When I'm Gone:Third Installment to GONE Saga
by SamJayandHolyMae
Summary: His hate for imprinting was no secret, therefore Seth Clearwater felt no compunction in being a love 'em and leave 'em kind of guy. Just when he thought he could escape fate, his heart reached out to a woman with her own challenge against fate long before he set eyes on her, leaving him willing to do anything for her, no matter how painful it could be. AU by HolyMae
1. Prologue

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This story follows right after **_Already Gone_.** The timeline of the story backtracks to two months after Rick and Leah return from their honeymoon in Greece after the prologue, which will reappear later in the story.**

**AN: So I rewrote my prologue for this new instalment of the GONE trilogy. I am much more pleased with this new prologue so I've replaced the old one with this one. Hope y'all enjoy it more...**

**Prologue**

He could feel the agony of breathing as oxygen clawed its way into his lungs, only to be forcefully dragged out again.

His paws pounded into the ground, his claws digging in to gain purchase, to keep the pull from forcing him back to where he ached to be.

As the scenery blurred past him, he could feel his strength slowly bleeding out, could feel the burning ache in the very center of his bones and he faintly wonder how much longer it would take before the debilitating pain brought him down to his knees.

Even then, he couldn't stop. Even down on his knees, he had to continue forward, had to go far away, even if he had to drag himself.

It was what she wanted…it was what she needed…and he had no choice but to do as she had asked.

He could feel himself being left behind, piece by piece, with every step he took, moving farther away from her.

Just thinking about her made him gasp in pain, her hazel eyes flashing through his mind, causing him to stumble.

Righting himself, he tried to force the thoughts of her out of his head, to completely blank his mind because no other thought could help…not when all his thoughts narrowed down to her eyes, her lips, her face…the scent of her skin…the feel of her silky hair…

Shaking his head, he dragged in a breath, the clawing a shocking agony despite its constant appearance since he had left.

The fast beating of his heart slammed into his ribcage in rhythm to the pounding of his paws against the forest ground, his harsh breathing escaping into heavy pants.

Pushing her out of his mind, he tried to recall what life had been like for him before she came along and turned it inside out.

Trying to recall his life before her was like looking through a warped and tinted pane of glass.

The aching pain muted any longing he might have for those fun, carefree, pain-free…purposeless days.

He had gone from day to day without purpose or direction, simply enjoying himself and doing his best not to ruin any one's life.

He had seen the hell his sister had gone through due to that game the Fates liked to play. His pack brothers and the tribe elders liked to cal it imprinting.

He preferred to refer to it as that shit that fucked up peoples' lives…

And he had been right.

He had never lied about his hatred for that shitty phenomenon…had even dared the Fates to pick on him for their life wrecking games.

Each girl he met, each girl he dated…once challenge too many…

And now his life was fucked.

And those days…those long ago fun days…care-free days…love 'em and leave 'em days didn't give him any needed comfort…not when they were empty, devoid of meaning and purpose and all because he had found her…

His meaning.

His purpose.

His reason for being…


	2. Chapter 1

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This story follows right after **_Already Gone_.** The timeline of the story backtracks to two months after Rick and Leah return from their honeymoon in Greece after the prologue, which will reappear later in the story.**

**AN: I know, it's taken forever. But I do have an excuse...apparently, Leah and Rick aren't done with me! They seem to want to share the year before they get married...a year filled with laughter, fights, compromises, surprises and lots of steamy graphic expression of love. Keep an eye out for **_Already Gone: The Betweenquel**. **_**More than likely, the two stories may be going simultaneously...I hope. Enjoy the first chapter of Seth's story!****  
**

**Chapter One**

_Fall_

The rush was exhilarating, the fall never ending. He relished the sharp air rushing by him, not feeling the cold bite against his hot skin.

Flipping over twice, he took a deep breath right before hitting the water. Pushing his body through the churning waves, he broke through the surface, laughing as two other heads bopped into view.

"Man! That never gets old," Collin pushed his hair –which had grown out a bit –out of his eyes.

"Seth showing off does, though," Embry swam towards the shore with long quick strokes, "You can do a double front tuck flip. We get it."

"If it bothers you so much, then don't watch me," Seth kept pace with Embry, Collin following two strokes behind, "Oh wait! You can't keep your eyes off of me."

Embry shook himself as he stepped onto the shore, "I think being resident date boy is going to your head."

"Resident date boy," Collin laughed as he followed suit, shaking the salt water off himself, "That's a good one!"

"I can totally hear the jealousy," Seth cocked an eyebrow, grinning as his friends laughed.

"Oh please," Collin rolled his eyes, trying to maintain a straight face, "You know I avoid girls at all cost. Too many plans for the future and all."

"Not looking girls in the face does not count as avoiding them," Seth walked towards his sister's house, which was several miles away from Sam's place, closer to the forest than the beach.

"About those future plans," Embry ran his hand over his crew cut, the hair already dry, "How are you going to avoid girls if you're set on becoming an obstetrician?"

"Oh come on Embry," Seth gave his friend a push, "What kind of question is that? You know that as an obstetrician, Collin won't have to look at a girl's face if he doesn't want to."

Embry and Seth laughed as Collin glared at them, "You guys are assholes."

"In all seriousness," Embry took a deep breath to calm down yet unable to keep a grin from appearing, "You need to start practicing your doctor lines for your future patients…that way when the day comes for you to say them, you'll be able to keep a straight face."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Well," Seth jumped in, trying for a serious look, "How about when you have to say 'Can you spread your legs for me, ma'am?'"

Embry laughed, dodging Collin's fist, "Or…or how about 'Can you scoot your tushie forward?'"

Seth howled with laughter, stumbling slightly when Collin shoved him.

"I hope you both imprint," Collin muttered darkly, a smug smile on his face when they both turned to give him a look of horror.

"You take that back," Seth grabbed Collin by the neck, maneuvering him into a headlock despite Collin's attempts to get away, "Right now or I'll make you eat those words."

"That's the worst thing you can wish on your friends," Embry shook his head as he watched Collin struggling to break Seth's hold, "Well…those who are free anyway."

"Let go Seth," Collin's face was turning red as Seth applied pressure, "I can't breathe."

"Take it back then," Seth flexed his arm, his muscles hard around Collin's neck, "You know I won't care if you pass out."

"He'll probably end up leaving you naked on the beach," Embry chuckled, not at all concerned for Collin.

"Fine!" Collin tried once more to break Seth's hold, "I take it back! May neither of you imprint or find purpose for your worthless aimless lives!"

Seth let go of Collin, laughing as he watched the younger guy take a deep breath, "That's more like it. A purposeless, aimless, worthless life…that's what I aim for."

"I'm with you," Embry tucked his hands into the pockets of his cut off shorts, "Imprinting sucks."

"That's right," Seth hiked his cut offs, which were riding low on his hips, "It sucks royally. Basically, imprinting is a leash…and I'm a shape-shifting wolf…not a dog."

"You guys act like you even have a choice," Collin tossed his hair out of his eyes, "I mean, what are you doing to prevent imprinting…if such a thing is possible."

"Well, unlike you two," Embry raised an eyebrow at Collin, "I simply don't date."

"What the hell do you mean by unlike you," Collin frowned at his friend, tightening the straps in his khaki shorts.

"Well, you date girls and never look them in the face," Embry grinned at Collin as his face slowly turned red, "I believe that's the reason why you never get laid…girls like for you to at least look them in the eyes before you focus on anything else."

Seth chuckled at Collin's sheepish expression, "He's got a point there."

"Look who's talking," Collin gave Seth a sideways glance, "You have a new girl every other week…and you definitely don't have trouble getting laid."

"Once again, I hear jealousy in your voice," Seth laughed as Collin rolled his eyes, "Don't worry…some day, some girl is going to let you do her…without you having to see the color of her eyes."

"Yeah, there's gotta be a girl out there desperate enough to let you get into her pants without any need to make eye contact," Embry laughed at Collin's dark flush, finding it just as humorous as Seth at how easy it was to embarrass the younger boy.

"You guys are fucking assholes," Collin grumbled as he followed Seth and Embry down the road, nodding in greeting to those they passed by.

"And yet, you still hang out with us," Embry looked over his shoulder at Collin, giving him a raised eyebrow look, "Is it that hard to find other friends?"

"You mean, friends that are like me and aren't completely enslaved to the whims of some girl," Collin frowned as he thought about the last three additions to their pack, all three of them at least three years younger than him, "Not many of those…so I'm pretty much stuck with you two dumb asses…pack mentality and all, ya know? Otherwise, I'd be all on my own and happy about it."

"You will be all on your own," Seth tossed over his shoulder, "Once you head off to college…by the way, how are you going to avoid meeting your ball and chain once you head off to university, then medical school?"

"Well," Collin didn't want to tell them, because he knew they were going to get a lot of mileage…but they would eventually find out so he might as well just… "I've applied to an all male university…in Massachusetts…I should be getting a letter sometime next week."

Seth and Embry stopped, slowly turning to give Collin wide eyed looks, their faces frozen in an expressionless mask for an entire minute before they both started laughing.

"Oh man," Embry leaned against a post, his hands on his knees, holding him up as he tried to breath, "That should definitely take care of you not imprinting while in college."

"Unless the fates decide you should be gay," Seth gasped through his laughter, dropping to the ground with a howl at Collin's kick in the gut, "You asshole."

"No, you are," Collin growled, moving past them, "And there's nothing wrong with making sure nothing, and I mean nothing, gets in the way of what I want."

"Of course not," Seth rubbed his hand over his stomach as he pushed himself to his feet, "Especially not some faceless girl who'll take over your entire life…something you'll be able to sidestep quite neatly with your eye contact avoidance and an all boys university. Very well thought out, Collin."

"Yes, indeed," Embry snickered, giving Seth a pat in the back as a show of sympathy for the kick in the gut.

"At least I have plans for a future," Collin growled at them, giving them a narrow eyed look over his shoulder, "Unlike you two bums who'll probably still be living with your mothers when you're forty."

"Hey," Seth cocked an eyebrow at Collin, "My mother lives with her new husband in Forks, my sister lives with hers down the street…I happen to have my very own house now, no sharing with anyone. So don't go trying to insult me."

Embry chuckled, not caring about the fact that he still lived with his single mother, "And I'm several months away from getting my Associate's degree in mechanical engineering…you, my overachieving friend, don't even have a high school degree."

"Yet," Collin turned a corner, "I don't have a high school degree yet. Anyway, I gotta go. I'm scheduled for work at the rez center in half an hour."

"Then you better go fast," Embry shoved his hands into the pockets of his shorts, "'Cause you smell like wet dog."

"You two smell worst," Collin yelled out before breaking into a trot towards his house.

Seth shook his head, "I can't believe they hired him as a tour guide…"

Embry laughed, knowing how Seth felt about the recent tours of La Push that was given to outsiders, "What are you up to today?"

"I'm gonna stop by Lee's, pick up the monster and take him to the park with me," Seth combed his fingers through his hair, which needed a haircut, "Maybe even take him to the barber shop with me to get a haircut. You?"

"I don't have anything planned…I might head over to Jacob's garage, mess around with the Rabbit…kill some time before patrols."

"I'll see you tonight, then."

Seth and Embry bumped fists before heading opposite directions, both of them already thinking ahead to what they had planned.

* * *

"Mama, that piece doesn't go there," Gabriel took the puzzle piece away from his mother, moving it to the opposite corner, easily sliding it in place.

"Well, what do you know? You're a smart boy, Gabe," Leah smiled at her son, shifting on the floor into a more comfortable position.

"Nah," Gabe gave her a toothy grin, "I just do this puzzle a lot."

Leah chuckled, looking up as the front door opened, her heart skipping as it always did when her husband walked in, placing his briefcase on the floor by the door and kicking off his loafers.

"You're home," Leah rose gracefully from the ground as Gabe ran over to his father, bursting in giggles as Rick caught him and lifted him up for a tight hug.

"I would have been home earlier but, believe it or not, traffic out of Port Angeles was insane," Rick moved across the living towards his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her tight against him, lowering his head to give her a kiss, sweet and slow, instantly making both of their bodies hum with desire.

"Why is it that every time I come around, you two are exchanging saliva?"

Leah pulled back to look over Rick's shoulder, "Probably because this is our house and we can do whatever we want in it."

Seth shuddered, laughing as Gabe climbed out of Rick's arm and tossed himself over his shoulder, easily catching him before the sturdy little boy would hit the hard wood floor, "Hey there monster! You ready for to hang out with me?"

"Yes!" Gabe turned to look at his parents, "Uncle Seth is taking me to the park and we're going to play ball and throw a Frisbee and trip the runners –"

"Do what," Leah gave a wide eyed look at Seth, who grimaced as he covered his nephew's mouth to keep him from babbling.

"That was totally his idea and it only happened once. I told him it was wrong and he hasn't done it since. Right, Gabe?"

Gabe nodded, Seth's hand still covering half his face.

Leah stared at both of them, knowing that there was something more her little blabbermouth wanted to say but with Seth's large hand covering half of his little round face, there was no way she was going to find out.

"You better not be tripping any runners," Leah warned, smiling up at Rick as he wrapped both his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Okay, I think it's time for us to go," Seth turned to grin at his nephew, "Let's leave before you start squealing all our secrets."

Gabe's muffled words weren't understood, something Seth was very grateful for. He really had to figure out a way to keep his nephew from revealing things he didn't want his sister to know…things like all those cute girls he met at the park while he and Gabe played.

"Make sure you bring him back in time for dinner," Leah wrapped her arms around Rick, "In fact, why don't you make plans to stay for dinner tonight?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have a date," Seth waggled his eyebrows at his sister, laughing at the look of shock on her face. She still couldn't seem to comprehend he was no longer ten.

"Are you taking Angela out tonight?"

"No," Seth cocked an eyebrow, "I'm taking Susan out tonight."

"What happened to Angela?"

Seth shook his head, turning to head towards the door, "Angela was last week, Lee. Try to keep up."

"It's hard to when you change girls more often that t-shirts," Leah shot back at him, glancing at Rick as he let out a laugh.

"Hey! The only reason that's true is because I don't wear t-shirts often enough for it not to be true."

"Just go Seth," Rick spoke up, chuckling as Seth walked out the door, Gabe hanging upside down in his arms, "You have really got to cut your brother some slack."

"Cut him slack," Leah looked into Rick's eyes, "He dates so many girls, the line can reach Port Angeles."

"Do you think there's something else behind it," Rick moved his head to bury his nose into Leah's thick hair, breathing in her citrus-mint scent.

"What do you mean?"

"He may be trying to find his imprint."

"No," Leah shook her head, shivering as Rick's lips brushed the side of her neck, "Seth is about as anti-imprint as you can get…I think it's more of a dare to fate…which is what scares me."

"Leah _mou_," Rick pulled back to look deep into the brown-green eyes that had become the world to him in the past fifteen months, "You are living proof that fate isn't all powerful. I'm sure Seth will be okay if he were to imprint."

"I suppose so," Leah sighed, resting her forehead against the side of Rick's jaw, "Although I hope that this time around, imprinting doesn't screw up everything before making it better."

"It's part of growing up, Leah," Rick kissed her forehead, "Now, on a different subject, have you told your mother?"

Leah looked into his blue eyes, knowing that the glow deep inside her was what he was talking about, "I thought we could tell her together…she's invited us for dinner at Charlie's next week."

Rick smiled at her as he moved his hand to cover Leah's lower stomach, leaning in to softly kiss her lips. Leah sighed, pressing herself closer into him, moving her mouth over his as she moved her arms up his back and around his neck.

"Love me, Rick," she whispered softly against his mouth, letting out a gasp when he smoothly lifted her off the ground and into his arms.

"I do," Rick moved across the small living room and down the hallway towards the back bedroom they shared, "And I will."


	3. Chapter 2

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This story follows right after **_Already Gone_.** The timeline of the story backtracks to two months after Rick and Leah return from their honeymoon in Greece after the prologue, which will reappear later in the story.**

**AN: I know! It's taking me so darn long to update! But the good thing is that the story is already revealed itself somewhat in my head so I know where I'm going...it's just a matter of finding time and inspiration to write it down and then update. I've been working five nights a week for the past two-three months, but thank the LORD that I am going back to a three-three schedule. So let's hope for more updates now that I'll be better rested and with more free time in my hands.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

_Somewhere in Spain_

_**The darkness was thick and oppressive, crushing her lungs as she tried to strain her hearing, her fear suffocating her as she wondered if the slight noise had been real or a product of her fearful imagination.**_

_**Forcing burning oxygen into her lungs, she felt her heart stop as the sound of the crashing front door reverberated across the small two bedroom hut they had been hiding in.**_

_**Leaping out of bed, she stood on shaking knees, trying to see through the blanket darkness but her weak human eyes couldn't penetrate it…**_

_**Her heart jumped into her throat, choking her as the screeching metal sounds rushed through the thick air from the front of the hut to her small bedroom. Turning towards the connecting door to the equally small bedroom next to her, she grabbed the small black bag they had filled with what was necessary in case of this…**_

"_**Corre, Rosa! Llevatelos y corre! Yo lo detendre!" **_

_**His voice, musical despite the urgency, finally forced her to move into the connecting bedroom, quickly picking up the two small bundles, tucking them close to her chest as she pushed open the door on the opposite side of the room that lead outside, a door he had purposely placed there but hidden from outside view with a curtain of hanging vine that covered that entire side of the hut.**_

_**Pushing through the vines, she ran up the grassy hill, wishing she had the speed to really move…**_

_**He was going to have to fight long and hard to give her the chance to get away…and win to ensure the safety of them all.

* * *

**_

_Back in La Push_

Leah leaned against the entrance into the living room, crossing her arms over her chest as she quietly watched her little brother stretched out on the couch, remote control in one hand, the other resting on her little boy's back.

Gabe was sprawled stomach down across Seth, his little head resting on a flat stomach and his bare feet on either side of his uncle's head.

Leah smiled at the tender picture they made, her eyebrows lowering as Seth rolled his shoulders, a strange look crossing over his face before disappearing.

"Seth," Leah walked into the living room and sat on the coffee table facing her brother, "Are you okay?"

"Sure, sure," Seth rolled his shoulders again, rubbing his hand down Gabe's back as he shifted on the couch, "It's nothing Lee."

"You got this strange look on your face," Leah leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees, "Like you…wanted to run away."

"I don't know why but…" Seth turned off the television, dropping the remote on the couch cushion beside him, "Yeah, I got this sudden urge to run…and not just run for the sake of running but…to run away…from something…"

"Do you want to get away from La Push, Seth," Leah tucked her hair behind her ear, feeling a hollow emptiness in her stomach at the idea of not seeing her little brother every day, "Because you know if you need to go, I'll help you any way I can."

"It's not that, Lee," Seth gently moved Gabe off him, settling the little boy onto the couch beside him, "I don't want to leave. The rez is where my roots are, my friends and my family. Most importantly, I've dated every single girl here and haven't imprinted on a single one…which is really good news. No…the feeling I just got…wanting to run out of fear…I don't know where it came from or why…weird, uh?"

"Little bit, yeah," Leah straightened her back, "You've seriously dated every girl in La Push?"

"The ones that aren't imprinted on, in a relationship or married…yeah. I wouldn't touch those with a ten foot pole. But the rest…well, they're free game."

"Seth…girls aren't…game for you to hunt," Leah punched her brother's leg, grinning when he grabbed it with a groan, "I don't get it. If you don't want to imprint, why do you have a string of girlfriends trailing behind you?"

"I've never had a girlfriend in my life," Seth worked at rubbing the numb feeling out of his leg, "I don't date a girl longer than a week…and I'm usually not the one to ask them out."

"Why don't you ever get serious about a girl, Seth?"

"Because…if shit were to happen, I don't want to do to a girl what Sam did to you…no girl deserves that kind of hurt."

"Oh Seth," Leah moved to sit next to her brother, leaning her head against his shoulder, "I've forgotten all of that."

"Yes, but that's because you've imprinted…meanwhile, I still have a hard time forgetting the way you looked…the feelings of pain, hurt and anger that overwhelmed you the four years before you met Rick. I don't want to be the cause of a girl feeling like that for even a day…much less four years…or a lifetime."

"You still hold all that against Sam, don't you," Leah looked into her brother's eyes, identical to her own brown green ones, in shape and color.

"Damn right I do," Seth reached out to touch Leah's cheek, "You have no idea what it did to me to walk into your room and find you bleeding to death…if you had died Lee…I would have killed Sam…Alpha or no I would have killed him."

Leah leaned her forehead against his jaw, "I'm sorry Seth. I'm sorry I never thought what that would do to you…that it would hurt you so bad you're afraid of letting yourself feel something for someone…I'm sorry."

"Nah," Seth kissed Leah's forehead before pushing himself off the couch, "Not your fault…anyway, I gotta head out. Guys and I are heading to Port Angeles to celebrate my twenty-first birthday."

"What," Leah exclaimed as she got to her feet, "I was planning a surprise birthday party for you!"

Seth laughed as he grabbed Leah, hugging her tight, "Not much of a surprise now. You're doing it tomorrow aren't you? Go for it, but I am still going out tonight…I am officially twenty one at midnight and plan on drinking alcohol faster than my body can burn it…see if I can actually get drunk."

"Like you've never tried it before," Leah pushed him away, trying to give him a glare but not succeeding, "I know for a fact that you tried getting drunk on my wedding day."

"Yeah, but I didn't try that hard," Seth laughed, kissing Leah's forehead once again before turning around and heading towards the front door, "Tell Gabe I'll see him tomorrow at the surprise party you're planning…just don't tell him I know it's happening…I'll act very surprised so he won't be disappointed."

"Thank you. We've both been working really hard to make it a fun surprise…did you know about it?"

"Well, it's not as if the monster's all that good at keeping a secret," Seth grinned down at his nephew, leaning down to brush his dark hair out of his sleeping face, "He did really good at keeping this one…just let a hint or two slip out…"

Leah smiled down at her son before turning to her brother, "Well, be very surprised. He's so excited about the party."

"I will be," Seth grinned at Leah, "I'll do the whole Miss Universe shocked face…Ahh!"

Leah laughed at Seth as he widened his eyes, holding his hands up to his face, his mouth wide open in an attempt at a genuine look of shock and surprise.

"Who's Seth trying to scare," Rick walked into the living room from the kitchen, an apple in one hand as he reached out to pull Leah to his side with the other.

"He's working on his surprised look for tomorrow's party," Leah smiled up at her husband, her eyes going soft as he smiled down at her, kissing her nose before looking back at Seth.

"Well," Rick leaned his head to the side, cocking a dark blonde eyebrow, "I hate to say it Seth but my son's not going to fall for that one…so instead of Miss Universe you should try…rollercoaster face."

"Ah," Seth groaned, his mind flashing back to last summer when he had accompanied Leah, Rick and Gabe on their trip to Disneyland…he had not liked the rollercoaster… "You promised never to bring that up, ever again."

"Well, I was just trying to give you a tip on how to really look genuinely surprised…for Gabriel's sake," Rick chuckled as the horror of the memory flashed through Seth's face, "See, now that he would believe."

"Okay, I'm gonna go before I puke at the very memory of it," Seth rubbed his stomach before reaching down to drop a kiss on Gabe's little head, "You two behave…you have a very impressionable three year old in the house now."

"Go before I pound you into the ground," Rick growled, lowering his eyebrows as a laughing Seth walked out of the house.

"You need to lighten up," Leah turned in Rick's arms, wrapping hers around his neck.

"Not when it comes to them joking about our sex life," Rick wrapped both arms around her slim waist, resting his forehead against hers, "I still owe Collin a few good bruises."

"That's why they joke about it…because you take it so seriously. It amuses them."

"I'm aware of that but I can't help it…changing the topic, how are you feeling?"

"A little morning sickness, but nothing that I can't handle."

Rick pulled her closer, nuzzling her ear, "Did you get morning sickness with Gabriel?"

"No, but every baby's different," Leah giggled as Rick kissed her neck, using his mouth to push aside the wide neck of her blue-green peasant blouse, "Counting freckles again?"

Rick murmured an agreement, tightening his arms around her, "I'm gonna have to go in a couple of hours…"

"Yes, but Gabriel's here," Leah leaned back, looking up into her husband's face, a shiver running through her at the hot desire in his eyes.

"Alright then," Rick leaned down and kissed her mouth, whispering against it, "Tomorrow morning when I get in…"

Leah shivered again, her skin tightening at the promise in his voice, "Tomorrow morning."

* * *

"So where did you say we're going," Embry climbed in behind the wheel of the Rabbit, which Jacob had given to both him and Quil…but since Quil hardly left Claire's side, he hardly needed the car.

"The Opiate," Jacob folded his long frame into the front seat, chuckling as Collin tried to get comfortable in the back, "This girl at school told me about it. It's a new club at Port Angeles."

"What street?"

"Porte Street."

"That's on the warehouse district, dude," Embry pulled out of the garage, all three waving out the windows at Billy Black, who sat by the front window of his house, watching them go.

"So the club's in a warehouse, big deal," Seth looked over his shoulder at Collin, "How you doing back there?"

"Fuck you," Collin growled, trying to turn sideways so he could get some leg room.

"Hey, don't hate. I won front seat privileges fair and square."

"How do you call punching me in the gut fair and square?"

"Hey," Embry looked into the rearview mirror, a grin splitting his face, "There's no rules in front seat privileges wrestling. You really should have seen it coming."

"Yeah, he should have," Seth stretched out his legs, making a big show out of it, "But Collin can't seem to think past what he's doing at the moment…that's gonna get you in trouble some day."

"Yep," Embry nodded, driving fast out of the reservation and through Forks, "You definitely need to learn to think ahead, man. Then maybe, you might be able to satisfy a woman."

"If you ever get one in the sack, that is," Seth looked over his shoulder, laughing as he ducked out of the way of Collin's flying hand, "Too slow!"

"Okay, no fighting in the car," Embry waved his hand out the window as they passed by the Swan residence, "Let's all behave until we get to the club."

"Then we let lose!"


	4. Chapter 3

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This story follows right after **_Already Gone_.** The timeline of the story backtracks to two months after Rick and Leah return from their honeymoon in Greece after the prologue, which will reappear later in the story.**

**AN: It's taken so long, I know! But here's the next chapter and even better news...I've already started the next one! I should update soon! Enjoy and review!  
**

**Chapter Three**

The beat of the music permeated the atmosphere, swelling and pulsing as bodies moved to its rhythm. The energy pulsating from wall to wall, ceiling to floor infused the club's inhabitants from the moment they walked through the door.

"Wow," Collin looked around wide-eyed, quickly taking stock of the short skirts and tight jeans showing off great legs, "This place is dope."

Seth and Embry turned to look at their younger friend, raising an eyebrow at his slack jawed expression.

"Close your mouth, Collin," Seth nudged the underage boy, looking around to make sure no one else had noticed…not that they would believe Collin was still several months away from turning eighteen, "Try to pretend like this isn't new to you."

"Sorry," Collin ran his hand over his short hair, a gesture he'd been trying hard, without success, to break as he scanned the crowded room again, "Whoa."

"What," Embry smiled at a blond that was dancing a couple of feet away.

"Cold stone babe, four o'clock," Collin rubbed his hand over his wide chest, fighting the tingling that ran down his spine.

Both Embry and Seth turned to look where Collin had indicated, sucking in a collective breath at the long-legged pale red-headed beauty sitting alone at a table on the second level, nursing what looked to be a full glass of electric blue lemonade.

"I call dibs," Seth laughed at the scowl Collin sent his way.

"I saw her first."

"Tell you what," Seth slapped Collin on the shoulder, "You go up to her and look her right in the eyes without being afraid you might imprint on her…"

"Which is known to happen," Embry cut in, grinning as a brunette sidled over to him, her body moving to the beat of the music.

"I'll let you have the first bite," Seth grinned as Collin's face paled at the thought.

Glaring at Seth, Collin stuffed his fists into the pockets of his washed out jeans, "Fine, take her. I'd rather give the finishing blow, anyway."

Embry and Seth laughed as they ushered the younger boy towards the bar situated at the back of the club.

"Hey," Seth lifted a hand over his head, which was unnecessary due to all three being much taller than anyone else at the club, "There's my girl!"

"Seth!" A long-legged brunette moved around from behind the bar, pushing through the crowd to get to Seth, laughing as he picked her up in a tight hug, "You made it!"

"Of course," Seth smiled at her, kissing her nose before placing her back on her feet, "I would never miss the chance to spend time with my girl."

"Oh please," she grinned up at him, stepping several feet back to avoid straining her neck, "Whatever. You came because you know I'll give you and your friends' unlimited drinks for free."

"That too," Seth grinned down at her before reaching out and snagging her around the waist, "Let me introduce you to my friends here. Embry and Collin, this is Mattie. We met last semester at Port Angeles Community…what was the class?"

"Of course you wouldn't remember," Mattie kept her hand pressed against his wide chest, "You were too busy tutoring the girls in the class….apparently you didn't tutor them in economics."

"Yes I did," Seth ran his fingers through her long dark hair, laughing as she playfully slapped his hand away, "I taught them demand and supply."

"Demand and supply?"

"Yep," Seth gave her a wicked grin, "They demanded, I supplied."

Embry and Collin laughed as Mattie pushed him away, "You are incorrigible, Seth Clearwater!"

"Never lied to you about that," Seth and his friends followed behind Mattie as she moved back towards the bar, "When are you going to go out with me?"

"Never," Mattie moved around to stand behind the bar, grabbing three beers and popping them open before handing them to the Quilette boys, "I've told you time and again, I don't want my heart broken and you, my friend, are nothing but an admitted, not to mention practicing, heart breaker."

"True, true," Seth took a swig from his beer, leaning against the bar as Embry and Collin positioned themselves at either side of him, "But baby, I promise you, you will have so much fun before I break your heart."

"Yeah," Mattie leaned in close to him, their faces inches away from each other before she smiled, "No."

"Oh well," Seth flicked his finger over the tip of her turned up nose, "Your loss."

"No, Seth," Mattie pushed away from the bar, pouring a couple shots of whiskey and placing them on the tray of a waiting waitress, "Your loss."

"You've never dated Seth," Embry asked, leaning over the bar to make sure Mattie heard him.

"Nope," Mattie laughed as she quickly mixed a couple of Cherry Vodka Sours for another waiting waitress, "I might be the only one."

"Will you go out with me," Embry grinned as she almost dropped the bottle of vodka, "I don't like dating Seth's leftovers and as I'm sure you know it's hard to find a girl that hasn't succumbed to his good old boy charms."

"What kills me is that he's honest about being a heart breaker and they still date him," Mattie shook her head, recalling a friend of hers that had dated Seth for two weeks before he dumped her and moved on to the next one.

"They think they can change me," Seth wagged his eyebrows at her, making her laugh as he pushed his empty beer bottle across the bar, taking the fresh one she handed him, "That's part of my charm…and not my fault. So technically, they break their own hearts."

"You're just along for the ride, right," Mattie handed Collin a fresh beer, taking his empty one and tossing it into one of the buckets under the bar.

"Right," Seth took a healthy pull from his beer, looking over his shoulder to make sure the long-legged redhead was still at her table, her full drink still in front of her, "Embry's still waiting for your answer."

"I don't need you to run interference for me, Clearwater," Embry looked over his shoulder at the same redhead before looking back at Mattie, "But I am still waiting for your answer."

"How does next Friday sound," Mattie smiled at Embry, liking his honest looking smile and soft brown eyes.

"Sounds perfect, I'll give him your phone number, he'll call you, now tell me, do you know the redhead over at that table on the second level," Seth tipped back his beer, draining it in a couple of swallows, shaking his head when she offered him a third one.

Mattie looked between Seth and Embry's wide shoulders, catching a glimpse of the redhead Seth was referring to, noticing as she turned to look their way, the strobe lights looking strange against her pale skin.

"Don't know her name, but she's been here a couple of times the past week," Mattie wiped down the bar, taking the empty beer bottles and dumping them under the bar, "She's trouble, Seth. Even for you. Stay away from her."

"Trouble how," Collin spoke up for the first time, not bothering to look over his shoulder at the subject of their conversation.

"Hey, you can talk," Mattie teased before answering his question, "Rumor around campus has it she's a man-eating bitch."

"You mean to say that's the Clarissa I've heard so much about," Seth rocked slightly against the bar, pointing at a whiskey bottle then tossing back the shot as soon as Mattie served it.

"That's her…apparently any guy she dates doesn't return to campus…you've never ran into her 'cause she takes night courses….but I knew this one guy who dated her for a while…haven't seen him in months."

"Was he reported missing," Embry pulled out his wallet, taking out a few bills and stuffing them into the tip jar, returning Mattie's smile with one of his own.

"No," Mattie poured a third shot of whiskey for Seth, "Everyone around campus said he dropped out and headed back to Maine after she broke up with him…apparently she gets so deep into their hearts they can't be anywhere near her after she breaks it off with them. Seth, stay away from her."

"Mattie, baby, it's the challenge I enjoy," Seth tossed back his third shot, placing the glass on the bar, "Watch me walk out of here with her…this time around, she'll be the one going home with a broken heart."

Mattie laughed at his cockiness, shaking her head as he pushed away from the bar, walking through the crowd as if they weren't there, "He just might be able to do it."

"Never doubt Seth," Embry took the fresh beer Mattie handed him, "Anyway, Collin wants to dance and he's a little shy, so I'm going to have to hold his hand, figuratively speaking. I'll give you a call tomorrow afternoon, how about that?"

"Aren't you afraid Seth might give you the wrong number," Mattie laughed at the scowl Collin gave Embry as he too pushed away from the bar. Quickly glancing towards the second level, she saw the empty table, neither Seth nor the redhead anywhere in the club that she could see…and Seth was a hard one to miss.

"If he does, I'll beat the right one out of him," Embry emptied his beer, leaned over the counter to toss it into the half-empty bucket before snagging Mattie by the neck and dropping a quick kiss onto her surprised mouth, "Don't worry about Seth. He can take care of himself."

Mattie stood motionless for a few seconds as Embry and Collin moved through the crowd, their bodies moving to the rhythm of the music. A customer called her attention and in the time that it took her to fill his order of ten tequila shots, three rum and cokes and two Amaretto Sours, they were gone.

Shaking her head, she pushed them out of her mind. She still had five hours to go on her shift and had to get home, sleep then study for an exam on Monday…she was not going to worry about three grown boys that knew how to take care of themselves.

* * *

"Sorry about not getting drunk on your birthday," Embry pulled on his shirt, his eyes never leaving the purple column of smoke that rose from a rusted metal can they had found in the alley behind the club…it was the good part of being in the warehouse district…no one came to investigate the smoke.

"That's alright," Seth zipped up his pants, an extra pair that Embry kept in the Rabbit for situations such as this. While his friends had had time to strip before shifting, he didn't get the same luxury, "Getting drunk only comes second to killing bloodsuckers."

"Think she was alone," Collin asked shrugging on his jacket, unable to find his sneakers…he had kicked them off without paying attention to where they landed.

"I am going to say no," Embry stared at the open end of the dark alley, reaching to undo his jeans.

Seth and Collin looked to see what had caught Embry's attention, watching as a tall man walked towards them, the street light behind him throwing his entire face into shadow yet not able to completely mask the unnatural beauty or the sweet scent that burned their noses.

"I guess this means we're running home," Collin said before the man ran towards them, giving them barely enough time to shift.

**Seth: **_Son of a bitch, he's a good one!_

**Embry: **_Watch your left Seth! Collin, go around behind him._

**Collin: **_Sam is going to be pissed! Seth, grab him before he climbs the fucking wall!_

**Seth: **_Where the hell do you think you're going, you blood sucking ass?_

The intense fight finally ending as Seth finally sank his teeth into his leg, dragging him down the wall, bringing along brick and concrete as the leech dug his fingers into the wall.

Moving quickly to the opposite side, Embry grabbed one of his arms in his jaws just as the leech pushed away from the wall to turn on Seth.

Holding him between them, Seth and Embry tightened their jaws as Collin lunged at the vampire's neck, the screeching sound of metal echoing down the narrow alley only to fade unnoticed as they tore him to pieces, tossing him into the metal can, Embry quickly phasing to find the fluid lighter he always kept with him even though he didn't smoke…none of them did, but carrying them was a necessity for their line of duty.

Flipping the lighter on, he tossed it into the can, stepping back as the cold stone pieces went up in flames, the thinning column of smoke from their previous kill thickening as the new one joined it, rising up into the dark sky.

Looking at his brothers as they sat back on their haunches to watch their handiwork, he grimaced as he realized that none of them had enough clothes intact to put together one decent outfit…Collin had been right. They were going to have to run home and come for the Rabbit tomorrow.

* * *

"What the hell is this?"

Seth, Embry and Collin looked up from their breakfast of bacon and eggs, which were piled high on their plates.

Grabbing a biscuit from the overflowing basket in the middle of the table, Seth gave Sam a squinty look, "If this is how you're planning on greeting us for breakfast, I'm going to start having breakfast at my sister's place."

"Yeah, like Rick's gonna let you," Collin sniggered, spreading butter onto his fourth biscuit. He along with his brothers, were big fans of Emily's homemade biscuits, "We all know what goes on in that house early in the morning when he gets back in from the woods."

"Shut up Collin," Sam and Seth growled at him, frowning as the rest of the boys laughed. They were all, with the exception of Dougie and Paul, having breakfast at the Uley's place, just the way they did every morning.

"What I'm wanting an explanation for is this," Sam waved a folded newspaper over the table before dropping it in front of Seth's plate setting.

"That, o mighty Alpha, is called a newspaper. I don't exactly know the origin of it or when it was first printed –"

"Stop being such a smartass," Sam growled, pulling out his chair and sitting, giving Emily a smile of thanks as she placed a heaping plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of him, "Read the front page article, then explain to me why the hell it happened. Were you all too drunk to drive so you decided to run here from Port Angeles?"

Collin leaned over to read the paper, thoughtfully munching on a fresh biscuit, "Well, what do you know. Someone saw us after all."

"On a weeknight," Embry raised an eyebrow in surprise, reading the article over Seth's shoulder, "Think anyone saw more than that?"

"What else was there to see," Sam asked darkly, trying not to bend the fork he held in his fist, "Will one of you explain how this all came about in the first place?"

"We went to this new club that opened up in the warehouse district of Port Angeles," Seth drained his tall glass of orange juice, smiling up at Emily as she refilled his glass, "A friend of mine from Community is a bartender there –"

"Speaking of Mattie, I'd like her phone number," Embry wiped his hands on his napkin, digging his cell phone out of his jeans' front pocket. Seth rolled his eyes before giving him the ten digit number from memory then continuing with his story.

"Anyway, we didn't get the chance to get drunk, at all, because there was a bloodsucking babe in the club…Collin here picked up her scent as soon as we walked in."

"Well," Collin's face looked sheepish, "I didn't so much as smell her as…she was sitting at an angle of a strobe light…looked unnatural aside from the fact that she was the hottest chick in the place…look wise, that is."

"The point is, for some strange reason, she didn't recognize our scent…until it was too late."

"We were gonna let him take her on by himself," Embry scraped the last of his eggs from his plate, holding it out with a smile for Emily to spoon more onto it, "But when we went outside to watch the show, she was putting up quite a fight."

"I could have finished her on my own," Seth grumbled, biting into a strip of crispy bacon.

"Yes, you could have but why should you," Collin finally pushed his plate away after finishing his fourth helping, "We work so much better as a team."

"True, true," Seth wiped his mouth with his napkin, giving a sigh of satisfaction, "Anyway, we would have been able to drive back but then the other one showed up –"

"There were two," Sam interrupted, his fork frozen midway to his mouth.

"The other one's partner," Seth shrugged off any importance to his statement, "He didn't give us a chance to strip so we had to run back. We kept to the shadows as best as we could."

"You destroyed both of them," Brady finally spoke up, trying not to laugh at the look of awe on the faces of the two newest pack members.

"Of course," Seth stated matter of factly.

"He almost got away," Collin felt no qualm in supplying details, "He was scaling the wall but Seth clamped on to a leg, Embry grabbed an arm and I went in for the kill."

"How," Dylan asked, his still baby smooth face rapt with attention.

"Just call me the guillotine," Collin shrugged nonchalantly, secretly loving the look of awe directed his way.

"Okay, shop talk is over," Emily walked into the kitchen, carrying a sleep tousled Bailey, Bradley tottering behind, rubbing his bleary eyes. Unlike his cousin Gabriel, Bradley was not a morning kid.

"Brady!" Bailey threw herself at Brady, laughing as he caught her and buzzed her cheek the way he did every morning.

"What about Daddy, uh," Sam growled in mock anger, giving Brady a narrow eyed look that smacked of jealousy.

Bailey giggled, climbing over Brady's arm into her fathers', "I love you Daddy."

"Sure, just not as much as Brady," Sam gave his daughter a look of mock seriousness, "Now listen here young lady. On your list of important people is me, your mama, your brother, Grandma and Grandpa Young, Grandma Uley, a whole lot of other people and then, at the end is Brady. Bottom of the list. Got it?"

"But Brady mine," Bailey poked out her bottom lip, giving her father the pleading puppy eyed look he could never say no to as the others in the kitchen laughed over the simple truth of her words.

"I'm yours," Sam objected, knowing he was going to lose the fight.

"No, you mama's," Bailey shook her head, her soft black hair swinging with the motion.

Everyone laughed at Sam's obvious defeat. Having won the fight, as usual, Bailey graciously gave her father's cheek a kiss before climbing back into Brady's arms.

"Well, gotta jet," Seth pushed away from the table, Bradley in one arm. The little boy tended to gravitate towards him. Handing him to his father, he tousled the fine dark hair before turning towards the front door, "Gotta pick up the tornado and take him to the beach. See you at Leah's this afternoon."

"At least pretend you have no idea," Emily gave him a pleading look, "He's so excited about today."

"Of course I will," Seth turned to them, the door opened behind him, "I've been working on my surprise look. Check this out. Ahh!"

They all laughed at Seth's open-mouthed, wide-eyed look. Seth gave them a quick bow before walking out of the Uley house.

He just hoped he wouldn't be disturbing a moment between Rick and Leah.

That would be an awkward, not to mention disgustingly traumatic, start to his twenty-first birthday.

* * *

Rick collapsed with a deep groan, burying his face into Leah's neck.

Sliding her hands down his sweat-slicked back, she struggled to catch her breath, slowly descending from the high Rick had taken them to.

Smiling into her brown-green eyes, he kissed her swollen mouth before rolling onto his back, pulling her into his arms.

Snuggling into him, she pulled the bedsheet up to cover their nakedness, glancing at the clock on Rick's bedside table, "Gabe's going to be waking up in half an hour."

Rick groaned, his arm around her shoulders tightening as he turned to kiss the top of her head, "Sometimes I wish our kid didn't have an internal alarm clock."

"You and me both," Leah whispered into his ear, slowly sliding her leg over his, "Thirty minutes isn't enough time to cuddle."

Rick smiled at her, sliding his hand up Leah's thigh as he began to nibble on her neck, whispering into her ear between tiny bites, "We can do a whole lot more than just cuddle in thirty minutes."

"Mmm, really?" Leah arched her back as Rick slid his hands over her bottom, his mouth making its torturous way down to her breasts, "Like what?"

Rick chuckled, using his knee to spread Leah's thighs, settling himself between them, sliding his hand down to touch her, making her gasp before a low moan escaped her.

Kissing one breast then the other, he framed her face with his hands, licking her bottom lip before angling for a deeper kiss.

Leah slid her legs over his hips, locking her ankles against the small of his back, wanting him inside her with an intensity stronger than the first time.

Rick sucked his breath in, feeling the fire of desire running in her veins, heightening his own.

Positioning himself, he knew with an aching certainty that he would die if he didn't get inside her now.

"Daddy, what are you doing to mama?"

Rick groaned, resting his forehead against Leah's, narrowing his eyes at her as she giggled at the look of pain and disappointment that had briefly flashed across his face.

"Why is he up early," he whispered hoarsely, rolling off his wife, keeping his knees drawn up.

"He's excited about the party," Leah smiled at her little boy as he approached their bed.

"Daddy," Gabriel stared at his father, his guileless blue eyes wide as he waited for an answer.

Rick chuckled as he reached out to tousle his son's dark hair, "I was showing your mama how much I love her."

"You love her a lot," Gabriel exclaimed before his little face scrunched up, a tinge of jealousy coloring his next words, "I love mama too."

"Then get up here and give your mama a hug and kiss to show her how much," Rick lifted the little boy, letting out a groan when Gabriel's foot connected with his stomach, "I think he did that on purpose."

"No he didn't," Leah sat up, keeping the dark blue bedsheet tucked under her armpits as Gabriel threw himself into her arms, wrapping his little arms around her neck, giving her a smacking kiss right on the mouth.

"I love you mama," he declared, laughing when Leah buzzed his cheek.

"I love you too baby."

"I'm not a baby," Gabriel frowned at his mother, his little fingers playing with her mussed hair, "I'm going to be three."

"Yes you are," Leah rubbed her nose against his, "But until then, you're still my baby."

"Mama," Gabriel whined as he pulled away from Leah, "I'm a big boy now."

"Tell you what," Rick pulled his son towards himself, "When mama and I make you a brother or sister, you won't have to be a baby anymore."

"Then make one now," Gabriel demanded, bouncing impatiently on his father's stomach.

Leah laughed as Rick moved Gabriel to sit between them, rubbing his stomach, "I was trying to before you came in."

"Rick," Leah tried to glare at Rick but couldn't hold back her amusement, not seeing how her carefree laughter made the two men in her life, the little one as well as the big one, smile with pleasure.

"Go to the kitchen _kyrio_," Rick swung Gabriel off the bed and onto the floor, "I'll be there as soon as I get some pants on."

Gabriel stopped midway to the bedroom door, turning to give his father a strange look, "Why aren't you wearing pajamas?"

"Because your mama doesn't like them. Do you want pancakes?"

"Yeah!" Gabriel gave a leap before running out of the room, yelling out instructions, "With chocolate chips and in shape of bears!"

Rick and Leah laughed as Gabriel's excited yells filled their small house.

Leaning over, Rick gave Leah a quick kiss before rolling out of bed and grabbing his jeans, pulling them up. He had just zipped them when Gabriel ran back into the room.

"Is mama eating with us?"

"No," Rick gave Leah a slow smile, unfulfilled desire turning his eyes a hot blue, "Mama has to sleep so she can show Daddy how much she loves him after Uncle Seth picks you up."

"If she buzzes you, that means she loves you as much as me," Gabriel informed his father in a serious voice before running back to the kitchen, "I want orange juice! And scrambled eggs! And sausage links!"

"Can he eat all that," Rick gave Leah a questioning look.

Leah laughed, snuggling down on her pillows, "Give him a few years. For now, Seth will help him finish his big breakfast."

Rick nodded, walking to the door, tossing an order over his shoulder, "Stay in bed _glikia mou_. I'm not done with you and if I have to put you back in bed, we'll be wasting time needed to get things ready for today."

Rick smiled as Leah's laughter followed him down the hall and into the kitchen.

He knew she was going to stay right where he left her. He also knew his rich and full life was soon going to become richer –fuller –so much more than one guy could handle.

But he sure as hell was going to give it his all.


	5. Chapter 4

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This story follows right after **_Already Gone_.** The timeline of the story backtracks to two months after Rick and Leah return from their honeymoon in Greece after the prologue, which will reappear later in the story.**

**AN: Here's another update! How cool is that? Enjoy and review! Ch. 5 is in my head, so encouragement will help get it onto the screen sooner.  
**

**Chapter Four**

_Somewhere in France_

**She took a deep breath in an attempt to quiet her beating heart as she stared out the window, leaning against the wall to keep out of sight.**

**It had been a long, terrifying week. When she allowed herself to think, she got scared…scared and angry.**

**How could Eduardo possibly think she was capable of keeping them safe from that savage monster that haunted their every step?**

**Hell, those two little angels were much stronger than her, a mere human…she was nothing but fragile bones and tissue thin skin to the hunter.**

**Taking another deep breath, she pushed her trembling fingers through her hair, looking at the waning moon…she had to wait another ten minutes…then it was time to move on to the next spot on the marked map Eduardo had placed in the black bag, along with necessary documents, letters for the twins, and instructions as what to do.**

**Eduardo had instructed her, months before the monster finally found them in Spain, to read the instructions as he had numbered them, one at a time…he didn't want her getting overwhelmed…if only her sister hadn't died.**

**She would have done much better at handling all this insanity.**

**Biting her lip, she fought to keep the tears of fear and desolation from escaping her hazel eyes, leaning her head against the plastered wall as she gazed at the double bed in the middle of the nondescript motel room.**

**They were tired…so was she, but they could hold out longer and she had no choice but to hold out as well…their very lives depended on her being stronger than the weak human strength she had been born with.**

**Eduardo had told her many times, in that infuriating older brother tone of his, that she was stronger than she looked…she just had to dig deep.**

**But she was so tired…**

**Looking out the window, she stared at the moon for a few seconds before closing the curtains, moving around the room, collecting their meager belongings before picking up the two sleeping babies and walking out of the paid room, searching the darkness for any hint of danger before melting into it.**

**That heavy threat of being followed dogged her every step but she kept moving…she had to before the fear froze her into place.**

* * *

_Back in La Push_

"Surprise!"

Seth took a step back, his eyes and mouth opened wide as he let out a yelp worthy of an Oscar.

His nephew's delighted laughter was reward enough as the little boy ran to him, laughing as his uncle picked him up and tossed him into the air, catching the hefty little boy as he grinned at him, "Was this your idea, Gabe?"

"Yes," Gabe exclaimed excitedly, bouncing in his uncle's arms with exuberance, "Were you surprised, Uncle Seth? Were you?"

"Was I ever," Seth exclaimed, swinging him up in the air again, "I had no idea about this party…how did you pull it off?"

"I kept it a secret," Gabe laughed as Seth buzzed his cheek, "We all did! Do you like it?"

"I sure do," Seth laughed as Gabe wiggled to get down to the ground, "Did your mom help?"

"Yeah," Gabe nodded enthusiastically, "Daddy too!"

"I'm gonna go thank them, okay?"

"'Kay," Gabe ran towards his grandparents, "He didn't know Grama! He didn't know!"

Sue laughed, picking up her grandson, holding back a grunt. The soon to be three year old was starting to get heavy for her, "He sure didn't sweetie! You did a great job keeping our secret."

Seth laughed as he greeted friends and family, shaking Billy Black's hand, hugging Emily, Rachel and Kim, tickling Monika and tossing Bradley up into the air.

It was his twenty-first birthday and although he had known about the surprise party, he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Happy birthday Seth!"

Seth turned around, laughing as he picked up Mattie, swinging her around before placing her back on the floor, "Thanks Mattie! Who told you?"

"Embry," Mattie grinned at Seth's shocked look, laughing as he turned to stare at his friend, who stood next to her, one eyebrow raised.

"Your first date and you bring her to my birthday party," Seth clucked his tongue, shaking his head in mock sadness, "How lame are you?"

"I would have missed your party all together," Embry shrugged as if it were no big deal, "But Mattie refused so here we are."

Seth and Embry stared at each other for a few seconds before they burst out laughing, reaching out to hug each other as brothers do, "Happy birthday man."

"Thanks Embry," Seth stepped back, turning his smile back at Embry's date, "Mattie, I'm glad you're here. Enjoy yourself, meet my friends and family, and believe nothing Embry tells you about himself…he likes to exaggerate."

Mattie laughed as Embry took her hand and guided her away from Seth, introducing her to people as they walked towards the food table.

"Happy birthday little brother."

Seth turned, smiling down at Leah before pulling her into his arms for a tight hug, "Thanks sis. This is great…heck, you even got beer."

"That would be Rick's doing," Leah laughed as Seth gave her a tight squeeze before letting her go, "Enjoy yourself Seth. You're now an adult."

"Does that mean I can talk to you about sex now," Seth teased, giving her a nudge on the ribs.

"Oh God, no," Leah shoved her brother, laughing at herself for blushing, "Go bother Rick about sex."

"Yeah, I'm not so keen on being slugged on my birthday…I'll have Collin do it for me."

Leah laughed, turning away from her brother to check on their guests, making sure they had drinks and plenty of food, keeping an eye out for Gabriel as he ran around and between guests, Monika and his cousins running after him.

Leah smiled, melting as Rick's arms wrapped around her, his chin resting on her shoulder, his lips brushing against her ear, "Everyone's having fun, _agape mou._ You did a great job."

"You helped me," Leah turned her head, looking up into Rick's blue eyes, "He's enjoying himself."

"Yeah," Rick kissed her nose, sliding his hands down to her lower abdomen with loving tenderness, "Think we should gift him with the news that he's going to be an uncle again?"

"Not until we tell Gabriel," Leah rested her hands over his, turning her eyes back to the party crowd. Everyone was laughing; some were even dancing to the music that floated throughout the backyard.

Due to the amount of people they had invited, and because their own yard was a small one, the party was being held at the Clearwater's place, people coming in and out of the house, enjoying them in the relaxed atmosphere.

She watched her brother, glad that he was enjoying himself…and he still hadn't seen the gift sent to him by the Cullens!

* * *

Seth held back a shiver as he glanced quickly towards the woods several yards behind the house he had grown up in.

Turning back to listen to what Quil was saying, he nodded, only halfway paying attention…he was fighting an irrational need to look behind him…as if there was something following him, threatening him…

It was ridiculous, absolute paranoia…no one around him would wish him any evil so there was no reason for him to feel this irrational fear rising up from his gut, slowly chocking him, making it practically impossible to be able to pay attention to the conversations and laughter surrounding him.

"We're going to open the presents soon," Leah called out as she sailed past him, walking into the house, followed by their mother and Emily.

He knew they were going to get the birthday cake, more than likely made by Leah and his mother, which would be followed by opening the presents…

Before that, though, he had to make sure…just to be able to relax…

"You okay dude," Quil nudged Seth, watching as his friend turned to look at him before looking over his shoulder again, "You look…a bit freaked. Birthday cakes scare you?"

"No, it's just…" Seth shrugged his shoulders, trying to get his tense muscles to relax, "Look, think you could buy me some time? I'm gonna make a round…just to…you know…"

"You think something's out there," Quil raised his hand, waiving Embry over to them.

"There's no need –"

"What up," Embry came up to them within seconds, standing between his two friends.

"Dammit."

"Seth thinks there's a need to make a quick run around the border," Quil shrugged as Seth scowled at him, "What? We need someone to buy you time."

"We? I'm going alone."

"You're not going alone," Embry pushed Quil towards the house, "Go hide the candles…Leah's crazy about the candles, it should buy us a couple of minutes."

"Alright," Quil headed off to the house, laughing as Claire ran after him.

"Okay, let's go, no one's paying attention," Embry slapped Seth on the shoulder, loping off towards the woods at the back of the house, Seth keeping step next to him, "What's going on Seth? Smelled something?"

"No, I just –"

As soon as they hit the edge of the forest, and were no longer within eyesight of the party in his backyard, they both stripped quickly, leaving their shoes behind before phasing.

**Embry: **_You were saying?_

**Seth: **_I just got this strange feeling…like something was following me…looking for me…hunting me…_

**Embry: **_This happened before?_

**Seth: **_It started about a week ago…all of a sudden I felt…scared, I suppose, with a need to run away from…something. But I don't know what…I have no idea where this paranoia is coming from and it's not all the time…just sudden like…_

**Embry: **_Uh…that's interesting._

**Seth: **_Maybe I'm schizophrenic._

**Embry: **_ You're not schizophrenic._

**Seth: **_ How would you know?_

**Embry: **_'Cause we're the voices in your head. We'd know if someone we didn't recognize started chiming in._

They both laughed as they reached their starting point, not picking up any strange scents. Phasing back, they quickly dressed, shoving their feet into their sneakers before running back to the party just as Leah and Sue walked out of the house, the biggest cake anyone had ever seen held between them.

"Whoa," Seth exclaimed, laughing as Gabriel ran up to him, easily picking him up, "That is one big cake!"

"Mama and Grama made it," Gabriel informed him loudly, unable to keep from bouncing in his uncle's arms, "It's shaped into a wolf! Because they're my favorite!"

Seth laughed as he followed his sister and mother towards one of the tables Emily and Rachel had cleared with help from Kim and Mattie.

"That's a lot of candles," Bailey clambered onto a chair, leaning against the table, her big brown eyes staring at the cake with wonder.

"That's because Uncle Seth is old," Gabriel wiggled out of Seth's arms, clambering onto the same chair as Bailey, the little girl laughing as her brother clambered onto the opposite side of the chair.

"Hey," Seth tousled Gabriel's hair, standing behind their chair to make sure none of the three wiggling toddlers tumbled off it onto the ground, or worst, the hard table, "I'm not old."

"You're that many candles, Uncle Seth," Gabriel tilted his head back to look at Seth as he pointed at the cake, giving him a toothy grin, "You're old."

"I don't have as many candles on my cake as your mom does."

"Hey!" Leah turned to give her brother a reproachful look, "Today is about your candles, not mine."

"How many candles are you mama," Gabriel asked, trying to imagine more candles than the twenty-one on the cake in the middle of the table.

"Let's sing happy birthday to your uncle, shall we," Rick stepped in, an arm around Leah's waist, trying not to laugh at the whole conversation.

Gabriel nodded before saying in a loud voice, "I'm gonna have these many candles on my birthday cake," he held up three little fingers, "Mama says I'm still a baby but I don't want to…I want to be a big boy but I have to have a sister or brother to be a big boy. Daddy promised he and mama were gonna make one so I could be a big boy. Daddy said they were trying to make one this morning –"

"Okay!" Seth interrupted Gabriel, singing loudly over everyone's laughter at his and Leah's embarrassed looks, "Happy birthday to me! Happy birthday to me!"

"Happy birthday dear Seth," everyone chimed in, some still laughing over Gabriel's revelations concerning the Laskaris family planning drama, "Happy birthday to you!"

* * *

"Thanks everyone. These are great gifts," Seth looked around him, pleased with the things his family and friends had given him.

"There's one more," Leah held up at black bandanna, "But I gotta blindfold you first."

"I don't know about that," Seth gave Leah a lopsided smile as she moved to stand behind him, "I usually don't mind being blindfolded but not by my sister."

"Seth," Leah and Sue exclaimed together, looking at each other in shock before turning back to look at him. It was hard for them to realize that their little boy was a grown man…although he didn't act much like one.

"You're sure good at blindfolding, Lee," Collin quipped lightly, keeping an eye on Rick who stood on the other side of the crowd near Leah, Gabriel in his arms, "You and Rick practice much with that?"

"That's it," Rick handed Gabriel to Sam, moving through the laughing crowd towards Collin; "I'm going to kick your ass."

"You're gonna have to catch me first," Collin started to run off, stopping when Leah grabbed Rick's arm to keep him from starting the chase of a lifetime.

"You can kick his ass later," Leah reached up to smooth her fingers over his furrowed brow, "First, let's take Seth to the front of the house, then you can chase Collin all over the reservation. Okay?"

"Fine," Rick leaned down to kiss Leah's nose before looking at Collin, "This isn't over, pup."

"Of course it isn't," Collin grinned shamelessly at Rick, "I've still got more jokes in my head that will piss you off."

"Lay off, Collin," Sam ordered, frowning at him although he himself found it very humorous how easy it was to rub Rick the wrong way.

"Alright, I'm blindfolded and since I don't want to miss Rick pounding Collin to the ground, how about you take me where I need to go…I still don't understand the blindfold, Lee."

"You will in a bit," Leah and Sue led Seth around the house towards the front, the gasps of those around him increasing his curiosity.

"Wow," Embry's voice was somewhere behind him and he knew without a doubt his brothers were going to make him miserable with curiosity before his sister allowed him to remove the blindfold.

"That is…bitching," Collin's awe filled voice was quickly followed by a contrite apology, "Sorry Mrs. Swan."

"That is…indeed…amazing," Sam's voice drew closer to him, his footsteps passing him by.

"Okay, I can't take it anymore," Seth stopped walking, removing his hand from his sister's, "Take the blindfold off."

"Go ahead," his sister gave him permission, watching his face as he removed his blindfold, his eyes slowly widening as his mouth fell open.

"Oh…my…who the hell gave me this," Seth moved towards the dark blue Mustang, his eyes following the black detailing, trying to keep from hyperventilating as he turned to look at his sister, "Who would give me this? No one can afford something like this."

Leah laughed, turning to look back as Rick walked out of the house, carrying an open laptop in his hand, the light blinking at the top of the screen to signal that the built in webcam was on.

Pressing the enter button, Rick held out the computer to Seth as the screen blinked on.

"Happy birthday Seth!"

Seth skipped back as the faces of the Cullens, and Jacob, crowded onto the screen, "Oh, hell, I should have known it would be you! Which one of you did it, uh?"

"We all chipped in," Edward spoke up, laughing as Bella squeezed in, "I picked the color. I thought you'd like something dark and manly looking. Hi Dad!"

"Hi Bells," Charlie laughed, holding back tears…he hadn't seen his daughter in such a long time.

"I, of course, told them it had to be a Mustang," Jacob leaned in over Bella's head, his hand messing up her hair until she ducked out of the camera's range, "Mr. Smooth over here wanted to get you something ridiculous like an Ashton."

"Shut up," Edward shoved Jacob, pulling Bella back into the picture as she tried to smooth her hair back in place, "It was my idea to get a car in the first place."

"He wanted to get you something in red," Annabelle leaned over Jacob's shoulder, her slim arms wrapping around his neck, "But statistically speaking, red cars get stopped a whole lot more than other colors and I hear you're related to the sheriff, so I thought it would be nice to help you avoid family problems…like getting caught speeding."

"Did you know," Emmett elbowed in, pushing Edward out of the picture, a laughing Jake standing behind him, "That we're all kind of related now? Your mom is married to Bella's dad. Bella's married to Edward, and Edward is our brother so that makes you family. Isn't that great!"

The pack brothers in the background groaned in mock dismay as Seth laughed, "I guess we are…stranger things have happened…speaking of strange things, Jake, your dad and Rachel are here."

He took the computer from Rick, turning it around and moving around the crowd towards the house where Billy Black watched, Rachel and Paul standing behind his chair.

"Hey Dad!" Jake exclaimed, pushing Emmett out of the picture as he leaned closer to the camera, "I sure have missed you old man."

"I've missed you too son," Billy grinned, looking up at his daughter, "Will you look at that? You're brother sure has changed."

"Must be the lack of sun," Paul arched an eyebrow, curving an arm around Rachel's waist; "He's looking a bit pale."

"Shut it Paul," Jake ordered good naturedly before addressing his sister, "Rachel, I want you to meet my girl…wait until you see her, she's gorgeous."

Jake walked out of the view finder for a few seconds before coming back, a wiggling Annabelle in his arms, "Jacob! Put me down!"

"I will," Jacob set Annabelle in front of him, wrapping his arms around her as he rested his chin on her shoulder, "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Jacob," Annabelle laughed before looking at Rachel, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Rachel. I'm Annabelle…Causley. Annabelle Causley."

"Pleasure to meet you too Annabelle," Rachel smiled at the couple on the screen, thinking how right they looked together despite the fact she knew Annabelle to be who she was, "Jacob sure talks a lot about you in his letters and whenever he phones. How's school, Jake?"

"Dartmouth is…words can't describe," Jake shrugged, kissing Annabelle's neck, "Anyway, I declared my major…automotive engineering."

"That's cool," Embry leaned into view, pushing Paul to the side, "I'm getting my Associate's on that."

"I think he should change his major," Rosalie pushed into the picture, quirking an eyebrow as she smiled at the people on her screen, "Uh, Seth? Turn the screen around."

Seth laughed as he did that, tilting the screen back a little to be able to see the screen clearly, "Hey Rose, what up?"

"First of all, happy birthday," Rosalie smiled at him before turning serious, "Second, that Mustang is a classic. I personally checked every single piece under the hood, replaced anything that wasn't part of its original engine…you let anyone else touch it, I will personally come to La Push and dismember you. Understood?"

"Uh," Seth gave her a one sided smile, "What if it breaks down?"

"You call Jacob, he tells me, and I'll find a way to get it here and back to you. Got it?"

"Uh, yeah," Seth nodded, his smile spreading into a grin, "Thanks for the birthday wishes Rose…and the car."

Rosalie nodded before walking out of the view finder, her voice still within reach of the microphone, "I'm going to the garage. Emmett?"

"Right behind you," Emmett's head appeared upside down on the screen, "Dude, unbeknown to Rose, I replaced the stereo in the Mustang, so if the car does break down, you tell her it was you."

"Coward," Seth laughed, shaking his head as Leah moved to stand next to him, "Hey Emmett!"

"Leah!" Emmett's laughter caused the microphone to pick up the static, "Oops, sorry about that. How's married life going for you, pup?"

"Don't call me that," Leah frowned at him before smiling, "It's great. It really couldn't be better."

"I'm glad," Emmett's head moved away from the camera before coming back, this time right side up and a few feet away from the camera, "Rose is calling again so I gotta go. You tell that husband of yours that if he messes up again, I'll come after him."

"Me too," Jake leaned in, resting an elbow on Emmett's shoulder, "Anyway, there's still more people here wanting to say something to Seth so Leah, we'll say good-bye."

Leah laughed, taking a step back right into Rick's arms, smiling then laughing again as he whispered into her ear.

Seth laughed as Emmett was obviously yanked away from the camera's view, his whine loud and clear, "Rose, I was just about to go!"

Jake laughed, shaking his head, letting out a groan as he moved away, "Alice, careful with that bony elbow! It really should be registered as a lethal weapon."

"My elbow is not bony," Alice stuck her tongue out at Jake who was out of view before turning to look into the camera's lens, "Happy twenty-first birthday Seth!"

"Thanks Alice," Seth laughed as Collin rushed over to his side.

"Hey! It's the little one," Collin leaned in closer to the screen, "Hi Alice!"

"Whoa, back up there," Alice laughed as Collin moved to stand next to Seth, "Hi Collin. How are you?"

"Doing alright," Collin grinned at her playfully, "Have I told you I have a little crush on you?"

"Excuse me?" Jasper's serious face moved into the screen as he stood behind Alice, leaning over her to stare at Collin.

Seth chuckled as Collin audibly swallowed before saying in a low voice, "It's gone…it's her fighting dude. But don't worry; no crush."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, staring at Collin until he turned and walked away from Seth. Turning his eyes back to Seth, he smiled, "Happy birthday Seth."

"Thanks Jasper," Seth couldn't help laughing, holding on to the computer with both hands so he wouldn't drop it, "That was awesome. You just scared the crap out of him."

"Not that hard to do," Jasper nodded his head before stepping out of view.

"Anyway," Alice gave Seth a big beautiful smile, "Best collection of music ever can be found under the passenger seat in a CD wallet that holds five hundred…all the slots are filled. Edward, Annabelle, Bella and I put it together for you…" she looked to her right, rolling her eyes, "Yes, Jacob, you helped too," turning back to the screen, she smiled again, "Jacob helped too. By the way, Rick –"

"Yes," Rick moved closer to Seth, pulling Leah along with him…he didn't like having her too far away, "Hi Alice."

"Listen," Alice lowered her voice, making it possible for only the three near the computer to hear her, "When you catch Collin, and that's going to take a while, and beat the crap out of him…he still won't stop with the jokes so…just a heads up. Don't waste your time chasing him…instead…chase Leah."

Leah laughed, turning in Rick's arms, pulling his head down to kiss him, whispering against his mouth, "I agree with Alice."

Seth rolled his eyes before turning back to Alice, "Alice, I was looking forward to that fight."

"Sorry, didn't mean to ruin it for you. Anyway, two more people wanting to say hello."

Alice moved out of sight, Carlisle and Esme sitting before the computer, both smiling at Seth, "Happy birthday Seth."

"Thanks Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," Seth grinned at them, "I really appreciate the gift. It's great."

"Well, the car is from the kids," Esme said in a motherly tone, nudging Carlisle in response to his quiet chuckle, "The computer is from us."

"Also, we've thought over something you had once shared with us…" Carlisle smiled as he placed an arm around Esme's shoulders, "We've send all the information to the tribe council and they've been very gracious in accepting our offer."

"Offer for what," Seth's eyebrows lowering in confusion, trying to remember what he had mentioned that would result in this confusing sharing of information.

"To establish the Harry Clearwater Scholarship…you'll be the first recipient, of course, should you decide to further your education…I believe you have one more semester at Port Angeles Community?"

"Yes," Seth answered Carlisle's question, trying to wrap his mind around the surprising information he was hearing, "Dr. Cullen…thank you. This is great…not just for me, but for a lot of the kids here at the reservation."

"That's what we're hoping for," Carlisle grinned as Collin appeared by Seth's side.

"Hey, Dr. Cullen, can I apply for that scholarship?"

"Yes, Collin, you can. The council will be the one setting the requirements, taking applications and deciding the amount rewarded to each applicant accepted. We'll be supplying the necessary funds to fulfill all scholarships rewarded."

"Wow," Collin grinned, clapping a hand on Seth's shoulder, "You guys are great."

"I thought it would be a good way to commemorate your father, Seth," Carlisle smiled kindly at the quiet young man on his screen, "He was a great man…a strong leader of your tribe."

"Yeah," Seth took a deep breath before smiling at the parent-like couple on the screen, "He was an awesome father too. Thank you Dr. Cullen…Mrs. Cullen. It's a great gift…exceptionally generous by far."

"It's not a problem at all," Carlisle and Esme said in unison before Carlisle asked, "How's your sister doing?"

"I'm doing fine Dr. Cullen," Leah moved to stand next to Seth, one hand on Rick, who stood behind the siblings, the other wiping away the trace of tears from her face, "Thank you so much…for everything. All of you have been…wonderful."

Carlisle and Esme smiled at her, "So have all of you. Have a wonderful birthday Seth…and remember, either of you needs anything, just let Jacob know. We'll find a way to help in any way we can."

Leah and Seth thanked them, good-byes swapped before the computer screen went blank, the connection having been closed.

Leah looked up at her brother, kissing his cheek the way she had been doing since he was a baby and she was five, "Happy birthday Seth."

Seth smiled down at her, closing the computer before hugging her tight then turning to hug his mother, "Best birthday ever."


	6. Chapter 5

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This story follows right after **_Already Gone_.** The timeline of the story backtracks to two months after Rick and Leah return from their honeymoon in Greece after the prologue, which will reappear later in the story.**

**AN: An update so soon? I must have been fired! No, I wasn't...but I was inspired. The song lyrics that come out in this chapter is a song by EMERSON DRIVE, _Only God (Could Stop Me Loving You)_. I know this is Seth's story but I just feel the need to dedicate moments to Leah and Rick...especially because they didn't get many in their own story...it should petter out once Seth gets his own share of problems but for now, I hope you enjoy the moments of love and joy and intimacy between Rick and Leah...I know I do, and they do too!**

**Please feel free to review...forget that, review people, review! I am an egotistical writer who's said ego is rather fragile...it lives on reviews. **

**Chapter Five**

The setting sun painted the sky in beautiful reds, pinks and golds, the dark green foliage of the trees in the forest creating a brilliant contrast against the hot colors of the sky.

Leah took a deep breath, enjoying the spicy pine and earthy smell that permeated the fresh air.

"Seems like your mother is getting the idea on no moon nights," Rick smiled down at his wife, his fingers laced with hers as they slowly walked towards their house.

The party was still going on but those with young children had left early, leaving the younger ones, basically Seth along with Embry, Collin, Dylan, Brandon, Mattie and a few other friends of Seth's that had shown up later, to continue enjoying the birthday celebrations.

"I didn't even have to ask her to keep Gabriel for the night," Leah leaned her head against Rick's shoulder, covering their joined hands with the other one, "She enjoys keeping him over night…and she knows how much we need our one night a month together."

"You make it sound like we hardly see each other," Rick kissed the top of Leah's head, breathing in the citrus-mint scent of her shampoo, which never failed to remind him of that first morning he had laid eyes on her, naked and warm by his side in the middle of the forest…it always left him aching for her.

"Sometimes it feels like that," Leah smiled as he released her hand, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him, "Our whole schedule is upside down."

"Yours doesn't have to be, Leah _mou_," Rick rested his hand on her hip, smiling as she tucked her head into his chest, "You need to be sleeping your nights, especially now."

"I can't sleep without you next to me," Leah let out another sigh, watching the far off crashing waves as the setting sun turned them into molten fire.

"Neither can I," Rick tilted her face up, giving her a soft kiss, "Mostly because all I can think about is you in our bed, wearing nothing but one of my shirts, your skin warm and soft –"

Leah laughed as Rick tripped on the uneven ground, holding on to him to make sure he didn't go down, taking her with him in the process.

"That's why you're supposed to be concentrating on where you're walking," she teased him as he frowned at her, running his fingers through his sandy blond hair.

"Keep teasing me and you're not getting your surprise," he threatened playfully, trying not to laugh at the look of joy on her face. It hadn't taken him long into their relationship to find out Leah liked surprises –as long as she knew they were coming.

"You have a surprise for me," Leah hugged his arm with unrestrained enthusiasm, "Whatever for?"

"It's our three month anniversary."

"No it isn't. Our anniversary is next Tuesday," Leah gave him a pout, unable to keep the hurt puppy look going when he leaned down to kiss her nose.

"Yes, but I count our anniversary on the no moon days," he brushed her hair off her forehead, noticing how it was getting longer that its usual pageboy cut.

"Ah, right, because we got married early in the morning of a no moon day," Leah gave him a cheeky smile as they approached their little house by the forest, "So what's the surprise? And how did you pull it off when you were helping me get stuff ready for Seth's birthday party?"

"Well, I had to ask for help," Rick reached out for the front door's handle, knowing it wasn't locked. No one in La Push locked their doors, "Hopefully she's done."

"She," Leah stared at him as he opened the door, her eyes widening as they walked in.

"Just in time," Rachel smiled at them as she blew out the match she held between her fingers, "I just finished lighting the last candle."

Leah's eyes were wide with awe as she looked around the dark living room –well, it wasn't really all that dark what with the soft light coming from what looked to be hundreds of lighted candles, all sizes, shapes and colors.

"How did you –" Leah took a deep breath, picking up the scent of lush roses and melting candle wax, "How did you get this many candles?"

"Wasn't me," Rachel gave Leah a smile as she gestured towards Rick, "He must have bought out the spiritual, religious and wiccan stores in Port Angeles. All I did was light them."

Leah stepped deeper into the room, noticing the furniture in her living room had been rearranged, her coffee table in front of the fireplace, the surface covered in candles placed on circles and squares of mirrored glass, which reflected the small dancing flames from the candles. Her smile grew as she noticed that all the candles were resting on a piece of glass –to keep wax from her furniture and wooden floors…something her conscientious husband would pay attention to because he knew it mattered to her.

"This is…" Leah turned in a slow circle before standing still, staring at her husband across the open space in the middle of their living room, "This is amazing."

Rick smiled at her, feeling ten feet tall as she continued to stare at him with wonder in her beautiful brown-green eyes.

"This is my cue to leave," Rachel walked towards the kitchen, intending to go out the back door, "Rick, everything you wanted is in the fridge. Also, I've decided the way to thank me for helping with tonight is by naming your first daughter after me."

Rachel softly closed the kitchen door behind her, leaving them staring at each other as if it were the first time.

Rick smiled, slowly moving towards the stereo, pushing a button before reaching out and gently pulling her into his arms.

The beginning notes of the song made Leah's smile widen as she moved into her husband's arms, looping her own around his neck, her long fingers playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck, "It's our wedding song."

"Yes it is," he whispered into her ear, closing his arms tight around her waist, no room between them as he slowly moved her to the song they had danced their first dance to as a married couple: _All The Way_ by Frank Sinatra.

Leah closed her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder as he slowly moved her around the living room, his heart beating steady along with hers.

Within months after waking up from her coma, Leah had found out that Rick, once owning up to his feelings, wasn't afraid to show them. In fact, she had never thought a man could possibly be romantic without a little help from his significant other but that wasn't the case with Rick. He never seemed to run out of ways to show her how he felt.

It truly was a beautiful gift although she would have been happy with just hearing him tell her he loved her…which he did…all the time.

Rick twirled her twice to the sound of the trumpets before slowly dipping her backwards, his lips brushing against her throat before he pulled her up as another song began to play.

"This is so amazing," Leah couldn't figure out a new way to tell him how much she loved what he had done. Smiling up at him, she kissed his lips, tightening her arms around his neck as he moved his mouth across her jaw to her ear, softly singing along with the song.

_These arms, they will never hold another/These lips, no other girl will ever kiss/This heart, it will always feel like this 'cause/Only God can stop me loving you/Only God can tell me not to/He sent you from Heaven/Just to make my dreams come true_

"You can sing," Leah pulled back, staring at him with wonder, "I mean, you can actually sing."

Rick laughed, kissing her nose as he leaned his forehead against hers, "I didn't know that mattered."

"It's just…" Leah smoothed her fingers across his jaw, staring into his blue eyes, having a hard time catching her breath as she looked far into her own soul, "I was in choir in high school…I loved singing…I also liked the guys that were able to actually sing."

"Sam didn't sing," Rick asked, turning Leah slowly before he began dancing her backwards down the hall towards their bedroom.

"No, he didn't," Leah laughed as they walked into their bedroom, candles on every surface giving the room a soft mellow light, "He can't carry a tune in a bucket for that matter."

Rick hummed into her ear, softly singing along with the song as it ended, slowly removing her clothes, his hands tracing the lines and curves of her body.

_There ain't no girl/In the whole wide world/Who could take away my heart/And there ain't no man/Who could steal your hand/And tear us apart/But there is one God in Heaven above/Who gave me love/Strong enough to calm my heart_

Falling back into their bed, Leah couldn't take her eyes away from her husband, thinking how beautiful he looked as the soft light of the candles in the room played across his facial features, smiling as he continued to sing to her, removing his own clothes before joining her on the bed.

_Only God could stop me loving you/Only God could tell me not to/Only God could stop me loving you/Only God could tell me not to_

Leah sighed deeply as he stretched over her, taking a handful of rose petals from the bed and sprinkling them over her. Reaching up, she cupped his face, pulling him down, sliding her tongue over his bottom lip before the kiss deepened, their desire for each other, which always seemed to simmer just below the surface, slowly boiling over as they touched, kissed, moved against each other, their skin sliding, their bodies easily finding its own music, time stopping for them even as the world outside their window continued to turn.

* * *

_Somewhere on the France border_

**She shivered, tightening her hands on the wheel, glancing at the rear view mirror, the long stretch of empty dark road behind her offering no comfort whatsoever.**

**She had less than ten hours to get to London, England. Taking a deep breath, she glanced at the mirror again, but this time looking into the backseat…they were asleep. **

**Leaning an elbow against the window frame, she rubbed her forehead, trying to organize her jumbled thoughts…but it was nearly impossible.**

**If she had to be true to herself, she had to agree with what her sister Maribel had once said…she could only really see the big picture if she were looking at it behind a camera lens. **

**Needless to say, she hadn't been able to do that which she loved since they began to run, which was long before that monster showed up at their little hut…no, she and Maribel had been running for much longer than that. **

**Ever since that cold **_**vampira**_** had massacred their family…ever since Maribel had set her eyes on Eduardo and given him her heart…her body…her very life…**

**Running her fingers through her brown hair, she looked at the rear view mirror again, her foot slowly pressing the accelerator, not paying attention to how fast she was going but knowing she wasn't going fast enough.**

**If only Maribel hadn't fallen in love with one of them…despite the golden eyes, he was still one of the undead, an unholy creature forever damned to walk the earth without a soul…that was why Maribel hadn't crossed the line into becoming immortal…for fear of her immortal soul…that's why she had died and left behind a sister, her undead lover and those two angels, or demons, she wasn't sure which yet…**

**But she had a promise to keep…**

"**Ahora que, hermana," she whispered softly, gnawing on her bottom lip, "You're in heaven, si, but here I am…taking care of what you left behind."**

**A heavy sigh escaping her, she straightened up, looking at the speedometer…she was doing ninety…she had to go faster. She only had nine hours left of night fall…and it would soon be time to open the next envelope with instructions.**

**Pressing the accelerator slowly so she wouldn't lose control as the car sped up, she looked into the mirror again, biting her lip, knowing it was her imagination, her fear, that made her see something behind her…**

**If he were close, he'd have already gotten to her…to them. He still didn't know where they were but he was out there, looking for them, wanting revenge…for something none of them had anything to do with…**

**She had to go faster…she had to get them all to safety…**

**If there was such a thing…**

* * *

_Back in Port Angeles_

Seth and Embry laughed as they walked Mattie to her dorm, Seth bringing both of them so that Embry could pick up his Rabbit and take it back home.

"Seriously, I couldn't understand why, but it's a miracle your car didn't get stripped for parts," Mattie nudged Embry as they climbed the stairs, pulling out her keys to the front door from her jeans' pocket, "I was surprised to see that it was still there when I finished my shift in the morning."

"Well, what can I say," Embry shrugged, grinning at her as he tried to think of a plausible excuse, "Seth and Collin each found a girl and kind of got busy –"

"Hey," Seth leaned against the brick wall next to the glass doors, "Don't go making her think badly of me."

"Oh, please," Mattie punched him in the arm, "As if I hadn't figured that part out myself…except for Collin…that boy's got virgin written all over him."

Seth and Embry laughed, both knowing if Collin had been there, he would have been red with embarrassment and mortification.

"Anyway," Embry crossed his arms, still chuckling, "I got a ride with a friend…thought it would be nice of me to leave the Rabbit for Seth and Collin to drive back in."

"Too bad we thought the same thing," Seth shrugged as if it weren't that big a deal, "Needless to say, Embry was pissed when he saw us, and no Rabbit, this morning. He was very happy to find the car wasn't stripped for parts."

Mattie shook her head, sliding her key into the keyhole, turning it before pushing the door open, "I'd invite you guys in but it's a girls' dorm and it's after hours."

"Well, that just sucks for us," Seth pulled her in for a quick hug, reaching out to hold the door open as she moved towards Embry.

"Thanks for coming down," Embry wrapped his arms around her, smiling down at her, "I'll call you tomorrow and we can make plans…movie this weekend?"

"Sounds good," Mattie smiled up at him, giggling when he dropped a kiss on her nose before letting her go, "You boys behave."

"Are you kidding me," Seth leaped over the five steps, landing gracefully a few feet away from the bottom step, "Night's not over…I'm gonna go find me some trouble."

"I'm heading home," Embry waved at Mattie before walking down the steps, "I've got some homework to do."

"Good thing you've got your own car, then," Seth laughed as Mattie shook her head at him, "He can drive himself home. As for me…there are some chicks around here that will do basically anything to get a ride in my car."

"As if you weren't bad enough on your own," Mattie called out after him, making him laugh at her parting words, "They just had to go and give you a chick magnet of a car!"

"I know!" Seth turned towards her, walking backwards, throwing his arms up in the air, "It's like the universe loves me!"

"The universe must be a girl," Mattie muttered under her breath, giving Embry a look of surprise as he laughed, "Good night Embry."

"Good night, Mattie," Embry gave her a jaunty wave, watching as she walked into the dorm, the glass door closing behind her before he turned away to head towards Seth's Mustang, "Dude, are you going to drop me off at the club so I can pick up my car?"

"Of course," Seth pushed the small remote in his hand, smiling as the car chirped, the automatic locks popping open, "This is one sweet ride…I'm thinking of heading to California to see the sunrise…it should get me there before then."

"If you don't plow yourself into a tree, it should," Embry climbed into the car, closing the door as he breathed in the black leather seats. The interior of the car was all leather and during the day, it would be dark and cool, even with the sun shining on it…apparently, the Cullens had replaced all the windows with dark windows that somehow kept the heat out.

"There will be no plowing into any tree," Seth slipped in behind the wheel, breathing in the new car smell as he closed the door, "If I did that, and survived, I'd have a vampire bitch climbing up my ass."

"She is frightening," Embry clicked on his seat belt, reaching under his seat to pull out a thick black CD wallet, "Now let's see what exactly Alice believes can be considered as the best music collection ever."

"If it's missing Nickelback, Linkin Park, or Metallica, it sucks."

"This is definitely the best collection ever," Embry pulled out a CD, "They got all of those plus Poison, Frank Zappa, Led Zeppelin, Kiss and AC/DC…sweet, they even put in all the Beatles' CDs."

"Uh, the Beatles suck," Seth took the CD from Embry, glancing at it before gently feeding it into the stereo's CD player.

"Just 'cause you're a fan of the Monkees doesn't give you the right to diss the Beatles…besides, they put in all the Monkees' CDs in here as well."

"Good," Seth grinned as he turned a sharp corner, playing with the settings on the stereo.

"I think Emmett already had all those set," Embry closed the wallet, pushing it back under his seat, "He's gonna kick your ass."

"He can try," Seth changed the settings on the bass, "Besides, Emmett likes bass too much…I prefer it low and smooth..."

Embry shook his head, enjoying the song that was playing, being an AC/DC fan himself.

"Here you are," Seth pulled up next to the Rabbit, shifting into park as Embry got out of the car.

"You gonna stay for a while," Embry gestured to the club behind him, digging out his car keys from his front jeans' pocket.

"Nah," Seth shook his head, "I'm gonna go catch me that sunrise…who knows, might even be able to catch me a California mermaid. I'll have to get back before dinner though…mom wants us all to have a family dinner at Charlie's to celebrate my birthday…just family, ya know?"

Embry shook his head, closing the door but not before saying, "Yeah, I know. Don't forget we have a tribal meeting this Saturday night."

"I thought you had forgotten," Seth grinned at him as he lowered the automatic windows, "After all, didn't you just promise Mattie a movie this weekend?"

"This weekend doesn't just consist of Saturday night," Embry pulled open the driver's door on the Rabbit, "Go or you'll miss the damn sunrise…and that mermaid. By the way, how do you screw a mermaid?"

Seth laughed as he shifted his car into drive, "I'll let you know if I catch myself one."

* * *

Leah sighed, feeling lazy and completely sated as she looked around their room, noticing that aside from the candles, there were dozens and dozens of roses. Red, pink, yellow, white…she even saw some purple and peach colored ones…she smiled at the kaleidoscope of roses before looking down at her husband, laying cross-wise on their bed, his head resting on her lower stomach as he traced his finger over her stomach and breasts, drawing patterns only he could see.

"The amount of roses in this room is insane," Leah ran her fingers through his hair, smiling as he took one of the many rose petals on the bed that hadn't ended up on the floor.

"I know lilies are your favorite," he brushed the pink rose petal over her stomach, sliding it up the valley between her breasts before brushing it against her smiling lips, "But too many lilies in a room is overpowering –I can hear the baby's heartbeat."

"I'm only two months pregnant," Leah laughed as he tickled her neck with the rose petal before moving it down to brush it against her nipples, "You can't hear the heartbeat yet."

"I'm the father, of course I can," Rick kissed the hard bump where he knew their baby slept, forming into what would soon be another great gift in their lives, "And even if I can't, it's heartbeat' still there…so that should count."

Leah laughed again as Rick moved to stretch out next to her, sliding his thigh between her legs, his arm across her waist as he nibbled on her bottom lip, "What would you like? A boy or a girl?" she asked against his mouth, sliding a leg over his.

Rick pulled back, propping his head up on his hand as he looked down at his wife, a soft smile on his face, "A little girl…one that looks like you…talks like you…laughs like you…has your gorgeous smile…"

Leah couldn't help the grin that spread across her face as she reached up to caress his check, pushing back his hair…it was starting to get long, "I hope she at least has your eyes."

Rick smiled at her, leaning down to kiss her before abruptly pulling back, "Then again, you have too many un-imprinted brothers in that pack of yours…and what with that habit of theirs to imprint on infant girls, I think a boy would be best…I change my mind. I want a boy."

Leah laughed, pulling him down into her arms, sliding her hands down his smooth back, "If that were to happen, it really wouldn't be so tragic. She'll be the happiest, most well adjusted, not to mention protected, little girl in the world…aside from Monika and Bailey that is. If we have a girl, we can name her after your mother."

Rick scrunched up his nose, shaking his head, "No, _mana_ hated her name. She made everyone call her Era…which was short for Erato…"

"Your mother's name was Erato," Leah tried not to wince at the idea of naming her daughter that, "What does that mean?"

Rick smiled, knowing his romantic wife was going to melt, "Her name's derived from _arastos_, which means lovely. It's the mythological name for the muse of poetry."

"Oh," Leah's eyes turned liquid as she stared up at her husband, "Maybe –"

"No," Rick shook his head, sliding his fingers through her hair, "We are not naming any of our daughters Erato. _Mana_ made us promise and although I'm the only one left, I plan on keeping that promise."

"What if we combine your mother's name and your sister's," Leah kissed his shoulder, breathing in his scent, which went straight to her head, her body lifting up against him without her thinking of it.

"Amery," Rick cupped her breast, leaning down to kiss the gentle swell, his tongue sliding over her nipple as he pulled her closer to him, "I don't know how it would work, combining Erato with Amery."

"What does Amery mean," Leah sighed, sliding her leg over his hip until she had him where she wanted him, cradled between her long legs.

"Bravery, power," Rick slid his mouth over her jaw before sucking on her earlobe, "Lovely brave…how would you combine those two, _agape mou_?"

"Emery," Leah sighed, arching her back as his hands moved over her breasts, turning her body into molten lava, "Emery Laskaris."

"Emery Rachel Laskaris," Rick laughed as Leah pushed him away, giving her a pleading smile, "We have to…there were about a thousand candles and not to mention –oh right! Hold that thought, _pedi mou_."

He dropped a kiss on her surprised lips before climbing out of their bed, rushing out of the room, soon returning with a plate in one hand and a bottle in another.

Leah pushed herself into a sitting position, crossing her legs before pulling the beige cotton bedsheet over herself, "I can't drink that, Rick."

"Ah, way ahead of you," Rick placed the plate on the bed, climbing to sit across Leah in a similar fashion, "This is sparkling wine. Non-alcoholic, see?"

She laughed as he showed her the label, peeling back the covering before popping the cork, "You didn't bring any glasses."

Rick gave her a slow smile, "Well, now, that's a pity. I'm not going to get up and go get glasses…I guess I'll just have to…drink it off your belly."

Leah laughed, covering her face briefly before running her fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face as she looked at the plate's contents for the first time, "Chocolate covered strawberries! We get to eat those first, then you can drink whatever you want from wherever you want."

Rick leaned over the plate, kissing his wife as he placed the open bottle on the bedside table, "_Pedhaki mou_, you're definitely a dream come true."

Leah laughed as he took a strawberry, sliding it over her warm lips, leaving behind a coating of chocolate as she took a bite out of the luscious fruit.

Reaching out to him, she pulled him closer, sliding her chocolate covered mouth over his, pushing the plate aside as he moved closer, pushing her slowly onto her back, setting the half eaten strawberry on the plate before sliding his hands over her legs, pushing aside the bedsheet.

"You're a dream come true too, love," she whispered against his mouth, locking her legs around him as he slowly moved into her, "A lifelong dream come true."

* * *

Seth was halfway through Oregon when that sudden feeling of being chased hit him again. Rolling his shoulders, he tried to relax, raising the volume of the stereo, unaware that he was pushing the accelerator from an unconscious need to go fast.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Running his fingers through his hair, he tried to pay attention to the words of the song, glancing at the rear view mirror…it was still dark out, the road empty except for him…as if he were the only one out there…easy to find…

What was with the damn paranoia?

"Get a grip on yourself, Clearwater," Seth muttered under his breath, changing the song…it was a copy of the same Nickelback CD he had given his sister a few years back…before she left La Push.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he glanced at the rear view mirror again before glancing at the speedometer.

"Holy fuck," Seth swore, lifting his foot off the accelerator, forcing himself not to slam the brakes. The speedometer slowly descended…one thirty, one twenty five, one twenty…

He slowly applied the brake, wanting to slow down faster without burning rubber…if there were any state patrols out, they were going to slam his ass in jail without giving him a ticket…he was practically a hundred miles over the speed limit.

Ninety…eighty five…seventy…

Taking a deep breath, he felt an itch between his shoulder blades, the same feeling that made him want to look behind him…but he forced himself to keep his eyes on the road ahead of him.

No one was following him. No one was chasing him. There was no threat to him.

Sighing as the needle dipped past sixty…fifty five…fifty…

No cops around, must be my lucky night, he mused to himself, his eyes flickering to the clock on the dashboard…he had two more hours to go before hitting the California state line…then thirty minutes before that sun started to rise.

He really needed to figure out what the hell was going on with him…

* * *

_Somewhere in London, England_

**Dropping their bags onto the floor, she collapsed on the other bed, the twins sleeping on the one furthest from the room's door. **

**She stared up at the ceiling, her body exhausted, her eyes gritty, her brain fuzzy. Even so, she couldn't fall asleep.**

**She had made it to London with thirty minutes to spare…now, she had an irrational desire to see the sunrise.**

**Turning to look at the twins, she saw they were both asleep…poor little angels were exhausted after their brief time out by the forest line before entering the city. **

**Pushing herself onto a sitting position, she pushed back her hair, digging out a hair tie from her bag at the foot of her bed. **

**Grabbing the hotel key and her personal bag which contained her most priced possession, and her livelihood, she leaned over the twins, pushing back gold-red curls to whisper into a small shell shaped ear, "Ahorita regreso. Don't leave the room, okay?"**

"**Esta bien, Tia Rosa," tawny brown eyes looked up at her, "We'll wait until you come back."**

**She kissed both their foreheads, pushing herself away from the bed and walking out of the hotel room, hanging the DO NOT DISTURB sign on the doorknob…an hour, maybe two…**

**She needed that time to get some perspective, to see the bigger picture so to speak…**

**Besides, the sun was going to rise in a few minutes…and she knew just the spot to capture the amazing glory of it.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This story follows right after **_Already Gone_.** The timeline of the story backtracks to two months after Rick and Leah return from their honeymoon in Greece after the prologue, which will reappear later in the story.**

**AN: Ses, I LOVE YOU! It's such a great thing to see a constant reviewer/reader leaving wonderfully insightful (not to mention funny!) reviews on every single one of my chapters. It's those long reviews that give me the inspiration to push along this story, which is quickly becoming one of my favorites (although I am particularly attached to Already Gone). I am enjoying getting to find Seth's voice and how he thinks...and I've introduced a new character (not the mystery woman) that will become important in Seth's life but not the center.**

**82c10akaLYnn, I haven't forgotten about you. You've made it through each of my stories and I am so thankful for that loyalty.  
Enjoy the new chapter and remember to review!  
**

**Chapter Six**

Seth took a deep breath as he watched the hot red-orange orb slowly rise into the sky, pushing itself out of the horizon.

He could hear the crashing waves behind him; feel the cold drops that occasionally made it as far as where he sat wearing cut off jeans and nothing else.

He had left his shoes and shirt behind in his car, wanting to enjoy the early morning breeze on his bare skin, the cool silky sand between his toes.

Resting his arms on his drawn up knees, he watched the sky as it slowly lightened from dark blue to a brilliant peacock blue, the clouds wisps of white cotton.

"You're not from around here," a soft voice behind him made him tense up as he heard the approaching footsteps sinking into the sifting sand.

Looking up into a heart shaped face, he stared for a few seconds before relaxing, giving her a smile guaranteed to make her melt, "What gave me away?"

"Probably the not from a salon tan," she shrugged, digging her toes into the cool sand as she looked at the rising sun, "Beautiful view, uh?"

"People around here get their tans in a salon," Seth looked her over while she kept her eyes on the horizon, admiring the long slim legs, the narrow waist, the long red-brown hair and heart shaped face.

She looked down at him, catching him giving her the once over, "What do you think?"

"Nice," Seth grinned as he tilted his head up to look into her eyes, "Very nice. Are you wearing contacts?"

"No," she shook her head, reaching up to twist her hair into a knot at the base of her neck, "I know, violet eyes are unusual, but they're real…do you surf?"

"Uh, yeah," Seth tried to catch up with the conversation, wanting to laugh at the whole situation, "I don't have a board though."

"You surf but don't have a board," she raised an eyebrow, placing her hands on her slim hips, "Where are you from?"

"La Push…Washington."

"No kidding," she exclaimed, dropping down to sit next to him, keeping her knees tucked up against her chest, "I just moved to Port Angeles end of July. I'm here visiting my family for the day. I'm a teacher aide."

"Okay," Seth smiled at her, thinking fast to catch up to her, "Teacher aide…what do you teach?"

"Music," she leaned against her legs, wrapping her long arms around them, "Voice, piano, violin, some saxophone, guitar…my favorite is definitely guitar. I have several students that are really gifted then there are those who just want an easy grade. Do you play an instrument?"

"No," Seth wondered to himself if her music ability, mainly the vocal and wind kind, made it possible for her to talk a mile a minute without taking a breath, "I've always wanted to learn to play the guitar though."

"I could teach you," she smiled at him, her purple eyes slanting at the corners as a dimple appeared on her left cheek, "I love teaching. There's the acoustic guitar, classical guitar, electrical guitar and my personal favorite, the bass guitar."

"That's a lot of options," Seth chuckled, looking away towards the horizon, the sun well on its way towards the top of the sky, "Which would be easiest to start with?"

"Oh, don't go with the easiest, go with the one you'll enjoy the most," she dug her hands into the sand, pulling them out to let it trickle through her fingers, "We can try each one. I have all of them at my apartment in Port Angeles. My love is a twelve string acoustic guitar. If you're from La Push, what are you doing here?"

"Whoa," Seth laughed, wondering if he'd ever felt this dizzy before, "You change directions faster than a vampire. I just came to see the sunrise."

"That's a funny saying, there's no such thing as vampires. You could have seen the sunrise at La Push. There's a cliff there that would give you a great view," she took a deep breath, brushing sand off her slightly shaking hands, "I'm sorry, it's just…when I get nervous, I tend to talk really fast."

"What are you nervous about," Seth tilted his head to the side, keeping his eyes on her face, admiring the smooth almond color of her skin.

"You," she answered; her nervous habit of talking fast making it impossible for her to lie. Lying took thought and thought took contemplation…she couldn't do that when she was running off at the mouth.

"Me? What, you think I'm going to bite you or something?"

"Well," she ducked her head, staring at her feet as she piled sand onto them, "The way you stare at me."

"I think you're pretty," Seth kept his eyes on her, liking the way her skin deepened into a rosy hue, "Is that a problem?"

"No," she shook her head, biting her lip as she took a deep breath to calm her nerves, "I'm sorry, I'm just not used to guys…thinking –saying that I'm pretty."

"Don't apologize about that," Seth chuckled as he turned to look at the view before him, "You can apologize for making me think so early in the morning, especially when I haven't slept all night."

"Why haven't you slept?"

He turned to look at her, smiling as she ducked her head…she had been staring at him, "Yesterday was my twenty-first birthday."

"Partying all night, uh?"

"Not all night," Seth looked at her out of the corner of his eye, catching her doing the same thing, silently laughing as she quickly focused on the sand over her feet, "My sister threw a surprise party for me…but I spent most of the night driving here."

"To see the sun rise," she smiled at him, lowering her long lashes, unaware how that affected Seth as he sucked his breath in.

"Yeah," Seth stared at her, intrigued at the combination of quirky innocence and shy seduction that made up the girl next to him, "And to catch a mermaid."

She laughed, covering her mouth in surprise as she stared at him, relaxing as he smiled at her, "There are no mermaids here. The water's too cold…so you have to go further south to find those."

"Oh well," Seth pushed himself to his feet, dusting off his cut off jeans, "Guess I'll have to take you instead then."

"I guess so," she smiled up at him, taking his offered hand, laughing as he pulled her up onto her feet, "Although I don't do lots of the things mermaids do."

"What kind of things do mermaids do," Seth kept her hand in his, rubbing his thumb against the pulse point at the inside of her wrist.

"I've never asked," she said seriously, watching him watch her before they both started laughing, standing close to each other.

They both felt it…the beginning of something…special.

* * *

"Mmm, something smells good," Rick walked into the kitchen barefoot, wearing low slung jeans and nothing else as he rubbed a towel over his wet hair before flinging it over his shoulder.

Leah smiled as Rick stepped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist as he rested his chin on her shoulder, "Spaghetti and meatballs. Mom's dropping Gabe off before lunch time and it's his favorite."

"That should add to the joy our news is going to give him," Rick kissed her neck, sliding his hands lower on her stomach, "So should we just tell him that he's no longer going to be your baby?"

Leah took a deep breath, blinking her eyes rapidly to keep from tearing up, "I don't know…I can't believe he's growing up so fast! He's going to be three in seven months…oh my God!"

"What?" Rick turned Leah around, looking down into her wide eyes, "Leah, what is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Leah took a deep breath, "I just realized that the baby's going to be born in May…it might even be born on Gabriel's birthday!"

"Talk about a great birthday gift," Rick grinned as he pulled her closer, his hands on her hips, kissing her lips, "He's definitely going to have proof that he's a big boy…what with a baby brother or sister to let him know."

Leah giggled, sliding her arms around his shoulders, deepening the kiss before realizing that she still had the simmering sauce on the stove, "Oh, no, we can't get into that right now, I have meatballs to make."

"Want some help," Rick let her turn around in his arms, not moving as he looked over her shoulder, watching her check the pasta then stir the sauce, which he knew from experience was amazingly good.

"No, I've got everything under control," Leah placed the stirring spoon on its holder, spontaneously clapping her hands as she remembered something, "Oh! Look what I made."

She pointed at the side cupboard, smiling up at him with pride as he stared at the pie pan, "What is it?"

"It's a mud pie," Leah bit her bottom lip before moving towards it; "I got the recipe off the internet. It's got chocolate pudding, butterscotch pudding, cream cheese, whip cream, butter, sugar, and a graham cracker crust," she showed him two small bowls, "I'm going to add crushed Oreos on top to make it look like dirt then gummy worms. Gabe's going to love it!"

"Yeah, so are you when the sugar goes to his head," Rick swiped a gummy worm from its bowl, "Don't you think that's a little too much for a two year old?"

"Oh, I forgot," Leah placed the bowls onto the counter, "Emily's dropping the twins off after lunch…they'll be here in time for dessert."

"So we're babysitting," Rick smiled at her, not minding when she forgot to tell him important things like three over-active toddlers running roughshod around his house, "Nice."

"Yeah," Leah moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she looked into his blue eyes, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not," Rick held her close, kissing her lips, "Although it is bothersome that Bradley won't talk to me."

"Bradley doesn't talk much," Leah kissed him before moving back to the stove, "You shouldn't take it personal."

"I don't, it's just…bothersome."

"I'm sure he'll grow out of it…eventually," Leah opened the refrigerator, pulling out the ingredients she had prepared to make the meatballs, "I mean, he and Gabe are tighter than tight…he's bound to pick up Gabe's social habits."

"Or hide behind them," Rick leaned down to kiss Leah's cheek, "I'm going to go finish getting ready. Our son should be here –"

"Daddy! Mama! Grama got me a turtle!"

"Right on time," Rick turned as Sue walked in behind an exited Gabriel, a box turtle in his small chubby hands, "I hope you plan on keeping that at your place, Sue."

"Of course," Sue smiled at Rick as she moved towards her daughter, giving her a quick hug and a kiss, "We brought him over in a box but he wanted to show it to you both."

"His name's Lancelot," Gabe held the turtle up to his father, an expectant look on his face.

"Well, I can see why," Rick inspected the turtle, thinking the poor reptile looked scared out of its shell…or into its shell, as was the case, "That's a very brave looking turtle you got there."

"Yes, he is," Gabe dance in place, jostling the turtle, his father saving it before it toppled to the tiled floor, "He goes into his shell to get ready to fight."

Leah laughed as she crouched down to her son's level, "Who told you that?"

"Grampa Charlie," Gabe jumped a few times, "He says turtles have their things they fight with inside their shell…that's why they have to go in there."

Leah laughed, hugging the excited boy tight, letting go when he began to wiggle, "That's right. He would tell you that."

"Well, I have to go," Sue took the turtle from Rick, leaning down to look into Gabriel's eyes, "I'm going to take Lancelot with me, okay? You'll get to see him when you come over for dinner with mommy and daddy."

"Okay," Gabe reached up to kiss his grandmother's cheek, "Make sure he has what he needs before he goes fighting bad guys."

"I will," Sue straightened up, smiling at Leah and Rick, "I will see you at six."

"Do you need me to bring anything mama," Leah asked, moving over to the stove to check on her sauce.

"No, just yourselves," Sue gave them both a sly smile, "And whatever news…announcement…you might have."

"At least act like you have no idea," Leah laughed as she quickly rolled the meatballs, gently dropping them into the sauce.

"Oh please Lee," Sue arched an eyebrow, brushing back her hair, "The only one that's completely clueless is Seth."

Leah laughed, dropping the last meatball before moving to the sink and washing her hands, "I just hope he doesn't join in on the joking Collin's bound to start as soon as we tell the pack."

"I assume you'll be announcing it at the tribal meeting tomorrow night," Sue watched as her grandson ran out of the kitchen to the spare bedroom where his toys were kept.

"Yes," Leah moved towards Rick, wrapping her arms around him as he placed an arm around her shoulders, "Rick won't be able to be there since it's after sunset, but we thought it would be best to announce it at the meeting…what with the entire pack being there and all."

"I'll be by the forest line," Rick kissed the top of Leah's head, squeezing her shoulders, "Don't feel like I'm being left out, Leah _mou_."

"But you are," Leah looked up at him, her brown-green eyes bright, "They know you can't join us after the sun sets but they still schedule those council meetings in the evening."

"Oh Leah," Sue took a deep breath before smiling at them both, "You know what, I'll let your brother tell you. I have to go otherwise dinner won't be ready when you show up."

Leah and Rick watched Sue walk out of the kitchen before they turned to look at each other.

"It doesn't bother me, Leah _mou_," he kissed her forehead before letting her go, walking out of the kitchen, calling behind his shoulder, "I'm going to go finish getting dressed then go play with Gabriel. Call us when lunch is ready."

Leah stood in the middle of the kitchen, staring after him, knowing that it did bother him. Having the council meetings at a time when he couldn't be a part of them left him outside the circle, so to speak, feeling like he was still the only one left of a pack…no longer part of a pack…closing her eyes, she shook her head, trying to figure out how to change that.

If she could change that.

* * *

"Uncle Rick," a little hand tugged at his jeans. Looking down, he stared into Bradley's big dark brown eyes, surprised and slightly pleased that the little boy was addressing him.

"Yes, Bradley," he crouched down to get to the little boy's level.

Bradley stared at him before quietly asking, "Will you come outside and play with Gabe and me?"

Gabriel ran down the hall, holding a small basket filled with toys, "Daddy will play with us, Brad! Right Daddy?"

"Sure," Rick straightened up, moving towards the back door through the kitchen, smiling at Leah while she and Bailey, who was standing on a chair by the sink, were stirring something in a pitcher, "Would you two girls like to play with us outside?"

"Girls can't play with us," Gabe stopped by the back door, reaching up for the doorknob but unable to turn it, "We're gonna play soldiers and robbers."

"We are?" Bradley gave his cousin a confused look, "I thought we were going to play cars and trucks."

"That too," Gabe hopped up and down, waiting impatiently for his father to open the door.

"Thank you for inviting us," Leah smiled at Rick before primly saying, "But Bailey and I are going to have a tea party in the backyard."

"You can't have a tea party in the backyard," Gabe turned to frown at his mother.

"Yeah, we're gonna play cars and trucks with soldiers and robbers," Bradley's face had an identical look as his cousin's, "There's not enough room."

"Sure there is," Rick ruffled the little boys' hair, laughing as they tilted their heads to turn their frowns at him, "We'll use one half of the yard and the girls can use the other."

"Why, thank you, that is mighty kind of you," Leah turned to smile at Bailey, "Isn't it Bailey, honey?"

"Yes, it is," Bailey nodded, trying to imitate her aunt's tone, enjoying the playacting, "You can come to our tea party, Uncle Rick."

"Thank you Bailey," Rick smiled at the little girl, briefly wondering what one of his own would be like, "I will."

"Tea parties are for girls," Gabe placed the basket he was holding on the ground, glaring at Bailey before turning to look at his father, "You can't go Daddy."

"We're having mud pie," Leah said in a sing-song voice, pulling out the pie from the refrigerator. Both little boys stared at it, their eyes wide as they took in the chocolate pudding and Oreo crumbles.

"I want mud pie," Bradley said quietly, giving his cousin a begging look.

"I'll have pie," Gabe conceded, his eyebrows lowering abruptly, "But I'm not going to have girly tea."

Rick and Leah laughed as Rick opened the door, the little boys running out to the backyard.

Bailey clambered off the chair, running into the living room, quickly returning with a small wicker picnic basket where she kept her tea party set.

Rick took the pie from Leah, following behind her as she walked out with the pitcher of tea in one hand, and plates in the other, calling over her shoulder, "Rick, can you grab that blanket please?"

Rick glanced back to see a faded quilt folded over one of the kitchen chairs. Taking it, he walked out of the house, leaving the door open, watching as Leah and Bailey picked the perfect spot for their tea party, the boys standing by the side watching them.

It truly was a joy to watch Leah with their son and the twins…he'll have to give her as many children as they could handle.

"Hey, looks like a party going on here," Seth walked out of the house through the back door, having found the front door unlocked, no surprise there, and the house empty, a bit of a surprise.

"It's a tea party," Rick gave him a grin, showing him the pie in his hand, "And we're having mud pie."

"Hey, cool, gummy worms," Seth laughed as they both moved towards Leah and the kids, the perfect spot having been staked by the girls.

Leah took the blanket from Rick as the boys ran to Seth, each grabbing a hand and pulling. Seth laughed as he dropped to the ground, the boys climbing onto his stomach, "You two always beat me!"

"We are the best wreslers in the world," Gabe exclaimed, bouncing on his uncle's chest as Bradley did the same on his stomach.

"Yeah," Bradley exclaimed, laughing when Seth tickled his side, "Not fair!"

Gabe threw himself over Seth's arm, trying to pull his hand back, "You can't tickle my partner!"

"Then I'll tickle you!"

"No," both little boys exclaimed, jumping up on their feet and running across the back yard away from Seth.

Seth laughed as he pushed himself to his feet, brushing grass and dirt off himself, "Anyway, I actually came over to let you know that we've change the meeting time."

"What," Leah looked up from helping Bailey set out the little tea cups and saucers.

"We'll be meeting Saturday at dawn," Seth smiled at his sister's shocked look before turning to Rick, his face turning serious, "That way you can join us…you're a part of us after all…"

Rick stared at his brother in law before a grin split his face, "Fifteen months…fifteen months and I'm finally part of the pack? You guys are slow."

"Hey, not everyone trusts as easily as my sister," Seth shrugged his shoulders, "Anyway, it was mostly Alpha crap…I finally got through to Sam and he's relented and agreed to work harder at including you."

"That's great," Rick nodded his head, knowing this meant a lot to Leah so he tried his best not to let his natural inclination at being sarcastic towards Sam to come out, "Tell Sam…I appreciate it."

"Sure," Seth grinned at Rick, knowing what Rick really meant was to tell Sam to shove it up where the sun don't shine, "I'll go ahead and tell him you're real thankful and all."

"Don't overdo it," Rick shook his head, handing the pie to his wife, "Now if you'll excuse us, we're having mud pie."

"Well fine, don't invite me," Seth frowned at Rick before giving Leah a puppy dog look.

"You don't like chocolate," Leah stated plainly, placing the pie in the middle of the blanket as the boys ran back, both of them dropping onto the blanket, Leah's quick movements saving the pie from ending up under them.

"Right, that reminds me, I'm going to go through your recipe box," Seth stuffed his hands into the front pocket of his jeans, "Mom bought me groceries so I have like a crazy amount of strawberries…and a hankering for that strawberry mousse pie Grandma Cee Cee used to make."

"Go ahead," Leah dug through the little wicker picnic basket, pulling out a pie cutter she had placed in there earlier.

"Uncle Seth, are we going to the park," Gabe jumped up, plowing right into Seth's legs as was his usual way.

"Not today, tornado," Seth ruffled his nephew's hair.

"We'll go tomorrow," Gabe asked, looking up at his uncle, the obvious hero worship shining in his clear blue eyes.

"We'll see, okay," Seth grinned as Gabe frowned at him.

"But we gotta go to the park."

"Gabriel, come here," Leah called out to her son, smiling at him as he moved around the blanket to sit on her lap, "Why do you have to go to the park?"

Seth moved towards his sister in hopes to stop Gabriel from speaking but not moving fast enough.

"To pick up chicks."

"No," Seth groaned as Rick fell back onto the ground, laughing so hard his stomach hurt, "Gabe, you weren't supposed to tell."

"Oh."

Leah turned to stare at her little brother, not sure whether to be upset or amused, "You…take my son to the park…to pick up "chicks"?"

"Uh," Seth scuffed the toe of his shoe against the ground, glaring at Rick who was still laughing, "Well, it's not like it sounds…you know what? Your kid picks up his fair amount of chicks."

"What?"

"I've been meaning to give you this," Seth pulled out his wallet, opening to pull out a folded piece of paper, handing it to his sister while keeping a safe distance away, "I just didn't know how to go around explaining it."

"What is this?"

"Phone numbers and names," Seth shrugged, a sheepish look on his face, "Of girls that would like to babysit Gabe."

"I'm not a baby!"

"Of course not," Leah kissed Gabriel's furrowed brow, looking over the list, "You've dated almost every girl on this list."

"Hey," Seth tried to find the words to explain, "You know what? I don't have time for this. I have two hours to make a strawberry mousse pie so we'll just have this conversation at another time like…never."

He walked away, ignoring the laughter that followed him as he walked around the house, heading towards his own.

He really needed to find a way to stop people from picking on his dating habits.

* * *

"_**This is Julie, I'm not here, so leave a message. I'll call you back."**_

"I see you gave me your real number. Anyway I –"

"_Who would give you a fake number?"_

Seth laughed, looking out his kitchen window as he rinsed out a canister of strawberries, "Same kind of person who would screen her calls. Why are you letting your message machine answer?"

"_Because I screen my calls,"_ Julie's voice was low and smooth over the phone connection, _"I don't like talking to those telephone people."_

"Telephone people," Seth lowered his eyes in confusion, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder as he grabbed a knife to quarter the fruit, "Oh, you mean telemarketers."

"_Yeah, them. They're annoying. I see you made it back to La Push before dinner time."_

"Yeah, I did," Seth tossed the pieces of strawberries he wasn't going to use back into the canister, "Which is good 'cause mom really wants this dinner. A family only celebration for my birthday."

"_So who's going to be at this family celebration?"_

"Well, my mom and her husband. Then there's my sister, her husband and my nephew."

"_You have a nephew?"_

"He's my pride and joy. Anyway, I was calling to see if you would be interested in going to a movie tomorrow night…"

"_Oh! I, uh…well…"_

"We can double date with a couple of friends of mine. I think you'll like Mattie."

"_I'm sure I will it's just that…"_

"You already have a boyfriend?"

"_No."_

"Already have a date?"

"_No."_

"Then what?" Seth grabbed a saucepan and placed it on the stove, setting the fire to low before grabbing the sugar and gelatin, combining it into the saucepan, quickly adding the thawed strawberries with its juices and stirring as he turned up the heat to medium.

"_Well, I do have plans tomorrow night but not as in a date. I kind of have…well; it's just that every Saturday night I go to this club…it's sort of a routine now –"_

"What club," Seth watched as the sugar dissolved, setting the spoon aside as he slowly increased the heat until the whole thing began to boil, picking up the spoon to continue stirring, "I mean, is it a dance club or a fetish club or –"

Julie's laughter rang clearly through the phone connection, _"Not a fetish club…it's kind of an artsy club."_

"You mean like a place where they do poetry readings and that kind of stuff?"

"_Yeah except that there's no reading of poetry."_

"So what is it," removing the saucepan from the stove, Seth grabbed the stainless steel bowl he had set aside, pouring it in and placing it in the fridge to chill.

"_Music,"_ Julie's breath came out in a rush, _"There's singing and playing of instruments and people come to listen or to perform –"_

"A karaoke club," Seth took a measuring cup and his carton of eggs, proceeding to carefully fill the measuring cup with egg whites, tossing the yolks in their shell into the trash can by his side.

"_Not exactly…you know what? You'll just have to come and see for yourself."_

"I just might," Seth washed his hands, drying them against his jeans, "What's the name of the place."

"_Posh."_

"Are you serious," Seth's hand froze midway towards a cupboard where he kept the mixer bowls, "What kind of moron names a club Posh?"

"_The one named Pierre,"_ Julie's giggle was low, "_He walks around like he's got a stick up his behind but he's good at finding talent…bad at letting it go though."_

"I guess I can go and listen with you for a few hours…we can do a movie afterward," having finished whipping the egg whites into soft peaks, he added sugar then proceeded to whip them some more, "Deal?"

"_I suppose, yeah. Hey, my sister's calling me…"_

"Sure, okay. I'll call you tomorrow to get your address so I can pick you up."

"_You know what? Let's just meet there…I'm sorry I have to let you go."_

"Don't worry about it," transferring the egg whites into a clean bowl once they held their shape, he set them aside then proceeded to use the first mixing bowl to whip the heavy whipping cream until it stiffened.

"_It's just that my little sister and her boyfriend broke up. Major emo-drama and I get to be the counselor."_

"Emo-drama," Seth chuckled, turning to open the refrigerator and stir the strawberry mixture he had placed in there.

"_Emotional drama…she's decided that she doesn't want anything to do with the male race and will focus on her future career…she's asked if she could move in with me to go to Port Angeles High School…they have a dual credit program where she can work to earn her high school degree and Associates' Degree at the same time."_

"That's cool," Seth closed the refrigerator, leaning against it as he took the phone in his hand, rubbing his neck with the other, "You okay with her moving in?"

"_Oh, I'm fine. I can never say no to my little sister. But she's still working on wearing down mom. Oh, crap, there goes the phone again. Okay, I need to let you go before she decides becoming a nun is the next logical step."_

Seth laughed, running his fingers through his hair, "Alright then. Talk to you later Julie."

"_Sure. See you tomorrow night."_

"Posh."

"_Posh."_

* * *

"Gabriel," Leah sat on the couch next to Rick, taking his hand in hers, their fingers interlocking, "Come here, sweetheart."

"But we're gonna be late mama," Gabriel moved towards them, bouncing on his feet as Rick let go of Leah's hand to pick him up and set him between them, "You said it's not good to be late."

"I know sweetie, but Grama will understand," Leah ran her fingers through his hair, thinking she needed to get him a haircut, "Daddy and I need to tell you something."

"Okay," he looked at his parents in that serious way that made them have to hold in laughter.

"Remember how, yesterday morning, we talked about you being a big boy?"

Gabriel tilted his head to the side, looking at his mother, "Yes, I do. You said I needed a brother or sister to be a big boy. Did you make one already?"

"Well," Rick reached behind his son, running his fingers through her hair before he gently squeezed the back of her neck, "We did make one…"

"Is it a brother or sister," Gabriel asked evenly, staring at his father before looking at his mother, waiting for them to answer.

"We don't know yet," Leah smiled at her son, rubbing her hand up and down his small back.

"When did you make it," Gabriel started to slightly bounce in place, "Can I see it?"

"Oh no, honey, we'll have to wait until the baby's born," Leah smiled as he moved to stand on the couch, using her shoulders to keep his balance, "Then you can see it."

"But why can't I see it now," Gabriel bounced a couple of times, wrapping his arms around her neck, kneeling on her lap.

"Because the baby's in mama's tummy," Rick gently pulled his exuberant son into his arms, not wanting Leah hurt by the jumping.

"Why," Gabriel sat back on Rick's lap, staring up at his father, his eyebrows lowered over his blue eyes.

"Because that's where the baby needs to be to grow before we bring it home," Leah leaned in, kissing Gabriel's forehead, smiling as his little face turned to her, the expression on it serious as he quietly contemplated this new information.

Staring at his mother, he pushed himself away from Rick, placing his little hands on either side of Leah's face. "Mama," he stared deep into her brown-green eyes, "How did the baby get into your tummy?"

Leah stared at him, a laugh escaping her as she turned to look at her husband, "I think Daddy should tell you that."

Rick stared opened mouthed at Leah, quickly closing his mouth when Gabriel turned to look at him, quietly waiting for his father to answer his question.

"You see, um," Rick rubbed the back of his neck, trying to figure out how to explain, "When a mommy and daddy love each other, they…they like to show each other how much."

"Like you were showing mama yesterday," Gabriel supplied, staring at Rick, waiting for him to continue.

"Yes, like yesterday," Rick swallowed, rubbing his neck again, "That's how you make a baby…we call it making love."

"So you and mama make love and now mama has a baby in her tummy," Gabriel nodded, everything making perfect sense to him as he clambered off Leah's arms and on to the floor, "We need to go mama. We gonna be late."

Leah and Rick watched him run to the front door, both of them turning to glance at each other before Rick stood up, taking Leah's hand as she also got to her feet.

"Well, I guess we should go," Leah glanced up at Rick, a beautiful smile slowly spreading across her face, "We don't want to be late after all."

Rick laughed as he opened the front door, walking out with his wife by his side, his little boy running ahead of them towards their car.

Opening the back door, Leah helped Gabriel into her car seat as Rick slid into the driver's seat, having left the passenger side door open for Leah.

Gabriel reached up to tug at Leah's hair.

"I want to tell Grama and Grampa Charlie about the baby in mommy's tummy!"


	8. Chapter 7

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This story follows right after **_Already Gone_.** The timeline of the story backtracks to two months after Rick and Leah return from their honeymoon in Greece after the prologue, which will reappear later in the story.**

**AN: Ses, thank you so much for the review! You too akaLynn! You are both amazing! I just hope others follow your lead and leave wonderful reviews. I am enjoying writing Seth's story and love the new characters that are slowly emerging. akaLynn, to answer your question, no, Julie is not Seth's imprint...but she is very important for many reasons so keep reading and reviewing!**

**Chapter Seven**

"Seth, I'm impressed," Sue looked at the pie in her son's hands as he walked in through the back kitchen door, "That looks amazing."

"I'm hoping it tastes amazing too," he handed the pie to his mother, "I took Grandma Cee Cee's recipe from Leah's box –the one you gave her for her wedding."

"Ah, then your pie has very high standards to meet," Sue placed the pie in the fridge, closing it as she smiled at her son, "But if you followed her recipe to the letter, it will taste exceptional."

"I tried," Seth pushed his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, "It took me a while to figure out how to fold egg whites. Where's Charlie?"

"In the living room, watching the game," Sue turned back to the stove, checking her simmering pots, "You go ahead and join him."

"Leah here yet?"

"No, they're a bit late but I think there's a good reason for it," Sue smiled softly as she checked the oven.

"Probably having a hard time strapping Gabe into the car seat," Seth muttered, kissing his mother's cheek before walking out of the kitchen into the small living room, "Hey Charlie. Who's winning?"

"Sea-hawks," Charlie looked up at him, "No surprise there though. They're a really good team. Got their defense on."

"Nah," Seth leaned against the wall, "They're just put up against lousy teams. Now, if they played against, say, the Redskins, they'd be seriously trashed."

"You're just saying that to piss me off," Charlie grumbled, turning back to the television.

"Of course," Seth laughed, pushing away from the wall as the front door opened, "I like to live dangerously."

"No argument there," Leah walked in, carrying a sleeping Gabriel in her arms –for some strange reason, car rides almost always knocked him out –Rick following behind her holding a covered pan, "Rick, could you take that into the kitchen?"

"Sure," he kissed her cheek before walking across the living room towards the kitchen.

"She's got you whipped, uh Rick," Seth teased, grinning at him and not seeing the look of sudden anger that crossed over his sister's face.

Rick stared at him, expressionless for a few seconds before turning to give Leah a soft smile as she gently laid their son on the opposite end of the couch where Charlie was sitting, then turned to look at his brother-in-law, "Yeah, I suppose she does."

Seth chuckled as Rick walked into the kitchen, letting out a yelp of surprise at the smack Leah planted on the side of his head, "What the hell?"

"How could you," Leah hissed, hitting him in the chest with an open hand, "How could you possibly be so disrespectful?"

"What," Seth held his arms up to ward off his sister's stinging slaps but they just kept coming, pushing him back into the wall, "I was joking Lee! He knows I was joking."

"I don't care if he knows you're joking," Leah closed her hand into a fist, punching him in the shoulder, "He's my husband, but more importantly, he's my Alpha. He deserves your respect. He's earned it!"

"Sheesh, Lee," Seth ducked his head to keep from getting another smack, "Collin makes worst jokes than that one."

"He's not my brother," Leah pushed him against the wall, taking a deep breath before stepping back, her eyes bright with unshed tears of anger, "You are."

Seth stared at her, not sure how to react to the sudden attack from his sister, both of them breathing hard, saying nothing.

Rick walked in, looking from his wife to her brother, feeling the tension in the air as he moved to stand next to Leah, gently pulling her into his arms, bowing his head to whisper into her ear, rubbing his hand over her shoulder as she nodded.

"Rick," Seth took a deep breath, pushing away from the wall to stand straight, "I'm sorry about that joke. That was very disrespectful and I shouldn't have said it."

Rick stared at him, not looking away as Leah wrapped her arms around his waist, "Thank you. I appreciate, and accept, your apology."

Seth nodded, all three standing there, staring at each other in silence.

"Dinner's ready," Sue called from the kitchen, moving to stand under the archway.

"Oh, thank God," Charlie muttered under his breath, turning off the television before standing up, turning to look at his new family, two of them looking slightly guilty at having forgotten he was still there.

Moments like these were awkward and because he respected Seth and Leah as adults, he never got in between any of their arguments…especially an argument like that one.

"I'm hungry," Gabriel's voice broke the silence as the little boy pushed himself to his feet on the couch, leaning against its back, "Grama, I'm gonna be a big boy!"

"Are you now," Sue laughed as she walked to her grandson, picking him up with a low grunt before placing him on her hip, "That's great!"

"Yeah! Mama and Daddy made love and now mama has a baby in her tummy!"

Charlie and Sue laughed as Leah buried her face into Rick's shoulder, both of them trying to hold back their own laughter.

Seth stared at his family, lowering his eyebrows in confusion as he thought over his nephew's words, "Uh? Wait, what?"

Leah looked at her little brother, smiling as she tucked her hair behind her ear, feeling Rick's kiss at the top of her head, "I'm pregnant Seth."

Seth stared at them both in open mouthed shock, his eyes wide as he let the announcement sink, a look of dismay washing over his face as it finally registered, "Oh man!"

"What," Leah stared at him, knowing the look on his face meant he'd done something he knew she wasn't going to like.

"No, nothing," Seth shook his head, not wanting to answer, especially after the beating he'd just gotten, "It's nothing Lee."

"What did you do Seth," Leah pushed the issue, knowing he didn't want her to know but preferring to hear it from him than someone else.

"I kinda lost two hundred dollars to Collin," Seth said sheepishly, hunching his shoulders in preparation for his sister's anger –it had to be the pregnancy hormones. It had been so long since she'd let her emotions rule her.

"Why?"

"He kind of…suckered me into…a bet," Seth took a deep breath, not liking the look on his sister's face or the fact that Rick looked amused at his discomfort, "Collin said it would take less than five months after the wedding before you two got pregnant…I said a year. Obviously, I lost."

"Serves you right," Sue walked past Seth with Gabriel in her arms, Charlie following after her, "Maybe next time you'll learn to stay out of your sister's business. Now let's all sit down and eat."

* * *

_London, England_

_**Mi querida Rosa Maria,**_

_**I know you're scared, Chiquita, but you're being very brave in doing this for your sister and I. **_

_**With this letter, you will find the necessary documentation for your new identity…for you and the twins. It is necessary that you destroy any documents that tie you to your previous name…you have a new life to live and I cannot express how grateful I am that you will take the twins with you into this new life.**_

_**You will have access to your funds since we deposited them under your new name. I knew it was going to work well if ever this day came and it has.**_

_**Your sister would be so proud of you, if she were here. I miss her every day and I know you do too –**_

**She stopped reading, letting her hands rest against her lap as she turned to look out at the view before her. She was sitting on the ledge of the roof of the hotel where she and twins were staying, already having taken several rolls of photographs from the different angles the large roof offered. **

**London, England was a beautiful city, a wonderful mixture of the modern and the historical. **

**Taking a deep breath, she picked up the letter again, her hazel eyes moving over the old fashion script across the heavy stationary.**

_**-and I wish life could be different for you. You deserve to chase your dreams without any cumbersome responsibilities holding you back.**_

_**I tried, mi niña, I tried so hard to make sure that you made your dreams come true…I still remember how proud Maribel was when you had your first showing…that was all it took to push you to the head of your profession.**_

_**You have such an amazing ability to capture more than just a scene with that camera of yours. And I know that it will be that ability that will make it possible for you to make a new life along with the twins.**_

_**Please tell them I love them, as I love you. Tell them of their mother, of her amazing love and sacrifice, of her wonderful soul that is now with Nuestro Padre in heaven…where it should be.**_

_**I was selfish Rosa, I know, and I will never have enough time to beg your forgiveness…**_

_**I shouldn't have taken away your sister they way I did…especially when you needed her so much…**_

_**Stay one more day in London but do not leave your hotel room…except to go to the roof to take your pictures, which I'm sure you've already done. In fact, if I know you well, which I believe I do, niña hermosa, you're reading this letter there, with all of glorious London spread out at your feet.**_

_**Your next stop is Italy…once there, read the next letter. Soon, hermanita mia, you will be safe. All three of you.**_

_**Lo prometo.**_

_**Eduardo Javier De Soto**_

* * *

The conversations flowing back and forth throughout their relaxed family dinner were for the sake of filling each other in, sharing news and hopes and dreams with each other as they partook of an amazing chicken casserole with steamed vegetables, dirty rice and mashed potatoes with homemade gravy.

"I'm three weeks into the semester and already they're piling insane amounts of homework on us," Seth took one of the rolls from the bread basket, ripping it in half before spreading butter on both halves.

"You're almost done," Leah reached over to Gabriel, taking his spoon from his hand, giving him a stern look, "I'm taking this away from you if you don't stop playing with your food."

Gabriel stared at his mother, a small frown on his face, the bottom half of it smeared with mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Well, what's it going to be," Leah stared at him, waiting for him to make up his mind, "Are you going to stop playing with your food?"

Gabriel looked down at his mashed potatoes, admiring the way he had used his spoon to create little roads and mountains, the gravy slowly flooding it all. Sighing, he looked up at his mother, "I stop."

Leah leaned over to kiss his forehead, handing him his spoon back, "Eat your veggies okay?"

Gabriel scrunched up his nose but didn't say anything as he took a piece of broccoli and popped it into his mouth, sliding his spoon over his mashed potatoes, flattening his mountains and wiping out his roads.

"Yeah, almost," Seth tried not to laugh as Gabriel glanced at his mother to see if she was watching him before he started using his spoon to dig trenches into the mashed potatoes…more of a mashed mess than potatoes, "One more semester after this one and then I've got my Associates of Science."

"What are you planning on doing with that," Rick reached for the pitcher in the middle of the table, filling his glass and Leah's with lemonade before handing it to Charlie.

"I already send in an application to Seattle Washington," Seth nudged Gabriel's knee, nodding towards his sister, watching as the little boy took a generous helping of mashed potatoes onto his spoon before shoving it into his mouth, "They have a really good engineering program…not to mention their art program's one of the best in the state."

"You're doing mechanical engineering like Embry and Jacob," Charlie asked, knowing it pleased Sue when he made an effort to join in on the conversation. It's not that he didn't want to talk just that he didn't really have much to say.

"Actually, Embry's doing mechanical engineering while Jacob's doing automotive engineering. I've decided I'd like to do Automotive Graphic Engineering."

"Meaning," Charlie watched as Gabriel dropped a piece of broccoli onto the floor, knowing the little boy did it on purpose since he didn't like vegetables.

"Meaning I'll be designing cars and their engines…Embry and Jacob will be able to put them together and make 'em work."

"That should be fun," Leah leaned down to pick up the broccoli piece, placing it on Gabriel's high chair tray, arching an eyebrow at him, "You can design the first car to run on potato peels and they can figure out how to make it happen."

Seth laughed, draining his glass before taking the pitcher from the middle of the table to refill it, "A car that runs on potato peels…there's an idea."

"So Leah, Rick," Sue turned to smile at the couple across the round table from her and Charlie, "Are you hoping for a boy or girl?"

"Girl."

"Boy."

Leah turned to give her husband a confused look, "I thought you said you wanted a girl."

"I also said I changed my mind," Rick slightly frowned despite his laughing eyes; "I don't want daughters until every single one of your pack brothers have already imprinted."

"Hey," Seth looked up from his food, putting down his spoon, "It's not right for you to generalize. It's not like I will imprint on any of my nieces so please, rephrase. Quickly."

"Fine," Rick tried not to roll his eyes at Seth's slightly superstitious nature when it came to the topic of imprinting, "Not until all of them, except for Seth, imprint."

Leah and Sue laughed as Seth nodded his head towards Rick, "Thank you. But being that you're already pregnant, if it is a girl, there's not much you can do unless she's not meant to be any of the guys' purpose for living."

"Sure there is," Rick nodded decisively, already having thought of this, "None of the ones that have not imprinted, save you Seth, will be allowed to see my daughter…ever."

Leah laughed, leaning her shoulder against Rick's, "Darling, you can't keep your daughter locked inside the house."

"Sure I can," Rick growled under his breath before turning to his son, "Gabriel, I thought your mother told you not to play with your food anymore."

Gabriel froze, his spoon frozen midway to his vegetables, where he was about to dump a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Staring at his father's serious face, he slowly placed his spoon on his tray before saying quietly, "I'm full."

Leah laughed as she removed the tray, picking her son up and heading towards the bathroom, her voice floating back to the kitchen as she walked down the hall, "How do you end up with more food on you than in you, munchkin?"

"I can't help it mama. Sometimes my hand just does what it wants to."

The family in the kitchen couldn't hold back their laughter, all of them sporting relaxed smiles.

Their lives were indeed richly blessed.

* * *

"_This is Julie."_

"Good to see you don't screen your cell phone calls," Seth moved towards his closet, flipping through the clothes hanging in it…he really needed to get some laundry done.

"_Only certain people have my cell phone number."_

"So I'm part of the selective list, uh," Seth pulled out black slacks, thinking they would look good with the dark green button down shirt his mother had given him for his birthday.

"_Don't let it go to your head. I just gave you the number because you gave me that pitiful whine last time you called."_

Seth laughed, tossing the trousers and shirt onto his bed before searching the bottom of his closet for his black loafers…they had to be around in his room somewhere, "I don't whine woman."

"_Yeah, you do. You even sound like a puppy. Anyway, what's up?"_

"I was just calling to see if I could bring a couple of friends to the club," Seth finally found his shoes under the bed…they looked awfully small, "We can do that double date to the movies afterward."

"_Sure," _Julie's voice brightened, _"The more the merrier. Pierre is always trying to get new people to come to the club."_

"Alright then," Seth looked at the clock, calculating the time he had left…enough to go find himself some black loafers that would actually fit his big feet, "I'll see you at the club."

"_Posh."_

He laughed, walking out of his room to head out to Forks, "Posh."

* * *

"We have to go mama," Leah placed the last set of plates into the cupboard, turning to smile at her mother, "Dinner was amazing, thank you so much for making it."

"It's never a problem dear," Sue smiled at her daughter as she finished wiping the table, "I enjoy having all of you over. So does Charlie."

"Sometimes I doubt that," Leah laughed, looking into the living room where Charlie was sitting on the couch, simultaneously watching the game and Gabriel, the little boy running back and forth before the television, a toy airplane in his hand, "I'm sure every once in a while he misses the quiet life he used to have before we became a part of it."

Sue laughed, knowing that what her daughter said was true. Charlie was still, after a year of being a part of their lives, trying to find his place in the rambunctious group of people that consisted of their family…and not just her son and daughter, and her family, but the entire pack and their families as well.

"Let's get going, Gabe," Leah picked up her clean pan where she had brought homemade brownies in, "We gotta get home soon so you can go to sleep."

"But I don't wanna sleep," Gabe stopped right in front of the television, giving his mother a mutinous look, "Why couldn't I go with Daddy?"

"Because you're not old enough yet," Leah gave Charlie an apologetic smile as he tried to look around the little boy, "You need to move so Grandpa Charlie can see the game."

Gabriel turned to look at the television a couple of feet away from him, staring at the game for a while before turning to look at his step-grandfather, "Uncle Seth says the Seahawks suck."

"Gabriel," Leah exclaimed in surprise, thinking of what she was going to do to her brother for teaching her son that kind of language.

"Yeah, well," Charlie leaned across the small space separating them, taking Gabriel to sit him on his lap, doing his best not to laugh, "Your uncle is a sore loser 'cause the Seahawks are winning."

"They are," Gabriel gave him an inquisitive look before turning to look at the screen, his little head tilting to the side.

"Yep, see," Charlie pointed out the play by play, "They just scored another touchdown."

Gabriel nodded once before turning to look at Charlie, "I'll tell Uncle Seth he's a sore loser."

"You do that," Charlie admonished him seriously, his mustache quivering with the effort of not smiling, "You go home with your mama now…she needs you there to look after her and the new baby."

"But the baby's in her tummy," Gabriel slid off his grandfather's lap, running around the couch to his grandmother and mother, "I can't see it yet…mama says it has to grow. How small is it mama?"

Sue took the pan from Leah's hand, watching as her daughter picked up her hefty little boy without any difficulty, "Baby's still the size of a pea, munchkin."

"I can carry him around in my pocket," Gabriel exclaimed, wrapping his little arms around Leah's neck, inadvertently hitting the back of her head with his airplane, "Sorry mama."

"Its okay baby," Leah kissed his nose, moving towards the front door, easily leaning down to get her tote bag…with Gabriel, she always had to be prepared, "And I'll just carry the baby in my tummy, okay? That way you don't have to worry about it when you go out and play."

"Okay," Gabriel leaned his forehead against his mother's, looking into her eyes as he quietly said, "I'm not a baby."

"Not for long," Leah smiled at him, opening the back door to help him into his car seat, "But just humor me until the baby's born, okay?"

Gabriel looked up at her as she buckled him in, reaching up to touch her face with his little hand, "Okay, but just you and me. Not in front of Daddy or Uncle Seth."

"Alright then," Leah leaned down to buzz his cheek, "It'll be our secret."

Leah climbed out of the seat, placing her tote bag on the floor under Gabe's feet before turning to her mother and taking the pan from her, "Thanks mama. What's that?"

Leah took the offered envelope from her mother, the porch light making it possible to see it was one of those envelopes used to hold pictures.

"They're for Rick," Sue smiled at her daughter, seeing the curiosity in her eyes but knowing she wouldn't look at them, "I meant to give them to him before he had to leave but I forgot. Besides, he stayed as long as possible and it wasn't like he would be able to carry them with him."

Leah laughed, leaning back into the car to push the envelope into her tote bag, "I'll make sure he gets them. I'll call you as soon as I get home."

"Please do," Sue reached out to touch her daughter's face for a few seconds before pulling her into a tight hug, "Drive safe sweetie…"

"I will mama," Leah returned her mother's hug, lightly resting her hands on her mother's back, "Okay mama, I really gotta go…Mom…I'm running out of air."

"I'm sorry," Sue pulled away, giving her daughter a sheepish grin, "It's been over a year but…"

"I know mama," Leah leaned down to kiss her mother's still smooth cheek before closing Gabe's door and heading to the driver's side, digging out the car keys from the pocket of her jeans, "I'll call you okay?"

"Okay."

Sue watched as Leah turned on the car, the headlights illuminating the street for a few seconds before placing the car on drive and making a tight U-turn to head back to the reservation.

It had been almost a year to the day since Leah had slipped into that month long coma and although Leah was healthy and truly happy, the fear of losing her daughter still occasionally chocked her up.

Giving the retreating car one last wave, she turned back to her house and her husband.

She had to learn to let her children be adults…no matter how much it scared her.

* * *

"Welcome to Blues Night," the hostess behind the podium near the front door smiled at Seth, her eyes moving over him in a suggestive manner that came as no surprise to Seth.

Seth stared at her for a few seconds, thinking she was pretty with her dark hair pulled back, not to mention that black turtleneck she was wearing, "I thought this was Posh."

"It is," she nodded, playing with her pen as she shifted behind the podium, "It's just that tonight is Blues Night…as in all blues music."

Seth nodded in understanding before giving her a teasing smile, "What was last night?"

"Uh," she blinked at him, trying to remember before giving up and looking down at the events calendar taped to the surface of the podium out of view, "Last night was Oldies Night."

Seth tried not to laugh as he looked at the club, "Was everything in gold lame?"

She blinked at him several times, "What?"

Seth gestured towards the small round tables strategically situated throughout the dark club, "Tonight's Blues Night…everything's in blue. So I'm wondering if last night everything was in gold lame."

"Uh?"

"You know," Seth smiled at her as he slid his hands into the pockets of his black slacks, "Elvis."

She stared at him with a blank expression on her face before straightening up, asking in a cool voice, "Can I have your name sir?"

Can't take a joke, he thought to himself, definitely not asking for her number, "Seth Clearwater but I didn't call in a reservation."

"There's a table reserved for you sir," she jotted down something before gesturing to a sitting hostess wearing a sparkly blue dress, "Jessica will show you the way."

"Thanks," Seth smiled at Jessica before turning to the hostess, "Listen, I've got a few friends coming in. Julie said it would be okay. Also, when she gets here, can you show her to my table?"

"I don't know a Julie," she stared at him, her green eyes looking curiously blank.

"She comes here every weekend. I assume she's the one that reserved my table."

"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know who you're talking about," she gave him a vapid smile, her carriage slightly rigid.

"Okay," Seth raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell got shoved up her keister, "Anybody asks for me, just show them to my table."

"Yes sir."

I get called sir one more time, he thought to himself in annoyance as he followed the sitting hostess, weaving around the small tables until she stopped at one a few feet away and to the side of the dark stage, leaning over the small table to light the oil lamp in the middle of it.

Jessica gave him a bright smile before turning to leave.

"Hey, hold on," Seth stopped her with a hand on her arm, giving her a heart-stopping grin, "Do you know Julie?"

She stepped away, taking a deep breath before looking him in the eye, a cool little smile on her face, "I'm sorry sir I don't."

Seth watched her walk away, holding back a growl of annoyance as he pulled out a chair to sit, wondering over the reactions he had gotten from the hostesses when he mentioned Julie's name.

He leaned back in his chair, watching as the place slowly filled up, the tables having two to four people around them.

The musicians were climbing up onto the stage, tuning up their instruments as the lights changed from color and position to find the right ones, all of it bringing the club to life in slow degrees.

"Hey."

Seth looked up as Embry slapped his shoulder, grinning as he stood up and reached out to hug Mattie, "You are looking hot Mattie-girl."

Mattie laughed as she sat down on the chair Embry held out for her, smoothing the pink skirt of her dress over her long legs, "I was going for classy. When Embry told me the name of the club, I thought dressy would be best. Apparently you did too…unless you're trying to impress your new girl."

"Julie's not exactly my new girl," Seth grinned as he sat down, Embry taking the chair at Mattie's other side, "She's…I'm not sure yet but she's something."

"Where is she," Embry closed his hand over Mattie's, which was resting on the table top.

"Not here yet," Seth shrugged his shoulders, "But she'll get here. She told me she comes every weekend, like clockwork, although it doesn't look like anyone here knows her."

"She may have lied to you," Embry grinned, enjoying moments when he could tease Seth about being stood up, "Heck, she may have strung you along just for the fun of it."

"I doubt it," Seth gave him a cocky smile, "Have you looked at me lately?"

"Conceited much," Mattie murmured under her breath, surprised when Seth turned to look at her.

"Okay, I know you won't date me, but be honest," he leaned forward to look into her brown eyes, "Would you stand me up?"

Mattie stared at him, wanting to say yes but unable to, "No. No girl in her right mind would ever stand you up."

"There you have it," Seth leaned back onto his chair again, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Then perhaps this girl isn't in her right mind," Embry stated good-humouredly, leaning back on his chair, keeping Mattie's hand in his.

"I can't exactly say yes or no on that," Seth smiled as he thought back on the bizarre conversations he'd had with Julie, most of them on the phone in the past twenty-four hours, "But what I can say is that she's a smart girl –"

"Which means she won't date you," Mattie quipped, grinning at Seth in a cheeky manner.

Embry laughed as the house lights grew dim at the same time that a waitress came by, taking their drink orders before a man in black trousers with a white button down shirt and a blue smoking jacket stepped onto the stage, a microphone in hand.

"Welcome everyone to Posh," his accent was thick and so obviously British, "I'm Pierre and I guarantee you that you will enjoy tonight's blues selection…first on stage is Carter McGee."

The applause was polite as a tall painfully thin guy with dark hair swept back, wearing black trousers and a blue silk shirt stepped onto the stage, taking the microphone from Pierre as the first notes began to play.

"Hey, that's a Johnny Young song," Embry leaned forward, frowning as the McGee boy started singing, leaning back on his chair, "He's really ripping it apart."

"Agreed," Seth winced, looking over his shoulder before pulling out his cell phone. No calls…where was she?

"Getting worried," Embry asked with a grin, trying not to laugh when he looked up to glare at him.

"She did not stand me up," Seth winced again as the Carter boy hit a low note a little too high –that's why white boys shouldn't sing blues, "I'm gonna call her, make sure she's okay."

"Seems desperate to me," Embry muttered under his breath, laughing when Seth frowned at him.

Putting the phone to his ear, he watched the Carter boy finish the song, paying more attention to the ringing phone than the introduction to the next performer.

"And now, July Star!"

**"_This is Julie. Leave a message."_**

"Hey Julie, it's Seth. Just wondering when – Oh. My. God."

Seth lowered the phone to the table, staring at the stage as a gorgeous woman stepped onto the center of it. She was wearing a long light blue dress that sparkled under the bright lights, one leg revealed by a slit that stopped a foot or so below her hip, brown-red hair piled in curls at the top of her head while a brilliant smile lighted up her heart-shaped face as she took the microphone from Carter McGee.

"No way," Seth's words came out in a low breath as he continued to stare.

"What," Embry asked, the applause drowning out his question but Seth was still able to hear it as he pointed to the stage.

"That's Julie," Seth's voice was low with awe as he continued to stare at the beautiful woman on stage talking to the musicians…she looked nothing like the quirky nervous girl he had met the day before at the beach.

"July Star," Mattie leaned towards Seth, "She was introduced as July Star."

"Welcome everyone to Posh," Julie's smooth low voice automatically captivated the entire audience as they all quieted down, expectation throbbing thick in the air.

Seth looked around, realizing that everyone here had been waiting for this moment.

"Tonight's Blues Night cannot be complete without a Big Mama Thorton song," she smiled, the brilliance of it making Seth blink.

He had never before seen a person completely transform into someone else before a crowd.

"There's no way she can pull off Big Mama Thorton with that voice," Embry told Mattie as the waitress finally showed up with their drinks, "Her voice is too low…too smooth."

"Just you wait and see," the waitress smiled at them, knowing from the looks on their faces it would be the first time they heard their own personal star, "July Star can sing anything."

They turned their attention back to the stage as Julie began to sing, her smooth low voice transforming itself into the deep, gritty vocals known of many female blues singers, every word coming out naturally as if it had been originally written for her.

Seth took a deep breath as his entire body went hot and tight.

Goodness gracious, what a bundle of surprises she was turning out to be.

* * *

"So what did you think," Julie sat next to Seth, giving the waitress a grateful smile as she set a glass of lemon water on the table before her, "Thanks Amber."

"No problem," she smiled at her, "Great number by the way."

"A girl can never go wrong with Big Mama Thorton on a Blues Night," she quipped, brushing aside the compliment as she turned expectantly towards Seth, "Well?"

"Your name is July Star," Seth asked with a smile, knowing she would react to that.

"That's all you got," Julie stared at him, the eye make-up she was wearing making her eyes seem bigger, "My name?"

"You told me it was Julie."

"If you must know," Julie leaned back on her seat, crossing her legs, unaware how the skirt split apart and revealing a long toned leg, making Seth swallow as he quickly looked up at her face, "My father named me July Star. He wanted me to be the music star he never was and thought it would be a great stage name, which is the only thing I use it for…when I perform here."

"I thought you were amazing," Mattie leaned closer to the table, a wide smile on her face.

"Thank you," Julie leaned on the table, her elbow resting against its surface, her other arm brushing against Seth's, "You must be Mattie."

"How did you know?"

"Psychic," Julie laughed at the looks all three gave her, "Just kidding. Seth told me I would like you and he was right."

"As I am most of the time," Seth smiled as Julie turned to look at him.

"You still haven't said anything."

"You want me to compliment you," Seth asked, smiling as her face flushed a becoming pink.

"No, that's not it," she wrapped her long fingers around her glass, reaching with her other hand to tuck a curl behind her ear, "I just wanted to know if you liked the song…and the club! It's a bit different from what I'm sure you're used to –the musicians here are really good and –"

"Relax," Seth laughed, taking her hand in his as he leaned closer to her, "You were…exceptionally good."

"Really," she smiled at him, her violet eyes bright, "You really think so?"

"Yes," Seth kept her hand in his, "Mind you, I was surprised. You didn't tell me you were performing."

"Yes I did," Julie stared at him, her eyebrows lowering over her slightly slanted eyes, "I told you –"

"That you came to the club every weekend, not that you performed," Seth interrupted her, all of them looking up as the audience clapped for the performer that had just finished, "By the way, my friend Embry here didn't believe you'd be able to pull off Big Mama Thorton."

Julie laughed as Embry sputtered, "What I mean is –"

"Don't worry about it. Pierre laughed when I told him I was singing one of her songs…after rehearsal, I got to laugh at the open mouthed look he couldn't get rid of."

They all laughed as she demonstrated, opening her eyes wide with sincere shock, her mouth opened in a manner that brought to mind the expression "being struck dumb."

"That's classic," Embry gasped, reaching up to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye.

"So what movie are we gonna watch," Julie asked, leaning her elbow against the table to rest her chin on her fist.

"Girls' choice," Seth grinned at her as she turned to look at him.

"Well, in that case, I think Mattie and I will be too dressed up for a movie," Julie looked to Mattie to see her nod in agreement, "So I say we go dancing."

"That's a great idea," Mattie exclaimed, grinning at Julie as Embry let go of her hand to place his arm around her shoulders, "I know this club not far from here, The Black Cat…they play jazz music."

"Love that place," Julie straightened up in her seat, her eyes bright as she turned to look at Seth, "What do you say Seth?"

"Jazz music," Seth arched an eyebrow at her, liking the way her small hand with its long fingers felt in his bigger one.

"I'll teach you how to dance to it," Julie leaned closer to him, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout as she pleaded, "Please?"

Seth leaned closer until their noses touched in an Eskimo kiss, smiling as her eyes crossed, "Whatever makes you think I don't already know how to dance to it?"


	9. Chapter 8

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This story follows right after **_Already Gone_.** The timeline of the story backtracks to two months after Rick and Leah return from their honeymoon in Greece after the prologue, which will reappear later in the story.**

**AN: Ses, I missed not getting a review on the last chapter. Lynn, thank you so much for yours! Gaby, thank you for your review! I'm glad you enjoy Gabriel, he's one of my favorite characters...needless to say, I know for sure and can promise that Seth's story is not the end of the GONE saga...anyway, getting ahead of myself. Hope y'all enjoy the new chapter (it's extra long too). Please remember to review. I like reviews -scratch that -I love reviews! So please, review review review! It inspires me to continue plowing ahead in narrating Seth's story and anyone else that comes along.  
**

**Chapter Eight**

Leah groaned as she rolled across the bed, tossing aside the bedsheets to climb out, stumbling across the room towards the bathroom, barely reaching the toilet in time as her stomach rebelled as it did every morning, like clockwork before dawn.

Pushing her hair off her sweaty forehead, she leaned over the toilet once more, the faint knowledge that it was soon over making her sigh with relief as she sank back onto the floor, leaning against the wall, taking deep breaths before pushing herself to her feet, leaning against the sink.

Just four more weeks and the first trimester would be over, she reminded herself as she rinsed out her mouth, washing her face with cold water before running her wet hands through her sleep tousled hair.

Sighing, she quickly brushed her teeth before walking into her closet, which was attached to her bathroom.

Rummaging through her shelves, she found her favorite pair of jeans, smiling as she recalled the day Rick had bought them for her to replace the ones she had shredded that day he'd made her angry…that was almost two years ago.

It amazed her how life could change so quickly. Not only was she married to the man she had imprinted on, but she loved him, completely adored him and knew with every fiber of her being that she was loved and adored in return…somehow that alone made everything in her past worth it.

And now, with this new baby that was quickly becoming such an important part of their life, she felt over abundantly blessed…but she wasn't going to complain of receiving too much…

Pulling on her jeans and a sweater, knowing it would be slightly chilly outside what with the sun not yet rising, she pulled on socks and her worn Converse sneakers, tying the shoelace quickly before moving to her little boy's bedroom, knowing he would not be happy when she woke him up to get him dressed.

Gabriel was a morning kid, able to get up an hour and a half exactly every day after his father came back to the house, but if he was woken up before he was ready, it wasn't pleasant.

She just hoped she could get him dressed without much fuss.

Pulling out a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, socks and his little sneakers, she moved to the side of his little bed, smiling down at his sleeping face as she reached out to brush his hair back.

Leaning down, she kissed his warm cheek before slowly and gently pulling his pajamas off, trying her best not to wake him up completely.

"Mama," Gabriel mumbled, keeping his eyes closed as he turned on his back, "Don't wanna wake up yet."

"You don't have to, baby," Leah whispered, pulling on his jeans to replace his pajama bottoms, taking his little feet and efficiently pulling on his socks and his shoes, "I'm just getting you dressed so we can go to the tribe meeting."

"Too early," Gabriel mumbled as Leah sat him up to remove his pajama top, falling back onto the mattress before she was able to get his t-shirt on, "Sun not up yet."

"And you know that how," Leah asked softly, trying not to laugh at the frown on his face, his eyes still closed…he hadn't opened them the entire time she changed his clothes.

Sitting him up, she pulled his t-shirt over his head, helping him place his arms through the sleeves.

"I just do," his little boy voice had a distinctive growl to it that she knew he had picked up from his father, "Don't wanna get up."

"I'm going to carry you," Leah picked him up, taking a small blanket from the foot of his bed to cover him as he wrapped his arms around her neck, resting his head on her shoulder, his little legs wrapping around her waist, "Just go back to sleep, baby. Today's an important day for Daddy and I want you to be there."

"After sun comes up," Gabriel mumbled sleepily, easily drifting back to sleep in his mother's arms as she moved down the hallway and out of the house, her smooth walk lulling him the way it had when he had been a baby.

Leah kissed the top of his head as she threw the blanket over him, resting her hand over his back, her other arm supporting his weight as she walked towards the campfire area at the low cliff above First Beach where the tribal meetings were held.

She stared out into the dark woods, knowing that Rick was out there, probably following her, making sure she and Gabriel would be okay. His protective nature was sometimes over the top but Leah never felt smothered…not when she knew the reason behind his actions.

It was one of the many ways he showed her he loved her…by making sure she was always safe.

She smiled at the soft greetings as she arrived at the meeting place, the fire already having been set. Finding a smooth log near Emily, she sat down, making sure not to jostle Gabriel and wake him up.

"Hi," Emily bumped her cousin's shoulder, blinking at her sleepily, her arms wrapped around a sleeping Bradley.

Leah smiled in greeting, looking around at the ones who were already there…Sam was quietly talking to Billy Black and Quil Ateara Sr., Brady standing a few feet away from him, a sleeping Bailey in his arms.

Leah smiled at Kim, who sat across the fire ring, holding one year old Ian, Jared next to her with Monika asleep in his arms.

She couldn't find her brother which just made her wonder what could be keeping him from being there yet as she watched her mother walking towards them, Rachel and Paul next to her, the younger pack members several feet behind them.

"Hey Lee," Collin came up behind her, dropping to squat near the log she was sitting on, "Where are Seth and Embry?"

"I don't know," Leah looked over her shoulder at him, "You didn't go out with them last night?"

"I had some homework to do," Collin rubbed the back of his neck, "I know Embry had a date with Mattie but have no idea what's keeping Seth."

"He didn't have patrols last night," Leah bit her lip, trying to keep herself from worrying…her brother could take care of himself after all.

"He asked Dougie to cover for him," Collin pushed himself to his feet, squinting his eyes as he looked towards the beach; "I think that's them."

Embry and Seth came up running, both laughing as they reached the camp fire ring.

"Are we late," Seth asked, knowing full well that they weren't.

"No, Quil's still not here," Leah smiled at her brother, "And Rick of course," she stared at her brother, noticing his clothes, "Did you stay out all night?"

"Sure did," Seth grinned at her, rubbing his hand over his hair, not at all self-conscious about his wrinkled slacks and un-tucked shirt, "We went to The Black Cat for some dancing."

"With each other," Collin asked in a mock serious voice, quirking an eyebrow as they both turned to look at him.

"Seth could only wish," Embry quipped, laughing when Seth punched him on the shoulder, "I had Mattie with me and Seth had the hottest, sexiest –"

"Hey," Seth pushed Embry, giving him a warning look, "Don't use those words to describe Julie."

"Why not? They're true."

"They're objectifying…she's not an object."

Everyone turned to stare at Seth as a few of the pack brothers moved closer.

"Have you imprinted on this Julie," Collin asked, staring slightly open mouthed in surprise…Seth had never before cared about "objectifying" a girl.

"Do I look like I imprinted," Seth asked, cocking an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his wide chest.

"Well," Dylan leaned closer to look at Seth's face, "You don't have that glazed over look on your face when her name is mentioned."

"You're not jumping to her every whim and demand," Embry grinned as one by one, those who had imprinted turned to glare at them.

"And it's obvious you haven't been leashed and house-broken," Collin made sure he was far within reach of the glaring crowd as he grinned, "So I'm gonna say no."

"And I'm gonna say you're right, Collin," Seth slapped a hand on his younger friend's shoulder, knowing that the rest of the crowd wasn't pleased but hey, gotta call it like you see it, "Thank the fates or God or whoever is out there that it is so…may it remain that way forever."

"Amen," Embry and Collin intoned, both turning with surprise at Dylan's simultaneous agreement.

"Dylan, what a surprise," Seth grinned at the young boy, "We had no idea you were part of the anti-imprint club."

"Hell yeah," Dylan scuffed the toe of his sneaker against a log, "I'm still too young to have any purpose in life…quite frankly, I'd prefer not to have any purpose at all."

"You four need to stop that kind of talk before you get your behinds handed to you."

Embry, Collin, Dylan and Seth turned as Quil came up behind them, eight year old Claire next to him looking slightly sleepy, "After all, there are more of us than there are of you."

"Right 'cause that'll scare us," Embry shrugged, smiling down at Claire as she smiled back before moving around the fire ring to sit next to Emily.

"How much longer, Lee," Sam looked towards Leah, smiling at the picture she made holding little Gabriel, still sleeping heavily.

Leah looked towards the sky before looking over her shoulder, knowing exactly where Rick was from the bond between them, "He should be here in a few minutes."

Sam nodded before turning back to the other elders, all of them whispering to each other, ignoring the quiet conversations going on around them.

"So how was your no moon night," Emily asked, leaning slightly against Leah's shoulder to get her attention, laughing quietly as Leah's smile grew into a beautiful grin, "That good, uh?"

"He's…" Leah shook her head, looking down at her sleeping son, kissing his forehead, "It's hard to find words to describe him."

"How about…" the warm whisper against her ear made her grin grow bigger as she turned to watch her husband straddle the log she was sitting on, closing his arms around her and Gabriel, "Wonderful? Amazing? Awesome?"

Leah laughed, kissing his smiling mouth before whispering, "Your Alpha conceit is showing."

"Can't help it when you make me feel ten feet tall," he whispered, nibbling on her bottom lip before pressing his lips against hers for a deeper kiss.

"No," a sleepy Gabriel reached out to push Rick's face away from Leah, wrapping his little arms around her neck, his half closed eyes staying on Rick to make sure he didn't try it again.

"Almost two years…and he still doesn't like me touching you," Rick shook his head, sliding his hand down Leah's back and under her shirt to rest on the small of her back.

"He's still half asleep," Leah smiled down at her son, watching as his eyes started closing again, "He doesn't mind when he's fully awake."

"That's what you think," Rick watched as the elders moved to sit in their assigned places, knowing from having observed previous meetings that it would soon start, "He's just more astute at hiding his possessiveness when he's fully alert."

"Alright," Quil Ateara Sr.'s voice, thin and shaky with age, quieted everyone as they all moved to find a spot around the burning driftwood, "This is the first of many dawn meetings, I'm sure, but before we start the storytelling, I'd like to ask Rick and Sam to come forward."

Rick kissed Leah's cheek before standing up, moving towards where the four elders –Sue, Billy, Ateara Sr. and Sam –sat, his eyes never leaving Sam as he stood, moving towards him until they both met before the first three elders.

"Rick," Ateara Sr. looked towards the white man, pleased when Rick nodded in acknowledgement, "We are well aware that among your people, you were an Alpha, a leader of your family as well as your pack. We understand that you were next in line to take over your pack had it survived…but we also know you are different from us…there are some limitations to your abilities and for this reason, we would like to know if you can put aside your right as Alpha and be under Sam's command as our Alpha. Is this possible?"

Rick and Sam stared at each other, the animosity between them palpable to those watching…after all the passing time they still didn't like each other, their respective places as Alphas making it impossible for any friendship or even comfortable acquaintanceship to develop.

Rick took a deep breath, knowing Leah was watching him, that she would take her cue from his decision even if it meant them leaving the reservation, "Yes, it is possible."

"Good," Ateara Sr. let out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding along with Sue who still worried Rick would someday take away her daughter and grandson, "Leah, if you could please come up?"

Leah's eyebrows rose in surprise as she easily stood up, Gabriel still asleep in her arms. Moving forward, she stood next to Rick, giving him a sweet smile as he curved his arm around her waist.

"Leah," this time Billy was the one to speak up, Ateara Sr. leaning back in his chair with a sigh, "We are aware that as your husband, Rick has become the Alpha of your family…which we have found out makes you no longer answerable to Sam…neither is Gabriel. If ever the need arises for us to fight our enemy, we need to know you'll be able to fight under Sam's command."

"She won't fight," Rick stated calmly, keeping his eyes on Sam for a few seconds before looking down at his wife.

She stared up at him, not saying anything, smiling in relief as he looked back at Billy, "Unless it's absolutely necessary…and if that's the case, she will follow me…and I'll follow Sam…as it should be."

Billy nodded, knowing that it was the right thing to do…they couldn't force Leah's loyalties towards Sam anymore than they could force the waves to stay still, "Alright then, now that that's done…I'd like for you and Sam to shake hands….just as a gesture of agreement."

They both stared at each other, neither blinking, neither moving forward until Leah nudged Rick with an elbow. Giving Sam a tight smile, Rick held out his hand, giving Sam a hard grip handshake that he returned before they both let go simultaneously, neither breaking eye contact.

The silence around the campfire was starting to get uncomfortable as everybody else watched Sam and Rick staring each other down, laughter breaking out when Collin reached over and whispered loudly at Seth, "Bet ya twenty bucks Rick looks away first."

"Hell no," Seth shook his head, "I already owe you money."

"Uh," Collin gave Seth a quizzical look as Sam, Rick and Leah moved back to their places, no one able to tell who had looked away first…perhaps they had done it simultaneously, "What you talking about?"

"Later," Seth mumbled, having caught the warning look his sister had sent his way…it wasn't his news to tell after all.

Billy's voice brought back the silence, but this time there was anticipation in the air as his words began to weave the stories most of them were well acquainted with.

"_The Quileutes have been a small people from the beginning…"_

* * *

"Where's breakfast," Collin asked with a grin, breaking the silence that had descended for a few minutes after the last words were spoken by Billy.

"You're getting your own breakfast today," Sam answered, having moved to sit next to Emily, Claire leaning against him, "Emily needs a break."

"Sam," Emily gave him a look, "You know I don't mind cooking for the boys."

"I said no," Sam tried to sounds stern but he couldn't do it when looking into her brown eyes, "You're not the only one who can cook Em. There's Rachel, Kim…Leah."

The guys laughed as Seth gave Sam a horrified look, "No way in hell man! No one sets foot at Leah's place before noon."

"The last thing any of us want," Collin gave Rick a big grin, "Is our appetite ruined by walking in on Rick and Leah –"

"Stop," Seth shoved Collin off the log, "Right now, I'm saving your ass by making you stop. He's not that far away…he can get you."

"Yeah, sure," Collin moved back onto the log, his grin growing as he met Rick's glare, "No offense, old man, but you use up your quota of the day's stamina in the mornings."

Rick gave him a narrow-eyed look before whispering into Leah's ear, "Haven't used this morning's quota. I'm going to get him."

"Before Rick goes after Collin," Leah spoke up, smiling at her mother before turning to look into Rick's blue eyes, "Rick and I have an announcement to make."

Rick smiled at her, placing a kiss on her nose, "Yes we do. Go ahead and tell them Leah _mou._"

"Tell us what," Sam gave Rick a look filled with suspicion, "If you're planning on moving out of the rez, think aga –"

"We're pregnant," Leah interrupted him with a cheerful voice, laughing as he stared at them wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Oh my God! You too?" Emily stared at her cousin with a look of joy and surprise.

"Ah!" Collin jumped to his feet and turned to Seth with a gleeful look on his face, "You owe me two hundred dollars!"

"I know," Seth's frown revealed his displeasure, momentarily too centered on himself to pay attention to the happy chatter between Leah and Emily.

"How far along are you," Leah asked Emily, shifting Gabriel in her lap. He had woken up in the middle of Billy's storytelling but had stayed in his mother's arms where he was warm and comfortable.

"Almost three months. You?"

"The same! Emily, I wanted you to help me deliver this baby too!"

"I doubt we'll both go into labor at the same time…anyway, even if I can't help, mom and Aunt Rose will be coming down from Makah to help me. I'm sure they can help you too."

"Emily, no," Sam stood up, using his height in an attempt to get his way, "This time around, you're having the baby at the hospital."

"Sam," Emily looked up at him, her soft black hair falling like a waterfall over her shoulders, "I want to have our baby in our house…our bed."

"Dammit woman!" Sam tightened his hands into fist in an attempt to keep himself from stomping his foot in frustration, "What do you have against hospitals?"

"Nothing," Emily smiled at him, knowing she'd already gotten her way, "It's just more comfortable at home."

"I'd be more comfortable if you were in a hospital," Rick said quietly, looking into Leah's brown-green eyes.

"Rick," Leah tried to find the words but couldn't, about to agree with him when he spoke up again.

"But if you want to have our baby at home, that's okay with me," he smiled in response to her own beautiful smile, chuckling as she leaned into him and kissed his mouth before whispering, "Thank you love."

"Mama," Gabriel reached up to tug Leah's face away from Rick's, "Did you tell about the baby in your tummy?"

"Yes I did," Leah smiled down at him, brushing his hair off his forehead, "And guess what?"

"What?"

"Aunt Emily is going to have a baby too."

Gabriel turned to look at his smiling aunt before turning his serious little face towards Sam.

"Mama?"

"Yes Gabe."

"Did Uncle Sam do it?"

Leah and Emily laughed at Sam's look of embarrassment, both kissing the bewildered little boy that had no idea what he'd said that was so funny.

"Hold on," Collin looked from Leah to Emily and back, "You're both preggo?"

Leah frowned at him, knowing he had something up his sleeve…he always had something up his sleeve, "Yes."

Collin arched an eyebrow as he turned to look at Rick, still straddling the log beside Leah then at Sam, his smile slowly spreading, "Were you two in a race or something?"

Sam and Rick gave Collin a long expressionless look before turning to look at each other.

"You go that way," Sam gestured towards the left of the fire ring, "I'll go this way."

"Right," Rick stood up, moving in quick tandem with Sam towards Collin as the younger boy took off at full speed, yelling over his shoulder as they chased him into the forest, "Two against one is not fair!"

"Run Collin, run," the rest of the pack brothers yelled out before falling back against each other in belly-aching laughter.

"Anymore news," Billy asked with a chuckle, waiting a few seconds before declaring, "Alright, meeting adjourned."

"Good, gotta go get some sleep," Embry rose to his feet, dusting his slacks off. He only had the one good pair, "Gotta be thinking clear to do homework."

"Especially when dealing with a heavy engine," Seth shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks, "I'm gonna take the monster to the mall park in Port Angeles. Julie's meeting us there," Seth frowned at Embry's raised eyebrows, "Say nothing."

"Nothing," Embry grinned at Seth, "You asking her to come to the Halloween bonfire?"

"Might," Seth shrugged as if it were no big deal, "That's next week, right?"

"Right. On Halloween night," Embry rested a hand on Seth's shoulder, "Pretending you don't care doesn't work for you. Just get what you can when you can."

Seth didn't say anything as Embry walked away, stopping before Emily and Leah to hug them both.

Letting out his breath, he moved towards his sister, observing her without being observed in return.

She was happy, truly happy.

Most importantly, and what gave him a sudden jolt of joy, she was free.

* * *

_Somewhere in Italy_

**She took a deep breath, feeling slightly buoyant after two hours of shooting countless pictures, the small Italian town she had been instructed to stop at charming and absolutely captivating to her artist's soul.**

**Taking another deep breath, she took several steps forward before stopping and closing her eyes. **

**It felt good, this sense of freedom, the reprieve from responsibility…even it if was just for a few hours.**

**A sudden jolt of joy shot through her and she couldn't contain her laughter as she dropped to a squat right where she was standing, raising her camera to eye level before opening her eyes, the scene through her viewfinder perfectly capturing what she was feeling.**

**The shutter continued to snap as she pressed it over and over again, turning degree by degree without breaking her squatting position.**

"**Tia Rosa," a small voice popped her shimmering bubble of freedom, reminding her she had responsibilities. She wasn't free…or safe. **

**She couldn't forget that.**

**Lowering her camera, she turned to smile into a pair of wide golden brown eyes, more gold than brown. They reminded her so much of Marisela…**

"**Yes?"**

"**We have to go. He's getting crabby." **

**She smiled, reaching out to touch the smooth porcelain looking skin of her little face, "Is he being mean to you?"**

"**He doesn't mean to but when he's hungry…" perfect little white teeth bit down on a full bottom lip.**

"**Are you hungry too, querida," she took a deep breath, unable to keep herself from staring at those small white teeth…so perfect…and razor sharp…**

**She shook her head, closing her lips over her teeth, "I can eat food. I don't mind. I kind of like it. But he won't."**

"**Esta bien," she let out a breath, looking to her left, a few seconds passing before she finally saw him leaning against a stone wall, his arms crossed over his chest in a familiar show of anger, his young face tight as he stared back at her.**

"**I suppose that's why your father had us come here," she slung the strap of her camera over her neck, bending over to pick up the leather backpack especially made for all her essentials, "There's a forest down this road. Let's go."**

**Without saying a word, the little boy pushed himself away from the wall, walking ahead of them down the road she had pointed at, not once looking over his shoulder to see if they were following.**

"**Think he'll talk to me today," she asked, looking down as the little girl slid her tiny hand into her own.**

"**Once he eats, maybe," she smiled up at her, the sun bringing out the gold in her dark copper colored hair, "He's still angry that papa didn't come with us."**

"**He blames me," she sighed, not realizing the strangeness in confiding to one of the half child/half vampire creatures that, only several months ago, had ripped her sister apart to enter a world they did not belong in.**

"**No. He blames himself. Just like with mama…he blames me too. But not you. Never you."**

**She looked down into the demon-angel's face, wanting to tell her it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't. To lie would be to sin.**

"**Someday," she breathed in the fresh air, watching as the little boy ran into the trees out of her sight. She didn't call out, didn't rush after him in a panic, didn't even worry…at seven months old, he could take care of himself just like any other predator out there, "Someday, we will all be able to atone for our sins."**

**She found a large flat stone, letting go of the little girl's hand to sit down.**

"**Go on," she smiled at the child, trying to keep her turning stomach under control, "Go eat."**

"**No," she shook her head, curls tumbling down her back, bouncing on her shoulders she stood before her, "I'll eat with you at the **_**palazzo.**_**"**

**She smiled but knew that simple food wasn't fulfilling to them, "I'm sure you're hungry for…"**

"**No," she stared at her with guileless eyes, "I don't want to be like him. I don't want to be a sin."**

"**You'll always be hungry if you don't –"**

"**Papa says that to reach heaven, sacrifices must be made," she tilted her head to the side, her blue hair ribbon, which tied back half of her long gold-red curls, brushing against her cheek, "I want to see mama again. Always being hungry is nothing compared to never seeing mama."**

**She smiled at that, reaching out to brush back the blue ribbon. This demon-angel, by sheer stubbornness, planned to make herself completely human.**

**A miracle alone could accomplish that.**

"**I'm done."**

**Giving a startled jump, she looked to her left to find the boy standing there, arms at his side, his clothes impeccable, the soft breeze ruffling his black hair.**

**He was so quiet when he moved, so silent as he approached…she hated that.**

**He brought back that feeling of being hunted…stalked like a deer in a dark forest.**

"**Let's go then," her voice was unusually loud, purposely so to chase away her frightening thoughts.**

**Opening her pack, she pulled out her 30mm lens container, easily twisting it off the camera's face, snapping both lids on before she placed them into their assigned compartments, zipping the bag closed before standing up and heading towards the **_**palazzo**_** they were staying at.**

**She looked down as a little hand slid into hers, smiling at her as she looked up to smile back.**

**A few steps later, another little hand slid into hers. **

**She looked down at the top of his dark head. He never looked up.**

**How different they were.**

**One was willing to sacrifice to keep her soul and to strengthen her humanity.**

**The other one didn't seem to care about his soul or his humanity…**

**Perhaps because, as the first born, he knew he had neither…**

**And while the memory of having slaughtered his mother remained with him, he didn't care to have either.**

**She didn't know if she cared either.  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**This story follows right after **_Already Gone_.** The timeline of the story backtracks to two months after Rick and Leah return from their honeymoon in Greece after the prologue, which will reappear later in the story.**

**AN: Ses, Gaby, Lynn -thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! I especially love the long ones with comments and thoughts and such...enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing my story. The song at the end of this chapter is not my own or even my character's, but Fergie's (BIG GIRLS DON'T CRY). For the sake of this story, though, I am claiming it as Julie's work...neither one of us is getting any profit from it.**

**Always enjoy getting new readers and new reviewers, so don't be shy, read and review! I love to hear from you! **

**Ses -Rick would like me to tell you something: HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST COLLIN AS AN IMPRINT TO MY LITTLE GIRL? DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH? **

**Good thing that my story is way ahead of that point, otherwise Rick would be screaming at you and me both...Collin will not be imprinting on Rick's little girl.**

**Gaby -the hint is not in your imagination...it is in mine. That's a good thing though. Enjoy Gabe as he grows up...believe me, you want him to grow up...just not too fast. Even I agree with that. **

**LOVE YOU ALL AND PLEASE REVIEW! For some reason, I am not so very happy with this chapter so if you comment and leave constructive criticism as to how it could be better or if it can be better, I might be inspired to re-write it.  
**

**Chapter Nine**

"Uncle Seth?"

"Yes Gabe," Seth finished securing the car seat into the middle of the back seat of his Mustang, tugging at it to make sure it didn't move.

"Can we listen to Sesame Street," Gabe asked, leaning against the side of the car as he watched his uncle work with his car seat.

"Well," Seth moved out of the car, smiling as Gabe climbed in, settling himself into the seat.

Helping him pull on the straps, Seth finished buckling him in, "I'll look through the CDs I have. Alice said it was the best collection in the world, so I bet if that's true, Sesame Street should be in there."

"Okay," Gabe smiled at Seth, watching him get out of the backseat, closing the door before climbing into the driver's seat, reaching under the passenger seat to pull out the black CD wallet, "Is it there?"

""Hold your horses, kiddo," Seth glanced over his shoulder, smiling at Gabe's giggles, "I still have to check."

"I don't have horses, Uncle Seth."

"Good thing to, otherwise you'd let them run all over the place," flipping through the CDs, he laughed as he found what he was looking for, "What do you know, this is the best collection ever! Sesame Street coming up!"

"Yay!"

Feeding the disk into the stereo, he pulled the keys out of the pocket of his jeans and turned the ignition on, closing the door and pulling on his seat belt, "Are we ready?"

"Yes!"

Putting the car into drive, he headed towards Forks, smiling as he heard Gabe in the backseat, singing along with the song playing.

Reaching up, he adjusted the rearview mirror so he could see Gabe as well as the road behind him.

"Uncle Seth?"

"Yes Gabe."

"Are we going to the park?"

"No. We're going to Port Angeles to the mall park."

"Are we gonna pick up chicks there?"

Seth laughed as he continued driving through town, "No. No picking up chicks today. We're going to meet a friend of mine."

"Is it a girl?"

"Yes, she is. Gabe?"

"Yes Uncle Seth."

"Don't call her a chick."

"Okay."

"Gabe?"

"Yes Uncle Seth."

"Don't tell her we go to the park to pick up chicks."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask," Seth shook his head, letting out a chuckle. Despite the sleepless night, he was feeling good…it could be getting to spend time with his nephew…or it could be he would be seeing Julie again.

What was it about that girl that captivated him?

"Uncle Seth?"

"Yes Gabe."

"Is this car very fast?"

"Oh yes, very fast."

The singing puppets were the only sound in the car for a while. Looking into the rearview mirror, he smiled.

His nephew was looking drowsy. Car rides did him in practically every time.

"Uncle Seth?"

"Yes Gabe."

"Can it fly?"

"What?"

"The car. Can it fly?"

"No, it needs wings to be able to fly."

"Oh."

Looking at the mirror again, he watched the little boy for a few seconds. He was quietly staring out the side window, his blue eyes blinking slowly…he was putting up a fight to stay awake.

"Uncle Seth?"

"Yes Gabe."

"I'm gonna fly when I grow up."

"Are you now?"

"Yep."

"Tell you what," Seth reached back to pat his little foot, "When you're eighteen, if you still want to fly, I'll pay for your lessons."

"Okay."

The silence lasted for a few minutes, long enough for Seth to look back to see if Gabe was still awake.

"Uncle Seth?"

"Yes Gabe."

"Is she pretty?"

"Who?"

"Your friend at the mall."

"Yes, she is. Very pretty."

"Will I like her?"

"I think you'll like her very much. She's a teacher."

Seth caught Gabe wrinkling his nose at that, trying hard not to laugh as he added, "She teaches music."

"Can she sing?"

"Oh yes, she can definitely sing."

"Does she know Sesame Street?"

"You'll have to ask her."

"Okay."

Seth got onto the highway, bypassing Forks High School, the silence once again broken.

"Uncle Seth?"

"Yes Gabe."

"Where'd you find her?"

Seth laughed, "At the beach in California."

"Is she a mermaid?"

Raising an eyebrow at that question, he quickly glanced over his shoulder, "Why do you ask that?"

"'Cause she's pretty. And she can sing. And you found her at the beach."

"Well, I haven't made up my mind if she's a mermaid or not," Seth shot a grin at the little boy over his shoulder before turning his attention back to the road.

"Did you see her tail," Gabe kicked his feet, trying so hard to stay awake.

"Nope. She was standing on two legs."

"Maybe if we get her into water."

Seth laughed, running his fingers through his hair, "I don't think we'll be able to do that today. But we'll have to try another time. How's that?"

"Okay. Then we'll know."

"Then we'll know."

* * *

Leah sighed as she walked into her house, Rick close behind her.

Last night's lack of sleep was starting to catch up to her. Turning towards her husband, she smiled at his, sliding her arms over his shoulders and around his neck as he pulled her closer.

"I want to shower," she whispered as their noses touched, both of them breathing each other in, enjoying the closeness, "Want to join me?"

"I do, yes," Rick smiled at her, tilting his head to brush his mouth over hers, chuckling as she pulled away, keeping his hand in hers as she moved across the living room towards the hallway.

Looking down at the coffee table, he stopped, "What's that, Leah _mou_?"

"What," Leah looked at the envelope on the table, "Oh, mama send them over for you. I suppose they're pictures although I don't know of what."

"You didn't look through them," Rick let go of her hand, picking up the envelope.

"No. Mama said they were for you so I didn't look at them," Leah moved next to him, resting her chin on his shoulder, "Are you coming?"

"You go ahead," Rick kissed her lips, smiling down into her beautiful eyes, "I've been wanting to look at these for a long time."

Leah shook her head, her sable brown hair brushing against her neck. She was going to need a haircut soon, "Okay. You go ahead and look at those. I'll go shower."

Rick watched her walk away, tilting his head as he admired the way her hips swayed from side to side.

Shaking his head, he moved around the coffee table and sat on the couch, opening the envelope and pulling out a thick stack of glossy pictures.

Not thinking what those pictures might show him, he began flipping through them.

* * *

Leah wiped her hand over the foggy mirror, running both hands through her hair. It was starting to get longer than she normally kept it.

If she recalled correctly, the last time her hair had been longer than its normal chin length had been when she was pregnant with Gabriel.

Maybe she could let it grow out during this pregnancy as well.

Grabbing a towel, she vigorously rubbed her hair, hanging the towel on one of the hooks on the back of the door before grabbing her hairbrush and pulling it through her thick hair, tugging at the tangles.

Once she was done with that, she placed the brush back in its drawer, tilting her head to the side at her reflection before opening up her bathrobe, looking herself over.

Moving to stand sideways, she wrinkled her nose. She was already starting to show. With Gabriel, she hadn't shown until the end of the third month…she supposed the stomach muscles weren't as strong as they had been back then…not only that, but it was her second pregnancy.

Closing her robe, she tied the sash, trying not to feel bad about the changes in her body…Rick couldn't get enough of her so she knew he had no problem with the fact that her breasts were bigger or that her stomach was no longer flat or that her hips…

Oh goodness, her hips.

Shaking her head to get those negative thoughts out of it, she walked out of the bathroom, stopping at the sudden onslaught of guilt and remorse.

"Rick," she moved towards the couch, sitting beside him, a leg tucked under her bottom as she reached to run her fingers through his hair, "What's wrong, love?"

Rick shook his head, looking up from the pictures in his hands, his blue eyes revealing the inner turmoil he was feeling, "I did this to you. What should have been the happiest time of your life…I tore you apart because I was selfish…unable to see beyond myself –"

"Rick, what –" Leah shook her head, unable to understand what he was talking about. Looking down at the pictures, the ones in his hands and the others spread throughout the coffee table, she took a deep breath, realizing why he was beating himself up.

The pictures were of her, after she had returned from New Hampshire, pregnant with Gabriel and missing her soul, which she had left behind with Rick.

Even she had to fight the urge to cringe. In every single one, the empty look in her eyes pre-dominated the forced smiles. The pain and agony she had been feeling was clearly revealed on every single picture of herself.

Sighing, she leaned her forehead against his, stroking his jaw, "Rick, you can't –"

Without warning, he pressed his mouth against hers, taking her breath away as he deepened the kiss, dropping the pictures he was holding on the floor, sliding his hands into her hair, pushing her back into the couch.

Fisting her hands into his hair, she kissed him back with the same aching need she felt from him, a moan catching in her throat as he tugged open her bathrobe, his hands moving over her body, his fingers slightly digging into her muscles.

She tugged at his shirt, kissing his jaw, tugging at his earlobe as he moved his open mouth over her throat, his teeth scraping against her skin, pushing her desire higher.

"I love you," he whispered against her breast before tugging at her nipple with his teeth. Leah moaned, her hands frantic as she tugged at the snap of his jeans, having abandoned her attempt at taking off his shirt.

Returning his mouth to hers, he pushed the robe off her shoulders before pulling back slightly, quickly discarding his shirt and jeans, lowering his weight over her.

Looking deep into her eyes, he kissed her nose, her cheeks, her eyelids before moving his mouth over hers, whispering against them, "I love you. With everything that is me, I love you."

Leah cupped his face with her hands, smiling up at him as she slid her legs over his, "I know. With everything in me, I know. I love you too, Rick. Nothing could measure –"

"How much I love you," he finished, his words soft against her lips before he sucked her bottom lip, sliding his tongue over it then into her mouth, slowly deepening the kiss.

The fire between them burned hotter and brighter with every touch, every kiss. Before long, they were no longer aware of anything else but each other.

As it should be.

* * *

Seth laughed as Gabriel skipped beside him, his little hand holding on to Seth's bigger one, "Do you ever just walk, Gabe?"

"Nope," the little boy looked up at his uncle, "Walking is boring. If I had wings, I'd fly all the time."

"Yeah, you would," Seth shook his head, making his way around the crowd towards the kids' park area on the first level, "Want me to carry you? It's a long way for you to skip."

"Nope," Gabe gave another skip followed by a big jump, "I can make it. I'm not a baby anymore, remember?"

"Right," Seth looked around as they got closer to the indoor park, "Looks like a lot of kids are here today."

"It's a mall park, Uncle Seth," Gabe looked up at him again, "It's supposed to have kids in it. Is she here yet?"

"I don't see –" Seth spotted her sitting on one of the benches inside the play area as they got near the entrance, "There she is. Sitting on that bench over there."

Gabriel looked to where Seth was pointing, letting go of his uncle's hand to move across the play area at a near run.

"Gabe, hold on! I have to take your shoes off," Seth shook his head as he followed behind him, smiling as the little boy climbed up onto the bench beside Julie, "Gabriel –"

"You have pretty eyes," the little boy was on his knees, smiling up at Julie, a hand resting on her shoulder.

Julie gave him a big smile, "Thank you. So do you."

"Mama says I have Daddy's eyes," Gabe tilted his head to the side, "But everything else comes from Uncle Seth. What's your name?"

"Julie. What's yours?"

"Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe," he reached up to tug at a red-brown curl, "I like your hair."

"Thank you," Julie reached to tug at Gabe's dark blue t-shirt, "I like your shirt."

"Mama picked it. Will you help me take my shoes off," Gabe sat back with a huff, resting his feet on Julie's lap, "Rules say we can't wear shoes…'cause the park's inside. I have to wear shoes when we go to the outside park."

Julie chuckled as she helped Gabe with the Velcro straps on his sneakers, "Do you like cars?"

"Yep," Gabriel looked at the faded car stickers on his blue and white sneakers, "But not as much as planes. I'm gonna fly when I'm big."

"That's awesome," Julie set Gabe's shoes beside her, "There you go. You can play now."

"Will you play with me," Gabe pushed himself to stand on the bench, a hand on Julie's shoulder, the other reaching to touch her cheek, "You have to take your shoes off too."

"Of course I'll play with you," Julie laughed as she glanced at Seth. He just stood there, staring at them with an incredulous look on his face, "Can your uncle play too?"

Gabe turned to look at Seth, "He's really big but I suppose he can. Take your shoes off Uncle Seth."

Seth toed his shoes off, still saying nothing as he bend over to pick them up, moving towards Julie and Gabriel to set them on the bench next to his nephew's.

"What are we playing," Julie asked, standing up and placing her shoes where she had been sitting, smiling at the little sneakers snug between hers and Seth's.

"Tag," Gabe reached out and gave her leg a pat before jumping off the bench as he yelled, "You're it!"

Julie laughed, watching him run off into the large play area before turning to Seth, "What's got you frowning?"

"You ignored me," Seth crossed his arms over his chest, "We're supposed to be spending time together today and you didn't even say hi."

"Your fault for bringing your nephew," Julie smiled brightly at Seth as she reached over to lay a hand on his arm, "By the way…you're it."

Julie laughed as she skipped away, looking over her shoulder to see Seth standing still, staring after her.

Turning to walk backwards, she grinned at him, catching a glimpse of Gabe out of the corner of her eye. Turning her head, she smiled as the little boy climbed up onto one of the fiberglass boulders in the play area, "Your uncle's it, Gabe."

"Then you better run," Gabe scampered off the boulder, "'Cause he's really fast."

Julie laughed, turning to look to where Seth had been standing…he wasn't there anymore.

"Got ya," his husky voice whispered into her ear as his arms wrapped around her from behind, trapping her own arms at her sides, "You should never take your eyes off the person who's it."

"Hey, not fair," Julie laughed as she felt him nuzzle her behind her ear, "Tag backs aren't allowed."

"That wasn't stated before the game started," giving her cheek a quick kiss, he let her go before taking several steps back, "Gabe, Julie's it!"

The little boy squealed, running away, looking over his shoulder to see if Julie was chasing him.

Laughing, Julie moved towards him, dodging other little kids, holding out her hands in a threatening manner, "I'm gonna get you Gabe!"

Gabe let out another squeal, dropping to his knees to crawl into a tunnel, laughing when he looked back to find Julie right behind him, "You're gonna get stuck!"

"As long as I get you, I don't care," Julie's smooth voice echoed in the tunnel as she reached out and snagged Gabe's little foot, "I got you!"

Gabe laughed, trying to kick out of her grasp, his laughter continuing as she dragged him towards her, wrapping both arms around him.

"I've caught you," Julie smiled into his little face, unable to keep herself from falling for the little boy as he looked up at her with those big dancing blue eyes.

Reaching up to touch her cheek, he leaned close until their noses touched, whispering loudly, "Are you a mermaid?"

Julie's smiled widened as she moved around until her back curved into the tunnel, Gabe comfortable in her arms, his knees digging into her stomach, "What do you think?"

"I think you are," Gabe stared at her, his little face serious, "Uncle Seth isn't sure."

"Let's keep it our secret, okay," Julie kissed the tip of his nose.

"Can I see your tail," Gabe asked quietly, stretching his neck to kiss Julie's nose in return, "Mama calls that a kitty kiss."

Julie chuckled, "I like kitty kisses. As for my tail, I'll show you someday, okay?"

"Once again, I'm being ignored," Seth leaned over to look into the tunnel, "What are you two doing in there? We're supposed to be playing tag, not sardines."

Julie turned to grin at Seth, their faces inches away from each other, "You shouldn't have let me meet him. I'm in love."

Seth chuckled, knowing full well what Julie meant. She wasn't the first one to fall for Gabe's little boy charm, "Just remember, I'm the one that can give you access to him."

Julie laughed, helping Gabe climb over her and out of the tunnel before wiggling out herself. Taking Seth's hand, she groaned as she straightened up, standing inches away from Seth.

Smiling at him, she stood still, holding her breath as he stared into her eyes, his gaze moving down to her lips.

Taking a deep breath, her lips opened, unaware of the invitation she was giving him.

Seth swallowed back a groan but couldn't keep himself from leaning down the few inches that separated them, his lips slightly brushing hers.

Pulling back, she took another breath, trying hard to clam her beating heart as she stared into his brown-green eyes.

"Not yet," she whispered, reaching up to stroke her long fingers against his jaw, giving him a soft smile, "I'm not ready."

Seth nodded slightly, trying to breathe again, unable to get the taste and feel of her lips against his out of his mind.

If this wasn't imprinting…then what was it?

* * *

Leah sighed as she cuddled closer to Rick, her head resting on his shoulder, arm across his chest.

Somehow, they had made it to the bedroom…after a second shower…which didn't happen until after they had finished their trip around their own personal universe in the living room.

Stroking her arm with one hand, from shoulder to elbow, he slowly ran his fingers through her hair, occasionally kissing her forehead, whispering those same sweet words that had brought her out of her coma.

Leah sighed, kissing his chest, her fingers tracing small circles against his warm skin, still feeling his guilt and remorse over what she felt was no longer an issue.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair, "I should have been here…I should have known you were meant to be mine…I'm sorry."

"Rick," Leah let out a breath, pushing herself up to look down into his face, "I want to show you something."

Rick watched as Leah climbed out of bed, having a harder time than she should because she was wrapping the sheet around herself at the same time.

Smiling as he watched her tug at the bed-sheet, he wondered to himself what she could be thinking, trying to hide her body -which he had memorized down to the smallest curve and dip -from him.

Moving across their small room towards the dresser, she bend down to open a bottom drawer, laughing when he let out a low whistle in appreciation of the view.

Straightening up, she held the sheet in one hand against her chest, holding a photo album in the other.

She moved across the room, smiling as Rick sat up to stare at her legs. With every step she took, the sheet would swing open, revealing a long slim leg before hiding it again.

"It's like the grown up version of hide-n-seek," he said as she sat against the headboard, a leg tucked under her.

Pulling her closer to him, he reached out to slide his hand under the bed-sheet, stroking her thigh as he kissed her neck.

"Concentrate," she admonished, giggling as he nibbled her ear, "I really want you to see these."

"Alright," Rick straightened up, pulling the sheet to cover her legs. She gave him a look, her eyebrow arched.

"You know I can't concentrate when you're showing leg," he explained with a smile, chuckling as she leaned in to kiss him, "Now show me what you've got."

Leah set the album over their laps, opening the cover to reveal the first picture, which had been taken several hours after Gabriel had been born, "Isn't he beautiful?"

She moved her fingers over the picture, "I went into labor on a full moon night. I was so scared I would end up having a puppy."

Rick chuckled, resting his forehead against hers, "They don't phase until their first full moon after they're born."

"Well, see, I didn't know that," Leah saw guilt flash through his blue eyes. Kissing his mouth, she whispered, "Stop blaming yourself. It all worked out. Sam got me to their place in time for Emily to help. Besides, Gabe was born just as the sun was rising."

"Why was Sam taking you to their place," Rick worked hard at keeping a neutral tone but knew he had failed as he caught Leah's raised eyebrow, "Where were Sue and Seth?"

"Oh, they were in the house. I just didn't wake them up. I started having contractions in the middle of the night, so I headed to the beach –"

"The beach?"

"I was in pain, I wasn't thinking clearly. I hadn't told anyone that you were a werewolf...and what with my irrational fear of birthing a puppy instead of a baby –"

Rick chuckled again, a slight twinge of guilt tugging at him, "If I had been here…I could have put all those fears to rest…"

"You weren't here but look –" she pointed towards herself in the picture, "Look what you gave me."

Rick focused on the picture, seeing a different Leah from the ones they had left strewn about in the living room.

Her eyes were bright, her face flushed, her smile –alive.

"This was the happiest day of my life," Leah leaned her head against his shoulder as she pointed at another picture, where she and Gabriel were bracketed by Sue and Seth.

"Sam called the house after my baby was born…several hours after. I just wanted some time alone with him before I had to share him with my family," turning the page, she pointed at another picture, "As soon as Emily handed him to me, he stopped crying. We just stared at each other…" Leah swallowed hard, blinking fast to keep from crying, "My heart started beating again, Rick. I came alive –because I was holding a part of you."

Rick reached to flip the page, his other hand stroking her hair, "He looks nothing like me."

"Until he opened his eyes," she smiled as she pointed at a close up of Gabriel, his blue eyes wide open, "They've been that blue since he was born. I would watch him when he slept…and it would take my breath away when he would wake up. Those beautiful blue eyes would stare at me as if I was his whole world."

She raised her face to his, kissing his jaw before whispering into his ear, "You gave me a reason to live –to love. You gave me your baby –our sweet little boy. Nothing, absolutely nothing, could make me regret anything that happened," she set the album on the bedside table, moving to kneel before him, cupping his face between her hands, "I regret nothing because to do so, would be to regret you…to regret Gabriel. So please –please just let go of what happened. It doesn't matter –we're here."

Rick stared into her brown-green eyes, realizing that what Leah was saying rang true to the last word.

Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her, all his love and devotion poured into that one kiss.

Sliding his hands down her back, he tugged at the sheet until it pooled around her waist. He stroked his hands up her back, over her shoulders and into her hair.

He slowly moved her onto her back, never breaking their kiss, his hands moving over her breasts, down her stomach to her hips, pushing the sheet away until she was completely uncovered.

Pulling away slightly, he whispered, his lips brushing hers with every word, "I love you. Without you, I'd be lost."

She smiled as she closed her arms around him, finishing those sweet words that had helped bring her back, "Now that you've found me, please –don't ever let go."

* * *

Julie and Seth laughed as the fifth person that had stopped them to tell them their little boy was cute walked away from them.

"I can take him, you know," Seth offered, his arm around Julie's waist, unknowingly giving her support, "He's a heavy kid."

"He's not heavy," Julie hitched a sleeping Gabe higher up on her hip, his head resting on her shoulder, "Besides, he's comfortable and if I pass him over to you, he'll wake up."

"Just admit it," Seth opened the exit door, letting her go outside first, keeping a hand on the small of her back, "You don't want to give him back."

"I don't," she grinned up at him, "He's gotta be the sweetest little boy ever."

Seth laughed as he guided her through the parking lot towards his car, "Don't let him fool you. He's absolutely devious at times –especially when my brother-in-law gets touchy feely with my sister. It's actually quite funny."

"I bet he doesn't think so," she stood back as he opened the back door, shaking her head when he reached for Gabriel, "I'll put him in."

Stepping back to let her into the backseat, he tilted his head to the side, admiring the view.

"Stop looking at my butt," she said good-naturedly, gently placing the sleeping boy into his seat, buckling him in before getting out.

"I was just admiring your jeans," Seth gave her an innocent smile, laughing at the look of disbelief on her face; "They're really nice –especially on you."

Julie laughed, trying hard not to blush as he reached out to brush a red-brown curl from her shoulder.

"I had fun," she smiled, tilting her head to the side as he slid his hand down her arm, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together, "I have lesson plans to put together –we're working on a Christmas program and I have to find appropriate music pieces for my students, which is kind of hard to do because they're all of different ability levels and –"

"Relax Julie," Seth chuckled, giving her arm a little shake before raising her hand to his lips, placing a kiss on the back of it, his eyes never leaving hers, "I'll call you."

"Okay," Julie's voice rushed out in a breath as he let go of her hand, "I'll see you around."

Seth smiled at her, not moving as she walked away, his eyes following her until she reached a faded green sports Jeep, laughing as she climbed in without opening the door.

Argh! The Halloween bonfire.

He would just ask her when he called her later tonight.

* * *

Julie's fingers moved over the strings, plucking quickly, her left hand fingers moving from fret to fret, jumping from chord to chord as she continued to pick the strings, the notes fast and furious, yet beautifully uplifting in their constant change.

Whenever she had something to think through, whenever she had an important decision to make, she always went to her twelve string guitar…its complicated sound helped her organize her thoughts, helped her put things into perspective.

And whether he meant to or not, Seth was definitely complicating her ability to think.

Perhaps she was being fanciful, or unusually perceptive, but she knew, from the first moment she looked into his beautiful brown-green eyes, that he wasn't meant for her.

What hurt the most, though, was the simultaneous knowledge that, if it were a different life, a different world…an alternative universe, so to speak, they would be together, would love together, would live together…

So she had to make up her mind, if she wanted to protect herself, her heart, then all she could let happen between them was friendship…

But oh, how she wanted to know what it would be like to be kissed by him, held by him, cared by him…maybe even loved by him.

Would the joy of having him belong to her, however brief the time may be, outweigh the pain at having to let go of him when the time came?

Out there was the one meant for him in this lifetime, this world…someone just as special as he was…

But right now, she was here…and he was interested…

Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all…so the saying goes.

Could it be true? Could she love him knowing she'd have to let him go?

Was she capable of loving him with an open heart…and equally open arms?

* * *

_In Italy_

**Taking a deep breath, she watched the two demon-angels asleep on the twin bed next to her own…she wasn't able to sleep: she was wide awake and wanting to get some work done.**

**Opening one of her hardback suitcases, she took several things needed; wanting to take some of her pictures and make them come to life, she selected one of the rolls she had used up when she had been in London.**

**It was time to see the sunrise again…this time, on paper.**

**Several hours later, she felt pleased, looking from one picture to the other, all of them hanging next to each other on a string of twine she had tied from one corner of the bathroom to the other.**

**Sighing, she glanced at her watch, surprised to see she had spent most of the night working with her negatives, her head slightly stuffy from the closed in smells of the chemicals. **

**Wiping her hands on a rag, she slowly and efficiently cleaned up the bathroom, putting everything away except for the hanging pictures…those had to dry.**

**Walking out of the bathroom, she placed everything she had taken out of the suitcase back into it, always making sure that everything they had with them was packed and ready to go...she hated having to live like that but it was necessary…for how long, she didn't know.**

**Kicking off her shoes, she unsnapped her jeans and pulled them off, placing them over the back of the chair nearest the second bed, pulling back the sheets to climb in, brushing her fingers through her hair before reaching for the small black bag she had placed next to her bed, pulling out the letters, all tied together with a ribbon that had once belonged to Marisela.**

**Fingering the frayed ribbon, she swallowed hard, trying not to cry as the memory of their father slipped through her defenses. **

**Pulling out the letter on top of the stack, she put the others aside before opening the thick parchment.**

_**Mi Linda niña,**_

_**It's tiring, isn't it, trying to remember a new name, a new identity, a new past? I hope you haven't been approached by anyone, that there haven't been questions you don't know the answers to. **_

_**On top of that, by now, Marcos must be getting a little harder to handle, what with his somewhat darker nature. Please, I know it's not easy, you knowing what he did, but he's in need of unconditional love. He'll never forgive himself for what happened, will never forget it –a drawback, I'm sure, of what he is. **_

_**Remind yourself that he loved his mother –your sister –my Marisela. He loved her before he was born and he loves her even now, which is why his guilt is so hard for him to handle. Show him love, kindness, understanding, acceptance…perhaps in time, it will all shape him into becoming a loving and forgiving man…the kind of man his mother would want him to be.**_

_**Yes, this letter concerns the twins as much as it concerns you. You're young and not ready to be a parent, and although they grow faster than a normal child, and are able to comprehend as adults do, they are still children, Rosa Maria, and are in need of you and your guidance. They are in need of your love, your support, your gentleness.**_

_**Time will come sooner than it should when they will be able to live their own lives…you'll be able to live yours.**_

_**It will be hard to explain them to others…for that reason, I suggest you not stay in one place for too long…I'm sorry to do this to you, really I am, but it will be necessary for your safety.**_

_**It won't be long before you'll find a safe harbor…it won't be long before you'll be able to stop running. I promise you it won't be long before you can have the life you want with whoever you want.**_

_**Tell Viviana that I love her, that she's wonderfully special in a way only a little girl can be…remind her that love and sacrifice are necessary, sometimes crucial, to living a wholly human life…I believe she can be what she wants to be…but not without sacrifices.**_

_**Help her with her decision Rosa; don't try to keep her as she is. I know you have mixed feelings about them; you think them abnormal, which they are, an abomination, which they aren't. You have the power to help them become their true selves…for them to become more their mother's children and not my own.**_

_**Stay in Italy for three more nights. The morning of the fourth day, take yourself and the twins to the airport…your airline tickets will be waiting for you there…once you land at your next destination, read the next letter. **_

_**One step at a time, hermana mia, and you will make it to the finish line.**_

_**Know I am thinking of all three of you, and praying for you.**_

_**Eduardo Javier De Soto**_

**Letting out a heavy sigh, she folded up the letter, placing it at the bottom of the stack before she secured them all, the ribbon tight around them. Bending over the bed, she grabbed the black bag, placing them into it before pulling out three passports. Flipping the first one open, she stared at a picture of herself…**

**Rose de Lune. Twenty years old, born on July fifteen in San ****Sebastián****, Spain. **

**Marc de Lune. Three years old, born on March sixth in Salamanca, Spain.**

**Vivian de Lune. Three years old, born on March sixth in Salamanca, Spain.**

**Their new names…their new identities…their new lives.**

**What was their story? Taking a deep breath, she put away the passports, knowing that the answer to that question would be in the next letter.**

**She wasn't ready to find out what Eduardo had in mind…was she to claim them as her own children? Her siblings? Or was she to tell the truth and say they were her nephew and niece?**

**Why did life happen the way it did, she wondered to herself as she turned off the bedside lamp, sliding down the bed to rest her head on her pillow. Why did the supernatural have to exist?**

**She wished life were normal, the way many believed it to be. **

**She wished she didn't have any knowledge of vampires or those two little hybrids.**

**While she was on a wishing spree, she might as well wish her sister were alive…her parents…**

**Another sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes.**

**Enough with wishing. It was never going to happen, time was moving on and she needed to sleep…for however long the twins will let her.**

**Because Eduardo had been right…they may be growing fast but they were still children.**

* * *

Letting out a tired breath, Seth got up from his desk, moving towards the window. Leaning against the frame, he watched the shadows lengthening as the sun continued to set. He'd been up for more than twenty-four hours and although he felt the exhaustion, he wasn't sleepy.

Pushing away from the window, he ran his fingers through his hair, going through the list of things he had to do in the morning.

There were patrols to be done, then he had a nine AM class, a three hour shift at the community administration building, another class, a study group –oh, it was going to be a long day if he didn't get any sleep.

Heading down the hall towards the bathroom, he turned on the shower, stripping before getting in, trying to get the water as hot as it would go…which wasn't hot enough.

He needed to find a way to relax, to get rid of this strange anxiety that was riding him hard.

What the hell was it that was making him paranoid, anxious, nearly sending him into panic attacks for no reason at all? Perhaps he should look into making a doctor's appointment but that would not be a good thing…he, like all his pack brothers, avoided doctors.

It wasn't easy explaining how they came to still be alive when they're temperature was 108.9 on a normal day.

Washing out the conditioner from his hair, he turned the water off, taking a towel from the hook right outside the shower, drying his hair before wrapping it around his waist, stepping out of the stall, not caring about the wet puddles he left behind.

He no longer had anyone after him to keep the floor dry because they hated wet socks…the constant fight between him and Leah growing up since they shared the bathroom upstairs.

After his mother had moved out, he had taken the downstairs master bedroom, leaving the rest as they were. Every once in a while, one of the pack brothers would crash in one of the three spare rooms but that was very rare.

It was a big house for one guy, something he didn't realize until after his sister moved out with Gabe, followed by his mother.

Pulling out a pair of boxers from his dresser drawer, he quickly yanked them on before grabbing his cell phone from his desk, speed dialing the one person that had been in the back of his mind all day.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey," Seth yanked the sheet off the bed, tossing it on the floor before climbing in, laying back with a tired sigh, "How are the lesson plans going?"

"_Pretty well," _Julie's smooth low voice seemed to smooth out the anxiety he had been feeling, making it bleed out bit by bit, _"I found four different pieces for two of my advanced students. Now I need to find five pieces for my beginners."_

"Why not have them do Jingle Bells or something like that," Seth tucked his free arm behind his head, staring up at the ceiling as he let her laughter wash over him.

"_So over-rated. I like finding new pieces they've never even heard of…there are some simple ones from Germany that could work for my piano students…good thing I only have three of them. I think I might go with some pieces from this Spanish composer I love for my intermediate guitar players…they can work together on those."_

"So the theme for the Christmas program is "Christmas Around the World"," Seth asked, scooting lower onto the bed, wiggling his shoulders against his pillow until he felt comfortable.

"_That's a great idea! Why didn't I think of that? I'll have to tell my teacher, she'll love it. We can have the choir do songs from Italy and Russia…there are so many that I absolutely love. Seth, I just realized…you haven't slept in twenty-four hours…have you?"_

"You are correct, I have not slept. I'm exhausted but I'm not at all sleepy…I don't know why, I mean, I've never had a problem falling asleep before."

"_It could be a lot of things. Stress, diet, exercise –"_

"It's none of those things. I've decided to blame you."

"_Me?"_

"Yeah, you. I can't seem to stop thinking about you," Seth waited several beats before saying into the silence, "Does it bother you when I tell you that?"

"_No…I can't stop thinking about you either."_

"Good to know I'm not alone," Seth moved his arm from behind his head to rest against his chest; "I just remembered…we're having a bonfire for Halloween this weekend. A bunch of my friends from the rez will be there…would you like to come? I think Embry might bring Mattie, so you'll already know someone else."

"_Sure, that sounds like fun. Are you taking Gabe trick-o-treating?"_

"You would ask about my nephew," Seth smiled up at the ceiling, "Earlier in the day, yes, I will. Want to join us?"

"_Well, I'd like to but I have a school dance to chaperon. I have a surprise for him, though…think your sister would mind if we woke him up later that night? He'll be ecstatic, I swear."_

"I'll ask but I have to warn you, she's not very fond of you at the moment."

"_What? Why? What did I do?"_

"I think she's jealous, although she denies it. All Gabe talked about when I got him home was you…he told her how you were really pretty with purple eyes and that you could sing and that you played with him and that you and he have a secret that I can't know about…oh, and here's the part that got her all bent out of shape…you know about kitty kisses."

"_Oh, I really wanted your sister to like me. Gabe told me his mother call kisses on the nose kitty kisses…after I gave him one. I had no idea that was a special thing just between them."_

"Obviously, Gabe didn't either. Don't worry, she'll like you once she gets to know you…you're too darn cute not to. Anyway, what's the secret I can't know about?"

Julie laughed, _"You'll find out Halloween night. So can you ask your sister for permission for us to wake him up? Think she'll say yes since I'm the one asking?"_

"Don't worry, she'll say yes. Especially if I have help from Gabe in asking –she can't say no to her little boy. That's what Rick's for."

"_Still wide awake, uh," _Julie's voice was soft and he could hear her moving around her place.

"Yeah, although feeling more relaxed…as compared to before I heard your voice."

Another low laugh escaped her, soothing him even more, _"Want me to sing to you?"_

"Yes, I do."

"_Called my bluff, did you now? Let me get my guitar and put you on speaker phone."_

Seth took a deep breath, turning his head to look out the window. It was already dark…so much out there hidden in the darkness, searching for something…for him…

Could it be possible that he was going insane?

"_Okay, I'm a little nervous about this."_

"You? Please. You're a natural performer."

"_Well, yes, but that's when I'm singing other people's songs…I've never shared my own songs with anyone else other than my little sister."_

"Well, I feel special. I get to hear your own singing voice? Don't get me wrong, I think your mocking bird talent is amazing but I've been wondering what your own singing voice sounds like."

"_Yes, my own voice…this is, after all, my own song. It's one of the first ones I wrote, several years back, when my sister was little. I've worked on it over and over again and I think I finally have it."_

"Alright then, amaze me…as you always do."

Julie laughed, the low sound of strumming strings coming through the phone, _"Can you hear the guitar?"_

"Yes, now stop stalling, woman, and sing to me."

Another laugh escaped her before a short pause of silence, then the strumming of strings which Seth recognized as the introduction.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
To be with myself and center  
Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to do with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_  
_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

Seth closed his eyes, feeling himself relaxing even more as he listened to her voice, so beautifully smooth, almost like a good glass of whiskey.

_The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_

His breathing got deeper, slower. Pushing the speaker button, he set it on his pillow next to his head, resting both hands on his stomach.

_Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and Uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine  
Valentine_

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to_  
_'Cause I want to hold yours too_  
_We'll be playmates and lovers_  
_And share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home_  
_It's getting late, dark outside_  
_I need to be with myself, and center_  
_Clarity, peace, serenity_

_I hope you know, I hope you know_  
_That this has nothing to do with you_  
_It's personal, myself and I_  
_We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_  
_But I've got to get a move on with my life_  
_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_  
_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

Seth took a deep breath, feeling his body sinking into that wonderful state of sleep along with his brain as she finished strumming the last chords.

"_Asleep yet?"_

"Sing me another one."

He could hear her shifting papers before the strings began to hum again, her voice deeper, slower as she began to sing again.

Before long, he was asleep, breathing deep, his soft snores coming through the line.

He missed how she softly chuckled at the sound of his snores, quietly setting her guitar aside before she reached for her phone, whispering softly into it before hanging up.

"_Good night, Seth."_


	11. Chapter 10

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! Thank you for the inspiration! As you can see, this one came sooner than normal...I was inspired immediately after the last chapter was posted last week and since I am off until Tuesday night, I thought to use my creativity in a productive manner. **

**Ses -Rick forgives you. He told me to tell you not to worry about his little girl -her future is already secure and you won't regret it at all. As for Collin -he told me to tell you not to worry about him either. He'll get his soon.**

**Gaby -missed not seeing you on my review list for the last chapter...but that's okay, because I hope to see you in this one!**

**Lynn- thank you for your loyalty! I shall treasure it always.**

**Kcrane and Thanni(?) -Always love getting new readers and reviewers...please continue to do both!**

**PS: My knowledge in physics is limited so don't take that into consideration as you read the amazingly bizarre conversation between Seth and Julie.  
**

**Chapter Ten**

Seth yawned as he walked into his kitchen, not surprised to find Embry sitting at the table, eating a bowl of cereal, a plate of toast at his elbow and a half-drunk glass of milk in his hand.

"You're up late," Embry took a piece of toast, folding it in half before he dunked it into his milk, taking a big bite out of it.

"Just a few minutes," Seth mumbled, opening the fridge and pulling out the gallon of milk. Twisting the top off, he tipped it back, taking a big gulp out of it.

"Hey," Embry stared at him before looking down at his glass, "Do you always drink out of the gallon? I poured myself a glass out of that."

Seth lowered the gallon, turning to look at Embry's half empty glass of milk as he wiped his mouth with his other hand, "Yeah, I do."

Embry frowned, pushing his milk and bowl of cereal away as Seth replaced the gallon, which only had a few ounces left, back into the fridge.

Reaching for the box of cereal on top of the fridge, Seth shook it, turning to glare at Embry, "You finished my cereal."

"Yup," Embry continued eating his toast, "I also finished the rest of your loaf of bread. Real good, by the way. Where did you buy it?"

"Made it," Seth tossed the box into the trash can, opening the fridge to pull out eggs and bacon, "I'm going to start making you buy groceries."

"Makes sense since I spend most of my time over here, anyway," Embry bit into another slice of toast, "Add a couple of extra eggs for me, will ya?"

"Sure," pulling out a skillet from one of the bottom drawers, Seth proceeded to make scramble eggs and bacon, not bothering to look at Embry, "Where the hell's Collin? We have patrols in an hour."

"You know," Embry's hand stopped midway to his dwindling stack of toast, "I haven't seen him since Rick and Sam chased him into the woods yesterday."

Seth grunted, scrambling the dozen eggs in a glass bowl, a half pound of bacon already sizzling away in the skillet.

"You don't suppose they killed him, do you," Embry asked off-handedly, standing up to get orange juice out of the fridge.

"Sam, no," Seth pulled the crispy bacon out of the skillet, piling it onto a plate before pouring the eggs into the bacon grease left over, "Rick, yeah, he would. Collin was a little out of line yesterday with that race crack."

"A little," Embry moved towards the cupboard where the glasses were kept, "I'm surprised it took them almost a minute before they started chasing him."

"Well, we'll be doing patrols so I guess we can sniff him out," Seth pulled out a spatula from a drawer, quickly stirring the eggs before grabbing another plate, tossing the spatula into the sink before grabbing the skillet handle and dumping the eggs onto the plate, "There's another loaf of bread in the fridge. Take it out and put it in the toaster, will you? Might as well take the butter out too."

"Sure," Embry placed two glasses on the table along with the jug of orange juice, returning to the fridge to grab the loaf of bread and butter, "Hey, if we find his body, what do we do?"

"Re-bury it," Seth said, his voice serious as he placed the bacon and eggs in the middle of the table, "He was asking for it. Rick's usually laid back but when it comes to others messing with my sister, he's a downright animal. Collin knows that –it's on his head for poking the bear…or wolf, in Rick's case."

"Yep," Embry grabbed the plate he had placed his toast on, crumbs the only evidence left of the existence of the first loaf, "Hey, since when have you started making bread?"

"Did it just to see if I could," Seth reached for the drawer where he kept the silverware, grabbing two forks and a knife, "Turns out I have a pretty good knack for cooking."

"You're gonna make a woman a good wife someday," Embry returned to the table, toast piled onto the plate, "Did you get to sleep last night?"

"How'd you know I was awake," Seth grabbed a piece of toast as soon as Embry placed it on the table, piling scrambled eggs and several strips of bacon on it before folding it over.

"Sam asked me to do a couple of rounds sometime around one in the morning. Saw your bedroom light was still on," Embry spread butter onto a piece of toast, forking some bacon onto it before folding it over.

"I thought Rick did rounds at night," Seth said through a full mouth, opening the jug to pour orange juice into his glass.

"He does but Sam hasn't figured out how to talk to him yet," Embry wiped the back of his hand over his mouth, "So he needs someone to translate."

"You figured it out?"

"Yeah, it's not that hard. You just have to dig into your basic animal instincts."

Seth nodded as he continued eating, already on his fourth scrambled eggs and bacon sandwich.

"How's Julie?"

"Fine," Seth stood up to head to the counter where he kept the paper towels, grabbing a few before returning to the table, "We talked last night and she sang me to sleep."

Embry began to cough, grabbing the towel Seth handed him as he tried to dislodge the piece of bread in his throat.

"I hope you choke," Seth said good-naturedly, wiping his mouth on his napkin before returning to his breakfast.

Clearing his throat hard, Embry scrubbed at the tears that had escaped before gasping in a laugh, "She sang you to sleep?"

"Yep," Seth shrugged as he piled eggs and bacon onto another piece of bread, "Turns out her own singing voice is ten times better than when she mocks others. Not only that, but she's got a knack for putting words together into songs."

"Writes her own songs, uh," Embry poured himself a glass full of juice, taking a few swallows before setting the glass down, "That girl's something, for sure."

"Yeah, she is.

"What are your plans for her?"

Seth looked up from his plate, giving his best friend a slightly irritated look, "I'm not sure yet. I like her…a lot…but I guess it all depends on her. If she just wants to be friends, that's fine with me. She's an awesome girl, easy to talk to and all."

"Yeah, but I bet you'd like to be more than friends," Embry tossed his napkin on his plate, emptying his glass before leaning back on his chair, "I suppose it's smart, letting her make the choice."

Seth shrugged as he stood up, stacking the empty plates and taking them to the sink, "I'm gonna go get dressed. Do the dishes."

"Sure," Embry watched his friend walk out of the kitchen, wondering to himself if he had ever before seen Seth invested in a girl before…

Definitely a new phenomenon. What the hell were they to do with that?

* * *

Laughter rang throughout the forest, echoing and growing as the sun began to rise, shining brightly at being greeted in such a pleasant manner.

"You guys are assholes! Get me down from here!"

Seth and Embry stood near a tree, their heads tilted back to look up into one of the pine trees, unable to keep themselves from laughing despite their friend's sorry predicament.

"You've been there all night?" Embry gasped before bending over, unable to hold back the stomach aching laughter, "Oh, God, those two are brilliant!"

"Those two are fucking assholes," Collin yelled, his throat slightly raw at having done that very thing for most of the night, "Sam told the pack not to patrol this area and to ignore me…and Rick came by several times last night. Jackass kept laughing at me…not a pleasant sound, damn dog."

Seth leaned against the pine tree, feeling weak as he continued to laugh, looking up again. He never wanted to forget the sight of Collin tied tight against the thick trunk of a pine tree…several feet up from the ground!

"Who would've thought," Seth gasped, trying to catch his breath before another laugh escaped him, "Put two Alpha brains together and they come up with genius."

"Genius my ass," Collin struggled against the ropes binding him, "This is downright cruelty."

"To animals, sure," Embry fall back onto the ground, leaning back on his arms to look up at Collin, laughing again, "Why haven't you phased and gotten yourself down? You're angry enough."

"Son of a bitch forbade me to phase," Collin growled, referring to his Alpha as he used his feet to push against the trunk, "Damn ropes have cut off my circulation by now, I don't think I can."

"I see you found our prisoner."

Seth and Embry turned towards the voice, watching as Sam and Rick walked into view, both of them wearing identically pleased smiles.

"It makes sense now," Embry took a deep breath, trying to calm down but not succeeding when he turned his head to look up at Collin again, "No wonder you told me not to come this way! Sam, Rick, you two are fucking brilliant."

"Thank you," they said simultaneously, crossing their arms over their chests as they looked up at Collin.

Seth and Embry turned to look at each other, both raising their eyebrows at the sudden accord between the two Alphas.

That was an interesting change of situation.

"Collin, are you ready to come down," Sam stared at the angry boy with a serious face, "You know the requirements you have to fulfill for us to let you down."

Rick tilted his head to the side as he himself kept a serious face, his dancing blue eyes belying his amusement as he continued to watch the struggling brat.

"Fine, fine," Collin growled, continuing to struggle against the rope even though his skin was raw from chaffing against it all night, "You two can't take a joke, then fine. No more jokes."

"That's not the deal," Rick shook his head, arching a dark blonde eyebrow.

"Okay, alright," Collin sagged against the ropes, letting out a breath, "You both deserve respect because you're Alphas…even though I only answer to Sam, I will show the same respect to Rick as I do to my Alpha. Happy?"

Rick and Sam nodded, both unable to hold back a grin as they turned to walk away, Sam calling over his shoulder, "You can phase now."

Collin growled with anger, his body blurring, his muscles shifting and changing, easily snapping the rope, his shredded clothes falling to the forest ground as he landed in a roll. Stretching his sore muscles, he looked up to the spot where he had been tied. It hadn't been that high, maybe about six or seven feet…but as the hours had passed, it almost felt like he had been at the top.

He turned to give Seth and Embry a growl before turning away from them.

**Seth:**_We still have patrols, Collin._

**Collin: **_Go to hell. I have school in an hour…have yet to even start my homework. So go do patrols on your own._

**Embry: **_Sam said nothing about you not doing patrols._

**Collin: **_You can all kiss my ass._

Embry and Seth laughed, their barks ringing across the forest as Collin disappeared into the trees towards his house.

It had definitely been a good start to their day.

* * *

"And she knows Sesame Street songs," Gabe grabbed a yellow crayon, scribbling on the piece of paper before him.

Leah smiled at him, watching as he filled in several circles before changing colors again, "Does she know all of them?"

"Yes," Gabe exclaimed, grinning across the table at his mother, "She sang some for me. She's got a really pretty voice. Sounds like a mermaid."

"What does a mermaid sound like," Leah brushed her hair behind her ear, wondering if her son could talk about something other than this Julie girl…seemed to be the only thing he wanted to talk about since Seth dropped him off yesterday.

"Like angels," Gabriel scribbled across his yellow circles with his orange crayon, dropping it on the table and grabbing the red one, "She can change her voice…she talked like Elmo and then, she was Big Bird. It was funny!"

"I bet it was," Leah grinned at the enthusiasm on his little face, doing her best to squelch the strange feelings inside her…she'd never before seen her little boy so fascinated with anyone other than herself…she supposed she had gotten used to being the center of Gabriel's world, but it was no reason to feel jealous.

Not that she was jealous…

"She said I couldn't tell Uncle Seth our secret," Gabe switched his red crayon for a green one, "But I can tell you."

"And what's your secret," Leah leaned across the table, unable to keep herself from touching her little boy, running her fingers through his hair.

She supposed she needed to get used to this kind of thing…after all, one day her little boy would become a man and fall in love –rubbing her chest over where her heart had given a lurch, she controlled her need to grimace.

She prayed that day would be long in coming.

"She's a mermaid, mama," Gabe scribbled on the paper, working hard at filling out the bottom half with green color, "She said she would show me her tail…but I can't tell Uncle Seth. He doesn't think she's a mermaid but I knew she is."

"How did you know," Leah looked to the clock over the archway to the living room, sighing as she saw it would soon be time to get lunch started…she was starting to get a bit hungry.

Rick would be arriving soon from school, which meant she could take an afternoon nap while he took Gabe to the beach or wherever they went to spend father-son time together –she never asked.

Pushing herself away from the table, she moved towards the fridge, pulling out what she needed to make lunch –she had everything necessary to make a chicken and noodle casserole…fast and easy.

"I knew she was a mermaid," Gabe rocked on the chair he was kneeling on, "Because she's got purple eyes. Mama, no one but mermaids have purple eyes. Everyone knows that."

Leah laughed, not sure where her son got some of his ideas…example being that a bear kept its honey jars hidden in tree hollows…because bees can only fly outside so they can't steal the honey jars…and now the purple eyed mermaid idea.

"Well, it's a shame your uncle isn't as smart as you," Leah pulled out a pot, filling it with water, "Did you tell him about that?"

"Nope," Gabe shook his head, taking a purple crayon, "I can't teach him everything. He'll have to learn on his own."

Leah laughed again, turning on the back stove burner to place the pot of water on it, "I suppose he does, although he does know quite a bit. Maybe he already knows that Julie's a mermaid…he just wanted you to find out on your own."

"He doesn't know, mama," Gabe dropped the purple crayon on the table, moving to sit on the chair, "Uncle Seth couldn't tell me where babies come from so how does he know Julie's a mermaid?"

Leah turned to give Gabe a wide-eyed stare, holding her breath to keep herself from laughing. Once she felt she had it in control, she asked with a slightly strangled voice, "You asked your Uncle Seth where babies come from?"

"Yeah," Gabe tilted his head to the side, giving his mother a long suffering look, "He told me he didn't know. That I had to ask you and Daddy."

"But Daddy told you –"

"He told me how it got in your tummy," Gabe looked down at his mother's stomach, his little face scrunched up in concentration, "But where did Daddy get the baby? And did he put it in through your belly button?"

Leah leaned against the counter, unable to keep her laughter under control anymore.

"What's so funny," Rick walked into the kitchen, reaching out to ruffle Gabe's dark hair before moving across the kitchen to kiss Leah, smiling as she continued to laugh, collapsing against him.

"Daddy," Gabe stared at his father as he wrapped an arm around Leah's waist, "Wanna play outside?"

"Sure," Rick smiled at his son, knowing full well the only reason the little boy asked was because he wanted to get his father away from his mother, "Go get your toys."

Gabe jumped off his chair, heading towards his bedroom, stopping to look back just in time to see his father kissing his mother, "Daddy, I need your help to pick my toys."

Rick smiled down at Leah, enjoying how her brown-green eyes danced with amusement, "I told you he was more astute at pulling us apart when he's awake. Later, you'll have to tell me what had you laughing."

"Oh, don't worry, you'll find out," Leah kissed his mouth before turning to smile at a frowning Gabriel, "Gabe, you ask your Daddy the questions Uncle Seth couldn't answer, okay?"

"Okay," Gabe turned to look at his father, "Come on Daddy. Lunch will be ready soon. We running out of time to play."

Rick shook his head, giving Leah one last kiss before heading towards Gabriel, laughing when the little boy skipped backwards and stepped on his foot.

"Sorry," he tilted his head back to look up at his father, giving him a toothy grin, "My feet forgot to skip forward."

"Did they now," Rick grinned down at him before grabbing him, hoisting him up over his head, "Well I suppose I'll just have to carry you so you won't skip backwards into yesterday."

Gabriel laughed as Rick walked down the hall, "You can't skip backwards into yesterday, Daddy!"

"I bet you can," Rick's voice faded slightly as he walked into Gabriel's room, the little boy laughing again as Rick gently tossed him onto the bed, "'Cause your mama says you can do anything…and mothers never lie."

Leah laughed as she turned her attention back to her lunch preparations.

She loved watching her two boys getting along…it was almost like seeing heaven in her very own home.

* * *

Julie frowned as she looked up, the classroom empty. Lunch bell had rang five minutes ago and all her students had run out like the hounds of Hades were after them.

Looking from one end to the other, she couldn't figure out where that ping-ping sound was coming from. Shrugging, she returned her attention back to the essay she was reading.

It amused her that many of her students had signed up to take music classes because they thought it would be an easy grade with no paperwork or tests…that assumption was quickly nipped in the bud when she assigned five essays for the semester, three to five pages long.

The topic for the third essay had been the history of their chosen instrument, as well as developed technique and critical evaluation of at least two musicians that focused on that instrument.

This was the third essay she was on, finding it interesting. One of her advanced saxophone players had focused in the use of the wind instrument in the evolving music genre of jazz and blues…she was barely on page one but she felt it to be brilliantly written.

Looking up again at another ping-ping sound, she finally looked out the window, letting out a surprised laugh.

Seth was several feet outside the classroom window, a large brown paper bag in one arm, what looked like a blanket over one shoulder and a piece of paper in the other.

**LUNCH?**

Laughing again, she stood up, moving towards the window and pushing it open, "What are you doing here?"

"Have a couple of hours between classes so I thought you might like to have a picnic," Seth smiled up at her, "There's a park across the street. How about it?"

Looking at her watch, she saw she still had forty-five minutes before Varsity Choir practice, "Alright, I'll meet you there in five minutes."

"Awesome," Seth gave her another heart-stopping smile before turning away towards the park he had mentioned.

Closing the window, she returned to her desk, pulling out her purse from the bottom drawer.

It took her less than five minutes to get to the park, smiling as she saw Seth under one of the biggest trees in the park, the blanket already spread, taking out the things he had in the bag.

"What did you bring for lunch," she asked, dropping her weaved purse at the edge of the blanket before sitting down, tucking her long colorful skirt around her knees.

"Well, I haven't had a meal with you so I didn't know what to bring…"

"You brought a little of everything," she laughed as he continued to pull out things from the bag, taking the apple he handed her, "Seth, what are we gonna do with all the leftover food?"

"There won't be any leftover food," Seth grinned at her, taking out a knife from the bottom of the bag along with paper plates, forks, napkins and paper cups, "I never leave food uneaten."

"Seth, there's enough to make ten subs in what you brought. Are you saying you can eat nine of them?"

"That's what I'm saying. Mayo or mustard?"

"Both," she watched as he cut open half a loaf of French bread, slathering mayo on one side, mustard on the other. Reaching for one of the three bags of potato chips he had brought, she opened it, placing a handful of sour cream and cheddar chips on her plate before placing two handfuls on Seth's, "Did you bring pickles?"

"Right here," he took a jar, easily popping it open, adding a generous amount to her sandwich, "What else?"

"Cheddar cheese," she watched him unwrapped individual slices of cheddar cheese and placing them over the pickles, "Sliced tomatoes."

Opening a container of pre-sliced tomatoes, he layered those over the cheese, "What kind of meat?"

"Turkey and roast beef," she smiled at him as he opened two of the five different deli meat containers, "Don't forget cucumbers and lettuce."

"No, ma'am," Seth grinned at her as he finished her sub sandwich, wrapping a napkin on the bottom half to keep it falling apart before handing it to her, "Here you go. Enjoy."

"Thank you," she bit into it, letting out a small half-muffled moan at the delicious taste of it.

"That good, uh," Seth finished piling a few slices of meat from every container onto his own split bread loaf over the tomatoes, cucumbers, cheese and lettuce, "I should have warned you…I make the best subs ever."

"Mmm,yeah, you do," she agreed, covering her mouth with her hand as she swallowed, "What's to drink?"

"Orange soda, ginger ale, mineral water and regular soda," he handed her a cup, filling it with her choice of soda –ginger ale. She was, after all, going to be leading Varsity Choir practice in half an hour.

"Seth, this is wonderful," she took a napkin, wiping her mouth, laughing as she reached over to wipe the corner of his mouth; "You had a bit of mustard."

"You should have licked it off," Seth teased, taking another bite of his sub…she looked over to see that he was eating his second one.

Laughing, she popped a chip into her mouth, looking up into the tree, watching the filtering blue sky, "I haven't made up my mind yet."

"About what?"

"About you…about me…about us."

"Do you want there to be an us," Seth poured himself a fourth cup of orange soda, keeping his eyes on Julie the entire time as she continued to look at the tree leaves.

"It's not a matter of wanting, Seth," Julie took a deep breath, putting down her sandwich of which she had only eaten half, "Do you believe in alternative universes?"

Seth stared at her with a wide-eyed look, not sure what to say. He'd learned quickly in the few days since he's met her that strange conversations concerning strange topics were a natural occurrence with her.

"The look on your face says no."

"I'm not saying no," Seth took a drink from his cup, "Just…give me a better explanation of what you refer to as alternative universes."

"I'm talking about different worlds, different places: the same people existing in different planes of time."

Seth stared at her, his eyebrows lowering, "Let me get this straight…you believe there is another you and me in a different world and place?"

"And time. I do, yes," Julie nodded with enthusiasm, "I really do believe that in another time and place, another world, you and I are together…but in this one, the one we're in…"

"We're together," Seth gave her a grin, "Right now, right here."

"Yes, but not together-together," she sighed, her shoulders sagging, "It's hard to explain…when I first saw you, I felt an immediate connection."

"I did too," Seth reached out to take her hand, lacing their fingers together, "It's more than just liking you…I can't explain it. It's like –"

"Like we were supposed to meet," Julie leaned closer to him, her smooth voice lowering to a whisper, "But I don't think we're supposed to be together…not in this world."

"But in another one," Seth kept his eyes on hers, realizing that he actually understood what she was saying, "So we stay friends?"

"I didn't say that," Julie sighed as she moved back, realizing that she had been very close to kissing him, "I said that I haven't made up my mind about us…in this world…at this time."

"Okay," Seth's response was drawn out, "I understand."

"No, you don't. Seth, we're supposed to be for each other…but we're not. I know we only met like four days ago, and it's a huge jump for me to say that, but it's how I'm feeling and I don't see why I should lie to you even if it makes you feel uncomfortable and I think –"

"Julie, Julie," he reached out to cup her cheek in his hand, "Relax. Breathe, baby. It's okay for you to be honest with me…if I didn't want you to be, I wouldn't even touch the subject of there being an 'us'."

Julie took a deep breath, trying to get her fast beating heart under control before she looked back into his eyes, "I just wish I could find a way to make you see what I mean."

"I think I can see," Seth gave her a crooked smile, rubbing his thumb across her cheekbone; "I take it, since you believe in alternative universes, that you also believe in soul mates?"

"Yes, and I also believe in kindred spirits and bosom buddies."

"You and I are kindred spirits…there was an instant connection between us from the moment we met, a connection that kind of let us know we should have been soul mates but –"

"Yes! You do understand. We're supposed to be soul mates but there's someone out there that's meant for you…I just need to search within myself, to see if I'm strong enough to be able to let you go…because I will have to when she comes around," Julie took a deep breath, biting her lip briefly before looking at him, "I hope you find her soon."

A look of horror washed over his face, "God, no. I'm not looking for her and I hope to whatever or whoever is in charge that she stays out there wherever she may be."

"That's impossible Seth," Julie reached out to brush her fingers over his hair, "Soul mates are like magnets."

"Magnets," Seth cocked an eyebrow, mentally hurrying to catch up to Julie's thoughts as she reached into her purse to pull out two magnets the size of quarters.

"Yes, magnets. They can stick to any surface that attracts their polarization but there's only one magnet that turns it into a monopole magnet…the two magnets eventually find their way to each other and nothing, I mean nothing, can split them apart. They become one big super magnet."

Seth stared at the magnets in her hands, having watched her visual demonstration quietly as she explained herself. "Do you always carry those magnets around with you?"

Julie looked down at the magnets in her hands, letting out a laugh, "Yeah. They're industrial strength so they, like, hold fifty pages of music onto my music stand."

"Yeah, they also work great for that visual hell you just described."

Julie laughed as she tucked the magnets back into her purse, "When you become a monopole, you won't think it hell."

"I don't want to be a monopole," Seth frowned as began to clean up their picnic, the conversation having caused a crimp on his appetite…there was still enough left for one more sandwich, "I want to be the opposite of a monopole."

"Polypole," Julie arched an eyebrow in a gesture of uncertainty, "From what I've heard from Mattie, you've been doing a good job of it so far."

"What has that girl been telling you," Seth looked at Julie, giving her a narrow-eyed look, "You don't believe everything she says, do you?"

"Do you want to be a monopole with me," Julie asked quietly, rolling the tops of the bags of potato chips before placing them into the brown bag, not looking at Seth.

Seth stopped what he was doing, giving her question the serious consideration it deserved before he reached to tip her face towards him, "Yeah, I do. We can't let the what ifs and the maybes make these kind of decisions for us. Either way, I'll have a friend in you…a kindred spirit. So I suppose, for there to be an 'us'…it's up to you. You know where I stand."

Julie stared at him, blinking several times to keep herself from crying, "When I make up my mind…I'll let you know."

Seth smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her nose, whispering, "That magnet conversation…utterly ridiculous."

Julie laughed as she reached for her purse, "Phone's ringing…and what's ridiculous is you thinking you have a choice about being polar anything. Hello?"

Seth continued to close containers, wrapping dirty utensils in napkins after wiping them, stacking the used paper plates to be tossed into the trashcan.

"I already told you Lyn, I'm not going to help you with mom. You can move in, I'll clean out the spare bedroom for you, but you have to convince mom on your own…I'm almost done with my lunch…no, I'm not alone, I'm with a friend. Actually, he brought over a picnic. He's…no, Lyn, I don't think…"

Julie let out a sigh, looking over at Seth as she held out her phone, "My little sister wants to talk to you."

Seth gave the phone a glance before taking it, "Hello?"

"_What's your name?"_

"Seth."

"_Listen, Seth, my sister is not cooperating in trying to talk mom into letting me move up to Port Angeles. She won't even give me any ideas at all as to how to get mom to take it seriously. What would you do?"_

"Um, well," Seth watched as Julie dug a hole with a spoon, wondering what the hell she was doing that for, "What have you done to convince her so far?"

"_Well, I told her that Aaron and I broke up, that I couldn't stand being in the same school with him. She said I'll learn to live with it. Then I told her that I missed Firecracker like crazy but then mom said she came home every weekend so I could live with that too. I'm running out of ideas Seth."_

Seth tried not to laugh at the nickname the girl had just used for her older sister, "Have you tried appealing to her logical side?"

"_Meaning?"_

"Tell her why you want to switch to Port Angeles High School. Show her the literature that explains the dual credit program and how that will help you in your education and your career choice…what is your career choice, by the way?"

"_I want to be a pediatrician. Seth, I think that just might work. Firecracker's definitely hit the jackpot with you. Listen, bell just rang and I have to head off to my Biology class. Thanks Seth."_

"No problem," Seth stared at the phone for a few seconds before hanging up, "What's your sister's name?"

"Madelyn," Julie looked over at him as she dropped her apple core into the hole she had dug, "Call her Lyn for short."

"Right," Seth watched as she covered the hole, "Planning to grow an apple tree?"

"Not really, but wouldn't it be cool if one does grow," Julie took the phone from Seth, placing it back in her purse, "Lunch break is almost over and I'm leading Varsity Choir practice today."

Seth stood up, taking her hands to help her up onto her feet, smiling as she brushed her colorful skirt, straightening her black vest, which was over a sunny butter yellow peasant blouse, "Thanks for having lunch with me."

"Thanks for bringing lunch," Julie smiled up at him, fighting the urge to kiss his beautiful looking mouth. She still had more thinking to do after all, she reminded herself as she took a step back, "I'm gonna be late."

"Go," Seth gave her arm a squeeze, watching her walk away before calling out with a grin, "See you this weekend…Firecracker."

* * *

_Still in Italy_

**She stared out at the slowly rising sun, leaning against the terrace wall, arms wrapped around her drawn up knees.**

**She had woken up this morning, feeling sad, lonely…betrayed.**

**Why was life so different from what she had dreamed of as a child? **

**She had never wanted to leave San ****Sebastián****, had wanted to grow up and marry Arturo, that beautiful brown haired, brown eyed boy that lived down the **_**callejon**_**. **

**She wanted to have his babies, grow to be an old**_** do**__**ñ**__**a**_** like her **_**abuelita**_** Larissa.**

**But now…**

**All she had to look forward was to capture beauty and love in pictures, to share those pictures with anyone interested in looking at them…it had become her passion, her love, her obsession…**

**Because she had to give up other dreams, other loves, other passions…**

**Letting out a breath, she looked down at the street below her, watching as it slowly came to live.**

**Italy was beautiful, almost as much as Spain…it had that old world quality that she missed from home…she sighed, she no longer had a home.**

**One more day left, one more night…tomorrow, they would have to leave.**

**A new world, a new life –it was a wonder she had yet to cry.**

**A small noise to her right made her turn her head. She was sitting on the wide terra-cotta banister of the **_**terraza**_**, leaning against the wall. **

**She watched quietly as he moved towards the banister across the opened balcony doors, his little hands resting on the stone as he looked down. Without looking her way, he took one of the wrought iron chairs, moving it easily towards the balcony, climbing up onto the chair then the railing.**

**Holding her breath, she watched him as he stared out at the horizon, the breeze ruffling his nearly black hair, the sun touching his slightly duskier skin…he had his mother's coloring, down to the dark brown eyes and yet, he never reminded her of Marisela, not the way his sister did.**

**She watched as he continued to stare out, not moving, his little white shirt fluttering, his navy shorts looking big in comparison to his skinny little legs.**

**He was still a little boy, she reminded herself, unable to really let that sink in when she saw the look on his face as she called out his name, "Marcos?"**

**He slowly turned to look at her, his eyes dark and bleak, his face an emotionless mask that revealed everything he was feeling…the anger, the despair, the hurting anguish at what he was, at what he had done.**

**They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes before Marcos looked away, glancing at the street below them before climbing down the banister to the chair then to the stone floor.**

**He turned towards the opened doors, stopping before going in and saying in a soft voice without looking at her, "Viviana's hungry."**

"**I'll order some breakfast," she offered in an equally soft voice.**

"**She already did."**

**She watched as he moved back inside, calling out softly in an attempt at offering comfort, "Marcos, I…"**

**He stopped, just a few feet away from her, waiting a few seconds for her to finish before turning to look at her with those big brown eyes, "It's okay, Tia Rosa. I don't like me much either."**


	12. Chapter 11

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Gaby, Lynn and Thanni -thank you for your reviews! You have no idea how they spark ideas and inspiration in me...**

**Ses -I missed you in the last chapter. Hope to hear from you in this one. You have no idea how much I enjoy your reviews along with the others. **

**New readers -feel free to review! I've already started Chapter Twelve...it's coming out wonderfully, if I dare say so myself. So please...read, enjoy and review!**

**PS Translations for the parts in Italian, French and Spanish are *between* the stars so that you know what is being said.  
**

**Chapter Eleven**

_Airport in Rome, Italy_

"_**I bambini sono belli!" ***_Your children are beautiful*_**  
**_

**Rosa Maria stared at the elderly lady, her hazel eyes wide as she tried to figure out what she had just said.**

"_**I bambini…sono belli." **_*Your children...they're beautiful*_**  
**_

"_**Grazie Signora,"**_** Viviana tilted her head back to give the lady a beautiful smile, her tawny brown eyes bright, **_**"Apprezziamo la vostra complimento." **_*Thank you ma'am. We appreciate the compliment*_**  
**_

"_**E così gentile troppo,"**_** the lady smiled down at the little girl, unable to keep herself from patting her porcelain looking cheek or from reaching out and smoothing the dark hair off the little boy's forehead despite his frown, **_**"Spero che tutti voi avete un meraviglioso viaggio." **_*And very polite too. I hope you have a wonderful trip*_**  
**_

"_**Come facciamo Signora,"**_** Viviana gave a little bob of her head before the lady walked away, pulling along a rolling suitcase behind her. ***As we do you, ma'am***  
**

**Rosa Maria continued to stare at the little girl standing before her, closing her mouth and swallowing back her panic before asking, "When did you learn to speak Italian?"**

"**I've picked up a few phrases," Viviana shrugged, scuffing the toe of her black patent leather shoe on the tiled floor, "No one at the**_** palazzo**_** spoke English or Spanish."**

**Rosa Maria swallowed again, looking around at the crowded airport, "We've only been in Italy four days."**

"**It doesn't take that long to learn a new language," Marcos spoke up, his voice soft, the words flat and emotionless as he continued to stare after the lady, "Especially for us. We can speak French too."**

"**But we were in France for two days," Rosa Maria exclaimed, feeling slightly frightened at what she was hearing…she was slowly getting used to the phenomenon of their fast physical growth but wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle their rapid intellectual development.**

"_**Deux jours a été assez**_**," Marcos gave his aunt a condescending little smile before turning to look at his sister, not saying anything as she stared back at him. ***Two days is all we need***  
**

"_**Eres grosero**_**," Viviana wrinkled her nose at him before turning her attention back to her aunt, "The lady was just telling you that we were beautiful…and polite…well, I was."** *You're rude*

**Marcos rolled his eyes, looking away from his sister. **

**Rosa Maria swallowed again, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath, trying to keep back the sudden overwhelming fear that wanted to flood her. **

**They were supposed to leave soon, their tickets in her hand along with the passports. **

**She had picked corner seats near the boarding gate, hoping not to be approached but it was nearly impossible…the twins attracted attention in a crowd without even trying.**

**She was going to have to get used to it, she supposed…but knew that was never going to happen.**

"**Tia Rosa," Viviana reached up to touch her cheek, giving her a soft smile, "**_**Esta bien**_**. It's okay. We're leaving soon…"**

"**She thought we were your children," Marcos was staring out the window at the planes, watching them move down the runways, pull up to the gates, take off and land.**

"**I…" Rosa Maria took a deep breath, opening the small black bag to pull out a letter, "I suppose we look somewhat related –"**

"**We look nothing like you," Marco's voice was slightly harsh, prompting her to look at him. He was still staring out the window, not caring to watch people.**

**Viviana reached up to pinch him, "Don't be mean to her, Marcos."**

**Marcos turned to glare at his sister before turning back to stare out the window, **_**"Es la verdad."**_

"**Your father wrote you two a letter," Rosa opened the letter, looking it over as she remembered the words written by Eduardo, "Would you like me to read it to you?"**

"**We can read, you know," Marcos turned around on his seat, reaching for the letter as Viviana scrambled up onto the seat next to him. **

**Rosa Maria watched as the two little heads bend over the letter, one dark, the other a copper gold. **

**Several minutes later, Viviana slid off her chair, moving towards her aunt, climbing up onto her lap without asking, her little arms wrapping around her as she buried her face into Rosa's neck.**

**Marcos sat still, staring at the letter, his little fingers clutching the edges of the paper.**

**Rosa stared at him, her arms around the little girl, wondering what could possibly be going through the little boy's mind.**

**The letter hadn't been easy for her to handle so she wasn't surprised to feel Viviana's tears soaking into her shirt or even at Marcos' lack of response.**

**Without warning, the little boy tore the letter in half, taking the pieces and tearing them again and again, until he had small pieces of paper clutched in his hands. Without looking at his aunt or sister, he jumped off the seat, walked towards a nearby trashcan and tossed them in, walking back towards his chair, a blank look on his face as he climbed back onto the chair, staying on his knees as he commenced looking out at the planes.**

**Long tense minutes of silence between them passed as Viviana continued to cry in silence, feelings of loneliness and abandonment overwhelming her sensitive nature. **

**Rosa stared out at the people, wondering about their normal lives, their normal problems…their normal responsibilities. **

**Marcos watched the planes take off and land, wondering what it would be like to just fly away…to escape from the chains that held him down…**

**If life were different…he wouldn't be here.**

**If only.**

* * *

Seth leaned against the doorframe, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath.

Where the hell did that sudden spike of panic come from?

It was starting to frustrate him, these groundless feelings that overwhelmed him when he least expected it.

Taking another deep breath, he swallowed back the slight nausea.

He was going to have to talk to someone about this –soon.

"Uncle Seth?"

He opened his eyes to find his nephew standing before him, holding the door open.

"Hey Tornado," Seth reached out to ruffle his hair, "Where's your mom?"

"In the kitchen, making dinner," Gabe tilted his head to the side, his blue eyes never leaving his face, "Are you sick, Uncle Seth?"

"No," Seth gave him a side smile, unaware of how pale he looked.

"You look like you're gonna throw up," Gabe walked back into the house, his uncle following him in.

Closing the door behind him, he picked Gabe up and tossed him over his shoulder, relieved to hear his giggles, which seemed to help release his unknown anxiety.

"Hey Seth," Leah looked up from the bread dough she was working on as her brother walked into the kitchen, Gabe hanging down his back, his hands secure around the little boy's ankles, "Please don't drop my son on his head."

"Oh come on," Seth straightened his arms over his head, tilting it to the side as he swung Gabe over his shoulder towards the front; "I'm a pro at this. Hey Rick."

Rick looked up from the essay paper he was grading, his paperwork spread out across the kitchen table, "How's it going Seth?"

"Going good," Seth lowered Gabe until the little boy was standing on his hands, "Got my last test back –a ninety-three."

"Well done," Rick striked out a section of a sentence, writing in the margin, the red ink shimmering under the bright kitchen lights, "Professor Smithson thinks you have great potential."

"He talks to you about me," Seth stared at Rick, letting go in response to Gabe's kicking legs, not looking down to make sure the little boy was okay because he already knew he was.

"He knows you're my brother-in-law," Rick gave him a quick grin before turning his attention back to the worst written essay he had ever laid eyes on, "He thinks his opinion about you interest me."

"It doesn't," Seth's voice had a slightly offended tone to it.

"What you do with your life and your intelligence is your decision Seth," Rick scribbled at the bottom of the margin, turning the page before looking up to give Seth a serious look, "It only interests me if it affects your sister."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Rick returned his attention back to the essay.

Seth turned to look at his sister. Although she had her back to him as she stirred one of the simmering pots, he could see a slight shake to her shoulders.

Somehow, she always found it amusing when Rick did his whole Alpha-thing –even if it was against her own brother.

Looking down, he was surprised to find his nephew quietly sitting on the floor looking up at him, "What's your mom making?"

"Chicken and dumplings," Gabe exclaimed, jumping up to his feet, "My favorite!"

"Mine too," Seth exclaimed in a similar manner, grinning as Gabe jumped in excitement.

"You're welcomed to stay for dinner, Seth," Leah smiled at him over her shoulder as she continued stirring.

"Am I, Rick," Seth turned questioning eyes towards his brother-in-law.

"Of course," Rick looked up from the now bleeding essay, "You're family."

"Right," Seth pulled out the chair across from Rick, laughing as Gabriel climbed up onto his lap.

"Did you see Julie today," Gabe asked, patting Seth's face to get his attention.

"Yes, let's talk about Julie," Leah stopped tearing the bread dough into pieces, turning to stare at her brother, "Are you two dating?"

"That's still undecided," Seth tried not to laugh at Leah's disgruntled expression.

"Then explain to me why you let her meet my son. He's never met any of your other girlfriends before. All he does is talk about Julie."

"Well, that's because Julie's…Julie," he grinned at his sister, "She's…you'll understand when you meet her."

"Oh, yes, when will I meet her," Leah propped her hand on her hips, giving Seth an expectant look.

"When it's decided if we're dating or not," Seth bounced his leg, laughing as Gabriel threw his arms up in the air, his ankles locked under Seth's knee, "By the way, I have a favor to ask of you…well, Julie has a favor to ask –I'm just asking for her."

Leah stared at him for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the stove, "If she wants to babysit, tell her no."

"I'm not a baby, mama," Gabe exclaimed, grabbing Seth's shirt to keep from falling.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I know," Leah turned to give Gabriel a loving smile, wrinkling her nose in response to Rick's chuckles, "I just forget sometimes."

"Is okay," Gabe climbed down from Seth's lap, running over to Leah. Squatting down, she smiled as he hugged her neck, whispering into her ear, "Not in front of Daddy and Uncle Seth, 'member?"

"Right," Leah buzzed his cheek, laughing when he buzzed hers in return, "Won't happen again."

Gabe gave her a beautiful smile before running back to the table and pulling out the chair next to Seth's, climbing up onto his knees and leaning against the table, "Is Julie coming trick-o-treating with us?"

"No, Tornado, she can't," he reached out to tousle the little boy's dark hair, "She has something to do at school."

"But I want her to come," Gabriel whined, rocking the chair, stopping immediately when he caught Rick's stern look directed his way, "Sorry Daddy."

"I don't want you to fall and hurt yourself," Rick explained with a smile before returning to his work.

"Well, Lee, about that favor –it has nothing to do with a Tornado Watch."

Leah laughed along with Rick, looking over her shoulder to grin at him, "That's a good one."

"You think so? I just came up with it," Seth shifted his position in the chair, "Anyway; she has a surprise for Gabe. The thing is, she'll be coming to the bonfire and it's gonna be kind of late –"

"She can't give him the surprise in the morning?"

"No, I asked. She said it has to be on All Hallows Eve Night while the half moon is still high up in the sky. She used fancier words about the lunar calendar, tidal waves, equinox and zeniths but I didn't understand so I thought you wouldn't either."

Leah turned to stare at him, keeping the dripping spook over the sink, "Is she really a…you know."

"I don't know what you're talking about," he gave her a wide eyed stare as he tilted his head towards the little boy listening intently to their conversation, "All I know is she has a surprise for him."

"I don't know Seth," Leah turned back to the stove to keep herself from laughing at Gabe's sudden tragic look, "It's gonna be awfully late."

"I'll take him there and back," Seth bit the inside of his cheek as Gabe frantically climbed onto him, "It won't take more than half an hour."

"I don't know –"

"Mama, please," Gabe jumped to the floor, landing on his hands and knees. Scrambling up, he ran over to his mother, wrapping his arms around her jean clad legs, "Please, please. It's our secret mama, she's gonna show me."

"How do you know," Leah arched an eyebrow as she looked down at him, "Is she gonna show your uncle too?"

"I just know," Gabe tugged at her jeans as he hopped in place, occasionally stepping on her feet, "Uncle Seth doesn't know, but I do. Please, mama, please."

Leah chuckled as she placed the spoon on its holder, crouching down to look into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Tell me this…" she reached out to cup his small round face, "Do you love Julie more than me?"

"Mama, no," Gabe's voice sounded surprised as he reached out to frame her face between his little hands, "I like Julie but I loooove you. She's pretty but you, mama, you are be-a-u-ti-ful."

Leah chuckled, swallowing back the sudden need to cry as she leaned in to kiss his forehead, "Just wanted to make sure."

"Don't worry, mama," Gabe gave her a big smile, "I'll always love you more than anything. You are my 'verything."

Leah laughed, pulling him into a hug before she looked into his blue eyes, "You can go but only if you promise to tell me everything."

"I will," Gabe yelled, bouncing in his mother's arms before she let him go, running to his uncle, "Is she gonna let you see too?"

"I don't know," Seth watched his sister straighten up, suddenly realizing as he observed her profile that she was already starting to show. Soon, those favorite jeans of hers weren't going to fit, "Maybe if you ask her for me?"

"I'll ask," Gabe climbed back onto his chair, this time sitting on his bottom, "Mama?"

"Yes Gabriel?"

"I'm hungry."

They laughed as Rick cleared the table, setting his work aside at a small corner table Leah had assigned just for that.

"Good," Leah smiled as Rick moved across the small kitchen, briefly stroking her back before he took out the plates from the cabinet, "Because food's ready."

"Yay!"

* * *

"_So she said yes?"_

"She said yes," Seth picked up one of his drawing pencils, frowning at the dull edge, "Am I gonna get to see too?"

"_Of course. I wouldn't have asked you to ask for me if I didn't plan on letting you see. What are you doing?"_

He stopped sharpening his pencil, smiling at the phone on the edge of his drafting table, "Sharpening my pencils. I have a project I'm working on that's due at the end of the semester...for my Graphics class."

"_Right,"_ he heard her grunt, _"Will you let me see?"_

"Sometime, sure," Seth finished sharpening the pencil, taking the next one and studying the tip…he might as well sharpen them all, "What about you? What are you doing to make all that noise?"

"_Mom agreed to let Lyn move up here with me,"_ Julie's voice came out slightly strained as she let out another low grunt, _"Once the semester's over, she'll be moving up here and since I have a lot of crap in the spare bedroom, I thought it would be smart to start moving it out now…I don't know where I'm going to put it but I made a promise so gotta deliver."_

Seth chuckled as he finished sharpening all his drawing pencils, swallowing back a groan as he heard her grunt again, trying to keep his thoughts clean but not succeeding, "Julie, how about I help you clear out the room next week? Sounds like you have some heavy stuff there."

"_I do. A few amps, a desk computer, my recording equipment –"_

"You have recording equipment?"

"_Well, yeah. Once I'm happy with a song I've written, I record it, just in case, you know…I ever get the chance to give it to the right people."_

"Have you ever send out any of your songs," Seth placed his pencils, sharp points down, into a holder Gabe had made for him with help from Leah, "To producers, I mean. You want to be a singer, right? Or just a songwriter?"

"_Well, I'd like to sell some of my songs. But then there's those that are special and I don't think I'd be able to have anyone but myself sing them…my father wanted to be a singer…a famous one. He had the talent too…he always told me that I had more than just his music talent…that I had presence. I suppose…I'd like to make that dream come true."_

"Then, once again, do you send out your recordings?"

"_No…you see, in the music business it's not about talent or presence but about who you know. And I don't know anyone…I won't risk the possibility of them throwing out my songs without even bothering to listen to them…it really doesn't matter, Seth. I love to teach, really I do."_

Seth stood up from his chair, walking away from the drafting table his mother and sister had given him last Christmas, stopping by the window and staring out at the dense trees, "Well, as long as you're not settling."

"_Of course not. And I'm taking you up on your offer. I'm sure you'll be able to clear out that room faster in one day than I could in a week."_

Seth chuckled as he reached to pick up the phone, taking her off the speaker as he raised it to his ear, "Want me to pick you up tomorrow night?"

"_Oh, that won't be necessary. You see, I needed another chaperone for the school dance and Mattie was sweet enough to offer to help me. I'll be riding with her to the rez afterwards for the bonfire."_

"Alright, but I'll be dropping you off."

"_Sounds good to me…Seth?"_

"Yes?"

"_Do you think…for however long it might last…we could have something special?"_

Seth took a deep breath, giving her question the consideration it deserved as he stared out at the setting sun, letting out his breath and answering honestly, "Yeah, I believe we can have something special…for however long it lasts."

"_That's all I needed to know. I have to go….good night Seth."_

"Good night Julie."

* * *

"Well, hello beautiful."

Julie turned, looking up into a pair of chocolate brown eyes on a handsome face. Tilting her head, she gave him a smile, trying to remember where she'd met him before.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"You seem oddly familiar," she took a step back, trying without success to remember.

"I gave you a tour of the reservation a few months ago. You and a group of your friends," he smiled at her, pushing his hands into the pockets of his cut off jeans.

"Oh, right," Julie began to chuckle as she looked him over, "I remember you now. You kept asking me for my phone number."

"You never gave it to me," he grinned at her, finding himself as fascinated with her eyes as he had been the first time he met her.

"Hey, back off," Seth walked up to the campfire ring, placing an arm around Julie's waist, giving him a narrow eyed look, "That's my mermaid."

"Oh come on," Collin controlled the urge to stomp his foot on the ground, "You're with him?"

Julie grinned at him, a laugh escaping her at the look of disappointment on his face, "I'm afraid so, yes."

"Julie, this is a friend, Collin," Seth smiled down at her, reaching up to brush a long curl off her forehead, "I should have told you it wasn't a costume bonfire."

Julie turned her head to smile up at him, "I'm not dressed up. It's my mermaid outfit. I have a surprise for your nephew, remember?"

"Your mermaid outfit," Seth stepped back, reaching out to hold her black coat open, a low whistle escaping him, "You look…amazing."

Julie ducked her head, unused to the compliments, although she wasn't surprised what with the dress she was wearing: a halter top that wrapped around her upper body, leaving her stomach bare, the fabric shimmery as it encased her hips, down her legs to her ankles, a long slit up to her knees on the back giving her the ability to walk normally.

"She looks hot," Collin looked her over, the sudden thought of what she looked like naked flashing through his mind.

Seth pushed him, knowing exactly what he was thinking –because he had to admit he was thinking it too – "Hey. Close your mouth and put your eyes back in their sockets."

"What? She's slamming."

Julie laughed, shaking her head as she took Seth's hand and walked towards the logs placed in a circle around the fire, smiling at Mattie as she walked by her and Embry, picking an empty log to sit at.

She smiled up at him, tugging his hand to make him sit down next to him, leaning in to whisper into his ear, "That poor guy needs to get himself laid. Maybe then, he'll learn to keep his mouth shut."

Seth chuckled, unable to look away from her face, "I'm afraid only rope and a tree can make Collin keep his mouth shut."

"What," Julie tilted her head to the side, a small long braid along with brown-red curls swinging over her shoulder.

"Never mind," Seth reached up to push her hair back, "You know, I never would have guessed you had a pierced bellybutton if I hadn't seen it myself."

"Oh," Julie looked down at her flat stomach, running her finger over the little sterling silver half moon that hung from a tiny blood red ruby, "This was my last act of rebellion before I got into some major trouble…straightened up my life. The only reason I never took it off is because I like it."

"It's very nice," Seth looked down at her stomach for a few seconds before looking up into her eyes, "Very sexy."

Julie laughed, nudging his shoulder with hers, "Take it easy on me, Seth. I still haven't made up my mind."

"Ah, yes," Seth let go of her hand, moving a few inches away from her, "Alright then, until you do, all friend rules apply."

Julie couldn't help the snort that escaped her, shaking her head as she looked around at the people hanging out around the fire before settling on Mattie and Embry a few logs away, "They're cute together, aren't they?"

"Who," Seth turned to look to where Julie was looking, unable to keep the sudden spike of anger from showing on his face as he watched his best friend and Mattie.

She was sitting on his lap, an arm around his shoulders, his arms around her waist as they whispered to each other, their faces just a few inches away from each other.

He grimaced as Embry kissed her, reaching up to slide his fingers into her dark hair. He tried to hold himself back but the sight of Embry sliding his hand up Mattie's back made him snap.

"Okay, that's it," Seth pushed himself to his feet, turning to give Julie a smile, "Be right back. Embry! We need to talk…now."

Embry pulled back, giving Mattie a smile before they both stood up, squeezing her waist before he walked off into the shadows of the trees after Seth.

"What the hell's your problem, Seth," Embry leaned against a tree, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What the hell's my problem," Seth gave him an incredulous stare, "What I'd like to know is what the hell you think you're doing?"

"I was having a conversation with my girl –"

"Your girl!" Seth shoved his fingers through his hair, pacing a few steps away from Embry before turning back to look at him, "Let me get this straight for you. Mattie is a special girl…she doesn't date for the sake of dating…hell, that girl is looking for the real thing."

"Reason why she never dated you," Embry smiled at Seth, tilting his head to the side.

"Reason why she shouldn't be dating you," Seth glared at him, his hands fisting at his sides, "Let me put it this way, Embry…you can't give her what she needs or even what she wants. She's not yours to keep and I do not want to see her hurt."

"What about Julie," Embry tried to hold back his anger, "The same thing applies to her…so why are you pushing for a relationship when you know you're just going to hurt her when the time comes?"

"The difference being," Seth pointed at Embry's face, "That Julie knows that there's no forever for us –"

"You told her," Embry pushed away from the tree, a look of shock and incredulity on his face.

"I didn't tell her anything," Seth let out a sigh, taking several steps away from Embry, "She doesn't know anything but she's…amazingly perceptive…insightful…she says she knows we're not meant to be soul mates…but she's still on the fence as to whether that means we're just friends or if we should let there be something while there can be something."

"You make no sense," Embry shook his head, taking a deep breath, "Look…I have no intention of hurting Mattie…she's a great girl, I really like her and I want us to be friends –"

"That's not what it looked like out there," Seth turned to look at Embry, quirking an eyebrow, "You were practically swallowing her face whole."

"I was not swallowing her face," Embry took a deep breath to calm himself, "Look –I'll back off…I'll…I'll tell her I'm not looking for anything serious and because she is, we'll have to just be friends."

"You go ahead and do that," Seth took a deep breath, resting his hands on his hips, "Embry –you're a great guy and Mattie could really not do better…but it can never be a sure thing and I don't want her left hurting –"

"I know," Embry looked out towards where the rest were at the bonfire, "And you're right. Shall we return? Collin's probably hitting on your girl."

"He'd better not be if he knows what's good for him. I have no qualms at tying him back onto that tree."

"And being that you're Beta, you can forbid him to phase too."

"Exactly –I love abusing my power."

* * *

"So I'll meet you with Gabe here in twenty minutes," Seth looked down at her, their hands interlocked as they walked down the beach, the waves breaking several feet away, "Want me to bring some towels too?"

"That would be great," Julie shivered in her coat as she looked out at the black ocean, the half moon making it glimmer like diamonds in the dark, "That water's going to be cold."

"I'll warm you up fast," Seth whispered into her ear, laughing at the blush that stole across her face, "By the way, your hair –do you normally do that to it or was it just for tonight's surprise?"

Julie smiled up at him, glad he had commented on it, being that it took her hours to get it looking like it did. She had pulled back the sides and tied it low on the back of her head, a row of pearls weaved into it with small braids and interlaced bright colored ribbons peeping in between long curls that fell down to the middle of her back, "I did it just for tonight. I want this to be a special surprise for Gabe."

"You're amazing," Seth smiled down at her as they stopped several feet away from the forest, "Alright, I'm gonna go get Gabe…we'll be here in twenty minutes so don't get into that water until you absolutely have to…I don't want you to get hypothermia."

"I won't," Julie smiled up at him, laughing as he dropped a kiss on her nose, "Now go."

She watched him walk away, removing her coat as soon as he was out of sight. Turning to look back at the black ocean spread out before her, she took a deep breath.

Something she had never shared with anyone before was her fear of the ocean at night…

Shaking her head, she removed her sandals, moving towards the crashing surf, the smooth pebbles under her feet shifting, cool against her skin.

She stopped a few feet away from the breaking surf, watching as the waves moved towards her, inch by inch, the cold dark water reaching for her toes as if it sensed her being there, as if it wanted her…

What a mermaid she made, she mocked herself as she took a step into the cold water, afraid of the ocean under a half moon night.

But that little boy was going to love this and for that, she was willing to deal with her fear for however long it took.

* * *

Seth shifted the little boy in his arms, hiking him higher up onto his shoulder, a stack of his sister's thick towels under his other arm.

Looking up at the half moon, he mentally counted the days until the full moon…he hadn't been camping with Gabe and Rick in a couple of full moons…maybe he could go to this next one…he kind of missed playing around with Spastic.

A yard away from the spot he had left Julie at, he jostled Gabriel slightly, "Gabe, wake up. We're almost there."

Gabe mumbled into Seth's shoulder, moving his head to the opposite side.

"If you don't wake up, Julie's going to swim away," Seth couldn't look away from the sight of Julie sitting on the surf, the waves breaking around her, the half moon making her dusky skin seem the color of alabaster, bleaching out the color of her brown-red hair yet, the closer he got, he saw it didn't bleach out the color of her purple eyes…in fact, it seemed to make the color more intense, brighter…

As he got a few feet away, he tilted his head to the side, watching the way the shimmery skirt around her legs seemed to look like…fish scales.

She couldn't possibly be…could she?

Why not, he asked himself as he tickled Gabriel as a last attempt at waking him up, he was a shape-shifter after all so why couldn't she be a real live mermaid?

"Julie here," Gabriel asked half-asleep as he raised his head, pushing his uncle's hand away from his side.

"Yes, she's right there," Seth pointed at Julie who smiled up at him a couple of feet away, "Are you awake enough to walk?"

"Yes," Gabe nodded as his uncle put him on the ground, stumbling a few steps before he saw Julie in the water, his blue eyes opening wide as he stopped to stare at the waves breaking over what seemed to him a tail of shimmering purples, blues, pinks, and yellows, "Wow…"

"Do you want to come closer," Julie held out her hand to him, her smile growing as the little boy nodded vigorously, his small hand closing over her fingers as he moved to her side, his eyes never leaving the shimmering tail in the water.

"I knew you were a mermaid," he whispered, his hushed voice carrying a tone of reverence as he wrapped his arm around her neck.

She wrapped an arm around him, kissing his cheek, "Thank you for believing that. Time for you to go back home to sleep."

He nodded but didn't move from her side, turning to look at her face then back at her tail, his little fingers playing with the braids and curls that fell down her back.

"Come on Tornado," Seth moved to pick Gabriel up, unable to look away from her face.

"What's that look for," she tilted her head to the side, studying his face. He looked…scared.

"Nothing," Seth shook his head, giving her a smile; "There's towels over there. My sister sent some clothes for you –I didn't know if you had any."

"Thank you," Julie smiled at him before looking at Gabriel, "Good night Gabe."

"Good night," Gabriel waved at her, still staring wide eyed at her tail.

Seth walked away, forcing himself to stare straight ahead.

It had scared him, the sudden realization that he could so easily fall in love with this girl.

She talked about needing time to find out if she was strong enough to let him go.

Now, he was the one needing to do the thinking.

Was he strong enough to let himself love her, knowing she wasn't meant for him to keep?

* * *

"That was –amazing," Seth and Julie walked up her drive, holding hands, "Gabe couldn't stop talking as soon as I got him home. I think Leah's still trying to get him to sleep."

"Oh, I feel bad now," Julie grimaced as they reached her front door, turning to look up at him, "She's not mad at me for that, is she?"

"No, she's not," Seth smiled down at her, reaching up to brush a finger across her smooth skin, "She doesn't sleep at night. My brother-in-law has a…a job that keeps him away at night so she sleeps when he gets home."

"That's so sweet."

"What? What's sweet? What did I miss?"

Julie laughed as she reached up to rest a hand on his chest, "She can't sleep without him there. I think that's sweet."

"I think it's unhealthy," he lifted her hand from his chest, kissing her knuckles, "Especially now that she's pregnant."

"She's pregnant," Julie's smile beamed up at him, the porch light making her purple eyes glitter.

"Yep. I'm gonna be an uncle again," he grinned down at her, pride evident in his voice.

What the hell was she doing, wasting time trying to figure out if she was strong enough?

That was something she wasn't going to find out unless there was something to let go of.

And she wanted that something for however long it may last.

Sliding her fingers through his hair, she tugged his head down, pressing her lips against his, breathing in deep as he pulled her into his arms, angling his head for a deeper kiss, spinning her entire world right off its' axis.

Pulling back, he looked down into her eyes, his breath coming short and fast, his mind blank except for the feel and taste of her lips on his.

She smiled up at him, biting her lip right before he closed the distance again, sucking on her bottom lip, giving it a slight tug before sliding his tongue over it and into her mouth. The sweet taste of mouth screamed Julie to every nerve ending in his body.

Pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers, both of them trying to catch their breath. Looking into each other's eyes, they smiled before they both started laughing.

"Wow," the word rushed out in a breath as she slid her fingers over the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Seth knew he sounded just as breathless as she did but he didn't care. It had, after all, been the best damn kiss ever, "That was –something."

"Something," Julie repeated with a laugh, kissing his bottom lip.

"So," he whispered against her mouth, wrapping his arms tighter around her, "Does this mean you're strong enough?"

"No," she reached up to trace his jaw with her fingers, "It means I'm willing to find out."

Seth stared into her eyes, their mouths simply resting against each other as he contemplated her words and his own feelings, while she patiently waited for him.

Smiling at her, he kissed her upper lip before deepening the kiss once more, whispering against her lips before all thoughts and rational thinking flew out of their minds.

"So am I."


	13. Chapter 12

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Another chapter! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Gaby -your reviews make me laugh and smile and cry all at the same time. Ses -you make me think and think again about ideas I have and those that I am barely seeing in the far horizon. Lynn -you have stuck with me through many, many chapters...thank you for that loyalty. Thanni -I like hearing from you. Don't keep yourself quiet please.**

**Hilja -So glad to have you reading my stories again!**

**Enjoy the new chapter, read and review! I always enjoy getting new reviewers and new readers!  
**

**Chapter Twelve**

Rick yawned as he pulled into the small driveway in front of the equally small house.

Placing the car into park, he turned the key, the engine going silent as he took time to admire the little house that was now home to him.

It had been a hassle going through the tribe council and their rules concerning property sales within the reservation to outsiders but in the end, he had been able to accomplish it by naming his Leah as the sole owner to the house and the surrounding property.

It made sense to him since that little house had been one of the desires of her heart –he still remembered the look on her beautiful face the day he had brought her into the empty house, bare and clean and ready for her to turn it into their home.

That had been the same day he proposed –now _that_ was a look he was never going to forget.

Grabbing his briefcase, he closed the door behind him, walking quickly up the front door, wanting to see his beautiful wife and that smile of hers that made his heart beat faster.

Opening the front door, he smiled at the picture frames hanging on the wall, among them the picture of Ileana and Nicolai. Leah herself had hung it on the "family wall," as she liked to call it.

It did his heart good to see that picture, to know his wife had no insecurities about their marriage or doubts about his love.

"Leah," he called out, placing the briefcase on the coffee table, "I'm home."

"I'm in here."

He frowned at the sob that followed, moving down the hallway towards their bedroom, surprised to find his wife sitting on the side of the bed, hands covering her face as she cried, an occasional muffled hiccup escaping her.

"Leah," Rick moved to kneel before her, pulling her hands away from her face, "What's wrong, _agape mou_?"

"My jeans," a sob caught on her throat, "They won't fit!"

Rick bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing in relief.

"Look," Leah pulled her wrists out of his hands as she stood up, holding up her blouse to show him, "I can't button them up! They fit two days ago."

"Leah, sweetheart," Rick looked up into her tear-stained face, placing his hands on her hips, "You're pregnant."

"But I couldn't have possibly gained so much weight in two days that I can't –button –them –up!" Leah grunted as she tried, finally giving up and falling back onto the bed with a huff, almost kneeing Rick in the face.

Shaking his head as he fought back a smile, he climbed onto the bed, covering her body with his as he framed her face between his hands, staring into her bright brown-green eyes, "Leah, this is normal –"

"I know, Rick," she interrupted, feeling frustrated at not being understood, "I know its normal but I'm not ready to let go of my jeans –these are my favorite pair!"

Rick kissed her nose, getting up from the bed, "Alright then. I believe I have a solution."

"You do," Leah let him pull her out of bed, keeping his hand in hers as they walked down the hallway into the kitchen.

"Yes, Ms. Skeptical, I do," Rick laughed at the pinch she gave him in response to his teasing.

Pulling open the catch-all drawer, he rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for.

He turned and kneeled in front of her, pulling up her blouse, "Here, hold this."

Holding the dark purple blouse, she watched as Rick threaded a rubber band through the button hole before threading one end through the other, finally looping it over the button.

"There," Rick kissed her bellybutton, pleased when she let out a watery little laugh as he stood up, "Now you can wear your favorite jeans until you're ready to give them up…in a month or so, I hope."

Leah laughed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "You are wonderful."

"Remember that six months down the road when I start to annoy you," he teased good-naturedly as he slid his hands over her hips to pull her closer.

Letting out another laugh, she kissed his throat before looking up at him with a grin, "When I was eight months pregnant with Gabriel, I couldn't stand being in the same room with Seth."

Rick laughed, kissing her nose, "Why?"

"He breathed too loud," she laughed along with Rick, letting out a yelp of surprise at the sudden nip to her neck.

Licking the patch of red skin, he slid his mouth up to her ear, giving the lobe a tug before whispering into it, "Before I get too…focused, where's Gabriel?"

She giggled as he kissed her ear, his breath tickling her, "He's at Sam and Emily's, playing with the twins."

"Good," Rick leaned down and swept her off her feet, grinning at her laughter as he walked out of the kitchen towards their bedroom, "That gives me an hour –two at the most."

Leah laughed as he gently tossed her onto the bed, "I have to make dinner, you know."

"I don't need dinner," Rick slid his hand under her blouse, his fingers stroking her soft stomach, "I just need you."

Leah stroked his jaw, smiling up at him, "I'm going to need dinner."

"I'll make dinner," nibbling on her neck, he slowly undid the black pearl buttons, his mouth exploring her silky hot skin as his hands exposed it, "But not until I get to have you."

She let out another laugh as he playfully bit her stomach, sinking her hands into his hair as he tugged at her jeans.

"Don't lose my rubber band!"

* * *

Bailey frowned at her cousin and brother, wishing –not for the first time –that she were a boy.

"I wanna play," she said, her bottom lip poking out in a pout.

Bradley and Gabe turned to look at each other, seconds passing before they let out a heavy sigh, turning to look at Bailey.

"Fine," Gabriel handed her a small truck, "This is yours."

"We're gonna build a city," Bradley returned to his hands and knees, picking up the stick he had been using before his sister came out of her dollhouse, which Brady had built for her, "With houses and streets."

"And a hospital," Bailey picked up one of the sticks Gabe and Bradley had painstakingly collected from the edge of the woods.

"A hospital," Bradley turned to frown at his sister, "We don't need a hospital."

"Yes we do," Bailey stomped her foot, fists on her hips.

"Why," Gabe asked, drawing triangles for mountains on the dirt with his stick.

"Because there are streets," Bailey drew a long line from where she was standing to several feet away, crossing a few of the boys' roads.

"So," Bradley's voice was nearing belligerence.

"There are stupid drivers on streets," Bailey stopped to kneel on the dirt, placing her assigned truck beside her.

"Na-uh," Bradley turned to glare at Bailey.

"Uh-ah," Bailey nodded vigorously before turning to her cousin, who was staring at her, "Every time we go out in the truck, Daddy says drivers are stupid when they get in front of him."

"We'll put the hospital here," Gabe jumped over his mountains, drawing a big square around the footprints left behind where Bailey had been standing.

Bailey gave Gabe a beaming smile before she turned to stick her tongue out at her brother.

Bradley responded in kind before he returned to drawing houses, "I'm putting the store here."

"Okay," Gabe hopped over to where Bradley was, "We can put the forest here."

"What are we gonna use to build the houses," Bailey stood up, moving around the uncharted ground as she began to pick up small rocks.

"We have lots of sticks," Gabe pointed at the small pile in the middle of what would be their city, "What's the rocks for?"

"For the streets," Bailey shook her head at her cousin for not seeing the obvious answer.

"We need more than sticks for the houses," Bradley stood up, hopping back to avoid stepping on his drawn houses, "We need bricks."

"Where do we get those," Gabe scratched his head, drawing twirls in the area he had designated as the forest.

"Daddy says bricks are made of mud," Bradley used his stick to add more streets to their city, frowning at the small pile of rocks his sister was adding on to, "We can use the rocks."

"Na-uh," Bailey stopped, turning to glare at her brother, a streak of dirt across her nose, "These are for the streets."

"Where are we gonna get mud from," Bradley wrinkled his nose, sticking his tongue out at her.

"We make it," Bailey rolled her eyes, wondering why boys where so stupid, "We just need lots and lots of water."

"And where are we getting that," Bradley threw his hands up in the air in a manner of futility, letting out a heavy sigh as Gabe and Bailey looked around the open backyard.

Gabe squinted his eyes as he thought hard, a smile spreading across his face as he focused on the garden hose attached to a faucet.

He turned to his cousins, pointing out the solution, all three smiling at the sheer brilliance of the idea.

* * *

"Are the kids okay," Emily looked up from the quilt she was piecing together as Sam returned from checking the backyard.

"They're fine. Playing with sticks," Sam moved towards her with a smile on his face and a glint on his eyes.

"With sticks," Emily gave Sam a panicked look, placing the pins in her hand back into the tin box she kept them in, "I better check on them."

"Emily, they're fine," Sam grabbed her by the wrist, pulling her into his arms, "They're just drawing in the dirt."

"Is Brad being mean to Bailey," Emily looked over her shoulder towards the back door, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

"He isn't pushing her," Sam lowered his head to niggle on her ear.

"I should check on them."

"Emily, baby," Sam cupped her face, turning it towards him, "They're fine. Now, tell me, when was the last time we made out in the middle of the day?"

Emily smiled up at him, drapping her arms over his shoulders, "It has been a while."

"Yes it has Mrs. Uley," Sam kissed her nose before kissing her mouth, his tongue teasing the corner before it delved deep into her mouth, his arms tightening around her.

A knock on the door popped the delicate bubble of desire that had been building between them.

"What the hell," Sam looked towards the front door with a frown, "Who is it?"

The door swung open as Brady stepped into the open kitchen/dining room.

"Since when do you knock?"

Brady looked from Sam to a slightly blushing Emily, still held tight in his arms, "Aren't you glad I did?"

"What do you want, Brady?"

"Just wanted to let you know the kids are turning your backyard into a mudpit."

"What," Sam and Emily exclaimed, Sam turning to glare at Brady as Emily ran to the back door, "Why didn't you stop them?"

"I'm not the fun police," Brady gave Sam a grin, "That's your job. I just watch them. Besides, Bailey's having fun."

"Oh sure," Sam headed down the hallway towards the back door, "As long as Bailey's having fun, who cares if she's running around covered in mud, waving a stick and looking like a cave child?"

"Or like she's being raised by wolves," Brady laughed, dodging Sam's swing to his head.

Stepping out into the backyard, he found his wife leaning against the wall, holding her stomach as tears of laughter streamed down her face.

Turning to look at the three mud-covered-from-head-to-toe kids, all grinning up at him, he shook his head as he arched an eyebrow, "Which two are mine?"

"I don't know," Emily gasped, trying to catch her breath, "Get the camera Sam."

Sam shook his head again as he walked back into the house, coming out seconds later. He took several pictures of the mud monsters, all three hamming it up for the camera.

Turning, he took a picture of his laughing wife, wanting to capture how beautiful she looked with her dark hair down her back, her brown eyes sparkling, the pale yellow dress she was wearing hugging all the right curves.

"Alright," Sam slid the small digital camera into his jeans' pocket, "Now we get to figure out which two are mine," he gave Brady an arched eyebrow look, "Don't want to send the wrong one back to Leah."

Brady laughed, watching as the three kids continued to play in the mud before turning to grin at Sam and Emily.

"We're gonna have to hose them down."

* * *

Leah laughed as Rick nibbled on her neck, feeling completely relaxed and utterly satisfied.

"You stay in bed," Rick placed a row of kisses up her neck before planting a loud smacking one on her lips, grinning at her carefree laugh, "I'll pick up Gabriel and make dinner."

"You don't have to pick up Gabe," Leah ran her fingers through his hair, unable to look away from his gorgeous face, "Sam's dropping him off before dinner time."

"Sam," Rick tried to keep a neutral tone but failing, as always.

"I'm so proud of you," Leah raised her head to kiss his mouth, "Doing your best to get along with him."

"It helps not being forced to hang out with him," Rick sat up on the edge of the bed, the sheet across his lap, "Although the last time wasn't so bad."

Leah laughed, reaching out to stroke his bare back, "It worries me what you two can come up with when you work together."

"No need to worry," Rick turned to smile at her, taking her hand and kissing the back, "I'm sure Collin's learned his lesson so there won't be a need for Sam and I to join forces again."

"So you hope," Leah sighed as she watched him get out of bed, admiring his nude form as he pulled on his jeans. For a man that was turning forty in less than a year, he was still all lean muscle and long limbs, making her think of a swimmer…or better yet, a runner.

With his height of six feet and four inches, others may think him lanky or scrawny but not her. She believed her husband to be the sexiest, most gorgeous man to walk this earth…and by the looks he attracted whenever they went out, she wasn't the only one.

"Stop ogling me," Rick grinned at her, running his fingers through his hair, "I'm going to start dinner then shower. You stay in bed, you hear?"

"Yes sir," Leah saluted him, smiling as he laughed, walking out of the room with a bounce on his step.

That was one well pleased man…and he was all hers.

She rolled over to her side, a satisfied smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Over Continental Waters_

**Rosa swallowed hard, trying to calm her fast beating heart as she glanced out the window, seeing nothing but blue sky and white clouds.**

**This was her first time flying and she wasn't sure she liked it.**

**First, there was the waiting at the gate before departing, which simply increased her panic over the new experience.**

**Then take off –oh, that had been disgusting, the feeling of her stomach rising to her throat before dropping to her feet.**

**By the time the nausea finally abated, her ears began to ring, the pressure giving her a headache until Viviana told her to yawn, which surprisingly made her ears pop and her headache disappear.**

**Then, the most terrifying part –the twins.**

**The amount of people in the enclosed space of the large airplane was making Marcos a bit –anxious, so to speak. He couldn't seem to sit still, his eyes jumping from one person to the next, his little nose quivering as he kept a tight grip on his armrests.**

**Viviana wasn't doing any better, her usually pale complexion completely washed out as she kept an almost deadly focused stare on the seat in front of her, not moving at all…Rosa wasn't even sure she had blinked since they had closed and latched the hatch door.**

**Why hadn't Eduardo thought of this possible problem? They could have travelled by ship, making it easier on the twins by giving them open space with fresh flowing air.**

**Looking over at them, she wished she could do more for them than just sitting between them and the rest of the passengers.**

**As if that could stop them if their thirst broke their will.**

**She closed her eyes and tried to pray but it felt…wrong.**

**She had stopped praying the day her sister had died, her heart hurting and unable to comprehend a god who would not save her sister from the gruesomeness that had been her death.**

**And now, here she was trying to pray for the very things that had been cause of the silence of her soul.**

**The key was to distract herself –and the twins.**

**Bending over, she pulled out the black bag from under her seat, unzipping a side pocket and pulling out a black velvet bag holding different colored glass marbles.**

**Pulling the draw strings open, she sifted through them until she found the marble she wanted, a clear glass one with a silver star in the middle. **

**Pulling out a pad and pencil from the front pocket of the bag, she turned to look at the twins, "You two want to play a game?"**

**They're heads literally snapped as they turned to look at her, their wide eyes revealing the internal fight they were each having with their vampire side.**

"**It'll distract you," she smiled, gently shaking the bag of marbles, keeping the other one hidden in her other hand.**

"**What game is it," Viviana asked, her voice low and strained.**

"**It's called **_**Esconde La Canica,**_**" Rosa opened the velvet bag, "We each take five marbles from the bag without looking then we take turns guessing who has the prize marble."**

"**Is that what you're holding in your other hand," Marcos wrinkled his nose, fidgeting in his seat until he was sitting sideways in it.**

"**Yes," Rosa smiled at him, wondering when he had seen her take it…she was certain he had been watching the passing stewardess at that time. Holding up the marble between her thumb and pointer finger, she smiled as they both focused on it, "This is the prize marble."**

"**It's pretty," Viviana tilted her head to the side, her red-gold curls tumbling over her shoulder as she watched the light as it made the silver star inside the marble glimmer and wink.**

"**What are the rules," Marcos moved back until he was leaning against the side of the plane, the window several inches above his small head.**

"**We each get one chance to ask a question about the marbles the other two are holding. You can't ask if they have the silver marble but you can ask about any of the other colors. You keep track of who has what marbles and once you think you know who has the silver one, you can tell them and they have to show you. Do you need an example?"**

"**No," Viviana and Marcos shook their heads, a lock of black hair falling over Marcos' forehead, "We got it."**

"**What's the paper and pencil for," Viviana pointed at the pad of paper resting on Rosa's lap.**

"**We use it to keep track of the answers to the questions," Rosa picked up the pad, fishing the pencil from between her thighs where it had rolled to, "I can do that for all of us unless you've learned to write as well as read."**

"**We don't know how to yet," Marcos lifted his knees to his chest, his eyes on the silver marble Rosa still held in her hand.**

"**Well, I guess I get to teach you something then."**

"**But you did teach us to read, Tia Rosa," Viviana looked up at her, her golden brown eyes wide with sincerity.**

"**I did?"**

"**Yes," Viviana nodded vigorously, her purple ribbon flapping with the force of it, "When we were back in Barcelona with papa…you read to us at night…that's when we learned."**

"**We just didn't tell you because Vivi likes it when you read," Marcos wrinkled his nose as he turned to look through the space between the plane wall and the back of his seat.**

"**You like it too Marcos," Viviana turned in her seat to glare at her brother, her little rosebud mouth in pursed in anger.**

"**Let's play, **_**si**_**," Rosa interrupted what she had learned to be the beginning of a fight, which with the twins, it could get to epic proportions…not a good thing in a plane full of humans, "Unless the game's too complicated for you two."**

"**No it's not," they turned to look at her, forgetting their differences as they looked to Rosa's empty hand, "Did you put the star back into the bag," Viviana asked as she moved to kneel on her seat.**

"**Yes," Rosa smiled at her before turning her smile at Marcos, realizing it was the first time she had ever seen him act like a child, "Marcos, you get to pick first."**

"**What does the winner get," Marcos asked as he moved out of his seat towards Rosa, standing before her as he looked up at her, his big brown eyes serious as he waited for an answer.**

"**The winner will get to keep the prize marble," Rosa tapped his nose, chuckling when he scrunched his face in response, "Or any of the other ones you like."**

"**I want the silver one," Marcos slid his hand into the bag, keeping his eyes on Rosa's face.**

"**Well, then, if you win, you get to keep it," Rosa smiled as he pulled out his closed fist, watching him move back to his seat and climb awkwardly up into it since he only had one seat…and he was a bit on the short side.**

"**But I want the silver one too," Viviana hopped off her seat and moved to stand before Rosa, sliding her hand into the bag, taking her time in picking out her five marbles even though she couldn't see them.**

"**Well, then, I guess you'll have to beat me and Marcos," Rosa brushed back a curl from her forehead, smiling as she pulled her little fist out of the bag and returned to her seat, having an easier time getting back in it since Marcos gave her his hand and pulled her up.**

"_**Gracias**_** Marc," Viviana smiled at him before crossing her legs Indian style. They both turned to look at their aunt, waiting for her to take her five marbles from the bag then set it aside, picking up the pencil.**

"**Okay," Rosa quickly scribbled their names across the top of the pad before turning to the twins with a big smile, "Who wants to start?"**

"**I will," Marcos got onto his knees, bouncing slightly with what Rosa thought was excitement, "Vivi…do you have a purple marble?"**

* * *

Seth stretched his arms over his head, letting out a tired groan as he rubbed his hands over his hair.

Picking his pencil up again, he tried to copy the parts of the article he had read into his notebook, but his eyes were so dry from staring at all those small letters on the glossy white page that he had been staring at for the past hour and a half.

Another yawn escaped him as he turned to look at the kitchen clock. Two fifteen in the morning…no wonder his eyes were all gritty and he couldn't stop yawning.

He had to go to bed soon if he wanted to be alert during his early morning rounds with Paul.

Letting another yawn out, he pushed the kitchen chair away from the table to get to his feet, tossing his pencil onto one of the three opened textbooks on the table, not bothering to pick anything up. There would be plenty of time after rounds to stuff everything into his back pack.

Trudging down the hallway, he made a quick stop at the bathroom to take care of business.

Once in his room, he stripped off his jeans and shirt, climbing into bed as he grabbed his cell phone from the bedside table.

Pressing the speed dial button, he pressed it to his ear as he slid his other arm behind his head, staring up at the ceiling while the phone rang.

"_Hello?"_

"You're still up," Seth smiled as he wiggled his shoulders into his pillow.

"_Yeah, I got to working on some songs and lost track of time," _a yawn came through the phone line, _"I didn't even realize how late it was until the phone rang."_

"Then I think it's time for you to go to bed and get some sleep…you have school after all."

"_So do you,"_ Julie chuckled, the sound of running water in the background.

"Yeah, but I wanted to hear your voice before I did."

"_Ah, that's sweet,"_ he could literally hear her smile through her voice, _"You're lucky you didn't wake me up…it wouldn't have been so pleasant then."_

"I'll keep that in mind," said Seth with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck, "See ya today?"

"_Oh, no, not today or tomorrow…I have try-outs for a musical that I have to oversee but how about we meet on Wednesday…you can come to my place for dinner and a movie…"_

"And I can empty out that spare bedroom for you too," Seth offered quietly as he looked out the window, the dark sky littered with stars.

"_That would be great. If you tell me your favorite meal, I'll make it for you."_

"My oh my, I'm already tasting a five cheese lasagna," Seth smiled as he thought up his favorite menu,"With homemade garlic bread and a salad on the side with Caesar dressing and croutons."

"_You're a high maintenance kind of boyfriend, I see," _Julie laughed at his mock gasp, _"I'll make you all that plus…my famous apple cobbler."_

"Yum. It's almost three Julie-baby, so we should maybe say good-night, don't you think?"

"_Yeah, I suppose so. Good night Seth."_

"Good night Julie."


	14. Chapter 13

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Gaby -forgive me please! I know you're gonna hate me after this chapter but it is necessary for Seth's character growth and development. I promise it won't turn out all bad in the end! Please don't stop reading and reviewing! Besides, it's not me, it's Seth. He made the decision, as did Julie...I just narrarate it.**

**Ses -missed your review of the last chapter...hope to find out what you think about the last one and this one as well.**

**Hilja -so glad you're reading this story...I hope you've caught up to these last two chapters where I've mentioned you.**

**Lynn and Thanni -review! Review as you do! **

**I know the chapter is long but that's what you'll be getting because I don't update as often...this story is getting really good people! So read, review and invite others to read too! Reviews and readers motivate and inspire me!  
**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Leah called out in response to a knock on the back door, "Come in!"

She looked over her shoulder as the door opened, smiling in surprise as Embry walked in, "Hey! How's it going?"

"Pretty well," Embry grinned at her as he shut the door and moved towards the kitchen table, "I was just passing by; thought I'd drop in, see how you're doing."

"It's always nice having one of you drop in," Leah picked up two bowls, walking over to the table to sit across from him, "Usually, you all avoid this place like the plague. Anyway, you're in time to help me."

"We have good reason to avoid this place," Embry looked into the bowls, "What are you making?"

"Pigs in a blanket," Leah grinned at him, "Gabe asked if I could make them."

"And you never say no to the little monster," Embry stood up to wash his hands, drying them on the daisy patterned hand towel Leah kept on a hook next to the kitchen window over the sink, "What smells so good?"

"Leftover lasagna," Leah realized she had forgotten the pan to place the wrapped sausages in, pointing it out to Embry, "Get that for me will you?"

"Sure," Embry grabbed the pan and headed back to the table, "You made lasagna last night?"

"Actually, Rick made dinner last night. You can join me for lunch if you want."

"I never say no to free food," Embry moved the bowls to the center of the table, placing the pan beside them, "Is Rick at work?"

"Yeah," Leah nimbly rolled the little sausages in the pastry squares she had cut out, "He's got a twelve thirty appointment with a student before his one o'clock class."

"Busy guy," Embry frowned as he continued to try wrapping the sausage in the dough, not as easy as Leah was making it look, "He doesn't mind the commute?"

"Not that he's said," Leah tried not to laugh as Embry kept working at the wrapping, "He loves to teach. With his credentials, it's a pity we're not closer to Seattle. The university there would be lucky to have him."

"Spoken like a proud wife," Embry grimaced as the dough fell apart, "Damn pig won't stay in the blanket!"

Leah laughed as she reached across the table to take the sausage and dough away from Embry, "The less you handle the dough, the better," standing up, she dumped the massacred pig and its blanket into the trash before taking a small bowl with a rubber brush in it, "I think the job for you is spreading the egg whites over the wrapped piggies."

Embry laughed as he took the bowl from Leah, giving her a strange look as she sat down.

"You've met Julie, right," Leah completely missed the look as she continued wrapping the sausages.

"Yeah, I have," Embry turned to the pan of wrapped sausages, painstakingly brushing the egg whites over the dough, "She's…a very interesting girl."

Leah tried not to laugh as Embry brushed the egg whites onto the dough covered sausages, one at a time, "Is she pretty?"

"Pretty?" Embry arched an eyebrow in surprise, "Goodness gracious, she's gorgeous."

"Gabe told me she was pretty."

"Oh come on Lee," Embry's mouth hitched into a side smile, "To Gabe, no other woman will be as beautiful as you."

"As it should be," she nodded decisively as she finished the last sausage, "What's she like?"

"Who?"

"Julie," Leah took the bowls to the sink, washing them before placing them on the dish rack to dry, "That's who we're talking about."

"What I'd like to know is why we're talking about her," Embry continued to concentrate on his task as Leah turned on the oven before pulling out the lasagna from the fridge and cutting him a big piece to warm in the microwave. She pulled out her smaller piece, still warm, from the microwave before putting his in and dialing in the time.

"We're talking about her 'cause that's all my son does," Leah pulled out half a loaf of French bread, unaware that Embry was staring at her again, his eyebrows lowered into a vee as if he were trying to figure something out, "What I want to know is if my brother's serious about this girl or if she's gonna be gone after two weeks like all the others."

"He's different with her. Not at all like he's with the others," Embry finished brushing on the egg whites, standing up to give the dish to Leah, the pain in the other hand, "He looks at her like she's…something special."

"From what I've heard, she is something special," Leah took the pan, sliding it into the oven and setting the timer.

Taking the warm dishes from her, he set them on the table as she followed with forks, glasses and a pitcher of cold lemonade, "Do you know what she did Saturday night?"

She didn't give him a chance to answer as they sat down, "She dressed up as a mermaid, got into the cold water in the middle of the night just to surprise my son."

Embry chuckled as he filled the glasses with lemonade, "Impressive."

"Tell me about it," Leah took napkins from the holder on the table, handing him one, "It took me two hours to finally get him to sleep."

"Sure didn't impress you," Embry cut off a piece of his lasagna, "Before I put this in my mouth, is Rick a good cook?"

"One of the best," Leah grinned at him before taking a healthy bite out of her lasagna.

Embry chuckled as he took his bite, chewing a few times before agreeing, "Not bad."

The silence between them was comfortable as they continued to eat.

Leah wiped her mouth as she stood up to get the loaf of French bread, this time catching Embry's look, "What's with that look?"

"What?"

"You're looking at me strange," Leah took out the butter, bringing it to the table along with the bread and a knife.

"I just…" Embry took a swallow of his lemonade, "I was trying to figure something out but I think I finally know what it is."

"What?"

"This sound I keep hearing when it gets quiet," Embry smiled at her as she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"It's called silence."

"No," Embry shook his head as he continued to stare at her, a slight gleam of wonder in his brown eyes, "It's the baby's heart beat."

Leah shook her head as she laughed, "Not you too. I'm only two months pregnant; it's not possible to hear the heartbeat."

"I've learned from Collin that a baby's heart starts beating at twenty nine days of conception. You can actually see it in a visual ultrasound. Plus, I have super hearing."

"So do I and I don't hear anything."

"That's because you're too busy listening to yourself think," Embry grinned at the glare she send his way, "Just close your eyes and clear your mind. Concentrate and you'll be able to hear it."

"All I hear is my own heartbeat."

"Listen to the sound under that," Embry urged her, unaware that he was holding on to the hand she had resting on the table.

The silence was complete because they were both holding their breath, Leah's escaping her in a rush.

"Oh! Oh!" Her eyes snapped open, staring back at Embry with wonder as she gripped his fingers, "I heard it! I heard my baby's heart beat!"

"It's beautiful, isn't it," Embry gave her fingers a squeeze before letting go of her hand; "It's the first time I've heard that sound."

"You haven't heard Emily's," Leah quirked an eyebrow at him as she stood up to get the black notebook she kept her phone numbers in, along with a pen and the cordless phone, "You're practically there every morning for breakfast."

"As is everyone else," Embry watched her as she flipped through her phone numbers, "We barely listen to each other as it is. What are you doing?"

"Making an appointment with the doctor at the clinic," Leah finally found the number she was looking for, dialing it into the phone, "I've been meaning to do it for the past two days but life can get hectic around here with Gabe."

"Where is Gabe?"

"With Seth," Leah held up a finger to let him know someone had answered.

He leaned back into his chair, quietly watching her as she talked to the receptionist.

Looking up at the kitchen clock, he realized with some surprise he'd been at Leah's for over an hour.

Looking back at her, he watched as she wrote something down, her smile pleased at whatever was being said on the other end.

"Thank you so much, Miki," she tucked the pen into the notebook's spiral, "I'll be there in time."

Pushing the off button, she returned the phone to its cradle, penciling in a time on the wall calendar she kept near the phone, "I've got my first check-up this Wednesday."

"Good for you," Embry stood up as Leah began clearing the table, "Here, I'll do that. You sit down and rest."

"Rest? It's noon –I woke up like an hour ago," Leah shook her head as she sat back in her chair.

"Still staying awake nights, uh," Embry turned on the hot water, squirting dish detergent all over the plates.

Leah grimaced as she watched him, wondering who the hell had taught him to wash dishes, "I try not to but I can't help it. Although I think in a couple of months, it might not be so hard."

"Right," Embry rinsed the plates, placing them on the dish rack, "Pregnant women sleep a lot."

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Where else?"

"Collin?"

"Yep," Embry grabbed the dish towel and began to dry the counters, completely missing Leah's grimace, "Did Seth tell you he applied to an all boys' university in Massachusetts just to avoid imprinting?"

Leah laughed, looking up as Rick walked in from the living room.

"Always enjoy coming home to a laughing wife," Rick leaned down to kiss Leah's smiling lips.

Straightening up, he looked over at Embry leaning against the counter, "Embry. How are you?"

"I'm awesome, thank you for asking," Embry pushed away from the counter, "I'm gonna head out. See ya tonight Rick."

"You're doing rounds," Rick asked as he moved to the phone counter, picking up the mail from the reed basket Leah liked keeping it in.

"Yep, along with Quil," Embry squeezed Leah's shoulder as he passed by, heading out the back door with a wave over the shoulder.

"Always an interesting night when those two do rounds together," Rick tossed the mail back into the basket, giving the calendar a passing glance, "What's happening Wednesday at three?"

Leah smiled at him, "I have my first doctor's appointment at the clinic."

Rick stared at her as he leaned against the counter, "I have a two hour class that stars at two thirty on Wednesday."

Leah gave him a slightly confused look, "That's okay Rick, you don't have to go with me."

"Have to," Rick raised an eyebrow at her; "I would like it if you involved me in this whole doctor baby appointments thing."

"Oh," Leah bit her bottom lip, "I didn't think you'd want to do the whole doctor's appointment thing again."

"Again?" Rick gave her a look of surprise, "Leah, I only saw Ileana on the weekends. As for Gabriel –I didn't know until a year later. I would like to –"

"I'm sorry," Leah bit down harder on her bottom lip, feeling horrible at making him feel left out, even if it wasn't done on purpose, "I'm sorry. I can reschedule the appointment."

"No," Rick took a deep breath as he moved to kneel beside her chair, reaching up to wipe away a tear from the corner of her eye with his thumb, "Leah, baby, don't cry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. It's just…I want to be there, with you –all the way."

"I'll reschedule –"

"There's no need," Rick smiled up at her, "I'll cancel my class."

"You can't cancel your class."

"Sure I can," Rick tapped her nose with his finger, "I'm the professor, remember?"

"Are you sure," Leah brushed her fingers over his jaw, giving him a soft smile.

"Yes," Rick smiled up at her before turning his head, placing a kiss in the center of her palm, "I want to experience this with you, every single thing."

Leah nodded, cupping his face in her hands, "I promise this won't happen again."

"I know," he smiled as she leaned down to kiss him, sliding his hands up her thighs to her hips, "What's that smell?"

"Oh!" Leah jumped from her chair, almost knocking Rick over on his ass as she rushed to the oven, "The pigs! Please don't let them be burned."

"You put pigs in the oven," Rick stood up, tilting his head to admire his wife's derriere as she bend over to pull out the pan.

"Pigs in a blanket," Leah smiled over her shoulder at him as she took a large ceramic bowl, shaking them into it from the hot pan.

"Gabriel's choice, I take it," Rick walked to the refrigerator, taking out the pitcher of lemonade.

"Yep," Leah placed the hot pan in the sink to cool, turning off the oven as she handed him a glass from dish rack, "I'm also making Mac n' Cheese."

"You've been spoiling that boy something awful lately," Rick filled his glass, taking it along with the pitcher to the kitchen table, sitting down as he kept his eyes on his wife, "Why?"

Leah lifted her shoulders, sliding her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, "I just…no reason, really."

"Leah," Rick gave her that look, the one that told her he knew she was holding something from him.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she sat on his lap, "It's just…I'm feeling guilty."

"Guilty?"

"Yeah," Leah leaned her forehead against Rick's, absentmindedly playing with his hair, "It's just…Gabe is so used to having all my attention when we're together and with the baby…when it's here, that won't be possible. I don't know how he's going to handle that."

Rick smiled up at her, his arms around her waist, "Leah, you might be surprised. I think Gabriel's going to be a wonderful big brother and he'll be okay with having to share you with the baby. Besides, I'm looking into finding a job closer to home so I can be here more…I'll be able to help with the baby so you can spend needed time with Gabriel."

"You're looking for another job," Leah's eyebrows lowered over her brown-green eyes, "Rick, you love to teach."

"And I'll continue teaching," Rick squeezed her thigh with his hand, "Forks High School is looking for a track and field coach…I'll also be teaching World History."

"Rick," Leah's eyes were wide with shock, "You have a doctorate…a high school can't pay you what you deserve."

"It doesn't matter," Rick gave her chin a nip with his teeth, "We have more than enough money in the bank. All I care about is being closer to you…working in Forks will cut my commute thirty minutes…and I will only be gone for half a day instead of all day. Not only will that give me more time with you and Gabriel, but I'll be able to sleep more."

"Oh Rick," Leah smiled down at him, running her fingers through his hair, "Are you sure? You really don't have to do this. Teaching at a college level uses your qualifications the way they're suppose to be used. High school students, well –"

"It'll be a new challenge in itself," Rick nibbled on her ear, moving his mouth down her throat to her shoulder, which was exposed thanks to the off-the-shoulder pink top she had on, "Have you seen some of my college students' essays? They can't write. Makes me wonder about the high schools they went to."

"Do you know anything about track and field," Leah leaned her head back, giving him easier access to her neck, "Coaching high school students isn't easy either."

"Baby," Rick sucked the skin over her collarbone before tugging her chin down to look into her eyes, "I was a track and field star in high school and college. I can coach with both hands tied behind my back and blindfolded."

Leah laughed at his cocky words as she stood up, pulling him to his feet before leading him down the hallway, "I wonder what else you can do blindfolded and tied up."

Rick laughed as he moved behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist, whispering into her ear, "I'm more in mind to see what you can do blindfolded and tied up."

* * *

_Suwannee, Florida_

"**I received this letter with the dates you'll need the place," she smiled at the young girl before her, wondering at the tired look on an otherwise beautiful face, "Everything's paid for and it's all ready for you and your kids."**

"_**Gracias**_**," Rosa closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, "I mean, thank you Mrs. Lovelace. This is a beautiful place."**

"**I call it the Tree House," she smiled down at the two little kids, one on each side of the girl, "Because it's between the trees. You'll have access to the canal; the river is only five minutes from here. There's a boat house, a patio downstairs. I've stocked the kitchen for you, and the wooded area behind the house is part of the property. You'll have your privacy…I was told that would be very important."**

"**Yes," Rosa nodded, running her hand through her hair, "It looks like everything's in order…is there a post office nearby?"**

"**In town, yes," she smiled at all three of them, "My phone number is in a pad besides the phone if you need anything else. Don't be shy about calling me, okay?"**

"**Right," Rosa nodded again, crossing her arms over her chest, "Again, thank you Mrs. Lovelace."**

"**You're welcome," she turned to leave, looking back once she reached the front door, "Call me Gayle…we're not much for formality around here."**

**Rosa smiled at her as she walked out, closing the door behind her. Running both hands through her hair, she took another deep breath before looking down at the two little ones, both staring up at her.**

"**Are you two hungry," she asked, moving towards the open kitchen, opening the refrigerator door…it was definitely stocked. The problem was she didn't know what to do with most of the food stuff in it.**

"**I'm going out," Marcos moved across the open living room, sliding the back glass doors open and quickly disappearing into the trees back there without waiting for an answer from his aunt.**

**Viviana wrinkled her nose as she struggled to get onto one of the barstools by the kitchen island, watching as her aunt pulled out stuff for sandwiches.**

**Rosa caught the look on Viviana's face as she placed the bread, lunch meat, mayo and mustard on the island, "I'm sorry, Vivi. I promise I'll learn how to cook."**

"**You don't have to **_**tia**_**," Viviana smiled up at her as she reached for the loaf of bread, "I like sandwiches."**

"**You're a horrible liar," Rosa leaned against the island, resting her elbows on the surface, her chin in her hands, "Even I'm getting sick of sandwiches…plus, too much bread will just make me fat."**

**Viviana laughed as she looked at her aunt's petite form, the legs long and slim, her hips rounded but only because her waist was small, her stomach flat, her breasts the only thing in her body that could be classified as full, "I don't think you would have to worry about getting fat, **_**Tia **_**Rosa."**

**She laughed as she pushed herself away from the kitchen, looking around the parts of the house she could see from the kitchen, "This is a nice place."**

"**Yes," Viviana opened the container of turkey meat, "I like the water."**

"**Yeah," Rosa moved to the cupboards, opening one after the other until she found plates and glasses, "I'm looking forward to taking pictures of this place…the trees and water and sun would look real nice early in the morning, I bet."**

"_**Tia,**_**" Viviana opened the mayonnaise jar, looking up at her aunt with those big golden brown eyes that reminded her so much of her older sister, "Why do you think papa picked Suwannee?"**

"**Because there's an art gallery in town," Rosa gave the little girl a butter knife, watching her spread the mayo and mustard onto four slices of bread, "And the wooded area, of course. He knew Marcos would need that."**

"**I wish Marcos would just eat like us," Viviana finished the sandwiches, cutting hers into four triangles; "I don't like how he smells when he comes back."**

"**Makes it harder for you, doesn't it," Rosa gave her a sympathetic smile as she moved back to the refrigerator to see what was to drink, "Want lemonade?"**

**Viviana wrinkled her nose as she bit into a piece of her sandwich, "No…is there anything there with lots of sugar?"**

"**Fruit punch," Rosa pulled the gallon out, easily finding glasses this time around, "Too much sugar is going to rot your teeth, Viviana."**

"**I doubt it," Viviana took a gulp of the fruit punch as soon as her aunt poured it, "Although it would make things easier."**

**Rosa chuckled sadly, taking a sip of her drink as she stared out the glass doors, watching the sunrays dancing on the surface of the bottle green water.**

"**You need to call Minerva, **_**tia,**_**" Viviana finished her sandwich, gulping the rest of her drink before reaching for the fruit punch gallon, her little hands making it hard for her to pick it up, "Can I have more fruit punch please?"**

"**Of course," Rosa poured her another glass before placing the gallon back into the refrigerator, "Thank you for reminding me. Why don't you watch television? I'll clean this up later."**

"**Okay," Viviana's eyes followed her aunt as she moved towards the phone, dialing the number of the art manager that helped get her pictures out to the public. **

**Viviana had seen some of the new pictures her aunt had taken in London and Italy…she knew Minerva was going to be pleased…there will probably be an exhibit in town as soon as she can arrange it. **

**Her aunt was really good at what she did…it didn't matter that she couldn't cook or that she had no idea how to do laundry or run a dishwasher. **

**Tia Rosa's talent with a camera was amazing and to Viviana, it was enough. **

**She wasn't a little kid like all the others so she was going to make sure and help her aunt with everything else…starting with cleaning up the kitchen. **

**Her only problem was…she was too small. **

**Taking a deep breath, she decided not to let that stop her, pushing the bread, jars and meat container to the edge of the table before climbing down from the barstool.**

**Standing on her tip-toes, she pulled one item at a time off the table, placing it back in the refrigerator, closing it with a pleased smile when she finished.**

**Next on the list…learn how to cook.**

* * *

"You just started," Julie looked across her kitchen counter at Seth, surprised as he collapsed onto the couch, which was now moved to the middle of the living room to make room for the things she had in the spare bedroom, "Are you done already?"

"Yep," Seth slid down into a slouch, placing his hands behind his head and his feet up on the coffee table, "I moved stuff around your room, by the way. Put in the desk and your recording equipment along with the computer."

"It's not too crowded, is it," Julie returned her attention to the dough she was rolling out.

"Nope," Seth looked around, finding the television remote on the floor by the couch. Bending over, he picked it up, turning on the TV, "It helps that you have a twin size bed."

"I suppose," Julie smiled as she watched him flip through the channels, "I only have basic cable. The cabinet next to the TV has all my DVDs. Go ahead and pick one."

"I get to pick tonight's movie," Seth gave Julie a look of mock surprise, "Wow, you're spoiling me. Making me dinner, letting me pick the movie."

"I also made you empty out a room in less than two hours," Julie wrinkled her nose at him as she cut the rolled out dough into long strips, "Not to mention rearranging my room."

"You didn't make me, I offered," Seth looked through the DVDs, chocking back a laugh as he realized they were all in alphabetical order, "You have quite a selection."

"Yep," Julie placed the strips of dough over the cinnamon covered apples in a lattice pattern, "I like watching movies when I'm not writing songs. They inspire me."

"If you organized these genre styles instead of alphabetically, it might be easier to find a good movie," Seth pulled out a case, turning to look at Julie with a raised eyebrow, "Why is this one in with the T's?"

Julie looked up to see the DVD case he was holding, "The Dark Knight. It starts with a T."

"No, it starts with a D," Seth popped the case open, closing the cabinet door as he placed the DVD into the player under the TV, "'The' doesn't count when you alphabetize."

"Since when," Julie slid the cobbler into the oven, pulling out the lasagna from the rack beneath it, breathing in the heavenly smell of bubbling cheese.

"Since always," Seth fell back on the couch, taking the remote and starting the movie before going back to his slouch position, "That smells good."

"Yup," Julie placed the pan on a rack on her counter, turning to the refrigerator to take out the salad, "You want to eat and watch a movie? Or eat before the movie?"

"Well, the movie's already started and the food's ready," Seth gave Julie a smile as he dropped his feet to the floor, watching as she cut out pieces of the lasagna onto plates, bringing them over to the coffee table before going back for the salad, forks and napkins.

"What do you want to drink," she asked as she placed the napkins and forks next to their plates, laughing when he pulled her into his lap, sliding his hand into her hair as he covered her mouth with his, the kiss deepening to a burning point before she pulled back.

Taking a deep breath, she gave him a teasing smile, "I'm not on the dinner menu."

"Well, that's a pity," Seth touched his nose to hers, smiling into her eyes, "'Cause you're made from all my favorite ingredients."

Julie laughed as she pushed herself to her feet, tousling his hair before heading back to the kitchen to get glasses, "I have iced tea and lemonade."

"Iced tea," Seth pulled himself up into a sitting position, sliding to his left to make room for Julie next to him, "This looks amazing by the way."

"Thank you," Julie kissed his cheek as she set the glasses on the coffee table, sitting down next to him, their thighs pressed against each other, "I enjoy cooking."

"And I enjoy a girl who can cook," Seth grinned at her as he waggled his eyebrows, "And not just in the kitchen."

Julie let out a deep laugh, elbowing him in the ribs, "Behave. Eat and watch the movie…I won't give you dessert if you don't."

"Apple cobbler…with vanilla ice cream?"

"Yes," Julie served some of the salad onto her plate, cutting a piece of her lasagna.

"Well, then, I guess I can behave," Seth took his plate as he sat back, enjoying the taste of the lasagna. Julie was definitely a good cook, a plus in his book –along with her sense of humor, her great smile, beautiful eyes, and amazing body.

They ate their dinner as the movie continued, occasionally commenting on what they were watching, finding out that they both loved The Dark Knight.

Finishing with their meal, Seth made Julie stay seated on the couch as he took everything into the kitchen, placing the leftover salad into the refrigerator before rinsing the dishes and placing them into the dishwasher, "The cobbler is starting to smell good."

Julie smiled at Seth as he wiped down the counters, "Another five minutes and it'll be ready."

Seth returned to the couch, pulling Julie into his arms as he tipped her chin up, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"The movie," she whispered as she slid her hand up his chest to the back of his neck.

"I have it memorized," Seth kissed her mouth again and again, each time a little longer than before.

"Me too," she whispered before the kiss took on a life of its own, their minds completely focused on each other and the way they made each other feel.

Sliding his hands down her back, he moved her curled up legs over his before gently pushing her back into the couch, stretching out over her, sliding his hand under her shirt to stroke her smooth back.

Julie pulled back, taking a gasping breath as Seth moved his hot mouth down her throat, his hands sliding up her back under her shirt, his fingers rough against her smooth skin, turning her nerve endings into popping firecrackers.

Hooking her foot over his knee, she could feel him against her hip, letting out a moan as he nuzzled her breast through her shirt, his mouth hot and wet, sending her thoughts into a tailspin.

She pulled his shirt over his head, glorying in the feel of his hot smooth skin, loving the contrast between her own dusty skin and his…he truly was a beautiful specimen of a man.

Moving up, he kissed her mouth, their tongues tangling as the desire kept building, getting hotter and hotter with every passing minute, with every touch, every kiss.

He pushed a leg between hers, pulling her shirt over her head, his breath escaping him as he looked down at her breasts, small and perfect, the delicate skin beautiful against the lavender lace of her bra.

"You're beautiful, Julie," he whispered against her skin, using his tongue to follow the line of the bra cup until he reached the clasp between them, "So damn beautiful."

Julie tried to breath, tried to make her body behave but she couldn't control herself as she arched under him, his thigh hard against her center, making her body burn hotter.

The fire alarm's shrill sound made them jump, Seth looking around the living room as Julie ran to the kitchen, quickly pulling out what had been the cobbler, dumping the pan into the sink as Seth opened the patio door and windows to let out the smoke coming from the oven.

"So much for dessert," Julie stared forlornly at the charred remains of her famous apple cobbler as Seth opened the kitchen window and the front door.

He moved to stand behind her, grinning as she heaved a sigh and leaned back into his arms. He was enjoying this view of Julie, "I guess we can just have ice cream…unless I can have you for dessert."

Julie chuckled, crossing her arms over his, her stomach muscles contracting in response to his fingers playing with her bellybutton ring, "It's a school night."

"We're both adults, Julie," Seth kissed her neck before whispering into her ear, "But if you're not ready, I can go."

"No," Julie looked up into his eyes, wondering briefly how long he would be hers and hers alone. She had no intention of wasting any time, "Don't go. We'll have some ice cream…"

"And?"

She turned into his arms, locking her hands behind his neck, kissing his throat before leaning back to look into his brown-green eyes, "My bed's kind of small…but I suppose I can sleep on you to save space."

Seth chuckled as he stretched out an arm to close the front door, which was next to the kitchen within easy reach, "I suppose you can."

* * *

It was two in the morning and Seth was wide awake. Staring out the window, he wondered why he couldn't sleep when he should be exhausted, satisfied and completely sated.

Hell, he had just had the most amazing night with his very beautiful Julie, who was sprawled over him, her breathing deep and steady as she slept away her own contentment.

But that was the strange thing –for the first time after sex, he felt…empty.

He couldn't understand why he had this gnawing feeling of emptiness within him, not after the amazing night he'd just shared with his girl.

He chuckled as he slid a hand down her back.

_His girl_. That was a first for him. He hadn't lied to Leah when he told her he'd never had a girlfriend in his life.

Hell, even the girl he lost his virginity to at fifteen hadn't been his girlfriend.

None of them had.

But Julie…Julie…it was different with her, almost like a dream of something he had once wanted, had long ago given up in having.

A chance at a normal relationship…a choice in caring for someone, in loving them because he wanted to and not because he had to.

It wasn't fair to Julie, he knew that, but he didn't want to let the opportunity to choose for himself pass him by before it was too late.

She was his one chance to love because he wanted to love…and he could only hope that this opportunity lasted a lifetime.

Kissing the top of her head, he closed his eyes, willing himself to go back to sleep.

* * *

_**The blood, the fire, it was everywhere. **_

_**She kept running, her small hand tight against her sister's , looking back to see her mother screaming, her dark red hair a match to the blood spilt across the floor.**_

_**She wanted to stop, wanted to just stay in one spot and close her eyes, make it all go away. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be real.**_

_**Her mama was beautiful, she was loving and kind and gentle. No one would want to hurt her…**_

_**Her feet kept moving, she could feel the wind against her hair, the hot smell of it clinging to her skin.**_

_**She looked back and everything was still there, except this time, it was her papa on the floor, his neck ripped open wide, his blood slowly mixing with mama's, making them one in death as in life. **_

_**She looked away, everything freezing in place as she connected with the ruby red eyes of the killer, the destroyer of her life. **_

_**She stood over the bodies, the fire around her making her look like an avenging angel…but she was a demon. A small demon with great hate, her ruby red eyes screaming it at her, telling her without words…**_

_**You're next.**_

**Rosa jerked up into a sitting position, unaware that she was screaming, tears running down her face, her body shaking uncontrollably as she looked around the room, her hazel eyes wide and wild with fear.**

**Taking deep gulping breaths, she shoved the blankets off herself, getting out of bed, looking out the dark window into the dark night.**

**She wasn't a little girl anymore…she reminded herself that she was far away from all that. Heading to the bathroom on shaky legs, she mentally repeated to herself what she knew to be true.**

**She was gone. She was dead. Eduardo had destroyed her, burned her like the demon she had been deserved to burn.**

**That woman, that small brown haired, red eyed vampire was no longer a threat…**

**No, the threat was no longer about her but about Eduardo…**

**The threat was the mate of the first.**

* * *

Seth sat up, trying to catch his breath as he looked around the room, unable to remember where he was.

He was sweaty, the sheets stuck to his skin as he folded over, trying to breathe normal, trying to calm his upset stomach.

There had been blood…so much of it, everywhere. So much pain…the fear had nearly choked him…it was what woke him up. The choking fear…and the burning fire.

Taking a deep breath, he shoved his fingers through his hair as he looked over at the bedside clock…it wasn't there. Where the hell was he?

"Good morning," Julie walked into the room, a towel wrapped around her hair, another around her body, "Would you like some breakfast?"

Seth stared at her, trying to remember who she was, the sudden realization of where he was and who he was hitting him with a force that made him gag.

"Are you okay," Julie moved across the room to sit by the side of the bed, pulling back as soon as she touched Seth's hot clammy skin, "You've got a fever, Seth. You're hotter than usual."

"I'm fine," Seth waved away her concern, not wanting her to touch him, "Just…a nightmare. I'll be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Seth fell back onto the pillow, staring up at the ceiling as he kept taking deep breaths, "Just…I'm gonna shower. No breakfast. My stomach's feeling…weird."

"You could have the stomach flu," Julie stood up, looking down into his face, worry clouding her eyes as he kept staring off into space, his chest rising and falling with each deep breath he took.

"I don't think so," Seth closed his eyes, willing the images of the nightmare to go away but they stayed vivid, almost as if he had actually lived through it, the hot smell of the fire still in his nostrils.

Fire?

Opening his eyes, he smiled up at Julie before sitting up, "I'm gonna shower. You go eat breakfast. I'll be fine."

Julie watched him as he stood up, walking nude towards the bathroom, smiling as she admired his body…he did not have a single ounce of fat anywhere.

Could make a girl self-conscious about her own body.

Looking back at the bed, her eyebrows arched over her purple eyes. They were wet with his sweat. Looking closer, she looked over her shoulder at the closed bathroom door…he had left behind blood and little tears where he had gripped the sheets hard enough for his nails to dig through them and into his palms.

That must have been some awful nightmare.


	15. Chapter 14

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN -Gaby, in honor of your amazing reviews, which are funny, thoughtful, insightful and long (I love that), I've given Viviana your name as her middle name. She is now Viviana Gabriela de Lune...believe me, a time will come soon when you'll see the honor of that.**

**Ses -I'm so glad you were able to review the last two chapters...if you'd like, you can choose Marcos' middle name...just remember he is from Spain. I know how much you like him and I think you'll love him despite his turbulent future.**

**Hilja -glad you caught up! Look forward to reading reviews for the last chapters, see what you think of them! **

**Lynn and Thanni -thank you! Your reviews are really special too because they're constant. Keep it up, please.**

**The story is getting really good, in my head that is. It's taking a new dimension that I wasn't expecting but that I'm absolutely loving...and I look forward to working with it and making it into something amazing. Enjoy as you read! And remember to review! New readers and new reviewers always welcomed!**

***~*~The only thing I changed about this chapter was Rick's and Leah's date of conception and how long she's been pregnant (fourteen weeks instead of ten). Its August tenth instead of July tenth so if you've already read the chapter, no need to read it again unless it's for fun. Sorry, I'm a bit psycho on details. Love y'all!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The silence was occasionally broken by a flipping page or an exasperated sigh as the Bio-Ethics professor slowly walked the length of the classroom, quietly reading a book as his students continued with their exam.

Seth rubbed the back of his neck, unable to focus on the paper on his desk. He normally didn't mind essay exams, always found it easy to expand on whatever topic was brought forth but today, he couldn't seem to make sense out of the words he was reading, much less the ones tumbling around his head.

Letting out a deep breath, he winced at the sharp pain between his shoulder blades, his shoulders painfully tense, the pain radiating up to his neck.

The only thing he could think of as the cause of his discomfort was sleeping in a twin size bed with Julie. It hadn't been as good of an idea as he had thought.

He hadn't had the chance to phase that morning so somehow his muscles stayed all knotted up.

It had nothing to do with that frighteningly bizarre dream…he didn't remember all the details anymore.

Except for the little girl.

Her big frightened eyes kept popping into his mind, making his heart contract painfully and his muscles tense up more than they were.

He was just one big aching pain.

"Time's up."

Seth looked up to see the professor standing by his desk, collecting test papers as his fellow classmates stood up, books in their arms, bags over their shoulders, test paper in hand.

Looking down, he swallowed back a sudden wave of nausea.

An hour, fifteen minutes and his test paper was blank. All he had written was his name across the top of the first page and even that didn't make sense to him.

"Seth?"

He looked up to find the classroom empty save for himself and the professor.

Closing his eyes for a brief second, he stood up, grabbing his bag by the strap, the test in his other hand.

Without a word, he handed it to the professor, unable to look him in the eye.

"Are you alright Seth? You don't look good."

"I don't feel good."

"I can see that," he held the test paper up; "You're one of my best students Seth. Get yourself together then call me. We'll set up another time for you to retake the test."

"Thanks Professor," Seth gave him a nod before walking out of the classroom.

He jerked at the poke on his side, turning to see who it was.

"Whoa," Mattie took a step back, hitching her book bag higher up her shoulder, "Didn't mean to freak you out."

"You didn't freak me out."

"Really," Mattie fell in step beside Seth, her long brown hair over her shoulder, "'Cause you looked like you were about to bite my head off."

Seth shook his head as he looked out the floor to ceiling windows, "Don't take it personal. Just having a bad morning."

"Oh, well –how'd you do on the test?"

"Bombed it."

"Well, that doesn't sound like you."

"What do you mean," he looked over at her, shaking his head as the sun caught the rich brown color of her hair, turning it almost gold, bringing to mind another head of brown hair, smooth and straight, caught up in two pigtails, along with a pair of wide frightened eyes.

It was just a dream Clearwater, he mentally scolded himself, get a grip on yourself. She's not real, you can't protect her.

No matter how much he wanted to.

"Well, you're usually cocky about tests…you know, like, 'I rocked it like nobody's business'."

Seth laughed, sudden relief washing over him as the muscles on his shoulders loosened up, "Who said that?"

"You did," Mattie elbowed him on the side, "Last week. By the way, Professor Giles posted the grades this morning. Not only did you rock the test, you got the highest grade."

"Of course I did," Seth gave her his trademark grin, "'Cause I'm awesome like that."

"Ah, there's my confident cocky Seth," Mattie laughed as she linked her arm over his, "You're feeling better already."

"Yeah," Seth smiled down at her, "Thanks for making me laugh."

"Not a hard thing to do," Mattie leaned her head against his arm, "All I have to do is quote you…you do say some pretty funny stuff."

Seth chuckled as he opened the door, stepping outside the main building with Mattie by his side, "Probably 'because I'm a funny guy…that's what gets me the great girls…except you."

Mattie chuckled as they walked down the sidewalk towards the student quad, "Talking about great girls, how's Julie?"

"Julie is fantastic," Seth grinned at Mattie, "Especially now that she's my girlfriend."

"What," Mattie stared at him in open mouthed shock, "You're girlfriend? Seth, you've never had a girlfriend in your life."

"There's a first time for everything Mattie-girl," Seth pulled her down onto a bench near the fountain, dropping his book bag at his feet, "Besides, Julie's just too…special for a short anything. I like her…a lot."

"Wow," Mattie placed her book bag on the bench between them, lifting up her feet to cross her legs Indian style, "Never thought I'd hear you talk about a girl like that."

"That's because you never dated me," Seth grinned at her as he rested an arm across the back of the bench, "You're a very special girl too."

"Thank you for that," Mattie pushed her hair over her shoulder onto her back, "And I never dated you 'because I'm smart…smarter than Julie, so it seems. Seth –"

"Don't worry about it," Seth looked over at the fountain, stretching out his legs, "Or about Julie. We're both adults and we both know what we're doing…I think."

Mattie laughed, letting her head drop back on her shoulders briefly before looking over at Seth, "Well, as long as she knows you don't come with a guarantee."

"Hey," Seth frowned playfully at Mattie, seeing Embry walking towards them out of the corner of his eye, "I'm gonna be honest with you about something…none of us Quileutes come with a guarantee."

"What's that suppose to mean," Mattie lowered her eyebrows at him, wondering what he was trying to get at.

"It means…I don't want you to get hurt, Mattie. Embry's a great guy but…there's a reason he doesn't date often…which interestingly enough is the same reason why I date all the time."

"Stop being so cryptic Seth and just tell me."

"We're friends, right? I can be honest with you without you getting all mad and going female on me, right?"

"Just spill it."

"Well, it's part of our heritage to –"

"Hey guys," Embry moved to stand behind the bench, putting his cell phone back into his jeans' pocket, "How's it going?"

Mattie looked up at him, trying to get the doubts that Seth's words had planted in her mind out but not succeeding, "Seth was telling me something about the Quileute heritage and how it's the reason he dates all the time and you don't date often."

"Was he now," Embry turned to look at Seth, a glint of anger on his brown eyes that his friend was able to pick up, "Does this, by any chance, have to do with the fact that he's now in a relationship with Julie although they both know it's going to go nowhere?"

"You're stepping over the line, Embry," Seth stood up, the bench between them seeming smaller as they continued to glare at each other, "It's really none of your business."

"Well, now, then I guess I can say the same thing to you," Embry's face was tight with barely controlled anger, "So why don't you keep your nose out of my relationship and I'll keep mine out of yours?"

"Relationship," Seth scoffed as he fisted his hands at his sides, his jaw tight, "I thought we talked about that."

"Yeah, we did," Embry's nostrils flared as he started to shake, minutely but shake nonetheless, "But then I thought about it and decided that you may be…whatever but that doesn't give you the right to make decisions concerning my life for me."

"The hell it doesn't!"

"Okay, you two stop," Mattie jumped off the bench, stepping away from them from an unconscious realization of the danger before her, "You both need to calm down. I don't know what you're fighting about but you both look like you're about to burst out of your skins."

Seth took a deep breath, stepping back as he realized he had been about to jump over the bench to get to Embry.

Letting go of his breath, Embry turned to look at Mattie, giving her a smile before turning to look at Seth, "Look, I'm sorry. What you and Julie have…that's your problem. I just –"

"I know," Seth grabbed his book bag from the floor, "I have to go put in my hours at the admin building. See you two later."

Embry and Mattie stared after Seth, the silence heavy with the unspoken words between the friends.

Turning to look at him, she bit her lip as she moved back to the bench, "What was that about Embry?"

"Just…" Embry let out another breath before moving around the bench to sit next to Mattie, "Mattie, we need to talk."

Mattie closed her eyes, already knowing where this was going…

* * *

_Suwannee, Florida_

**Rosa smiled as she lowered her camera, watching Marcos several feet away, crouching at the edge of the canal, a small fishing pole in his hand. For some reason, the little boy had decided to learn to fish…Rosa supposed it was something to keep himself busy.**

**Raising her camera, she took a picture of him, thinking how innocent and child-like he looked with his bare feet in the muddy bank, the sun bringing out blue-black highlights to his hair as he concentrated on what he was doing. **

**To him, everything was about the details of getting something done…it was a science, an equation that he had to figure out by going through every single step necessary without skipping a single one.**

**Sighing, she looked over her shoulder, seeing Viviana through the living room glass doors. **

**The little girl was sitting before the television, her legs crossed as she focused on the screen…Rosa knew it was probably a cooking show…she seemed fascinated by them lately and Rosa couldn't exactly understand why.**

**Turning back to look at the water, she sighed as she thought back on the last few days…she was finally starting to feel normal after that horrible nightmare…the one of many that came to her every so often, reminding her that she wasn't safe…none of them were.**

**She hated it, hated this constant need to look over her shoulder, to inspect every face that came across her path, to hold herself back with everyone that she came into contact with. **

**Her one example was Minerva, her manager. The woman was brilliant, knew how to garner interest in her photographs, how to set up a successful exhibit but she couldn't understand why Rosa refused to let her publicize her image. **

**She refused interviews, refused to be photographed by the media…it didn't matter that she was rising in the art world, as Minerva constantly told her, that it was part of being seen as one of the best in her field.**

**She had to keep herself, and the twins, as anonymous as possible. It was a small way of keeping them safe…of keeping herself safe.**

**But it wasn't enough.**

**She wasn't enough. Wasn't strong enough, smart enough, whatever enough was needed to be able to get out of this whole mess alive.**

**She hated feeling so useless, so lacking of whatever…as if she were only half of what was needed to survive.**

**Sighing, she put the lens cap back on her camera, turning back to the Tree House. She wasn't in the right frame of mind to take photographs…might as well try to do something else.**

**Maybe give cooking a try and hope she wouldn't burn the house down.**

**Stepping into the living room, she found the television on but Viviana was nowhere in sight.**

"**Vivi?"**

"**In the kitchen."**

**Rosa walked to the open kitchen, placing her camera on the bar as she took in the sight before her, "What are you doing?"**

**Viviana looked up from the bowl in front of her, a streak of flour across her nose, "Making cornbread."**

**Rosa looked over the things on the island, noticing how Viviana was precariously perched on the barstool on her knees, "Do you know how to make cornbread?"**

"**Yup," Viviana nodded, going back to the bowl before her as she reached for the sugar bowl, a measuring spoon in her hand, "It was on TV. I need help turning on the oven. I can't reach the buttons even if I stand on the stool."**

"**Vivi," Rosa ran her hand through her hair as she moved around the bar to the island, seeing the flour, cornmeal, sugar, baking powder, baking soda and salt all in an organized row in the middle of the walnut counter, a packet of bacon sitting next to the stove, four eggs in a bowl next to that, "You're not even one…how is it that you already know how to make cornbread?"**

**Viviana looked up from putting in the two teaspoons of baking powder into the mixing bowl, "They tell you how to do it in the cooking show…I remember everything."**

"**You do?"**

"**Yes," Viviana nodded, putting in two teaspoons of baking soda into the bowl, "But some things I can't do because I'm too small. You can help me with that, **_**Tia **_**Rosa, if you want."**

"**What I should be doing is learning how to cook, not letting you do it," Rosa moved towards the stove, checking to make sure the oven was empty before turning it on, "How hot does the oven need to be?"**

"**Three hundred and seventy five degrees," Viviana put in the two teaspoons of salt before picking up the whisk beside the bowl, methodically mixing everything for a minute, "Can you give me the eggs?"**

**Rosa handed her the bowl with the four eggs, watching her niece as she carefully broke each egg, setting aside the shells before she picked up the whisk to beat them until they got all foamy, "What now?"**

"**I need two cups of milk," Viviana smiled up at her as Rosa pulled out a gallon of milk, handing her the measuring cup, "I whisk it into the eggs."**

"**Okay," Rosa poured the milk into the measuring cup, handing it to Viviana and watching her as she poured it into the eggs, whisking it in before she poured it into the bowl of flour mixture.**

"_**Tia, **_**can you hold the bowl," Viviana asked as she picked up a wooden spoon, "I have to mix it all together and my hands are too small to do both at the same time."**

"**Would you like me to do it?"**

"**No, just hold the bowl," Viviana proceeded to mix the flour, eggs and milk, her tongue poking out of the side of her mouth as she concentrated.**

"**Are you supposed to do that while you stir?"**

"**Do what?"**

"**Stick your tongue out."**

**Viviana laughed, her tawny gold eyes glittering as a ray of sun came through the kitchen window to fall across her small face, "No, that's just me. How did your meeting with Minerva go?"**

"**Pretty well," Rosa watched with fascination as Viviana finished stirring everything, wondering how the little girl knew it was done, "She loved the Italy pictures…set up an exhibit two weekends from now. She wants me to go."**

"**Why don't you," Viviana set aside the spoon onto a napkin, climbing down from the barstool before moving it to the stove, "Can you turn on the front burner?"**

"**Vivi, let me make the bacon. I don't want you to burn yourself," Rosa placed the cast iron pan onto the front burner, grabbing the packet of bacon.**

"**You need to chop it first, **_**Tia**_**," Viviana pulled open a drawer beside the stove, standing on her tip-toes to be able to see in, pulling out the chopping knife.**

**Rosa took it from her, opening the bacon and pulling it out.**

"**You only need four strips," Viviana informed her as she moved to the refrigerator, opening it and disappearing behind the door, "Please don't cut yourself…and use the cutting board."**

**Rosa shook her head, peeling back four of the thick-cut bacon strips before she realized she didn't have the cutting board to place them on, "Where is it?"**

"**On the other side of the stove."**

**Rosa rolled her eyes, wondering how she could have missed that.**

"**Can you chop the chives too, please," Viviana held them up to her, "I need two tablespoons of those."**

"**Oh," Rosa looked at the chives, wondering how many of them she would have to chop to make two tablespoons.**

"**One," Viviana answered her unasked question, moving to climb onto the barstool, holding her little hand over the pan to see if it was warm, "Why won't you go to the exhibit, **_**tia**_**?"**

"**There will be photographers there," Rosa tried to concentrate as she chopped the bacon; "I can't have my face connected with my new name. That would make it easier for us to be found."**

"**Why don't you just go as if you were one of the people interested in the photographs," Viviana reached to take the bacon bits from the cutting board, carefully dropping them onto the hot pan, "You can tell Minerva to just introduce you as Rosa and not as Rose de Lune."**

"**There's an idea," Rosa took one of the chives and chopped it, putting them in the small plate Viviana handed her; "I suppose I could do that…I just hope Minerva doesn't make it harder."**

"**Well," Viviana took a spoon from the drawer, stirring the cooking bacon bits, "Just remind her that it's in your contract…if she doesn't agree with it, you can find another manager that will."**

"**Vivi," Rosa turned to stare at her niece in surprise, "How'd you get so smart in just eight months?"**

**Viviana smiled up at her as she climbed down from the barstool, "I was born smart, **_**tia.**_** Please turn off the burner. I need to put the bacon bits and chives into the dough."**

"**Okay," Rosa watched as Viviana moved the barstool up to the island, "I'm gonna have to get you a stepping stool…safer than the barstool."**

"**Yes, but we won't be able to take it with us when we have to leave," Viviana took the chives and bacon bits from her aunt once she was kneeling on the stool once more, easily folding them into the dough, "Can you give me the pan…put on an oven mitt, **_**tia**_**!"**

**Rosa jerked back her hand, cursing under her breath as she turned on the cold water to stick her hand under it, "**_**Que tonteria, Rosa. Pon attencion, por Dios.**_**"**

"_**Tia,**_** stop muttering to yourself," Viviana climbed down from the stool, taking a dish towel from another drawer, "It can happen to anyone."**

"**Didn't happen to you."**

"**Because I wasn't the one getting the pan," she handed her the towel, "Dry your hand and let me see."**

"**It's just a little bit tender, nothing big," Rosa showed her hand to her niece, trying not to laugh as the little girl inspected her reddened palm, a serious look on her little face, which was completely adorable since it was framed by a pair of curly red-gold pigtails tied with pink ribbons.**

"**Put burn cream on it," Viviana looked up at her, giving her fingers a quick kiss before letting go of her hand, "There's some in the bathroom."**

**Rosa nodded, leaving the kitchen without realizing that Viviana still needed the pan or that the bread still had to be placed in the oven.**

**Instead, she was completely submerged into the pain in her hand, the images of the burning fire in her head making it impossible for her to think of anything else.**

**It was always the fire that made everything seem like it was happening again…**

* * *

"Your last period?"

"I don't remember," Leah bit her lip as the doctor gave her a look of skepticism, "Really. I'm…very irregular and it's hard to keep track."

"Okay," she jotted down something into the chart in her hand, "How about conception? Do you have an idea of when you conceived?"

"Oh, that I know," Leah couldn't help smiling at Rick, "Two days after getting back from our honeymoon. That would be –"

"August tenth," Rick moved his hand over her back, smiling down at her slightly blushing face, "A full moon night."

"Okay," the doctor nodded as she jotted down the information, although she couldn't understand why that last bit mattered, "Is this your first pregnancy?"

"No, my second," Leah tried to focus on the doctor's questions but Rick's thumb rubbing between her shoulder blades was making it hard, "I have a two year old son. Normal at home delivery."

"Are you planning on doing a home delivery for this baby as well?"

"Yes," Leah closed her eyes, breathing deep as she felt tension she had no idea she was holding on to draining right out of her. Must have been Rick's thumb rubbing against just the right spot.

"Alright then," the doctor set aside the chart, "Why don't you lie back and we can get started?"

Leah smiled at Rick as he took her hand, keeping it in his as she laid back, placing her feet up on the cold stirrups as the doctor indicated.

He smiled down at her, running his fingers through her hair before leaning down to kiss her forehead, "You're doing great."

Leah gave him a grin, "So are you."

"It looks like your husband is going to be a great birthing coach," the doctor lowered the sheet over Leah's legs, removing the sterile gloves before throwing them in the trash, moving the ultrasound machine next to Leah.

"Birthing coach," Rick stared at the doctor, his blue eyes wide as his face slowly lost color.

Leah tried not to laugh as she reached up to stroke his jaw, "Rick, breathe before you pass out."

"Being a birthing coach isn't all that hard, Mr. Laskaris," the doctor took the bottle of gel from the holder, lifting up Leah's gown to reveal her lower abdomen, "Actually, your wife's the one with the hard job. Your job will be to encourage her. This is going to be cold, Leah."

She nodded, giving a slight jump as the cold gel touched her skin.

"What? Are you okay," Rick's voice had a slight panicky edge to it as he gripped her hand with both of his.

"The gel's really cold," she reassured him, not sure how to handle this side of her husband. He was usually very confident about everything, cocky even, "Rick –were you with Ileana when Nicolai was born?"

"No," Rick shook his head, staring at the screen as the doctor moved the hand held transducer over Leah's gel covered belly, "I met my son three days after he was born. What are you doing?"

The doctor smiled as she kept moving the transducer slowly from one side to the other, "This is an abdominal ultrasound. You'll be able to see the baby's heart beat –ah, there, see this? This is the gestational sack and there –there's the heart beat. Do you see it?"

"Wow," Rick leaned across Leah, his face expressing the wonder he was feeling, "That's my baby? It's small."

"You're almost fourteen weeks pregnant, Leah," the doctor pressed a button before moving to transducer again, "If you want, we can do a vaginal ultrasound to get a closer look."

Leah grimaced at the same time Rick exclaimed, "We can get a closer look?"

Looking up at his face, she couldn't disappoint him despite how uncomfortable it would be for her.

"Okay," Leah gripped Rick's hand as she turned to look at the doctor, "Let's do it."

* * *

Seth let out a sigh as he leaned against his drafting table, absent-mindedly doodling on a piece of paper.

It had been a long day and it felt like it was going to be an even longer night.

Embry had called several times, as well as Mattie, but he hadn't answered. He didn't know what to say about what had happened earlier that day.

Embry had been right. Being Beta didn't give him the right to make decisions for his pack brother.

And although his protective instincts were humming to the point of making it impossible to hear anything else, he had to concede that Mattie was a big girl.

She knew how to take care of herself.

Unlike that little girl whose big frightened eyes kept haunting his every thought.

Why was he so fixated on her?

She was just a figment of his imagination, part of a nightmare that wasn't real.

Nothing that horrific could happen to a child. Especially not one as small, as defenseless as that little girl.

Probably his subconscious trying to tell him something –he just couldn't figure out what.

Looking down at his desk, he dropped his pen as his cell phone began to ring.

Keeping his eyes on the paper, he flipped the phone open, "Hello?"

"_Hey Seth."_

"Julie," he forced himself to look away from the paper where he had sketched the face, the eyes big, filled with shattered innocence and overwhelming fear, "Hey. How was your day?"

"_It was great,"_ Julie's voice held a bit of shyness to it,_ "How about yours?"_

Seth leaned against the window frame, staring out at the woods behind his house, "It was great too…no surprise after the night we had."

Julie's low chuckle made him smile, rubbing his neck as he fought back guilt for lying to her –not about their night together –that had been amazing –but about the crappy day he'd had.

"_Well, I was calling to see if you'd like to go on a short road trip with me this Friday. There's someone special I want you to meet."_

"Having me meet special people already, huh," Seth ran his fingers through his hair as he returned to his drafting table, picking up the sketch, "Don't you think it's a little too soon?"

"_Not really. I mean, I don't know how long we'll be together so –"_

"You don't have much faith that I'll stick around, do you," Seth couldn't look away from his sketch.

What are you afraid of, he asked the little girl, naturally getting no answer in return.

"_No, I have faith you'll stick around as long as you can. I just don't know how long…the magnet will stay away."_

Seth chuckled, dropping the sketch back onto the table, "The magnet?"

"_Yeah, I don't know what else to call her. Anyway, how about it? Road trip?"_

"Sure," Seth placed a hand over the sketch, crumbling it into a ball, "But I'm driving. And you're staying over at my place. Your bed is just too damn small."

Julie's laughter made him smile as he tossed the ball of paper into the trash can, moving to lie down on his bed.

"_Alright, you drive and I'll stay over. Pick me up at school, will you? I'll be in the auditorium."_

"Will do," Seth stared up at the ceiling, "Julie-baby, do me a favor."

"_Anything."_

"Sing to me."

"_Okay."_

Minutes later, the beginning notes of a song came over the phone, making Seth smile. She was using her keyboard this time.

He listened to her smooth voice, feeling himself relaxing, the tension he'd been feeling all day draining out of him.

Half way through the song, he stood up and moved across the bedroom, crouching beside the trash can, pulling out the sketch, spreading it open against his lap.

He couldn't do it. He couldn't leave her in the trash, not when she was so scared, in need of someone strong to protect her.

Opening the drawer of his bedside table, he placed the sketch in it, slowly closing it before climbing back into bed.

This way, he'd be near by if she needed him…

If she came to him in a dream again.


	16. Chapter 15

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: This is my longest chapter yet, I know, but I couldn't stop until I knew it was through. I must say, this was, so far, the most fun chapter to write. I look forward to more fun ones like this. **

**On a side note, I'd like to re-introduce two of my characters from this story who's names have been completed although not used do to their new identities. As you all know from the above disclaimer, Rosa Maria de la Luna has the new identity of Rose de Lune...and now to introduce the twins, Marcos Andres de la Luna (Marc de Lune) and Viviana Gabriela de la Luna (Vivian de Lune). The middle names are in honor of two of my favorite reviewers, Gaby and Ses. Thank you both for your amazing reviews!**

**Hilja, Lynn and Thanni -I haven't forgotten you...as you know, Julie's sister's nickname is Lyn, which is a different form of your handle Ms. Lynn and although I didn't tell you she was nicknamed after you, I can tell you that you inspired it. Hilja, look forward to the continuation of your reviews! And Thanni, thank you for letting me know that you like what you read...I put in a Gabe moment just for you...sorry for not having him there in the last chapter...he was probably spending time with Grama Sue and Granpa Charlie.**

**Love you all! Read, enjoy and REVIEW!  
**

**Chapter Fifteen**

"So who am I meeting?"

"This guy…he completely changed my life," Julie stretched her arms over her head, enjoying the smooth ride down highway one o four to Idaho.

Seth turned to grin at her, his brown-green eyes glittering mischievously, "Really? Completely changed your life? Is he the one who took your virginity?"

Julie laughed, reaching over to playfully punch his shoulder, shaking out her fingers, "Ouch!"

"Yeah, I don't recommend you do that again," Seth gave her a cocky grin, "This friend of mine, Jacob, had this thing for a girl with a serious boyfriend. Anyway, he kissed her one day and she got so mad she hauled off and punched him in the face. Broke her hand."

"Did he at least get a split lip?"

"Nope."

Julie laughed as she lowered the window to stick her hand out into the cool passing air, "Anyway, that's not how he changed my life."

"Who did change your life that way," Seth grinned over at her, not expecting her to answer, surprised when she did.

"Ah, Teddy Markowitz."

"You gave your virginity to a Jewish nerd," Seth had a look of disbelief as he glanced over at her.

"Oh, he was far from a Jewish nerd," Julie chuckled at the look on his face, "He played in a band. What about you?"

"I never played in a band."

"Oh, come on, you know what I'm asking."

Seth laughed as he checked his speed.

He was having a good day. Probably because he had a good night sleep the night before.

"Her name was Melissa Tokenize," Seth gave Julie a slightly wicked smile, "She was seventeen…I was fifteen."

"Seth!"

"What! I looked older and I just didn't tell her I wasn't eighteen like she thought I was."

Julie laughed, shaking her head at his deception –which was obvious he was very proud of.

"So what's so special about this guy? How exactly did he change your life?"

Julie ran her fingers through her hair, which she was wearing in loose curls, a few thin braids peeking through the red-brown tresses, "When I was thirteen, I started running with a bad crowd…well, not bad just –a little wild. I got falling down drunk for the first time at fourteen, smoked my first joint at fifteen.

"When I was sixteen, I went to this crazy party with some friends. There was booze, drugs…sex. Most of us were underage. We got busted by the cops. Those of us who didn't get away were arrested. It was my first misdemeanor, so I was sentenced to thirty days in rehab and a thousand hours of community service," Julie stopped to take a deep breath, keeping her eyes on the passing scenery.

"I ended up working at this music camp in Idaho–for disabled children. That's where I met Derek –he was the music director. He made me realize, with time, that there was more to music than just talent –there's discipline, dedication and passion."

"You've turned your life around, huh," Seth smiled at her, amazed at hearing her story. He never would have guessed her to have been a wild child despite her free spirit persona.

"Yeah," Julie turned to smile at Seth, "Derek appealed to the judge to get my record cleaned. He also helped me get into UCLA, looked after me when things got tough…still does. He's like a big brother."

"Well then, I'm glad I'm gonna get to meet him," Seth reached over to take her hand in his, "I'd like to thank him for helping shape you into the woman you are."

"He won't let you," Julie rubbed her thumb against the inside of his wrist, smiling as his pulse sped up, "He'll tell you that I had it in me all along –he just pointed out the obvious."

"I think I agree with that."

"Life hasn't been easy for me Seth, but it's my life. I've learned from it and I've moved on. The best I can do is to make sure it doesn't happen to Madelyn…that's why I'm okay with her moving in."

"Well, I know what it's like, looking after a sibling."

"Wouldn't that be the other way around," Julie turned her head to look at him, "Your sister looking after you?"

"When I was small, yes," Seth took a deep breath as he thought over what he could share, "But there was a time in Leah's life when…she wasn't doing so great. If she hadn't left La Push –let's just say her life would have continued to be hell."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Julie raised their joined hands to kiss his knuckles, "In the end, it turned out alright for her, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did," Seth's mouth quirked into a side smile, "My brother-in-law eventually got his shit together, came looking for her and in the end, despite fighting it he fell in love with her. No surprise being that my sister's an amazing woman."

Julie smiled at him, unable to keep another little piece of her heart from falling for him.

"Tell me, what made you run with the wild crowd?"

"What makes you think anything made me misbehave," Julie quirked at eyebrow at him.

"You just look like you're inclined to be a good girl," Seth arched an eyebrow at her in an unspoken question.

"I was," Julie looked out the window, "My mother…she's an amazing mom. Her one downfall is that she has lousy taste in men."

Glancing down at their joined hands, she continued with her story, "Let me start from the beginning. I have an older brother who neither I nor Lyn have ever met. My mother got pregnant at thirteen –was forced by CPS, and her parents, to give him up for adoption when he was born. It was a closed adoption so we have no idea where he is.

"She met my father when she was seventeen. They ran off together and got married. My father suffered occasional bouts of depression, mostly due to his inability to be a big music star like he wanted to be. He sold several of his songs; a couple even made it to the number one charts. But that wasn't enough for him. He got one rejection too many –when I was three, he killed himself."

"I'm sorry," Seth squeezed her hand, wishing he could hug her. It was obvious she needed to be held, "Its tough losing a parent –especially that way."

"Yeah," Julie reached up with her free hand to rub the corner of her eye, "I was six when mom got together with Lyn's dad. A few months after Lyn was born, he began hitting mom…she stuck it out for three years –until the day he hit me –I was ten. Mom flipped, called the police, pressed charges, packed everything and moved us to Northern California. She's dated occasionally but never anything serious...she mostly spends her time working, trying to give her girls everything."

"Sounds like your mom's had it rough," Seth watched as Julie rubbed her hand over her eyes.

"Some," Julie blinked several times, "But she says everything was worth it because she has me and Lyn."

Seth smiled as he raised her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it, "I'm glad she thinks so."

* * *

Leah caught herself against the wall as she almost tripped over her son's legs.

Looking down, she lowered her eyebrows as she observed Gabriel, spread out on the floor on his stomach near one of the living room bookcases, one of his arms halfway under it, "Gabriel, what are you doing?"

"Catching a cricket," Gabe's muffled answer made Leah want to laugh as she moved over him to crouch beside him.

"A cricket?"

"Yep," Gabe turned his head to look at his mother, "There's one down here and I want to catch it."

"Why?"

"For Lancelot," Gabe turned his eyes back to the underside of the bookcase, the side of his little face pressed against the wooden floor, "He likes crickets."

Leah gagged at the thought of the turtle eating a cricket, "He likes them alive?"

"Yep," Gabe tried to wiggle his arm deeper under the bookcase, "I got a jar ready but the cricket's too far away…my arm's too short."

"Well," Leah took a deep breath through her nose to fight back the slight nausea…disgusting turtle, "Maybe if you get a stick or something."

"Oh, I know!" Gabriel wiggled his arm out from under the bookcase, jumping up to his feet and running to the kitchen as the front door opened.

Leah straightened up as Rick came into the living room, his briefcase in one hand, a shopping bag in the other, "How'd the interview go?"

"It went really well," Rick moved to her as he closed the door, giving her a kiss, "The school board wants me to start in January."

Leah threw her arms around him, kissing his mouth with an exuberance that made him laugh as he placed his briefcase on top of the bookcase, "I'm so glad! You already talked to the college president?"

"Yes," Rick wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling down at her, "He said it was a loss for the college but that he understood I had priorities. He's taking the rest of the semester to either find my replacement or remove my course from the college course catalog."

"I doubt they'll find anyone as qualified as you to teach Greek Languages and History," Leah kissed his chin, laughing as he nuzzled her throat in return, "What's in the bag?"

"Oh!"

Rick let go of her to open the bag and pulled out what was inside, "I got this for you at the store."

Leah stared at Rick's hand, her face showing her confusion, "You got me a teddy bear?"

"Well, not for you as much as for the baby. I just thought that you could sleep with it on the nights I'm not here and when the baby comes, we give it to him to comfort him -because it'll smell like you."

Leah stared at her husband, wondering how she could have gotten so damn lucky.

"It's stupid, isn't it," Rick stared down at the teddy bear, tugging at its' polka dotted blue bow tie.

"No," Leah reached out to take the teddy bear from him, sliding her hand across his jaw to tug his head down to hers, "I think it's sweet…you're wonderfully sweet."

Rick smiled at her, whispering against her mouth as he kissed her, "I never get tired of hearing you say things like that."

"I'm gonna use your wooden spoon, mama!" Gabriel ran into the living room holding one of Leah's wooden spoons in his little hands, "Daddy! You're home!"

"Yes, I am," Rick grinned at his son, "What are you doing with the spoon?"

"Catching a cricket."

"With a spoon? You need a jar for that," Rick laughed as the little boy ran to the bookcase, bending down to pick up the jar from the floor, "Ah, I see you got one."

"Yep," Gabriel dropped to his knees, holding the spoon in one hand and the jar in the other, "I gotta catch the cricket 'cause Lancelot likes them."

"Of course he does," Rick kicked off his loafers before joining his son on the floor, "Want some help?"

"Yeah!"

"If you two will excuse me," Leah grimaced as her stomach gave another flip, "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Okay," they both called out in unison, neither one looking up as Leah walked out of the living room, still holding the teddy bear.

"How do you want to do this," Rick asked as he leaned down close to the floor, barely able to see under the bookcase but from his angle, he was able to see the cricket, "I see the little bugger."

"I'll push him out with the spoon," Gabe moved to the other side of the bookcase, his face pressed against the wooden floor, "You catch him and put him in the jar."

"He's going to jump," Rick looked around for the jar, taking it in one hand, "You know that, right?"

"Yeah, but we'll be ready, right Daddy?"

"Yes, we will. Where's the lid to the jar?"

Gabriel moved away from the bookcase to look around, finally finding it on one of the shelves, "Here it is. Ready?"

"Let's do it."

From the bathroom, Leah was able to hear the commotion in the living room. Rinsing her mouth, she almost choked on the water at the sound of victory yells.

Spitting into the sink, she dried her face and hands, picking up the teddy bear from the corner of the counter before returning to the living room, "Did you two catch the cricket?"

"Yes," Gabe exclaimed as he jumped up and down, the jar in one hand, "See mama? It's a big one!"

Leah stared at the cricket in the jar, hating the fact that it was staring back at her, especially when she knew its fate –poor thing, "It's definitely big…the lid's on tight, right?"

"Yep," Gabe held the jar up to his nose, "Daddy made sure of that…he also put holes on the top so the cricket can breathe."

"That's good," Leah shuddered as she picked up her wooden spoon from the floor, "Did this touch the cricket?"

"Nope," Gabriel shook his head, still having a staring contest with the bug, "He saw it coming and jumped…Daddy caught it in mid-air…it was cool!"

Leah laughed as she headed to the kitchen, placing the teddy bear on the counter before moving to the sink to rinse the spoon, "Then Daddy had better wash his hands before he thinks of touching mama."

Rick laughed as he moved to stand behind her, his arms around her as he washed his hands, "Daddy will definitely be doing that," he whispered into her ear, kissing that spot behind it that made her get all warm.

"Daddy, you're home early today," Gabe placed the jar on the floor where he was standing before he ran across the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Rick's legs as he wiggled in between him and his mother, "You didn't go to school?"

"I did, yes," Rick kissed Leah's neck before taking the hand towel and drying his hands. Giving the towel to Leah, he bend over to pick up the little boy, "I went to talk to my boss because I got another job."

"You did," Gabriel wrapped his arms around Rick's neck, giving him a strangling hug, "What is it?"

"I'm gonna be teaching at Forks High School."

"But you're already a teacher," Gabe pulled back to stare at his father, "It's the same job."

"But in a different school," Rick smiled as he moved towards the kitchen table, careful not to knock over the jar on the floor, "I'll be closer to home."

"Are you teaching at Collin's school," Gabriel wiggled to get down to the floor, laughing when his father tossed him up into the air first before placing him on his feet.

"No, Collin goes to the school here at the reservation," Rick pulled out a chair to sit down, watching as Leah unloaded the dishwasher, the short summer dress she was wearing making him a little hot around the collar...he enjoyed looking at her legs but with his son around, he couldn't really do much about it, "I'll be teaching in town…where Grandpa Charlie's sheriff."

"Okay," Gabriel picked up the jar, placing it on the table before pulling out a chair and climbing onto it, "Can you take me to Grama's to give Lancelot his cricket?"

"Of course," Rick grinned at his son, reaching across the table to tousle his hair, "Your mama can take a nap while you and I do that then we can go to the beach to play…how does that sound?"

"Awesome!"

* * *

Seth laughed as they pulled into a dirt parking lot in front of one of the oldest buildings he had ever seen…heck, it was actually made of logs for goodness sake!

"A country club," Seth looked over at her, finally understanding the black cowboy boots she wore along with the tight dark blue denim jeans tucked into them, a black laced up corset top with off the shoulder sleeves…she always did manage to look hot despite her eccentric taste in clothes.

"It's a country dance hall," Julie got out of the car, stretching her arms over her head, a smile of relief appearing on her face as her back popped, "A country club is for rich white people, a country dance hall is for rednecks and hillbillies."

"I had no idea you were either," Seth walked around the front of his car, taking Julie's hand as they climbed up the wooden steps, "Or that you liked this kind of thing. I don't know how to dance country, Julie."

"No worries," Julie wrapped her arms around his, "I'll teach you."

"Am I even dressed right for this place?"

"You're fine," Julie looked him over, admiring the way his jeans and dark blue polo shirt fit him, "Although you do look like a city boy."

"That I am not," Seth grinned down at her as he opened the front door, holding it open for her as she walked in, the sound of music and laughter spilling out, "Sounds like everyone's having fun."

"There's always fun to be had here," Julie waved at the bartender behind the bar next to the entrance before turning to the woman standing behind the check in counter, "Hey there, Daisy!"

The blond looked up from the list in her hand, a grin spreading across her baby smooth face, "Julie! It's been a long time, girl!"

"I know," Julie laughed as Daisy moved around the counter, hugging her with equal exuberance, "But I came back…you got my hat?"

"You know it baby-girl," Daisy moved towards the wall by the entrance, picking one of many hats from it and placing it on Julie's head, "There, now you're home. Who's the hunk?"

Julie laughed as she turned to Seth, taking his hand in hers, "This is my boyfriend, Seth Clearwater. He's from La Push, Washington."

"Boyfriend? It's been awhile, girl," Daisy gave Seth a warm smile before turning back to Julie; "La Push is the reservation you took us sightseeing to a few months ago, no?"

"Yep," Julie laughed at the look on Seth's face, "Although Seth and I met in California about two weeks ago."

"Two weeks…girl, you move fast. Then again, looking at him," Daisy gave Seth the once over, "I can see why."

"Daisy, stop it," Julie laughed as Daisy kept giving Seth the come hither look she was so well known for; "You're embarrassing him."

"No, she's not," Seth gave Daisy one of his heart breaking smiles, "You go ahead and look all you want, Daisy-girl."

Daisy laughed, her blue-green eyes glittering with joy, "Oh, he's a keeper…wait. Has Derek met him yet?"

"That's why I brought him."

"Then you shouldn't be calling him your boyfriend until Derek gives him the once over," Daisy patted Seth's arm, giving it a squeeze as she smiled up at him, "Good luck with that one. Derek is real particular about who he gives the go ahead when it comes to Julie…protects her more than he does his own little sister."

"Oh, come on Daisy," Julie nudged the blond, "You know he looks after you."

"Right, and somehow I still ended up married to that loser Jake Buskins," Daisy arched an eyebrow at her friend, "Then again, he did kick his ass when he found out the jerk hit me that one time…haven't seen him since."

"He told you not to marry him but you insisted," Julie looked over her shoulder, smiling as she saw the object of their conversation making his way to them, "He still made sure to clean up the mess afterward, didn't he?"

"He always does," Daisy nodded in agreement, giving Seth a wink, "Derek has this thing about rescuing girls in trouble…since he was a little boy. Makes a great big brother…but a lousy boyfriend…don't believe me, ask Susie when you meet her."

"Jules!"

Julie laughed as she dropped Seth's hand, running over to a tall, dark haired man, throwing her arms around his shoulders as he picked her up and spun her around, giving her a squeeze before placing her back onto her feet, "Derek, you haven't called in a month!"

"Me? Honey, the phone works both ways," Derek grinned down at her, reaching up to readjust her hat, "See you made yourself right at home."

"Of course I did," Julie took his arm in hers, tugging him back towards Seth, "I brought someone I want you to meet."

"Whoa, baby-girl," Derek gave Seth the once over, "Where'd you find this monster?"

"Don't call him that," Julie pinched his arm before moving to Seth's side, taking his hand in hers, "Derek, this is Seth Clearwater. Seth, this is Derek Mitch."

"Pleasure to meet you," Seth held out his hand, impressed at Derek's strong firm handshake, "She found me in California."

"He's actually from La Push," Daisy moved to stand next to her brother, leaning a hand against the counter, "Remember the reservation Julie took us too?"

"You mean the one where the tour guide kept asking for your phone number," he asked Julie, laughing as she nodded with a grin, "I remember…I made a comment about how they all must be on steroids what with them being so huge…are you?"

"No," Seth laughed, liking Derek's direct attitude…the man obviously had no problem going straight to the point, "It's part of the genes…the height and build, that is."

"Right," Derek dropped an arm around Daisy's shoulders, giving her a squeeze, "Go tell the band Jules is here…Seth, you know how to two-step?"

"He doesn't," Julie gave Derek a warning look, "I told him I'd teach him…Derek, be nice."

"I'm always nice," Derek reached across the space to take Julie's arm, "Seth, you learn best by doing or watchin''?"

"Both," Seth watched as Derek pulled Julie towards the dance floor, people greeting her with hugs and smiles.

"Then you move on closer to the dance floor and watch first," Derek said over his shoulder before turning towards the band, yelling out over the crowd, "Yo Otto! Play our song, will ya!"

One of the band members raised his hand in acknowledgment before the band broke out into a fast beat, the one named Otto stepping towards the microphone.

Seth grinned as he watched Derek and Julie move around the dance floor, their smooth gait making it obvious they've done this many times before.

"They used to give lessons to the kids at Camp Away," Daisy returned to Seth's side, crossing her arms under her breasts, her booted toe tapping along with the music, "They loved watching them do all those complicated turns and twirls."

"They're pretty good," Seth watched as Derek picked Julie up, tossing her up into the air before catching her and flipping her over his back, turning quickly to lead her around the floor again, "That's not two-stepping."

"Nope," Daisy laughed as Derek twirled Julie first one way then the other, "That's Derek showing off…Susie gets motion sickness so all he gets to do with her is lead her around the floor…so he takes advantage whenever Julie comes into town."

Julie and Derek were laughing as the song ended and they returned to where Seth and Daisy were standing, Julie combing back her hair and readjusting her hat.

"I hope you don't expect me to do that," Seth teased Julie as she came over to him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Don't worry, I'm just as happy having you lead me around the floor," Julie smiled up at him before turning back to Derek, "Where's Susie?"

"Somewhere around here," Derek looked around the floor, running his fingers through his dark brown hair, "I keep losing her –"

"I need to keep a leash on this boy," a tall red-head stepped around Julie and Seth, moving towards Derek, a teasing smile on her face, "I keep losing him no matter where we go."

"Susie," Julie moved towards the red-head, hugging her tight before stepping back, "You just say the word and I'll get you the leash."

Susie laughed as she moved back into Derek's arms, "Well, come next fall, I'll have it right on my finger."

"What," Julie looked down as Susie stretched out her arm, grabbing her hand to inspect the ring on her third finger before looking up at Derek, "Oh my God! You jerk! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Life's been crazy," Derek grinned at her as he wrapped his arms around Susie's waist, pulling her close, "And you've been busy…screening your calls and all."

"And you couldn't leave a message," Julie turned to look at Daisy, "And you! You could have told me when we walked in. You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"They wanted to be the first to tell you," Daisy smiled in apology as she brushed back a hank of blond hair that fell across her forehead, "It's about time, don't you think?"

"Agreed," Julie looked up at Seth, feeling guilty for excluding him, "Derek and Susie have been dating for nearly ten years."

"Not that long," Derek's blue-green eyes narrowed playfully at Julie, "Careful with what you say, Jules…you know Susie doesn't like her age revealed."

Susie elbowed him in the stomach, laughing at his over-exaggerated huff, "We've been together since high school and all the way through college. Now that he's finally done with his Master's, he felt he was ready to settle down and start a family…he's lucky I stuck around this long."

"I'm lucky you love me enough to stick around this long," Derek kissed Susie's neck before turning back to Seth and Julie, "Jules, teach Seth how to two-step while you've still got the chance. You know Otto's gonna get us up on stage as soon as he can…and no one around here is gonna argue with him."

Julie laughed as she pulled Seth to the dance floor, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he took her waist, holding her right hand in his left.

Derek watched them for a while before turning back to Susie and Daisy, "Boy's a fast learner."

"That's a good thing," Susie smiled up at Derek, her brown-gold eyes revealing her heart to him, "He needs to learn fast if he's gonna keep up with Julie."

"Yep," Derek smiled at her before kissing her, "How about a dance, Mrs. Future Mitch?"

"Of course," Susie turned in his arms, wrapping both of hers around his neck as he led her onto the dance floor, laughing at the words he whispered into her ear.

Daisy stood by the edge of the dance floor, watching them as they moved around to the beat of the music, smiling at the happiness on her brother's face as well as the happiness on her best friend's.

It was good for them to be happy…because she knew from experience happiness didn't last long.

* * *

"Mattie?"

She looked up, wiping an arm across her forehead, "What are you doing here Embry?"

Embry took a step further into the room, his echoing footsteps bouncing from wooden floor to enclosed walls, "Your roommate told me you'd be here."

"Yeah, so?" Mattie refused to look at him as she went back to what she had been doing –beating the crap out of a punching bag.

"I…we need to talk," Embry watched as she continued punching the leather bag, sweat running down her neck and back. She was wearing a blue razor back sports bra with gray volleyball shorts, purple cross-trainers on her feet.

He couldn't help but thing she had the finest looking body he'd ever seen in a girl…and now he understood why.

"What's there to talk about," Mattie gave the bag several quick jabs before executing a perfect round house kick, "You said you wanted nothing serious. You want to be friends so what else is there to say?"

Embry watched as she executed a combination of cross jabs and upper cuts against the bag, briefly wondering if she was imagining him in its place, "I just feel like I didn't explain myself very well."

"No, you didn't," Mattie grabbed the bag to keep it still, leaning her forehead against it, "You didn't tell me what the hell that fight with Seth was about. You didn't clarify why you asked me out if all you want is my friendship and you sure as hell did not explain why the hell you kissed me when you want nothing serious."

"I'm sorry Mattie," Embry swallowed back his guilt as he stuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "I know it looks like I led you on but that wasn't my intention."

"Why did you ask me out Embry," Mattie turned to look at him, her ponytail sticking to her neck and shoulders, "Something tells me you knew from the beginning it would go nowhere so why ask me out in the first place?"

"I'm a selfish bastard," Embry's voice ended in a question as he gave her a tentative smile.

Mattie couldn't hold back a chuckle as she reached up to swipe tendrils of hair off her forehead, "No argument there. You say you want to be friends Embry so be honest with me. Why?"

"Alright," Embry crouched down to sit on the floor, smiling as Mattie did the same across from him, "The first time I saw you, I thought you were beautiful…smart, funny, sweet –and you looked so damn sexy in those jeans you were wearing. Granted, they're nothing compared to those shorts."

"Focus Embry," Mattie clapped her hands in front of his face, laughing as he looked up from her legs, "So I get why you asked me out the first time…why the second time?"

"Because I had fun the first time…you're easy to talk to Mattie. You're looking for the real thing but you don't obsess about it –unlike other girls I've dated," Embry had a self-deprecating smile on his face, "That's why I rarely date –I hate having to explain that I'm not the real thing –not for them…or you."

Mattie's eyebrows lowered over her brown eyes as she looked down at the floor for a few seconds before looking up at him, "Explain that, please."

Embry let out his breath, trying to organize his thoughts, pick and choose what he could and couldn't tell her.

"Remember Seth mentioning our heritage?"

"Yes."

"Well, there's a Quileute legend that states we can love many times with our heart –but we can only love once with our soul."

Mattie stared at Embry, drawing her knees up to her chest, "You're talking about soul mates."

"Yes," Embry nodded, drawing up his knees to rest his forearms against them, "The ramifications that comes from loving someone with your heart and not your soul –they're not pleasant."

"They're legends, Embry," Mattie tilted her head to the side.

"Based on truth," Embry let out a heavy breath, running his fingers through his hair, "We've all seen what happens when the whole thing is set in motion," he smiled at the look of skepticism on her face, "Do you remember Leah?"

"Seth's sister," Mattie nodded, absentmindedly playing with the Velcro on one of her kickboxing gloves, "Yeah, I remember her."

"Do you remember Sam?"

"Uh," Mattie's eyes narrowed as she tried to recall, "He's one of the tribe leaders, right? The youngest one, right?"

"Yeah, that's Sam," Embry wondered to himself if this was a good idea…good or not, she deserved to understand.

"Leah and Sam were high school sweethearts," Embry grinned at the look of shock on Mattie's face, "I know, hard to believe being that they act like brother and sister…and that's how they see each other –now. But…several years ago, they were crazy about each other. They got engaged when Leah was eighteen, Sam was nineteen. The wedding was set for eight weeks after Leah's graduation. About ten weeks before the wedding, Sam met Emily."

"His wife," Mattie remembered the petite long haired brunette, beautiful despite the deep scars on the right side of her face…perhaps because of the happiness in her eyes or the glow of joy in her smile…or perhaps because of the way her husband stared at her, as if he were mesmerized by her.

"Yeah…she was also Leah's maid of honor."

"What," she stared open mouthed in shock, briefly recalling having seen Emily and Leah talking to each other –there couldn't have been closer friends.

"Oh, it gets worst," Embry gave her a grin, "Emily and Leah are cousins."

"Oh my God!"

"I know. It was like a Shakespearean tragedy," Embry chuckled at the look of shock on her face, "To make a long story short, the wedding was called off. Four months later, Sam and Emily got married. Four years after that, Leah left La Push in some soul searching road trip…which she found in New Hampshire. She and Rick got married about three months ago…and now they're expecting their second kid. Basically, it all turned out well for everyone…in the end. But the means to that happy end…I don't want it to be you and me."

"Why would that be you and me?"

"Because…a couple of days ago, I realized that…" Embry gave her a sad smile as he reached across the small space separating them to take one of her hands, "I was growing to love you…with my heart. In the end, it would get us both hurt and I don't want to do that to you."

"Why stop now, Embry," Mattie kept her eyes on his hand holding hers, "Why not get what every guy seems to want from a girl and then move on? You can't tell me it hasn't crossed your mind because I can see you staring at my breasts while I'm talking."

They both laughed as Embry jerked his eyes back to Mattie's face, "Sorry, can't help it, you have very good looking breasts."

Mattie laughed, realizing that had been one of the things that had attracted her to Embry…his candid honesty, "So why now?"

"Because I'd rather have you as a friend for life than a lover for a while," Embry scoffed as he thought back what he'd said, "I did not intend that to sound like a Hallmark card."

"That did sound ridiculous," Mattie laughed as she stood up, pulling Embry to his feet, "I gotta say…I don't like the way you went about it but…I'm glad I get to call you friend instead of that selfish bastard ex-boyfriend of mine."

They both laughed, Embry pulling her into a quick hug before letting go.

"Does Seth believe in that legend," Mattie rested her fists on her hips, tilting her head to the side as she waited for Embry to answer.

"Yeah, he does," Embry tried to keep his own feelings concerning Seth and Julie from bleeding into his words, "And Julie's aware of it too, so he told me."

"Those two must be gluttons for pain," Mattie moved towards the wall where the equipment was kept, grabbing a pair of gloves big enough for his hands, "Do you know how to spar Embry?"

"Leah's husband –Rick –is a Martial Arts black belt…he's been teaching us some moves."

"Us," Mattie quirked an eyebrow as she tossed him the gloves, tightening the Velcro straps on her own.

"Yeah, some of the guys at the rez and myself," Embry looked down at the gloves he was holding before looking at her, "What are these for?"

"Put them on," Mattie smiled at her before going into guard position, "I don't do Martial Arts but I'm sure you can deal with my kickboxing skills."

"I'm not gonna hit you," Embry gave her a look of disgust as he tossed the gloves to the side.

"Oh really," Mattie grinned at him before lunging towards him without warning, amazed at how fast he moved when he blocked her cross punch, followed by an upper cut then a side kick, "Not bad, Call."

Embry shrugged with modest humility but soon, Mattie had him sweating as she kept up the offense, barely giving him a chance to keep himself from getting hit. Blocking a round house kick, he wasn't prepared when she went down and kicked him behind the knees, having him flat on his back in a blink of an eye.

Laughing, Mattie moved to straddle him, pinning his arms to the mat as she looked down at him, her long ponytail swinging over her shoulder as they stared into each other's eyes, "I must say," she leaned down a little closer, their noses brushing lightly, "I'm going to miss being able to kiss you."

"Yeah," Embry looked down at her mouth before returning his gaze to her brown eyes, "Friends don't kiss…unless –"

"No," Mattie grinned at him, knowing exactly what he was about to say, "No friends with benefits."

Embry grinned at her, "Worth a try."

"You're just as bad as Seth, Embry," Mattie sighed as she bit her lip, "Maybe just one more."

Embry barely had a chance to take a breath as her mouth closed over his, her lips soft and pliable as he kissed her back, sucking her bottom lip between his teeth, giving it a tug before he slipped his tongue into her mouth, pulling his wrists out of her hands and using his abdominal muscles to turn them around.

Framing her face in his hands, he kissed her deeply, holding nothing back, letting her know how he felt about her without any words.

Pulling back, Mattie let out a breath as she forced her eyes opened, smiling at Embry's stunned look, "And that would be our last kiss. Friends?"

"Yes," Embry swallowed as he continued to stare down at her, wondering why the hell she couldn't be his imprint…why couldn't he choose who his soul should love. "Friends."

"Friend…" Mattie quirked an eyebrow at him, a side smile revealing a dimple on her left cheek.

"Yeah?"

"Get off."

* * *

"She's amazing, isn't she?"

Seth looked away from the stage where Julie and Derek were singing their third duet, grinning at Susie as she sat down next to him, "They both are."

"Yeah, Derek enjoys performing but his passion is teaching," Susie tucked back a lock of red hair behind her ear, smiling at Seth, "Julie…that girl's got it in her blood."

Seth turned his eyes back to the stage, smiling as Julie moved across the stage, microphone in one hand, the other on her hat as the people on the dance floor kept cheering her on, "She does seem to love the stage…she told me she prefers teaching to performing."

"Did she now?" Susie shook her head, smiling as Derek grabbed Julie's hand, spinning her around as they continued singing, "Looks like she's still in the habit of lying about that."

"What do you mean," Seth turned his attention back to Susie.

"Julie's got this thing about music…she enjoys teaching it, I won't deny that, but she absolutely loves performing…look at her face and tell me if you don't believe that."

Seth did as Susie asked, watching his girl as she belted out the high and low notes, her face lighted up with an inner light he'd seen before…and not when she talked about teaching.

"She told me that in the music business, it's not so much about talent but about who you know," Seth turned to look at Susie, wondering if she could reveal more of the mystery that was Julie, "That the reason she didn't send out her music is because she doesn't know anyone."

"That girl's been out and out lying to you," Susie gave him an apologetic smile, "It's true, it's about who you know, but Julie can't say she don't know anyone that could get her music out there. See that guy over on the corner with the black guitar?"

"Otto, right?"

"Yeah, that's Otto. James Otto…he just released his first CD about a few months ago…one of his songs is making it up the charts fast. He's offered to get Julie's demo CD to his producers…she's been telling him that she's working on it…he's still waiting for it."

"Why, if she's got a way to get her music out there, doesn't she?" Seth turned his eyes back to the stage, watching as the music slowed down, Derek jumping off the stage as Julie started another song, "Especially when it's so obvious that she loves performing."

"Because she's afraid."

Seth looked over his shoulder to see Derek grabbing a chair to sit next to Julie, "Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of failing," Derek cut into the conversation, handing one of the two beer bottles he was holding to Susie before turning his attention to Seth, "Afraid of ending up like her father. The dream of being a music star consumed him; he never got to be anything else. Especially not a father to his little girl. The only thing he gave Julie –aside from life –worth keeping was her love for music…and her talent."

Seth turned his back to Julie, smiling at the obvious enjoyment on her face as she smoothly moved into another song, the band playing seamlessly along with her. It was obvious they had done this before, many times before, "Why are you two telling me this?"

"Because you look like the kind of guy that likes to help others realize their dreams," Susie smiled at Derek as he took her hand, their fingers interlocking, "Because we've told her time and again she's got what it takes but she don't believe us…maybe she'll believe you."

Seth nodded, looking at his watch as the lights went on and off, "Is it last call already?"

"Yep," Derek emptied his beer bottle before standing up, kissing Susie's cheek, "Finish your conversation with Seth, then keep Julie busy. I'll be needing to talk to him out in the parking lot for a while."

Susie laughed up at Derek, knowing what was coming, "How much time do you want me to give you? Ten minutes?"

Derek looked at Seth, grinning at him as he stared back, "I think five minutes should be enough. I'll see you outside in five minutes, got it?"

"Right," Seth wondered to himself if he was about to be shown hillbilly style, whatever that was, what it meant to be Julie's boyfriend.

"Anyway, why don't you give me your address so I can mail you a copy of that picture I took of you and Julie," Susie pulled out a pen from the back pocket of her jeans, grabbing a napkin from the table and giving it to Seth, "Unless you don't want a copy?"

"Oh, I do," Seth scribbled his address onto the napkin as legibly as he could, "By the way, what's up with the wall of hats?"

Susie laughed as she turned to look at the wall, "Each hat is for each one of us, from Camp Away that is, that has a dream to realize. Once that dream comes true, we sign the hat and it stays up on the wall…we call it the Wall of Hat Fame. Otto signed his a couple of days ago…Derek wore his to his Master's graduation, signed it at the party and hung it up a few months ago…as you can see, Julie's still putting hers on…and Daisy took hers off the wall about a month after her divorce."

"Why," Seth gave the napkin to Susie, swallowing the last of his beer as he stood up, "Did she give up on her dream?"

"Her dream of being a music star, yes, she did," Susie folded the napkin and stuck it into her jeans' front pocket as she slid her pen into the back pocket, "She's got a new dream now."

"Which is?

"To be loved by a wonderful man that will treat her like a princess," Susie grinned up at Seth as they walked towards the front entrance, people crowding around them, "She says because it's every girl's dream, there's no need to put the hat up on the wall…I've told her different but she's a stubborn girl."

"I kind of picked up on that," Seth watched as Julie made her way to him, Daisy by her side, both girls laughing as they talked, "She seems like a sweet girl…"

"She's the sweetest," Susie waved at the girls to let them know where in the crowd they were, "She's a kindergarten teacher…and she's only twenty years old. A smart girl, worked through a similar fast track program as the one Madelyn's getting into. She's actually the one who gave Julie the information about the program."

Seth nodded, smiling as Julie threw her arms around his shoulders, taking her waist in his hands as he kissed her mouth, "You were amazing."

"Thank you," Julie kissed him back before pulling away, "I'm sorry that I left you all alone for so long…the band's not easy to turn down."

"Don't worry about it," Seth grinned down at her as he squeezed her waist, "Susie kept me company."

"Talking about company," Susie took Julie's elbow and pulled her away from Seth, "I've got something I need to show both you and Daisy. Seth can wait for you outside in the parking lot."

Daisy laughed as she patted Seth's shoulder, "Don't let him intimidate you. He's scary as hell but you gotta get past that."

Julie laughed as Susie dragged her through a door behind the check in counter, Daisy following close behind.

Taking a deep breath, he walked outside, looking around to see if he could find Derek.

"You took long enough."

Spinning around, he found Derek leaning against the wall a few feet away from the entrance.

Walking towards him, he stuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans, wondering what this conversation was going to lead to.

"So…"

"There's not much to say except this," Derek pushed away from the wall, staring at Seth with a serious look, his blue-green eyes showing the intense seriousness, "If you hurt Julie, I'm going to kill you."

Seth tried not to laugh as he looked down at Derek…the guy was tall but he still had a few inches to go, not to mention several pounds of muscle, to be able to be at Seth's level.

"I don't care if you're bigger than me," Derek stepped closer to Seth, "I'll still kick your ass."

They stood there, several feet away, staring at each other before the front door opened, the three girls coming out, laughing as they approached the guys.

"What are you two talking about," Julie wrapped her arms around Seth's, smiling up at him as he turned to smile down at her.

"Oh, you know…guy talk."

"Did he threaten you with bodily harm," Julie asked as she quirked an eyebrow at Derek before turning her eyes back to Seth.

"Pretty much, yeah," Seth nodded, surprised when all three girls squealed, Julie throwing her arms around his neck, "What's going on?"

"He likes you," Daisy answered, laughing at the look of skepticism on Seth's face as Susie moved towards Derek, kissing his cheek as she hugged him.

"Oh sure, why didn't I think of that," Seth wrapped an arm around Julie's small waist, "I usually threaten to kill people I like as well."

They all laughed, the sudden camaraderie between all of them feeling comfortable as if it had been there all along.

* * *

It was five thirty in the morning and once again, Seth couldn't sleep.

He was glad it was a Saturday and he didn't have to worry about trying to stay awake through an early morning class.

He just couldn't understand what it was about this sudden feeling of emptiness growing just a little more, making it harder to deal with it.

Not impossible, just harder.

He sighed as he looked down at Julie, her head resting on his chest, an arm across his stomach, one of her legs resting across his thighs.

Another great night and here he was, again, feeling like a hole was slowly being drilled into the middle of his chest, getting a little bigger as it filled with emptiness.

Hell, even his feelings didn't make sense.

Slowly running his fingers through her hair, he slid an arm behind his head, staring up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of everything.

He had been able to fall asleep just fine the night before, had no nightmares, no unexplainable feelings, no nothing.

So why now?

It couldn't be the sex because he'd had that before and had never had to deal with this insomnia or emotional dissatisfaction.

Heaving a sigh, he kissed the top of Julie's head, wishing he knew what it was that kept him from being content where he was…with Julie in his life, in his arms, in his bed…and somehow, making her way into his heart.

Moving slowly so he wouldn't wake her up, he opened the bedside drawer and pulled out the wrinkled sketch, holding it up to see it in the light of the moonbeams coming through his open window.

Who are you, he asked silently as he inspected each detail of her small face and big eyes despite the fact that the image was burned into his mind, where are you?

She hadn't come to him the night before and for some strange reason, despite the horror of the dream, he felt like she had abandoned him.

Shaking his head at his fanciful thinking, he reminded himself she wasn't real, just part of a nightmare already forgotten, part of his subconscious.

He placed the picture back into the drawer and shut it, wrapping both arms around Julie as he closed his eyes and willed himself to sleep.

His life was fine, he was fine…there was nothing wrong…

He just had to keep telling himself that.


	17. Chapter 16

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Another long chapter! As you can see, I've been inspired lately...I blame the reviews! Keep reviewing, it keeps my inspiration going. I've already got the next chapter in my head and hope to start putting it on screen by the end of today.**

**Gaby -your love/hate for Julie always amuses me! Also, I found it very amusing that you've guessed the magic number...if you go back to your last review, you'll know what I'm talking about.**

**Ses -thank you for your amazing reviews as well! Somehow, I never feel quite right in updating when I haven't heard from you...enjoy this chapter! You get to know a little more about your Marcos in this one...  
**

**Hilja -once again, it's almost like you took a look inside my brain and went through my ideas in the compartment titled GONE. You really need to stop that...but continue reading and reviewing! It makes me glad to see that someone has an idea on how my brain works...even if it's just a 1/1000 of an idea.**

**Lynn -you're welcome! You're gonna like Lyn, I am telling you right now, you are going to like her! **

**Thanni -I missed hearing from you last chapter, hope to hear from you in this one.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

_**She rubbed her thumb against the toe of her shoe, never once looking up even as her sister tried talking to her.**_

"_**Vamos a estar seguras aquí." **_*We'll be safe here*_**  
**_

_**She tucked her legs closer to her chest, resting her chin against her knees as she rubbed the scuff spot faster.**_

"_**Ella no nos encontrara aquí." **_*She won't find us here*_**  
**_

_**Shrinking away from her touch, she didn't stop, her eyes never looking up. She could hear her moving around, her tired feet dragging against the graveled floor of the little cave they were hiding in. **_

_**Her sister hadn't stopped moving since they found this hiding place.**_

_**Rubbing the black leather harder, she wrapped her other arm around her knees, not realizing that she was rocking in place.**_

_**It was her birthday.**_

_**She was finally six years old and papa had promised her a bicycle.**_

"_**Tenemos que comer algo." **_*We need to eat something*_**  
**_

_**Mama had baked a cake –chocolate. Her favorite. With strawberry ice cream.**_

_**She rubbed harder as she heard the footsteps move closer to where she was, rocking a little bit faster.**_

_**All her friends were coming –mama had made her a new dress –pink and white with ruffles.**_

_**Papa had bought her new shoes, shiny and black with a strap that had a pink bow tie at the end.**_

"_**Tenemos que encontrar algo para beber y comer." **_*We need to find something to drink and eat*_**  
**_

_**Abuelita Larissa had tied her long brown hair into pigtails with pretty pink ribbons.**_

_**She was going to be the prettiest girl in the callejon.**_

_**Because it was her birthday.**_

"_**¿Quieres ir conmigo?" **_*Do you want to go with me?*_**  
**_

_**Tio Claudio had bought her a piñata.**_

_**Tia Sara had made the papel picado banners which Primo Beto had strung from one side of the patio to the other…because he was the tallest.**_

_**It was going to be a big fiesta…the best anyone had even seen.**_

_**And maybe Arturo would ask her to marry him when they were all grown up.**_

"_**Creo que sería mejor si voy sola." **_*I think it would be best if I go alone*_**  
**_

_**No! Don't leave me alone! She'll find me! She'll rip me open, leave me bleeding! She'll kill me! Please don't leave me! Please don't go!**_

_**She kept rubbing her shoe, rocking back and forth, keeping her eyes on the ground, never looking up as her footsteps faded away.**_

_**She couldn't open her mouth, couldn't beg her to come back.**_

_**The fear was choking her, making it hard to breathe.**_

_**The silence closed in on her, the realization that she was alone hitting her hard as she turned on her hands and knees, tears running down her face as she threw up, the fear of what was out there completely overwhelming her.**_

* * *

Seth jerked awake, pushing back the tangled sheets as he stumbled out of bed, barely making it to the bathroom in time as his stomach made its way up his throat.

Falling to his knees, he hugged the toilet as he threw up again, his entire body shaking, cold sweat covering his feverish skin.

Gagging as he felt his stomach turn over, he threw up a third time, resting his forehead against his forearm as he closed his eyes, trying to breathe through the nausea, his entire body aching as he continued to shake.

Reaching up, he grabbed the handle and flushed, pushing himself to his feet, placing a hand on the wall to keep from falling over.

He stumbled the couple of steps to the sink, grabbing on to the edges, breathing through the surge of nausea that hit him again.

"Seth," Julie's voice floated down the hallway to the bathroom.

Grabbing the door, he called out, his voice hoarse despite his attempt at sounding normal, "Bathroom. Go back to sleep."

Closing the door, he looked into the mirror, shocked to see his eyes bloodshot, his face completely washed out.

Turning on the cold water, he splashed his face and neck, rubbing his hands over his hair.

"Seth, are you okay?" A soft knock sounded on the door.

Reaching out with one hand, he pushed the lock in before returning his attention to the cold water, "I'm fine. Go back to bed."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine Julie," he growled under his breath loud enough for her to hear him, "Just go back to sleep."

He could hear her bare feet against the wooden floor as she returned to his bedroom down the hall.

Leaning his forehead against the cold surface of the mirror, he stared at the running water, the overwhelming fear in his dream still rushing through him, making it hard to keep the nausea at bay despite the fact he had nothing else in his stomach to throw up.

What was wrong with him?

He'd never before had dreams this vivid –it was almost as if he were her –as if a part of him was in that little girl.

He couldn't make the memory of her big eyes –filled with fear so great she couldn't let it out –get out of his head.

Memory?

It was just a dream, not reality.

He had to be losing his mind, it was the only explanation.

Nothing else made sense, not when his entire being ached to the point of breaking.

How could he possibly be in this much pain on behalf of a dream girl?

Were visceral reactions to dreams a sign of emotional disturbance?

Pushing away from the sink, he stumbled to the shower, still feeling unsteady on his feet.

She needed someone to hold her, to keep her safe and let her be a child.

She needed to be protected, sheltered, nurtured…she needed someone strong.

"Not me," Seth whispered as the hot water ran down his back, turning his face into the stinging spray, "I'm not there…she's not here…"

Scrubbing his hands over his face, he tried to pull himself together, tried to focus on something –anything –that would make his head stop that sick spinning.

She was six…and she was scared of being alone.

He closed his eyes as he leaned against the tiled wall.

It had been her birthday: she had been excited: he had felt the echo of her memory of that emotion.

Seeing her face again, he focused on those big eyes of hers, eyes that had haunted him since the first dream.

The fear, the broken innocence, the emptiness of sudden lost –her big hazel eyes were filled with so much pain he had a hard time breathing every time he saw them.

What was it about this girl that came to him in these nightmares?

What did she want from him?

And why did it feel like he needed her as much as she seemed to need him?

He was losing his mind…that had to be it.

Nothing else made sense.

* * *

_Suwannee, Florida_

**Rosa continued down the path, unaware that she was walking deeper into the woods, the sight of the Tree House disappearing behind her.**

**Seeing a flash of color out of the corner of her eye, she smiled as she dropped down to her knees before stretching out on her stomach, holding the camera at an angle to capture the blanket of tiny flowers, all a vivid pink that almost glittered due to the rays of sunshine that filtered through the canopy of leaves above her.**

**Scooting closer, she found one tiny white flower in the midst of the pinks, its tiny cup of petals holding a dewdrop, the sun captured within the beaded water.**

**Holding her breath, she focused her lens, intent on the shot, the shutter clicking rapidly in tangent to her moving finger.**

**Without looking away from her viewfinder, she lightly tapped the white flower, releasing a breath of relief as the drop slid onto a pink neighbor, knowing she had captured it mid-fall.**

**Pushing herself to her knees, she quickly and efficiently changed the film in her camera, tucking the canister of film deep into the front pocket of her jeans before getting back up onto her feet.**

**Brushing her shoulder length brown hair away from her face, she quickly reeled the first few frames of the new film before looking up, her stomach cramping as she realized she could no longer discern the path she had been on.**

**Turning in a circle, she bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from panicking. Everything looked the same, the trees all around her almost copies of each other. **

**Taking a few steps forward, she stopped, breathing hard as she turned the other way, not sure of where she was, where she needed to go.**

**Drawing in a deep breath, she walked several yards, biting down hard on her lip as she realized she was going the wrong way…she couldn't have gotten that deep into the woods for her not to have found her way to the Tree House.**

**Leaning against a tree trunk, she tried to calm her fast beating heart as she kept her eyes on the ground under her feet, trying to organize her tangled thoughts.**

**She was alone in the woods, lost and had no idea how to get herself back to the house.**

**This had never happened before because she always made sure to stay within view of people…whether it were the twins or before they came along, her sister…Eduardo…**

**She was never alone, did her best to never be left alone. **

**Looking up, she listened to the sounds of the woods, her heart jumping with every single one.**

**There were things out there and she had no idea how to get away…**

**Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself down but she couldn't –not only was she lost but her fear of being alone was closing in on her, reminding her of the memory she had relived through a dream the night before.**

**That was why she had gone out, why she had been seduced by the beauty of the woods as she walked around the Tree House, taking pictures of the water, the trees, the sun…**

**She had seen a beautiful flower a few feet into the woods and after that, she had seen another, then another and another…and now here she was, alone in the woods, the sun-rays breaking through the dense foliage above her slowly fading.**

**It was going to get dark soon and she was going to be alone out here.**

**She felt her throat close up as her hazel eyes filled with tears of fear, her entire body starting to shake as she tried to catch her breath.**

"_**Tia**_**?"**

**She couldn't hold back the scream that clawed its way out of her throat as something brushed against her hand.**

**Stumbling away from the tree, she held her hands against her chest, trying to keep her pounding heart from bursting out as she looked into dark brown eyes, so solemn and serious as they stared back at her.**

**Taking a deep breath to keep from hyperventilating and passing out, she swallowed back the nausea that tended to overwhelm her…it seemed to come with the fear.**

"**I didn't mean to scare you," Marcos tilted his head to the side, staring up at his aunt, his eyes taking in her wide frightened eyes, pale face and shaking body.**

"**I…I…its okay," Rosa took another deep breath, running her shaking hands through her thick hair, "It's just that…I'm lost."**

**Marcos stared at her, his little boy face set in that serious look that made him seem almost…ancient, "The Tree House is a few miles from here…that way."**

**He pointed to his left before moving towards his aunt, slowly taking her hand in his, "I'll take you there…it's easy to get lost in the woods if you don't know them."**

**Rosa nodded in agreement as she let him lead her around trees, occasionally tripping on small rocks she didn't see because she was too preoccupied looking over her shoulder.**

"**It's just us, **_**tia**_**," Marcos looked up at his aunt, able to see the fear that she always seemed to carry with her written all over her young face, "Nothing out there except deer, foxes and rabbits."**

"**Really," Rosa looked down at him, seeking the reassurance of his nod, her chest loosening up a bit when he gave it to her, "You know your way around pretty well, don't you?"**

"**You know I do," Marcos tugged her hand to move her around a low plant, "Don't let that touch you…its poison ivy…makes you itchy."**

"**Oh," Rosa looked back at the plant, thinking how pretty it looked with its tinted red leaves, "How do you know that?"**

"**The Tree House lady has some books in one of the rooms," Marcos tightened his hand over Rosa's in warning of a snake hole in the path they were on, "I've been reading them so I can know what's in here."**

"**I guess that's a good idea since you spend so much time out here," Rosa helped him climb over a big log before climbing it herself, "Do you always…when you're out here is it only to…"**

"**No," Marcos knew what his aunt was trying to get at, knew as well that she wasn't comfortable with his choice of nutrition…just like he wasn't comfortable with Viviana's choice, "Sometimes I come out here to look at stuff…"**

"**Stuff," Rosa nodded her head as she saw the far off view of the Tree House, "Marcos…"**

"**Yes, **_**tia**_**?"**

"**I've been meaning to talk to you," Rosa stopped, feeling a little safer now that she could see the sliding glass doors to the house, "About your papa's letter."**

**Marcos let go of his aunt's hand as he stepped away from her, keeping his eyes on the horizon, "Papa said he tried hard…so he could come be with us…but he didn't try hard enough."**

"**What makes you say that," Rosa watched his face, amazed that a little boy could keep so much emotion from not showing on his face yet expressing it with his body, held so tense and rigid…so frighteningly still.**

"**He's not here, is he," Marcos turned to look up at his aunt, his brown eyes momentarily expressing a wealth of anger, "He left us alone with you and got himself killed…that's not trying hard enough."**

"**I'm…I'm sorry," Rosa couldn't help fidgeting, wondering if the little boy resented her.**

"**It's not your fault, **_**tia**_**, but papa should have known –" Marcos took a deep breath as he tried to figure out a different way to say what he wanted to say…if he hurt his aunt's feelings, Viviana was going to make his life miserable, "You're good at reading to us and teaching us games and things…but if he finds us…there's nothing you can do, **_**tia**_**. Papa should have thought of that."**

"**You're right, he should have," Rosa sighed, sliding her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, "The best I can do is…keep us hidden…keep us running if we have to –"**

"**That's still not enough," Marcos frowned at the flash of pain that he saw in her hazel eyes, "That's why I'm not like Viviana…I know you don't like it, **_**tia**_**, but this is the part of me that makes me strong…that would make Viviana strong…she doesn't want to do it but I have to…to keep her safe –to keep you safe too."**

**Rosa swallowed back a sudden need to cry, slowly sinking to her knees, wondering if the little boy would let himself be held, even if just for a little while, "Marcos, you're just a little boy…you can't think that you're the only one that can protect us…I'll do everything I can to keep you and Viviana safe, I promise, no matter what it is."**

**Marcos stared at her, his heart aching as an indefinable need to feel her arms around him overtook his more predatory nature. **

**Hesitantly, he moved towards her, sinking into her arms when she reached out for him, holding his breath because she smelled so good but papa had taught him to never bite another person. **

**After a brief time, he pulled away, realizing with painful clarity the reason he had always kept himself from getting close to his aunt…the struggle between his natures was painful to experience.**

**Without saying another word, he gave her one last lingering look before walking back into the woods, wishing he could stay in her arms and be held like other little boys but he couldn't…**

**Because he wasn't like other little boys.  
**

* * *

"Seth, I just came to check out your refrigerator," Leah walked through the living room into the kitchen, "Just to make sure you have plenty of –hello…"

Julie turned to stare open mouthed at the beautiful tall woman standing by the kitchen archway, her slanted green eyes and dark sable brown hair giving her a clue as to who she was, "Uh…hi."

Leah tilted her head as she looked the girl over. She was beautiful; with a heart shaped face framed by long curly brown-red hair, her eyes big and fringed by long thick lashes, the unusual violet color giving her a somewhat ethereal look while her full mouth gave her that kissable look constantly harped about in fashion magazines, "You must be…Julie?"

"Yeah," Julie tugged at the hem of the shirt she had on, feeling foolishly self-conscious, "I so did not want to meet you this way."

"I imagine not," Leah looked down at her long bare legs, the dark blue shirt hitting her high above her knees, "You must be feeling pretty uncomfortable what with being early in the morning…in my brother's kitchen…while wearing his shirt."

Julie chuckled as she turned to check the skillet on the stove, "Yeah, exactly. I was making Seth some breakfast…would you like an omelet?"

"Sure," Leah pulled out a chair, sitting down as she watched the girl move around the kitchen, "Just no onions, please. They make me queasy."

"Right," Julie smiled at Leah over her shoulder, unable to get past the exotic look of her face, thinking she had to be the most beautiful woman she'd ever come across in real life, "Seth mentioned you were going to have another baby."

Leah smiled at her, glad to see the girl's unfamiliarity with the kitchen…it meant this was probably her first morning here, "I'm going on three months…I've heard so much about you."

"Oh, don't believe whatever Seth's told you –"

"Actually, it's my son that's told me all about you."

"Oh," Julie's hand froze over the glass bowl where she had been about to crack some eggs into, "Well, in that case…take it all with a grain of salt…and the innocence of a child."

Leah laughed, resting her elbows on the table, "He's pretty fascinated with you, that's for sure. By the way, thank you for that surprise…Halloween night."

"Oh yes, right," Julie took the whisk she had found on the second drawer she had checked, "It was no trouble at all, really…I had fun, actually."

"Did you now," Leah brushed her hair back from her neck, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Julie turned to look at her, leaning against the counter as she scrambled the eggs.

"Are you really a mermaid?"

Julie laughed as she finished scrambling the eggs, setting the bowl to the side, "Do you actually think I could be a mermaid?"

"I've learned that there's no such thing as impossible…and that the supernatural is more real than most of us think," Leah leaned her chin against her fist, watching Julie chop mushrooms, tomatoes…was that a green bell pepper?

"Well, it's good that you have such an open mind to the alternative," Julie finished chopping the bell peppers, spraying the hot skillet before pouring the eggs into it, "It makes it easier to handle the strange things in life, don't you think?"

Leah smiled, aware that she had neatly sidestepped her question, "Are you a mermaid?"

Julie smiled at her over her shoulder as she shredded the cheese, "I was born in Texas. Odessa, to be exact. Nowhere near water."

"I see," Leah nodded, impressed by the girl's ability to avoid answering a direct question but not wanting to push her, "Well, my son sure thinks you're one."

"He's a little boy that should still have his innocence catered to," Julie took a spatula from the set of cooking utensils hanging off hooks against the wall, "Just like all other children his age…which is why we tell them about Santa Clause and the Easter bunny –"

"And mermaids," Leah finished her sentence, watching her take two plates from the cupboard beside the refrigerator, "You gave him a lifetime memory…thank you for that."

"You're very welcome," Julie slid half of the omelet onto one plate, placing the other half on the second plate, "What would you like to drink?"

"Orange juice, if he still has any," Leah stood up, walking across the kitchen to get glasses and forks, taking a couple of napkins from the counter, "You're a teacher, right?"

"Teacher aide," setting the jug of orange juice in the middle of the table, Julie sat down as soon as Leah returned to the table, "I'll be getting my teaching license at the end of this year…then I'll be a full fledged teacher."

"How do you like teaching music," Leah poured orange juice into both glasses, handing Julie hers.

"I love it…it's very rewarding to help kids discover their musical talents and then help them fine-tune that talent," Julie cut off a piece of her omelet, forking it into her mouth, chewing and swallowing before asking, "Do you work?"

"No," Leah cut into her omelet, "I used to be a receptionist at the clinic here in the rez but I've been a stay at home mom for the past three months…although I still cover anytime they need me."

"Well, I hear being a full time mom is a hard job," Julie took her orange juice, giving Leah a grin, "Especially when you have a little boy as full of energy as Gabe."

They both laughed in agreement as they continued eating their breakfast, their conversation easy and comfortable as they learned bits of information from each other, both asking loaded questions disguised as passing thoughts.

"I expected to find you in bed but it was empty and now that I smell food, I'm thinking, hey, I'm getting breakfast in bed but you've taken too long for –"

Seth stopped at the kitchen entrance, his brown green eyes staring in surprise as his sister and his girlfriend turned to smile at him, both sitting at the kitchen table, across from each other, "Leah…what are you doing here?"

"Came to see if your refrigerator needed to be stocked," Leah smiled at her brother, innocently blinking her eyes at him, "Julie asked if I wanted an omelet so I said yes."

"Right," Seth tried to think if there could possibly be any situation more uncomfortable than him standing in his kitchen wearing nothing but black boxers, watching his older sister and his girlfriend, who was wearing his shirt from last night, talking like old friends while they shared breakfast.

"You told me once the relationship was decided, you would have her over for dinner," Leah narrowed her eyes at Seth in that older sister teasing way she had of doing; "I didn't expect to meet her over breakfast."

"I was gonna call you," Seth held two fingers up, "Scout's honor, I was gonna call and see if you wanted to have dinner tonight."

Leah and Julie laughed, both finding it amusing how uncomfortable Seth was looking at the whole situation, "Good, you can bring her over to my place…Rick will be able to stay the night."

"Yeah, he'll be happy to know we're horning in on your one night a month," Seth mumbled under his breath before taking a step back, "I'm gonna go get dressed. You two…I don't know what the hell you were talking about but don't talk about me."

"Seth, wait," Leah called out, laughing at the pained look on his face as he turned to her, "I'm not going to tease you, honestly. Rick wanted to know if you're meeting with him later today?"

"Oh, right," Seth smacked his forehead before looking at the girls, "I'll drop Julie off at her place then meet him at the beach…tell him to give me two hours."

"Will you be picking her up for dinner?"

"Er…" Seth turned his eyes to Julie, giving her a smile as he noticed how she was looking back and forth between him and his sister…probably listing the physical similarities, "Would you be okay with driving yourself here?"

"Sure," Julie took a sip of her orange juice, "Want me to make you breakfast?"

Seth grimaced at the thought of food, "No, thanks. I'm not hungry."

He walked down the hall towards his bedroom, shaking his head as he muttered to himself under his breath.

Just great…a shitty start to a shitty morning that was quickly turning into a shitty day.

Couldn't possibly get worse than this.

* * *

He was wrong…it could get worse.

Pushing himself to his feet, he wiped his bottom lip, a light smear of blood left behind from the healing split lip.

"You're not concentrating Seth," Rick shook his head at him, going back into attack position, "Pay attention to where you put your feet and where my fists go."

"What I'm going to pay attention to is my fist in your face," Seth muttered under his breath as he mirrored Rick's pose, holding his fists before him, keeping his eyes on his brother-in-law as they began to circle around each other.

Aiming a right hook punch at Rick's face, he executed a cross jab, Rick blocking both of them easily. Turning on his heel, Seth kicked out, his concentration broken by Embry's voice.

"You've been avoiding me."

Rick grabbed Seth's leg in mid-air, yanking it and stepping back as Seth landed flat on his back, biting his bottom lip due to the jarring fall.

"What the hell, Embry," Seth got to his feet, groaning as he stretched out his back, rolling his shoulders as he returned to the attack position, "I have not been avoiding you."

"Bullshit."

"Hey," Rick turned to give Embry a warning look, "Watch your language in front of my kid."

Embry turned to glance at Gabe, who was several feet away, collecting pebbles into a small bucket, before turning back to Seth, "What do you call not answering your phone for the past two days? Or having your back door locked? Or switching rounds this morning with Brandon?"

"I call it being busy," Seth blocked Rick's cross-punch, stepping back and blocking a side kick, never once looking at Embry, "I have a project that I gotta finish for my Graphics class."

"I call it you being a little bitch."

"Hey," Rick ducked a swing from Seth, hooking his heel behind the younger boy's knee and bringing him down again, "I hear that word come out of my son's mouth, I swear to Zeus I will kill you."

"Sorry," Embry gave Rick an apologetic look, "Besides, he's busy collecting those colorful pebbles…doubt he heard me."

"You'd be surprised," Rick sank back into an attack position, going into the offensive as soon as Seth responded, pushing him back several feet as the boy kept blocking punches and kicks, not able to return any of his own.

"Mattie and I broke up."

Seth turned to look at Embry, letting out a howl as Rick's fist connected with his mouth, his neck snapping back.

"Dammit, Seth," Rick stepped back, shaking out his hand, "If you're not going to focus, there's no point in continuing this."

Seth wiped the blood from his split lip, wincing at the stinging pain, "Leah's going to kill you for this."

"Me," Rick gave Seth a look of disgust as he held up his left hand, the knuckles split open, "What the hell do you think she's going to do to you when she sees this?"

"Ah, shit," Seth ran his tongue across his teeth as he rolled his shoulders, wincing at the pain that had nothing to do with the beating Rick had been dishing out for the past hour and a half, "She's gonna kick my ass."

"That's right, she is," Rick gave him a nod, a smug look on his face before he turned to call out to his son, "Gabe, let's go. Uncle Seth and Uncle Embry need to talk."

Gabriel picked up his blue bucket, running to his father, "Daddy, can we go fishing?"

"Sure," Rick easily picked up the little boy, looking into the bucket to find a satisfying amount of pebbles –he and Gabriel were working on a surprise for Leah, "Let's go to Grama Sue's to pick up the fishing poles."

"Okay," Gabe waved at Seth and Embry, "Bye Uncle Seth, bye Uncle Embry."

"Bye Gabe," they both called out, waving at the little boy as Rick walked away, Embry grimacing as Gabe's little boy voice floated towards them.

"Daddy, what's a bitch?"

"I'm going to murder you Embry Call!"

* * *

"I'm sorry about you and Mattie."

"No you're not," Embry leaned forward on the log they were sitting on, resting his forearms against his knees.

"What I meant is that I'm sorry about getting in the way of you two…you know…telling Mattie about the whole heritage thing," Seth rubbed the toe of his sneaker, not able to look over at Embry, "It was a really shitty thing to do…"

"Yeah, it was a stab in the back," Embry watched out of the corner of his eye as Seth continued to rub his shoe, wondering what the hell that was about, "But it gave me an opening to be able to explain to her why we can only be friends."

"How'd she take it," Seth straightened up, realizing what he had been doing, holding himself still as he stared out at the crashing waves…where was she, his scared little girl?

"It's Mattie," Embry ran his hand through his hair, "How'd you think she take it?"

"Probably had you explain everything to the last detail," Seth grinned as he thought of his friend, having gotten to know her pretty well in the past two years, "Then did something to show you what you'll be missing out on."

"That's exactly it," Embry shifted on the log as that last kiss flashed through his mind, "But at the least, I get to call her friend."

"She's an amazing friend," Seth turned to look at Embry, "So consider yourself lucky you won't be losing her at all."

"Yeah, I suppose," Embry let out a breath as he pushed himself to his feet, "Although I must say, I'm gonna miss our make out sessions."

"T.M.I," Seth rested his elbows on his knees, turning his gaze back to the ocean, "By the way, the locked back door wasn't personal…I just didn't want anyone walking in…I, of course, forgot my sister has a key so that didn't work out all that well."

Embry chuckled as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, looking closer at his friend, "Seth?"

"Yeah."

"You look like shit."

Seth chuckled as he looked down at the ground, surprised to find that he had been, once again, rubbing the toe of his sneaker with his thumb, "I feel like shit."

Seth stood up, thinking that at least this way, he'd be aware if he went back to doing that thing…

"What's going on with you," Embry tilted his head as he inspected his friend's face, noticing the tense lines on his forehead and the tight hold of his jaw, "You look like you're about to snap."

"I just might be," Seth let out a breath as he rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if talking to Embry would help him figure out this shit with the frightening dreams, "It's these dreams I've been having."

Embry's eyebrows rose as he stared at his friend, both of them laughing as they recalled another conversation having to do with dreams.

"Not that kind of dreams," Seth's laughter died out as he began walking down the beach, Embry beside him, "They're nightmares…and actually, I've only had two…but they're about the same thing…"

"Never seen you have difficulty explaining something," Embry kicked a rock as they made their way into the woods, neither concerned as to where they were going because they both knew the entire area like the back of their hands, "So what are the dreams about?"

"This little girl…" Seth swallowed back the slight nausea as her eyes flashed through his mind, the overwhelming fear palpitating right along with the beat of his heart, "She's afraid…I mean, really afraid…the first dream was the morning after I stayed over at Julie's…there was blood everywhere –and fire. The little girl…she was running away…and there was this female vampire standing over the bodies of what were her parents…"

"Whoa, that's intense," Embry snagged a branch off a tree, snapping it in pieces and tossing them as they continued to walk, "What about the second one?"

"We got in around three in the morning…I didn't fall asleep until sometime around six –"

"We?"

"Julie…that's why I locked the back door."

"Ah…continue."

"I probably slept about an hour when the nightmare came."

"Same nightmare?"

"No," Seth stopped at the edge of the cliff, not surprised that they had made their way up there, able to see the entire reservation from where they were, "Not the same nightmare…but the same little girl…she's in a cave…with her sister. She won't talk and I can feel the fear that she's holding inside…at the end of the dream, her sister leaves and the little girl throws up –Embry, I woke up and barely made it to the bathroom before I threw up my entire stomach contents…"

Embry stared at his friend, at a lost as to what to say, not sure at what it all meant.

"I feel like…I was fine yesterday, slept well without any nightmares…but I kept seeing her eyes…she's got these big hazel eyes that just seem to scream at me that she needs me…I swear to God I'm going nuts."

"I doubt it," Embry leaned against a nearby tree, crossing his arms over his chest, "You said you had both of these dreams after spending the night with Julie?"

"Yeah, so?"

"We both know Julie's not your imprint," Embry tilted his head to the side, seeing Seth's eyebrows lower over his eyes, "Get angry if you want, but it's true. She's not meant for you yet you obviously have strong feelings for her…this little girl –"

"She's just a dream," Seth interrupted, his voice rough as he looked away from his friend, staring down at the crashing waves, "A figment of my imagination."

"What if she isn't," Embry watched Seth as Seth continued to watch the waves at the foot of the cliff, "What if she –this little girl –is real? What if she's somewhere out there? What if she's your imprint?"

"It's not possible," Seth ran both hands over his hair, looking up at the sky…it was starting to get dark…he hoped she was some place where there was light, "Nothing that horrific can happen to a child…she's only six…besides, none of the others ever dreamed their imprints…not before imprinting, that is."

"Each imprinting is unique Seth," Embry pushed away from the tree, moving towards his friend, "They don't happen in a vacuum…for example, Sam being engaged to Leah is what brought Emily into his scope of existence…Kim's hidden love for Jared was the foundation needed for them…Leah's obsession to get to Jacob to find her freedom brought her face to face with Rick…do you see how it all seems coordinated? Choreographed to a certain extent."

"They're all fucking puzzle pieces to a bigger picture," Seth muttered darkly as he stepped away from the cliff, walking away without looking at Embry, "I have to go pick up Julie…we're having dinner at Lee's."

"Seth –"

"What? Do you want me to tell you that I think you're wrong? I don't…but I can't say you're right either. Look –" Seth took a deep breath as he turned to look at Embry, "I know it's selfish…especially after having been the lynch pin to you and Mattie breaking up for the same reason but…I can't let this dictate my life…I can't just drop everything and go cross-country searching for a little girl with big frightened eyes…"

Seth stopped to take another deep breath, staring off into space, "I know I'm making a mistake with Julie…I know when the time comes…I'm going to pay tenfold…and so is she…but that's something we're both willing to live through –"

"Because you won't let yourself remember the hell that Sam and Leah went through," Embry glared at Seth, not able to believe that his friend could actually be that selfish, "That's what you're going to be putting Julie through –"

"No," Seth shook his head, refusing to listen to the voice of reason that was present in Embry's words, "We know what's coming –we'll be prepared –"

"You honestly think that just because you know a fucking hurricane is coming your way, it'll be less destructive? You may be prepared for it but that doesn't mean it isn't going to hurt like a bitch!"

Embry shoved Seth back, his brown eyes dark with anger, "Honestly Seth…you're a fucking oxymoron, you know that? You never let yourself get close to a girl because you didn't want to do to her what Sam did to Leah –but when you find someone as amazing as Julie –someone who I know fascinates you because she reminds you of the way your sister used to be before Sam happened to her –you go and do the same shit! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Seth stared at Embry, his words bouncing around his head, getting louder and louder. Closing his eyes, he let out a breath before looking at his pack brother, "Go to hell Embry."

Embry remained in place as Seth walked away, wishing to hell and heaven he knew how to get through Seth's stubborn head.

Jackass had concrete for a brain whenever he made his mind up about something…and he obviously had his mind made up about Julie.

All he could do was try to be a friend…fuck, it was going to be hard to do with the way he felt about the whole thing.

And he sure as hell didn't do all that well just now.

* * *

"How'd you do this," Leah asked as she pulled Rick's left hand into the warm running water, washing out the blood and dirt in the open wound over his knuckles.

"On your brother's teeth."

"Rick," Leah turned to glare at her husband, not believing he'd hit her brother hard enough to split his knuckles open.

"What? He got a split lip that healed in fifteen seconds…my wound won't heal until tomorrow night," Rick arched an eyebrow at her, holding back a smile when he saw the anger on her brother's behalf disappear from her brown-green eyes.

"Poor baby," Leah kissed his jaw before returning to caring for his hand.

"That's right," Rick stepped closer behind Leah, placing his free hand on her hip as he watched over her shoulder, giving a slight wince when she poured disinfectant into his cut before wrapping a hand towel around his hand, "I'm the one still hurt."

Leah chuckled as she took the tube of Neosporin to spread a thick layer over his open skin, using the roll of gauze she had pulled out of the first aid drawer to wrap around his hand, taping the end before she turned in his arms, "Does that feel better?"

"Well," Rick looked at his wrapped hand, wiggling his fingers before placing his hand on her hip, pulling her closer into him, "Maybe if you kiss me…that might help."

Leah laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling down his head as their lips met and melded, her body arching into his as he pulled her closer, sliding his hands up to her waist before he lifted her up onto the bathroom counter.

"I see you're still wearing your jeans," he whispered against her lips as he stepped between her legs, sliding his hands under her sage green shirt, his mouth moving down her throat.

"I'll have to give them up in a week or so," Leah slid her fingers into his hair as she tilted her head back.

"I don't know why you sound so upset about that," Rick tugged at her earlobe with his teeth, "You have boxes of maternity clothes that are quite fashionable, so I've been told."

"Yeah, they'll make me look like a fashionable blimp."

"Blimp," Rick pulled back to look into her brown-green eyes, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to get so big," Leah stroked his jaw as she leaned in to kiss his neck, "Nothing I wear will hide that."

"Why would you want to hide it," Rick groaned as Leah's tongue charted a path up his throat before she kissed his mouth, "You'll look as beautiful as you do now."

"You say that because you want to get into my pants," Leah teased playfully as she slid her hands down his back, "Seriously Rick, you didn't see me with Gabriel…I'm going to get big…really big."

"Leah _mou_," Rick slid his hands over her stomach, his thumb dipping into her bellybutton, "As long as I can put my arms around you to hold you, kiss you, and love you, you can't possibly be too big."

Leah smiled into his blue eyes, letting out a small moan as his hands moved up to her sensitive breasts, pushing her bra over them as his thumbs brushed against her pebbled nipples.

Dragging her hands down his chest, she tugged his shirt up, quickly sliding them under to stroke his warm chest as their mouths connected, the heat between them getting hotter with every second that ticked by.

"Baby," Rick sucked on her bottom lip before sliding his mouth down her chest, "Why are there seven place settings on the table?"

"Mmm," Leah's eyes were closed as Rick ducked his head to take a sensitized nipple into his mouth, "Seth and Julie…they're coming over for dinner…"

"Tonight," Rick pulled back, staring down at her flushed face, "It's a no moon night."

"I know, it's just…I want her to think we're a normal kind of family…" Leah shrugged as she lightly dug her fingernails into his chest muscles, "They won't be here all night…after they leave we can have our time together."

"Mmm," Rick relented as he closed his eyes, the sensation of Leah's fingers brushing over his flat nipples making it hard to concentrate, "That explains four settings…what about the other three?"

"Mom and Charlie are coming…with Gabriel…they'll take him with them after dinner…you're not mad at me, are you?"

"How can I be mad with you doing that," Rick asked, his voice deep with desire as Leah lifted his shirt high enough to kiss his chest, her mouth slowly making patterns and driving him crazy.

"That's the idea," Leah whispered against his skin as she dragged her fingernails down his ribs to his flat stomach, tugging at the snap of his jeans, "Besides, it's still about two hours before they get here…"

"Two hours," Rick reached down for the rubber band holding Leah's jeans' close, "That sounds very promising."

"Mmm," Leah covered his mouth with hers, sliding her tongue over his as she undid the snap and zipper of his jeans, "Very promising."

"Hello?"

"Dammit," Rick muttered under his breath as he looked over his shoulder, unable to see who was in the living room, "We have got to start locking that door."

"Leah?"

"Be right there," Leah called out, having recognized her cousin's voice as she fixed her bra and shirt, looping the rubber band back over the metal button, "Help me down Rick."

Readjusting himself, Rick zipped up his jeans before helping Leah down from the counter, growling playfully into her ear, "You have five minutes to get rid of her."

Leah laughed, giving him a quick kiss before walking out of the bathroom, a smile on her face as she hugged Emily, "It's been a while. Just came to visit?"

"Actually, no," Emily's face was slightly flushed, feeling embarrassed at having interrupted something personal, which was obvious by looking at Leah's swollen lips and bright eyes, "I came over to invite you over for dinner this coming Friday."

"Dinner," Rick walked into the living room, placing an arm around Leah's waist as soon as he stepped next to her, "With Sam?"

"And Emily and the twins," Leah looked up at him, knowing what was going through his head, "I think it's a great idea."

"I talked to Sam about it and he's agreed that it would be a good idea…" Emily bit her bottom lip before adding, "He also…wants to do rounds with you that night."

Rick stared at Emily, wondering if that idea had really been Sam's or if it had to do with Emily and Leah's hope that their husbands would learn to get along.

"That's possible, right," Leah stared up at him, "It's not a full moon night so that means you're in charge…so to speak…"

"True…" Rick couldn't crush the hope in his wife's eyes…and the five minutes he had given her were running out, "I suppose we can give it a try."

Emily grinned at him before turning to Leah, "You don't need to bring anything, really. Just be there by five thirty, okay?"

"Alright," Leah reached out to hug her, walking her to the front door, "Thank you for the invitation…I'm sure it will be a great night."

"So am I," Emily waved at Rick before leaving, Leah closing the door behind her, laughing when Rick's arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"Five minutes are up," Rick kissed Leah's neck before whispering into her ear, "There's nothing else you need to do, is there?"

"No, dinner's warm in the oven," Leah crossed her arms over his, leaning her head back onto his shoulder as his mouth moved down her neck, "We just have to wait for them to get here."

"I've got an idea on what to do while we wait."

Leah turned in his arms, leaning on him until he began walking backwards, leading him to their bedroom, "I do too."

* * *

"Wow," Julie whispered into Seth's ear as they sat down at one corner of the couch, Gabe on the floor struggling to open the gift Julie had brought him but refusing any help, "Your brother-in-law is hot…makes me think of one of those Greek god statues."

"No surprise, being that he's from Greece," Seth tried not to laugh at the sound of his sister's laughter coming from the kitchen, knowing that not only was she able to hear Julie's whispers, but she was probably sharing them with Rick, "Need I remind you your boyfriend is sitting right next to you?"

"I'm sorry," Julie reached up to stroke his jaw, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "He's only number two to your hotness."

"That's better," Seth slid his hand into her hair, moving his head to kiss her mouth just as Gabe jumped from the floor.

"It's a book," Gabe yelled, climbing up onto the couch to snuggle at Julie's other side, looking up with a big smile as Rick and Leah walked into the living room from the kitchen, holding hands, "Look mama, Julie got me a book."

"That's great, sweetie," Leah smiled her thanks at Julie as she leaned against the wall, "Want me to read it to you?"

"Can Julie read it to me," Gabe gave his mother that puppy pleading look she could never say no to, "She can make voices and stuff."

"Sure, why not," Leah's hand tightened around Rick's as Gabe handed the book to Julie who took it, unthinkingly placing a kiss on his little head. Turning her face away, she whispered fiercely into Rick's ear, "She kissed him."

"It was just a kiss on the head," Rick whispered into her ear, pulling her into his arms, "Not the nose…and it sure wasn't a buzz."

"Oh, she had better not," Leah buried her face into Rick's neck, trying to calm her breathing down before she looked back at the three on the couch, scrunching her nose at the amused look Seth gave her.

He thought it funny that she was jealous of Julie and her growing relationship with Gabriel.

A few minutes later, even she understood why Gabe had wanted Julie to read to him –it was fascinating the way she changed her voice with every character, making them come to live right there in her living room.

She watched her son's face, changing expressions as he stared at the pictures, looking up at Julie every once in a while before returning his attention to the book, Seth doing the same.

"Hey, what's the tear for," Rick reached up to brush a tear from Leah's cheek with his thumb, staring at his wife as she continued to stare at the trio on the couch.

"I just…I just got this sudden thought," Leah leaned her head against Rick's shoulder, her arms around his waist, "This is what Seth's gonna look like when he gets his own family."

Rick chuckled quietly, his arms around her shoulders tightening, "He's just twenty-one _agape mou_. I really doubt family is at the top of his list of things to do at the moment."

"You didn't think about having a family at twenty-one," Leah looked up at Rick, her eyes dancing in that teasing way that always got to him –in a good way.

"No," Rick leaned down to whisper into Leah's ear, "I was just out of college and if you recall, all I wanted was to find a way to get Ileana into bed…I would have walked away if I had succeeded."

"You were an ass at twenty-one," Leah slapped his chest lightly, giggling as he nuzzled her neck, kissing her favorite spot behind her ear.

"You've made me into a better man," Rick whispered before kissing her mouth, his hands sliding down her back.

"Will you two stop that," Seth's voice broke into the private bubble they had been creating with their low words and soft touches, "You have company."

"I don't mind," Julie smiled at a flushed Leah, elbowing Seth in the ribs for embarrassing his sister, "I think it's sweet."

"Well, I mind," Seth rubbed his ribs, looking down at Julie's elbow in realization that she did have a way to physically hurt him, "And I know someone else who does too…Gabe?"

"Yep," Gabe stayed where he was, giving his father a narrow-eyed stare that was identical to those of his Uncle Seth's, "Mama, come and sit down so Julie can keep reading."

Leah laughed as she walked deeper into the living room, Rick's hand still in hers.

Rick sat down in the armchair catty-cornered to the couch, pulling Leah into his lap, giving his son a smile in response to the dark glare the little boy send him, "You need to learn to share_ kyrio_. Besides, you're sitting with Julie right now."

Gabe frowned at his father before looking at his mother, smiling at the smile she gave him, "Mama, do you want to finish the book?"

Leah, Rick and Seth laughed, knowing why Gabe was asking, "No, that's okay sweetie. I think Julie should finish the book…she started it after all."

"Right," Gabe let out a heavy sigh as he gave his cuddling parents another long-suffering look before turning to Julie, "We have to finish what we start."

Julie smiled down at the boy, tousling his air before placing a kiss on his forehead, unaware of the grimace that came over Leah's face, "Then let's finish it, shall we?"

Gabe nodded, quickly lost into the magic of Julie's many voices, his eyes wide with awe as she slowly flipped the page, pointing out small details as she continued to read.

The only sound in the house was Julie's smooth cadence, comfortable and steady with each page, her familiarity with the book obvious since she didn't lose a beat with each page turn or missed a single word as the end approached.

Julie smiled as she finished the book, one of her favorites, and looked down at Gabe, his little eyes closed as he breathed deeply, his head resting against her side.

Leah herself was also asleep, her head on Rick's shoulder, one arm around his neck, the other resting against his chest.

Seth tried not to laugh as Rick turned to look at them, a grin on his face, "I'll put her to bed and you can go ahead and put Gabriel to bed."

"I told mom I'd drop him off," Seth stood up, stepping over Julie's long legs to get to his nephew...his mother and Charlie had left soon after dinner, wanting to spend some time alone before they got to do Tornado Watch for the night.

"I'll call Sue and tell her we're keeping him for the night," Rick easily got out of the armchair, Leah secure in his arms, "You two can go and have some fun on your own."

Seth tried not to laugh as he saw Julie's face turning red, "Want to help me put him to bed?"

"Sure."

* * *

Seth opened his front door, turning to look at Julie, her face thrown into shadow by the porch light, "You…want to stay tonight?"

Julie tilted her head, able to pick up on the hesitancy in his voice, wondering where it was coming from.

After all, shy and Seth just did not go together, "Actually, I'm gonna head home. I have to get up early tomorrow and head to Trinidad. Mom's making Sunday dinner and Lyn wants help in packing up her room…she's still got two more months of school before she moves up here but she's rearing to go."

Seth chuckled, trying to understand why he was suddenly relieved at knowing he would be sleeping alone, "You've got a way to get her up here, right? I noticed the spare bedroom has no furniture so I'm assuming she'll be bringing hers."

"Yeah, she will," Julie leaned against the door frame, "We are talking about renting one of those moving trucks…there's no way we can get her furniture and her stuff, which is a lot of crap, up here on my Jeep."

"I can help you with that," Seth reached out to stroke her cheek, smoothing his thumb over her arched eyebrow –she really was beautiful, "It wouldn't be a problem."

"I doubt you could carry a bed frame on that car of yours," she looked over her shoulder at the Mustang parked on the driveway, her eyes moving over its smooth lines and curves before turning back to him, "Besides, I would feel like a criminal if it got scratched."

Seth laughed, briefly seeing the one who would murder him if he got a scratch on his Mustang, "No, actually, I have a friend who just got a relatively new pick-up truck. You've met him –Collin."

"Oh, yes, the tour guide," Julie nodded, reaching out to rest her hand over his beating heart, tilting her face into his hand, "Well, if he's okay with lending you the truck."

"Lending me the truck," Seth scoffed, sliding his hand into her hair, squeezing the back of her neck as he pulled her closer, "As if he would. No, I'll have him and Embry come help…it'll cut the time it'll take in half."

"If they work as fast as you," Julie slid her hands up his chest, linking them behind his neck as she smiled up at him, "Then, if they say yes, I'll be very grateful to all of you…I'll even make you all dinner."

"And dinner's all you're going to make them," Seth growled playfully before sucking her bottom lip between his teeth, giving it a slight tug before letting go, "Once they leave and we're alone, you can thank me again."

Julie giggled as he pulled her fully into his arms, kissing him with the growing emotion inside her that she couldn't seem to rein back.

Wrapping both arms around her waist, Seth angled his head for a deeper kiss, his mind going completely blank as the feelings she evoked in him, physically and emotionally, began to spin out of control.

"Maybe you could –" Seth whispered against her mouth as he slid a hand under her loose top, a pretty white cotton thing with colorful embroidered detail.

"I can't," Julie took a deep breath as she pulled back, giving him a last quick kiss before stepping out of his arms, "I'll end up sleeping in late and I promised mom I'd be there before Lyn got out of school…we're in need of some mother-daughter time."

"Alright," Seth took a deep breath to bring his heart beat down, tugging her hand to bring her in closer for another kiss, "Call me when you get back…"

"Okay," Julie smiled at him, kissing him again before walking towards her car, moving fast to keep herself from changing her mind –not only was she telling the truth about needing time with her mother but something told her that he needed time alone –and she knew turning back to stay with him might end up being the wrong thing to do tonight.

Seth watched as she made a U-turn in front of his house, heading back to Forks where she would get the highway into Port Angeles.

Staring out at the starry moonless sky, he leaned his arm against the door frame, wondering why he felt relieved and not disappointed about Julie not spending the night with him.

He didn't want Embry to be right, did not want to find out if those nightmares were somehow connected to the empty feeling he got right after he and Julie were together.

It made no sense why it would all be connected, why all of a sudden, he would start dreaming and living feelings that weren't his own…was it possible that those strange moments of paranoia he'd had before he and Julie were together were somehow connected to this little girl?

Were the dreams just a continuation of those paranoid feelings of being followed and not something new in itself?

Turning back into the house, he closed the door and headed to his bedroom, intent on one thing.

Walking up to his drafting table, he picked up the sketches he had left there…after he'd left Embry at the cliff, he'd returned to his house and had spent the hours before Julie arrived sketching the little girl…every detail exact down to the torn ruffles on her dress, the scuffed toe on her left shoe and the frayed edges of her pink ribbons.

Staring at the small face, a perfect oval with a small nose that was slightly tipped at the end, he knew she would grow to be a beautiful woman…but for now, she was a frightened six year old, her petite frame too small for the burden of pain she seemed to carry with her, her eyes too big for her small face, expressing a wealth of fear that made him wonder how she could breathe with it inside her.

He didn't know what to do…how did he go about finding a little girl that might or might not exist?

Taking the sketches, he moved to his bed, collapsing on it without removing any of his clothes.

He was going to prove Embry wrong –there was no way him being with Julie had anything to do with these nightmares.


	18. Chapter 17

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Not as long as the last chapter, but still good...I'm mentally working on the next one 'cause it's going to be intense...I already know it and by the end of this chapter, y'all might too.**

**Also, I tried to get them to get along, even had plans of them breaking the ice by talking of the babies but they had other plans...maybe next time...but it raised a question and I thought it would be fun to play a game for all who read to leave their opinion. **

**TRIVIA QUESTION: If it were any other moon night but a full moon, meaning a half moon or quarter moon when Rick is in complete control of the wolf, who do you believe would win a fight -Sam or Rick?**

**Gaby -Thank you for your long review! I loved it and love knowing that you love reading my story. It makes me keep going.**

**Ses -your reviews mean a lot to me because they're insightful and funny and make me see things in a new light**

**Hilja -you mind reader you...you should curb that before you spoil the story for yourself...but then again, I bet you won't expect what's coming in the future!**

**Lynn -I am getting so close to introducing Julie's sister...you'll be laughing your butt right off your chair with that chapter...just a few more so read the coming ones, enjoy and as always, review!**

**All readers are welcomed to review, all reviewers are welcomed to read, and as always, new readers and new reviewers are always welcomed!  
**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Embry's footsteps were nearly silent as he made his way down the hall towards the back bedroom, surprised to find Seth sprawled across the full size bed still wearing yesterday's clothes, including the shoes.

Walking up to the bed, he picked up one of the many sketch papers strewn across the bed, closely examining the drawing, amazed at the detail of it –the little girl actually had a small scar near the corner of her left eye.

Picking up another drawing, he paid closer attention to her eyes, big and round, fringed by dark long lashes.

"What are you doing," Seth's voice was hoarse from sleep as he pushed himself up to a sitting position, rubbing his hands over his face.

"We've got patrols in five minutes," Embry picked up a third sketch, "These are really good. I had no idea you were able to draw like this."

"I'm a Graphics major, remember," Seth leaned forward, resting his elbows against his knees.

"Engineering," Embry picked up a fourth drawing, "It's way different from this kind of thing. The details in your drawings are amazing. Is this her?"

"Yeah," Seth reached up to take the drawings from Embry, picking up the rest of them and placing them into his bedside drawer as he stood up, "I'll be ready in two minutes. Just let me brush my teeth and change into some cut-offs."

"Did you have any nightmares last night," Embry asked as he followed Seth down the hall towards the bathroom.

"No," Seth turned on the cold water, splashing his face before taking the tooth brush from its cup.

His dream last night had actually been quite peaceful –he had been standing at First Beach, watching the sun as it set, its colors absolutely breathtaking. Even though he couldn't see anyone, he felt like he was being watched over, being kept safe by someone out there.

"So Julie didn't stay over last night," Embry leaned against the door frame, watching Seth's face in the mirror.

"Obviously," Seth rinsed out his mouth, spitting into the sink before rinsing his tooth brush under the running water.

He didn't want to talk about Julie, didn't want to tell Embry he might have been right about those nightmares –he might have been right about the little girl.

But most of all, he did not want to admit to the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that told him he had made a mistake and it was going to cost him dearly.

* * *

Seth stretched out his long legs, flipping through the channels on the television.

It had been a good couple of days, free of nightmares and unexplainable feelings of angst.

He wondered if that meant she was okay.

Finding a favorite movie of his playing, he placed the remote on his flat stomach, stretching his arms over his head before he placed them behind his head.

It was a lazy day, which was very rare, and he was enjoying it immensely.

For the past three days, he'd been sleeping well –and alone –and had gotten caught up on homework, had scheduled to retake his Bio-Ethics test tomorrow morning and felt ready for it.

The downside was that he not only didn't see his little girl in his dreams –although he had come to realize the presence he felt in them, watching over him, was familiar to him and made him wonder if it was her –he was missing his Julie like crazy.

They talked every night, caught up on each others' lives since they had last seen each other Saturday night…somehow getting emotionally closer through those long conversations.

He worried about that, wondered if his getting emotionally, as well as physically, involved with Julie was what made the paranoia and dreams come to the surface.

After all, his emotional involvement was the one difference between his relationship with Julie and his other relationships –if he could call them that –with all the other girls before her.

Could it be that he did after all have an imprint? That she –that little girl that kept coming to him in so many different ways –was the one he was meant to be with?

It didn't even freak him out that she was six years old –hell, Brady had imprinted on Bailey within hours of her being born…then there was Quil imprinting on Claire when she was two and the latest child-imprint was Dougie, imprinting on two year old Monika several days after he had first phased two years ago.

It almost seemed like the latest trend, this child imprinting thing…it made him wonder on what exactly it was that the guys imprinted on…

His sister had once explained to him that she'd discovered it wasn't the person so much as the person's soul…as if one's soul recognized the other as its missing part.

But was it possible that he could actually imprint on someone he'd never even met face to face, a girl that was simply part of his dream world and not his actual world?

How long could he go on maintaining his relationship with Julie while still having this bizarre connection to his little girl?

Granted, he couldn't blame everything on his relationship with Julie –he had been having those feelings of paranoia –of being followed and hunted down –long before he even met Julie.

More than likely, he eventually would have started having the nightmares except, he'd come to realize, his feelings for Julie had somehow sped up that part of this whole crazy thing.

He didn't even know what to think anymore, if he had to be honest with himself.

The ringing phone interrupted his deep thoughts as he looked around for his cell phone, getting up to head to his bedroom once he recalled he had left it on the bedside table after getting in from school.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Seth,"_ Julie's happy voice made him smile as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hey Julie-baby, how's life?"

"_Boring without you. How about you?"_

"Lazy…which is good, but yeah, I miss you too," leaning against the headboard, he stretched out his legs as he listened to the sounds of Julie moving around…she never could stay still while talking on the phone, "What are you doing?"

"_I bought a new bed,"_ Julie's voice sounded slightly hesitant,_ "It's a bit smaller than yours but definitely bigger than the twin size."_

"Mmm," Seth smiled up at the ceiling as thoughts of Julie and him, in bed, made their way through his head, "Well, that's good…when do I get to try it out?"

Julie giggled_, "I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight."_

"Actually, tonight's not good," Seth pushed himself up to his feet, moving towards his drafting table, "I have a Bio-Ethics test early in the morning and got to finish my design…it's due this Friday."

"_It's almost done, isn't it?"_

"Almost but it's still not quite right," Seth looked over his blueprints with a frown, trying to figure out what it was that he wasn't happy with, "How about I come over tomorrow night? I'll head to your place after my last class, which ends at seven."

"_Okay,"_ Julie agreed with a slight sigh, _"I'll make dinner for you…"_

"Dessert too?"

"_I'll make apple cobbler, hopefully this time around, we'll be able to eat it."_

Seth laughed as he recalled the burnt apple cobbler, "Well, if you have it done before I get there, there's no chance my distracting you will render us dessert-less."

Julie laughed as the sound of moving furniture filtered through the line, _"I'm trying to move my old bed into the spare bedroom…that will be one less piece of furniture for us to move down from Trinidad…Lyn's excited about meeting you, by the way."_

Seth laughed at that as he moved towards the window, seeing Brandon, one of the three younger pack brothers, heading towards his backdoor…he had evening patrols to do with the boy, "Julie, babe, I've gotta go. I've got a friend coming over who needs some help with something. I'll see you tomorrow, yes?"

"_Okay. Seth?"_

"Yes?"

"_I miss you."_

Seth smiled as he walked down the hallway, "I miss you too baby. Have a good night."

"_You too."_

* * *

_Suwanee, Florida_

**Rosa collapsed into the plush armchair, her legs stretched out, ankles crossed as she looked from Marcos to Viviana then back.**

"**What are you doing," she asked as she watched Marcos tossing clothes into three different piles then turning to watch Viviana folding clothes on the coffee table, setting them apart according to who they belonged to.**

"**Laundry," Marcos' voice was slightly petulant as he gave his sister –who was happily humming as she folded small t-shirts –a glare before returning to his task, "I was gonna watch this pair of beavers I discovered build their dam but Vivi said doing laundry was more important."**

"**If you like clean clothes, it is more important," Viviana smiled at her brother before returning to her own task.**

"**Why didn't you ask me to help," Rosa stared at her niece, wondering if this was normal of a little girl, taking on the role of caregiver.**

"**Because you were taking pictures," Viviana smoothed her little hands over one of Rosa's cotton blouses before carefully folding it, making sure there were no creases.**

"**Because you don't know how," Marcos tossed white socks onto the small pile of white clothes, ignoring his sister's frown.**

"**What Marcos meant is you don't need to know how to do laundry 'cause we're taking care of it," Viviana amended as she began sorting through a small pile of clean colored socks, easily matching them up, "By the way, Minerva send us gifts –yours is on the kitchen counter."**

**Rosa looked over her shoulder, spotting a long white box with a red bow on top, "I wonder what it is."**

"**A dress," Marcos stood up, taking the empty laundry basket besides the coffee table to throw in the whites.**

"**You weren't supposed to look," Viviana scolded him as she finished with the socks.**

"**I didn't," Marcos frowned at his sister, "The note says 'For you to wear on Saturday night' so it's a dress."**

"**It could be a pantsuit."**

"**Not for an art exhibit. It's a fancy event so it has to be a dress."**

"**You're sexist."**

"**Whoa, whoa," Rosa broke into the conversation, knowing already the early signs to the epic arguments she'd rather avoid, "Where'd you learn that word Vivi?"**

"**Television," Viviana shrugged as she stared at her aunt with those gold-brown eyes of hers, "Is it a bad word?"**

"**No, it's not," Rosa gave her a reassuring smile, "I'd just like for you to know the meaning of words before you use them –although this one you used correctly," Rosa caught the look of disgust on Marcos' face as he dragged/carried the laundry basket towards the utility room, "What did Minerva get you Marc?"**

"**An airplane model," Marcos disappeared into the utility room with the basket, returning seconds later empty-handed, "It says five years old and up. Does she know how old we're supposed to be?"**

"**I told her you were three."**

"**She doesn't pay very close attention, does she," Marcos moved to the couch, picking up his small stack of clothes before heading to his room, unaware that he had made his aunt smile.**

"**What about you Vivi? What did she get you?"**

"**A Dolly," Viviana wiggled off the couch, straightening her pink corduroy skirt before picking up her own small stack of folded clothes, "That's what it says on the box but I don't like the name Dolly."**

**Rosa chuckled, her heart giving a small lurch at seeing them act like the little kids they were supposed to be, "You can name her whatever you want."**

"**Good 'cause I think she looks like a Marissa…or maybe a Leticia," Vivi's voice faded as she headed down the hallway to her own room, "Oh! I think Carlotta would be good 'cause then I can call her Carla."**

"**Carlotta's an ugly name for a doll," Marcos' voice carried clearly to the living room, "You should just let it stay Dolly."**

"**Nobody asked you Marcos," Viviana's usually sweet soft voice had a slight shrill edge to it that only her brother could bring out.**

"**When you're talking out loud for anyone to hear, yeah, you are!"**

"**Na-uh!"**

**Rosa rolled her eyes, pushing herself to her feet and heading to the counter to pick up the box.**

**This time around, she was going to have to let them fight it out.**

**Placing her own small stack of clothes on top of the box, she headed to her own room, which was directly attached to the living room, an oak door giving her privacy when she needed it.**

**The twins were still arguing but as long as she didn't hear anything break, she didn't think it necessary to butt in.**

**They had to learn to work things out between them after all.**

**Slowly putting away her clothes, she thought back on the last few days.**

**She had been able to get some of her pictures onto photo paper, using the master bathroom as a temporary dark room.**

**Not only was she pleased with her photographs, but she had been able to sleep without any of the usual nightmares intruding.**

**Instead, she had had this one recurring dream of standing at a beach, the cold water lapping over her toes as she stood by the surf, bright colorful pebbles all down the seashore, a cliff to her right and a dense forest to her left. **

**The beautiful sunset was before her, slowly sinking into the ocean, painting the sky in a way she hadn't seen before.**

**She was alone but she wasn't afraid.**

**Something inside her seemed to reassure her that although she couldn't see anyone, she was being watched over.**

**She had nothing to fear while she stood at that beach.**

**If only it weren't just a dream.**

* * *

The conversation at the dinner table was mostly carried on by the women as Rick and Sam slowly and methodically ate their dinner, only speaking whenever one of the wives asked them a direct question.

Leah gave Emily a look that her cousin correctly interpreted as she placed her napkin on the table beside her plate, her eyes going wide as if she had just remembered something, "Oh Leah! I wanted to show you the quilt that I've started working on for the baby."

"You've already started on a quilt," Leah placed her own napkin on the table, "I definitely want to see it. Maybe it'll inspire me to get started on my own."

Rick grabbed Leah's wrist as she moved away from the table, his blue eyes intense as he fiercely whispered, "Don't leave me."

"You'll be fine," Leah twisted her wrist out of his grasp, kissing his cheek before following Emily down the hall, "Just talk to him Rick. I'm sure you guys have something in common to talk about."

Sam and Rick stared at each other across the dinner table, neither saying anything as the silence grew heavy, the faint sounds of the kids playing in the living room keeping it from getting too oppressive.

"So…" Sam picked up his fork, pushing his peas around his plate as he tried to figure out what to say to the one man he couldn't stand –whether on two legs or four, it didn't matter.

"Yeah…" Rick slowly tore his biscuit into little pieces, letting them drop on what was left of his mashed potatoes, wondering how long it would take before he got that usual urge to bury his fist into Sam's mouth –ah, wait, that had happened five seconds after walking through the front door.

"How's work," Sam asked, placing his fork beside his plate as he leaned back into his chair, thinking more space would be needed if they were to have a conversation without any violence.

"Alright," Rick picked up his glass of lemonade, taking a swallow before placing it back on the table, "I'm starting a new job in January."

"Nice," Sam nodded as the silence stretched for a few minutes before asking, "Where?"

"Forks High School," Rick rested his hands on the table, one on each side of his plate as he looked across the table at Sam, trying to calculate the distance between them –it would take less than three seconds to jump over the table to throttle the bastard.

Sam kept his eyes on Rick, knowing exactly what he was thinking because he himself was wondering how much it would cost to replace the dining table once he broke it trying to get to Rick first, "I didn't know Forks offered courses on Greek languages and history."

Rick's eyebrow rose as he wondered how much Leah told Emily who, it seemed, turned around and told Sam.

He was going to have to put a privacy clause on his conversations with his wife, "They don't. I'll be teaching World History…I'm also going to be coaching the Field and Track team."

"Ah," Sam nodded, crossing his arms over his chest, his fists tucked under his armpits. This way, he wouldn't be the first one to throw a punch which meant he wouldn't be getting into trouble with his wife, "That's good."

Rick nodded, tightening his hands into fists when he realized he had been tapping his fingers against the table, something that annoyed him when other people did it, "What about you? How's work?"

"Good, good," Sam nodded, starting to wonder if he looked like one of those bobble head toys he'd seen at the store because Rick was definitely looking like one, "Garage has been getting some steady business, which is good."

"Right," Rick tried to relax his jaw, lifting his shoulders in an attempt at letting go of the tension that was slowly but surely collecting right between his shoulder blades, "You fix cars, right?"

"Yeah," Sam took a deep breath through his nose…he didn't know how much longer he could do this without snapping, "Most of us here at the rez know how to fix cars. Do you know anything about cars?"

"Aside from driving them, no," Rick's words had a bit of a bite to them as he stared at Sam, "But I can build things."

"Really?" Sam could feel every single one of his muscles getting tight, "That's good."

They stared at each other, the silence once again getting heavy but this time, there was a slight feel of danger to it –both Alphas were ready to attack.

"It's really coming along nicely, Em," Leah walked into the dining room, followed by Emily, both of them doing a wonderful job at pretending that they hadn't been around the corner, out of sight, eavesdropping on the conversation between the two men, "I think the colors are a wonderful combination."

"Thank you," Emily rested a hand on Sam's shoulder, smiling across the table at Rick, "Leah told me you'll be starting a new job in January. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Rick pushed his chair back, getting to his feet, "I'm looking forward to it. Leah, love, we need to go."

"But I haven't served dessert yet," Emily's face was slightly sad-looking as she turned to look at Sam.

"They need to go," Sam stood up, taking Emily's hand in his, not able to give in to her when his entire body hurt at the control he was exerting at not phasing right there in his dining room.

"Sam, that's rude," Emily looked up at her husband, her doe-brown eyes giving him one of those silent messages he was always able to pick up.

"Rude will be when I jump over the table to strangle the guy."

"Strangle," Rick took a step closer to the table, "As if you'll ever be able to get your hands around my neck before I break yours."

"Okay," Leah took Rick's arm, pulling him away from the table, which was the only thing between him and Sam at the moment, "I think it's time to go. Emily, dinner was wonderful. This was a good first start; we'll have to try it again in a couple of months."

"And don't come out to the forest tonight," Rick pointed his finger at Sam, "Not if you want to keep all four legs."

Sam opened his mouth to throw out a threat of his own but Emily's hand over his mouth made it impossible as she smiled at Leah and Rick, "Thank you so much for coming to dinner. It really was a pleasure."

"I agree," Leah pushed Rick towards the front door, giving Emily a big grin, "I'll go get Gabriel…Emily, next time, dinner's on me, okay?"

"Sounds wonderful," Emily grinned back at her cousin, watching with a slight sense of amusement at the struggle between Leah and Rick as the tall woman continued to shove Rick towards the front door.

"Honey," Leah finally took a step back, taking Rick's face in her hands to break the eye contact between him and Sam, "How about you wait for me outside? I'll be right out with Gabe, okay?"

Rick took a deep breath, finding his peace in Leah's brown-green eyes. Leaning down, he gave her mouth a quick kiss before turning to the front door, not looking over his shoulder.

If he did, more than likely he'd be unable to stop himself from getting to Sam and pounding the over-conceited jackass into the wooden floor of his own house.

* * *

_**Two years. Two long years of constantly running and hiding, of fear induced silence.**_

_**She kept her hand tight around her sister's, her big eyes taking in everything that was around them as they walked through the streets of Soria, the weekend mercado going strong as people here and there sold their wares.**_

_**They had very little money left –which her sister, beautiful at sixteen with long blue-black hair and big brown eyes, earned by cleaning houses of the rich doñas of the towns they went through.**_

_**They could never stay in any one place for long, always trying to stay a step ahead of the red-eyed demon woman that followed them, taunting them with her slow stalking approach, letting them know without words if she ever tired of the game, she could reach them in the blink of an eye.**_

_**She spotted a parrot, its colors bright, dancing to the strumming of its' owner's guitar, a small straw sombrero tied to its head as he bobbed and weaved to the strumming, occasionally turning in circles as it let out whistles that were remarkably in harmony with the humming steel strings.**_

_**Tugging at the hand she held, she smiled up at her sister as she pointed at the parrot, feeling a slight jolt of happiness to see her smile back.**_

_**They stood there, along with several other people, watching with amusement at the antics of the parrot when a sudden chill made its way down her back.**_

_**Looking over her shoulder, she scanned the moving people, her breath coming to a hitching stop as she caught sight of her –she was standing at the opening of an alley, a dark cloak covering her from head to foot, but even with the shadow the hood threw across her face, she was still able to see the bright red eyes fixated on her.**_

_**She couldn't look away even as her entire body began to shake, cold sweat breaking out as her hand tightened painfully around her sister's.**_

_**To her, time stood still as her whole world, once again, narrowed down to that pair of red eyes, so filled with hate, they literally glowed.**_

_**She was unaware of running behind her sister through the streets of Soria, unaware of the people stepping aside, staring after them in suspicion.**_

_**She didn't see the basilica up ahead as her sister half-dragged, half-pulled her up the stone steps.**_

_**She didn't hear the low moan of the heavy oak door as it was pushed open, the hand holding her to reality yanking her inside.**_

_**The sudden smell of incense and burning candles sent her into a sudden panic as she tried to get away, slapping and kicking as arms wrapped around her, dragging her down the long aisle of the sanctuary towards the altar, where a man with dark auburn hair wearing a priest's black robe kneeled, his whispered prayers creating a humming sound that filled her small ears, making it harder for her to concentrate on breathing –the only thing she could really concentrate on.**_

"_**Calmate, por favor," the words disappeared into the humming as she continued to struggle, silent tears running down her small face as she sank her teeth into her sister's arm, intent on escaping from the burning smell, "¡No hagas eso! Padre, por favor, necesitamos ayuda."**_

_**She pinched and clawed at the slim hands that held her in place, freezing at the sudden movement of black cloth to her right, turning to look up as the priest stood, tall and lean, quickly crossing himself before turning to look at them.**_

_**Staring at his face, she felt her fear grow as small spots began dancing before her eyes, but even so she was able to understand what the beauty of his facial features meant, and even the odd yellow color of his eyes didn't fool her to what he truly was.**_

_**Without warning, she threw up across his black shoes before everything turned black.**_

* * *

Seth took a deep breath as he stood in the small balcony of Julie's second floor apartment, staring out at the dark city below…she had a great view of Port Angeles but that wasn't what held his attention at the moment.

No, his attention was completely riveted on the dream…she was eight years old. Still small, so fragile looking with those big hazel eyes that could literally swallow her small face but she was now eight years old.

It made no sense…not unless she wasn't a child. What if…what if instead of dreaming what was happening to her, he was dreaming her memories…of what had happened?

It made sense, being that she had been six last Saturday but now, she was eight.

Where was she? Who was she? Was she still running, still being hunted by that red-eyed bloodsucking bitch?

Seth took another deep breath, forcing himself to open his fisted hands, trying to calm down long enough to stop shaking…it wouldn't be good to phase, the balcony wasn't big enough to contain him in wolf form.

Raking his fingers through his hair, he returned to the living room, leaving the glass door open to let the cool night air come into the dark room as he sat on the couch, staring off into space.

Soon after Julie had fallen asleep, he had come out here, his chest aching with the growing emptiness that he was now starting to associate with making love to Julie…it was getting so painful he was starting to wonder if it was worth it.

But if he didn't –if they didn't –he wouldn't be able to see his little girl –Seth groaned as he realized what he had just thought.

Embry was right; he was a selfish asshole.

Leaning his head back against the couch, he stared at the ceiling, wondering if there was any other way for him to keep a hold of her…even if the dreams were viscerally disturbing –he had woken up in time to make it outside to throw up, pure will keeping him from passing out –he still wanted that connection, that glimpse into her life, to know that she was still alive.

But he couldn't use Julie that way –he couldn't put her through the pain of a relationship that had no beginning or end.

It hurt, but he finally had to admit the truth to himself –their relationship had been stillborn from the beginning and it wasn't fair to either of them to keep pretending that there was anything to keep alive.

If he didn't finish it soon –if he actually kept this going –then he would more than likely destroy Julie and completely devastate his own world…

It wasn't fair to Julie or him…or to her.

He didn't want her to live under the shadow of lost love…especially when there's so much she's already lost.

But he didn't want to lose Julie either…

What was he going to do?

* * *

_Suwanee, Florida_

**Rosa stared into the mirror, carefully inspecting her face, noticing the strain that was visible in her tightly held jaw, seeing the hunted look in her hazel eyes that had been there since she had been a child of six.**

**Trying to smile, she grimaced at the results, seeing the lack of joy for life as her full lips stretched. Sighing, she looked away as a soft knock on her bedroom door sounded.**

"**Come in."**

"**Tia," Viviana opened the door, looking around it at her aunt who sat on the bench before a beautiful antique vanity, "Minerva called to say she would be sending a car to pick you up in two hours."**

"**I'm not going," Rosa turned to look back into the mirror, another deep sigh escaping her.**

"**Tia, you have to go," Viviana stepped into the room, Marcos following behind her, "You've already told Minerva you would and besides, you need to get out…be around older people."**

**Rosa smiled as she played with the folds of the black skirt of the dress she was wearing. **

**It was a beautiful and simple dress, with a halter top neckline and a high waist, the skirt stopping a couple of inches above her knees. **

**It had been a long time since she wore something this pretty…**

"**I'm around you two," Rosa tried to joke, failing as the twins stared back at her without smiling, "Vivi, I won't know what to do or what to say…I've never been to these kinds of things before."**

"**Oh, Tia, it's simple," Viviana moved to the vanity, picking up a silver back brush before climbing up to stand on the bench, steadying herself by placing a hand on Rosa's shoulder, "You just listen to what they say, smile and nod…if they ask you any questions, just give them vague answers."**

"**How," Rosa stared into the mirror as Viviana proceeded to brush her shoulder length hair, watching the little girl as she parted the thick brown hair on the side, brushing it over to her left ear.**

"**Well, if they ask you where you're from, you can just tell them here and there…I travel so much I don't even know where home is anymore," Viviana slowly dragged the brush through the thick straight hair, tucking it behind her right ear, "If someone asks you if you're Rose de Lune, tell them you wish that were true but your talents are nowhere near as exceptional as hers."**

**Rosa laughed as she turned to look at Viviana, watching the little girl's face as she concentrated on brushing the left side of her hair, "How'd you get so socially adept?"**

"**Television," Viviana bit her bottom lip as she stared at her aunt, "Something's missing…I know! Marcos, go to the woods and find a flower…one that makes you think of Tia Rosa."**

**Marcos sighed as he gave his aunt a long searching look before walking out of the room, leaving the door opened behind him.**

**Rosa turned to look into the mirror, realizing with a sudden pang of sadness that she looked just like her mother.**

**Viviana reached out to brush her little fingers across her aunt's smooth cheek, "Don't cry, Tia, you'll ruin your make-up."**

"**I'm not wearing any make-up," Rosa took a deep breath as she reached across the vanity to take a tissue from the Kleenex box.**

"**Really," Viviana leaned across her to look at her face, "You have such a beautiful face, I thought you always wore make-up."**

**Rosa laughed as she dried her eyes, "I look like my mama…you're Abuelita Shauna had hazel eyes like mine…and beautiful red-gold hair like yours."**

"**I like your hair better," Viviana smoothed her small hand over Rosa's hair, "It's such a pretty color."**

"**Your Abuelito Carlos, my papa, always said that my hair was the exact color of my Abuelita Larissa's when she was young…I only remember her having silver hair and all the pictures of her were in black and white, so I didn't know if it was true…but I do remember my mama's eyes…papa always said her eyes were what stole his heart…he always whispered to her that he never got tired of looking into them –"**

**Rosa turned to smile at Viviana, leaning close to whisper into her small shell-shaped ear**_**, "Nunca puedo adivinar de que color son tus ojos…siempre cambian dia a dia y me mantienen adivinando, mujer mia." **_*I can never guess the color of your eyes...they change from day to day and you always keep me guessing, woman of mine*_**  
**_

**Viviana grinned at her aunt, staring into her eyes, realizing that what her grandfather said to her grandmother was true, "Did he ever say that to you?"**

"**Yes," Rosa took the brush from her small hands, placing it carefully on the vanity top as she took several pins from a small porcelain music box, "Except he would call me 'mi niña'…my little girl."**

"**Papa used to call me that," Viviana crouched down to sit on the bench next to her aunt, looking up at her face, "Do you think Abuelito Carlos would have liked my eyes?"**

**Rosa looked down at the big round brown-gold eyes staring up at her, smiling as she reached up to brush a few stray red-gold curls from her small forehead, "Your Abuelito would have loved your eyes…he would have said that you carried your soul in them…so warm and beautiful and alive."**

**Viviana smiled up at her, blinking fast to keep from crying…she didn't want to upset her aunt because she knew if she did, she wouldn't leave and have some fun with the older people…she wouldn't be able to see how important her pictures were.**

"**I found one," Marcos walked into the bedroom, a beautiful star shaped flower cupped in his small hands, the petals velvety and white with a slight pink blush to them, hot pink spots in the center of the bloom, "I don't know what kind it is but it made me think of you, like Viviana said, so I picked it."**

**Rosa smiled at the little boy as she took the flower from him, touching the petals with her finger…she had seen these, deep in the woods before she had gotten lost earlier that week…it was obvious the boy had taken his task seriously…as he always did, "These are called azaleas…they were your mother's favorite flower."**

"**I didn't know that," Marcos shifted in place, a flash of pain crossing his small face at the mention of his mother, "I just thought, if you were a flower, you would look like that."**

"**I think it's perfect," Viviana stood up on the bench again, taking the flower from Rosa and tucking it behind her left ear, "Can you give me a pin, Tia?"**

**Rosa handed her a pin, then another and another as she watched the little girl through the mirror, smiling when she pulled back. **

**She looked younger, a little less scared and more alive with that beautiful flower tucked into her hair.**

"**You don't have any jewelry on," Viviana scrambled off the bench, moving to the vanity to open the porcelain music box, "Why don't you wear mama's cross?"**

"**Because that cross is yours, for when you're older," Rosa watched the little girl pull out a small cross suspended from a thin silver chain, simple in size and shape but beautiful in color…it was made from mother of pearl, the surface constantly changing color with the light.**

"**You can borrow it tonight," Viviana handed her the cross, returning to the music box, "And the little diamond earrings papa gave you for your sixteenth birthday…you can wear those too."**

**Rosa closed the clasp behind her neck before taking the earrings from Viviana's little hand, putting them into her earlobes, "There. How do I look?"**

"**Beautiful," Viviana clapped her little hands before turning to her brother, "Doesn't she look beautiful, Marc?"**

**Marcos stared at his aunt, giving her a contemplative once over look before saying in his serious little boy voice, "You look like a princess."**

**Rosa smiled as she stood up, feeling a little unbalanced in the black high heels she was wearing…for someone that was used to being in tennis shoes –necessary when she didn't know when or how far she would have to run –it was a bit difficult getting used to heels, even if they were only two inches high.**

"**Alright," Rosa looked at the slim silver wristwatch on her left wrist, "Looks like it's time to go…I hate leaving you two alone. Maybe Miss Lovelace can recommend a baby-sitter."**

"**Tia," Marcos arched a dark eyebrow at his aunt's suggestion, "A baby-sitter wouldn't know what to do with us."**

"**Right," Rosa took the small black clutch purse from the vanity, closing the lid to her music box, "You're right…please promise me you'll stay indoors until I get back…I won't be longer than two hours."**

"**Make it three and we'll be fine," Viviana took her aunt's hand, tugging her out of the bedroom, Marcos following behind, "I'm gonna have chicken casserole leftovers and Marcos already went out to the woods this morning…we'll just watch television…well, I will. Marcos prefers to read."**

"**I'm gonna work on my airplane model," Marcos corrected his sister, heading towards the coffee table where everything was already set out into little organized sections, "Have fun, Tia. Remember not to speak any Spanish."**

"**Right," Rosa took a deep breath as she opened the front door, watching a black Bentley pulling up to the front of the house. **

**Turning, she looked at the twins, Marcos already busy reading the instructions that came with the model, Viviana standing in the foyer like a proud little mother seeing her daughter off to her first dance, "You two behave…don't fight, okay?"**

"**We won't," they chimed in unison, Marcos never looking away from the paper in his hand, Viviana's smile never faltering.**

**Giving them a small wave, she turned to look at the car, the driver already standing by the opened back passenger door. **

**Time to go out into the real world, even if it was just for a few hours.**

**She wasn't so sure this was a good idea but there was really only one way to find out.**

**Taking a deep breath, she took a step forward into the world that should have been hers if it hadn't been stripped away from her years ago…**

* * *

"**Rosa, you were supposed to come in through the front door," Minerva hissed under her breath, taking Rosa's elbow as she ushered her into the gallery, her straight platinum blond hair swinging across her back as she looked around, "I told the driver –"**

"**There are reporters at the front," Rosa interrupted her, holding on tight to her clutch purse with both hands, trying to control her breathing, "I told you I didn't want my picture taken –at all."**

"**That's why there are no reporters in here," Minerva looked down at Rosa from her superior height of five feet six inches, "There's nothing I can do about the ones outside…this is a big event, some very important people here."**

"**Right, you mentioned that," Rosa straightened her skirt, wishing she had stayed at home, "You could have told your driver to bring me to the back if you knew there would be reporters out in the front…instead, I had to argue with him before he gave in."**

"**I'm sorry, I didn't think of that," Minerva lied smoothly, unable to understand the young girl's obsession with anonymity, "Let's forget about it, okay? There's some people here I want you to meet."**

"**Remember –"**

"**Yes, yes, introduce you as Rosa and not as Rose de Lune," Minerva tried not to roll her eyes…after all, the percentage she got from every sale of the photographs bought the two hundred dollar Gucci shoes she was currently wearing…along with the five hundred dollar dress, "By the way, what last name do you want to use? And let me warn you, with that accent of yours, no one will believe if you say you're from anywhere other than some Spanish speaking country."**

**Rosa took a deep breath, remembering why she liked dealing with her manager through mail and phone calls alone…she was a bit of an abrasive…what was the word? Oh, yes –bitch.**

"**You can tell them I'm from…Brazil. And there's really no need for a last name…just introduce me as Rosa."**

"**Alright," Minerva guided her through the crowd, taking a champagne glass from a passing waiter and handing it to the young girl, "Here, drink this, maybe it'll help you relax. You're so tense it's making me nervous."**

"**I noticed," Rosa muttered under her breath as she took a sip of the bubbly champagne, her eyes moving over the picture frames, each one titled, priced and artistically lighted to bring out the best aspects of them. **

**Minerva's face transformed into a smile as she waved over her head at some far off person, tugging Rosa behind her, "This man, I want you to meet…he just bought the highest priced picture…didn't blink an eye when he handed me the twenty thousand dollar check."**

**Rosa choked on her champagne, coughing as she tried to catch her breath, tugging her arm out of Minerva's claw-like grip, "Which photograph did you price that high?"**

"**The best one of the bunch," Minerva pointed towards a far wall to their right, empty except for a single frame, wrought gold scroll work that somehow managed to bring out the beauty of the large twenty by thirty photograph, the ceiling and floor spotlights making every detail jump even from the distance they were standing.**

**Rosa's breath caught in her throat again, the champagne glass slipping from her hand and crashing to the wood paneled floor, the champagne splattering her shoes as well as Minerva's and a couple of the other guests standing around them.**

"**Rosa," Minerva hissed as she snapped her fingers to get the attention of a passing waiter, "What is the matter with you?"**

"**No, no, no," Rosa walked towards the photograph, her face growing pale with every step, "I said no…I told you not to add this one to the exhibit…"**

"**Rosa, it's a beautiful photograph," Minerva ran her long dark red nails through her hair, "Obviously, Mr. Deuteron thinks so too because he didn't have a problem paying the price."**

"**Dammit, Minerva," Rosa turned to glare at her, color returning to her face as her anger grew, "I told you this picture was not for sale and not for exhibit…this picture was not meant to be shown to anyone! I thought I took the negative with me…"**

**Minerva managed to look a bit guilty as she looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to the little drama queen's fit, "Rosa, it was the best picture of the lot…I told you then too but you said no and as your manager, I thought it best to add it anyway…I sort of snuck the negative out of your portfolio when you went to the bathroom."**

**Rosa closed her hands around her clutch purse, wishing it was Minerva's neck in its place, "I am not selling this picture…so you go tell Mr. Dentist –"**

"**Mr. Deuteron," Minerva interrupted, taking a step back when Rosa moved towards her, murder obvious in her eyes.**

"_**Me vale madre**_**," she cursed at her before taking a deep breath, "I don't care who he is or how much he paid for it…you go tell him right now that it was never for sale…give him his money back and you figure out what to say as an excuse…after all, this mess is your fault."**

"**I don't understand why you won't –"**

"**It's not your job to understand," Rosa cut her off, taking a step back as she tried to calm her fast beating heart…if she didn't, the overwhelming fear was bound to make her throw up –as usual, "It's your job to do as I say…that's what I payed you for. Now go!"**

**Minerva spun around in her ruined Gucci heels, walking off briskly, her thin body held in tight anger.**

**Rosa took another deep breath, trying to squash the nausea as she turned to look at the photograph.**

**It was true –it was one of her best, even she had to admit that. The detail, the emotion, the beautiful colors of it were exquisite, making it come to life with vibrancy and a beautiful struggle between good and bad…**

**It was the subject that made her heart jump up to her throat as she looked at the people around her, not able to believe that they weren't a threat to her…to the twins.**

**That beautiful picture, taken outside the small town in Italy where they had stayed four days, was never meant to be seen by anyone but she had forgotten to leave the negative at the Tree House the day she met with Minerva.**

**Now, it had been seen by more than dozens of people, most of them from out of state, even one from out of the country if Minerva was to be believed.**

**Swallowing back another wave of nausea, she turned to look at the people, her heart pounding hard against her chest, her breath coming short and fast.**

**She couldn't get out, she was surrounded and they all knew…**


	19. Chapter 18

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Hilja, Gaby, Ses and Lynn -Thank you for your reviews! If I have to be honest, I work on a chapter and even after I finish it, I don't update until I've seen a review from all four of you...so make sure you review!**

**DripDrop and Thanni -Thanks for the reviews...hope to see you more often!**

**Oh, Hilja, you asked some wonderful questions concerning the vampire that's chasing the girls...in time, the story will come out and it will surprise you. **

**Also, the photograph in the last chapter at the exhibit -I won't tell you of what it is because it will come out in a chapter sometime near the future but it is a very important photograph...and one of Rosa's best...and no, it is not the one of Marcos fishing...the photograph was taken in Italy, not Florida.  
**

**Chapter Eighteen**

He was a coward.

There was just no other explanation as to why he wasn't able to tell Julie the truth: that there was no point to being together when it was going to end –horribly and painfully so.

He had every intention to explain, to tell her that he wanted her friendship but if they continued as they were, he was afraid he would end up losing her completely and he didn't want that.

He had been thinking over what he was going to say –how he was going to explain –when she walked out of her room, a beautiful smile spreading across her face when she saw him.

He knew she had woken up and thought he had left without saying good-bye and he hated himself because he had briefly thought about it.

**_Flashback_**

"_Good morning," Julie curled up by his side on the couch, kissing his cheek, "Do you want breakfast?"_

"_Nah," Seth couldn't help himself from wrapping his arm around her, kissing her forehead, "Did you sleep well?"_

"_Mh-hm," she nodded against his shoulder, smoothing her hand over his chest, "Definitely a good choice."_

"_Uh?"_

"_The bed," Julie smiled up at him, seeing so much in his brown-green eyes that she didn't want to know about –not yet, "It was a good choice."_

"_Yeah," Seth's fingers were playing with her hair as he tried to figure out what to say first, "Julie –"_

"_I just remembered," Julie smacked her forehead as she pulled away from Seth, "I have a private lesson to teach in, like, an hour. I can't believe I forgot about it. Dennis is one of my best students, plays the saxophone like a pro but that's because he's so dedicated and –"_

"_Julie," Seth cupped her chin in one hand, "Breathe. It's alright, go get dressed. I've got some stuff to do today anyway."_

_Julie smiled, hiding the relief she felt at cutting off a conversation she knew she didn't want to have –not yet._

_Leaning closer, she kissed his mouth before pulling back, "Wait for me? We can walk out together."_

"_Sure," Seth brushed his fingers across her jaw, closing his eyes as he let his head fall back onto the couch as she walked back to her room._

"_I've been meaning to ask you something," her voice carried loud and clear from the bathroom, "We're going rock climbing next weekend and I was wondering if you'd like to come."_

"_Who's we," Seth turned to stare out the glass doors, wondering what his little girl was doing…he hoped she found a reason to smile today._

"_Derek, Susie, Daisy and Susie's brother Lance," she walked out, wearing flat sandals, a jean skirt and what looked like a man's white shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a hot pink tube top, "You can bring Embry along."_

"_I can," Seth smiled as he watched her brush her hair, "How come?"_

"_I invited Mattie," Julie flipped her long hair forward, bending at the waist as she brushed it, her voice slightly muffled, "She's never been rock climbing and is really excited about it. Thought it would be nice if she had someone she knew, other than you, to partner with her."_

"_Embry and Mattie broke up, Jules."_

_Julie flipped her hair back, smiling at his use of Derek's nickname for her, "I know. Mattie told me they were just friends and there's no better way to test that than rock climbing together."_

_Seth smiled as he watched her pull her hair back, tying it in place with white and pink ribbons._

"_I'll ask," he watched her as she pulled the brush through the ends of her long hair when a sudden thought popped into his head, "Daisy goes rock climbing?"_

"_Oh yes," Julie grinned at him, knowing exactly why he was asking, "She looks like a high maintenance kind of girl, and she actually is, but she loves getting down and dirty. You should see her fishing."_

_Seth laughed as he tried to picture Daisy –make up perfectly done, blond hair styled just so and those pampered hands with the long French style nails –hooking a worm onto a fishing hook._

**Brandon:**_ Whoa! Back up! Who is that?_

Seth snapped out of his reverie as he realized he had been doing his Saturday night patrols with Brandon completely blind, just running the borders out of habit without paying attention to where he was or what was out there.

**Seth: **_What?_

**Brandon: **_The blond. Who is she?_

Seth turned his massive head to stare at the gray wolf that followed several feet behind, surprised he had actually asked –Brandon usually kept to himself by not intruding or commenting on the thoughts of others, a courtesy they all returned easily since the young shape-shifter seemed to have this amazing ability to use the equivalent of white noise with his thoughts.

**Seth: **_That's Julie's best friend, Daisy._

**Brandon: **_Daisy._

Seth had to hold back a bark of laughter, knowing full well what the tone of reverence in the boy's voice meant, having heard it many times before.

Looked like another wolf was about to imprint.

Being that he really liked Daisy –and knew Brandon would treat her like the princess she was –he didn't think anything of it in helping the imprinting process along.

Poor girl wasn't gonna know what the hell hit her, being that he would more than likely do what all the other wolves did with their imprints –chase her so fast it will take months before she got her bearings.

**Seth: **_You're welcomed to come rock climbing with us next weekend._

**Brandon: **_Thanks._

**Seth: **_I should warn you, Derek's her older brother and he's somewhat overprotective._

**Brandon: **_I'll deal with that when it comes._

**Seth: **_Alright then. Let's do another round, go a little further north up by the ridge._

**Brandon:** _Okay._

The silence was comfortable as they loped along the boundary line, the forest ground under their paws rich smelling and velvety, a familiar smell that they associated with home and took for granted.

Their gait was easy and slow as they moved through the trees, the breeze ruffling their fur, bringing with it so many different smells that they unconsciously identified as no threat as they continued on their path, the sound of the forest simply a background to what they were really listening for –sounds that didn't belong.

Seth's muscles tightened as he felt a sudden jolt of fear shoot through him, the feeling of a threat completely taking over his thoughts, pushing his rationale to the side as he instinctively reacted.

Picking up speed, he ran ahead, sniffing the air in an attempt at finding the threat. He smelled nothing different or out of place but he knew it was out there.

He could feel it in every one of his nerve endings.

**Brandon: **_Seth! Slow down!_

Seth continued to run, his eyes quickly scanning his surroundings, his brain able to focus on only two things –there was something threatening out there and he was being followed.

Weaving through the trees, he tried to shake it off but it was riding him hard, close on his heels –it was everywhere.

Nowhere was safe.

He was no longer thinking as himself, unable to focus on anything but escaping, unable to make sense of anything except the growing fear, the feeling of being cornered pushing him to turn and fight.

The dark gray wolf skidded to a stop, his black eyes wide with shock as he moved back, never looking away from the large sandy brown wolf –his fur was on end, his spine erect in a warning as he bared his sharp teeth, a steady rumbling growl erupting straight from his chest.

**Brandon: **_Seth, what the hell's the matter with you?_

He skipped back a couple of steps, his tail between his legs as the larger wolf slowly stalked towards him, tense and obviously about to attack.

**Brandon: **_Seriously Seth, snap out of it. You're freaking me out._

He watched with sickening horror as his Beta hurled towards him, jaw open, revealing all those sharp deathly teeth. He knew there was no way he was going to come out of this fight alive.

Out of nowhere, a light brown blur blindsided Seth mid-air, both wolves tumbling into the ground, leaping to their feet as they growled at each other.

_**Rick:**_ _Brandon! Go! Now!_

Brandon gave the two nearly identical wolves a last look before turning tail and running flat out towards his house, making the conscious decision not to go to Sam, knowing somehow that if he did, it would just make everything worse.

Rick knew what he was doing…at least he hoped so.

Rick knew exactly what he was going as he slowly circled Seth, both of them baring their teeth, their muscles tight and ready to attack.

Something had made Seth loose his grasp on his human rationale, had somehow pushed forth the animal all the shape-shifters kept tightly reined in.

Narrowing his blue eyes, he made one last attempt.

_**Rick: **__Seth, this isn't you. You need to take back control._

Seth growled at Rick, shifting his weight to his back legs, getting ready to spring.

It was a simultaneous thing, both wolves meeting in mid-air, teeth gleaming in the moonlight as they snapped at each other, their loud snarls echoing throughout the dark woods.

Although Seth was slightly bigger and heavier, Rick had the advantage of experience as he, in a graceful maneuver, sank his teeth into one of Seth's hind legs, bringing him down long enough to quickly move and close his jaw over Seth's throat, the pressure somehow making Seth stop fighting as he laid on his back, his massive chest moving as heavy pants escaped him.

Trying to use his front paws to push Rick away, he let out a low whine when he failed.

_**Rick: **__Let's try this again. Are you back?_

Seth let out another whine as he tried to wiggle out of Rick's grip without success.

_**Rick: **__I'm not letting you go until you get a grip on yourself._

They stayed there for several long minutes; both were breathing heavy as Seth occasionally tried to break away, which only resulted in Rick's jaw closing down enough to make him stop.

Rick was starting to get nervous as he noticed the lightening sky out of the corner of his eye. Pretty soon, he will be losing the upper hand and if at that point, Seth didn't come to himself, he was going to be seriously screwed.

_**Rick: **__Seth._

_**Seth: **__What?_

Rick heaved a sigh of relief as he let go of Seth's throat, stepping back to watch him slowly get to his feet, shaking himself as he gingerly put weight on his back leg.

_**Seth: **__I think you crippled me._

_**Rick: **__No, it's just a pressure point…the equivalent of a dead leg hit._

_**Seth: **__Rick –_

_**Rick: **__Go home. I'll be right behind you._

* * *

Seth stood in his kitchen, leaning against the sink, an empty coffee cup in one hand.

He had started making coffee but the sudden realization that he had been about to kill his pack brother, a boy that wasn't quite seventeen yet, froze him in place as he stared out the kitchen window.

It was almost half an hour later when the front door opened and closed, footsteps heading towards the kitchen.

"What the hell was that about," Rick stood at the arched kitchen entrance, his eyes locked on Seth.

"I don't know," Seth kept his eyes on the view outside his kitchen window, his hand tightening around the coffee cup.

"You don't know," Rick raked his fingers through his hair.

He was tired, he was dirty and he wanted to go home to his wife but it was obvious from that incident that something wasn't right with Seth, "Something like that doesn't just happen, Seth. It's been building up to it. Now tell me, what's going on with you?"

"I don't know!"

The sound of breaking glass filled the kitchen as the coffee mug Seth had been holding flew through the kitchen window.

"I don't know what's going on with me," Seth's voice was hoarse with the effort of holding back tears, "I don't know why I'm dreaming her, or why her feelings are so damn overwhelming. I don't know why I can't hold Julie after being together…I don't know why I feel so damn empty it literally hurts…all…the…time!"

Rick watched as Seth slid to the ground, turning to lean against the counter when he lost the fight against his tears, drawing up his knees at the same time as he wrapped his arms around his head, the sobs shaking his wide shoulders while they escaped him.

Rick moved across the kitchen floor, crouching down beside him, awkwardly placing an arm around his shoulders, feeling unsure of what to do or say.

Seth was usually so cocky, so happy-go-lucky, always seeing the upside of everything.

He was a "silver lining" kind of guy, so damn easy-going he usually came off as being irresponsible and immature.

This side of Seth, the neurosis and paranoia on top of the overwhelming confusion, Rick had never seen but he knew he couldn't just walk away, not when it was obvious the boy needed someone to talk to, a shoulder to lean on.

"Talk to me, Seth," Rick leaned against the counter, keeping his arm around Seth's shoulders, "We're brothers after all, right?"

Seth stared at the tile between his feet, trying to control the aching sobs that kept escaping him as he scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Right."

* * *

_Suwanee, Florida_

**Rosa leaned against the open glass door, staring out at the shimmering green water of the canal, feeling an emptiness at the fact that they were, once again, having to move.**

**Reaching up to touch her face, she was surprised to see her fingertips wet with tears –she hadn't realized she'd been crying.**

"**Tia Rosa, can I ask you a question?"**

**Rosa looked away from the outside view, scanning the living room before finding Marcos crouched by the coffee table, intent on something she couldn't see.**

"**Yes, you can."**

**Marcos stood up, holding his completed airplane model in his small hands, "Are five year old's dumb?"**

**Rosa couldn't hold back the laughter, the small bubble of tension she had been carrying with her since the evening before popping, letting her breathe again, "No, they're not. You're just unusually smart for an eight month old."**

"**Among other things," Marcos muttered, smiling to himself as he heard his aunt laugh again, thinking she didn't do that enough, "Can I take my plane with me on the trip?"**

"**Of course," Rosa smiled as he headed down the hall to his room.**

**Turning to look outside again, she sighed as she leaned her head against the door frame.**

**They were heading to South Carolina, as per Eduardo's instructions in his letter, one he had written for a situation just like this one.**

**It had been a knack of his, almost a talent, to be able to plan ahead for any situation. **

**It was perhaps the reason he had been able to keep them alive for so long after they found him at the **_**basilica**_** in Soria.**

**Turning her head to look over her shoulder as the phone started to ringing, she didn't move, knowing very well that it was Minerva –again.**

"_**We can't come to the phone, please leave a message."**_

"**Rose, it's me again. I would really like to talk to you, apologize in person for last night. Please pick up the phone….you're probably on your way to South Carolina already. I got your e-mail with your new address and will be sending the picture and its negative there as soon as you let me know you've arrived. All the details for the **_**Italia**_** exhibit tour are taken care of and in the e-mail I'm sending you now. The first stop will be at a gallery in New York, then Chicago, Seattle and ending in San Diego. I'll be meeting it there and shipping out all bought photographs. I'll send you a breakdown of all final sales soon after. The programs for all four exhibits are already printed so the best I can do is a leaflet insert explaining the missing piece…I'll take care of it. Rose…I'm sorry; I promise it won't happen again. I just thought…I didn't think it would be so important to you, to keep such an amazing photograph out of th–"**

**The machine beeped, cutting off the rest of her words.**

**Running her fingers through her hair, she closed the glass door, flipping the lock before walking towards the twins' rooms, "Vivi? Marc? Are you ready to go?"**

"**Yup," Viviana came out of her room, her doll tucked into the crook of one arm, dragging a small black duffel bag with the other, "Tia, are you gonna fire Minerva?"**

"**I don't know yet," Rosa sighed, taking the duffel bag from the little girl and slinging it over her shoulder, "I have to think on it."**

"**I'd fire her," Marcos came out of his room,the strap of his duffel bag slung across his small chest, his airplane model in both hands, "She didn't do things the way you wanted her to –plus, it wasn't very professional of her to steal the negative when you had already said no."**

"**But she didn't do it to be mean," Viviana responded to her brother's comment as they followed after Rosa, never once looking back at the place that had been their home for the past month –there were too many of them in their short lives for them to care, "She did it because it was the best one and she wanted everyone to see how amazing Tia Rosa is."**

"**Oh, sure, that's why," Marcos skipped down the porch steps, his sister close behind him as Rosa locked the front door and placed the keys into the mailbox as per Miss Lovelace's instructions, "She wasn't at all thinking about the fact she gets ten percent of every sale, which is too much if you ask me. Being that it was the best picture of the entire selection, she would have gotten a bunch of money for it."**

**Rosa didn't interfere as they continued arguing about the pros and cons of keeping Minerva as her artistic manager while she packed their bags into the trunk of the rental car, hers already in there.**

**Helping them into their matching car seats, she buckled them in while they continued with their debate, seriously contemplating making the twins into her financial and artistic managers. **

**They definitely had the brains for it, she thought to herself, listening to their discussion while she got behind the wheel, closing her door.**

**It was going to be an entertaining road trip.**

**The twins would make certain of it.**

* * *

Rick walked out of the bathroom, one hand rubbing a towel over his wet hair, the other holding on to the towel wrapped around his waist.

He smiled at the sight of his wife, kneeling in the middle of the bed, wearing his shirt from the day before. It was a habit of hers –one he found to be an absolute turn on –to wear his shirts after he had taken them off, telling him that she wanted to be able to smell him while he was gone, not the smell of laundry detergent.

Needless to say, it took about two days for his shirts to make it to the laundry hamper, something he didn't mind at all.

"What took you so long," Leah crawled over to the edge of the bed as he moved across the room, wrapping her arms around his neck as he dropped the towels on the floor, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him.

"Your brother had a bit of a meltdown," he smiled down at her, seeing the instant worry in her eyes, "He's alright…he'll be coming by later to talk to you. I'll take Gabe out so you two can talk in private…I definitely think he needs his big sister."

Leah tilted her head to the side, running her fingers through his wet hair, "What's going on?"

"It's…strange," Rick leaned down to kiss the side of her neck, sliding his hands down her back to cup her bottom, "He's having these dreams about some little girl…almost sounds like he imprinted but that's impossible."

"Why is that impossible," Leah moved her head to look into his blue eyes, "You're a werewolf, I'm a shape-shifter, there's vampires in the world, his girlfriend might be a mermaid, so why can't he imprint through his dreams?"

"I don't know," Rick shrugged as he lifted a knee onto the bed, keeping his arms around her as he tumbled her onto her back, stretching out over her, "I just always thought, to imprint, you have to look into their eyes…that's not possible in a dream…although…"

"What," Leah's sight of her husband was momentarily obscured as he pulled his shirt over her head, "What did he say about the dreams that's making you doubt yourself?"

Rick chuckled, closing a hand over one of Leah's breast, "He did mention that the one thing that stays with him long after the dreams are gone is the little girl's eyes…you know what? He's coming over and he can tell you all about it. I have something else in mind that has nothing to do with your brother…and our son will be waking up in about an hour, so I'd like to get to it."

Leah's laughter was cut off as he moved his mouth over hers, sliding his hands over her body, his thumbs brushing against the hard mound of her lower abdomen before moving lower, making Leah forget about laughing and just focus on what he was doing to her.

This was good because all Rick could focus on was what she did to his heart.

* * *

Little Gabe stretched, letting out a yawn as he opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling for a few seconds before sitting up.

Tossing the blankets to the floor, he quickly scampered off his big boy bed, his little feet pitter-patting down the hall towards his parents' room, the soft carpet in there muffling his footsteps.

Looking over the foot of the bed, he smiled at the sight of his mama and daddy asleep, mama's head resting on daddy's shoulder while he had his arm around mama's shoulders.

If he had to tell the truth, he liked seeing how his daddy loved his mama, always hugging her and kissing her. It felt good to know that someone else was able to see that mama was beautiful and smart and funny and perfect.

What wasn't easy was having to share her, especially because she had been his for a long time, and before she became daddy's wife, she was his mama.

Grabbing on to the edge of the mattress, he pulled himself up onto the bed with a bit of difficulty, crawling up between his parents when he finally succeeded, snuggling into his mother's side.

"Good morning baby," mama's soft voice made him smile, her breath brushing the side of his little face as he looked up to see if daddy was still asleep…yep, he was.

"Good morning mama," Gabe whispered back, wiggling against her until he was resting on his side, his little back pressed against her chest, his drawn up knees digging into his daddy's side, his feet resting against his mama's tummy where the baby was…now he was touching all three.

Leah moved her arm around his little body, resting her hand against his warm chest as she kissed the top of his head, breathing in his little boy smell, feeling like the luckiest girl alive having the two men she loved the most, minus her brother and father, in this room.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Gabe."

"I had a funny dream."

"You did?"

"Yup," Gabe nodded, bumping the top of his head against Leah's chin, "But I don't remember it."

"Well, that's sad. I would have liked to know what was funny about the dream."

"I don't remember. But I remember lots of colors."

"What colors?"

"Red and brown and pink…and lots of gold."

"Sounds like you were dreaming about the sun."

"It smiled at me…it made me happy."

"That does sound like a fun dream."

"I like her…she has a pretty smile."

"Who?"

"The sun…you just said it was the sun."

"Oh right. Sorry baby."

Gabe looked up to see if his father was still asleep before snuggling his head into Leah's shoulder, "Is okay."

The silence was long and comfortable, leading Leah to believe Gabe had fallen asleep but she was wrong.

"Mama?"

"Yes, Gabe."

"Are you going camping with us next week?"

Leah smiled into his silky hair, reaching up to brush it off his forehead, "I can't, sweetheart. I have the baby in my tummy so I can't be a wolf with you and Daddy."

"Oh," Gabe's disappointment was clear in the one word.

"I do know that your Uncle Seth is planning on coming with you and Daddy this month," Leah offered, unable to bare her little boy's disappointment.

"Really? It's been forever since he's gone camping with us!"

"Not forever," Leah chuckled, moving her head from Rick's shoulder to his chest to be able to see her little boy's face, "It's only been two months. I'll remind him today when he comes, okay?"

"He's coming," Gabe's blue eyes grew round, "Is he bringing Julie?"

Leah smiled, unable to understand her little boy's fascination with the purple-eyed girl…aside from the fact that she could do that thing with her voice and that she might be a mermaid, "I don't think so. He and I need to talk so Daddy's taking you to play."

"I thought Grama Sue asked if I could go eat lunch with her," Gabe reached out to touch her cheek, thinking that even upside down, her mama's face was beautiful, "You said she wants me to stay tonight."

"Yep, she does," Leah kissed his little nose, thinking he was the cutest little boy to ever live…she wasn't sure if she would be able to love another little boy as much as she loved this one…hopefully, this next one would be a girl, "I still haven't made up my mind."

"Daddy's going out tonight, isn't he," Gabe took a lock of Leah's hair, wrapping it around his small fingers, "Why can't I go with him?"

"You're still too young, baby," Leah watched his eyes move to Rick's face, knowing that Rick was pretending to sleep, "When you get older, you'll be able to go with Daddy."

"That's gonna be forever," Gabe let go of Leah's hair, wiggling up until his face was inches away from her face, "Mama?"

"Yes Gabe."

"Where's the baby gonna sleep when you bring it home?"

"Baby's gonna sleep in here with Daddy and me," Leah brushed her fingers through his hair again, thinking she was going to have to take him for a haircut soon, "When she's older, she'll get her own room like you."

"The baby can have my toy room," Gabe offered magnanimously, his little face scrunching up as he realized what he'd just given up, "But where will all my toys go?"

"Well," Leah was having a hard time talking as she held back laughter, "We can give away the toys you don't want anymore and put away the ones you don't play with…the rest can go into your room."

Gabe stared at his mother as he thought over her suggestion, giving a nod of approval as he thought of something else, "Maybe we can paint the room!"

"We can," Leah kissed his forehead, sincerely believing there was no sweeter little boy than hers, "What colors do you think the baby would like?"

"Red and brown and pink…with lots of gold!"

Leah chuckled, feeling Rick's chest move as he swallowed back his own laughter, "Just like in your dream."

"Yup," Gabe nodded, pushing himself into a sitting position, crossing his little legs Indian style, "It was a nice dream. Mama?"

"Yes Gabe."

"What if it's a boy," Gabe stared at his mother with a serious little face, "He won't like pink in his room."

"We can repaint it," Leah smiled at him, resting a hand on Rick's chest as she kept her eyes on his little face, "What colors do you think a little boy would like?"

"Blue," Gabe nodded once, looking up at the ceiling as he thought, "And green…and gold!"

"That does sound like boy colors," Leah lightly pinched Rick's side to keep him still, "Would you like a brother or a sister, Gabe?"

"I don't know," Gabe tilted his head to the side, staring at his mother as he thought over her question, "Do I get to choose?"

Leah smiled as she realized that no, none of them really got to choose, "I don't think any of us get to choose…but we can find out before we bring the baby home."

"But what if I don't like what it is," Gabe straightened up his back as his eyebrows lowered into a vee, "Can we give it back?"

Leah laughed, Rick's laughter harmonizing with hers, making Gabe jump slightly in surprise.

"Daddy, you woke up," Gabe scooted over to climb onto his father's stomach, bouncing in place.

"Yes, I did," Rick grabbed him by the waist, pulling him into his arms for a hug, "And we don't get to give the baby back…whatever it is, we get to keep it and love it and take care of it."

"But what if I don't like what it is?"

"Then you'll have to learn," Rick kissed his forehead, "Just like you're learning to share mama with me."

"But that's hard," Gabe pushed himself into a sitting position on his father's stomach, staring down at both of them, "What if it's harder to learn to love the baby?"

"You're going to be the big brother," Rick ran his fingers over the little boy's dark hair before resting his hand on his little shoulder, "Whether it's a girl or a boy, you get to help take care of it. You get to teach the baby all the things that you've already learned…so it won't matter either way because you'll love the baby just the way mama and I love you."

Gabe stared at his father and mother, thinking over what his father had said before giving a nod in agreement, "I will love the baby. I'm gonna be the best big brother ever!"

Rick and Leah laughed at the enthusiasm in his voice, watching as he scrambled off his father, giving his mother a smacking kiss before climbing off the bed, "Come on Daddy! We gotta make breakfast for mama and the baby!"

* * *

Seth knocked on the door as he opened it, stepping into the living room just as Leah walked in from the kitchen, a plate of cookies in one hand, a glass of milk in the other.

He smiled as she set the plate down on the coffee table, noticing that they were oatmeal raisin cookies, his favorite, "I take it Rick told you I was in need of some big sister advice?"

"What makes you think that," Leah tilted her head to the side, her hair spilling over her shoulder as she handed him the glass of milk.

"The cookies," Seth took the glass, sitting down on the couch as he reached for a cookie, "You always made me oatmeal raisin cookies whenever something was upsetting me."

Leah smiled as she sat next to him, their shoulders touching, "Well, I realized this morning that it's been forever since I've made oatmeal cookies…and it has been a long time since you and I have talked."

"Yeah, it has," he bit into the cookie, a small moan escaping him as he said with his mouthful, "Lack of practice has not, in any way, affected your amazing cookie skills."

Leah laughed, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she leaned back into the couch, "Talk to me Seth. What's up?"

"Mmm," Seth finished his cookie, taking a swallow of milk before placing it on a coaster, "I can't quite figure out where to start…it's so damn strange that sometimes I think I might be losing my mind."

"I don't think that's possible," Leah reached out to brush her fingers through his hair, feeling a bit of an ache as she realized, for the first time, that her baby brother was all grown up, "You're one of the most balanced, put together person I've ever met."

"I thought so too," Seth scoffed as he leaned back into the couch, sliding down into a slouch before leaning his head against Leah's shoulder, "Do you remember the day before my birthday party?"

"What exactly do you need me to remember," Leah moved her arm to rest around his shoulders, leaning her head against the top of his head.

"I was watching television with Gabe asleep on top of me," Seth rubbed his hands against his jeans, "You made the comment that I looked like I wanted to run."

"Ah, yes. You told me that you just got this sudden need to run away from something."

"Yeah, that. Those feelings have been getting worst…not only that, but they come more often…and I think they're part of the dreams."

"Tell me about the dreams," Leah moved to the side as he straightened up, watching him lean forward to rest his elbows against his knees.

"It's this little girl…she's a tiny little thing…the first dream I can barely remember enough…I know she's terribly afraid and she's running away. All she can seem to think about is this red-eyed leech massacring her parents…I think she actually saw it happening…then in the other one, she's hiding in a cave, thinking about her sixth birthday party…I think her parents were killed on the day they were supposed to have a big party to celebrate her birthday…her sister leaves to get something to eat for them…she's so scared of being alone that she gets sick…"

Leah watched with shock at the transformation that was taking in her brother as he told her about the dreams, his entire body held tight as it slightly shook, a sheen of sweat covering his skin.

"The last one I had…she was eight and they've been running from the bloodsucking bitch for two years…she's after them, taunting them, playing with them. She doesn't talk…my little girl, that is. She's somehow, out of the fear she's living under, gone mute. They're watching this parrot in some market…and she smiles. She's got a beautiful smile, Lee, but there's still that edge of fear in her eyes. Somehow, she seems in tune with the leech 'cause the little girl turns to look behind her and there she is. They run and her sister drags her into this cathedral, where they find a priest…but he's also a vampire, with yellow eyes, so I'm thinking that maybe…"

"The Cullen's might know who he is," Leah leaned forward, placing her arm around her brother's shoulders, "They might even know who your little girl is."

Seth nodded, running his fingers through his hair, "Lee, it's not just the dreams…I only have them when I spent the night with Julie…it makes no sense, but when I sleep alone, I have a good night sleep…but with Julie…I can't fall asleep after we…well, you know. I get this aching feeling of emptiness right in the middle of my chest and it gets worst every time…almost like a seriously bad case of heartburn…

"That's even more painful that the physical reaction I seem to get from the dreams," Seth gripped the back of his neck for a few seconds before falling back into the couch, "I wake up from those dreams feeling what she's feeling…I've never thrown up so much in my life like I have the past few weeks…I can't concentrate throughout the day after one of those dreams…I feel so damn scared and angry and just so not me and it's slowly driving me crazy. I don't know what the hell to do Lee."

Leah stared at her brother, her eyes moving over his slightly pale face as she gnawed on her bottom lip before taking a deep breath, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If you know that Julie isn't your imprint, if you've made the connection between the dreams and being with her…why are you still with her? Why did you even start that relationship knowing it wasn't going anywhere?"

Seth rubbed his hands over his face before straightening up, turning to look at his sister, "Because…because…because she's what my life could have been."

"What do you mean?"

"She's…she's…she's my Sam…know what I mean?"

Leah stared at his brother, thinking perhaps he wasn't as all together as she had thought, "No, I don't."

"She's what my life would have been if there weren't any vampires, if I wasn't a shape-shifter. Just like Sam would have been your life if he had never phased, if the Cullen's didn't exist –" Seth took a deep breath as he registered the confused look on his sister's face, "Let me put it this way. If fate came down in human form right now, here in your very living room, and told you that she could turn back time and you had the choice to change one thing from the past, wouldn't you ask for there to be no vampires? So that your life could turn out how you had planned it back then?"

Leah stared at her brother, her eyebrows lowering over her brown-green eyes, "No, I wouldn't."

"You wouldn't," Seth stared at his sister in obvious shock, "You wouldn't take the one chance to be able to undo all the hell you went through, all the pain you had to live with?"

"No," Leah shook her head, running her fingers through her hair, "Even if she said she'd still turn back time and have me live through it all again if I didn't make a choice, I wouldn't. Because that would mean I wouldn't have Rick or Gabriel…or even this baby I'm carrying."

"But you would have Sam's kids," Seth stared at her as he tried to make her see what he was trying to tell her, "And Rick's wife would still be alive, as well as his son."

Leah stared at him, blinking fast to keep the tears at bay, "I don't want Sam's kids…I want Rick's. If turning back time could give Rick back his wife and son, then I would do it…but I wouldn't be with Sam…I'd rather be alone if I can't be with Rick."

Seth stared at his sister, seeing the sincerity in her words shining in her bright eyes. A slight noise from the kitchen had them both look up to find Rick standing there, staring at Leah with an intensity that made it obvious he had heard the last part of their conversation.

Seth took a deep breath, pushing himself to his feet, somehow knowing that his sister and brother-in-law were in need of some private time what with the heavy emotion that seemed to hum between them as they stared at each other.

He didn't say anything, not a good-bye or an I'll see you later…he simply grabbed a few of the oatmeal raisin cookies and walked out, locking the front door before softly closing it behind him.

He could always finish his conversation with his sister later.

* * *

Rick tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he continued to stare at his wife, watching a lone tear slowly slide down her smooth cheek as she stood up, staying where she was, an air of uncertainty surrounding her.

Walking towards her, he reached out to gently wipe the tear away, sliding his fingers into her hair until he cupped the back of her neck, slowly pulling her towards him.

"I wouldn't either," Rick whispered as he rested his forehead against hers, staring deep into her beautiful eyes where he could see his soul, "And if time was turned back and I once again had Ileana and Nicolai, I would still look for you until I found you…because even though I truly loved Ileana with my heart, you are the only one able to keep my soul alive."

A sob escaped Leah as she pressed her mouth against his, wrapping her arms around his waist as he pulled her closer, both of them unable to get close enough.

Pushing her back, he slowly lowered her onto the couch, their kiss deep and soul-stirring as they touched each other, their bodies expressing the deep connection between their souls, a connection that would last through time and space and remain despite any adversity.


	20. Chapter 19

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Here's the next one! It took me a while because of the mythological stories I had to somehow come up with...hope you enjoy those!**

**Gaby -love your reviews! I always do! And please, don't kick a puppy...you're gonna want to, but don't do it...**

**Ses, Hilja and Lynn -I love hearing from you three! Ses, you guessed the photograph! More on that in a later chapter...Lynn, I'll let you be selfish because I am too...I, like Seth and Julie, am not ready either. Hilja...amazing mind reading abilities! How do I shut them down?**

**All other readers -review! Reviews always inspire me to update sooner, to come up with greater ideas and plots! Speaking of which, I've got something amazing coming up soon! It hit me earlier this week and it will be brilliant!  
**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Leah rinsed the green beans, smiling at the sounds of her little boy playing with his trains in the living room –hold on…he was making zoom-zoom noises which meant he was playing airport.

Placing the beans into a pot, she added butter and black pepper, thinking over what she wanted to say to Seth.

A switch had flipped in her mind and she invited Seth over for dinner to share her epiphany with him. Besides, it was going to be a full moon night which meant he could go camping with Rick and Gabe after dinner.

The sound of a lawn mower interrupted her thoughts.

Rinsing her hands, she walked towards the kitchen back door, opening it to look out, surprised at who she saw pushing her lawn mower.

"What are you doing!"

Embry let go of the lever, completely cutting off the rumbling engine, "What?"

"What are you doing," Leah stared at him strangely, wondering if he had lost his job and was trying his hand at a different source of income.

"I noticed your yard needed mowing," Embry shrugged as if it were no big deal, "Rick's at work during the day, out in the woods at night, so I thought I'd do it."

"I can mow my own yard, Embry," Leah rested a hand on her hip, noticing how his eyes flickered down to her stomach, which was starting to round out –she had cried the morning she could no longer zip up her favorite jeans.

A small smile spread across her face as she thought of how her husband –her amazing and wonderful husband –had shown her the upside of switching to maternity clothes.

Embry shook his head at Leah's smile, grateful he couldn't read her thoughts 'cause it was very obvious where they were –"You're pregnant Lee," he cocked an eyebrow at her as she returned her attention to him, "I really doubt Rick would be all that thrilled at seeing you pushing around a heavy lawn mower. Besides, I don't have much to do today so no skin off my nose."

"Are you mowing Emily's yard?"

Embry gave her a strange look before reaching down to grab the power cord, "No. She's got Sam to do it."

Leah rolled her eyes at him, turning back into the house just as the front door opened.

"Uncle Seth!"

Gabriel jumped off the floor where he had been landing a plane with three hundred passengers, taking them on a wild spin as he ran to his uncle, who picked him up and tossed him into the air, causing him to lose grip on the plane, both watching it crash onto the floor.

"Oh no," Seth made a tragic face that had Gabe laughing, "Someone needs to call the fire department."

"And the ambulance," Gabe exclaimed as he wiggled in an unspoken demand to be placed back on the floor, running over to the box he and his mother had filled that morning with toys to give away –once he played with them one more time.

Seth chuckled as Gabe launched a full out rescue party, content in playing by himself as Seth moved across the living room into the kitchen.

"Hey Lee," Seth pulled out a chair, "Who's mowing your yard?"

"Embry."

"Why didn't you call me and ask me to do it," Seth gave his sister a mock hurt look that received an eye roll in response as she shaped the beef patties for grilled hamburgers.

"I didn't ask Embry," she placed the patties into a bowl with her own special marinade, "He just showed up and started mowing my yard…without asking me."

Seth shook his head, "Tsk, tsk…you do know him doing things without expecting anything in return does not bode well, right?"

"Whatever you do," Leah looked over her shoulder to give her brother a warning look, "Do not say anything like that to Rick."

Seth laughed as he got up from his seat, opening the back door to lean out, "Yo Embry!"

Embry looked over at Seth as he turned the lawn mower, "What up?"

"Will you mow my yard?"

"Nope."

Seth laughed as he returned to the kitchen, closing the door behind him to keep the rumbling engine noise to a minimum, "Lee, I think you're gonna have a girl."

"Oh boy," Leah shook her head as she covered the bowl of marinating patties with shrink wrap, placing it in the fridge before returning to the sink to wash her hands, "Rick's not going to be happy."

"He doesn't want a girl," Seth asked as he sat back down, leaning back into the chair as he glanced over his shoulder, seeing Gabe still happily rescuing airplane passengers…that boy had a wonderful imagination –his uncle, of course, was to blame.

"Oh, I think he would be delirious if it were a girl," Leah dried her hands, hanging the hand towel back in its hook before joining Seth at the kitchen table, "It's the whole child imprinting thing that really bugs him."

"I totally get him."

"What I wanted to talk about was your little girl, not mine."

Seth smiled as he traced the wood grain of the kitchen table, "Yeah, I was sort of hoping we would get to talk about that again."

"I was thinking," Leah took a napkin from the holder in the middle of the table, "If you are able to feel what she's feeling and dream what might be her memories…perhaps also her dreams, then maybe, it could be that she too can feel your emotions and perhaps even dream your dreams…or whatever. Do you get me?"

Seth stared at his sister, "Where'd you get this idea?"

"Well," Leah began to tear the napkin into shreds, just to do something with her hands, "I got to thinking how…when I first imprinted on Rick, I was able to feel his emotions –the anger, the loneliness, the sadness…sometimes it would be very overwhelming, just the way you describe your moments of unexplained fear and paranoia."

"I get that part…but how'd you figure it could be a two way connection?"

"Well, now that Rick's returned the imprinting, so to speak, he picks up on my emotions without me telling him…he seems to know when I need to laugh or cry…I don't know, it's kind of strange and not easy to explain but it just got me thinking that maybe..."

"I can make her feel better by…being myself?"

"Yes," Leah exclaimed, straightening up as she scooped up the shredded pieces of napkin into one hand, "That's exactly what I was thinking. You're a trusting person, always in a good mood, always sure of everything you do…maybe you can concentrate on her and send those vibes to her…kind of like yoga."

Seth tried to swallow back a laugh but didn't succeed, grabbing his sister's wrist to keep her from walking away with hurt emotions, "I'm not laughing at you, Lee, seriously. It's just…it sounds so easy…and it's definitely good advice. Kind of like a way of helping her from far away since I'm not there with her."

"That should work…until she becomes a part of your life," Leah checked the green beans, turning the heat down to warm, "That will be a whole different ball game that I don't want to play."

Seth chuckled, "No worries, I'm sure I'll know what to do when the time comes."

"You can only hope," Leah smiled at him as she sat back down, "I do want to know, though –what are you going to do about Julie?"

Seth let out a deep sigh as he placed his elbows on the table, running his fingers through his hair, "I don't know. I know I have to break up with her but…I'm not ready to let her go."

"It's not fair to her Seth," Leah reached out to take one of Seth's hands, "And it's not fair to you. I really like her, she's a nice girl, and I would hate to see you two hurt each other when there's no need."

"I know, I know," Seth stood up, pacing the kitchen floor, "I tried talking to her last time we were together, tried to explain why it wasn't going to work without coming off like some insane idiot but she cut me off…she knew what I was going to say. She's not ready to hear it yet. She's not ready to let go either."

"So I ask again. What are you going to do Seth?"

He continued pacing the small kitchen, the faint humming of the lawn mower background noise to his every step.

"I've been thinking it over," Seth sat back down in his chair, giving his sister an earnest look, "That I can turn our relationship into a friendship…show her that we're better off as friends than anything else."

"That means no kissing and no sex."

"I know, I know," Seth rubbed his hands over his face before giving his sister a slightly roguish smile, "And believe me, that will be a sacrifice. Sex with Julie is amazing –except for the after part…that part seriously hurts."

Leah grimaced at her brother, pushing her hair behind her shoulder, "Too much information Seth. How would you feel if I told you sex with Rick –"

"Whoa, whoa, stop," Seth covered his ears with his hands, "I try not to think about sex. And Rick. And you. In the same sentence."

"My point exactly. It was disturbing enough to walk in on your girlfriend wearing nothing but your t-shirt the morning after."

"I knew you were going to eventually throw that in my face," Seth muttered as they both looked up at the opening of the back door, Embry walking in as he wiped his arm across his forehead, "Worked up a sweat, uh?"

"Yeah," Embry nodded, sliding his hand over the back of his neck before wiping it on his sweaty t-shirt, "Done with the yard, Lee. Need me to weed your front garden?"

"Thanks but no," Leah smiled at him, thinking over what Seth had said about Embry doing things without being asked or expecting anything in return. She hoped, for Rick's sake, that it wasn't so. She herself didn't think anything of it being that Embry was a great guy –honest, steady, loyal and trustworthy –there really couldn't possibly be someone better to soul-connect with her little girl…that is, if she were having one, "There's cold lemonade in the fridge. Feel free to get yourself a glass."

"Thanks," Embry got a glass, taking out the cold pitcher from the fridge, "What were you two talking about?"

"Oh, you know," Seth spoke up before his sister, "Camping after dinner. It's a full moon tonight."

Embry nodded as he drained his glass of lemonade, watching Leah watch Seth, "Right. That explains the serious faces," he placed his glass in the sink, "Thanks for the lemonade Lee. I gotta get going, finish a project for class."

Heading out the door, he stopped briefly as he looked over his shoulder, "Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"Collin and Dougie are going to be doing rounds with you the next couple of mornings –I've got some things to do."

"Sure –whatever."

"Bye Lee," Embry walked out, not waiting for a reply as he closed the door behind him.

Leah turned to give Seth a questioning look, "What was that about?"

"What?"

"You and Embry."

"Nothing," Seth shrugged as if it didn't matter much to him, "We just had a disagreement about something…he'll get over it."

Leah stared at her brother, able to see past his nonchalant attitude…not only was the disagreement something bigger than just what he made out to be but he was also missing his best friend.

Leah wondered to herself if there was anything she could do that might help mend the rift between them…because Seth really needed his best friend, even if he pretended otherwise.

* * *

"I'm gonna miss you," Leah leaned against the door frame, playing with the buttons on Rick's shirt.

"I'll be missing you too," Rick kissed her nose before whispering into her ear, "I left a surprise for you on our bed."

Leah smiled up at him, sliding her hand up to stroke his jaw, "Really? What is it?"

"You'll have to find out once I'm gone," Rick kissed her lips, briefly sucking on the bottom one, "But I promise you will like it…very much."

"Mmm," Leah tilted her head back to press her mouth fully against his, "It still won't make up for you being gone…and leaving me all alone."

Rick chuckled softly, finding her pout to be very sexy as he covered her mouth with his, sliding his tongue over hers, the familiar taste of her mouth still as exciting to him as the first time.

"Will you hurry up," Seth's voice broke into their intimate moment, "Damn, Rick, you'll end up phasing right there on the doorstep! You'll probably still be panting at her feet."

Rick moved towards Seth with every intention of showing the boy a lesson in tact but Leah grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him back, her mouth connecting with his in a hard and hot final kiss, "Let it go. He's just being himself…which is good."

"Daddy! We gotta go!"

Rick briefly rested his forehead on Leah's, taking a deep breath before kissing her nose, "Alright, I gotta go. Your son isn't very patient after all."

"My son," Leah chuckled as she pushed him off the doorstep, "He gets his impatience from you. You three have fun, okay?"

Rick stared at her, thinking how beautiful she looked with her shoulder length hair around her shoulders, the strappy mint green dress she was wearing softly hugging her curves, including her small rounded baby-bump, ending several inches above her knees, her long bare legs beautiful in the light given by the setting sun.

"I love you," he smiled at her as she smiled back, leaning her head against the door frame, "Enjoy your surprise."

"I will," Leah blew a kiss at her little boy, who was impatiently waiting near the forest line, running between one tree to the next to kill time, "Have fun Gabriel!"

"I will mama!"

She smiled as she watched Rick and Seth move towards the forest, Gabriel running in and disappearing from her sight.

Resting her hand over her fast beating heart, she called out to her husband.

"Rick!"

He turned to look at her, Seth going after the little boy, shoving his fingers into his hair, "Yeah?"

"I love you."

* * *

The ripples spread into bigger and bigger circles, intersecting other ripples as Gabriel dropped another pebble into the water, watching it sink to the bottom before scrambling to his feet.

"Daddy," he ran over to where his father was spreading out the sleeping bag, a black backpack leaning against a near-by tree, "Will you tell me the story?"

"I've told you so many stories," Rick teased him, knowing very well which story Gabriel was asking for, "I don't know which one you want to hear tonight."

"The one about us," Gabriel jumped up and down, tugging at his father's pants to get him to stop fixing the sleeping bag, "About the Moon Babies."

Rick chuckled, giving the sleeping bag one last tweak before picking his son up and heading back to the edge of the river bank where he set the little boy down, stretching out on the ground on his stomach, the little boy mirroring him.

Rick smiled at his son, briefly remembering how Nicolai had done the same thing…how similar and yet how different the two brothers would have been.

"Once upon a time, long long ago when the world was still fairly new…there was this place, up high in the mountains of Greece called Mount Olympus.

"Only special people could go to Olympus because that was where the gods of Greece lived, every one of them which made it a very crowded place.

"One day, because it was so crowded with all of them running into each other, they were given permission by Zeus to come down from Olympus and spend time with the mortals…"

"Who's Zeus, Daddy?"

"Zeus was the god of gods, the boss, the main man, the head honcho, the big cheese –"

Gabriel giggled as he reached out to cover his father's mouth, "I get it Daddy. Keep going."

Rick grinned at his son, crossing his arms on the ground to rest his head on them, watching as the little boy did the same, "The only rule he gave them was that they had to disguise themselves as mortals, which wasn't so easy.

"You see, being up high in Olympus, so close to the sun, made them a little…conspicuous."

"What does that word mean, Daddy?"

"It means obvious…the gods of Greece are all beautiful, smart, strong, with special talents…but the most obvious thing that made them stand out was that they are bright…almost as bright as the sun…"

"Are they vampires, Daddy? Uncle Seth says vampires are shiny and all those other things."

Rick let out a chuckle, this not being the first time his knowledge was compared to Uncle Seth's, "They didn't start off that way…they were supposed to be good, to look after the mortals, to use their talents for the good of human kind…but sometimes, when someone gets so much power, it goes to their head…and they think because they're immortal, they can do as they please."

"That's not true, is it Daddy?"

"No, that's not true," Rick reached out to smooth his hand over his son's hair, "Every single choice, whether good or bad, comes with a consequence, no matter who or what you are…that's why you have to take your responsibilities as a shape-shifter, and a Child of the Moon, very seriously," Rick kept his blue eyes on his son's, seeing the understanding in them as he continued to explain, "You're special, Gabe, because you're meant to protect those who can't protect themselves. Always remember that."

"I will Daddy," Gabriel nodded before resting his cheek on his arm, "What happened when the gods came down from Mount Olympees?"

Rick let out another chuckle, looking up at the sky, which was slowly growing dark, "Well, three of them came down and they walked among the mortals for the first time ever…and they discovered something that was very hard for them to control."

"What was it Daddy?"

"That mortals smelled very, very good…almost like food…you see, the gods didn't eat when they were in Mount Olympus…they didn't need too, so all these smells coming from the mortals was new to them because they've never smelled them before…"

"What did they do, Daddy?"

"They lost their control…first one then another until all three were out of control, hurting the mortals around them…

"Zeus saw this and tried to stop them but when a god loses his control, he becomes insatiable, unable to stop…so Zeus had to find another way to stop them."

"How did he stop them Daddy?"

"Well, he realized he had to create someone that would be just as strong, perhaps stronger, than the blood-lust gods but without giving them the immortality that might make them lose control as well –"

"Who did he choose, Daddy?"

Rick sat up to pull his t-shirt over his head, watching as Gabriel did the same, helping him navigate the arm holes, which still gave him a bit of trouble, "He chose your twenty six times great grandfather and his seven brothers. You see, your great grandfather and his brothers were all tall and lean, they were known for being intelligent, fast thinkers and great warriors.

"Zeus had to work fast so he asked help from Mother Moon…this was very tricky because Mother Moon did not like getting involved in the troubles caused by mortals or immortals…but she found it very sad to look down at the blood-shed that was slowly spreading from place to place as the blood-lust gods kept hurting mortals, killing some of them, others leaving them hurting without realizing that their saliva had venom in it which made others immortal as well."

"Were they the same as the gods?"

Gabriel stood up, kicking his shoes off, one of them landing in the river, which his father quickly scooped up before it floated away.

"No…the newborns, as they were called, were thirsty for blood from the beginning but they were in control…except when they saw blood…they knew what they were doing, knew the best way to hunt…some of these newborns brought down the three ravaging gods, destroying them because they were a threat."

"So what happened next?"

Rick stood up, removing his own shoes, setting them aside before taking off his jeans, helping his little boy with his, "Mother Moon realized that these newborns were even more of a threat than the blood-lust gods…because they were purposely creating more newborns…they were breaking into groups, fighting each other for control over the mortals –"

"What did Mother Moon do, Daddy?"

"Mother Moon agreed to help Zeus by creating children of her own…taking the eight Laskaris brothers, she gave each of them a gift, an ability that she alone would control."

"What was it Daddy? The gift, what was it?"

"She made it possible that under her light and shadow, the men would turn into big wolves with strong muscles and sharp teeth and claws with which to hunt and destroy the newborns, saving many innocent mortals from an eternal life of burning thirst for blood."

"What about Zeus, Daddy? Did he do anything?"

"Yes. Zeus made sure that these brothers would be spared a life of blood-lust immortality in case one of them was bitten…for them, the newborns' venom became poison, giving them death over immortality, an afterlife of peace instead of an eternal life of burning damnation."

"Daddy, what else did he do?"

"He blessed each of them, told them they would grow as a people, as a pack, be able to have a family that would be raised in the ways of the moon, would be in charge of seeing over the innocent to protect them from the vampires…he gifted each of the brothers with a mate of their heart, giving the women the ability to transform as well but only on the nights when Mother Moon was at her fullest, and only when they were ready to become mothers themselves."

"Daddy, is that when the Moon Babies were born?"

"Yes, those were the first Moon Babies…there were many of them and from an early age, they were taught by their fathers and mothers to protect the pack and to protect the innocent…they grew up to be fearless fighters, taking down many newborns but it wasn't easy…after all, newborns were created in three days and Children of the Moon had to grow up until they were ready to fight…but when they did fight, especially when Mother Moon was at her fullest, they always won."

"Daddy, tell me the rhyme…the one your mama taught you."

"Ah, yes. You know, her mama taught it to her just like she learned it…it has been passed down from parents to Moon Babies since the very first Moon Baby was born."

"I wanna hear it again…I like it."

The Greek words were softly whispered as the light of the full moon spilled across the river, touching their bare skin.

_Mother Moon, in her shadow and in her light_

_Has touched and blessed you_

_A gift, a task, a burden –_

_All these and more she has given to you_

_As she wanes, you will learn_

_In her fullness, you will grow_

_Conceived under her full light of guidance_

_You were born under the same joy-full _

_Light of strength_

_To protect the innocent_

_Care for the lost_

_And bring down the evil_

_All this with her help _

_You will do_

_For you are_

_A Child of the Moon_

**Seth:**_ I never get tired of hearing that story…especially the last part, although I understand nothing of it._

Seth mentally chuckled as Spastic let out a joyful bark, coming towards him in leaps and bounds, trying to jump on him which was hopeless being that the pup was still several feet under Seth's height…not to mention a good hundred plus pounds lighter.

The large sandy wolf sitting by the river bank let out a bark, staying in his place as he watched his pup look over at him before he moved towards Seth's back leg, sinking his teeth into it and yanking, bringing him down with a bone jarring crash.

**Seth: **_You would teach him that!_

Spastic let out another bark as he clambered over him, tugging at his large ears, his over-sized paws sliding across Seth's face, over his eyes and down his snout.

It looked like he was in for a long night of playtime.

Spastic had definitely missed him.

* * *

_Kingstree, South Carolina_

"**Why is it called Black River," Viviana asked as she leaned over the pier, staring into the dark water lapping against the weathered wooden posts, the light of the full moon spilling across the rippling water.**

**Marcos leaned over the other side of the pier, stretching out on his stomach to try to reach the water, "Obviously because it's black."**

"**But that's because it's nighttime," Viviana pushed herself to her feet, brushing her hands over her purple jumper, "I bet it's not black in the day time."**

**Rosa just listened to them, laying on her back in the soft grass by the river bank, staring up at the full moon as she took in a breath of pine scented fresh air. **

**They had arrived a few hours before nightfall, just in time to catch Mr. McGill, who had been closing his office. **

**The man had been in a hurry to get home to his wife and kids, so he had handed them the keys to the small two bedroom cabin snuggled in the woods near the Black River along with a map on how to get there…**

**It was a good thing Marcos had an excellent sense of direction; otherwise they'd still be out in the rutted dirt roads trying to find the little cabin, which blended in with its brown and green surroundings.**

"**Do you think there's fish in there," Marcos asked, still trying to reach the water but the pier was too high.**

"**Probably," Viviana moved down the pier towards her aunt, sitting next to her before she too laid back to stare up at the sky, "It's pretty, isn't it Tia?"**

"_**La luna llena,"**_** Rosa let out a breath, feeling a sudden peace wash over her, "Yes, it's very beautiful."**

"**Have you ever tried taking a picture of it?"**

"**No," Rosa smiled as she stretched her arms over her head, feeling all her tense muscles slowly, one by one, stretch and relax, "I've never tried taking a picture of it."**

"**Why not," Marcos asked, walking towards them to join them, laying down at Rosa's other side, his little arms crossed under his head, "It would be a great picture."**

"**Because the moon is very shy," Rosa smiled as she remembered a story her mother had told her when she was a little girl of four, "My mama used to tell me a story about the moon…would you like to hear it?"**

"**Yes," the twins answered in unison.**

"**A long time ago, the moon and the sun were in love…their love was like nothing no one had ever seen, strong and passionate and burning so bright. But with time, the moon started feeling like she was less than the sun…because she wasn't as bright or as hot as the sun. Before long, they weren't able to get along, always fighting and bickering…so the sky separated them, told the sun that he would be who he was during the day and the moon would be who she was at night…before long, the moon started feeling lonely so the sky gave her the stars to keep her company.**

"**Even with all her friends, the stars, she was still lonely…she missed the sun terribly…everyone on earth could feel her sadness in the soft light that she spilled across the lands, especially when she didn't hide her face from them. **

"**What hurt her the most is that she was certain the sun didn't miss her at all…he was always bright, always hot, always giving beautiful light and wonderful heat to the people of the world…she didn't know that the sun, being proud, was only pretending to be fine on his own…but he too missed his moon…especially when he heard people talking about how beautiful she was, so soft and alluring, her light calming and peaceful, inspiring love songs and love stories…he really ached to be with his love again. So he asked the sky if it could bring them together…even if it were just once every few years…**

"**So one day, the sky brought together the moon and the sun, for a few hours…their love for each other was so strong as they covered each other that people couldn't look directly at them…but they were able to see how their love eclipsed their differences…even if just for a few hours every few years."**

"**And that's why the moon's shy, not liking others to try to capture her beauty…because it only belongs to her lover, the sun."**

**The twins stared at the full moon in comfortable silence, all three thinking of the story but not the same thing.**

**Viviana could only think of how beautiful and magical it must be to love someone like the sun and moon loved each other…like her papa loved her mama…like Abuelito Carlos had loved Abuelita Shauna…**

**Marcos wondered why the stars hadn't been enough for the moon…there were hundreds, thousands of them and yet, the moon still wanted the sun, which was too much for her…**

**Rosa thought of her mama, remembering how wonderful it had been to sit in her lap, listen to her stories, all learned from her grandmother in Ireland…she had believed in the magic of life, as she liked to call it.**

**To mama, life was filled with magic, both good and bad…she had always told Rosa to hope on the good magic and be wary of the bad…but for most of Rosa's life, she had only seen and experienced the bad side of the magical world her mother had told her about…**

**She didn't think there was good magic…nothing could possibly be stronger than the bad that kept chasing them from one place to another, always hunting them down.**

**She couldn't help but wish the impossible as she stared at the full moon…if only there was no magic at all. **


	21. Chapter 20

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: A new character came into the story! I met him about a couple of months ago and know how he's going to come into play in the story...maybe not this one but he's very important. I introduce you to Julian 'Lian' Young, Emily's younger brother who's the same age as Seth. They grew up together, shared their toys and when puberty hit, competed against each other for girls' attention...both were heart-breakers. Soon after high school, he got discovered and signed...he plays in a band and music is his life...that should be a clue, don't you think?  
**

**Another new man entering the story is Lance Holmes, Susie's younger brother. He's an absolute Adonis, so damn hot even I am fanning myself. He's gonna be important as well, mostly for Mattie...I shouldn't spoil it for you but most of you like her and have asked for her to have a happily ever after and I believe this boy, well, man being that he's twenty six, is the one to make it happen...we'll have to see if my hopes are fulfilled.**

**Gaby, Ses, Hilja and Lynn -thank you for reviewing, it makes it possible for me to continue on to the next chapter...which is going to be freaking amazing if I do say so myself!**

**DripDrop and Thanni -keep reviewing! **

**All other reviewers and readers, continue! I love to hear from you and enjoy unfolding this story chapter to chapter...I am having so much fun writing it and want you to have just as much fun reading it!**

**Oh, yes, I apologize ahead of time for the sexy part...I can't help it when I put Leah and Rick together...especially in the mornings after the full moon...or half moon...or quarter moon...or no moon...basically every morning!  
**

**Chapter Twenty **

"'_Lian Young."_

"Hey Lian, its Seth."

"_Who?"_

Seth chuckled as he set the picture frame he had received in the mail from Susie on the ledge of his drafting table, "Oh, come on, you ass. Don't tell me the fame's already gone to your head and made you forget your favorite cousin."

"_Of course not. That's why I call Leah once a month."_

They both laughed at that as Seth pulled out the high stool from under his drafting table, keeping a foot on the floor as he sat down, "Sure, sure. We both know Leah scared the shit out of you growing up."

"_That's because she went all sister-witch on me the day I beat you up. Remember that?"_

They shared another laugh at the memory as Seth pulled out clean sketch paper from the compartment under the drafting table lid, placing a sheet under the sliding bar on the surface to hold in place, "Yeah, I remember. We were what? Eight? You got mad 'cause Mary Lou picked me to push her swing for her."

Taking a pencil from the airplane pencil holder, which was really just a cup painted blue with airplane stickers all over it courtesy of his favorite nephew, he stared down at the blank page, knowing what was going to happen as soon as he placed pencil to paper.

"_I was in love with that girl," _Lian's deep chuckle came through the line, _"And you knew it."_

"We were eight. Get over it."

Another laugh came through the line, _"That girl could have been the love of my life."_

"Oh sure, that's why I see pictures of you on the tabloids with a new girl every other month," Seth leaned his elbows against the drafting table, staring at the picture, "Who's the last girl you were with? Aubrey something or other?"

"_Aubrey the super model. Jealous?"_

"I'm never jealous of the girls you date," he quipped as he kept studying the picture in its dark wooden frame.

They looked happy –he and Julie –with her standing in front of him, her hands holding on to his arms which he had wrapped around her shoulders, their smiles big and bright, the joy of being together mirrored in their eyes.

"_That's not what I remember. You practically threw a hissy fit when I took Barbra Jayson to the junior high prom."_

"That's because I was planning on asking her and you knew that," Seth kept his eyes on the picture, wondering how he could have gone from a guy who was obviously proud of the girl in his arms to the one he was now, trying to figure out how to end things without breaking her heart in the span of a few weeks.

It wasn't going to be easy, this whole turning their relationship into a friendship thing…

"_Yeah, I knew, but we had a bet going and you know I hate losing."_

They both laughed at the reminder of that silly bet…neither one of them willing to admit that the bet had been lost…by both of them, "You know, someday you're going to have to admit that you never did get into BJ's pants."

"_I will if you will."_

Seth laughed, "How's everything going with you, anyway?"

"_Oh, you know. Tour schedule is ridiculous, barely gives me time to call my family much less stop by for a visit every once in a while."_

"So does that mean you don't know that your sister's pregnant?"

"_Again? The twins are what? One?"_

"Four, you jackass."

Lian laughed at that, _"Thanks for reminding me. I suppose I can return the one year and younger toys I bought them for their birthday."_

Seth chuckled, picking up his pencil again as he looked down at the blank paper, "You're full of shit and you know it. Those kids have so many damn toys Sam's contemplating opening a toy store with the ones they don't use anymore."

Another deep laugh came through the phone line, _"Like you don't spoil your own nephew. I'm gonna have to try to squeeze a break between concerts so I can meet my new niece or nephew…hear you're gonna be getting another one too."_

"Yup," Seth chuckled as he recalled Embry mowing Leah's yard, not paying attention to what he was drawing, "I believe it's going to be a girl. That should be interesting."

"_Oh, you'll spoil the crap out of her. With you, Gabriel and Rick, she probably won't be able to date until she's thirty."_

Seth laughed, thinking about the fact that there was a high possibility of that becoming true, "Anyway, I was calling you to ask for a favor."

"_I knew you wanted something. Alright, ask away."_

"I have a friend…who's really into music…really good voice with amazing song writing skills…I was wondering if you would be able to kind of pull some strings, hook her up with your producer or something."

"_Her? Your friend's a girl? Is she any good in the sack?"_

"None of your business."

"_He-he. That says it all. Send me a demo CD…make sure the songs are hers…I'll listen to it and if I think Jerry would be interested in her, I'll give him the CD. More than likely, he'll send a talent scout down there to hear her in person…does she perform anywhere?"_

"At this little club in Port Angeles called _Posh_."

"_I remember that place…I played there a couple of times before I got signed."_

"Yeah, it's still standing. Most of those that perform are crap but she is definitely a star waiting to be discovered."

"_Why hasn't she sent out her own demo instead of having you pull strings for her?"_

"Hey," Seth placed the pencil in the holder; lifting the slider, he picked up the sheet…it was her again.

He hadn't seen or felt her in several days and he was starting to miss her…he needed to know if she was okay but the only way for him to do that involved using Julie in a way she didn't deserve so he was going to have to figure something else out, "She's got connections herself, doesn't need me to pull any strings for her. Problem is, she's a bit insecure so I think she's just spinning her wheels…thought I'd give her a push in the right direction…kind of as a thank you…for being a good friend."

"_She must be a really good lay,"_ Lian chuckled at the low growl he heard over the phone, _"Anyway, I gotta go before you find a way to climb through the phone and strangle me. Send me her demo, and I'll take it from there, deal?"_

"Deal. Hey Lian?"

"_What?"_

"Hope you break a leg at your next concert."

"_You're an ass. Talk to you later dude…and stop sending pornographic jokes to my e-mail…Aubrey figured out my password and she doesn't think they're funny."_

Seth laughed as he hung up, shaking his head in amusement at his cousin's words…after all, Lian was the one that was in the habit of e-mailing him dirty Playboy style jokes.

He simply replied to them, adding a different spin that he knew probably made Lian laugh in the middle of sex with his girl…which was probably the reason she didn't find humor in them.

Moving across his room, he pulled his bedside table drawer out, taking out the growing stack of sketches of his little girl, slowly flipping through them, wondering what she was doing…what she looked like now.

He knew from the drawings he held that she had to be beautiful…her face was shaped in a perfect oval, her nose slightly tipped at the end, her eyes big and round…so full of fear and sadness…

Oh, God, he thought to himself as he fell back on his bed, keeping the sketches in his hand, he just knew that sooner or later, this damn situation was going to end up pushing him over the edge.

If only he could figure out another way to see her…

* * *

Leah let out a soft moan at the feel of her husband's warm hands moving up her legs, his fingers stroking her hot skin as he tugged the sheet off of her.

Turning onto her back, she smiled as his hands moved under the baby-doll nightie that had been included in the surprise he had left for her…he had labeled it **Spa in a Box**.

The note attached to the nightie had said: _This surprise is for me._

Keeping her eyes closed, she reached out for him, her hands unerringly finding his arms as he moved over her, his mouth sliding down her neck, "Good morning."

Rick hummed against the skin of her shoulder, his hands moving over her hips towards her breasts, "Good morning baby. You smell really good."

Leah chuckled, sliding her hands down his warm back as she breathed in his clean scent…he had just gotten out of the shower, "Thank you for the surprise…I definitely had a very relaxing evening."

"Mmm," Rick slid his tongue across her collarbone before gently biting her throat, "I saw you left the candles in the bathroom."

Leah smiled as she finally opened her eyes, looking into his blue ones as she reached to stroke his face, "I'm hoping we get to use them in a couple of days…pretty soon, I won't be able to fit in the tub much less share it with you."

Rick chuckled as he kissed her nose, "It would probably be advisable for you not to use the tub at that point."

Leah giggled, running her fingers through his damp hair, "Where's Gabriel?"

"I left him at your mother's," Rick playfully tugged at the matching panties she was wearing, "I have plans for you this morning and I definitely do not want to be interrupted…your mom was more than happy to keep him for the day. She said she's going to take him to the zoo at Port Angeles."

"Oh, the zoo," Leah grinned at him as she stroked his face, her slim fingers moving over his cheekbone, the bridge of his nose, his eyebrow, "I always loved going with mom and dad to the zoo…daddy would make us laugh by making up conversations between the animals."

Rick took one of Leah's hands, lacing their fingers together as he looked down at her, "You're missing your father, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Leah took a deep breath as she turned her head, kissing his wrist, "I wish he had gotten the chance to see how happy you make me."

"I promise you," Rick kissed her jaw, burying his nose in her hair for a few seconds to breath in her intoxicating smell, "I'll be the best father to our children…just like he was to you and Seth."

Leah smiled up at him, sliding her free hand into his hair to tug his head down, whispering against his mouth, "Your father would be so proud of you, my love. You're a wonderful man, an amazing father, a devoted husband…and an incredible Alpha to our family."

Rick growled, her words causing something inside him to shift as he captured her mouth with his, sliding his tongue deep into her mouth, the kiss slowly building as their bodies ignited with passion and desire for each other.

Taking both of her hands in one of his, he held them over her head as he used his free hand to touch her in the little secret places he knew so well, slowly pushing her into the fire of desire, watching her face as she tried to catch her breath, her beautiful brown-green eyes glazed over in passion.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear, tugging at the ribbon that held the pale pink baby-doll nightie together, moving his mouth down her throat towards her breasts, "I need you. I want you."

Leah couldn't think, couldn't talk…she could just feel as her entire body grew hotter and tighter as she slowly rose up into the universe that was her husband's soul…he was her entire world.

Rick groaned at the feel of her hot skin against his, her long legs moving over his as he captured a nipple in his mouth, sliding his hand down her waist to her hip, tugging the lace panties down her legs.

"You're mine, Leah _mou_."

She moaned as he whispered against her skin, arching her body in an attempt to get closer to him.

"Nothing and no one will ever take you away from me."

Letting out another moan, she felt him as he slowly, so slowly it was driving her out of her mind, moved into her, stretching her and filling her, making them into one.

"You're a part of me and always will be."

Leah couldn't keep herself from splintering apart, her soul reaching out to his as her entire body tightened under him, around him.

Rick sucked in a big breath, resting his forehead against hers as he stayed still, feeling her tighten around him as she climaxed, a groan escaping him at how good it felt.

But he wasn't ready to finish…he still had a whole lot more to give.

She was the center of his world and he planned on taking his time in proving it to her.

Even if it took all day…_Zeus_, he hoped it took all day.

* * *

Sue laughed as they stood in front of the lion exhibit, watching her grandson point at the lion lazily sunning himself on a rock.

"Really, Grama," Gabriel looked up at his grandmother, his little face serious as he kept his blue eyes on her, "Lions are lazy cats…they make the girls do all the hunting."

"Who taught you that," Sue asked as she took his offered hand, moving towards the next animal exhibit.

"Daddy," Gabriel jumped from one orange painted cat paw print to the next as they moved towards the arctic exhibit, "He said that with the big cats, it was the girl cats that had to do all the hunting…the boy cats are too lazy. Can we go see the polar bears?"

"Sure, sweetie," Sue looked at the zoo map she held in her other hand, leading him towards the right path, watching him with amusement as he skipped down the path until the blue bear prints leading them towards the polar bears appeared on the path, which meant Gabriel was back to jumping from one print to the next, "Your daddy sure knows a lot of stuff, doesn't he?"

"Daddy knows everything," Gabriel gave her a toothy grin before returning his concentration to landing right in the middle of each large print, "That's why he's a teacher."

"I'm glad he's willing to teach others then," Sue shivered as they entered the underground arctic exhibit, a thick glass dome overhead separating the people from the pair of swimming bears, "What about polar bears? Are they lazy?"

Gabriel let go of his grandmother's hand, running up to the glass and placing his little hands against it as he stared into the blue water, watching one of the bears as it lazily swam in circles, "I don't know. I haven't asked Daddy yet…did you know that bears sleep all winter? I don't know about polar bears though 'cause it's winter all the time where they live so that would mean they sleep all the time…but then when do they eat?"

Sue let out another laugh, enjoying herself as she watched the reflection of her grandson against the blue glass. Pulling out her camera -a little digital thing Seth had given her last Christmas and spent about a week teaching her how to use- she turned it on.

Focusing on her grandson, she took a picture just as the polar bear came up to the glass, pressing its paws against the glass opposite of Gabriel's little hands.

"Grama," Gabriel whispered excitedly as he stared into the bear's black eyes, "He came to say hi!"

"Yes, he did sweetie," Sue watched as the bear pushed itself away from the glass, flipping backwards before swimming away, "That was cool."

"Yeah," Gabriel stared after the bear before turning to look at his grandmother, "Did you know they run really fast?"

"No, I didn't," Sue watched him take her hand and pull her down the tunnel towards the other end, "Where are we going?"

"To see the penguins," Gabriel hopped from one foot to the other as they climbed up the steps at the end of the tunnel, "They're birds but they can't fly."

"I'm glad your daddy's teaching you all these things."

"Daddy's always teaching me something," Gabriel stopped between the two splitting paths, staring at the markers, "Which way are the penguins?"

Sue pointed to the left, walking beside him as he skipped, occasionally tugging on her hand.

Reaching the penguin exhibit she let go of his hand as he got closer to the railing, keeping an eye on him.

"I like penguins," Gabriel watched the flightless birds as they jumped in and out of the water, flapping their wings as they waddled around, "They look real fancy."

Sue couldn't help laughing again, "That's because they look like they're always wearing tuxedos."

"Do you think if I ask Daddy for one, he'll get it for me," Gabriel tipped his head back to look at his grandmother, grinning at her.

"I don't think he will," Sue shook her head, knowing that out of the two parents, Rick was the one that had no problem saying no to the charming little boy when he had to.

Gabriel turned his attention back to the penguins, watching as a couple of them played together by the water, pushing each other in, "I'll ask mama then."

Sue laughed in amazement that the soon to be three year old already knew which of his parental figures was the push-over, "I think if your Daddy says no, then your mama's going to agree with him even if it hurts her."

"It hurts mama to say no," Gabriel turned to look at his grandmother, realizing for the first time that her eyes were the same color as his mama's…not as pretty but the same color.

"Yes, it does," Sue crouched down to be able to look right into his blue eyes, "That's why if you ask Daddy and he says no, then you shouldn't ask your mama –"

"What if I ask mama first and she says yes but then Daddy says no," Gabriel stared at her with an intensity that really surprised Sue.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to think how to explain, "Then what Daddy says goes…but sometimes Daddy will agree with mama…or your mama will explain to your Daddy why it's so important to you and it might help him change his mind."

"On camping nights, Daddy's the boss," Gabriel stated bluntly as he reached out to touch his grandmother's cheek, "Is he the boss all the time?"

Sue smiled as she leaned in to kiss the little boy's cheek, "Mostly, yes, but because he loves you and your mama so much, he'll sometimes give in."

Gabriel pursed his lips as he thought that over before nodding his head and returning his attention to the penguins, "Grama?"

"Yes Gabriel."

"Do you have a brother?"

"I do, yes. He's Bailey and Bradley's grandfather."

Gabriel nodded as he took Sue's hand, tugging her towards the next exhibit, "Did he like having a sister?"

"Being that I was his sister, I would like to think so," Sue followed him as he passed by the elephant exhibit and the giraffe exhibit without even glancing at the animals in them, "Why do you ask?"

"'Cause I want to know if it's fun to have a sister," Gabriel stopped to watch the monkeys as they jumped from tree to tree, "Brad always says Bailey bugs him and he doesn't like having a sister but I like Bailey…she's fun and real smart. If Daddy won't get me a penguin, will he let me have a monkey?"

Sue laughed, wondering if she'd ever laughed this much before…oh yes, when her own children were small and her husband would bring them all to the zoo…those ridiculous conversations he would make the animals have to entertain the kids, "I don't think Daddy will let you have a monkey or a penguin but you can always ask."

"I will," Gabriel nodded, tugging her towards the birds, "Maybe if he says no to the penguin and the monkey, he'll say yes when I ask if I can keep Lancelot in my room."

"You don't like keeping him at my house," Sue asked as she watched him observe the colorful Macaws, amazed at how astute her grandson was…it was a frightening thought to think what his bargaining skills would be like once he reached the teenage years…good luck to Leah and Rick!

"I do," Gabriel looked up at his grandmother to smile at her, "You take real good care of him. But sometimes I want to play with him but I can't 'cause he's with you and I'm in my house…maybe he'll let me get one of those birds. They're cool…Daddy says they can talk if you teach them."

"Yes they can," Sue chuckled to herself as she recalled the brief time they had owned a parrot…it had actually been Seth's until the day the little boy had opened the window and the damn three hundred dollar bird escaped, never to be seen again.

Seth had never wanted a pet after that.

"Did you like having a brother," Gabriel was dancing in place which let her know he was in need of using the bathroom.

"Yes, I did," Sue picked him up, moving towards the nearest restroom by the butterfly exhibit, "He was my big brother and he was always taking care of me and looking after me."

"Did he play dolls with you," Gabriel asked with a frown as Sue took him into the women's bathroom, quickly moving towards the last stall which was thankfully empty.

"No," Sue placed him on his feet, helping him with the snap and zipper of his jean shorts, knowing that he still had a hard time with them, "But he let me play cars and trucks with him. He taught me how to play soccer, baseball, how to climb a tree and how to whistle through my teeth."

"That's cool. Can you teach me to whistle like that?"

Sue tried not to grimace as she recalled that her daughter hated it when she whistled through her teeth…said the high pitch noise hurt her ears, "Well, I can't quite remember how to do it anymore…but maybe next time you see my brother, probably for Christmas, you can ask him to teach you."

"Okay," Gabriel wiggled down from the toilet, done with his business, pulling up his Spiderman underwear then his pants, "Did you teach him anything?"

"Of course," Sue snapped and zipped him up before pushing the stall door open, moving towards the sink to lift him up and help him wash his hands, "I taught him how to be nice and open doors for girls and what kind of things to say to them…if it weren't for me teaching him all that, Mae would never have married him."

Gabriel giggled, rubbing his hands to make the soap foam, "That's funny. Bailey says sisters are better than brothers…but I don't want a sister that thinks like that."

"What kind of sister do you want," Sue took several paper towels from the dispenser and handed them to him, watching him dry his hands.

"I want one that thinks I'm cool, like mama does with Uncle Seth."

"You know, you should ask Uncle Seth what it's like to have a sister," Sue moved towards the bathroom door, taking his little hand after he tossed the wet towels into the open trashcan, "He'll tell you the truth."

"But mama is his sister," Gabriel looked up at his grandmother, his eyebrows lowering over his blue eyes, "We can't all have mama as a sister."

Sue laughed, leaning down to hug the little boy tight before pulling back, "Then I guess you're stuck asking me. Want to go take a picture with the butterflies?"

"That's a girl thing," Gabriel scrunched up his nose, looking into the cage to watch as little girls chased the butterflies through paved paths lined by flowers and green plants, "But I guess if I'm gonna have a sister, I gotta get used to it…did you make your brother do girlie things?"

"If I cried long enough, he would play tea party with me," Sue led him towards the gate door, ushering him in and following behind as the door closed with a slight bang, "Then when I was older, he would go shopping with me…but that was to keep all the other boys away from me."

"I'll keep the boys away from my sister," Gabriel moved down one of the open paths, staring at the different butterflies as they landed on big and small flowers alike, "No boy is going to play with her 'cause she's my sister."

"So does this mean you want a sister," Sue took her camera out again, spotting a patch of tiger lilies, "Go stand by those flowers Gabriel. They're your mama's favorites."

Gabriel scrunched up his nose as he moved towards the flowers, frowning as a little girl ran by him, "I don't know if I want a sister…I'm still trying to make up my mind…Grama, do I have to do this?"

"I want to put together a surprise for your mama for Christmas," Sue lowered her camera to watch her sullen little grandson standing stiffly in front of the tiger lily patch, "If you don't want to do it, you don't have too."

Gabriel sighed as he dropped down to the ground to sit cross legged, "If it's for mama, then I'll do it. Daddy and I are working on a surprise for her for Christmas too."

"Really," Sue zoomed in closer, the tiger lilies still visible behind him as she focused on his face, "What are you working on?"

"It's a surprise," Gabriel grinned at his grandmother as she took the picture, blinking in surprise as a large Monarch butterfly landed right on his nose, "Grama?"

"It's okay Gabriel, it won't hurt you," Sue swallowed back laughter as she took a picture of him, his blue eyes crossed as he stared at the fluttering butterfly on his nose, "Your mama is going to love that picture."

Gabriel stared at the butterfly, wondering why it didn't fly away.

Reaching up to take it in his hand, he watched with disappointment as it flew away before he even touched it.

Blinking, he pushed himself to his feet, walking to his grandmother to take her hand, "I want to see the snakes next."

Sue let out a deep breath as they walked out of the butterfly cage, wondering if all little boys were the same.

* * *

"Brandon, are you even paying any attention to the streets," Seth asked the boy next to him, watching the signs as they drove through Vancouver, trying to find the Figure Four store where they would be meeting the rest of their group, "These people are crazy drivers; I'm trying not to get us killed."

"Turn right on the next street. That's North Thirteenth…the store's on the left," Brandon kept his eyes on the written instructions on a sheet of paper, "Your handwriting seriously sucks so don't blame me for having a hard time navigating."

"My handwriting's fine, you're just distracted thinking about meeting Daisy. Honestly, boy, don't you want to live a little before you meet the ball and chain?"

"Don't call her that," Brandon folded the paper as he looked out the window, pointing at the store where a small group of people stood, "There's the store…I take it that's your group of friends."

"Yep," Seth pulled into a side parking lot, quickly finding a parking spot, "Brandon, do yourself a favor and don't trip all over her. Keep your cool, dude."

"Right," Brandon bit his tongue to keep himself from saying anything else as they climbed out of the car, Seth pushing the button to automatically lock the doors.

Julie ran over to him as they walked around the corner onto the sidewalk, throwing her arms around his neck as she planted a kiss on his mouth, "I'm glad you made it! Lance is getting a bit impatient and was trying to talk us into leaving you behind."

Seth laughed as he hugged her, pulling back to look over at the crowd, "What's Embry doing here?"

"You told me you'd ask him to come," Julie stepped back, the thick braid swinging over her shoulder as she tilted her head to the side.

"No," Seth watched out of the corner of his eye as Brandon moved towards the group, bumping fists with Embry before introducing himself to the group, "I asked why you wanted him to come but I didn't say I was going to ask him."

"I called and asked him to come," Mattie joined them, her hair in a similar thick braid as Julie's, "I don't know what kind of pissing party you two are involved in, but he's my friend and I wanted him here…so just take a deep breath and move on, yeah?"

Seth stared into Mattie's brown eyes, giving her a smile before he reached out to pull her into a tight hug, "Fine. If you want him here then there's nothing I can say."

"Good, 'cause there's nothing I'm willing to listen to," Mattie smiled up at her before linking her arm through Julie's, both girls turning towards the group, "Now let's go 'cause that yummy rock climbing guy is chomping at the bit."

Seth laughed as they joined the rest of the group, smiling at Susie and Daisy as he shook hands with Derek, "What yummy rock climbing guy?"

"That one," Julie and Mattie pointed towards the store's front door as it opened, a tall and lean guy with dark brown hair and green eyes, walking out.

"Alright," he pointed his thumbs over his shoulders, "Everybody inside. They're ready to get all of you fitted for your rock climbing shoes, I have all needed equipment in the van…who are you?"

He was staring at Brandon, quirking a dark eyebrow as the boy looked up at him…the guy was, at the least, six feet seven inches.

"Brandon…I'm with Seth."

He nodded slowly before turning to the other guy he hadn't met earlier, "That your boyfriend, Jules?"

"Yes," Julie took Seth's hand in hers, "This is Seth. Seth, that's Lance Holmes, Susie's younger brother."

Seth swallowed back a scoff as he turned to look at Derek, "And you were wondering about the guys at the rez being on steroids? This guy's gonna be your brother in law."

"Lance is a freak of nature," Derek quipped, his arms around Susie, who was leaning back against his chest.

"Watch it," Lance narrowed his eyes at Derek, "I can still talk my sister into leaving you."

"You've being trying since the first date," Derek grinned at the guy, the camaraderie between them obvious to the rest of the group, "Give it up man."

"Someday I'll succeed," Lance turned back to Brandon, "I'm gonna go get an extra set of equipment for this guy…meanwhile, everybody in. Daylight's burning."

"That guy's intense," Brandon whispered to Daisy, who was standing on his right side, Embry on his left.

"Yeah," Daisy smiled as Brandon held the door open for her, letting her go into the store first, "He's a pain in the butt too."

"I thought we were gonna do indoor rock climbing," Seth watched as Daisy moved towards one of the sales reps, Brandon following behind her like a puppy…the boy was screwed.

Derek looked over at Seth with an incredulous look, "You don't look like an indoor anything type of guy."

"Nah, we're actually going up to Beacon Rock up in the Columbia River Gorge…" Julie sat down, smiling at the sales rep that asked her for her shoe size, "Eight and a half. Anyway, we're hiking up to the camping area and setting up the tents…we won't be doing any climbing until tomorrow morning at dawn. Lance is going to be educating you newbies tonight…he and Daisy are the rope and climbing instructors at Camp Away."

"Daisy teaches rope and climbing," Seth told another sales rep his shoe size before returning his attention back to Julie, a look of surprise on his face, "How does she do that with those nails?"

"I cut them," Daisy answered from across the small store, helping Brandon and Embry with finding the right size fit, already having her own broken in rock climbing shoes, "Don't go judging a girl by her nails, Seth Clearwater."

"Sorry," Seth grinned at her as he sat in a chair, tugging his sneakers off, "Mattie, what are you staring at?"

"Yummy rock climbing guy," Mattie turned to smile at Seth before turning to Julie, "He's single right?"

"Oh yes," Julie nodded her head, finding it entertaining to see this side of Mattie…she was usually reserved around guys, "He hasn't dated any girl since Daisy and he broke up back in high school."

"Are you telling my secrets?"

Julie tilted her head back to grin up at Lance, "Of course. You know you're always the center of conversation."

Lance tugged at her braid before turning his attention to Mattie, "Don't think I'm still hung up on her…quite frankly, I'm sick of her. She's a pain in my ass."

"You're just saying that 'cause I beat your climbing record by five minutes," Daisy responded as she made sure the shoes were right for the guys before turning her attention towards Lance across the store, "We both know you hate losing to a girl."

"That was a fluke," Lance frowned at her, resting his hands on his hips, the t-shirt he was wearing pulling across his wide chest, unknowingly making Mattie's heart speed up, "You can't do it again and you know it."

"Oh yeah," Daisy crossed her arms across her chest, a glint of challenge in her blue-green eyes, "Tomorrow morning, you better bring it."

"Well, I've got news for you princess. I'm in charge of this expedition and I'm pairing you up with Susie…you won't be able to bring anything."

"What," Daisy's eyes widen in dismay, "You bastard."

"Hey!" Susie was standing next to Derek by the register where they waited, both having already gotten their shoes.

Daisy turned to her with an apologetic look, "Sorry Susie. I love you, you know I do, but you're so damn slow, girl!"

"It's not a freaking marathon," Susie turned to look at Derek with a slight pout, "I don't want to die."

"I don't want you to die either so you take as much time as you need," Derek kissed her nose before turning to look at Lance, "Who's going to be leading?"

"Susie," Lance answered before turning to give Daisy a smug smile, "That should teach you."

"Pain in the ass," Daisy muttered before turning her back on him, her blond braid swishing against her straight back.

Seth couldn't help chuckling as he turned to look at Mattie, "Yeah, I don't think he's hung up on her…they're practically siblings."

"Everybody got their shoes," Lance asked, watching as they all agreed, "Alright, let's go then. We've got a bit of hiking to do before we settle in for the night."

He walked out of the store; Derek and Susie close behind him followed by Embry, Brandon and Daisy.

Seth took Julie and Mattie's shoes along with his, following behind Daisy as Julie and Mattie followed behind him.

"You should go for it," Julie whispered at Mattie, smiling as the girl blushed, "He's a great guy, really sweet…and he definitely likes you."

Mattie bit her bottom lip as she turned to look at Julie, "How do you know that?"

"He stares at you when you're not looking."

* * *

Seth groaned as he lay back onto the sleeping bag, staring up at the dark blue tent wall, "My head is literally spinning."

Julie giggled as she brushed her hair, sitting cross legged on her own sleeping bag, "Lance is a real fanatic about climbing…he's actually competed in a few events, won a couple of them. Last year, he set the record for climbing one of Mt. Rainer's routes in twenty-nine minutes."

Seth let out a deep breath as he turned to look at her, the soft light from the battery operated lantern giving enough illumination to see her face, clean of all make-up, "Until Daisy set a new one…twenty-four minutes. How'd she do that?"

"She's lighter," tucking her hairbrush into the side pocket of her bag, she crawled across the sleeping bag, cuddling into Seth's side, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "It helps to move faster when doing solo climbing."

He nodded, keeping his eyes on the tent wall, trying to control his body's reaction to Julie's hand resting across his stomach, "I can see that."

"Seth…"

He swallowed as he kept staring at the canvas, realizing that sharing Julie's tent hadn't been such a good idea…it would have been crowded sharing the other tent with Brandon and Embry but at the least, he wouldn't be going through hell right now, "Yeah?"

"I've been thinking," Julie took a deep breath, wishing she knew why everything between them was going downhill so fast, "That maybe…you and I…maybe we should slow down a bit."

Seth held his breath for a few seconds before letting it go as he looked down at Julie, her head resting on his shoulder, "By that do you mean…"

"I mean no sex," Julie tilted her head up in time to see a flash of relief in his eyes, biting the inside of her cheek to keep herself from saying anything she might regret later, "It'll be kind of like…having a friendship clause in our relationship."

Seth nodded, not understanding what she meant by that as he stared into her purple eyes, his relief slowly turning to disappointment as he realized what he was giving up, "Jules…"

"Mmm," Julie tucked her head under his chin, not willing to let him see her struggle with the need to cry.

"Why not break up?"

She took a deep breath before pushing against his chest to sit up, her long hair swinging over her shoulder as she stared down at him, "Because I'm not ready…and if we break up and say let's be friends…we won't. We'll purposely get too busy to see each other…and before I know it, you won't be a part of my life anymore."

Seth nodded in agreement. After all, that was the same reason why he'd been unable to actually say the words out loud…he was grateful she had more strength of will than he did, "Alright…we'll slow down."

Julie gave him a smile that was slightly sad as he pushed her hair over her shoulder. Leaning down, she kissed his mouth before tucking her head against his shoulder again, "It's too late anyway."

"What's too late?"

"You wanting to end it before I fell in love with you…it's already too late."

Seth closed his eyes, able to hear the pain under the words, wanting to find a way to hurt himself for hurting Julie, "Julie…"

"It's okay," Julie kissed his chest, pressing her ear against his chest to hear the steady beat of his heart, "You won't break my heart…because it's not holding on to you. I'll be able to let you go when the time comes."

"I wish things were different," Seth kissed her forehead, wanting with everything in him to show her how much he wished things were different, "I really do…because I know that I love you…as much as I can."

Julie smiled against his shoulder, reaching up to brush a tear away before it landed on his skin, "And I'll love you as long as I can."

Seth sighed as he wrapped both arms around her, holding her tight against him.

It literally tore him apart, knowing how much he was hurting her.

He swore to himself as he slowly drifted to sleep that while he still had her in his life, he would do everything to make her dreams come true…as many as possible before he had to let her go…

"Julie," he whispered, not wanting to wake her up in case she had fallen asleep.

"Mmm?"

"Are you a mermaid?'

Julie laughed as she looked up into Seth's face, "You silly boy. Of course I'm not. Mermaids aren't real."

Seth smiled as he kissed her nose, "I don't agree with you."

Julie kissed his chin before tucking her head under it, "Go to sleep, Seth. Dream good dreams. Tomorrow is going to be a hard day."


	22. Chapter 21

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: I know, another update so soon! Holy Crap! I couldn't help it...this chapter came to me in the middle of a night a couple of weeks ago, waking me up with the cheer brilliance of it...I even cried real tears as it unfolded...I too get attached to my characters.**

**I did my research on rock climbing but even so, the information is sketchy at best and supplied by Wikipedia...don't think it to be legit...I've never done it and never plan on doing it.  
**

**Gaby -Thank you for reviewing so soon! I love it and am looking forward to reading the review for this chapter...it is an emotional rollercoaster.**

**Lynn, Ses and Hilja -You guys haven't reviewed the last chapter but that's okay 'cause I know you will review it and this one as well...other wise, I will be a meanie and hold off on the next chapter...it's gonna be a good one I'm sure, once it comes to me.**

**Everyone else...read and review! Tell me what you think! What you felt!**

**This was, by far, the most exciting chapter I've written in a long time...it gave me chills as it came to me, the whole thing playing out before my eyes as my fingers tapped-tapped away on my computer keyboard...I would have murdered someone if at that precise moment, my computer decided to crash. Good thing it behaved...it fears for it's existence at my hands.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Twenty-One**

"Alright, I've got the rest of you teamed up," Lance tried not to laugh at the bleary eyed group standing before him.

Out of the eight people, only four of them were bright eyed and wide awake. The rest, from the looks of it, weren't morning people…something he already knew about his sister and her fiancé.

"Susie," he tossed a leading rope to her, knowing she would be able to catch it without a problem despite being half asleep, "You're lead; Daisy's going to be your second."

He tossed a second lead rope to Derek, "You're lead and Brandon's going to be your second."

"Julie, you're lead, Mattie's going to be your second," he grabbed the last lead rope, tossing it to Embry, "You're lead, Seth's going to be your second. Everyone remember the rules?"

They all nodded but because Lance was as fanatical about safety as he was about climbing, he gave them a quick review, "You're lead climbing; that means that your only means of safety is each other. The lead, that would be all of you," he pointed at Derek, Julie, Susie and Embry, "Climb from the ground up…all you have to work with is the cracks and crevices along the rock wall…use your nuts and hexes when you need to.

"The rest of you are going to be belaying, feeding your leader enough rope to allow them to move up but don't give them too much slack. Once you run out of rope, then it's your turn to climb up, with your leader setting up anchor and belaying for you…this route will require several pitches…basically, several sections."

"Once you," he pointed at Mattie, Brandon, Daisy and Seth, "Get to the anchor, your leader starts climbing the next pitch. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Brandon tugged at his harness, "How high of a climb is this route?"

"About eighty feet," Lance grabbed his rope, "We're taking the Rhythm Method route –"

Lance stopped as Derek and Susie chuckled, turning to look over at them, "Every time…seriously you two. Anyway, this is the Rhythm Method route –"

Derek, Susie and Lance started laughing, the rest of them joining in, except Daisy who simply rolled her eyes as she stepped up to stand in front of Lance, "Alright, concentrate people. This is serious stuff, if you don't pay attention to what you're doing, you can get seriously hurt. Now, as you're climbing, don't let go unless you've already got a reachable handhold in sight…don't go for the difficult ones, there's no one to impress here. Now, the Rhythm Method route –"

This time, all nine of them started laughing, Daisy shaking her head as she moved back to Susie's side, still chuckling, "I swear the ass picked this route just for the name."

"It's my favorite," Lance said with a chuckle as they all quieted down, "Alright, remember to use your chalk constantly…it absorbs the sweat in your hands and helps keep a firm hold on the crevices…everybody ready?"

They all nodded, the hum of excitement growing between them as Lance hopped off the rock he had been standing, moving towards Julie, "Daisy, will you check the guys' harnesses, make sure they're secure."

"I know what to check for," Daisy moved towards Embry, crouching down to tug at the clips and straps of his harness.

"Whoa," Embry's eyes widened in surprise, making Mattie, who was standing across from him, laugh at him.

"Relax Embry," Daisy stood up to move towards Seth with a smile on her scrubbed clean face, "I'm not that kind of girl."

Embry chuckle, glancing over at Brandon, trying not to laugh at the boy's flushed face as Daisy finished checking Seth's harness, moving on to him, "Brandon, breathe."

"Shut up," Brandon growled under his breath as Daisy crouched in front of him, staring straight ahead as she tugged at straps and clips.

Seth and Embry chuckled at how uncomfortable Brandon was looking, Daisy taking a little longer with him than the rest.

"Do you run," Lance asked Mattie as he tightened a couple of her harness straps.

Mattie looked down at him, trying to breathe herself, "Yeah…I also do kickboxing."

"It shows."

"What?"

"Your legs," Lance looked up at her with a serious look as he squeezed her thigh, "You have good muscle. That should be a big help on your first climb."

"Right," Mattie nodded, swallowing back a groan at the heat of his hand on her thigh.

Giving her a smile, he moved away from her, turning to look at the group, "Looks like we're ready to go. I'll go up first…give me ten minutes then Julie, you follow with Mattie."

"You just want Mattie to stare at your ass," Daisy quipped playfully, chuckling at the blush that moved up Mattie's neck to her cheeks.

"I want everyone to stare at my ass," Lance shot back, giving Mattie a wink before returning to the task at hand, "Susie, give them ten minutes then follow. Derek, you'll follow in fifteen minutes –"

"Hey!" Susie gave her brother an insulted look.

"Sorry Sus, but you really are slow," Lance gave her an apologetic smile before turning to Embry and Seth, "You two will be bringing up the rear. Give Derek and Brandon ten minutes then you start climbing. Everybody got it?"

They all nodded in agreement.

Daisy and Lance moved from team to team, helping them attach the lead rope between them, making sure the leader knew which carabiners to use with which hexes and nuts to create the anchors.

"Let's get this show on the road," Lance moved towards the rock wall, pulling on his climbing gloves and tightening the straps before he began the climb.

They all stood and watched him, every one of them, except for Daisy, paying attention to where he placed his hands and feet, trying to memorize his movements.

"That boy is hot," Mattie whispered to Julie, unable to take her eyes away from his very fine looking ass.

"He's twenty-six…not a boy," Julie looked at the watch attached to her harness, "One more minute and then it's our turn. You nervous?"

"A little," Mattie stuck her hand into the chalk bag as they moved towards the wall, liberally powdering both hands with the rock colored chalk, "But being that I have a vision of where I'm going right in front of me, I should be okay."

Julie laughed as she began the climb, Mattie efficiently feeding her rope, "His ass is always a good vision to go towards…think of it as the finish line."

"Will do," Mattie laughed in agreement, unaware that Embry was glaring at her several feet away.

"I think he's a jackass," Embry muttered under his breath to no one in particular.

Ten minutes later, Susie and Daisy went up next.

Fifteen minutes later, Derek and Brandon began the climb.

Embry and Seth stood several feet away from the rock wall, watching as Derek and Brandon started the second pitch, the silence between them uncomfortable being that it had never happened before.

"So…Brandon imprinted on Daisy," Embry spoke up just to break the silence, keeping his eyes on the climbing pairs.

"I know."

"How can you know," Embry looked over at Seth, "You weren't there when it happened…you were talking with Mattie and Julie."

Seth took a deep breath, looking down at the watch on his harness…five more minutes. Shit.

"Last time we did patrols, I was thinking back on Julie's invite to come. She mentioned that Daisy was into this kind of stuff and I kind of flashed back to the first time I met her and Brandon actually asked about her."

"Uh," Embry moved towards the wall, looking over the handholds the others had used, "So basically, you brought him so he could imprint on her."

"I invited him, he could have said no," Seth stuck a hand into his chalk bag, rubbing the chalk ball until it was covered then repeating with the second hand, "Besides, Daisy deserves a guy that will treat her like she's the center of his universe and we both know that's exactly how Brandon will be treating her."

"Once he figures out how to talk to her," Embry checked the watch on his harness, seeing they still had one more minute, "Ready to do this?"

"Yeah," Seth took the rope between them in both hands, "We're shape shifters…this really shouldn't be all that hard."

"Right."

* * *

Seth took a deep breath as he watched Embry set the anchor at the top of their fifth pitch…they had to have climbed about fifty feet now, being that each pitch was ten feet, and his arms were starting to feel like limp noodles.

Seeing the thumbs up, Embry's sign to let him know he could start climbing, he tightened his hold on the rope, checking his clips before sticking his hand into the chalk bag, the other holding on to a deep crevice about two feet above his head, his feet sideways against the wall, supporting his weight on the toe holds…literally, that's what they were.

Grabbing on to the hand hold three feet up and a little to the left, he stuck his other hand into the chalk bag, rubbing the ball for a good thirty seconds before pulling it out.

Looking down, he moved his left leg, sticking his toes into a deep crack, using his leg muscles to push up to reach a crevice four feet over his head to the left, digging his fingers in.

Staring at the rock wall, he took another deep breath, keeping his eyes on the cracks and crevices as he slowly moved upward, halfway there when he had to stop, leaning his forehead against the warm rock.

"You okay," Embry's voice echoed throughout the gorge, making Seth's slight headache grow a little more.

"Yeah," he answered as he leaned his head back, staring at the next crevice to serve as a handhold…it was about four feet over head and a foot to the right.

Breathing in deep, he let it out, taking in another breath as he continued to stare at the crevice, his focus on it slowly sharpening until he could see the different colors of the rock, the sand resting at the lip of the crevice slowly lifting in the breeze.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he got lightheaded…almost like he was floating…

_Looking down, he saw himself holding on to the rock wall, his entire body frozen in place._

_What the hell, he looked around, lifting his hand in front of his face, able to see right through it._

_Was he having an out of body experience?_

_Staring down at himself again, he suddenly realized he had somehow, someway, found the key to releasing his spirit from his body…just like the first spirit warriors of his tribe. _

_This is insane, he thought to himself, turning to look at Embry, finding it strange how he seemed to have this golden ring around him…an aura, wasn't that what those new age people called it?_

_He felt the tug, right in the center of his chest and without thinking about it, allowed it to pull him across space._

**Rosa sighed as she sat at the edge of the pier, her feet hanging well above the river water as she stared out at the sky…it was a beautiful blue, slowly getting darker as the sun made its way to the west.**

**They had been in Kingstree, South Carolina for a week now.**

**She felt strange, almost empty, as if she'd run out of…something. **

**She hadn't felt inspired to take her camera out; instead, she'd spent most of her time sitting out here, watching the river as it made its way towards the ocean.**

**The consistency of it somehow soothed her…made her feel peaceful, giving her respite from the occasional mood swings she'd been experiencing for the past week.**

**At times, she felt happy, almost excited about the day ahead of her but then, without warning, she would feel herself deflating…the emptiness growing, making it harder for her to handle.**

**It was almost like…she was missing something…**

_Seth stared at the surrounding white pine trees, able to see the dark forest dirt under his feet._

_He had no idea where he was but something had pulled him here._

_Taking a step forward, he couldn't help but shiver at the lack of sound or movement…this was seriously freaking him out._

_He could hear the river as it lazily flowed towards the ocean, could hear the breeze in the trees, and even smell the damp earth._

_Taking another step forward, he saw the aged wooden pier under his feet and something urged him to look up._

_Standing still, he held his breath, not that his spirit needed to breathe but still –_

_She was beautiful, her dark brown hair split into two long ponytails, her small shoulders hunched as she stared into the water below her feet._

_Moving closer, he noticed the pale pink shimmering aura around her, so thick it almost seemed like she was hiding deep within it._

_Crouching behind her, he realized that what he was seeing was her soul…looking around, he let out a breath as he realized that his ancestors were right –nature had a spirit of its own as well._

_It made sense, being that he was seeing through his spirit eyes that all he could see is the same…_

_Focusing on her, he reached out, easily passing her warm aura until he touched her soul, gently stroking her hair…_

**Rosa closed her eyes, breathing in deep as a warm feeling of safety washed over her from deep within…almost as if she was being touched by something that had nothing but good intentions for her.**

_Seth kept his hand on the back of her small head, moving next to her to see her face._

_He sucked his breath in when she looked up, their eyes locking, making it possible for him to see it…the overwhelming fear that she seemed to carry with her._

"_What are you afraid of," he whispered to her as he reached out to touch her cheek, smiling as she tilted her small face into his hand…_

**The question seemed to whisper along with the breeze as she kept her eyes on the horizon, feeling secure for the first time ever to finally give an answer.**

"**Of everything," she whispered to the breeze, watching as it moved through the trees, "I'm afraid of everything."**

_Seth had no idea what was going on but while he was here, while she could hear him and he could hear her, he had to know, had to find out as much as he could._

"_What do you need," he asked, moving a little closer, running his fingers through one of her pigtails, "What do you want?"_

_She opened her eyes, looking at him, her small face serious…_

"**I need to be safe," Rosa whispered an answer, breathing in the smell of sea salt, "I need to belong…I need to know I'm loved and cared for…I want…I want to live without fear…"**

_Seth let out a breath as he smoothed a thumb over her cheek, watching her close her eyes in response._

"_You belong with me," he whispered, leaning in closer until he was able to place a kiss on her small forehead, "I will keep you safe…come to me and I will love you. I will care for you."_

_The breeze moved through him…_

**Rosa shivered as the breeze moved around her, feeling herself sink deeper into the warmth that she felt deep within her, the words wrapping around her heart and soul.**

"**Where are you," she whispered to the breeze, aching with everything in her as she waited for an answer.**

_Seth smiled at her as she kept her big eyes on him, waiting for him to answer._

_Stroking her cheek, he leaned in to whisper into her ear, "I'm –"_

_Without warning, he felt a yank in the middle of his gut, not giving him time to figure out a way to fight it._

"**No!" Rosa cried out as she felt the warmth that had enfolded her suddenly leave her, the fear she constantly lived with rushing in and overwhelming her as she curled up on her side, tears streaming down her face as she choked on her sobs, "Please come back…please don't leave me…please…"**

Seth tried to hold on, tried to grab the offered hand but the sudden shock of returning left him disoriented as he scrambled for the handholds, his stomach rising up to his throat as he fell.

The rope yanked him, stopping his fall as the momentum slammed him against the rock wall, a scream escaping him at the sharp pain that radiated from his shoulder to his chest, arm and back.

Bouncing off the wall with the first hit, the sickening sound of a snapping rope filled his ears as he began to fall into space, unable to scream as all he thought was that he had failed.

He wasn't going to be able to keep his promise to his little girl.

* * *

"Seth!"

Embry watched with horror as he landed on an outer ledge ten feet below him, his still form making it hard to concentrate as he quickly let out some rope, wrapping one end around a wrist as he repelled down the rock wall, trying to move quickly without losing his grip on the rope or the damn wall.

Landing a foot away from him, he let go of the rope, carefully crouching down next to him…there was barely enough room in the ledge for both of them.

"Seth," he gently shook Seth's right shoulder, already seeing that his left one was more than likely dislocated, "Seth, talk to me you ass!"

"You gotta keep them away," Seth whispered as he let out a groan of pain, lifting his right hand to show Embry.

Taking his hand, he quickly removed the jagged rock that was lodged in it, tossing it aside, "Where else are you bleeding?"

"Back of my leg," Seth tried to push himself into a sitting position, giving up with a deep groan, "They can't see, they'll freak when it heals…I think my shoulder's dislocated."

"Your shoulder is definitely dislocated," Embry carefully moved, checking the back of Seth's leg, seeing a jagged cut from knee to ankle where he had slid against the rock wall, "You're leg's already healing."

"Embry," Lance's voice echoed throughout the gorge, "I'm coming down!"

"No," Embry yelled up, unable to see where Lance was due to the position of the sun blinding him, "There's not enough room down here as it is. Just toss me the first aid kit and call it in…we need to get him to a hospital."

* * *

"What the hell happened," Lance turned on Embry as the helicopter headed towards St. Joseph's Community Hospital, one of the nearest with a helipad available.

"I don't know," Embry ran his fingers through his hair, unaware that he was leaving behind streaks of rock colored chalk in it, "He was halfway up the fifth pitch when he froze. I gave him five minutes, kept talking to him but he wouldn't answer…so I started moving down towards him, thinking maybe he was having some freak out moment…before I touched him, he jerked and lost his grip."

Embry let out a deep breath as he rested his hands on his hips, watching as the others scrambled to pack everything up, "The rope stopped the fall but he slammed up against the wall, bounced off it and then the rope snapped."

"The rope snapped," Lance growled as he looked at all the equipment piled near the van, "What the fuck? The rope is not supposed to fucking snap!"

"The fucking rope snapped, okay," Embry growled as he stalked towards the pile, sifting through it until he found his harness, yanking the lead rope out of the clips before tossing it to Lance, "It snapped and if it weren't for that fucking ledge, he wouldn't have survived."

Lance held the rope, his jaw tight as he examined the jagged edges, "Son of a bitch…I'm going to nail his ass to the wall."

"We're ready to go," Derek came to stand next to Lance, already knowing what the dark look on Lance's face meant…the owner of Figure Four Rentals was gonna wish he had a hole to hide in, "Let's just throw the stuff in the back…we need to get close to town for Julie to call Seth's sister."

"There's no reception out here," Embry asked, picking up an armful of ropes and harnesses, tossing them into the back of the van.

"No, there isn't," Derek looked back at the others, his eyebrows lowering, "Where's Brandon?"

"Sorry," Brandon came from around a large boulder, giving Embry a look he understood, "Had to take a leak."

"Let's go," Lance wrapped the rope around his hand, moving towards the driver's side, patting Julie's back as he passed her by, "He'll be okay, Jules."

Julie nodded as she wiped away the tears streaming down her face, climbing in with the girls as Derek climbed into the passenger front seat, Embry and Brandon following behind.

"Did you get anyone," Embry asked, the words barely a breath, unheard by the others but not by Brandon.

"Yeah," Brandon pulled his seat belt across his lap, not looking at Embry, "Paul and Dougie were doing mid-day rounds…I told them Julie would be calling Leah so she'll be ready for it."

"Good," Embry nodded, turning to stare out the other window, the image of Seth slamming against the wall and falling into nothingness playing over and over again, making him realize that if fate hadn't stepped in, he would have lost his best friend.

* * *

"Mr. Clearwater is very lucky," the doctor informed the large group of people in the waiting room, "He's got a dislocated shoulder and a torn rotator cuff…we'll be able to fix that with surgery."

"Can I see him?"

"Are you a family member," the doctor asked the tall woman, thinking she was a beauty despite the strain visible on her exotic looking face.

"Yes," she nodded, her sable brown hair sliding over her shoulders, "I'm his sister."

"Please follow me," the doctor led her down the hall through double doors. As soon as they closed, he stopped her with a hand on her arm, "Miss Clearwater –"

"Mrs. Laskaris," she interrupted, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I'm still a little shook up."

"I can understand that," the doctor locked his hands behind his back as he stared into her brown-green eyes, "I must say, for the nature of the fall, the injuries should have been a lot worst. He did not have a single cut or scrape, which boggles the mind, but what I would like to speak to you about is the surgery."

"What about it?"

"Your brother refuses to have it," the doctor watched as her eyebrows lowered over her slanted eyes –she really was beautiful.

Too bad she was married, "He will not give consent for the surgery or explain his reasons behind it…I must say that without the surgery, he will regain very minimal range of motion if he regains any at all."

She nodded, tucking her hair behind her ear, "I'll talk to him about it."

The doctor nodded before stepping aside, opening the door behind him to let her into the room, softly closing it to give the siblings privacy.

* * *

"Seriously Seth? Rock climbing? What the hell were you thinking?"

"Lee, please," Seth groaned as he tried to push himself up on the hospital bed…damn things were really uncomfortable, "I'm in too much pain to be able to stand a scolding…they're practically giving me a teaspoon of morphine and it only lasts a couple of minutes."

"They have you on a PCA," Leah motioned to the control in his right hand, his thumb depressing the red button.

"Yes, they do," Seth lifted his hand, pressing the button again, "But it's programmed to only release a measly amount that I burn off in three minutes…is mom here? I need to talk to her."

"She's filling out the insurance paperwork," Leah shook her head as she leaned down to kiss his forehead, "I'll go get her…let go of the button for a bit or you're gonna end up stoned."

Seth chuckled, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. His entire body was one aching pain…his shoulder the worst of it.

Keeping the button depressed, he opened his eyes as his mother entered the room, closing the door behind her, "Mom."

"Oh baby," Sue moved to the side of the bed, reaching out to smooth her hand over his hair, "You scared the hell out of me…don't ever do that again."

"I won't," Seth gave her a tired smile, "Listen, I need to talk to you about something –"

"Yes, the doctor told me you refused the surgery. Why?"

"Because it'll eventually heal on its own but that's not what I want to talk to you about," Seth took a deep breath, feeling his pain slowly ebb away…the continuous flow of morphine was kicking in…that was good…

"Did Dad ever talk to you about the spirit warriors?"

Sue stared down at her son, able to understand him even though his words were a bit slurred, "Honey, we hear those stories at every council meeting –"

"No, I mean…did he ever talk to you about how it works? How to separate the spirit from the body?"

"Oh sweetie," Sue lightly rested a hand on his chest, being careful not to put pressure on his left side…his arm was strapped across his chest to keep it immobilized, "Those are just stories Seth."

"Mom," Seth gave her a look, his breathing growing shallower, "I didn't slip…I don't know how it happened but all of a sudden, I was floating and looking down on myself…then something pulled me…there were white pine trees everywhere…all I could see was her soul…she's so beautiful mama…and so scared and she needs me and I don't know how to find her…"

Sue watched as he drifted off to sleep, trying to make sense of his words.

Letting out a breath, she leaned down and kissed his forehead, seeing his thumb over the PCA control button, wondering how long it would take for him to burn off the morphine if she took it away.

He needed to sleep…she would give him five minutes before taking it away…she didn't want him to overdose on the morphine after all.

* * *

"Hey man," Embry pulled up a chair to sit next to the hospital bed, grinning at an obviously stoned Seth, "How you feeling?"

"Like shit smeared across a rock wall," they both chuckled at that, "But all I have to do is press this button here…and I feel gooood."

"You're flying high, dude," Embry shook his head, feeling relieved to see the old Seth back, "But if it makes the pain go away."

"Yeah," Seth gave him a side smile, "For a little while…the nurse thinks I'm a junkie what with the amount of morphine I've already used up."

They both laughed, the tension that had been between them completely gone, "Listen, Seth, I'm sorry about that last fight…the one where I called you a selfish bastard –"

"No," Seth shook his head, not willing to accept an apology he didn't deserve, "You were right. I was being a selfish bastard…Julie and I already talked…she's not ready to let go so we're putting a…what did she say? Ah, yes. A friendship clause on the relationship."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I don't know," Seth shrugged, letting out a groan of pain at the thoughtless movement, "Ask her…what I do know is there's no more sex."

"Bummer."

"Tell me about it," Seth let out a deep breath, letting go of the PCA button for a bit…he needed to be all there for this conversation…didn't want to sleep before he finished again, "Listen…I need to share something with you but you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"You know I can't do that. And you can't keep it to yourself either."

"Right," Seth chuckled at having stupidly forgotten he was part of a pack with no secrets, "Okay then. Promise you won't think I'm nuts."

"I'll try, man, but when you start a conversation that way, you're already setting yourself up to look like a nutcase."

They both laughed at that, grinning at each other in relief to see that their friendship was so easily restored.

"I didn't freeze," Seth took a deep breath, keeping his eyes on Embry, "I…I…remember the spirit warrior stories?"

"Yeah," Embry stared at Seth's expectant face, his eyes widening as he finally realized what his friend was trying to explain, "No way! How?"

"I don't know," Seth took a deep breath, trying to control his pain…the morphine was already burned out of his system, "Torn rotator cuffs hurt like a bitch."

"I bet," Embry leaned forward, resting his elbows against his knees, "You actually separated your spirit from your body?"

"Yeah," Seth let out a breath before taking another one, "It's kind of like…an out of body experience…I was concentrating on that next crevice…when all of a sudden, everything came into sharp focus…I could literally see the grains of sand on the lip of the crevice lifting with the breeze…they moved so slow, like it was all set on slow motion then I got lightheaded…"

"Take another hit, man," Embry reached across Seth to press the button, not letting go until the visible strain of pain left his face, "There."

"Thanks," Seth was able to breathe normally as his pain ebbed, "Anyway, there I was floating up above, and staring down at myself…and you…did you know you have a golden aura?"

"No," Embry chuckled as he shook his head, "What does that mean?"

"I don't know," Seth smiled at him as he pressed the button again, "I'll find out. Anyway, something tugged at me so I just let it…take me, I suppose. I ended up at this place with white pine trees everywhere by a river…there was a pier…at the end of it…was my little girl…all grown up."

"Is she beautiful," Embry asked, knowing that even if she wasn't, Seth wouldn't care, not just because she was his imprint but because he wasn't a shallow kind of guy.

"I don't know," Seth stared at the wall across his bed, pressing the PCA button again, "All I could see was her soul…she's got this thick pale pink aura around her…"

"I wonder what that means," Embry watched as Seth kept his eyes on the wall, his mind obviously on something else.

"She's still an innocent, Embry," Seth took a deep breath as he turned to look at his friend; "She's still a child."

"How do you know that," Embry knew what that meant…when she came into Seth's life, she wasn't going to be needing a lover or even a friend…but a protector…a father…

It was going to be hell for Seth.

"She has the soul of a little girl."


	23. Chapter 22

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

* * *

**AN: OMG, I am on a roll here! It has to do with the fact that I am reaching that culminating point of the story, the peak so to speak...so it's picking up speed. No worries, still many chapters to come before the end...many, many more.**

**The aura information on this chapter came out of a website found through Google...I credit all information to Google and do not lay claim to it at all. Oh, the interesting part though was that I picked the aura colors before I knew what they meant...then I looked them up with Seth to find out and was very surprised at how well it all fit into my story. Almost like my inner writer knew...**

**Review as soon as y'all can...although don't expect to see the next chapter (it's already in my head) until the weekend. I have to work for a living after all.**

**Another thing: This is concerning Mattie and Lance. I have some bad news and some good news. Bad news first: Their story will not come out in Seth's story, so sorry about that. **

**Good news now: Due to the fact that their story has unfolded in my mind, I will be putting up a short side story, ten chapters max, on those two. It will be titled WHEN I'M GONE: MATTIE AND LANCE. Let me know if you would be interested in reading the short side story that way I can find the inspiration to continue (although I am on Ch.3 already).**

**Gaby, Ses, Hilja -thank you for the reviews! Gaby, I love your long reviews, so damn funny they make me laugh (was the glass of water for the last update so you can drown yourself?)! Ses, your commentary is always very much appreciated! Hilja, your insightfulness is great!**

**Lynn -I miss you...hope to hear from you soon.**

**PS Gaby, there is a route named Rhythm Method on Beacon Rock in the Columbia River Gorge near Vancouver, Washington. I have a dirty mind but even I wouldn't be able to come up with that...I'm just that good at doing research. BTW, I will be giving my dirty mind free reign in my Mattie and Lance short story...Lance is just that kind of guy.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Marcos and Viviana gave each other a look that had a wealth of unspoken words they had no need to say out loud.**

**They were both worried, very worried, for their Tia Rosa…it was almost like she had completely retreated within herself since they had found her curled up on the pier a week ago, choking on her own tears...she had been crying so hard.**

**Nothing they had said or done had made her snap out of it –even the slap to her face which, Marcos recalled with a grimace, had only managed to seriously piss off Viviana. **

**Somehow, through much coaxing from Viviana, and threats from himself, they had managed to get her inside and into her bed, his sister mothering her like nobody's business.**

**It had been a horrible night…none of them slept being that she had cried all night, almost as if her heart was breaking…as if she had lost something she had wanted very much.**

**The next morning was greeted with a heavy silence that made Marcos wonder if Tia Rosa had managed to cry herself to death…**

**But no, she was still alive…if he could call it that.**

**Now, they watched her as she stared out the glass doors, curled up in the arm chair still wearing her pajamas…it almost made him wish she would start crying again.**

**The silence was seriously driving him insane.**

"**What are we gonna do Marcos," Viviana whispered to him in French, neither wanting their aunt to realize they were talking about her…as they had been for the past five days.**

"**I don't know," Marcos shook his head in exasperation, "I'm out of ideas. Nothing we've done has made her snap out of whatever funk she's in…she just sits there and stares out the damn windows."**

**Viviana gnawed on her bottom lip, her big eyes welling up with tears.**

**Marcos rolled his eyes as he looked away…oh, how he hated being in a house with two weepy females…if only papa were here to even things out…he'd probably know what to do about Tia Rosa's freaking meltdown.**

"**We have to do something," Viviana pursed her lips as she kept her eyes on her aunt, worried about how thin she was starting to look…she hadn't eaten in the past four days, finally giving up the pretense of caring about the food Viviana worked so hard to make for her, "We can't let her stay like that."**

**Marcos let out an exasperated breath, throwing his hands up in the air, "You come up with something, Vivi. I don't know what else to do…I threatened to bite her…even that didn't make her blink."**

**Vivian shook her head, biting her thumb nail before turning to look at him, "I've got an idea…but I'm not sure it'll work."**

"**Tell me."**

* * *

**Rosa stared out the window, her mind completely blank except for the words that kept echoing in it, making her bruised heart beat painfully.**

_**You belong with me.**_

**Where was he? Why had he left her?**

_**I'll take care of you.**_

**She wanted to cry at the lost of that warmth that had filled her, wanted to scream at him because now she knew what it was like to feel completely safe…completely secure.**

**She had lost him without even having him in the first place.**

**Out of the corner of her eye, she watched as Marcos walked into the living room, dragging her camera bag behind him.**

**Placing it on the coffee table, he kneeled on the floor and unzipped the bag, humming to himself as he proceeded to pull out her camera, placing it on the oak table before pulling her lenses out one at a time.**

"**What are you doing," her words came out a bit hoarse but he heard her as he looked up.**

"**I was looking through some of your pictures and thought it would be fun to try taking some of my own," Marcos answered calmly, opening one of the canisters that held her macro lens, which had been quite expensive.**

"**Don't touch the glass," she admonished him as he reached in to take the large lens in his little hand, knowing full well that he would end up smudging the lens, "Marcos, don't use that one."**

"**Okay," Marcos shrugged, screwing the lid back on and placing it on the table with all the others.**

**Rosa frowned as she saw that he had pulled them out randomly and now they were all out of order, "I don't want you using my camera Marcos."**

"**Well, you're not using it," Marcos looked at her, his little hand resting on the camera, "I don't think it's fair to let this just sit in a corner and gather dust. So why can't I use it?"**

"**Because it's my camera," she answered, pushing herself from the armchair and picking it up, taking the wide-angle lens canister in her other hand, "I can get you your own but you don't touch mine."**

"**Well, then, use it. The lighting outside is good, I'm sure you'll be able to get some great pictures of the river and stuff."**

**Rosa frowned at him as she walked towards the glass doors, already visualizing the pictures she would be able to get from the edge of the pier alone.**

"**Tia," Marcos called after her, leaning his elbow against the coffee table as she turned to look at him.**

"**What?"**

"**You might want to put some shoes on."**

**Rosa looked down at her bare feet, letting out a sigh as she turned towards her room.**

"**Tia."**

"**What?"**

"**You might want to change clothes too."**

**Rosa stop to look over her shoulder at him, unable to keep herself from smiling at the smug look on his face as he smiled at her.**

"**You little smug…" she stopped, unable to say the word that was on the tip of her tongue.**

"**Go on," Marcos urged her, not caring because he knew she didn't mean it out of spite, "Say it out loud…it'll make you feel better."**

**She shook her head as a chuckle escaped her, heading into her room as she muttered under her breath, "Little smug devil."**

**Marcos laughed at that, standing up to head to the kitchen where he found his sister grinning, "Well, she's back."**

"**Good," Viviana clapped her hands quietly in excitement before turning to the refrigerator, "Now I can feed her."**

**Marcos sighed as he took the package of cheese she handed him…great, now he was being delegated to kitchen duty because Tia Rosa was going to be taking pictures.**

**Oh well…at least she wasn't just sitting there, doing nothing.**

* * *

"Want some help?"

Seth looked up from his desk where he had been attempting to single handedly put his books back into his back pack, "That would be great. Gotta say, I'm glad it's my left shoulder and not my right, otherwise I'd be having a bitch of a time trying to write left-handed."

Mattie laughed as she took his books, placing them into the bag along with his notebook and pen, zipping it up before she slung the strap over her shoulder.

"I can carry it," Seth frowned at her as he followed her out of the classroom and down the hall.

"It's not a problem," Mattie shrugged as she stayed in step with him, "Besides, it'll throw you off balance and probably just cause your shoulder more strain."

"Honestly," Seth shook his head as he ran his fingers through his hair, giving the sling he was wearing that completely immobilized his left arm and shoulder a glare before looking at his friend, "Between you, Embry, Mom, Leah and Julie, I'm going to get so damn lazy you'll have to carry me around."

"I'm not carrying your heavy ass," Mattie said with a smile, grinning as Seth laughed, walking out the door he held open for her, "And how is Embry spoiling you?"

"He brought my car up from Vancouver without me asking," he gave her a side smile as they headed towards the quad, "Although, that may have been a bit selfish being that he's wanted to drive my car since I got it…but he did fill up my gas tank on his dime."

"Well, that was nice of him," placing the bags under the bench, she sat down, watching him sit as he avoided leaning his shoulder against the back of the bench, "How's the shoulder?"

"Hurts like a bitch," Seth lifted his right shoulder in a half shrug, "But it's getting me free meals from Leah, mom's cleaning the house, Julie's doing my laundry, you're carrying my books so I'm thinking –pretty damn good."

Mattie laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she turned to watch the fountain in the center of the quad.

"So how's yummy rock climbing guy?"

She turned to look at him, her brown eyes sparkling as she answered with a smile, "He's…doing well. He's really good at climbing and has been teaching me the basics for the past two weeks."

Seth chuckled, having found out from Julie that Mattie had been the one to make the first move in asking Lance if he would be willing to teach her to rock climb as a serious sport, "Must be real dedicated in teaching, driving down from Idaho once a week to train you."

"Actually, he lives in Seattle," Mattie reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, "He's only in Idaho during the summer, helping with the rope and training program at Camp Away."

"Well, isn't that convenient," Seth chuckled at Mattie's blush, "So where do you meet for these 'training' sessions?"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Clearwater," Mattie gently kicked his knee, laughing at the way he waggled his eyebrows at her, "We alternate between an indoor climbing facility here in Port Angeles and one up in Seattle."

"Mark my words, if that guy's smart, he'll be asking you out on a date soon," Seth let out a breath as he glanced down at his watch, "I have to go. I've got my hours to put in at the admin building."

"You know, ever since you started working there, the applications by female prospective students has multiplied," Mattie reached under the bench, handing him his back pack.

"Who told you that," Seth slung the bag over his right shoulder, doing a good job at hiding the grimace of pain that shot through his other shoulder…two weeks and the damn thing was still on the mend.

"Cassie," she answered, grinning at him as he frowned, knowing what he thought about her roommate…that was one girl he had not asked out and was probably never going to ask out –she really was a blond bimbo.

"I suppose I can help turn this place into an all-girls college," he arched an eyebrow at her, his mouth shaped into a teasing smile, "Except for me, of course."

"Get out of here," Mattie shook her head at him, "You're gonna be late."

He gave her a final wave before heading towards the administration building.

It was going to be another long ass day for him.

* * *

"Finished mowing your lawn for you," Embry walked into Seth's room, flopping onto the bed as he sucked on a cherry Popsicle.

"You didn't have to mow my lawn," Seth looked away from his computer screen to stare at Embry, his eyebrows lowering, "Is that my Popsicle?"

"Yup…it was the last one too," Embry grinned at his friend before looking towards the computer, "What are you doing?"

"Some research," Seth returned his attention to the lap top screen, using his wireless mouse as he clicked from page to page, "By the way, I found out what your golden aura means."

Embry stood up as he finished his Popsicle, tossing the stick into the trash can, "What does it mean?"

"It says here, and I quote: _A student, or one who is straining at studying. Overly analytical to the point of feeling fatigued or stressed. Trying to make up for "lost time" by learning everything all at once._"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean," Embry moved towards the drafting table, looking over the large blueprint Seth had used as sketch paper.

"It means you need to get laid," Seth grinned at him before returning his attention to the screen, "I also found what hers means."

"And that would be," he leaned closer, looking over the markers that Seth had labeled, realizing it was some sort of visual map to where he had spirit-traveled –for lack of a better term.

"A light and bright pink aura indicates loving, tender, sensitive, sensual, artistic, affection, purity, compassion; new or revived romantic relationship. It can also indicate clairaudience."

"What the hell is that," Embry turned towards Seth, picking up a stack of sketch paper from the corner of his desk.

"It's like clairvoyance except you hear things that others don't, which makes sense because when I asked her soul what she was afraid of, she didn't answer…I mean, her soul didn't answer, she did…like she heard me or something even though I wasn't physically there. Get it?"

"Amazingly, yes," Embry flipped through the pages, "Have you found out where she's –"

"No," Seth interrupted in frustration as he pushed himself away from the desk, standing up to move towards the window, "No, I haven't. Do you have any idea how many places in the eastern United States have white pine trees? We're talking Illinois, Ohio, Vermont, Michigan, South Carolina all the way down to Georgia. I wouldn't know where the fuck to start."

"Have you tried white pine trees near a river," Embry pointed at the screen as he continued to flip through the stack of paper, mostly sketches of the little girl, a few of an older girl with long dark hair and big dark eyes. Holding it up for Seth to see, he asked, "Sister?"

"Yes," Seth leaned his right shoulder against the window frame, staring out the window, "And I did try white pine trees near a river…that narrowed it down to Illinois, Vermont, Michigan, Ohio and South Carolina…"

"Who's this," he held up a picture of a man with high cheekbones, his eyes light colored and a clerical collar at his throat…even though it was done in pencil, the details alone gave away the fact that it was a vampire.

Seth looked at the drawing, letting out a heavy sigh, "He's the priest they ran into in my last dream…they were in this place called…hold on…dammit, it's right on the tip of my tongue."

Embry waited quietly as Seth closed his eyes in an attempt to remember.

In a sudden burst of energy, he moved towards his computer, sitting down as he pulled up a new Google page, single handedly typing in the word SORIA.

"Soria," Embry looked down at the picture, wondering at the irony of a vampire being a priest.

"Yeah, she thought of the town's name in my last dream…that was almost a month ago. The bloodsucking bitch followed them there and they ended up running into this church where they met the vampire priest."

"Oxymoron if you ask me."

"Yeah…what the hell?"

"What," Embry looked over Seth's shoulder, his eyebrows rising in surprise, "Whoa."

"Yeah," Seth leaned back on his chair, staring at the screen, "That explains the accent. She's from Spain."

"Are there white pine trees by a river in Spain," Embry asked jokingly, giving Seth an apologetic smile when he turned to glare at him, "Sorry. Google images of churches in Soria…maybe you'll recognize the one they met this leech at."

Several minutes later, Seth pulled up a picture, "This is it. This is the church they ran into to get away from the bitch."

Embry took the picture as it printed out of Seth's colored printer, "This is a cathedral…Basilica Santo Domingo."

"How'd you manage to say that right," Seth looked up at him, trying to get to an itch on his left shoulder blade but the damn sling was giving him trouble.

"I took two years of Spanish in high school. Apparently some of it stuck," Embry handed him the picture along with the sketch, "Why don't you scan these and e-mail them to Jacob? Carlisle might know who he is or might have heard of him…is this vampire priest a vegetarian?"

"Yeah," Seth grabbed a pencil, trying to slide it under the strap of the sling, "Damn itch."

"Here," Embry reached over and scratched the exact spot for a good few minutes, giving Seth much needed relief.

"Ah thanks," Seth let out a sigh of relief before standing up, "You're a good friend."

"Don't get used to it," Embry placed the rest of the papers he held on the desk, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "Have you tried to…you know…" he lifted his hands over his head in an attempt to pantomime floating.

"You're an idiot," Seth chuckled as he moved towards his bed, sitting on the edge, "And yes, I have but it's just not working."

"You did it once, you should be able to do it again," Embry turned the desk chair around to straddle it, resting his arms across the back.

"You would think," Seth leaned back until he was lying flat on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, "But I can't seem to figure out how it worked the first time…I mean, I was clinging to a rock wall fifty feet off the ground…I remember taking some deep breaths while I stared at that crevice I was planning on going for next…then everything came into real sharp focus and time slowed down…"

Embry sat there, watching Seth as he stared up at the ceiling, breathing in deep and holding if for a few seconds before slowly letting go of his breath then taking it back in.

Five minutes of silence and deep breathing passed before Embry spoke up, "Is it working?"

"No."

"Oh come on Seth. You said you found the key –"

"Yeah, the problem is I don't know what the fuck it looks like," Seth pushed himself into a sitting position, running his fingers through his hair in aggravation, "I'm starting to get a fucking headache…I'm going to go nuts before I figure this out, I swear I am."

"No, you're not," Embry gave him a reassuring smile, "We'll figure it out…even if I have to hang you off the side of a cliff on a rope to do it."

Seth chuckled at that as he turned to look at the clock, "Leah would kill us both. Speaking of my scary sister, I was ordered to her dinner table for tonight…wanna come?"

"Think Rick would mind?"

Seth stood up along with Embry, chuckling to himself as he mumbled under his breath, "Rick's gonna have to get used to it."

"What?"

"Nothing. Let's go."

* * *

"Does it hurt a lot," Gabe asked his uncle as he stared at the blue and white sling, reaching out to touch the strap that went around his upper body to keep it in place.

"It did at first," Seth smiled at his nephew, the little boy sitting next to him on the couch with his little legs crossed, "But it's getting better now."

"How many days 'til you can play with me again," Gabe asked, looking up at his uncle with those big blue eyes.

Reaching out to tousle his hair with his good hand, he answered, "Give me another week or so, okay? Then we can get all your uncles together and play some Gabe football…how about it?"

"Yeah," Gabe exclaimed as he bounced on the couch in excitement.

Leah laughed at the grimace on Rick's face. He wasn't a fan of Gabe football but didn't forbid his son to play, knowing the little boy enjoyed it very much and that his uncles did everything possible to keep him safe.

Pushing herself to her feet, she moved into his arms, kissing his mouth before turning to lean against him, his arms wrapping around her waist, a hand resting on her baby bump.

"Can I ask you something," he whispered into her ear, his fingers stroking where their baby was, the stripped butter yellow tank top dress she wore making it obvious that she was in the early stages of pregnancy –to him, she looked so damn beautiful and sexy in it…the problem was, it looked like someone else might be thinking the same thing but he wasn't sure.

"Of course," Leah tipped her head back, her hair over her left shoulder in a low side ponytail.

"Why is Embry staring at your baby bump," Rick whispered into her ear as he kept his eyes on the boy in question, watching him as he alternated between the football game on television and Leah's stomach.

Leah's eyes widened as she tried to figure out what to say…she thought it a smart idea to keep Rick in the dark about the possibility of their baby being a girl –and Embry being her imprint –as long as possible, "Pregnant women freak Embry out. You should have seen him when I was pregnant with Gabriel…"

"Mmm," Rick kissed her neck, knowing full well that she was hiding something from him…but it was alright, because eventually, he would get it out of her.

"I gotta go," Seth leaned over to kiss Gabriel's forehead, laughing as the boy wrapped his arms around his neck to give him a smacking kiss on the cheek in return, "I have laundry to do."

"Didn't Julie do your laundry," Leah asked, her eyebrows lowering in worry as she watched her brother get up from the couch.

"Julie does not need to be doing my laundry," Seth walked over to her, pulling her into a hug, "But you can go ahead and keep feeding me until you're sick of me."

"That is never gonna happen," Leah smiled up at him, resting her hand on his cheek, "You're taking the painkillers the doctor gave you, right?"

"Yes, Lee, I am."

"I wish you had thought over the surgery…it's taking longer than we thought for your shoulder to heal," Leah leaned back into Rick's arms, giving her brother that big sister look that was meant to shame him into doing what she wanted.

"It ain't gonna work, Lee," Seth shook his head at her, "Besides, my shoulder's just feeling a bit tender…I honestly think another week or so should take care of it. If Sam let me phase, I think that would do it."

"No," Leah gave him "the look"…yes, his sister had many of them and he'd learn through trial and error which meant what, "You won't phase until that shoulder is completely one hundred percent healed. You hear me?"

"Yes mother," Seth replied in a teasing voice before reaching out to slap Rick's shoulder in the way brothers tend to do, "Good luck if you ever get hurt."

"The difference being I don't mind at all," Rick kissed the top of Leah's head, "I like it when she spoils me."

"Yeah, I bet you do," Seth muttered under his breath, quickly moving away in response to Rick's glare, "Anyhow, gotta go."

Leah watched him walk out of the house, the door closing behind him before she turned to look at Embry as he stood up, "Are you leaving Embry?"

"Yeah," Embry stuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans, unable to keep himself from constantly glancing at her stomach…he kept hearing the baby's heart beat and he just couldn't concentrate on anything other than that, "Listen, Gabe's still obviously full of energy –"

They turned to see Gabriel trying to stand on his head on the couch, something he knew he wasn't supposed to do.

"Gabe," Rick called out quietly so as not to startle the boy.

Landing on his knees onto the sofa cushion, he looked over at his father and mother, "Yeah?"

"What have I told you about gymnastics on the couch?"

The little boy stared at his father before looking over at his mother, who was not looking at him, "To not too."

"Look, how about I take him to the beach, run the energy out of him," Embry asked, feeling pleased when Leah gave him a beaming smile.

"That would be great."

"Hey Gabe," Embry moved towards the front door, "Want to go to the beach and try to catch some sea turtles?"

"Sea turtles," Gabe jumped off the couch, running out the front door, "That would be cool!"

Leah chuckled as Embry closed the door behind him but not before turning to give her stomach one last look.

This second pregnancy was going to be interesting.

"I still have an hour and a half before I have to go," Rick whispered into her ear, sliding his hands over her lower stomach before resting them on her hips.

Leah giggled as she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You just can't get enough of me, can you?"

"I never will get enough of you," he whispered against her mouth, easily sweeping her off her feet and taking her down the hallway towards their bedroom.

* * *

Seth couldn't help letting out a sigh of frustration as he passed the utility room on his way to the kitchen, "Julie, you do not need to be doing my laundry. How'd you get in anyway?"

"Your back door was unlocked," Julie smiled at him as she folded a dark blue towel, setting it on top of the dryer before reaching into it for another towel, "But even if it wasn't, your sister gave me a key."

"My sister gave you a key to my house," Seth tossed the stack of letters he had pulled out of the mailbox onto the kitchen, "I swear, if I didn't love her so much, I'd disown her."

Julie laughed as she continued folding towels, separating them in stacks according to size.

Seth began looking through the letters, setting aside some of the brochures and magazines he had requested, "What are you doing to my towels, woman?"

"Folding them," Julie pushed the thick braid that had swung over her shoulder back, "You didn't expect me to toss them back on the bathroom floor where I found them, did you?"

"No, but you're folding them all wrong," Seth moved towards the utility room, leaning his right shoulder against the door frame.

"No, I'm not," Julie set a folded towel down, "Look at this."

Taking a corner of the towel, she pulled it up, the towel unfolding without her having to shake it out, "Is that cool or what?"

"Pretty sweet…where'd you learn that," Seth smiled as he watched her re-fold the blanket, trying to keep his eyes from wandering to her ass when she bent over to take another towel from the dryer.

"My mama taught me that," Julie said in a smug voice that made them both laugh.

Pushing away from the door, he returned to the kitchen, opening the fridge to take out a pitcher of cold lemonade.

"Planning a trip," Julie asked as she came into the kitchen with the stack of folded towels in her arms.

"What," Seth set the pitcher on the counter before reaching for a glass.

"All the travel information you've got there," Julie's voice faded as she headed down the hall towards the linen closet, returning several seconds later, "Looks like you're planning a trip…and can't make up your mind."

Seth took a gulp of cold lemonade as he watched her sift through the magazines and brochures, "I've got something in my head…just doing a bit of research."

"Mmm," Julie tossed a South Carolina magazine back onto the table before turning to look at him, "Thanksgiving is next week…I was wondering if you would like to come to my place for dinner…the gang's coming over too, so it's not just you and me."

Seth stared at her as he set his half empty glass down on the counter, "I'm Native American, Julie."

"So?"

"We don't celebrate Thanksgiving…do you honestly think we would celebrate a white man's holiday when they took our lands, wiped out half our people with their disease, raped our women, stole our children and forced their God on us?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't think –" Julie stopped apologizing as she noticed the teasing glint in Seth's brown-green eyes, "Oh come off it. You don't really think that way do you?"

"It's the truth but no, I don't," Seth moved across the kitchen, unable to stop himself from reaching out to stroke her cheek, "So the gang's gonna be there, uh?"

"Yep," Julie smiled up at him, her heart beating hard at having him so close, "Brandon will be there too and so will Mattie."

"Brandon," Seth's eyebrows rose up in surprise.

"Yeah," Julie grinned up at him, not realizing that she had taken a step closer to him, "He and Daisy have been seeing each other for the past two weeks. How old is he, by the way?"

"Old enough," Seth couldn't look away from her.

"You can bring Embry with you," Julie's words came out in a whisper as she tilted her head back, watching his mouth move closer to hers.

"I will," Seth's nose brushed against the tip of hers, "It's amusing to see his reaction to Mattie flirting with Lance."

Before Julie was able to respond, Seth covered her lips with his, his tongue delving deep into her mouth, his entire body growing hot at the taste of her.

Julie wrapped an arm around his waist, the other gripping his right arm as he slowly walked her backwards until her back met a wall.

The kiss was quickly getting out of control as Seth slid his hand down her back and under her shirt, a groan escaping him at the feel of her soft skin against his rough palm.

Pushing a leg in between hers, he tilted his head to the other side, changing the angle of the kiss as his hand moved up her flat stomach to her breasts.

Pulling away, Julie took a deep breath as she tried to control her raging desire. She wanted him so bad but this wasn't a good idea…at all, "We said no sex, remember?"

"Right," Seth moved his mouth down her throat, sliding his tongue over her pulse point before whispering into her ear, "This feels too good to stop, though."

"I know," Julie agreed, closing her eyes as he sucked on her earlobe, "But I don't think it would be a good idea…we should probably not kiss at all."

"Mmm," Seth wasn't paying attention to what she was saying; he was simply enjoying the feeling of her in his arms, her silky skin against his hand, the taste of her in his mouth…

He was going to see his little girl.

He froze as the thought registered, closing his eyes as he rested his forehead against her shoulder, taking a deep breath in an attempt to keep the nausea at bay.

He was a selfish asshole…there was just no other way to describe his reason behind wanting to get Julie out of her clothes and into his bed.

"You're right," Seth took a deep breath as he stepped back, unable to look her in the eye, feeling like the lowest scum on earth, "No sex…and no kissing."

Julie watched the self-disgust on his face, somehow knowing it had nothing to do with her.

Letting go of the breath she had been unaware of holding, she reached out to squeeze his arm, "It's okay Seth. I honestly don't know what's going on with you but whatever it is, it'll work out."

Seth looked into her eyes, seeing the sincerity in them. Pulling her into a hug, he kissed her forehead before pulling back, "You're a good friend Jules."

She smiled up at him, reaching up to pat his cheek, "That's what I aim for. Anyway, I have to go. I've got lesson plans to work on, papers to grade and gotta get started on that CD you asked me for as a Christmas present."

Seth grinned down at her, giving her thick braid a playful tug, "Notice how you don't speed talk around me as much anymore?"

"I guess you don't make me as nervous as you did before," Julie gave his cheek a quick kiss before moving away, grabbing her purse from the kitchen counter where she had placed it next to the phone, "Anyway, I put all your laundry away so no need for you to worry about that."

"Thanks Jules."

"No problem," Julie headed towards the front door, turning to look at him, "See you next Friday?"

"What time?"

She smiled at him as she opened the front door, "Seven…and don't forget to bring Embry this time."

"No worries," Seth gave her a wave, "He'll be there."

Julie grinned at him as she waved back, firmly closing the door behind her.

Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back.

He was becoming an insensitive idiot, what with this obsession at seeing his little girl…

There had to be another way…one that didn't involve using Julie or putting his life in danger.

Maybe it was time he turned to the Cullens for help.


	24. Chapter 23

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Another chapter...this one's a bit short but no worries 'cause the next one is going to be a doozie!**

**Gaby, Lynn, Ses and Hilja -once again thanks for faithfully reading and reviewing...I kept this chapter light because the coming one is going to be a difficult one to write...and although I've argued with Marcos about the decision he made, he won't change his mind and there's nothing more I can do than just write it out.**

**Everyone else, read! Review! Comments, ideas and constructive criticism always appreciated!**

**Oh, yes, I'm on chapter five of Mattie and Lance's story. Five more chapters after that and the story will be complete and published for y'alls reading pleasure.  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Julie's smile grew once she opened the door to find Seth standing on the other side, what looked like a pumpkin pie in one hand.

"Am I early," Seth asked with that heart stopping smile of his as he stepped into the apartment, letting her take the pie from him.

"No, you're right on time," Julie smiled as she leaned up to kiss his cheek, "This pie looks amazing. Where'd you buy it?"

"Buy it," Seth scoffed as he followed her into the kitchen, "Woman, I made it. I happen to be a very talented cook."

"Very impressed," Julie set the pie between an apple cobbler and a chocolate mousse pie, "Where's Embry?"

"He'll be along in a few minutes," Seth chuckled to himself as he flashed back to the image that had greeted him when he'd stopped by his sister's place to borrow the recipe for the pie, "He's cleaning out my sister's gutters."

"That's nice of him," Julie smiled as she poured him a glass of ice tea.

"Yeah, he's been real nice to my sister, recently I mean," Seth took a sip of the sweet cold tea, smiling at Julie with his eyes, "Is it just us?"

"No, actually," Julie moved around him but the small kitchen made it impossible for them not to touch, the chemistry between them immediately leaping into attention and making them nervous, "Mattie and Lance are in the living room turned dining room."

Seth followed her into the living room, his eyebrows rising up as he took stock of the room, "Wow. This looks amazing Jules."

"Thanks," Julie smiled back at him before turning to her other two guests to include them in the conversation, "Thanksgiving has always been a big thing with my family…I kind of went overboard, since this is the first time I host a Thanksgiving dinner for friends and family."

"How many total are you feeding," Seth asked as he took a seat across from Mattie, smiling at the swan shaped dark green napkin on his plate –Julie had definitely gone all out.

"Eleven," Julie looked over her shoulder at a knock on the door, "Mom and Lyn are coming. I bet that's Embry…Derek has a habit of being late and I'm sure Brandon and Daisy will get distracted for a while on their way here."

"That soon," Seth muttered under his breath before grinning across the table at Lance and Mattie, "So, how are the training sessions going?"

Mattie blushed as Lance replied, "Very good. Mattie's a natural climber."

"I'm sure she is," Seth chuckled as Mattie's blush deepened, looking over his shoulder to see Embry come into the kitchen, followed by Derek and Susie, "Hey guys."

"Seth, you're looking better," Derek clapped a hand on Seth's right shoulder, pulling out the chair next to him, "How's the shoulder doing?"

"Much better," Seth smiled at Susie as she tousled his hair playfully as a greeting before she sat at Derek's other side, "Doc said another couple of weeks and I can get rid of this damn sling."

"Take it easy man," Derek leaned back in his chair as Embry moved around the long table to sit at Mattie's opposite side, "That was a real nasty fall. Good thing Embry kept his cool."

"Yeah, very good thing," Seth nodded in agreement before changing the conversation, "Where's your sister?"

Derek's smile disappeared as his eyes narrowed, "With that Brandon kid you brought along…how old is this kid anyway?"

"Old enough," Embry and Seth answered in unison, both chuckling quietly at the whole situation.

"Yeah, that's what Jules said but I'm still not convinced. What do you know about this kid?"

Seth laughed, leaning back into the chair, wishing he hadn't had to wear the damn sling…his shoulder was finally completely healed but due to having to keep up pretenses, he was now dealing with that damn itch under the strap that he couldn't quite reach, "He's a good kid. Works hard, keeps out of other people's business, has no drama in his life. He's honest and trustworthy…trust me when I say, Derek, there's no better guy for your sister than Brandon."

"I second that," Embry nodded, looking up as Julie entered the living room, moving to stand behind Seth, placing her hands on his shoulders, "Julie, everything looks amazing."

"Thank you," Julie smiled at him before looking down at Seth, "Why are you wiggling so much?"

"I have an itch right under the damn strap," Seth closed his eyes as Julie's long fingers reached under the strap to the right spot, "Oh that feels good. Right there…ah, that's the spot."

"You need to stop before Seth embarrasses himself in front of the rest of us," Susie teased, all of them laughing at the slight blush that appeared on Seth's face.

"Is that Seth Clearwater I see blushing," Mattie teased her friend, laughing as his blush got darker.

"Mattie, are you making Seth blush," Daisy walked into the living room, Brandon close behind her, his hand resting lightly on the curve of her waist, "Wow, I didn't think that was possible."

"So I blush," Seth shrugged, biting the inside of his cheek as he realized he'd shrugged with both shoulders…good thing no one but he, and Embry by the warning look his friend was giving him, had noticed, "It's not that big of a deal."

They all laughed, everyone finding it amusing to see Seth Clearwater, Mr. So Smooth Everything Rolls Off His Back, feeling uncomfortable for a change.

They all turned at the sound of a chirpy voice calling from the kitchen, "Firecracker! Turkey's here! Time to chow-down baby!"

* * *

_Kingstree, South Carolina_

"**Check."**

**Rosa stared at the board, biting her bottom lip as she tried to figure out what it was that she was supposed to do.**

"**You need to protect your king, Tia," Marcos pointed at the piece before pointing at his several squares away, "Right now, my bishop's got your king on check but you've still got some choices to get him out of it."**

**Giving Marcos an arched eyebrow look, she took one of her white pieces and placed it between her king and the little boy's bishop.**

"**Tia, that's a knight," Marcos took the piece and placed it back where it was, "It doesn't move that way…it can only move in L shaped patterns…three and two, remember?"**

"**Vaguely," Rosa stared at the board some more, finally realizing with a pleased smile that she could move her rook to intercept Marcos' bishop, "How about that? Does that work?"**

"**Yes," Marcos tried not to roll his eyes or let out a sigh of desperation…his aunt was definitely not good at logical reasoning and deduction…must be that artistic part of her that didn't let her see the obvious moves under her nose, "Although now I get to take your queen with my knight."**

**Rosa stared in shock as Marcos did exactly that, recalling that the queen piece was the most powerful and versatile of the whole lot, "How is that fair?"**

"**It's fair in the sense that you could have taken my bishop with your queen, thus getting out of the way of my knight while at the same time protecting your king," Marcos tilted his head to the side, giving her a side smile, "Chess is not your game, Tia Rosa. Maybe we should try charades next time."**

**Rosa stared at him with an open mouth for a few seconds before she started laughing, "Your smart mouth attitude needs work, young man."**

"**My attitude is fine," Marcos moved his rook down the board, "It's your chess game that needs improvement. Checkmate."**

**She watched as he knocked over her king with a smug smile on his face, "You're a lousy winner, Marcos."**

"**It happens when I win all the time," Marcos set the pieces back in their places, "Maybe if I lost every once in a while, it would teach me to be humble…but between you and Viviana, that's just not gonna happen."**

**Rosa let another laugh as Viviana came skipping from the kitchen, wearing daisy patterned oven mitts that practically covered her small arms, "Dinner's ready!"**

**Getting to her feet, she moved towards the small kitchen/dining room, smiling at the full table, "It all looks great Vivi…what are those?"**

"**Well," Viviana took off her oven mitts, tossing them on the counter, quickly checking to make sure the oven and stove were turned off before pulling out her chair, "There aren't turkeys small enough for just us so I made stuffed Cornish hens."**

"**There are three of them," Marcos stared at the food on the table, thinking it all smelled good but yet, there was something missing.**

"**Come on Marc," Vivi gave her brother a pleading look, her bottom lip poking out into a cute pout, "It's Thanksgiving Day…you can eat real food just this once…please?"**

**Marcos wrinkled his nose as he pulled out his chair and climbed into it, looking at the buttery mashed potatoes, homemade gravy –because his sister felt it necessary to make everything from scratch –cornbread, steaming green beans, cream of corn, and what attracted his attention the most, a chocolate mousse pie next to a pumpkin one, "We're from Spain, Vivi. We don't celebrate Thanksgiving Day."**

"**But we're in America now," Vivi smiled at her Tia Rosa, who was sitting on the chair across from hers, "And when in Rome, do as the Romans."**

"**I thought you said we were in America," Marcos pointed out in a serious voice, his face blank of any teasing as he stared at his sister, secretly pleased at the laugh that escaped his aunt.**

**Viviana stared at Marcos, her golden eyes narrowed in warning, "Tia Rosa's right. You do need to work on your attitude."**

* * *

Seth walked out of the kitchen behind Julie, holding a bowl of mashed potatoes in his only free hand as he leaned closer to her to whisper into her ear, "You didn't tell me your mother was Asian."

"Seth," Julie turned around in the small hallway before they reached the living room, "I don't go around introducing myself 'Hi, I'm Julie, my mother's Asian.' What's the big deal anyway?"

"She's tiny," Seth whispered as he looked over his shoulder towards the kitchen where Julie's mother was carving the turkey, "Short women kind of freak me out."

"Are you serious," Julie stared up at him with an amused smile, "Have you never dated a short girl?"

"No," Seth shook his head as he looked down at her, "My height limit for girls I date is five feet seven inches."

Julie laughed as she turned towards the living room, looking over her shoulder as she asked "So if I wasn't five feet nine inches, you wouldn't have asked me out?"

"Well," Seth looked at her, giving her a grin, "Okay, I might have made an exception with you."

Julie laughed, setting the gravy down on the table before taking the mashed potatoes from Seth, "Lyn, mom wants you in the kitchen."

The teenage girl turned to look at her sister, her purple eyes wide, "What does she want?"

"I don't know," Julie shrugged, knowing her mother just wanted to get the fifteen year old away from Lance…the girl had a huge crush on him and flirted shamelessly every time she saw him –it made their mother uncomfortable although she and Julie both knew Lance saw her as a kid sister, "She just told me to tell you to go into the kitchen."

"Yeah, sure, she probably wants me to find something for her in that kitchen of yours," Lyn muttered as she stood up, tucking a hank of shoulder length ash blond hair behind her ear as she passed by Seth, looking up at him with a narrow eyed look, "And there's nothing wrong with short girls."

Seth stared after the five foot two inch girl, letting out a laugh when she turned to stick her tongue out at him, "I never said there was!"

He turned to look at the rest of the people in the living room, "I just personally don't…it has to do with the fact that I'm six five…I'd have like a perpetual crick on my neck if I dated a girl that was five two."

"That's why you sit and place her in your lap," Lance quipped, his face set in a serious look as he stared at Seth, "Although, I understand your…aversion, shall we say, towards short women. I myself am attracted to women closer to my height…there's not many of them," Lance turned to look at Mattie, "Reason why I haven't dated anyone since Daisy."

"Whatever," Daisy turned to cut in, "You haven't dated anyone because you're a freaking workaholic. Besides, I'm five six…not in Seth's height requirements…a shame, really, 'cause he would have had a lot of fun with me."

"Yeah, too bad he found me first," Julie shot a retort her way, laughing as she stuck her tongue out in response, "Besides, Brandon's closer to your height. How tall are you Brandon?"

"Six one," Brandon smiled as Julie's little sister returned to the living room, "And I have no problem with short girls."

"I like you," Lyn pointed at Brandon with a smile before turning to frown at Seth, "You not so much."

"What," Seth laughed as he watched the petite blond take her seat next to Lance, "There's really nothing wrong with your height Lyn, it's just personally…I mean, as a personal preference –"

"You don't date short girls," a chuckle followed in response to Seth's startled jump as he turned to look down at Julie's mother…all four feet eleven inches of her, "We get that. It's a shame though 'cause you'll never find someone more fun than a short girl."

They all laughed as she set the platter of sliced turkey in the middle of the table, her straight black hair swinging over her small shoulders before she straightened up.

"Now you," Lance grinned at her as he snuck a piece of turkey from the platter, "You I would date…I'd carry you around in my pocket all day."

She laughed, her slanted purple eyes bright in response to the teasing she was used to from Julie's friends, "The thing is, I don't like pockets. So you'll just have to settle for a nice tall girl," she turned to look at her youngest daughter, "That's closer to your age. Like…remind me of your name again honey."

"Mattie," she answered with a slight blush on her cheeks, biting the inside of her lip to keep herself from laughing at the dark look Julie's sister gave her.

"There, you can carry Mattie around in your pocket instead of me," she swiftly removed her apron, placing over the back of her chair, "I think it's time we get started on our dinner, don't you?"

"Oh yes," they all agreed with enthusiastic nods, Julie and Seth taking their seats at the end of the table before they all turned to look at Julie's mother.

"It's a family tradition," she smiled at them all, her facial features exquisite, reminding Seth of a china doll, "To share something we are each thankful for in our lives…something special and profound…and not at all related to your favorite football team."

The guys laughed, already feeling a little uncomfortable at having to get profound in front of each other.

"I'll start," Lyn offered, reaching out to take her mother's hand, "I'm very thankful for you, mama. I know it's going to be hard, letting me move up here with Julie while you stay in Trinidad…but I also know you're doing it because you love me and want what's best for me…you're really the best mother a girl can have."

She smiled as Lyn leaned over to kiss her smooth cheek, reaching up to stroke her hand over her thick ash blond hair, "I love you very much Madelyn. You and your sister are my life."

"We know," Lyn smiled at her before sitting back in her chair, "Why don't you go next Firecracker?"

Julie smiled across the table at her sister before looking at her mother and friends, "I'm thankful for my family and friends…both the new and the old. Mama, you're the best mother ever, always there for Lyn and I…and Derek and Susie and Daisy…you mother everyone like nobody's business," her friends nodded in agreement, "But right now, I'm very thankful for new friends. Mattie, you've been amazing, always willing to talk even when it's late at night. Embry, you make me laugh and I really appreciate that. Brandon, I don't know you at all but…you make my best friend smile so that's a plus in my book."

Taking a deep breath, she turned to look at Seth as she reached out to take his hand in hers, "Seth…it's hard for me to describe how I feel about you or what impact you've had in my life in these past few months we've known each other. Because of you, I've learned…that I'm stronger than I've imagined…I learned I have the capability to love and to let go when necessary…I've learned that I can be a great friend even when my heart yearns for more…I've learned that life is full of surprises and choices…and being with you was a good choice, no matter what the outcome."

Seth smiled at her, lifting her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles, "I suppose I should go next. I'm thankful…for my family. They've always been there for me, through the good and the bad times. I'm thankful for my friends," Seth grinned at Embry, "And their ability to keep their cool when my life's on the line."

They all laughed at that before quieting down.

"I'm thankful for you, Julie," Seth looked into her purple eyes, letting go of her hand to reach out and wipe away a lone tear slowly sliding down her cheek, "You've changed my life…in so many ways I can't even explain. Thanks to you, my future's become clearer…I know where I belong and what I'm meant to be. You have become…one of my best friends…a true kindred spirit. And last of all, this might not make any sense to all of you but…I'm thankful that I've…seen my reason for being. I've always felt that…not having a purpose in life meant being able to go through it with no worries…but now, I understand that a purpose is what makes a life…and I have one now..."

* * *

"**Let's share something we're grateful for," Viviana smiled at her aunt and brother, hoping they would go along without many objections.**

"**Why," Marcos poked his Cornish hen with a fork, watching the butter squirt out of it…it was a testament to his sister's cooking talent that had him actually watering at the mouth.**

"**Because it's Thanksgiving Day…it's the day you give thanks. Come on Marcos," Viviana took a piece of cornbread from the basket, placing it on her plate as she watched her aunt out of the corner of her eye.**

**She had been back to normal for the past couple of weeks…in a way. She seemed a little quieter now, more pensive. Viviana couldn't help but wish she could read her aunt's mind…find out what it was that made her draw into herself every once in a while.**

"**It's your idea," Marcos split the leg off his hen, sniffing it before taking a bite; "You go first."**

"**Alright," Viviana wiped her fingers on her napkin before placing her hands in her lap, "I'm thankful for you and Tia Rosa…for being able to take care of you and show you in a tangible way how much I love you."**

**Rosa smiled at her, reaching out across the small table to brush red-gold curls off her small forehead.**

"**Marcos, you go next," Viviana turned to look at her brother, watching him as he placed his chicken leg onto his plate then wiped his fingers and mouth, staring at them both in that serious way of his.**

"**I'm thankful for…" Marcos tried to figure out what he wanted to say without breaking down…he was a boy for crying out loud…no, that's exactly what he didn't want to do, "I'm thankful for having someone to look after and protect in the best way I know how…I'm thankful that I have someone to call sister…someone to call Tia…"**

**Blinking fast, he looked down at his lap, mentally scolding himself for being such a crybaby.**

**He felt a warm kiss at the top of his head, looking up to find his Tia Rosa smiling at him as she smoothed her hand over his dark hair.**

"**Your turn, Tia," Viviana wiped her hand across her eyes before smiling at her aunt, "What are you thankful for?"**

**Rosa stared at the twins, wondering what to say…there was very little in her life that she could be thankful for. **

**Looking down at the plate before her, she briefly flashed back to the day at the pier, "I'm thankful that I'm not alone…I'm thankful to know that I have someone waiting for me…someone that loves and cares for me and wants to protect me…"**

**Viviana beamed at her aunt in pleasure while Marcos stared at her, his little face set in that serious expression that seemed to be the only one he had.**

**Looking up at them, she smiled gently as she reached out to touch their faces, "I'm also thankful for you two."**


	25. Chapter 24

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: This was one of the hardest chapters I had to write. One of my characters made a decision and I couldn't talk him out of it. It was difficult to go through it but he insisted and told me no matter how much I stalled, it was going to happen. I am growing to love Marcos as much as Gabriel (I've copyrighted Gabe to protect him from all of you who've threatened to steal him) and it's hard to see him make a decision that might take him closer to the dark side. Please, for those of you who have also grown to love him, I beg you not to forsake him...he might still be redeemable. This is from me because Marcos has convinced himself that he doesn't care if he ends up standing alone.**

**Aside from that, I tried to do another spirit journey to have Seth and Rosa meet again but once I had it written out, it felt forced and I just didn't like it so I tore it up and started it again and came up with something different yet similar...seems like nature itself is in tune with their connection. I hope the end result is pleasing to all.**

**Remember, read, enjoy, and REVIEW!**

**PS Thank you Gaby, Ses, Lynn and Hilja for all your reviews on my Mattie/Lance story. It was fund write and I enjoyed the responses very much. Continue your reviews to this story, suggest ideas and feel free to share criticism as well. Love you all!  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"You three look nothing alike," Seth said into the phone as he walked the path towards First Beach, one hand in his pocket while the other held the phone, "If it weren't for the purple eyes, I'd have had a harder time believing you're actually related at all."

Julie's laugh came through clear, _"You're not the first to say that. Mom says I take after my father and Lyn definitely takes after hers."_

"Your mom's pretty cool," Seth kicked a rock out of the way, watching it skip down the path, "Not to mention an amazing cook. The turkey was excellent."

"_That's the reason why Derek and the gang always do the road trip from Idaho to California. I'm so glad you got to come, Seth. Did your family not do anything?"_

"Yeah, before I headed to your place," stepping over a log several feet away from the crashing surf, he sat down on the ground, leaning back against the smooth wood.

"_My goodness, Seth,"_ Julie's chuckle was low and smooth, _"Where do you hide all that food? I've never met anyone that eats as much as you and your friends. It's almost like you burn it all away within hours."_

"Pretty much," Seth stared out at the ocean, wondering what his little girl was doing…did she have someone in her life that made her smile?

"_What are you doing?"_

"Sitting at First Beach…just watching the sun set. You?"

"_Working on this CD you asked for. Honestly, Seth, what's wrong with me singing to you over the phone?"_

"Considering that my last cell phone bill almost made me pass out," Seth picked up a large pebble in his left hand, tossing it towards the crashing waves, smiling in pleasure at the lack of pain or tenderness in his shoulder, "I don't think it fair to keep you awake while you sing me to sleep. With a CD, I can just push play anytime I want, save myself some money and let you get your beauty sleep."

Julie laughed as the sound of music in the background filtered through the line,_ "I so can smell bullshit, even over the phone. You've got something up your sleeve, I just know it. Come on. Tell me what you want a CD of my own songs for."_

"I already told you," Seth picked up another pebble, "For my use."

"_Mmm,"_ the music stopped for a few seconds before starting again, _"Fine, don't tell me. Just know that if I am not happy about the outcome of your use concerning this CD, I reserve the right to hurt you."_

"Sure, sure," tossing the pebble, he smiled in satisfaction as he watched it sail several yards before landing in the ocean, "I'm gonna let you go so you can concentrate…make sure it's all top quality, I don't like substandard music."

"_Jerk,"_ Julie insulted him good naturedly, drawing a quick breath, _"Hold on. I was wondering if you'd go with me to an exhibit in Seattle on Wednesday."_

"What kind of exhibit," Seth drew up his knees against his chest, staring out at the setting sun.

"_Photography."_

"Are they of naked girls?"

Julie laughed, the sound of tapping fingers coming through the line, _"No, no naked girls. She's known for her amazing landscape photography…has never used live subjects."_

"Who?"

"_The photographer. Tell me you'll come…I'll even treat you to dinner…there's a great steakhouse several streets down from the art gallery where the exhibit is at."_

"Alright, alright, stop bribing me," running his fingers through his hair, "I'll go just for the steak…I'm not much into the whole art gallery, photography exhibit thing but since you obviously want me there, I'll go…and I plan on eating lots of steak."

"_It's a date,"_ a clicking sound followed her words, _"Alright, I gotta go. I'm done with my third recording. I've got like five more songs to add to the CD…I'm picking my favorite ones, hopefully you'll like them."_

"I'm sure I will. Especially if you use your voice to its full advantage."

"_I have one song where I actually do that…work my way up and down the scale that is. Well, gonna let you go."_

"Okay, then. Take care Jules."

"_Seth."_

"Yes?"

"_I love you…while I still can; I just want you to know that."_

Seth smiled in response before replying, "I love you too…as much as I can…I need you to know that."

"_I do…that's why it won't be so hard to let you go…"_

* * *

_Kingstree, South Carolina_

**Rosa stood at the edge of the pier, staring at the currents in the water as the river flowed under her feet, the breeze moving softly through her dark hair, brushing her skin with cool little currents.**

**It was starting to get cold in South Carolina…kind of surprising it had taken almost to the end of November before she had to wear a light jacket on her trips out around the small cabin.**

**She walked through the trees, took pictures of the flowers she found, already mentally putting together a collection of flower pictures but somehow, without her consciously deciding to, she always ended up at the pier, staring at the river as the moving trees seemed to whisper secrets she could hear but not understand.**

**She had spent the last few weeks wondering if that moment –that warm peaceful moment when she didn't feel alone or afraid –had simply been the stress of so much responsibility –a moment created by her subconscious to give her a respite, however short lived.**

**A part of her deep inside refused to doubt.**

**It was what brought her to the pier every day, had her standing at the edge to wait…**

**He would find her, wherever he was…**

**To stop believing that, however minutely, would send her careening back to that dark place…**

**She couldn't afford to do that and for that reason, she kept believing…kept hoping…**

**And waiting.**

"**Where are you," she whispered into the breeze, hoping it would carry her heartfelt petition to wherever he was…she needed to know –to feel him again.**

* * *

Seth stared at the crashing waves as the golden sun began to paint the water into hot brilliant colors, the reflection of the sky.

Raising his legs to his chest, he wrapped his arms around his knees, wondering how she was doing, if she was alright.

He knew, instinctively, that she hadn't handled his sudden departure all that well.

The echo of her pain had stayed with him throughout the past weeks –it had somehow overshadowed his own pain.

He needed to find a way to her –it was driving him crazy; no dreams, no sudden overwhelming feelings, nothing.

He was so damn close to going to Julie, so damn desperate in seeing his little girl that he was actually contemplating being a complete asshole to such a great girl.

"Where are you," he whispered into the wind, resting his forehead against his forearms as he closed his eyes, breathing in deep, the smell of cherry blossoms drifting in the breeze as he continued to breathe.

He had to find a way.

* * *

"**I wish you could be here," she whispered, a lone tear slowly sliding down her smooth cheek as the breeze ruffled her dark hair, carrying the scent of the sea with it, "I'm waiting for you…"**

**Taking another breath, she closed her eyes…it wasn't the same as before but somehow, she could feel him…**

* * *

"I want to be with you," Seth stared at the setting sun, wishing he could tell her this while he looked into her beautiful eyes, so big and full of fear, "I ache to hold you…I've never met you but I already love you."

Breathing deep, the scent of cherry blossoms grew stronger along with the sudden feeling he wasn't alone.

He didn't know what was happening, it definitely wasn't the same as before but he would take it…

"Don't give up on me…" he whispered, the breeze carrying his words to where they belonged.

* * *

"**I can't…" she took a deep breath, watching the breeze as it moved through the trees, able to hear the ruffling sound of them as they moved with it, "I can't give up on you…I can't stop believing that you're real…that it's more than just a feeling."**

**Moving her eyes down to the water running under the pier, she looked through the clear water, thinking how beautiful it was.**

**Raising her camera, she took a picture, knowing the riverbed rocks would show through the water despite its currents, it was just that clear.**

"**I don't know how this works," she whispered at the breeze, lifting her camera to take a picture of the far off view from where she was standing, "I don't know how it's possible…I can only think of it as magic…good magic…it actually does exist…"**

* * *

"I'm here, I'm real," Seth kept breathing in the scent of cherry blossoms, "It doesn't make sense but its true…nothing in my life makes sense and it's all true, so this is true too."

He sat still, listening to the crashing waves, the sun more than halfway into the ocean, the sky starting to get that dark blue tint to it.

"I want you to be here with me," Seth leaned his chin against his forearms, staring at the sky, painted wild with such beautiful colors, "No other place would be safer than by my side."

* * *

**She turned towards the west, staring at the setting sun over the white pine trees, capturing the moment of glory before it completely sank into the horizon, the colors so beautiful, so wild and free.**

"**I know I'll be safe with you," she whispered as she lowered her camera to her side, "Wherever you are, I know I'll be safe with you."**

"**Tia Rosa!"**

**The sudden disappearance of the seawater smell made her heart ache but this time, she kept herself strong…she couldn't break, couldn't fold in on herself…**

**Not just because of the twins but because of him.**

**Turning around, she watched as Viviana waved from the door of the little cabin, "Tia! Minerva's on the phone for you!"**

**Taking a deep breath of the pine scented air, she looked over her shoulder at the setting sun one last time, letting out a soft whisper, "I'll wait for you…however long it takes."**

* * *

"Hey Seth!"

Seth's head snapped to the side, the sharp pain at losing the tentative connection he had to her as the scent of cherry blossoms abruptly disappeared spearing through his chest.

Collin moved across the beach towards his friend, wearing cut off jeans and nothing else.

"Soon, my little girl," Seth whispered softly, hoping the breeze would carry those last words to her before he pushed himself to his feet.

"Were you talking to yourself," Collin gave Seth a strange look, as he stopped several feet away from him, the breeze ruffling his hair –he desperately needed a haircut.

"Just…reminding myself about something," Seth shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "Got done with patrols?"

"Yeah, gonna head home and get some homework done," Collin ran his fingers through his hair, "I saw you on my way there and thought I'd stopped…haven't seen you or Embry in a while…you both must be busy with your girls."

Seth gave Collin a smile, "Jealous, much?"

"Naw," Collin flashed back to the day he had looked into Julie's purple eyes…there was something about them that seemed to tug at him deep inside but he didn't know what, "I got my own source of entertainment."

Seth chuckled, his shoulders shaking, "Your left hand?"

"You fucking asshole," Collin couldn't help the slight blush crawling up his face, "Anyway, you needed my help moving Julie's little sister down to Port Angeles, remember? I'd be nice to me if I were you."

"What, you want me to step aside and let you have a try at my girl," Seth gave Collin a side grin, "I don't think so…but her sister's pretty spunky. You'll have fun trying to get to her."

"Oh please," Collin rolled his black eyes in disdain, "She's still a kid. Anyway, when were you planning on going to Trinidad?"

"Two weekends from this one," Seth took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "She's done with school in two weeks and wants to move in with Julie as soon as its over…she's really chomping at the bit at getting out of Trinidad…makes me wonder if that stupid ex-boyfriend of hers is giving her any trouble."

"Her problem, not mine," Collin stated matter of factly before turning towards his house; "Anyway, I'll meet you and Embry at your place in the morning. I gotta go and get homework done."

"Alright," Seth watched him as he jogged across the beach, turning back to the darkening sky.

The connection was lost, he could feel it…there was nothing there for him to continue talking to…

Turning around, he headed towards his house, his step slow and dragging.

He needed her with him…and he had to find a way to make it happen.

* * *

_Kingstree, South Carolina_

**She sighed softly as she listened to Minerva's chatter over the phone, only half paying attention while she looked over the numbers on the computer, wondering to herself if Marcos had been right. **

**Perhaps a ten percent commission on each sold photograph was too much –considering the price tags her art manager attached to them.**

**"The tour is going exceptionally well, Rose. We sold five of your photographs in New York, two in Chicago and we'll be in Seattle this week. From what the art gallery manager there has told me, there are quite a number of interested buyers."**

"**Uh-uh," Rosa clicked open the spreadsheet attachment, "That's good."**

"**I think between Seattle and San Diego, we'll sell about ninety percent of your remaining photographs. That will only leave about two or three unsold."**

"**Good," clicking on each image of the unsold photographs, she suggested absentmindedly, "Maybe if you lowered the prices a couple of thousand dollars, you might sell them all."**

"**It's not just the talent we're selling, Rose. Not anymore. We're also selling your name."**

"**Right," closing the New York spreadsheet, she pulled up the one from Chicago, "Why was the turn out in Chicago so low?"**

"**I made the mistake of thinking the gallery manager would do a good job on publicity. It won't happen again."**

"**Mmm," she stared at one of the two pictures sold, the colors of the climbing roses, aged stone and falling water from the old fountain behind the **_**palazzo**_** so sharp and vivid, even on her laptop screen, "I'm sure it won't. Anything else?"**

"**Yes. I got contacted by a couple of charities. They'd like to know if you would donate one of your photographs for a fundraiser."**

"**Send me the information, I'll look it over," Rosa clicked open the file where she kept her electronic copy of the contract with Minerva, finally being in the frame of mind to read it and think over possible changes, "If that's all –"**

"**Actually, I have one more thing. I know it's stated in your contract that you have no interest in publicity –"**

"**I don't."**

"**Fine. Also, about your fan mail –"**

"**Not interested."**

"**Rose, I normally wouldn't say anything to you about this…"**

**Rosa was already zoning out as she read the terms under which the contract was put together between Eduardo and Minerva.**

_**If at any time, these terms agreed upon are violated by the paid party (Minerva Raymer), the payee (Rose de Lune) can demand renegotiation of the contract or terminate it completely.**_

"**But I'm really concerned, especially with the last letter I received."**

"**Minerva," Rosa let out a long breath, running her fingers through her hair, "I don't mean to sound heartless, but I don't care about other people's problems –"**

"**Actually, I'm concerned about you."**

"**Me," Rosa finally focused on what Minerva was saying, her heart leaping in fear as the nausea began to slowly grow.**

"**Yes. This guy, he's been writing to you since your first exhibit. His letters were always sweet and full of praise for your talent but lately, he's been expressing some anger at your lack of response. It really wasn't that big of a deal because no one knows who you are or what you look like…"**

**Rosa's breath was coming fast and shallow, her mind going blank as Minerva's words sank in.**

"**His last letter, he mentioned being at the exhibit in Suwanee…he wrote that you looked beautiful with the flower in your hair –that it made you look innocent…almost childlike…the way he imagined you would look."**

**She lost the feeling to her hands as the phone slipped, landing on her lap as she tried to breathe, tried to think past the fear that was quickly consuming her.**

"**He doesn't know where you are now, Rose," Minerva's far off voice no longer registered in Rosa's consciousness as she sat huddled in the armchair, her body shaking as she began to rock in place, "But still…be careful okay?"**

**Her stomach flipped as the fear took over.**

**Trying to stand up, her legs gave out and she landed on her hands and knees, tears streaming down her face, no longer able to hold back the nausea as she threw up on the wooden floor of the living room, her breathing coming fast and harsh.**

**He had found them…she had failed.**

* * *

Seth walked into his bedroom in time to hear the _ding _from his laptop.

Moving across the room, he tapped the enter button, sitting on his chair as his web-cam came on, Jacob's face filling the screen.

"Yo Beta!"

"Don't call me that," Seth admonished good naturedly, "Your face is kind of ugly when it's close up, Jake."

"I couldn't be ugly even if I tried," Jake grinned at Seth as he moved back, "How's it going over in that end of the world?"

"Peachy," Seth answered, hoping the small talk would not last long, "My shoulder's back to normal."

"Good," Jake grinned at him, able to see even through the screen that Seth had no interest in just talking, "Anyway. I showed the drawings of the church and priest you e-mailed me to Carlisle."

"And?"

"Carlisle doesn't recognize the church –"

"It's a cathedral," Seth interrupted, not knowing why it even mattered.

"Whatever. The point is...Carlisle's never seen it."

"What about the vampire priest?"

Jake chuckled at that, "What an oxymoron."

"Agreed. Does Carlisle know him?" Seth ran his fingers through his hair, feeling suddenly agitated as he waited for Jake to answer.

"Yes…apparently Carlisle met him some couple hundred years ago…in Ireland."

"Ireland," Seth's eyebrows lowered in consternation, rubbing the back of his neck as his entire skin began to get clammy…his heart beat was speeding up and he felt the oncoming surge of fear.

Something was wrong with his little girl.

"Yeah. Explain to me again about this leech and the church."

"A dream I had," Seth reached over to the keyboard, "Listen, I gotta go. I'm not feeling well."

"Yeah, you look like shit. Listen Seth, Carlisle said –"

Turning the camera off, Seth bolted out of his desk chair, making it to the bathroom in time.

Leaning against the wall, he flushed the toilet, trying to breathe through the nausea and overwhelming fear that was coursing through his system.

Something had happened to make her so scared…he normally only reacted this way to his dreams…her memories…

Breathing hard, he felt himself shake as he turned away from the toilet.

He could feel the anger slowly growing, making his skin tighten, his heartbeat hitch up.

Something or someone was causing overwhelming fear in his little girl and he could do nothing about it.

Without thinking, he punched the bathroom wall, shoving his fist through the wall with the force.

"Seth!"

He looked up, barely able to see his sister through the haze of anger and fear that seemed to cloud his vision.

Pulling his hand out of the wall, he slid down to the floor, his shoulders shaking, his control breaking as tears began to flow.

"I can't…" swallowing back a sob, he buried his face in his hands, keeping a tight rein on his anger as he felt his sister's hands on his back, trying to give him comfort, "She's scared Lee…so damn scared and I'm not there."

Leah smoothed her hand over his hair before wrapping her arms around him, whispering into his ear, "Help her through it Seth. Give her the strength to get through it."

"How," Seth growled, trying to pull away from his sister without success, "I'm not there. How the hell am I supposed to help her?"

Leah moved to look into his eyes, wiping her fingers across his face, "By being strong…for her. You two have a connection…that should be obvious by now, don't you think? Just breathe…breathe and tell her it's going to be okay…tell her right here," Leah laid a hand over his beating heart without breaking eye contact, "Tell her she's strong…she can deal with what's going on and find a solution."

Seth stared into his sister's eyes, taking a deep breath as he thought over her words, his heart beat slowing down with every word.

Closing his eyes, he could feel her with every beat of his heart, could feel her despair, her hopelessness, her fear…

You'll be okay. You're strong, you can get through this…you're not alone.

* * *

_Kingstree, South Carolina_

**She stared at the letter in her hand, her attempt at trying to connect the dots in Eduardo's logic completely failing.**

**Tennessee. **

**That was his next destination for them and she couldn't figure out why.**

**Looking out the window, she took a deep breath, swallowing back the nausea that had plagued her for the past day.**

**They were going to be driving to some backwoods small town in Tennessee as soon as Marcos got back in from feeding.**

**She had kept them indoors for the past twenty four hours while she tried to collect herself, tried to think past the fear to figure out what to do.**

**It was the sudden reassurance within her that made her get off the floor in search of the twins, make sure they were okay.**

**As she read through Eduardo's next letter, she kept reminding herself that it was going to be okay.**

**She was strong and was able to get through this…she could do what was needed to be done because she wasn't alone.**

**If only he were here to do it for her.**

**Folding the letter, her head snapped up in response to the knock on the door, her eyes widening as her niece came out of the kitchen towards the front door, "Vivi, don't."**

"**Tia, I'm sure if it was him, he wouldn't bother knocking," Viviana continued towards the front door, her long hair in a thick plait down her small back.**

"**Stop," Rosa dropped the letter on the coffee table, heading towards the front door, "I'll get it. Go back to the kitchen, Vivi. Whoever it is, I don't want them to see you."**

"**It's probably Mr. McGill," Viviana moved slowly towards the kitchen, not liking the idea of leaving her aunt alone to face the visitor at the other side of the door…she was already jumpy as it was.**

"**Possibly," Rosa stared at the door handle, taking a deep breath as another knock sounded, a little louder than the one before. **

**Taking the door knob in her hand, she turned it and slowly opened the door, a heavy breath escaping her as she looked into a pair of dark brown eyes, feeling a rush of relief as she gave the stranger a smile, "May I help you?"**

**He stared at her, his dark brown hair falling in slightly greasy hanks across his wide forehead, "You're Rose de Lune."**

"**I'm sorry, I…I don't know who that is –" she let out a gasp when he wedged his foot in between the frame and door, keeping her from closing it on his face.**

"**There's no need for you to lie to me," he gave her a smile that made her skin clammy, "I know who you are."**

"**I…" Rosa gave her head a small shake, "I don't know who you are –"**

"**I'm an admirer of your work," he slid his hand into the pocket of his tan slacks, pulling it out slowly, the setting sun glinting off the steel blade he held, "You can say I'm your biggest fan…but then again, you know that, don't you? After all, you've ignored every single letter I've sent you."**

**Rosa tried to breathe as she kept her eyes on the blade, her mind going blank…this she hadn't been expecting.**

"**Tia…"**

"**Ah," he smiled at her, his eyes displaying a glint of evil pleasure, "There's my leverage. If you don't want her hurt, you'll follow me," his smiled grew as he slowly raked his eyes down her body, "You'll be coming back…eventually."**

**Rosa didn't know what he was thinking as he looked her over but she felt the need to run, to hide herself from his eyes.**

"**Tia," Viviana's voice snapped her back to the situation at hand.**

**Shaking her head, she looked to her right to see Viviana standing at the other side of the door where the man couldn't see her, "**_**Quedate aqui adentro Viviana. Ahorita regreso." **_*Stay inside Viviana. I'll be right back.*_**  
**_

**Viviana stared at her aunt as she walked out, the door closing behind her.**

**Standing still for a few seconds, she gnawed on her lip, trying to figure out what to do. Whatever that man wanted with Tia Rosa, it wasn't good…Vivian had caught sight of the switchblade in his hand through the crack between the door and frame.**

**Wringing her hands, she began to pace, thinking over what she could do…possibly call the police but that would probably make it easier for that other one to find them.**

**She could go after them but she didn't know what to do if she did…she wasn't sure she could hurt the man even if it was to protect her aunt.**

**Oh, if only Marcos would come back, she thought to herself as she paced the small space before the front door, he would know what to do. He wouldn't let fear take over.**

* * *

**Marcos couldn't help a small sigh of satisfaction as he slid the glass door open, momentarily thinking how stupid it was to put glass doors in a three room cabin.**

**Oh well, to each his own.**

**Sliding the door close behind him, his eyebrows lowered as he caught sight of his sister pacing back and forth, almost blurring with the speed.**

"**Vivi? Are we ready to go?"**

"**Oh Marcos," Viviana exclaimed, running over to him to grab his small arm with both hands, "This man came and took Tia Rosa away. He had a knife and he sounded upset with her and –"**

"**Was it –"**

"**No, no. He was definitely human. He smelled like rotten fish. I don't know what to do. We need to help her before he hurts her."**

"**You're going to stay here," Marcos shook her small hands off his arm, heading towards the kitchen, "I'll find her."**

**Viviana watched as Marcos pushed a chair up against the counter, climbing up to pull one of the large chopping knifes from the block on the counter, "What are you doing?"**

"**I might need a weapon," Marcos agilely hopped off the chair, heading towards the front door, "The only other one I have would turn him immortal and the last thing we need is another pain in the ass breathing down our neck."**

"**Marcos –"**

"**Make sure all our stuff is ready to go as soon as I get back," Marcos told his sister as he opened the front door, not looking at her as he walked out, the door closing behind him without a sound.**

**Viviana stood there for a few seconds, worrying about what her brother was going to do. **

**Shaking her head, she turned towards the bedrooms. Whatever it was, she hoped he got to Tia Rosa in time.**

* * *

**Rosa couldn't hold back the tears, swallowing the nausea as she felt his fingers touching her neck, moving over her shoulder and down her arm.**

"**You're so beautiful," he whispered, his hot fetid breath brushing against her cheek, making her gag, "So innocent looking."**

**A sob escaped her as she felt the cold of the blade against her throat as he moved it down her chest into the collar of her blouse.**

"**I knew you would be from the first time I saw the photographs," his mouth brushed against her jaw as he breathed in the scent of her hair, pushing her against the tree as he pressed his body against hers.**

**Rosa wanted to scream as she pushed her hands against his chest, ineffectively trying to push him away, her tears coming faster as he slowly, tauntingly, cut through the thread of each button, splitting her blouse open.**

**She was so confused, had no idea what he wanted with her but she didn't like having his hands or body so near her own. **

**She couldn't think, couldn't figure out what to do to get away…every thought she had was centered on how this was wrong…it couldn't be happening to her.**

"**Every time I look at a picture you've taken, I see the world as you see it…so new and pure and unblemished…but the world is not like that," he slid his nose against hers, looking into her wide frightened eyes as he moved a hand into her open blouse, touching her quivering stomach, "But you are, aren't you?"**

**Crying, she shook her head, strands of her hair sticking to her wet cheeks as he moved his mouth closer to hers, turning her head so his lips landed on her cheek.**

**Forcefully grabbing her chin, he turned her face to his, staring down at her with a hot look, "I want to taste you, Rose. You won't deny me anymore."**

"**Please don't," she begged in a whisper as his mouth descended to hers…she didn't want her first kiss to be his.**

"_**Get your hands off her."**_

**She took a deep breath as he stopped, his mouth only inches away, his breath falling across her face for a few seconds before his hand dropped to his side.**

"_**Step away from her…now."**_

**Rosa watched him take a few steps away from her, his brown eyes looking slightly glazed as she quickly grabbed the sides of her blouse, wrapping them tight around her.**

**She looked around but saw no one, although she could hear his voice…not with her ears but more in her head.**

"**Marcos –" her breath hitched as he responded again, his words weaving through her own thoughts.**

"_**Go back to the cabin, Tia. Wait there until I return. Then we leave."**_

**Blinking, she turned towards the cabin, stopping after taking a few steps, turning to look back.**

**The man was still standing in place, not moving as the wind blew through the trees, the afternoon shadows growing long as the sun continued to set.**

"**Marcos," her eyes moved across the trees, still not able to see him, "Come with me."**

"_**Go. Now."**_

**Without giving it another thought, she turned around and headed towards the cabin, keeping her arms wrapped around herself as her body continued to shake, the remnants of fear still running through her system.**

**Marcos watched her from his vantage point up in one of the trees, never taking his eyes off her until the door closed behind her.**

**Turning his head, he looked at the man below him, disgust roiling in his gut as he picked up the man's thread of thought, mentally connecting his own thoughts to it.**

"_**You're a sick bastard. Touching an innocent girl like that. You don't deserve to live."**_

**Marcos watched as the man turned to his right, slowly walking deeper into the woods, each step slow and measured as if he was trying to break free.**

**Marcos lips tugged to a smug smile as he dropped from the tree, landing agilely on his feet, the large knife still held in his left hand as he followed several steps behind the man, never letting up.**

"_**You're a scum bag, a dirty asshole thinking you have the right to treat a girl like that…she's still a child in so many ways and you were going to callously tear her innocence apart…the little bit that she still has left."**_

**Deeper into the woods, Marcos mentally made the man veer to the left towards a deep ravine he had discovered days after they had moved to Kingstree. **

**It was a thirty foot drop to the bottom, where the Black River made its way towards the ocean.**

"_**A man like you doesn't truly deserve to live. You contribute nothing to society. You're a threat to innocent women everywhere and you really should end your miserable life."**_

**Marcos' concentrated harder as they neared the edge of the ravine, the man's steps nearly dragging as he fought against the control over his thoughts.**

"_**Jump. You'll be doing everyone a greater good by jumping."**_

**Marcos stood several feet behind him, his small hand tightening around the handle of the knife, staring hard at the man's back, the pounding on his head increasing as he focused harder on him.**

"_**It will be the one thing you do that isn't cowardly. Look at the bottom and know that this is what you deserve; this is what you've sowed with your evil intentions. Jump, you son of a bitch."**_

**Staring hard at the man, the little boy took one step forward, stopping when the man moved forward, disappearing over the lip of the ravine.**

**Moving to the edge, he watched as the man fell, almost looking graceful as he tumbled through the air.**

**A small smile appeared on his small face as he broke the mental connection, the sudden screams of the man echoing throughout the woods right before he hit the rocks, his body twisted and still.**

**Staring down at him, Marcos took a deep breath, staring at the man's back…he had landed face first and even from this distance, the boy could tell he was no longer alive.**

**Looking down at the knife in his hand, he pushed back the primitive regret that he hadn't spilled the man's blood, letting it soak into the earth.**

**It was better this way, he told himself; after all he never touched him. **

**Lifting his eyes, he stared at the opposite rim, sliding his hand down the blade before he tossed it, hand over head, watching it spin through the air, sinking into a soft spot in the dirt, giving him a bit of satisfaction although he still wished it had been the man's back instead.**

**Looking down at the man's body again, he whispered into the breeze, "Weak minded bastard," before looking at his hand, noticing a thin line of blood across his palm.**

**Lifting his hand, he stared at the bright red blood, thinking how strange it was…he had killed a man yet the only blood spilt was his own.**

**Sliding his tongue over it, the venom in his saliva sealed the cut close but not before a drop of it fell onto his white shirt, making him frown.**

**Grimacing as he turned his back on the ravine, he headed through the woods towards the cabin.**

**He had gotten rid of the knife to not scare his aunt but now, the blood on his shirt was definitely going to make her uneasy.**

**Oh well, he shrugged to himself as he got near the cabin, he didn't regret what he had done and would do it all over again if necessary.**

**As long as he had the mental strength, and eventually one day the physical strength, no one was going to lay a hand on either his sister or his aunt.**

**That he could guarantee.**


	26. Chapter 25

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Another chapter! Y'all didn't think I'd abandoned you, did ya? This one was a little slow in coming but here it is...the ending turned out completely different from the way I thought it would...needless to say, the official break up of Seth and Julie has occurred...did y'all even notice in the chapters before they never actually officially broke up? **

**Anyhow, read, enjoy and review!**

**Thanni -loved seeing a review from you.**

**Gaby, Ses, Lynn and Hilja -thank you for your loyalty, your amazing reviews and your wonderful support for my writing. I love doing it even when no one says anything about it but its so gratifying to my fragile writer's ego when people do comment on it.**

**Let's hope inspiration hits me this weekend and have me get another chapter out before the work week starts again on Monday.  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

Julie watched Seth out of the corner of her eye, noticing how tense he was, both hands gripping the steering wheel as he kept his eyes on the road, his jaw clenched tight, his complexion slightly washed out.

Something was wrong; she didn't need him to tell her because she could see it. The tension simply rolled off of him in waves that she could feel.

Reaching out, she brushed her fingers across his jaw, breathing in when he turned to look at her, his eyes expressing a dark indefinable emotion; the dark circles under them made him look slightly frightening.

"Are you okay," she asked softly, placing her hand back in her lap, hoping he would talk to her, would actually tell her the truth about what he held inside.

"Yeah," Seth turned his eyes back to the road, "Just had a rough day yesterday."

"You look like you've been sick," Julie watched his jaw tighten, his fingers flexing on the steering wheel before settling to their tight grip.

"Just one of those sudden things, ya know," Seth shrugged, never once looking at her, "Got over it just as quickly as it hit me."

Julie could tell he was lying as she stared out the passenger window, watching the scenery pass by as they got closer to Seattle. Letting out a sigh, she turned back to look at his profile, "Seth?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you consider me a good friend?"

Seth's eyebrows lowered into a vee as he shot a quick glance at her, "Jules, I think of you as one of my best friends."

"Okay, then stop pussy footing around and tell me what the hell's been going on with you. You've been really strange for the past couple of months and I honestly think you need to talk about it."

Running a hand through his hair, he let out a sigh, "It's not that I don't want to tell you, Julie, it's just…it's weird shit. Don't know how to explain it."

"What kind of weird shit?"

The corner of his mouth lifted in amusement, "It's…not normal weird…kind of, well…"

"Supernatural weird," Julie asked jokingly, her eyes widening at the look of surprise he send her way, "Are you serious?"

"It's hard to explain, I know…I just…don't know if you'll…"

"Understand? Perhaps I won't," Julie leaned her head back against the leather, staring at his profile, "Keep an open mind? Give me some credit Seth. After all, I didn't laugh when you made it obvious a part of you actually believed I was a mermaid."

"That's not my fault," Seth gave her a teasing smile, reaching out to gently cuff her chin with his fist; "You were a pretty damn convincing mermaid Halloween night."

Julie laughed, turning to look out the window again, the silence between them easy and relaxed, not at all the way it was when they started the trip, "Point is, Seth, whatever you tell me, I'll listen…even if it is weird shit."

"I suppose I can give it a try," Seth took a deep breath, staring at the road ahead as he tried to organize his thoughts, "It started with these strange feelings…they would just pop up out of nowhere for no reason. Then the nightmares started after…I'd wake up feeling sick, all panicky."

Rubbing a hand against the back of his neck, he returned it to the steering wheel, "I try to stay calm, when the feelings get overwhelming and make me feel out of control. I try to be strong and positive, to give her some balance, some assurance that she's not alone…but yesterday…I lost it."

Leaning his head against the headrest, he straightened out his arms, the flashback of yesterday's…episode for lack of a better term –making him tense up, "It's so overwhelming sometimes but never like that…it was a major panic attack. I spent most of my day in the bathroom, ended up with this major headache I can't get rid of…and wasn't able to sleep at all."

Taking another deep breath, he turned to look at Julie, not really seeing her as he continued to talk, "It freaks me out that she's that scared…forget scared, she was terrified. I can't do anything about it, I'm not there to help her and that scares the shit out of me, makes me sick to my very soul."

Julie stared at him wide eyed, trying without success to make sense of all he'd said as he fell quiet, his eyes on the street signs as they drove through Seattle, "Okay, none of that made sense but you were right. It is very weird shit."

Seth laughed, the tension on his shoulders dissipating, "I told you so."

"We can make some sense out of it," Julie gnawed on her bottom lip for a few seconds before looking at him, "Who is she?"

Seth's breath caught as he saw a glimpse of pain in Julie's eyes. How did he explain that he had left her, emotionally speaking, for a girl he'd never even met?

Several seconds of silence passed between them as Julie waited patiently for him to answer.

Finally giving up in finding a plausible excuse, Seth reached out to take her hand and give it a squeeze, "I don't know. I've never met her but I…feel what she feels and sometimes, I dream of her and her memories."

Julie stared at him with wide eyes as she processed that little bit of information, her hand closing over his as she whispered in awe, "A soul connection. So this is it. She's…the magnet."

"It looks like it," Seth found a parking garage within walking distance of the gallery, taking the ticket from the booth guy before driving onto the first level then the next until he found a parking spot, "I don't know if she feels my feelings or what but I definitely feel hers…experience them as they are, more like it."

"Where is she," Julie asked as she stepped out of the car, closing the door before joining Seth, their hands automatically closing on each other as they walked towards the elevator, neither of them giving it any thought.

Running his free hand over his hair, he looked down at her, "I don't know."

Julie looked into his eyes, her heart twisting at the hopelessness and despair she saw within the depths of his brown-green eyes.

Leaning against his arm, she reached up with her free hand to stroke his jaw before cupping his face to keep the visual contact with him, "We'll find her…I'll help you and together, we'll find her."

* * *

**Rosa leaned against the phone booth outside the gas station, searching through the black bag where she kept Eduardo's letters, fighting back the panic as she realized she had left the letter behind.**

**She was supposed to be heading to Tennessee but she didn't know which part, didn't know who to call about arrangements already made by Eduardo.**

**She didn't know anything and she didn't want to go back.**

**Looking over at the car where Viviana and Marcos waited for her, she tried to breathe, to organize her thoughts and think through the options she had available to her.**

**They could go somewhere else. Perhaps his next letter would send them to another place, a safe haven where they could not be found…by anything or anyone.**

**Flipping through the stack of letters, she stopped midway through the stack as the letters "FOR AN EMERGENCY" jumped out at her.**

**Was this an emergency?**

**Of course, she answered herself, stuffing the other letters into the bag before opening the envelope.**

**Not only had she left the letter with their next destination at their last destination, but she was completely overwhelmed and lost concerning Marcos and what had happened in the woods…which she didn't know but could only imagine, each scenario becoming more and more gruesome and frightening.**

**The single drop of blood on Marcos' shirt had really unsettled her and if this wasn't an emergency, then she didn't know what else could be.**

**Giving the twins another glance, she opened the letter.**

_**Mi niña hermosa,**_

_**If you're reading this letter it's because something's happened to completely derail my plans to have you see a little bit of the wonders that are part of this world.**_

_**I hope that whatever time you had with the twins, you've grown to love and care for them in a deeper way than just as the children of your beloved sister.**_

_**Obviously, in opening this letter, something's send you into a panic and you are in need of sanctuary.**_

_**I won't let you down, niña linda.**_

_**What I need you to do is get to the nearest airport at wherever you may be at this time. Once there, call the phone number at the bottom of the letter.**_

_**Simply leave my name as your only message.**_

_**You'll receive a call within minutes. Do what you're told, chiquita, I promise you that I trust this person completely, not only with your life but with the life of my children as well.**_

_**I'm sorry it has come to this but I know you'll be kept safe and taken care of.**_

_**You've been so strong for my children…now it's time to let someone be strong for you.**_

_**I promise you'll be safe.**_

_**Eduardo Javier De Soto**_

_**(603) 382-7589**_

**Reading it a second time, she closed her eyes as she leaned her head against the side of the phone booth. **

**Why did Eduardo only hand her little bits and pieces of the puzzle?**

**Right.**

**Because anymore than that would more than likely send her into a panic.**

**Shaking her head, she folded the letter, sliding it into the back pocket of her jeans as she walked back to the car, opening the back door, "I need to go inside and get directions. Do either of you need to use the bathroom?"**

"**I do," Viviana nodded her small head as she unbuckled her car seat harness, quickly hopping out of the car, followed closely by her brother.**

**Closing the door, she followed behind them, staring at Marcos' back, so small and straight, the tension he held so visible in the way his shoulders were set, his neck looking tight as he held his head high.**

**He hadn't spoken since his return to the cabin, simply stating it was time for them to leave.**

**She had seen something in his dark eyes, a dark unidentifiable emotion that made her heart twist, as he looked back at her before turning away.**

**Watching them go towards the bathroom, she stopped at the counter, "Excuse me?"**

"**Yes ma'am," the black man behind the counter gave her the once over, "How can I help you?"**

"**Could you please give me directions to the nearest airport?"**

"**Well now," he scratched his head, his jaw moving as he chewed on the toothpick he held between his teeth, "That would probably be Myrtle Beach International. It's only two hours away, east bound. Just take 378 east for about an hour and some minutes, then take the 701 exit for another hour or so. That should take you right into the airport."**

**Rosa gave him a smile although she was just as lost as before, "Thank you. I really appreciate it."**

"**You're very welcomed missy," he nodded, watching as she moved towards the front doors, the two little kids coming out of the bathroom to follow her.**

**Gnawing on her bottom lip, she looked down at Marcos, "You know how to set up that GPS thing, right?"**

"**Yes," Marcos answered, not looking up as they approached their car.**

"**We need to get to Myrtle Beach Airport."**

"**Okay," he climbed into the front seat as soon as she opened the door, holding out his small hand for the car key.**

**Giving it to him, she watched as he turned the car on then proceeded to push the buttons of the GPS for a few seconds before moving out of the front seat, "Done."**

**Opening the back door for him, she watched him as he climbed into his car seat, buckling his own harness without once looking up at her.**

"**Marcos," she moved to sit on the floorboard runner, reaching out to tug his chin up so he would look at her, "I'm sorry…for whatever it is you had to do…I'm sorry."**

**Reaching out, he pressed his fingers against her lips, staring intently into her hazel eyes, "I don't regret my decision, Tia Rosa. I will do whatever it takes, I don't care what it is, to keep you and Vivi safe."**

**Taking his small hand, she kissed his fingers before leaning over to kiss his forehead, brushing back his blue black hair, "You're a wonderful boy Marcos, with such a beautiful soul. Don't ever doubt that."**

**Marcos stared at his aunt, not saying anything in return.**

**Several seconds passed before she moved, closing his door before getting into the driver's seat.**

**The silence in the car was quiet and heavy as they each sank deep into their own thoughts.**

**Rosa couldn't stop the guilt from welling up inside her as she thought of Marcos, wishing she had been the adult he needed her to be instead of the helpless little girl she had turned into.**

**Viviana stared out her window, watching the passing scenery, wondering if there ever was going to be a place she could call home, somewhere with friends and her small family where they would never be scared, never have to fight or run…or kill just to survive.**

**Marcos watched out his own window, unable to keep himself from thinking of his aunt's words, the sincerity in them cutting him deeply as he stared up at the blue sky.**

**She actually believed he had a beautiful soul…he could hear the sincerity in her low voice. **

**Despite what he had done to his mother, her sister, and that man, his aunt believed he had a beautiful soul.**

**A sigh escaped him as he leaned his head back against his car seat, wishing, not for the first time, that he could believe as she did.**

**But he knew the truth…he had forfeited his soul from the moment he had been born.**

**There was nothing beautiful in him…**

**Because there was nothing in him.**

* * *

Seth immediately felt under dressed as he walked into the gallery, Julie by his side.

Practically every guy in the joint was wearing either a tuxedo or a dark three piece suit, making his dark blue shirt and only pair of black slacks stand out.

"You're still the hottest guy here," Julie whispered into his ear, squeezing the hand she held, "Every single female here has not taken their eyes off you since the moment we walked in…they can't seem to stop glaring at me either. I'm not used to being hated on sight."

Seth chuckled at her words, turning his head to press a kiss on her forehead, "Same goes for me…every guy here is imagining you naked."

Julie laughed as she took two programs of the exhibit from the guest table, handing one to Seth as she smiled up at him, "Isn't that what all guys think about of all girls?"

"Not all of them," Seth looked down at the glossy program in his hand, "With some girls, we're imagining clothes on them."

She let out another laugh, low and smooth like her voice, "You're horrible Seth."

Seth shrugged as he opened the program, pulling out a single sheet leaflet, "Just telling it as it is. I thought you said the photographer doesn't do live subject photography."

"She doesn't," Julie leaned closer to read the print on the leaflet, "Oh wow. Her first live subject photo and she pulls it out of the exhibit. Even so, the program should have an excerpt describing the photograph even if it's not included in the exhibit."

Opening the program, Seth searched through the short excerpts -descriptions of the artistic qualities in each photograph being show in the exhibit along with the prices.

He stopped on one particular paragraph, his eyebrows shooting up as he turned to look at Julie with wide eyes, "She's selling a picture of a falling apart staircase for five thousand dollars?"

"It's not just a staircase," Julie tugged his hand to lead him towards the picture he had mentioned, "Look at that and tell me if it doesn't bring to mind more than just a staircase."

Seth tilted his head slightly, admiring the vibrant colors of the flowers that clung and climbed up the old crumbling rock steps. The light and shadows seemed to weave promises of something wonderful just above that next step.

"I see a staircase," he said in a deadpan voice, biting back a smile when Julie gave him a look of shock.

"You have no artistic vision," she grumbled, letting go of his hand to step away.

Laughing, he grabbed her, pulling her back to his side, "I'm a graphics major, Jules. Not only that, but drawing is one of my favorite pastimes. I not only have artistic vision but I am what puts the 'astic' in fantastic art."

Julie laughed even though she tried not to, pinching his side with her free hand, "You put the 'ited' in conceited is what you do."

Chuckling, he looked back at the twenty by thirty photograph, "What do you see when you look at that picture, Jules?"

Julie stared at the picture, her hair sliding over one shoulder as she rested her head against his shoulder, "I see…a struggle between good and bad choices in the desire to move forward. There's a poignancy in the way the flowers cling to the old steps, almost as if reminding you of the things that really matter…not so much what's at the top but what you leave behind at the bottom."

Seth realized he was holding his breath. Letting it go slowly, he looked down into her purple eyes with a smile, "Beautifully said."

Julie smiled at him before moving to another one, their fingers loosely interlocked, "This next one was sold for nine thousand dollars. Tell me what you see. And don't say a fountain."

"That's what it is," Seth pointed at the photograph, "A fountain. A very expensive image of a fountain."

"But there's more to it," Julie nudged his side with her elbow, "Come on, don't be such a guy. It's just me here. I promise not to tell Embry you went all mushy over a photograph."

Seth chuckled, not looking away from the picture.

This time, he just let himself think out loud, "I see the illusion of peace…and the way the water seems to capture the sun-rays and glitter like gold makes it almost painfully alive, this illusion of peace…but that's all it is, an illusion. See the shadows creeping towards the fountain there and there? I can't figure out how she does it, capturing light and dark, good and bad, peace and discord, all in one single shot. I gotta admit…she's brilliant."

Julie smiled up at him, hugging his arm to her chest, "Yeah, she is. Rose de Lune has shown amazing talent since her very first exhibit in Germany three years ago. I was studying music abroad in Berlin and got the chance to go to the exhibit…our choir director had an extra ticket and he asked me to attend with him and his wife…that's how I discovered her. It's what put her on the map. This is actually the first tour of her photographs here in the states."

"Funny how her first exhibit in the states consists of pictures from Italy," Seth and Julie skipped the next few photographs being that there were small crowds of people in front of them. Apparently, those were still for sale, "Is she American?"

"No one knows," Julie shrugged as they approached a lighted wall with nothing hanging on it except a small plaque to the side, "Nobody knows what she looks like, how old she is, where she's from –"

"Or even if she's a she," Seth interrupted, trying not to laugh at the scowl Julie send his way, "For all anyone knows, it could be a man taking these pictures."

"I doubt it," Julie said in a snooty voice, flipping through her program.

"Why is that?"

She looked up at him as she tilted her head to the side, a small smile tugging at her full lips, "Because men don't have the emotional depth to capture so much beauty in a photograph."

Seth laughed as he shook his head, leaning in close to read the plaque, "What's up with the empty wall?"

"That would be where her first live subject photograph would be hanging if she hadn't pulled it out of the exhibit," Julie answered, having found the small excerpt describing the photograph.

As she read out loud, Seth stared at the empty wall, occasionally glancing at the plaque.

The description of the photograph combined with the soft outline of the empty space, somehow made his breath hitch, his heart speed up a bit.

It felt like he had actually stood before the picture himself.

"_Rivelazione di verità_ –Revelation of Truth. As Rose de Lune's first live subject photograph, the depth of emotion and clear division of shadow and light usually associated with her landscapes is not at all missing but instead, amplified many times more.

"The coloring of the young subjects, both positioned at opposite ends of the scope, not only to highlight their glaring differences but also to provide artistic balance, distinctly spotlight the constant struggle between innocence and corruption.

"The vibrant colors of the young girl give her an ethereal yet lively glow, the gold red in her hair somehow creating a halo in combination with the lighting offered by the sun. The colors of the blue sky behind her and the vibrant flowers that surround her seem to bring forth images of all that is good in the world.

"Almost in juxtaposition, the young boy is surrounded by shadows, the dark woods behind him somehow seeming a part of him, as if to cradle him in their darkness and mystery. His black hair is slightly touched by the light of the sun, bringing out blue streaks so vivid and detailed it is breathtaking. The serious look on his face as he stares at the young girl several feet away almost seems a direct contradiction against the soft smile on her own small face, as if to remind anyone that looks upon this twenty by thirty photograph that the good in life cannot be fully enjoyed if there isn't some bad in there as well."

Seth couldn't look away from the plaque, the image of the words Julie had read dancing in his head, creating a picture that seemed to hold so much doubt and fear and hope and need and want…so many emotions held into this one image…

"Wow," Julie looked at the bottom line below the photograph where the price was listed, "It was priced at twenty thousand dollars. That's insane!"

Seth didn't reply, his hands tucked into the pockets of his slacks, fisted tightly as he fought back the desire to shift, not understanding why he was feeling like this.

Taking a deep breath, none of the smells in the room stood out to him yet…he still felt edgy, a little panicky…

He couldn't look away from that blank wall.

"She must have priced it so high being that it was her first live photograph," Julie shrugged as she flipped the page of the program, "I wonder why she pulled it from the exhibit."

"She didn't want anyone to see it," Seth answered, not knowing how he knew this but something made him realize that it was true, "It wasn't meant to be a part of the exhibit."

"And you base that theory on what," Julie finally looked up, seeing Seth staring at the wall, his muscles tense as his body shook slightly.

"On all her other photographs," Seth took a deep breath, Julie's soft hand resting on his arm finally letting him break away from whatever held him captive, his body relaxing as he looked down at her, "The main subject is Italian landscapes. Although it seems the theme of division and balance is present in this photograph according to the description, as it is in all the other ones, it doesn't mesh with the main subject. The way it's described, there's no landscape within the photograph itself."

Julie smiled up at him, unable to stop herself from reaching up to quickly kiss his mouth, "You apparently do have depth."

"Not to mention artistic vision," Seth murmured, pulling her into his arms as he lowered his mouth to hers.

It had been so long since he'd kissed her, tasted her…and the idea of it was suddenly all he could think about.

Softly brushing his lips against her, he closed his eyes as she pulled back, "Seth, don't. I'm sorry I kissed you first…it was stupid and impulsive and I shouldn't have and we shouldn't, especially not here where everyone's watching and not when you've obviously found her even if you haven't met her and –"

"Julie, breathe," Seth slid his fingers across her jaw, looking down at her as she took a deep breath, "I'm sorry. I stopped thinking…I do that a lot with you…it won't happen again."

Julie nodded, her eyes still closed as she fisted her hands against his chest, a tear escaping her as she leaned her head against his chest, "It's not fair…I've had you to myself for so little time…and now I have to give you up to some girl you don't even know…all because your souls connected before you two met. It's not fair."

"I know," Seth whispered against her hair, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer into him, "I wasn't ready to let you go either but…it's more painful to be with you when I'm connected to her."

"I don't want to let you go," Julie whispered, her breath against his throat making him shiver as he tightened his arms around her, "I don't want to give you up."

"You won't have to," Seth whispered into her hair, brushing his hand against her cheek, his heart lurching painfully at the wet tears he inadvertently wiped away, "Not completely. You'll always be my best friend Jules…you'll always be an important part of my life. I don't want to lose that."

Julie shook her head, wiping a hand over her eyes before pulling back, giving Seth a tremulous smile, "You won't. The first time you called me Jules, I knew. I knew it wasn't going to last much longer…I was wrong not to let you tell me then, to force you to pretend that it was still the same…I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Seth cupped her chin, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "You handled it as best as you could…I've never met someone as strong as you, Julie. You love with everything in you, even when you know it won't last long…you didn't hold back, not once, and I just regret that this couldn't last forever."

Julie smiled up at him, touching her fingers to his mouth, "For now, we both do. But eventually…I've learned to love with an open heart…my mother taught me that…someday, you're going to find out how hard it is to do so."


	27. Chapter 26

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Hey! I got two chapters done this weekend! Exciting being that things are starting to roll! **

**Gaby -thank you for being so faithful in your reviews. **

**Hilja and Ses - I miss you guys! Where are you?**

**Lynn -thank you for your review! I am so looking forward to sharing the next chapter or maybe the one after that...your namesake comes back into the story!**

**thanni -thanks for your review!**

**Everyone else, enjoy and review! I love getting new readers, new reviewers, new ideas and opinions.  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Carlisle laughed along with everyone else at the antics between Jacob and Rosalie as she chased him out the back glass doors, screaming at him about keeping his slobber to himself if he didn't want to end up without a tail.

Emmet was on the floor, laughing so hard the wooden floor shook with it, still amazed that Jacob had actually taken up the dare he had thrown at him.

Shaking his head, Carlisle let himself relax deeper into the sofa cushions, his arm around Esme, his heart rejoicing in her laughter.

The kids, as they liked to call all eight teenage vampires, had been on a dare streak for the past five months, each dare getting crazier and, as in the case of Jacob trying to outrun Rosalie, dangerous.

The good thing was that, as far as he knew, the dares were kept within their family and their home.

This last one had been Emmet's, telling Jacob he wouldn't dare go into the house, still in wolf form, and lick Rosalie's face.

Although Jacob had shuddered at the idea of licking Blondie, he never backed off on a dare, being that Emmet would never let him forget it, so as soon as Emmet had slid the back glass door open, he jumped over Jasper, who was stretched out on the floor with his head on Alice's lap, practically landing on Rosalie's lap as he quickly slid his tongue from chin to hairline, leaving behind a thick coating of dog spit.

Everyone had laughed at the look of shock on Rosalie's face as she sat there frozen for a few seconds, her butterscotch eyes opened almost as wide as her mouth.

Jacob, on the other hand, had immediately moved away from her, using his paws to wipe at his tongue as Emmet fell on the floor laughing, Edward explaining through chuckles what was going on.

Looking up, Carlisle turned to look towards his office, which was on the second floor, towards the back of the house.

A phone was ringing…and somehow he knew it wasn't just any phone…

It looked like it was time to help out a friend and pay back a debt.

* * *

_Myrtle Beach International Airport, South Carolina_

**Rosa leaned against the tiled wall, watching the people as they walked back and forth, all of them in a hurry, never looking to the left or the right.**

**They all had a life to live, places to go, things to do, people to see…**

**As for her…**

**Her life seemed to stand still, to hang on the return of a phone call and the instructions of a stranger.**

**If she were able to think past the panic that tended to seize her when she had to make major decisions, she might feel a little resentful to having to do as she was told…as if she were still a child.**

**Glancing at the twins, she watched as they played a guessing game, each taking turns to guess how many fingers the other held up behind their backs.**

**It was rare, these moments when they actually acted like children…she enjoyed them every time they presented themselves, thinking that if life weren't so difficult, if they actually had the opportunity to just stay in one place, the two little kids might actually be able to experience childhood.**

**She didn't want them to lose their childlike innocence, their ability to see the good in this world or to smile at the simple things…she didn't want anything to rip apart such an important part of their development…**

**Perhaps for Marcos it may already be too late and she hated herself for being a part of that, but with Viviana…she still clung to that little bit of innocence…she was still able to see the silver lining.**

**Rosa wondered what that was like…to see the shiny side of a coin, the bright side of the moon, the peace after the storm…she wondered what it would be like to be a child and experience life as it should be experienced –with joy and awe and a sense of wonder.**

**Jerking, she almost dropped the ringing cell phone, her heart jumping to her throat as she looked at the caller ID…it was the number Eduardo had given her to dial.**

**Flipping it open, she took a deep breath, not sure of what to say…how did she explain that she needed a place to hide, somewhere that she could never ever be found?**

"**Hello?"**

"**I'm calling in response to Eduardo Javier De Soto's name."**

**Rosa's hands were shaking as she tried to breathe normally, "I…he gave me this number to call if…if I needed help."**

"**May I ask where you are?"**

**The compassion in his voice somehow made her relax, reminding her of Eduardo's compassion for her, even though she had feared him immensely during the first two years, "Myrtle Beach International Airport…in South Carolina."**

"**I need you to follow my directions closely. Will you be able to do that?"**

"**Y-yes," Rosa felt a small body pressing itself against her leg. Looking down, she tried to give Viviana a reassuring smile, brushing back the red gold curls that fell across her small forehead.**

"**Go to the front counter and let them know you have a private flight scheduled in thirty minutes. The pilot's name is Andrew Weston. He'll come to the front desk to get you ten minutes before the plane takes off. I'll meet you outside at the landing strip."**

"**I have children with me…two of them."**

"**Children? Do all three of you have passports?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Alright, I'll let the pilot know. I'll see you in a few hours."**

"**Okay."**

* * *

Carlisle stood on the tarmac, watching as the pilot concluded his landing process, the propellers of the sleek jet slowly spinning to a stop.

Several minutes passed before the hatch was opened and the steps lowered.

He stared at the open hatch, wondering who was going to come through the opening…the voice on the phone had sounded so young, with a thick Spanish accent that rounded every word she said, making them come out soft and lilting.

As more time passed and no one exited, his eyebrows lowered, wondering what could be taking so long…perhaps she was having trouble with the children.

He didn't move, simply slid his hands into the pockets of his slacks and waited. Time was on his side after all and eventually, they were going to have to exit the plane.

Watching the pilot come down the steps, he raised his eyebrows as the tall man moved across the tarmac towards him at a quick step, adjusting the leather bomber jacket he wore…the guy insisted in dressing like a bum in worn out jeans and faded t-shirts despite the five figure salary he got each month from the Cullens…and they weren't his only clients.

"Sir," Andrew nodded, stopping several feet away. There was something about the Cullens that just threw him off balance…he didn't like getting too close to them, "She refuses to come out."

A look of shock flashed through his eyes at the pilot's news, turning to look towards the plane, "Why is that?"

"I don't know," Andrew shrugged as he slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "By the time I came out of the cockpit, she was so terrified she practically shook in her seat."

Heaving a deep breath as he wondered what kind of mess his friend had just ensnared him in, he nodded at the pilot, "Thank you. I'll go in to get her."

"Um, sir," Andrew didn't know why he was saying anything but having seen the girl –she just seemed too young for him to think of her as a woman despite the two kids –so obviously terrified had made something in him squeeze tight, "She…seems a bit…fragile…emotionally speaking –"

"Don't worry Andrew," Carlisle gave him a comforting smile, "I'll handle her with care."

* * *

Rosa was trying hard to breathe, to make her stomach stop flipping.

As soon as they had landed, she had looked out the small window, catching sight of the lone man standing to the side; the bright lights of the tarmac gave his features the sharp relief that let her know it wasn't human.

Another vampire.

Why didn't she think about that possibility? After all, who else would be close enough friends with Eduardo to be willing to help a strange girl with two little kids?

She didn't know if she could handle it, walking out of the safety of the plane to meet another one of them.

Was he like Eduardo in his eating habits? And what was to guarantee that it even was the one she was supposed to be meeting with?

What if something had happened and it was actually the hunter standing there, so still as if patiently waiting for her to just walk right into his arms, bringing along the two little ones that would be no match for his strength.

Oh, she was sure Marcos would try but he'd end up getting hurt…possibly killed…and she would be forced to watch…unless he killed her first.

"Excuse me."

She let out a shrill scream, her heart jumping up to her throat as her head snapped up, her wide eyes locking on the blonde man that came in through the hatch.

Marcos jumped out of his seat, standing in the alley between his aunt and sister and the intruder, "Don't come any closer."

Rosa stared wide eyed as the man took a step back, his butterscotch eyes locked on Marcos. She was able to see what he was thinking in his guileless eyes, could see that he was not only surprised but shocked at what he saw.

"I'm sorry," he said, his eyes still on Marcos, "It wasn't my attention to frighten anyone."

Viviana moved out of her seat to stand a few feet behind Marcos, tilting her head as she smiled up at the man, "Were you a friend of our papa's?"

Turning to look at the little redhead, he sucked in a breath, his eyes moving between the two children before he finally answered, "Yes, I am…or was…you look a lot like him. I'm Carlisle Cullen…your father and I met in Ireland…about two hundred years ago."

Rosa swallowed back a sob as she covered her face with her hands, her body still shaking as she tried to compose herself. Why would Eduardo do this to her? He knew how hard it had been for her, even after she learned to trust him.

"I…realize now Eduardo said nothing of you about me," Carlisle finally looked over at the young girl hunched down a couple of seats from where he was standing, able to see only the top of her dark brown hair, "I'm sorry about that, Miss de Lune, but I can guarantee you that I can keep you safe…you and your children."

Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to look him in the eyes, her skin tightening as she studied his features…he was beautiful, just like they all were.

It nauseated her.

"It's…it's alright. I…I wasn't thinking. I really should have realized –" she stopped, no longer able to continue with her apology.

"I'm sure we'll be able to work through this," Carlisle noticed her pale skin and fast breathing, feeling concerned at the obvious signs of hyperventilation, "But before we do, I need you to breathe…take a deep breath and hold it for a few seconds before letting it go."

Rosa nodded as she did as he said, pushing her shaking hands through her hair, squeezing the back of her neck, "I'm okay…I'll be okay."

Nodding, he turned his attention back to the two little children at still stood before him, "I have no intention of harming your…mother. Or you."

Marcos stared at him, still not willing to trust the yellow eyed man. He didn't care that he had the same colored eyes as his father or that he had been friends with his father.

His sister, on the other hand, took his friendly tone at face value as she stepped around him, holding out her small hand before he could stop her, "I'm Vivian de Lune. This is my twin brother, Marc de Lune. Rose is our aunt, not our mother."

Taking her small hand, Carlisle smiled down at her, "Thank you for clarifying that. Now…are you three ready to go? I believe Andrew already has your bags packed in the trunk of my car."

Nodding her small head, she turned on her heel to move back to where Rosa was seating, reaching up to touch her face, "We'll be okay, Tia. He's a nice man. He won't hurt us."

Rosa nodded her head, not sure why she was taking the word of a little girl but there was nothing else to do.

It's not like she could stay here in the plane indefinitely.

* * *

Seth knocked on the door before entering the house, "Hello!"

"In the kitchen."

He frowned at the slight hitch of his sister's voice…as if she'd been crying.

Walking to the kitchen, he found his sister at the sink, washing dishes.

"Hey Lee," Seth watched as she wiped her forearm over her eyes before turning to give him a tremoulous smile.

"Hi."

"What' wrong," Seth moved towards Leah, reaching out to touch her shoulder, "Why are you crying?"

"I…" Leah's breath hitched as she turned her brown green eyes, sorrow evident in them, "I had to send Gabriel to his room. He's…he's having a bad morning and he got a little mouthy with me and I…I had to do something about it."

"Ah, Lee," Seth wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug, "I'm sorry about that but he's two years old…he's going to occasionally act up, misbehave. And you have to show him that you're the boss…you can't let all the discipline lie on Rick's shoulders."

"I know," Leah nodded in agreement, taking a hand towel to dry her hands, "But it's so hard."

Seth gave her a sympathetic smile before kissing her forehead and stepping back, "How long is his punishment?"

She turned to look at the timer on the microwave, "Two more minutes."

"Think it's okay if I take him to the park with me afterwards," Seth leaned against the counter, watching as his sister moved towards the refrigerator, the mint green and blue patterned dress she was wearing draping gently over her growing stomach, thinking briefly that she looked beautiful, "Promise I'll have him back by dinner."

Taking another hitching breath as she pulled out some chicken thighs, she turned back to the sink, giving Seth a smile, "I think he would really like that…he's missed you."

"Yeah, I know," Seth shook his head, guilt at the way he'd let his own emotional problems get in the way of his relationship with his nephew, "That's why I thought of taking him out for a couple of hours. Julie's going to meet us at the park and you know how much he enjoys hanging out with her."

Nodding her head, she took some potatoes from the counter bin where she kept them, "You and Julie are welcomed to stay for dinner when you bring him."

"I'll tell her," leaning towards her, he kissed her temple, gently patting her stomach, "When are you going to find out if it's a boy or girl?"

"Considering that Embry has mowed my backyard three times in the past month, cleaned my gutters, weeded my garden and painted the front door and outside windowsills, I am pretty certain it's a girl," Leah took tomatoes from the vegetable drawer in the refrigerator, "I still haven't told Rick that there's a possibility Embry may be our baby's imprint."

Seth chuckled, swallowing it back when she turned to give him a narrow eyed look, "If he's as smart as I believe he is, he's already figured it out…and probably refuses to believe it. It's really not that big of a deal…Embry's a great guy."

"I know," Leah pulled out the cutting board, "But my baby's not even born yet…we won't have her to ourselves…ever. It'll be harder on Rick, I think, because he won't be the only man in her life…he'll have to share that spot with Embry, just like Sam's had to share Bailey with Brady."

"But he's still going to be her daddy," Seth squeezed her arm, giving her a reassuring smile, "And I honestly think Rick would fight to be number one in her life. Don't worry so much about it Lee. It'll turn out…doesn't it always?"

"Does it," Leah looked up at him, watching as his brown green eyes lost their brightness, "I'm sorry. That was insensitive."

Giving her a smile, he pinched her cheek, knowing full well she hated it when he did that, "No worries. I'll just make you eat those words when it all turns out the way I want it too."

Leah laughed as she turned to him, "There's the confidence you've been lacking for the past few weeks. I'm glad you're feeling like yourself again."

"At least for today," Seth gave her a side smile as the timer on the microwave went off, startling Leah, "Looks like time's up. I'll be back in a few hours with Gabe and Julie…you get to spend a few hours with Rick. Use it well."

Leah laughed, slapping his shoulder, "Believe me when I say we will. Amazingly, the bigger I get, the harder it seems for him to keep his hands off me."

"Ahh," Seth groaned as he shook his head, "TMI woman."

Leah laughed, shoving him towards the hallway, "Take Gabriel. Rick's going to be home in thirty minutes and I want to use that time to get everything into the pot so I don't have to waste time making dinner."

Seth shuddered in mock disgust as he moved down the hall to Gabe's room, knocking on the slightly ajar door, "Hey Tornado."

"Uncle Seth," Gabe exclaimed as he scrambled off the floor where he had been sitting, leaning against the wall, "You're here!"

"Yeah," Seth picked him up, giving him a hug, "Sorry I haven't been around."

"I miss you," Gabe stared into his uncle's eyes, his smiled turning into a pout, "I never get to see you."

He chuckled, "Not never. Just for a long while. How about you come to the park with me? Julie's going to be there."

"Okay!"

Walking down the hall, he stopped outside the kitchen, giving his nephew a serious look, "Before we go, I think you need to say something to your mom, don't you?"

Gabe stared at him before wiggling to get down, moving across the kitchen floor towards his mother, his steps slow and dragging, "Mama?"

Leah crouched down, reaching out to touch his little face, "Yes Gabe."

"I'm sorry I yelled at you," Gabe reached out to touch her cheek, his blue eyes sincere in his apology, "It wasn't fair."

"I forgive you," leaning closer, she kissed his forehead, "Have fun with your uncle and Julie, okay?"

"I will," he smiled up at her before heading back to Seth, stopping in the middle of the kitchen to look over his shoulder, "I love you mama!"

Leah smiled at him as she used the lip of the sink to straighten up, "I love you too Gabe."

She watched as he brother and nephew left the kitchen, going out the front door.

Letting out a heavy breath, she turned back to her dinner preparations.

She really wanted to finish them before Rick got home.

She had a surprise for him and knew he was going to enjoy it very much.


	28. Chapter 27

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Another chapter! I am doing my best to update, at the least, once a weekend...although I might end up doing two this weekend since I have no plans for my Saturday or Sunday and the next chapter's already forming in my head. Things are definitely shaping up.**

**Gaby, Ses, Hilja and Lynn -thank you for reviewing! You let me move forward, inspiration wise, when you do.**

**Thanni -hope to hear from you again!**

**Oh, yeah, about the beginning of this chapter...another Rick and Leah moment, a bit more descriptive than usual thanks to the wonderful encouragement from my Mattie and Lance story...I had to do this because I've always been fascinated with the concept of sex during pregnancy and men finding their pregnant women sexy and wondered as to the reason why...I, at the least, found out Rick's reason. ENJOY AND REVIEW!  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Rick smiled as he entered into his home, breathing in the aroma of cooking food.

His wife was busy in the kitchen making dinner, which was good because he was unusually hungry today.

Setting his briefcase on the couch, he kicked off his loafers and headed into the kitchen.

Surprised to find it empty, a quick look around revealed the slow cooker as the source of the aroma.

Where was his wife?

"Leah?"

"In the bedroom."

There was something in the way she said those three words, sort of breathy and hesitant, that made his mouth go dry.

Heading down the hall, he reached towards the bedroom door, which was slightly ajar, pushing it open.

He stood rooted in place, his face frozen in surprise while his body leaped to attention at the sight before him.

Leah turned around to look at him, feeling slightly self-conscious as he continued to silently stare, "Emily and I went shopping this morning. We left the kids with Sam and headed to Port Angeles."

He nodded mutely, slowly taking in the small details, like the five small bow ties between her breasts, holding the lacy pale blue fabric together.

"We saw this maternity clothes store. I don't need any but Emily wanted something new."

He nodded again, not at all paying attention to what was coming out of her mouth as he watched her straighten the see-through fabric over her round stomach, the hem ending a few inches below her hips.

"They had some lingerie…this is called a preggy teddy. I bought it to surprise you but I didn't think about it making me look like a –"

"Don't," Rick interrupted her before she said anything disparaging about herself which would just piss him off as he walked across the room, pulling her into his arms as soon as he reached her, "Don't you dare say anything less than the truth about yourself. You look…"

He couldn't find the right words –words good enough to describe what he saw and felt every time he laid eyes on her so he resorted to the one sure fire way that would make her understand.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her closer, slightly curving his body around hers, his mouth closing over her lips, knowing full well she could feel his desire for her pressed against her hard stomach.

"You have no idea," he whispered against her lips before nibbling his way across her jaw to her ear, "How damn beautiful and sexy you are with all your fullness. If I could, I'd keep you in bed all day and all night, showing you how luscious and sexy you are until you are no longer able to doubt the truth."

Leah could feel herself growing hot, her skin flushed as he slid his hands down her back to her round bottom, "Can I ask you something?"

He smiled at the shy tone to her voice as she tugged at the buttons of his shirt.

"Always," he whispered against her skin, his lips moving over the soft spot behind her ear.

"Why do men find pregnant women fascinating? Emily and I had lunch at this little café in Port Angeles and these two guys actually asked to join us at our table. Neither one of us could figure out why they would do that when we're both so obviously pregnant."

Pulling back, he looked down at her, his blue eyes serious as he set his mouth in a straight line, "First, before I answer your question, you're no longer allowed to go shopping without me."

"What," Leah laughed until she realized he wasn't joking, "You can't be serious!"

"That's what you get for telling me you're being hit on. Things like that you keep to yourself or between your girlfriends."

Leah wrinkled her nose at him, chills running down her back as he slid his fingers into her hair.

"As for your question, I don't know about pregnant women in the plural sense but as for you…I find your changing body fascinating because…well…because I did it."

Leah stared up at him, her brown green eyes wide with surprise, "You did it?"

"Yes," he smiled down at her as he tenderly slid his hand over her rounding belly, "I'm the one that got you pregnant. I'm the reason your body's changing…my baby inside you is the reason you're growing…I've given you the most wonderful gift either one of us can ever have. It's a little primal, I know, but…its how I feel."

Leah stared up at him, trying not to smile as she asked in a low voice, "So what you're saying is looking at me gives you a power trip?"

"Okay," Rick walked Leah backwards towards their bed until she hit the back of her knees against the edge of the mattress, "I'm obviously using the wrong words if that's what you got."

Keeping his hands on her upper arms, he slowly lowered her to sit before helping her scoot back to the middle of the bed, following after her as he shrugged out of his shirt before dropping his pants and underwear, pulling off his socks before joining her on the bed.

"Leah _mou_," Rick kissed her nose, her mouth, her eyes, "When I saw you standing there, wearing this…this bit of fabric, I just…I lost the ability to think. You looked…so soft, so feminine," he slid his hands up her thighs and under the fabric of her teddy, his fingers stroking her taut stomach, "This here," he lowered his head to kiss her stomach before returning his mouth to hers, nibbling on her bottom lip, "Is proof that you're mine…my woman, my wife, my love…"

Leah was having a hard time breathing as her soul soaked up his words, her body reacting to his touch, her entire being focused entirely on him as he continued, "When I look at you, I see the physical manifestation of our love…I see our future…"

Moving over her, he kept his weight off her, his hands on either side of her head as they stared into each other's eyes, "I look at you and I see my life…and it's full and rich and growing…when our baby is born, it's going to be all about you…"

He smiled down at her, closing his eyes briefly as she reached up to touch his face, her long fingers moving over his lips and jaw as she whispered to him, "But right now…it's all about you…every time you look at me…"

"I think about how you're not only mine, but you chose me…it's…it's…"

"A power trip," she supplied for him with a growing smile, stroking her hands over his face and into his hair, "A love power trip."

Rick's smile grew in response to hers, leaning down to brush his nose against hers before kissing her lips.

Leah slid her tongue into his mouth, her hands fisting in his hair as he took control of the kiss, keeping his weight on one arm as he slid his hand over her arm, across her chest and down between her breasts, slowly tugging at the bow ties, flicking the fabric aside to reveal her breasts, "You are beautiful, my Leah. So beautiful…"

Words no longer became necessary as they touched and kissed; their hands and mouths said every little thing they felt.

Divesting her of the lace teddy and the matching panties, he placed a row of kisses down the center of her round stomach, sliding his hands down her waist and over her hips before rolling onto his back and pulling her over him.

Her hair slid over her shoulders as she looked down at him, a surprise smile brightening her face, "I haven't been on top for quite a while."

Rick chuckled as he slid his hands over her stomach up to cup her sensitive breasts, his thumbs brushing her nipples to turn them into hard buds, "Being that I don't want to hurt the baby, you're going to be on top more often for the next few months."

She smiled at him as she leaned down, her hair becoming a curtain around their faces as she kissed his mouth, "There's more ways than me on top…surely you know that."

Rick stared into her brown green eyes, sliding his fingers into her hair to cup her face, "Ileana almost lost the baby when she was four months along…the doctor placed her on bed rest…and no sex until after Nicolai was born…so this is kind of new to me too."

Leah couldn't look away from his eyes, the feeling of trust that always came whenever he shared something about his late wife and son filled her, making her heart beat fast.

"I love you Rick," she whispered as she kissed his mouth, nibbling on his bottom lip, "Every time I look at my growing belly, I think about you…about the night we made our baby. You are the one that makes me beautiful Rick."

He groaned as she slid her open mouth down his neck, occasionally flicking her tongue against his skin.

"Baby," his words were low and husky as he gripped her hips, lifting her up and onto him, "Tonight's about you…about making you see how beautiful and sexy you are to me."

"I already know," she whispered, a soft moan escaping her as he completely filled her, making them into one, "Now it's my turn to show you how you make me see myself."

Rick let out another groan, his fingers gripping her hips as she moved over him, her hands tracing the muscles of his chest and stomach, her tongue sliding up his throat before she licked his bottom lip.

Sucking her tongue into his mouth, he reached up to gently knead her sensitive breasts, swallowing her moans of pleasure as they kissed.

The fire between them slowly smoldered and grew, melding them together as they let it burn.

Letting it fuse them into one being, never to be separated.

* * *

Seth didn't want to make the call.

He knew that as soon as he told her what had happened, she was going to freak…and possibly bite his head off.

Pacing for another minute, he finally geared up his courage and flipped his phone open, speed dialing his sister.

He just hoped Rick had mellowed her out enough for her not to overreact…after all, Gabe was fine…scared and hurt but fine.

"_Hello?"_

Good, she sounded sleepy, "Lee, hey, it's me."

"_I know: that's why I answered. Are you going to be late?"_

"Uh…kind of. I'm at the Port Angeles hospital –"

"_What? Are you okay?"_

Seth rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Listen…there was a bit of an accident and um…"

"_An accident?"_

"Yeah, listen…Gabe sort of broke his –"

"_What! What the hell happened?"_

"Well, we were at the park," Seth took a deep breath, opening his mouth to continue but realized there was no sound at the other end of the line, "Lee? Leah?"

The sound of someone picking up the phone came through followed by Rick's voice,_ "Listen Seth, we're on our way."_

"Is Lee okay?"

"_Yeah, she's in the bathroom…possibly throwing up. Listen, a piece of advice…don't have your back to whatever entrance we're coming through. You have a better chance of surviving and being able to explain what happened if you face Leah head on."_

* * *

Seth took a step back as his sister bared down on him, her eyes bright with worry and anger, "Lee –"

"How could you let him get hurt," Leah grabbed Seth's shirt in her fists, yanking him towards her, "Why weren't you watching him?"

"I was," Seth exclaimed, his hands on her wrists as he tried to get her to let go of his shirt, "I was watching him the entire time. He was on the jungle gym then out of nowhere, yelled out for me to watch him fly and threw himself into the air! I ran as fast as I could but missed him by a couple of inches and he landed on his left arm, breaking it."

"My little boy broke his arm under your watch," Leah shook him until Rick wrapped his arm around her waist, using his other hand to gently pry her fingers off Seth's t-shirt, "What the hell were you doing? Flirting with Julie?"

"I was watching him," Seth exclaimed in a louder voice, "Besides, this is as much your fault as mine."

"My fault," Leah lunged towards him but Rick's arms around her kept her from getting to him, "I let you take him to the park with you because I trusted you to watch him…how the hell is it my fault that you weren't watching him close enough?"

"You have that kid believing he can do anything," Seth took another step back, secretly glad Rick was holding her back, "So he gets it in his mind that he can fly so because mama says he can, he jumps! Imagine the shock when he found out he can't!"

Leah actually growled at him, unable to move closer to him to cause some bodily harm, "Where's my baby? He's hurt and scared and I'm through with you."

"He's in there," Seth jerked his thumb over his shoulder at the door behind him, "Flirting with Julie. The doctor's already discharged him –"

Leah turned to look at Rick, "Let me go."

As soon as he did, she pushed past her brother but not before threatening him, "Don't think just because I'm pregnant, I won't kick your ass."

Seth's eyes widened as he watched Leah rush into the room before turning to look at Rick, "I'm dead."

"Don't worry about it," Rick gave Seth a reassuring smile as he moved towards the door, "The tricky part will be explaining to her that we're going to have to remove the cast next week for the full moon."

"Think she'll ever lend him to me again," Seth asked Rick as he opened the door to the room.

Rick looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised in skepticism, "In about five years maybe…and only if you're being supervised."

Seth grimaced as the door closed, running his hands through his hair.

Man, was he ever screwed when it came to his sister.

Now he had to figure out a way to fix it.

* * *

Gabe leaned his head against Julie's shoulder, listening to her tell a story about a bear lost in the woods and although it was a good story, with lots of funny voices, he really wanted his mama.

Sniffing, he looked down at the cast the doctor had put on his hurting arm, looking up when the room door opened.

"Mama!"

He practically launched himself into Leah's arms, his nose turning red as tears began to flow, "I can't fly, mama. I broke my arm when I tried."

"Oh baby," Leah kissed his forehead, holding him tight as she shifted him higher into her arms, his little legs wrapped high above her round belly, "I'm so sorry you can't fly. Does your arm hurt a lot?"

"Uh-uh," Gabe nodded his little head, burying his face into Leah's neck, his good hand tangling in her thick hair, "The doctor gave me something to make it stop but it's not working anymore."

"My poor baby," she stroked her hand over his hair, looking into his liquid blue eyes, "We'll get you more medicine, okay?"

Gabe nodded his head, wrapping his right arm around her neck, "I wanna go home mama."

"Okay baby," Leah turned towards Rick, who stood behind her, "Daddy's going to take us home, okay? I've got dinner ready for you…I made your favorite brownies."

"Really," Gabe pulled back to look at his mother's face, "Can I have one before dinner?"

"Yes, baby, you can," she kissed his nose before looking over his shoulder at Julie, "Thanks for taking care of him until I got here."

"No problem," Julie smiled at her as she stood up, "I'm sorry it happened. Seth tried to get to him fast but didn't make it soon enough."

Leah nodded before turning to Rick, who wrapped his arm around her waist, reaching out to stroke his son's back.

"You'll be okay, _kyrio_," Rick smiled at his son, stroking his hand over his dark hair, "It won't hurt for long."

"Okay Daddy," Gabe nodded, knowing without a doubt that his father was saying the truth, "Are Uncle Seth and Julie coming to dinner?"

Leah's lips tightened as she looked over at Seth who stood by the room's door, "Yes, of course they are…but your Uncle Seth is going to be sitting across the table from me…I'm a little mad at him right now."

"Because I got hurt," Gabe asked, his blue eyes wide as he stared into his mother's brown green eyes.

"Yes."

"But it wasn't his fault mama," Gabe touched her cheek as he kept his eyes on hers, "It was my fault because I can't fly."

"Baby, you can't fly because only birds fly," Leah kissed his nose again as they walked out of the room, "You'll have to wait until you're old enough to learn to fly a plane…that's the only way you can fly, sweetie."

Gabe nodded his head in agreement, "As soon as I grow up, I'm gonna learn to fly."

Leah kissed his chubby cheek, her heart squeezing at the idea of her baby boy thousands of feet up in the sky…she could just pray this obsession of his with flying was just a passing phase.

"Lee, listen –"

"It's alright Seth," Leah looked at her brother, already feeling guilty for the way she had gone off on him, "These kind of things happen and…I'm…sorry I…"

"Ripped my head off," Seth smiled at her as he moved to walk next to her, Julie staying in step beside him, "Don't worry about it Lee. I know why you did it."

Leah smiled back at her brother before looking down at her little boy again, pressing her lips against his forehead as she watched his eyes drooping.

Poor baby was tired out after the events of the day.

Definitely time to take him home for a nap…maybe get one herself.

After the earlier activities with her husband plus the fright, she could definitely use a nap herself.


	29. Chapter 28

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: What do you know! I got another chapter done and up! Enjoy this one, it came easily to me. **

**Gaby and Hilja -thanks for your prompt reviews...are you guys doing hourly monitoring on my story or what? Keep it up if you are!**

**Ses and Lynn -can't wait to hear from you concerning the last chapter and this one...**

**READENJOYREVIEW  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

"She's been in that room for four days, refuses to come out, will only let the twins in to see her," Rosalie sat in the armchair with a sigh, "The only reason she eats is because Vivian brings meals to her room. Why won't she come out? What is she afraid of?"

"Us," Edward answered as he worked on his daily piano lesson with Bella…everyone else believed it to be a losing fight, including Bella, but Edward trudged on, refusing to give up.

"What," Rosalie turned to look at Edward, her eyebrows lowering as he repeated himself.

"She's afraid of us."

"Why, for goodness sake," Rosalie pushed herself to her feet, moving towards the glass door to look out into the backyard, smiling at the sight of her husband, and the damn mutt, playing with the twins, "We're not a threat to her…despite the fact that she smells amazing –"

"You noticed that?" Annabelle looked up from a book she was reading, "It's kind of like…sweet and spicy at the same time. I wonder if it's her Spanish blood."

"The point is," Edward patted Bella's hand before turning around on the bench to look at the rest of his family, "She's terrified of us and of what we are…it doesn't seem to matter that we're the best choice at keeping her safe from some psycho vampire seeking revenge…she's just not…a fan of vampires."

"That's tame," Jasper spoke up from where he sat next to Alice, who had her eyes closed as she searched for options concerning their house guests and the outcomes, "To her, a vampire's a vampire…she still struggles with the twin's nature…her feelings are chaotic and intense and I am seriously contemplating throwing myself off a cliff just to stop feeling this maelstrom coming from her…it's so intense I can't control it at all."

"Same with her thoughts," Edward rubbed his temple, giving Jasper a sympathetic smile, "She jumps from one to another without any break and it's giving me motion sickness."

"Oh, don't mention the nausea," Jasper shuddered, his shoulder bumping Alice but not breaking her concentration, "That's the only thing I'm able to keep at bay for her but barely…I'm gonna leave in an hour or so before I end up puking my guts out…not a pretty sight."

Annabelle gagged at that image, having already seen it with Jacob once, "So, for her sanity and obviously, Jasper's and Edward's, we're gonna have to find somewhere else to hide them."

"Or her," Carlisle seamlessly jumped into the conversation as he walked down the stairs, "I think the twins would benefit from staying with us…they're the ones in danger after all…Rose would be…collateral damage to the hunter."

Esme cringed at the words Carlisle used, her heart hurting for the young girl locked in the back bedroom of the house.

She had tried so hard to give her some comfort and much needed tender loving care…but Rose refused to see past the fact that they were all vampires and kept them at arm's length while still accepting their help, "I think, being that they're her children, it would not be a good idea to offer to take them from her."

"Why not," Rosalie looked away from the backyard where an intense game of chase was ensuing, "They're not really hers and she's not even sure how she feels about them…she can't fully understand them or give them the protection they need. We can do all that and more –"

"Rosalie," Esme gave her daughter a stern look although she understood what was going through the blonde's head, "We can't take them away from her."

"But we can offer," Rosalie looked at Esme for a few seconds before turning to look at Carlisle, "Can't we? It'll give you free leisure to observe them…they are, after all, one of a kind…well, two. Emmet and I will be more than happy to assume their complete care…even Jacob likes them."

"Whoa," Annabelle closed her book, pushing herself to her feet, "If you're using my Jacob as part of your argument, you must really want them."

Rosalie stared at Annabelle for a few seconds before looking out the glass doors again, a soft smile brightening her face, "I do…this is my one chance to have what I've always wanted…I can't not take it."

"They're not yours, Rosalie," Esme shook her head as she turned to look at Carlisle, "That girl in there…is dedicated to those twins. She may…struggle with what they are but she's put her life on the line to keep them safe…I don't think it's right that we take them away…as if to say that what she's done isn't good enough."

"But it isn't," Rosalie turned to look at Esme, her butterscotch eyes showing the intensity of her feelings, "She wouldn't be here otherwise."

"Useless," Alice opened her eyes, pushing herself to her feet, "No matter where I think we could send her, whether alone or with the twins, they all come to a horrible end."

"Even if the twins are with us," Rosalie stared at Alice, her hands fisting at her side.

Alice gave her a sympathetic smile, "They won't stay with us…they'll go after Rose, no matter where we send her or if she leaves them behind…they won't stay. She may not know what she feels about those two little kids but they…they know how they feel about their aunt."

Rosalie closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against the glass, whispering under her breath in self-assurance, "It still wouldn't hurt to ask."

"Not just that," Alice smiled down at Jasper, reaching out to stroke her hand across his tight jaw, "But their future is kind of sketchy…bits and pieces disappear…I can't explain why."

"I can," Jacob closed the glass door after walking into the living room, leaving the twins outside playing with Emmet, "There's only one other place they can be safer than here."

He waited patiently as they all thought through what he had said, seeing the sudden realization dawn on Carlisle's face followed by Edward, "It's the only place where she, and the twins, will be constantly looked after, not to mention protected if it comes down to that."

"No," Rosalie shook her head as she realized what Jacob was talking about, "The twins can't go there…they won't understand them. They're hybrids…an anomaly and that pack of yours…they won't see them as children but as a threat. I refuse to let them go there."

They all stood in the living room, no one saying anything, every one realizing that the vehemence in Rosalie's words wasn't just a front.

She really meant them.

* * *

Rosa couldn't stop pacing the room, her arms held tight across her stomach as she tried to keep her lunch down.

She was getting stir crazy after being cooped up in the room they had given her for four days but she didn't want to go out there…there were so many of them and they all looked at her like…like she was something to study, to observe…something to contemplate.

Gnawing on her bottom lip, she moved towards the window, reaching up to brush her hair behind her ear, watching the twins as they chased around a horse sized dog.

Where the hell would the Cullens find a dog that big? She didn't think it possible but then again, she wouldn't be surprised to find out it was genetically mutated…perhaps the Cullens liked experimenting and changing the things around them…Carlisle's interest on the twins just intensified her belief on that.

Watching Marcos jump onto the back of the dog, she smiled at the sound of Viviana's laughter.

The past four days with the Cullens had been hell for her but for the twins…she's never before seen them be children with such abandonment.

They obviously felt safe here that they dropped their guard.

Viviana came to visit several times a day, Marcos as well, and they were always bursting with their stories of what they'd done.

Viviana liked spending time in the kitchen with the mother figure…Esme was her name. Apparently, Esme was teaching Viviana more cooking secrets.

Then there was Rosalie…Viviana told her how Rosalie liked to cuddle with her, brush her hair, play dolls with her and tell her stories about a beautiful princess and her charming prince.

Marcos was just as enthusiastic in his own serious way, telling her about playing chess with Jasper and Edward, how they didn't take it easy on him because he was a kid but actually made him think hard…he hasn't won a game yet but he's coming pretty close.

And Emmet…Emmet was so much fun, like a big kid always willing to be silly and coming up with fun things for them to do. He was teaching Marcos how to track bears in the woods along with Jacob.

Rose turned away from the window, thinking over the possibility that perhaps it was best for the twins to be with the Cullens…maybe they would not just be safe here but they would be happy.

But she couldn't stay here…not if she wanted to stay sane.

She had to get away.

* * *

Rick smiled as he leaned against the bedroom door frame, his eyes tenderly studying the sight before him.

His wife was taking a nap, curled up in the middle of their big bed, her arms wrapped around their sleeping little boy, his body snug between her chin and her round stomach.

For the past five days, she had hardly let the little boy out of her sight.

She would be spoiling their son much more than she already was if he hadn't put his foot down.

What he wasn't looking forward to was explain to her that in two days, they were going to have to remove the cast, which was already filled with names and pictures courtesy of the pack and their cubs.

To think of it, that was going to be the easy part. The hard part was telling her that yes, Gabe's arm was going to heal when he phased but it was going to be a very painful thing.

He was already dreading having to watch his son go through that pain, vaguely remembering the time he had broken his leg at nine years of age.

His father had been a great source of strength for him during that full moon night and he planned on doing the same for Gabriel…but he was going to have to go deeper into the woods to keep Leah from having to hear the unavoidable howls.

He was definitely not looking forward to explaining all that to his wife.

Giving them one last look, he turned around, heading down the hall, stopping outside the empty spare bedroom.

Leah already had plans for the room, had even told him a shopping trip to the hardware store was in his future.

Now that in itself was not a problem…actually, he was kind of excited about putting together the baby's nursery, was even thinking of what pieces of furniture he could do…unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to do all that's necessary but he had in mind a surprise for his Leah...had been working on a few sketches of a rocking chair…an exact replica of the one his mother had used with every single one of her kids.

The problem was that Leah had planned it to be a family shopping trip complete with lunch afterward…all with the Uleys.

Shaking his head as he walked into the empty room, he wondered why the hell she was so adamant in making him bond with Sam the Ass.

He couldn't stand the guy, didn't want to stand the guy.

If he ever got the chance, two legged or four, he would beat the crap out of him.

It wasn't just the Alpha thing, although that was a major factor but…how did he explain to his wife that he couldn't stand Sam, knowing that he had once touched her, loved her and called her his own?

Jealousy…it was ridiculous because Rick knew Leah was completely, totally, irrevocably without a doubt his yet…every time he saw Sam, he saw red.

Hopefully being in a store with people would keep him from dreaming up ways to tear out the bastard's throat.

Walking out of the room, he headed back to the master bedroom, slowly climbing into the bed, making sure he didn't wake Leah or Gabe.

Wrapping his arms around his wife and son, he buried his face into her hair, breathing in her citrus-mint scent, letting go of his tension.

After all, as long as he had his arms full with the only ones that mattered to him, nothing else could get in the way.

* * *

Collin slammed the door to his truck closed, looking towards the small two bedroom house as Seth pulled up to park behind the truck, "Everything's packed and ready to go, right?"

"Julie said everything's ready to go," Seth answered as he stepped out of the car, Embry closing the passenger door, "Lyn's been packed for two weeks now."

"Lyn," Collin walked around the front of his truck, staring at the house as a strange feeling overtook him.

Shaking his head, he tried to turn around, to go back to his truck but his feet kept moving forward.

"Guys," Collin didn't look over his shoulder but kept his eyes on the house, his body tense and tight…like it was being pulled forward at the same time that he fought to pull back, "I…I don't want to be here…I…I need to go."

Seth and Embry took one look at his face and knew what was happening, both of them calling out to their doomed friend, "Run, Collin, run!"

"Hey guys," Lyn ran out of the house, her ash blond hair caught up in a ponytail, "You're right on time!"

Seth and Embry laughed as Collin took one look at Lyn before falling to his knees, slamming his fists onto the concrete sidewalk as he moaned to himself, "So close! I was so close! So damn close!"

"Okay," Lyn took a step back, staring at Collin with wide purple eyes before turning to look at the laughing pair by the truck, "You brought a psycho to help me move. Way to go Seth."

"Hey," Seth laughed at the disgruntled look on her face, "He's not a psycho."

"Really," she gave Collin a skeptical look before looking back at Seth, "What's wrong with him then?"

"He just found out life as he planned it is over," Seth chuckled as Collin turned to glare at him, pushing himself to his feet, his hands shaking, "Give the guy a break."

"Right," Lyn gave Collin a smile which disappeared when he glared at her, "Okay, dude, relax and just make new plans. I'm gonna go tell Julie you guys are here."

She turned on her heel and rushed back into the small house, her ponytail bouncing.

Seth and Embry started chuckling again as they watched Collin watch Lyn walk away, his face set into a dark scowl.

"Another one bites the dust," Embry shook his head as Collin turned to glare at them, "So sad, too bad."

"Let's have a moment of silence for our fallen comrade," Seth said in a sad voice, which was ruined by his shaking shoulders as he failed to hold back his laughter.

"You asshole," Collin stalked over to Seth, standing toe to toe with him, "This is your fault…you brought me here and now I'm fucked."

Seth laughed, letting out a groan in response to Collin burying his fist into his stomach.

"Hey," Embry pushed Collin back, "You want to blame someone, blame fate. It was your time, dude. Besides, she's kinda cute."

"She's jail-bait," Collin growled, shoving his fingers through his dark hair, "Son of a bitch! I had plans! I wanted to do something with my life other than patrol and catering to an imprint!"

"Wow," Seth rubbed his stomach as he leaned back against the truck, "Never seen anyone react this negatively to imprinting before. Listen, Collin, perhaps not all is lost."

"What the fuck are you talking about," Collin growled, gripping the back of his neck, "She's still a kid…and she's going to be living in Port Angeles for the next four years…I was planning on heading to Massachusetts next year…I got my acceptance letter last week…and the scholarship went through…now I can't leave. I have to stay here to make sure she's safe and happy…I'm fucked beyond words."

"When you put it that way," Seth grimaced in sympathy for Collin, not having known about the acceptance letter or the scholarship, "Listen, you can always apply to Seattle University…there's still time and they have a pre-med program. Not only that, but Lyn is in a fast track program, which means she'll be out of high school by the time she's seventeen. Oh, and get this, she wants to be a pediatrician. You two can open a clinic together."

"Fuck you Seth," Collin growled, shoving his fists into his pockets as Julie walked out of the house, followed by Lyn and what he thought to be a friend of Lyn's.

"We're all set," Julie smiled at Seth and Embry, a little taken aback by the dark look on Collin's face, "You okay Collin?"

"Fine," he growled, glaring at Lyn, "Can we just get started?"

"Uh, sure," Julie turned to look at Seth, her mouth pursing as he shrugged, "Furniture or boxes first?"

"Does it matter," Collin grumbled under his breath as he stalked towards the house, "Either way, she's going to Port Angeles."

"Sorry about that," Seth apologized to the three girls, "He just got some bad news."

"Apparently, he doesn't deal well with change," Lyn threw in her two cents, giving Julie and her mother a raised eyebrow look before turning back to Seth, "You keep him away from me."

Embry and Seth laughed as they followed after the three women, both realizing that their friend would once again, unintentionally, provide the entertainment for the day.


	30. Chapter 29

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Hey! What a surprise! An update in the middle of the week! It's moving along, folks, and I am enjoying the time I get to make it all unravel. I hope you enjoy reading my fanciful thoughts and ideas.**

**Gaby -you are wonderful! Always giving me great reviews. thank you**

**Ses -thanks for reviewing! I would have held out until the weekend for this chapter if you hadn't.**

**Hilja -thank you! You always have wonderful insights...but I think I might even be able to throw you off balance with this story...hehehe.**

**Lyn -Yes! Love Collin! Love Lyn! I promise it won't be the last you see of them...**

**Everyone else -thank you for your reviews! Please continue to read and review! **

**Read. Enjoy. REVIEW!  
**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

"We're not taking that, Lyn," Julie picked up a box labeled DVDs, walking out of her sister's bedroom, "We don't have the space and I am not paying a huge deposit for it."

Lyn followed after her sister, a wiggling puppy in her arms, "Oh come on Firecracker! Bao's a puppy…he won't take much space."

"He's not going to stay a puppy forever," Julie walked out of the house, moving towards Seth's car, the trunk open and half full, "We can't have it in the apartment, not when we're both at school…and with your extracurricular activities, you won't have time to look after it."

"It's a him," Lyn skipped to the side as Seth and Embry walked by, carrying a walnut six drawer dresser between them, "Not an it. Get that right."

"You got a crate for that dog," Seth asked as he and Embry loaded the dressed onto the bed of Collin's truck.

"No."

"It ain't riding in my car," Seth hopped off the truck, followed by Embry.

"And there's no room in the Jeep," Julie pushed the box into the back of the trunk, "Really, Lyn, there's no knowing how big that dog is going to get."

"Not very big," Collin walked by them, carrying a medium sized television to the truck, "A puppy grows into its paws and Bao's are small."

"Thank you," Lyn's words had a bit of an edge to it…she didn't really like Collin much.

"We don't have the space to take him and I really want to do this move in one trip," Julie rested her hands against her hips, fighting hard against caving in.

"Bao can ride with me," Collin offered grudgingly as he headed back to the house, not able to keep down the pleasure at her surprised smile.

"Thanks," this time, Lyn was a little more sincere as she turned to watch Collin walk into the house, briefly thinking the guy had one amazing body before turning back to look at Julie, giving her the best puppy eyes she could muster, "Now there's room. Come on Jules…please?"

"There's still the pet deposit, Lyn," Julie gave one last try at standing her ground.

"I'll pay for it," Lyn smiled at her older sister, her purple eyes wide and begging, "Please, Jules?"

She crossed her arms over her chest as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before letting it out, "Fine…but he's your responsibility."

"Of course," Lyn bounced on the ball of her feet in excitement, "He won't be any trouble at all…I promise."

Seth chuckled as he and Embry returned to the truck with a bookcase between them, "Julie, you need to learn to say no to that girl."

"Never," Lyn stuck her tongue out at him before turning to run back into the house, Bao still wiggling in her arms, almost running into Collin as he walked out of the house with a box in his arms, "She said yes!"

"Did you ever doubt she wouldn't," Collin asked, unable to keep from smiling in response to the smile on her face…she was a pretty little thing.

"Of course not but it's still great when she does," Lyn tossed her head, her short blond ponytail giving a slight bounce.

Collin watched her walk into the house, calling out to her mother.

Shaking his head, he headed down the driveway towards Seth's car, where they were packing most of the boxes, trying to figure out the conflicting emotions overwhelming him.

At times, especially when she did or said something that just made him want to grab and hug her, he would get snappy and slightly rude.

He didn't really mean to be rude with her but the fact that his life, as he had planned it, was over kept coming to him and it just pissed him off.

He really needed to get his act together…at the rate he was going, he would end up without accomplishing his goals and without his imprint.

That would be just great.

A red car pulled up behind Seth's Mustang just as Collin placed the last box into the truck, closing it with a bang.

Standing in place, he watched as a tall boy of sixteen with messy dark blond hair stepped out of the car, calling out in a loud voice, "Madelyn!"

Julie moved across the driveway towards the approaching boy, standing in front of him, "What are you doing here Aaron?"

"I want to see Madelyn," Aaron's voice was defensive as he tried to step around Julie, stepping back when she moved to block him again.

"You broke up with her, Aaron," Julie moved to block him again; she didn't like the fact that he was agitated and looking for her little sister.

"She broke up with me," Aaron scowled at her, reaching out to take her arm and pull her to the side.

"Hey," Seth stepped forward but Julie stopped him.

"Don't get into this, Seth," Julie turned to look at Aaron, "I don't care who broke up with whom, Aaron, you're just here to cause trouble and I don't want that."

Aaron opened his mouth to respond but got cut off as Lyn came out of the house, Bao right at her heels, "What are you doing here, Aaron?"

"You're really leaving," Aaron finally got his way around Julie, moving to stand in front of her.

"Obviously," she waved her hand at the packed vehicles behind him, "I ask again, what are you doing here?"

"You're actually going to leave," Aaron shook his head as he glared down at her, "You think you're too good for this town…for me."

"Aaron…" Lyn stuck her hands into the pockets of her denim shorts, "We just don't work…I…I have things I want to do –"

"Yeah, I know," Aaron shook his head again, turning to walk away before turning back to Lyn, his face red with anger, "You're a no good piece of white trash just like everyone else in this crappy town. You actually think you can escape from that?"

Lyn stared at Aaron, her purple eyes wide and bright with unshed tears as her own face turned red.

Not able to hold back, Collin moved towards the pair, tapping on Aaron's shoulder.

"Stay out of –" he wasn't able to continue as Collin hit him upside the jaw with a closed fist.

Everyone else stared as Aaron landed on the grass, completely unconscious.

Seth and Embry tried not to laugh as Lyn rushed over to where Aaron laid, quickly checking his pulse before looking up at Collin, "Why the hell did you do that for?"

"I just –" Collin shrugged as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "I punch guys in the face when they're rude to you –young girls."

"Oh really," Lyn pushed herself to her feet, "Well, then, do me a favor and punch yourself in the face!"

They all watched as she ran back into the house, Bao's tail wagging as he followed after her.

Seth and Embry turned to look at Collin while Julie attempted to revive Aaron.

They couldn't laugh, knowing the poor guy was feeling beyond miserable.

But man, it was hard having to hold it back.

Imprinting was a bitch.

* * *

Carlisle couldn't hide his surprise as he opened the front door in response to the doorbell, staring quietly at the person standing on his front porch, "Andrew…hello. How can I help you?"

Andrew shifted his weight, moving back a few inches, "Dr. Cullen, I…I've been concerned about Miss de Lune…I just…I was in the area and thought I'd come by…see if she's alright."

Carlisle nodded as he answered, "She's doing well, Andrew. I…assume you would like to see her?"

"If that's possible, yes," Andrew shook his head as Carlisle stepped aside to invite him in, "Uh, no, thank you. I'll wait for her out here."

Carlisle nodded, closing the door quietly before heading down the hallway towards the back bedroom, quietly knocking on the door, "Rose? You have a visitor."

A couple of minutes passed before the door opened, wide hazel eyes peeking out, "Who is it? I don't know anyone here."

"The pilot," Carlisle gave her a smile as he stepped back, knowing she felt uncomfortable whenever one of them were too close, "Andrew. He's been worried about you and came over to see how you were doing."

"Oh," Rose stared at Carlisle for a few seconds before opening the door and stepping out into the hallway, "I…I was hoping to take a walk, anyway. Where are the twins?"

Carlisle stood there for a few seconds, realizing that she was waiting for him to go before her.

Heading down the hall, he could hear her footsteps behind him as he answered her question, "Marc went out into the woods with the boys. Vivian is in the kitchen with Esme and Bella. I believe Alice, Rosalie and Annabelle went shopping…for Christmas decorations."

"Oh," Rose followed several feet behind him, stopping when he stepped into the foyer. He was standing between her and the door.

Carlisle gave her a reassuring smile, "He's waiting for you outside. Don't go too far, Rose…I trust Andrew and know he won't hurt you but I'd still like for you to stay within sight of the house."

She nodded, staying in place until he finally turned towards the kitchen.

Carlisle smiled as he entered the large kitchen, enjoying the sight of his wife as she and Vivian worked together to make pasta from scratch.

"Well, now, what are you ladies making," Carlisle moved to sit on a bar stool, smiling at Bella as she chopped tomatoes.

"Pasta primavera," Vivian gave him a bright smile, flour smeared across her small nose, red gold curls framing her angelic face, "Esme has a recipe that includes shrimp and scallops…Tia Rosa is gonna love it, it's been a long while since she's had seafood."

"Did she grow up eating seafood," Carlisle asked off-handedly, feeling slightly guilty at trying to get information about his house-guests out of a little girl…but there was no other way for him to find information.

Rose was extremely secretive.

"Tia Rosa was born in a small town on the coast of the Bay of Biscay in Spain," Vivian answered as she added a bit of water to her flour mixture, "Abuelito Carlos liked to fish on the weekends…he would bring fish and mussels and shrimp to Abuelita Shana…Tia Rosa said Abuelita Shana was a great cook."

"Shana doesn't sound like a Spanish name," Bella spoke up, placing the chopped tomatoes into a glass bowl before taking the parsley.

"It's not," Viviana finished her flour mixture, spreading it out on the board with Esme's help, "Abuelita Shana was from Ireland."

"Ireland," Carlisle nodded slowly, thinking over the bit of new information supplied, standing up to walk across the kitchen, glancing outside through the kitchen window.

Rose and Andrew were standing under one of the trees in the front yard, talking.

Carlisle knew he shouldn't listen but he couldn't help himself.

He worried about that young girl out there.

* * *

"You're looking much better," Andrew leaned against the tree, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at the petite woman –she was beautiful, had an air about her of innocence that intrigued him, "Not as scared."

Rosa stared at him for a few seconds, standing a few feet to the side of where he was before answering, "I suppose not…the…Cullens have been really nice."

"They're all very polite," Andrew nodded in agreement, a dark blond eyebrow cocking as he continued with a smile, "Too polite at times. Kind of creeps me out…know what I mean?"

Rosa stared at him, not sure how to interpret his words, deciding that a simple agreement would probably be best, "Yes…at times. Why are you here?"

"Well," Andrew straightened up, sliding his hands into the pockets of his brown leather jacket, "I couldn't get you out of me head…you looked seriously freaked out so I thought I'd come and see…make sure you're alright."

"I'm okay," she gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "The twins are enjoying their time here."

"And you?"

"I…" Rosa didn't know what to say…she wasn't all that good at lying which was the reason why she just didn't share information, "I'm doing okay."

Andrew looked at her, noticing all the tiny details that made her face beautiful.

Her dark hair was thick and straight, brushing the tops of her shoulders, a widow's peak giving her a heart shaped face. She had full lips, a nose that tipped slightly at the end and those big hazel eyes fringed by long dark eyelashes, her eyebrows dark and naturally winged over them.

Moving towards her, he leaned his head down but before he could get close enough, she moved back, giving him a quizzical look, "What are you doing?"

"I…" Andrew wasn't used to being rejected by women but he supposed it wasn't fair to hold it against her when they'd only, very briefly, met once before, "I was going to kiss you."

She stared up at him, a sincerely confused look on her face, "Why?"

"I'm sorry," Andrew took a step back, realizing the innocence she portrayed wasn't just a facade, "Really, I am. It won't happen again."

Rosa stared at him, wondering why he spoke as if they would be seeing each other again, "I'm going to be leaving soon."

"Oh," Andrew felt slightly disappointed, having already made up his mind that he wanted to get to know her, "Well…I suppose if I see you before, that'll be good."

Rosa tilted her head to the side, staring into his eyes, wondering.

Was he the one her soul had connected with? Could he possibly be the one that had promised her safety and care and protection?

Why else would he be here?

How was she supposed to know?

"I don't think it would be a good idea," Rosa pushed her hair behind her ear, taking a step back from him, "I won't be here long and…I'm not good at making friends."

Andrew smiled at her, staying in place.

He didn't want to scare her, didn't want to see her beautiful hazel eyes widen with fear, "There's not really much you need to do to make friends…it's kind of a two way decision so…consider me a friend. In fact," he reached into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out a worn leather wallet from which he produced a white business card, "Take this, in case you ever need anything. I'll probably be the one flying you to wherever you go next, so I'll know where to find you."

Rosa took the offered card from him, her hand slightly shaking as she continued to stare into his eyes.

How would she know?

"Thank you," Rosa slid the card into the pocket of her jeans without looking at it, "I…appreciate the offer. I should be going. I think…dinner's ready."

"Right," Andrew gave her a smile, turning towards his motorcycle, stopping several feet away to look at her, "By the way…I love your photographs, Miss de Lune."

She stared at him for several seconds before responding, "Thank you."

Nodding, he continued walking, getting onto his bike in one smooth motion, the engine revving before he headed down the private road, the sound of the bike echoing throughout the woods.

Standing in place, Rosa stared after him, her thoughts still spinning out of control.

Could he be the one? How was she supposed to know?

Something inside her told her no, he wasn't, and she supposed the only thing she could really do was listen.

And wait.


	31. Chapter 30

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Another chapter! Not bad for this week, is it? It's a bit short but it's what came to me so here it is. Unfortunately, I am drawing a blank for the next chapter...so that means your reviews are ultra important! They'll get my creative juices flowing and I can move on.**

**Gaby -thanks for your dedication! I love you tons!**

**Ses -thanks for your review! I can now post this one...look forward to the next one.**

**Hilja -thank you for your wonderful insights. You're always so insightful, seeing past the words and into the feelings.**

**Lynn -I love you too and appreciate your wonderful reviews as well! Also your sharing of your daughter, very much appreciate that.**

**Everyone else -READ. ENJOY. REVIEW!  
**

**Chapter Thirty**

The full moon was high up in the dark sky, large and bright, the cold air carrying the feel of winter with it.

A howl ripped through the night as Embry knocked on the back door, his eyebrows lowering at the catch in Leah's voice as she called out for him to enter.

"Hey Lee," he stepped into the kitchen, closing the door behind him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Leah kept her eyes on the mixing bowl, her hand tightening around the wooden spoon as another howl broke the silence, "What are you doing here?"

"I was doing rounds and ran into Rick before the sun set, he asked me to come and keep you company," Embry moved across the kitchen to lean against the counter, seeing the visible strain on her face, "Said it was going to be a hard night for you."

Leah nodded, her mouth tightening in response to another howl, "Rick took Gabe as far into the woods as he could but it's no use. I can still hear my baby."

"Gabe's a strong kid, Lee," Embry watched her pour a cup of chocolate chips into the bowl, "I'm sure this won't be the last time he breaks something."

"It will be if I can figure out a way to wrap him up in bubble wrap," Leah poured the melted butter over the mixture, her mouth tight as loud yips filled the air.

"I'm sure even so, he'll figure out a way," Embry crossed his ankles, watching Leah as she used the wooden spoon to mix everything, "Making cookies for Gabe?"

"I'm just trying to keep busy," Leah took the cookie sheet from the counter beside her, spreading out a sheet of wax paper over it, "Cookies seemed like a logical thing to do."

Embry nodded, watching her as she spooned small globs of cookie dough onto the waxed paper into neat even rows.

"Embry," Leah finished filling the sheet, placing it on the side, "Have you given any thought as to why you're spending so much time over here?"

"I'd like to think because you need a helping hand but…" he looked down at her stomach, smiling at the fluttering sound of the baby's heartbeat, "That's just me being in denial."

"So," Leah finished filling a second cookie sheet, looking into the bowl to see that she still had enough for a third sheet, "You've come to realize that –"

"Your belly is the center of my universe? The gravity that keeps me in place?"

Embry gave her a side smile as he moved to the side, watching Leah as she opened the oven, which had been heating for quite a while, "Yeah, I've thought of the possibility. Then again, I could simply be developing an altruistic streak."

Leah chuckled as she slid the last cookie sheet into the oven, closing the door at the same time she reached to set the timer, "I think that's what Rick keeps telling himself."

Embry grimaced, reaching up to rub the back of his neck, "May be why he's yet to kick my ass. You know, it would be kind of helpful if you ease him into it instead of having it surprise him when she's born…it would probably increase my chances of surviving."

Leah laughed as she gathered the necessary ingredients for her net batch of cookies, "He won't kill you although –you realize you'll be under his thumb for the rest of your life, right?"

"Yeah but it's not that big of a deal," Embry watched her wash the mixing bowl, "Rick's a fair man…a good Alpha. I don't know how it's going to work when it comes down to that but…" he shrugged, letting his thought go.

"It'll figure itself out," Leah nodded, opening the cupboard where she kept the spices, rummaging until she found what she was looking for.

"What are you making?"

"Snicker doodles," Leah smiled as she straightened her t-shirt of over her round stomach, seeing him staring at it out of the corner of her eye, "They're Rick's favorite."

"Nice," he nodded his head, looking over at the timer, "I myself prefer peanut butter cookies. Do you have racks to cool the cookies on?"

"Yup," she pointed at a bottom cupboard, returning to the mixing bowl, "I'll be making those next."

"Awesome," pulling out the racks, he set them on the table, returning to the oven just as the timer went off, "I wish I knew how to make them."

Leah turned the beeping timer off, opening the oven door as she grabbed a hot pad, pulling out a cookie sheet and handing it to Embry, shaking her head as he took it from her without oven mitts, "I'll teach you…I don't plan on having my little girl wait on you…ever."

Laughing, he quickly transferred the waxed sheet onto the racks, taking the sheet back to Leah and exchanging it for the next one, "I wouldn't expect her to…besides, isn't it usually the other way around?"

Leah laughed as he repeated the process, handing him the third cookie sheet, placing the second rack over the first and spreading waxed paper over it, "The perfect imprinting couple would be equal…give and take. I hope…that you'll end up with the perfect imprinting story…I wouldn't want my little girl to go through hell before finding paradise."

Embry laughed, handing her the third pan, watching as she began to spoon the snicker doodle dough onto the new waxed sheets, "I plan on just letting her be. Although…I think it's fair that she know the truth but not made feel like she doesn't have a choice…no matter what she decides to do, I don't plan on getting in the way. Ever."

"Please don't spoil her rotten," Leah finished spooning all the dough onto the sheets, "I don't want her to be a little princess with everything handed to her."

Embry couldn't hold back the laughter as he took the mixing bowl from the counter and washed it, "You honestly think it'll be my fault if she becomes a spoiled little princess? She's got Seth as an uncle, Gabe as an older brother and Rick as her father…I'll be at the bottom of the totem pole of people that spoil her."

Leah laughed at that, pulling out the things she needed for peanut butter cookies, "That's true…we'll…talk about this later. For now, it's time you learn how to make peanut butter cookies."

* * *

Rick shifted his hefty little boy higher up into his arms, opening the back door to walk into the kitchen, the strong smell of fresh baked cookies filling the air.

Looking around, he quietly chuckled at the realization that his wife had spent the entire night baking cookies to the point of turning their kitchen into a bakery shop.

Moving across the kitchen, he stopped when he spotted, "Snicker doodles! My favorite," taking a cookie from the rack, he bit into it as he headed towards the hallway, stopping in place when he saw Embry sprawled out on his couch, low even snores coming from his open mouth.

Staring at the boy, he swallowed back a growl, not wanting to wake up his little boy after the hard night he'd experience.

Seriously, that kid needed to get his crap together before he even thought of…going around knocking on fathers' doors in hopes to spend time with their daughters.

Heading down the hallway to the back bedroom, he smiled as he walked into the room to find his wife, still wearing the black leggings and purple t-shirt from yesterday, her shoulder length hair spread across her pillow, another one which he was certain was his tucked between her legs.

Moving to the side of her bed, he gently lowered Gabriel to her side, having brought him home instead of taking him to Sue's place as he usually did, somehow instinctively knowing Leah would need to see him as soon as the moon waned.

Brushing his hand over her hair, he kissed her forehead, smiling down at her as she opened her eyes, a sleepy smile spreading across her face as she reached up to touch his face, "Good morning."

"Morning baby," he kissed her smile, licking her bottom lip before pulling back, "I'm going to go kick Embry out of my living room then take a shower."

"Will you be coming back," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around Gabriel, stroking her hand over Gabe's left arm.

"Yes," he kissed her cheek before leaning down to kiss Gabe's forehead, "I'll come back and we can all sleep…but I gotta get Embry out of my house."

"Be nice to him," she murmured, pulling her little boy closer, his little legs curving over her round stomach, "He stayed up all night to keep me company…and he makes really good peanut butter cookies."

"Probably because you taught him," giving her one more kiss, he straightened up, stroking Gabe's hair before walking out of the bedroom towards the living room, his smile disappearing as he entered the living room.

Moving up to the couch, he shook Embry's shoulder none to gently, "Wake up Call. Time for you to go home."

"Uh," Embry pushed himself up into a sitting position, rubbing a hand over his face, "Is it morning already?"

"Yes, and that means it's time you go home," Rick stepped back as Embry pushed himself to his feet, "Or at least get out of mine."

Nodding, he groggily moved towards the front door, "I'm going."

"Embry," Rick watched as the boy turned around, already holding the front door opened, "How old are you?"

Embry blinked several times before answering, "Twenty-three."

"You still live with your mother, don't you," Rick tilted his head to the side, his eyes narrowing slightly as he continued to watch the boy.

"I'm almost done with my Associate's," Embry was finally wide awake, trying to make sense of Rick's sudden interest, "I'm planning on heading to Seattle University after that so it won't be long before I move out of my mother's house."

Rick nodded his head, moving across the living room, "That's good. I suggest you get your life together, make something of yourself…that way, you'll have more to offer when you find the one."

"Right," Embry nodded slowly, "Don't worry Rick…I'll be…I'll be worth the time when it comes around to…to me coming around and…winning over a father…"

Rick nodded his head, giving Embry a cocked eyebrow look, "Embry, for a father, you'll never be worth the time when it comes to his daughter…but aim for being good enough."

Embry chuckled as he walked out to the front porch, turning around to say good bye just as Rick shut the door, not giving him the chance to even open his mouth.

* * *

Rosa tried not to fidget in her seat as she waited for Carlisle to speak, having come to his study at his request.

"We've…found a place to hide you in," Carlisle moved around his desk, sitting at his chair to give her the space she obviously needed, "You will be very safe there…I'm still making the arrangements."

Rosa nodded, rubbing her hands against her jean clad thighs, "When can we go?"

Carlisle rested his elbows on the surface of his desk, giving Rosa a long contemplative look, "We were…sort of hoping you'd be willing to stay until after Christmas…for the twins. There's just…something about having children around during holidays."

Rosa shifted in her seat, biting on her bottom lip as she counted the days in her head, trying not to gag at the idea of another fourteen days with the Cullens, "If it's necessary…"

"I'm sorry," Carlisle gave her a compassionate smile, "I know it's hard…for you to be around us. I promise…I will make the arrangements and have you safely tucked away before the year is out."

Nodding again, she pushed herself to her feet, "If there's nothing else…"

"Actually, there is," Carlisle pushed himself to his feet, "It's just…something we would like for you to think about…an offer."

Rosa stared at him, taking a few steps back when he moved around the desk, turning to watch him walk across the room towards the door, "An offer?"

"Yes," Carlisle nodded, resting his hand on the doorknob, "An offer…if you could think over the possibility of…letting us keep the twins here…they will be very well taken care of…and safe. You won't have to worry about them."

Rosa stared at him, wondering how he could have guessed that she herself had thought about this possibility, "I –"

"Please," Carlisle interrupted her, reaching out to place a comforting hand on her arm but she stepped back, her eyes widening with obvious fear, "Just…think about it. Give it some thought and when the time comes, you'll let us know."

Rosa nodded, crossing her arms over her stomach, trying to breathe through the nausea, "I'll think about it."

* * *

Vivi sniffed as they headed down the stairs, Marcos holding on to her hand, "I don't want to stay here without Tia Rosa."

"Neither do I, but it may be the best thing for her," Marcos looked around the corner of the staircase, making sure the living room was empty before tugging Vivian after him, "She can get the chance to breathe and just take care of herself…she won't have to worry about us anymore."

"She needs us, Marc," Vivi rubbed her little hand under her nose, moving towards the small crawl space under the staircase, "We can't be separated."

Marcos followed after his sister, "Vivi…I don't want to be separated either…but we're the ones he's after…as long as we're with her, she's in danger. If we stay here–"

"I don't care Marcos," Vivi rubbed her little fist over her watery eyes, "If she leaves and we stay, I'll go after her…I don't care where they send her, I'll find her."

"What if she decides she wants to go without us?"

"I don't care," Vivi sniffed back a sob, "I'll still go after her."

Marcos stared at his sister's blotched face, her golden brown eyes bright with tears she was holding back, seeing the determination in them.

"Okay," Marcos nodded in agreement, "I go where you go, Vivi. You know that."

"So we go with Tia Rosa…no matter what."

"No matter what."


	32. Chapter 31

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Last night was a slow, slow, sloooow night at work so I let my creativity go and once the first sentence came to me, the entire chapter just flowed. So here's the next one! Oh, and even more awesome, chapter thirty-two is in progress...hopefully will be done by Monday before I head to work and start the week.**

**Gaby -I love you! Thank you so much for promptly reviewing! It's great and a serious ego buster.**

**Hilja and Lynn -you two rock as well! Very much!**

**Ses -hope to see your two reviews soon! Enjoy and also know that I am working on my own book...just got to do the research for it...I've got some of it done but I still have to find information on sniper rifles and drug lords, as well as logistics concerning hits and kidnapping exchanges.**

**Everyone else! Enjoy as you read and REVIEW!  
**

**Chapter Thirty**-**One**

"Okay, with the landmarks you gave me, I've been able to narrow it down to these three states," Julie pointed at the map spread out on her coffee table, "What else can you remember?"

"White pine trees, wooden pier by the river," Seth looked up from his laptop computer, watching Julie gnaw on her pen for a few seconds, "You're amazingly pragmatic about this. I mean, it was…a hallucination, sort of. I'm amazed you're not trying to convince my mother to institutionalize me."

"Nah," Julie looked over her shoulder at him, a teasing smile spreading across her pretty face, "I like indulging crazy people's illusions. It's amusing."

Seth chuckled, returning his attention to the screen of his laptop, "I remember that the river was flowing from west to east."

"That means east coast," Julie looked back at the map, "We need more, Seth. Narrowing it down to one state will still leave us with too many options…three states is just impossible."

"Jules," Seth gave her a teasing grin, "We've already crossed into the realm of impossible."

"Alternate universes, my friend," Julie leaned back against the couch, stretching her long legs under the coffee table, "Did I not tell you? I mean…what else could possibly explain all this?"

"Schizophrenia," Seth asked, the tone of his voice serious and teasing at the same time, laughing with Julie as he set his computer beside him on the couch, leaned forward to look at the map, "You've narrowed it down to Delaware, Virginia and South Carolina?"

"Yeah," Julie pursed her mouth in dissatisfaction as she tossed the pen onto the table, "They're the ones with white pine trees and a west to east flowing river. We need more to narrow it down further."

"What are you guys doing," Lyn walked into the living room, Bao prancing around her feet.

"Planning a trip," Julie looked over at her sister, trying not to laugh at the sight of the puppy nipping on Lyn's heels, trying to get her attention.

"Cool," Lyn looked at the clock on the microwave, "I have volleyball tryouts in half an hour."

"Lyn, you gotta tell me these things ahead of time," Julie started getting to her feet, her long hair sliding over her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it," Lyn moved into the kitchen, opening the fridge to grab a sports drink, "Collin offered to take me."

"Collin? I thought you didn't like him," Julie sat back down on the carpeted floor, staring across the kitchen bar at her sister as she looked back at them.

"It comes and goes," Lyn leaned against the sink, frowning at the look of amusement on Seth's face, "It really depends on how he acts…I think he's bi-polar."

"He's not bi-polar," Seth said with a chuckle, picking up his laptop from the couch.

"Really? Does he have a hormone imbalance or something? 'Cause that dude has more mood-swings than a girl on her period."

Seth and Julie laughed at that, watching Lyn scrunch her nose at them, taking a swig of her bottled drink.

"Anyway," she walked out of the kitchen, grabbing the bright blue leash from a hook on the wall by the front door, "Bao's coming with us. He likes Collin so I suppose that means he's not such a bad guy…just a little moody."

"Cut him some slack, Lyn," Seth smiled at her, "He's trying to figure out how to deal with life altering changes."

"Yeah, you mentioned that but you didn't explain," Lyn leaned down to clip the leash onto Bao's collar, "What kind of life altering changes?"

"He was planning on going to Massachusetts for college," Seth watched Bao as he began to jump by Lyn's side, "That's not gonna happen…so he's looking for alternatives."

"What is he studying?"

"Why don't you ask him," Seth smiled at Lyn, a chuckle escaping him as she caught the puppy mid jump, cuddling him against her chest, "You'll be surprised to find out you two have a lot in common."

A knock sounded at the door causing Bao to start barking.

"_An Jing,_" Lyn admonished the puppy, opening the door and stepping aside to let Collin in, "Let me go get my bag. Here."

Collin took the offered puppy, smiling as Bao stretched to reach his face, his little tongue lapping at whatever he could reach, "Hey Seth, how's it going?"

"Okay," Seth turned to look at Julie, "What did your sister tell that dog?"

"She told him to be quiet," Julie couldn't hold back a smile as he kept staring at her, "For some strange reason, Lyn trained Bao to understand Chinese commands…English makes to sense to him."

"Your sister speaks Chinese?"

"We both do," Julie arched an eyebrow at the look of surprise on his face, "Our mother is Asian, remember? Her parents are immigrants from China so they both speak very little English. We used to spend summers with them so we both became quite adept."

"That's cool," Collin scratched the puppy between his floppy ears, "What does Bao mean?"

"It means precious," Lyn walked back into the living room, a gym bag slung over her shoulder, "It doesn't sound as girly in Chinese, that's why I picked it. Ready?"

"Yeah," Collin looked over at Julie, seeing disapproval in her purple eyes, "I'll bring her back after tryouts."

"Are you kidding me," Lyn grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the door, "You're taking me out for ice cream to celebrate my making the team."

"You seem confident you'll make the cut," Collin followed after her, having a bit of difficulty in keeping a firm grip on the wiggling puppy.

"Of course I'll make the cut," Lyn waited for him to walk out the door before following him, "I'm quite athletic, thank you very much."

"Will you tell this dog to stay still," Collin's voice had a slight edge of annoyance to it as Bao continued to wiggle in an attempt to get out of his arms.

"Bao…_teng_."

The door closed, leaving Julie and Seth in comfortable silence.

"How old is he," Julie looked up at Seth, crossing her legs Indian style as she rested her elbows on the coffee table.

"Collin?"

"Yes."

"Seventeen," Seth could see the look of skepticism on her face, "He'll be eighteen in April."

"Seventeen? Still in high school? No way," Julie shook her head, pushing her hair over her shoulders, "There's no way that…man is a senior in high school."

"Go ahead and ask him for his birth certificate," Seth turned his attention to his laptop, closing the internet pages he had been browsing in his research of the town of Soria, Spain, "He's still a kid even though he doesn't look like one."

"Lyn's fourteen," Julie tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth, staring at the map on the table, "She won't turn fifteen until January."

"Don't worry so much, Jules," Seth shut his laptop off, closing it as he set it aside, "He's not looking for a relationship and neither is Lyn. They'll be good friends, help each other with their goals. I told you Collin's wanting to go to medical school, didn't I? He'll be a good influence on Lyn…and she'll teach him how to relax and not take himself so seriously."

"She is good at that," Julie let out a deep breath, turning her attention back to the map, "Where do we start Seth? Should we just flip a coin?"

Seth stared despondently at the map, his eyes moving from one circled state to the next, feeling hopeless as he tried to think of more details without success, "I don't know Jules. I haven't the foggiest idea where to start."

"Don't give up," She looked over her shoulder at him, giving him a reassuring smile, "If we don't find her, she'll find you."

* * *

"Was I awesome or what," Lyn straddled the bench, a graham cone in her hand with two scoops of dutch chocolate ice cream in it.

"You were good," Collin leaned against the table, spooning vanilla ice cream into his mouth.

"Good," Lyn frowned at him, "Getting compliments out of you is like pulling teeth."

"I don't want to over-blow your ego," Collin gave her a teasing smile, "You're practically floating off into space."

"I do not have an overblown ego," Lyn scrunched her nose at him, grabbing Bao's collar to keep him from reaching her ice cream cone, "I just know what I'm capable of. Bao, _bu shi!_"

Collin laughed as the dog sat back on his butt, tilting its head to the side, "What the hell did you just say to that dog?"

"I said no," Lyn licked her ice cream, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Collin shook his head, returning his attention to his own ice cream, "How do you plan on dealing with dual credit classes and volleyball games?"

"Same way I deal with everything else," Lyn shrugged as if it were no big deal, "I just take it all in stride, one thing at a time. It'll be the same during basketball and softball season."

"What sport do you not play," Collin stared at her, somewhat surprised that such a petite girl was so athletically active.

"Umm," Lyn gave him a big goofy grin, "Football. I don't play football."

"Thank heaven for that," Collin muttered under his breath, a slight shudder passing through hi at the idea of five foot two Lyn in a football team, "What else?"

"Soccer," Lyn licked her ice cream a few times before explaining, "I think it's ridiculous to be running back and forth chasing a ball. I also don't do track and field or hockey or tennis or any sort of gymnastics. Oh, yes, I don't dance either."

Collin chuckled, finishing his ice cream, wiping his mouth with a napkin, "Dance is not a sport."

"Some people would disagree with you," Lyn grabbed a napkin, wrapping it around her cone to keep the ice cream from melting onto her hand, "Like cheerleaders."

"You don't do cheer-leading."

"Are you kidding me," Lyn gave him a look of shock, "You'll never catch me doing anything with a short skirt."

"Seriously? Volleyball shorts are shorter than cheer-leading skirts."

"True," Lyn pushed herself to her feet, grabbing Bao's leash as they moved towards Collin's truck, "But they stay in place, unlike those damn skirts."

"Lyn," Collin gave her a serious look as he opened the passenger door for her, "You're too young and too pretty to be using language like that."

Lyn stared up into his black eyes for a few seconds, a faint blush blooming in her cheeks before she climbed into the truck, saying nothing as Collin picked up Bao and placed him on her lap.

Closing the door, he walked around to the driver's side, taking a deep breath before opening the door and joining her, wondering to himself what the hell he was going to do.

Life no longer made sense the way it used to and it wasn't easy having to deal with that after having it all planned out down to the last detail.

"Seth said you were planning on going to Massachusetts for college."

"I was, yes," he turned the key to the ignition, putting the truck on reverse to pull out of the parking space, "But not anymore."

"What are you going to do," Lyn buckled herself in one handed, tucking Bao next to her before she continued working on her ice cream cone.

"I sent in an application for Seattle University," Collin leaned his elbow against the door, running his fingers through his hair, "The deadline is not until next month. They have a good pre-med program so I won't be loosing out too much."

"You want to go to medical school," Lyn turned to stare at him, her purple eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah," Collin smiled at her, "I want to be an obstetrician."

Lyn's face lit up, "That's awesome! I want to do pediatrics, that's why I asked mom if I could transfer to Port Angeles. With the fast track program, I'll only have to do two years of college for my Bachelor's then head to med school. It won't take as long that way."

"You'll be, what? Nineteen by the time you're done with your Bachelor's?"

"Twenty," Lyn corrected him, taking a bite out of her cone, "I'll be done with medical school before I'm twenty-five."

"Wish I had thought of that," Collin frowned as he turned left, a couple of streets away from Julie's apartment, "At least, I've taken some courses at community that'll help me be able to take more advanced ones at the university level."

"Well, you'll be done with your Bachelor's at the same time I will," Lyn made quick work of her graham cone, licking her fingers before wiping them with the napkin she had wrapped around it, "We'll both be starting med school at the same time."

"Uh," Collin stopped at a red light, turning to look at her, surprise evident in his dark eyes, "Didn't think of that."

Lyn shrugged, giving him a friendly smile, "Who knows? We might end up going to the same med school."

* * *

Leah walked into the living room, carrying a bottle of lotion in one hand as she sat sideways on the couch, leaning forward to kiss Rick's cheek, "Was Gabriel excited about spending today at mom's?"

"Was he ever," Rick looked away from the television to smile into her brown-green eyes, "She's going to teach him how to make rice krispie treats. He was over the moon about it, he didn't even notice when I left. What do you have there?"

"Coco butter lotion," Leah handed him the bottle, a seductive smile on her face.

"What's it for," Rick turned it around to read the instructions on the back of the bottle.

"Helps keep stretch marks to a minimum," Leah moved to straddle him, her hands on his shoulders helping her keep her balance.

Rick smiled at her as he flipped the top open, squirting a generous amount into his hand, "Are you trying to seduce me Mrs. Laskaris?"

Leah grinned at him, sliding her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck, "Me? No. I just thought you would like to help me out with this. But if you don't want to –"

Rick chuckled as he set the bottle aside, lifting her cotton top over her round belly before rubbing his hands together, "As if I would say no."

Leah rested her forehead against the top of his head, closing her eyes as his warm hands slid over her stomach, slowly spreading the lotion evenly, gently rubbing it into her skin, "That feels good."

Rick hummed, watching his hands as they moved in slow circles over her taut skin, the lotion disappearing as it soaked into her skin, "Considering that stretch marks happen when you grow, shouldn't you be putting this on your breasts too?"

"You just want me to take my top off, don't you," she smiled at him as he looked up into her eyes, his smile spreading into a grin.

"Bra too."

Leah laughed as she pulled off her emerald green top, Rick helping her. Tossing it to the side, she reached behind her back, unclasping the bra and shrugging it off, "Better?"

"Definitely," he kissed her nose, sliding his lotion covered hands over her breasts, his thumbs brushing over her hard nipples, "You have beautiful breasts, _agape mou_."

"You're only saying that because they're big," Leah kissed his temple, sliding her mouth down his hairline to his ear, "You weren't so fascinated with them back before I had Gabriel."

Chuckling as he gently kneaded her breasts, he placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth, "Back then, it was your legs that drove me crazy."

"My legs?"

"You had the longest, sexiest legs I've ever seen on a woman," turning his head to the side, he captured her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging at it once before whispering, "You still do."

"And they still drive you crazy?"

"Very," he slid his tongue into her mouth, the kiss slow and deep before he whispered against her mouth, "Among many other things."

Leah giggled as she slid her hands down his chest, pulling his shirt up to slide them under it, her fingers tracing his abdominal muscles, "Everything about you drives me crazy…always has."

A low growl escaped him as he captured her mouth, taking his time to slowly devour her as their bodies grew hotter, their hands slowly exploring what they could reach.

A knock on the door worked as well as a bucket of cold water as Leah jerked away, yelling out as the front door began to open, "Don't come in!"

Slamming the door shut, Seth's voice penetrated through the wood, "You have got to start locking this door!"

Handing her the emerald green top, Rick couldn't hold back a smirk as she looked around for her bra without success, "Don't bother with it, just put on the top."

Leah grimaced as she pulled the top over her head, "I need the bra, Rick."

"I really doubt your brother is going to be looking at you that close," Rick tugged the top over her round stomach, "Besides, it's not even noticeable that you're not wearing one."

Pinching his arm, she ran her fingers through her hair as she moved off his lap, sitting beside him, "You can come in now Seth."

Opening the door, Seth took a couple of tentative steps into the house, a hand over his eyes, "Are you sure? I can't afford a shrink, Lee."

"Oh shut up," Leah placed an arm over Rick's shoulders, his right arm wrapped around her waist, left hand resting on her stomach, "Why are you here? Gabe's over at mom's place."

Seth dropped his hand, giving his sister a sheepish smile, "I came over to…well…remember telling me about the surprise party for Rick's birthday that can't really be a surprise because he hates surprises?"

Rick chuckled as he looked at Leah, "A party? Really?"

"Of course," Leah kissed his nose, grinning at him, "You only turn thirty nine once," turning to look at her brother, she arched an eyebrow, "What about it?"

"Well, I kind of mentioned it to Julie and she's got a knack for planning things so we were kind of thinking we could save you the fatigue of planning and executing a party of that magnitude," Seth gave her a big smile, "Just came to see if you would be okay with it."

"Magnitude," Rick turned to look at his wife again, "How big do you plan this party to be?"

"Everyone in the rez will be invited, so pretty big," she turned her attention to her brother, giving him a suspicious look, "Are you offering to do this to get off my hit list for breaking my little boy's arm?"

"I did not break Gabriel's arm," Seth exclaimed as he threw his hands up in the air, "Besides, it's completely healed."

"He still went through hell," Leah scowled at her brother, "And so did I…again."

"Lee," Seth took a deep breath, letting it out, "Fine…I still feel guilty…so does Julie. So will you let us take care of everything?"

Leah stared at him, pursing her lips as she thought it over, a giggle escaping her when Rick whispered into her ear, "Will you just say yes so he can leave and we can pick up where we left off?"

"Okay," Leah gave her brother a regal nod, "You and Julie can do the whole she-bang."

"Thank you," Seth nodded, turning to walk out the door, stopping before closing it behind him, "By the way…your bra's under the couch."


	33. Chapter 32

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Thank y'all for your amazing reviews! **

**This next chapter has some light and dark in it...more revelations of my characters and what makes them who they are. Enjoy as you read and remember to review!**

**As always, thanks and love goes out to Gaby, Ses, Hilja, Lyn and a shout out to Princess DripDrop as well.**

**Contest: Whoever makes the 200 hundreth review as the chapters get updated gets to ask me one question about this story and its characters...any question and I will answer through PM...which means you'll be in the loop of my thinking process!  
**

**Chapter Thirty**-**Two**

The twins laughed as they chased each other, their little feet leaving behind tracks in the snow.

Rosa smiled as she watched Viviana toss a snowball at Marcos.

The little boy ducked easily as he quickly packed snow between his gloved hands, chasing after Viviana as she ran to hide behind Rosa's legs.

"That's not fair, Vivi," Marcos stood in front of Rosa, frowning as his sister peeked around her aunt's legs, her nose red with the cold, the blue knit cap she wore contrasting wonderfully against her red-gold curls and alabaster skin, "You can't hide behind Tia Rosa."

"Why not," Viviana moved to peek at him from the other side, "It'll keep you from throwing that snowball at me."

"You started it."

"Well, I don't want to play anymore," Viviana scrunched up her nose, keeping her gold brown eyes on Marcos until he dropped the snowball, "Let's play tag instead."

"Fine," Marcos stuck his tongue out at his sister before running off, yelling over his shoulder, "You're it!"

"Hey!" Viviana ran out from behind Rosa, chasing after her brother, "Not fair!"

Rosa laughed as she watched them play, raising her camera to take several shots, the bright colors of their winter clothes contrasting sharply against the background of softly falling snow.

The Cullens had all decided to go…out as a group, leaving Rosa alone with the twins, something that hadn't happened since they had arrived Hanover almost two weeks ago.

Being completely alone, with only the twins for company, helped Rosa feel a little more comfortable, even going so far as to inspire her to bring her camera outside, enjoying the antics between her niece and nephew, wondering about what Carlisle had asked of her.

Would leaving them with the Cullens be the best thing?

It would, for certain, be the safest…especially for them.

There was no way a dangerous, vengeful vampire could possibly get past ten extremely gifted vampires.

The only reason she knew of that was because Marcos had told her, had shared with her how they were helping him with his own gift, something she had been mulling over since that hateful day in the woods.

Now, she could explain it to herself, being that it was explained to her by Marcos as per Carlisle and Edward.

Mind control and projection: possibly two different gifts but more than likely one and the same.

As if life weren't difficult enough in having to keep two hybrids safe, now the added stress of Marcos' ability to mentally control others was putting so much strain on her, she felt like she could break at any moment.

How was she supposed to help him develop his gift, make sure he understood and adhered to the moral norms concerning that very gift?

It wasn't lost on her, the knowledge that the Cullens were better equipped to help Marcos become a good man.

A man of conscience as his father had been.

After all, the only bad thing Eduardo had done was fall in love with her sister.

Which lead to her horrible death and the existence of the hybrid twins that evoked conflicting emotions within her that were tearing her apart.

"Tia, watch out!"

Rosa blinked as a snowball hit her on the stomach, the white powder snow bright against the red of her double knit sweater.

Looking at the twins, she watched them for a few seconds, seeing identical looks of faked innocence on their faces, knowing neither one was going to say who had done it.

Brushing it off with her hand, she jumped slightly as a loud voice boomed and echoed across the clearing.

"HO! HO! HO!"

"Emmet," the twins yelled in unison, disappearing into the woods several feet from where Rosa stood, "Did you find it? The perfect one?"

"I sure did," Emmet stepped into the clearing, Marcos hanging off his back, Viviana tucked into his side, an arm supporting her as he dragged a large pine tree with the other, "It is the perfect Christmas tree…there's no other like it."

"It looks twenty feet tall," Marcos stared down at the tree in awe, his little arms wrapped around Emmet's neck, "Will it fit inside?"

"Yes, because it's only ten feet tall," Emmet smiled at Rosa's attempt to become invisible, "How are you today Rose?"

"I'm okay," Rosa nodded, holding tight to her camera with both hands as the rest of the Cullens made their way into the clearing, most of them holding armfuls of holly branches and what looked like mistletoe, "I was planning on going inside soon. It's starting to get cold."

"We'll be trimming the tree and making hot chocolate," Esme smiled warmly at the girl, watching as she took several steps back from Annabelle, who stood closest to her, "It would be really nice if you join us."

"I…have some pictures I want to develop –"

"Please Tia," Viviana interrupted her, turning her big golden brown eyes to her aunt, her bottom lip poking out in a pleading pout, "This is our first Christmas…and I want us to be together."

"Yeah," Marcos gave her an equally pleading look, "It won't be Christmas if you're not with us."

Rosa tried not to smile, not wanting to encourage their begging, "I guess I can develop my pictures another day…I'll…I'll make the hot chocolate while everyone else trims the tree."

"Oh boy," Marcos muttered under his breath at the same time that Viviana wiggled down from Emmet's arm, walking over to take Rosa's hand in hers as she smiled up at her, "I'll help you Tia…Esme has big marshmallows and lots of candy canes."

"Vivi makes sure Tia Rosa doesn't burn the house down whenever she's in the kitchen," Marcos whispered into Emmet's ear, dropping down from the big man's shoulders, easily landing on his feet as the Cullens laughed at what he had said, "Tia, make mine extra chocolaty."

"Your teeth are going to rot," Viviana said in a slightly snooty voice as they walked towards the house, Marcos at Rosa's other side, patting her leg in reassurance as she kept looking over her shoulder every few seconds at the Cullens who followed several feet behind them.

"Not likely," Marcos jumped up onto the back porch stairs, sliding the glass door open, "Tia, _no te van a morder."_ *They're not going to bite you*

"Don't get mouthy with me," Rosa tousled his hair as she walked quickly towards the kitchen, Viviana skipping by her side, "Alright Vivi. You know this kitchen better. What do we need?"

* * *

"She's done with the hot chocolate," Esme whispered to Carlisle as he supervised Emmet putting up the tree on its base by the back corner of the living room, "What else can we have her do before she disappears into her room?"

"Popcorn," Annabelle and Edward said out loud, laughing as they looked at each other, Annabelle explaining, "Eddie and I used to string popcorn together for our Christmas trees, along with holly berries. I think the twins will enjoy that."

"I'll go tell Tia Rosa to make popcorn," Marcos jumped up from the floor, taking a quick sip of his hot chocolate, slurping up a marshmallow, "Lots of popcorn 'cause that's a big tree."

"Yes it is," Emmet said proudly as he got the tree snugly into the base, taking a step back to look at it, "Well, isn't that awesome?"

"It's beautiful," Viviana stared at the big evergreen tree, her gold brown eyes wide with wonder as she tilted her head back, "It's so tall it's touching the ceiling."

Rosalie crouched down to her level, reaching out to touch her smooth cheek, "You can put the star at the top when we're done."

"How will I get it up there," Viviana turned towards Rosalie, her little face serious as she waited for an answer.

"I'll pick you up," Jacob gently tugged one of the red gold pigtails over her shoulder, several boxes of recently bought tree ornaments tucked under his other arm, "That should get you all the way to the top."

Viviana gave him a beaming smile as Marcos ran back into the living room, a candy cane in one hand…although he wasn't a fan of real food, he had a serious addiction to anything with sugar, especially chocolate and peppermint, "Tia Rosa's making popcorn. Esme, she wants to know if you have what she needs to make marzipan. _Nagymama_ Larissa used to make little figures for the tree when Tia and mama were little girls."

"That would be nice," Esme stood up from the couch, heading towards the kitchen, Viviana following close behind, "I've never made marzipan but I'm sure we'll have what she needs."

Marcos stuck his candy cane into his chocolate as he sat on the floor by the coffee table, swirling it around before picking up the child-size mug and gulping down the warm sweet liquid, "Yum. It tastes like peppermint now."

"That would be the candy cane," Annabelle teased him, opening the boxes of multicolored lights, "Marcos, should we do different colored lights or just white lights?"

Crawling over to where she was, he picked up an unopened box of white lights, peeking into the bags by Alice's feet before pulling out a box of blown glass spheres, "White lights…they'll make rainbows bounce off these glass balls."

"We're going to need more berries," Jasper looked over to the rest of his family from where he was sitting on the couch, a bucket of red holly berries at his feet, the waxy leaves he had stripped in another bucket beside the first, "I take it we're alternating the popcorn and berries?"

"Yep," Marcos nodded, turning to look towards the kitchen as popping sounds floated towards the opened living room, "Did you buy tinsel?"

Rosalie laughed as she helped Edward loop the white lights into the tree, tucking them deep into the green boughs, "Of course…Christmas without tinsel is just…strange."

"I wouldn't know since this is our first Christmas," Marcos said in a serious voice, looking up at Rosalie with his dark eyes, pleasure appearing in them when she laughed.

He liked knowing that he was liked without any reservations or doubts.

"This is going to be so much fun," Viviana yelled as she ran into the living room, a streak of flour across her small nose, "We're making a gingerbread house, Marc!"

"Cool," Marc jumped from the floor, running into the kitchen after Viviana.

Carlisle smiled as he watched them go, turning back to the rest of his family as they worked the lights into the tree, "This is definitely going to be a great Christmas."

"I love them," Rosalie turned to look at Carlisle, her butterscotch eyes pleading, "Carlisle –"

"I already asked Rose," Carlisle took a deep breath, giving Rosalie a hopeful smile, "Now it's up to her. We can't…force her…just let her know we're willing."

"I hope…" Rosalie swallowed back a dry sob as she turned her attention back to the tree, leaning her head against Emmet's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist to give her a hug, "I hope she says yes."

* * *

"Yo, dude," Seth walked into his house, tossing his backpack onto the couch before heading into the kitchen, "Emily told me you're not coming home for Christmas. What's up with that?"

_"My manager scheduled a last minute concert in New York for the band,"_ Julian's voice held disappointment as well as annoyance, _"Didn't even thing of asking us first."_

"Well, perhaps you need to look for a new manager," opening his fridge, he smiled at the couple of Tupperware bowls in there, pulling one out as he wedged the phone between his ear and shoulder, opening the lid to pull out a couple of oatmeal raisin cookies, "One that seeks your opinion concerning what you do."

_"I've been with Jerry since the start. Can't just set him aside. I'll be sending Christmas gifts for everyone which is why I called, to see if you could pick them up at the postal office in Port Angeles."_

"Sure, I'll do that," Seth placed the closed bowl pack in the fridge before grabbing the gallon of milk, "Guess what I'm eating? Oatmeal raisin cookies, freshly made just a couple of days ago."

_"Oh man, did Leah make them?"_

"Yep."

_"Jackass,"_ the sound of chewing came through the line, _"I'd be even more jealous if she hadn't sent me two dozen of them overnight."_

"What, " Seth poured milk into a glass before placing the gallon back into the fridge, closing the door with his foot, "That's why I only ended up with two dozen myself…she shortchanged me to send some to you."

_"I'm her favorite."_

"So she lets you think," moving into the living room, he kicked off his shoes before sitting back into his couch, "But we both know that out of you and I, I'm her favorite."

_"Only because you're the little brother. If you take that factor away, I'd be her favorite."_

"Whatever," grabbing the remote control, he turned on the television, "If it makes you feel better, you can keep thinking that."

_"I will,"_ the sound of guitar strings came through the line before they stopped abruptly, _"I've been waiting for that CD…did your friend flake out?"_

"No. She's working on it, has one more song to record. Once she gets it to me, I'll mail it to you…overnight."

_"Do it soon. At this late in the year, I'll probably end up having to give it to Jerry after the new year."_

Seth found a game of football, placing the remote back on the arm of the couch, "Will do…I trust you to get it to your producer as soon as possible."

_"I will. Gotta go pick up Audrey for dinner so we'll talk later."_

"Hold on, hold on," Seth muted the game, "Rumor on the tabloids has it you're planning on asking Audrey to marry you. Is that true?"

_"Still thinking about it,"_ the sound of a door closing came through, followed by the beeping of a car alarm, _"Not sure yet if I want to marry a stuck on herself kind of girl like Audrey…despite the great sex."_

Seth laughed as he shook his head, "I get you. Did you get my last e-mail?"

_"Oh man,"_ he chuckled as he started his car,_ "That one was dirty…more than usual. Seriously, dude, I gotta go. I'm unable to multitask while driving."_

"As I well know. Talk to you later Lian."

_"Will do Seth."_

* * *

_**It was dark, hot and she was trying so hard not to panic.**_

_**Heavy breaths broke the silence, an occasional low grunt of pain, causing her to grimace as she looked out the small window, seeking the dark empty street without success.**_

_**Rushing back to the side of the bed, she kneeled by it, taking her sister's hot hand, "He'll be back soon. Please, Mari, please wait."**_

"_**I can't," heavy breaths escaped her, a grimace marring her beautiful face as she bared her teeth in an attempt to keep herself from screaming, "They're coming now."**_

"_**You can't," she held tight to her hand with both of hers, her knuckles white as she continued to beg, "Please don't. I don't know what to do. Mari, please…I'm scared."**_

_**Staring up at her little sister, so beautiful and damaged at seventeen, she couldn't keep the tears from escaping her dark brown eyes, "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…about everything."**_

"_**It's not your fault," she reached out to brush back the black hair stuck to her sweaty face, "None of it is your fault. Mari, please…I'm scared."**_

"_**I know," reaching up with her free hand, she touched her sister's cheek, brushing back a hank of dark brown hair, staring up into her wide hazel eyes, "I know you're scared. Promise me…promise if anything happens, you'll take care of them."**_

"_**I don't know if I can," a sob escaped her as she tried to breathe through the nausea, "They're…they're…"**_

"_**My babies," Maribel gripped her hand hard as she grunted, trying to ride out the pain, "They're my babies…that's all you have to remember. Promise me you'll take care of them…never leave them. Love them like I do."**_

_**She couldn't say anything as tears began to flow earnestly, causing her to gag on them.**_

_**Suddenly, a terrifying scream escaped Maribel as her body arched, blood quickly soaking through the nightgown she was wearing.**_

_**Letting go of her sister's hand, she quickly skidded backwards across the floor until her back hit the wall, staring wide eyed as the blood quickly pooled and soaked into the mattress, another scream escaping her sister before her bowed body went completely limp.**_

_**The silence that ensued terrified her as she sat there, staring at her sister.**_

_**A tiny cry broke the heavy silence.**_

_**Pulling her knees up, she wrapped her arms around them, unaware she was rocking as she stared at her sister's still body, the lush ripping of flesh echoing in her mind with every drop of blood that dripped onto the wooden floor, the thick puddle slowly growing.**_

_**As the crying grew louder, she hid her face in her arms, rocking faster, not wanting to see the…creatures tearing their way out of her sister's lifeless body.**_

_**The sound of wet flesh sliding together finally broke her. **_

_**Turning to the side, her stomach contents made their way up her throat and out her mouth as silent tears continued to leak out of her eyes.**_

_**She hadn't promised, didn't want to take care of them, didn't want to love them.**_

_**They were monsters, vicious killers that had taken the life of her only family for the sake of their own.**_

_**She didn't want them –she hadn't promised.**_

"Tia! Tia!"

Rosa jerked into a sitting position, her breathing fast and shallow, the bed-sheet twisted around her legs.

"You're crying, Tia," Viviana crawled across the bed, reaching up to touch her wet face, "Did you have a sad dream?"

Staring at her niece's face, she was barely able to discern the small shape of Marcos sitting at the end of her full size bed.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself back to lean against the pillows, successfully kicking her legs free of the bed-sheet, "Yes. It was a sad dream."

"What was it about," Viviana moved to snuggle into Rosa's side, looking up at her as a moonbeam fell across her angel-like face, "It'll make you feel better to talk about it."

"It was of my sister," Rosa watched Marcos crawl across the bed to get closer to her.

He was always eager to hear stories of his mother, as if to punish himself, constantly flaying his need for her love until he bled for having been the one to kill her.

"Our last Navidad with mama and papa," Rosa wrapped her arm around Viviana as the little girl rested her small head against her shoulder, "Mama was teaching Mari how to make marzipan and I wanted to learn too. Mama said I was too small but I begged her, and Mari begged her until she gave in."

She watched Marcos scoot closer, wanting to hold out her arm for him to hold him close but she knew he would refuse and her heart was too bruised to take that kind of rejection even if it wasn't out of malice.

"We made marzipan stars. Lots and lots of them," Rosa smiled at Marcos as he leaned against her thigh, his dark eyes haunted as he attentively listened to her, "We covered them in powder sugar…by the time we were done, we too were covered in powder sugar. Papa laughed when he came into the kitchen and saw us. Our hair and faces were white and we were starting to get sticky. Mama wasn't happy with us but when she heard papa laugh…she could never keep herself from smiling when papa laughed."

Rosa's smile turned sad as she thought back on her parents and sister, "You know that Abuelita Larissa taught mama how to make marzipan because mama was from Ireland, not Spain. Mama made marzipan every Christmas but what she really loved were shortbread cookies. She told us how her grandmother Elise had taught her to make them when she was little…Mari didn't like them but I loved shortbread cookies…I haven't had them since that last Christmas."

"We can make them tomorrow," Viviana whispered softly, hugging Rosa's neck, "I like shortbread cookies."

"Have you ever had them," Rosa brushed back the red gold curls that had escaped the little girl's French braid, knowing she hadn't.

"No but I know I'll like them."

"Why?"

Viviana looked up into her eyes, the sincerity in her voice strong and true, "Because you like them."

Rosa smiled at her before placing a soft kiss on her small forehead, turning her gaze to Marcos, "What about you Marcos? Will you like them?"

Marcos tilted his head to the side, answering in that deadpan tone of his, "I don't know. I have to try them first."

Rosa chuckled softly, turning to look at the bedside clock; it read three twenty five in the morning and Rosa finally wondered what the twins were doing in her bed instead of sleeping in theirs in the room across the hall, "Why are you two here?"

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve," Marcos answered, crossing his legs Indian style.

"I know."

"We need your help," Viviana sat up in a similar fashion as her brother, her golden brown eyes locked on Rosa's face, "To get gifts for the Cullens."

"I don't know the town Vivi," Rosa pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them, "If you had told me earlier this week, I could have given you money and one of them could have taken you."

"We don't want to buy their gifts," Marcos got unto his knees to look over his sister's head at his aunt, "We want to get them something special."

"And we need your help," Viviana gave her a big smile, turning to slap Marcos' hand, "Don't pull my hair."

"I didn't do it on purpose."

"Yeah you did."

"No I –"

"How do you need me to help," Rosa interrupted what could quickly become one of their epic fights.

They didn't have them often but when they did, it was best to duck and hide.

Of course, with her luck, it would do no good.

So she had to defuse the blowout before someone got hurt…more than likely, her.

"We need you to take pictures," Marcos crawled over Rosa's feet to the other side, "A family picture of all of them then the couples –they don't have any pictures."

"And you can give them one of us," Viviana suggested with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, like the one of us out in the snow," Marcos added to his sister's suggestion, stretching out his legs, his pajamas bunched around his knees.

"I took that one two days ago."

"And I saw it when it was drying," Marcos gave his aunt a look of slight annoyance, "It's a great picture. The colors are really awesome."

"All of Tia Rosa's pictures are great," Viviana said matter of factly before turning her eyes back to Rosa, "So will you help us?"

Rosa looked from her niece to her nephew, seeing how important it was to them.

Perhaps this was their way of telling her they'd rather stay here, without her.

Or perhaps she would make this her apology for not wanting them…

For not making that promise.

"Okay."

* * *

"Merry Christmas."

Seth turned his head in response to the warm whisper in his ear, opening his eyes to find a smiling Julie sitting at the edge of his bed.

Sitting up quickly, he pulled his bed-sheet up to his chin, "How'd you get in? You can't see me naked!"

Julie laughed at him, "I have a key, remember? And I've seen you naked many times before."

"Back when you had the right," Seth couldn't hold back his smile anymore as he let the bed-sheet fall to his waist, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Lyn and I are driving down to Trinidad," Julie rose to her feet, Seth finally noticing she had a couple of wrapped gifts in her hands, "We're not coming back until day before school starts, so I came to drop off your presents."

"Awesome," Seth took the offered gifts, pointing towards his desk, "Yours is over there."

Moving across the short distance between the bed and his desk, she picked up a small bow wrapped in red paper and silver ribbon.

Seth laughed as he finished unwrapping a book, holding it up for Julie to see, "Your sister has a wicked sense of humor."

Julie laughed as she read the title out loud, "'_Why Short Girls Are Scary.' _That's Lyn for you."

Shaking his head, he set the book aside, picking up what felt like a CD case, "This one's from you?"

"Yeah," Julie sat at the end of the bed, holding her gift with both hands, "My CD. There's no cover art but I used this new software I bought to label the CD, even gave it a title."

"Awesome," Seth set it beside him on the bed with the book, smiling as he noticed her staring at his bare chest…she always had like his chest, "Are you going to open your gift?"

"Uh…what?" Julie's eyes snapped up to his face, a blush blossoming over her cheeks, "Yes…yes I am."

Seth quietly watched as she ripped the paper off the box, a gasp escaping her when she opened it.

"This is…" Julie looked up into Seth's brown green eyes, "This is gorgeous. How'd you…"

He smiled at her as he leaned over to take the necklace out of the box, a small silver mermaid dangling from the chain, the scales of the tail made from opal, the colors changing as the charm swayed, "I found this little shop at Port Angeles."

He took her hand, pulled her towards him as he urged her to turn her back to him, "They sell the strangest things. I saw this at the back where a small jewelry display was and knew I had to get it for you. The lady that sold it to me said it would help you find your true love."

Seth's arms went over Julie's head, the mermaid charm resting in the hollow at the base of her throat as his fingers worked the clasp, "Do you like it?"

"I love it," Julie touched the charm, her finger moving over the fine detail of the hair, face, body and tail.

As soon as Seth caught the clasp, she turned to him and kissed his cheek, her hands resting on his chest.

Smiling into her purple eyes, he stroked his fingers over her jaw and down her neck until he reached that charm, "Merry Christmas Jules."

"Merry Christmas Seth," she echoed softly, smiling up into his eyes as she realized that whoever and wherever she was, she was a lucky girl to be connected to the soul of such a wonderful man.

Giving him another soft kiss on the cheek, she made a promise to herself.

If they didn't find her or she didn't find him soon, she was going to find a way to make him hers.

Permanently.


	34. Chapter 33

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: A new chapter! I have a four day weekend and finished this chapter on my first day. Still have Sat, Sun and Mon...let's hope I get inspired throughout the off days, right?**

**Gaby -thank you! **

**Hilja -missed you in the last chapter.**

**Ses and Lyn -Love you two lots!  
**

**Chapter Thirty**-**Three**

Leah laughed as she watched Seth helping Gabriel open his gifts, wrapping and tissue paper flying up into the air before falling around them, making it look like they were sitting in a nest.

"A board game," Gabe yelled, holding up the box over his head for his mother to see, "Can we play?"

"When you finish opening the rest of your gifts," Leah smiled at him as she snuggled deeper into Rick's arms, her legs tucked to the side, her head resting on his chest.

The little boy placed the game on top of several others before gabbing another wrapped box.

"Hold it Tornado," Seth took the box from his nephew, "This one's for your mom."

"Let's put it here," Gabriel took the gift back from Seth, setting it under the tree along with the others Seth had rescued from his nimble fingers, "So she can open them all at the same time after I'm done. Okay mama?"

"Okay," Leah smiled at him, seeing her mother come into the living room out of the corner of her eye.

They all laughed as Gabriel jumped to his feet, scattering wrapping paper and empty boxes everywhere as his blue eyes locked at what his grandmother was tugging along beside her.

"It's a 'cycle," Gabriel exclaimed as he ran towards his grandmother, his eyes moving over the bright red tricycle, "Does it go fast?"

"That depends," Sue crouched down to look into her grandson's eyes, "If you pedal real fast then it'll feel like flying."

"Mom," Leah gave her mother a wide eyed look of warning at the same time Gabriel tilted his head back to look up at his grandmother in wonder, "Cool!"

"Great," Leah muttered as she watched him climb onto the seat, his little hands gripping the black rubber handlebars, "We're never going to get him off it."

"It's a tricycle, Leah," Rick ran his fingers through her hair in assurance.

"If you remember," Leah turned her head to whisper into his ear, "Last week it was just a jungle gym and yet, he broke his arm."

"He threw himself off –dear God!" Seth ran his fingers through his hair in agitation, "You're never gonna let me live that down, are you? Just like that stupid doll of yours."

"Gabriel is much more precious than Chatty Cathy," Leah gave her brother a narrow-eyed look, "As for my doll, you used her as fish bait!"

Rick laughed as the image of Leah as a little girl completely pissed off at her brother over a doll.

"I caught an eight pounder with that doll!"

"It was my favorite doll!"

"You were eleven," Seth gave his sister an arched eyebrow look, "Get over it!"

"Oh!"

"It's done and over," Sue intervened, trying not to laugh at the sight of Rick holding his wife back as she struggled to get out of the couch, "Seth, why don't you hand Leah her gifts?"

"Are you serious," Seth stared at his mother in mock fear, "I get close enough and she'll grab me. Who knows what she'll do to me then?"

"Don't get too close then," Sue's tone was nonchalant as she turned her attention back to her grandson, showing him the little ringing bell on one of the handlebars.

"Here," Seth handed Rick a wrapped box, "This should get her back into a good mood."

Rick chuckled as he handed the box to Leah, smiling as she read the card.

"Its from you and Gabriel," Leah grinned at her husband, kissing his mouth before carefully pulling the taped sides open.

"We've been working on it for the last four months," Rick watched her as she opened the flat box, her eyes widening as she pulled it out.

"It's a wind time," Gabriel scurried off his bike to climb unto the couch beside Leah, "It makes music when the wind blows."

"A wind chime," Leah picked it up, the rose pink seashells clicking against each other, suspended from a wooden ring by different length strings of colored pebbled from First Beach, "It's beautiful."

"See this shell," Rick pointed at the one hanging in the middle, "Gabe gave it to me that day you accused me of almost dropping him. Remember?"

Leah smiled up at her husband, "You asked if anyone's ever told me I looked beautiful when I was angry."

Rick grinned at her, leaning his head down to kiss her lips.

Gabriel crawled into her lap, reaching up to pat her cheek, "Mama…I helped."

Leah turned her head to smile at her little boy, "Did you pick the pebbles and seashells?"

"Yup," Gabe nodded with a smile, giggling when she leaned down to buzz his cheek.

"Thank you," Leah rested her forehead against his for a few seconds before kissing his small nose, "I love it."

"Welcome," Gabe gave her a kiss before scooting off the couch to return to his tricycle.

"Here's another one for you," Seth handed a flat box to Leah, certain she had already forgotten about their argument, "It's from mom."

Placing the wind chime back into its box, she set it aside before taking the heavy box from Seth, "Dear goodness mom. What is it? An encyclopedia?"

"In a way," Sue gave her a smile, sitting next to Charlie at the other end of the couch.

Taking off the wrapping, she put it aside, lifting the lid to reveal a thick photo album, the cover a picture of her little boy sitting in front of a patch of tiger lilies, "Mama, this is beautiful."

"Open it," Sue instructed her with a smile, enjoying the pleasure on her daughter's face as she looked from one picture to the next, all of them new to her.

Rick and Leah laughed at the one of Gabriel and the twins covered in mud from head to toe. Smiling, Rick pointed at the one with Gabriel's crossed eyes and butterfly on his nose.

Leah smiled at her mother, leaning over to hug her, Sue meeting her halfway, "Thank you mama."

"I had some help from Emily," Sue kissed her daughter's cheek, "And you're welcomed."

"Here's another one," Seth handed a third gift to Leah; "It's from Lian."

"Julian," Leah smiled as she read the card, "How'd he get them here? Emily told me he wasn't coming for Christmas."

"He over-nighted them and I picked them up, day before last," Seth searched through the boxes, laughing at the sight of his nephew pedaling his tricycle around the kitchen table and back into the living room, "I see no one had to teach him how to use that."

"He's ridden Bradley's," Leah ripped the wrapper off the box, laughing as she held it up, "I can't believe he was able to find one!"

Seth laughed as he looked through the cellophane of the box, "That's right! Lian's the one that gave me the idea to use your Chatty Cathy as fish bait!"

"You brought that up on purpose," Leah said with a grin as she turned the box to look at the doll, "My baby girls' going to love this."

"So it's for certain," Sue turned to look at her daughter with hopeful eyes, "It's a girl?"

"We find out on January thirteen," Leah set aside the boxed doll, snuggling deeper into Rick's arms, "But I'm pretty sure it's a girl."

"It could be a boy," Rick said with a slightly mutinous look that reminded Leah of Gabriel whenever he wanted something he knew he couldn't have.

"Dude, are you in denial or what," Seth gave his brother-in-law an incredulous look,, "What other reason is there for Embry to be over at your place all the time?"

Rick's jaw tightened in stubbornness, "It's not for certain it's a girl and even if it is, there's no definite proof that Embry's…"

Seth laughed at Rick's inability to finish that thought as Leah reached up to stroke her husband's tense jaw, "Think of it this way. At least it's not Collin."

Both of them laughed at the sudden blanching of Rick's face.

"No worries there, Rick. Collin's officially out of the running for any future Laskaris girls," Seth set aside the shirt and slacks, both gifts from his mother, grabbing another of his gifts.

"Collin imprinted," Rick and Leah exclaimed in unison as Gabriel jumped off his tricycle, scattering wrapping paper everywhere as he ran across the living room to sit on Seth's lap before proceeding to help his uncle open his remaining gifts.

"Yep," Seth chuckled as Gabe took one look at the book Rick had given him before reaching for another box, "Her name's Madelyn. She's Julie's little sister."

"How little is Madelyn," Rick asked, a smile spreading across his face as Seth rescued a gift from Gabe, taking it when he held it out towards him.

"She's fourteen," Seth took a gift of his and handed it to Gabe. His nephew's favorite part of Christmas, and birthdays, was unwrapping gifts, whether they were his or not, "A couple of weeks on the wrong side of jail-bait."

"Poor Collin," Leah chuckled, watching her husband unwrap his gift, which was from her mother, "How'd he take it?"

"Not well," Seth handed another of his gifts to his nephew, "He spent the first three hours being a complete ass and now he's killing himself trying to make up for it. He's actually dog sitting while Lyn and Julie are in L.A. with their grandparents for the holidays."

Leah laughed, attentively watching as Rick took another gift from Seth, this one from her.

Biting her lip, she watched him unwrap it, open the top of the box and reach in.

Rick's fingers touched smooth rounded glass.

Keeping hold of the round edge, he pulled it out, sucking in a deep breath as he stared at the hollowed disk, about the size of a dinner plate, the detailed figure of a wolf, head thrown back in a howl, on the inside, "This is…" his eyes moved over the pitted details of the full moon behind the wolf, "I know this piece."

Turning it around, he smoothed a finger over the familiar mark at the bottom, confirming the artist.

She had called it _Commune_.

"How did you get this," he asked as he looked into his wife's brown-green eyes, still shocked at holding something from his past in his hands.

"On our honeymoon, during one of my walks, I found this little art gallery that showed local artists," Leah watched him as he caressed the smooth surface of the disk, "The manager introduced herself and when I told her my name –your name, that is, she got really excited and started talking about your mother, as well as Ileana's art work. She didn't have any of their pieces but she gave me her business card and we kept in touch. A couple of months ago, she e-mailed me, told me she had acquired this piece and if I was interested. I said yes."

Rick gave her a soft smile before turning his attention back to the glass art in his hands, "We were married for eight months when she designed this. It took her five days to complete it to her satisfaction. This was my favorite of all her pieces but I never said anything to her. A gallery in Athens displayed her art, including this one. I used to go by the gallery between classes to look at it until it sold for an equivalent of five thousand dollars. I always regretted not having told her how much I loved this piece. She would have given it to me if I had."

"You were her inspiration," Leah whispered, resting her chin on his shoulder as she ran her fingers through his hair, "It looks like you."

Turning to look at her, he kissed her softly, "Thank you."

Leah smiled as they stared into each others eyes, softly whispering in response, "You're welcome."

Seth stared at his sister and brother-in-law, the lump in his throat growing as he quietly observed the silent communication between them.

It was palpable, the love they felt for each other, so real he could almost touch it…it definitely touched anyone that came close enough.

Turning his gaze away from them, he smiled at the sight of his nephew under the large Christmas tree, quietly playing with his new set of miniature trains and planes.

He couldn't help himself from wondering if his little girl was having a good Christmas.

Was she surrounded by people that cared for her and her well-being? Did she have someone not just telling her, but showing her that she was loved?

He had never before felt the need to have what his sister, as well as his pack brothers, had with their imprints, had never cared to feel that deep of an emotional attachment.

But now…

Only one person could fill the aching void inside him and his biggest fear was the possibility of it never happening.

Even if he had her with him.

* * *

Rosa shook her head as she pointed at Jacob, "Could you stand at the other end? Book ending you and Emmett will balance out the picture."

Jacob moved to the other end, pulling Annabelle along with him.

Staring at the group in front of the Christmas tree with a critical eye, she pointed at Edward, "Could you change places with Bella please? She and Bella's coloring is a little too similar, they'll just blend together. Alice, you'll sit in front of Annabelle and Jasper will sit in front of Edward. Carlisle, please switch seats with Esme."

Waiting for them to do as she asked, she bit her bottom lip, still not liking the arrangement, "Jasper, switch seats with Alice please."

Staring at the group for a few more seconds, she realized that their coloring made them blend together, made them look like an actual family. If it weren't for Alice's ability to pick their wardrobe, using differing yet complimenting colors, they would all just be one big blob despite the difference in hair color, height and size.

"They look great, Tia," Viviana looked up at her aunt, Marcos standing at her other side, "Don't you think, Marc?"

"Yep," Marcos nodded in agreement, shifting in his brand new dress shoes, "They look good."

Nodding, she raised her camera, adjusting her lens.

Taking several pictures in rapid succession, she lowered her camera, twisting off the 30mm lens, before replacing it with a higher resolution lens for close up pictures, "I can do the couples now."

"Before you do," Rosalie stopped the rest of them from moving, "Would it be okay to get a picture with the twins?"

Rosa stared at the tall blond without saying anything. Looking down at her camera, she flickered her eyes to the twins, seeing them look up at her, waiting for her answer.

"Do you…" she reached for her 30mm lens, knowing they wanted to but would pick up on her uncertainty. She didn't want to put them in a position to choose, "Vivi, sit on Alice's lap. Marc, sit on Carlisle's."

The twins smiled up at her before moving to sit where she had told them, Viviana's forest green dress with white lace a perfect contrast against the soft gold dress Alice wore.

Pulling her into her lap, Alice rearranged Viviana's red-gold curls, placing them over her left shoulder to tumble down the front, "This is definitely your color Vivi."

"Thanks Alice. I really like my dress," Vivi looked down at her brother, "Tia Rosa said to sit on Carlisle's lap, Marc."

"I don't want to sit on Carlisle's lap," Marc looked at his aunt, his dark features complimented by the royal blue sweater he wore along with black dress pants and his new black shoes, "I'm too big to sit on anyone's lap. Can't I just stand here, Tia, between Carlisle and Alice?"

Rosa carefully looked at the group as she finished replacing her lens, "That'll work fine."

Raising her camera, she took several pictures, moving slightly to the side to take several more from a different angle.

"Marc, it wouldn't kill you to smile," she teased her nephew as she replaced the lens again.

"We won't know that unless I do," Marc's tone was serious as he and his sister moved to stand beside Rosa again, the Cullens breaking up into pairs, "And if it does, then it would all be futile, wouldn't it?"

"Do you know what that word means," Rosa watched as the younger vampires moved to the side, letting Carlisle and Esme go first.

"I looked it up," Marc moved towards the coffee table where a gingerbread house with all the trimmings sat, surrounded by tea candles and holly leaves, "That's why I used it."

"I see," Rosa took several shots before nodding her head, letting them know she was ready for the next couple, "I suppose if smiling does kill you, yet the only way for us to know is if you smile, then yes, it would be futile."

"Exactly," Marc gave his aunt a nod of agreement, taking a gumdrop from the gingerbread house, popping it into his mouth before his sister was able to stop him.

"Marc, we still need to get pictures of the house," she scolded him, moving to stand guard between him and the edible decoration; "You have to wait before you eat it."

Marcos frowned at her before turning his attention back to Rosa, who was taking the last couple of shots of Jasper and Alice, the other couples already done, "Tia, can you take a picture of the gingerbread house?"

Rosa chuckled as she turned to the twins, "You two go stand at the other side of the table."

Taking several pictures, she lowered the camera, checking to see how many she had left, "Now you can eat it Marc."

Sticking his tongue out at his sister, he took the piece of chocolate serving as the front door off the house, sticking it into his mouth, "Yum!"

"Rose," Jasper watched Rosa as she took the empty film canister from her opened camera bag, "How about you let me take a picture of you with the twins in front of the tree?"

Looking up at him, she realized that it would be the first picture she would have with the twins…she'd never taken one with them before.

"Nobody touches Tia Rosa's camera," Marcos informed him succinctly as he pulled off licorice from the edge of the roof, Vivi picking out the chocolate chips that had served as roof shingles, "Even we can't touch it."

"That's alright," Jasper stood up, moving around the back of the couch, aware of Rosa's skittishness whenever one of them got too close, "I have my own camera. I like to take a few pictures now and then…as a hobby."

She nodded an agreement, quickly and efficiently removing the film from the camera and into the empty canister, popping the top on to keep it safe, "I'll have these developed by tomorrow."

"That's great," Alice chirped in excitement as Jasper returned into the living room, holding a top of the line manual Cannon camera, "I'll get frames for all of them in the morning…can you develop them in different sizes?"

"Just let me know which ones you want and what size. I have photo paper for any size," Rosa moved towards the tree, the twins following close behind her.

"Just sit on the floor, Rose," Jasper set his camera sights, "Marc, Vivi, sit on your aunt's lap."

Rosa crossed her legs, the black slacks she was wearing making it possible, her berry red silk blouse a perfect foil to the green of Viviana's dress and the blue of Marc's sweater.

Viviana climbed into her lap, Rosa's arm wrapping around her as Marc moved to sit opposite of Viviana, still in his aunt's lap, her other arm wrapping around him.

"Alright," Jasper raised his camera up, "This time, smile Marc."

"What if it kills me," Marc asked with a deadpan voice, laughing when Rosa tickled his side, "Then you'll die with a smile."

Without warning, Jasper took several pictures, catching all three of them with happy expressions, looking forward to developing them.

Since they'd come to stay at their place, Rosa hadn't smiled or let herself just…enjoy the time she had here with them.

He could understand her uneasiness and hoped the plans they were making would go a long way to making her feel safe.

* * *

Seth leaned against his door frame, waving at his sister as she drove away, his mother and Charlie already having left a couple of hours ago.

Breathing in the cold air, he tilted his head back to look at the dark sky, the stars brightly scattered across the black background, trying to figure out a way to communicate with her through the nature around him the way he had last time…

Unfortunately, he couldn't figure out how.

After five minutes of trying, he finally giving up, whispering two simple words before going into his house, closing the door behind him.

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

Rosa leaned against the pine tree, her arms wrapped around her stomach, shivering inside her thick coat, staring up at the black sky, the waning moon pale in comparison to the bright stars.

The twins were still inside, still opening the many gifts the Cullens had gotten them, enjoying themselves and the company of the vampire family.

Despite the cold, she had gone outside for a few minutes before going to bed, wanting to spend some time alone…and away from the ones that made her constantly nervous.

Breathing in the rich scent of snow and pine, she kept her eyes on the stars, wondering if he was thinking of her.

Shivering, she rubbed her hands together, realizing that if she didn't go back inside, she was bound to get sick.

Walking across the snow covered ground towards the back door, she glance up at the sky one last time before going into the house, whispering softly, "Merry Christmas."


	35. Chapter 34

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: New chapter! I did it! I finished it by noon today. Now I get to start thinking on the next chapter and hopefully I can get it done and updated by tomorrow night...helps that I am not scheduled to work tomorrow night!**

**Gaby -I love you! Thanks for being a wonderful reader and reviewer.**

**Hilja -thanks for being so constant with your reviews...little by little, Rosa's past will unveil. Patience, my friend, patience.**

**Lyn and Ses -have missed reading your reviews in the past chapter or two...hope to read them soon along with the ones for this chapter!**

**Chapter Thirty**-**Four**

Seth finished clearing his driveway of snow, having used the shovel to push it aside into big soft piles. Setting the shovel up against the side of the house, he clapped his gloved hands to get some feeling back into them before opening his front door, yelling into the house, "It's ready!"

Gabe and Bradley came out of the house, screaming like banshees, their snow suits making it hard for them to run normally as Bailey followed close behind them, Monika running after her with little Ian toddling behind.

He laughed as his nephew and Bradley jumped into a pile of snow, their laughter ringing in the cold wind.

Monika and Bailey headed to another pile, tossing snow up into the air, little Ian trying to catch it, his mouth wide open.

"You guys started the snow party without us," Quil came up the drive, eight year old Claire beside him, the young girl laughing at the sight of one year old Ian taking a fist full of snow from the ground and shoving it into his mouth, "What's up with that?"

"You're late, that's what's up," Brady laughed as Bailey fell back into a drift of snow, flapping her arms and legs to make a snow angel, Monika next to her doing the same.

"Look who finally made it," Collin came out of the house, Bao close at his heels, "Now we can get started on that snowman, right Claire?"

"Right," Claire nodded, her black hair sliding over the fabric of her winter jacket as she looked at the small dog sitting at Collin's feet, his little tongue hanging out as it stared up at him, "I like your puppy Collin."

"It's not mine, I'm just dog-sitting," Collin looked down at the white puppy, pointing at the snow, "Go play."

Bao tilted its head to the side, lifting one of its ears at him but didn't move.

"Go play," Collin ordered him again without success. Digging his hand into the front pocket of his jeans, he glared at the small dog, "I have no idea why Lyn didn't make the effort to turn you into a bilingual dog."

"I like the sweater you put on him, Collin," Seth teased his friend, laughing when Collin's face turned red as he pulled out a sheet of paper folded into fours, "It's it to keep Bao warm or just to make him look cute?"

"To keep it from getting lost in the snow," Collin growled as he unfolded the paper, "And Lyn made me put it on. Left me a list of things I have to do for the damn dog. _Go qu wan _Bao!"

The puppy let out a bark before bounding into the snow, the kids laughing as they began chasing after him, the others laughing at Collin's look of shame.

"By the way," Seth looked at Collin with an arched brow, still chuckling, "It's a him, not an it."

"_Hoi tek yok," _Collin said with a pleased smile on his face, giving Seth a placid look.

"Why do I have a feeling you just told me to go to hell in Chinese?"

"Because I did," Collin gave him another smile before turning to watch the kids and puppy playing in the snow, the red sweater the white dog wore the only thing that kept it from getting lost in the deep snow, "You two want help with that snowman?"

"Sure." Quil answered for him and Claire as they continued packing snow together to make the bottom section, Collin moving across the yard to where they were to help them.

"Phone's ringing," Dougie came out of the house, tossing Seth his cell phone.

Catching it one-handed, he gave Dougie a nod, "Thanks."

Seth looked at the caller ID, calling out to his brothers with a grin, "It's Jake."

Flipping it open, he barely got a hello out before his brothers all yelled, "Merry Christmas Jake!"

Jake laughed, "What are you doing, having an after holiday party?"

"Actually, we're baby-sitting the cubs," Seth answered, his brothers going back to what they were doing, which involved getting down on the snow to play with the kids, "That way all them parents can spend some time alone day after Christmas…they're all probably sleeping."

"So you would like to think," Jake chuckled at that.

"Did your sister tell you she and Paul finally set the date," Seth laughed at the sight of his nephew falling face first into a drift of snow, not surprised when the little boy simply picked himself up before chasing after his cousin.

"They've been setting the date for years."

"Well, this one's official. Rachel wanted to wait until she finished her Master's. She's turned in her thesis; it's been accepted and will be published by March so Paul got her to pick a date. Second Saturday of June."

"That's great. I'll have to call Sam and see if he'll let me come into the rez for it."

"Can't hurt to ask," Seth walked into the snow, picking up little Ian who was crying, "Hold on. Dougie!"

"What," Dougie sat up from where he had been doing snow angels with Monika and Bailey.

"You're in charge of the Hatch kids," Seth moved across the snow to hand the crying one year old to him, "Go change him, he's wet."

"Oh man," Dougie muttered as he moved into the house, bouncing the little boy, "It's okay, kiddo, you'll be dry soon."

"So how's it going over there, Jake," Seth took the phone in his hand, leaning down to tug the dark green snow hat securely around Bailey's ears, "How was Christmas with the Cullens?"

"It was a very good Christmas this year. We had some company over and that always makes Christmas much better."

"I don't know," Seth straightened up, moving back towards the house to lean against the wall, "I prefer it to be just family."

"That would have been nice too," Jake cleared his throat, "Listen, I was calling to ask for a favor."

Seth laughed, "I had a feeling that was the case. What can we do for you?"

"We're…hiding someone at the house in Forks…she's human."

"Why are you hiding her here?"

"There's a vampire after her…he's yet to find her but he won't stop looking. I was calling to ask if you can talk to Sam, expand your patrol runs to include the Cullens' place…you know…kind of keep an eye out for the vampire…and on her."

"We haven't had any action in months," Seth pushed away from the wall, stomping his snow boots against the pavement before heading inside, "We'll be more than happy to help out with that."

"You should check with Sam."

"Hey," Seth stripped off his jacket, tossing it on the couch before heading into his room, "I'm Beta, I've got some say. Besides, since she's human, Sam won't say no. Does she want to hide from this vampire?"

"Does she ever. She's absolutely terrified…not just the vampire after her, but us too."

Seth stopped in the middle of the room, staring out the window as his ears started buzzing, "How old is she?"

"She says twenty but I'm certain she's younger, I just don't know how young."

Seth took a deep breath, wondering if coincidences actually existed or if everything was orchestrated by a higher power, "When will she get in?"

"We're not sure yet. Just tell the pack to start making the rounds now. Sound good to you?"

"Yeah. One more thing."

"What?"

"What color are her eyes?"

Seth held his breath as he waited for Jacob to answer, letting it out in a rush when he did.

"Uh…green, I think."

"Alright," running his fingers through his hair, he struggled to deal with the disappointment that threatened to cave his soul in, "Consider it done."

"Thanks Seth."

"No problem, Jake. Tell everyone I wish them all a Merry Christmas…and a Happy New Year."

"Will do. Adios."

Seth shut his phone, sitting on the edge of his bed as he stared out at the window, his elbows resting on his knees.

Terrified of vampires…

Just like his little girl.

Green eyes…

Not his little girl.

* * *

"Shh," Marcos turned to glare at his sister, "Stop sniffling or they'll hear us."

"They already know we're out here," Viviana sniffed, rubbing her hand across her red nose, "Only Tia Rosa doesn't know…I don't want her to say yes, Marcos."

"Why does it matter? We already decided we're going with her even if she says yes."

"But I don't want her to say yes," Viviana swallowed back a sob, rubbing her little fists over her eyes.

"It's her prerogative, Vivi," Marcos whispered, not liking it when his sister cried, "There's nothing we can do about it except stick to our plan."

"Did you look that word up," Viviana rubbed her nose against her sleeve again before tugging her sweater down.

"Yes I did," Marcos pressed his ear against the closed door of Carlisle's study, rolling his eyes when Viviana spoke up again.

"What does it mean?"

"It means that it's her choice."

"Why didn't you just say that," Viviana sniffed again, moving to stand next to Marcos.

"Just be quiet, Viv. I want to hear what they're saying."

Viviana stuck her tongue out at him as she pressed her ear against the wooden door.

They stared at each other quietly as they listened to the faint voices of the Cullens and their aunt.

* * *

"You've decided…about the twins," Carlisle sat behind his desk, Esme standing behind him as the rest of their family stood to the side, everyone waiting silently for Rosa to answer.

She stood in the middle of the room, arms wrapped around herself, her stomach cramping at having so many of _them_ staring at her.

"They're coming with me," Rosa said softly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other at the look of disappointment that flashed in all ten pairs of eyes…well, nine because Rosalie was staring at her in anger, "They're my sister's children. She made me promise to keep them with me, to take care of them and I –"

"You didn't promise, Rose," Edward interrupted her, sliding an arm around Bella's waist.

Rosa stared at him, remembering that Marcos had told her about Edward's mind reading abilities…and being that he didn't sleep, he had seen that memory turned nightmare from a few nights ago.

"Maybe not then but I'm promising now," Rosa took a step back as Rosalie broke away from the group, her blond eyebrows lowered over angry butterscotch eyes.

"You can't give them what they need," Rosalie growled, stopping a few feet away from Rosa, who was now standing only a few feet from the closed office door, "They need a family that will help them, that will understand them for who and what they are. We can be that family, we can understand and help. Can you?"

"I don't need to give them a family," Rosa answered softly, her voice slightly shaking in fear and another emotion that was slowly getting hotter, "I am family. I may not understand them but I do love them. I'll learn to understand them…the same way I learned to love them."

"You can't take them with you," Rosalie shook off Emmett's hand from her arm, "Don't you dare stop me! She has to see…you have to see that you can't protect them, you can't keep them alive. They need us…we're stronger than you, able to kill whoever threatens them. You can't do that!"

Rosa's jaw tightened, that hot emotion breaking and filling her body, pushing the fear aside as she took a step towards Rosalie, "What gives you the right to decide what I can and cannot do? They are mine, do you understand that? I've kept them alive this long, have kept them safe any way I possibly could. I may not be able to kill for them but I am more than willing to die for them."

"That can be arranged," Rosalie muttered darkly under her breath as they glared at each other.

"Don't you touch her," Marcos' high voice broke the tension as the office door banged open, the little boy running to place himself between his aunt and Rosalie, Viviana wrapping her little arms around Rosa's leg as she stared wide-eyed at the blond vampire.

Taking a step back, Rosalie stared at the trio, her hands shaking as she saw what she had refused to see before…there really was no separating them.

"You can stay here…with them…with us," Rosalie whispered in a last attempt at having what had been brutally taken away many years ago.

"No," Rosa rested her hand on Marcos' shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze to cease the trembling of his little body, "I can't…I'm sorry."

She turned to look at Carlisle and Esme, "You have all been very…generous with your resources and your hospitality, have treated us wonderfully but I can't…we can't stay here. If you're not willing to help us find a safe place, we'll find one ourselves."

"No," Carlisle shook his head as he stood up, coming around the desk to gently pull Rosalie back, giving Emmett a compassionate smile as he wrapped his arms around his blond wife, "We've already made the arrangements and they are not negated by your decision."

Rosa nodded in understanding, swallowing back a wave of nausea as her anger abated, realizing with horror that she had actually stood toe to toe in an argument with a vampire.

"We'll be sending you to one of our homes," Carlisle leaned against his desk, crossing his arms over his chest as he gave Rosa and the twins a reassuring smile, "You'll be very safe there."

"Why," Marcos asked, pressing himself against his aunt's knees, occasionally looking over at Rosalie, "Why would we be safe there?"

"My people are there," Jacob spoke up, stepping around Emmett to move next to Carlisle, "They will be able to look after you, as well as protect you if it comes down to that."

Viviana and Marcos nodded in understanding but Rosa asked, "Your people? What does that mean?"

"The people I came from before I became a vampire," Jacob crossed his arms in a similar gesture as Carlisle, "They have years of experience in protecting the vulnerable and helpless against vampires…it's our…they're heritage, their duty to do so."

"If they are human, how can they possibly be able to protect us against a vampire," Rosa stared at Jacob, trying to make sense of everything that was being said but unable to.

"I can't…it is not my place to tell you why just know we're…they're strong…they have the ability to fight and destroy a vampire…numbers of vampires," Jacob tilted his head as he saw the fear in her eyes as she stared at him, confusion just as obvious as the fear, "You need only know they are human…they won't hurt you…they will keep you safe."

Nodding despite not being able to stand, she touched Viviana's shoulder in a silent request for the little girl to let go of her leg, "Thank you...there's one more thing."

"Yes?"

Rosa tried to put the words together in a way that would make sense, "If you could…I'd like someone other than…a different pilot…to get us to wherever you're sending us."

"Is there a problem with Andrew," Esme asked softly, concern evident in her voice.

"No problem," Rosa shook her head, her thick hair brushing against the top of her shoulders, "I just…don't want him to know where I…where we are."

"I'll find another pilot…as a matter of fact," Carlisle turned to look at his 'children', "Jasper has a license…he can fly you there, as well as get you to the house."

"I…it would be easier if he could just fly us there…if you can make arrangements for there to be a car for us to use, with directions I'm sure we can find our own way to the house."

"It's rather difficult to find the house," Carlisle pushed himself away from the desk to move around it, "We built it out of the way…it can't be seen from the road."

"I can find it," Marcos spoke up, the confidence in his voice making Carlisle smile, "Just give us the directions and I'll get us there."

"Alright," Carlisle nodded, looking down at the calendar on his desk, "If you can be ready to leave day after tomorrow…you'll be at your new home before the year ends."


	36. Chapter 35

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: New chapter up before I start my crazy work week! Just as promised! Sorry, this isn't the one y'all are anxiously waiting for...I just write what they tell me. I'm not crazy...although my books would sell so much quicker if I were.**

**Gaby -I love you! You're always one of the first ones to review.**

**Ses -thanks for catching up on my chapters. Love your wonderful reviews!**

**Hilja -looking forward to hearing from you**

**Lynn -You rock too and I notice when you don't review.**

**Everyone else, read. Enjoy. Review.  
**

**Chapter Thirty**-**Five**

"These are the boundaries," Carlisle drew a finger through the topographic map on his desk, little Marcos kneeling on a chair as he leaned against the desk, "If you're going to hunt, you need to stay on this side of the boundary lines."

Marcos studied the map intensely for a few seconds before looking up at Carlisle, "I can't go across those boundaries, can they come across them?"

"Being that they're widening their patrols to include the house, yes they can. But you can't, especially when you're hunting. Marc, it's very important that you stay on your side of the boundaries. In fact, it would be best if, when you go out hunting, you head this way…towards the mountains."

Marcos watched Carlisle pointing at the map, his finger drawing an invisible circle around the mountains.

"They've never met anyone like you and your sister," Carlisle looked at the little boy, their eyes locking as he explained as clearly as possible, "To them, you two aren't just going to be different, you're going to be dangerous…especially you."

"Why especially me?"

"Because you're venomous, your sister isn't. Not only that, but you smell more like a vampire than your sister."

"Why?"

Carlisle sat down, leaning his elbows against his desk, "I'm not completely sure but I think it has to do with your eating habits."

"So if I eat like Viviana, I won't smell like a vampire to them?"

Carlisle smiled at the inquisitive little boy, "They'll still be able to tell you're different from normal human children."

Marcos tilted his head to the side, never looking away from Carlisle's face, "How?"

"For one, your sister still has a bit of a sweet smell as would you if you switch to eating as she does. Another reason is your heartbeat…your hearts don't beat the same as humans. They instead sound like hummingbird wings…you have about sixty beats more than an average resting heart rate…they will be able to pick up on that, quickly."

"So it really wouldn't make a difference if I change my diet," Marcos pushed away from the desk, sitting cross legged on the leather chair, "I don't bite humans so how can they see me as a threat?"

"They see a possibility as a probability," Carlisle gave him a sympathetic smile, "Just because you don't bite humans doesn't mean you can't. As long as you hunt on your side of the boundary line, there shouldn't be a problem…you might consider supplementing with real food every once in a while…the more you grow, the hungrier you'll get…which means a greater chance of losing control if you come across a particularly appetizing human."

Marcos' mouth lifted into a self-deprecating smile, "There can't possibly be anyone more appetizing than Tia Rosa…I'll never bite a human. I promised papa…right over mama's grave."

Carlisle nodded, wishing not for the first time or even the last time, that Rosa had decided differently…at least with Marcos, "I comprehend that you have a very strong hold on your thirst…it's still necessary for you to be careful…very careful Marc."

Marcos nodded, about to ask something when a soft knock sounded at the door. Carlisle called out, the door opening in response, Alice looking into the room with an apologetic smile towards Marcos, "I'm sorry to interrupt but Jazz called. The plane's ready to go."

Carlisle took a deep breath as he nodded; folding the map, he handed it to Marcos, "Study this Marc. Memorize it."

Marcos nodded as he took the map from Carlisle, sliding off the leather chair, "If…if something were to happen…would it hurt?"

Carlisle came around the desk to crouch down to the little boy's level, reaching out to rest a hand on Marcos' shoulder, "I wouldn't know but…I do know this…they're not blinded by rage or paranoia. They'll give you a fair chance, observe you to see how different you are from actual vampires…don't give them a reason to doubt or fear you…keep yourself as human as possible, Marc."

Marcos nodded before turning towards the door, stopping for a few seconds before turning to look at Carlisle, "Thank you Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle smiled at the little boy, giving him a nod, "You're welcome Marc. Look after your sister and your aunt, okay?"

Marcos tilted his head to the side, staring silently at the tall blond vampire before whispering as he walked out, the door closing behind him.

"I always do."

* * *

"Son of a bitch!"

"What's wrong?"

Seth looked to his bedroom door to find Mattie leaning against the door frame, "Hey, how'd you get in?"

"Your front door is unlocked. I knocked but you didn't answer so I came in to see if you were home and that's when I heard you cussing up a storm. What's wrong?"

"This damn project I'm working on," Seth turned his attention back to the blueprint on his drafting table, "The angles are all wrong…it has to be my own design but it should at least have a probability of actually being put together."

"Is that your final project," Mattie moved across the room to look over Seth's shoulder, her long hair in a braid over her shoulder, a dark purple knit cap on her head, "The one you've been working on for the past five months?"

"Yeah," Seth grabbed one of his erasers, an expensive piece of gum that left no smudges behind, "I turned in my draft week before school let out. I still have a lot to get done before I actually consider it done. Did you know Professor Zits actually sends them out to an engineering company to have them graded according to whether they can actually be done or not?"

"It's so mean that you guys call him Professor Zits," Mattie moved to sit at the edge of Seth's bed, pulling off her dark purple mittens, "Besides, I heard that several of those designs have been bought by the company ever since Professor Stevens started doing that."

"That's what I'm hoping for," Seth tossed his eraser aside, picking up his brush to clean the surface of the blueprint from left over residue from the eraser, "I mean, we're talking about a lot of money if it actually happens."

"How much," Mattie unzipped her jacket, shrugging out of it and tossing it on the bed along with her scarf, mittens and knit cap.

"Last design they bought was three years ago," Seth grabbed his ruler, reaching up to move the lamp closer to the table, "They paid the guy thirty thousand dollars."

"Nice," Mattie pulled off her snow boots, crossing her legs Indian style on the bed, "A really good design can easily go for up to fifty thousand."

"Pay off my two years of university," Seth took his light lead pencil, marking the blue print several times before tossing his ruler aside and picking up the angle ruler, quickly measuring and notating the angles, "It's not like I'm hurting for money. I've saved up some and mom, as well as Rick, has already offered to help me out with whatever I need but it's still going to be tight."

"What about that scholarship," Mattie leaned her elbows against her knees, resting her chin on her hands, "Brandon told Daisy the tribe's put up a new scholarship…the one in honor of your dad."

"I got it," Seth set the angle ruler aside, placing his pencil into the airplane cup before swiveling around, "It's going to completely cover my tuition…but there's still housing, books, gas for the car, food, clothes…the occasional party."

"If you cut out the occasional party from your budget, you'd be set," Mattie gave Seth a cocky grin, looking over her shoulder as Embry came into the room, "Hey Embry! Haven't seen you in a while."

"Because school's out for the holidays and you're spending all your time with that rock climbing guy," Embry fell back on the bed, lifting his arms to tuck his hands behind his head.

"His name's Lance," Mattie looked over her shoulder at Embry, reaching out to punch his side, "You know that, why won't you use it?"

"Because Embry's jealous as hell of Lance," Seth laughed as he ducked, easily avoiding the pillow his friend tossed his way.

Mattie shook her head as she laughed, turning her attention back to Seth, "So what are you guys doing for New Year's Eve? The Opiate is having a huge party, cover cost only, free drinks until last call."

"That sounds like fun," Embry reached out to tug Mattie's braid, laughing when she turned to slap him playfully, "Is your guy coming to that party?"

"If he can get away from the office long enough, yeah," Mattie's cheeks had a light blush to them as she smiled softly, thinking of the last time Lance had been unable to get away from the office…she had come to him instead and it had turned into one of the best nights of her life.

"I don't know," Seth swiveled his seat around to look down at his blueprint again, "I mean…New Year party involves kissing when the New Year's rung in and Julie's in L.A."

"I heard you and Julie broke up," Mattie tilted her head to the side, swatting Embry's hand when he reached for her braid again, "There'll be plenty of single, and pretty, girls there."

Seth shook his head, reaching for his light led graphic pencil again, "I'm not the kind of guy to go out and kiss random strange girls right after breaking up…especially when the one I broke up with is Julie."

"What about you Embry," Mattie turned around to look into Embry's brown eyes, frowning at the lack of excitement on his face, "Will you come?"

"Do I get to kiss you?"

"Only if you want Lance to punch you in the face," Mattie stated calmly, laughing at the grimace Embry made.

"Then no, not really interested in kissing strange girls either…without a knowledge base, you have no idea where their mouths have been," Embry gave Mattie a raised eyebrow look, "It's a matter of self preservation. I don't want to end up with mono…or worst."

Mattie shook her head as she looked from Embry to Seth, "Please don't tell me you guys are gonna end up like losers and sleeping your way through the New Year."

"Nah," Seth stuck his pencil behind his ear, taking another darker lead pencil from the cup, "We'll find something fun to do…minus the girls."

"I know," Embry exclaimed, sitting up as he intentionally tumbled Mattie into his arms, tickling her sides before letting her go, "We'll go cliff diving."

Seth looked over his shoulder at Embry, giving him a skeptical look, "In the middle of the night?"

"Yeah," Embry pushed himself to his feet, "We'll get all the other guys. You know, Quil, Collin, Brandon, Dylan, Dougie and Brady, buy some beer, set the bonfire up on the second cliff and when midnight comes, we jump…right into the New Year."

"I like it," Seth nodded, turning his attention back to his design.

"I don't," Mattie stared up at Embry with a slightly horrified look before turning to look at Seth's back, "You guys are going to break your necks."

"Sweetheart," Embry reached out to cup Mattie's cheek in reassurance, "We've jumped that cliff so many times, we can do it blindfolded."

"That's exactly what you'll be doing in the middle of the night!"

"It won't be dark," Seth grabbed all his pencils and placed them back in the cup, "The moon's going to be full that night. Anyway, I need to go out for a run, clear my head."

"That means he's kicking us out," Embry said to Mattie, skipping back to avoid Seth's kick, "Come on, Mattie, put on your winter gear and I'll show you where we'll be jumping from."

"Insane is what you two are."

Seth sat there as he watched Mattie putting on her jacket, her scarf hanging around her neck, mittens sticking out of the pocket of her jacket as she followed behind Embry, both chattering away like the best friends they had become.

Turning to stare out the window, he let out a heavy sigh…another year gone, another year coming.

How long before he had what he really wanted –what he needed with such painful intensity that it hurt to even breathe –in his life and in his arms?

* * *

Rosa held the twins' hands as they moved across the privately owned tarmac towards a different private jet from the one they had arrived in, the cold winter air making her nose turn red as it numbed her ears.

It was time for them to leave, to move to their new hiding place…hopefully their new home.

She didn't want to think about them having to do this again anytime soon.

Turning, she tried to smile at the Cullens but her face was so cold it hurt, "Thank you so much for your help. We really appreciate it."

"It wasn't a problem at all," Carlisle answered for the group, giving them a warm smile, "Remember, if you need anything, big or small, don't hesitate to call us."

"We won't," Marcos answered for his aunt, his free little hand ensconced in a blue mitten as he waved at them.

"Where's Rosalie," Viviana asked, her words muffled by the green scarf wrapped around her neck and over the bottom half of her face.

Emmett moved away from the group, kneeling down in front of the little girl, "She couldn't come, Viv. Saying good-bye is hard for her."

Viviana nodded in understanding, pulling out a folded piece of white construction paper, giving it to Emmett, "Can you give this to her? I drew it just for her."

"I will," Emmett took the paper from Viviana, putting it into the pocket of his leather jacket, reaching out to give the little girl a hug, smiling when Marcos let go of his aunt's hand to join in the hug, "I'm going to miss you two."

Viviana and Marcos both hugged Emmett's neck, their voices high and clear as they both declared, "We're gonna miss you too Emmett."

Kissing their foreheads, Emmett gave them one last squeeze before letting them go, standing up as they moved back to Rosa's side, each taking one of her gloved hands.

Jasper popped his head out of the opened hatch, quickly going down the stairs towards them, smiling as Alice made her way to him, kissing her forehead before turning to look at his passengers, "It's time for us to go."

Rosa nodded, letting go of the twins' hands to reach down and pick up her camera bag, pulling out a large brown envelope and handing it to Alice, "These are yours…if you can please tell Rosalie that I'm sorry."

"Rosalie will learn to understand," Alice smiled at Rosa before moving towards the twins, hugging and kissing each one of them, "You two be good for your aunt, okay?"

"We always are," Viviana's golden brown eyes glittered as she looked up at Alice, squealing when Jacob swung her up into his arms, "I'm gonna miss you Jakey."

"So am I, Ladybug," Jake kissed her little nose before settling down and reaching out to tousle Marcos' hair, "You be good okay? My brothers are going to take real good care of you and your sister and aunt…so you won't have to worry so much. Just be a kid Marcos.

Marcos gave a side glance towards Carlisle, the map the older man had given him in mind before he turned to look up at Jake, giving him a firm nod, "I will, Jake. Thanks for teaching me…so much."

"It wasn't a problem kiddo," giving him one last tousle, he stepped back to let Esme take her turn.

Soon, the twins had been kissed and hugged by the Cullens, Rosa given smiles and words of encouragement before Jasper ushered them towards the steps, taking the twins up into his arms as he navigated the high steps, Rosa following close behind.

The Cullens stood where they were, none moving as the steps were pulled up into the plane, the hatch door closing softly before it was latched securely.

Several minutes later, the plane began to slowly make its way to the runway, lights blinking in some kind of message to the other planes around it.

"Hey," Jacob called out to no one in particular, "What color are Rose's eyes?"

"Brown," Annabelle answered at the same time as Alice said, "Green."

"They're blue," Bella said quietly, leaning back into Edward's arms.

They all stared at each other before Edward said with a smile, "I believe a combination of all those colors is referred to as hazel."

"Why do you ask," Esme looked towards Jacob as they all turned towards their cars, walking across the tarmac as one.

Jacob couldn't hold back a smile as he recalled the way Seth had sounded when he'd asked about Rose's eye color, "Just…let's say I'm more than sure we've send Rose and the twins to the right place."

* * *

Rosa was tired but she kept driving, looking into the rear-view mirror to see Viviana asleep, Marcos staring out the window, his little face pensive as if he were analyzing the greatest problem ever encountered.

They had landed on a small private airstrip outside of some town in Washington and were now making their way to another town, this one named Forks.

From one side of the world to the other, Rosa thought to herself as she drove down the one o one, keeping an eye out for a side road that apparently was hidden until one was right on it.

She had actually traveled from one side of the world to the other in less than a year. She remembered having told Arturo she wanted to travel, just once to see what it was like. Now she wished she had been able to stay at home, never leave the ones she loved and that loved her.

"You just passed it, Tia," Marcos called out quietly, bracing his feet against the back of the passenger seat as Rosa stopped the car, put it in reverse and drove back slowly.

"I can't see it Marcos."

"It's right there."

"Where?"

"Just turn right Tia. You'll turn into it."

Even though she couldn't see it, she did as her nephew said, slightly surprised as she turned into a dirt road and not into a tree as she was expecting.

Driving the last few miles in silence, her breath rushed out as the road opened into a large clearing, a beautiful house set in the middle, the moon bathing it in soft light as she stopped the car a yard away from the front door, "Wow."

"Vivi, we're here," Marcos shook his sister awake before unsnapping his car seat harness, grabbing the handle to push the passenger door open.

Viviana followed behind him as they got out of the car, coming around to meet their aunt at the front of the dark Bentley.

"It's beautiful," Viviana whispered as she looked at the house from one end to the other then from bottom to top.

"It's big," Rosa leaned against the hood of the car, letting out a deep breath, "We'll get lost inside that house."

"Lots of places to hide," Marcos said in a slightly pleased manner before turning to his aunt and sister, "Can we unpack tomorrow? I'm tired."

"Okay," Rosa nodded, turning towards the car to grab her camera bag along with the black bag that never let her side, popping the trunk open to get the duffel bag where all their pajamas and night toiletries were packed.

Moving towards the house, Rosa pulled out a key from the front pocket of her jeans, opening the door.

They stood there, staring into the dark silent house, neither moving to walk in.

Breathing in deep, she gave a slight jump at Viviana's little hand sliding into hers, "Tia, can I sleep with you tonight? I'll pick a room tomorrow."

"Sure," Rosa nodded, trying to hide how relieved she was that she wouldn't be sleeping alone, "Marcos?"

"I'm too tired to look for a room," Marcos tensed his jaw, walking into the house with a purposeful step, his aunt and sister following after him, "I can sleep on the floor."

"You can sleep on the bed," Rosa stated, realizing why he would want to sleep on the floor, "On Vivi's other side. That would make it easier, wouldn't it?"

"Maybe," Marcos moved towards the wall by the staircase, standing on his tip toes to flip the switch, the soft light of the fixtures throughout the first floor flickering on, "Carlisle said the first floor had Esme's office, a library and the dark room."

"There's a dark room," Rosa turned to stare at her nephew with wide-eyes, feeling elated at the idea of having an actual work space of her own.

"Jasper takes pictures, remember," Marcos was pleased at the look on his aunt's face…that was probably the same look he and Viviana had during Christmas morning when they got to open the many presents, "He said it has everything you'll need to be able to do your work."

"Have you seen this kitchen," Viviana's voice was filled with joy as more lights came on, this time towards the left.

Closing the door, she locked it before heading into the kitchen in search of her niece, Marcos close behind her.

"Wow," Rosa stared around the large shiny room, feeling slightly out of place, "This is –"

"It's big," Viviana exclaimed excitedly as she opened drawers and cabinets, "And it has everything! This is awesome!"

Marcos opened the fridge, staring into its depths, "Except for food."

"Tomorrow's New Year's Eve," Rosa let out a sigh as she thought with slight nausea of having to do shopping on a holiday.

"Don't worry Tia," Viviana was busy scrambling from the pantry to the island, pulling out cans and bags and boxes, "We have enough food in the pantry to make it 'til day after tomorrow."

Rosa smiled at the excited little girl, looking down at her silver wristwatch, "Vivi, how about we check out the rest of the pantry tomorrow? It's close to midnight and we really need to get some sleep."

Viviana gave the pantry a gaze filled with longing before placing the jar she held on the island, closing the island door before moving to her aunt's side, "Okay. Where are all the bedrooms?"

Marcos pointed towards the dark staircase, all of them standing at the bottom, "Up on the second and third floor."

* * *

Seth laughed as he popped the top of another beer can, shaking his head at the sight of Collin and Bao, the puppy attempting to climb all over the big guy, "Did you really have to bring the dog?"

"I tried to leave him behind," Collin scratched Bao between his ears, holding up his hot dog on a stick to keep the puppy from getting to it…Lyn had left strict instructions about giving him people food, "He found a way to sneak out of the house and came after me."

"You're not going to be able to jump with that puppy," Embry tossed another piece of driftwood into the fire, the blue flames licking greedily at the new fuel.

"Sure I can."

"You're going to drown the poor thing," Brady grabbed another packet of hot dogs from the cooler they had brought, tossing it to Dougie who quickly and expertly spitted them onto sticks before handing them out to the others.

Collin pulled out a blue leash from the pocket of his cut off shorts, "I'm tying him to a tree. What kind of person do you think I am?"

"The kind that brutally ties puppies to a tree," Brandon quipped as he took his nearly charred hot dog from the end of his stick, shoving it whole into his mouth.

"At least I'm not drowning the animal," Collin growled, feeling guilty when Bao jumped off him, his ears down and tail tucked between his legs, "Sorry Bao, didn't mean to scare you."

Bao rolled onto his back, exposing its soft underbelly, his tongue lolling out when Collin gave it a good rub before he jumped back onto his feet, climbing into Collin's lap to once again attempt at getting the hot dog on the stick.

"That dog actually sees you as his Alpha," Seth pointed out in amazement, shaking his head as he chuckled, "Good for you Collin. Now you have someone to order around."

"Except the dog doesn't understand English," Embry chuckled as he checked his watch, "Two minutes 'til midnight. Fireworks ready?"

"Yep," Dylan walked into the clearing, a fluid lighter in one hand, "I tied a fuse long enough to burn in thirty seconds. So just tell me when it's forty seconds before midnight."

"Sam's going to kill us," Dougie muttered as he tossed his stick into the fire as he stood up, "Where'd you place them?"

"Nowhere near anything flammable," Dylan grabbed one of the spitted hot dogs from Seth, pulling off the wiener to take a bite out of it, "They're anchored on the side of the cliff…several feet from where we're jumping."

"Someone's gonna die tonight," Brandon pulled out his cell phone, pressing speed dial one, "I just know it."

"Hey," Dougie yelled out at Brandon as he moved towards the trees, "We said no girls!"

"Sorry dudes," Brandon gave them a cocky grin as he listened to the phone ring, "Just because you guys have little girl problems doesn't mean I do. Hey Daisy!"

They guys shook their heads as they all finished their hot dogs, Collin clipping the leash onto Bao's collar before tying him to a nearby tree, "_Bu yao chue_ Bao."

The puppy sat back on its haunches, staring up at Collin with an adoring look. Giving him one last scratch between the ears, he moved towards the edge of the cliff where all his brothers waited.

"One minute," Embry said after checking his waterproof watch, Mattie's Christmas gift, "Dylan…go…now!"

Dylan ran into the woods as the rest of them turned to yell over their shoulders, "Hurry up Brandon!"

"Okay baby," Brandon said into the phone, "I gotta go. Happy New Year to you too, babe!"

Tossing the cell phone onto the ground near the cooler, he ran over to his brothers just as Dylan broke through the woods.

"Here's to the New Year," Embry called out as he stared at his watch, "Five…four…three…two…one…now!"

They all jumped into the void as the fireworks went off, sending sparkling lights and colors up into the air as they all fell into the dark waters below, their elated screams ringing across the reservation as others celebrated the New Year in their own way.

* * *

"_Feliz Año Nuevo_, Tia," Marcos and Viviana whispered together as they looked up at their aunt, the light from the fire in the fireplace making their little faces look like delicate china.

Wrapping her arms around them, she kissed their little foreheads, first Viviana then Marcos, whispering to them, "_Feliz Año Nuevo, mis niños lindos._"

They were snuggled together before the fireplace, Rosa leaning against the couch, Marcos and Viviana in her arms, a soft blanket wrapped around all three as they stared into the dancing flames in the fire place, the warmth of it slowly filling the large living room.

The sudden sound of far off firecrackers made Viviana and Marcos look towards the front door, both scrambling out of Rosa's arms as they ran across the living room, Rosa behind them, wrapping the blanket tight around herself as soon as they opened the front door.

Stepping out into the cold in bare feet, she stared up at the sky with awe identical to the twins as they watched fireworks upon fireworks bursting into colors and patterns, lightening up the dark sky.

Stepping further away from the house, she couldn't look away from the bright colored lights, her heart squeezing in remembrance to the celebrations in Spain.

It had always been a fun filled night, the kids allowed to stay up late to greet the New Year along with the adults.

It seemed, inadvertently, that she had passed on that tradition to her niece and nephew.

Looking at them, she smiled as she watched their still forms, both staring up in awe at the sky, Viviana occasionally clapping her small hands when a new firework spread itself across the dark sky.

She hoped, for their sake…and her own…that this New Year would be different from the last…and all the ones before that…


	37. Chapter 36

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: I had been hoping to get this chapter out yesterday but life happened this weekend...needless to say, I emptied my savings account to be able to buy two new tires for my car thanks to a nail in the street...and then there was other stuff. But I got it done and up before I headed outside to do my daily exercises.**

**Gaby, Ses, Hilja, Lynn -you four are my motivators.**

**My other reviewers, I love you guys as well and hope to hear from many of you after this chapter...things are going to start getting interesting, complicated, and just downright hilarious!**

**Read! Enjoy! Then Review!  
**

**Chapter Thirty**-**Six**

"I've got the music covered," Julie jotted down a few notes in her notepad, flipping the page, "The band agreed to play until two for three hundred dollars."

"Sweet," Seth flipped through the color scheme swatches Julie had given him, not even sure what he was supposed to do with them, "Mom said she'll do the cake."

"What about the food," Julie jotted down something onto the page.

"Emily and the girls are taking care of the food," Seth flipped between three greens, not seeing a difference that would constitute them to being three different colors.

"Okay, then all we need are a theme for decorations," Julie looked over at Seth, choking back a laugh at the look of utter confusion on his face, "Picked a color yet?"

"They're all the same," Seth tossed the swatches onto the coffee table, giving Julie a hopeful smile, "I was thinking we could throw out some checker boards, domino sets, chess boards, shuffle boards…maybe even backgammon."

Julie laughed as she tossed her notepad where it landed near the swatch book, "You just described a nursing home."

"I know! Isn't it a great idea?"

"No."

"What! Why not?"

"For one," Julie gave him a cocked eyebrow look as she tucked her feet under her, "Thirty-nine is not old…it's the perfect age for a man."

"And here I thought you were into younger guys," Seth teased as he lifted his stocking feet onto the edge of the coffee table, crossing his ankles before looking over at Julie.

"You're only a few months younger than me," Julie gave him a backhanded slap on the arm, "Besides, your sister called me to tell me to nix any ideas you may have that would make fun of Rick's age."

"Damn," Seth let his head fall back against the couch as he stretched his arms over his head, "You pick a theme, then. I am out of ideas."

After several minutes of silence, he looked over at Julie, resting his hands on his stomach, "What's wrong?"

Gnawing on her bottom lip, she looked down at her lap, shaking her head, "Nothing…it's just…I've been thinking…what if we never find her?"

"Ah, Jules, don't do this," Seth rubbed his hands over his face and into his hair, "I have to find her."

"But what if you don't? Have you considered the possibility that maybe," Julie tugged at a lock of her hair, taking a deep breath before she finally looked at him, "I can be your second choice?"

"Julie, no," Seth moved across the couch, cupping her face in his hands to keep her from looking away, "No. You're too special, too amazing to be anyone's second choice."

"We would be perfect together," she whispered as she stared into his brown-green eyes, a lone tear making its way down her rosy cheek, "We were perfect together."

"No, we weren't," Seth brushed the tear away with his thumb, "Because we're not meant to be together. Julie…don't settle to being my second best choice…you deserve to be the best choice…scratch that. You deserve to be the only choice. A man should look at you and be unable to look at anyone else from that point on. That's what you deserve…don't settle for less…don't settle for me…please."

Closing her eyes as he pulled her into his arms, she buried her face into his neck for a few seconds, breathing him in before nodding her head, "You're right. I'm sorry. Temporary insanity."

"Julie –"

"Just forget about it Seth," she pushed away from him, leaning forward to grab her notepad, pulling the pencil out of the spiral, "Forget I ever mentioned it. When do we want to do the party?"

"January tenth," Seth moved back to his spot, his heart aching as he looked at Julie's profile, wanting to hurt himself for bringing such a wonderful girl to this point.

"Is that his birthday," Julie scribbled onto the pad, shame and sorrow making it hard to look his way, having to constantly swallow back the need to cry.

"No," Seth closed his eyes, not liking the tension between them, "His birthday is the twenty-fourth."

"Why are we doing the party on the tenth?"

"It's the one night of the month he doesn't have to work."

Finally looking over at him, she tried not to let her eyes caress his features but failed, "He works nights? Doing what?"

"Security."

"So your brother-in-law teaches during the day and works as a security guard at night," tilting her head to the side, her long hair slid over her shoulder as she stared inquisitively at him, "How did he find time to get your sister pregnant?"

Seth opened his eyes, a grimace on his face as he looked over at her, "I really rather not think about it."

The laughter they shared broke the tension, putting them back onto the friendly plane they had been on as they smiled at each other.

Looking down at her pad, she wrote something before closing it and placing it on the coffee table, pushing herself to her feet, "South Carolina."

"What," Seth stared at her as she walked around the coffee table towards the kitchen bar, picking up a stack of papers.

"The place you're looking for," she turned around to look at him before handing him the papers, "It's somewhere in South Carolina. Lance and Mattie came over for a movie the other night and he saw your drawing…when I told him I was looking for a place with white pine trees and a west to east river, he told me that it was the Black River in South Carolina…he's been there for fishing trips with his dad, uncles and cousins several times before. Now, all we have to do is narrow it down."

Staring up at her, he felt his heart squeeze, realizing how lucky he was to have Julie as a friend despite the shitty way he'd failed her, "Thanks."

Shrugging, she turned to head down the hallway towards her bedroom, "If I can't be your first choice, I can at least be your best friend."

Staring down at the papers she had given him, he flipped through them, whispering softly to himself, "You are."

* * *

Marcos stood before the glass doors, staring out at the nearby woods behind the house as he sucked on a cherry lollipop.

Leaning closer to the glass without touching it, he narrowed his eyes, watching the horizon as the sky grew lighter, the sun slowly making its way up from behind the mountains.

"What are you looking at, Marc," Viviana walked into the living room, tugging a red bandwagon loaded with clean folded clothes behind her.

"They're out there," Marcos pulled out his lollipop to look at it before sticking it back into his mouth.

"You mean the doggies," Vivi dropped the wagon handle to stand beside her brother, looking out the glass doors but unable to see anything, "I don't see them."

"Because they're hiding," Marcos bit down on the hard candy in his mouth, not looking at his sister, "And they're wolves, not doggies. Jake only let you call him that because he thought you were a little girl."

"I am a little girl," Viviana wrinkled her nose at him, "So what if they are out there? Are you scared of them?"

"I'm not scared of them," Marcos scowled at his sister as he tossed the stick into a nearby trashcan.

"Really? 'Cause you haven't gone out hunting since we got here…that was six days ago."

"I haven't needed to go out," Marcos rolled his eyes at her, digging his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans, pulling out another lollipop, this one grape flavored.

Viviana gave her brother a skeptical look, "You're eating so much candy, you're going to go into a sugar coma."

"No, I'm not," Marcos tossed the wrapper into the trashcan, sucking hard on the purple candy, "Candy distracts me from…from biting you."

"Why me," Viviana's voice was slightly high as she took a step away from Marcos, her long red-gold hair rippling down her small back.

"Because you're the only one immune to my venom," he turned to look at her, a dark eyebrow slightly raised, "Remember?"

"Right," Viviana turned her left arm out to look at the small crescent shaped scar on the inside of her elbow, "It kept you from biting mama."

"She didn't want to be like papa," Marcos' voice was flat and emotionless as he kept his gaze focused on the view outside.

"She didn't want to lose her soul," Viviana moved closer to him, reaching out to take his small hand in hers, "But she did love us, Marc."

"Just not enough to stay with us," Marcos' jaw was tense, his body tight and his hand lax in hers as he fought back the overwhelming emotions, "Just like papa."

"How can you say that," Viviana let go of his hand, moving to stand before him so she could look into his dark eyes, her own bright with unshed tears, "Mama died to give us life. She sacrificed herself, papa as well, so that you and I can live."

Biting down hard on the grape lollipop in his mouth, he took a step back, his eyes filled with pain and anger as he said in a low voice, "She didn't sacrifice herself…I killed her…we both know that so why pretend otherwise?"

Opening her mouth to disagree with him, their aunt's entrance into the living room silenced her instead.

"What are you two doing," Rosa wiped her hands on the rag she held, having finished with the last rolls of undeveloped film she had.

Minerva was going to be very pleased.

"We need to go to the store," Viviana spoke up as her brother looked away from their aunt, his jaw working hard as he fought back his angry tears.

"Vivi, we have enough food to last us the next three weeks."

"Not for food, Tia," Viviana moved towards her aunt, taking her work rag from her hands, "We need to get out…find some distraction…something fun to do."

"We're getting a little stir-crazy," Marcos added, having gotten himself under control as he stuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "And I'm running out of lollipops."

Rosa chuckled as she headed to the front door, the twins close behind her, "Alright then, let's go to the store. We can look for some new games for you two."

"I can't find my marble," Marcos stared up at his aunt as she grabbed the car keys, taking her license and money out of her purse to slide it into one of the front pockets of her faded out jeans.

"What," Rosa stared at him in confusion as she opened the front door to let them out first.

"You said games and I remembered that I haven't seen my marble," opening the back passenger door, he let Viviana climb in first before following after her, "The one I won when we flew out of Italy."

"Right," sliding into the driver's seat, she waited for them to finish buckling themselves into their car seats before turning on the car, "Didn't you put it into the bag for safe keeping?"

"I did," Marcos' lips thinned as he turned to look at Vivi, "You played that game with Anna and Rosalie…did they get my marble?"

"I don't remember," Viviana muttered as she looked out the window, covertly sliding her hand into the pocket of her jumper where she kept her silver star.

Marcos scrunched his nose as he turned to look out the window, deciding to wait until they got to the store before he asked again…he was certain Viviana knew where his marble was…more than likely, she had it.

He just had to prove it.

* * *

Leah laughed as Gabriel jumped off her lap, staring at her round stomach with wide blue eyes, "Mama, the baby kicked me!"

"I'm sorry honey," she held out her hand to pull him up into the couch to snuggle beside her, "She didn't mean to kick you…she was just stretching."

Staring up at his mother, he placed a small hand on her large stomach, "Is the baby as big as your tummy?"

"No," Leah ran her fingers through his hair; a sigh escaped her as she looked up at the clock…Seth was running late to take Gabriel to the store.

The little boy wanted his uncle's help to get his father a cool birthday gift, "My tummy has to be bigger than the baby so she can have space to grow and move."

"Mama, what if it's not a girl," Gabriel leaned against the side of her stomach, his eyes moving over his mother's beautiful face.

"Then you get to have a little brother."

"Mama?"

Smiling down at him, she saw Rick come into the kitchen through the back door, the t-shirt and running shorts he wore evidence of the eight miles he had just finished running, his blond hair dark with sweat as he opened the refrigerator door, "Yes Gabe."

"I made up my mind," Gabe moved to get onto his knees beside his mother, leaning his weight against her.

"About what?"

"I want a sister," Gabe stated with a nod, his little face serious for a few seconds before it broke into a smile as the front door opened, Seth walking in, "Uncle Seth! You're here!"

"Where else would I be," Seth laughed as he picked up his nephew, tossing him up into the air before hugging him, "Are you ready to go Tornado?"

"I've been ready for a long time," Gabriel wiggled for his uncle to put him down, looking over his shoulder towards the kitchen before whispering loudly, "I want to get a super cool surprise for Daddy. You're gonna help me, right?"

"You got money," Seth whispered back, trying not to smile at Rick pretending not to hear the little boy.

Pulling out a five dollar bill from the pocket of his jeans, he held it up for him to see, "I saved up my chore money. Will this be enough?"

"Mmm," taking the five dollar bill in both hands, he snapped it a few times between his thumbs and index fingers before folding it and placing it into the pocket of his jeans, "This is definitely enough for a super cool gift. Okay if I carry it for you?"

"So I won't lose it, uh," Gabe stared up at him, his big blue eyes showing the obvious her worship that Seth enjoyed very much…being that he himself worshiped his nephew.

"Right. Let's get going, before all the stores close," turning to smile at Leah, he reached the few inches to pat her large stomach, "How's the baby doing?"

"She's moving," Leah smiled up at him, laughing at the way his eyes lit up, "She's done for now but she kicked Gabriel several minutes before you got here."

"Darn it," Seth rubbed Leah's stomach in hopes of making his niece move but she didn't, "That's what I get for being late."

"Exactly," Leah nodded as she tried to get off the couch on her own, finally grabbing her brother's hand, "Be careful, okay?"

"We're going nowhere near a jungle gym or anything more than five inches off the ground," Seth made sure his sister was steady on her feet before letting go of her hand, heading towards the front door where Gabriel impatiently waited for him, Leah following behind him, "I promise not to get him a crazy amount of toys."

"He doesn't need any more of those," Leah held the door as Seth and Gabe walked out, her little boy running towards the dark blue Mustang, "Don't let him push you into buying him another toy."

"Push me," Seth turned to look at his sister with mocked anger, "I'm unfaltering when it comes to saying no to Gabe…you're the push over."

Leah laughed, leaning back into her husband's arms as he joined her at the front door, "Yeah right. That's why he's always got a new toy or some candy when you bring him home."

"Well, now," Seth opened the back passenger door, helping his nephew into the car seat before snapping the buckled harnesses, "That's because of his good behavior…last time I had him, I didn't get him anything."

"That's because you landed him in the hospital," Leah frowned at him playfully as he closed the door, walking to the driver's side to get in but not before he called out, "Yeah, well, you gave him fudge brownies before dinner!"

Laughing as he drove off, she turned into the house, Rick's hand in hers, "How was your run?"

"Very good," Rick closed the door behind her, reaching down to lock it before pulling her into his arms, giving her a sweet slow kiss, "I'd forgotten how good it feels to run."

"And now that you're going to be a field and track coach, you'll have to do it more often or your students will tease you about being out of shape," Leah gave him a teasing smile as she wrapped her arms around his waist, breathing him in, "Mmm, you smell good."

Rick chuckled as he slowly stroked her back with both hands, "I'm all sweaty, Leah _mou_."

"Oh," she couldn't hold back a blush as she looked up at him with a shy smile: "Must be my crazy hormones."

Smiling as he wrapped his arms around her, he whispered against her lips, "I happen to like your crazy hormones."

Leah's laugh was swallowed as Rick covered her mouth with his, sliding his tongue over hers, the sweet taste of her mouth overwhelming his senses as he pulled her tighter into his arms, his body curving over her hard stomach.

A sudden movement made him jump back as he stared down at Leah's belly, "What the hell was that?"

Leah laughed at the look of shock on his face as she reached up to stroke his jaw, "That was your daughter, making her presence known."

Staring at Leah's large stomach in awe, he laid his hands over it, looking up into her brown-green eyes as he ordered "Do it again."

She giggled as she laid her hands over his, "I have no control over her movements. She's her own person. The only thing that connects us is an umbilical cord."

Giving her a thoughtful look, he leaned down to kiss her, walking her backwards until she was pressed up against the wall, his hands never leaving her stomach as the kiss deepened.

They both laughed as the baby moved again, rippling under Rick's hands in a quick fluttering motion.

"Wow," Rick whispered as he rested his forehead against Leah's, his breath coming fast as he rubbed his hands over Leah's stomach, the baby moving in response, "That's amazing."

"Yeah, you're making her turn cartwheels," Leah kissed his jaw, rubbing a hand over her lower back, "Not very comfortable for me."

"Oh," Rick looked at her face, seeing a tired glint to her eyes, "I'm sorry. Does your back hurt?"

"A little," Leah admitted as Rick stepped back to give her space to move around him, "She's been really active the past few nights…mostly she sleeps during the day but for some reason, not today."

"Where are you going," Rick followed behind her as she headed down the hall.

"To the bathroom," Leah walked into the bathroom, looking over her shoulder at Rick, who had walked in right behind her, "What are you doing? You're not going to watch me pee."

"Oh," Rick looked a little lost and a lot embarrassed as he walked out, pointing over his shoulder, "I guess I'll just…wait out here."

"Far away from the door," Leah ordered before closing the bathroom door with a soft click.

Leaning against the wall, he stared at the closed bathroom door, still slightly dazed.

He had felt his baby move…it had been amazing.

At the sound of a flush followed by running water, he pushed himself away from the wall, opening the bathroom door to stick his head around it, "Are you done?"

Leah stared at him in amazement as she dried her hands, "Yes. Rick –what the hell?"

She gave him a look of confusion as he took her arm, ushering her down the hall towards the bedroom, "What is the matter with you?"

"I think you should take a nap," Rick stated as he lead her to her side of their large bed, holding her arms as he sat her down before getting down on one knee to removed her shoes, setting them aside before lifting her legs up unto the bed.

Leah caught herself before she tipped over, lying on her side as he leaned across her to grab his pillow, "Here, tuck this between your knees."

"You don't like it when I use your pillow this way," Leah muttered as she did what he said, wondering what the hell had gotten into her husband.

"You do it anyway," Rick kissed her forehead before moving around the bed, climbing onto his side gently so as to not jostle her, "This time, you have my permission. Here –just relax."

Leah let out a moan as Rick rubbed her lower back, immediate relief washing over her, "Oh, that feels good."

"Good," Rick kept the steady rhythm of his hands, leaning in to whisper into her ear, "Just close your eyes and breathe deep. I'll take care of everything today."

"There's laundry to be done –oh…do that again."

He did as she said, sliding his thumbs hard down the small of her back, "I'll do it, don't worry about it."

"I need to have dinner ready since mom and Charlie –ah, a little more to the left…oh yes, that's it, right there."

Rick smiled into her hair, "I'll make dinner. You can rest until it's time to get ready, okay?"

"Okay," Leah's capitulation came as a soft sigh as she sank into sleep, her entire body relaxing as he continued to rub her aching back, the baby finally settling down along with her.

Several minutes later, Rick leaned over to kiss her cheek as he listened to her deep even breaths.

Slowly getting out of bed, he headed towards the bathroom, pulling his shirt off over his head before tossing it into the dirty laundry hamper, leaving the bathroom door slightly ajar in case Leah woke up needing something.

Turning on the hot water, he finished stripping before stepping under the spray, rubbing his hands over his face.

He was going to have a baby…a sweet tiny little baby.

It had been so long since he'd held anything that tiny, that defenseless in his hands.

Leaning his head against the tile of the shower stall, he closed his eyes as he flashed back to the day he had come home to Ileana, only to find that tiny bundle in its cradle…

His son had been born three days before…and he hadn't been told.

His mother-in-law, who had never really liked him to begin with, had assured Ileana that she had called to his apartment in Athens to tell him of the impending arrival of their child…she had lied.

It had been hard for Ileana to accept what her mother had done but when she finally did, she had agreed with Rick that it was time to get their own place, even though she hated the idea of living alone with just their newborn son while he was in Athens.

He had offered to take a job with his brother, Kristos, who had been a master carpenter, just so he could stay with her.

Rick didn't have the talent his brother had had but he had the skill.

Ileana had said no, told him she wanted him to do what he loved…to continue teaching at the university…he had let her have her way…thus having his own way.

He had been such a selfish bastard even back then…and he had paid for it.

There was so much he had missed as his son grew up…his first smile, the first time he rolled over, his first words, his first steps…

During the weekends, when he was home, he would play with Nicolai, hold and cuddle him…yet it wasn't enough…he never gave of himself more than what was needed.

Ileana had never complained…and that, his mother had told him, had been the problem.

Slamming his fist against the wall, he pushed away as he turned his face into the stinging spray.

It wasn't going to happen again…not this time.

This time he was going to be there for every moment of his baby's life…he would spoil his Leah, bend over backwards to show her how amazingly grateful he was that she had allowed him back into her life.

He was going to be perfect for all three of them…even if it killed him.

* * *

Seth stood behind his nephew as the little boy studied the store shelf, his little face set into a serious look of concentration.

"Tornado, I don't think you'll find anything for your dad on this shelf," Seth commented as he looked over the miniature trains and cars, even seen a miniature replica of a 747 Boeing high up on the shelf, sure that Gabe didn't have that one…yet.

"But these are cool," Gabe pointed high up at a small sleek gray train, leaning his head back to look up at his uncle.

"For you, yes," Seth took the plane toy, turning it to look at the price…kind of steep for a toy buy he did need to find something for Gabe's third birthday, "But your dad doesn't need toys when he can play with yours…we need to find him something else."

"Like what," Gabriel turned to look at his uncle, giving him a questioning look.

"Well, we can get him a shirt –"

"Boring."

"A tie –"

"Not cool."

"A hat –"

Gabe's look of skepticism grew with every suggestion, "He doesn't wear hats."

"How about a watch?"

Scrunching up his nose as he thought about it, he finally nodded, "A really super cool watch."

"Okay, then, let's go to –"

"Vivi! Give me back my marble!"

Seth turned as a little redheaded girl ran around the corner, her long hair flying behind her as she barreled down the aisle towards them, turning at the last second to hide behind his legs just as a little boy, with blue black hair and brown eyes, his face red with obvious anger came after her, glaring at her between Seth's knees.

"Get out from there," he growled as he stepped closer to Seth only to take a step back, his hands fisted at his sides as his nose quivered, "You have my marble and I want it back!"

"No," she snapped at him, her little hands clutching at Seth's jeans as she looked around his knees, "I won it, fair and square!"

"You did not win it," he growled at her, his arms straight at his sides as he stomped his foot, "You took it from the bag where I put it. That's stealing, Vivi!"

The little girl gasped as she looked up at Seth from between his knees, stating emphatically at him, "I did not steal it," turning her eyes away from his wide eyed look to look back at the little boy, she stuck her tongue out at him before stating primly, "I do not steal and you know it, Marc."

Marc opened his mouth to respond, his head whipping to look over his shoulder as a high panicky voice called out, "Marcos! Viviana!"

"Over here, Tia," Marcos called out to her, not moving from his spot as he turned to glare at his sister, looking over at the little boy standing next to her…forget that, he was looking at her like…like…

He growled low in his throat as his aunt's light footsteps came closer.

Seth continued to stare at the little girl, as did Gabriel, completely flabbergasted at what he was seeing.

Her eyes were almost an exact shade to the Cullens and her smell, although faint, was similarly sweet.

But it wasn't possible…she had a heartbeat, that much he could hear although it was a strange sort of heartbeat…almost like wings…

Something tugged deep within him, almost painfully, as a low voice broke into his contemplation.

"_¿Cuántas veces les he dicho que no se desaparescan? Viviana, ven aca_." *How many times have I told you two not to disappear? Viviana, come here."

The little girl shook her head as the boy turned to look over his shoulder, "You shouldn't be speaking Spanish, Tia. Remember?"

The tugging grew more insistent and he knew…he knew that his life was about to change irrevocably…he just had to look up and –

His world stopped as his eyes connected with hers, seeing that damn fear in their beautiful depths, the hazel color bright as she stared back at him, time slowing down as everything around him ceased to exist.

Seconds turned into minutes as they stood there, the world shrinking down to just them, his heart beating fast as he felt his entire being shift direction…it was an unsettling feeling, this shift of gravity, but it was absolute.

It was her.

This was it.

"Tia, we need to leave," Marcos' voice broke through, making Rosa blink as she looked away from the man in front of her, looking down into the little boy's dark eyes as he slid his hand into hers.

"Yes, you're right," looking over towards the man, she couldn't hold back a blush as he continued to stare at her as if…as if…as if he were seeing for the first time, "Viviana, let's go."

Viviana frowned at her aunt and brother before turning to look at the little boy standing next to her, his big blue eyes trained on her and she wondered if he could blink.

Leaning closer, she slipped her marble into his hand, whispering so softly that only he heard her, "Take care of my marble."

Moving from behind the big tall man, she smiled up at him, feeling a bubble of joy growing inside her as he continued to stare at her aunt.

Running towards her little family, Viviana took Rosa's other hand, following behind her as Marcos tugged them away from the aisle, the man and the little boy, his face set into a dark scowl over whatever negative thoughts were swimming around in his head.

"Tia," Viviana looked up at her aunt, liking the stunned look on her beautiful face.

"Yes," Rosa tried to remember how to take deep breathes as she looked down at her niece, not understanding the unsettling feeling deep within her…almost as if her soul had come alive.

"He's your sun," Vivi whispered joyously, ignoring the dark look her brother gave her as he led them out of the store.

"What," Rosa's eyebrows lowered in confusion as she stared at her niece, trying to make sense of what had happened…why did she all of a sudden feel so…so full? So…complete?

"That man," Vivi pointed back towards the aisle as they exited the store, "He's your sun."

Was he? Was he the one she'd been waiting for, the one she'd communicated with? Was he indeed her sun?

She could feel, almost with painful sharpness, as her soul shouted _Yes! Yes, that's him!_

Now that she'd found him…what was she supposed to do?


	38. Chapter 37

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: A new chapter! I've been sick the past couple of days so it's taken me a little longer to finish this. Now, I'm better so I hope to get the next one out before going to work on Monday but I make no promises. **

**Gaby, Ses, Hilja and Lynn -thank you for your faithful reviews...being that Ses finally reviewed a day or so ago, I am updating this next one.**

**Everyone else -you readers and reviewers are my inspiration. I get ideas from your comments left in your reviews. So feel free to leave more.**

**Read. Enjoy. REVIEW!  
**

**Chapter Thirty**-**Seven**

Julie hummed along with the notes floating through her head as she strummed them out on her guitar, the soft sound of the guitar strings the only sound she could hear.

Stopping, she took her pencil, jotting down the notes over the words that made the lyrics of a song that had been spinning in her head for the past few days.

The song as a whole was upbeat and fun but the message was clear –truly belonging to someone else in all the ways it counted.

The problem was, no matter how she played it –especially when she sang it out loud –there was something off.

Letting the last note hum until it faded, she removed her headphones, looking towards the clock on her computer, letting out a frustrated sigh.

She was so tempted to call Lyn and see how much longer she was going to be out but she knew her little sister wouldn't appreciate it…not only that, but she wasn't usually nosy concerning her sister's social life so there was no excuse she could use…not at this time.

It was unsettling for her to see the growing friendship between Lyn and Collin…not just because he looked way older than Lyn –she was still of a mind to ask for his birth certificate to see if what Seth had said was true –but when they were together, it seemed…right.

Shaking her head, she reminded herself what Lyn constantly said –they were just friends.

He had picked her up to take her to the library where they would be studying for the anatomy class Lyn was taking at Community –according to her, not only had Collin already taken the class, but he had passed it with high marks.

She needed his help and encouragement so she too could get high marks on it.

Looking at the clock again, she shook her head as she picked up her headphones. An hour and a half…did it really take that long to study for anatomy?

Another hour and then she would call to see what time she would be coming home for dinner.

She had been thinking lately, especially in light of the turn her life had taken, as to whether there was an alternative universe –a different plane of time and space where she was with someone who was meant just for her.

More and more she wondered if perhaps it wasn't the alternate universe that was the problem so much as herself.

Everyone around her seemed to be pairing up –Susie and Derek, naturally.

Then there was Brandon and Daisy –according to her best friend, they were complete opposites but they still seemed to fit together…as if they were designed for each other.

Then there was Mattie and Lance –she hadn't been surprised with that one being that Lance always got what he wanted and it had been obvious to her, after knowing him for so long, that as soon as he set eyes on Mattie, he had begun his plans to make her his own.

Not that it was wrong or anything –they were too darn cute together not to be meant to be –but it still seemed…planned by an even higher power.

Now, her little sister…could fate be so cruel that even her fourteen year old sister had found the other part of her soul?

Because it sure as hell seemed like it.

Shaking her head to get rid of all the negative thinking, she raised her headphones over her head, about to slip them on when a knock sounded at her front door.

Great…visitors.

The one thing she did not want.

It was almost painful, trying to keep herself from going back to her last thought because she knew if she let that train continue down its tracks it would eventually stop at the one station she didn't want to stop at.

Seth.

The painful truth was that she felt like it wasn't the universe that was in the wrong time and place…it was her.

How was it possible that Seth, an amazing and wonderful man with every quality she most admired, not be meant for her?

It had felt so right when they had been together and yet…even he seemed to be gravitating towards some unknown entity…someone that was meant just for him and it wasn't her.

Why couldn't it be her?

A second knock sounded, breaking her out of her painful revere as she set her guitar in its stand, pushing her hair over her shoulder as she headed down the hall.

She really needed to stop torturing herself this way…

She needed to find something else –someone else –that would just erase Seth from her heart…

If it were possible.

Opening the door, the smile on her face immediately died as she looked at Seth, her heart squeezing painfully at the dazed look in his eyes as he simply stood there, not moving to come in or reaching out to hug her or anything.

He simply stood there, stunned as if he'd seen…

Her heart literally dropped to the bottom of her stomach as she leaned against the door frame, her voice coming out strangled, "You found her, didn't you?"

"I…" Seth nodded, still not looking at Julie, "I saw her…at the store…"

"Oh."

Julie didn't know what to do…a maelstrom of emotions seemed to be inside her, all vying to act.

She wanted to close the door in his face, wanted to cry, to scream at the unfairness.

She wanted to throw herself in his arms and beg him to please…please choose her…if he still had a choice left, choose her.

She wanted to tell him to go to hell, to point out how selfish and mean-spirited it was for him to come to her, of all people, to share that he'd found…he'd found _her._

Instead of doing any of that, she reached out and took his hand, pulling him into her apartment as she closed the door behind him.

Leading him like a blind man into her living room, she gently pushed his shoulder so he would sit down before she sat sideways at the other end of the couch, "Tell me what happened."

He needed a friend and she had promised herself, many times over, that she would be that friend.

Even if it was all she could be.

"I took Gabe…to the store," Seth stared at the wall across from him, his eyes moving over a print Julie had hung there of a blues band, "To buy a birthday gift for Rick…this little girl came running around the corner to hide behind me, a little boy close behind her…they were with her…I never thought she'd have children…I mean, it never crossed my mind she may have had a life before…"

He stopped, leaning forward as he rested his elbows on his knees, rubbing his face with his hands.

Swallowing back a lump in her throat, she picked at her thumb nail as she softly asked, "What does she look like?"

"She's…" leaning back into the couch, he stared up at the ceiling as he flashed back to earlier that day, "She's got dark brown hair…thick…to her shoulders…with a widow's peak that makes her face look like a heart…and her nose is tipped at the end, just a little…she's got a beautiful mouth but I don't think she smiles often…and her eyes…"

The silence grew as she waited for him to finish, not letting the pain she felt deep inside to show although he had yet to look at her since she opened the front door.

"She's got these big eyes, with long eyelashes…they're hazel and so damn expressive I could practically see every little thought she had in them…"

"The rest of her?"

"She's tiny…petite…with long legs and this little bitty waist and –" he lifted his hands in the air, about to draw an imaginary outline but instead let them drop to his lap, "The worst part is…"

"Oh, there's a worst part?"

Seth completely missed the sarcasm in Julie's voice as he finally turned to look at her yet not at her...it was unsettling, "There's no way she's taller than five feet two inches."

Julie couldn't help it, couldn't hold it back as laughter exploded from her, somehow lessening the pain that had been growing in her chest from the moment she looked into his dazed face.

Seth didn't respond to her laughter because, in all reality, he wasn't surprised…fate had a way of giving him and his brothers, and sister, what they wanted while at the same time screwing them over…

He was sure her height was just one of the many ways fate was going to stick it to him now that he had his little girl –

Hold on.

Sitting up straight, he finally looked at Julie, seeing the amusement in her eyes, "What if she's just passing by? Why the hell didn't I go after her? She might be heading to God only knows where and here I am, like some love sick idiot –"

"Are you sure she didn't just move into town," Julie interrupted his tirade, not wanting to hear it –not when her heart was still too tender and bruised at the obvious proof that she had lost.

"Forks is a small place," Seth shook his head, running his fingers through his hair before giving it a little yank, "No one can move into Forks without it becoming local news unless –"

He stopped as it dawned on him, his eyes going wide.

"Unless what," Julie waited for him to finish what he had been saying but he didn't.

Instead, he shoved himself to his feet and headed towards the front door, muttering about having to go and see if he was right, never once looking over his shoulder to say good bye or a see you later.

Staying where she was as the front door closed behind him, she closed her eyes, promising herself that she wasn't going to fall apart…

It was a promise she broke two minutes later as she curled up on the couch, wrapping her arms around her stomach as she drew up her knees, hot tears flowing down her face as deep heart-wrenching sobs shook her body.

It wasn't fair –it just wasn't fair that she was left behind…

Again.

* * *

Rosa had only one way of being able to organize her thoughts…and she needed that really bad.

The soft red light of the dark room was the only thing that gave her illumination as she slowly dipped the photo paper into the chemical pan, swishing it gently as the image slowly began to appear, the soft lines becoming sharper.

What was she supposed to do now?

Even if she could find him, what then?

How did she explain, without coming off as a crazy person, that he had promised to take care of her, had promised to protect her so she would never again have to be afraid?

Not only that but did his promise extent to the twins?

Would he want them at all…even if he didn't know of their nature, he wasn't required to care for them…his promise had been for her.

What was she to do?

She let out a heavy sigh as she hung up the picture at the end of a long string of other pictures…they were all in black and white…pictures she had taken in South Carolina.

A soft knock at the door broke into her thoughts.

Calling out, she heard Viviana's soft voice come through the hollow wood of the door, "Someone's at the door."

"I'll be right there," she placed the lids over the pans of chemicals, picking up her rag to wipe her hands as she headed to the door, looking over at her work table to make sure she didn't have any unexposed film out.

Flipping the light switch, the room filled with bright light as she turned off the soft red light bulb in the middle of the room, turning the rotating door around, stepping into the small opening before turning it again.

Walking down the hallway, she stuck the rag into the back pocket of her jeans, reaching up to push her hair behind her ears.

She had given strict instructions to Vivi and Marc not to open the door if anyone came around to visiting…being that this was the first time someone had knocked on their door since they had moved in a week ago, she couldn't help the way her heart beat hard inside her chest as she looked into the kitchen to make sure Vivi had gone back in.

The little girl was in there, happily making something with flour as she hummed to herself.

Taking a deep breath, she reached for the doorknob, the air coming out in a rush from her lungs as soon as she opened the door to reveal who was standing at the other side.

Staring into her eyes, he tried to figure out what to say but his mind was stuck on that long ago day.

Did she remember? Had she been aware while he conversed with her soul?

He could see that little girl deep within her hazel eyes staring back at him, could see she too didn't know what to say.

"I'm…" he cleared his throat, surreptitiously wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans, "I'm Seth Clearwater. My friend Jake called to let me know you'll be coming to Forks…"

"Oh," she blinked, not looking away from him as she held on tight to the door, "Jake mentioned something about his brothers. Are you…are you one of them?"

"Yes," he nodded, not liking the way fear lingered in her eyes, "Although…we're not really brothers…we're from the same tribe so…"

"Right."

They stared at each other, neither sure of what to say next.

Swallowing back a sudden need to throw up, she shifted her feet, unable to look away or say anything else.

Seeing how uncomfortable she was, he took a deep breath through his nose to calm his rolling stomach, "I just…came to give something to your little girl…she left it behind with my nephew."

Rosa nodded as she took a step back to let him in, "She's in the kitchen."

"Thanks," Seth gave her a nod as he closed the door behind him, stopping several feet away from the kitchen to look over his shoulder at her, "You didn't tell me your name."

"Ros –" she swallowed hard before trying again, "Rose de Lune."

His eyes widened as he thought of a million things to say, finally settling with three simple words:

"You have talent."

She looked slightly startled as she stared back at him, shyly asking, "You've seen my pictures?"

"The exhibit in Seattle," he tilted his head to the side as he studied her, "You have an amazing ability to capture light and shadow…highlighting the contradictions between good and bad, peace and chaos and yet…making them coexist together."

Rose let out a low breath as she continued to stare at him, entranced by his words.

"Your photographs…they portray doubt as to whether the world around us is good or bad –almost as if you yourself aren't sure."

She fought back a sudden need to run and hide, feeling oddly exposed…vulnerable…

Not sure of what to do, she finally settled for pointing towards the kitchen as she took a step back towards her dark room…her hiding place, "She's in the kitchen."

Watching her walk away, he called out to her to say one more thing despite the obvious discomfort he could see she was in, "Rose."

Turning, she placed a hand against the wall as she stared at him, her wide eyes screaming her need for time to assimilate to this new change to her life.

She just wasn't used to being so closely scrutinized.

"It's both. It's just a matter of finding the balance."

* * *

Marcos stared out the window at the tree tops, gnawing on his bottom lip as he looked down to the ground below.

Seven days…seven days and he was about ready to bite himself.

His stomach growled as he looked out at the horizon, the mountains growing larger…almost mocking him, as if to tell him that what he wanted…what he needed was there…but he had to go through the woods first.

Pacing away from the floor to ceiling windows, he prowled the third floor room he had chosen as his own, mostly because of the floor to ceiling windows giving him a panoramic view of the outside.

Moving towards one of the side glass doors, he stared at the tall pine tree several feet away from the house.

Wrinkling his brow, he reached out to touch the frame, pulling the latch and sliding the glass door open, the fresh pine scented air filling the room, bringing with it the faint smells of animals, both small and large.

He grimaced as his stomach cramped…it was getting seriously painful…not to mention Viviana had banished him to his room until his _disposition _improved.

Of course, that wasn't going to happen until he got something sustainable in his stomach.

Staring down at the ten foot drop for a few seconds, he looked across at the pine tree again…four feet away.

Maybe if he took a running leap?

But if he missed the damn tree, it was a ten foot drop to the hard ground below.

Granted, he was different from other children…but he still had enough human in him to possibly hurt himself…maybe even break a bone…and that's if the wolves didn't attack him as soon as he hit the ground.

So, basically, he had two choices.

Stay here in this room until he starved to death or lost control and bit Tia Rosa…or face his fear of the wolves…and possibly die too.

Taking a deep breath as he walked away from the open door, he shook his head, rubbing his hands over his stomach.

Thinking of it that way, there was really no choice.

* * *

Viviana looked up from the noodle flour she was spreading out on the island board, her smile growing at the sight of her aunt's sun staring right back at her, "Hi!"

"Hello," he smiled back at her, his brown-green eyes taking in the small details of her face, "I'm Seth…a friend of Jake's."

"I'm Viviana," she grinned at him, her face lighting up as her golden-brown eyes danced, "But you can call me Vivi. Jakey told us about you."

Seth swallowed back a laugh at the little girl's nickname for Jake as he moved closer, "What are you making?"

"Cheese stuffed ravioli," she informed him as she went back to evenly spreading the noodle flour, "I just need to cut out the squares and then stuff them with cheese."

"Ravioli comes out of a can," Seth took a bar stool from the other side of the island to sit a couple of feet away from Vivi as she continued patting the pasta with her small hands.

"Not the good kind," Vivi picked up a strange looking knife with a zigzag edge, "The good kind of ravioli is made from scratch."

"And who taught you how to make this ravioli," he watched as she carefully cut the pasta into vertical strips, making sure each one was the same width before proceeding to the next one.

"Esme," Vivi stuck her tongue out to the side as she moved the board and began to carefully cut the strips into equal squares, "She says good food, especially pasta, should always be made from scratch."

Seth chuckled as she finished cutting, setting the knife aside before taking the bowl where she had shredded cheese, "Is it five cheese ravioli?"

She nodded with a smile, placing a generous amount of cheese on every other square, "I love cheese…so does Tia Rosa."

Seth stared at her, wondering about the difference between what the little girl called her aunt and the name his little girl had given him.

"Tell me, Vivi," Seth watched her intently as she continued with her cheese, "What is it about you and the little boy that makes you different?"

Vivi stopped with her hand in mid-air as the cheese she held pinched between her small fingers slowly sprinkled down.

Staring at him with wide eyes, her voice soft and slightly shaky, "He's my brother…my twin brother…what makes you think we're different?"

Seth's mouth tilted into a side smile as he idly picked up the knife Vivi had set down between them, "Probably because I'm different too…I'm sure Jake told you and your brother about us…there's nothing wrong with being different, Vivi, but I'd like to know the truth…actually, I would prefer it if you told me the truth."

"I'm not supposed to," Vivi kept her eyes on him, her bottom lip slightly quivering, "Tia Rosa made us promise…not to tell anyone…"

Seth gave her a gentle smile, "I understand promises…but it's important to me…and my brothers…to understand why you and your brother aren't…the same as other children."

A lone tear escaped the corner of her eye, slowly sliding down her smooth cheek, "We are the same as other children…we are…"

"There's nothing wrong with being different, Vivi," Seth reached out to wipe his thumb across her cheek, flicking the tear away, "In fact, I can show you how cool it is to be different."

Placing the knife over his open hand, he was about to slice it open when Vivi scrambled off the stool, tumbling it to the ground as the cheese she held flew everywhere, her big eyes wide with panic as she let out a cry, "No! Don't! Please don't!"

Seth stared at her pale face, setting the knife back onto the counter in time to catch her as she scrambled up into his arms, her small body shaking as she wrapped her thin arms around his neck, whimpering as tears rolled down her small face, "I try so hard…I've never…never…not like Marcos…but it isn't easy. I'm always hungry…it's never enough…but I won't…I won't!"

"Shh," Seth soothed her as he gently stroked her small back, hugging her tight, "It's okay, honey. You're okay."

"It's never been easy," she whispered, sniffing back a sob as she looked into his face, "But papa said it wasn't going to be…but hard work is rewarded…and I can be like everyone else."

"And your brother isn't trying to be like everyone else," Seth asked softly as he stroked his hand over her red-gold curls, smiling into her small face.

Shaking her head, she rubbed her small fist under her reddened nose, "He says it makes him strong…to keep us safe."

"Safe from what, Vivi," Seth rubbed his thumb over her small cheek, never looking away from her wide eyes, "Tell me what you're hiding from…so I can keep you safe."

Vivi bit her bottom lip as she stared at him, taking a deep breath before finally leaning forward to whisper to him, "He's after us…Marcos and me…Tia Rosa is hiding us because papa asked her too…he's already killed papa…and he won't stop until he gets us."

"Who?"

"The hunter," she whispered softly, tugging at the collar of his leather jacket, "He's not like papa…he hurts people…"

"And Marcos? Does Marcos…"

"No," she shook her head, little curls falling over her forehead, "He's like the Cullens…he promised papa he would never hurt anyone…but he's still a little boy, Seth."

"Is he," Seth smiled as she snuggled into his arms, setting her small head on his shoulder, "He seems very mature to me."

"He's had to grow up fast," Vivi nodded as she rubbed her face against the soft cotton of his t-shirt, a hiccup escaping her, "So that I wouldn't have to…but now he's scared and I don't know how to help him."

"What is he afraid of?"

She gave him a shy look as she nibbled on her thumb nail, "He's afraid of the doggies."

Seth chuckled softly as he tweaked her nose, "Why is he afraid of the doggies?"

Her brow wrinkled as she stared at him, "Carlisle told him about the boundaries…he hasn't gone hunting since we got here…it's been seven days and he's a grouch…he's really hungry."

Seth gently kissed her forehead as he stood up, turning to gently set her down on his stool, "I'll take care of it okay?"

She looked up at him, her gold-brown eyes wide, the trust in them shaking Seth to the core, "Promise?"

He smiled down at her, gently cuffing her chin, "I promise."

* * *

Marcos let out a string of curse words as he struggled for purchase on the pine tree and failed, landing in a heap on the ground.

Go figure…he finally takes the initiative, and courage, to jump and missed the damn trunk by about a foot.

"I've never heard a three year old cuss like that before."

He looked up from studying his bloodied hands, his dark brown eyes narrowing as the tall man from the store slowly approached him.

Nose quivering, he stood up, moving a step back as he continued to stare at the man…he not only looked terrifyingly dangerous, he also smelled dangerous.

"Are you here to take Tia Rosa away," he asked, his voice sullen as his small back hit the base of the pine tree.

Stopping several feet away, Seth sat down on the ground, leaning his back against another pine tree as he drew up his knees and rested his forearms on them, locking his hands together as he stared at the little boy –the kid was covered in dirt and pine needles…there was even a streak of pine sap in his dark hair, "What makes you say that?"

"Vivi," Marcos couldn't help his bottom lip from poking out, unaware that it had a slight quiver to it, "She said you were Tia Rosa's sun and that you would come to take her away."

Seth tried not to smile as he stared at the little boy…the kid looked a little older than three...and he smelled a bit sweeter than his sister…not to mention his dark eyes kept darting back to his bloody hands.

"And why would you believe Vivi? My sister sometimes teases me about things that I don't like…you obviously don't like the idea of my taking your aunt away so –"

"Vivi teases me but not about stuff like this," Marcos stuck his thumb into his mouth to lick over a particularly nasty scrape, his venom healing the small patch of skin before he pulled it out, "Vivi's got a talent others don't know about…not even the Cullens."

Seth sat there, staring at the little boy as he slowly, as if to make sure he didn't notice, healed his hands, wondering if that same healing venom had the power to change someone into a vampire despite the fact the kid was obviously only half of one.

"She can see relationships before they happen," Marcos licked his wrist, finally healing the last of the cuts and scrapes, "Friends…lovers…even enemies. That's why she trusts people right away…at least the ones that are going to be friends…I bet she told you everything about us in the kitchen."

He smiled at the sullen little boy, "You know your sister very well."

He nodded without responding, kicking at the dirt as he looked up to the open glass door at the side of the house, "Yeah, I do…and you still haven't told me if you're taking Tia Rosa away."

Seth chuckled as he leaned forward, the little boy giving a startled jump at the slight movement, "Tell me something…you, your sister and your aunt…you're a package deal, right?"

Marcos stared at him for several seconds before nodding, silently wondering if his aunt saw it that way as well.

"Well, I guess I'll have to take the whole package, won't I?"

He stared at him some more before nodding again, squatting down to sit on the ground.

"Now," Seth stared up towards the open glass door before looking back at the little boy, "Did you jump out that window?"

"Yeah," Marcos looked up at the trees, "I was trying to get to the tree…to do some hunting up there because of…"

"Vivi told me you were scared of the wolves."

"I'm not scared," Marcos' voice was vehement as he whipped his head to glare at Seth, "Nothing scares me…especially not…not some…overgrown dogs."

Seth chuckled at the little boy's brave words, able to see the fear in his dark eyes, "And if I told you I'm one of those overgrown dogs?"

"I already know that," Marcos wrinkled his nose as he rubbed his hands over his cramping stomach, "You smell different."

"Do I smell bad?"

"No," Marcos shook his head, brushing his hair out of his eyes, "Just different…dangerous almost."

"Interesting," Seth nodded as he thought of his little girl, hiding away somewhere in that large house, "Does your aunt know about –"

"No," Marcos drew up his knees as his stomach cramped again, "She doesn't know. Jake didn't think it his place to tell her."

"Why haven't you told her?"

"I'm not sure how she'll take it," Marcos scratched his hair, several pine needles coming dislodged, "She already has a hard enough time with the existence of vampires, not to mention my sister and me, maybe finding out the truth about you and your brothers will be the one thing that'll push her over the edge."

"She doesn't like vampires, uh?"

"No," Marcos looked towards the mountains before looking up into the trees again, "Not since one of them killed her parents…papa was nice to her, as were the Cullens, and they don't hurt people but she still didn't like them," looking into Seth's eyes, his voice dropped, "Then there's the hunter."

Seth nodded as he saw the fear in Marcos' eyes, a fear greater than when he'd been boasting about not being afraid of the overgrown dogs.

"You're hungry, aren't you," Seth asked, deciding it was time to change the subject…if he wanted these kids to accept him as…what was it Marcos had called him?

Ah yes.

As Rose's sun, then he knew he had to win their trust.

Obviously, Vivi already trusted him…implicitly.

Now, it was necessary to work on Marcos.

Marcos nodded his head as he stared back at him, "I know where the boundaries are but Carlisle said the wolves can come across…"

Pushing himself to his feet, he watched as the little boy scrambled to his in an attempt to make himself less vulnerable…not that it really mattered being he barely reached Seth's knees, "How about I go hunting with you? My brothers will understand soon enough that they are not to hurt you."

Tilting his head to the side, Marcos stared up at him for several minutes before quietly asking, "Promise?"

He smiled down at him, reaching out to tousle his hair, getting pine sap on his hand, "I promise."


	39. Chapter 38

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: New Chapter! I know not all of you have reviewed, but I completed it to my satisfaction so I decided to update it. **

**It's a three part, kind of light-hearted and short...sort of a prelude before the hard-core emotional stuff starts building up.**

**Gaby -as always, thank you. You are usually the first to review, every chapter, and I am grateful for that.**

**Lynn -thank you for your reviews as well.**

**Hilja and Ses -I am missing you two! Hope to hear from you soon.**

**All others, feel free to review after you read!  
**

**Chapter Thirty**-**Eight**

Rick walked into his home to find his wife sitting on the couch, staring sullenly at the blank television screen across from her.

"You okay, Leah?"

She turned to glare at him, her brown-green eyes sparkling with irritated anger he did not understand, "Am I okay? Between you and Embry, I am going to go insane!"

"What the hell did Embry do now," Rick dropped his gym bag near the front door as he moved across the living room to sit on the coffee table in front of Leah.

"What hasn't he done," Leah grumbled as she glared towards the kitchen, "He's cleaned the bathroom, washed all the windows, did the laundry and now he's in the kitchen making dinner."

"I didn't know he could cook," Rick smiled at his disgruntled wife as he reached out to rub her large stomach, surprised when she smacked his hand away, "Ouch."

"Apparently, he can follow a recipe," Leah growled under her breath as she shifted on the couch into a more comfortable position, "It's my kitchen, my family…why the hell should he be cooking dinner?"

"So that you can rest, Lee," Embry's voice came from the kitchen along with the sound of banging pots and running water, "You're pregnant for goodness sake."

"Pregnant, not an invalid," Leah yelled at him before turning to glare at Rick, "How the hell am I supposed to even rest when I can't relax due to you and him being underfoot…all the time?"

Rick couldn't help chuckling as he reached down to lift Leah's feet onto his lap, "I know how to make you relax."

"Not while I'm in the house," Embry yelled from the kitchen, the sound of the slamming oven door punctuating his words.

"Shut your mouth and go back to cooking," Rick growled over his shoulder as he slid the purple satin flats Leah was wearing off her feet.

"Tyrannical slave driver."

"What did you just call me," Rick stopped what he had been doing as he looked towards the kitchen, able to see Embry as the guy set the table.

"Nothing," Embry gave Rick a conciliatory smile that didn't work.

"Nothing what," Rick stared at him, waiting patiently as the young man straightened up to look back at him.

"Nothing sir."

"That's right," Rick shook his head as he turned his attention back to his wife, who was now smiling at him, obviously amused by the interaction between him and the insolent pup, "That boy needs to learn some respect."

"I'm sure you'll teach him," Leah chuckled, letting out a soft moan as Rick began to massage her feet, "That feels really good."

"Your toes look pretty," he gently rubbed his thumb over the ball of her foot, his other hand massaging her ankle as he admired the pale pink color of her toenails.

Leah giggled as she tried to look at her feet, "Emily and I went to Port Angeles this morning to get pedicures…neither one of us can see our feet anymore…and we're only five months pregnant…oh God, I still have four months to go!"

Rick chuckled as he leaned forward to kiss her stomach, "They'll go by fast…we'll find out what we're having in four days and next week, we'll be putting the nursery together."

"Ah, yes," Leah leaned her head back as she closed her eyes, her body relaxing as her husband kept rubbing her tired feet, "Emily said she and Sam and the kids will meet us at the hardware store. Sam's going to bring his truck so we'll be able to put whatever doesn't fit into the trunk of our car in the truck…oh that feels good."

Rick snapped out of his slow growing red haze at the mention of Sam's name, realizing he had been kneading his fingers into Leah's foot a little too hard…apparently, she didn't mind that at all.

"Are we still doing lunch with them after the shopping spree," Rick placed her right foot on his lap before picking up her left one.

"Yes," Leah opened her eyes to look at her husband, "At a restaurant, so you and Sam are going to behave."

Rick gave her a tight smile as he dug his thumb into the arch of her foot, relaxing when she moaned and pointed down at his hands, "Do that again…oh, yes, right there…"

"Okay," Embry walked into the kitchen, frowning as Rick looked over at him and began to chuckle at the sight of him wearing Leah's daisy patterned apron, "Meatloaf's in the oven, dirty rice on the stove along with green beans. The apple pie is from Sue, the lemonade and ice tea is in the fridge, cooling, so everything's ready."

"Thanks Embry," Leah watched him as he removed her apron from around his waist, setting it over the back of one of the kitchen chairs, "You have dinner plans?"

"Yes, he does," Rick answered for him, giving him a narrow eyed look that dared him to contradict him.

Embry shrugged, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he stood there, staring at Leah's burgeoning stomach as Rick glared at him.

Leah sighed as she waved a hand towards her belly, "Oh, go ahead."

Smiling, Embry moved across the living room, reaching down to touch Leah's stomach, the baby rolling over under his hand, "Awesome!"

Without thinking, he leaned down to kiss Leah's stomach only to be intercepted by Rick's hand.

The blue eyed man stared at Embry in an expressionless manner as he shook his head, "I don't think so."

"Sorry," he straightened up, feeling slightly embarrassed as Leah silently laughed at him and Rick stared at him like he was contemplating a million and one ways to make him suffer, "I wasn't thinking."

"No, you weren't," Rick tilted his head to the side as he continued to stare at the young pup, "Now get the hell out of my house before I throw you out."

Mumbling his good-byes, he rushed out of the house, keeping his head bowed as he closed the door behind him, finally letting out a breath.

Of all girls to imprint on, did it have to be an Alpha's daughter?

Dammit.

Walking towards his house, Embry shook his head as he realized how difficult Rick was going to make his life…

* * *

Back at the Laskaris' home, Leah was laughing at her husband as he grumbled, his angry hands doing wonders for her tired feet.

"How dare he," Rick shook his head as he dug the pads of his fingers into Leah's heel, his other hand closing and opening over her toes in a rhythmic motion, "About to kiss your stomach…I swear to Zeus!"

Leah laughed again, letting out a satisfied sigh as she reached across to take Rick's arm, tugging him to sit beside her, "Enough…you'll make my feet go numb."

Moving to her side, he lifted his arm over her head, pulling her into his side, smiling as she snuggled into him, his right hand resting on her stomach, "Was Embry the first to feel the baby move?"

Leah smiled at the slight jealous tone to his words as she looked up at him, "Actually, Gabriel felt the baby move long before you or Embry."

"Good," Rick kissed her temple, sliding his fingers through her hair, "Is there even a small possibility the baby may be a boy?"

Leah tilted her head up to look at him, giving him a teasing smile, "After that scene with Embry, do you really want the baby to be a boy?"

Rick grimaced as he shook his head, "No, definitely not. I guess I should just console myself with the fact that it's not Collin."

Leah giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes as Rick rubbed her stomach, "I'm not a Buddha, Rick."

Rick looked down at her, an eyebrow arched in surprise, "You don't like it when I rub your stomach?"

"I do," Leah took his hand, lifting her purple cotton top to slide it under, his skin rough yet soothing against her tight belly, "But I prefer it like this…and in slow circles…mmm, yes. Like that."

Rick smiled against her hair as she snuggled deeper into his arms, her citrus-mint scent filling his nostrils as his body reacted the way it always did whenever he had her close, "Leah? Baby?"

She didn't respond as he continued to rub her stomach, his hand moving in slow wide circles, his fingers occasionally tripping over her protruding belly button.

Looking down at her sleeping face, he kissed her forehead before looking at his watch.

A thirty minute nap before dinner was definitely a good idea…what he had to do now was go in search of his three year old son and have some father-son time while the love of their lives slept on the couch.

Gently moving from her side, he stretched her out on the couch, lifting her feet up onto the cushions before taking the quilted blanket, a wedding gift from Emily, from the back of the couch and spreading it over her.

Kissing her forehead one more time, he brushed her hair over her shoulder before heading to the kitchen to quickly check on dinner…according to the timer Embry had left on, the meatloaf still had another twenty minutes to cook.

That meant twenty minutes of serious playtime with his little boy –once he found him, that is.

* * *

The setting up of the party was almost done as Seth checked his phone, wondering where Julie was.

The girls –that is the ones that weren't pregnant –had almost finished setting everything up with Daisy's help, who had gotten her instructions from Julie.

Flipping his phone as he realized he had a voice message, he punched in the necessary code before placing the phone to his ear.

"_**Hey, Seth, this is Julie. Sorry I didn't show up to the party. I ended up having to do last minute rehearsals for tonight's show at Posh…besides, there's so many people there you're probably not even aware of me not being there. Anyway, if you can, you're welcomed to come to tonight's show. You can bring…her. It would be nice to...meet her. Anyway, tell your brother-in-law I said happy birthday and don't worry about paying the band, I already did out of the money your sister gave us. I'll give you what's left next time I see you. Take care. Bye."**_

Letting out a sigh, he closed his phone, briefly resting it against his forehead as he thought back to the apology he owed her.

He had been a self-centered ass the other day, going on and on about Rose without even thinking about what it would be doing to her.

And now his plans to apologize to her were shot to hell.

About to slide his phone back into the pocket of his jeans, it began to ring again.

Glancing at the caller ID, he couldn't help but grin as he flipped the phone open, "What the hell took you so long? I overnighted the CD to you on the third. Why are you barely calling me now?"

"_Been busy, like, insanely so,"_ Lian's voice answered back with a chuckle, _"As for the CD, I'm so stealing your girl."_

Seth laughed, watching as Emily and Sue brought out the cake to set in the middle of the buffet table, "And why is that?"

"_Dude, I listened to her entire CD and nearly came in my pants –"_

"Dude," Seth grimaced as he patted Bailey's head as she ran by, followed close behind by Monika, "Seriously."

"_What,"_ Lian was not at all ashamed at what he had said, _"She's got the sexiest voice I've ever heard…she's even better than Winona Ryder."_

Seth laughed at that, waving over heads at Mattie and Lance, both helping the band as they began to set up on a three foot platform Julie had rented for them, "I told you she was good."

"_Listen,"_ the sound of running water came through the phone line, _"There's a talent scout getting into Port Angeles tonight…is she performing at Posh this weekend?"_

"Tonight, actually."

"_Good,"_ the sound of a slamming door then Lian continued, _"Just get her to sing one of her own songs and everything else from there is gravy."_

"Alright," Seth nodded in agreement even though Lian couldn't see him, "I'll make sure and get her to do that."

"_Good, I gotta go. I'm meeting Aubrey in half an hour."_

"To propose?"

Lian's chuckle was slightly edgy, _"To break up with her…I'm doing her a favor and breaking the news at her favorite restaurant."_

"How is that a favor," he smiled at Mattie as she swept by him, handing him a beer on her way, "It seems kind of asshole-ish to me."

"_A favor because it'll be all over the tabloids and everyone will pity her and she'll get to sell her sad sob story for thousands of dollars,"_ Lian scoffed as a door closed, _"Believe me, she'll be more grateful for that than if I proposed."_

"Sounds like good riddance."

"_It is, my friend, it is. Besides, I met this sexy Samoan-Puerto Rican beauty named Maili…I'd like to see where that goes."_

"You're a hound-dog Lian," Seth took a swig of his beer, "Someday, you're going to be brought up short by a girl."

Lian chuckled at that, _"Never…now you, I can see you getting down on your knees and promising to stick with one girl for the rest of your life."_

Seth normally would have argued but he didn't…not after having come face to face with his little girl –his gravity and purpose for living.

"_Okay, now you not answering tells me you're already down that road."_

Seth smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Sort of looks like that…but only time will tell."

"_Oh man,"_ a faint chuckle escaped Lian as a car alarm beeped, _"So sorry about that."_

"Yeah, when you see her, you won't be…you'll be jealous as hell."

"_Oh, not with my Samoan-Puerto Rican beauty."_

Laughing at that, he stood to the side of where a temporary dance floor had been set up, watching as his sister and her husband danced to the first song the band had started with, "You haven't even gotten her out on a date yet."

"_Give me time, cuz. It won't take more than three dates before I have her at my feet…on her knees."_

"Lian, you're a dirty asshole," Seth was amused, able to hear as his cousin started his car, "Since you're driving, I'm going to sign off before you drive into the wall of your garage."

"_Don't make fun of my inability to multi-task unless you're prepared for me to tell that girl of yours that you can't correctly spell Mississippi even when the word's in front of you and that red J-ELLO freaks you out."_

"Jackass."

"_Yeah, yeah, talk to you later."_

"Right."

Flipping the phone shut, he slid it into his pocket as he walked through the crowd until he found the woman he was looking for, "Hey, Ma, wanna dance?"

Sue laughed as she took his offered hand, letting out a girl-like giggle as he spun her around before pulling her into his arms.

"Ma, I was wondering…" he gave her a charming smile as he looked down into the eyes both he and his sister had inherited, "Would you be willing to baby-sit tonight?"

Sue gave him a strange look, "I'm already baby-sitting Gabriel."

"I know but I was wondering if you'd be willing to baby-sit two more kids…they're Gabriel's age…about."

"Why?"

Seth's smile turned into a grimace as he thought over what to say to his mother, finally settling on the truth, "The woman I imprinted on is the aunt and sole guardian of two kids, twins, and I want to take her out tonight and it'll be kind of late for the kiddos."

"You imprinted?"

Seth grimaced at the high tone of his mother's voice, "Ma, you don't have to go and announce it to the whole damn party."

"I hope you use better language around your imprint than you do me."

Seth gave her an apologetic smile, "Of course…you did raise me right after all."

Sue couldn't keep herself from smiling up at her son, once again feeling nostalgic at the evidence that this grown man was no longer her little boy, "I suppose it would be a good idea for me to get to know my future grandkids, so sure, I'll baby-sit."

"Don't jump the gun yet, Ma," Seth led her back to where Charlie was sitting, talking to Billy, "I still don't know what all's going to happen…"

"She's your imprint," Sue gave him a smile, "One way or another, no matter what happens or how much time it takes, you'll end up together."

"Thanks for the confidence, mom," Seth kissed his mother's cheek, before clapping a hand on Charlie's shoulder, giving Billy a big smile; "She's all yours, Charlie."

He didn't wait for Charlie to answer, instead headed towards one of the tables on the other side of the dance floor where his sister and Rick were sitting, talking and sharing a plate.

"Seth," Leah smiled up at him, reaching up to tug him down for a hug, "Thank you so much! This is great and I didn't have to do a thing."

"Don't worry about the clean-up," Seth kissed her cheek before straightening up, "That's taken care of too."

"Oh, that means I get to sleep in tomorrow morning."

"We both do," Rick grinned at his wife as he rubbed her ankles –he had her feet resting on his lap -before looking over at Seth, "Where's Julie?"

"She couldn't be here," Seth snagged a potato chip from Leah's plate, "She did say to tell you happy birthday. Anyway, I'm going to be leaving in a couple of hours…that is, if Rose agrees to go to Posh with me."

"Who's Rose," Leah sipped her glass of lemonade, shifting slightly in her chair.

"My little girl."

Leah almost spilled her drink as she sat up, "Are you serious? She's here?"

"Forks."

"How?"

Seth grinned down at his sister, "The Cullens. Turns out they not only knew her, they send her here."

Leah shook her head as she leaned back into her chair, picking up a potato chip to munch on, "Man, they make it hard to hate them, don't they?"

"Do they ever," Seth reached over to muss Leah's hair, laughing as she swatted his hand away, "Anyway, gotta find a quiet place to call and see if she'll go with me…I'm sure she'll say yes once I tell her I've got a baby-sitter for the twins."

Leah stared at him, tiny chip crumbs on her bottom lip, "What twins?"

Seth grinned at his sister as he moved away, "I'll tell you later…you two have a good night!"

"Seth, you get your ass back here!"

Seth laughed, not turning back as he walked away from the party until the noise was low enough for him to make his call.

Despite his words to Leah, he was still slightly afraid Rose might say no.

Of course, the only way to find out was to call her and ask.


	40. Chapter 39

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: A new chapter. It was a bit hard to get this one done, lack of inspiration or something but I finally got it done. The two songs used here are not mine. One is freely claimed as a Patsy Cline song and the other one, although referred to as Julie's own music it is actually a song sung by Alicia Keys. I'm not a song writer but I am inspired by songs and when I first heard this particular Alicia Keys song I knew it would be the song that would get Julie discovered...which is why I used it. **

**Gaby -thank you for your prompt and faithful reviews. You make my day after I update.**

**Lynn -thank you too. You are wonderful at sticking with me throughout my stories.**

**Cindy -I'm glad you are enjoying this story...it's still a long way to go and even when it's done, there's still another one to come.**

**Hilja and Ses - I miss you guys! Pay attention to what chapter you last read, I wouldn't want you to get confused. Look forward to seeing your reviews once you're able to get some time to just kick back and read my fancies.**

**As always, Read. Enjoy. Review.  
**

**Chapter Thirty**-**Nine**

Rosa stared into the full length mirror, still not pleased with the way she looked.

Turning to look at the meager wardrobe she had, all of it piled on the bed, she let out a sigh.

She had tried on every outfit, a combination of tops and bottoms yet nothing, absolutely nothing felt right.

He had said casual would be fine but –what did he see as casual?

Glancing back into the mirror, she let out a sigh, turning towards the old fashioned vanity, the lights over the mirror highlighting her face.

Picking up the silver backed hairbrush that had been her sister's –a gift from Eduardo –she pulled it through her thick straight hair a few times before setting it aside, opening the jewelry box to pull out a jeweled hair comb, about the size of a sand dollar, the dark blue stones winking as she pulled back the left side of her hair, tucking the comb in to hold it in place.

Staring at her reflection again, she noticed how pale, and scared, she looked, wondering if it had been a good idea to say yes.

Shaking her head, she reminded herself –she always looked scared.

It was why she was letting him into her life –hesitantly perhaps –because she was tired of being scared.

He had promised to keep her safe and she wanted that so bad it almost hurt.

Rubbing her sweaty palms down her black slacks, she straightened the dark blue silk blouse, reaching up to touch the small diamond studs she wore as a soft knock sounded at her door.

"Yes?"

The door opened and Vivi looked in, giving her aunt a big grin, "Seth is here!"

Taking a deep breath, she licked her dry lips as her stomach cramped, "Did you let him in?"

"Yep," Vivi nodded, the curls framing her small face dancing with the movement, "You look beautiful Tia. Just like the moon."

Rosa let out a chuckle, giving herself a mental scolding as she walked out of the room, flipping the light switch off as she closed the door behind her, "Are you and Marcos ready?"

Vivi nodded excitedly as she skipped towards the stairs, "He says his mom makes awesome cookies! I'm going to ask her to teach me."

Rosa smiled at how excited Viviana sounded, following close behind her, holding tight to the maple banister as she went down the stairs.

Her knees were shaking so bad she was afraid if she didn't hold on tight, she might just fall down the stairs.

That would be a great way to show him how useless you are, she thought to herself, letting out a soft sigh of relief when she reached the bottom without any mishap.

She stayed where she was, watching as Vivi ran across the living room, climbing into Seth's lap then stretching up to whisper something into his ear.

Seth laughed at Vivi's question, unable to keep from staring at Rose as he answered, "I lied."

Vivi's eyes widened as she looked up at him, "Why?"

Finally tearing his focus away from his little girl, he looked down at Vivi, leaning in to whisper into her face, "I wanted to talk to you."

Vivi smiled at that, reaching up to pat his cheek with her small hand before looking over her shoulder at her brother, making sure he wasn't paying attention as she turned back to Seth, her voice soft and low, "So he still has it?"

"Yup," Seth smiled down at her, tucking a long curl behind a small seashell shaped ear, "He's taking real good care of it."

"Good," Vivi nodded, still smiling, as she scrambled down to the floor, skipping over to her aunt to take her hand and tug her forward, "Seth is taking you to listen to music, Tia. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Yeah," Rosa's breath hitched in her throat as he stood up, not able to look away from him.

He was so tall…and broad.

There was so much of him it made her feel so tiny, fragile, vulnerable…almost defenseless.

The way she felt everyday –she didn't like it.

"You look beautiful Rose," Seth's voice was slightly husky as he stared at her, unable to stop even though he could see it was making her nervous.

"Th-thank you," Rosa took a deep breath, not used to being stared at so intently as if she were the answer to all his questions.

The thought was ridiculous because she didn't even know him –much less his questions.

Turning to look at Marcos, she stroked Vivi's hair as she asked, "Are you ready to go Marc?"

"In a bit," Marcos stared down at the chess board he was playing with –an electronic thing that Edward had given him for Christmas so he'd have somewhat of a challenge –he finally made a move, smiling with delight, "Check mate."

The board beeped in defeat before Marcos flipped the off switch on the side, turning towards the people in the living room, "Okay, I'm ready."

* * *

Gabriel scrambled from the living room floor where he had been playing with his trains, picking up the silver star marble from where he had placed it nearby where he could see it, and tucked it into his pants' pocket before running to the front door, his grandmother having beat him to it.

Opening the door, Sue smiled at the sight of Seth holding a little girl with long red-gold hair, her head resting against his shoulder as she slept.

Her smile grew as she looked down at the little boy standing in front of her son, his little face serious as he stared back at her, his dark brown eyes showing slight apprehension –as if he expected her not to like him.

"Hi," she moved to get down to his eye level, holding out her hand to him, "I'm Sue, Seth's mother."

Marcos stared at her as he took her hand, his small fingers squeezing hers briefly before letting go, "I'm Marcos. That's my sister Viviana…she fell asleep on the ride here."

"It is kind of late," Sue straightened up to look at her son, "Are you going to be picking them up later tonight or are they spending the night here as well?"

"I'm picking them up," Seth smiled as Sue reached for Viviana, handing the small girl to his mother before looking over at Gabriel, "Are you going to say hello to me?"

Gabriel looked away from the sleeping little girl to his uncle, giving him a big smile, "Hi Uncle Seth!"

"That's more like it," Seth leaned over to tousle Gabe's hair before getting down on one knee to get at eye level with him, placing a hand on Marcos' small back to push him forward, "Listen, this is my friend Marcos. He didn't bring any of his toys because I told him you would share yours. Is that okay?"

Gabriel and Marcos stared at each other, blue eyes and brown eyes clearly assessing as Seth waited for Gabriel to answer.

Letting out a heavy sigh, he looked up at his uncle, his big blue eyes revealing that he wasn't happy with the whole thing, "Okay. Does he like trains?"

"I can talk for myself," Marcos spoke up before Seth was able to answer, wondering if he really was going to have to spend the night playing with the little boy, "And trains are okay but I prefer planes."

"Me too," Gabriel's eyes widened in excitement being that planes and flying were his favorite topics, "When I grow up, I'm gonna fly."

"You can join the Air Force Academy," Marcos nodded his head solemnly, not moving from the doorstep, "They'll teach you to fly."

"Too cool," Gabriel turned to run to the living room, looking over his shoulder at Marcos, "You want to play airport?"

Marcos let out a deep breath as he tilted his head back to stare up at Seth, whispering softly, "You're kidding me, right? He's three…he wants to play airport…I don't think –"

"Marcos," Seth interrupted him, leaning down to look into his little boy face, "Take that adult brain of yours –put it to the side. Let yourself be a kid…you're three…just for tonight, be three. Okay?"

Marcos leaned in closer to whisper into his ear, "I'm actually not three…I'm not even one yet."

"Even more impressive," Seth tousled the little boy's dark hair, "Just…be a kid, okay?"

"I'll try," Marcos let out another long suffering sigh before moving into the house towards Gabriel, taking the plane the little boy offered him, "Is it going to be an international airport?"

Gabriel stared at him for a few seconds before turning to look at Seth, "What?"

"Just fly the planes, guys," Seth made flying motions with his hand, "Fly the planes."

Turning to look at his mother, he shook his head, "Sorry, mom. I hope they don't give you trouble."

"Explain to me why he talks…like a grown man," Sue whispered to make sure the little boy didn't hear her, watching as Gabriel and Marcos awkwardly played with each other, one of them sitting on the ground, the other zooming the plane around and around over his head.

"I…it's…a very long and complicated story," Seth leaned in to kiss Sue's cheek, "But Rose is waiting for me in the car, so I'll explain later."

"Why didn't she come in with you," Sue looked around her son towards the dark gray Bentley idling on the curbside, "And whose car is that?"

"It's hers, she had the car seats for the twins, I didn't," Seth ran his fingers through his air, looking over at Marcos and Gabriel, noticing how they were starting to relax around each other a little more…well, Marcos was starting to relax, "She's a little nervous but you'll meet her when we come to pick them up. Mom…Vivi and Marc are special…I mean, really special. It's…they're both mentally and psychologically way ahead of most three year olds….Marcos more so than Vivi…just…talk to them, they're actually really good kids."

"Don't worry so much, Seth," Sue shifted Vivi in her arms, the little girl rubbing her face against her shoulder before settling back to sleep, "I did raise two kids after all."

"Yeah but," Seth let out a heavy breath, "They're not like most kids and –"

"Just go," Sue pushed him down the doorstep, giving him a reassuring smile, "I promise I will keep them alive…that is all I can really promise without all the facts. Now, go. Your girl's waiting for you."

"She's not my girl," Seth gave his mother his all famous cocky grin, "At least not yet. I'll let you know when it happens."

Sue laughed, shaking her head as she watched him jog down the drive towards the car, getting into the driver's seat, waving at her before taking off towards the highway that led to Port Angeles.

Shaking her head again, she turned back into the house, closing the door behind her as she watched the boys playing with Gabriel's multiple planes and trains…apparently the airport was also serving as a train station.

"Seth says you make really good cookies."

Sue looked into a large pair of golden-brown eyes, her heart completely melting as the little girl stared back at her, a soft dusting of freckles across her small button nose, her lashes long and tipped in gold, "I've been told my cookies are really good…would you like some?"

Vivi shook her head, "I want to learn to make cookies…really good ones."

Chuckling, she headed towards the kitchen, hoisting the little girl higher up her hip, "In that case, you and I are going to be making cookies tonight."

Vivi gave her a big smile, her little face lighting up, completely stealing Sue's heart as she set her down on a chair, "Can we start with chocolate chip? Marcos likes chocolate…really, really likes chocolate."

Laughing, she reached out to tuck a long curl behind a small shell-shaped ear, leaning forward until their noses touched, "Then chocolate chip cookies it is."

* * *

Seth opened the door to the club, letting Rose go before him, looking towards the stage to see Julie standing there, the music softly starting, the houselights dark as the stage lit up, her smooth voice reaching to the back of the club.

_Crazy_

_I'm crazy for feelin' so lonely_

"Hey Seth," the hostess greeted them with a smile, waiving over one of the other waitresses, "Julie had us save you her table. Jessica's gonna show you the way."

_I'm crazy_

_Crazy for feelin' so blue_

"Thanks Anna," Seth took Rose's hand in his as they followed behind Jessica, leaning down to ask the brunette, "Any new faces showed up tonight?"

"Actually yes," Jessica leaned forward to light the candles in the middle of the round table, "He's sitting right on the other side of the floor…he asked if July Star was performing tonight."

"Excellent," Seth whispered as he held the chair out for Rose, smiling at her as she looked up at him before sitting down.

_I knew_

_You'd love me as long as you wanted_

_And then someday_

_You'd leave me for somebody new_

"She's really good," Rose whispered out of a necessity to say something as Seth sat next to her, swallowing when he took her hand in his, a warm feeling of safety washing over her.

"Wait until you hear her sing one of her own songs," Seth leaned close so that Rose could hear him, smiling into her wide hazel eyes –she really was beautiful.

"This isn't hers?"

He smiled at her, "No. This is a Patsy Cline song. You don't know much about music, do you?"

_Worry_

_Why do I let myself worry_

_Wonderin'_

_What in the world did I do_

"I never had the chance," Rose couldn't hold back the blush that stained her cheeks as she shifted in her seat, looking around the dark club before turning her attention back to the tall girl on the stage, the lights bringing out red highlights to her long hair.

_Oh crazy_

_For thinkin' that my love could hold you_

Seth stared at Rose as she watched Julie, seeing –not for the first time –an innocence in the way she looked at those around her.

For some strange reason, it almost felt like…bringing a child into a world of adults.

That revelation was something he would definitely have to think about.

_I'm crazy for tryin'_

_And crazy for cryin'_

_And I'm crazy for lovin' you_

* * *

Julie took a deep breath, tugging at the black vest she wore over an off the shoulder peasant blouse the color of heather before rubbing her hands against her black jeans.

She had seen him as he approached the table, a small petite girl that looked no older than twenty next to him.

It had been hard but she kept on singing, the tears in her throat making her voice come out husky and slightly rough but she supposed, for a Patsy Cline song, it wasn't all that bad.

She was preparing herself to meet…her. She didn't know how she was going to act but one thing she knew –she preferred to be meeting her here, where Julie felt most comfortable.

The reason why she had suggested for him to bring her tonight…get it done and over with so she could move on.

"Julie," Seth stood up as she approached their table, reaching out to take her hand and give it a squeeze, "You sounded great."

"Thanks."

"Listen, about the other day," Seth pulled her closer yet not too close, looking down into her purple eyes, "I'm sorry. It was insensitive of me and I –"

She interrupted him as she reached up to pat his jaw, "I survived. I'm glad you were able to come."

"So am I," Seth smiled down at Rose, his hand on her shoulder as she looked at them, "I'm hoping you'll sing one of your own songs…maybe even get discovered tonight?"

Julie's laugh sounded slightly hollow as she slid her fingers into the front pockets of her jeans, "If I haven't gotten discovered by now, I never will be."

"I don't know," Seth shrugged nonchalantly, which only made Julie slightly suspicious, "Tonight feels like a lucky night…why don't you try it and find out?"

"You know I don't sing my songs for anyone other than Lyn, Daisy, Derek…and you," Julie looked away from Seth, staring into a pair of wide hazel eyes, forcing herself to smile at her.

"Let me introduce you two," Seth gestured towards the chair across the table from Rose, sitting after Julie had sat down, "This is Julie Nelson, also known as July Star."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rose reached across the table to shake Julie's hand, her voice sincerely genuine as she continued, "You are extremely talented…Seth tells me you also write your own music?"

"On occasion, yes," Julie let go of her hand as she turned to look at Seth, wondering how much he had told this girl about her…about them.

"Julie, this is Rose," Seth smiled at Julie before turning to look at Rose, his eyes slowly moving over her facial features, "Rose de Lune."

"Oh my God," Julie stared at Seth for a few seconds before turning to look at the young girl before her, "Are you serious? You're Rose de Lune?"

Rose felt slightly confused as she nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Oh, wow," Julie stared, her mouth slightly open in shock before snapping out of it, "I went to your exhibit…three years ago in Germany…I've wanted to visit Spain ever since, still do…and your Italy exhibit…it was absolutely beautiful. You have amazing talent."

Rose blushed, locking her fingers together on her lap as she stammered, "Th-thank you…I…I enjoyed putting that particular exhibit together."

"It almost makes me feel like I'm actually there," Julie leaned across the table in her eagerness, her beautiful face lit up, "I can actually smell and taste the atmosphere."

"I…um…thank you," Rose wasn't used to the compliments concerning her art, probably because of her refusal to do publicity, and had no idea how exactly to respond, "I…I really love what I do and I guess it shows."

"Does it ever," Julie looked over her shoulder as the act that followed hers finished before turning back to Rose, "I only wish I had the money to be able to buy at least one of your photographs…they all sell at a very high price."

Rose blushed, feeling self-conscious, "My art manager takes care of the pricing and exhibit details, I just…I just take the pictures."

"Your turn again Jules," Seth reached across the table to squeeze Julie's hand, "Why don't you show some of your own talent to Rose? I think it's fair, being that you've seen hers."

"It's not the same, Seth," Julie began to argue but stopped as Seth gave her that puppy eyed look she'd come to know pretty well, "You don't play fair, Seth Clearwater."

Grinning at her as she stood up, he leaned over to whisper into Rose's ear as Julie headed towards the stairs that led to the stage, "My cousin is in the music business and sent down a talent scout just to listen to her…that's why I'm being so pushy about her singing one of her own songs."

"Oh," Rose turned to look into his eyes, giving him a small smile, "That's really nice of your cousin."

"Yeah," Seth stared back, seeing in her eyes the guilelessness of a child, wondering how long it would take before he could do more than hold her hand…

Hell, even the fact that he wanted more than just holding her hand made him feel like a pervert…granted, she was of age but that was just physically…as far as he's seen –mostly through her memories in his dreams –she was still a child…

What was he to do about that?

"If you could all bear with me for one minute," Julie spoke into the microphone before moving across the stage towards the piano, leaning down to say something to the musician, everyone chuckling as his soft words were carried by the microphone sitting on the piano ledge, "About time."

As he moved away from the piano, he waved at the other musicians before turning to point to the back of the club then at the piano bench, the wide spotlight narrowing to a soft circle that surrounded Julie as she sat on the piano bench, the rest of the stage pitch black.

"I've never done this before," Julie stated into the microphone as she looked towards the crowd before zeroing to where she knew Seth sat with Rose, "This will actually be the first time for me…to sing one of my own songs. I wrote this song…a while back…for a lost love…that was never mine to begin with."

The soft tones of the piano filled the club, where practically everyone seemed to be holding their breath, letting it out collectively as Julie began to sing, the lyrics filled with emotion and her voice with the power of her feelings.

_Some people live for the fortune  
Some people live just for the fame  
Some people live for the power, yeah  
Some people live just to play the game_

_Some people think that the physical things_  
_Define what's within_  
_And I've been there before but that life's a bore_  
_So full of the superficial_

_Some people want it all  
But I don't want nothing at all  
If it ain't you, baby  
If I ain't got you, baby_

Seth held on tight to Rose's hand as he listened to the words, wishing, not for the first time, that he hadn't been stupid and gone after Julie, bringing her nothing but pain and disappointment.

_Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, yeah_

_Some people search for a fountain_  
_That promises forever young_  
_Some people need three dozen roses_  
_And that's the only way to prove you love 'em_

Closing his eyes, he just let the words flow through him, poking and prodding and causing him emotional pain he very much deserved.

_Hand me the world on a silver platter  
And what good would it be?  
With no one to share  
With no one who truly cares for me_

_Some people want it all_  
_But I don't want nothing at all_  
_If it ain't you, baby_  
_If I ain't got you, baby_

_Some people want diamond rings  
Some just want everything  
But everything means nothing  
If I ain't got you, you, you_

_Some people want it all_  
_But I don't want nothing at all_  
_If it ain't you, baby_  
_If I ain't got you, baby_

_Some people want diamond rings_  
_Some just want everything_  
_But everything means nothing_  
_If I ain't got you, yeah_

_If I ain't got you with me, baby_  
_Said nothing in this whole wide world don't mean a thing_  
_If I ain't got you with me, baby_

* * *

"Did they give you any trouble," Seth softly asked his mother as he picked up a sleeping Marcos, Rose already holding Viviana in her arms, the little girl's arms wrapped around her neck, her head tucked under her aunt's chin as she slept.

"They did very well," Sue brushed her hand over Marcos' dark hair before reaching to do the same to Viviana, "Vivi and I made cookies while Marcos and Gabe played…after a while, Vivi joined them and they were all getting along until…"

Seth looked at his mother as he adjusted the slight boy in his arms, his small head resting on his shoulder, "What? What happened?"

Sue shook her head as she looked from Seth to Rose and back, "Gabriel touched Vivi's hand and all hell broke loose. It took Charlie two minutes –not to mention three tries –to pull them apart…I've never seen…"

"I am so sorry," Rose apologized, her face flushing as she bit her bottom lip, "Marcos is really protective of his sister and…somewhat possessive too."

"So I came to realize," Sue sighed as she walked out of the bedroom that had been Bella's but was now Gabriel's, Seth and Rose following behind her, "I…it took Vivi giving Marcos a stern talking to before he finally calmed down…needless to say, Marcos and Gabriel spent the last hour glaring at each other before they fell asleep."

Seth couldn't hold back his chuckle, shaking his head, "I'm sure it's something that we can eventually work out."

"Let's hope so because…well…" Sue tried to figure out what to say that did not involve telling the poor unsuspecting girl that her future with that was pretty much decided, "I enjoyed them…they are wonderful children, Rose."

"Thank you," Rose smiled at Seth's mother as she walked out of the house, Seth having opened the door for her, "I…really appreciate you looking out for them and I'm really sorry abou –"

"No need to apologize," Sue smiled at her, wondering how a girl so young could possibly handle the responsibility of raising two very young –and very unique –children as Marcos and Viviana, "It was a pleasure meeting you Rose."

"You too, Mrs. Swan," Rose gave her a smile before heading to the Bentley, gently adjusting her niece in her arms to be able to open the car door.

Turning to look at her son, she tilted her head to the side, "She's young."

"Yeah," Seth let out a slow breath as he watched her get into the car to place Viviana in her car seat, "For someone so young, she's sure lived through a lot…"

Smiling softly, she reached to touch his cheek, "She's strong, that much I can see…I'm not sure she believes it but it doesn't stop it from being true."

Seth nodded, watching as Rose moved out of the car, softly closing the door before turning to look at him.

Giving her a smile, he turned to look down at his mother, "She may be but she also needs…I don't know what."

Giving him a reassuring pat in the arm, she softly said to him, "If anyone can figure out what she needs, it's you."

Nodding, he walked down the driveway towards the car, resting his hand on Marcos' small back as he moved around the front of the car, watching Rose get into the passenger side as he opened the back door, gently and efficiently placing the sleeping boy into his car seat.

Could he possibly really figure out what she needed?

And if he did, did he have the power and ability to give it to her without wanting his own needs met?


	41. Chapter 40

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: A new chapter! Yay! More reviews! It's coming along, this new part of the story...of course, there's more angst and pain involved before complete happiness is achieved...just thought I should warn y'all.**

**Gaby -thank you for your loyal reviews. You're wonderful**

**Ses -So sorry that you've been crazy busy, I really hope that you are able to find time to relax. Enjoy this new chapter and I look forward to reading another review from you.**

**Hilja -you're three chapters behind. Just letting you know so you don't pick up on the wrong chapter and miss something.**

**Lynn -thank you my dear for also being loyal with your reviews. You're wonderful.  
**

**Chapter Forty**

Sam grimaced as he entered the large clinic's waiting area, immediately recognizing the back of Rick's blond head.

Shaking his head as he made his way to an empty chair, he wondered if Emily and Leah planned these "chance" meetings –he just wished they would stop pushing for the impossible.

Sitting down, he stretched his legs, trying to appear relaxed.

Several minutes later, Rick finally looked up from the picture he held in his hand, giving him a raised eyebrow greeting.

Nodding in response, Sam looked down at a similar picture given to him by his wife's doctor, smiling as he stared at the shadow in the sonogram picture, recalling how the doctor had told him and Emily they were going to have a little girl…another little girl like his sweet Bailey.

"Found out what you're having," Rick asked as he leaned back into his chair, his eyes looking up from his own picture up to Sam.

"Yep," Sam couldn't hold back his proud smile, "A little girl. You?"

Rick nodded as he looked down to his own sonogram picture, "So am I…a little girl."

Sam couldn't hold back the laughter even when Rick glared at him in response, "That explains a lot. I've been wondering why Embry has been doing his rounds around your place lately…"

"Not at all humorous," Rick growled as he shifted in his chair, running his fingers through his hair as he looked over his shoulder towards the door that led to the hallway with the exam rooms, "What the hell is taking Leah so long?"

"Probably ran into Emily," Sam mumbled as he looked at the door too, folding the sonogram picture as he pulled out his wallet, "More than likely, they'd started talking and lost track of time."

Rick nodded in agreement, letting out a sigh as he looked back down at his own sonogram picture, a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

Sam couldn't hold back a smile as he returned his wallet into his back pocket, knowing how Rick was feeling at this moment –awed, proud, and perhaps a little scared.

"Listen, Sam," Rick looked up across at the Quileute Alpha, "Leah told me you're taking the truck to the hardware store for…our expedition."

"Yes, I am. Emily's got this idea of painting the nursery and having me build cubbyholes and shelves for her," Sam rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his watch, wondering how much longer it was going to take Emily to come out, "Any reason you're asking?"

"Yeah, I'm going to be working on a surprise for Leah," Rick swallowed his pride, knowing how pleased Leah was going to be with what he was planning, "I was wondering if you'd be willing to haul the stuff I need over to Billy's place…he's letting me use his garage."

"I take it you also want me to pretend the stuff you need is mine?"

"That would be appreciated, yes."

"Sure, why the hell not," Sam stood up as the hallway door opened, hearing his wife's voice as she came out, Leah close behind her, "On one condition."

"What," Rick stood up as well, sliding his sonogram picture into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Help me figure out how to make cubbyholes."

Emily and Leah walked towards their laughing husbands, turning to look at each other with surprised looks before looking back at the men.

"Well," Leah took Rick's offered hand, moving to stand next to him, "You two seem to be getting along."

"Minor setback," Sam shrugged, all of a sudden feeling the usual tension that involved being around Rick the Dick, "We were momentarily bonding over the fact that we're both having daughters."

"Right," Rick nodded in agreement, giving Sam a tense smile, finding it interesting how the momentary camaraderie between them had completely vanished as soon as Leah and Emily joined them, "It's over, don't let it get your hopes up. Ready to go, _agape mou_?"

"Yes," Leah smiled up at him before turning to look at Sam and Emily, "We'll meet you at the hardware store Saturday morning…Gabriel's excited about picking the colors for the nursery."

"Yeah, Bailey said she'll pick our colors but only if it's a girl," Emily chuckled as she wrapped an arm around Sam's waist, feeling the tense way he held himself as he and Rick stared at each other.

It made no sense –they had obviously been getting along but now…it looked like they might attack each other at any moment.

"Bradley simply stated he would not be involved if it turned out to be another girl…he's not gonna be a happy boy."

"He'll be fine," Sam defended his son, turning Emily towards the glass doors, "Let's go. We'll see you three Saturday morning."

"Okay. Bye Emily."

"Bye Leah."

"Jackass," Rick muttered under his breath, wincing in pain as Leah pinched his side, "Ouch. What was that for?"

"You guys were getting along just fine," Leah stared up at him as he guided her out of the clinic, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Rick shrugged, pulling the car keys out of the pocket of his jeans, "I was tolerating him and then you and Emily walked out –"

"Oh, so now it's Emily's and my fault that you two can't get along?"

"Not Emily's," Rick looked down at his wife with an apologetic look, "You."

"Me! How the hell do you figure that out," Leah let go of Rick's hand, staring up at him with a slight frown.

"Well, see," Rick took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as they reached their car, "A strong pack is made of an Alpha male and an Alpha female…while Sam's an Alpha, Emily…she's not a shape-shifter, simply a shape-shifter's imprint. Now you…you're a shape-shifter…and I am your imprint but also an Alpha male which makes you –"

"An Alpha female," Leah slid into the passenger seat, Rick holding the door open as he smiled down at her, "So what you're saying –"

"Is that my family of three," he reached out to stroke Leah's round stomach, "Soon to be four, is a much stronger pack than Sam's…I don't think he consciously understands that but the wolf in him does…which is why he's threatened by me...especially when you're around."

Leah chuckled at that as she pulled the seat belt across her body, Rick closing the door before moving around the car to the driver's side.

"So I'm thinking," Rick closed his door, buckling his seat belt before turning the car on, "We pick up Gabriel and then drop both of you off at the house before I head to the school. The team's first practice starts in thirty minutes."

"Actually," Leah reached over to take his hand, interlacing their fingers as she smiled at him, "Just drop me off at mom's house and then head to the school. Mom can take us back to the house after we're done with dinner."

"Alright," Rick smiled at her, leaning over to kiss her mouth before setting the car in drive, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Leah gave her mother a wide eyed stare as she told her about her night baby-sitting Gabriel and the mystery twins.

"I'm telling you," Sue took the shelled peas from Leah, pouring them into a pot filled with hot water, "They were doing just fine, playing like regular three year olds then, just because Gabriel touched her hand, little Marcos launched himself at him and before you know it, they were rolling around the living room carpet, kicking and screaming. Charlie had one hell of a time pulling them apart."

"Wow," Leah rested her elbows on the table as she looked over at her son, playing quietly in the living room, "Did Gabriel get hurt?"

"Neither one of them got hurt," Sue opened the oven to check on the baking chicken, closing it before turning to look at her daughter, seeing genuine concern on her face, "His sister was the one to finally get him to calm down…apparently, he's very possessive of her."

"So let me get this straight," Leah leaned back, resting her arms over her belly, "Seth's imprint has two kids…twins…who are three years old yet talk like they're much older than that…my son is fascinated with one of them and the other has no problem in being physically aggressive…do I have that right?"

"Uh," Sue tried to hide a grimace as she looked into Leah's serious face, wondering if she had been right in telling Leah about the fight between Marcos and Gabriel, "Well…they're children, Leah. I'm sure Marcos will get used to having Gabriel around his sister…and Gabe's fascination is merely because she's…new."

"I don't know," Leah shook her head, letting out a heavy sigh, "Ever since Seth took him to the store to get Rick's birthday gift, he's been kind of…quiet. Which, as you well know, is unusual for Gabriel…and he has this marble…I have no idea where he got it from, but he keeps it with him all the time…when he's eating, in the bathtub…he even tried to go to bed with it that first night but I was afraid it might end up in his mouth and he might choke, so I convinced him to put it on the bedside table, in a little dish I got from the kitchen."

Sue smiled at that, opening the refrigerator to pull out a pitcher of lemonade, "I believe that would be Vivi's marble…she gave it to Gabriel to safeguard it for her…at the store."

Leah stared at her mother, thinking over the whole situation, her heart lurching as she looked over at her son, watching him play with a toy car, the marble in his other hand which he occasionally opened to look at, "You don't think…he's just a little boy. It can't be possible that he's imprinted…can it?"

"Well," Sue placed the pitcher on the table, pulling out a chair to sit across the table from her daughter, "Sam knew Emily but didn't imprint on her until after he phased that first time…so I'm thinking phasing is necessary for imprinting to happen."

Leah let out another sigh, biting her bottom lip for a few seconds, "It's still…I miss my rambunctious, screaming, energetic little boy."

"He was pretty energetic the other day," Sue smiled at her daughter, reaching out to take her hand and give it a squeeze, "He and Marcos were running around the living room, screaming like little heathens while Vivi and I made cookies…it was very amusing because when I looked in on then, it became very obvious that Marcos was…how do I put it…indulging Gabriel's…childishness."

"Gabriel is a child," Leah squeezed her mother's hand before getting up from the chair; "I gotta go pee…this granddaughter of yours seems to think my bladder is her trampoline."

Sue laughed at that, watching as Leah made her way towards the bathroom, her hand rubbing the small of her back.

Standing up, she moved towards the stove, lowering the temperature of the burner under the boiling pot of peas, thinking of how blessed her life was…she was going to have a granddaughter…a little baby girl that would more than likely look like Leah.

As if that weren't enough, she now had two more toddlers to count as her own…once Seth got all his ducks in a row, that is.

* * *

Rosa sat on the front porch step, huddled in her jacket as she watched Vivi and Marcos playing catch with Seth.

For the last week, ever since that night he had taken her out to hear his…friend sing, he'd been spending his free time with them…the kids and…herself.

Mostly with the kids, which gave her the space and time she needed to observe him, to try to figure out what it is that she wanted with him in her life.

Having him in her life was not something she negated against, especially seeing that he got along wonderfully with the twins, but it still made her wonder what it was that she wanted from him…

Listening to Viviana laugh, she tilted her head to the side, her dark hair sliding over the top of her shoulder, smiling as she watched them playing with Seth, the ball flying high between all three.

Picking up her camera from beside her, she focused on them as Seth picked up Viviana, swinging her around as her laughter rang across the clearing in front of the house.

Taking several pictures, she smiled as Marcos tackled Seth, the big man making a big show out of falling to the ground, Marcos letting out a triumphant laugh.

She could feel her chest tightening as she watched them, feeling slightly left out, but mostly feeling like she was missing out on something…vital.

Something that she should have experienced…something she had lost.

Placing her camera down onto the wooden porch, she rested her elbows on her knees, her chin on her hands as she watched the three of them, playing and enjoying themselves with a sense of freedom…

Freedom from fear, from pain…freedom from responsibility.

Was this what he was going to bring into her life –into their life?

She certainly hoped so because the safety involving his presence in her life –their lives –was something she not only needed but wanted what he was giving them…safety…freedom to live a life…to actually live and not merely survive.

"Come play with us, Tia!"

Focusing on her niece, she smiled at her, "I can't really catch a ball, Vivi."

"We're going to play tag," Marcos kicked the ball, watching it as it rolled into the bare rosebushes beside the house, "You remember how to play tag, don't you Tia?"

"I…" Rosa bit her bottom lip before smiling at her nephew, "Briefly."

Seth stood where he was as he watched Rose stand up, an obviously shy smile stretching her full lips, making his heart trip as she approached them.

"Alright then," Marcos gave his aunt a serious look before turning to look at Seth, his dark eyes bright as he yelled out, "Seth is it!"

Seth laughed as they all ran into three separate directions, Vivi jumping up and down in excitement, "You can't catch me Seth!"

"Oh really," Seth gave the little girl a raised eyebrow look, grinning when she wrinkled her nose at him right before he went after her, her squeals of delight ringing throughout the clearing.

He had planned on going after Rose but decided to prolong the anticipation of having her in his arms, even if it was just as part of a child's game…he hadn't touched her in any way since holding her hand that night at the club and was now feeling an almost painful need to touch her…and knowing that he would, and soon, made it a little easier to deal with.

Just a little.

Viviana let out a laughing squeal as Seth grabbed her in mid-run, swinging her up and into the air before catching her, buzzing her cheek.

Viviana laughed joyfully as he set her down on her feet, grinning up at him, "I'm it now!"

Seth jogged back, watching as the little girl went after Rose, his little girl laughing as she dodged her niece, twirling one way, turning another, until Vivi finally caught her, wrapping her arms around her aunt's leg, "I got you Tia Rosa!"

Laughing, she leaned down to hug her niece, "Yes you did. So now I'm it, right?"

"Right," Vivi laughed as she ran off, turning to see her aunt as she stared at the three of them, being able to see her thought process as she considered who to go after, "Just pick one of us, Tia!"

"Alright," Rosa went after Marcos, who was closest to her, the little boy squealing as he ran away.

Laughing, Seth watched as Rose chased the boy, finally catching him near the rosebushes, swinging him up into her arms, the boy letting out a laugh that seemed to not only make Rose light up but also Vivi, both of them staring at the little boy with equal amounts of surprise and joy.

"Now you're it," Rose kissed the top of Marcos' head, laughing as the little boy brushed his hands over his hair, giving her a scowl, his eyes bright with obvious enjoyment.

Laughing, Rose skipped away from her nephew, watching as he looked from her to his sister then to Seth, a small smile, slightly predatory in nature, appeared on his face as he began to move towards the big man, noticing how he was distracted, watching his aunt.

Seth couldn't hold back the growing joy inside him as he watched Rose, her beautiful face lit up with laughter…it was obvious that she was feeling safe enough to just let go and have some good childlike fun.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Marcos heading towards him, the little boy's face intensely focused.

Laughing, he started walking backwards, watching as the little boy stalked towards him, slowly gaining speed.

Letting out a sudden war cry, the little boy rushed towards Seth, the wind caused by the speed brushing back his hair.

Turning to run, Seth looked over his shoulder, surprised to see Marcos not far behind him. He knew if he just increased his speed, there was no way he was going to get caught.

The thing was, though, despite his maturity, Marcos was just a little boy.

Rose watched as Marcos took a flying leap towards Seth, holding her breath in fear at the idea of him getting hurt but Seth had slowed down, giving Marcos the ability to bring him down, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Marcos jumped up in joy, grinning at Seth as he turned to sit up, leaning closer to him to whisper excitedly, "Now that you're it, you can go after Tia Rosa."

Laughing, he reached up to gently cuff Marcos' chin, "Thanks Marc. I really appreciate that."

Marcos laughed, turning to run off, yelling at his sister and aunt, "Seth is it!"

Pushing himself to his feet, he moved towards Rose, enjoying the sound of her laughter as she tried to get away from him, her lungs feeling like they were about to burst.

She couldn't hold back the delighted scream that escaped her as Seth caught her, his arms around her, swinging her around a few times.

Their laughter mingled and harmonized, the twins jumping around them.

Setting her down, he smiled down at her as she turned to look up at him, her hazel eyes dancing, her bright smile momentarily dazing him.

Breathing hard, she placed her hands on her hips, looking down at the twins as she gasped out, "I'm…I'm taking a break…I need…I need to catch my breath."

"Okay," Marcos nodded before turning to look at his sister, "I'm it now."

Vivi ran off, laughing as her brother chased after her.

Walking across the clearing, she sat down on the porch steps, Seth sitting next to her.

"That was…" Rose took a deep breath, leaning her elbows against her knees, "That was fun."

"Yeah," Seth agreed, leaning back on his elbows, looking up at her beautiful face, "How long has it been since you've had that kind of fun?"

"It's been –" Rose ran her fingers through her tousled hair, looking down at Seth's face, "It's been a long time."

Seth nodded at that, sliding his hand into the front pocket of his jeans, "I have something for you."

"Oh."

Handing it to her, he watched as she took the pink ribbon, sliding her fingers over it as she stared at it, her big eyes filling with tears, "This is…I had a ribbon like this…this exact color."

"For your pigtails."

She turned to look at him, her bright eyes wide with surprise, "How did you know?"

"Well…I assume…you must have had long hair as a little girl…like Vivi."

Giving him a watery smile, she looked down at the ribbon, sliding it between her fingers, "I did…except it was straight. My grandmother used to put it in pigtails…she was the one that gave me the pink ribbons –for my sixth birthday."

Seth nodded, as if it were new information for him, "How old are you, Rose?"

Wrapping the long ribbon around her index finger, she felt guilty at having to lie, "I'm twenty."

"According to your passport or your birth certificate?"

Looking over at him, she could see that he knew more about her than he was letting on, something that made her feel slightly nervous, "My passport."

"So what does your birth certificate say," Seth turned to the side, leaning on his right elbow as he kept his eyes on her face, seeing so much he was sure she didn't want him to see.

Rose bit her bottom lip, pulling the ribbon off her finger, "What makes you think my birth certificate would say any different?"

"Rose," Seth reached out to touch her chin, turning her face towards him to look into her eyes, "There's a reason Jake and the Cullens send you and the twins here. I know you've been running away from one of them…I know you're hiding from a vampire. Tell me, please…I want to keep you and Marcos and Vivian safe but for me to do that, I need to know…everything."

"Now," Rose's voice was slightly high as she stared into his brown-green eyes, her stomach cramping at the idea of trusting someone completely…it had been so long since she'd given her troubles over and wasn't sure how to do it.

"As you're ready, Rose," Seth stroked her chin with his thumb, "For now, just tell me the truth about your age."

"Do you…" taking a deep breath, she reached up to wrap her fingers around his wrist, not looking away from his eyes, "Do you promise…to keep the twins safe?"

"Yes," Seth moved his hand away from her face to capture her hand, "But I also promise to keep you safe."

Nodding her head, she lowered their joined hands down to her lap, "I'm…I'm eighteen."

Seth smiled as he lifted their hands, kissing the back of it, "Thank you, Rose...for trusting me."

Nodding, she stared down at her hand, the feeling of his lips on the back of her hand making her feel…strange.

Not a bad kind of strange but…unknown.

And it made her wonder –what was it that he needed and wanted from her?


	42. Chapter 41

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Woohoo! Another chapter done. Anyhow, five more reviews before I hit two hundred. Don't forget, whoever leaves the two hundreth review gets to ask me a question about my story, any question, and I will answer true through a PM. **

**Ses -I love you girl and I enjoy knowing my stories help you relax a bit. Seems like your life is hectic crazy. Always take what comes when it comes.**

**Gaby -You know I love you like crazy girl! Your reviews are always a highlight for me. They soothe and pamper my fragile writer's ego.**

**Hilja -I miss you! Four chapters behind! Now, was that your tactic? Hold off on the reviews so you can get review 200? Hope to hear from you soon.**

**Lynn -you rock like always. Your loyalty is appreciated much.**

**Everyone else -Read. Enjoy. Review!  
**

**Chapter Forty-One**

Seth whistled a jaunty little ditty as he bounded out of his house, turning around to look at it with a critical eye once he was several steps away.

Tilting his head, he realized that he'd let the upkeep of the five bedroom, two story house slide in the past year.

His father had designed and built the big house with the dream that they would have a big family and even though that didn't happen, he had never shown discontentment at only having two children.

In fact, his father used to joke that with Leah alone it was like have six kids driving him crazy.

Placing his fists on his hips, he started making a mental list of what needed to be done.

The shutters needed to be stripped and repainted.

The porch needed sanding down before varnishing.

He needed to tighten the screws and grease the hinges of the front door to stop its squeaking every time it was opened and closed.

Maybe even paint it a different color from the faded out red he had grown up with.

He wondered what Rose's favorite color was.

He was so focused on creating his to-do list, all the while keeping his little girl and the twins in mind, that he didn't hear the squealing breaks and slamming door.

"Seth Clearwater, you rat bastard!"

Spinning around, he watched with surprise as Julie stomped up his drive, her hands in fists and her cheeks red as her purple eyes glittered with obvious anger.

"What did I do," Seth held out his hands before him, being able to see she was angry enough to take a swing at him if he wasn't prepared.

"Oh, let's see," Julie crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at him, "You gave the CD I made of my songs, for you, to some big shot who then gave it to an even bigger big shot who sent some talent scout down to Posh two weeks ago –the very same night you tricked me into singing one of my songs!"

"And?"

"And!" Julie's eyes were practically spitting purple fire, "They offered me a record deal! They want to fly me to New York next week so I can start recording the beginning of February."

"That's a good thing! Isn't it?"

"No!"

Seth stared at her flushed face, bewildered at seeing tears in her eyes, "Why not?"

"Because…" Julie took a deep breath, fighting the angry tears without success, "Because I have a fourteen year old living with me –"

"Fifteen," Seth pointed out unnecessarily that Lyn had just had a birthday two days ago, "And your mom can move into the apartment with her…besides, Lyn will be heading off to college in two years."

"What about my job? I just got my teaching license and Forks High School offered me a teaching position."

"Your teaching certificate will always be there," Seth reached out to squeeze Julie's shoulder, "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, you'd be crazy to let it pass you by."

"What about all my friends," Julie was holding herself tensely, fighting the urge to throw herself into his arms and tell him the truth –she didn't want to leave him, "They're all here."

"And we'll still be here," Seth placed his hand on her other shoulder, looking down into her eyes, "We're not going to turn our backs on you just because you've realized your dreams –and don't tell me this isn't a dream of yours. Anyone with half a brain can see that you belong on the stage –with a spotlight on you."

"What if…" Julie's voice tapered off as her face turned red with humiliation, not believing she was about to say it out loud.

"What if what?"

"Nothing," Julie mumbled, shaking her head as she avoided looking into his eyes.

"Julie –"

"Just…" taking a deep breath, she looked up into his eyes, hers begging him to understand, "Give me this one Seth. Just let it go."

Staring down at her, he reached up to wipe a tear from her smooth cheek, "You can't…you can't stick around here because of me, Jules. You need to live your own life, chase your dreams and make them come true. It's not…it's not healthy for you to hang around just in case things between me and Rose go south."

Julie stared up at him, wide eyed and slack jawed, hating how well he knew her. Several seconds passed before she finally found her voice, "Anyone ever told you your ego is the size of Texas?"

"Not in those exact words," Seth shrugged as he tried to keep a serious face, "I have been told, though, by many people and in many ways that I have my head stuck up my own ass."

Julie couldn't help laughing, the throbbing tension between them disappearing as his words put them back on even ground.

"So are you gonna go for it," Seth asked, sliding his hands into the pockets of his faded out jeans, his broad chest stretching out the black cotton t-shirt he wore.

Julie tried not to stare but it wasn't easy, her eyes moving over his broad chest and wide shoulders, remembering what it had been like to be held in those strong arms of his, "I don't know. What if…what if I don't make it?"

"Oh come off it Jules," Seth lightly punched her shoulder, the same way he would have done with Mattie or his sister, "You have an amazing talent, Julie. When you're on stage, you shine…you completely captivate anyone listening to you."

Julie crossed her arms as she stared towards the horizon, "My father had talent…the only place that got him to was the end of a rope."

Seth stared at Julie's morose face, seeing more than she was letting on.

"What's really bothering you, Jules?"

Julie turned to look up into Seth's eyes, gnawing on her bottom lip before whispering, "If I leave, everything will change…it'll no longer be home once I come back. Sometimes…I feel like this place has some kind of magic…if I'm ever going to find my soul mate, it's going to be here. How can I possibly leave and risk ever meeting him?"

Seth smiled down at her, reaching out to pull her into a brotherly hug, "I once was told, by a really smart girl, that soul mates are like magnets. Nothing, absolutely nothing, can stop them from coming together to become a super magnet. So I'm thinking, wherever you may be –be it here, New York or the other side of the world –you and your own magnet will find the way to each other."

"You really thing that," Julie mumbled against his chest, her arms around his waist, her body hurting at the lack of chemistry between them –almost as if he no longer saw her as a desirable woman but simply as…as a sister.

The thought made her cringe as she pulled away, pushing her long curls behind her shoulders as she looked over at his house.

There had been a time when she had foolishly allowed herself to dream of this place becoming her home.

The pain in knowing she was as much to blame as Seth burned a hole into her chest as she stepped back, forcing herself to look up at him and give him a friendly smile.

"You're right," she tucked her fingertips into the back pockets of her tight jeans, "I'm…I'm gonna talk to my mom…and Lyn…think about it."

"What's there to think about Jules," Seth crossed his arms over his chest, his biceps straining against the short sleeves of his t-shirt, "There's only one more week left before February comes along. Make plans with your mother and Lyn, pack your stuff and say hello to New York for me."

Julie chuckled at that, "Maybe…I need to go…talk to Derek…and Daisy…you should consider replacing that window over there," she pointed at the second floor window of the room that used to be his, "It's cracked. I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Seth watched her walk towards her car, letting out a quiet sigh as she drove away, not looking his way or even waving.

Running his fingers through his hair, he gripped the back of his neck, hating himself even more that he already did.

Embry had been right –in the end, it hadn't mattered that they knew it wasn't going to last.

Because he now had Rose, it didn't hurt him but that didn't stop Julie from hurting…it didn't stop him from feeling like a world class ass.

Shaking his head, he turned back to look at his house.

He had done everything he possibly could to make some of Julie's dreams come true but he could only go so far…the ball was now in her court.

As for him…he had a little girl to indulge and show the bright side of life to her.

He wanted to hear her laugh, see her smile –to look into her big hazel eyes and see the fear that always seemed to haunt them disappear.

He had a world, a safe haven, a home to build for his Rose and he was going to start now.

* * *

Rosa laughed at the sight of Seth on his hands and knees as Vivi straddled his back, yelling 'Giddy-up' as she pulled at the collar of his dark blue t-shirt.

It was a rainy day, the third in a row, and the twins were going stir crazy.

Seth had interrupted one of their epic fights, the sight of him on their front porch making Vivi jump with joy and Marcos' eyes brighten with excitement.

To be honest, she had felt a jolt of joy, almost childish in nature, run through her at the sight of his big smile.

Rose laughed again as Marcos climbed up unto her back, his small hands gripping her shoulders as he yelled out at his sister, "I will catch you and when I do, you'll be sorry!"

"You won't catch me," Vivi taunted her brother, sticking her tongue out at him, "I have the fastest horse."

"Yeah, well," Marcos tried to think of something smart, digging his knees into Rose's ribs, "Mine's prettier."

Vivi laughed at that as Seth smiled at Rose, her cheeks turning pink at his words:

"Ain't that the truth."

She liked knowing he thought she was pretty –it was almost like the times her father would tell her she was the prettiest girl in Spain. She knew it wasn't true because Maribel had been the prettiest girl in Spain but it was still nice when he told her that.

"A cowboy with a pretty horse is like a…" Vivi pursed her lips as she thought hard, her face brightening at coming up with something clever, "A dragon that breathes rainbows!"

Seth and Rose collapsed onto the carpeted living room floor, both laughing so hard tears leaked out of the corner of their eyes.

"My horse is useless," Marcos grumbled as he climbed off his aunt's back, looking over at Vivi as she did the same.

"So is mine," Vivi reached down to rub Seth's head before running over to the glass doors, "It's not raining as hard anymore!"

Pushing himself to his feet, he helped Rose to hers, keeping her hand in his as they stood behind the twins as they stared out at the drizzling rain.

"It's beautiful out there," Rose whispered softly, a wistful tone to her words that Seth picked up on.

"Ever played out in the rain," Seth asked, looking at Rose from out of the corner of his eye.

"In the rain," Rose turned to stare at him, her hazel eyes wide with intrigue, "We'd get wet."

"That's the point," Seth gave her a teasing smile as he slid the glass door open, stepping outside without pulling Rose with him.

Instead, he stood there, still holding her hand while she stood inside, staring at him.

"Go on, Tia," Vivi urged her aunt as she and Marcos gave her a little push, "Go play outside with Seth."

"What about you," Rose looked down at the twins as they gave her wide eyed looks of innocence.

"I'm going to make dinner and Marcos is helping me."

"I am?"

Marcos let out a small yelp as he rubbed his upper arm where Vivi had pinched him –hard, "I mean, I am."

Seth chuckled as Rose moved to join him, the twins sliding the glass door closed before waving at them from the other side.

Looking up at him, she asked shyly, "What are we going to play?"

Seth smiled at her as he tugged her down the porch steps onto the wet grass, "My sister and I used to tilt out heads back, hold out our arms and spin as fast as we could until we got dizzy and fell down."

Rose giggled as he let go of her hand and did exactly as he said, watching him spin in fast circles, his arms stretched out at his sides.

"Don't leave me all alone here," he said to her, not stopping once.

Laughing, she tilted her head back, staring at the overcast sky as she held out her arms and began to spin in slow circles.

"Faster," Seth urged her, enjoying the sound of her laugh as she did what he'd said.

Pretty soon, Rose couldn't spin anymore. Trying to stop, the ground under her feet tilted as the world continued to spin, laughter escaping her as she fell down, the wet grass soaking the back of her white cotton blouse.

Seth collapse not far from her, staring up at the turning sky, his heart racing fast as he listened to her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Everything's still turning," Rose giggled, closing her eyes but the sensation of everything still moving staying with her.

The only thing that felt grounded was the feel of his fingers touching hers.

"Yeah," Seth turned his head to look at her, the spinning world coming to a stop as he studied her features, "Crazy, huh?"

"Yes," Rose giggled again, keeping her eyes closed as everything slowed down, the cold mist of the soft rain causing goose bumps to erupt along her exposed arms, "I'm amazed I don't feel like throwing up."

Seth turned on his side, lifting himself up unto his elbow as he looked down at her face, her long dark lashes resting against her high cheekbones.

He watched with fascination as the mist pearled on her skin, the color reminding him of a fawn he had once seen; she wasn't as dark as him but not pale either.

"When do you throw up," Seth asked softly, watching as she opened her eyes to stare up at the gray sky.

The seconds ticked by but he waited patiently, knowing she needed the time to get used to trusting him.

"When…" Rose took a deep shuddering breath, letting it out slowly, "When I'm scared…it's…it's like a reflex or something."

Seth continued to study her features, wishing he could touch her, hold her close –but he didn't want to scare her.

She wouldn't understand his need to have her close.

To her, he represented safety.

To him, she was…everything.

A child in a woman's body –how was he to deal with that?

"You don't have to be scared anymore Rose," Seth whispered, chastising himself for letting his thoughts wander into forbidden territory, "You know that, right?"

"I know," Rose's words came out in a soft breath as she finally turned to look at him, her dark hair pooled around her in what, to him, looked like a dark halo, "But years of fear are hard to break."

"I'll help you with that," Seth smiled at her as he leaned forward and kissed her forehead, the way he would have with Viviana or Bailey even though what he really wanted to do was cover her lips with his –she really did have the most beautiful mouth he'd ever seen, especially when she smiled, "We should go inside…I don't want you to get sick."

Rose giggled as she took his hand, letting him pull her up unto her feet, "What about you? Won't you get sick?"

Smiling down at her as they walked towards the house, their hands linked between them, he answered, "I'm from around here so I'm used to this kind of weather but you're not."

"What makes you think I'm not used to this kind of weather?"

"Spain is not a wet country," Seth stated casually, feeling her hand tighten around his as they stepped up unto the porch.

"How did you know I'm from Spain," she stared at him, her heart beating fast as he looked down at her.

"You have an accent," he answered softly, the slight apprehension in her beautiful face giving him a painful reminded her still had a long way to go when it came to earning her trust, "A beautiful one but very distinctive. Besides, you spoke Spanish the first time we met, remember?"

"Right," Rose felt foolish for the spike of fear she had felt, giving him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. It's just that –"

"It's alright," Seth stopped her apology, not needing it, "Trust takes time. I know that. Now, tell me –what part of Spain are you from?"

"I was born in a small town by the Bay of Biscay. It's called San Sebastian. I lived there for six years before…before traveling all over Spain."

"Traveling," Seth gave her that look she was starting to recognize, the one that told her he knew she wasn't telling him the truth.

"Running," Rose pulled the sliding glass door open, letting go of Seth's hand as she walked into the living room, feeling him close behind her, "My sister and I were running…"

"From what," Seth watched as her entire body started shaking, her eyes wide and filled with that damn fear he was starting to hate as she rubbed her upper arms.

"From a monster," she whispered softly, clearing her throat as she looked away from him, "I need to go change…you're welcomed to stay for dinner, I'm sure Vivi made enough for all of us."

"I'll stay," Seth reached out to gently take her elbow to keep her from walking off, her eyes locking with his, "But I'm leaving right after."

"You are?"

"Yes," Seth gave her a comforting smile, "You need the space…and time to think. You can trust me, Rose."

Staring up at him, she took a deep breath as she nodded her head, "I know."

Watching her walk up the stairs, Seth sighed, rubbing his hands down his damp jeans.

He was a naturally patient man but this…this was going to kill him.

* * *

Emily and Leah laughed as Sam chased after Bradley and Bailey, finally catching them near one of the aisles.

Rick shook his head as Sam returned, a kid under each arm, turning to look at his own son, whom he securely held in his arms to prevent this very thing.

"Okay," Emily leaned over to kiss Bradley's forehead, turning to do the same to her little girl, "Your jobs as husbands is to keep the kids from running off."

"Why us," Sam stared at his wife with some indignation as he placed the twins on their feet, keeping his hands on their shirt collars.

"Because you are not pregnant," Leah gave him a grin, elbowing Rick on the side to make him stop the low growling, "You can run after them if they get away…we can't."

"So how about we split up," Rick slid an arm around Leah's waist, the other supporting Gabriel's weight, "Leah, Gabe and I will go –"

"No, no, no, no," Leah shook her head as she looked into her husband's blue eyes, "Emily and I are going to go look at paint. You and Sam and the kids can go get the brushes and what-nots that we need…here," digging into the front pocket of the denim cover-alls she was wearing, she pulled out a folded sheet of paper, "Get this stuff too. Seth is doing a little home improvement on his place and asked if we could get him the stuff."

"You spoil your kid brother too much," Rick grumbled, taking the folded piece of paper.

"Mama, I want to pick paint," Gabriel leaned across his father towards his mother, smiling as she pulled him into her arms, his legs wrapping around her upper torso, "You told me I could pick the colors for my little sister's room."

"And you will," Leah buzzed his cheek, a sweet pleasure filling her at the sound of his laughter, "Aunt Emily and I are just going to look at paint samples but I won't pick anything until all of you are done with your shopping and come to join us."

"Promise," Gabe looked into her eyes, leaning forward to touch her nose with his, laughing as his mother crossed her eyes.

"Promise," Leah gave him a smooching kiss on his smiling mouth before placing him on the floor, her eyebrows arching as he handed her a glass marble, "What is this?"

"My marble. Can you keep it for me? I don't want to lose it."

"Oh," Leah looked at the glass marble, the fluorescent lights making the silver star inside it wink and dance, "Okay. I'll put it in this pocket here, okay?"

"Okay," Gabriel gave her a nod before turning to look at his father, "Let's go shopping, Daddy!"

"Let's go shopping," Rick placed a hand on his son's back, moving towards the area where the large shopping carts were kept, looking over his shoulder at Emily and Leah, "Why don't you girls take Bailey with you?"

"Yeah," Sam smiled at his wife as he let go of Bailey, the little girl heading towards Emily, "That way, it'll be guys and girls," he motioned towards Emily and Leah's big bellies, "Literally."

"Ha, ha," Emily stuck her tongue out at him, "Very funny."

Sam and Rick chuckled as they headed towards the left side of the store, the little boys skipping alongside their fathers as they chattered to each other about things only other little boys would understand.

Shaking their heads, Emily and Leah headed towards the paint aisle, Bailey holding on to her mother's hand.

"Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart," Emily smiled down at her little girl.

"Do we have to wait for the boys to come back to pick the colors for my sister's room," Bailey's brown eyes, identical to her mother's, never wavered as she stared up at her, waiting for an answer.

"We don't," Emily leaned down to kiss her small forehead, "You get to pick three colors…do you already know what you want?"

Bailey nodded, her black silky hair, straight and cut an inch or so below her chin, shifting with the movement, "I think so."

"Alright then," Leah reached up to adjust the teal bandana she had tied around her head, folded over like a headband, her long hair in two pigtails, "Let's go look at paint colors."

* * *

Rick and Sam were laughing as they pushed their full carts, both having found what they needed, not just to paint the nurseries but for Rick's surprise and Sam's cubbyholes and shelves as well, not to mention the stuff Seth had asked for.

As they neared the paint aisle, their sudden amiability disappeared, which just proved to Rick that he had been right –Sam did indeed, although subconsciously, see him and his little pack as a threat.

Not a good thing.

"Mama," Gabriel ran over to his mother, reaching up to tug at her hand, "Daddy got all kinds of fun things –hammers and saws and nails and knives."

Leah laughed as she looked over at her husband, "We're just painting a nursery, Rick."

"The stuff's for Sam," Rick jerked his head towards the Quileute Alpha, moving to stand at the other side of the shopping carts, just to make some space between them, "He's building shelves and cubbyholes for Emily."

Leah turned to look at Sam, unable to keep herself from laughing, "Sam, you don't know how to nail two boards together."

"Hey," Emily lightly smacked Leah's arm in defense of her husband, "Sam's a smart guy. He'll figure it out."

"Probably after smashing his thumb with the hammer several times," Leah chuckled, unable to keep from laughing at the disgruntled look Sam gave her.

"If you must know," Sam growled at her, looking over at Rick who had growled in response to his own growl, "Your husband will be helping."

"Don't growl at my wife," Rick scowled at Sam as he moved down the aisle towards Leah, "And yes, I'll be helping him…its cubbyholes and shelves, not a house, so it won't be that hard."

"Mama, this pink," Gabriel yelled at his mother, pointing at a can with a dot of color on the lid to show the color of the paint, "And that brown and this red and that gold!"

Leah laughed as she headed to where her little boy was, "What color do you want the walls to be?"

"Pink," Gabriel looked up at his mother, pointing at a paint can of dusty rose pink, "And we can draw flowers on the walls with the red and gold and brown."

"Ah, I see," Leah bit her bottom lip as she thought to herself, looking at the earthy brown, sunset red and aged gold paint cans that her son had pointed out, "I think that can work…I can ask Seth to draw me a border of flowers."

"Flowers and suns," Gabriel spoke up, hopping from one foot to another.

"Suns," Leah smiled down at her little boy, recognizing his dance for what it was –he needed to go to the bathroom, "I think your Uncle Seth can do that…kalachuchi flowers…those are pretty and easy to draw."

"Okay," Gabriel nodded as his hopping increased with vigor, "Mama?"

"Yes baby?"

He frowned at her but didn't correct her, "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Okay, then let's –"

"I want Daddy to take me."

"But I always take you to the bathroom," Leah looked down at her little boy with surprise as he continued to hop.

"I don't want to use the girl's bathroom anymore," Gabriel frowned at that as he began to jump on both feet, "I really need to go."

"Me too," Bradley turned to look at his mother as he began to squirm.

"I'll take them," Rick offered, picking up Gabriel in one arm, Bradley in the other, letting out a laugh when Bailey spoke up, tugging at the bottom of her sweater.

"I need to go pee-pee too."

Emily laughed, taking her daughter's hand, "Rick and I will take the kids to the bathroom. You two…guard our stuff."

Rick gave Leah a quick kiss before following behind Emily, giving Sam a narrow eyed look before they headed down the aisle towards the bathroom signs.

"Your husband," Sam turned to look at Leah, giving her a lopsided smile, "Takes possessive to a whole new level."

Leah laughed at that, picking up a can of the pink paint Gabriel had picked, laughing again when Sam took it from her, "You're one to talk. I remember a time when I wasn't even allowed to think bad things about Emily."

Sam laughed, taking a second can from Leah and placing it on Rick's cart, "Sorry, but back then, goodness Leah, you were a bitch."

"I know," Leah grinned at him as she handed him a third can, quickly calculating if that will be enough, deciding to take a fourth one just in case, "I never thought I had it in me to be that mean."

"I didn't either," Sam placed the fourth can in the cart, taking the cans of earthy brown and sunset red she handed him, "Believe me, I was surprised the first time I heard your thoughts…never thought you actually knew the vile vocabulary you used."

Leah laughed, rubbing the small of her back as she joined him by the carts, which were taking up half of the main aisle yet still giving necessary space for people to walk by, "You know, I haven't used that vocabulary in a long time."

"Probably because you don't want Gabriel running around calling everyone pansy ass dicks."

Leah and Sam laughed at that, Leah leaning against one of the carts as they both enjoyed the easy friendship they shared.

"Leah? Leah Clearwater?"

Turning to look over her shoulder, her eyes widened as she recognized the slim brunette, "Sadie Call? What are you doing in town?"

Laughing, they moved around the carts to embrace, Sadie glancing down at Leah's bulging stomach, "I'm…I came down for mom's birthday, its next weekend…wow, you look…different."

Leah laughed at that as she placed her hands on her big round stomach, Sam chuckling behind her, "I assume so. Tell me, what have you been doing with your life? It's been so long since I last saw you."

"Yeah…when I left for college, what? Nine years ago? I'm a nurse now," Sadie smiled at her, noticing how much she looked like the Leah she had been before she and Sam had broken up, "Up in Seattle. I'm engaged to a doctor."

"Oh," Leah exclaimed in obvious pleasure for her friend as she admired the diamond solitaire on Sadie's ring finger, "I'm so happy for you…believe me, marriage is great…especially when it's with the right guy."

Sadie smiled at that, noticing the wedding band and engagement ring on Leah's finger, looking over at Sam before smiling at her old high school friend, "I'm so glad you and Sam were able to work things out…and now a baby –"

"No –"

"Oh shit," Sam muttered under his breath loud enough for both Leah and Sadie to hear him, "Rick's going to kill me."

"Rick?"

"My husband," Leah laughed at the way Sam's face went pale as he looked over his shoulder to make sure Rick and Emily weren't anywhere near hearing distance, "He's a World History teacher at Forks High and coaches the track and field team…he's from Greece."

"Greece, wow," Sadie was still chuckling at the sick look Sam was sporting, "How'd you meet him?"

"We met in New Hampshire," Leah smiled at her as she reached to rub the small of her back, "It's a long story but with a very good ending."

"I'm looking forward to hearing about it," Sadie shifted her weight as she crossed her arms over her chest, "We'll have to get together sometime soon, before I have to leave…although I am coming back for Embry's graduation."

"I can't believe Embry didn't tell me you were coming into town," Leah shook her head, mentally slapping Embry at not having told her; "I would have had you over for dinner."

"He doesn't know," Sadie chuckled, watching as a tall blond man with a blue eyed dark haired boy on his shoulders walked towards them, a pregnant woman she quickly recognized as Leah's cousin beside him, her hands being held by a little boy and girl that looked to be about the same age, "I actually stopped here to get some flowers for mom's garden as a birthday gift…if that's your husband –wow."

Leah laughed at that, used to women ogling her very good looking husband.

She smiled as Rick moved towards her, his arm going around her waist, "This is my husband Rick."

"Who's that, mama," Gabriel leaned over to pat the top of Leah's head, holding on to Rick's neck so he wouldn't fall over.

Laughing, she looked up at her little boy, "This is Sadie. We were friends back in high school…I haven't seen her in a long time," turning to look at her friend, she smiled at the way Sadie was looking at Gabriel, "This is our little boy Gabriel –"

"I'm going to be three," Gabriel told her, holding up three little fingers, "My mama and Daddy made a baby sister so I won't have to be a baby anymore, right mama?"

"Right baby."

"Mama!"

"I'm sorry," Leah laughed up at her scowling son, reaching up to tousle his dark hair, "I keep forgetting. Anyway," looking into her husband's blue eyes, she further explained, "Sadie is Embry's older sister."

"Oh," Rick nodded, giving the brunette a smile before looking down at Leah, "So she's going to be family?"

"What?"

"Ouch," Rick rubbed his side where Leah had elbowed him, watching with amusement as his wife turned to look at her friend.

"What he meant was that Embry is over at our place so much, Rick sees him like a son."

"A pain in the ass is what I see him like," Rick stepped away from Leah, giving her raised elbow a warning look, "Don't."

Sadie laughed as she looked at Rick, "You got my brother down pat. He's always been a pain in the ass."

"Really," Rick gave Sadie a look of obvious respect, "Tell me, how do you get him to leave?"

"I've yet to figure that out."

"Damn," Rick reached up to pull Gabriel off his shoulders, "Time to get on your feet _kyrio_."

"Okay," the little boy kicked his legs until his feet touched the floor, looking up at his mother with those big blue eyes of his, "Mama, can we go for ice cream? Daddy says we're done shopping."

"That's sounds like a great idea," Leah stroked her hand over his hair as she looked over her shoulder at Emily and Sam, "You guys up for ice cream?"

"With these two monsters," Sam looked affectionately at his two kids as they attempted to climb the sides of the shopping carts, "Of course…maybe they'll go into a sugar coma."

"Wouldn't that be nice," Emily said with a smile, leaning against Sam's chest as he covertly rubbed the small of her back.

"Would you like to join us," Leah invited Sadie with a smile, enjoying the way she was looking from Sam to Emily to Rick and then back to her…she could practically see all the questions she had tumbling around in her head.

"That would be great," Sadie smiled at Leah, pointing over her shoulder, "Let me go get those flowers and I'll meet all of you at the checkout counter…I'll probably beat you there."

"Probably," Leah laughed as Gabriel ran over to his cousins to join them in their attempts to climb what to them probably seemed Mount Everest, "Gabriel, be careful."

"I won't break my arm again, mama. Promise."

"Good," Leah smiled at her son before turning to Sadie, "We'll meet you up front."

"Alright," Sadie smiled at her old friend before turning to walk towards the gardening section, her black boots clicking on the tiled floor.

Turning to look at her husband, she gave him a pleading look, "I need paintbrushes."

"I threw some into the cart," Rick pointed towards the carts, smiling when his wife's bottom lip poked out.

"No, I need small ones…for detailing."

"Honey," Rick reached out to run his fingers through one of her pigtails, think how cute she looked with them along with the denim coveralls she wore over a teal cotton top, "It'll probably be best to look for those in an art supply store."

"We don't have an art supply store here," Leah bit her bottom lip as she continued to give Rick the puppy eyed look.

"Listen," Rick pulled her into his arms, resting his forehead against hers, "I'll go into Port Angeles tomorrow and get you what you need. You just make me a list, okay?"

"Okay," Leah whispered, a smile on her lips as he leaned in to kiss her, their lips briefly meeting before Gabriel ran over to them and wedged his small body between their legs, reaching up to tug at his mother's coveralls.

"Mama!"

Laughing, they pulled apart, both of them looking down at their son, "Yes Gabe."

"Can I have my marble back?"


	43. Chapter 42

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: A new chapter for the end of the weekend! Enjoy!**

**Gaby -Looking forward to your review darling!**

**Ses and Hilja -I miss you two! Hope life is treating well.**

**Lynn -I love you...very much...I am going to have Lyn and Collin coming up in the next chapter...as a thank you for your loyal reviews.**

**Read. Enjoy. Review!  
**

**Chapter Forty-Two**

Moving the sanding block under the railing in long even strokes, Seth let out a sigh of relief as he looked over the porch.

It had been an all day job but he'd finally finished it; floor, railings, steps and support columns.

Giving the end of the railing one more stroke, he pushed the clear protective glasses he was wearing to the top of his head, tossing the worn out sand paper into the trash can at the bottom of the porch steps.

Grabbing a beer from the cooler he kept next to the trash can, he leaned against the porch railing as he watched as a black truck with Idaho plates pulled up to the front of his house, the engine shutting off after a few seconds.

Popping the top of the can, he took a long swallow of the cold beer as Derek got out of the truck, tossing the black hat he was wearing unto his seat before closing the door, heading up the lawn with long purposeful strides.

"You and I need to talk," Derek stopped several feet away, watching as Seth took a swig of his beer, his shoulder resting against the freshly sanded redwood column.

He wasn't wearing much except for a pair of cut off jeans and sneakers that had seen better days.

For a cold day, it was surprising to see him in minimal clothes but Derek supposed, due to the fine coat of sand dust covering his dark skin, the work involved in sanding an old redwood porch would keep him warm enough for the weather not to matter.

"I assumed as much," Seth finished his beer, tossing it into the trash can before moving down the steps towards Derek.

It didn't surprise him that Derek was here on his front yard –quite frankly he felt he deserved what was coming to him.

What did surprise him, though, was that it had taken him this long to show up to give him what for as punishment for hurting Julie –just as he'd promised he would.

"Before we start talking," Seth stopped a couple of feet away from Derek, sliding his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, "I recommend you think about what you want to say and how. I don't want you to get hurt."

Derek scoffed at that right before he hauled off and punched Seth across the jaw.

Seth didn't even feel it when Derek's knuckles connected with his jaw but he did grimace at the sound of cracking knuckles.

"Son of a bitch!"

Derek held his hand against his chest, gritting his teeth as the pain radiated up his arm, "You have a rock for a jaw, you bastard!"

Seth gave Derek an apologetic smile, "I told you to think about it. It would have hurt less if you had hit me in the gut."

"Oh really," Derek didn't give Seth the chance to guess what he was thinking, simply kicking out to the side, the heel of his boot making solid contact with the left side of Seth's ribs.

Letting out a low groan as he doubled over, Seth's face exploded in pain as Derek's knee connected with his nose, a loud crunching sound evidence of it breaking.

Landing on the grass on his ass, Seth let out another groan at the jarring of his ribs, which he was sure at least one was broken.

Reaching up, he pinched his bloody nose, wincing as he set it straight, turning his head to the side to spit out blood.

"Need any help," Embry walked up the drive, hands in the pockets of his jeans as he watched Seth wipe a hand under his bloody nose.

"Nah," Derek gave Embry a crooked grin, pulling a beer out of the cooler as he sat on the top porch step, "I'm done kicking his ass."

"You kicked me in the gut. There's a difference," Seth struggled to his feet, letting out another groan as the bruised muscle pulled on his aching ribs.

For some strange reason, ribs always took longer to heal.

"Your still ended up on your ass," Derek gingerly pressed the cold beer against his swollen hand.

Shaking his head, Seth moved across the lawn to sit next to Derek, glancing at his hand, "You're going to have to go to a doctor for that. You probably have a broken knuckle or two."

"Don't look so damn pleased about it," Derek handed the beer he was holding to Seth, grabbing another one from the cooler, "Is your nose broken?"

"Nah," Seth popped open the can, taking a deep swallow of the still cold liquid, "What are you doing here, Em?"

"Your sister told me you were staining your porch," Embry leaned against the porch railing, looking over the sanded wood, "Came to see if you wanted some help."

"That would be appreciated," Seth finished his beer, tossing the empty can into the trash can, "I'd like to finish before dinner."

"Got plans," Embry raised an eyebrow at Seth, having heard from Leah that Seth's imprint turned out to be the girl the Cullens were hiding away up at their house.

He had gotten an occasional glimpse of the girl during patrols, as well as those two…hybrids is what Sam called them but other than that, Seth didn't seem to think it necessary to tell any of them about anything concerning his imprint or the…hybrids with her.

Except for Sam, of course.

Seth had not only gone to their Alpha with the news, but had brought along the little boy hybrid, who, after Seth reassured him it was alright, had told Sam the entire story of how he and his…sister came to be.

Sam had, in turn, told the story to the rest of the pack.

But what got Embry was that, having considered Seth as a best friend, this felt like proof that Seth didn't feel the same way about him.

"It's Friday," Seth pushed himself to his feet, pulling up the low riding cut offs before heading towards the side of the house.

"So?"

Seth let out a deep sigh, knowing what was stuck up Embry's ass, "Yes, I have plans…a dinner date actually."

Embry nodded but Seth didn't give any further details as he turned to look at Derek, "Did she take the deal?"

Derek gave him a one sided smile, "Yeah…she leaves on Monday."

"Who," Embry looked from Seth to Derek, "What deal?"

"Julie," Seth smiled in satisfaction as he moved the cans of wood stain, having decided against varnishing the porch after all, from under the tarp besides the house, setting them on the porch, "She got a record deal offer…she's going to New York to start recording her first CD next week."

"Your friend here," Derek nodded towards Seth as he got up unto his feet, tossing the beer can back into the cooler, "Was real sneaky and underhanded about the way he got her discovered, so to speak."

"Hey," Seth came around the porch, carrying a couple of wide paintbrushes, two stirring sticks and a drop cloth, "You guys were straight with her and told her she's got what it takes and she did nothing about it. I just took a different approach."

"Why do you think I'm here," Derek gave Seth a look of disapproval, "Julie hates being tricked and that's pretty much what you did."

"I didn't see any other option," Seth dropped what he had in his arms onto the porch floor, placing his fists on his hips as he stared back at Derek, "I agree, it was underhanded but it was necessary…Julie has too much talent to stay around these parts…she's destined for greater things and if my underhanded trick gets her there, I can live with the guilt."

Derek stared at Seth for several seconds before a chuckle escaped him as he shook his head, "Susie did say if anyone would get her out there, it would be you. Anyway, we're throwing her a bon voyage and good luck party tomorrow, if you want to come. You too Embry."

"I'll be there."

"Why don't you do the party here, at First Beach," Seth crossed his arms over his chest, "It'll be much more relaxed and there's unlimited space. I can borrow a couple of grills and we can have food and drinks –I'll buy."

"Nah," Derek shook his head, "I'll pay for half. I'll let the band know…can you get them the space to set-up?"

"We can do the same thing we did for Rick's party, build them a platform," Seth nodded his head as the whole thing formed in his head, "We can start early, kind of like a family party thing…I'm sure Julie will be happy to spend some time with Gabriel…once it's bed time for the kids, the rest of us can keep having fun. What do you think Embry?"

"Good idea," Embry nodded his head, looking up from the can of wood stain where he had been reading the directions, "Big bonfire, relaxed atmosphere, music and alcohol…sounds like a hippie party and I'm sure Julie would love that."

Both Derek and Seth laughed at that, knowing that with Julie's free spirit, it was definitely her kind of party.

"I'll bring a video camera," Derek pulled out his wallet, trying to open it one handed, "Make a DVD of all her well wishers."

Seth stared at Derek, a contemplative look on his face, "I'll bring a photographer…get some pictures…she might be able to use some of them as cover art for her CD."

"A photographer," Derek stared at Seth in surprise, "Now that's expensive."

"Oh, don't worry about it; I'll take care of that. She's got amazing talent and Julie happens to be a real big fan of her work."

"Alright then," Derek pulled out several bills from his wallet, handing them to Seth, "Sounds like a plan."

Taking the money, Seth stuffed it into the pocket of his cut-offs without counting it, "A party is what it sounds like. Get her here by five thirty, deal?"

"Deal," Derek nodded as he headed down the yard towards his truck, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading to the hospital."

"Nearest one is in Forks," Seth called out behind him, laughing as Derek flipped him the finger without bothering to look back.

Seth and Embry stood in the yard as Derek made an awkward U-turn, since it was his right hand that was broken, heading down the road towards Forks.

Pulling off his t-shirt, which was a recent gift from his sister, Embry tossed it over a scraggly bush by the front steps, turning to look at Seth, "Let's get started…don't want you to be late for your dinner date."

Seth let out a sigh, moving to the side of the house to find a flat head screwdriver to open the cans, "The reason I didn't tell you is because of the way you think about them."

"By them, you mean the…kids," Embry took one of the sticks to stir the contents of the can, moving towards one side of the porch, Seth moving to the opposite end.

"Yes, I mean the kids," Seth spread the drop cloth between him and Embry, placing both cans on it to avoid leaving behind rings on the wood, "They're special –"

"Special," Embry scoffed at that, turning to look at Seth, "They're half-vampires...an abomi –"

"They're special," Seth interrupted Embry, staring at him without blinking, "They constantly have to fight against their predatory nature, against the thirst that is part of their genes…they have dreams, hopes, desires…all of them centered around their aunt…my imprint. So yeah, it matters to me what you and the pack think of them…and if you can't see them for what they are –amazing creatures capable of completely giving of themselves for the sake of someone else –then, no, I'm not going to talk to you about them…I'm not going to have you meet them."

"Has Leah met them," Embry turned his back on Seth, getting down on his knees as he dipped his paintbrush into the dark stain.

"No," Seth looked towards his sister's house, his heart squeezing painfully, "She doesn't know the entire story about them yet."

"And if she feels the same way the rest of –"

"She won't get to meet them either," Seth got down on his knees, dipping his paintbrush into the liquid, spreading it in even strokes into the weathered wood, watching as it was absorbed into the grain, bringing out the dark red color of the redwood.

It would hurt, it truly would, to not share this new part of his life with his sister, his friend, his pack…but he had meant it when he'd promised to protect Rose and the twins –and that included protecting them from negative thoughts and actions –even if it was from his own people.

For them, he would turn his back on his people if it came down to that…

He just hoped his brothers and sister wouldn't force him into having to do it.

* * *

"So he's basically said –"

"That unless we accept the two…kids, we won't be a part of his life," Embry dragged the cold glass around in small circles, leaving behind water rings on the wooden surface of Leah's kitchen table, "And it's not just us in the pack but you too."

Leah let out a sigh as she sat down, "These kids…what's so special about them? I mean, why wouldn't we accept them?"

Embry stared at Leah, not sure of what to do, "Sam hasn't told you?"

"Told me what," Leah stared at Embry as he started fidgeting on his seat, looking extremely uncomfortable.

"Oh, wow," Embry pulled at the collar of his t-shirt, "Um, he told Rick and, well…Rick didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what," Leah glared at Embry as he grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck, "I will slap you silly Embry Call if you don't tell me now."

"Well, um," Embry cleared his throat, staring down at the glass of lemonade he held in his hand, "The two kids…they, uh…they're Seth's imprint's…niece and nephew but, uh…well…they're…hybrids."

Leah stared at him, her eyebrows lowered over her brown-green eyes, "What kind of hybrids? Because, if you think about it, my son is a hybrid."

"Right, um," Embry rubbed his hand over his mouth, watching Leah as he continued, "Well, you see…they, uh…they're half vampire, half human."

Leah's face froze in shock as she stared at him, her mind stumbling over the logistics of it, "How is that possible?"

"Well, as it turns out, a male vampire can mate with a female human and procreate little…half and halves."

Leah continued to stare at him, making him slightly nervous because he could see the growing anger in her eyes, "Are they venomous?"

Embry tried not to grimace, recalling the story Dougie had told him of how the little boy hybrid had attacked Gabriel in some possessive rage involving his sister, "Not the little girl."

Leah slowly leaned back into her chair, just as slowly resting her hands over her large stomach as she took a deep breath, "So what you're saying…is that my brother…brought a venomous half vampire, half human to my mother's house…where my son was…and didn't tell me? Even after this…hybrid attacked my baby?"

Embry wanted to get out of there, to run as far as he could before all hell broke loose…Rick and Seth were so going to get it but if he didn't find a way to escape, he would be getting the brunt of the explosion, "If you think about it…Seth really does believe he…they…are not dangerous. He wouldn't have brought them anywhere near Gabriel if he didn't believe that."

"You think that makes me feel better," Leah pushed herself to her feet, running her hands through her hair, "This…this little boy threw himself at my son…actually physically threw –"

"Leah," Embry held back the grimace as she turned to glare at him for daring to interrupt her tirade, "You'll lose Seth…his imprint is his life now…and those two are in her life…so really, you only have two options."

"And what are those options," Leah leaned against the counter, gripping the edge in both hands, the wood slightly splintering as she flexed her fingers.

"Well, there's the option of you going off on Seth about placing his…his kid in the same room with yours and as a result, losing Seth…"

Embry watched Leah frowning as she looked out the kitchen window, "What's the second option?"

"Well," Embry took a swallow of his tepid lemonade, "You can make that little boy fall in love with you."

Turning to stare at him in surprise, she crossed her arms over her chest, "What would that accomplish?"

"Well," Embry pushed himself to his feet, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "If that little boy is in love with you, he's less likely to hurt Gabriel…not that he did hurt him. From what I heard, Gabriel gave as good as he got."

Letting out a heavy breath, she pushed herself away from the counter, moving towards the phone, picking up her purse which she had set beside it, "I'm going to have to think about this –"

"Think about it," Embry stared at her in shock, "Leah, we're talking about Seth. Can you honestly live your life without him?"

"He's my brother," Leah pulled out a piece of paper, returning her purse to where it was, "Of course not…it's just…it's not as easy as it sounds."

Embry took the paper she held out to him, looking down at it, a smile spreading across his face, "It's a girl."

"Yeah," Leah smiled at him, watching the way he studied the sonogram picture, a look of awe suffusing his handsome face, "It's a girl…I got an extra picture for you…Rick doesn't know."

"Nor will he find out," Embry gave Leah a conspiratorial smile as he looked at the picture once more before sliding it into the back pocket of his jeans, "What are you going to name her?"

Leah laughed at the hopeful look on his face, sliding her hand over her round stomach, "That, my friend, you're going to have to wait for…just like everyone else."

"Does Rick already know?"

"Of course," Leah tilted her head to the side, her hair sliding over her shoulder; the pale pink sweater she was wearing gave the dark color luster, "He's her daddy."

"How come I don't get to know?"

Leah laughed at him as she walked around him, "Because you're just her imprint…hell, you're not even that yet."

Embry stuck his tongue out at the back of her head, smiling when she turned to look at him over her shoulder, "Give it time."

Shaking her head, she let out a sigh, looking at the clock of the VCR, "Rick's going to be home soon…"

"I have to head out," Embry moved around Leah, opening the front door, "I've got rounds to do."

* * *

**Sam: **_I was thinking you can bring the twins over tomorrow and they can play with Bailey and Bradley while we build the platform…that shouldn't take more than an hour, two at the most. Emily's offered to keep an eye on all four of them._

Seth finished his second round, following the same path he patrolled every night after leaving Rose and the twins…which involved a three mile radius around the house.

**Seth: **_Thanks Sam…I really appreciate you trying._

**Jared: **_Hey, how about I bring Monika over as well? Think Emily will mind looking after all five of them?_

**Seth:** _Why would you bring Monika over? I mean…I know how you and the rest of the guys feel…so why would you –_

**Jared:**_ Because you're our brother…and we want to be a part of your life…which includes...the twins._

Seth let out a bark, his feeling of pleasure spreading throughout the pack, at least the ones that were doing rounds with him that night.

**Seth: **_Thanks guys, I really appreciate it. Do you think Leah –_

**Sam: **_You might want to give her some time…Embry let me know that Rick hadn't told her…turns out he ended up being the one to tell her…let her come around on her own, Seth. She loves you and there's no way she'll risk not having you in her life…you're her little brother after all._

Letting out another bark, he finished his last run around, seeing the lights on the third floor –Marcos was still awake.

Moving stealthily across the clearing, he stopped under the window, sitting on his haunches as he let out a small bark, watching the window attentively, barking again when it opened, Marcos leaning out to look down at him.

Smiling, the little boy waved at him, as he did every night, "They're asleep Seth. Everything's good in here."

Wagging his tail as he got on all fours, he tilted his head to the side as he kept staring at the little boy.

Laughing softly, Marcos gave him another wave, "Okay, I'm going to bed already. Good night, Seth."

A soft bark was soon followed by the window closing, seconds later the lights shut off.

Moving back a few feet, he stared up at the window for a few seconds until he was satisfied, moving around the house until he was under Viviana's window, tilting his head to the side until he heard her fast beating heart and slow breathing, letting him know she was asleep.

A soft woof of satisfaction escaped him as he moved to the other side of the house until he reached the second floor bedroom used by Rose.

Lying down, he rested his head on his front paws, closing his eyes as his entire being focused on the sound of her slow beating heart, her breathing even and deep.

His little girl was asleep, her dreams undisturbed by any bad memories.

He matched his breathing to hers, feeling himself relax as the stress of the day bled out of him.

Spending his nights under her window kept him from going crazy with worry at having her by herself out here in the middle of nowhere…in a house that still had a slight vampire smell.

It was his nightmare, the idea of nomads being attracted by the leftover smell of the Cullens, despite them no longer being here.

In the past few years, they've had one or two nomads coming through, easily taken care of within hours.

Even though it had been about two years since they've seen hide or hair from any vampire, Seth would rather be close by just in case.

He was, after all, protecting what was his.


	44. Chapter 43

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: A new chapter! This one was a bit hard because I was contemplating cutting it into two chapters but decided it was time to just get Julie out of Dodge...so I did.**

**Gaby -Look forward to your review!**

**Ses and Lyn -Love you two! Lyn, as promised, small Lyn and Collin moment but very precious despite how brief it is.**

**Hilja -where are you my friend? I miss you...**

**Everyone else -enjoy as you read and remember to review because I enjoy those!  
**

**Chapter Forty-Three**

"Why me?"

Embry looked over at Seth as they walked up the porch steps, his hands inside the pockets of a black leather jacket he was wearing.

"Because you're my best friend," Seth turned to look at Embry, his eyes serious as he continued, "There's no one I trust more than you…especially with her."

Embry nodded as Seth knocked on the door, "Why don't you take her with you?"

"I just…" Seth shook his head as they waited, able to hear running footsteps coming down the stairs, "I don't want Rose there, just in case something goes wrong…someone says something or does something –Marcos and Vivi can handle it but I'm not sure if Rose can."

"Seth!"

Laughing, he caught the little girl as she threw herself into his arms, tossing her up into the air before securing her in his arms, "How are you, Ladybug?"

Vivi giggled as she leaned close to his face, touching her nose to his, "Jakey called me that…I just finished making an apple pie. Tia Rosa says we can take it to the party with us."

Seth smiled at her, reaching up to straighten the purple ribbons that held her pigtails, "Yes we can…my sister loves apple pie."

"I hope she likes mine," Vivi bit her bottom lip before turning her big gold-brown eyes towards Embry, her bow shaped mouth spreading into a bright smile, "Are you Seth's brother?"

"One of many," Embry couldn't help smiling back at her, thinking she had to be the cutest little girl he'd ever seen, "I'm Embry."

"I'm Vivi," she leaned across Seth to offer him her tiny hand, "My brother Marcos started calling me that when we were really, really little. My actual name is Viviana."

"Viviana," Embry gently squeezed her little fingers, finding her precious on top of cute…how the hell was he suppose to not like her, "Do you know what it means?"

"Uh-hu," Vivi nodded her head, the little red gold curls framing her face dancing with the movement, "It's Latin and it means lively."

Seth laughed as he buzzed her cheek, her high clear laughter ringing across the clearing, "It fits you well."

"I think so too," Vivi exclaimed as she reached up to rub the top of Seth's head, "Are we ready to go?"

"Where's your brother?"

"Hi Seth."

Both Embry and Seth turned to look behind them, Marcos walking up the porch steps, his hands inside the pockets of the dark blue hooded sweater he was wearing.

"Hey Marcos," Seth reached out to tousle the boy's hair, laughing when he frowned up at him, his dark brown eyes twinkling, "What did you find?"

"A mountain lion," Marcos gave Seth a pleased look as he explained, "I followed him up into the mountains and that's where I found the goat…it's gross."

Seth laughed at that, looking out of the corner of his eye at Embry, silently imploring his friend not to show any disgust or discomfort towards the little boy, "Marcos, this is my friend Embry."

Marcos turned to look at Embry, having been aware of him the entire time, his dark eyes showing apprehension, "I know you."

"You do," Embry's eyebrows went up in surprise as he stared back at the boy, seeing something that tugged at his heart –the kid was obviously expecting to be hated.

"Yeah," Marcos nodded once, hunching his shoulders as he looked towards the forest line, "You're the one that looks like a bear…'cause you're all brown."

Embry couldn't help laughing at that, reaching out to tousle the boy's hair, "Actually, that's my friend Quil…I'm the gray one with the spots in the back."

"Oh," Marcos looked up at Embry, his chest relaxing at the way the big guy smiled at him, "You're the one Vivi calls Ghost."

Embry turned to look at the little girl, a smile on her face as she reached out to tweak her nose, "So you've named me Ghost, uh?"

"You look like one," Vivi giggled as she rubbed her nose, turning to look into Seth's face, "Tia Rosa is getting her things ready –is she coming with us?"

"Not right now," Seth smiled at Vivi as he placed her on her feet, squatting down to get to their eye level, "I'm going to take you two with me to the rez first…to meet the rest of the pack and their kids…I don't want your aunt there in case…"

"In case they don't like us," Marcos shrugged as if it didn't matter to him, not knowing that both of the men were able to see through the nonchalant movement, "Tia Rosa isn't used to having to defend us…I don't know if she would know how."

"She stood up to Rosalie," Vivi tugged at her pigtail before tossing it over her shoulder, "I think she can do it."

Both Embry and Seth turned to look at Vivi, their faces showing their surprise at what she had said, "Rose…stood up to Rosalie? Rosalie Cullen?"

Vivi nodded, smiling up into Seth's shocked face, "Rosalie wanted to keep us but Tia Rosa said no."

"Wow," Embry nodded his head, looking towards the house where the yet to appear Rose was, "Very impressive."

"That's my girl," Seth whispered to himself as he straightened up, smiling down at the two kids, "So are you two okay with the plan?"

Marcos nodded his head as Vivi turned towards the open front door, "Can I bring my dolly Seth?"

"Of course," he watched as she ran up the stairs, laughing when she yelled down, "Don't forget the apple pie!"

Marcos rolled his eyes as he headed towards the kitchen, "I'll get it."

"Where's your aunt, Marc?"

"I'm right here," Rose walked into the living room, wiping her hands on a work out rag as she smiled at Seth, giving Embry a wary look, "I was working on Julie's gift."

"Gift," Seth smiled at her, his eyes moving over her face, thinking how cute she looked with her hair pulled back to the sides with silver barrettes, the tiny diamond studs on her ears making them look…dear God, he had it bad if he actually thought her ears were beautiful –which they were.

"Yes," Rose stuffed the rag into the back pocket of her jeans, crossing her arms over her chest, "I…couldn't figure out which of the Italy pictures she would like best so I did something different with a few of them…I hope she'll like it."

"I'm sure she will," Seth couldn't look away from her, even when Embry elbowed him on the side, "Any picture would have been fine."

"I didn't want to give her just any picture," Rose wrinkled her nose at him, making him see where Vivi had picked up that particular mannerism, "I, uh, have to wait a few minutes for it to dry before I frame it."

"That's alright," Seth finally looked over at Embry before turning back to Rose, "Listen…I'm going to go ahead and take the twins now…you can take your time, get everything you need together and Embry here will take you with him once you're ready."

Embry smiled at Rose, seeing her discomfort as she stared back at him, almost as if trying to read his mind before turning to look at Seth, "Why can't I…why can't I go with you?"

Seth moved across the living room, giving her a reassuring smile as he took one of her hands in his, "Rose, there's no need for you to be afraid of Embry…he won't hurt you."

"I know," Rose whispered softly, her hand holding tight to his, "I just…I'm not…I'm used to having the twins with me…all the time and, well, I don't…I'm not sure…"

"Rose," Seth leaned closer, whispering into her ear, "Its better this way…give my brothers the chance to get used to the twins…before they meet you. Trust me on this…please?"

Rose breathed in deep, nodding her head, unaware that Seth was close enough for her hair to brush against his jaw.

Holding his breath, he pulled back, his body hyper-aware of her so close to him; he could smell the cherry blossom scent of her shampoo, "Embry is a real good friend of mine…I trust him implicitly."

"Okay," Rose nodded again, giving Embry a shy smile, fidgeting where she stood.

"Tia," Vivi came down the stairs, a blond haired doll tucked into the crook of her elbow, "Offer Embry something to drink while he waits for you."

"Oh," Rose blushed, reaching up to run her fingers through her hair, "Um, there's fresh raspberry tea…would you like some?"

Embry gave her a friendly smile as Marcos came out of the kitchen, carefully holding an apple pie, the crust golden brown and perfect, "Are we leaving now?"

"Yes," Seth smiled at the little boy, letting go of Rose's hand but not before he kissed the back of it, "We'll be seeing you in a few minutes, okay Rose?"

"Okay," she nodded, giving him a smile before turning to her niece and nephew, "You two behave, okay? Listen to Seth."

"When don't we behave," Vivi asked primly, smiling at her aunt as she turned to stare at her and Marcos, her eyebrows arched over her big hazel eyes.

"Don't get her started, Vivi," Marcos gave his sister a warning look, "You know she'll come up with a list."

Rose laughed, her rosy cheeks darkening as she looked over at Embry, "If you want to…I need to get some things together so you can wait in the kitchen."

"There are cookies in the panda cookie jar," Vivi bounced down the last two steps, grabbing on to Seth's hand, "I made them yesterday."

"Thanks," Embry smiled at her before following Rose into the kitchen, watching as she searched the cupboards for a glass, "You don't know this kitchen very well, do you?"

"Um," Rose looked over at Embry, giving a slight wave at Seth and the twins in response to their waving at her, "I don't…use it much. Vivi…Vivi does most of the cooking."

Embry took the glass she offered him, watching the petite girl as she opened the fridge, pulling out a glass pitcher, "You don't know how?"

"Uh," Rose placed the full pitcher on the island before opening the freezer to pull out ice cubes, "No, I don't know how to cook…I kind of lose track of time…Marcos says if it weren't for Vivi, I would burn down the house."

Smiling as he took the ice cubes from her, he broke out a few to place into the glass before pouring the red tea over them, "I can understand that."

Leaning against one of the marble topped counters, she watched Embry as he took a swallow of the tea, "Vivi made the tea…who…who are the twins meeting?"

Taking another sip of the sweet cold liquid, he set the glass on the counter of the island, "They'll be meeting…Sam. He's our…one of our tribe leaders."

"Oh," Rose crossed her ankles, her arms crossed over her chest as she nibbled on her bottom lip, "Is…is Seth a leader?"

"No," Embry smiled at her as he rested an elbow on the island, "He's…kind of like a junior leader. You know…second in the running."

Nodding her head, she bit down on her bottom lip before letting it go, "Who else?"

"Well, there are some of our brothers, like Jared…Quil…Collin, Dylan, Brady, Brandon…there's a whole lot of them."

"Any of…Seth's family," Rose nibbled on her thumb nail, unable to keep looking at Embry as her face flushed.

"There's his sister," Embry finished his tea, standing up to move towards the sink where he placed the glass into the sink, "And her son, Seth's nephew. You've met his mother, right?"

She nodded, taking the pitcher from the island and placing it back in the fridge, "Anyone else?"

"There's Sam's wife, Emily. She's Seth's cousin."

Nodding again, she moved towards the outside hallway, walking backwards, "I'm…I'm going to go get my things…we can go in a few minutes."

"Okay," Embry leaned his elbow against the stainless steel fridge, watching as she moved down the hall, looking down at his watch.

He hoped Seth had gotten enough time to introduce the twins with the pack and their cubs.

And fix any altercations that may occur.

* * *

"She's not gonna like me," Vivi whispered softly as Seth undid her car seat harness, staring morosely at the dark haired little girl playing with her mother on the front yard of the tiny sea-side house.

Seth looked into her gold-brown eyes, seeing a sadness that went beyond today.

"Let's give it a try, okay Vivi," he asked softly, kissing her nose before setting her on her feet, handing her the blond doll she had brought.

"Okay," Vivi nodded slowly, hugging her doll tight as Marcos scrambled out of the car to stand next to her.

Nudging them to the side, he closed the passenger door to the dark gray Bentley.

He had left his Mustang back at the Cullen's for Embry to drive when he brought Rose.

Turning, he watched as Sam came out of the house, raising his hand in greeting as he studied Viviana.

He had already met Marcos; had talked to the boy extensively, discovering not only his maturity but also his strong will and clear understanding of right and wrong, not to mention a disturbingly grounded responsibility concerning his sister and aunt.

Disturbing because it became very obvious to Sam the boy would stop at nothing to protect those he considered his responsibility.

"Hey Marcos," Sam gave the boy a smile as he walked up to Emily, placing an arm around her waist, Bailey wrapping her arms around his leg as Bradley left his cars in the dirt to stand next to his sister, both staring wide-eyed at Marcos and Viviana.

"Hi Sam," Marcos stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, scuffing the toe of his shoe against the ground, "This is my sister Vivi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Vivi," Emily stepped forward, her heart melting as the little redhead looked up at her, holding out her little hand for her to shake.

Smiling, she wrapped her hand around the warm little fingers, "I'm Emily. This is my husband Sam and my children, Bailey and Bradley. They're twins like you and your brother."

Vivi stared at Bailey, her bottom lip quivering as she shyly held out her doll, "This is my dolly Carla. Do you want to play with her?"

Bailey stared at Vivi, her nose quivering. Her face slowly darkened into a scowl before she stepped towards her, pushing her into the ground.

"Bailey!"

Emily looked at her daughter in shock as Vivi's big eyes flooded with tears, little Marcos moving to stand toe to toe with Bailey.

"You can't push my sister," he growled at her, his eyes dark with anger.

Bailey stared at him before shoving him back, watching as he stumbled backwards until he finally tripped over Vivi and fell into the dirt.

Glaring at her, Marcos pushed himself to his feet, launching himself at her but Seth intercepted him, holding him in one arm as he picked up Vivi in the other, the silent tears running down her face breaking his heart as he moved away, "Its okay sweetheart."

"Bailey," Emily stared at her daughter, shocked beyond belief at what had happened…something like this she would have expected from Bradley but not Bailey, "Why would you do that?"

Bailey looked up at her mother, her doe brown eyes filling with tears, "I don't like them. They smell funny and it hurts my nose."

"Well," Sam's eyebrows rose in surprise, "That I was not expecting."

* * *

Seth got down on one knee, placing Vivi on her feet, keeping Marcos under his arm as he wiped away her tears, "I'm sorry Vivi. You tried, even knowing it wasn't going to work and that's good."

Rubbing a small fist under her red nose, she looked down at her doll as she straightened the skirt of the checkered blue dress she had changed her into that morning, "I hoped she would like my doll."

"I'm sorry sweetie," Seth kissed her forehead, smoothing her curly pigtails over her small shoulders.

"We're here," Jared walked up to Seth, Ian on his arm, Monika holding on to his other hand, "The other guys are already building the platform, thought I'd drop Monika off so she can play with the girls."

Vivi turned around to look at Monika, both girls smiling shyly at each other.

"Your doll is pretty," Monika reached out shyly to touch the little black shoes on the doll's feet.

"Her name is Carla," Vivi smiled at her as she held out the doll, "Do you want to play with her?"

"Uh-hu," Monika nodded energetically, taking the offered doll as they both skipped a few feet away, Monika smiling as Vivi told her about the doll's life story.

"What's with the wooden boy," Jared asked jokingly as he shifted Ian unto his other arm.

Seth looked down at Marcos, the boy holding himself rigid as he glared at Bailey, "Not a wooden boy but thanks for reminding me."

Getting up on his feet, he swung Marcos around until he held him in both arms, looking down into his angry little face, "You and I are going to talk."

* * *

Rick leaned against the wall, watching his wife as she filled a large box with hamburger and hot dog buns.

He liked watching her, enjoyed the way she moved, slow and graceful, so damn erotic he couldn't even explain it to himself.

Moving across the kitchen floor, he placed a hand on the small of her back, leaning down to kiss her mouth but she turned her head, his lips barely grazing her jaw as she moved away from him.

"Are you okay," he asked, seeing the rigid way she held her shoulders, her jaw tight as she continued doing what she had been doing.

"I'm fine," she answered, not looking at him as she picked up the packed box, moving across the kitchen to set it on the table.

"You're saying you're fine but I'm not seeing it," Rick leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest, "Are you angry at me?"

"I'm not angry at you," Leah shook her head as she moved back to where he was standing to grab a paper bag filled with several jars of ketchup, mustard and relish.

"Really," Rick cocked an eyebrow as he reached out to pull her into his arms but she neatly side stepped him, moving away from him, "You're definitely angry at me."

"I'm not angry, I'm…" Leah placed the bag next to the box, turning to look at her husband, "I'm disappointed."

"Oh Zeus," Rick let his head fall back, "That's even worse than being angry at me. What did I do?"

"It'll come to you," Leah arched an eyebrow at him before turning to check the box and bag, doing a quick count to make sure she had everything.

"Are we going somewhere," Rick asked as he wondered if he had forgotten some previously made plans.

"Gabriel and I are going to a party," Leah crossed her arms over her chest as she turned her eyes towards her husband.

"A party?"

"Yes. It's a farewell party for Julie…she's heading to New York tomorrow to start recording her first CD."

"Well, that's good," Rick smiled at her but she didn't smile back.

He was definitely in trouble.

"Yes, it is. Anyway, I'm taking Gabriel to Emily's…Seth's bringing over his imprint's kids and I think Gabe will benefit in making new friends."

"No. You can't take him there," Rick shook his head, his sandy blond hair falling across his forehead.

"Why not?"

"Because –" Rick stopped, realizing why his wife was upset with him, "You know, don't you?"

"Despite the fact that neither you nor my brother saw it necessary to tell me," Leah took a deep breath, reaching back to rub the small of her back, "Why didn't you tell me Rick?"

"Who told you?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes," Rick ran his fingers through his hair, giving it a little tug in irritation, "It was Embry, wasn't it?"

"Don't you dare get mad at him," resting her fists on her hips as she gave her husband a stern look, "There was no reason why he shouldn't think you had already told me."

Rick tensed his jaw, "It wasn't his place to tell you."

"No, it wasn't," Leah ran her fingers through her hair, letting out a long sigh, "You should have been the one to tell me…why didn't you?"

Rick scrubbed his hands over his face, heaving a breath as he looked at his wife, not liking the hurt evident in her brown-green eyes, "Lee…"

Leah tried not to smile –that was the first time he had ever called her that.

"I…I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you…what happened at Sue's was done and over and I wasn't going to let it happen again so I didn't see…I saw it as a non-issue."

"A non-issue," Leah's eyes widened in shock as she tried to think of what to say, "Don't you think, as Gabe's mother, that I needed to know about everything?"

"Baby," Rick moved across the kitchen, taking her shoulders in his hands as he looked into her eyes, "I knew you would worry, possibly get angry…strong emotions like that are not good for you or the baby."

Leah shook her head as she gave her husband an exasperated look, "Sometimes I think you and Embry believe I only have half a brain because I'm pregnant."

"I don't think –"

"Rick," Leah interrupted him, reaching up to stroke his jaw, "I know you're Alpha, I know you take your responsibility seriously but we're a team. Let me be an equal partner in this relationship…let me be your Alpha female, so to speak. Please."

Rick looked into her eyes, seeing the need she felt in being an equal partner.

"I'm sorry," Rick whispered, resting his forehead against hers, "I'm sorry, I was…I wasn't thinking as an Alpha but as your husband, but you're right. Things like this…we should talk about it, make a decision together."

Leah gave him a soft smile, kissing his mouth as she slid her arms around his neck, "Good because we need to figure this new situation out."

"What's to figure out," Rick locked his hands behind the small of her back, "I'm not letting you, or Gabriel, anywhere near them."

"That's not an option."

"Why is that not an option," Rick pulled back to stare down at her, "I think that's the best option…the only option."

"No," Leah tried pulling away from him but he wouldn't let her go, "They're a part of my brother's life now. I don't know why but I do know I refuse to have bits and pieces of my brother. So we have to come up with something else."

"What do you propose?"

"Well," Leah fiddled with the buttons of his dark green shirt, looking up at him through her eyelashes, "Embry suggested I…make the little boy fall in love with me."

"To what end?"

"Embry believes if the little boy loves me, he's less likely to hurt Gabriel."

"That's just great," Rick let go of her, running his fingers through his hair as he walked out of the kitchen, Leah following close behind him, "A half-vampire obsessed with my wife…that would be just great."

"He's a little boy Rick," Leah reached out to touch his shoulder.

Rick turned around, taking her hand in his, "He won't be a little boy for long Leah."

"And neither will ours," Leah watched as he looked away, running his fingers through his hair again, a sign that let her know he was agitated, "Rick –"

"Leah," Rick stopped her, shaking his head as he pulled her into his arms, "I can't…I need to head out soon. Be careful, okay?"

Leah gave him a reassuring smile, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair before pulling him down for a kiss, "I wish you could come with us."

"It's a party with a bunch of twenty something year olds," Rick gently sucked her bottom lip as he wrapped his arms around her, "I won't be missing much. I'll be out there, looking after you. Just…don't stay out too late, okay?"

"Okay," Leah lifted up on her toes, covering his lips with hers, her arms tightening around his neck as he pulled her closer.

Sliding his tongue into her mouth, he angled his head for a tighter fit.

A soft moan escaped her as he moved his hands up her back, his thumbs brushing the sides of her sensitive breasts.

"We still have some time," Leah whispered into his ear, her body quivering as he moved his mouth down the side of her neck.

"Mama, are we gonna go now?"

Rick groaned as he rested his forehead against Leah's shoulder, her giggles doing nothing to help his situation.

"What terrible timing our son has," Leah whispered as she chuckled at the glare Rick gave her, turning to look down at her son, "We're ready to go."

"Are you coming with us Daddy," Gabe skipped across the living room floor, stepping up unto his father's feet as he grabbed his jeans before looking up at him.

"I can't _kyrio_," Rick tousled the boy's dark hair as he walked towards the front door, Gabriel laughing with every step he took, "I have papers to grade for school then, I have to go out into the woods."

"Can I go with you," Gabriel tugged on his father's jeans as he hopped on his feet, occasionally stepping on Rick's little toe, which hurt like crazy.

Picking him up, Rick smiled into his son's expectant face, "Not tonight _kyrio_. Next week, we get to go camping but tonight, you look after your mama, okay?"

"O-kay!"

Leah smiled at them, her heart squeezing at the way they looked together –she loved seeing her little boy and her husband communicating…it was almost –religious.

"I'll take out the box and bag for you," Rick smiled over at Leah as he opened the front door; "You're not walking, are you?"

"No," Leah shook her head as she moved towards her boys, smiling at the way Rick looked at her, his blue eyes slowly traveling down her body then back up to her eyes again, "My feet are slightly swollen so I'm definitely not walking."

Smiling down at her, he leaned down to kiss her mouth, chuckling as Gabriel threw himself into Leah's arms, wrapping his legs around her upper torso, "Go get in the car. I'll be right there."

"Okay," she grinned as he kissed her nose, watching as he turned to kiss their son's forehead.

She truly was a lucky woman.

* * *

Collin turned to look at Lyn, his eyebrows lowering over his dark brown eyes, "Are you crying?"

Lyn blushed at having been unable to hold back a sniff, swiping her hand over her eyes, "No…I mean, I just…I don't want Firecracker to go."

Collin gave her a reassuring smile as he reached across to squeeze her hand, "Lyn, she's following her dreams, doing what she loves."

"I know but…" Lyn sniffed again, holding on tight to Collin's hand as she stared out the window, "Why can't she do that here? In Seattle? Why does she have to go all the way to New York to make her dreams come true?"

Stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, he smiled at her as he got off the highway, entering into Forks towards the reservation, "Because New York is where music happens…it's not like she's going away forever Lyn. She'll be back…and she'll stay in touch with you."

"What if she gets too busy?"

"Lyn, sweetie," Collin let out a breath as he stopped at a red light, turning to look at her, not liking the way her purple eyes were rimmed in red –she had obviously been crying on and off for the past few days, "You're her little sister…she's never going to get too busy for you."

"I just…" Lyn reached up to wipe away tears that escaped despite her efforts, "I don't want her to leave me too."

"Ah, Lyn," Collin drove the truck into the parking lot of a corner gas station as soon as the light had turned green, setting the truck on park before unbuckling Lyn's seat belt and pulling her across the seat into his arms, hugging her tight as she lost the fight with her tears, "She's not leaving you honey…she's making her dreams come true but she's not leaving you."

Nodding, the top of her head hit his chin but he didn't let her go, knowing she needed the comfort he was offering.

Several minutes later, Lyn pulled back, smiling as Collin reached up to wipe away her tears with his thumbs before sliding his fingers into her blond hair to push it away from her wet face, "Thanks Collin…you're a good friend."

Collin smiled at her, kissing her forehead before letting her slide back to her seat, waiting until she buckled her seat belt before he placed the truck in reverse and got out of the parking lot and back into the street, "Now, don't make it too hard on your sister, okay? She's already having a hard time about leaving and it'll be nearly impossible for her if she sees you upset."

"I'm happy for her –I'll be happy for her," Lyn took a deep breath, a hitch catching in her throat as she leaned her head against her closed window, looking over at Collin, "I'm just…I don't like change so much, you know?"

"Not many people do," Collin smiled at her, his dark brown eyes bright as the sun slanted across his face, "I know I don't but…sometimes change is good…in fact, sometimes change is the best thing that can happen in your life."

Lyn gave him a shy smile, her face slightly flushing as she turned to look out her window as they entered the reservation, wondering if the change he was talking about had anything to do with her.

She was stupid, she knew that, thinking that a guy like Collin, a month away from turning eighteen and a couple of months away from graduating high school, could actually think she was the change he was talking about…as if she, a fifteen year old girl, was the best thing that had happened in his life.

Stupid Lyn, she mentally scolded herself as she watched the passing scenery, he's just a friend…you may have a crush on him but to him, you're just a friend.

Don't ever forget that.

* * *

Marcos was leaning against a tree, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Bailey, watching the little girl as she played with her brother Bradley, Monika and Vivi several feet away playing tea party with Carla…he still maintained it to be a stupid name for a doll –especially a blond haired blue eyed doll.

"Want a cookie?"

Looking at the plate being held out, he studied the chocolate chip cookies for several seconds before looking up into the most beautiful face he had ever seen –her eyes were slightly slanted, the irises reminding him of dark green moss over redwood tree trunks.

She smiled at him as she slowly lowered herself to sit on the dirt ground, leaning against the wide trunk of the tree next to him, "They're double chocolate chip cookies –my favorite."

"Mine too," the little boy took a cookie as he continued to stare at her, his heartbeat speeding up as she smiled at him –she was really beautiful.

Setting the plate on the ground between them, she rested her hands on her large stomach as she crossed her ankles, looking over at the Uley twins, "Why aren't you playing with the kids?"

Biting into his cookie, he looked over at the kids, watching as Gabriel joined them, "Seth put me on time out."

She chuckled as she studied him, noticing the way he held himself rigid, "Why did he put you on time out?"

Marcos slowly chewed on his cookie, his eyes sweeping over the kids before settling on her face, feeling warm pleasure at the way she stared back at him, "Bailey pushed my sister and I was going to jump her but Seth caught me."

She laughed, reaching out to tweak his nose, "That phrase is only used in gangster movies."

He gave her a small smile, "That's where I got it from."

Laughing again, she leaned her head against the tree trunk, watching him as he watched her, an eyebrow arching as he reached out to press his small hand against her big belly.

"It's a girl," Marcos said softly, dropping his hand from her stomach as he shoved the rest of his cookie into his mouth, turning his gaze back to Bailey…he had to figure out how to teach that snotty girl a lesson for pushing his sister into the dirt.

"How did you know?"

"Uh," he turned his attention back to the beautiful lady, giving her a shrug as he crouched down to sit on the ground, carefully picking another cookie from the plate, "I just know…she's gonna be pretty, like you."

She smiled at him, watching him as he carefully ate his cookie, brushing away the crumbs that landed on his jeans, "I just hope she has her father's eyes."

"You mean like Gabriel does," Marcos asked as he rested his hand on his lap, staring at the boys as they pushed toy trucks across the dirt, Bailey stomping her foot, demanding to get her own truck.

"Yes," she smiled at the back of his head, watching him study the other kids as he munched on his cookie.

"I see you two have met."

Marcos looked up as Seth approached them, wanting to be angry at him for putting him on time out but he couldn't –not when he knew that he had reason to do it, "Not exactly…we've talked but I still don't know who she is."

Seth and the beautiful woman laughed as the big man moved around them, reaching down to help her get on her feet, "Marcos, this is my big sister, Leah. She's also Gabriel's mom."

"I guessed that one," Marcos stood up, wiping crumbs off his hands before holding one out to Leah, "I'm Marcos…Seth's been hanging out with us and my aunt a lot…I think he likes her."

Leah laughed as she shook his small hand, enjoying the way her brother was actually blushing, "I believe he does like her…a lot. Is she here?"

"She and Embry just got here," Seth smiled at his sister, watching as she rubbed the small of her back, "They're at the beach. I saw your car in front of Sam's place so I came looking for you."

"Well, I guess it would be nice to meet the girl that has completely captured your attention," Leah gave her brother a teasing grin before looking down at Marcos, "I think you've been on time out long enough…why don't you go play with the kids?"

Marcos frowned as he turned to look at the other kids, watching as Gabriel handed Bailey a truck before turning his attention back to his own, driving it on the dirt towards the tree where his sister and Monika were sitting, "I don't want to play with them, especially that snotty girl Bailey…but I'm going to go sit with Vivi."

"Don't forget what we talked about Marc," Seth gave the little boy a look of warning, watching has he took another cookie from the plate before moving across the yard towards his sister.

"I won't forget," Marcos scowled at Seth, laughing when the big man mimicked his look, "No more physically attacking the little kids…I'll figure something else out."

Leah and Seth laughed as the boy headed towards his sister, a hand in the pocket of his jeans as he munched on his cookie.

"Well, sissy," Seth grinned at the pleased look on her face –it had been years, since he was six, maybe even seven, since he had called her that, "How about we go so you can meet my little girl?"

"Let's go."

* * *

Rosa couldn't hold back her smile as she walked around the men, occasionally taking pictures of them as they finished setting up the platform.

Someone had brought tiki torches and the one Seth had introduced as Quil was setting them up in random places, a little girl about eight years old following after him.

Raising her camera, she took a picture of them just as he looked down at her, both of them laughing at something she had said.

Continuing on her walk, she watched as two of the other boys, Dougie and Brandon, she wasn't sure, ran towards an approaching van.

Focusing her lens, she pressed the shutter as a blond girl got out of the van, her full laughter ringing across the beach as the one Rose believed to be Brandon picked her up and swung her around.

"There you are."

She spun around, the smile on her face growing as Seth approached her.

Turning her gaze to the woman that was beside him, her eyes widened as she studied her features, "Wow…you're…you're beautiful."

Her dusky skin darkened with a blush as she smiled down at her, "Thank you…you're quite beautiful yourself."

"Oh no," Rose shook her head as she continued to study her, "Not like you…have you ever done any modeling?"

She stared in surprise before laughing, her hands moving over her large stomach, "No…I really doubt modeling is a good career choice for me –especially now."

"No, no, you're…you're…" Rose looked down at her camera, lifting it up with a question in her eyes, "It would be so much easier if I showed you."

"Okay, uhm," she looked at Seth, shrugging before turning to look at her, "What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing, just…just talk to Seth."

She turned her head to look at Seth, neither saying anything yet communicating with their eyes.

They laughed as Rose took several pictures, each one at a different angle, the light from the slowly setting sun giving their russet colored skin a beautiful reddish golden hue.

"Rose," Seth addressed her as soon as she lowered her camera, "This is my older sister Leah…and this is my niece. We don't know her name yet."

Rose giggled at Seth as he patted his sister's pregnant belly, "Thank you Leah, for letting me do that…I'll give Seth the pictures…maybe you'll let me take more some other day."

Leah smiled at the young girl, "Perhaps…do you do this professionally?"

"I normally focus on landscapes," Rose smiled shyly at her, fiddling with her camera as she continued, "But everyone around here is so…perfectly proportioned, I can't help myself. Plus, there's just so much…emotion in the interactions between them I can't seem to hold back."

Leah laughed at that as she looked around, seeing what Rose was talking about, "Emotion is definitely something we're not short on around here, whether it's being angry or happy or sad, you'll find it."

Seth laughed at that, reaching out to rest a hand on Rose's shoulder, "Leah is one of the most emotionally volatile people you'll ever meet –"

"Hey," Leah smacked his arm with the back of her hand, "Not a nice thing to say."

"But it's true," Seth smiled at his sister as he moved to stand next to Rose, "And we wouldn't change you for anything. Anyway, this is Rose de Lune…I went to see an exhibit of her photographs a few weeks before we met…she's brilliant at what she does."

Rose blushed at his compliment, looking down at her feet, the beach pebbles bright under her black boots.

"Well, I'm sure she loves what she does," Leah watched as the young girl looked at her, a small smile on her full lips, "It would explain why she's so good at it."

"I do love it," Rose reached up to push back hair that had escaped her barrette, smiling at Leah, "I've…I've been taking pictures for a long time. A…a friend of my sister's helped me get my first exhibit…in Germany."

"Germany…wow. Where are you from, Rose? You have a very distinctive accent."

"I'm from Spain."

"Spain," Leah gave her a surprised look, "How did you –"

"Leah, you can interrogate her later," Seth interrupted his sister, gesturing behind her, "Julie just arrived and I was hoping Rose could get some pictures of her she could use as cover art for her CD."

"Well, that's…twisted," Leah muttered under her breath, giving Seth an innocent smile when he turned to glare at her, Rose not having heard, "Very nice of her…I'm sure Julie will appreciate it."

"Yeah, she will," Seth scowled at his sister before following behind Rose towards Derek's truck.

Shaking her head, she watched as Brandon and Dougie helped the band set up their instruments, Quil and Embry helping with the amplifiers and wiring.

Turning around, she made her way to Emily's house, wanting to see how she could help in preparation of the food, knowing Sam and Jared were already working on getting the grills ready.

Finally meeting his little girl had been interesting.

Basically, because as far as Leah was able to see, she was indeed a little girl.

How was Seth dealing with that?

* * *

The music was loud, the lit tiki torches casting soft light as people walked around, paper plates in one hand, cups in the other, conversations flowing freely as they all mingled and interacted.

"Emily, it's getting late," Leah groaned softly as she sat on a lawn chair next to her cousin, watching as the small kids, except for Marcos who came to sit on the ground by her, ran around the people as they waved lit sparklers over their heads.

One of Julie's friends, the redhead named Susie, had brought several boxes of sparklers for the kids along with goodie bags.

That had been really sweet of her…unfortunately, the kids were so hipped up on sugar from those goodie bags there was no way any of them were going to fall asleep any time soon.

"Lee, you can't leave yet," Emily smiled as she turned to look at her cousin, her smile turning tender as she watched Marcos lean his head against Leah's knee, his dark brown eyes drooping.

The little boy was tired after having spend the entire day either glaring at Bailey or keeping Gabriel away from Vivi.

"Julie is going to be singing soon and I've heard it's quite a treat," Emily shifted in her lawn chair, rubbing her hand over her large stomach.

"You know, now that you mention it, I've never heard Julie sing," Leah leaned down to whisper into Marcos' ear, smiling as the little boy looked up into her eyes before getting up and climbing into her lap, resting his head on her shoulder as he stretched an arm over her belly.

Running her fingers through his hair, she turned to look at Emily, smiling at the shocked way she stared at them, "What? He's sleepy and I don't think he should be lying on the dirt."

"I know, it's just…I guess out of all of us, I expected you to have the hardest time after what happened with Gabriel."

"I can understand that," Leah looked down at Marcos' small face, seeing that he was already in a deep sleep, his breaths deep and even as his warm little body relaxed into hers, "And normally, I would have freaked out but…there's something about this little boy…I can't…hold what he is against him…but I can influence him to become a good man."

Emily smiled at her cousin, thinking how lucky those two kids were to have Leah in their lives…she was going to be a great aunt to them.

"Mama!"

Leah looked up to watch as Gabriel ran up to her, followed by Bradley, Bailey dragging behind several feet, looking like she was about to collapse.

Chuckling, Emily struggled out of the lawn chair, finally getting to her feet after several attempts, sticking her tongue out at Leah for laughing at her struggles as she leaned over to pick up Bailey, the little girl wrapping her arms around her mother's neck, "I'm going to go bathe Bailey and put her to sleep. Keep an eye out on Brad, will you?"

"Sure," Leah smiled at her cousin before turning to look at her little boy, seeing the dark look on his face as he stared at the little boy asleep in her arms, "Don't look so mad, Gabe. As long as Marcos is asleep here with me, you can go play with Vivi."

Gabriel stared at her for a few seconds, his face lighting up as he finally understood what his mother was saying, "I'm gonna go find Vivi!"

Leah chuckled as Gabriel ran off, Bailey behind him, wondering if it was a good thing for her little boy to be so fascinated by that little girl…she'd yet to meet and talk to her, had simply spent the day observing her, watching the way she interacted with Monika, with her brother, with the adults she came in contact with…especially the way she interacted with her son.

Studying her is what she was doing –something told her this little girl was important to her son…not just now but in the future.

It scared her but she knew that she couldn't do something drastic like keeping them apart…not when Gabriel tended to be quiet and somewhat withdrawn whenever he was alone –just him and that damn marble he carried around all the time.

It had done her a world of good to see him being himself today, running around with Bradley, giving Bailey the chance to play with him and her brother, even offering one of his toys to Marcos, who, after staring at it for a few seconds, took the toy, quietly playing with the two rambunctious boys while staying away from Bailey.

It had been almost painful to watch her little boy occasionally glancing at Vivi, a look of obvious longing on his open little face but he never approached the little girl, not while Marcos stayed only a few feet away from her.

The sound of someone jumping onto the three foot platform broke her deep thoughts as she looked towards the stage, watching as the tall guy Julie had introduced as Derek stepped behind the microphone.

"Hello everyone! Thanks for coming to this bon voyage good luck party for Julie. I'm Derek, one of the co-hosts, the other one –where the hell are you, Seth?"

Derek looked over the crowd, finally seeing the tall man as he pointed out towards him, "Ah, there you are. Together, he and I brought you here for Julie…to celebrate who she is and who she is to become," Derek raised the plastic cup he held before him, "But before we listen to her sing other people's songs for the last time, I'd like to give a toast."

Julie, who was sitting on the edge of the platform, laughed up at Derek, shaking her head at him but he didn't let that stop him, "I've known Julie for a long time. When I first met her, she was a scared little girl doing everything possible to hide it. And now, she's grown into this wonderful young woman who's about to take a leap into the unknown…" Derek looked down at Julie, smiling as she reached up to wipe a hand over her eyes, "Believe me when I say this Jules. Don't be afraid to jump because you, my girl, have the ability to fly. To Julie."

"To Julie!"

Laughing as Derek pulled her up to stand next to him, she hugged him before turning to look at the large crowd, not just people from the reservation but friends from the dance hall in Idaho and those from Posh…there were even some of the teachers she had worked with at Port Angeles High School, her little sister standing close to the platform with Collin behind her keeping watch, "Thanks everyone. I have so many friends…I've been blessed immensely and I…I'm going to miss all of you so much. Before I get all weepy, I'd like to invite my best friend up here to sing our song by the JaneDear Girls –Wildflower."

Everyone cheered and clapped as Daisy hopped up unto the platform, grabbing a second microphone as the band began playing; the obvious enjoyment they felt in singing together spread across the crowd…it was almost like being in a concert.

Derek made his way through the crowd, finding Seth with the photographer he had introduced as Rose, "Hey dude! Great job at getting this together!"

"Thanks," Seth laughed as Derek slung an arm over his shoulder, able to see he was already buzzed, "It really wasn't all my doing. Everyone here at the rez helped…any reason to party works for them."

Derek laughed as he took a sip of his drink, leaning in close so only Seth could hear him, "Listen, just to warn you…Julie's been drinking and when she's drunk, she gets verbal diarrhea…don't take it personal, okay?"

Seth gave Derek a confused look as the guy slapped his shoulder before heading off towards the food table in search of his fiancée.

Shrugging, he looked down at Rose, "Having fun?"

Rose looked up at him, her hazel eyes bright as she smiled, "This is great. I just wish I had a higher vantage point to take pictures from."

Seth looked around, taking her hand in his, "I think I can work that out."

Moving away from the crowd, he headed towards where his sister sat, smiling at the sight of little Marcos asleep in her arms, "Wait here, okay?"

Rose nodded at him as he walked off, looking over at Leah as she watched Julie and Daisy, grinning at the sight of the girls dancing and jumping around the stage as they sang, their voices perfectly harmonizing.

Lifting her camera, she focused her lens before taking the picture, the flash catching Leah's attention as she turned to look her way, "I'm sorry, I just…I couldn't help myself."

Leah smiled warmly at her, "It's not a problem…tired?"

Rose shook her head, digging her hand into the pocket of her jeans as she efficiently changed the film, having used the last frame to capture what she thought to be a completely tender picture of Leah and Marcos, the little boy completely oblivious to the loud music, "No…actually, I feel…oddly energetic. This is…it's amazing. I've never been around so many people…"

"Is this your first party," Leah tilted her head to the side, stroking her hand down Marcos' small back, smiling as the little boy let out a sigh before cuddling into her.

Nodding, Rose looked up as Seth approached them, carrying a square wooden table with him, "Yes, it is…what is Seth doing with that table?"

"I believe he's going to have you stand on it," Leah laughed at the way Rosa's eyes widened in shock, "It'll give you a very good view of the crowd."

"It will," Rose whispered as she visually measured the height of the table, looking over her shoulder at the crowd as Julie launched into another song, Daisy jumping off the platform into Brandon's arms, "Seth, can you put it over there?"

"Sure," Seth smiled at her excitement, setting the table several feet behind the crowd, sinking it several inches into the dirt to make sure it was steady before turning to Rose, "Want help climbing up?"

"Uh," Rose eyed the table before turning to look at Seth, "Yes please."

Placing his hands around her small waist, he looked down into her hazel eyes, seeing the ingenuousness in them as she stared back up at him, giving him a sweet smile not unlike the ones Viviana gave him.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he easily picked her up, setting her on the table, not letting go until he was sure she was steady on her feet.

Giving him a big smile, she turned her attention to the crowd now below her, sliding her camera bag from her back down by her feet; excitement filling her at discovering a new medium –a new form of expression.

Taking several steps back, he watched her for a few minutes before moving towards his sister, sitting on the empty chair next to her, "Where's Gabe?"

Leah turned to look at Seth, "Where's Vivi?"

Seth gave her a confused look as he wriggled down to slouch in the lawn chair, "Last time I saw her, she was under one of the food tables with Monika."

"That's where Gabe is, then," Leah looked over at Rose, smiling at the way she was completely focused on the people before her, "Why didn't you tell me Seth?

"In all honesty," Seth turned his head to watch his sister as she stroked Marcos' back, "Because I didn't know how. I knew you would freak out because they're dangerous, especially Marcos, and after what happened with Gabriel at mom's place…"

Leah let out a deep sigh, needing to move but she didn't want to wake Marcos up, "I can understand that but am I really such a close-minded person that you'd think me unable to see any other way but my own?"

"No," Seth moved to take Marcos from his sister, having seen a look of discomfort fleeting over her face, "But when it comes to Gabriel…hell, you practically spit out Rick after chewing him up the first time he tossed Gabe up into the air."

"That was a different situation and you know it," working on pushing herself to her feet, she let out a soft moan as her back popped as she straightened, "Listen, I'm going to go use the bathroom then find Gabriel to go home…Rick is probably going insane right now at having us out here this late."

"Your husband needs to learn how to relax," Seth gave Leah a strange look as she took Marcos from him, "Where are you taking him?"

Leah gave him one of those 'I'm a mother, don't mess with me' looks, "I'm taking him and Vivi with me…it's too late for them to be out here. You can come pick them up once you and Rose are ready to take them home."

Giving her a grateful smile, he stood up, leaning down to kiss her cheek, "Thanks sis…I knew I could count on you…although I am surprised you didn't tear me a new one."

Leah chuckled as she reached up to gently slap Seth's cheek, "The pregnancy is addling my brains."

"Mellowing you out is what it's doing," Seth gently patted her round stomach, "So my thanks goes to my niece…Julie's coming this way. Derek warned me she gets verbal diarrhea when she's drunk."

Leah looked over at Julie as she approached them, her long strides slightly off centered, "She definitely looks drunk…hope she gives you what for…you deserve it."

"I know," Seth nodded at his sister, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans as Julie approached them.

"Hey Julie," Leah smiled at the tall girl, noticing the flushed face and glassy eyes, "Congratulations on the record deal."

"Thank you," Julie nodded to her, slightly weaving in place, "I really appreciate you Leah. You're a wonderful sister and an amazing mother…I love your little boy."

Leah swallowed back a laugh, giving her a bright smile, "Thank you…he's going to miss you Julie. Thanks for the gift you brought him."

"Not a problem," Julie shook her head, the curls of her hair –which was tied up on a high ponytail on her head –sliding over her shoulders, "I like reading books to him but I won't be here so I thought the next best thing would be CDs of me reading books to him…where is he, by the way?"

"With Vivi, Monika and Bradley," Leah gave her a smile, working hard at not laughing, "I'm taking him home though."

"Yes, yes, take him home," Julie nodded again, slightly stumbling, Seth's hand keeping her from falling down, "It's late…listen, can I borrow Seth for a minute?"

"Sure," Leah turned to look at her brother, finally letting a laugh escape her at the look of apprehension on his face, "Be my guest."

Seth forced himself not to give his sister a pleading look, feeling slightly afraid at what he was about to hear.

"I shouldn't be asking your sister for permission, should I," Julie watched as Leah walked away, shifting the little dark haired boy high up in her arms as she headed towards the small house, "I should be asking…where the hell is she?"

Seth watched as she turned around in a circle, reaching out to catch her as she stumbled on her own feet.

"Ah," Julie giggled as she pointed at Rose, the petite girl completely oblivious as she continued taking pictures, using her macro lens for close up pictures, "There she is…taking pictures…"

"Julie –"

"Listen," Julie turned to look at Seth, grabbing his arm to steady herself, "I came…to wish you the best…because you're gonna need it…I've been…I've been watching her –with you…"

Julie started laughing, leaning her head against Seth's chest, her shoulders shaking.

Seth sighed as he gently took her shoulders in his hands, pulling her back to look down at her flushed face, "Julie –"

"No, no," Julie shook her head at him, pressing her fingers against his lips, "I get to do the talking…remember when you told me how impressed you were that I could love you knowing I would have to let you go? I told you…someday you would find out how hard it is…and I think that someday is now…" Julie giggled as she looked up into his face, reaching up to cup his cheek, "That girl…she has the emotional capability of an eight year old…and you…oh, it's so obvious the hell she's going to put you through."

Seth tried not to show what her words was doing to him as she continued, "You're going to find out…what it's like to love someone that's not completely invested in you…don't get me wrong. She'll see you as a friend, a protector –eventually she'll see you as her knight in shining armor, as the Prince Charming in all those ridiculous fairy tales…" Julie gave him a slow smile as she moved closer to him, "But she's never going to see you as a lover…and from what I remember of those nights with you…"

Seth swallowed back a sudden need to throw up, looking over her shoulder to see Rose looking at them, her eyes wide as she studied them.

Gently pushing Julie away from him, he looked down at her as she looked over her shoulder at Rose, "Right…you're not mine anymore…I keep forgetting that."

Stepping back, she looked at Seth, giving him a one sided smile as she walked backwards, every step taking her farther away from him.

"Good luck Seth…you're gonna need it."


	45. Chapter 44

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: It took a while but I got it done to keep my chapter a weekend promise. Just so you know, on my last shift, I was inspired to listen to Julie and wrote three of her songs...if you're interested in knowing the lyrics, let me know. One of them is titled "In Another Life" and it's the title of her first CD...not only that, but I believe it will be her single debut...so those lyrics will definitely be a part of a future chapter...**

**Gaby -I love you. I look forward to your wonderful and long reviews.**

**Ses -your reviews are so wonderfully insightful...and you give me great ideas.**

**Hilja -I miss you. **

**Lynn -would you be interested in another Collin and Lyn chapter? It may come to me if you are.**

**Everyone else, read please. Enjoy the chapter and then review.  
**

**Chapter Forty-Four**

"So what exactly is it that Emily wants," Rick asked as he moved the angle grinder over the dark redwood, a carpentry pencil balanced behind his right ear.

"Shelves and cubbyholes," Sam looked at his pile of wood, hands resting on his hips as he tried to figure it out in his head, "She wants them over the changing table…the shelves that is. The cubbyholes, she wants within reach next to the changing table on her right side."

"Are you buying the changing table or does she want you to make that too," Rick set aside the grinder, taking his pencil to make several marks on the smooth wood, placing the pencil back where it was before picking up the drill to drill in the holes where the spindles that made the back of the chair would fit into the contoured seat.

"Oh dear God," Sam groaned, rubbing his face with his hands, "She didn't say but I don't think she'll put me through the hell of making a changing table…we'll just use the one we have. It's still in good shape…maybe sand it down and varnish it but there's no need for me to kill myself making a changing table…is there?"

Rick chuckled as he efficiently drilled the six holes, each perfectly spaced. Setting aside the drill, he picked up the piece of wood that would be the head piece, envisioning the details that would make up the design, just as he remembered from his mother's rocking chair, "I'm sure the one you have will be fine. Did you get the measurements of the table?"

"Yeah," Sam pulled out a folded piece of paper from the back pocket of his worn out jeans, "Height, width, length, depth…anything I could use a measuring tape on, I did it."

Another chuckled escaped him as he set aside the piece of wood, moving towards the other end of Billy's garage where Sam had set up his working space.

Taking the paper from him, he looked over the measurements, "What about the wall she wants the shelves against? I'm assuming these aren't free standing shelves she wants but bolted onto the wall…like a high cabinet."

"Yes," Sam pointed towards numbers on the bottom page, "And those are the wall measurements…she wants them on one end of the wall, near the window."

"You measured the whole room," Rick gave Sam a look of incredulity, laughing when Sam threw his hands up in the air.

"I did not want to have to go back and measure something I missed," he took the paper from Rick, turning it around, "This is a basic sketch of the room…the door is here, the window is on the opposite side and she wants the whole thing on this end of the room."

Rick stared at the rough sketch, taking the paper to turn it around and study the changing table measurements, "I think I can figure this one out…we might have to do a bit of a ledge between the wall and changing table to add some necessary depth…wouldn't want her banging the baby's head on the top shelve after all."

"Definitely don't want that," Sam shook his head as he watched Rick take one of the two by fours and began to sketch what he was thinking, "You know, paper would work best for that."

"Not when you're doing carpentry, my friend," Rick finished his sketch, quickly jotting down the measurements of each piece, "When working with wood, its best to have your sketch on wood…just like the cavemen…except they used the walls of their caves."

Sam laughed, finding it surprising to see that Rick could actually loosen up enough to joke around…at least he hoped it was a joke because Rick still had that slightly serious look on his face, "Okay then…I gotta make sure not to spill anything on that piece of wood."

"Sam," Rick gave him a one sided smile, "This is your ledge. It's not that hard, really…you just gotta think of it as a jig saw puzzle…all the pieces fit, you just gotta figure out which pieces fit with what."

Sam nodded in understanding, "Right. Give me that…hey, that's pretty cool."

"Yep," Rick pointed at his sketch, "Three shelves, eight cubbyholes, all over the changing table…this ledge will serve her as an extra shelve if she wants to use it as such. All you have to do is measure, cut, sand, nail and varnish…not that hard of a project."

"So you would think," Sam muttered to himself as he set aside the two by four, picking up a measuring tape in one hand, another two by four in the other as he looked around his station for a pencil, "Where the hell is my pencil?"

"Here," Rick pulled his spare out of the back pocket of his jeans, tossing it on the working table before heading back to his own project, "Make sure when you measure, you know which is which…not that it really matters because all the shelves are the same length but it's good to keep yourself organized."

"Makes sense," Sam placed the two by four at one end of the table, picking up the one with the sketch to study it, "I'll just label them."

"Yeah, most five year olds do that too," Rick muttered under his breath as he picked up a chisel, gently locking the headpiece between two C-clamps.

"What," Sam looked over his shoulder at Rick, having heard what he'd said but wondering if he would have the balls to say it louder.

"I said most five year olds label their pieces too," Rick grabbed a pair of protective glasses, sliding them on as he gave Sam a smile, "By the way, Leah told me to tell you to make sure you know where your thumbs are before you start hammering."

"Ha, ha," Sam turned back to his own work, pulling out the measuring tape to painstakingly begin the process of marking each piece of wood with a letter and the measurement, "You're wife is funny, Laskaris."

"I think so too," Rick switched his straight chisel with a curved one, the soft wood easily curling up as he slowly carved into it, "Tell me, was she funny when she was a teenager?"

"She was hilarious," Sam set aside the two by four, picking up the next one, "Sarcasm came naturally to her and believe me, it was an absolute riot."

"How long did you know her before you asked her out?"

Sam stopped what he was doing, turning to look at Rick, watching him as he continued to carve into the wood, "You honestly want me to answer that question when there are multiple murder weapons around you?"

Rick finally looked up, arching an eyebrow at him as he set the chisel aside, "I'm not asking anything difficult…simply how long you knew Leah before you asked her out. I doubt the answer to that simple question would make me angry enough to use any of these tools as a murder weapon."

Turning around to face him, he leaned against the table, crossing his arms over his chest.

This way, if Rick did snap, he would at least see it coming, "You seriously want to talk about Leah? Now? I mean, I assume that's where your questions are going."

Rick simply stared at him, not moving or saying anything, just patiently waiting for an answer to his simple question.

"Fine," Sam slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he crossed his ankles, "I've known Leah since she was a little girl. I'm only a year older than her…I was well on my way to becoming a bully when I was seven…I made the mistake of picking on her…that straightened me out real quick."

Rick chuckled as he picked up a seven inch modeler's rasp to clean out the details, leaving behind smooth curves and edges, "What did she do to you?"

Sam chuckled as he flashed back to that long ago day, "She was this tiny little thing…skinny too. I was poking fun at her, telling her she could lie down next to a stick and no one would be able to guess which one was her. She simply stared at me, told me that just because I didn't have a father didn't mean I should go around being nasty to other kids. That made me really mad so I reached out to push her but she moved to the side at the last minute and just to make sure, stuck her foot out, tripping me into the dirt in front of all my friends."

Rick couldn't hold back the chuckle as he set aside the rasp, smoothing his hand over the curved wood, pleased with the details, "What happened after that?"

"I left her alone," Sam turned around to pick up his measuring tape, looking over at the sketch to refresh his memory on the measuring numbers, "But what she said about my dad stuck with me…I stopped picking on the other kids and just…just let myself be a kid."

The silence between them was comfortable as they both concentrated on their work; the sound of Rick's tools was the only audible thing in the garage.

"Why did you ask her out, Sam?"

Sam stopped measuring his last board, once again setting aside the tape to turn around and look at Rick, watching him as he worked on the spindles, using a ten inch rasp to smooth out the contours, "I'm assuming this line of questioning is because you want to know more about Leah and what she was like as a teenager and not because every time she walks into a room, we about go for each others' throats."

"Working my way up to that," Rick set aside the rasp and spindle, removing his protective glasses to look across the garage at Sam, "Why did you ask her out? She embarrassed you before your friends…that's something most boys have a hard time getting over."

"She was fifteen, I was sixteen," Sam stared back at Rick, keeping his arms loosely at his side as Rick leaned against the table, his hands on the surface as he listened attentively, "She was a really pretty girl but…I thought she had a beautiful smile. I asked her out because…I wanted to see her smile."

Rick nodded, looking down at the parts of the rocking chair, all of them carefully shaped and carved yet still not quite done, "Ironic, don't you think?"

"What's ironic," Sam could feel the tension slowly climbing up his back.

"That the reason you went out with her is the one thing you took away from her."

"Yeah, I wouldn't point fingers," Sam fisted his hands at his sides as he gave Rick a level stare, "Because you did a pretty good job of that too."

Rick nodded, slipping his glasses back on as he un-clamped the headpiece, replacing it with one of the armrests, "When did you stop loving her Sam?"

Sam took a deep breath, letting it out slow in hopes of letting go of the tension, "Right after the twins were born…it wasn't easy…being in love with Leah and being imprinted to Emily…but I had to let her go, Rick, because she wasn't mine. It was hard…it damn near killed me…"

"But you had Emily while she had no one."

"How the hell was I to know you were on the other side of the world, with a wife and a baby," Sam ran his fingers through his hair, "Maybe if you think about it this way…if you had Ileana in your life at the same time as you had Leah…it would kill you to have to hurt one to be with the other…even more so knowing you would be hurting the one you thought you would always love…the one you made promises to…"

"I can see your point," Rick let out a sigh, leaning down to blow the sawdust and wood curly cues away from the armrest, brushing his fingers over the carved design before straightening up to look at Sam, "You do realize why you and I can't get along…especially when Leah's in the general vicinity."

"I've thought about it so yeah, I know why," Sam turned back to his project, measuring the last board before labeling it, "Back when Leah first phased, we…and by we I mean me…couldn't figure out why Leah had phased. We were outnumbered by the Cullens but not by many…eventually I came to understand that having a female shape-shifter in the pack was meant to bring balance…to make us stronger. I used to torture myself…used to wonder why I didn't imprint on her if she was meant to be an Alpha female…"

"Because she wasn't meant to be your Alpha female," Rick unclamped the finished armrest, picking up the other one to work on, "That's the reason you didn't imprint on her."

"Has she told you that, technically, I shouldn't even be Alpha?"

Rick looked up at Sam, watching as he took the boards to the table saw, slipping on a pair of protective glasses as he set his boards in order next to the saw, "She mentioned something about Jacob being the rightful Alpha."

"Yeah…I was Alpha first but only because I phased first…he didn't care to be Alpha until a bit before Bella and Edward got married…then he turned the pack back to me when he left to be with his imprint," Sam made sure the blade on the table saw was secure, "In all honesty, the other one with the blood right to be Alpha is Seth…but he's not interested in being in charge of the pack…that's why he's happy being Beta."

Rick stared at Sam as he started the table saw, thinking over what Sam had said.

Moving across the garage to where the table saw was, he flipped the switch to turn the machine off, "Are you saying that my son has more of a blood right to be an Alpha than yours?"

Sam tensed his jaw as he removed his glasses, looking into Rick's eyes, "Yes…as a Clearwater…and as a Laskaris…but if your son never phases aside from the full moon, he can't be Alpha to our pack…in all reality, most of us just hope none of our kids have to phase…as long as there are no vampires around, they won't. So I suppose…because Gabriel will be the only one phasing, even if it's only during moonlit nights, he'll be…an Alpha. Perhaps not the Alpha but…"

"I get it," Rick nodded his head, moving back to his table, "I definitely get it…are you threatened by my pack, Sam?"

Sam turned to look at him as he was about to slip the glasses back on, cocking an eyebrow as he asked in a serious voice, "Should I be?"

Rick and Sam stared at each other as the silence thickened, the tension slowly mounting before Rick broke it with an answer.

"No, you shouldn't."

* * *

Seth stared at the ringing phone, not wanting to answer it but knowing if he didn't, Julie would thing he was mad at her when he wasn't.

In all honesty, mad was the only emotion he hadn't felt in response to her parting words. They'd run the gamut from shocked to upset then bitter to brooding but he hadn't felt mad.

She needed to get things off her chest and in all honesty, he deserved some of those harsh words –he just wished she had been sober when she had said those things.

Somehow, her getting drunk to have the courage to say such hurtful things just made it sting all the more.

Flipping the phone open before it went to voice-mail; he barely got the first part of 'hello' out before she began talking.

"_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I was an idiot –a stupid drunk idiot and I shouldn't have said those things…I shouldn't have said them the way I did. They're not true Seth, not completely, and it would kill me if you hated me because –"_

"Julie," he interrupted her, putting down his pencil as he rested his elbows on his drafting table, "Breathe girl. I don't hate you."

"_You don't? I would –I would hate me so much I'd wish myself off the face of the earth."_

Seth chuckled at that as he looked out the window –the sky was starting to get dark and he need to get to Rose…he had promised the twins a swing and he already had everything he needed in the trunk of his car, "Good thing I'm not you then. I'm not gonna lie and say it didn't hurt because it did…mostly because you just said out loud what I've already been thinking –"

_"Oh God, Seth,"_ he could hear her pacing in the background,_ "I was stupid –what I said was stupid."_

"It's true, Jules," Seth let out a heavy breath as he looked down at the blueprints, his project almost done, which was good because graduation was set for the first weekend of May and that was only thirteen weeks away, "She's still a little girl…her life hasn't allowed her to get past that stage."

"_Then give her the childhood she never had…take her bike riding, push her on the swing, jump puddles with her after it rains, buy her candy…you're the perfect guy to show her the great parts of being a kid…what you need to do is stop worrying about it. Someday, she's going to want to grow up and have you see her as more than just a little girl, just…take it one day at a time…and whatever you do, don't let her treat you like a brother."_

Seth chuckled as he got to his feet, heading down the hallway into the living room, "Thanks for the great advice…it's definitely more in tune to the Julie I've gotten to know and love."

A quiet chuckle before she replied, _"I turn into a bitch when I drink…that's why I don't do it often. I should have warned you beforehand."_

"Derek gave me the heads up," Seth grabbed the keys to his car, closing the freshly painted front door behind him as he bounded down the porch steps, "I wasn't expecting it to be that bad though."

"_I'm sorry –"_

"Stop apologizing," Seth climbed into his car, switching his phone to his other ear before turning on the ignition, "What's New York City like?"

"_Scary as hell,"_ a nervous chuckle escaped her,_ "They set me up in a hotel…the producer's assistant told me they're looking for an apartment for me. I start recording tomorrow. The producer, Jimmy, already started looking through my songs…he's picked five of them for the CD so far. My single debut will be released on the radio in two weeks –Valentine's day to be exact."_

"That's great Jules," Seth's voice held sincere pleasure on behalf of his friend, "What song did you two pick?"

"_One I wrote several weeks ago…the day you came but to tell me about Rose, actually. Listen, I have to go. The driver's here to take me to the studio to meet some people Jimmy thinks may be interested in buying some of my other songs. I'll call you when I get a chance, okay?"_

"Okay," Seth lowered the window to his Mustang, breathing in the clean air as he drove down the one o one, "Good luck Jules."

"_Thanks. Love ya."_

"Same here. Bye."

"_Bye."_

Shutting the phone, he tossed it into the passenger seat, turning into the road that led up to the Cullen's place.

Even though he had been over at the mansion practically every evening for the past several weeks, he couldn't think of it as their place.

Not when he spent most of his time thinking of ways to move all three of them into his house –it would definitely make it easier to concentrate in class during the day, knowing they were safely tucked away in the center of the rez, thus the pack, while he was away.

Pulling into the front of the house, he smiled as he shut the engine, watching the front door fly open, Marcos and Vivi running out as he opened his car door, getting out in time to catch the twins as they threw themselves at him.

"Did you bring it? Did you bring it?"

Vivi's voice was filled with excitement as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Laughing, he closed the door with his knee, lifting his left arm from where Marcos was hanging, "Of course I did. Did you find the perfect branch?"

"Uh-uh," they boy nodded, Marcos letting go of Seth's arm, landing smoothly on both feet, "Tia Rosa was the one that found the perfect branch."

"Really," Seth tousled the boy's dark hair as he moved to the back of the car, opening the trunk.

Standing on his tip toes, Marcos looked in, his eyes going wide as he looked from the thick rope to the black tire, "That's a big tire!"

Seth chuckled as he single handedly pulled the tire out of the trunk, Vivi on his other arm, "It's a truck tire…they make the best swings. Where's your aunt?"

"She's right there, silly," Vivi giggled as she pointed towards a tree next to the house.

Pulling out the coiled rope, he closed the trunk, his eyes quickly finding Rose, watching her as she stared at him, leaning against the tree as if guarding it.

"Is that the tree with the perfect branch," he asked with a smile, hiking the coiled rope over his shoulder before picking up the tire.

Rose nodded, a faint blush staining her cheeks as she pointed to a thick branch about fifteen feet above her head, "Will that work?"

Looking up at the branch she was pointing at, he took his time studying it before looking down at Rose, a slow smile spreading across his face, "That's definitely a perfect branch. You've done this before."

Rose shook her head, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ears, "No. Papa put our swing up for Mari when she was four…she got to pick the branch."

"How much older than you was your sister," he asked as he set the tire on the forest ground, leaning it against the thick tree trunk before letting Vivi down, smoothing his hand down her curly hair, half of it held back by blue ribbons that matched the sweater she was wearing with a pair of jeans, her small feet encased in blue and white sneakers.

"Six years," Rose moved away from the tree, watching as Seth set the coiled rope on the forest ground, surprised at how easy it was for her to share personal things with him now, "She was twelve when…when our parents died."

"I'm sorry," Seth reached out to cup her cheek, smoothing his thumb across her cheekbone before dropping his hand to the side, "Was your sister as pretty as you?"

Rose blushed as she slid her hands into the pockets of the blue jacket she was wearing, "She was much prettier than me…beautiful actually."

"I doubt that," Seth muttered under his breath as he began to uncoil the rope, efficiently looping the knots necessary.

"No, really," Rose scuffed the toe of her black boots against the forest ground as she watched Seth's hands working with the thick rope, missing the look of surprise he sent her way, "She looked just like papa. Papa was a handsome man, with blue black hair, brown eyes and beautiful tanned skin…those looks on Mari made her absolutely beautiful, even as a little girl…Marcos looks a lot like her."

Seth looked up towards Marcos, seeing a fleeting look of emotional pain before the little boy looked away from the adults, crouching down to rest his little hands against the black tire, "Got any ideas on how to go about hanging the tire?"

Marcos looked up at Seth, his dark eyes expressing gratitude at the change of topic, "I can climb up to the branch and you can toss the rope to me…do you think that will work?"

"I do, yes," Seth straightened up, laughing as Marcos scrambled up the tree like a little monkey, "Look at him go!"

"Be careful Marc," Rose called out, her throat constricting as she watched the boy crawl out onto the thick branch.

"Don't worry so much, Tia," Marcos called down to her, straddling the branch once he reached the perfect spot to wrap the rope around it, "You can toss me the rope now, Seth."

Working together, Marcos and Seth quickly strung up the tire, pulling it up until it was only four feet off the ground.

Rose and Vivi both watched as Marcos finished looping the rope according to Seth's instructions, his little hands having a hard time with the thick rope but the little boy was determined and Seth was patient.

Before long, Marcos was back on the ground, his sister jumping with excitement next to him, "Can I go first? Can I? Can I?"

Laughing, Seth picked her up, helping her into the smooth wooden plank he had wedged into the tire to create a seat, "Hold on to the sides, okay?"

"Okay," Vivi nodded, her laughter ringing across the clearing as Seth gently pushed the tire, stepping back to watch it swinging back and forth, turning at the same time.

Soon after, Marcos had his turn, his sister and aunt enjoying the sound of his laughter as the tire swung higher, his little legs kicking out in enjoyment.

Rose watched Seth as he occasionally gave the swing a push to keep it going, thinking back on the last few weeks.

Having Seth in her life, in their life, had somehow made it whole…he had brought something…good and magical to their lives.

"It's your turn Tia," Vivi exclaimed, breaking into Rose's thoughts.

Looking towards the swing, she watched as Marcos climbed out, Seth holding it steady so the little boy wouldn't fall.

Rose smiled as Seth held out a hand, the other one holding the tire in place, "Want a turn?"

Nibbling on her bottom lip, she slid her small hand into his much bigger one, "I haven't been on a swing in a long time."

"Then this should be a fun reminder," Seth helped her get into the tire, making sure she was holding tight to the sides before gently pushing her forward, smiling at her as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Papa used to push me harder," she told him, her voice as soft as her smile, "He used to tell me that swings were a way to be able to fly."

"You want to fly, do you now," his smile spread into a grin as he gave the tire a harder push, watching with delight the way her face lit up as her hair flew behind her.

Pushing her again, he felt his heart squeeze as her laughter filled him, making him feel ten feet tall because he was the cause of that laughter.

Rose couldn't help stretching out her legs, leaning back as the tire swung back, her hair flying over her shoulders before flying back as the tire swung forward, the cool air rushing over her face, leaving behind a rosy tint to her skin.

Seth watched with pleasure as she obviously enjoyed herself, his life complete at hearing her laughter and seeing her smile.

This was why it was okay –not easy but okay –that she was still, emotionally and psychologically, a child.

As Julie had said, he was more than adept at showing her a life filled with childhood joy and innocence…

He just wondered how long that would have to last…

* * *

"Do you miss her," Rose asked as she handed Seth a glass of lemonade, sitting across the island from him.

"Who," Seth took an oatmeal raising cookie from the plate in the middle of the island.

"Julie," Rose rested her elbows on the island, holding a glass of lemonade between her hands, "She's been gone for a few days already…I just wondered if you missed her."

Seth looked over at Rose, studying her face, seeing nothing but genuine interest and a bit of insecurity, "She's…one of my best friends, so yeah…I miss her a bit."

"She seems like a really nice girl," Rose took a cookie from the plate, nibbling on it as she watched Seth, finding it interesting at the way his face was turning slightly ruddy, "I wish I had gotten to know her a bit more."

"You would have had fun with her," Seth smiled at her, finishing his cookie as she continued to nibble on her own cookie, "She's…she's a free spirit, always up to doing something fun."

"She has a really good voice," setting her cookie on the edge of the plate, she picked up her glass, taking a sip of her cold lemonade, "And from her one song I heard, she's…she's got an ability to put strong emotions into words and music."

"Yeah, she does."

"Seth, did she…" Rose nibbled on her bottom lip, not able to look straight into his eyes, "Did she say something to upset you? That night at the party…I saw the look on your face."

"You didn't hear what she said, did you," Seth felt a bit uncomfortable, not sure how he was going to explain the things Julie had said.

"I…no, the music drowned out her words but I was able to see the look on your face…you looked…you looked like you were going to be sick," biting down on her bottom lip, she set the glass aside, moving to her feet to head towards the kitchen opening to check on the twins, both of them in the living room, playing quietly with each other, "I just thought…well…that she was special to you and it wasn't easy having to let her go."

Seth chuckled, not sure how to explain to her that letting go of Julie had not only been easy but it had happened soon after he'd learned of her, "She's…she's her own person and has her own dreams…I just helped her go after them."

"Did she need much help?"

He shook his head, watching her as she sat back in her chair, "Just a little push."

Rose traced the wood grain of the island counter-top, leaning her chin on her other hand, the elbow resting on the edge of the counter, "Did you…were you two in love?"

He chuckled, feeling awkward as he wondered how to explain it to Rose…he couldn't say no because he'd be lying to her and he couldn't say yes because…well…he'd be lying to her.

"Rose," Seth cleared his throat, leaning his elbows on the island, "People…love each other for a little while and at other times…they find the one person they can love forever."

Rose stared at Seth, thinking over his words in the context of her own life, remembering her parents and the way they would look at each other, "I can…I can see that. My parents…they…they loved each other…very much. Papa…he was once engaged…to a girl that he had grown up with. She was…she was beautiful…from Salamanca…her name was Estrella…Spanish for star…"

Seth stared at her, his attention completely rapt in what she was saying, understanding how difficult it was for her to share her stories.

"Papa…papa told us how…he used to think his world revolved around her…until…until the day he looked into mama's eyes and…realized she was his world…he always felt bad, for breaking his promises to his childhood love…for leaving her at the altar…he was going to marry even after realizing mama was the one he would love forever…he didn't think it would be fair to Estrella…but at the last minute, he realized he couldn't do it…"

Seth could see her emotional struggle, her big hazel eyes bright with tears that she was holding back. Unable to stand the pain that was evident in the rigid way she held herself, he stood up and moved around the island, gently pulling her into his arms.

Before she knew it, she had her arms wrapped around his waist, her face buried into his chest as she cried for the first time in years, the pain of everything she had lost overwhelming her.

Having lost her parents at such an early age, and in such a gruesome way, had made her retreat within herself for years, never speaking or even crying at the terrible loss of her anchors.

Holding her tight, he stroked her back, tucking her head under his chin as he slowly rocked her.

He didn't know what to say but he did know that her need for comfort was great and he was the one to give her what she needed.

* * *

Opening his front door, Seth stopped in surprise as he looked around his living room, "What the hell? You guys just come into my place, make yourself at home and eat my chips?"

Closing the door behind him, he moved across the living room, snatching the bag of potato chips from Quil, "What are you guys doing here?"

Sam straightened up, dropping his feet to the floor before setting the beer can on the coffee table, "We came to talk to you about…Rose. And the twins."

"What about them," Seth tossed his potato chips bag onto the kitchen table before returning to the living room, reaching out to muss Leah's hair, grinning down at her when she smacked his hand away.

"Why are they still at the Cullen's," Leah asked, tilting her head back to look up at him, "You should have them move here."

"Having them here at the rez will help you concentrate better," Sam rested his elbows on his knees, keeping his eyes on Seth as he leaned against the wall, "You are completely focused on the big house during your rounds and that's not good."

"Not to mention your inability to focus in class," Leah shifted in her seat, crossing her ankles, "Embry said you got a B in your last Economics test."

"Oh," Seth turned his glare to Embry, who had been quietly sitting on one end of the couch, "So now you're tattling on me?"

"Seth," Quil spoke up, pushing himself out of the couch to stand, "They will be safer here in the rez…all three of them. And you'll be able to concentrate, won't have to divide your attention –"

"What the hell is this," Seth pushed away from the wall, looking at each one in turn, "An intervention? Because, in all honesty, when it comes to imprints, none of you really have much to stand on."

"What –"

"You," Seth interrupted Leah's shocked exclamation, pointing towards Sam, "You went after your imprint three days after you broke your engagement with Leah…not to mention mauling her out in the woods. And you," pointing towards Quil, "Imprinted on a two year old and now you're the glorified nanny slash playmate that forgets to remove the nail polish after one of the many play dates you have with her and her friends."

Seth turned to look towards Embry, "You're following after a pregnant married woman like some lovesick puppy all because you're attached to a baby not yet born. And Leah…you slept with your imprint on the very first night without knowing his name…hell, you didn't even know if he was a human man. Do you all seriously think you can give me advice on how to deal with my imprint?"

They all quietly stared at Seth, their eyes wide and expressing the surprise they felt at his outburst.

Taking a deep breath, he shoved his fingers through his hair, "Thank you for your advice but I can take care of my own life…there's no need for any of you to worry about my imprint because I've got it covered…all you guys have to do is accept her, and the twins, once I figure out how to get them here...now, if you'll excuse me, I have a project to complete."

Turning on his heel, he headed down the hallway towards his bedroom, feeling irritated at the whole situation.

It wasn't really the intervention that bothered him, it was the fact that he had yet to figure out a way to move them into the reservation and it just annoyed him…especially having his closest friends and family pointing out his failure in that particular area.

He really had to find out how to accomplish that…before his inability to completely concentrate ended up placing his little girl or the twins in danger.


	46. Chapter 45

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Things are moving along a bit slower than usual...possibly because I dread some of the events that are to come or because I miss two of my favorite reviewers...so far, most of my inspiration in the past week has been Julie's CD...I've completed seven of her songs for her CD, which is titled IN ANOTHER LIFE. Her debut song, IN ANOTHER LIFE, will be released in an upcoming chapter on Valentine's day...I think that will be a Collin and Lyn chapter...not all of it, but part of it.**

**Gaby -I love you! I enjoy your reviews as they are so don't hold back.**

**Lyn -I was hoping to start the next chapter with Collin and Lyn but I think I am going to have to settle some important thing between Seth and Rose first.**

**Everyone else (Thanni, Princess DripDrop) please review...let me know you like the chapter, hate the chapter, or think something should have been done differently...it all gives me ideas.**

**As always, Read, Enjoy and Review!  
**

**Chapter Forty-Five**

Thunder cracked across the reservation, the strong winds howling as rain lashed against the windows, Seth sitting at his computer, attempting to concentrate long enough to complete his British Lit paper…it was the last paper of a series of five and he still had two thousand words to go for it to meet the professor's specifications.

Opening one of the books he had checked out from the library, he opened it to the fifth chapter, his finger moving down the lines as he did a little speed reading, unfortunately, none of the information concerning Christopher Marlowe was sinking in.

Another crack of thunder sounded outside, the force of the sound shaking the windows of his bedroom.

Breathing deep, he closed his eyes, resting his head against the back of his chair, exhaustion riding him hard.

The last two days had been hard, for many reasons but mostly because the guilt at the way he had gone off on his brothers and sister the other day.

He had spent his night under Rose's window, as he did every night, but he'd had a hard time sleeping despite the sound of his little girl's heartbeat, which always had a soothing effect on him.

As soon as dawn had come, and Marcos started moving around his room, Seth headed back to the reservation, intent on apologizing, starting with his sister.

Unfortunately for him, he hadn't gotten to his sister before Rick got to him.

_Flashback_

_Lifting his hand to knock on the front door, he felt more than slightly apprehensive at having to come face to face with his sister after the horrible things he had said._

_He hadn't done it with any malicious attempt yet…he should have held himself in check._

_Before his knuckles touched the wooden door, a big hand clamped onto the back of his neck, paralyzing him in place._

"_I have a beautiful, sweet, sensitive and very pregnant wife that spent all of last night crying her eyes out," Rick's voice was low with a slight growl to it, "What I'd like to know is what you're planning on doing to rectify that."_

"_Uh," Seth swallowed hard as Rick's fingers dug into the sides of his neck, making it physically impossible to be able to move –even an inch, "I came in to apologize."_

"_I really don't think an apology is enough, Seth," the underlying threat in his words made Seth swallow again as he realized that if Rick didn't let up soon he was going to end up on his knees._

"_I'll explain everything to her," Seth couldn't hold back a whimper as his legs began going numb –he was quickly coming to realize Rick had fingers of steel._

"_And?"_

_Another low whimper escaped him as Rick tightened his hand around his neck just a fraction more, "It won't happen again."_

"_You're damn right it won't happen again," Rick's voice was still low as he let go of Seth's neck, stepping around him onto the front step of his house, "I don't care how frustrated you get, Seth, next time you take it out on my Leah, I'm going to knock you out. Got it?"_

_Seth nodded, feeling slightly nervous at the way Rick never took his blue eyes off his face._

_End Flashback_

The ringing of his cell phone broke into his musings, the rain still coming down hard as he moved across his bedroom to the phone sitting on the bedside table, picking it up to look at the LCD screen.

Flipping it open, he forced himself to keep his breathing normal as he answered, "Hello?"

"Seth," little Vivi's voice was slightly shaky.

"Vivi, honey, what's wrong," Seth ran his fingers through his hair, swallowing back the need to demand to know why she sounded scared.

"It's the storm," Vivi whispered, a sniffle following her words as she continued, "The thunder is scary. When are you coming, Seth?"

Letting out a soft sigh of relief, he looked over at his computer screen, the damn cursor mocking him with every blink, "In about half an hour. I need to finish something for school before I leave."

"O-okay," Vivi let out a shuddering breath followed by a hiccup, "Tia Rosa is scared of thunderstorms too."

Letting out a chuckle at the little girl's ability to pull the right strings –amazing how perceptive she was concerning his attachment to Rose, "I'll be there soon, okay Vivi?"

"Okay."

* * *

Seth shook the rain out of his hair before pulling on his t-shirt, his shorts only slightly damn in places.

Knocking on the front door, he turned the doorknob, slightly disturbed when the door swung open, the soft light from the fireplace letting him see Vivi and Marcos, the little girl curled up in an armchair, her doll clutched tight in her arms.

Marcos, on the other hand, was sitting on the carpeted floor before the glass doors that led to the backyard, his legs crossed Indian style as he silently stared at the falling rain and flashing skies.

Closing the door behind him, he moved into the living room, smiling when Vivi turned to look at him, her gold brown eyes wide with anxiety.

"You're here," Vivi exclaimed, moving into a standing position on the armchair, letting out a giggle as Seth picked her up, buzzing her cheek as he hugged her tight, "You're all wet."

"It's raining outside, honey," Seth smiled into her little face, dropping a kiss on her nose before setting her back into the armchair, "Of course I'm all wet. What's with Marcos?"

"He doesn't like thunderstorms either," Vivi whispered loudly as she looked over at her brother, seeing tension in the way the little boy held himself rigidly, not once turning to look their way, "He won't admit it but they scare him."

"No, they don't," Marcos stated, no emotion in his voice as he kept his eyes focused on the outside.

"It's okay to get scared every once in a while, Marcos," Seth moved across the living room to sit next to the boy, somehow sensing that something was bothering the kid, "It's what makes us human."

"Then I guess my not being scared of anything means I'm not human."

Turning to look at Marcos' profile, Seth caught a flash of emotion on the boy's face, seeing how much his own words bothered him, "Does that thought scare you, Marc?"

Finally, the boy turned to look at Seth, tilting his head to the side, "Believing in the sanctity of life is what separates humans from monsters, is it not?"

Seth could see Marcos' need to hear his answer, knew the boy would take his every word to heart –he had to be careful, "Believing in the sanctity of life…yes, it's what makes us human."

"I killed…my mother," Marcos took a deep breath as he looked away from Seth, not wanting to see censure on the older man's face, "I violated that rule long before I was born."

Seth let his words hang in the air, studying the little boy, seeing the pain and guilt that he carried around with him, thinking over how to make him understand the death of his mother was something out of his control, "You remember everything from the day you were born, right?"

"Yes," Marcos leaned his elbows against his knees, fighting back the need to cry.

"Tell me, do you know what your mother was feeling…thinking before she died, before you were born?"

Marcos turned his dark brown eyes towards Seth, his face blank yet expressive of all he was feeling, "She…she made Tia Rosa promise…to take care of us as if we were her own…she didn't promise."

"She did when the Cullens tried to keep us," Vivi whispered softly, holding tight to her doll as she watched Marcos and Seth, not minding when neither one of them turned to look at her.

"Why did she do that, Marcos? Why would your mother ask that of your aunt?"

"Mama told her…that she loved us…wanted Tia Rosa to love us too."

Seth knew he was treading turbulent waters but he continued, "So if your mother loved you then how is it that you can't see that she willingly gave her life so that you and your sister could live?"

"Because my love for her should have been strong enough for me to be willing to die before I killed her," Marcos' voice shook with self-hatred as he continued, the tears he had been holding back finally breaking free, "Instead, I sacrificed my own mother so that I could live…Vivi was willing to die but I wasn't…"

"Marcos," Seth took a deep breath, reaching out to rest his hand on the little boy's back, "If you hadn't fought to live, for you and your sister, you would have died along with your mother…then were would your Aunt Rose be? She would have lost her sister and would have had no one to look after her; no one that she could call family…your mother gave her life so that you can have yours but also so that she wouldn't leave her little sister alone…"

Marcos stared at Seth, carefully thinking over every word he had said, seeing for the first time that perhaps he wasn't completely to blame about his mother yet… "I killed a man."

Seth tried not to chuckle –it was almost as if the boy were trying to convince himself that he was a monster, which he wasn't, "And why did you do that? Was he passing by and you decided to find out what it was like to kill?"

"He was a bad man," Vivi spoke up again, defending her brother from himself.

"He touched Tia Rosa," Marcos' eyes widened at the rage that flashed over Seth's features.

"He was gonna hurt her, Seth," Vivi moved to get on her knees, leaning against the arm rest as she stared at Seth, seeing the way he was slightly shaking, "He had a knife and he made her go outside with him…Marcos did what he had to do."

Seth closed his eyes, breathing in through his nose as he fought back the burning rage that threatened to tear him apart, "What did he want with her?"

"Tia Rosa didn't know," Marcos scooted a little further from Seth, able to smell the growing danger coming off the man in thick waves, "But I did…I was able to pick up on his thoughts –"

"You can read minds?"

"No," Marcos shook his head, the tension draining out of his body as Seth finally found control over his rage, "It's a little more complicated than that."

"How did you kill him," Seth forced his fisted hands to open, flexing his fingers as he turned to look at Marcos, seeing a little boy shouldering the consequences of a grown man's decisions.

"I pushed him off a cliff."

"Marcos never touched the man," Vivi piped in, getting up on her feet, the sinking cushion under her making her lose her balance.

Seth smiled as she fell back onto the armchair on her bottom, her doll tumbling to the living room floor.

"I had a knife," Marcos pulled his knees into his chest, wrapping his little arms around them, "I wanted to bury it into the man's back but…I urged him to jump instead."

"How?"

Leaning his head against his knees, he looked at Seth, his dark brown eyes big with sorrow he wasn't aware of feeling, "I can control people's thoughts…make them do things…I can sort of pick up on what they're thinking at the time and add my own thoughts to them…so I made him commit suicide."

"You were much merciful than I would have been," Seth growled under his breath before turning his attention back to Marcos, "You were protecting your aunt, Marc…even I can't think of it as something that you shouldn't have done…especially because I would have done the same…actually, in all honesty, I would have torn the guy apart, limb from limb."

"I made him jump off a thirty foot cliff," Marcos lifted his shoulders, keeping his head against his arms, "He didn't scream until I let his thoughts go…he stopped screaming when he hit the bottom."

"Marcos," Seth reached out to rest his hand on the little boy's head, "You made a decision based on someone else's safety…I honestly think that is what makes a person human…you aren't a monster Marc."

Marcos said nothing, simply stared at Seth, feeling those words as they resonated within his heart, bouncing around with those other words spoken by his aunt…

* * *

The soft light of the red bulb gave her the dim illumination she needed as she pulled the eight by ten photo paper out of the chemical pan, holding it by the edges as the liquid dripped back into the pan, her eyes moving over the captured image she had revealed.

Studying the black and white photo –she had decided not to develop in color for this particular set –she wondered what it was about the people at the reservation.

The emotion was something easily visible, it just jumped out at her with every line, curve, shadow…every detail just seemed to shimmer with some form of life.

What interested her the most, though, was the visible connection between several of the couples…example being the picture she was currently hanging on the twine line to dry.

It was of Quil and the eight year old little girl that had been introduced as Claire…there was something…profound and indefinable in the way they looked together…almost as if they were part of one whole.

It was a crazy notion, but she couldn't shake it especially as she took the next photo out of the first chemical pan and into the second one, watching as the details sharpened, being able to hear the laughter again in the image of Daisy's smile as Brandon spun her around.

Rose closed her eyes as a crack of thunder echoed in the windowless room, taking a deep breath before pulling out the photo, letting it drip for a while so that she could hang it up next to the first one.

She hated thunderstorms…not just hated them, but seriously loathed them.

The sound of thunder and the flash of lighting always took her back to that day…that horrible day three years ago when _she_ had finally gotten tired of the chase…

If it hadn't been for Eduardo finding her in time, Rose would have died that stormy night…

And although her life had been saved, her belief that her parents had been great and wonderful people was torn apart, painfully shredded by the small vampire with venomous words that painfully cut into Rose's memories, shattering her in a way that even now, she couldn't figure out how to put back together.

Taking a deep breath as she tried to dispel the memory of that night, she headed to her work table, sifting through the negatives to find the five of Seth's sister she had taken. Picking one of the negatives randomly, she placed it under the light box, looking through the loop to inspect the enlarged details, smiling to herself as she narrowed the light to focus completely on Leah's smiling face.

Taking photo paper from the drawer she kept it in, she put everything in place to pass the negative onto the paper, reaching for her timer.

Quickly setting it for the time needed, she took a test strip she used to blur the edges, already having an idea on what she wanted it to look like…

As if it were a dream of her…a far away vision of a beautiful woman, her happiness evident and complete.

The touch of a hand on her shoulder made her jerk, a scream escaping her as the test strip fell to the floor.

Spinning around, her eyes were wide with fright as another crack of thunder made her jump again.

Swallowing back the need to vomit, she stared at Seth, her breathing coming fast and shallow, her hands gripping the edge of the table behind her.

"I'm sorry," the look on his face was evidently contrite while at the same time surprised at her reaction, "I didn't mean to scare you…I knocked on the door…I guess you didn't hear me."

Trying to get her breathing back to normal, another crack of thunder, this one louder and much closer than the last, the grip she had on her composure broke as tears escaped her eyes, her entire body shaking in suppressed fear –the fear she had been trying to ignore for the past three hours.

Seth couldn't stop himself from pulling her into his arms, rocking her as he absorbed her pain.

Stroking her hair, he kissed the top of her head before whispering, "You don't have to be afraid anymore Rose…I'm here now."

"I…I…" Rose swallowed back a sob, sniffing as she cried against his chest, "The thunder…I don't like it."

"You're not going to sleep very well, then," Seth pressed his jaw against her forehead before pulling back to look down into her face, beautiful despite the red nose and watery eyes, "The storm's going to last all night."

"I hate this house," Rose whispered, burying her face against his shoulder, her hands fisted on his t-shirt, "It's so big and the thunder just echoes…I might as well try to sleep outside."

"You need to sleep, Rose."

"No," she shook her head as she moved away from him, reaching up to wipe a hand over her wet cheeks, "I'll just work all night. I have plenty to do."

"You and the twins are coming with me," Seth's voice had a tone to it that reminded Rose of her father, knowing instinctively that what he was saying was not up for debate, "My place is smaller than this house and the thunder doesn't echo as bad."

Looking at him for a few seconds without saying anything, she finally nodded in agreement as the timer she had set went off, reminding her of what she had left on her worktable.

Turning towards the table, she flipped the switch of the light box, picking up the photo paper, giving Seth a shy smile, "Can I finish this first? It won't take long."

"Okay," Seth reached out to tuck a thick hank of hair behind her small ear, stroking his thumb over her jaw before letting it drop to his side, "I'll go and ask Vivi to get your stuff for tonight. We'll wait for you in the living room."

Nodding, she watched him turn the door, disappearing from her sight as it revolved into the wall, opening at the other side.

Looking down at the photo paper she held, she moved slowly towards the long stainless steel shallow sinks, taking the bamboo tongs to place the paper into the developer, watching the liquid as it flooded over the surface of the paper.

Gently swishing it for a time, she wondered what it would take to have Seth allow them to stay with him indefinitely…she hadn't lied when she told him she hated the big house…it reminded her too much of a mausoleum.

Pulling the photograph out, she let the liquid drip for a few seconds before sliding the picture into the stop bath, swishing it for a few seconds before pulling it out and submerging it into the fixer, watching as the details fixed onto the paper, pleased at the blurred edges.

Pulling it out, she turned to hang it at the end of a long line of black and white photographs, all of them from Julie's party.

Giving each one a final look, she smiled to herself, pleased at the way they had turned out. Placing the tongs into a pan of water, she efficiently covered her chemical pans, moving towards the sink to wash her hands, exhaustion suddenly draining her of any desire to continue.

Seth had been right –she needed to sleep and since she wasn't going to be able to do it here, she might as well give it a try at his house…


	47. Chapter 46

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: I know, my friends, I know. I usually update on the weekend...or by the end of it. But this time around, it took me just a little longer...but I think it will be worth it. I am so excited at getting this story moving because I've already got some wonderful scenes coming up...but I gotta put them through fire first...it's how true love is tested after all. **

**Gaby -I love your reviews! I look forward to reading about how your heart nearly busted out of her chest as you read...**

**Lynn and Thanni -you are awesome! Don't ever think that I don't think that. I love your reviews and want to read more of them.**

**Ses and Hilja -where are you two? I not only miss you but my poor muse is blanketed by sorrow and despair at not knowing if you're still out there, still interested in what she inspires in me. I hope to read reviews from you soon...**

**As always, read. enjoy...and review!  
**

**Chapter Forty-Six**

Seth let out a long sigh as he opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling of his room as the morning light filtered through his window.

Not moving as he listened to the sounds of his house, he smiled at the slow beating of his little girl's heart.

He had given her the bedroom beside his, across from the bathroom. He'd taken the twins upstairs to the bedrooms that had once been his and Leah's.

He quietly chuckled at the memory of Marcos heading straight towards Leah's room, climbing up onto the full size bed and stating he was going to sleep there.

He hadn't argued, after all they were only spending the night –unless he could figure out how to make it into a permanent arrangement.

Lifting his hands to tuck under his head, he thought how if he got them to stay with him, he was going to have to talk to Marcos about the living arrangements –after all, Leah's room was bigger and Vivi was a girl.

Then again, Vivi had looked quite happy in Seth's old room.

Turning his head towards the open bedroom door, his eyebrows lowered as he listened to sounds coming from the kitchen, wondering if Rose was up and around, making breakfast.

No –she was still asleep, her breathing slow and deep.

So who else –Seth groaned as he got out of bed, pulling on yesterday's jeans, grabbing a clean undershirt out of his dresser drawer.

Heading down the hall as he pulled the shirt on over his head, he wondered how he was going to tell his sister she couldn't just come into his house whenever she pleased without making her cry –he didn't want a broken jaw after all.

Turning the corner into the kitchen as he zipped up his jeans, he stared in surprise at the sight of Vivi standing on a kitchen chair in front of the stove, cracking eggs into a large bowl, a frying pan on the front burner, the heat on medium high.

"Vivi, honey, what are you doing?"

Vivi turned around to smile at him, wisps of hair escaping her braids, looking utterly adorable in purple footie pajamas, the word _princess_ stamped all over it in pink glittery letters, "Making breakfast –eggs and bacon…and pancakes!"

"Sweetheart," Seth walked across the living room, picking Vivi up to set her on the counter next to the sink, "You're not even one. You should not be making breakfast. You could get hurt."

Vivi tilted her head to the side, watching as he laid out the bacon strips over the hot pan before picking up the whisk to scramble the eggs, "You've never said anything before."

"That's because we were getting to know each other," Seth pulled a plate from the cabinet, pulling out the bacon by the edges before pouring in the eggs, "But even then –Vivi, you're a little girl. You should be playing with dolls, drawing rainbows, and asking for dresses with lots of ruffles."

Vivi giggled at that as she took a piece of bacon from the plate, nibbling on it, "If I did that, we'd be eating sandwiches for breakfast, lunch and dinner."

"Why?"

"Because Tia Rosa doesn't know how to cook," Vivi grinned at the look on Seth's face, a small dimple appearing on her right cheek.

"She doesn't," Seth's eyebrows rose a fraction as she shook her head in response, turning his attention back to the eggs, "And here I thought she didn't know how to say no to you."

Giggling as she finished her piece of bacon, she watched him as he emptied the frying pan, the cooked eggs on the large plate next to the bacon, "You think Tia Rosa lets us run wild, don't you?"

"I think your aunt doesn't know exactly how to treat you –whether as adults or children," Seth pulled out what he needed for pancakes, getting an idea as he pulled out the waffle iron, "How about we make waffles instead of pancakes?"

Vivi's gold-brown eyes opened wide, "I've never made waffles before."

"We can add blueberries to them," Seth set the waffle iron on the counter, plugging it in before moving towards the fridge.

"I love blueberries," Vivi kicked her feet in excitement, watching as Seth rinsed the berries, "They turn my tongue purple!"

Seth laughed, reaching out to tweak her tipped nose, washing the bowl he had scrambled the eggs in, drying it before putting in flour, baking soda, milk, eggs and blueberries, "Gabriel likes them for the same reason."

Vivi laughed as she watched him stir the waffle batter, "Can I call you Tio Seth?"

Seth couldn't keep himself from smiling in pleasure as he looked into her eyes, reaching out to cup her small face, "I think we need to wait and see how things turn out between me and your aunt first."

Vivi wrapped her small hands around his wrist, leaning her cheek into his hand for a few seconds before letting go, "I don't mind waiting…does it bother you?"

Seth knew she was referring to how slow things were going between him and Rose, "No…it doesn't bother me."

Vivi smiled at him, quietly watching as he sprayed non-stick cooking spray on the hot waffle iron before pouring batter into it.

"Vivi," Seth closed the waffle iron, latching it and flipping it over, "Can I ask you a question?"

Looking up, he watched as Vivi straightened her back, crossed her ankles and placed her hands in her lap, swallowing back a laugh as she gave him a serious nod, "Sure."

Letting a chuckle escape him, he turned his attention back to the waffle iron, turning it right side up and lifting the top, using a fork to pop the waffle out and onto a plate, "Do you think if I asked, your aunt would be willing to move in…along with you and Marcos?"

Vivi's little rosebud mouth dropped open as she stared at him with wide eyes, "Live here? With you?"

"Well, yeah," Seth poured more batter into the iron, closing and turning it, feeling self conscious at the way Vivi was staring at him, "There's enough space for all four of us…Rose can turn the leftover room into a darkroom…its not as big as the one up at the Cullens –"

"Seth," Vivi interrupted him, practically bouncing on the counter, "Tia Rosa _hates_ the big house. It's too big; it makes too many noises at night. I like the kitchen but it's too shiny…Tia Rosa says there's too many windows, too many rooms –too much space –"

Seth's laughter cut her off as he removed the waffle from its mold and onto the plate, "I get it, Vivi. I won't have to beg too hard, uh?"

"You won't have to beg at all," Vivi clapped her hands together, "Just don't be too cocky about it."

Seth turned a surprised look towards Vivi, "Do you know what that word means?"

"Uh-uh," Vivi nodded, tucking her knee into her chest as she scratched the bottom of her foot, "I looked it up."

"You looked it up?"

"Uh-uh," she nodded vigorously, the purple elastic band around the end of a bedraggled braid slipping off and landing on the floor, "Tia Rosa says we have to look up the meaning of new words before we use them."

"I seriously think she needs to revise that rule," Seth picked up the still warm plates, having already unplugged the waffle iron.

Turning around, he looked over his shoulder at the little girl, "Climb on up and I'll give you a ride over to the table."

Vivi gave him a beautiful smile as she stood on the counter, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his neck.

Once he knew she had a secure grip on him, he walked across his small kitchen, Vivi laughing the entire way.

Setting the plates on the table, he reached up and took her wrists to swing her around onto a chair just as the front door opened.

"Vivi!"

"Gabriel," the little girl exclaimed as she scooted off the chair, running into the living room where Gabriel and Leah stood, one of them excited, the other one surprised.

"You're still in your pjs," Gabriel reached out to touch the long flannel sleeve of her pajamas.

"We were making waffles," Vivi smiled at him, glancing shyly up at Leah before looking back at Gabriel, "They have blueberries."

"I love blueberry waffles!"

Vivi shyly ducked her head, standing on one foot as she rubbed her toe against the carpet, "We can share mine."

Seth and Leah watched as Gabriel took Vivi's hand, both of them heading into the kitchen and climbing to sit in the same chair.

Seth looked up at his sister with a smile, "Want a waffle Lee? I still have enough to make one more."

"Uh…sure," Leah walked into the kitchen, taking the chair across from Vivi and Gabriel, feeling slightly…jealous as she watched them whispering to each other, "Where's Rose?"

"Asleep," Seth looked over his shoulder, catching the wide eyed look on her face, "In the spare bedroom, Lee."

"Did I say anything?"

"You didn't have too," Seth grabbed five plates from the cupboard he kept them in, taking out the cooked waffle and placing it on the top plate, "The look on your face said everything."

Leah opened her mouth but the sound of little feet running down the stairs stopped her.

"Why aren't you sitting in your own chair," Marcos walked into the kitchen, his sleep-flushed face sporting a scowl as he glared at Gabriel.

"We only have four chairs Marc," Seth set the plates on the table, giving the top one to Leah, "So Vivi and Gabe are sharing."

Marcos' scowl turned into a pleased look when Leah softly offered, "You can share my seat with me, Marc."

Moving around the table to where Leah sat, he didn't see the dark look on Gabriel's face.

"Mama," Gabriel stared at his mother without smiling, "You're too big to share your chair."

Seth laughed, letting out a grunt in response to Leah's well-aimed kick under the table.

"He can sit on my lap," Leah said as she helped the little boy climb into her lap, giving her mad little boy a warning look, "You're sharing Vivi's chair so it's only fair you let Marcos share mine."

Gabriel stared at his mother before turning to look at Marcos, blue and brown eyes assessing each other.

"Okay," Gabriel agreed grudgingly as he turned to look at Vivi, watching her cut their waffle in half with her fork, picking up his own as he asked, "Do you like syrup on your waffle?"

"Uh-uh," Vivi nodded, giving Seth a bright smile as he poured syrup over the waffle before he handed a plate with a waffle to Marcos, "What about you Marc? Syrup?"

"Lots of it," Marc leaned forward, taking a strip of crispy bacon from the plate in the middle of the table, dipping it into the syrup covering his waffle before biting it in half.

They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes, Gabe and Marc occasionally glancing at each other before Leah spoke up, "I got a postcard from Julie."

"You did?"

"Actually," Leah cut a bite size piece of her waffle, stabbing it with her fork, "Gabriel was the one that got the postcard. He was really excited about showing it to Vivi, which is why we came over."

"You knew they were over here?"

"No," Leah rolled her eyes at the look of surprise on his face, "I came over to ask if it would be okay to go by the Cullens' to ask Rose for permission to borrow the twins for a few hours."

"Oh…okay."

"But since they're here, maybe I can take them with me for a few hours…you know, while you help Rose move their stuff down here."

Seth gave his sister a strange look, quickly looking at the kids as they ate their breakfast, Vivi and Gabriel occasionally whispering at each other while Marcos watched them, "What makes you think Rose is moving here?"

Leah chuckled as she poured herself a glass of orange juice, "I know you Seth. You used the storm last night as an excuse to bring them here…and now that they are here, there's no way you're letting them go back."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Seth shook his head, a growing smile on his face, "You know me too well sis."

"I sure do," Leah gave him a cheeky grin, "So can I?"

"It's up to Rose."

"What's up to me?"

They all looked up to see Rose standing at the kitchen entrance, wearing a yellow long sleeve top with faded blue jeans, her small feet bare.

Seth couldn't say anything, he simply stared at those bare feet, so small and delicate-looking –dear God, he actually thought them sexy.

This imprinting business would be so much easier if she actually were a little girl, and not a child in a woman's body.

Leah gave her brother a kick under the table as she answered Rose's question, "If I could borrow the twins for a few hours."

"Oh," Rose moved to sit on the chair across the table from Seth, giving him a smile when he finally looked at her, "I suppose its okay."

Rose chuckled at the way Marcos and Vivi, along with Gabriel, gave out a simultaneous shout of excitement.

"Wonderful," Leah gave Rose a bright smile, getting up from her chair, keeping Marcos –who was already finished with breakfast –in her arms since he was several pounds lighter than her own little boy, "I'll take the twins upstairs and help them change while you two eat breakfast."

Hustling the kids out of the kitchen, she gave her brother a wide eyed look that clearly told him to make the best of the time he had with Rose.

Watching them go, Rose turned to look at Seth, a shy smile on her face, "Good morning."

Unable to hold back a smile at her soft words, he pushed the plate with the last remaining waffle towards her, "Definitely a good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Very well, surprisingly," Rose smiled at him as she poured syrup over her waffle, giving him a soft _thank you_ when he handed her a glass of orange juice, "The thunder doesn't echo as much down here."

"That's because we're closer to the ocean," Seth finished the scrambled eggs, taking the last three bacon strips from his plate, "Open space. The Cullens' place is surrounded by mountains on one side and trees on the other –too many things for sound to bounce off of."

"That makes sense," Rose took a sip of her orange juice, "I grew up next to the ocean…kind of miss the smell of the sea…it always makes me think of home before…before everything happened."

Seth wiped his fingers on a napkin, trying to swallow back the nervous fluttering in his throat, "You know, I have more than enough space here –the twins can take the upstairs bedrooms, share the bathroom. You can keep the bedroom you slept in, turn the room next to the bathroom into a darkroom…I can board up the window…"

His words petered out as he lost his nerve, her wide eyed stare doing to him what nothing else could.

The silence grew uncomfortable as they stared at each other.

Seth couldn't help thinking she was going to say no –for one particular reason, or perhaps a multitude of them…despite what Vivi had said about Rose hating the big house, he was actually afraid she might rather deal with a house she hated than live with him.

If that were the case, what was he going to do?

* * *

"Is Seth asking Tia Rosa to move in here," Marcos climbed up onto Vivi's bed, a pile of clothes in his arms as he watched Leah comb Vivi's long hair, the little girl standing still as Gabriel sat on the carpeted floor, quietly watching his mother.

"I believe so," Leah smiled over at Marcos as she finished untangling the red-gold curls, "Would it bother you if he did?"

Marcos shook his head, setting his clothes to the side before crossing his legs, leaning his elbows against his knees so he could place his chin in his hands, "I think it would be great…Tia Rosa wouldn't have to worry so much."

"_You_ won't have to worry so much," Vivi spoke up, pulling at the ribbons that edged the hem of her ruffled skirt, "Seth will take care of us."

"Tia Rosa might say no," Marcos tilted his head, leaning forward to watch as Leah braided several strands on each side of Vivi's temple, weaving pink ribbons into the braids before tying them at the back of her head, the ribbons fluttering down between the red-gold curls.

"She's gonna say yes," Vivi smiled as Leah ran her fingers through her hair one last time, letting it settle down her small back before leaning forward to drop a kiss at the top of her small head, "Thank you."

Leah smiled down at the little girl, unable to keep herself from liking her despite the occasional twinge of jealousy she suffered whenever she saw her and Gabriel together.

Turning towards Marc, she picked up the small cotton shirt and dark jeans he had brought with him, knowing he could have dressed himself, just as Vivi had, but had instead waited for her to help him.

Marcos scrambled off the bed, moving to lean against Leah's leg, smiling up at her as she ran her fingers through his dark hair before helping him out of his footie pajamas, the dark blue flannel stamped with airplanes throughout.

Leah got him into the cotton shirt and the small jeans, helping him climb up into her lap to put on his socks, smiling at the laugh that escaped him when she ran her fingers up the sole of his foot.

"You have ticklish feet," Leah laughed as she affectionately gave him a squeezing hug before she finished putting on his socks.

"I didn't know," Marcos smiled up at her as she helped him put on his high top Converse sneakers, leaning over to tie one sneaker while Leah tied the other one, "What are we doing today, Leah?"

"We're going to the mall park," Gabriel exclaimed excitedly as he got up from the floor, Vivi following him as Marcos slid down from Leah's lap, "It's big and there's cool stuff to climb on and we can run around and there's even this big slide that ends at a ball pit and this really, really long tunnel that goes all the way around the park!"

Leah chuckled at the look of excitement on Vivi's face, noticing how even serious little Marcos looked mildly intrigued.

Heading down the stairs, the three kids charged ahead of her, taking the steps in running leaps and jumps, Gabriel scaring the crap out of her as he slid down the last few steps on his bottom, "Gabriel! Are you okay?"

Gabriel got up on his feet, giving his mother a big toothy grin, "Yep!"

"Hey Lee," Seth met her at the bottom of the stairs, giving her a smile, his brown-green eyes dancing with some inner joy, "I went ahead and put in the twins' car seats into your car…Vivi can sit in the middle…that'll avoid an unnecessary fight between Marc and Gabe, I'm sure."

"Or incite a whole new one," Leah muttered under her breath, reaching back to rub the small of her back, not even bothering to ask her brother if he had asked Rose to move in with him –the pleased look on his face told her everything she needed to know, "I'll have them back after lunch…is that okay?"

"That's plenty of time," Seth, in a rare show of affection, leaned in and gave his sister's smooth cheek a kiss, whispering into her ear, "Thank you for being such a great sister."

Leah smiled up at him as she gently patted his cheek, "It's what you get when you're such a great brother…you always stood beside me Seth, even when I didn't know it…I can't possibly do less for you…besides…I like them…all three of them."

"Seth," Vivi ran back from the car where she and the two boys had been waiting for Leah, tugging at Seth's jeans, "Don't forget Carla…she's sitting on a rocking chair in my room on the second floor…okay?"

"And my airplane," Marc spoke up, for some strange reason not wanting to move too far away from Gabriel, "I left it under the stairs…there's a space back there where I play with it –"

"Guys," Seth interrupted the anxious little boy, "Don't worry about it. If we forget something, we can just go back and get it. Okay?"

The twins stared at him for a few seconds, both nodding as Vivi gave him one of her beautiful smiles, Marcos' lips tilting into one of those rare little smiles of his.

Leah patted her brother's arm as she headed down the drive towards her car, opening the back door, watching as the tree toddlers scrambled into their car seats, thinking to herself of this new change in her brother's life.

It was definitely going to be interesting, perhaps even entertaining, to observe.

* * *

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Mattie-girl!"

"_Seth! I haven't heard from you in a long time. How are you?"_

"Doing well…very well, actually. I went by your dorm room Friday after my last class –your roommate said you were out of town for the weekend."

"_That's right. I was up in Idaho."_

"With Lance?"

"_Don't tease me. And yes, with Lance. It was his mother's birthday so we went up for a party at his parents' ranch."_

"Party at the parents' place already? Has he told you he loves you yet?

"_No…but he's…he's really sweet and nice and attentive…it's gotta mean something right?"_

"It does…have you told him you love him?"

"_Not yet…I'm kind of scared…but that's my problem to deal with. So what's up? We're going to be seeing each other in class in like an hour –"_

"Actually, that's why I called. I'm going to have to miss class so I was wondering if you could take notes for me. Also, could you tell Professor Gunter that I e-mailed him my paper?"

"_Will do…nothing's wrong, is it?"_

"Everything's fine…I'm just helping Rose move into my place."

"_Rose?"_

"You remember her…the photographer."

"_Ah…she's moving in with you…that's…sudden."_

"It's not like that Mattie…I'd explain it but it's too complicated so –will you take notes for me?"

"_Of course. Hey, listen. There's going to be a huge party at the country hall in Idaho on Valentine's Day…you know, Julie's song is being released that day so if you want to come and bring Rose –"_

"I'm not sure Rose is into the whole party thing…besides, we have the twins so I'm thinking we might end up doing something more…kid oriented."

"_Oh wow…you sound like a dad."_

"I'm taking that as a compliment."

"_Take it as such…I think you'll be an awesome dad…listen, I have to drop off some books at the library before class so I'll talk to you tomorrow in Ethics, okay?"_

"Okay. Take care Mattie."

"_You too, Seth."_

Closing his phone, he slid it into the pocket of his jeans before returning his attention to the packing of Marcos' toys, shaking his head in surprise at the small amount of them…not to mention the complexity.

"Rose," he called out as he came down the stairs from the third floor, carrying the box under one arm, a large duffel bag filled with the little boy's clothes slung over his other shoulder, "Marc's room is done."

Looking out Vivi's bedroom door unto the hallway, she gave him a big smile, "Okay. I'm almost done with Vivi's."

"Wonderful," Seth gave her a big smile before heading down to the first floor and out to his car, the trunk already opened, Rose's luggage inside. Placing the box and duffel bag into it, he closed the trunk since it was already full.

Standing there, he looked at the house, thinking back on the few weeks he had spend his free time there, knowing for some unknown reason deep within him that he was doing the right thing.

Granted, it wasn't going to be easy having Rose so close all the time…but he was going to sleep better having her in the room right next to his.

Knowing that she was at the reservation where the pack could look out for her, and the twins, twenty four seven somehow made him breathe easier.

Watching Rose come out of the house, he smiled at the sight of her holding Vivi's doll in the crook of her arm, the other one wrapped around a teddy bear with a red bow, a duffel bag slung over her shoulder, "Got all of Vivi's stuff?"

Rose nodded as she dug the Bentley keys out of her pocket, the trunk popping open when she pressed the remote button, "Yes. Now all that's left is my stuff in the darkroom. If you want to take this back to your place while I pack –"

"No," Seth shook his head, his heart squeezing at the very idea of leaving her alone and defenseless…there hadn't been any vampires in the area for over a year but because he knew that there was one out there that was specifically targeting Rose, he couldn't stand the idea of not being right here, making sure she was safe, "I can wait."

"Alright," Rose nodded her head, secretly relieved that he hadn't taken her suggestion as she placed all of Vivi's stuff into the trunk of her car, "It shouldn't take me that long…I'm actually running low on supplies so that'll be less to pack."

"There's a photography store in Port Angeles," Seth followed behind Rose, closing the front door behind him once they entered the house, "If they don't have what you need, I'm sure we can find several of them in Seattle."

"Oh," Rose turned around to look at him with wide eyes, "Actually, my art manager gets me all the supplies…I'll have to give her your address…is that okay?"

"Of course," Seth smiled at her, seeing her relax before she turned to head down the hall, with him close behind her, "It's now your address as well Rose so whoever you want to give it too, feel free."

"Just Minerva," Rose slide the rotating door open, looking over her shoulder, "You can follow after me…the space is too small for both of us."

"Okay," Seth watched her disappear as the door turned, looking up at the runner it was on…he was going to have to find a similar door to replace the one on the spare bedroom.

Hearing her call out that he could come in, he slid the door open to step into the space, the door turning a one eighty to let him out the other side.

Glancing around the lighted room, he watched as Rose worked by a sink, carefully pouring chemicals into marked containers, "This is…really nice. Which of the Cullens used this room?"

"Jasper," Rose looked up briefly before turning her attention back on what she was doing, "Everything is top of the line equipment so it's been really nice stuff to work with but in all honesty, there's too much space…I prefer a smaller setting where I can get from my work table to the light box to the sink in just two or three steps…makes it easier to work…at least for me."

He nodded at that, taking notice of the large table on one wall, another smaller table with short side walls and a lamp over it up against another, "Can all this equipment be bought at a store?"

"Oh," Rose twisted the tops closed on all of her chemical containers, taking the pans to the deep sink to rinse them out, "Yes, but I'll probably just have Minerva get them and ship them to the house…there are specific brands I prefer for certain things…Seth, I'll cover the cost of putting together a darkroom."

"I wasn't thinking about that," Seth shook his head, sliding his hands into the back pocket of his jeans as he kept looking around the room, "What I'm trying to figure out in my head is how it would work, you know…set up the spare bedroom as a darkroom."

"Well," Rose dried the pans with a rag before stacking them and setting them into one of the hardback suitcases she used for her equipment, "I looked into the room…since it's right next to the bathroom, the sinks can go up against that wall –all the pipe work is already there. The window needs to be boarded up and the door replaced. Not to mention the walls and ceiling need to be painted black and the carpet removed…aside from that, everything else is just putting in equipment…"

Seth nodded as he thought of the schematics, seeing the fact that he was way out of his element on certain things –painting the room and boarding up the window, he could do…but installing a revolving door and the sinks?

"My friend Dylan," Seth finally looked at Rose, giving her a lopsided smile, "His father's a contractor…I'll have him come and look the room over, talk to you about what you need…see if he can do it."

Rose gave him a soft smile of pleasure as she placed the chemical containers into the suitcase after having made sure they were securely closed, "Thank you…that would probably be the best solution."

"Of course," Seth leaned against the side of the light box booth, watching her finish packing everything she had around the area of the sinks, "Anything to make it feel like home for you Rose."

She straightened up, giving him a slow smile, her hazel eyes bright, "Thank you Seth…"

* * *

Leah laughed as she watched the three kids running around the ball park, shifting in the plastic bench to get more comfortable.

Gabriel climbed up onto one of the soft plastic boulders near the ball pit, letting out a yell as he hurled himself into it, the colorful balls flying up into the air before settling back.

Looking down at her watch, she sighed as she called out to the three of them, feeling slightly tired, "Gabe! Marc! Vivi! Time for us to go!"

Gabriel climbed out of the pit, running around the other kids with Vivi and Marc close behind him, climbing up on the bench next to his mother, leaning against her big belly, "Mama, can we have pizza for lunch?"

Vivi held on to Leah's hand as she climbed up onto the bench, her little legs shorter than Gabriel's which is what made it harder for her, "I love pizza…and spaghetti!"

Laughing, she reached across her stomach to run her fingers through Marc's dark hair as the little boy leaned against the side of her leg, "Do you want pizza Marc?"

"Can it have extra pepperoni," Marc looked up at her with big serious eyes, as if the importance of that question was monumental.

Leah smiled at him, wrapping her arm around Gabriel to let him know she still knew he was there, "Of course it can. So let's go, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Your children are adorable."

Leah looked up, smiling at the elderly lady as she moved to sit next to her, "Thank you very much."

The elderly lady reached out to pat the top of Vivi's red-gold hair, "Three beautiful kids and another one on the way. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"I'm gonna have a sister," Gabriel told her proudly as he hugged his mother's belly, frowning when Marc reached out to pat it on the side.

"She's gonna be beautiful," Marc said seriously, nodding in response to the elderly lady's smile.

"And she's gonna be my best friend," Vivi leaned her head against Leah's stomach, laughing when she felt a ripple.

Leah smiled at all three kids before turning her smile to the elderly lady, "It's going to be a girl. This here is my son Gabriel and these two are my brother's kids, Vivi and Marcos."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you three," the elderly lady pulled out a pair of knitting needles and yarn, "You three are really well behaved…that's very good. I like coming here to knit and watch the kids play…better than being in my lonely house."

"You don't have grandchildren," Leah asked softly, tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, but they live in Florida," she sighed softly as she began to work on the half done sweater she had started last week, "They came up for the Christmas holidays and it's always so quiet after they leave."

"I can understand that," Leah shifted in her seat, "It's always crazy when there're kids around."

"But oh so wonderful," she smiled at her, settling herself a little more on the bench, "I believe you were heading out for pizza, weren't you?"

"Oh, right," Leah chuckled as she pushed herself to her feet, the kids clambering around her feet, "It was a pleasure talking to you."

The lady nodded at her, "Same here…take care of those three little angels now."

Leah chuckled as she picked up her tote bag, Marcos taking one of her hands as Gabriel and Vivi walked a few steps ahead of them, the two of them holding hands as well.

Looking down at Marcos, she almost laughed at the dark scowl on his little face, surprised he didn't say anything, simply held on tighter to her fingers.

Yes, life was definitely going to be much more interesting.

* * *

Seth laughed as he watched Vivi put her clothes into the four drawer dresser that was now hers, enjoying her enthusiasm as she skipped from her bed –where she had dumped the entire contents of her duffel bag –to the dresser, folding whatever article of clothing she had grabbed before placing it into whatever drawer she had designated for it.

"We raced around the park," Vivi was excitedly recounting the day's events, her words coming fast, "And Gabriel won. The ball pit was so much fun! And we had pizza for lunch!"

Chuckling, he rested his elbows on his knees, turning towards the bedroom door to see Marcos come in, his hands in the pockets of his jeans, "Done unpacking your stuff Marc?"

"Uh-uh," Marc nodded as he moved across the small room, climbing up unto a desk chair, "Gabriel only won because you got in front of me."

"He won because he's ran faster than you," Vivi turned to stick her tongue out at her brother, spinning around to look at Seth with begging eyes, "Seth, can I have a sleepover in my room?"

Seth smiled at the little girl, "Who do you want to invite?"

"Monika," Vivi tilted her head to the side, her pink ribbons fluttering down her shoulder along with several red-gold curls, "And Gabriel."

"Gabriel can't sleep in your room," Marcos stated in a matter of fact tone, resting his arms on the chair's armrests, which made him look funny, like he was getting ready to imitate a flapping chicken.

"Why not," Vivi turned to glare at her brother, eyebrows lowered over her gold-brown eyes.

Seth looked up to see Rose leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest as she quietly watched them.

"Because he's a boy and you're a girl," Marcos answered as if it should have been obvious to Vivi.

"That's stupid."

Marcos hopped off the chair, glaring angrily at his sister, "No its not!"

"Yes it is! And so are you," Vivi stomped her foot, her face rosy with anger, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"Whoa," Seth quickly stood up, grabbing Marcos in time to keep him from launching himself at his sister, "Vivi, its not nice to call people stupid. I don't ever want to hear you say that again, okay?"

Vivi's lower lip quivered as she nodded, her voice trembling slightly as she asked, "Can I paint my room?"

Seth chuckled, having become familiar with the 'change the subject before I get punished' tactic thanks to his nephew, "We'll talk about it tomorrow. For now, you two need to get ready for bed. Go on Marcos –I'll wake you up early in the morning so we can go hunting, 'kay?"

Marcos nodded, still glaring at his sister as he walked out of her room.

Rose's face was flushed as Seth took her hand to pull her out of the room.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as they walked down the stairs, "They normally get along real well but sometimes…I usually stop their fights but that only has them bottle it all up until they explode…when that happens, all I can really do is duck."

"Rose," Seth kept her hand in his as they walked down the hall towards her bedroom, "They may talk and think like adults but they still have the temperament of a child….mostly because they are children. They need discipline and instruction…but if you feel that I'm out of line for stepping in –"

"No, no," Rose interrupted him as he let go of her hand to lean against the door-frame as she sat on the side of her bed, "It would…it would be a great help. They really like you…and I'm really not all that knowledgeable about…parenting and discipline…mostly, at the end of the day, I just feel glad that I managed to keep them alive."

"That's not true!" Vivi's shrill voice broke to silence upstairs, "I hate you!"

Her words were followed by a loud slam of a door, then Marcos responding, "Well, I don't like you much either!"

A second slamming door then silence as Seth and Rose stared at each other, both trying not to laugh.

Looking around her room, he gave her a lopsided smile, "You know, you can repaint your room if you want to."

"Oh," Rose looked at the mint green walls and cream colored trim, "That…I think having the twins' rooms painted first would be best…it'll make it feel like home for them while we're here."

"Rose," Seth walked into her room, sitting next to her at the edge of the bed as he took her hand in his, "You and the twins –this is your home now. There won't be any need to find anywhere else to hide. This is it. This is your safe place. I'm taking care of you –and the twins."

"Just like you promised," Rose whispered softly, her face slightly flushed as she kept her eyes on their hands.

"Just like…" Seth stared at her in wonderment as he recalled the one and only time he had made that promised; he had been hanging off the side of a cliff, "Like I promised…you remember?"

Rose nodded but didn't look up at him.

Unable to stand not looking into her eyes, he reached out and tipped her chin up, his fingers warm against the side of her neck, "You remember that day?"

"Yes," she whispered, her big hazel eyes locked onto his, "I can't…I could never explain to myself how it happened but…but I knew it was real…I felt…I felt your touch deep inside me and it…I've never felt safer than at that moment."

Seth smiled softly at her as he leaned forward, gently resting his forehead against hers as he interlaced his fingers with hers, the thumb of his other hand slowly stroking her cheek.

"Why…" she took a deep breath as she placed her other hand over their joined ones, "Why did you leave me? You promised…and then you left before telling me how –"

She couldn't continue as she swallowed back a sob, remembering the sharp fear that had flooded her instantaneously at his departure.

Wiping a tear away with his thumb, he moved to whisper into her ear, her temple resting against his jaw, "I was rock climbing with some friends that morning…Embry and I…we were each others' anchors, had made it fifty feet up the cliff. I was starting the next pitch and halfway through it, I had to stop –I felt slightly dizzy…when I looked up to find my next hand-hold, everything seemed to slow down…it all came into sharp focus then…I was with you…my people call it spirit walking."

Taking a deep breath of her cherry blossom scent, he continued, his fingers stroking the back of her neck, "I knew who you were because…because I had dreams of you…I felt what you felt...long before that day. You and I –we're connected Rosie."

Rose smiled softly, her eyes bright with unshed tears as she remembered how her father had called her by that nickname, "I know…it doesn't make sense but…when I saw you, at the store…it felt like my soul came alive."

Seth closed his eyes, the sheer pleasure of having her so close, of breathing her in, so acute it was almost painful.

He wanted to kiss her, to feel her lips on his so bad, but somehow he knew it would destroy the delicate trust that was growing between them.

He didn't want that.

Instead, he settled for turning his head to tenderly kiss her cheek, whispering against her soft skin, "I didn't want to leave you…but something snapped me back, I don't know what. I lost my grip, fell, the rope snapped –"

Rose pulled back to look into his brown-green eyes, her hands tightening around his, "You got hurt."

"I dislocated my shoulder," Seth gently squeezed the back of her neck, giving her a smile of reassurance, "It healed…but leaving you hurt even more…I could feel your pain Rose, as surely as I can feel my own, and it killed me not being there for you."

Rose gave him a sweet smile as she reached up to briefly touch his jaw, unaware at how deeply that small touch affected Seth, "You're here now."

"Yes," Seth's warm breath brushed her skin as he slid his fingers through the ends of her short hair, "Yes I am."

Tilting her chin up with his index finger, he gently kissed the tip of her nose, smiling into her eyes, "It's time for you to go to bed. If you need anything during the night, just knock on the wall. I'm a light sleeper."

Rose nodded, smiling at him as he slipped his hand out of hers.

Impulsively, she leaned forward, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him as she whispered into his ear, "Thank you."

Resting his hand on her back, Seth squeezed the back of her neck with his other hand, kissing the top of her head as he whispered, his voice husky and slightly tense, "I'll do anything for you Rose…anything that'll make you happy."

"This is enough," Rose whispered, pulling away from him, a smile of sweet innocence on her beautiful face.

Touching her cheek briefly, he got up and walked out of the room, heading straight into the bathroom, the door closing softly behind him.

Yes, what they had was enough for Rose.

As for him…he was going to have to make due.

It wasn't that he needed or craved sex –no, he wasn't that kind of asshole.

What he needed was her…in his arms. He needed to show her –express to her how his love went beyond the imprinting.

He loved her because she was sweet, caring, innocent and pure. She was so beautiful that just looking at her made his very bones ache.

That was why it nearly killed him, having to hold back…because if friendship was enough for her, then it was going to have to be enough for him.


	48. Chapter 47

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Here's the next one! I dedicate this chapter to Lyn and Gaby for being such loyal readers and reviewers. Gaby, thanks for helping me with the screen-names. The song at the end of the chapter, IN ANOTHER LIFE, is written by me, inspired by July Star. **

**Everyone Enjoy as you read and I will enjoy your reviews.**

**So please, read and review!  
**

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**LoveDoctor69: **What u doin?

Looking up at the sound of the ding from her AIM, Lyn laughed at the sight of Collin's handle, setting aside her microbiology text book before pulling the laptop across the desk to reply.

**GardenOfLillies:** Studying. U?

**LoveDoctor69:** Finished Eco proj. Can u talk?

**GardenOfLillies:** Yea, need a break. 1.5 hrs of micro bio = braindead

**LoveDoctor69:**LOL. Been there. Have plans for Sat?

**GardenOfLillies:** Valentine's Day?

**LoveDoctore69:** Yea

**GardenOfLillies:** Just BB practice in the morning then homework with radio on. Julie's song is being released

**LoveDoctor69:** no date?

**GardenOfLillies:** no. boys at PAHS are stupid. U?

**LoveDoctor69:** me? not stupid

**GardenOfLillies:** LOL. no, do u have a date for VD?

**LoveDoctor69:** no plans. how bout I pick u up after practice?

**GardenOfLillies:** where r u taking me?

**LoveDoctor69:** park. I'll bring food –no meat 4 u

**GardenOfLillies:** Aw, thx. That's sweet. What about Julie's song?

**LoveDoctor69:** my truck has a good radio. Sound good? We can get hmwk done

**GardenOfLillies:** pathetic

**LoveDoctor69:** ?

**GardenOfLillies:** hmwk on valentine's day. sad

**LoveDoctor69:** only if ur doing it alone in ur room

**GardenOfLillies:** oh, company in the park –that's better then :P

**LoveDoctor69:** I think so

**GardenOfLillies:** I'll ask mom

**LoveDoctor69:** ur mom likes me, she'll say yes

**GardenOfLillies:** only bc u showed her ur ID. She's been kind of…strange lately

**LoveDoctor69:** missing ur sister?

**GardenOfLillies:** more than that. she's used 2 working a lot n doesn't know what 2 do

**LoveDoctor69:** no job yet?

**GardenOfLillies:** Firecracker told her she didn't need 1. I'm glad mom agreed to move up here instead of me going back to T-town

**LoveDoctor69:** u n me both. Drive's too long to do every week

**GardenOfLillies:** u would have driven 3 hrs 2 see me, every week?

**LoveDoctor69:** of course. Ur my friend

**GardenOfLillies:** :D ur my friend 2

**LoveDoctor69:** stop before I cry :P

**GardenOfLillies:** dork. See u practice then?

**LoveDoctor69:** yep, bring ur hmwk

**GardenOfLillies:** k. btw –

**LoveDoctor69:** ?

**GardenOfLillies:** ur s-name is stupid

**GardenOfLillies:** like ridiculous stupid

**LoveDoctor69:** make u smile?

**GardenOfLillies:** no

**LoveDoctor69:** no?

**GardenOfLillies:** I laugh

**LoveDoctor69:** then I'm keeping it. C u Sat. gotta study physics now

**GardenOfLillies:** dork. C u Sat.

**LoveDoctor69:** zài jiàn :D

**GardenOfLillies:** good job! zài jiàn :D

* * *

Rose was trying so hard not to stare but the obvious love between Seth's sister and her husband brought back painfully sweet memories of her own parents, reminding her of how papa was always searching out mama whenever they were both in the house –they never did like spending too much time apart.

Looking down at the heart shaped sugar cookies spread out before her, she reached for the spoon in the white frosting, looking up in response to Leah's giggles, smiling as she watched the tall blond man, whom Leah had introduced as Rick, lean into her, his lips brushing her ear before pressing then against the back of her neck.

"Rick," Leah laughed as she slid the cookie sheet into the oven, setting the timer before turning to her husband, another laugh escaping her as he pulled her into his arms, "What's gotten into you?"

Rick smiled down at her, reaching up to brush aside the bangs across her forehead before leaning down to kiss her nose, "Our son is currently occupied so I thought I'd take advantage."

Leah laughed as he kissed her throat, looking towards the table in time to catch wide eyed Rose staring at them, seeing a glimpse of an emotion Leah couldn't quite define before the young girl snapped her eyes to the cookies she was decorating, her face turning a rosy hue.

Giggling as Rick softly nipped her shoulder, she took notice of how her son was too busy helping Vivi and Nika with their cookies to pay attention to what Rick was doing. As for the other little boy, he sat in his chair, unashamedly watching the adults, his brown eyes just taking in what was going on.

Letting another giggle escape her, she pushed Rick away, wiggling out of his arms but not before giving him a playful kiss on the lips, "You need to keep your hands to yourself mister, because I'm mad at you."

"What," Rick let out a chuckle as Leah turned her attention to the kids and their cookie decorating efforts, knowing she was just teasing him, "What could I have possibly done to make you made at me?"

Leah looked over her shoulder at him, arching an eyebrow as she tried to sound seriously pissed off but failing miserably, "It's what you haven't done…its Valentine's day and I've yet to hear about any plans or gifts or surprises and whatnot…instead, you're going to be gone tonight…so that makes me mad."

Rick laughed, running a hand through his blond hair, "Woman, I have no control over the schedule. You can't possibly hold that against me. As for gifts and surprises, who says I don't have one already and am just waiting for the right time?"

Straightening up, she turned around to look at him, the braid over her shoulder sliding unto her back, "I am pregnant and irrational –that's why I can indeed hold it against you…you got me a gift?"

"Mama," Gabe yelled as he looked up, even though his mother was right there, "We need more sprinkles!"

Shaking her head as she laughed, she walked back to the cupboards, opening the one where she kept her spices and cookie decorating stuff, "Which ones Gabe?"

"The red ones," Gabe scrambled in the chair to get unto his knees, leaning his elbows against the table as he looked at Vivi and Nika's cookies, "And pink too!"

Laughing as she felt Rick move behind her, she leaned back into his arms slightly as she took the sprinkles down, "Marc, do you need any more sprinkles?"

Marc looked away from Rick and Leah, studying his cookies intently before saying quietly, "I need more blue sprinkles."

"What about you Rose," Leah looked over her shoulder in time to catch Rose staring at them again, this time certain she was seeing pain in her hazel eyes as she looked down at the table, biting her bottom lip before saying softly, "The heart shaped ones."

Taking all four of the sprinkle containers, she elbowed her husband in the stomach to make him let go of her, chuckling as he gave a fake-groan of pain, "What did you get me Rick?"

"It's a surprise gift," Rick leaned against the counter, his hands resting on the edge of it as he watched his Leah take a cookie from Gabriel, softly reminding him that he had to wait because the cookies were for later, "So I can't tell you…because the surprise negates my ability to tell you."

"Don't get all Ph.D. on me," Leah gave him a narrow eyed stare before letting her eyes go all soft and begging, "You know I don't like surprises…what is it, Rick?"

Laughing, he pushed away from the counter, moving towards her to pull her back into his arms, "You're such a little liar, Leah _mou_. We both know you love surprises…you'll just have to wait for later."

Giving her pouty lips a soft kiss, they both looked up, along with the cookie decorators, as the kitchen door opened, Seth and Embry walking in, the first one carrying a grocery bag and the second nothing.

Handing Leah the grocery bag, Seth tousled Gabriel's hair before leaning down to kiss Vivi and Monika's forehead, reaching across the table to gently cuff Marc on the chin, "You guys having fun with the cookies?"

"Uh-uh," Gabe leaned his head back to look at his uncle, "Mama won't let us eat them yet."

"I suppose because you'll ruin your lunch," Seth gave him a big grin before looking over at Rose, watching her as she carefully iced a cookie with pink frosting, finding it amusing at the way she stuck her tongue out, just slightly, in concentration.

"The cookies are for later today," Leah gave her little boy a warning look before turning her attention back to Seth, "Did you call Sam to ask him?"

"Yep," Seth grabbed one of the cookies, "Did you tell Rick?"

"Tell me what," Rick turned to stare at his brother-in-law, giving Embry one of those looks the pack had dubbed the 'Alpha look', "And what's Embry doing here?"

"Helping me with the nursery," Seth opened the refrigerator and pulled out the milk gallon, giving Embry a nod of thanks as his friend handed him a glass from the cupboard where Leah kept them, "The walls are dry so it's time to draw the border and if I do that alone, it'll take long after my niece is born for it to be complete."

"Alright, that makes sense," Rick nodded in acceptance as he turned his blue eyes towards his wife, "What are you suppose to tell me?"

"That we're having a Valentine's sleepover for the kids…here."

Giving her a slight frown, he reached up to brush back her bangs again –they were something she had recently decided to try and he wasn't sure he liked them –stroking her cheek with his thumb, "Is that really a good idea? You need to rest and taking care of four kids hyped up on sugar is not conducive to that."

"Six," Leah corrected him, "Emily's dropping the twins off after dinner. And I won't be alone. Seth and Rose are spending the night too."

"Well, in that case," Rick turned to look at Seth as he lowered his hand to rest on Leah's stomach, the other one at the small of her back, "You're in charge of all the roughhousing, understand?"

"You honestly think I would let my very pregnant sister give horseback rides," Seth said with a voice of incredulous, a grin slipping unto his face, "Although, that would be interesting to watch."

"Not funny, Seth," Leah growled at him as she moved out of Rick's arms, moving towards the oven to turn off the timer and pull out the cookie sheet, "Did you get everything on my list?"

"Of course," Seth looked into the bag he had placed on the counter, "Embry tagged along which meant he whined the entire time to make sure I had every single item on the list."

"I did not whine," Embry smacked Seth on his arm, a slight blush staining his cheeks, "I simply stated it would be best to get everything and double check so that you don't have to make the trip twice."

Seth and Rick laughed at that, both knowing that Embry did everything possible to make things easier on Leah.

"Mama," Gabe's voice cut into the adult conversation, making them all turn to look towards the table as the little blue eyed boy pointed an accusatory finger across the table, "Marcos ate a cookie!"

Marcos stared at Gabe, his mouth slightly opened in shock before he snapped it close, setting the half eaten cookie down on the table before hissing at Gabe, "Blabbermouth."

Rose's face flushed as she stared at Marcos, trying to think of what to say but Leah came to her rescue, "Gabe, it's not nice to tattle on people and Marcos…I said no cookies until later."

Marcos hung his head, picking at his jeans as he softly mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Leah smiled at him but he didn't see it, just kept staring at his knees so she moved across the kitchen, reaching out to tip his head up so she could look into his brown eyes, "You're forgiven. Just don't do it again, okay?"

"I won't," Marcos promised quietly, a small smile breaking the sad look he was sporting in response to Leah's kiss to his forehead, "I made one just for you."

"You did," Leah stroked his cheek once before looking at his cookies, her smile growing at the one he had decorated with white frosting, spelling out her name across it with the heart shaped sprinkles, "That's beautiful Marc. I love it."

"It's got too many sprinkles," Gabriel grumbled as he glared at Marcos before turning a bright smile at his mother, holding up one of his cookies, "I made this one for you mama. See?"

Leah laughed as she looked at the cookie, which had several layers of white, pink and red frosting, blue sprinkles covering the top, "I love it, Gabriel. It's beautiful too. You are both quite the cookie decorators."

"I made you this one," Vivi spoke up, holding up a cookie with pink frosting and pink sprinkles, "Nika helped me."

Leah leaned down to kiss each of the little girls' foreheads, "Thank you…that is also a very beautiful cookie. All four of you are very talented."

All of the little ones smiled up at Leah with pleasure before turning their attention to the cookies, only a few left that needed decorating.

"What about you Rose," Rick rested a hand on the back of Marco's chair, smiling at the eighteen year old, "Made any cookies for my wife?"

Rose blushed as the other adults laughed, looking down at her cookies before pointing at one with white frosting, a heart lined out with little heart shaped sprinkles, "This one?"

They all laughed as Rick shook his head, reaching out to rub his hand over Leah's lower back, "What is it with kids always trying to get on your good side?"

"They do it because she's mean," Seth stated as he emptied his second glass of milk, setting it in the sink.

Leah gave him a look of indignation, "I am not mean!"

"Yeah right," Seth laughed as he wagged his finger at her, "Remember the first time you grounded me? You were ten!"

"I grounded you because you used my dolls as paintbrushes," Leah frowned at him, the slight discomfort she had been feeling in her lower back disappearing under Rick's ministrations.

"I was seven years old," Seth stared at his sister with wide eyes, enjoying the way Rose giggled at the whole conversation, "I was at an age where artistic exploration was necessary for proper brain development."

Rick laughed at that, taking his wife's arm in his hand to pull her back into his arms, finding it amusing how after all this time, she still held some resentment towards her brother's mistreatment of her dolls, "Your mother should have supplied him with paper."

"She did," Leah exclaimed, looking down at Marcos to make sure she had actually heard him chuckle, "You don't use your sister's dolls as paintbrushes, do you?"

Marcos smiled up at her, "I have no need to stimulate my brain into any kind of development…it kind of does it on its own."

They all laughed at that, including Rose and Vivi…as for Monika and Gabe, they weren't sure what exactly was going on.

"Mama," Gabe rocked in his chair, stopping instantly when he caught Rick's arched eyebrow look, "We're out of cookies. Are you making more?"

"Yes I am," Leah tilted her head back to kiss her husband's cheek, whispering into his ear, "You better tell me what you got me soon or I'm going to make you pay."

"An intriguing thought," Rick smiled down at her, kissing her mouth before he gently slapped her bottom, "Go make your cookies. I have to meet Sam over at Billy's to finish up those shelves and cupboards."

"It's sure taking you a long time to get those done," Leah said playfully as she walked across the kitchen, taking out the stuff she needed for the sugar cookies out of the grocery bag, "Me thinks you're doing something else."

"Well, you think wrong," Rick looked down at Marcos to catch the boy staring up at him, arching at eyebrow at him with a slight smile before looking over at his wife, her laughter making everyone else smile as he continued, "But you were right in saying Sam was mostly all thumbs when a hammer was involved…he almost cried the other day when I handed him a screwdriver…told me he definitely knew what to do with that."

Seth and Embry laughed along with Leah, neither one of them feeling guilty at laughing over their Alpha's shortcomings –Sam himself expounded during patrols at how hopeless he was with a table saw…if it weren't for his amazing healing capabilities, he'd be missing a thumb now.

Reaching over his sister's shoulder to the radio she kept on her window ledge, he turned it on, spinning the dial until he found the radio station he was looking for.

"Seth," Rick gave him a strange look as he pushed away from the counter, "There's already a radio on in the nursery. Why are you turning this one on too?"

"We're hoping to catch Julie's song," Leah answered for Seth, somehow thinking it wouldn't be good for Rose to hear her brother say it, "Two different radio stations gives us double the chances of catching it."

"She's gonna sing on the radio," Gabe yelled out excitedly, the spoon they had used for the pink frosting clutched in one of his pudgy fists, "She told me so, in the postcard."

"Yes she did," Vivi nodded her head, her dark blue ribbons fluttering down the sides of her small face, "Gabriel showed it to me…there's a lady with a torch in the front."

"It's the Statue of Liberty," Marc helpfully supplied as he rearranged his cookies, "She's on Liberty Island outside of New York City."

Vivi rolled her eyes before turning to look at Nika, "Did you know Julie? Gabe says she was a mermaid."

"Vivi," Gabe looked over at Vivi with big blue eyes, his face showing his displeasure, "It was a secret!"

"I'm sorry," Vivi's face turned pink, her gold-brown eyes filling with tears in response to the way Gabriel was staring at her, "I forgot."

Marcos picked up a cookie, throwing it across the table, growling as the cookie hit Gabe on the forehead, "Don't make my sister cry!"

Gabe stared at him with wide eyes before grabbing a cookie himself, throwing it at Marc who managed to duck, "You shut up!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Rick picked up Marc, holding him up in the air, "Drop the cookie Marc...drop the cookie."

Marc scowled as he let the cookie go, watching it crumble as soon as it hit the kitchen floor, "He told me to shut up…and he made Vivi cry!"

"Gabriel," Rick looked over at his son, his stern gaze eliciting the look of contrition he was aiming for, "You and Marc are going to go into the living room, sit on opposite sides of the couch and say nothing…understand?"

Gabriel gave Marc a narrowed eyed look, Marc's scowl growing darker as the seconds ticked by, both of them finally saying sullenly, "Okay."

Placing Marc on his feet, he watched his son climb down from the chair, the little boy dragging his feet as he walked towards his father. Looking down at the two little boys, Rick silently pointed towards the living room as he stepped aside to let them pass, closing his eyes when Gabriel stepped on the crumbled cookie.

The silence in the kitchen was almost palpable, finally broken by Vivi's soft words, "I really did forget."

Opening his eyes, he smiled down at her, reaching out to pat the top of her head, "It happens. Don't worry, though…we all know that Julie is a mermaid."

"I didn't," Rose stared at them all with wide eyes, the serious look on Rick's face and her own experience with the supernatural making her ask hesitantly, "Is she…is she really…"

Leah smiled across the kitchen at her as she mixed the ingredients for more sugar cookies, "No, she's not. Gabe believes that because she has purple eyes, and can sing anything, she must be a mermaid, so Julie, for Halloween, dressed up as a mermaid to surprise Gabe and he's pretty much convinced that he's right."

"Oh," Rose looked down at her cookies, a blush staining her cheeks, feeling slightly foolish at having believed, even for a second, that Julie could possibly be –

"She had us all fooled though," Seth spoke up, able to see the humiliation in her blushing face, "She even had me going for a good long while before I finally asked her and she said no."

"She never answered me when I asked her," Leah began plopping gobs of cookie dough unto her cutting board, taking the heart shaped cookie cutter into her hand as she flattened the dough with the other, "Just told me she was born in Texas."

"Okay, I have to go," Rick moved across the kitchen to kiss Leah's cheek before turning to Embry, who had been staring at Leah's stomach for the past twenty minutes, "Don't you and Seth have some drawing to get too?"

Embry's brown eyes snapped up to Rick's face as he straightened, nodding his head, "Right. Yes, we do. Let's go Seth."

Laughing, Seth slapped Rick's shoulder before following after Embry, giving Rose a soft smile before he turned the corner.

Giving his wife one more kiss, Rick headed out the house through the living room, telling the sullen little boys on opposite ends of the couch, "When the first batch of cookies are done, you two can go back into the kitchen…and Gabriel, you will help Marc clean up the cookies on the floor, understand?"

"But…yes Daddy."

* * *

Lyn laughed as she collapsed onto the blanket that Collin had brought with him, "Bao does like you, Collin."

"He humped my leg, Lyn," Collin stared down at her in indignant shock as he placed his backpack on the floor, a grocery bag on his other arm.

"It's just that he missed you so much…you two spend like three weeks together," Lyn opened her gym bag, pulling out her text book, the notebook and pen already wedged between the pages, "When I got him back, he whined for like five nights."

Sitting down on the blanket, he placed the bag to the side, pulling out a loaf of French bread, "I know…you woke me up every single night and put him on the phone so I could tell him to go to sleep."

"Of course I woke you up," Lyn tucked her still damp hair behind her ear, "It was your fault Bao wouldn't let me sleep."

Collin laughed as he tore the bread loaf in half, holding both halves in one hand as he pulled out paper plates, "I think you need to get him to a vet and have him fixed."

"What," Lyn stared in shock at her friend, "Don't you dare let him hear you say that. He's still a puppy and I'm not going to have his manhood taken away until it's absolutely necessary."

"Honey, he's been eying your neighbor's poodle," splitting the halves open, he pulled out mayo, mustard, cheese, assorted meats and a container with sliced cucumbers, tomatoes and lettuce, "I say, get him fixed before he puts you in a fix…your neighbor's kind of a bitch."

Lyn laughed at that, thinking of the short brunette, about twenty-three years old, that always walked out of her apartment next door wearing the skimpiest clothes whenever Collin came over for a visit, "I can handle her…besides, I never let Bao off his leash."

Shaking his head, he made Lyn her sandwich, already knowing exactly how she liked it, with extra tomatoes and cucumbers, and cheddar cheese, no meat, "All it takes is a moment Lyn and you'll have that harridan screeching at you about Bao getting her precious Fyfe pregnant."

Lyn laughed again, taking the sandwich from his outstretched hands, reaching into the bag to pull out the family size bag of sour cream and onion chips –a favorite for both of them, "Your sister is making you read those horrid medieval books again, isn't she? Honestly, Collin, using the word harridan makes you sound, like, seventy."

"She insists that I need a well-rounded vocabulary," Collin bit into his sandwich, enjoying the combined taste of roast beef, smoked ham and mesquite smoked turkey, "Why I have to get my vocabulary out of those ridiculous books of hers, I don't know, but since she's my little sister…" he shrugged, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Uh-uh," Lyn rolled her eyes, pulling out her water bottle from her gym bag, swallowing quickly, "Oh, this is one of my favorite songs!"

Collin looked towards his truck, which was only a couple of feet away from them, the windows rolled down and the radio on, "Nickleback's a pretty good band…although I much prefer Hootie and the Blowfish."

"They are, like, so last decade," taking another swig of her water, she set her sandwich aside, picking up her textbook and placing it on her lap, "Have you taken Intro to Medical Biology yet?"

"Yep," Collin nodded, lifting his knees up against his chest to rest his forearms against them, "Last year."

"Did you get an A?"

Collin cocked an eyebrow at her, giving her a smug smile, "Need you ask?"

Lyn shook her head as she let out a chuckle, "You're such a bragger."

"I take it you're signed up for the class," he bit into his sandwich, chewing thoughtfully as she explained.

"I'm going to be taking it this summer along with my first level of organic chemistry."

"Yikes," taking the bag of chips from her lap, he poured some onto his plate before setting the bag back where it was, "That's gonna make for one hectic summer…especially since you'll be doing softball and volleyball practice, won't you?"

"Yep," Lyn nodded, her ash blond hair, finally dry, swinging forward to tickle her chin, "That's why I bought the textbook now…to get ahead and make it easier on myself."

Collin stared at her in surprise, "You're a smart girl."

"That's a given," Lyn rolled her eyes at him as she flipped through her textbook, occasionally stopping to read a paragraph or study a picture, "This class is going to be interesting."

"You'll enjoy it," finishing his sandwich, he dusted the crumbs off his jeans before reaching for his backpack, pulling out his own textbook for his humanities course, "Listen, I'm heading up to SU next weekend for a campus tour and to meet up with my adviser. Want to come?"

Staring at him for a few seconds, she finally nodded, "Sure…that would be cool…I could get information on their pre-med program and stuff."

"Exactly what I was thinking," he smiled at her before looking down at his textbook, pulling out his notebook, a pen already wedged into the spiral.

Lyn watched him for several seconds, tilting her head to the side as she studied him while he studied his book, occasionally taking notes into the spiral.

He really was a handsome guy…not only that, but he was dedicated, smart, ambitious, sweet…so why did he not have a girlfriend?

"What?"

"Uh?" Lyn blinked, her face turning red as Collin looked at her expectantly.

"You were staring at me."

"Oh," Lyn looked down at her notebook, doodling on the corner before looking up at him, "I was just…just wondering…"

"Wondering what?"

Taking a deep breath, she decided to just go for it, "Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Collin stared at her in surprise for a good thirty seconds before he started laughing, "I have too much I want to accomplish…having a girlfriend now will only take away from that."

"I can understand that," Lyn nodded, looking down at her textbook, for some strange reason the urge to cry overwhelming her.

"Lyn," Collin waited for her to look up at him but when she didn't, he set his book aside, leaning across the space separating them, tilting her chin up so he could look into her violet hued eyes, "I don't need a girlfriend…not when I have you."

"But…we're only friends," Lyn whispered as she stared into his dark brown eyes, seeing something there she hadn't noticed before.

"Yes," Collin smiled at her, stroking her jaw with his fingers, "Right now, we're only friends because that's what we both need…but when you're ready…"

"Really?"

Collin smiled at the breathlessness of her voice, briefly touching her forehead with his before pulling back, "Really. Now let's get to studying, okay?"

Nodding her head, she looked down at the book, her stomach filled with millions of butterflies as she thought over the words he had said, realizing that what he was doing was letting her know that he too felt something for her –she wasn't alone!

_And now, to all our listeners out there, here's July Star's single debut, In Another Life. She's been recently discovered in Washington by one of New York's best record companies and her CD will be released at the end of this month, so keep your eyes out because it's been said she's going to be the next big one._

"Oh my God," Lyn exclaimed excitedly, "It's Julie's song! She's on the radio! My sister is on the radio!"

Collin laughed as he stood up, taking one of Lyn's hands to tug her up onto her feet.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going to dance," he smiled down at her as he placed his hands at her waist, keeping enough space between them for Taha Aki's spirit as his mother liked to say.

"We are," Lyn gave him a brilliant smile as she rested her hands on his shoulders, the opening notes of a guitar floating towards them from the truck.

Soon, the sound of her sister's voice made tears spring to her eyes as she and Collin swayed to the music.

_Standing here_

_Watching you go_

_I can't stop my heart_

_From breaking apart_

_I let my mind wander_

_Let the fantasy_

_Take over_

_You see, I know_

_That in another life_

_You and I_

_Would be in love_

_We would be together_

_Happy forever_

_And I cry_

_Because that's_

_In another life_

_And I'm stuck in mine_

_The memories_

_Of you and me_

_The kisses_

_The touch_

_They all kill me_

_Because they remind me_

_Of what used to be_

_Because, I know_

_That in another life_

_You and I_

_Would be in love_

_We would be together_

_Happy forever_

_And I cry_

_Because that's_

_In another life_

_And I'm stuck in mine_

_Every day_

_That passes by_

_I wonder why_

_I have to live my life_

_Instead of being with you_

_In that other life_

_I know_

_That in another life_

_You and I_

_Would be in love_

_We would be together_

_Happy forever_

_And I cry_

_Because that's_

_In another life_

_And I'm stuck in mine_

_And I'm stuck in mine_

_And I cry_

_Because that's_

_In another life_

_And I'm stuck in mine_

"She wrote this song for Seth," Lyn whispered, reaching up to wipe at a tear, smiling up at Collin, "She really loved him."

"I know," Collin gave her a hug before stepping back, his hands at his side as they moved back to the blanket, "Sometimes things don't work out the way you hope. Your sister's going to be okay, Lyn."

Nodding, she turned her attention back to her textbook as another song began to play, thinking of what Collin had said.

Her sister was going to be okay…she just had to be because Lyn truly believed that no one, absolutely no one, deserved to be loved more than her sister.

Maybe someday…somewhere…someone…will be able to do just that.

Lyn could only hope and pray that would be so.


	49. Chapter 48

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: This is a single scene of one night...more revelations concerning Rosa's background and an explanation as to why the female vampire killed Rosa's parents. I hope everyone that reads this chapter makes a review because I feel it is one of my most heartwrenching chapters and I'd like to know if it's just me or what.**

**Gaby -you are the keeper of my secrets. Thank you**

**Lyn -Lovey, I missed you in the last chapter...I did a Lyn and Collin bit just for you.**

**Cindy and Thanni and DripDrop -I'd like to hear from you too.**

**Hilja and Ses - ::wails:: where are you? do you no longer love me? ::tears and sniffles:: i hope you're okay and that life is not being too hard on you.**

**everyone -please read and please review. you are my inspiration  
**

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

"Marc," Seth whispered as he shook the little boy, the moonlight coming through the window slanting across his sleeping face, "Marcos."

"Mmm," Marc grumbled as he buried his face into his pillow, not opening his eyes, "What?"

"I have to do patrols," Seth shook him again, just to make sure he didn't sleep through what he was saying, "I'll be gone for two hours, okay?"

"Yeah, sure," Marc muttered, drawing his comforter over his head.

"Repeat what I said Marc," Seth tugged down the comforter, "Just so I know you heard me."

"You're running around for two hours," Marc frowned, his eyes still closed shut, "I got it and you can leave now."

Chuckling, he straightened up and walked out of the boy's bedroom, closing the door softly behind him before heading down the hall, opening the door to Vivi's room, chuckling at the sight that greeted him.

Vivi was sprawled sideways on her twin size bed, her head and one arm hanging off the side of the bed, the edge of her pink and purple comforter covering one foot, the rest of it pooled on the carpeted floor.

Quietly moving into the room, he gently moved her to lie in the middle of the mattress, tucking the pillow under her head before picking up the comforter and spreading it over her, leaning down to kiss her warm forehead.

Mumbling, she turned on her side, tucking her little hands under her cheek as she curled her legs up against her small chest.

Making sure the comforter still covered her, he left the room as quietly as he had entered it, closing the door behind him before heading down the stairs.

One more person to check on then he had to head out to relieve Brady and do his two hour patrols around the reservation and Forks.

Opening the door to Rose's room, he leaned in to look at her, smiling at the sight of her asleep, her hair pooled around her head in a halo, her beautiful face soft and relaxed, the reserve that she usually held on to while awake completely gone.

He was going to close the door, he truly was but she let out a soft sigh before turning towards him, her eyebrows drawing together for a few seconds before relaxing, letting him know she was dreaming.

Moving quietly towards her bed, he stared down at her, snapping out of it when she sighed again, thinking to himself how damn creepy he was standing there and watching her sleep.

Gently pulling up her comforter to her shoulders, he leaned down and softly kissed her forehead, catching a soft smile on her lips before they relaxed, unable to keep from smiling in response.

Softly stroking her cheek with his fingertips, he walked out of the room, quietly closing the door, standing there for a few seconds –listening to her heartbeat –before admonishing himself to remember that he had responsibilities outside of Rose and he had better get to them if he wanted to get back to his little girl.

After all, she was asleep in his house in the middle of the reservation –nothing bad could touch her here.

* * *

_**The flowers were beautiful, so colorful and abundant. She walked slowly down the cobbled streets of Constantina, which was in Sevilla province of Andalucia. **_

_**The sun was high up in the sky and there were people everywhere. **_

_**They had been here for three weeks and Eduardo had given her permission to go exploring on her own -taking her camera along with her -believing that they were, at the moment, safe to live a normal life.**_

_**The sun warmed her back as she stopped by an archway, flowers climbing up the old stone, raising her camera up to capture the image, the sun-rays bringing out a deeper hue to the fuchsia and violet colored bougainvillea flowers.**_

_**The camera had been a gift from Eduardo on her twelve birthday three years ago and she had learned to develop her own style, was even now putting together a collection of photographs taken throughout Spain for the art manager Eduardo had recently hired for her.**_

_**Walking slowly down the cobbled street, she smiled at the people passing by, occasionally stopping to take a picture of a window, a picture of a staircase, a basket, a railing…anything that caught her attention, that spilled forth beauty, she captured in film, looking forward to making it appear in paper. **_

_**Turning a corner, she headed up the winding road, remembering how Eduardo had mentioned a ruined fortress on a hill, thinking of how wonderful it would be to immortalize it on paper for others to see.**_

_**Slowly making her way up the pretty streets of the Moorish quarter of the villa, she breathed in the slight perfume of the warm air, enjoying the breeze that brushed against her skin and played with her shoulder length hair.**_

_**Her sixteenth birthday was just a couple of weeks away and she hoped they could stay here until then…but it really depended on Eduardo.**_

_**Ever since they had looked for shelter at the Santa Domingo basilica and discovered the priest that wasn't really a priest –because, really, how could a vampire be a priest when its soul was forfeited for eternity? –life had been a little easier, mostly for Maribel.**_

_**Rosa had never really thought about how hard it had been for her older sister to be constantly on alert, always trying to stay one step ahead of the red eyed **demonia** that haunted their every step –but it became obvious, once Maribel explained everything to Padre de Soto –she had done this while Rosa was still unconscious –that the young fourteen year old was at her wits' end and in need of help from someone with knowledge and experience.**_

_**That was definitely Eduardo –a vampire with knowledge and experience, which he used to not just keep them a step ahead of **her**, but keep them hidden for weeks in one place before they needed to run again.**_

_**Despite his help and growing affection for both girls, Rosa didn't trust him. How could she when his very existence reminded her of what had been so savagely ripped away from her?**_

_**Walking up the steep hill, she sucked in a breath at the sight of the fortress, watching the way the stones turned red as the sun bathed its old walls.**_

_**Capturing her first sight, she moved around the crumbling castle, finding angles to capture the best profile of the aging beauty.**_

_**She was so engrossed in what she was doing that she never paid attention to the lengthening shadows or the darkening clouds overhead, simply thinking how beautiful the multifaceted castle was –like a diamond that glittered no matter which way you turned it or how the light hit it.**_

_**A slow rumbling roll of thunder finally caught her attention as she lowered her camera to look up at the sky, surprised that it was overcast, the dark clouds turning darker as they moved across the blue sky, slowly covering the sun.**_

_**Shaking her head as she pulled the lens cover out of the pocket of her jeans, she slipped her camera bag around, quickly placing the expensive camera into it before zipping it up.**_

_**Trotting down the sloping streets, she kept glancing up at the dark sky, hoping the rain will hold off until she got to the hotel she was staying at with her sister and Eduardo.**_

_**It was getting dark, quickly, as another roll of thunder rumbled through the small village, the sound echoing as she turned the corner, surprised that the streets were deserted.**_

_**Apparently, everyone else had gone looking for shelter long before she did.**_

_**She was still several streets away from where they were staying when the hairs in her arms stood on end, an eerie sensation that she was being followed overwhelming her.**_

_**Looking over her shoulder, she swallowed back the nausea, the fear growing despite the empty street that only grew darker.**_

_**Turning to look forward again, she picked up her speed, whispering under her breath in hopes to calm herself, "Estoy sola…no hay** **nadie…nadie…"**_ *I'm alone...there's no one...no one..."

_**She began to jog, still a couple of streets away from the hotel when a low chuckle stopped her, her entire body frozen as panic swamped her. **_

_**Breathing fast, she turned to look over her shoulder again, seeing nothing, searching the dark shadows to make sure she was alo –**_

"_**Looking for me?"**_

_**Rosa's head whipped around, her wide hazel eyes colliding with a pair of bright burgundy ones only a few feet away, between her and safety.**_

_**She swallowed back a whimper as she took a step back, stopping at the sound of her chuckle as she moved one step forward.**_

"_**Running will do you no good," her pale face broke into a smile, her red eyes glinting as she tilted her head, thick black hair spilling over her shoulder, "It'll only prolong the inevitable…"**_

_**Rosa tried to breathe, her eyes quickly looking around, trying to find help, an escape…but there was none.**_

"_**That's right," she took another step closer, her smile growing at the way Rosa moved back in response, "No one to help you…not this time…just you…and me…"**_

_**Stuttering as she kept her eyes on the small vampire before her, she asked, "Wh-why? I…I never…we never –"**_

_**Without warning, the vampire stood before Rosa, her small hand clamped around the young girl's throat as she snarled into her face, "Why? Because I swore…I swore revenge for what was done to me."**_

_**Rosa couldn't breathe, her hands tugging uselessly at the rock fingers clamped around her throat, her feet kicking a few inches from the cobbled ground.**_

_**Letting up on the pressure, the vampire's face changed from hatred to amusement, "I get ahead of myself…this isn't the place for what I have in mind…so if you would be so kind as to come with me."**_

_**Taking a deep breath, Rosa touched her bruised throat, bile quickly making its way up from her stomach.**_

_**Swallowing it back, she turned around, running several feet, letting out a scream as a hand clamped down on her arm, the sound of snapping bone finally breaking her control as she fell to her knees and vomited.**_

_**Her arm was released, the aching pain as it landed against her side making her retch again.**_

_**Struggling to her feet, she moaned as cold fingers wrapped themselves around her upper arm, squeezing painfully, "I told you not to run…now, unless you want me to kill you here and now, you will follow me…there you go…aren't you a well-behaved little girl?"**_

_**Rosa stumbled along the cobbled stones, silent tears streaming down her face as she walked beside her through the winding streets, the grip on her pulsing arm never letting up…**_

_**It seemed like an eternity before they reached the fortress she had lovingly captured on film several hours ago, the dark shadows shrouding it revealing a completely different image –one filled with dread, fear, panic and hopelessness.**_

_**Before long, they were inside the fortress, the vampire pulling her along down the dark musty hallways, not caring when Rosa tripped over uneven crevices, her free hand scraping against the rough stonewall to keep herself upright.**_

_**Reaching a specific room, she swung Rosa around and tossed her into it, the momentum sending her crashing against the far wall, a protruding rock missing her left eye by inches.**_

_**Sliding down the wall as she reached up to touch her aching face, she felt the warm stickiness of blood, her breath catching in her throat as she looked over her shoulder, only to find a wooden door where the vampire had been standing.**_

_**Looking around the small room –a cell, really –she tried to calm down as she sat on the dusty floor but her heart kept racing, her stomach constantly flipping.**_

_**A crash –thunder –reverberated across the room, the rocks she leaned against practically shaking, a flash of lightning momentarily brightening the room, a scream escaping her at the sight before her.**_

Seth felt a sudden shiver of fear make its way down his spine as he trotted the path between Forks and Port Angeles.

Shaking himself, he looked up at the dark sky, before lowering his snout to the ground, sniffing, smelling nothing…nothing that would explain the growing panic inside him.

He still had another half hour on his patrols but something tugged at him –there was an urgency riding him as he moved through the dense forest, his paws sifting the dark earth as the trees whispered, almost ominously:

_Rose. Rose. Rose._

Something was wrong, he just knew it.

Tossing his head back, he let out a long howl, feeling a shimmer in the air several seconds later.

**Sam: **_What's wrong? Did you smell something?"_

**Seth: **_I need someone to take over the rest of my shift. _

A second shimmer rippled through the air, followed by a third a minute later.

**Embry: **_What's going on? Rick's on the other side of the reservation, checking the coastline. Is something wrong with Leah?_

**Seth: **_No. _

**Jared: **_What the hell's going on? Seth's howl woke up Ian. Kim barely got him to fall asleep an hour ago._

**Sam: **_Seth needs someone to take over the rest of his shift._

**Embry: **_Why?_

**Sam: **_He won't say._

The urgency increased as he picked up his speed, cutting across the forest towards the reservation miles away, the wind pushing against his sandy brown fur.

**Seth: **_Will someone just take over my fucking shift? I have to get home to Rose._

**Jared: **_I just walked by there, Seth. Nothing's wrong._

**Seth: **_Someone, please –_

**Embry: **_I'll take over. Go._

**Seth: **_Sam?_

**Sam: **_Go ahead, Seth. Embry can cover the rest of the shift._

_**As the room darkened again, she let out a whimper, drawing her knees up against her chest, unable to look away from the opposite wall, the corner near the door.**_

_**Even though the room was dark, with only a small window several feet above where she sat, she could still see the slumped body, face void of life.**_

_**The minutes slipped into hours, the thunder getting closer and closer as lighting flashed across the sky, her eyes closing every time it lit up the room but even so, she could still see it.**_

_**Her head snapped up as the wooden door swung open, the vampire standing there with a candle in one hand as she leaned against the door frame, staring at her in a slightly quizzical manner, as if she didn't even know what she could possibly be doing here.**_

_**Wishing she could melt into the rocks, Rosa tried to scoot away from the door but there was nowhere to go –not with a wall behind her.**_

"_**Your father never told you about me, did he," she moved into the middle of the room, crouching to set the candle on the floor, "I was thinking about your question…asking me why? I assume that meant why I killed your parents? Is that correct?"**_

_**Rosa stared at her wide-eyed, her throat closing painfully as she held her broken arm against her chest, her knees drawn up against it, trying to make herself as small as possible.**_

"_**Answer me."**_

"_**Y-yes," Rosa whispered, the dried blood on the side of her face itching but she didn't dare touch the wound and make it bleed again.**_

"_**I loved your father," she stayed crouched where she was, the dark cloak she wore around her shoulders pooling at her feet, "He was my life…my everything. He made the sun shine brighter for me…he told me he loved me…and I believed him…but he lied."**_

_**Rosa's eyes widened in surprise as she stared back into those bright red eyes, "You're…you're Estrella."**_

"_**He did tell you about me," she tilted her head to the side, shock evident on her pale face, "What did he say?"**_

"_**He –he," Rosa swallowed back her panic and nausea, her breathing coming a little faster, "He told us you were his childhood love…that…that…"**_

_**Somehow Rosa knew if she continued, the vampire was going to get mad –her earlier words attested to that.**_

"_**What? He told you what?"**_

"_**Are you done in there," a deep voice interrupted.**_

_**Rosa's eyes snapped towards the open door, seeing a shadowed figure move across the doorway.**_

_**Snapping her head around, the vampire growled at him, "Leave. Now."**_

"_**I hate it when you play with your food, Estrella," he muttered, his voice loud enough for Rosa to hear him as his footsteps echoed on the stone floor, "I'm leaving. When you're done, come find me."**_

_**The smile that spread across her beautiful face caused a shudder of overwhelming fear go down Rosa's back as she swallowed back the urge to throw up as those bright red eyes turned back to her.**_

"_**Sorry for the interruption," her clear voice was soft and mellow as she focused on the cowering girl before her, "You were saying?"**_

"_**Papa…papa said you…you stopped…you stopped loving each –"**_

"_**Your papa lied," her scream echoed in the small room as she shot up to her feet, rushing across the room to grab Rosa by the hair, "That's what he did best –he lied! He left me at the altar for that whore of a mother of yours…you look so much like the bitch…like both of them...I hate you for that."**_

_**Rosa whimpered as she held on to the cold wrist, her broken arm hitting the wall, causing her to cry out in pain.**_

_**Bringing her face close, her sweet breath made Rosa gag as the raging continued, "I swore to him…I swore revenge! I killed that whore right before his eyes…took away what he most loved just like he took away my own love…my only regret was losing control…I would have loved dearly for him to watch you die…you and your sister."**_

_**Rosa's cry of pain echoed in the room as the vampire tossed her aside, her head hitting the rock wall, black spots crowding her vision but she fought to stay conscious, whimpering as she scooted back into the corner of the room, watching with tear filled eyes as the vampire stared down at her, bright red eyes speculative for a few seconds.**_

"_**He believed in heaven, your father," she tilted her head to the side, "Although, liars go to hell so…I suppose he could as well be looking up as be looking down…either way, I'm sure even in death, it will cause him pain to watch you die…"**_

Seth broke through the forest line behind his house, phasing before quickly yanking on his cut off jeans, running across the backyard.

Opening the back door, he stepped into the kitchen as a scream, shrill and filled with fear, broke the silence, making his entire body tighten as he slammed the door close, rushing down the hall towards Rose's room.

Opening the bedroom door as another scream followed the first one, he moved into the room, reaching out for Rose.

She was sitting up in the middle of her bed; scream after scream escaped her, her big hazel eyes filled with fear and panic as she stared ahead of her, making Seth realize she was still gripped in the throes of her nightmare.

Gently touching her shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her as he whispered into her ear, pulling her tense body tight against his chest, "It's okay Rose. I'm right here, it's just a dream. Wake up sweetheart, I'm right here."

Looking up to see the bedroom door pushed open, he told the wide-eyed twins to go back to bed, Rose whimpering softly as she collapsed against his chest, tears streaming down her face as she closed her eyes, her fingers digging into his bare chest.

Taking Vivi's hand, Marc closed the door, knowing that his aunt was in good hands, wishing she didn't have to go through the hell of reliving her past in her dreams…if only there could be new memories, good memories, to replace all the bad ones.

Stroking her back as he slowly rocked her, he used his other hand to smooth back her hair, whispering over and over, "It's okay…I'm right here."

"She…she found me," Rose whispered, her head tucked under Seth's chin, her arms wrapped around his torso, needing to hold on to him to remind herself that she was safe…he would protect her of anything and everything, "In Constantina…she told me…she told me how…how my papa lied to her…left her for my mama…she was after us for revenge…to hurt him."

The belief that her parents had been good and amazing had been shattered completely that night and the pain she felt then just welled up inside her, breaking her tenuous hold on her emotions as she turned her face into Seth's chest, her tears running down her face and onto his hot skin.

Leaning back against the headboard, he tightened his arms around her, kissing the top of her head as he continued to stroke her back, whispering soothing words to her, "Your parents loved each other Rose…they loved each other and they loved you…don't let someone else's hatred take that away from you."

"She…she became a vampire," Rose's body shook in Seth's arms, making him tighten his hold a little more, "Just to…just to find papa and to…she told me…she hated me most because I looked like mama…because I looked like both of them…"

"Shh," brushing her hair back, he tucked his chin down to kiss her forehead, looking into her red-rimmed hazel eyes, "She can't hurt you, love. She can't touch you…I won't let her."

"Ed-Eduardo killed her that night," Rose closed her eyes, her arms tight around his chest as she took a deep breath, his scent calming her aching spirit, the smell of the sea bringing back the sweet memories of home and her parents, "He got there in time, before she…before she could kill me."

"I'm glad," Seth tugged her higher up into his arms, kissing her nose as he tightly wrapped an arm around her small waist, his other hand still resting on her head, "He kept you safe and I'm glad for that."

"He…he's the twins' father," Rose whispered softly, her breath silky and hot against his throat as she stared out the window of her room, the moonlight giving the sky a soft glow, "He tried to keep away from my sister but she fell in love with him…I could never understand why."

A soft chuckle escaped him, "Strange things happen, Rosie. Sometimes we can change them and at other times –"

"They change us," she whispered, snuggling her head into the hollow between his neck and shoulder, "My entire life has been changed because of strange things…I miss them, Seth…my mama and papa…Mari…I miss them so much."

"I know, baby," Seth whispered softly, running his fingers through her hair, able to feel how that small gesture relaxed her, "I know you miss them."

Closing her eyes, Rose sighed, the tension slowly bleeding out of her as his heat surrounded her, his fingers soft and gentle as they stroked through her hair.

"Please don't leave me alone," she whispered softly, cuddling closer to him, her nose buried in the hollow of his throat.

"I won't," Seth whispered against her forehead, kissing the soft skin before resting his cheek against her head, mindlessly combing his fingers through her hair.

Closing his eyes, he forced himself to relax as he felt her melt into him, her breathing slow and deep, her heart beating softly against his ribcage.

It felt good –it felt good to hold her like this, to be able to have her in his arms, close to his heart.

It felt good yet at the same time, it was torture.


	50. Chapter 49

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: This chapter is a complete, beginning to end, Leah and Rick tribute. Why? Because after this chapter, the focus will shift to Seth and Rose. Leah and Rick will still make occasional appearances but they will no longer have focused scenes as they have had before. Enjoy them and love them and let me know how you liked it.**

**Gaby -I love you for staying with me...it's a long story and still has many chapters to go and it would kill me if I lost you the way I've lost Ses and Hilja...I just hope and pray they're doing alright.**

**Lyn -enjoy my dearest, enjoy. You've seen Rick come through from the asshole he was to the man of any girl's dreams he is.**

**Thanni, Cindy, and all other reviewers -I love y'all so much!**

**As always, Read, Enjoy and Review!  
**

**Chapter Forty-Nine**

Leah frowned as she walked into the living room, catching her husband as he stuffed a book between the cushion and sofa arm, looking slightly guilty as he picked up the remote control and turned on the television.

"What were you reading," she asked, smoothing the purple fabric of her dress over her protruding stomach as she made her way across the living room to sit next to him.

"Just something I picked up," Rick shrugged, a slight blush stealing across his cheekbones as she leaned into him, his body tensing when she draped her arm over his flat stomach.

Smiling, she snuggled further into him, letting a sigh escape her as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Several minutes passed before Leah felt him relax and as soon as he did, she slid her hand past his leg, grabbing the book he had hidden there, turning away from him as she laughed at his failed attempt to take it away.

Looking down at the cover, her eyebrows lowered in confusion as she read the title 'What to Expect When You're Expecting.'

"Why are you reading my book," Leah asked curiously, noticing how several pages throughout the book, especially chapter ten, were dog-eared, something she knew her husband did with his own books.

"I just…I…" Rick shrugged, his eyes never leaving the television screen, "I was…curious about what's happening to your body."

Leah's eyebrow arched as she tilted her head to the side, her sable brown hair sliding over her shoulder, "Why are you embarrassed about that? The way you're acting, I thought you were reading some hardback copy of a playboy magazine."

Rick finally looked at his wife, surprise at her words showing on his face, "I don't need a playboy magazine when I have you. You're every man's dream of a sexy woman come true."

"Oh please," Leah scoffed as she rolled her eyes at him, handing him the book, resting a hand on her round belly, "I look like a beach ball with arms and legs –and that's on my good days."

"Baby," Rick set the book on the coffee table, turning sideways to look at her, his fingers sliding through her silky hair, "Even pregnant, you personify all that is sensual and erotic about a woman. Do you honestly think I don't notice how men stare at you? Dear Zeus, if I were to let my jealousy show, I'd be an asshole twenty four seven instead of having 'one of my moments', as you like to call them."

Leah chuckled, reaching up to cup his cheek as she leaned in to press her lips against his, "You're so sweet…but I still want to know why you're embarrassed I caught you reading my book."

Rick chuckled as he gave her a sheepish look, "I just…didn't want you to think I was studying the book so I would know how to…handle you."

Giggling at how uncomfortable her husband looked –he didn't like upsetting her and because of that, she knew he didn't have it easy with her occasional mood swings –she kissed him again, asking softly, "Are you studying the book so you'll know how to better handle me?"

"Um," Rick was able to see his wife was amused at that possibility so he answered honestly, "Well, sort of. I mean, it's not like I'm actively putting into action anything I learn from the book, I just..."

Laughing, she reached out to take his hand in hers, "You're such a sweet man."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not," Leah smiled at him, enjoying the way he stared at her as if she dazzled him, "You're educating yourself and applying what you learn to real life situations…why should that make me mad?"

Rick gave her a pleased smile as he gently pulled her into his arms, leaning his head down to kiss her lips.

"Tell me something," Leah whispered against his mouth, one hand resting on his thigh while the other slid into his hair.

"Anything."

"Is the book the reason you're so much more careful with the way you touch my breasts," Leah smiled at the way he sucked in a breath as her hand squeezed his thigh.

"Uh, well," Rick swallowed back a groan as Leah nibbled her way down his throat from his lips, "It did mention that your breasts were much more sensitive since they were swelling."

"Mmm," Leah gently sucked at his neck before sliding her tongue up to his earlobe, tugging at it with her teeth, "I did notice one of the chapters is dog-eared every other page."

"Uh, yeah," Rick swallowed back a moan as her hand cupped his crotch, almost jumping off the couch when she gently squeezed him, "That would be, uh, chapter ten, on, uh –"

"Sex during pregnancy," Leah whispered hotly into his ear as she moved her other hand down his chest, slowly undoing the top button before moving down to the next one, her other hand still squeezing and stroking his bulging crotch, "That always was my favorite chapter… now that I have you, that is."

Rick chuckled only to groan as she squeezed him again, ratcheting his heart beat a couple of notches higher.

Usually, he was the one to initiate the lovemaking but whenever his wife actually became the aggressor, he had no problem with it.

None at all.

Once his shirt was completely undone, Leah slid her hand over his bare chest, her open mouth moving down his throat to his collarbone, "What did you think about the part where it mentioned a pregnant woman's hormones going on overdrive –especially during the second trimester?"

"That was my favorite part," Rick whispered hoarsely as he slid his hand up her smooth thigh, dragging the hem of her sundress along, "I'm a huge supporter of hormones on overdrive."

Leah gave a throaty laugh as she licked one of his nipples before lifting her head to capture his lips with a hot open-mouthed kiss that quickly grew to a fevered pitch.

"Before this goes any further," Rick's words had a slight growl to them that made Leah shiver as he pushed her onto her back, his hand sliding over her hip and between her thighs, "Where's our son?"

"Playing in the backyard," Leah let out a small moan in response to his hand pressing against her most sensitive spot, "With the twins."

Rick pulled back to look down at her, his shaggy blond hair falling across his forehead, "Which ones?"

"Sam's," Leah sighed in disappointment as he moved his hand away, his stroking fingers on the inside of her thigh causing shivers to run up her spine, "Would it have been a problem if it were Seth's?"

Rick smiled at her, stroking her bangs back so he could see her beautiful face, "No, it's just that without adult supervision, leaving Gabe alone with Marcos and Vivi worries me."

"Why?"

Leah took one of his hands, placing it over her breast, a small moan escaping her at the pleasure that simple gesture elicited.

Rick shifted his weight, kneeling beside the couch as he moved higher up, kissing the soft spot behind her ear that always made her melt, "Because Marcos is dangerous."

Leah moved her face away from his lips, placing her hand against his chest to push him back so she could look into his blue eyes, "He's a sweet little boy."

"I won't deny that," Rick could see that she was no longer interested in being ravished by her husband.

That was the part he didn't like about hormones on overdrive –they quickly shifted direction, leaving him hot and bothered and aching to the point of pain with no way to bring it back to where they had been.

"He's very fond of you but when he gets upset, he doesn't think, he simply acts. In doing so, he uses his instincts, which means his vampire nature comes to the forefront."

Leah struggled to sit up, taking his offered hand as she tugged her dress down to cover her thighs, "Is there any way to help him with that?"

"I've been giving it some thought," Rick moved to sit on the coffee table across from his wife, "It would take a lot of hard work and discipline from Marcos to reach a point where he can think before acting despite the intensity of his emotions."

"You know how to help him, don't you," Leah reached across the small space separating them, taking his hand in hers.

"I do, yes," Rick turned her hand, lacing his fingers with hers as he lifted it up to press a kiss to the back of it, "It's something my father did with all us boys, to help us become better centered and aware of our wolf…I think Marcos would benefit from that."

"It won't hurt him, will it?"

"Of course not," Rick smiled at the slight protective sound to his wife's words, thinking her beautiful to be so open hearted with a little boy that wasn't hers, "It's something I'll eventually do with Gabe but not until he's older. As for Marcos, he already has the mental ability to focus so I think, if he's willing, it'll work for him…also, I'll have to talk to Seth and Rose about it first."

Leah smiled at him, her brown-green eyes soft as she leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek, "I love you."

Rick smiled at that, whispering into her ear, "Keep going."

Giggling, she moved her mouth over his, kissing him softly as she whispered, "I adore you."

"Liking what you're saying so far," Rick's skin tightened as she moved her hand up his chest, her fingernails slightly scratching him, "Don't stop."

"I want you," Leah kissed the base of his throat, her mouth open and wet over his skin as she moved to kneel on the carpeted floor between his legs, "I need you."

"Mmm," Rick let go of her hand, sliding his fingers into her hair as he tilted her head back to cover her mouth with his, "I love it when you tell me things like that."

He swallowed her laugh, sliding his tongue against hers, her hands at his waist making him go hard again as she moved as close to him as she could.

Pushing the strap of the purple sundress to the side, he broke the kiss, both of them sucking in air simultaneously as he moved his mouth to her shoulder, his tongue sliding over the freckles she had there as his other hand covered her breast, gently molding it as her nipple pebbled under his ministrations.

Tugging at the snap on his jeans, Leah kissed a path down his neck to his chest, her tongue occasionally flicking out to taste his tanned skin, her own skin growing tight as he stroked his hands down her back to cup her bottom, squeezing it gently before tugging the loose skirt of her dress up to her waist, his fingers sliding under the elastic of her boy-cut cotton panties.

"Rick," Leah whispered against his chest, her voice husky with desire, "Make love to me…now."

Rick had no intention of pointing out why that was not a good idea…not when he was certain that he would die if he didn't get his wife naked and in his arms within the next two minutes.

A knock at the front door brought them back to reality, their hearts beating fast as they turned to look at the door, Rick's eyebrows lowering over his blue eyes as a growl of frustration escaped him.

"At least he knocked," Leah whispered playfully, using his thighs to push herself to her feet, straightening the dress as she moved to the front door, "Definitely learned his lesson from the last time."

"That is, if it's your brother," Rick zipped up his jeans, surprised his wife had actually gotten that far without him noticing, "It could be any of the others from that pack of yours."

"You're my pack, Rick," Leah said to him, her eyes bright as she watched him button up his shirt, smiling when he moved to stand behind her, his arms wrapping around her ample waist as he whispered into her ear, "I love hearing you say that."

A second knock sounded, reminding Leah why she was standing at the door.

Turning the knob to open the door, they both stared in surprise.

"Rose," Leah smiled at her once the initial shock wore off, both she and her husband stepping aside to let the young girl in, "What a surprise."

Rose smiled up at them, holding a large box in her hands, the silver and blue wrapping contrasting wonderfully with the gold bow she had placed at a corner, "I came by to…Seth mentioned that your birthday was tomorrow so I brought by a gift."

"This is so sweet of you," Leah smiled at her as she took the gift, "You really didn't have to get me a gift, Rose."

"Oh, it's not a problem," Rose shrugged, sliding her hands into the pockets of her jacket, "I've been working on it for a few days now and I've finally gotten it to look the way I wanted it too so I brought it over for you."

Leah had been unwrapping the box while Rose explained, opening the top lid to reveal a two frame shadow box, each one containing a picture of her from the ones Rose had taken when they first met, "Wow…Rose, these are great. Rick, look at this."

Looking over her shoulder, Rick sucked in a breath, his eyes taking in the details of the black and white photographs, close ups of his wife's beautiful face.

In the top one, she was looking straight at the camera, a bright smile on her face, her eyes dancing with inner joy. The second one Rose had captured Leah looking sideways, her smile soft and alluring, almost flirtatious in nature, her facial features soft and ethereal.

Taking the frame from her, Rick held it before him for a few more seconds before turning awed eyes towards Rose, "You managed to do the one thing I still have a hard time doing."

"What is that," Rose and Leah asked in unison, Leah giving the girl a smile at the blush that blossomed over her cheeks.

"To show my wife how beautiful she is," Rick said in a tone of reverence as he looked at the pictures again, "These are…exceptional work, Rose. Very impressive."

"Thank you," Rose's blush deepened as she shifted her weight from one foot to the next, "I can't take all the credit, though…Leah has a beautiful and very photogenic face."

"Yes, she does," Rick nodded as he looked around the living room, "Now, where to put this?"

"Looks like Rick liked my gift," Leah said jokingly as she looked at Rose, giving her a beautiful smile, "I did too…I wonder, though, if you would be able to do me a favor."

"Of course."

"We don't have any recent family pictures," Leah looked over her shoulder to see Rick pulling down a print she had hanging over the mantel of their small chimney, "Not there, Rick. I want to put a family portrait there. Anyway, would you be willing to take some for us? We didn't get a professional photographer for our wedding so all our pictures are amateurish at best and I've been kind of dragging my feet on getting an appointment up in Port Angeles –"

"Oh," Rose couldn't hold back her excitement anymore, "I would love to! Would you give me a couple of days? Just to explore the reservation and see where it would be best to take them?"

"Of course," Leah looked over her shoulder to see her husband hanging the frame over the television, the print she had had there of a field of flowers leaning against a bookshelf, "Rick, people are going to think I'm narcissistic, with the picture up there."

"Well, you can tell those 'people' that your husband wanted the picture there," Rick moved back a few steps, looking at it critically to make sure it was even, "And in all fairness, I wouldn't hold it against you if you were…you are very beautiful, after all."

Leah chuckled at that, her face turning slightly dusky with pleasure as she looked at Rose again, "You've made his day. Thank you so much for that picture…you're amazingly talented."

"It was a pleasure," Rose said sincerely, thinking of how much more pleasurable it was going to be to capture this family, all three of them exceptionally beautiful in her opinion, on film and paper, "Seth mentioned you two had plans for tomorrow night."

Leah smiled at that as Rick returned to her side, his arm sliding over her back to rest his hand at her hip, "Yes, we are. Rick doesn't have to work and he's got a surprise all planned out, which he won't tell me."

"All you need to do is dress up," Rick kissed her temple as he gave her hip a squeeze, "A dress and some nice comfortable shoes. Other than that, you need not know anything else because I have it all taken care of."

Rose watched the way they looked at each other, the silent conversation going on as they stared at each other, thinking of how much like her parents they were –mama used to look at papa just that way and he would know just what she needed.

A blush stole across her face as she realized that they were now looking at her, her voice slightly shaky with nervous embarrassment, "Seth mentioned you would probably have Gabe spend the night at your mother's."

"I haven't asked her yet," Leah let a soft sigh escape her as Rick's hand moved to her lower back, his fingers rubbing small circles right where the ache tended to gather, "Why?"

"I was wondering if you would be okay with him spending the night at our –at Seth's place. Seth will be there too so the twins will behave…I mean, Marcos will behave and Gabriel will be safe and –"

"Rose," Leah reached out to gently squeeze the girl's arm, "I trust you and your ability to take care of the twins and yes, it would be wonderful for Gabriel to spend the night at your place with the twins…why don't you call Kim and ask if Monika can stay over too? That way, Marcos won't be completely absorbed on watching Gabe and Vivi…they all did pair off at the sleepover last time…well, except for Bailey that is."

Rose nodded, recalling how Vivi and Nika had spent the night playing with dolls before they both fell asleep, using each other as pillows over the purple sleeping bag Rose had bought for Vivi.

As for Marcos, Bradley and Gabriel, they had played at the other end of the living room with Gabriel's many toys, all three boys getting along fine despite the sullen little girl Leah had told her was named Bailey staring at them until she fell asleep in her aunt's arms.

"Thank you," Rose smiled at her and Rick, "I need to go pick up Vivi to buy some groceries…I'll call you once I find the perfect place for the pictures, okay?"

"That would be great," Leah smiled at her as she opened the door, "I'll give you a call tomorrow and let you know what time we'll be dropping Gabe off, okay?"

"Okay," Rose nodded, stepping out onto the front step, "Thank you Leah. You're…you're really great."

"So are you Rose," Leah smiled at her as the girl moved off the front step, heading down the driveway towards a dark gray Bentley.

Turning back into the house, she closed the door behind her and leaned on it, giving Rick a slow smile as she softly asked, "Where were we?"

Rick smiled as he reached out to pull her into his arms, leaning down to kiss her just as the back door slammed open, little feet running into the house.

"Mama! We're hungry!"

* * *

Rick couldn't keep the awe from showing every time he looked at his wife.

Her beautiful skin was lustrous against the red silk of the strapless dress she was wearing, the fabric draped over her round stomach and ending an inch above her knees, silver strappy heels on her feet giving her a couple of inches of height as they walked into the restaurant, his arm around her waist.

Sliding his hand over her hip as they approached the hostess, he smiled down at her, the loose strands of hair falling from the messy-fashionable bun at the crown of her head resting against her neck and collarbones, making him ache with desire to touch his mouth to her skin.

"Welcome to La Bella Italia," the hostess smiled at them, her blue-green eyes bright as they moved over Rick in appreciation, "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes," Rick gave her a polite smile, his hand sliding around Leah's waist to rest against the side of her pregnant belly, "Laskaris, table for two."

Looking at the list before her, she circled the name before calling over her shoulder at one of the seating hostesses.

"Izaira will be showing you to your table. Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you," Leah smiled at her, not holding it against her that she had so brazenly admired her husband –he was very good looking after all.

Keeping his hand at the small of her waist, they followed after the seating hostess, the soft sound of classical music background noise to the conversations going on.

"Here you go," the dark haired girl named Izaira smiled at them as she stopped at a table for two, a two part partition covered in ivy giving it an air of privacy, "Would you like to start with something to drink? Wine perhaps?"

Leah gave her husband a hopeful look that quickly slipped into a pout as he shook his head, "But Rick, Dr. Lodhi said it would be okay to have one glass of wine a night."

Holding out her chair as she tucked her dress against her legs before sitting down, he leaned down to kiss the side of her neck, whispering into her ear, "With all respect to Dr. Lodhi but she doesn't have all the facts concerning our baby, so no."

Leah let a heavy sigh escape her as Rick moved towards his chair, letting the waitress know that they would both like water with lemon.

As the seating hostess left, he smiled across the table at his wife, taking her hand in his as he leaned towards her, "Do you remember the last time we sat here in this restaurant?"

A slight blush spread across Leah's face as she looked down at their joined hands, watching his thumb as it played with the engagement ring he had given her over a year ago, "It was our first official date…we never did get to do much dancing after dinner, if I recall."

"Well," Rick gave her a teasing grin as he lifted her hand to his lips, "Not the vertical kind of dancing."

"Rick," Leah giggled as she looked around to make sure no one else had heard him, "You are so bad…am I going to get to dance tonight? Vertically speaking."

Rick threw back his head as a rich laugh escaped him, his wife watching him with a smile on her face as the waitress approached their table, a tray with two glasses of water balanced in her hand.

"I'll take you out dancing after dinner," Rick promised her, giving the back of her hand another kiss, "We'll go to The Black Cat."

"Isn't that the jazz club Seth mentioned to you that night," Leah teased him gently as the waitress set their glasses on the table.

"Yes."

"Would you like more time before you order," the waitress asked politely, thinking how beautiful the couple looked together –and they were so obviously in love with each other they fairly glowed with it…well, for certain, she did.

"No," Leah smiled up at her, handing her the menu without looking at it, "I'll have the chicken scampi but could you please remove anything having to do with onions from it?"

"Yes ma'am," she jotted down the order on her pad before looking at Rick with a friendly smile, "And for you sir?"

"Shrimp primavera, please," he handed her his menu, "Can you have them grill the shrimp instead of broiling them? Oh, and also remove anything onion…she won't kiss me otherwise."

The waitress chuckled as she wrote down her order, letting them know with a smile, "I'll have your orders out in forty minutes."

"Thank you," Rick turned his eyes back to his wife, his thumb sliding over the back of her hand, "So what did you tell your mother when she called?"

"That Rose and Seth would be watching Gabriel for the night," Leah smiled at him, thinking how gorgeous he looked wearing that black suit she had bought him, "She mentioned that she wanted to do a double baby shower –for me and Emily."

"That would be nice," Rick slid his thumb against the inside of Leah's wrist, smiling as he felt her pulse jump…or perhaps it was his, "We still need to get things for the baby…like a crib."

"No crib," Leah shook her head, squeezing her lemon wedge before dropping it into the ice water, "We need to get a bassinet…cribs are too big for newborns and I read in an article that they're one of the causes behind SIDS."

"SIDS," Rick gave her a confused look as he too squeezed his lemon into his water, all the while watching her take a drink of her water, her throat contracting as she swallowed, "What is that?"

"Sudden infant death syndrome," Leah said in a manner of fact, setting her glass back on the table before looking at her husband, seeing the sudden panic in his eyes, "You don't know about…oh, Rick…there's a whole other book you're going to have to read soon."

Rick nodded dumbly, feeling slightly queasy at the realization that he had no idea how to take care of a newborn…Zeus, to think he was responsible in keeping this new little person that was soon to become a part of their lives alive!

"Rick," Leah gently squeezed his hand, getting his attention back to her, "We'll be fine…I've got some experience, after all, and we're not alone."

"Okay," Rick nodded, taking a deep breath before picking up his water glass, "You're right…and we still have three more months."

"Exactly," Leah gave him an indulging smile, "By the way, I scheduled us for our first birthing class."

"What," Rick set the glass back on the table, "What exactly is involved in this birthing class?"

"I took it back when I was pregnant with Gabe," Leah rested her elbow against the table, resting her chin against her hand, "They'll show us videos of the birthing process…teach us some breathing exercises to make it through labor…it'll teach you how to coach me through the contractions and the actual birth."

"Oh," Rick swallowed hard, his face slightly pale before he nodded, "Yes…okay, that's good. I can do that…I can definitely learn to do that."

Leah laughed, her eyes dancing in amusement at her husband's discomfort.

"You're enjoying this way too much," Rick muttered under his breath, giving her a narrow eyed look, "I'd be careful if I were you…"

"Really," Leah's voice dropped an octave as she gave him a seductive smile, "And what are you going to do to me if I'm not?"

Rick leaned over the table, reaching out with his free hand to twirl a loose strand of hair around his finger, tugging her face closer as he opened his mouth to tell her what he planned to do to her if she indeed insisted in poking fun at him but he was interrupted.

"Leah? Leah Clearwater?"

Leah looked up into familiar brown eyes, her face slightly flushing as she recognized the man standing by their table, "Matthew…hi…it's been a while."

"Yeah," Matthew smiled down at her, completely ignoring the man holding her hand, "It has been too long…what have you been doing with your life since we last saw each other?"

"Um," Leah looked across the table, feeling uncomfortable at the dark scowl that was slowly appearing on her husband's face, "Well…I got married. This is my husband, Rick Laskaris. Rick, this is Matthew…he and I…he's an old friend."

"Well," Matthew finally acknowledged Rick's presence, offering his hand which only forced Rick to let go of Leah's to shake it, "Congratulations…amazing to see that someone was able to get through Gabe and snatch up Leah after all."

Leah chuckled uncomfortably, shifting in her chair as she watched her husband's reaction to Matthew's words, "Yes, well…it's been seven months now…we…we got engaged about a year or so ago…six months before the wedding so that would be thirteen months ago…if you two will excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom."

Leah knew she was being a coward but she had never mentioned Matthew to Rick and she didn't really want to explain it to him…she was certain Rick would get it all out of Matthew –she just hoped he didn't resort to using his fists to do so.

Both Matthew and Rick watched Leah as she made her way around the tables to the back of the restaurant before turning to look at each other, "I see another congratulations is in order…boy or girl?"

"Girl," Rick rested his elbows against the edge of the table as he tilted his head to the side, "How do you know Leah again?"

"We dated for a while," Matthew shrugged his shoulders as if it weren't a big deal, "Gabe must have been four months old…yeah, he was seven months old when we stopped seeing each other…realized I couldn't handle a ready made family, you know? Takes a strong man to be able to raise someone else's child…I'm glad Leah was able to find you…Gabe was a handful back then and I'm sure he hasn't changed much. All the more power to you."

Rick arched an eyebrow at Matthew as he stated calmly despite his growing anger, "Gabriel's my son."

"Of course, of course," Matthew nodded, sliding his hands into the pockets of his slacks, "That's a good mentality to have…helps in being able to be there for the kid, I'm sure."

"What I meant," Rick's words came slow and precise, "Is that Gabriel is my son. Before you and Leah dated, she and I were together for four months. Gabriel's the result of that time together."

"Ah," Matthew's face went slightly ruddy as he realized what Rick had been saying, "I see…I know it's none of my business but…where were you? Leah told me she was a single mother and the baby's father was not in the picture."

Rick literally felt a stabbing pain in the vicinity of his heart to hear Leah's words from a stranger, "You're right in saying it's none of your business...I had some issues to resolve before I could completely commit myself to Leah…she deserved to have all of me and not just bits and pieces."

Matthew nodded at that, looking over at his table where a couple of co-workers waited for him, "You're right in that…well, congratulations again. She's an amazing woman…I regret having let her go but obviously, it was for the best."

Rick stood up, shaking Matthew's offered hand again, watching him leave before he sat back down, taking a long swallow of his water as he waited for his wife to return.

Several minutes later, Leah came back to the table, giving him a sweet smile as she sat down, setting her clutch purse next to her place setting, "Matthew leave already?"

"Yes," Rick arched an eyebrow at her as he watched her fuss with her napkin, "How long did you date him?"

Leah blushed, unable to look at Rick as she fiddled with the utensils besides the plate, "Oh, for about three months…Gabriel didn't like him much so I just stopped seeing him…made it easier for me."

"I'm glad my son didn't like him," Rick tilted his head to the side, his eyes never leaving his wife's face, "Why didn't you tell me you had dated someone during that year?"

She finally looked up at him, seeing the jealousy in his blue eyes. Reaching across the table, she took his hand in hers, "I didn't tell you because it wasn't really all that serious…we went out on a few dates…seven to be exact. I just didn't think it necessary to bring it up…it wasn't like I was expecting to see him again."

Rick stared at her, his fingers tightening around hers, "I don't like you keeping secrets from me, Leah…did you two –"

"No," Leah shook her head, covering their hands with her other one, "We never kissed…he tried on our last date but…"

Rick saw the amusement that lit up her slanted brown-green eyes, giving her a small smile, "But what?"

"I had just finished feeding Gabriel," Leah couldn't hold back a chuckle as she recalled that day, "For some strange reason, Matthew got all squeamish whenever I fed Gabe, even though I used a breastfeeding cover. Anyway, I was done feeding Gabriel and was burping him when Matthew came back to sit next to me. We got to talking about something or other and then it got quiet while he stared at me. I was starting to feel a little uncomfortable with the silence then I noticed him leaning towards me…I was just about to panic when…"

Leah couldn't continue as she laughed, her husband watching her, mildly amused, "What happened?"

Trying to control her laughter, she took a deep breath as she looked into his eyes, "Gabriel spit up all over him…Matthew had this horrified look on his face and I almost cracked a rib holding in the laughter…I didn't hear from him again after that."

"That's my boy," Rick chuckled, lifting her hand to kiss her knuckles before quietly asking, "Would you have let him kiss you?"

Leah opened her mouth to say no but could see that her husband wanted an actual answer and not just a knee-jerk reaction one.

"In all honesty," Leah rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, her eyes never leaving his, "I never really thought about it…when he leaned in to kiss me, I panicked. I probably would have turned away or done something equally insulting if Gabriel hadn't come to my rescue."

Rick chuckled, his thumb rubbing her wedding band, several seconds passing before he finally asked, "Why did you go out with him? It sounds like you weren't interested in a relationship so…"

Leah shrugged, a strand of hair slipping out of her up-do to rest on her bare shoulder, "I just…he asked me out…Mom and Seth thought it a good thing…Sam told me to go for it, to give it a try. I didn't believe Emily when she told me you would come looking for me, that you wouldn't be able to stay away…I just…I was tired of being alone and…I didn't think you'd ever…"

Rick lifted their joined hands to his lips, covering hers with his free one, "Why would you? I didn't give you any reason to hope –to think that I would come around. I was an asshole –a selfish, self-centered bas –"

Leah slipped her hand out from under his, reaching out to press her fingers against his lips, "Don't. There's no point for us to go over this again. It's done and over with. I have you…we were both wrong…let's just…"

Giving him a soft smile, she awkwardly scooted her chair around the small table until she was sitting next to him, reaching out to frame his face between her hands as she leaned her forehead against his, "Let's just enjoy our dinner, go dancing and then get home and make love…okay?"

Rick's lips spread into a smile as he tilted his head to the side, pressing a soft skin against her full lips, "I can do that."

"We can do that."

* * *

The music was hot and throbbing as they entered the club, the wailing saxophone dragging out the notes in accompaniment to the piano as couples moved around the dance floor, the blue lighting giving the club a smoky ambiance, much like the jazz lounges of old.

"I like this song," Rick leaned closer to speak into her ear, "This is referred to as scat singing…Ella Fitzgerald did the first scat recording back in nineteen forty-five…it was the most influential vocal jazz record of that decade…apparently, others tried before her to do similar improvisations but she alone was able to employ the technique in a very inventive manner…absolute dazzling."

Leah grinned up at him as she tightened her fingers around his, "I have no idea what any of that means but I do know I want to dance."

Laughing as he led her towards the dance floor, he pulled her into his arms, hers going around his neck.

After a few minutes of them dancing awkwardly with her big stomach between them, she leaned as close as possible to say, "This isn't working. It feels as awkward as that first middle school dance."

Rick laughed as he spun her around, pulling her back into his arms until her back was flush against his chest, "How's that? Now we can hear each other talk."

She smiled up at him as his hands slid over her belly, the satin fabric of the red dress shifting under his hands and sliding against her tight skin, causing goose bumps to break out along her arms as she covered his hands with hers, resting her arms over his.

"This is definitely much better," she whispered into his ear, her breath hot and silky against his neck.

Easily guiding her around the dance floor as the song smoothly transitioned into the next one, he noticed how several of the couples around them kept glancing their way, "Any particular reason we're being stared at?"

Leah turned her head to look around them before leaning back against his shoulder as she smiled up at him, "I know why the women are staring at you…I don't blame them, though."

"As for the men," Rick turned his head to kiss her forehead, "They're jealous because they don't have you in their arms. Instead, they have to settle for second best."

Leah's heart lurched in response to his words and without thinking of it, she pressed her lips against his cheek and blew a raspberry, much like she did with Gabriel every day.

Eyes going wide, he pulled her tighter against him, his desire pressing against her bottom for a few seconds before he took her hand and pulled her off the dance floor.

"Where are we going," Leah asked in confusion as they made their way through the crowd.

"We're going home."

"Why? I still want to dance some more," Leah had a pout on her face which dissolved into laughter when he stopped to lead down and growl into her ear, "They you should have waited to buzz me once you were ready to leave."

* * *

A soft sigh escaped her as he slowly moved his hands over her bare shoulders, stroking down her arms until he reached her hands, their fingers lacing together as he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the side of her neck, her pulse leaping under his lips, her heart beating hard as she leaned back against his chest.

Nibbling his way down her neck, he stroked his fingers up her arms, sliding them across her shoulder blades, the very tips dipping past the dress bodice to find the catch.

Undoing the catch, he slowly moved his mouth up her neck until he reached her ear.

Giving it a gentle tug as he unzipped the dress, he chuckled in response to the shudder that ran down her back, "You like me using my teeth on you, baby?"

Leah moaned, nodding her head because she couldn't speak, not when her heart was practically bursting out of her chest.

Reaching back, she gripped his thighs to hold herself up, her legs shaking so bad as the silk dress slid down her body to land in a puddle at her feet.

Sliding his hands around her stomach, he pulled her into him, unable to keep himself from thrusting his hips forward, his arousal hard against her round bottom.

Stroking his fingers across her stomach, he slid them under the waistband of her panties, tugging them over her rounded hips and down her thighs as he slid his open mouth across her shoulder to the back of her neck.

"I love you," he whispered against her hot skin before gently biting it, moving on to her other shoulder, his tongue leaving behind a wet trail that had her struggling to breathe.

"Please," she whispered hoarsely, a moan escaping her as one of his hands slipped between her thighs, his fingers finding her hot and ready for him.

Slowly walking her towards the bed, he single-handedly undid the front clasp of her strapless bra, tossing it to the side as the front of her knees came up against the edge of the mattress.

Sliding both hands up her body, he tilted her head back, covering her mouth with his, their tongues stroking into each others' mouths in a slow dance of desire as he undid his shirt, pulling it off before reaching down to undo his belt and pants, kicking his shoes to the side before toeing off his socks, the heated kiss breaking as they both gasped for air.

Taking one of her hands in his, he guided it back, groaning when her fingers wrapped around him, "You do this to me, _agape mou_."

Another groan escaped him as she slid her hand up his length, tightening her grip as she slid it down, her thumb stroking the vein on the underside of his hard cock.

"Leah –" her name came out as a groan as he wrapped his fingers around her wrist, pulling to make her let go, "You're going to kill me, _glikia mou._"

Leah let out a giggle, unaware at how the very sound of it set Rick's blood to boiling with hot desire.

Gripping her hips, he helped her crawl up onto their bed, leaning down to kiss the small of her back as he stroked his hands over her bottom.

Nudging her knees apart, he wrapped his arms around her, helping her sit back onto his lap, sliding into her from behind.

"Rick," Leah whispered hoarsely as she held on to him, her fingers digging into his thighs as his hands gripped her hips, lifting her up then back down onto him.

A soft moan escaped her at the overwhelming feeling of being on with him, of their souls melding as their bodies moved in a rhythm uniquely theirs.

Their fast breathing harmonized, as if they were breathing each other in, a constant cycle of love and desire, of trust and commitment growing within them –between them –fusing them into an unbreakable whole.

Leah arched her back as she let out a cry, the splintering of the world that held her in place allowing her to take flight into the blinding light of her release.

Holding on to her slick body, Rick closed his teeth over the back of her neck as he, too, joined her out in the stratosphere of their shared universe, their hearts racing as one as they turned into each others' souls, exploding into a million pieces only to come together as one.

* * *

_The breeze was warm against his skin as he walked across the sandy beach, seeing the familiar trees up ahead._

_The hot sun caressed his skin as he broke through the forest line, a sense of homecoming flooding him as he entered the house he had grown up in, the silence peaceful as sheer white curtains around the rooms' windows fluttered, dancing with the breeze that entered through the open windows, bringing in the smell of the sea._

_A white bassinet was in the middle of the empty room, the sun light splashing across the blue and white checkered marbled floor._

_Smiling with an inner joy as he realized he was going to see his sweet baby girl._

_One step and he was standing beside the bassinet, the soft pink blankets moving but he couldn't see her._

_Reaching in, he pulled the blanket aside only to encounter a white blanket. Pushing that one aside, he encountered another blanket underneath._

_Reaching in with his other hand, he pushed it aside, then the next one, then another._

_Reaching in with his other hand, he pushed it aside, grabbing the next one and the one after that, a spike of panic lancing through him as he realized his baby girl wasn't in the bassinet under the blankets._

"_Leah," he yelled into the stillness, turning around only to find himself at the clearing where he had destroyed Caius._

_Turning in a full circle, he saw no one, the panic inside him growing at the unnatural silence, the hot sun beating down on him without ceasing._

"_Leah!"_

_His words echoed back at him, disappearing into the oppressive silence._

_Yelling out her name again, he felt himself grow cold as a barely discernible sound behind him –it slowly, ominously increased in volume until he could identify it as a chuckle filled with evil pleasure._

_Turning slowly, he felt his insides freeze as his eyes connected with a pair of red ones, so familiar to him because they still haunted him whenever he let his guard down._

"_There's no way to win this time."_

_The cold reedy voice was like multiple razors shredding his very soul as he realized that it wasn't just them._

_Standing before Caius was Leah, her beautiful brown-green eyes sad, a look of defeat surrounding her as she looked down at her arm._

_It all slowed down as he focused on what she held, his heart stopping at the sight of a small body, so painfully still that he knew…_

_Looking further down, he felt everything in him die at the sight of his son, sprawled on the ground, his blue eyes wide open and lifeless._

"_You failed again," Caius mocked him, tilting his head to stare at him without blinking, "It seems to be your destiny, to fail all those who love you."_

_He felt himself shaking could feel the fire within his bones that came with phasing but nothing happened._

_Horrified, he watched as Caius moved towards Leah, his pale hands reaching out and taking hold of the back of her neck, slowly tilting her head to the side as a slow smile spread across his cold face._

_He wanted to scream at her to fight, to phase and tear Caius to bits but the words were stuck in his throat._

_As Caius' gleaming teeth sank into Leah's neck –_

"NO!"

Rick jerked up into a sitting position, breathing hard as he tried to gain his bearings, his blond hair stuck to the back of his sweaty neck as he looked over to Leah's side of the bed.

Holding herself up on her elbows, Leah stared at him wide-eyed, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Rick drew up his knees, resting his elbows on them as he buried his face in his hands, "I'm fine…just a nightmare…"

"Oh."

There was something in the way she said such a simple thing –perhaps how it hitched and came out as a gasp –that made him realize something wasn't right.

Looking at her, he caught a brief glimpse of pain flash across her features as she struggled to sit up, the bed-sheet sliding down her chest.

"What's wrong?"

Leah looked over at him in surprise as she reached up to pull the sheet higher up, "Nothing's wrong, Rick. I'm –oh!"

"What," Rick turned to the side, the sheet twisting around his legs, "Leah –"

"Nothing," Leah let out a long breath, reaching out to take his hand in hers, pulling herself into a higher position before leaning back into his arms, "Nothing's wrong. It's just Braxton Hicks' contractions."

"Contractions," Rick's panicked voice cracked, "You're in labor!"

"Of course not," Leah chuckled before slightly grimacing at the tightening around her stomach, "I'm only six months pregnant Rick. This is what's called false labor –"

"We need to get you to the hospital," Rick exclaimed as he struggled to get out of bed but Leah moved to practically sit on his lap.

"They're just going to send us home, baby," Leah reached up to cup his face, leaning her forehead against his jaw, "Just talk to me…they'll go away eventually."

"Talk to you," Rick wrapped his arms around her, his hands gentle over her tight belly, "I can't even think. We really should –"

"Rick," Leah sighed as she began to relax, "This is just the uterus' way of practicing for the real thing –"

"Your uterus doesn't need practice," Rick wasn't thinking about what he was saying, he just wanted to get his wife to a hospital with professionals that could tell him everything was okay, "It's already done this before. I really think we shou –"

"Some things Braxton Hicks get triggered by certain things."

"Like what?"

Leah smiled because she knew she had gotten him on another train of thought –all she had to do was keep him on that ride, "Like sex."

Rick gave his wife an arched eyebrow look, "Are you saying this is my fault?"

Leah giggled as she kissed his frown, "I'm just saying that this is normal. I went to the bathroom a while back and I'm not spotting of anything so just relax."

"Just relax? Woman –"

"What were you like as a little boy?"

Rick blinked at the sudden change in conversation, "Me?"

"Yes," Leah moved a little to the side until her back rested against his chest, "Were you quiet like Nic or full of energy, like Gabriel?"

Rick laughed, leaning back against the headboard of the bed as he pulled her to recline against him, his arms securely locked around her and their baby, "I was all Gabriel…I loved making my mother laugh –she always found my crazy antics hilarious. There was this one time, I was nine and Kristos was eight. We were inseparable…and we loved tormenting Xerxes. Pappas would tell us these stories about young Moon boys who made foolish decisions, displeasing Mother Moon."

Leah smiled as she snuggled her head into the hollow between his neck and shoulder, her ear over his slow beating heart as he continued.

"We always found those stories fascinating, my brothers and I. Pappas would tell us how Mother Moon, to punish those foolish boys, would touch them right before the sun came up, just as the boys shed their wolf skin, and they would become moonbeams and then, they would disappear into Mother Moon, never to be seen or heard of again –never to be the heroes they were meant to be."

Leah let out a sigh as another random contraction tightened her stomach, "I take it you and Kristos planned something concerning that story to torture Xerxes."

Another laugh escaped him as he rested his head on top of Leah's, "We sure did…we tricked him into playing this prank on Pappas, making him think that it was all his idea. All three of us got grounded, of course, but Kristos had put white powder between Xerxes' bed sheets. We three shared a room so we made sure he didn't climb into bed until it was late at night and all the lights were off.

"The next morning –"

Rick couldn't continue, laughing in memory of his younger brother waking up, screaming as soon as he had looked at himself, his skin covered in white powder, crying how he didn't want to be a moonbeam.

"Your poor brother," Leah sighed, closing her eyes as he rubbed her stomach, "I can already see how he reacted the next morning…Seth once put itching powder in my bed…it wasn't the best prank he ever pulled. What did your parents do to you and Kristos?"

"Oh man," Rick's laughter petered out as he slid his hands under her round belly, feeling the muscles there growing tight again, trying hard not to panic because she wasn't panicking, "Mana was laughing the entire time she hosed down Xerxes outside in the yard but Pappas…he beat both Kris and I to within an inch of our lives."

They both chuckled at that, Leah letting out a sigh as she felt her stomach relax, a ripple sliding across as the baby stretched, "Did you feel that?"

Rick had a look of awe as he stared down at her stomach, his hands moving in slow circles as another ripple moved under his hand, the distinctive feeling of little fingers tickling the palm of his hand, "Was that…was that her hand?"

"Yes," Leah closed her eyes, her entire body relaxing into his, "She just wants you to know she's okay."

"Yeah," Rick whispered, closing his eyes as he buried his face into her hair, "She's okay…you're okay…everything's okay."


	51. Chapter 50

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: To all my readers, requesting fun childish things to do!**

**Gaby -can you log on now? FF is not on the top of my favorite lists right now.**

**Ses and Hilja -I still think of you...when the moon starts to taint the sky, when the sun begins to warm the earth, I think of you...where are you two?**

**Lyn -I love you darling! Enjoy this one as well and since you have a little girl, you can help me out with some ideas...can you?**

**Thanni, Cindy, Moani -where are you friends? **

**Enjoy the chapter, laugh out loud, and then review!  
**

**Chapter Fifty**

Rose let out a scream of joy as she held on tight to Seth's hands, the cold air brushing against her reddened cheeks as he pulled her down the center of the large ice rink.

"I'm going to fall," she yelled, laughing as Seth continued to skate backwards, pulling her along with him.

"You're not going to fall," Seth laughed at the way her eyes opened wide right before closing shut, letting him know he was quickly coming to the end of the rink, "Just keep your knees bent…I've got a tight hold on you."

Another laugh escaped him as he watched her open one eye to peek over his shoulder, screwing them shut as she yelled out, "Seth! The wall!"

Veering towards the left, he tugged her along with him, their skates cutting smoothly through the ice.

"Tia, you're doing great!"

Rose opened her eyes in time to see Vivi skating by, her long hair streaming behind her as Marcos followed close behind, "I'm not even skating!"

She turns to look at Seth, a slight pout on her face that had him fighting the urge to pull her into his arms for a kiss, "How is it they are already skating like a professional and I still look like a fawn trying to walk? I really don't think that's fair."

Seth chuckled as he kept his eyes on hers, thinking how cute she looked, with the sides of her hair pulled back with dark purple stone barrettes, the tip of her nose as red as her cheeks, "Children tend to adapt faster to new things –especially those two."

"You're trying not to make me feel bad," Rose stuck her tongue out at him before giving him a big smile, "Especially because I'm too scared to let go!"

Laughing, he angled his skates, spinning her around a couple of times, enjoying the way she laughed and screamed at the same time.

"That's not a problem," he brought their spinning to a slow stop, giving her a side smile as he began skating backwards again, "I'm more than capable of holding on to you."

"Don't you want to be able to skate, though," she asked as she pulled herself closer to him, feeling slightly out of control at the speed he was going, "I would think skating backwards tiring…especially when you're towing dead weight."

"It's not tiring," he smiled down at her, letting go of one of her small gloved hands, chuckling at the way she immediately grabbed on to a fistful of his shirt, "And you're not dead weight."

Wrapping an arm around her small waist, he smoothly changed direction, skating forward as he pushed her along with him.

The air rushing by them made her shoulder length hair fly forward around her flush faced as she screwed her eyes shut, the occasional laugh escaping her as he weaved around the other skaters.

Burying her face into his chest, she held on tight to his hand and shirt, knowing he was about to do something that was going to make everything spin for minutes afterwards.

Reaching the middle of the ice rink, he angled his skates outward, sending them both into a fast spin, her laughter high and clear as she begged him to stop.

Digging the toe of his skate into the ice, they stopped, the arm he had around her waist keeping her from falling as her shaking legs gave out on her.

"I need a break," her voice was slightly breathless as she looked up at him, her hair tangled around her face, "Please…my feet hurt, my ankles hurt and I don't think I'll ever walk again."

Seth laughed at how pitiful she sounded; gently guiding her towards the rink's entrance, people skated around them.

Looking over her head, he quickly located the twins at the opposite end of the rink, both of them weaving around the other skaters like little pros.

"Those two took to skating like ducks to a pond," he joked, his jaw brushing the top of her head as they reached the entrance, moving to the right side to let other skaters enter the rink from the left.

"More than I can say for me," Rose's voice sounded a little tired yet with an edge of enjoyment to it, "I don't think moving at high velocities is my thing."

He laughed at that as he helped her onto an empty chair, crouching down to unlace her skates.

"You don't have to do that Seth," she leaned over to stop him, easily giving up when he looked at her with a smile.

"It's not a problem," he pulled off a skate before reaching for her other foot, "This way, I can make sure you aren't hurt –sometimes, new skaters get blisters from learning to push off the ice."

"I never did push off the ice, remember," Rose wiggled her sore toes, a small groan escaping her at how painful that simple movement was, "I held on to you the entire time…too scared of falling."

"Sometimes falling is a good thing," Seth squeezed her foot before reaching for her sneakers two seats down from where they were, "It teaches you how to get up and try again. It's especially helpful to have someone nearby to help you up."

She let out a tired sigh, looking towards the rink, her eyes immediately searching for Vivi and Marcos, feeling slightly better at seeing them in the middle of the rink, both of them spinning, their excited laughter blending in with all the other noise.

Looking down, she smiled at the sight of Seth lacing up her sneakers, having put them on her feet without her noticing, "You didn't have to do that, you know."

"I know," Seth patted her knee before moving to sit in the chair next to her, "Didn't want your feet to get cold."

"Wouldn't be the only part of me that's cold," Rose rubbed her gloved hands over her cheeks, "Even the top of my head is cold."

"That's because you wouldn't wear your hat," Seth smiled at her as he leaned forward, resting his elbows against his knees.

"It has a pom-pom on top," Rose pulled the pink and purple hat out of the pocket of her jacket, "It would look ridiculous…like I've got some flower growing out of the top of my head."

Seth laughed at that, watching as Vivi came out of the rink, practically running in her skates, standing to move and catch her as she pitched forward, Marcos following her at a more sedate pace, "You're not skating anymore Ladybug. Gotta walk slow when you're wearing these things."

"Uh-uh," Vivi nodded her head, her small red nose dripping as she wiped her sweater sleeve under it, "Can we have hot chocolate, Seth? It's cold out there and we're cold and we want hot chocolate."

"Sure," Seth tweaked her chin before looking over at Rose, "Want some hot chocolate too? They actually make good hot chocolate here…even add marshmallows if you want them."

"Okay," Rose nodded, shivering slightly in her seat, turning to smile at Marcos as he climbed onto the plastic chair next to her, "With marshmallows, please."

"Alright," Seth pulled out a brown leather wallet from his back pocket, "You two want marshmallows?"

"Yes please," they answered in unison as Vivi moved towards her aunt to climb up onto her lap, Seth picking her up and setting her on Rose's lap as he admonished her:

"You need to be careful with those skates, Vivi," he smiled down at her to take the sting off his words, "You don't want to end up cutting someone."

Marcos' eyes widened at that, turning to look at his sister and aunt but not saying anything.

"I'll be more careful," Vivi said softly, a look of sincere regret on her face as she looked over at her brother, giving him an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry."

Marcos shook his head, not saying anything as he looked over at the skaters, watching them intently.

Giving Vivi another smile, Seth reached out and tousled Marc's hair before turning towards the concession booth where the hot chocolate, along with other goodies, was sold in big Styrofoam mugs.

He was coming to realize that it wasn't as easy as he thought it would be –parenting two kids, especially two hybrids who's intellectual development seemed to surpass even his own.

If he didn't pay attention, pretty soon those two were going to be even smarter than he was…and that would not be good.

* * *

"I got a letter from Julie," Rose's voice was soft as they headed down the highway, both twins asleep in their car seats, exhausted after hours of ice skating, "At the house…did you tell her we moved in with you?"

"No," Seth leaned an elbow against the window frame of the car, keeping his other hand on the top of the wheel as he looked over at her, "But I'm pretty sure Mattie did. What did she say in the letter?"

Rose shrugged as she leaned her head back onto the headrest, breathing in the smell of the leather seats, "She sent a legal release for me to sign."

"For what?"

"The pictures I gave her," Rose let her head fall to the side as she looked over at Seth, "She wants to use them as cover art for her CD…did she not realize I gave her those pictures? She can do whatever she wants with them."

"It was probably her manager's idea," Seth gave her a smiled as he maneuvered the Mustang onto the off-ramp leading to Forks, "It's his job to make sure she's legally covered, in every aspect. I wouldn't take it personal if I were you."

Rose shrugged again as she turned to look out her window, watching the blurry trees as they drove into Forks, "She said her manager wanted to use most of the pictures…especially the ones I took of her before the party started…remember? The ones at the beach?"

"Those were really amazing," Seth nodded as he glanced at the rear view mirror, "You definitely have talent."

Nodding absentmindedly as she continued to watch the passing scenery, she softly told him, "I'll have to send her the negatives…if I sign that release, I can't use any of the pictures I gave her for any future exhibit."

"Did you give her all the pictures you took that night," Seth asked, recalling the shadow box two part frame over Leah's television, "Or just the ones with her in them?"

"Just the ones with her in them…there were some of her friends too," Rose leaned an elbow against the door, slipping her thumbnail between her teeth gnaw on for a bit before turning to look at Seth, "I've been thinking…about this…this idea for a new exhibit…I usually always do landscapes, in fact, just finished putting together a series to mail to Minerva at the end of the week. They're all pictures of Kingstree –"

"Kingstree," Seth interrupted her, giving her a questioning look as they got closer to the reservation.

"South Carolina," Rose didn't notice the way Seth's eyes widened or how he snapped his head to look at her, "That's where we were before…before we were with…with them."

"How did you come by the Cullens," he asked softly, always careful when asking questions that would reveal new information to him –she was still so secretive about so many things that it was like attempting to spin gold out of hay whenever he got into one of these conversations with her.

"Apparently, the twins' father was friends with Carlisle," Rose let out a quiet sigh of relief as they entered the reservation, exhaustion riding her hard, "They met…I don't know how long ago, I never cared to ask about Eduardo's past, didn't want to know. Mari, on the other hand, would spend hours questioning him about what life was like a hundred –two hundred years ago," she looked over at Seth, sliding her hands to rest on her lap, unknowingly picking on her cuticles, "She would ask him question after question…he was always patient with her, answered all of them except for one…she asked it time and again but he never answered it…would just give her this sad look then get up and leave for a few minutes…he never was gone long but…"

"What was the question," Seth asked, somewhat curious about the vampire that was part of Marcos and Vivi's biological make-up.

He pulled the Mustang into their driveway, shifting the car in park before turning the key, the soft purr of the car going silent as he turned to look at Rose, still waiting for her answer.

"Mari would ask him…" Rose stared into Seth's brown-green eyes, her own a little sad and haunted by memories, "What it was like…to lose his soul but still walk this earth...every time she asked, I would pay close attention…I wanted to know too…"

She let out a soft sigh before undoing her seat belt, giving him a tired smile before looking over her shoulder, "Time to put those two to bed…"

* * *

"I…want…Emmett!"

Seth looked up to see a crying Vivi standing by the balcony, her hair neatly parted into two long braids, already wearing her _princess_ pajamas.

"Viv," Seth moved towards the staircase, going up the stairs as Vivi continued to wail, Rose coming down the hall from Marcos' room where she had been helping the tired boy into his pajamas –if it were up to him, he would have slept in his clothes with shoes and all, "Emmett is in New Hampshire –"

"She's not talking about that Emmett," Rose gave him an apologetic smile, "She's talking about…"

"My…teddy bear," Vivi hollered at the top of her lungs, her angelic face red and splotchy as tears ran down her plump cheeks, "He's not…on…my…bed!"

"Oh, honey," Seth picked her up, her small arms wrapping around his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder, her small body shaking with the force of her sobs, "We'll find Emmett…he's gotta be somewhere in the house."

"I-I…want him…n-now," Vivi sobbed as Seth walked into her bedroom, the walls freshly painted a faded pink, the wall behind her twin size bed had a huge floor to ceiling painting of a cream kalachuchi flower, petal edges a hot pink while the center was painted a soft yellow–something Seth had spent an entire Saturday drawing and painting while Rose painted the walls in Marcos' room.

Setting her on her bed, he pulled back, reaching up to wipe his thumbs across her wet cheeks, "Honey, you need to calm down. We'll find Emmett but I am going to need your help. Where did you last leave him?"

Vivi sniffed as she pitifully stuttered, "O-on my pi-pillow…he gu-guards my dre-dreams."

Seth cocked an eyebrow as he looked at her before turning to look at the pillow, a small dent visible on the pink pillowcase, "Say what again?"

Rubbing her small fist under her red nose, she gave Seth a wide eyed puppy look, "Papa told me…that our dreams…our dreams stay-stay on our pillows...Emm-Emmett gave me my teddy to guard my dreams so-so no night-nightmares would sneak in…that's why I named teddy Emmett…'cause he's fierce and st-strong and will-will growl at the nig-nightmares to make them go a-away."

"Okay," Seth gave her a smile as he fought back the urge to laugh, "Maybe Emmett tumbled off the bed wrestling a nightmare away from your pillow," leaning down, he picked up the pink lace dust ruffle to look under the bed, "Perhaps he rolled down here…Rose…"

"Yeah," her voice came from down the hall, causing Seth to look up as she walked into the room, a hand on Marcos' small back, "I found the culprit."

Vivi gasped in shock as she scrambled to stand on her bed, pointing an accusing finger at Marcos, "You kidnapped Emmett!"

"That's right," Marcos gave his sister a narrow eyed look, a skinny arm around the bear's neck, "I won't give him back until you return my marble."

Vivi let out a small shriek as she glared at her brother, "That's blackmail!"

"Nope," Marcos gave her a self-pleased smile, "Its called ransom…return my marble –or the bear gets it."

"I won that marble fair and square," Vivi hollered, stomping her small foot against the mattress, which only had her losing her balance, Seth's quick reflexes preventing her from tumbling onto the floor, "You can't have it back!"

"You didn't win it," Marcos yelled back at his sister, "It wasn't part of the game anymore!"

"Okay," Seth sat on the floor, leaning against the side of the bed as he drew up a knee to rest his forearm on, "What is with the marble?"

"It's part of a game I taught them," Rose gave him an apologetic smile as if the whole thing were her fault, "We played it on the plane ride from Italy –"

"And I won," Marcos interrupted his aunt, glaring at Vivi, "Tia told me I could have whichever marble I wanted and I took the silver star one."

"I wanted that one too," Vivi pouted as she crossed her arms over her small chest, returning her brother's glare.

"Well, I won it!"

"So did I!"

"No you didn't," Marc brought his arms down to his sides, the teddy bear's arm clutched in one fist, "I put it in the bag so I won't lose it!"

"You returned it," Vivi slammed her fists against the bed, kicking out her feet, accidentally kicking Seth's shoulder, "I won it playing Rosalie and Annabelle!"

"It wasn't part of the game anymore," Marcos growled at her, the only thing keeping him from dashing across the room was Rose's hand on his shoulder, "You only tell yourself that so you won't feel bad about taking it."

Vivi's rosebud mouth opened with in indignation before she hurled herself off the bed towards Marcos, "I am not a liar or a thief!"

Seth grabbed the back of Vivi's footie pajamas, stopping her at a couple of feet away from Marcos, Rose holding on to the little boy with both hands as he struggled to reach his sister.

"Okay, that's it," Seth said with a sigh as he stood up, not letting go of Vivi as he reached to take the teddy bear from Marcos, tossing it onto the bed before picking the struggling twins up, one under each arm, "You two have been itching for a fight for quite a while now and I'm going to let you have it. Rose, bring two pillows with you, will ya?"

Rose nodded, staring after him for a few seconds before opening the linen closet where the extra pillows were kept.

She wasn't sure what exactly he had in mind but she didn't doubt it would help defuse the tension that had been building between the twins for the past few days.

As Seth walked out into the backyard, the cool night air feeling good against his hot skin, he felt…honored that Rose wasn't questioning him…her quiet acceptance let him know she trusted him to handle the twins without hurting them.

Setting them down a few feet apart, he took the pillows from Rose and handed each of them one, "Alright you two, go at it."

Marcos and Vivi stared at each other before turning confused faces towards Seth, neither one of them moving.

Staring down at them, he felt shock as he realized "You don't know how to have a pillow fight?"

They both shook their heads, all three watching as Seth went into the house without a word, coming out several seconds later with two more pillows.

Handing one to Rose, he asked in a slightly hopeful voice, "Tell me you've had a pillow fight before."

Rose laughed as she took the pillow from Seth, giving him a sweet smile, "I was five when mama let my cousins stay over for my very first sleep over. We begged Mari to play with us but she said she was too busy to be playing with little girls. So Adriana, Gabriela and I took pillows from mama's bed and snuck into Mari's room –she was lying in bed, reading –we all, very quietly, positioned ourselves around her bed and –"

Seth was so engrossed watching the happy emotions flitting through her beautiful face that he didn't see the pillow coming, staggering several steps in surprise as he turned wide eyes at her before his shocked face split into a big grin.

Rose let out a squeal, turning to the side, the pillow hitting her back before she swung her own pillow towards him, both of them laughing as they dodged and swung, having so much fun they weren't paying attention to the twins.

Marcos stared in shock at the two of them, thinking how strange adults could be.

A sudden soft force hit him upside the head, causing him to stagger back until he lost his balance and fell on his bottom, looking up at his sister in shock, which only grew at the pleased smile on her round cherub-looking face.

Narrowing his eyes, he got to his feet, grabbing the edges of his pillow and swinging, Vivi not being fast enough to duck.

Before long, all four of them were laughing as they chased each other around the backyard, pillows swinging this way and that, the bright stars on the sky twinkling with shared mirth as the bright moon shined down on them.

* * *

Seth groaned as he rolled over, swatting aside the hand that shook his shoulder.

"Come on, Seth," Embry's voice finally broke through his last vestiges of sleep, "We've got patrols in five minutes then we have to grab our stuff to head to school."

"I'm so sick of school," Seth groaned as he tossed his pillow off his head, rolling out of the bed, "How long before we're done?"

"Ten more weeks," Embry moved towards Seth's drafting table, looking over at the designs his friend was working on, "Finals is in nine weeks, though…almost done with your designs?"

"Almost," Seth rubbed his hand over his bed-flattened hair, realizing he needed a trim, and soon, "I've still got a bit of math to work on but I think I've finally figured it out."

"That's good," Embry followed Seth down the hall towards the bathroom, keeping his voice low as he passed the closed door to Rose's room, "You have to give it over to Professor Zits in three weeks…he says the company is expecting the five top designs by the end of April."

"I know," Seth turned on the sink faucet, splashing his face with cold water, "I'll get it done by the end of this week…it'll give me time to have Professor Zits look it over and make any changes he suggests."

"Good thinking on that," Embry leaned against the door frame, giving Seth an arched eyebrow look, "Hey, got a question for you."

Seth looked up from squeezing toothpaste onto his toothbrush, looking over his shoulder at Embry, "What up?"

"What's with all the feathers covering your backyard?"


	52. Chapter 51

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: A new chapter! I've got the next one in my head already so I'll get to work on that.**

**Gaby -waiting breathlessly for your review...I hope you get to it soon so I can start breathing again.**

**Lynn, Thanni and Moani -thank you for your last reviews. Any more for this chapter?**

**Everyone -please, review as you read, after you read, long review or short, doesn't matter -just let me know what you think  
**

**Chapter Fifty-One**

The breeze was slightly cool, the sun high up in the blue clear sky –an unusual sight for Washington in early March.

Fists on hips, he looked down at his three little helpers as he gave them instructions, "You three are going to be in charge of this flower bed," he pointed towards the kidney shaped plot he had cut and turned over for one of the two flower beds they were planting that day, "Your job is to take all the clumps and break them…any questions?"

The three of them stared up at him with large eyes before looking at each other then turning their attention back to him as they shook their heads.

"Alright then," Seth nodded as he gave them a pleased smile, "Let's get to work."

Heading across the yard towards the other flower bed –and Rose –he stopped at the sound of Gabe's voice.

"Uncle Seth?"

Turning around, he arched an eyebrow at his nephew, "Yes Gabe?"

"What are you gonna do," Gabe asked as he looked up at his uncle, his blue eyes wide and serious while he waited for an answer.

He pointed towards the other flower bed where Rose was methodically breaking clumps, "I'll be over there, doing the same thing with Rose."

"O-kay," Gabe nodded his head, turning back towards the plot of crumbled dirt, exuberantly falling to his knees as he reached out for the biggest clump he could find.

Marcos gave Seth a long suffering look before moving a few feet away from Gabe and kneeling, taking a big clump in his small hands and squeezing, the dry dirt crumbling down between his fingers.

Wrinkling her nose, Vivi stared down at the clumps around the side where she was at, a bright smile blossoming as she stepped on a clump, happy to have figured out a way to do her job without having to get dirty –she hated getting dirty.

Smiling to himself, Seth gave them one last look before heading towards Rose, his smile growing at the sight of her.

She was kneeling by their flower bed, methodically breaking clumps as she hummed, the dirt crumbling between her fingers and back down to the ground.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Seth quipped as he sat down on the grass and grabbed the garden spade –part of the set he had borrowed from his mother –and began stabbing it into the soil to help it breathe.

"My mother loved to grow flowers," Rose smiled over at him before looking down at her dirt covered hands, breathing in the musty smell as memories slowly came to her, "We had this big garden in our courtyard –she liked bright flowers. Her favorite were purple irises and pink tulips."

"My mother likes irises as well," Seth set the spade aside, leaning towards the far end of the flower bed where he had placed a box of seedlings and bulbs he'd bought at a nursery in Port Angeles –along with instructions on how to put the whole damn thing together, "She never did any gardening though. She's been an ER nurse over at Forks Community Hospital for over twenty-five years…always said her job didn't give her the opportunity to garden."

"My mama was a teacher," Rose smiled over at Seth as she kept digging her fingers into the moist dirt, turning it over in her small hands, "She always said that gardening taught her a lot about teaching and that teaching taught her just as much about gardening."

Seth chuckled as he pulled out daffodil bulbs, which the lady at the nursery had been kind enough to label with a little card tied to a string, "Mom always said gardening was too sedate for someone who worked on adrenaline. When Leah and I pha –entered the teenage phase, she moaned and whined at how she should have taken up gardening when she had had the chance."

Rose laughed as the cool breeze ruffled her short hair, a stray strand catching on her long eyelashes.

Reaching up, she brushed it back, unknowingly leaving behind a dark streak of dirt on her cheek.

Smiling at her smudged face, he couldn't help thinking how beautifully carefree she looked, her hazel eyes bright, her skin rosy where the sun touched it.

"You've got dirt on your cheek," he reached out to wipe his thumb across her cheek, her laughter doing funny things to his insides as she pushed his hand away.

"You're just going to make it worst," she rubbed her cheek with the back of her hand, not realizing she was only making it worst.

Seth laughed as he watched her, shaking his head at her, "I have dirty hands? Yours are dirtier and you're only spreading the dirt around your face."

She scrunched her nose up at him –God, but he wanted to kiss her –before leaning over, surprising him as she swiped her dirty hand across the left side of his face, "There…you have a dirty face too…dirtier than mine, I think."

"Oh ho," Seth exclaimed at the slight challenge he heard in her words, digging his fingers into the dirt before swiping them across Rose's other cheek, "I think yours is dirtier now."

Rose gasped, staring wide-eyed at him for a few seconds before lunging herself at him, their laughter harmonizing as they struggled in an attempt to get each other's faces dirty.

He only half attempted to keep her hands away from his face, mostly because he liked it very much when she voluntarily touched him so he didn't really want to stop her…just continue making her laugh.

The feel of her soft body half on top of his was doing some seriously crazy things to him but he wasn't going to push her away just to make it stop…

It was torture, yes, but it was just too damn sweet to give it up.

* * *

Gabriel let out a sigh, staring at the hundreds of dirt clumps.

This was a boring job –he didn't want to do it anymore.

Looking over at his uncle, he grinned at the sight of him wrestling with Rose.

That's what he wanted to do –he wanted to play.

Maybe Vivi –

He looked sideways at Marcos, watching him break clump after clump.

Marcos wasn't going to let him play with Vivi.

He wasn't going to let Marcos play with _his_ little sister –see how _he_ liked it.

"I'm tired," Vivi said with a pout as she stared down at her no longer white sneakers.

"Me too," Gabriel nodded his head as he pushed himself to his feet, "I wanna play now."

"Me too!"

"We can't," Marcos didn't bother looking at them as he reached for another clump, "Seth gave us a job and we have to finish it."

"But this is boring," Vivi whined as she broke a golf size clump with the toe of her sneaker, "And I don't like getting dirty."

Marcos didn't say anything to either of them, simply continued his careful work.

Gabriel and Vivi stared at each other, both knowing if they didn't get Marcos to agree, they weren't going to get to play.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Gabriel looked around the yard, his eyes widening as a brilliant idea struck him.

"I know how we can finish faster," his voice was high with excitement as he pointed towards a large metal watering can a few feet away from where they were.

Looking over his shoulder at the can, Marcos turned to look up at Gabriel, "How is that going to help?"

Gabriel frowned at Marcos' funny way of talking before answer, "Water and dirt make mud. Mud doesn't have clumps."

Marcos frowned at Gabriel for a few seconds before looking down at the plot…there _were_ an awful lot of clumps.

Gabriel didn't wait for Marcos to agree or disagree, just ran over to the watering can to take it by the handle with both hands, a grunt escaping him as he dragged it a few centimeters before stopping.

In his focused struggle to move the can closer to their flower bed, he didn't notice Marcos rolling his eyes as he gave an exasperated sigh before getting up to help him.

Moving away from the plot, Vivi pressed up against the side of the dark blue Mustang, watching as the two boys worked together, water occasionally splashing out of the sides of the can with every jerk they gave it.

Reaching the edge of the plot, they let go of the handle at the same time, neither one making it obvious how much their hands and arms hurt.

"We push on three," Gabriel ordered him as he got down on his knees, his small hands on the lip of the can.

Marcos frowned as he stared down at him, wanting to tell him he couldn't give out orders as if he were a boss –but Gabe was just a little kid after all.

Even if Marcos said something, he wasn't going to understand.

Getting down on his knees next to Gabriel, he placed his hands on the rim of the can as Gabriel counted:

"One…two…three!"

The can tipped over, the water splashing as it flooded the plot, quickly turning it into a kidney shaped mud pit.

"There," Gabriel pushed himself to his feet, giving the mud a look of satisfaction, "All done. We can play now."

Marcos looked over his shoulder at the sound of his aunt's laugh as he stood up, stumbling to the side as he tripped over his foot.

Gabriel wasn't paying attention to Marcos –no, he was smiling across the pit at Vivi, thinking how pretty she was when he lost his footing as something pushed him forward.

Landing face first into the mud, Gabriel pushed himself to his knees, his shocked blue eyes brightly contrasting against the dark mud that covered his small face as he spit out a mouthful of mud.

Staring at him, her gold-brown eyes wide, Vivi covered her mouth in shock.

Turning hot blue eyes towards Marcos, Gabriel didn't recognize the look of surprise on his face, obvious repentance on his brown eyes, "I'm so –"

Marcos' words turned into a gasp as a big glob of mud landed across his face.

Standing still, he took a deep breath before reaching up to wipe the mud off his cheek, nose and eye, glaring at a clearly satisfied Gabriel, "You did that on purpose."

Gabriel tilted his head to the side, "You pushed me first."

"That was an accident," Marcos frowned at Gabriel, his anger rising as Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, obviously not understanding or caring about the difference.

A small squeal escaped Vivi as Marcos tackled Gabriel, both little boys falling back into the mud and rolling in it.

She wasn't sure exactly what to do –Marcos was her brother, sure, but Gabriel –he was going to be her sun someday, just like Seth and Tia Rosa.

Another squeal escaped her, this one of dismay, as she skipped sideways, successfully missing a flying blob of mud, her eyes wide as it splattered over the dark blue of the Mustang's door.

"Oh no," her exclamation was soft as she looked from the splattered car to the boys –they were still wrestling, trying to shove each others' faces into the mud.

Looking over at Tia Rosa and Seth, she twisted her mouth in worry, not wanting to get the boys in trouble but she didn't know how to make them stop.

Another glob of mud splattered against the side of the car, narrowly missing her by inches.

Hopping from one foot to another, she looked at her brother and Gabe then at the car, gnawing her lip.

With a look of disgust, she reached out to wipe the mud away with her small hand but it only smeared across the door, the gritty mud feeling gross between her fingers.

Frantically, she reached out with her other hand but it wasn't working –it just kept smearing and spreading.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no," the words rushed out under her breath as she swiped her arm across the side, the mud getting her sweater sleeve wet and muddy but it still wasn't –

"Oh no!"

* * *

Seth laughed as he tumbled back onto the grassy ground, Rose half on top of him, one small dirty hand smearing dirt over his forehead.

Yanking a fist full of grass, he rubbed it over the top of Rose's head, the blades getting into her thick hair.

"Seth," Rose exclaimed, her eyes twinkling as she took some grass herself, then in a surprising move, she stuffed it down the back of his shirt.

"Oh," Seth laughed as he rolled, his hands on her arms keeping her from tumbling onto the ground, "That was not the smartest thing to do."

She laughed, her eyes screwing shut as he moved his fingers down her sides, tickling her without mercy.

"Stop!"

Rose gasped, laughing as she tucked her elbows into her sides in an attempt to block his hands without success.

Seth laughed, a groan escaping him when her knee connected with his stomach.

"Oh Seth," Rose took in a hitching breath as she looked up at him, her eyelashes wet and spiky from the tears that had escaped her while he tickled her, "I'm sorry…I didn't do it on purpose."

He smiled down at her, holding himself up on his elbow.

Sliding his fingers into her hair, he picked out the grass blades, "I know…it didn't hurt that much anyway."

Rose giggled as he stared down at her, moving her head slightly in an attempt to figure out what he was thinking.

Staring down at her, he could feel his entire body growing hotter at having her so close to him.

He mindlessly continued to run his fingers through her hair, his eyes slowly studying every small feature of her pretty face, admiring the translucent shimmer of her smooth skin under the dirt covering it.

Her eyes were wide, a slight upward slant to the outer corners, the lashes thick and long, a reddish tint at the tips.

Her nose –God, it was just beautiful, straight and classically thin except for that slight upturned end that just made her unbelievably cute.

Reaching down with his other hand, he touched the small scar on the outside corner of her left eye, slowly stroking his finger up and in, tracing her naturally arched eyebrow, the dark short hairs soft against his fingertip.

"What are you thinking," Rose asked as she blinked up at him, finally giving up her attempt to read his mind.

"You're beautiful," he whispered softly as he slid his finger down her nose, "I was thinking how…I'd like to kiss you."

She gave him a puzzled look as her cheeks grew hot, "Why? My face is dirty."

Seth chuckled as he tweaked her nose, "Doesn't matter," he leaned closer to her but didn't touch her, "Even dirty, you're still beautiful…and kissing is a way you show someone you care."

"Oh," Rose kept staring at him with those wide innocent eyes, "I hardly ever kiss the twins…do they know I care?"

"Of course they know," Seth's smile grew as he slid his thumb down her cheek and across the delicate line of her jaw, "You smile every time you look at them, even when they're not looking at you."

"Mmh," Rose reached up to pick a grass blade off the side of his neck, "I never thought…that I would care so much I'd actually love them…I should let them know."

She smiled up at Seth, her small hand resting on his shoulder, "When I was a little girl, papa would give me butterfly kisses –but he always said he liked mine best."

Seth's mouth hitched up on one side, "I actually don't know what a butterfly kiss is like. I grew up being buzzed just like Gabriel with Leah."

Rose grinned up at him, her small hands framing his face as she pulled him down until his lips were a breath away from her eyes.

His lips felt like they were slowly melting –they were so damn hot –as her soft lashes brushed against them, the feeling of being so close completely electrifying him from head to toe.

Pulling back as he took a deep breath, he studied her face, seeing the guilelessness in her eyes, his heart squeezing hard…

God, he hoped she hadn't been thinking about her father.

"You want to try it," Rose smiled at him, her hands resting on her stomach, "Papa would give me butterfly kisses on my nose –it always tickled."

Goddammit!

He wanted to hit something in frustration but instead he smiled down at her before kissing her forehead, "It's only fair to leave your nose alone…that's where your father gave you his butterfly kisses…I'll just have to think of another place."

She blinked a couple of times, reaching up to scratch her chin, "Like where?"

"I'm not sur –"

"Oh no!"

The sound of panic finally caught their attention as they looked over towards where the children were –the sight making both of them let out gasps of surprise and dismay.

Pushing himself to his feet, he leaned down to help her up, keeping her hand in his as they rushed over to the pit, Rose cringing as she looked down at the boys –still wrestling, the little heathens.

Seth couldn't care less about the boys –oh no, what had his complete horrified attention was the little girl with big tears coming out of her eyes as she stared back at him, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry –I tried to clean it but it just got worst!"

He tried to think of saying something to make her feel better but nothing came out as his eyes traveled over the side of his car, immediately seeing all the grit in the mud, knowing without a doubt the paint was going to be scratched all to hell.

"Seth," Vivi sniffed as she looked from his horrified expression to the dirty car, "I really am sorry!"

"I know…" Seth nodded, his mouth staying slightly open as he continued to stare at the muddied door, "I know…honey, don't…don't cry, it's not that big of a…oh God, Rosalie is going to kill me!"

"Your sister's gonna kill me," Rose cried out under her breath as she stared down at the boys, neither one of them paying attention as they continued to wrestle, Marcos having the advantage at the moment.

"What," Seth turned to look at Rose in confusion, "Why would Leah kill you about my car?"

"Your car," Rose looked over at him, her hazel eyes big and bright as she pointed at the mud pit, "I'm talking about the boys!"

Seth finally looked down as Gabriel managed to flip Marcos onto the mud, climbing over him to shove his face into the mud, "Oh God! Vivi, get me the hose!"

Vivi nodded as a hiccuping sniffle escaped her, running to where the hose was attached to the front yard spigot, grabbing a section of it and heading back to where Seth was reaching down to pull Gabriel off Marcos.

Spitting out mud, Marcos shoved himself to his knees, grabbing a fistful of mood and turning to throw it at Gabe but instead it hit a different target.

"Oh!"

Rose looked down in surprise at the splattered mud on her yellow tank top before looking over at Seth, "What do we do?"

Seth took the hose from Vivi as he looked over at Marc, setting Gabe down beside him, "Out of the mud, Marc. Now."

"He threw mud at me," Marcos pointed at Gabe as he struggled to get onto his feet, his clothes heavy with thick mud.

"You pushed me!"

"It was an accident!"

"Stop," Seth pointed to the spot next to Gabe for Marc to stand on, "Both of you. Vivi, turn on the hose, please."

Nodding, she ran back to the spigot as Seth looked over at Rose, "You might want to get out of the way."

"What are you going to do," Rose moved away from the boys as she brushed mud off her shirt, "Your sister is going to get mad at me."

"No she's not," Seth gave her a smile as he began to hose the boys down, the two of them actually laughing as they squirmed around, the cold water rinsing the mud off their hair, faces and hands, "She's not gonna find out."

"And how exactly are you planning to keep me from finding out?"

Seth turned in surprise, not realizing what a mistake that was until water splashed over Leah's light pink silk blouse and face.

Quickly pointing the hose away, he gave her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry…that was…that was not suppose to happen."

Leah swiped her hand over her face, pushing back wet strands of hair before she looked over her shoulder at Rick, "I cannot believe…you just hid behind me."

"I'm sorry baby," Rick chuckled as he placed his hands on her shoulders, kissing her cheek before he moved to stand beside her, "I just acted on instinct...wow."

Leah elbowed him to make him look away from the shirt that was now plastered to her breasts and round belly, turning back to her brother, "So…what was not meant to happen? You spraying me or the boys playing in mud?"

"The spraying," in came out like a question as he looked down at the boys, "As for the playing well…they are boys…and it is mud…at least they were getting along."

"We weren't playing," Gabe shook his head as he looked up at his uncle, tilting his head when the big man gave him a wide eyed look.

"Yes you were."

Marcos didn't say anything because he understood the look on Seth's face but Gabriel, he just didn't get it.

"No we weren't," Gabe shook his head, water and mud splattering the opaque white leggings Leah was wearing as he looked up at his mother with those big blue eyes of his, "Marcos pushed me into the mud pit."

Marcos turned to glare at Gabriel, "IT. WAS. AN. ACCIDENT!"

Leah couldn't hold back the laughter at the look on her brother's face, "See, Seth…this is the reason you watch them all the time, because if you don't, they make mud pits, get in fights…break an arm."

"Seriously," Seth gave his sister a look of exasperation as he threw his hands up in the air, forgetting he was still holding a running hose, "You bring that up now?"

"Oh!"

He turned to look at Rose, trying not to laugh at the sight of her, drenched from head to toe, "Oh God, Rose, I'm sorry."

Rose let out a heavy sigh, giving Seth a narrow eyed look as she watched him struggle at not laughing, "Not funny, Seth."

He swallowed back a laugh before turning his attention back to his sister, "Look, I'll…I'll clean him up and get him back home."

"No, that's alright," Leah smiled over at Rose as she reached down to pick up Gabriel, but not before giving Marcos a kiss on his forehead, "I'll take him now."

"I'm sorry," Rose gave Leah an apologetic smile, "We should have been watching them –"

"Yes," Leah gave her a bright smile, "Seth should have been watching them."

"Hey," Seth gave his sister a wide-eyed look, "They're fine! No broken arms –"

"Except now your yard is…" Leah looked down at Seth's feet, "Completely flooded."

Looking down at the ground, he let out a groan, "Oh God! Vivi, turn the hose off!"

"Don't yell at her," Leah shook her head at Seth, shifting Gabe in her arms, "It's not her fault that you're careless…and you shouldn't be ordering her around either."

Rick chuckled at the look on Seth's face, reaching out to take Gabriel from his wife, thinking the little boy was too heavy for her, "Leah, Seth did a pretty good job…they're still alive."

Leah giggled at that, turning her attention to Vivi, who stood by the spigot, her little face still puffy from crying, "Are you okay Vivi?"

The little girl sniffed as she shook her head, tucking her thumb into her mouth to gnaw on her fingernail, "I scratched Seth's car."

"Oh, honey," Leah moved around the big puddle that surrounded Seth, Marcos and the mud pit, "It's not your fault, sweetie…I'm sure it was an accident."

"I didn't know the mud had rocks in it," Vivi's eyes filled with tears as Leah crouched down in front of her, moving into her open arms to bury her face into her shoulder, "I tried to wipe it away and now I scratched his car and Rosalie is going to kill him…I don't want him to die!"

"Oh honey," Leah hugged her, kissing her small head as she rubbed a hand down her shaking back, "Rosalie won't kill Seth…we won't let her."

"Promise?"

"I promise," she kissed her smooth cheek before looking over her shoulder at her husband, "Right Rick?"

Rick looked over at Leah and Vivi, his smile growing at the way Vivi stared at him, as if his answer were the final say so in the matter, "Right."

Smiling at him, she turned to Leah and kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

She smiled at her as she awkwardly straightened up, "You're welcome."

"I hope your birthing class went well," Rose gave Leah a small smile as she headed back to her husband and son, "Leah, this shouldn't have –"

"Don't worry about it Rose," Leah squeezed her arm before she continued her way to Rick's side, "Things like this happen."

"Exactly," Seth nodded but stopped when Leah gave him a narrow-eyed look, "What? You said things like this happen."

"But they wouldn't have if you had been paying attention," Leah pointed at him as she continued to give him that mock glare, "Just like with the broken arm."

"You're never gonna let that go!"


	53. Chapter 52

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: A new chapter so soon! The next chapter will be a continuance of this one...I just didn't want to put it all together because it would end up being the longest chapter in history.**

**Gaby -you're my ff best friend. You're the best!**

**Ses -so excited to see you back! Hope you enjoy all the chapters that have been anxiously awaiting you.**

**Cindy, Moani, Thanni and Lynn-thank you for your wonderful reviews. I look forward to seeing more.**

**Hilja -where are you darling? My heart cries for you.  
**

**Chapter Fifty-Two**

Marcos took a deep breath, shrugging his shoulders as he shifted his bottom on the ground, the smell of pine trees all around him.

Opening one eye, he looked across to where Rick sat cross-legged, his eyes closed as he took slow deep breaths.

Closing his eye again, he tried to do the same, focusing on the deep breathing but thoughts kept buzzing through his mind.

Squirming again, he wondered what Vivi and Gabriel were doing…probably playing together…Gabriel had better not try to hold her hand.

"Marcos."

His eyes popped open to see Rick looking at him.

"You need to clear your mind," Rick gave him a one-sided smile, "Whatever is making you upset enough to make you growl needs to be set aside…that's something you can deal with at another time, when you're clear headed enough to think through your actions."

"Sorry," Marcos wiggled again as he closed his eyes, "I'll try harder."

"You don't have to try harder," Rick's voice was low and steady, "If you try too hard, you won't be able to focus. Just take a deep breath, feel it going into your lungs and filling them up…focus on the way your body is feeling, breathe out very slowly and let the things that are bothering you go with it."

Rick's voice was soothing in a strange way as Marcos did as he said, feeling his small lungs expand as he breathed in, noticing a slight twinge between his shoulder blades.

Shrugging as he straightened his back, he let the air out in a rush, opening his eyes to look over at Rick, "Shouldn't I be humming?"

Rick opened his eyes, smiling at the little boy as he leaned forward, moving out of the resting position he had been in, "Why do you ask that?"

"In the movies, when they do this, they always hum," Marcos wiggled on the ground, shrugging his shoulders as that itch continued.

Chuckling, Rick reached out to rub Marc's back, inadvertently making the itch go away.

Taking his small shoulders in his large hands, he helped him straighten up into the resting position, "If humming helps you concentrate, you can give it a try."

"Okay," he nodded as he watch Rick return to his own resting position, both of them closing their eyes, the breeze brushing through their hair as they took deep breaths.

Letting his out slowly like Rick told him, Marcos began a slow humming, feeling ridiculous the entire time.

As soon as he ran out of air, he took another deep breath; his little face scrunched up as he began to breathe out, humming again.

Rick's chuckle had him open his eyes, looking over at the blond man.

"Is it working," Rick arched an eyebrow as he cocked his head to the side, an indulgent smile on his face as he waited for an answer.

Marcos shook his head as he slumped his shoulders, "No…I feel stupid…I don't know if this will work Rick."

"It takes more than just a day," Rick reached out to tousle his dark hair, giving him an encouraging smile, "Today, all I need is just a few seconds of you clearing your mind of everything."

Marcos tightened his jaw before nodding, closing his eyes to try it again.

Several seconds later, he slumped again and looked over at Rick, "How will you know if I tell you the truth about it?"

Rick chuckled at his sullen little voice, breathing in deep as he let himself relax, the energy that came with connecting to nature humming through him.

Marcos watched him, wondering what he was thinking about –but if he was clearing his thoughts, then he wouldn't be thinking.

How can he stop thinking?

"Look to your left," Rick opened his eyes and focused them on Marcos, "What do you see?"

"Trees."

"And?"

"Dirt and rocks."

Rick smiled at the little boy, "What do you hear?"

Marcos tilted his head to the side, concentrating hard on the sounds around him, "Birds…"

"And?"

A few seconds passed before he let a sigh escape him, "That's all."

Rick's smile grew into a grin as he reached out to help Marcos straighten his shoulders, "Okay, close your eyes and breathe in deep…"

Marcos did as he was told; listening to the sounds around him, he let out the air he was holding, letting it come out slowly before taking another deep breath.

"Now, as you're taking in the next breath, simply listen to the sounds around you…feel the energy that comes with being connected to nature…"

Marcos let his mind sink into Rick's steady words, feeling the loose dirt under his hands, the breeze ruffling his dark hair across the back of his neck.

Letting his breath out slowly, he felt his body growing almost weightless as the bird squawks sharpened then grew faint, the sound of soft pads of a mountain lion as it stalked its pray suddenly coming to the forefront.

"I hear a mountain lion," Marcos' words were low and steady as he continued to breathe in deep, his mind completely focusing on the slow stalking steps of the big cat, "He's stalking something."

Rick smiled as he watched the boy's small face relax, the usual dark scowl he always sported melting away slowly, "What is he stalking?"

"I can't –" Marcos stopped what he had been about to say, taking in another deep breath as the delicate hoofed steps of a deer registered, "I hear a deer…she's near a pond…"

Smiling in satisfaction, Rick nodded, uncrossing his legs to draw his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he watched Marcos.

Taking another deep breath, he was able to hear as the deer lifted its head, sensing the stalking danger.

As it broke into a sprint, Marcos' stomach let out a grumble of hunger, the little boy's eyes popping open in surprise, "I'm hungry."

Rick chuckled as he pushed himself to his feet, "If you want to go find yourself something, feel free."

The little boy nodded as he too stood up, brushing the dirt off the back of his dark blue jeans, "I'm gonna go up to the mountains."

"Okay then," Rick tousled his dark hair in affection, "You did a good job Marc. How are you feeling?"

Marc cocked his head to the side, "You mean besides hungry? I'm feeling…calm…I mean, more than before."

Rick chuckled as he slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "That's a good start…let me ask you something…when you're hunting, is it hard for you to find something you can handle –size wise?"

Marcos stared up at Rick, his dark eyebrows lowering into a vee, "Yeah…I mostly stick with beavers and rabbits but I'm still hungry after…and the one goat…that was a little hard…and gross."

Rick chuckled, not showing the slight turn his stomach took at the idea of Marcos' eating style, "If you stick with this, learning how to focus yourself by pushing out everything else that creates distractions, you'll be able to find game more suitable to your needs."

Marc's eyebrows rose up in surprise, "I…didn't think about that. I thought you were helping me so I wouldn't fight with Gabriel anymore."

Rick stared down at the little boy for a few seconds before smiling, "That is one of the reasons, yes, but I think you'll still benefit…it'll help you be more…of a child…if you want that."

Marcos' lips twisted as he scuffed the toe of his sneaker against the forest ground, thinking of what to say but he couldn't figure it out…

Looking up, he saw that Rick had left without him hearing, not making him have to answer the unasked question.

To be a child…was it something he wanted?

Leaning against a tree, he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans, staring off into the horizon as he thought it over.

Really, there was something about Gabriel –and the others –that made him wonder what it would be like…to be a kid, to not have to worry about life and death situations, about not needing to be a protector because he was being protected.

What would it be like?

Scuffing the dirt, he let out a long sigh before pushing himself away from the tree.

There was really no point to the agonizing what ifs that came with that question because, really, it didn't matter if he wanted to be a child or not.

His life, the little that he had lived, and the decisions he had made completely obliterated the ability to be a child –to be carefree and dependent on others.

No, he couldn't be a child –but he supposed he could learn to let the other ones continue being one…especially his sister.

It's what he got to live with after the decisions he had made –he didn't regret them, at least not the second one because the first one –than one he would regret until the day he died…as he should have from the beginning.

* * *

Opening the front door, Seth frowned at the silence that was in the house, surprised that the twins weren't in the living room watching television or discussing some book Marcos was reading.

It was always disconcerting, coming home from school, to find the twins discussing politics or global events –for goodness sake, when he was their age…well, he didn't talk but when he was the age they were pretending to be, his biggest topic of conversation was fishing with his dad and getting a bicycle like Jake's.

Walking into the kitchen, his book bag slung over his shoulder, he stopped at the sight before him, swallowing back a laugh, "What are you doing?"

Rose looked over her shoulder at him, an index card in one hand, the kitchen counter covered in bowls, spoons, measuring cups, flour, sugar, eggs, and several bottles of oil, vanilla and food coloring, "I'm trying to make a cake for the twin's birthday tomorrow but none of this makes sense."

She waved the card at him as he placed his book bag on a chair, walking over to where she was as she asked, "What is a tb? Or a ts? And I still can't figure out the cp."

Chuckling, he took the index card from her, recognizing his mother's handwriting, "That would be teaspoon, tablespoon and cup…you're making a chocolate-chocolate chip cake?"

Rose nodded as she looked at all the ingredients spread out on the counter, "I'm hoping that's what it'll end up being…both Marcos and Vivi like chocolate –so do I, to be honest. They're turning one tomorrow and I just thought it would be nice to have a little surprise party for them –I already asked your sister to come with Gabe and I called Kim and she said she'll bring by Monika…I was thinking of calling Emily to ask her if the twins would like to come but…"

"I understand that," Seth set the index card on the kitchen windowsill, "Why is Vivi not helping you?"

"Because it's a surprise," Rose looked up at him, her eyes bright with excitement, "I left Vivi at your sister's while Marc went out to the woods with Rick to do who knows what."

"I can see that being a smart idea," he smiled at her as he took the largest bowl, setting it aside along with the flour, cocoa powder, sugar, baking soda, and chocolate chips, "I'll help you with the cake."

"You know how to bake," Rose asked in surprise as she watched Seth measure the flour into the bowl.

"Oh, Rosie, honey," Seth gave her one of his all famous cocky smiles, "I can bake, I can cook, I can do anything I set my mind to."

"That's more than what I can say," Rose leaned against the counter, watching him continue measuring things, "I try cooking and I end up burning the food…like when we were in Suwannee –"

"Suwannee?"

"Florida," Rose watched him pour in the cocoa powder and the chocolate chips, "We were there for about a month before heading to South Carolina."

"Why did you leave Suwannee?"

Watching him stir all the dry ingredients, she handed him the carton of eggs when he pointed to them, "My art manager showed one of my exhibits at an art gallery in town…she ended up displaying this picture I took that I had told her not to put in the exhibit…I normally only do landscapes but when we were in Italy, I looked over at the twins and…they looked…I just had to capture the whole thing."

"_Rivelazione di verità."_

"What," she looked up at him, having been staring at the bowl as he stirred it until it became thick batter.

"The title given to your picture of the twins," Seth poured in another half a cup of chocolate chips into the batter, "The exhibit in Seattle had the plaque up, and they kept the description of the picture in the program –along with an insert stating it wasn't on display…I wish I had been able to see it –the description was well written, very detailed, it made me wish it were right in front of me."

"I can show it to you," she smiled up at him, tilting her head to the side, her hair sliding over the top of her shoulder and brushing the side of her neck, "I have the original in one of my portfolios."

"That would be great," Seth set the bowl aside, grabbing one of the baking pans before taking the can of non-stick baking spray, "We can put it up in the living room."

"Why?"

"Well," he kept his eyes on the pan as he evenly sprayed it, "It would be nice, you know, to have…family pictures up on the walls…this is your house and they're your family so…hey!"

Rose looked up guiltily, pulling her hand out of the bowl, a finger covered with chocolate batter, "I just…I just wanted to see if it was any good."

Seth laughed, grabbing her wrist before she was able to slip her finger into her mouth, "I don't think so…you have to wait until the cake's done."

"But Seth," Rose looked up at him with big begging eyes, "I already have some on my finger and there's no point in wasting it –oh!"

Seth laughed at the look of shock on her face as he stuck her finger into his mouth, licking the batter off before sucking it then slipping it out of his mouth, "There –you'll have to wait and we didn't waste the batter."

"That was gross, Seth," Rose laughed, looking over at the bag of flour, taking a small pinch of it and flinging it into Seth's face.

The look on his face made her giggle uncontrollably as she leaned back on a counter, holding on to her hurting stomach.

Taking a hand towel from one of the hooks where he kept them, he wiped the flour off his face before taking a pinch of it and flinging it onto Rose's face, the tears running down her cheeks making it stick.

"Oh!"

Before long, they were both throwing flour at each other, the kitchen filling up with the fine white clouds, their laughter a melody that was almost musical in its quality.

Rose let out a squeal as she slipped on a wet patch of flour, her arms pin wheeling as she fell backwards but she never touched the ground because Seth's arms stopped her.

Pulling her up, he smiled down at her, unable to keep it from spreading into a grin at the way she giggled when she looked up into his flour covered face.

"Oh my God," Rose giggled uncontrollably as she moved away from him, leaning back against the counter, "You look…you look like…you look like a gh-ghost!"

Seth laughed as he reached out to run his fingers through her flour covered hair, "You think you look any better?"

"Oh God," Rose couldn't hold herself up anymore, sliding down to sit on the flour covered kitchen floor, "This is a mess…your sister is going to be here with the twins soon, and I don't want them to see the cake until tomorrow and now –"

"Don't worry about it, Rosie," Seth reached down to help her up unto her feet, "Go get cleaned up, I'll put the cake in the oven and then get the kitchen cleaned."

"I'll help you," Rose reached up to scratch her scalp, "We both made the mess."

Seth laughed as he gently pushed her towards the hallway, "Go shower first then come on out and you can help me."

"Alright," Rose reached up with her other hand, her fingers digging into her hair, "Oh man, this flour itches like crazy!"

Seth laughed as she walked out of the kitchen, almost choking at the sight of her flour covered butt…dear God, the woman had an ass on her.

Turning back to the cake batter, he took a deep breath, recalling what it had felt like, having her finger in his mouth –he didn't know what the hell he had been thinking in doing that.

Pouring the batter into the baking pan, he tried to breathe his way through the burning desire in him.

The closer they got the more open she became yet…she was inadvertently driving him crazy every time she touched him or smiled at him…

Hell, even now –after hearing her laugh and that brief time of having her in his arms –not to mention her finger in his mouth (_that was seriously a stupid, stupid move Seth_) –he was going to need a cold shower just to be able to survive the rest of the day.

Oh, he was so screwed…

He just hoped it didn't last long.

* * *

Rose felt extremely pleased with herself as she looked down at the cake.

Yeah, she hadn't baked it but she'd begged Seth to let her frost it, using strawberry and chocolate frosting, the diagonal line a pretty wave that split the cake in half for the twins.

Seth was going to get back with them soon –he had taken the twins, along with Gabriel, to the park to give her the morning to put up the decorations.

Setting the cake in the middle of the table, she looked around in pleasure, moving over to the kitchen opening to straighten the streamers before turning to look at the whole set up.

The long table was covered in a colorful table cloth with party hats set at each table setting.

They had borrowed some chairs from Leah, as well as her squared kitchen table so now, half of their kitchen space was taken up but at least, all the kids were going to be able to eat in the kitchen.

Hopping happily from one foot to the other, she looked down at her watch, feeling excited about everything.

The twins were so going to enjoy this –now they'll know that she did love them.

Both of them.

* * *

Marcos stared out the car window as they headed back home, Vivi and Gabriel chattering away beside him.

He really wasn't paying attention to what they were saying because, to be honest, he didn't care.

Instead, he couldn't keep himself from thinking how much he hated this day.

It was his first birthday…a year since he was born…a year since he had killed his mother so he and his sister could live.

The universe was one screwed up place, now that he thought about it.

Not only did it allow for the undead to walk around and hurt other people, but it actually allowed hybrids like him to exist –that part, yeah that was the part that made the universe seriously twisted.

He shouldn't be here…he shouldn't exist…

He leaned his head against the side of his car chair, reaching out to touch the cold glass with a small hand as the scenery passed them by.

How he hated this day.


	54. Chapter 53

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: I know, I know, I usually update during the weekend but this was a crazy weekend. I didn't sleep all of Friday after coming from work and didn't sleep Saturday night and had to work Sunday evening so I finally finished the chapter and here it is. **

**As I said, it's a continuation of the last one...and this chapter is a little more heavy on the emotions and angst...the ending of the last chapter should have clued you in!**

**Next chapter should be set for a couple of weeks from this one...gotta move the time forward. If you don't recall, the twins birthday is on March 6th so the next chapter is set sometime in April -about six weeks before graduation. (Oh! Translations for the Spanish lullabies are in asterisks...and the lullabies are not my own)  
**

**Ses and Gaby -you guys rock! Like so so much! Ses, thank you for catching up...I recommend you stay caught up so you won't have to go through the hell of not sleeping for reading chapter after chapter.**

**Lynn -you're the best, hon. Thank you for your loyalty.**

**To my new reviewer -silverspear - I hope to hear from you again, as well as my occasional reviewers -Thanni, Whitelily, Moani and all you others.**

**Enjoy as you read and Review!  
**

**Chapter Fifty-Three**

Seth was feeling quite proud of his ability to not laugh out loud as he helped Gabriel with his car seat harness, the twins having already unbuckled themselves.

He could hear the excited whispers from inside the house, easily picking out his little girl's heart beat, racing fast in excitement –it was amusing to imagine her working hard at not bouncing in place.

Glancing over at Marcos as he ushered them to the back of the house so they could go in through the back door –as per Rose's instructions –he felt a slight apprehension, seeing in the dark scowl the little boy was sporting the possibility that this whole thing might not turn out the way Rose wanted it too.

He didn't want her surprise party ruined but he wasn't exactly sure what he could do to prevent it.

As they approached the back door, he told the kids to wipe their feet, loud enough so everyone inside could hear him, chuckling at the way Gabriel looked like he was about to explode with excitement, having just been told about the whole thing.

Turning the knob, he swung the door open, finally laughing as Gabriel yelled out surprise, the guests inside echoing him seconds later.

Vivi let out a gasp, covering her mouth with her small hands, her gold-brown eyes wide as she looked at her aunt.

"Happy Birthday Vivi," Rose smiled at her niece as she moved across the kitchen, kneeling down to hug the little girl, kissing her cheek before turning to Marcos, her arms stretched out to hug him as she opened her mouth to also wish him a happy birthday.

Marcos shook his head as he took a step back, staring at her with big brown eyes bright with unshed tears.

Rose took a deep breath as she moved towards him again, "Marcos –"

"No," Marcos spun around, dodging Seth's hands as he ran out of the house across the yard and into the woods.

Seth moved to go after him but Rose's small hand on his arm stopped him, turning to look into her eyes, feeling a stabbing pain at the hurt and disappointment he saw in them.

"Let him go," Rose gave him a sad smile, letting out a sigh as she looked down at her niece, "He –Vivi, what's wrong?"

"It's my fault," Vivi cried, wiping her dripping nose on her sleeve, Gabriel standing next to her with an arm around her small shaking shoulders, "I was supposed to be the oldest but I wouldn't –I wouldn't –and he –he did it and now h-he hates himself an-and it's –it's all my f-fault!"

Rose stared at Vivi n shock, trying to make sense of what she was saying but all she could register was that Marcos had made the choice Vivi couldn't…

The choice to kill her sister.

"Rose."

Blinking, she turned to look into Emily's dark brown eyes, a wave of gratitude washing over her as she offered, "I'll get the kids playing. Why don't you and Seth take Vivi outside for a bit?"

Giving her a faint smile, she turned to look at Vivi as Seth picked her up, little Gabriel looking forlorn as he took his aunt's offered hand and followed her into the living room, his blue eyes never leaving Vivi.

Sliding her hand into Seth's, Rose followed them outside, softly closing the kitchen door behind her.

* * *

Seth wasn't exactly sure what to do.

On one arm, he had Vivi, her sobs twisting his heart yet the tight grip Rose had on his hand let him know she too was in need of some comfort.

As if that weren't hard enough, Marcos was out there somewhere, making himself miserable as well.

How did one handle being split three ways like this?

Sitting under a tree, he settled Vivi onto his lap, pulling Rose to sit next to him, letting go of her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

He took a deep breath as she rested her head on his chest, her drawn up legs leaning against his thigh.

Turning his head, he kissed the top of hers, the sweet smell of her cherry blossom shampoo flooding his senses long enough for him to momentarily forget why he was out here, holding his crying little girls.

"Vivi," he whispered softly, waiting patiently until she looked up at him, her eyes red-rimmed as silent tears continued to make their way down her chubby cheeks, "There's nothing for you to feel guilty about –neither of you. Marcos made a decision that had already been made…"

He stopped, unsure of how to continue.

Rose reached out across his chest, touching Vivi's cheek, her thumb brushing a fat tear away, "Your mama loved you –both of you. She would stay up late into the night –working on your blankets…some how she knew there were two of you."

Seth leaned his cheek against Rose's head as Vivi avidly listened to her, "Sometimes, she would…she would sing to you –she always said you each had a favorite one. She always had to sing one song then the other."

"I remember," Vivi's words were soft as she stared at her aunt, nibbling on her thumbnail for a few seconds before she softly sang:

_Duermete mi niña_

_Duermete mi nena_

_Duermete pedazito de mi corazón_

*Sleep my little girl

*Sleep my little baby

*Sleep little piece of my heart

Rose sucked in a long breath as they stared at each other, Seth's hand stroking Rose's hair, giving the comfort she needed, "Papa would sing us that song –every night, he would come into our room to tuck us in…and he would sing to us before turning the lights off."

Vivi sniffled, turning to wipe her face into Seth's cotton t-shirt before looking at her aunt again, "I loved mama…I loved her so much…Marcos does too…but he also l-loves me…and when that day came…I refused to do what I-I was supposed to d-do…we were…we couldn't breathe but I wouldn't –I couldn't ri-rip her open for us to get out…so Marcos pushed p-past me…I was small because –because I wouldn't t-take –he did it, Tia Rosa, but only because w-we couldn't breathe,…because I was d-dying…he d-didn't want me to d-die too so he…"

Rose buried her face into Seth's chest, her shoulders shaking as she cried, the memory of that horrible night flooding her, the sounds of her sister's ripping flesh echoing in her mind.

Pulling her in tight, he gently rocked her, kissing her forehead, his fingers speared through her hair as he whispered into her ear, "Let it all out, baby…just let it all go."

He leaned against the tree, holding his girls as they both cried.

Looking towards the woods, he wondered who was holding Marcos –if there was anyone at all holding him.

* * *

Rick let out another frustrated breath as he underlined a sentence in red, writing a comment on the margin.

What was wrong with today's educational system? His students could barely string a sentence together and after ten, eleven years in school, that was seriously problematic.

What the hell were those English teachers doing if they weren't teaching the proper construction of a sentence?

Circling where commas should go and crossing out the ones that shouldn't be there, he wondered to himself if he would be stepping over some invisible line if he went to the Freshman English teacher to discuss this problematic situation.

A soft knock at the front door interrupted his mental tirade.

Tossing the pen over the spread out papers on the coffee table, he moved across the living room to open the door, surprised to find Marcos standing on his front step.

"Marcos, what –" Rick was wondering why the little boy wasn't several streets down the road at his own birthday party, "How can I help you?"

"Is Leah here?"

"Yeah," Rick looked down at his watch, realizing he was in trouble for not waking her up sooner, "She's taking a nap. We were going to head over to your place soon –"

Marcos shook his head, finally looking up at Rick, his dark brown eyes showing a deep devastation that Rick himself could identify with, "I need to…I need to –"

Rick stepped aside as he pointed over his shoulder, "Down the hall, back bedroom. Go see if she's awake."

Marcos nodded his head, sniffing softly as he walked across the living room; his small shoulders were slumped as if he carried great weight on himself.

Closing the door, Rick leaned his shoulder against it, wondering how a child could possible deal with the weight of guilt that came with the loss of a loved one.

It was obvious Marcos blamed himself for something that had been out of his control –just as Rick had blamed himself for the massacre of his own family.

Even now, knowing that things happened for a reason, he still felt that stabbing guilt every once in a while…

But he was a grown man, able to remind himself that it hadn't been his fault.

But Marcos…

* * *

Leah let out a sigh as she opened her eyes.

Stretching as she looked over at the clock on Rick's bedside table, she let out another sigh, pushing herself up into a sitting position, feeling slightly irritated that Rick hadn't waked her up earlier.

Now they were going to be late to Marcos and Vivi's birthday party –just great.

Tossing aside the pillow she had tucked between her legs, she let out a soft gasp at the sight of Marcos sitting on the window seat, his little face streaked with tears.

"Marcos, what –"

"I killed my mother," he looked into her brown-green eyes; his own were filled with so much sadness it broke Leah's heart, "Why would she want to celebrate that?"

"Oh sweetheart," Leah swung her legs off the bed, sitting on the edge as she opened her arms to him.

Marcos stared at her for a second before hopping off the window seat and moving across the room to climb up unto her lap, his little body shaking as he let himself cry for the first time.

"I'm a h-horrible p-person, Leah," Marcos sobbed into her neck.

Holding him tight, Leah let out a soft sigh as she kissed his cheek, brushing his hair away from his small face as she looked into his eyes, "You're not a horrible person, Marcos. It's a mother's prerogative to give everything they have so their children can live."

Marcos shook his head, moving to kneel beside her because, let's face it, it wasn't easy to sit on her lap, "You would die to let your baby live?"

"Yes," Leah didn't hesitate as she rested a hand on her belly, "I would die for this baby…I would die for Gabriel…you see, Marcos, when a woman becomes a mother…life is no longer about her. It's about her children –everything she does, it's so they can live, be happy, grow and love…life becomes something much bigger than what it had been before."

Marcos stared up at her, the weight of her hand on his small shoulder somehow making him feel better, "But my mother didn't die…I killed her…I ripped our way out…and she bled to death."

Leah cupped his small face, using her thumb to brush away the tears leaking out of his sad eyes, "Do you remember everything, Marcos? Even the time before you were born?"

Marcos nodded, looking down at his hands, picking at a scrape across his palm.

Leah took his small hand in hers, examining the scrape before picking up his other hand, finding it covered in dry blood and dirt, "Let's go to the bathroom and get your hands cleaned up, okay?"

Marcos nodded his head, letting Leah pick him up and carry him into the bathroom.

Setting him on the bathroom sink, she turned on the faucet, taking a washcloth and soaking it in the warm water before wringing it out, "Did your mother love you, Marcos? I mean, before you were born?"

Marcos nodded again, watching as Leah gently and tenderly wiped his hands, surprised to see that there was a deep cut on one of them –he hadn't felt that when he tripped over that tree root while running through the forest, "She would…she would sing to us –every night."

Leah smiled as she rinsed the cloth, opening the medicine cabinet to pull out antibacterial cream and band-aids, "My daddy –he would tell me a story every night…it was always the same story, about an Indian princess and a wolf-man."

"A wolf-man," Marcos' eyebrows lowered over his eyes, watching Leah spread the cream over his cuts and scrapes, not telling her that he could heal his hands faster than the cream ever could.

"Yes," Leah finished with the cream, placing a large band-aid over the cut, "You see, the Indian princess, she was very sweet and everyone in the village liked her. All the boys wanted to be the one to marry her but she didn't want any of them –because she was already in love."

"With who," Marcos wrapped his arms around her neck as she picked him up to take him back into the bedroom, moving to sit next to her on the bed.

"There was a man in the woods…he stayed there because no one in the village liked him. She had seen him once, when she was getting water from the river. He was so handsome –with dark hair and dark eyes. He didn't talk to her or smile but still –she could see that he was a good man, a wonderful man. And she fell in love right then and there."

"But she didn't even know his name," Marcos closed his eyes as Leah wiped his face with the washcloth, not having realized that she still had it in her hand.

"When love sneaks into your heart," Leah kissed his forehead, resting her hands on her lap, "Things like that don't matter. The thing was, she didn't see him again. So she started asking the village people about him –and the stories they told her scared her."

"What stories?"

"One woman told her that the man was a monster. That at night, he would turn into this big wolf and he would eat little children…another man said that the wolf-man would attack other villages, ripping children apart in front of their parents before eating them…they were horrible stories and they all told her she should stay away from him."

"Did she still love him after hearing the stories?"

"Yes," Leah smiled down at his shocked little face, reaching up to brush the hair off his forehead, "Those stories scared her but she still loved him –so she decided that she needed to see him again –to make him fall in love with her."

"How?"

"She asked one of her sisters –she had many of them and they were all older and married. Her sister told her that the way to win a man's heart was by feeding him," Leah folded the washcloth to have something to do with her hands, "So she had her grandmamma teach her how to make a wild berry pie."

"Did she take it into the woods for him," Marcos slid back on the bed before crossing his legs Indian style, his eyes never leaving Leah's face.

"She left it on a log on the edge of the woods…because even though she loved him, she was afraid of the stories about him. The next morning, she went and found the pie gone but she still didn't see him so she asked another sister who told her that art was the way to have a man fall in love…so she found some charcoal and made some paper, the way her grandpapa taught her and drew a beautiful picture of the sunset over the beach, then she left it on the edge of the woods, by the same log.

"The next morning, she went to the log –the drawing was gone but she still didn't see him. She tried everything her sisters told her –she wrote him a poem, a song, made him a shirt but even though it was no longer there in the mornings, she still didn't see him."

"What did she do next?"

Leah smiled down into his round little face, reaching out to cup his cheek, "She went into the woods as the sun was setting. As she got closer to the river, she heard a rustle of leaves. She turned around and there he was. Dark hair, dark eyes and no smile."

"Was she scared?"

"Terrified, but she was also in love so she took a deep breath to gather her courage and asked him why –if he took the things she left for him, why didn't he come out to see her."

Marcos scooted closer to her, leaning to rest his head on her round belly, "What did he say?"

"He thanked her, told her everything she left for him on the log was wonderful but not what he wanted."

Marcos' eyebrows lowered into a vee as he tilted his head to the side, "What did he want?"

"He wanted her to trust him, to come out into the woods and talk to him."

"Even if she was scared?"

Leah smiled as she ran her fingers through his dark hair, "Especially because she was scared. If her love was true then the fear wouldn't stop her from coming to him…and it didn't."

"What happened next?"

"He told her the truth, how he had been cursed to become a wolf once the sun sank into the ocean and that he didn't eat little children. She asked him why he lived alone in the woods, away from everyone else."

Marcos didn't say anything, simply kept his big brown eyes on Leah as she continued, "He told her it was because the people in the village hated him for being a monster –they didn't understand and he couldn't handle their fear of him."

Taking his small chin in her cupped hand, she leaned in closer to look into his brown eyes, "She reached out and touched his face and told him that people didn't know him and everyone always fears the unknown. He had to see that he was worthy of love –to understand what happened to him was not his fault…it was out of his control. He wasn't a monster because a monster doesn't feel remorse –guilt –or pain."

Marcos blinked his eyes furiously, working hard at not crying again –he was a boy, for goodness sake.

Leah brushed her thumb over his cheek, placing a soft kiss on his forehead, "Would you like to know what happened next?"

He nodded, sniffing as he continued to fight the threatening tears.

"She told him that all her gifts were for him because she loved him…and he believed her. That was all it took for the curse to be lifted. They got married and lived happily ever after."

"Did they kiss?"

Leah chuckled softly, "Do you want them to kiss?"

He wrinkled is nose in disgust at the idea, "No."

Leah laughed as she gathered him into her arms, "You see Marcos. All it takes is for you to believe –just once –that you are worthy of love. When you do, the world opens up for you."

He stared at her, thinking over her words, not saying anything as he settled his small head on her shoulder.

Reaching up to stroke his cheek, she rested her jaw against his forehead as she made her way down the hallway, "How about we go see if your Uncle Rick is ready to go to your party?"

Marcos smiled at that but stayed as he was, softly whispering, "Okay."

* * *

_**The dark sky was devoid of any clouds, stars littered across it, making her think of diamonds on black velvet.**_

"_**See that right there?"**_

_**Rosa looked to where her sister was pointing, "Where?"**_

"_**There," Maribel moved closer to her little sister, "That cluster of stars."**_

"_**Where," Rosa felt slightly frustrated as she searched for a cluster of stars but it was impossible –to her, all the stars looked clustered.**_

"_**Look to where my finger is pointing."**_

_**Moving her head to rest on Maribel's shoulder, she looked up to where she was pointing.**_

"_**See it?"**_

"_**Yeah."**_

_**She didn't see it but she knew if she told her sister that, they would end up staying on the roof all night, "I see it."**_

"_**It's a constellation called Pleiades –the Seven Sisters."**_

"_**How do you know that?"**_

"_**Eduardo told me," her voice was slightly dreamy, something that Rose had noticed of late but didn't like.**_

"_**Mmm," she didn't say anything because she didn't want to have this fight –again.**_

"_**He told me they were the daughters of Atlas."**_

"_**Is that the guy who carries the world on his shoulder?"**_

"_**Yeah," Maribel turned to smile at her, "That's Atlas."**_

"_**That must be really hard…and heavy."**_

"_**What?"**_

_**She turned to look into her sister's dark brown eyes, "Carrying the world on your shoulders –it must be hard and heavy."**_

"_**Oh," Maribel looked back up at the sky, "Yeah…it is."**_

"_**Why did he do it?"**_

"_**Carry the world on his shoulders?"**_

_**Rosa nodded as she too looked back up at the sky, "Yeah. Why?"**_

"_**Eduardo says he made the gods angry," Maribel wiggled slightly as she rested her hands over her stomach, "So they gave him the world to carry for eternity."**_

"_**There's no such thing as gods, Mari," Rosa pushed herself to a sitting position, drawing her knees up into her chest before wrapping her arms around her legs, "There's only one God."**_

"_**Eduardo says that nothing is definite," Maribel sat up, crossing her legs Indian style, "That as the years go by, so many things come to light that reveal more things…he's lived for two hundred years so I think –"**_

"_**He's not alive," Rosa rested her chin on her knees, refusing to look at her older sister as she stared off into the horizon, "He's a walking corpse –without a soul."**_

"_**How can you say that? He's helped us for so long, has risked his life –"**_

"_**He's not alive," Rosa finally turned to look at her sister, "I don't know why he's helped us…maybe after two hundred years of going from place to place, he's finally found something interesting to spent his time on –"**_

"_**He loves us, Rosa," Maribel pushed herself to her feet, feeling angry at her little sister's inability to see the truth, "He loves you like a little sister and he loves me like –"**_

"_**Like what," Rosa stared up at her sister, seeing the way her face began to flush, feeling a rush of rage shudder her petite frame, "He's a vampire, Mari. He's one of them –just like the monster that killed our parents –"**_

"_**No!"**_

_**Rosa stood up, reaching out to grab her sister's arm to keep her from walking away, "You can't fool yourself into thinking that he loves you like you love him…he can't –he doesn't have a soul and the soul is where love comes from."**_

"_**He loves me," Maribel yelled at her sister, pulling her arm away, "Why can't you just let it be?"**_

"_**Because he's a monster," Rosa whispered hoarsely, tears running down her face, "Because he craves blood…because you're…you're the only one I have left…there's no one else for me, Mari…it's just you and…and I'm afraid…I'm afraid he'll take you away from me…that he'll lose his control and…"**_

"_**Rosa," Maribel stared at her crying sister, the anger she had felt seconds ago bleeding out as she moved to pull her into a tight hug, "Nothing…absolutely nothing can take me away from you…he would never –"**_

"_**Don't," Rosa shook her head, pushing herself away from her, giving her a heated glare, "You can't stay away from him –he's like a disease that's eating away at the person you used to be –"**_

"_**I'm still the same person, Rosa," Maribel held out her hands imploringly, "I'm still your sister…your family…but I'm growing up and I want…I want to love –to be loved –"**_

"_**Why him?"**_

_**Maribel stared at her, seeing the genuine confusion in her wide hazel eyes, the small scar on the left side corner reminding her how close she had come to losing her the way she had lost her parents, "Because…because he's a good man. Because even though he believes his soul is forfeited, he still holds on to the promise of heaven. Because he's…he's given me something so precious…"**_

_**Rosa watched the way her sister pressed her hands against her flat stomach, a feeling of dread growing in her own, "What?"**_

_**Maribel bit her bottom lip, the fear of how her sister would react making her stomach turn…or maybe it was just the new little life she held inside her, "You won't be alone Rosa…it won't be just me anymore…you're going to have a niece…a nephew…"**_

_**Rosa stared at her sister with shock, her mind going completely blank.**_

_**Maribel couldn't keep the tears at bay anymore as she watched her sister's face go from shock to confusion then right into horrified disgust.**_

"_**You can't…that can't…" Rosa didn't know how to say what she was feeling, her heart beating so hard she could feet it in her throat, "Oh God…"**_

_**Turning on her heel, she ran away, ignoring her sister's cries for her to come back as she ran down the stairs into the house, bursting out the front door and down the street.**_

_**How was it possible?**_

_**How could her sister willingly carry something so…**_

_**A cry escaped her as she tripped over the uneven stones, the pain of landing on her knees and scraping her hands lancing through her but it wasn't even close to what she was feeling in her heart.**_

_**Pushing herself to her feet, she continued to run as fast as she could, tears streaming down her face.**_

_**Her sister was carrying the spawn of a monster…**_

_**And now, Rosa was going to lose her.**_

"Tia?"

The soft word broke her out of her revere as she looked away from the view out her bedroom window, turning to watch as Marcos slowly approached her bed, "Can't sleep?"

The little boy shook his head as he stopped by the side of her bed, his dark brown eyes expressing a deep sadness as he whispered, "I'm sorry I ruined your surprise."

Rose gave him a soft smile as she reached out to touch his cheek, "Its okay, Marc…I understand it's not easy for you…"

"I had fun…"

"Eventually," Rose patted the bed in invitation, pulling him into her arms once he climbed up, "I have a confession to make Marc."

He didn't move as he laid there with his aunt's arms wrapped loosely around him, "You blame me too, don't you?"

"I don't –" it was an automatic response but Rose realized he wasn't going to believe her, "I used to… but I've learned that you're not what I expected…not only that but…Marcos, you didn't kill your mother."

"Yes, I did," Marcos could feel a tear sliding down his cheek as her arms tightened around him, his little head naturally tucking under her chin.

"No you didn't," Rose let out a heavy breath as she finally revealed the truth, "The reason you and Vivi couldn't breathe was because Mari died before you were born…"

"Papa never told us that."

"Your papa didn't know," Rose kissed the top of his head, running her fingers through his hair, "I never told him…he got there minutes after you and Vivi…were born. I used to blame him…you too…both of you…but I've come to realize…your mother…spared you having to kill her so that you can live. I don't know how but she stopped living about two or three minutes before you…before…"

"Tia," Marcos turned in his aunt's arms so he could look up into her face, "Why didn't you tell me any of this before?"

"Because I was a scared child…because I hated what you were…yes, I blamed you for her death but mostly because…I was selfish," Rose leaned her forehead against his, looking into his brown eyes, "I never thought I would learn to love you or that it would hurt me to see how much you hurt…please forgive me."

Marcos reached up to wipe his little hand across her wet cheek before wrapping his little arms around her neck, snuggling into her arms as he breathed in her familiar smell, "I forgive you Tia…and I love you too."

"I know you do," Rose stroked his small back, breathing in the baby shampoo they used, her heart beating painfully against her chest, "Your mother loved you so much Marcos…do you remember the song she used to sing to you?"

Marcos closed his eyes as tears escaped him, slowly rolling down his face as he shook his head, "No."

Rose heard the lie in his answer but she didn't call him out on it.

Instead, she began to softly sing the song her sister had personally put together just for him:

_Ven conmigo a un lugar_

_Y siente mi abrazo, mi __corazón_  


_Tengo mucho que dar_

_No sabes cuanto, amor, no lo sabes_

_Tengo mucho dentro de mi_

_Mucha vida que tienes tu que vivir_

_Y nunca abandonare lo que compartimos_

_Es un recuerdo adorado_

_Nunca dejare que llores por mi_

_Por que todo mi amor_

_Cada onza de mi amore, te lo doy a ti._

_*_Come with me to a place

*Come feel my warm embrace

*There is so much I have to give

*You don't know, You don't know

*There's so much I have inside

*So much more life you have to live

*And I never will abandon what we share

*For I cherish every moment that you're near

*I will never let you shed a tear for me

*'Cause every ounce of love I give to you

* * *

Seth let out a deep breath as he listened to his little girl's soft voice, smiling softly to himself as he turned in bed to get comfortable.

The words he couldn't understand but the emotion behind them –they touched something deep inside him as he closed his eyes, letting himself relax to the soft cadence of her song, finally feeling at peace.

Everything was fine and cared for in his little family.


	55. Chapter 54

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Here's a new chapter! The next one has already been started. Question: would you all enjoy another short Collin/Lyn moment? What about a Vivi POV? **

**Oh! That's right...part of this chapter is in correlation to one of the chapters in Mattie and Lance's story...just so you know.  
**

**Gaby -I love you darling. Very much.**

**Ses -you're amazing, my friend. Absolutely amazing. Look forward to your review.**

**Lynn -the Collin/Lyn question is really addressed to you...would you like to read a bit more on your namesake?**

**Thanni, Moani, and everyone else I can't recall the handles of at the moment but are still important reviewers -thank you.**

**As always, enjoy as you read and make sure you review!  
**

**Chapter Fifty-Four**

She stepped into the kitchen, closing the door behind her as she stared curiously at the occupants of the kitchen table, "What are you two doing?"

"Seth's teaching me how to make snowflakes," Vivi picked up a pink tissue paper snowflake, holding it between her thumbs and forefingers to show her aunt, "Isn't it pretty?"

"It's very pretty," Rose smiled at Seth as she opened the refrigerator to pull out the pitcher of cold lemonade, "How did you learn to do those?"

"Third grade art project," Seth finished cutting the folded paper Vivi had drawn on, handing it to her so she could open it up, "Want me to teach you?"

Rose laughed as she walked around the table to sit across from Vivi, setting her glass to the side, "I already know how. In Spain, it's called _papel picado_ and my aunt Luisa taught me how to make them."

"Wanna make one," Vivi leaned across the table to hand her a light blue square of tissue paper before turning her attention back to the silver patterned gift wrap paper she had spread out in front of her.

Rose looked from the paper Vivi was meticulously folding, "Is this all from the birthday gifts?"

"Yeah," Seth watched Rose as she folded her paper until it was a small square, "Leah saved everything. She always does that, I don't know why."

"To recycle," Vivi finished drawing shapes on her folded paper, handing it to Seth, "It helps the environment."

Seth let out a chuckle escape him as he picked up the scissors.

"What's funny," Vivi tilted her head, her long curly hair sliding over her shoulder as she stared at him.

"I'm sorry," Seth chuckled again as he snipped out what she had drawn, "It's just that when I was three, I didn't care about the environment."

Vivi's eyebrows dipped into a vee, "Why not?"

Rose giggled as Seth explained with a smile, "Because I didn't even know how to pronounce environment much less what it meant."

Taking a pair of scissors from a box on the middle of the table, Rose told Seth with a smile, "But Vivi isn't a normal three year old, Seth."

Vivi frowned at that, looking from Seth to her aunt then back as he reached out to gently tweak her nose as he told her, "That is very true. After all, only extra-ordinary three year olds would be discussing the deficit margin concerning our national debt."

"You think that's strange," Rose cocked an eyebrow at him as she snipped away at the folded tissue paper, "I almost freaked out when I heard her speaking fluent Italian after four days of being there."

"You speak fluent Italian," Seth turned to look at Vivi, his mouth slightly opened in shock.

"_Sì, mi do…it di davvero non che è difficile, essendo in grado di raccogliere le lingue,"_ Vivi smiled at him, letting out a giggle at the way his brown-green eyes grew wide. ***Yes, I do. It's not that difficult to learn new languages.***

"Wow," Seth blinked a few times, "Okay, that's too cool…you're going to have to teach me."

"Okay," she smiled at him brightly before turning her attention back to what she had been doing.

"Where's Marc," Rose asked as she set the scissors aside, carefully unfolding her tissue paper.

"At Leah's," Seth handed Vivi her cut up snowflake, taking the next one she had prepared for him to snip at, "He's trying out his tricycle skills with Gabe and Brad. Leah called a few minutes ago, laughing so hard I had a hard time understanding her."

"Why?"

Seth smiled at the tilt of her head to express her curiosity, thinking her to be the cutest girl ever, "Apparently, the boys were racing their trikes, Marc and Gabe neck to neck with Brad hot on their heels."

Rose giggled at the image as she set aside her tissue paper, thanking Vivi for her exclamation of how pretty it was, "Does Bailey not have a tricycle?"

"She and Brad share one but Bailey didn't want to stay," Seth watched Rose take another piece of tissue paper, a red one, and carefully fold it until it was a small triangle, "Emily took her out for a mother-daughter day."

"That sounds like fun," Rose picked up the scissors, cutting little half-triangles and half-circles into the edges of her folded triangle, "I need to send a thank you card to your mother. Did you see the look on Marc's face when she pulled the tricycle out of the closet?"

"Same look Gabriel had when mom gave him his trike for Christmas," Seth set the scissors down to flex his fingers –they were starting to cramp from all the exact cutting, "You got a picture of it, didn't you?"

"Yes," Rose laughed as she unfolded her red triangle, "I'm looking forward to putting together a photo album…I think he even smiled in a couple of the pictures."

Seth chuckled at that as he turned to watch Vivi as she used her pencil to carefully poke a hole onto the top of each of her snowflakes.

"So what did you do with your morning," Seth asked, always interested in knowing what Rose did with her time.

"I took a walk around the reservation," Rose let out a giggle in response to the look of confusion on his face, "Leah asked me to do family photos for her and I'm trying to find the perfect spot."

"Oh," Seth's confusion cleared up, "Then go down to First Beach. When Leah was pregnant with Gabriel, she used to spend most of her time there. I don't know how, but apparently the ocean helped her deal with Rick's absence."

Rose tilted her head –so damn cute –giving him a look filled with curiosity, "Rick's absence?"

"Mm-hm," Seth nodded as he slouched in his seat in an attempt to get comfortable, "He may seem like a nice guy now but back then, he was an asshole."

Rose's eyes widened as a small gasp escaped her, Seth not quite sure why she was reacting that way until a little voice reminded him there was a child in the room.

"Seth?"

"Uh," he swallowed hard as he turned to look at Vivi, trying to figure out how to explain the word as she cocked her head to the side in a near perfect imitation of her aunt, "Yeah?"

"Do you have a dictionary?"

"Uh," his confusion was apparent as he thought over her question, "Yeah, I think in one of the bookcases in my room."

"Okay."

They watched her hop off her chair, skipping out of the kitchen towards Seth's room as she softly whistled a little tune of her own making.

Rose turned to give him a wide-eyed look, "I've never used that word so I'm not sure what exactly it means but I do know it's a bad one. If I hear Vivi using it…I'm going to hurt you."

Seth felt slight amusement at the idea of five foot two Rose attempting to hurt him, "Why would she use it?"

"Because the rule is they have to look new words up before using them."

Seth laughed at the way her heart-shaped face flushed a rosy pink, "Who came up with that ridiculous rule?"

"I did," Rose gave him a frown that looked more like a pout, making him think of a ticked off kitten –so freaking adorable, "I thought it a good rule…I came up with it the day Vivi called Marc a sexist."

Seth laughed harder as he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"It's not funny," Rose reached out to poke his arm, slightly surprised that it had no give, "That's the best way I could figure out how to keep tabs on their increasing vocabulary."

"Oh sweetheart," Seth took her hand, kissing the finger she had poked him with, "You're giving them leeway to use any and all words –for a child, that's not good. Even if they do know the meaning."

"Yeah, well," Rose shrugged as he laced their fingers together, their joined hands resting on the table, "If she uses that word in front of your mom or Leah, I'm going to tell them she learned it from you."

Seth gave her an open mouthed look of shock that had her giggling, "You squealer!"

She stuck her tongue out at him the way she used to do to her cousin Beto whenever he teased her, unaware of what that simple action did to his ability to think.

Seth wanted to lean over and cover her mouth with his, feel the tip of her pink little tongue slide over his bottom lip and into his mouth.

The burning desire to taste her, to discover the sweet promise of her kiss almost floored him as he fought against it.

Only her concerned words as she looked at him curiously brought him back from the brink of desire induced insanity, "Are you alright? You look like you're going to be sick."

Sick?

In the name of all that was holy and sacred, he was sure that what he was going to be was dead.

He had no doubt that the one sided physical desire was going to kill him.

"I'm fine," he cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the huskiness, "Just thinking of what Leah would do to me if she ever heard Vivi say that word."

"I'd be more afraid of your mom," Rose gave him a cheeky smile as a loud gasp came down the hallway from Seth's room; "Leah can't run."

"Seth," Vivi's shrill voice was filled with shock and indignation, "Rick is not an anus!"

* * *

Hiking his backpack higher up his shoulder, he walked down the sidewalk towards the quad, catching sight of Mattie on the bench they've labeled theirs.

"Hey Mattie-girl."

She looked up as he dropped his book bag on the ground, sitting down on the bench next to her, "Seth, it's been a long time."

"Yeah," Seth ran his fingers through his hair, "What ya doing?"

"Filling out the paperwork for the audit…graduation is in six weeks. Crazy, uh?"

"Yeah, we're actually gonna get done," Seth smiled at her, thinking how much like a teenager she still looked with her hair pulled into that high ponytail she favored so much, "Are your parents coming for graduation?"

"Oh yes," Mattie nodded with a smile, excitement obvious on her face, "They got all excited when I told them I was accepted into the University of Seattle…I'll be working towards my Bachelor's and Master's at the same time."

Seth shook his head, not surprised to hear her plans…Mattie had always known what she wanted and pushed herself hard to get it, "So how's yummy rock climbing guy?"

"He has a name, you know," Mattie turned to look at him with twinkling eyes, her ponytail sliding over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I've heard a couple of them…mostly from Embry," he teased her, noticing something as he reached out to brush his fingers over the back of her neck, knowing he shouldn't but he just couldn't help himself, "Is that a hickey on the back of your neck?"

"What," the shock on her face was classic as she slapped her hand over her neck, giving him a frown that just made him laugh harder as the blush on her face deepened, "Oh God, this is embarrassing!"

"I see training sessions with Lance has advanced to a more…shall we say…intense level?"

"Shut up," Mattie punched his shoulder, her face turning an even deeper red, "It's really none of your business."

Seth laughed again, glancing down at his watch as he kept ribbing her, "I know it isn't but boy, it sure is fun to tease you…you should see how red your face is."

"Not funny…And he's doing fine."

"Oh, I bet he is," Seth let out another laugh as Mattie's face flushed again. Good for Lance –at least someone was getting some, "You tell him if he's anything but 'fine' to you, I'll be killing him."

"You'll have to get in line," they both looked up as Embry approached them, Mattie smiling as he leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"You guys are too much," she shook her head at them, leaning down to grab her book bag, shoving her paperwork and pen into it, "I'm sure Lance has no intention of being anything but fine to me…in fact, he's absolutely wonderful…really a great guy."

"As testified by the hickey on the back of your neck," Seth quipped with a grin, unable to hold back his amusement at the way Embry snapped his head to look at Mattie, his voice a combination of shock, anger and jealousy.

"You have a hickey on the back of your neck?"

"Okay, I'm leaving," Mattie stood up, slinging the strap of her bag over her shoulder, "You two are horrid, horrid boys."

They both laughed as she walked away, her long ponytail swishing across her straight back, knowing she wasn't really angry at them –just embarrassed over the whole conversation.

"Looks like we're gonna have to have a talk with the arrogant ass," Embry stared after her for a few seconds before moving to sit next to Seth.

"He has a name," Seth stated calmly, laughing at the dark look Embry gave him, "Besides; didn't he already kick your ass once?"

"Yeah but I'm sure he couldn't do it again if it's you and me."

Seth found that amusing, recalling the story Embry had told him about Lance having some pretty cool moves reminiscent of Rick's…and just like Seth's first –and only –fight with Rick, Embry's cockiness over being a shape-shifter had been his downfall…the poor guy never saw the kick in the gut coming.

"Embry, my friend," Seth slapped a hand on his friend's shoulder as he stood up, grabbing his book bag, "The only way I'm getting involved is if he actually makes Mattie cry…and if she asks me too. So if you want to jump the gun and throw out some threats, you're gonna have to do it on your own…actually, take Julie with you. She's pretty darn scary when it comes to her friends…just ask Brandon."

Embry laughed at that, shoving himself to his feet, "Oh, I didn't have to…poor Brandon was nearly incoherent after he and Julie had that conversation. Heading to the admin building?"

"Yeah, gotta put in my hours," Seth hiked his bag higher up his shoulder, "Are you heading to the reservation?"

"After dropping off a book at the library, yeah."

"Do me a favor, will you?"

"Sure," Embry shrugged as if it weren't a big deal…which it really wasn't.

"Check on Rose for me –she's been walking all over the rez looking for the perfect spot and I believe she may be checking out First Beach today. Just make sure she gets home safe."

Embry nodded as he slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "Perfect spot for what?"

"Some photo shoot she's doing," Seth was vague on the details because he was more than certain that Rick would not be happy if Embry was present during their family photo taking time, "Anyhow, get her home safe. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Sure, sure."

* * *

"You know, Seth gets that look."

Rose turned to watch as Embry joined her, the crashing waves several feet away, "What look?"

"He gets this look on his face when he figures out a design that's been giving him trouble," Embry slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "Like he's figured out the solution to a life-altering problem."

Rose giggled as she turned her gaze back to the ocean, the sky painted a hot brilliant blue with swirls of pink and gold as it slowly sank into the crystalline waters, "Is that why he's up late at night?"

"One of the reasons," Embry moved to rest his weight on his right foot as he looked down at her, "So what solution have you come up with?"

"Photo shoot setting," she looked to her left, studying the forest line for a few seconds before looking to her right to study the craggy cliff jutting out of the crashing waves, "For Leah's family pictures."

"Pictures," Embry's eyes widened as he moved to face Rose, "Can I help?"

Rose looked up at him in surprise at the eagerness in his voice, "I don't...really have much equipment for you to help with save my lenses."

"I can carry those."

She chuckled, thinking he sounded like a child begging for a new toy, "I keep them in my camera bag and I usually carry that."

"I'll carry the bag for you," Embry knew he was begging but he had no shame. He needed a believable excuse to be at that photo shoot or Rick was going to make him leave.

"Are you interested in photography," Rose asked, confused over his eagerness to help her.

"I'm interested in this photo shoot."

Rose stared at him, not understanding what he meant by that but she couldn't say no to the puppy eyed look he was giving her, "Okay…I guess you can hand me my lenses when I need them. I'll have to teach you which is which and how to handle them."

"Awesome," Embry held on to his excitement, knowing she already thought he was a little on the left side of crazy, "You can teach me that now, right?"

"Uhm," Rose wasn't used to dealing with such open eagerness, taking a step back before agreeing, "Sure."

Embry gave a mental jump of elation as they headed towards Seth's place, noticing her slight hesitation as she looked over her shoulder towards the crashing waves, a strange look on her face, "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just…" Rose took a deep breath as she turned to look at him, walking a little faster, "I've been here before –"

"Yeah," Embry waved at someone heading up the road, "Julie's party."

"No," she shook her head, her hair brushing her neck as she gave the beach one last glance, "Before that…in a dream."

* * *

Seth was exhausted but he still had things to do before he could collapse into his bed.

There was dinner to make, a couple of loads of laundry to throw into the washer, fold the towels that have been in the dryer for two days now, help Vivi hand up her snowflakes and the string of white Christmas lights she wanted so she could have what she called "fairy lights."

Not to mention taking Marcos up to the mountains before bedtime, patrols with Quil at two in the morning and then homework.

Yeah, definitely a lot left to do with what was left of today.

Opening the front door, he stopped to curiously observe the scene before him.

"Seth," Rose's voice was filled with excitement as she pushed herself to her feet from where she had been kneeling, leaning against the coffee table with Embry at the other side, her camera lenses spread out across the dark wood surface, "How was school?"

"Long," Seth dropped his backpack on the floor as he closed the front door, "What are you two doing?"

"Embry's going to help me with Leah's photo shoot" Rose slid her hands into the back pockets of her jeans, "I'm just showing him what each lens is for."

Seth chuckled at the blush that was making its way up Embry's neck, "Oh, I would have loved to have seen the begging he did for that."

Rose's smile broadened as he moved towards her, kissing her forehead the way he did every day when he got home from school or work, "How did you know he begged?"

Seth laughed as Embry turned wide-eyed towards her, "Rose!"

"What," Rose couldn't help giggling as she shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret."

"Well, it was."

Seth laughed as he made his way into the kitchen, "She knows now…if she's any good at keeping secrets, Rick won't find out you weaseled your way into the photo shoot."

"I'm really good at keeping secrets," Rose said in a haughty tone as she followed behind Seth, Embry following after her as he called out, "I don't like the term weasel…I'd say I am supplying needed assistance. Every professional needs an assistant," he pointed a finger at Rose as she opened her mouth to respond, "No comment from you."

"I was just going to agree with you," she gave him a wide-eyed look of innocence that didn't last long, her laughter making Seth's exhaustion disappear.

"Where are the twins," Seth asked as he opened the refrigerator, looking at the contents in search of inspiration.

"At your mom's," Rose moved to stand next to him as he opened the freezer, wondering what he was searching for, "She's bringing them back before dinner."

"Good," Seth closed the freezer, heading across the kitchen to where the phone was.

"What are we having for dinner," Rose asked as she leaned against the refrigerator, Embry having taken a seat at the table.

"Pizza," Seth stated as he dialed, looking over at his friend, "Are you staying?"

"If I'm invited."

"Of course you are," Seth and Rose stated in unison, looking over at each other with a smile.

As Seth put in the order, Rose went about getting the table ready, pulling out plates from the cupboard next to the refrigerator.

"Rose, don't bother with the plates," Seth hung up the phone, answering her silent question, "I asked them to add paper plates and cups –one less thing to do."

"Okay."

"Hey, how about we make it a movie night," Embry looked from Seth to Rose then back, "I can go over to Leah's and see what kiddy movies she has."

Rose didn't say anything, just looked over at Seth and waited.

Thinking of everything he had to get done, he stared into her hazel eyes, seeing the childish excitement at the idea of a movie night, "Sure, go ahead. Bring Gabe with you while you're at it."

"Got it," Embry walked out through the back kitchen door, leaving Seth and Rose staring at each other.

"Gotta get some laundry done while we wait," he pointed towards the utility room as he walked that way, Rose close behind him.

"I'll help."

"Alright," Seth chuckled quietly as he opened the dryer, piling the towels on top of it, "Fold those while I throw in a load."

"What's so funny," Rose asked him curiously as she began folding the towels as she had seen Vivi do.

"Nothing, really," Seth tossed in his whites, catching a small red sock he was sure was Vivi's, tossing it back into the hamper as he looked over at her, "It's just that I realized I've never seen you do laundry."

Rose blushed as she folded a dark green towel, "I don't know how."

Seth stared at her in shock, not sure if he had heard her right, "What?"

"Vivi does the laundry," Rose muttered in self-defense as she took a blue towel, able to feel his eyes on her but too embarrassed to look up at him, "I don't know how to…how to do it."

Seth tried to figure out what to say, if there was anything to say at all.

Here was a grown woman being cared for and protected by two little kids…no wonder she was still a child herself.

"Come here," he took her wrist in his hand once she was done folding the last towel, pulling her towards him to stand in front of the washing machine, "You need to separate your clothes into whites, colors and delicates."

"Delicates," Rose looked into the washing machine, unaware of what her nearness was doing to him.

"Yeah," Seth looked over to the hamper where Rose's dirty clothes were, "Your…bras and…underwear…panty things."

"Oh," Rose leaned into the machine to pull out one of his socks, "Okay. Do socks go in the delicates?"

"No," Seth took the sock from her and dropped it back into the machine, glad he didn't have white boxers because the very idea of her pulling them out to ask if they were delicates was making the back of his neck sweat, "Socks just go with whatever color they fall under. When you're washing your whites, you turn this dial to hot wash, cold rinse."

"What does this dial do," she leaned over the washer to fiddle with it, her butt bumping against him.

He swallowed hard as he tried to take a step back but there just wasn't enough space.

He needed a bigger utility room.

"That's to measure out the amount of water according to the size of your load. Go ahead and turn it to medium."

"Okay."

A click, then she looked over her shoulder at him, "Now what?"

"Now, the detergent," Seth reached up for the box of detergent on the shelf over the machines, thinking she would move to give him space but she didn't.

His brain literally short-circuited at the feel of her body pressed from shoulder to hip against his front.

Grabbing the box, he quickly moved to the side, hoping she hadn't noticed his little…problem.

She simply stared at him, her wide hazel eyes full of innocent expectation as she waited for his next instructions.

"You," Seth cleared his throat before starting again, "You only use half a scoop –see, there's a marking here."

Rose leaned in to look, her hair brushing against his jaw, hiking up his temperature another few degrees.

Dear God, can his girl really be as oblivious as she seemed?

He threw in the detergent, closing the lid before reaching across to the wash dial, his arm brushing against the side of her breast, nearly giving him a stroke, "Sorry."

"For what?"

"Nothing," Seth took a deep breath before he continued with the laundry lesson, "You turn this dial to automatic wash the pull it out…colors need to be washed with cold water but it's basically the same thing. Except for your delicates –those need to be washed using the delicate cycle."

"This one," Rose pointed at the section marked delicate, smiling when Seth nodded, "This isn't so hard. I don't know why Vivi didn't teach me how to do this before."

"Did you ever ask her," Seth rubbed the back of his neck, needing to get out of there in the worst way but she was between him and the exit.

Rose shrugged as she picked up the folded stack of towels, "I never thought of it. I'm going to put these away."

"Okay," Seth nodded, waiting until she was out of the utility room before he followed behind, "I'm gonna take a quick shower."

"Won't the water be cold?"

Seth laughed as he walked into the bathroom, "I'm getting used to cold showers."

The door was almost closed when she called out, "Seth?"

He swung the door open to look at her, "Yeah?"

Rose smiled at him as she handed him a towel.

He smiled back at her as he took it, "Thanks."

* * *

The movie was half through and Seth felt like he was about to pass out.

Slouching deeper into his end of the couch, he worked hard at keeping his eyes open but it was a losing fight.

He jerked at the brush of a small hand over his, looking over at Rose as she smiled at him, "Why don't you stretch out?"

Looking at her side of the couch then at the small space between them, he pointed out, "There's not enough space."

"Sure there is," she patted her thigh in invitation, "You can rest your head here."

He knew it was going to kill him being that close to her but there was no way he was going to pass up on that offer.

Stretching out with a sigh, he rested his head on her lap, the curve of her thigh giving his neck much needed support.

Looking over at Embry, he smiled at the sight of him with Vivi sprawled over his chest, Gabriel stretched out on the floor on his stomach on one side of Embry, Marcos on his back at the other side.

A shiver made its' way down his back as the sensation of Rose's fingers sliding through his hair brought his attention back to her.

Closing his eyes, he could feel the stress slowly bleeding out of him as she continued to play with his hair.

Another sigh escaped him as he felt that shiver again, his scalp tingling as her fingernails gently scraped over his scalp.

Oh, God, it felt like he was slowly being set on fire, one nerve at a time.

This was blissful hell, for sure, and despite the torture of having to take only what was given, it was definitely better than what he had before she came into his life.

He opened his eyes in response to her giggle, looking up to see her staring down at him with a smile, "What's so funny?"

"You're purring," Rose stroked his forehead before running her fingers through his hair again, "I had a puppy that used to do that whenever I scratched behind his ears."

"Mhm," Seth closed his eyes, turning on his side in hopes that she would scratch the back of his head, "Dogs don't purr, honey."

"Sissie did," Rose slid her fingers down the back of his neck, "And you do too."

Seth was going to point out that she had just called him a dog but he couldn't talk anymore because he forgot how to.

Without even trying, this sweet girl –so oblivious it wasn't even humorous –had just found his one weak spot, a place no other girl in his past had ever discovered.

He let himself sink into the amazing haze, her fingers stroking the back of his neck in a slow steady rhythm that completely disconnected his thoughts from the way his body felt, letting him just wallow in the bliss that kept growing with every stroke.

He wasn't even aware of falling asleep until he felt a slight nudge on his shoulder.

Opening his eyes, he looked up at Rose to find her asleep, her head at an unnatural angle he thought must be uncomfortable, one arm resting on her stomach –fingers still in his hair –the other draped over his shoulder.

Looking away, he caught Embry's gaze as the guy picked up the pizza boxes on the coffee table they had pushed to the side.

"What time is it," he asked softly, not wanting to wake his little girl up.

"One thirty in the morning," Embry whispered back, straightening up to look over at Rose, "She fell asleep about an hour ago. I already tucked Vivi and Marcos into their beds upstairs."

"Where's Gabe," Seth took Rose's arm and slowly moved under it to sit up.

Embry nodded towards the armchair where Gabe was curled up under a blanket, "Let me finish picking all this up and I'll take him back to Leah's."

"Don't worry about picking up," Seth stretched, his back popping, feeling completely rested –ah, what a girl rubbing just the right spot in the back of a guy's neck could do, "I'll take care of it later. Just take Gabe home –Leah's probably pacing the floor."

"Want me to wake her up," Embry nodded at Rose as he took the pizza boxes into the kitchen.

"Nah," Seth reached out to brush her hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear with one finger, "I'll carry her to bed."

Getting up, he gently scooped her into his arms, smiling as she turned her face into his chest, softly mumbling, "Don't drop me."

"Never," he promised, kissing her forehead as he made his way down the hall towards her bedroom.

Balancing her weight on his thigh, he pulled back the covers before placing her on the bed, glad she was already wearing her pajamas, which consisted of purple flannel pants and a tie-dyed t-shirt with a peace sign at the front.

She snuggled into her pillow, her hair a dark halo around her head.

Sliding his fingers into her hair, he cupped her cheek, stroking his thumb over her bottom lip, smiling in response to her own smile.

Leaning down, he whispered good night into her ear before kissing the corner of her mouth, wishing he had the guts to kiss her lips but if he was honest with himself, he wanted their first kiss to be eagerly and willingly given to him by her.

That is, if they ever even got to have a first kiss.

Tucking the covers around her, he stroked his fingers over her bottom lip before turning to walk out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He walked into the living room as Embry was picking Gabe up from the armchair, "Hey, would you be willing to take over my patrols with Quil? I've still got homework and I need to get some stuff done up in Vivi's room."

"Sure," Embry tossed the blanket over Gabe, "I'll drop Gabe off and meet up with Quil. You really need to figure out a way to manage your time better."

"School's almost over –"

"Yeah but then we start again in August."

Seth didn't say anything, simply took the full bag of trash out of the can, following behind Embry as they walked out of the house.

"You did send in your application to Seattle, right?"

"Did you?"

Embry didn't answer, the image of the blank application on his desk flashing through his mind.

Seth tossed the bag into the garbage can, not saying anything because he had an equally blank application in one of his desk drawers.

What the hell had happened to them?

They had made plans to head off to Seattle, share an apartment and work on their degree in the engineering program in between the girls and parties.

"Do you think we'll regret it," Embry didn't look at Seth, simply kept his eyes on the forest line, "Not following through with what we wanted to do?"

Seth looked over his shoulder at his house, automatically picking out his little girl's window, smiling at the rhythm of her steady heartbeat, "I won't…you?"

Embry shifted Gabe in his arms, glancing to the left side of the woods where he knew Rick was waiting, "I don't think I will…but I guess I'll have to see. Did you hear Collin got his acceptance letter?"

Seth chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest, "Bet he's over the moon."

"Oh yeah. He's taking Lyn up to SU next weekend for his meeting with his adviser."

"Good for him," Seth thought back on that day Collin had first laid eyes on Lyn, "He sure figured out how to win her over, huh?"

"He said all it took was chocolate ice cream, a week of dog-sitting and an Anatomy session that resulted in an A plus."

They both laughed, Seth giving Embry's shoulder a friendly slap, "If only they were all that easy. You gotta go before Rick starts barking at you and I have to finish that last Lit paper."

"Alright, see you later then."

Seth watched him go, staying outside long after he turned the corner.

Breathing in the pine smell that was carried his way by the cool breeze, he looked up at the dark sky, the quarter moon high, stars littered across the velvet sky.

Was he going to regret it, not going to Seattle to finish his studies?

He had said no to Embry without hesitation.

But as he thought about it, he couldn't stop the wondering of what his future was going to look like now that his plans were being pushed to the wayside.

Was she ever going to grow into the woman he needed her to be?

A woman that would be able to completely fulfill him and not just parts and pieces.

Granted, having her in his life made it so much richer and fuller than before yet it also made it painful.

Why couldn't he see her as Quil saw Claire or the way Collin saw Lyn?

Oh, right.

Because she was a fully grown woman –emotionally stunted, yes, but a woman nonetheless.

And he was a selfish asshole for wanting more from her than what she could give.


	56. Chapter 55

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Sorry it took a while! Had a busy weekend...and the coming one will be just as busy. I'm going to be taking my LSATs (law school admission test) this coming Saturday so bare with me if it takes me longer than expected to update. Also, I got myself a new truck that I'm going to be paying off for the rest of my life which means I'm going to be picking up as many extra shifts at work as I can so that may also cut into the weekly updating. Please, be patient with me and continue to read and review because without you, I won't have any inspiration left to continue.**

**Gaby, Ses, Lynn -I love you all three.**

**Everyone else -I love you too and would love you even more once you start leaving constant reviews.**

**As always, Read, enjoy as you go and review!  
**

**Chapter Fifty-Five**

_Rosa smiled as the sun-rays touched her cool skin, the dark sky growing lighter as the breeze ruffled her skirt, the fabric silky against her legs._

_Looking down, she wiggled her toes, smiling at the shifting pebbles under her bare feet, their smooth edges tickling her soles._

_This was such a beautiful place, humming with an energy she was certain was magic. It couldn't possible get any better than this._

_As soon as she thought that, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her from behind, the dark skin like hot silk against her own._

_Reaching up, she gripped his forearm, studying the interesting contrast of her lighter skin against his._

"_I wish I had your coloring," she softly whispered without thinking, the warmth radiating from his skin soaking deep into her soul._

"_Why," his breath tickled her ear, "Your own coloring is beautiful…you're beautiful Rosa Maria."_

_She felt a chill run through her body, unfamiliar yet exciting, "You really think so?"_

"_I'd never lie to you," his lips brushed against the side of her jaw, causing another chill to rush through her, "I'll always tell you the truth."_

_She didn't look up to see his face because she could hear the sincerity in his voice, quietly asking him as she leaned her head back against his broad chest, "Do you love me?"_

_The silence was alive, almost electrifying as the sun finally broke away from the horizon, the sky fading into a perfect powder blue._

"_With everything in me."_

Rose let out a sigh as she turned to her side, her vision blurry as she looked over at her bedside clock.

Almost seven in the morning.

What a strange dream, she thought to herself as she tossed her coverlet aside, sitting up and arching her back, arms stretched over her head.

Dropping her hands to her lap, she stared out her bedroom window as she thought over her dream.

Who was the man holding her?

He sounded familiar yet…letting out another sigh, she got to her feet, reminding herself that she had a very busy morning and there was no time to waste on thinking of a silly dream and its meaning.

Besides, it was more than likely induced thanks to that bedtime story she and Vivi had made up last night.

Quietly making her way across the hall and into the bathroom, her robe over her left arm, she softly giggled at the sound of Seth's soft snores.

Wednesdays were what he called his lazy days and for that reason, she always made sure to be as quiet as possible so that he could sleep in…but no matter how hard she tried, the sound of his soft snores always made her giggle.

Softly closing the bathroom door, she reminded herself that the poor guy needed to rest…he deserved it what with all that he did –half of it she didn't even know about, she was certain.

* * *

_It was heaven having her in his arms, her small hands sliding over his forearm, electric trails left behind where her fingers skimmed._

"_Do you love me," he whispered into her ear, kissing the soft spot behind her small earlobe, his arms tightening around her in response to her shiver._

_Burying his nose into the crook of her neck, he breathed in deeply, her unique smell completely clouding his thoughts._

_He felt her turn in his arms, felt her cup his face in between her small hands but he didn't open his eyes._

_No, he didn't want to open them and discover that the feel of her soft lips against his was a dream._

_He wanted –no, he needed this to be real._

_As she pressed her lips against his, he slid his hands down her back to gently grip her small waist. He needed to keep his hands on her so she wouldn't disappear on him._

_Her bottom lip slid over his as she tenderly kissed his upper lip, the soft movement setting his heart to racing._

_Taking a deep breath, he kept his eyes closed as his fingers flexed into her soft skin, her soft words sweet against his lips._

"_With everything in me."_

His eyes snapped open, his breathing coming fast as he stared up at the ceiling, trying without success to curb the hot feelings rushing through him.

A dream.

Just a dream…

Son of a bitch!

He turned in his bed, punching his fist into a pillow, breathing hard as his entire body shook, his control over his frustration almost slipping.

Gripping the pillow, he took a deep shuddering breath, the sound of her voice carrying down the hallway, weaving itself around his desire like silk ribbons.

He had to have patience…so much of it, obviously.

With a heart-felt groan, he rolled out of bed, throwing his pillow across the room in an attempt to let go of his frustration.

It worked –not much but enough for him to get up and grab his stuff to get into the empty bathroom.

Patience was a long way coming after all but a cold shower was going to help him now.

* * *

"And that's how you make oatmeal," Vivi stirred the pot on the stove, the heat on low as she looked over at her aunt with a bright smile.

"Doesn't seem so hard," Rose looked into the pot, nibbling her bottom lip as she studied the thick contents, "I'll give it a try tomorrow for breakfast."

"Oatmeal," Vivi arched her eyebrows as she turned the burner off, climbing down from the chair she had been standing on, "Two days in a row?"

"Sure," Rose gave her a strange look, wondering what the big deal was, "Why not?"

Vivi opened her mouth but the sound of a ringtone cut her off.

Running into the living room, Rose quickly located Seth's cell phone on the coffee table on top of his opened Ethics textbook.

She wasn't sure if she should answer it but she was certain that if she didn't, Seth would wake up and she didn't want that. He needed to sleep a little longer.

Picking it up, she flipped it open, "Hello?"

"_Uh…who is this?"_

Something hot and unfamiliar rushed through her at the sound of the girl's voice, "This is Rose."

"_Oh, Rose! Hey, this is Julie."_

"Oh," Rose looked towards the hallway as the bathroom door closed, "Hi Julie. How have you been?"

"_Wonderful…my CD is out and I'm already starting to work on a second one."_

"Yeah," she looked over her shoulder towards the sound system Seth had in the living room, the case resting on top of a stack of CDs, "We got the copy you sent…Vivi listens to it all the time."

A throat cleared followed by awkward silence then, _"I'm glad she likes it. Is, huh, Seth around?"_

"I think he just got into the shower. Do you want me to –"

"_No, no,"_ a small chuckle came through the line_, "Definitely do not want that. Listen, I just wanted to tell him that I'm going to be on TV this Thursday night…the Ellen DeGeneres show…it's going to be my first live interview."_

"That's wonderful," Rose exclaimed in genuine excitement, "Leah told me your songs are moving up the charts."

"_Yeah, they are. My manager arranged the interview to promote the CD…and my upcoming tour."_

"That's even better! Where's your first concert?"

"_Florida –Miami then Orlando."_

"Well, good luck with the tour," Rose sat down on the sofa, mindlessly flipping through Seth's text book, "Listen, Julie…uhm…I don't want to come off as egotistical or anything but if, uhm…if you're asked about the CD artwork, could you please not mention my name?"

"_Why? It would be good publicity for you."_

"Uh, yeah," Rose closed the book with a slight snap, "I don't need the publicity and I definitely don't want anyone to know where I am."

"_Oh…well, uhm…okay then. I won't mention your name. Listen, I have to go. I have a photo shoot in half an hour so…tell Seth about the show and that I said hi."_

"Okay, I will. Bye Julie."

"_Yeah, bye Rose."_

Snapping the phone shut as the bathroom door opened, it began to ring again as Seth stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his hair.

Without thinking, she flipped it open to answer it, "Hello?"

"_Whoa,"_ a deep chuckle followed the greeting,_ "Voice is a little too sexy for this to be your phone."_

"Excuse me?"

"_I'm sure I dialed the right number being that I pressed the speed dial. Is Seth around?"_

"Uh, yeah. He just got out of the shower."

Another deep chuckle, _"Must have been a very good morning for him…bet he enjoys waking up to that accent of yours."_

Rose was seriously confused, having no idea as to what the person on the other end of the phone call was talking about, "Excuse me, who is this?"

"_I'm Lian, Seth's cousin. And you are?"_

"Uhm," Rose looked up as Seth came out of the kitchen, having gone into the utility room to throw his dirty clothes and wet towel into the hamper, "I'm Rose, Seth's roommate."

"_Roommate,"_ Lian chuckled as if he had some secret Rose didn't know about, _"Right."_

Pulling the phone away from her ear, she gave it a look of confusion before holding it out to Seth, "It's your cousin…he's a strange man."

Seth chuckled at that as he took the phone from her, watching as she walked back into the kitchen.

Placing the phone up to his ear, he barely got a hello out before Lian started in on him, _"So…got yourself a Spanish senorita to replace your long legged redhead, uh?"_

"It's not like that –"

"_Right. She answers your phone, which I know you keep on the bedside table –"_

"I left it in the living room –"

"_Probably forgot it in the heat of the moment. Tell me, does she go off in Spanish when you ban –"_

"Will you shut the fuck up," Seth practically yelled, shoving his fingers into his already dry hair as he made his way outside through the front door, "First of all, I don't want you talking about her like that and second –not that it's any of your fucking business –she has her own room because we don't do that. So keep your commentary to yourself or don't ever mention her again."

"_Whoa,"_ a brief silence followed the stunned exclamation before he cleared his throat, _"I'm sorry, I…wasn't aware you had feelings for her…quite frankly, I thought you were hung up on that red-head working hard at knocking me off the number one spot on the charts."_

"Julie and I are just friends," Seth leaned against the porch railing, "As for rose, she's…"

The silence was heavy, riddled with the frustrating emotions that were growing inside Seth, Lian able to pick up on them, _"Frustrated much?"_

"You have no idea."

"_She's not ready?"_

Seth rubbed the back of his neck, "Not only is she not ready, she's completely oblivious."

"_Ouch,"_ Lian worked hard at keeping the amusement out of his words, knowing his cousin wouldn't appreciate the humor in the situation, _"So…what are you doing about it?"_

"Lots of cold showers."

"_Uh…ever thought of giving yourself a hand?"_

Seth felt horror wash over him before exclaiming, "No! I haven't needed to do that, ever. I'm not starting now."

Lian couldn't hold back the laughter anymore, _"Yeah but before, you always had some willing broad spreading her legs for you. Now, you're a one-woman man that isn't getting any which is leading to a serious case of blue balls."_

He pulled the phone away to look at it in disgust before saying into it, "You have a seriously skewed view of women…that's just wrong, man."

"_Yeah, I suppose it is,"_ Lian let out a sigh before a chuckle escaped him, _"But unlike you, I'm getting laid…daily."_

"Bragging asshole," Seth pushed away from the railing, watching as Marcos came up the drive, "What were you calling for, anyway?"

"_To brag, of course. Anyway, I'm heading to Australia at the end of the month. I know I said I'd be there at your graduation but this is prime time for a world tour –"_

"A world tour?"

"_Yeah, dude. My music is hitting it big and it's time to go international. We're going to be in Australia for a month, hitting Sydney, Queensland, Brisbane, Melbourne and Gladstone then from there we're going to Japan, England, France, Greenland, Canada and end in Hawaii."_

"That sounds exhausting," Seth ruffled Marcos' hair as the boy passed him to go into the house.

"_It's going to be a fucking party, cute groupies all over the place to keep me entertained. Anyway, it's going to take most of what's left of the year so I thought I'd call and explain in advance."_

Seth turned as the front door opened, Vivi sticking her head out to smile at him, "Breakfast is ready!"

"Thanks Ladybug, I'll be right in."

"Okay!"

A brief silence from Lian then, _"Ladybug? You have a child in the house?"_

Seth rolled his eyes at the sound of incredulity in his cousin's voice, "Yeah, Rose's niece. She and her twin brother took over the upstairs bedrooms."

"_You've got kids living in your house? What the fuck are you doing with your life, dude? No wonder you're not getting any."_

"Shut your mouth, Lian. And I do with my life as I please; after all, it is my life. Anyway, don't worry about the graduation, saves me a stamp. I have to go, breakfast is on the table."

"_Hey, dude, wait!"_

Seth let out a deep breath, somehow knowing his cousin was about to say something stupid that was just going to piss him off, "What?"

"_Now that you're hung up on the Spanish cutie, is the red-head available?"_

Seth's eyebrows lowered into a vee, "I thought you were dating that Puerto Rican beauty."

"_Maili? Oh yeah, we've been hot and heavy for two months now."_

Seth's frown turned into a scowl, "Then what do you want with Julie?"

"_I like keeping my options open,"_ Seth could practically hear the smirk on his cousin's face, _"Besides, I'd like to take the princess down a notch or two."_

"Afraid of the competition?"

"_Competition,"_ Lian scoffed at that, _"Please. The only reason she's moving so fast up the charts is those tight blue jeans she likes to wear."_

Seth laughed at that, "You yourself said she had a voice sexier than Wynona Ryder."

"_She does…but the fact that she looks like she's begging for a good fuc –"_

"No," Seth's humor vanished instantly, "No, she's not available to you. Not now, not ever. You stay the fuck away from her, you hear?"

"_Possessive much?"_

"No, just looking after those I care about. I'm serious, Lian, you get anywhere near her and I will kill you."

"_Alright, alright,"_ Lian chuckled, knowing his cousin wouldn't kill him yet not quite certain whether he wouldn't maim him, _"I'll stay away. Maili's got enough tricks to keep me busy for a good long while…besides, snotty bitches aren't my style."_

"You're an asshole, Lian."

"_Yeah and yet…I'm the one getting laid."_

Seth said nothing more, simply shutting the phone off and sliding it into the pocket of his jeans as he made his way into the house, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

The tension that had gathered between his shoulder blades disappeared at the chatter coming from the kitchen, smiling as he walked in and pulled out his chair, sitting down as Rose got up to grab his food, "What's for breakfast?"

"I taught Tia Rosa how to make brown sugar and cinnamon oatmeal," Vivi answered with a smile as she scooped up a spoonful and stuck it into her mouth.

"That sounds good," Seth watched as Rose carefully placed two pieces of bread into the toaster, her concentration over such a simple task making him smile.

"It is good," Marcos slurped the last of his oatmeal from his bowl, the spoon on a napkin on the table.

Vivi turned to glare at him, quietly scolding him, "Don't slurp your food, Marc."

Marcos placed the bowl on the table, pulling the napkin from under the spoon to wipe his mouth before he opened it to give his sister a retort but Rose cut him off quite effectively.

"I'm meeting Leah in an hour," she placed the bowl of oatmeal in front of him, a small hand resting on his shoulder, "We're going to do the first set of photos at First Beach."

Seth watched as Marcos closed his mouth, quietly glaring at his sister as he took a gulp of his orange juice, the little girl happily munching on her toast.

"Kind of early, isn't it," Seth asked as he dipped his spoon into the hot gruel, his shoulders tense at having her touching him, her fingers mindlessly playing with the seam of his shirt sleeve.

"The lighting is perfect at this time," Rose watched him as he continued to eat his oatmeal, "I want to do a second set out by the forest line and maybe even a third up by the cliff."

"Cool," Seth let out a small sigh of relief as she moved away to get the toast that had popped out of the toaster, "By the way, Dylan's dad is coming by today since I don't have class. He's going to take a look at the room, do some measurements and whatnot. He'll be able to give us an estimate at the end of the week."

Rose's face slowly went from curious to surprise then complete elation, Seth's simple pleasure in enjoying those changing emotions short lived as she placed the toast on the table, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek in exuberance, "Thank you!"

He knew, for certain this time, that he was going to die.

A kiss.

It was just a kiss on the cheek and yet, here he was strung tighter than a damn cat on a high wire –again.

"No problem," he cleared his throat, taking a gulp of his orange juice before continuing, "You can call your manager and get all the big stuff ordered…actually, I think Jace might need some of those measurements, especially for the plumbing."

"I already have a list of everything I'll need. Let me get that for you so you can give it to him –the measurements are included and I noted where I want each piece to go."

"Alright, that'll work," he said as he watched her run out of the kitchen towards her bedroom, tilting his head to the side as he got one last glance.

Yeah, tight jeans were definitely a necessary staple in any girl's closet…especially one with such a fine ass as –

He stopped mid-thought as he registered that the twins were staring at him, both of them sporting identical know-it-all smiles.

"What," he asked as he turned his attention back to his oatmeal, sounding slightly belligerent but that was only because he was feeling like a total pervert and it annoyed him.

"Nothing," the twins said in unison as they turned to look at each other with overly pleased smiles.

Seth had it bad for Tia Rosa…

* * *

Vivi never claimed to know everything –unlike Marcos –but she knew this much.

Seth was falling in love with Tia Rosa and she had no clue.

Gnawing on her thumbnail as she watched Tia Rosa take pictures of Leah and Rick, Gabriel hanging off his daddy's shoulders, she wondered to herself how to help Tia Rosa see the truth.

Seth was her sun, yes, but he was also her moon and her stars and her sky and her whole world.

How could she not see that?

She looked into his eyes every day and was completely blind to what stood before her –the very beat of her heart, the air in her lungs, the sound of her voice, the sight in her eyes.

He was hers just as she was his.

Dropping her hand, she giggled at the face Gabriel made at her as Rick swung him around into his arms.

Tilting her head, she thought it sweet when he leaned down to kiss Leah's belly, hoping Tia Rosa had gotten that shot.

There had to be something she could do that would help Tia Rosa see Seth as what he truly was.

The love of her life.

She felt her little romantic heart flutter as Gabe smiled at her, his arms wrapped around his mama's neck.

She didn't know how to help Tia Rosa see the truth; she was just a little girl after all.

Just because she saw all those colorful ribbons that tied one person's soul to another's didn't mean she had superpowers –unlike Marcos.

So what could she do?

Maybe if she told Tia Rosa about her ribbon –how it was a beautiful pink, so pale it glowed as it stretched between her and Seth, his end darker, brighter, burning as hot as the sun.

She always had to squint when she looked at Seth's end of the ribbon –the hot color was almost blinding.

Sometimes seeing all those ribbons was distracting, but she did love all the pretty colors.

Her favorite was the one tying Leah and Rick together. It was a brilliant turquoise blue that shimmered and pulsed with energy, especially now as Rick kissed Leah's forehead, his hands resting on her swollen stomach, Gabriel looking up at them, his arms wrapped around his mama's legs.

She enjoyed watching them because it was fun to see the threads weaving into a thicker ribbon, one she knew would be hard to tear apart.

Vivi's head snapped to the side as Tia Rosa called out for her macro-lens, Embry handing it to her and taking the one she handed in exchange.

Now, there was a strange connection, the ribbon between Embry and Leah.

Vivi always felt confusion over the gossamer thin ribbon, a pearly white that was translucent, stretching between Embry and Leah.

Shouldn't each person only have one ribbon connecting them to their soul mate? So how come Leah had two?

Shifting her weight, she crouched down to pick up a pink shell, smiling when she caught Gabriel staring at her.

He gave her that toothy grin that always made her insides feel strange, like she was a spool of golden thread slowly weaving itself around the silver thread that was Gabriel.

Their ribbon was just as translucent as the one between Embry and Leah, but it was shiny, gold and silver weaving into tiny chains, twinkling in the sunlight of their childhood.

She loved watching how the ribbon grew stronger, even with Marcos' constant attempts to sever it.

Right now, it was still bright with childhood innocence; nothing tainted or weakened the beautiful silver-gold color.

Slipping the seashell into the front pocket of her pink cover-alls, she straightened up as Leah turned in Rick's arms, leaning back into his chest, laughter escaping her at something he whispered into her ear.

How could Tia Rosa look at them and not want that for herself?

Someone that would love her unconditionally without reserve or doubt?

Studying the ribbon that was now wrapped around Leah and Rick, she wondered about that other ribbon that was as significant to her as her own.

Did mama and papa love each other as much as Rick and Leah?

She remembered everything papa had ever told her, how mama had been the sun in his dark sky, the reason behind his long existence…but she also remembered the guilt that tinted his words, the ragged end to his unraveling ribbon, the color dull and growing darker with every passing day, the taint of painful loneliness and heavy guilt sullying what must have been a pretty ribbon.

If they're love had been strong and true like Gabriel's parents, even death would have not been able to tear the ribbon asunder, right?

Vivi giggled to herself as she dug her toe into the colorful pebbles, her eyes going wide as she spotted a purple one.

Asunder –that was a new word she had just learned and had been looking forward to trying it out, although she had been right –it did sound strange.

"Vivi!"

The little girl let out an irritated sigh as she looked over her shoulder to watch her brother walk towards her.

Really, just because he was her brother, and had saved her life that one time, didn't mean he had the right to order her life as he saw fit.

If only she could make him understand that.

"What are you doing here," Marcos asked as a stopped a few feet away, his hands going into the front pockets of his khaki pants.

"I'm watching Tia Rosa take pictures."

Marcos' dark eyebrows lowered into a vee as he pointed towards his left, "Tia Rosa is over there."

Vivi rolled her eyes at him, "I know she's over there. I saw a pebble I wanted to I'm picking it up."

Marcos looked down, shifting his feet as a quietly studied the beach pebbles before looking at his sister, "They're all the same."

"No, they're not," Vivi exclaimed as she squatted down to pick up the purple pebble, nearly shoving it into his face in indignation, "See? This one's purple and that one over there is red and there's a yellow one there and here, there's a green one here."

Marcos shrugged as he stepped back, "They all look the same to me."

"Are you color blind," Vivi asked mockingly, her eyes growing wide when he simply shrugged.

Looking over at Tia Rosa, Marcos cocked his head to the side as he watched Rick chase Gabriel up the beach, Leah laughing as the breeze played with her long hair, the skirt of her blue-green dress swirling around her long legs.

She really was beautiful, with her eyes twinkling and her face glowing.

"Marc, what color are Gabriel's eyes?"

Marcos let out a sigh as he turned his attention back to his sister, "Blue."

"So you _do_ see color."

"They're light," Marcos tilted his head to the other side as he explained to her, "If they were any other color, like green, I would say they were brown."

"So you _are_ color blind?"

He shrugged again as he returned his attention back to Leah.

He wasn't color blind –he just liked occasionally messing with his sister.

Especially when she treated him like a child –telling him not to slurp his food.

Who did she think she was, anyway? His mother?

Just because she was older –well, was supposed to have been older –didn't mean she had the right to tell him what to do.

Like the other day.

She came into his room, wrinkled her tipped up nose and said in that snooty voice of hers that he needed to clean his room and keep it clean.

It was his room –he can damn well keep it however he wanted.

But try making her understand that.

"Vivi! Marc!"

The twins turned in unison as Gabriel ran up to them, his cheeks ruddy from the sea breeze.

"Mama is taking me for ice cream," Gabe stopped before them, looking from one to the other before settling his smile on Vivi, "Wanna come?"

"Are you asking both of us or just Vivi," Marcos watched as Gabriel turned to give him a look of confusion, mentally rolling his eyes, "Yes, we'll go."

"Cool," Gabriel looked at Vivi again, his smile growing, "I'll tell mama."

Marcos waited for him to do just that but he didn't move, simply stood there staring at his sister.

Slap him silly if she wasn't staring right back, giving him that shy little smile that made him want to gag.

They both made him sick.

"So you two want ice cream," Leah asked as she stopped a couple of feet away, Rick next to her, their hands joined between them.

"Yes," Marc nodded, looking away from their joined hands to smile up at Leah, "Gabe was going to go tell you but," he looked over at Vivi and Gabriel, fighting the urge to roll his eyes again as he turned his attention back to the adults, "He got otherwise sidetracked."

They laughed at that as Rick said with a chuckle, "Something tells me this won't be the last time."

"Mama," Gabriel turned to grin up at his mother as he jumped in excitement, "They're coming!"

"That's great," Leah ruffled his dark hair, enjoying his enthusiasm as she looked over her shoulder, "As soon as Rose and Embry are done, we'll head over to the ice cream shop."

"Embry's coming too," Rick groaned at Leah's nod, "Baby –"

"He helped Rose all morning. They're a team so we're treating both of them to ice cream."

Rick huffed in displeasure but he didn't say anything else, knowing once his wife's mind was made up, there was no changing it.

He looked down at the kids just as Vivi's face lit up as if a brilliant idea had just occurred to her, "Why don't you call Seth and have him join us?"

"That's a great idea, Vivi," Leah gave her a pleased smile as she dug her hand into the front pocket of her husband's jeans, the kids laughing at the way his eyes nearly popped out.

"Whoa, Leah _mou_," Rick gave her a teasing grin, "Not in front of the kids."

"Shut up," she said with a smile, kissing his cheek before dialing her brother's number.

Several seconds later, "Hey Seth, we're going to get some ice cream, wanna come? Yeah, all of us…we're walking there….Okay, see ya there then."

Closing the phone, she gave Vivi a big smile, "He's coming."

"Yay!"

They had no idea why she was so excited but her enthusiasm was infectious nonetheless.

Before long, all three kids were jumping and yelling, and if Leah hadn't been pregnant, she would have been jumping right along with them.

As for Rick –his laughter was rich, straight from the heart, as he realized there wasn't much that could make him happier than he was at that moment.

* * *

Seth found his wallet in one of the desk drawers in his room, sliding it into the back pocket of his jeans.

Picking up his keys to slip into his front pocket, a ding from his computer let him know someone was trying to connect via video call.

He thought about ignoring it but looking at his watch, he saw he still had some time…especially since they were walking to the ice cream shop and really, how fast could they be with three kids and a heavily pregnant woman?

Tapping the ENTER key to answer the call, his look of curiosity was replaced by pleasure, "Hey!"

"Hey Seth, how are you?"

"Doing alright," he pulled out his desk chair to sit down, "How about you? Everyone alright?"

"We're all doing great," Alice grinned at him, "Rosalie just about had a heart attack when she got that picture you send her. Smart move on your part to put Vivi next to the scratched up Mustang –the big puppy eyes she made were utterly classic."

"Did she see the tear on the corner of her eye," Seth asked with a chuckle as he leaned back.

"It's the only reason she's not at your front door demanding blood."

They both laughed at that.

"Anyway," Alice tapped some papers on the desk, her face turning serious, "I got several sketches done for you. I want you to look at them so you can make a choice, that way I can get started on it. I have four weeks, right?"

Seth looked over at his desk calendar, "Yeah, four week 'til graduation. Show me what you got."

"Okay now. I took the sketch you send me and used it as inspiration. Considering I'm excellent at eye-measurements, I came up with –this."

Seth's eyebrows rose to the middle of his forehead at the sketch that appeared on the screen, the pink dress –if that's what it was called –short from the bottom and sleeveless from up top, "No. Too sexy."

"Too sexy," Alice's face appeared on the screen as she set the sketch aside, surprised at his objection but not saying anything as she held up a second sketch, "How about this one?"

He tilted his head to the side as he studied the sketch of an off the shoulder dress, the sleeves stopping below the elbows, the bodice tight all the way down to an inch below the knees.

Imagining Rose in that dress nearly made his heart come out of his chest, "No. Too tight."

"Too tight," Alice's voice was slightly high as she turned the sketch to look at it, having thought it would look amazing on Rose's hour-glass figure, "Okay, how about this one?"

The sketch of a strappy dress with a slinky fit came on the screen, Seth's lips thinning as he studied the slit up one side and the side sketch of a scooped backline, leaving the back and shoulders exposed, "No. Too flashy."

"Too flashy," Alice was starting to lose patience, having designed all three dresses with Rose's body type in mind but obviously, she made the mistake of not designing with Seth in mind, "Seth, what exactly are you looking for?"

"Well," Seth rubbed the back of his neck, trying to dispel the images of Rose in those three dresses before he did something stupid and embarrassing –like standing up and letting Alice see his current situation, "Can't you do something that's a little closer to the sketch I send you?"

"Seth," Alice slapped the sketches on the desk, "That's a sketch of a six year olds' dress –with ruffles for goodness sake. Rose is eighteen –"

"Exactly," Seth shifted in his seat, looking down at his watch, "She's just eighteen…those dresses are for, like, twenty something year olds."

"Fine, fine," Alice took a piece of paper and held it up, "What about this one? It's my least favorite –"

"That one," Seth pointed at the screen unnecessarily, liking the flow of the skirt and the round halter top style neckline, "Do you think that you can maybe put some sort of sash or something around the waistline?"

Alice turned the sketch around as she picked up a pencil, her lips pursing in concentration as she made some quick strokes before showing it to Seth again, "Will this work?"

"Yes," Seth slapped his hands on his thighs as he imagined Rose in that dress, thinking that she would look beautiful and innocent in it…which is what she was, "That will definitely work…pink and white, Alice…just like the dress I told you about."

"I got it, I got it," Alice set the sketch aside, giving Seth a forced smile, "It's a good choice even though I would have picked any of the first three."

"Yes, but you're not the one buying the dress," Seth shoved himself away from the desk to get up, "And on that note, I have to head out. Just send the dress out once you're done, okay?"

"Okay, fine. Someday, you're going to have to let her grow up, Seth."

Seth force, having been about to cut the connection, taking a deep breath as he thought over her words before looking at the screen, "Yeah, but she's not ready to yet."


	57. Chapter 56

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: After two weeks, I finally completed this chapter. It was a bit difficult but it was successful! Collin and Lyn have arrived a new level in their friendship and believe me, it's quickly evolving in my head which means yay for them!**

**I've started the next chapter so I'm hopeful in getting that done by the middle of the week. My schedule has been changed which means I won't be updating on the weekends so much as during the week...basically, as they come.**

**Meanwhile, love to hear from you so please review as you read, after you read or when you re-read.**

**Gaby, Ses, Lynn -my dearies, I love you!**

**To my new reviewer, _wrhayter_, thank you so much for picking up my saga...from the first to this one, you've read through and in the last chapter, left me a wonderful review. I look forward to reading more of your reviews in the coming chapters...and the next installment as well.**

**As always, enjoy the chapter as you read it and please, please, review so you may inspire!  
**

**Chapter Fifty-Six**

The knock on the door echoed down the open hallway as the door of Lyn's trashy next door neighbor opened.

Collin kept his eyes on the door before him, his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans as he heard Lyn call out, "I'll be right there!"

"Hey there."

He didn't respond, just kept his eyes on the door as he waited.

"She's kind of young, don't you think," she moved to lean against the wall separating the doors, just a couple of feet away from him, "I'm sure you're getting tired of having to teach her how to please you."

He didn't say anything, just stood there as he patiently continued to wait.

"Come over to my place sometime," she reached out to stroke his chest, "I'll make you feel real good."

Pulling his hand out of his pocket, he pushed hers away as he turned his head to look into her blue eyes, "I recommend that unless you want to be treated like a slut for the rest of your life, you get yourself some self-respect."

"Sorry I took so…long," Lyn looked from Collin to Edith, her eyes going wide as he stepped towards her, leaning down to kiss the corner of her mouth, her heart beating hard as he smiled, "Not a problem. I'd wait forever as long as I'm waiting for you."

She didn't know what to say, simply moved to the side so he could go in, her skin turning unusually hot as he brushed his fingers across her arm before heading down the hallway into the living room.

Several seconds passed before Lyn remembered where she was, turning to look at a clearly pissed off neighbor, "Have a good evening Edith."

"Your boyfriend is a jerk."

Lyn opened her mouth to say he wasn't her boyfriend but what came out instead was, "That may be but he's mine. Good-night, Edith."

Closing the door, she turned the lock, her face turning red, hoping Collin hadn't heard.

Walking into the living room, she couldn't look his way, certain her face was still red, "Want something to drink?"

"Sure," he watched her out of the corner of his eye, successfully keeping himself from laughing at how shy she was acting, "Lemonade if you have any."

"Okay."

A few minutes longer than necessary, she came out with a glass, handing it to him before sitting at the opposite end of the couch.

Taking a swallow of his lemonade, he leaned forward to set it on a coaster on the coffee table before leaning back into the couch as he looked over at her, "Why so far away?"

"Uhm," Lyn couldn't help flushing, biting down on her bottom lip, "No reason."

Collin couldn't keep from smiling as he patted the spot next to him, "Then get over here."

Lyn still didn't look at him as she scooted over to his side, leaning into him as he stretched out his arm across the back of the couch.

For the past few weeks, they had been getting closer, emotionally speaking as well as to some extent, physically although Collin still didn't do more than hold her hand or cuddle her into his side while they watched a movie.

It had become something normal yet special but right now, she was feeling too shy to fully relax into him.

"What time is the show starting," Collin ran his fingers through her hair, hoping to help her relax.

Lyn looked at the clock on the DVD player, "In five minutes."

They quietly watched the commercial until the theme music for the Ellen DeGeneres' show came on, Lyn's excitement over seeing her sister on TV pushing aside her shyness, "Yay! This is so exciting!"

Collin chuckled always enjoying her natural exuberance, "Careful there, don't want another bruised rib."

Lyn turned to give him a wide-eyed stare, "It was an accident! And I apologized."

Collin chuckled as he tousled her hair, "But I never promised not to bring it up again. I mean, come on. What guy can say a five foot two girl bruised him because her football team was winning?"

"It was the Super Bowl," Lyn huffed in irritation as she crossed her arms over her chest as she drew her knees up to her chest, "People have done worst things than that, you know."

"Mmm," Collin slid his fingers into her thick blonde hair, tucking her head into his shoulder, "You are correct in that."

"Shh," Lyn shushed him as she pointed excitedly at the television screen, "Ellen's talking!"

He didn't say anything, simply leaned his head against hers.

"_And now, my first guest. She entered the music scene two months ago and has been climbing the charts at an amazing speed. Her single debut made it to the number one spot in six days…please welcome -July Star!"_

Lyn clapped excitedly along with the audience as her sister came on stage, looking amazing in tight black jeans, an off the shoulder red silk peasant blouse cinched around her narrow waist with a silver belt, red high heels on her feet and her long hair falling over her shoulders and down her back in loose curls, "Oh, look at her! Isn't she beautiful?"

"Not as beautiful as you," Collin grinned as her head snapped to the side, her eyes wide as she stared up at him, "Not bad to look at, though."

Lyn grinned as she tucked her head back into his chest, his jaw resting against her forehead as they turned their attention back to the show.

"_July, it's great to have you here."_

"_It's great to be here Ellen –and please, call me Julie. All my friends do."_

"_Awesome! I'm now a friend."_

_Julie laughed as she leaned against the arm of the plush chair she was sitting on, crossing her legs as she smiled at Ellen, "Of course, it's like I've known you long before today. My sister and I used to watch every one of your shows before I moved to New York."_

_Ellen grinned at Julie as she shifted in her own chair, "You and your sister are close?"_

"_Yes," Julie smile grew into a grin, "She's fifteen, doing a dual credit program that has her taking classes at the community college. She's also in several team sports year-round."_

"_Wow," Ellen leaned back on her chair, "So…no boyfriend, uh?"_

_Julie laughed at that, "Not exactly…there's this guy…he's really good for her. Helps her out with school work, gets her to practice, and takes her out for ice cream after she wins a game…"_

"_Sounds like a boyfriend to me."_

"_It does to me too but she insists they're just friends!"_

Lyn buried her face into Collin's chest, her words slightly muffled, "I'm going to kill her!"

Collin couldn't help laughing, unable to keep himself from kissing the top of her head.

Lyn looked up at him, hitting his chin with her forehead.

"Ouch," Collin reached into his mouth to touch the tip of his tongue, "I think I just bit my tongue."

"Well, that's what you get for putting your chin on my head," Lyn tucked her head under Collin's chin, her face slightly flushed as she tried to keep herself from laughing.

"_So tell me, how did you get to New York?"_

"_I flew here."_

_Ellen laughed as she leaned over to swat Julie's arm, "Very funny. What I want to know is how you got discovered."_

_Julie grinned as she straightened her long legs out, "I have this friend…he's a bit…well, he's a special guy…he tricked me into making him a CD of my songs, then send it to someone he knew in the music business. Before I knew what was going on, I was on a plane to New York."_

Collin looked down at Lyn's face, no longer paying attention to the conversation going on behind the screen as he watched her face while she continued listening to the show.

The more time he spent with her, the more he was growing to like her.

She was smart, funny, sweet and so tender-hearted he sometimes feared for her emotions in a world filled with cruelties.

Thank goodness for her natural sassiness…he was sure that it was her natural spunkiness that kept people from taking advantage of her, thinking she could defend herself.

He was one of the lucky few to be able to see her as she truly was –open hearted, giving and so beautiful she practically radiated –like a perfect polished pearl.

Sliding his fingers into her ash blond hair as she laughed at something said on the interview, he thought back on the last few weeks.

Lately, he'd been fighting the urge to kiss her –nothing else, just find the essence of his soul in the sweet taste of her lips.

But he held back because he wasn't completely sure she would be okay with it.

On his part…there really wasn't much beyond the desire to be with her, discover more of her secrets…kiss her perfectly shaped mouth…he supposed –if he had to be honest with himself –that in some way, he wanted to make sure she knew who she belonged to before he headed off to school in August.

He knew if he ever said it out loud like that, she was going to make him sorry for it but he really had no idea how else to say it.

He seemed to have a difficult time expressing himself to her in a way that she would understand…hell, there was no point in even trying to get all romantic because he had no idea how to do that.

All he would like to do is not end up shoving his big foot into his even bigger mouth…he had lost count of how many times he's done that since he first laid eyes on Lyn.

Thank goodness for her forgiving nature otherwise he'd be all kinds of screwed.

When it came to this –to a beginning of a relationship for them –he didn't want to screw it up.

Lyn let out a loud gasp, jarring him out of his musing as he turned his attention back to the television, "What?"

"Are you not paying attention," she pointed at the screen, looking up at him, "She sold a song to Usher and now he wants her to do the video with him!"

Collin laughed at that, knowing how much Lyn loved Usher's music –actually, Usher in general. Even though he's never been in her bedroom, he was sure she had at least one Usher poster up on one of her walls, "Seth's gonna flip."

Lyn gave him a look of surprise, "He likes Usher?"

"Yeah," Collin grinned down at her, his heart beating fast at having her smiling mouth so close to his own, "The pansy."

"That's mean," Lyn pinched his side as she settled her head back onto his shoulder, trying to listen to the conversation between her sister and Ellen but the blood was rushing so fast through her veins that she couldn't listen past the pleasant buzz in her ears.

There had been something in his chocolate brown eyes –in the way he looked at her that made her insides melt.

Lately, she had been wondering about him –about them. Was it possible that maybe, perhaps, he was starting to feel more than friendship towards her?

And if he was…was she ready for a relationship…especially one that would become long distance in a couple of months?

He was graduating in two days, had gotten himself a full time job here in Port Angeles to save up money for the coming school year…

Being honest with herself, she hoped –actually, she wanted a relationship to evolve…before he headed off to Seattle and all those pretty college girls that were sure to try and get their hands on him.

Granted, he had good enough taste in girls to completely ignore her slutty neighbor but not all girls were like Edith. What if some down-to-earth-girl-next-door Bobbie Mae caught his attention?

The only way she could be certain of that not happening was if they were seriously involved…right?

Would he want that?

Did he even know she wanted that herself? If not, how could she let him know without having to say it out loud?

"_Julie, what's the deal between you and Lian Young?"_

_Julie laughed as she tossed her hair over her shoulder, "I have no idea! I've yet to personally meet the guy but apparently, he has it in for me."_

"_He does indeed," Ellen nodded as she leaned forward, "Did you read that interview of his a few weeks ago? About his feelings concerning your immediate success and his opinion on how you were able to knock him off the number one spot in five days?"_

_Julie laughed as she nodded, "Yes…seems to me like he's not very good with competition…or maybe it just bothers him to be second to a girl."_

_Ellen laughed as she turned to look at the giant screen behind them, "Rumor has it he's the one to send in this picture of you to that tabloid…you know, the one that stated you slept with the CEO of your music label –as a way to get discovered."_

_Julie laughed as the picture popped up, pointing at it as she grinned at Ellen, "I saw that picture! That's not me…I don't have a tattoo on my shoulder –see?"_

_Tugging down the blouse over her shoulder, she turned to show the back of it as Ellen leaned over to rub her fingers against the smooth skin, "No make-up. Definitely not you…I must say if Lian is to blame for that, he's an ass."_

_Julie laughed as she re-arranged her blouse: "Right? Really, the whole thing shouldn't last long –he's heading off to Australia next week, so I've heard."_

"_Yeah, he's doing his first world tour."_

_Julie smiled at that, "Good for him. I really enjoy his music. I think he's an amazing singer and an even more amazing songwriter…it's a pity he doesn't like me even though he doesn't know me."_

_Ellen laughed, giving Julie a teasing smile, "I have a feeling that if you two ever do cross paths, you'll either shed blood or shed clothes."_

_Julie laughed, her face turning slightly red, "He's not bad to look at but…"_

"_But what? The boy is hot! Any girl, single or attached, would give her left boob for one night with him."_

_Julie laughed at that, "Well, that explains the large number of single boobed women in New York! In all seriousness…playboys just aren't my style."_

"_You might end up being the only double boobed girl left in America."_

_The audience laughed along with Ellen as Julie stated, "That'll make me abnormal for sure!"_

Lyn looked up at Collin with a frown, "Why is Lian Young saying mean stuff about Julie when he doesn't even know her?"

Collin could see the whole situation bothered her even though it was obvious her sister didn't take it serious.

Giving her a smile, he brushed his fingers across her soft cheek, "Some guys just don't like it when girls are more successful than them."

Lyn thought that over, plucking at his t-shirt as she softly asked, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Would it…" Lyn bit her bottom lip before turning her purple eyes towards him, "If I become a better doctor than you…would it bother you?"

Collin's smile slowly spread into a grin as he tapped her nose, "No…because I'll still look good with you by my side."

Lyn laughed at that, her face flushing as she shyly smiled up at him, flashing that dimple on her left cheek that always made him turn to mush.

"Let me ask you something," he reached out to hold her chin to keep her from looking away, "Why were you embarrassed…telling Edith I was your boyfriend?"

Lyn's face flushed a deeper hue as she lowered her eyes, "Because…well, because you're not."

"I'm not?"

Lyn looked up at him, a little confused at the surprised tone to his words, "No…I mean, we've talked about it –about sometime in the future, maybe but…we've never…you haven't –you haven't asked."

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Collin asked in a quiet voice, "Why did you and Aaron break up?"

Lyn's eyes widened in surprise at his question –he had never before asked anything concerning her ex-boyfriend, "We…I was thirteen when we started dating. We were close to two years when he began pressuring me about sex."

Lyn stopped, watching the flash of anger cross his face before he took a deep breath, "I should have hit him harder."

Lyn gave him a one-sided smile, "You shouldn't have hit him at all. Anyway, I told him no, explained how I didn't want to end up like so many of the girls in our school –pregnant with no career plans aside from being a teenage mother."

"That's understandable."

She blinked away tears that had welled up, "He didn't think so…told me there was nothing wrong with us having a baby –that he would marry me so I wouldn't have to do it alone."

"You didn't believe him?"

"No, I did," Lyn's smile was slightly sad, "Aaron loved me…he would have married me but…I realized he didn't really pay attention or cared about what I shared with him, how being a doctor was very important to me. So I called Daisy –"

"Daisy?"

"Julie's best friend," Lyn raised an eyebrow at him, knowing he knew who she was talking about, "She went through a fast track program and I wanted to know how to do that. Once I got that information and talked to Julie about it…I broke it off with Aaron."

"Good for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Collin grinned at her as he tucked her hair behind a small ear, "Being a doctor is not just something you want to do…it becomes part of what defines you."

Lyn smiled at him, unaware that a tear was slowly making its way down her round cheek, "You understand."

"Of course I do," he used his thumb to wipe the tear away, leaning forward to rest his forehead against hers, "It was more than just disappointment when I thought I was going to have to give up my own dream of becoming a doctor."

Lyn stared at him for a few seconds before asking, "What happened that made you think you would have to give up becoming a doctor?"

"I encountered something much more important –but it was still good to find out I can do both."

She didn't ask him to clarify that, somehow able to see in his warm eyes that he was talking about her.

Giving him a shy smile, she moved closer to him –if that were possible –as she whispered, "I'm glad you get to do both."

"With you by my side, Lyn," Collin cupped the side of her face, his nose brushing hers as he looked deep into her violet hued eyes, "I can do anything…you're it, Lyn."

She could feel her emotions welling up and knew if she didn't say something, she was going to start crying, "I'm not too keen on being a killer clown."

Collin stared at her in confusion before it made sense, laughing as he tickled her sides in retaliation, "You know well what I'm talking about!"

Lyn laughed as she curled up, trying to make him stop, "Okay, okay, I was just joking! Stop!"

Chuckling, he pulled her back into his arms, kissing her forehead, "You crack me up."

Lyn giggled, kissing his cheek without thinking before she looked up into his eyes, "So…at eighteen, you've decided that I'm the one you're spending the rest of your life with?"

Collin's mouth spread into a smile, "Yes…for me, you're it. There's never going to be anyone else but you…if you need to go to the other side of the world to search for someone better than me, I won't stop you…but I will be right where you leave me, waiting for you to come back because you'll never ever find someone that could possibly love you more than I do."

Lyn felt like her heart was going to burst open and fill her up with joy, have her floating away. It was a good thing that he was holding on to her, keeping her anchored to him, "You love me?"

"Yes."

"No matter what, you love me? Even if I have secrets I've yet to tell you, you love me?"

Collin touched her bottom lip with the tip of his finger, "No matter what, Madelyn Rou, I'm going to love you…nothing is going to stop me from loving you."

Lyn took a deep breath, blinking as she worked hard at not crying but she didn't succeed, rainbow hued tears running down her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tight as she felt herself expand from the inside out, knowing that this was it for her as well.

She had found true love…and she was so thankful at having found it with Collin, "I love you too…so much."

Collin's arms tightened around her for a few brief seconds before he pulled back to look down at her beautiful face, lifting his hands to wipe the tears away, "Lyn…"

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you?"

Lyn gave him a sweet smile that made him feel ten feet tall, "No one's ever asked before."

"I'll ask every time as long as you look at me like that," he leaned closer, dipping the tip of his finger into the corner of her mouth, "And smile at me like that."

"Collin…"

"Yeah?"

Lyn smiled as she reached up to cup his jaw, "Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

The laughter was free as they sat around the kitchen table, having finished the dinner Sue had prepared as a pre-graduation celebration for Seth.

"You're looking uncomfortable, Leah," Seth arched an eyebrow at his sister as his mother got up from the table, "You doing okay?"

"I'm fine," Leah shifted in her seat again, staring forlornly at the table as her mother continued to clean up, wishing she had the energy to stand up and help, "The baby's just riding really low."

"When are you due," Rose asked as she picked up the plates left behind by the twins and Gabriel, the kids in the living room playing with Gabriel's toys.

"The fifth," Leah let out a deep sigh as she shifted in her seat again, smiling tiredly at her mother as the older woman gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze, "But Rick's certain that I'll be at least five days late."

"How come," Seth watched Rose and his mother as they worked together to rinse the dishes and place them into the dishwasher, "I mean, what does Rick know that your doctor doesn't?"

"Apparently," Leah lowered her voice, knowing Rose was still ignorant of the truth concerning shape-shifters and Children of the Moon, "Because we conceived her on a full moon night, she is going to be born on a full moon night…which is on the tenth this month."

"Three days after Gabe's birthday," Seth chuckled, swallowing hard as he caught a glimpse of Rose bending down to fill up the bottom basket of the machine.

"Now that you've mentioned Gabe's birthday," Leah shifted in her chair again, reaching back to rub the small of her back, completely unaware of Seth's discomfort, "Would it be okay if I kind of piggy back on your graduation party? I just don't have it in me to do another party after tomorrows'."

"I don't see why not," Seth shrugged, looking over his shoulder at the sudden change in tone of the kids' playing noises, "Sadie and her fiancé did most of the work in setting up the party…just get a cake and some party hats and I'm sure he'll think the whole she-bang is just for him."

"I'll pick up some balloons and streamers," Rose offered as she returned to the table, placing a tray of cookies Sue had given her in the middle before she sat down at her place, "We can set up a long table and decorate it just for Gabriel."

"That would be great," Leah let out a tired sigh as she moved in her chair again, giving her mother a smile of thanks as she set a cup of coffee –decaf –before her, "Mom, would you be willing to bake the cake?"

"I would love to," Sue leaned down to kiss her daughter's forehead before she set the other cup of coffee at her sitting place, "I'll buy the ice cream too. Don't worry about a thing, okay?"

"Thanks mom," Leah let out another tired sigh as she turned her attention to Rose, chuckling at the look of pity the young girl was giving her, "Yeah, being pregnant is tiring. So how's that exhibit idea you had going?"

"Wonderful! I've already talked to Emily and Sam, as well as Jared and Kim. They're all for helping me with the exhibit in exchange for free family portraits."

"Exhibit," Seth's eyebrows lowered over his brown-green eyes, "What exhibit?"

"I got this amazing idea while I was doing Leah's family pictures," Rose gave Seth a bright smile of enthusiasm, about to launch into an explanation but the commotion in the living room cut her off.

"Not true," Vivi yelled at her brother, scrambling to her feet so she could glare down at him, "He can be my best friend too!"

"Not if you want the baby to be your best friend," Marc stood up, crossing his arms over his small chest as he made a big deal at looking down at her –he was just two inches taller but he thought it was enough to remind her that he was older and therefore, smarter, "You can only have three best friends. That's the rule."

"That's…stupid," Vivi's voice was starting to get that shrill edge to it, her face turning red as she stomped her foot, unaware of Gabriel scooting back to lean against the couch and watch them, "You're stupid!"

"I'm not stupid," Marcos' narrowed his eyes at his sister, scowling at her as he pointed at Gabriel, "He can't be your best friend if you want the baby to be your best friend…you already have Nika and me –"

"Well, then, I can give you up," Vivi gave him a smug look as Marcos stared at her in shock, "You're the one making up the stupid rule, after all."

"You can't give me up," Marcos growled at her, his little face turning red as he fisted his hands at his sides, "I'm your brother –I have a permanent spot on the list!"

Leah and Sue were working so hard at not laughing, thinking the whole conversation between the siblings utterly hilarious but Seth and Rose –those two weren't laughing because they knew where this fight was going and it was not going to be pleasant.

"You…you…" Vivi sputtered for a few seconds before she yelled at her brother, "You asshole!"

Rose gasped as she covered her mouth with both hands, her hazel eyes going wide as Seth's face blanched.

Leah and Sue turned their shocked faces from each other to Rose then Seth, somehow knowing their 'boy' was to blame.

The silence coming from the living room somehow let the adults know the kids were aware of the trouble they had just gotten into.

Rose's eyes moved from Seth's neutral face –which was still slightly pale –to those of Sue and Leah, wondering what to say.

She had, after all, threatened Seth with telling on him but now that they were actually dealing with this situation…

"Uhm," Rose cleared her throat as she moved her chair back to stand up, her face slightly rosy, "I'm…uh…going to go talk to the twins and…uhm…yeah."

Without giving the adults another glance, she rushed into the living room, leaving Seth behind with his mother and sister to explain Vivi's foul language.

"Yeah, uh…" Seth plucked the edges of his place mat, unable to look at his mother, "I'm…Vivi will no longer be reading the dictionary…or watching those mobster movies."

"Uh-uh," Leah nodded as she picked up her coffee cup, pursing her lips to blow across the hot liquid, "I take it she's been watching _The Godfather_?"

Seth shrugged as he straightened the place mat, "Maybe…I mean, I don't know what mobster movies play while I'm at school…but since graduation's tomorrow, I'll be able to pay more attention to the television show schedules…I'll limit them to Sesame Street."

"Right," Sue was working hard at not laughing as she spooned some sugar and cream into her cup of coffee, "That would probably be the best solution…and don't forget to hide the dictionary."

"Of course," Seth nodded, taking a deep breath before he got to his feet and headed into the living room, unaware that his mother and sister were trying so hard not to laugh.

"You think he's gonna survive," Leah asked her mother softly as she took a cookie from the plate, the sniffles coming from the living room letting them know discipline was being carried out.

"I think he's going to do just fine," Sue took a sip of her coffee, chuckling as she looked over at her daughter, "After all, you started using the word bastard after you heard your father say it…if I remember, you were three years old too."

Their laughter carried out into the living room, Rose and Seth looking at each other in confusion, not understanding why they would be laughing at this situation.

"But Seth –"

"No buts," Seth cut off Vivi's whine as he turned his attention back to the little girl, "First off, I told you never to call your brother stupid and second, you knew better than to use that word."

Vivi sniffed, rubbing her fist under her nose but she didn't say anything as Seth pointed towards the armchair, "Put your sweater on and as soon as we get home, you're going up to your room and staying there until you apologize to your brother."

She nodded, not looking at any of them as she walked across the living room, looking pathetically forlorn as silent tears rolled down her face, tugging her pink sweater on as Seth turned his attention to Marcos, who was still looking upset over the whole thing.

"You okay kiddo?"

Marc shrugged, blinking fast as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

Seth was able to see that he was upset but he wasn't going to say anything…at least not in front of Vivi. He was going to have to have some guy time with the kid so he could get all that emotion he was holding in out in the open.

"Let's go," he took Marcos' navy hooded sweater from Rose, handing it to the little boy as he watched Vivi drag her feet across the living room towards the front door.

"Uncle Seth?"

Smiling down at his nephew, he reached out to tousle his hair, "Yes Gabe."

"Are you gonna spank Vivi?"

Seth's eyebrows lowered as he crouched down to get to his nephew's eye level, "Does your mama spank you when you misbehave?"

"No."

"What about your daddy? Does he spank you for being naughty?"

"No."

Seth cocked his head to the side as he looked at Gabriel's serious little face, "Then what makes you think I would spank Vivi?"

"'Cause she said a bad word," Gabriel looked over at Vivi, his little face sad when she didn't look his way, simply stood by the door with her eyes firmly glued to her pink and purple sneakers, "Uncle Sam spanked Brad because he said shit."

"Gabriel!"

Gabe's blue eyes went wide as he turned to look towards his mother's voice, "Shit."

Seth couldn't stop laughing, falling back onto the living room floor.

Oh man…he had one crazy family!

* * *

A knock at her bedroom door interrupted her concentration.

Setting aside the wrapping paper, she called out, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Seth."

"Oh," she looked around her room, trying to find somewhere to hide the gift she was wrapping, finally shoving it under her pillows, "Hold on a second."

Making sure it was completely hidden, she picked up the scissors, wrapping paper and tape, shoving them under the bed before calling out, "Come in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Rose sat on her bed, running her fingers through her hair before tugging at the hem of her shirt as Seth opened the door, "Hey."

Seth smiled at her, seeing the edge of a roll of wrapping paper sticking out from under her bed, "What were you doing?"

She shrugged as she quickly glanced over to her pillows, "Nothing…"

"Right," Seth's smiled spread into a grin as he handed her a flat white box, a red silk ribbon wrapped around it and formed into a fancy bow, "This is for you."

"Why am I getting a gift," Rose took the box from him, scooting up the side of the bed so that Seth could sit next to her, "You're the one graduating tomorrow after all."

"Yes, true, but I thought maybe you would like something nice to wear for tomorrow," Seth sat down, watching her as she carefully removed the bow, setting it aside before taking the top off, a small gasp escaping her as she removed the white tissue paper to reveal the dress, "Like it?"

"This is…" Rose took the dress out, the pink and white fabric spilling over her lap to reveal the details of the dress, "Wow…it's…its beautiful…it looks…"

She stood up, holding it against her as she looked down at it, smoothing a hand over the soft fabric, her eyes welling up as she looked over at him, "It's just missing the ruffles."

Seth cocked his head to the side, watching her as she struggled at not crying, "Ruffles?"

"Yeah," Rose gave him a bright smile as a tear slid down her cheek, "It looks a lot like the one my grandmother made for my sixth birthday…I love it!"

"I'm glad," Seth stood up, reaching out to wipe the tear away with his thumb, "Maybe you can use that pink ribbon I gave you…it should match."

Rose smiled up at him, getting up on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek, "You're wonderful Seth."

He held his breath as she moved back, letting out slowly before placing a kiss on her smooth forehead, "So are you. Good-night Rosie."

"Good night," Rose watched him walk out of her room, closing the door behind him before she looked at her dress again, her heart tripping over itself as she thought about how thoughtful Seth had been…finding her a dress that reminded her of the good things in her childhood.

Moving over to her closet, she found a hanger, carefully placing her dress on it before hanging it up, stepping back to look it over.

Now it made sense, those pink flats Vivi had urged her to buy the week before when they were at the store looking for her dress.

Smiling, she hugged herself, spinning once around in elation before she skipped over to her bed, pulling out the gift she had been wrapping.

She needed to finish his graduation gift before going to bed…which meant she only had two hours.

That was more than enough time.

* * *

"Tia Rosa," Vivi popped her head into the room, smiling at the sight of her aunt brushing her thick dark brown hair, "We're ready to go…you look beautiful!"

Rose turned to smile at her niece, placing her hairbrush back on the surface of the dresser as she pulled the pink ribbon out of the porcelain box where she kept it along with her other small treasures, "Thanks…think you can help me with the ribbon? I don't know how to use it."

Vivi skipped into the room, wearing a tutu style dress of purple silk, a silver sash around her small waist matched the ribbons tying her hair back, purple ballet flats on her small feet, "You can wear it like a headband. Sit down; I'll help you with it."

Rose sat down at the edge of her bed, Vivi climbing up to stand behind her, slipping the ribbon under her hair, matching the ends before tying them into a neat bow, sliding it to the side until it was a few inches above her left ear, "There…you can wear the little pearl earrings we found at the store last week."

Rose turned to kiss Vivi's nose, "Thank you. Tell Seth I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay," Vivi jumped off the bed, skipping out of the room as she yelled out, "She's almost ready! And she looks _bellisima_!"

Rose laughed as she took out the little pearl earrings Vivi had mentioned, slipping them into her earlobes as she looked at her reflection.

Straightening up, she stared at herself in surprise, realizing that she looked…

Her eyes were wide and bright, dancing with a natural excitement, her skin sporting a hint of blush that was somehow enhanced by the pink of the dress's bodice.

Studying herself closer, she realized why she looked different.

There was no worry or fear in her eyes, no stress in the shape of her mouth.

She was…carefree…and pretty.

Laughing, she spun around once, enjoying the way her skirt twirled around her legs.

Now, all she wanted to know was what Seth thought of the way she looked…hopefully he too thought she was pretty.

* * *

Seth almost swallowed his tongue as Rose walked into the living room.

Smiling at him, she spun around, spreading her arms open as she asked him, "Do you like it?"

He swallowed again, trying to find his voice but it wasn't anywhere he could think of so he simply nodded, looking her over, noticing how the bodice hugged her breasts, the white sash enhancing her small waist, the skirt falling in graceful folds over her rounded hips.

He was going to kill Alice –for goodness sake, he had made it clear that the dress had to have the same air of innocence as Rose.

Instead, the little bloodsucking bitch had put together some concoction that screamed out sexy more so than those other dresses she had shown him.

"You don't like it," Rose's smiled dimmed slightly as she wondered about the way he was staring at her, almost as if he were mad about something.

"No, I…I do," Seth took a deep breath as he looked her over again, swallowing back a groan, "I…you look…dear God, you look beautiful."

Rose's smiled brightened as she smoothed her hands over her skirt, shyly responding, "Thank you…you look very handsome yourself."

"Yeah," Seth looked down at the black slacks and dark blue button down shirt he was wearing, "Thanks…here, let's get your coat on. We don't want to be late."

"Of course not," Rose moved towards him, slipping into the beige coat he was holding out, his hands gentle as he settled the coat over her shoulder, his fingers ruffling the edge of her hair as he whispered into her ear, "I like the ribbon in your hair."

Rose felt a shiver run down her back, slightly confused over it as she looked up into his brown-green eyes, "Thank you. Vivi helped me with it."

Smiling down at her, he squeezed her shoulders before stepping back, calling out to the kids, "Vivi! Marc! Let's go!"

"Yay!" Marc and Vivi appeared by the balcony, rushing down the stairs in excitement, "Let's go!"

Watching the kids rush out of the house through the front door, Rose right behind them, Seth grabbed his jacket, smiling to himself as he watched them get into the Mustang –freshly painted thanks to Rosalie's contacts.

That was his family...despite everything, he was one lucky guy.


	58. Chapter 57

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Oh my goodness, oh my goodness, oh my goodness. Done with this chapter, moving on to the next! I am scheduled to work today until Sunday, so patience my dears for the next chapter which is going to be a DOOZY! Just like that, in all capital letters. Anyway, a little more revelations, a bit more closeness and gifts! Always fun to give gifts.**

**Gaby -Love you! Thank you for keeping my secrets! Although, you almost slip several times.**

**Ses -I hope you're enjoying your trips! I look forward to your postcards and even more so to your reviews...so far, you've got two chapters to catch up on.**

**Lyn -honey, where are you? Haven't heard from you and I miss you.**

**Hilja -I miss you...just so you know.**

**My dear occasional reviewers -please, review more often because I love hearing from you too...Cindy, moani-sama, whittelily, Princess DripDrop, wrhayter, silverspear, thanni, Enchanted Skyline...there's so many of you that occasionally leave a review. I would love to hear more often from y'all!**

**As always, enjoy as you read and please feel free to review...it's my muse's bread and butter.  
**

**Chapter Fifty-Seven**

"Five bucks if you make her laugh by the end of her speech," Embry whispered to Seth as Mattie moved to the podium, having been chosen to give the commencement speech for their graduating class.

"Ten bucks to whoever gets her laughing first," Seth shook his friend's hand as he upped the bet, both of them nodding before they turned their attention towards Mattie.

Being that they were towards the beginning of the alphabet, they got to sit on the second row, without anyone in between them, so it was simple to work together at attempting to crack Mattie up as she valiantly soldiered through her speech, occasionally stopping to take a deep breath in an effort to not laugh.

Despite their dedicated effort, Mattie was able to keep her composure –barely –but still succeeded at not laughing, the end of her speech celebrated with applause from all of her fellow graduates.

"Well, that's a shame," Embry muttered as he too clapped along with everyone else, "I could have used those ten dollars."

"What do you need ten dollars for," Seth cupped his hands around his mouth to let out a loud _woo-hoot_, laughing when Mattie turned to look his way.

"I don't need ten dollars," Embry sat down, swiping at the tassel that kept getting stuck into the corner of his mouth, "I just said I could have used them."

Seth chuckled as he shifted in his seat, looking over his shoulder to locate his family up in the stands, "Your sister here?"

"Yeah," Embry looked up, finding his sister thanks to that large banner she and her fiancé had made, "She and Ryan got those foghorn cans –you know, like the ones we were told weren't allowed."

"They snuck them in," Seth laughed as he looked over to the stage where they were starting to call up each graduate, "Genius. Leah got each of the kids a cowbell."

"Classic," Embry chuckled as the usher urged their row to stand up, "I think our little section is going to be the loudest of all."

They laughed as they made their way up to the stage, the screams and foghorns going off as soon as Embry's name was called, the addition of the cowbells following soon after as Seth made his way across the stage to get his own diploma.

Looking over to where his family was, he couldn't hold back the grin as he watched the kids, all three standing on their chairs, waving the cowbells over their heads as Leah, Rick, Rose, Charlie and his mother waved homemade banners with his name on them.

The only one missing was his father –how he missed the old man.

As he made his way down the stage steps, he wondered what his father would say to him concerning the whole situation with Rose.

Would dad tell him to suck it up? Just help her be the child she hadn't gotten the chance to be.

Or would he say to grow a pair, go out on a limb and risk the slap on the face?

God, he really did miss having his father around–he had always been good for a laugh, a story or well disguised advice.

Despite the fact that he got along with Charlie, it just wasn't the same.

* * *

Seth and Embry made their way through the crowd of people, having just given Mattie their congratulations and gifts, as well as inviting her over to the party at the rez.

"If we hurry, we can still make it," Embry told Seth after looking at his watch, easily spotting his sister thanks to her fiancé Ryan –the guy stood out like a sore thumb with that dark auburn hair of his, "The high school graduation started ten minutes ago."

"There's only like ten graduates," Seth dug his keys out of the pocket of his slacks before turning to Embry, "I'm gonna take the twins and Rose back to the rez. I'll meet you at the high school."

"Got it," Embry waved as he moved towards his own small family, craning his neck to try to catch a glimpse of Leah in that lilac dress…she had been looking decidedly uncomfortable lately and he was feeling the anxiety for some strange reason.

Tomorrow was her due date and his anxiety, coupled with anticipation, was getting the best of him…he actually hadn't slept the night before and he was sure he wasn't going to sleep tonight either.

Good thing he was used to operating with little sleep.

As soon as his sister's fiancé pulled into their small driveway, Embry got out of the car, giving his mother a quick kiss on the cheek, "I'm gonna head over to the high school to congratulate Collin. I'll meet you guys at the beach when the party starts, okay?"

"Okay, honey," she reached up to cup his jaw, smiling up at him, her dark brown eyes bright with unshed tears, "I'm so proud of you, Embry."

"Thanks ma."

Once he got to the high school, he looked around the small crowd in the auditorium, locating Collin several feet away being hugged by his parents and his little sister.

"Found him," Seth asked as he walked up to Embry, nodding when his friend pointed as they made their way towards their younger friend, "He looks pretty proud of himself."

"He made it through high school despite having an imprint," Embry chuckled as they got closer.

"Well, of course," Seth nudged Embry on the side, "Nothing was going to stop him, remember? So why should imprinting be any different?"

They were pushed to the side as a small petite blond rushed past them, throwing herself into Collin's arms, her words garbled as she told him how proud she was of him.

Seth and Embry smiled at the cute picture they made, their eyes bugging out as Collin dipped his head to kiss Lyn's smiling mouth, his arms wrapped around her small waist as he held her off the floor.

"Son of a bitch," Seth stared open mouthed at the young duo before turning his surprised eyes to Embry, "Will you look at that?"

"That seriously sucks," Embry shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks, "Do you think this is fate's way of paying us back for all those times we made fun of him?"

Seth turned his eyes back to Collin and his imprint –which he was still kissing, "Probably…I hate the bastard."

"_You_ hate the bastard," Embry turned his dark brown eyes to his friend, "I'm not going to be kissing a girl for years to come."

Seth's eyebrows lowered as he turned to scowl at his friend, "Have you been imagining kissing my niece?"

Embry shuddered at that, "Eww…no. She's not even born yet."

"Forget it," Seth shook his head as he turned his scowl to Collin, "Let's just go congratulate him and get the hell out of here…this has seriously ruined my day."

"You'll eventually get to kiss her, Seth," Embry tried to give his friend hope, not expecting him to look at him in anger.

"When? Tell me, when will I get to kiss her?"

Embry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know…I was just trying to be positive."

"Hey guys," Collin grinned at them as he tucked Lyn into his side, her arms wrapped around his waist, "I didn't expect to see you two here."

"Yeah, we just came over to say a quick congratulations," Seth's explanation was grudgingly offered as he worked hard to smile at his friend –lucky bastard.

"Apparently, for more than just the graduation bit," Embry nodded towards Lyn, grinning at the way her pretty face flushed, "Does Julie know about this?"

"She found out about five minutes after I left the apartment," Collin grinned at his friends, not exactly understanding why Seth was looking pissed.

Lyn looked up at him with big violet eyes, "How'd you know that?"

Collin smiled down at her, kissing her nose as he told her, "Because I know you…and your sister would have killed me if you hadn't told her as soon as possible."

Lyn laughed at that, "And I definitely want to keep you around a little longer."

"You two are so darn cute it's gonna make me vomit," Seth grumbled as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks, "Anyway, there's a party at First Beach if you want to come."

"We can't," Collin shrugged his unspoken apology, "I'm taking my family, Lyn and her mom out for dinner."

"Well, then," Seth nodded as he moved back, still feeling slightly pissed at the way things turned out, "You have fun at dinner. I have to go home and change."

Collin, Lyn and Embry watched as Seth walked away before turning to look at each other, Collin's eyebrows lowering in confusion, "What's got his balls in a twist?"

"Collin," Lyn exclaimed, giving her boyfriend –God, she loved how that sounded in her head –a reprimanding look.

"Sorry," Collin tried not to laugh as he hugged Lyn tighter in hopes she wouldn't see him fighting back a grin, "Won't say that again."

Embry wasn't doing so well, laughing at the way Collin kept his hand on Lyn's head, making it impossible for her to look up at him and his shit-eating grin, "Don't mind Seth. He's just a bit put off because…well, things with Rose aren't progressing as fast as he would like."

"He shouldn't rush her," Lyn finally reached up to pull Collin's hand away, pinching his side in retribution because she knew he wasn't sorry at all for his foul language, "A girl needs to take her own time."

"And Rose is definitely taking hers," Embry grinned, agreeing with Seth –those two were cute together and it was definitely sickening, "Anyway, I have to go and help my sister set up for the party. You guys enjoy your dinner."

"We will," Lyn and Collin answered in unison, looking at each other and laughing.

Embry walked away, shaking his head at the strange ways of the world.

Really, who would have thought –the three brothers that were against imprinting were now good and tied to a girl.

One was lucky enough to get tied to someone close to his age, who seemed to be able to not only meet his emotional needs but also fit in with his career plans.

The other was cursed to deal with growing feelings of love and desire for a girl who couldn't meet his emotional needs or any other needs for that matter.

And then there was him…the one who was balancing on the razor edge of imprinting –not quite there yet but not doubting for a second that soon, he too would fall over the edge and remain forever tied to another soul.

Oh, fate really did have a twisted sense of humor.

* * *

Seth walked into his house, still feeling a little sour over the whole Collin-Lyn thing.

Seriously, was he asking too much of fate?

Just a little crush –if she had just a little crush on him, he could work with that!

"You're home," Rose skipped into the living room, her big smile turning his sour mood sweet as he grinned at her.

"Were you expecting otherwise," he asked as he leaned down to kiss her forehead the way he did every time he came home to her, "The party's still a few hours away, after all."

"I know," Rose bounced on the balls of her feet as she clasped her hands against her chest, "Vivi just finished putting together lunch and you can open gifts after."

"There's gifts," he teased, having already seen a couple of wrapped ones hanging up on the wall –he was assuming those to be from Rose, more than likely pictures in frames but of what, he did not know.

The twenty by thirty hanging over his fireplace, wrapped in silver paper was really intriguing though.

"Of course," Rose grinned up at him before turning to head back into the kitchen, "You can unwrap Vivi's and Marcos' gift before you eat."

"Let me go change," he called out, heading into his bedroom to change out of his slacks and shirt, replacing his black loafers with a pair of worn Converse sneakers before heading back into the living room as he straightened the collar of the navy blue polo shirt he wore, "What's for lunch?"

"Reubens," Vivi exclaimed as she placed a bowl of potato chips on the table before opening the fridge to take out a pitcher of lemonade, Seth taking it from her right before it tilted to the side, "I got the recipe off the internet…it was easy!"

"Did you use the stove?"

"Nope," Vivi climbed up onto her seat, Marcos already sitting in his as Rose brought the tray of sandwiches from the kitchen counter, setting it in the middle of the table, "I used the slow cooker. Easy peasy!"

Seth chuckled as he sat at his chair, picking up one of two small wrapped gifts that were at his place setting, "These are from you?"

"The one with the blue ribbon is mine," Marcos pointed at a long thin box wrapped in silver with a blue ribbon tied into a sailor's knot, "I didn't do a bow because that's for girls…besides, I was practicing my knots."

"I understand completely," Seth slipped the ribbon off the box, not wanting to undo the intricate knot, "You did a good job with this knot, Marc."

"Thanks," Marcos smiled at Seth as his aunt placed a sandwich on his plate, reaching out to take a handful of potato chips, "It took me three hours before I finally figured it out…now I'm working on my square knot."

Seth smiled at the little boy as he opened the flat box, surprised at the sleek black titanium watch nestled in blue velvet, "Wow…this is…impressive."

"I picked it out," Marcos scrambled to kneel on the chair so he could reach across to point at the special features, "It's got a compass here and over here's today's date. It's scratch resistant and water resistant –you can go six hundred feet under water with it!"

Seth laughed at the little boy's enthusiasm as he took off his old watch and replaced it with Marc's, holding out his wrist as soon as it was snapped in place, "Looks nice, don't it?"

"Yeah," Marcos and Vivi exclaimed as Marcos sat back on his bottom, stuffing a big potato chip into his mouth as Seth picked up Vivi's gift.

Seth tugged at the white ribbon wrapped around the box, smiling at the little printed ladybugs on the fabric, "And who is this one from?"

"From me, silly," Vivi giggled as she pointed at the ribbon, "See all the ladybugs?"

"I do indeed," Seth leaned over to buzz her cheek, chuckling at her laughter as he unwrapped the box from the silver paper, "That was pretty smart, getting a ribbon with ladybugs."

"Tia Rosa had it especially made for me," Vivi grinned as she attempted to pick up her sandwich…unfortunately, it was too big for her small hands.

Before he was able to set the gift aside to help her, Rose was up and around the table, taking a knife from the drawer and returning to cut Vivi's sandwich into fourths, doing the same with Marcos' as Seth opened his gift.

"Wow," Seth pulled out a small dark wood plaque, laughing at the silver inscription on the black plate –_Seth Clearwater: Engineer Extraordinaire _–"This is awesome Vivi! I love it."

"You can put it on the wall of your office," Vivi grinned at him as she picked up one of her sandwich triangles, "When you get one."

Seth opened his mouth to say something but the ringing phone cut him off, Rose picking it up to answer, "Hello."

He watched as her smile slightly dimmed, "Yes, he's right here. Hold on."

She didn't look at him, simply handed him the cordless phone as she returned to her seat, quietly picking up her Reuben sandwich and biting into it as he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Seth."_

"Hey Julie-girl," Seth didn't hold back his excitement, having been a while since he had talked with his best friend, "How's it hanging?"

Julie laughed at that, whatever apprehension she was feeling disappearing at his enthusiasm, _"So-so. I called to congratulate you…did you get your gift?"_

"Yeah," Seth picked up a potato chip, watching Rose as she quietly placed her half eaten sandwich on her plate, picking it up along with her half full glass of lemonade and moving around the table towards the kitchen sink, "Thanks for that. Real nice set –definitely beats the one I've been using."

"_I thought so. So what's up with you?"_

"Nothing much: having lunch with Rose and the twins. By the way, why didn't you tell me you were doing a video with Usher?"

"_Ah,"_ Julie let out a sigh then a soft chuckle, _"So you did watch the interview."_

"Of course. Why wouldn't I? You're going to be getting me his autograph, right?"

Laughing, he could hear her moving stuff around in the background, _"You sound like a teeny bopper. I'll see what I can get him to pen for you."_

"His next CD would be nice," he looked over his shoulder as Rose walked out of the kitchen, wondering about the tense way she was holding her shoulders, "Hey, listen, we've got a shin-dig for Gabriel before the graduation party so I gotta let you go."

"_Oh. You're doing a birthday party for him today? I arranged for his gift to get there on Tuesday."_

"I'm sure he'll be stoked at opening another gift," Seth stood up, his sandwich untouched as he moved to stand at the entrance into the living room, watching Rose as she looked out the living room window, her arms crossed over her stomach.

She looked…sad.

He didn't like that.

"Anyway, I gotta go so we'll talk later, okay?"

Julie cleared her throat, wondering if perhaps Rose had something to do with the sudden abortion of their conversation, _"Sure, okay. Better yet, just shoot me an e-mail. Talk to you later Seth."_

"Yeah, later."

Pressing the end call button, he set the cordless back on its base before moving across the living room to where Rose was, placing his hands on her shoulders, the sot fabric of her pink dress shifting under his touch, "You okay?"

"Yes," Rose looked up at him, giving him a small smile, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know," Seth tried to read the emotions clearly expressed in her hazel eyes but for some reason, he couldn't quite identify them, "You look sort of sad."

"Oh, no," Rose shook her head, the ends of her soft hair brushing against his fingers, causing goose bumps to erupt all along his arms, "I'm just anxious to see what you think of your gifts."

"Ah, yes," Seth dropped his hands to his side, turning to look at the wrapped frames hanging off the wall, "Which one would you like me to open first?"

Rose's smile widened as she moved around the couch to point at a fourteen by ten wrapped in gold paper, a blue ribbon bow on the corner, "That one."

Grinning at her, he reached up to the frame, quickly finding the pieces of tape she had used to cover the front.

Removing the crinkly paper, he stepped back, studying the black and white photograph with a sense of awe.

It was a picture of him, holding Vivi in one arm, Marcos hanging off his back, all three of them laughing. If he remembered correctly, that was the day he had given her the pink ribbon she now wore in her hair, "Wow…that is amazing."

Rose's smile got brighter as she pointed at another frame, this one a ten by eight wrapped in silver paper with a red bow, "Now this one."

Smiling down at her, he moved towards the frame, on the left of the first one, taking off the wrapping to uncover a beautiful sepia tinted picture of Leah, Marcos asleep in her arms. He was going to say something but Rose pointed at another frame diagonal from that one, same size and wrapped in the same colored paper with another red bow.

Taking the wrapping off, his smile grew, another sepia tinted picture, this one of Vivi and Gabriel, sitting on grass facing each other, both smiling, completely unaware of the camera.

"These are awesome," Seth was able to see that Rose had gotten those two shots at the party they had thrown for Julie, "Rose…these are great."

"There's still two more," Rose skipped around him, feeling so happy that he liked the pictures.

"I only see one," he pointed towards the twenty by thirty frame over the fireplace.

Rose smiled at him as she bend over to drag a large flat box, about the same size as the print over the fireplace, from under the sofa, "This one's from the Cullens. It got here yesterday while you were at school."

"Ah," he gave her a teasing grin, "Do you want me to open yours first or last?"

"First," Rose wrinkled her nose at him, not seeing the way he swallowed back a groan as he turned his attention to the large wrapped frame.

Dear God, everything the woman did turn him on and he could do nothing about it.

How fucked up could his life be?

Ripping the paper off the frame, he couldn't hold back an exclamation of surprise, his eyes moving over the picture, the aged gold of the frame making it stand out even more.

"No way," he stared open mouthed as he visually roamed the picture, the words of the description coming back to him, "It's even more amazing than what the description stated."

Rose blushed as she moved to stand next to him, having leaned the flat box against the back of the couch, "_Rivelazione de verità_ –it's all yours."

Seth looked down at her in complete shock, "You're giving me a twenty thousand dollar picture?"

Rose giggled at the way he was looking at her, thinking him silly, "It's not really worth twenty thousand dollars –"

He interrupted her, fully turning towards her, "That's not what it said in the brochure."

Rose shook her head at him, "It's just a number, Seth. If I had to put a price on what it took me to do the whole thing, I'd say about…thirty dollars. Heck, the frame cost more than that!"

"Still," Seth shook his head as he looked back up at the picture, still feeling amazed that she was giving it to him, "This is…do you realize, because you pulled it out of the exhibit, and because it's your first live subject photograph, this could easily go higher than twenty thousand?"

"Not to mention it's the original," Rose shrugged as if it didn't matter because in all reality, it didn't matter, "There's no copies and being that I destroyed the negative, there will be no copies."

"Oh," Seth stared at the picture with a little more awe, "Dear God…I'm going to have to insure it now."

Rose laughed at that as she turned to the box from the Cullens, the pink skirt of her dress swirling around her legs, "You're just being silly. Open this one now…I'm curious to see what they send you."

"They always do manage to go over the expected when it comes to gifts," Seth pulled out a pocket knife, cutting the long side of the box open, glancing over his shoulder to the large picture, "Although, I don't think they'll be able to beat yours."

Rose rolled her eyes, her smile bright as she leaned in to look into the box, the top of her head brushing his chin, her cherry blossom scent teasing his nostrils, "It's a frame."

"Seems like everyone's in a picture mood," Seth moved his head back, trying to get control of himself but it was hard –her very smell was enough to make him start thinking crazy things…like pulling her into his arms and covering her mouth with his, touching her soft skin, running his fingers through her hai –

"Pull it out," Rose looked up at him, her tone a little impatient.

Seth stared at her in shock, his face going slightly red, "What?"

"The frame," Rose tilted her head to the side, wondering about the strange look on his face –like he had swallowed something large, "Pull it out."

"Oh," Seth shook his head, mentally telling himself to get a grip, "Right, the frame."

Taking the edges of the frame in both hands to keep from doing something stupid –like hauling Rose into his arms –he smoothly pulled it out of the box, his breath leaving him in a rush as the picture was revealed.

He had been wrong…this was definitely better than the picture over the fireplace.

The colors were brilliant, exquisite, so bright and beautiful it almost felt like he was actually right in front of them, experiencing the moment himself instead of just observing it after it had happened.

Holding it at an angle away from him, he stared at her face, amazed at the way her hazel eyes danced, her face so beautiful with that laughing smile of hers as she leaned towards Marcos, his eyes shut as he laughed, Vivi staring at both of them with a bright smile of her own.

The green, red and blue of their clothing somehow made them look like what they were –a family…his family.

"Oh," Rose looked over his shoulder, critically studying the picture, "It's the Christmas picture Jasper took…he's got talent. Although…"

Seth turned to look at Rose, wanting to laugh at the look on her face –she was obviously not used to other talented photographers…not that there were many, "Although what? I think it's perfect."

Rose pursed her lips as she tilted her head to the right before pointing at the large picture, "It's centered…I would have taken it from the right side so the tree is not directly behind…it would have created a more visual field."

"Well, I really don't care about where the tree is," Seth moved around the couch, having already decided to hang this particular frame over the entertainment center…which was really just a waist-high shelf with his television on top, "I'm not going to be looking at the tree."

Rose giggled at that as she watched him remove the framed picture of the beach at sunset from over the television, "Do you want to put it over the fireplace? We can find another place for that picture."

"No-no," Seth shook his head as he hung up his family picture, taking a step back to make sure it was straight, "_Rivelazione de verità _stays right where it is. I want this one here so I can look at it every time I sit down to watch TV."

Rose laughed, the twins traipsing into the living room, having finished their lunch.

Looking around the living room at the new changes, their eyes widened as they caught sight of the picture over the fireplace, neither having seen it before.

Vivi turned to look at the picture over the television, her smile growing as she hopped in excitement, "That's the picture Jasper took of us at Christmas!"

"Yep," Seth reached out to nudge the left corner of the frame a little higher, stepping back and smiling in satisfaction, "The Cullens send it to me as a graduation gift."

"Why," Marcos finally looked away from the picture over the fireplace -not sure he liked it -moving across the living room to stand next to Seth.

"Because it's a family picture," Seth looked down at him, giving his dark hair a tousle, realizing he needed to take the boy to the barber shop, "They knew I would like it."

"Are we your family," Marcos asked quietly, looking up at Seth as he patiently waited for an answer.

Seth could see he wasn't the only one interested in the answer, so was Vivi and Rose as the two girls stared at him with the same patience as Marcos.

Lifting him up into his arms, he smiled as he opened his other arm in invitation, Rose walking around the couch to pick up Vivi before stepping into his embrace.

Kissing her temple, he looked into her hazel eyes before looking at Vivi and Marcos, "Yes…all three of you are my family."

* * *

Rose was enjoying herself, having helped Sue set up the table for Gabriel's birthday cake, bright colored balloons tied to the corners, colorful streamers looped along the sides of the long table.

Gabriel's excitement had been something wonderful to witness, even more so to capture in film.

She had taken Marcos and Vivi to the store with her, and now the twins were excitedly handing their gifts to Gabriel, Marcos seeming to enjoy this birthday party more than his own.

Sue was sitting next to Gabriel, Vivi in her lap, Marcos on Gabriel's other side explaining the different colored ropes and how he could tie them into all sorts of knots –she wasn't sure how he got interested in knots but he was obviously willing to share that particular interest with Gabe –as Leah cut the cake, Rick helping her by spooning ice cream into the bowls.

She couldn't help herself; it was just too great a moment to pass up. Lifting her camera, she zoned in on Sue and the kids, snapping the picture as all four of them laughed at something Gabe said.

Taking a couple more, she focused on Rick and Leah, smiling at the way they stared at each other as they talked, somehow causing the world to shrink to just them two.

Her shutter went off several times, having captured that moment along with several others, such as Seth stepping between his sister and her husband, reaching out to swipe a finger through the frosting, Leah smacking his hand as he laughed.

Lowering her camera, she watched them all, thinking back on how Seth had stated that they were his family…this was her family now.

Blinking fast to keep herself from crying, she looked over her shoulder as Embry approached them, laughing at the slight look of dismay on his face as he called out, "You started the party without me?"

"It's a family party," Rick stated grimly, letting out a small breath of pain at the jab his wife gave his side, "And we're sorry we started without you."

"Yes, we are," Leah held out a bowl to him, "Here, have some cake and ice cream."

"It'll take more than cake and ice cream to make it up to me," Embry gave Leah a big grin as he took the bowl, a look of expectation on his face.

Leah looked over at Rick who let out a heavy sigh, "Fine."

She smiled at him, leaning over to kiss his cheek before looking at Embry, "Go ahead."

Rose giggled, lifting her camera in time to capture Embry as he, elation obvious on his handsome face, reached over to rub Leah's stomach, his smile growing as the baby moved in obvious response.

"She does that every time," Embry gave Leah's belly one last rub, a ripple moving under his hand that felt a lot like little fingers.

"Rub it in, why don't you," Rick's words were low and slightly dark as he stared at Embry, never liking it whenever the boy touched his wife's stomach.

"I'm not rubbing it in," Embry was going to say more but decided the best course of action was to just eat his cake.

Seth laughed as he took an offered bowl from his sister, looking over at Rose as she continued to take pictures, "Rosie, want some cake?"

Lowering her camera, she smiled at him as she made her way to the table, sitting next to Embry as she reached for the bowl Seth held out to her, "Thank you. Tell me, Embry, what is it about Leah's stomach that fascinates you?"

Embry looked over at Seth, wondering if his friend had yet to explain imprinting to his girl before turning his attention back to Rose, "It's not Leah's stomach. It's the baby."

"He would be rubbing Emily's stomach too but Sam's not as understanding as Rick," Leah stated, tongue in cheek, unable to keep from laughing at the dark look her husband gave her.

Rose laughed along with the rest of them, feeling that sense of connection she hadn't experienced in a long time.

Family…once again, she had family.

* * *

The sun was starting to set as the graduation party gathered full steam, the music loud, the laughter clear.

Everyone was having fun, enjoying themselves as they talked, danced, drank and ate.

It was a time for celebrating and that's just what they were doing.

Except for Seth, that is.

Rose moved around the crowd, trying to find him, finally spotting him sitting on a log several feet away from where all the action was taking place, staring off into the ocean, arms resting on his knees.

Stopping a foot away from him, she called out softly, "It's supposed to be a party for you too, you know."

Seth looked over his shoulder, smiling up at her, admiring the way the setting sun touched her skin, tinting it with gold and pink, "Yeah…I just wanted some time on my own."

"Oh," Rose bit her full bottom lip, taking a step back, "I'll leave you alone then."

"No," he reached out and took her small hand before she could leave, tugging her towards him, "Stay here with me."

"Okay," Rose tucked the skirt of her dress as she sat down on the log next to Seth, facing him with her back to the ocean, drawing her knees up to her chest as she wrapped her arms around her legs, "Why did you need to be alone?"

Seth smiled at her, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear that had escaped from her pink ribbon headband, "Just thinking of my dad…for some strange reason, I can't seem to stop thinking about him today."

Rose smiled softly at him, leaning her cheek against his hand as he trailed his fingers down her jaw, "What was your dad like?"

"Dad was…" Seth dropped his hand from her face, resting his arm against his knee again as he turned his eyes back to the setting sun, "He was a good man. He always knew what to say when something needed to be said. He really didn't talk much but when he did, people listened. He was a tribe elder, helped out a lot of the kids here at the rez. He loved my mom, spoiled the crap out of Leah and always took me out fishing when he thought I needed a man to man talk…Dad loved to fish so I pretty much needed a man to man talk every weekend."

Rose giggled, her eyes never leaving his face as she softly said, "My papa would have liked your dad."

"Really," Seth turned to look at her, feeling himself getting lost in the bright colors of her eyes, "Why is that?"

"Papa loved to fish," Rose smiled softly as she told him of her own father, "Every weekend, he would be out on his boat, fishing. He would take us, me and Mari, with him and we would spent hours fishing…Mari hated it. She didn't like sticking the worm on the hook or pulling the fish off of it. She much preferred staying home with mama, learning how to cook and stuff."

"But not you," Seth grinned at her, reaching out to tweak her chin, "You were a daddy's girl, weren't you?"

Rose laughed, her eyes dancing as she nodded, "Yes…I loved fishing with my papa…we would spent hours out there, just casting our lines. He would tell me stories, wonderful stories about underwater worlds. Sometimes, we would just sit in that little boat, not saying anything…it would be early in the morning and I would sometimes fall asleep…"

Seth reached out to wipe a tear away, his thumb stroking her soft cheek for a few seconds longer before she whispered, "I miss him."

"I know," Seth leaned his forehead against hers, giving her a smile that had an equal amount of sadness to it as her own, "I miss mine too."

Rose stared into his brown-green eyes, seeing something in them as he stared back at her, wondering what it was as the silence between them grew heavy, almost palpable with something she couldn't identify.

Looking away from her eyes, Seth took a deep breath as he stared out into the crashing waves, reminding himself that she wasn't ready, it wasn't right for him –dear God, he had been about to kiss her.

Rose felt slightly disappointed at the lost of connection, not sure why but she didn't really know the reason behind a lot of the new emotions that were welling up inside her, emotions she had never felt before and didn't know what they were or what to do about them.

Like that afternoon, when Julie had called to talk to Seth…hearing her smooth voice over the phone had made something hot well up inside Rose, just like it did every time she called.

It was an uncomfortable feeling, that hot ball that sat in the pit of her stomach and made her feel edgy and anxious.

She didn't know what it was but she didn't like it.

It was unpleasant and hard to understand.

"What are you thinking about," Seth asked softly, having been watching the changing expressions on her face while she looked out to the party going on behind him.

Rose turned her attention back to Seth, answering without thinking, "Julie."

"Julie?"

"Yeah," Rose's face turned slightly pink as she looked away from him, staring down at her pink shoes, "It was nice of her to call to say congratulations."

"Yeah, I suppose," Seth shrugged as he continued to study her face, loving the way her lips moved when she talked, "It was nice to hear her voice…it's been a while since we talked."

"Do you miss her," Rose asked softly, finally turning to look at him.

"She's my best friend," Seth couldn't exactly tell what it was that Rose wanted to hear from him but he was able to see that what he was saying wasn't it, "So, yeah, I kind of miss her."

Rose nodded, biting her bottom lip as she turned her eyes down to her shoes again, "I had a best friend when I was little…his name was Arturo."

It was ridiculous, really, but he couldn't hold back the growl in response to the jealousy that surged inside him.

Rose's wide eyes swung to him, so he lied with a forced smile, "Stomach…I'm hungry."

"Oh, okay," Rose nodded as she looked over to where the food table was, "There's not much left but we still have stuff for Reuben sandwiches back at home."

"That sounds good," Seth reached out to take her hand as she stood up, looking up into her face, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Rose looked down at him, her hand warm and tingly in his as she waited for his question.

"You bring up Julie a lot," Seth cocked his head to the side as he continued to look up into her hazel eyes, "Why?"

Rose shrugged as she gnawed on her bottom lip, her eyes shifting to look over at the crashing waves as a blush stole across her heart-shaped face, "I don't know, I just…"

"Are you jealous of Julie?"

Rose turned to stare at Seth, slipping her hand out of his to cross her arms over her chest, "I don't know…what does jealousy feel like?"

Seth thought back on that surge of jealousy that had shot through him when she had mentioned her childhood best friend…or that hot biting jealousy that gnawed at him ever since that morning Embry had come to his house to pick up Rose for Leah's family photo shoot.

"It's…like this hot ball that just sits in your stomach and grows a little more every time…it makes you feel like you want to hit something or someone just to get rid of it," he looked up at her, seeing his reflection in her wide eyes as she stared down at him, saying nothing.

Blinking a few times, she turned to walk away but stopped several feet from him, standing still for a few seconds before she made up her mind.

Looking over her shoulder at him, she was glad that he was still looking her way and she wouldn't have to get his attention, "That's how I feel…every time she calls to talk to you, I feel just like that."

Seth didn't say anything because she didn't give him the opportunity too, simply gave him a sad smile before she walked away, quickly melting into the people.

Staring after her for a few seconds, he couldn't figure out how to feel about that until finally, a small razor sharp feeling of pleasure broke through the maelstrom of feelings, causing a smile to spread across his face as he turned to look at the sun as it finally dipped into the ocean, leaving behind a dark blue sky studded with bright stars.

She was jealous…that was a start for him…right?


	59. Chapter 58

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: This chapter is completely non-Seth and Rose...they're only briefly mentioned. I love this chapter, it was a difficult one to write but I had to because it's the foundation to another story that has completely evolved but won't be revealed until the next part of the GONE saga. **

**Oh, yes, another thing -the medical situations occurring are purely for fictional effect. Just giving out the disclaimer now.  
**

**Anyway, enjoy as you read and review!**

**GABY -I look forward to your review!**

**Enchanted Skyline -thank you for your last review! It was amazingly deep and insightful and I send a response to your PM concerning your points of contention.  
**

**Chapter Fifty-Eight**

He felt like a zombie –probably even looked like one, walking the streets at one fifteen in the morning, the full moon high up in the dark star studded sky.

Not having slept in the past seven days left Embry feeling anxious to the point of almost becoming neurotic, bringing him back here to the corner of the street, where he carefully studied the dark windows of the little house, straining for any small noise that might indicate a need for help.

Leaning against a pine tree, he looked over to the forest line, the eerie feeling of being watched almost painfully burning a hole between his shoulder blades.

On any other night, he'd be slightly mollified in knowing that she wasn't alone, even though a three year old really couldn't be of much help if an emergency arose.

But tonight – a full moon night –his anxiety levels were at an all time high as he continued to stare at the dark back bedroom window, keeping himself on the outside of the invisible perimeter that surrounded the small house and its accompanying property.

Even though he wasn't in wolf form, he knew crossing the invisible line would be the equivalent of taunting wolf-Rick. As impossible to believe as it may be, wolf-Rick was actually five times more possessive about what –and who –belonged to him than human-Rick.

Hell, he wouldn't put it past wolf-Rick to be out there, just beyond visibility, teaching Spastic-Gabe how to observe and track before attacking…or perhaps it was the paranoia making him think that way.

The kitchen light came on, Embry seeing Leah walk across the floor. Shaking off the paranoia, he walked down the street to the front door, not being brave enough to trespass and try the back door…not in the middle of a full moon night.

He yawned as he waited for Leah to answer his knock, shrugging his shoulders in an attempt to get rid of that ache that seemed to weigh them down.

Leah gave him a raised eyebrow look as she held the door open, slight dark circles under her brown-green eyes revealing she too was operating on little sleep, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw the kitchen light go on," Embry answered, blinking owlish eyes at her as he walked into the house in response to her silent invitation.

"Were you watching the house," Leah closed the door, reaching to rub her aching lower back, her other hand resting against the underside of her low pregnant belly –the baby was putting some serious pressure down there.

"For the past five nights, yeah," Embry shrugged his shoulders again as a low yawn escaped him, "No big deal."

"Just a tad bit creepy," Leah moved around him, stopping at the sudden feeling of a snapping rubber band deep inside her, warmth slowly trailing down her legs. Looking down, she let out a soft sigh at the sight of a puddle growing around her feet.

Embry followed her line of vision, feeling a bit embarrassed on her behalf at what he saw, "It's no big deal, Lee…accidents happen."

Leah let out another sigh, this one more of irritation than anything else as she looked over her shoulder at him, "I didn't pee myself, you idiot. My water broke."

"What –" he stopped at the look she gave him, pulling out his phone instead to tap at the touch screen, intently reading what came up.

"Is that one of those smart phones," Leah asked as she made her way to the utility closet, returning with a Swifter mop.

"Yeah," Embry's eyebrows lowered as he finished reading the information he had googled, "Incidentally, it makes me feel really dumb most of the time –you're in labor?"

"Here," she handed him the Swifter before making her way to the bathroom, "Clean that up while I shower."

"Leah," Embry looked up from his phone, "According to this, your water breaking means you're in labor –"

"I know," Leah interrupted him, rolling her eyes at him as she moved into the bathroom, calling out before closing the door, "This isn't my first baby, Embry."

"It's my first one," Embry mumbled under his breath as he stared at the bathroom door, not sure of what to do…shouldn't he be rushing her to the hospital or something?

"Leah," he stepped over the puddle to talk through the door, "Should I call an ambulance?"

"No," Leah answered, the sound of running water coming on, "I'm having my baby here, in my house, in my bed."

"With what doctor," Embry let go of the Swifter to rake his fingers through his hair, the clatter of the handle against the wooden floor echoing in the small house, "Leah, I think –"

"There's no reason for you to think, Embry," Leah's voice sounded somewhat tight, "Just do what I told you…and call Emily!"

"Emily? She just had a baby two days ago, what is she – oh!" Embry smacked his forehead as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, "Right, her aunt is a midwife. Duh!"

He turned away from the bathroom door as he gave his smart phone its command, "Call Sam."

"I said Emily," Leah yelled from the bathroom, the sound of a slamming cabinet door following.

"Sam's number is Emily's," Embry yelled back as he paced down the hall, stopping to look down…his foot was right in the middle of the puddle Leah had left behind, "So gross."

"_What's gross?"_

"Oh, hey, hey," Embry turned his attention back to the phone in his hand, "Listen, Leah's in labor and she told me to call Emily…is her aunt still in?"

"_Yeah, I was going to be taking her up to the Makah reservation today –"_

"Well, change your plans and get her here now!"

Sam chuckled at the slightly high panicky tone to Embry's voice, _"No need to yell. How far apart are the contractions?"_

"I don't know," Embry hopped over to the bathroom door on one foot, not wanting to track…that stuff across the floor, "Leah, how far apart are your contractions?"

The door swung open, Leah coming out wearing a pink nightgown with matching slippers, her damp hair tied into a messy knot at the top of her head, "Every eight minutes. Why are you hopping on one foot?"

"I stepped on your…on the puddle," Embry leaned against the wall as he repeated to Sam, "She says they're eight minutes apart."

"_Ah, okay. We've got time, then."_

"Time," Embry pulled the phone away to glare at it, unthinkingly setting his foot down, "What do you mean time? Get your ass –and the midwife –down here now!"

"Embry," Leah reached out to smack his shoulder, "They have time…and clean up that puddle like I asked you too."

Embry was about to respond with a retort but her sudden intake of breath stopped him, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm not okay," Leah ground out through gritted teeth, "I'm having a contraction."

"What do I do," Embry moved towards her, feeling useless as he watched her breathing in through her nose.

"Clean that up," Leah pointed behind her as the gripping pain moved from her back to the front, finally letting up, "I'm going into my bedroom to sit down."

"Leah, what do I do," he asked again, feeling his anxiety turning into panic as she moved into the back bedroom, following close behind her.

"First, clean the floor, please," Leah reached the rocking chair her husband had surprised her with, the light from the bedside lamp bringing out the soft sheen of the wood, "Then you can remake the bed."

"What's wrong with the bed," Embry rushed out into the hallway, moving the Swifter over the puddle until it was all cleaned up then set it just inside the utility room before rushing over to the bedroom, "What am I to do to the bed?"

"Remake it please," Leah sat down, smoothing her fingers over the carvings on the armrests, "There's a mattress pad in the linen closet in the hallway…"

"Okay," Embry returned to the hallway, opening the linen closet, looking over the shelves, "Which shelf is it on?"

"The second one," Leah began to rock, her hands tightening around the arm rests as another contraction began to gather on her lower back, "There's a cotton sheet there too...I'll need that as well."

Embry grabbed the cotton sheet and mattress pad, closing the door with his foot as he rushed back to the bedroom, "Okay, I make the bed…are you having another contraction?"

"Yes," Leah hissed, wondering to herself how she ended up having to deal with such an annoyance as Embry's constant questions, "Just take off everything and replace it with the mattress pad and then the cotton sheet over it –oh!"

"What," Embry looked across the bed at her as he froze from tossing the pillows to the floor, "What's wrong?"

"Seriously," Leah looked over at him, her jaw tight as she growled through her teeth, "Are you going to ask me that every time I have a contraction? If that's your plan, I just might kill you."

"I'm new at this, Lee," Embry threw his hands up in the air; "I have no idea what the hell to do."

"Just make the bed," Leah relaxed into the chair, letting out a soft sigh of relief, "Get some towels and put them on the dresser…once Emily gets here with her aunt, you can leave."

"I'm not leaving," Embry gave her a look of disbelief as he grabbed the center of the fitted sheet with both hands, yanking it off, "Whatever gave you the idea I'll be leaving?"

"The fact that you're not my husband," Leah rocked a bit harder as another contraction crawled from her back to her abdomen, looking over at the clock, "Six minutes apart –"

"What does that mean," Embry yanked the mattress pad over the corners of the bed, snapping the cotton sheet over it, "Leah –"

"Dear God, Embry," Leah growled as she relaxed, letting out a long breath, "Just do what I asked you, please."

"Okay, okay," Embry nodded, picking up the pillows and tossing them back onto the bed before gathering the sheets and comforter from the floor, "I'll take these to the utility room and get those towels…how many?"

"As many as you can find," Leah's words came out in a low hiss as she worked at not showing the painful discomfort of the oncoming contraction –if he asked her what was wrong one more time, she just might yank the bedside clock off the wall and throw it at him, "All of them, if possible…then I need you to make peanut butter cookies...lots of peanut butter cookies."

Embry stopped on his way out of the room, looking over his shoulder at her with a slightly baffled expression, "Peanut butter cookies? What do you need those for?"

"I need them to keep you busy," Leah muttered as she let out another breath of relief –they were coming closer together and lasting longer…looking over at the clock, she let out another sigh…she still had several hours before dawn, "Please call my mom and ask her to come around five thirty in the morning to pick up Gabriel…I don't want him here when the actual labor starts."

"You mean you'll still be having contractions at five thirty in the morning," Embry's voice hit a high pitch as he stared at Leah.

She rolled her eyes as she rocked back, rubbing the carvings on the arm rests with her thumbs before turning to look at him, "Just go get the damn towels."

Embry rushed down the hall, tossing the sheets and comforter onto the couch before pulling out his cell phone, speed dialing his sister.

Several rings later, she answered, her voice groggy with sleep, _"H'llo?"_

"Sadie, I need you to come to Leah's…bring Ryan with you."

"_What? Who is this?"_

Embry grabbed the back of his neck as he looked over his shoulder towards the room, able to hear Leah's fast breathing, "Your brother. Just get over here, will you? Leah's in labor and the midwife's not here yet and I don't know what to do."

"_What are you doing at Leah's? It's three in the morning, Em,"_ Sadie yawned before continuing, _"Besides, I'm not an obstetric nurse and Ryan's a neonatologist…what will we be doing there?"_

"Keeping me from going insane," Embry muttered darkly as he paced the living room, "Or driving Leah insane –please Sadie."

"_Embry,"_ she let out a sigh, the sound of her moving coming through the line, _"I'm a neonatal nurse. I don't know what good I'll do being there but if you need me –"_

"Yes, please," Embry let out a deep breath of relief which didn't last long as he heard Leah down the hall release a low moan of pain, "And bring Ryan."

"_Why?"_

"Just in case," Embry moved down the hall towards Leah's room, calling out if she was alright, turning around to get back to the living room in response to her warning not to come into the room, "Please get here as soon as possible."

"_Will do –oh, Ryan wants to know how far apart her contractions are."_

"Leah," Embry headed down the hall, coming into the room as Leah bend over, a low moan escaping her, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay, Embry," Leah growled as she gripped the armrests, splintering the wood unintentionally, "I'm in labor, these contractions hurt like a bitch and you're driving me fucking insane!"

"Uh," Embry quickly backpedaled out of the room, not paying attention to his sister's chuckles, "Last time she counted she said six minutes –"

"_Yeah,"_ Sadie chuckled as she shoved her feet into her shoes, _"From the sounds of it, she's getting pretty close. Call Sam and tell the midwife that it's time for her to get there."_

"Okay."

Hanging up, he quickly speed dialed Sam, who answered on the first ring, "Where the fuck are you? Leah's in the room bend over double and I can't go in there because she might just hurt herself trying to hurt me and I don't know what the fuck to do!"

"_What did Leah tell you to do?"_

"Find all the towels in the house and make peanut butter cookies."

"_Then get to it. We'll be there in ten minutes. Hey, go in there and ask her how far apart her contractions are and how long they're lasting."_

"Seriously," Embry looked down the hall towards the back bedroom in slight trepidation, "You want me to go in there?"

"_Grow some balls, dude."_

"Right," taking a deep breath, he moved down the hall, "Leah –"

"They're four minutes apart and last forever," Leah yelled out at him, her voice tight with pain, "And if you come in here, I swear to God you're a dead man!"

* * *

"Smells like peanut butter cookies in here," Sadie walked in without knocking, knowing the door wasn't locked, her fiancé following close behind her.

"I'm running out of peanut butter," Embry moved across the kitchen, dumping a fresh bash into the large bowl with the other batch of cookies, rolling his eyes at his sister's laughter, "What?"

"Sorry," Sadie tried to hold back but the giggles just kept coming, "I never thought I'd see you wearing a daisy patterned apron…with frills."

Embry opened his mouth to defend himself but a loud moan from the back bedroom stopped him, his face going pale as he looked over at Sadie and Ryan, "She's been doing that every two minutes but I'm banned from the room…she says I'm driving her crazy."

"I bet you are," Sadie shook her head as she headed down the hall, Ryan quietly following behind her, "Leah, how's it going?"

"Two minutes apart," Leah panted as she stayed bent over in the rocking chair, "Where the hell's Emily and the midwife?"

"They'll be here," Sadie smiled at her as Ryan began to move around the room, "Meanwhile, how about we get you into bed?"

"I can't get up," Leah's words were tight as she looked up at Sadie, "Think your brother will help me?"

"If you promise not to hurt him," Sadie joked before calling out Embry's name.

Seconds later, Embry rushed in, "What? What's wrong?"

"Oh dear God," Leah moaned as she gripped her stomach, "I hate that question."

"Will you please help her to the bed," Sadie moved out into the hallway, opening the door to what she believed to be the linen closet, "It'll be preferable if she's ready to go as soon as the midwife gets here."

"What is taking them so long," Leah growled, letting out a soft moan as Embry scooped her out of the rocking chair, her fingers digging into his shoulder, "You did tell Sam?"

"Of course I did," Embry sounded insulted as he turned, setting Leah in the middle of the bed, Ryan piling pillows to keep her in a half sitting position, "I don't know why he's taking so long but if you want, I'll go get the midwife myself."

"No need," Sam walked into the room, a small woman that looked a lot like Emily following behind him, "We're here."

"Where's Emily," Leah looked over at Sam, her brown-green eyes dull with pain as she panted through another contraction, "She was suppose to help."

"She hasn't slept in twenty hours," Sam gave Leah an apologetic smile, "So I told her I'd call your mom –"

"Shit," Embry's eyes widened as he realized he had forgotten to call Sue, "Uhm…"

"She's on her way, no need to worry," Sam clapped a hand on Embry's shoulder, "By the way, I think your cookies are burning."

"Are they ever," Embry muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair, seconds later turning to run to the kitchen as he realized what Sam had actually meant.

"What's with him," Sam gestured towards Embry's retreating back, standing to the side as the midwife covered Leah with a white cotton sheet, Sadie using a damp cloth to wipe Leah's sweaty face.

"He hasn't slept in seven days," Leah panted, moaning as another contraction ripped through her, "Oh God, I need to push."

"Not yet," Rose, the midwife, looked up as she lowered the sheet over her legs, "You're only eight centimeters...two more and then we start pushing."

Nodding, she let out a heavy breath as she fell back on the pillows, looking over at the bedside clock, "Rick will be here in thirty minutes…he wants to be here so bad but I don't know if I can hold it."

Sadie chuckled as she rinsed the washcloth in a bowl of cool water she had brought in from the kitchen, "The baby will come when she's ready…and you're just lucky enough to have one of the best neonatologists in Seattle here to help her transition."

"Sadie, please," Ryan looked over at his fiancée with a smile, a ruddy blush covering his face, "Leah, on your last ultrasound, was the baby positioned correctly?"

Leah nodded, unable to talk as another contraction began to gather force.

Returning his attention to the bassinet, he spread out a couple of receiving blankets in it he had found in the changing table under the bedroom window, opening his medical bag to pull out what he was going to need, expecting nothing other than having to clear the baby's mouth and nose, "How much were you told she would weigh?"

Leah panted out, "Six pounds and…and seven…seven ounces…oh!"

Embry ran into the room, still wearing the apron, "The oven is off…Sue just got here."

"Mom," Leah yelled out as she grabbed Sadie's hand, bending over in pain, looking across her knees at the midwife, "Can I push now?"

"One more centimeter to go," she smiled comfortingly at Leah, "It won't be long."

"Oh, God, I just want it to end," Leah moaned as she fell back onto the pillows, looking over at the bedroom door where Sue stood next to Sam, "Mom, when Rick gets here, can you please take Gabriel? I don't want him to wake up; he's going to be so tire –oh!"

"Sadie, I'm going to need your help," Ryan looked across the bed at his fiancée, "You'll need to hand me the baby as soon as the midwife has her."

"Okay," Sadie wiggled her hand out of Leah's, grabbing her brother's arm to pull him forward to take her place, "Hold her hand and keep her face clean."

"How am I supposed to do that holding her hand," Embry asked dumbly as Leah's fingers tightened around his but he was too panicked to feel anything.

"Figure it out, little brother," Sadie's voice had a joking tone to it, laughing as Embry reached over his arm to take out the washcloth and single handedly squeezing it before wiping Leah's face with it, the cool water running down her hot skin to dampen the pillow.

"It's so hot in here," Leah mumbled as she looked over at the clock –five more minutes before six, "Can you please open a window?"

"I'm sorry Leah, we can't," Ryan looked over at her as he handed surgical gloves to Sadie, pulling on a pair himself, "We need to keep the room warm for the baby."

"Okay," the midwife looked up from between Leah's knees, "It's time to push."

Leah couldn't keep the tears from escaping her eyes as she looked out the window, the sky slowly growing lighter, "He's not here yet…"

"Baby's ready to come," she stated matter of factly as she pulled on gloves herself, a small folding table beside her displaying what she needed, "We can't make her wait."

"I'm going to wait out in the living room," Sam pointed over his shoulder, stepping out of the room without waiting for a response.

Sue moved to Leah's other side, taking her daughter's hand as the midwife told her, "With this next contraction, I want you to push Leah."

"Okay," Leah nodded tiredly, holding on tight to Embry and Sue's hands, seconds later bending over as she pushed, the contraction rippling in hot waves across her back to the front of her abdomen, "Oh!"

"You're doing great, sweetheart," Sue praised her as she fell back, the relief not lasting long as another contraction made its way to her abdominal muscles, Leah holding tight to their hands as she bared down, sweat soaking her hair and the top of her nightgown, "That's it…push, Leah, push."

"I am pushing," Leah grounded out as she fell back onto the pillows, panting hard as she looked over at the window, "Where is he?"

"He'll be here, Lee," Embry tried to encourage her, wiping the cool cloth over her face, "Just give him some more time."

"I don't have –oh!"

Leah leaned forward, gritting her teeth as she pushed hard, a sob escaping her when the midwife coached her, "You're doing great, Leah. We should be seeing the top of a head soon."

"See, Lee," Embry stroked her hair, giving her a tired smile; "You're doing good."

The sound of a slamming door echoed through the house, everyone looking towards the bedroom door as a tired, dusty Rick rushed in.

"What took you so long," Leah growled at him, squeezing her mother's hand before letting it go.

Sue kissed her forehead before moving across the floor, "Is Gabe in the living room?"

"In his bedroom," Rick moved to Leah's side, pushing Embry out of the way, "He's asleep…it took him a few minutes longer to be ready to come back this morning."

"All right," Sue smiled at her son-in-law, finding it funny at the way Embry was hovering over Rick's shoulder, actually wringing his hands in agitation, "Call me when she's born."

Leah nodded, gritting her teeth as another contraction began, the midwife urging her to push.

Rick held on to her hand, wrapping his other arm around her back to give her support like he had been taught in the birthing classes, "You're doing good, baby."

"Don't…you…patronize me," Leah growled as she grabbed on to the back of her thigh with her free hand in an attempt to hold herself up as she pushed, the contraction finally letting up.

Falling back, she let out a heavy breath, her head resting on Rick's shoulder; her husband had moved to sit behind her, his hand rubbing her lower back, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to say that."

"Its okay, Leah _mou_," Rick kissed her sweaty forehead, turning to get the washcloth from the bowl of water, his eyebrows lowering at the sight of Embry, "What are you still doing here?"

"Oh," Embry looked away from Leah's stomach where he had been listening to the baby's racing heart beat, "I thought I could…be of help."

"It would be of help if you get out," Rick stated quietly before turning his complete attention back to Leah, who had let out a groan of pain as she leaned forward to push again.

Embry stood where he was for a few seconds longer before turning to walk out of the room, a hot charge of pain rushing through him as he closed the bedroom door behind him.

Leah collapsed back into Rick's arms, breathing hard as she look up at him, "You shouldn't be mean to him…he's only trying to help."

"I wasn't being mean," Rick defended himself as he wiped her face, giving her a soft smile, "I just think this is a personal experience –just ours."

Leah chuckled tiredly, closing her eyes as a contraction started building up. Moving tiredly to begin to push, she let out a scream of pain at the sudden contortion in her stomach, "Oh God!"

"Hold on," the midwife moved quickly, grabbing towels to soak up the sudden rush of blood, "Something's wrong."

"Oh God!" Leah moaned, arching her back, the feeling of being twisted deep inside growing hot and painful, "What's happening?"

The midwife looked up at Leah and Rick before turning her attention to what she was doing, "I'm going to have to slide my hand in to see what's going on."

Leah nodded, unable to talk as she worked hard to continue breathing.

Looking over at Ryan, the midwife let him know what she was feeling, "She's breeched."

Ryan's eyebrows rose in shock, "How is she breeched? She's too low to be able to change position."

"I don't know how, but I know what I'm feeling," she looked over at Leah and Rick, "I'm going to try to turn her but its going to be uncomfortable."

Leah nodded again, letting out a scream as the midwife moved the baby, "Uncomfortable my ass! That hurts!"

"This is really unusual," the midwife muttered as she slid her hand out but before she could tell Leah to push, she noticed the movement of her stomach, reaching in to find that somehow, the baby had flipped again, "Okay, this is going to get difficult, Leah. She just turned again…you're going to have to push harder."

Leah nodded, looking up at Rick with frightened eyes, "You need to get him back in here."

The midwife moved her hand a little deeper, her eyebrows lowering in concern, "We've got a problem."

Ryan moved to stand behind her, his blue-green eyes showing concern as she whispered into his ear, not wanting to frighten an already terrified Leah.

"What's happening," Leah held herself up to look at the doctor and midwife, "What's wrong? Rick, you need to get him in here –now!"

Without moving, Rick yelled out at the top of his lungs, "EMBRY!"

"The cord's wrapped around the baby's neck," the midwife informed them calmly, not showing her deep concern over the situation as the bedroom door slammed open, Embry rushing in, no longer wearing the apron, his eyes wide and slightly wild.

"What's wrong," he demanded to know as he moved to stand next to the bed, "Her heart beat's slowing down, what's going on?"

Ryan, Sadie and Rose looked over at him strangely but none of them took the time to ask how he knew as the midwife told him, "She's breeched…I'm going to need you to help Leah push."

"How," Embry moved to stand near the foot of the bed, his heart beating hard at the way that soft whoosh-whoosh of her heart kept getting slower, "Tell me what to do."

"I need to keep my hand in here, Leah," the midwife informed them calmly, "I slipped my fingers under the cord to relieve the pressure…but she's going to be coming out feet first. It's going to be hard so Embry's going to help by pushing on your stomach, steady from the top down as Leah pushes, okay Embry?"

Embry nodded, trying to swallow through the lump in his throat as he placed his shaking hands on Leah's hard stomach, "Tell me when."

"Okay, Leah," the midwife smiled over at Leah and Rick, internally glad for the presence of the neonatologist…the baby was going to need him, "Next contraction…let's try to get her out on this one, okay?"

Leah nodded, her face streaked with tears and sweat, feeling so tired as the contraction build up, grabbing on to Rick's hands as she pushed, Embry steadily pushing on her stomach as the midwife continued to encourage her, "That's it, Leah…push a little harder…her feet are out!"

Ryan grabbed the scissors from the small folding table next to the midwife, watching as she steadily and carefully pulled out the baby, three fingers tightly wedged under the baby's chin, between her small neck and umbilical cord.

"She's out," the midwife told them as Ryan cut the cord, handing him the baby before turning her attention to Leah, not liking the amount of blood she was losing.

Leah closed her eyes, hot tears slipping out of the corners as she whispered, "Why isn't she crying?"

Ryan didn't say anything to her, simply worked quickly and efficiently, unwrapping the cord from around her neck as he told Sadie, "Hand me the laryngoscope," he used the bulb syringe to clear out her mouth and nose but she still wasn't responding, "Get ready to intubate."

Sadie nodded, pulling out the necessary items from his medical bag as he turned the baby face down, supporting her head with his thumb and forefinger as he began to pat her back with steady forceful slaps using the heel of his hand.

Embry stood where he was, staring in complete devastation as he heard one last whoosh of her heart beat followed by razor cutting silence, "Oh God…please."

Ryan wasn't one to give up.

Turning the baby to her back, he took the laryngoscope and a cuffed endotracheal tube from Sadie, getting ready to intubate her but a sudden cry stopped him; setting aside his tools, he asked Sadie for his stethoscope as he began checking the screaming infant.

Rubbing the baby's chest to continue stimulating her, he took the stethoscope from Sadie, quickly slipping it on to listen to her lungs, "Lungs are clear, and she's turning red."

"Is that good," Leah asked, her voice weak as she turned her head to look towards Sadie and Ryan, unable to see her baby girl but certain there was no sound more beautiful than her cry.

"Very good," Sadie said in encouragement, looking over at the midwife, her eyebrows rising in surprise at the growing pile of blood soaked towels.

"Sadie," Ryan pulled off his stethoscope, "She's improving but I want to have her under observation at the neonatal unit. Call an ambulance and then Forks Memorial and let them know I'm coming in with the baby."

"Okay," Sadie nodded, turning to make her way out of the room to make the call, stopping when the midwife called over her shoulder, "Please call a second one for Leah…she's losing a lot of blood, we need to get her medical attention."

Sadie nodded in understanding, pulling her cell phone out of her front jeans' pocket, wondering at the way her brother looked –as if his entire world had shifted under his feet.

Rick couldn't talk, his throat was closed tight in terror at what was going on, looking from Leah's pale face to where Ryan continued working on his now screaming daughter.

Dear Zeus, his own selfishness and pride had almost cost him his daughter's life…how much of a failure as a husband, father and Alpha could he possibly be?

"Can I hold her," Leah asked, her words almost lost in the sound of the baby's screams.

Deciding that a few minutes of being held by her mother might do her some good, Ryan wrapped the baby in a blanket, smiling at Leah as he placed the tiny bundle in her arms, "She's got a strong heart beat…I just want to take her into the neonatal unit as a precaution."

Leah nodded, looking down at her daughter, smiling at the scrunched up little face as the infant continued to scream, "Hi baby…I'm your mama."

The cries lowered in volume but she didn't stop crying, her little fists waving about her red face as Rick rested a trembling hand on her small head, "I'm your daddy…I'm so sorry."

Leah smiled up at him, offering him to take the wiggling bundle as she looked over at Embry then back at her husband, silently letting him know that this next part was up to him.

Taking the small little bundle, Rick held her close to his fast beating heart, his blue eyes bright with unshed tears as he stroked her soft cheek with one finger before standing up, taking the two steps necessary to stand before Embry.

Stroking her cheek again, he softly whispered into his baby girl's face, "Emerie Rachel Laskaris," he heard Embry suck in a breath in response to hearing her name, "I would like you to meet Embry James Call…next to me –and your brother –he's going to be a very important man in your life."

Embry was surprised when Rick held out the crying baby but he didn't question it, simply took her, holding her small head in one hand, the other supporting her back and bottom –she was so small!

Looking down into her scrunched up face in awe, he smiled softly as a tear slid down his cheek, his words husky and somewhat choked as he softly said, "Hey Princess."

The sudden silence was deafening as the baby stopped crying, her small face relaxing as she blinked several times before looking up at Embry, her newborn sight not letting her see more than a few inches before her face but that didn't matter –the bond was set and forged.

Rick and Leah watched in awe, the sight of their daughter bonding to the other half of her soul before their very eyes leaving them dumbfounded.

Rick knew, without a doubt, that he could no longer keep Embry away from his baby…as soon as their eyes met, Rick had felt a ripple within him, one that let him know his responsibility as Alpha did not just consist of Leah, Gabriel and his baby…

It now included Embry.

"Ambulance is here," Sadie walked into the room, quickly helping Ryan pick up his things, "We'll take the baby first, the paramedics are ready outside."

"Embry," Leah turned her head to look over at the big man holding her tiny baby, "She's your responsibility…don't let her out of your sight."

"I won't," Embry shook his head, grudgingly relinquishing the baby to his sister, following close behind her and Ryan, his entire focus on the tiny little baby that held his entire world within her small beating heart.

Leah sighed tiredly as she looked over at Rick, "I'm so tired."

"I know, baby," Rick kissed her forehead, stroking her sweaty dark hair back, "But I need you to stay awake for me a little longer, okay?"

As he talked, the paramedics of the second ambulance came into the room, moving to the other side of the bed, one paramedic slipping a blood pressure cuff around the top of Leah's right arm, the other one writing down what the midwife told him.

"Her blood pressure's low," the paramedic beside Leah called out, giving his partner the systolic and diastolic numbers, "Her pulse is at forty two."

"Leah, baby," Rick touched her cheek with a shaking hand, her droopy eyes opening as she gave him a tired smile, "Please keep your eyes open…stay with me, baby."

"Her blood pressure's dropping."

"She's lost at least three units of blood," the other paramedic informed his partner, tossing the chart onto the gurney as he rolled it over to the right side of the bed, "Call it in, we're taking her through the emergency."

"Leah, baby, please don't close your eyes," his voice had a tone of panic to it as he gently slapped her cheek, kissing her forehead as he desperately continued to beg, "Please don't leave me, Leah. Please baby."

Leah tried so hard to keep her eyes open. She knew he was recalling that long ago coma, knew that he was truly terrified…but she was so tired…

"She's becoming unresponsive."

"Leah, baby, stay with me…please."

"Slide her onto the gurney on three. Ready? One, two, three!"

* * *

The silence in the waiting room was heavy as they waited for news concerning Leah.

Rick leaned against the wall, staring off into space as he worked hard at keeping his composure.

Soon after bringing her in, one of the nurses had urged him out of the room, showing him the family waiting room with a promise that he would be informed of any changes.

Sam had come along, following behind the ambulance as he called Sue and Seth, letting them know the little he knew.

Seth had woken Rose up to let her know where he was going, promising to call as soon as he heard any news.

Sue had left a sleeping Gabriel with Charlie, thanking her husband with a quick kiss when he called his deputy to let him know he wouldn't be going into the office for the day.

Sam had promised Emily that he would call with any news, thinking it best for her to stay at home with their three day old baby girl, whom they had named Liliandra Jessie Uley –she was the spitting image of her mother.

Looking over at Rick, he could see the proud man was struggling, his jaw constantly working as he kept swallowing back his feelings, his hands fisted inside the pockets of his jeans.

Rick let out a shaky breath; he kept blinking his eyes in an effort to keep the threatening tears at bay.

Right at that moment, he couldn't possibly hate himself more –his stubborn pride could cost him his wife's life…he had no idea how he could survive such a devastation as that.

His baby girl was doing fine, still at the neonatal unit with Embry standing guard over her. He knew without a doubt that nothing was going to happen to his baby with Embry by her side.

But the same wasn't true for his wife –he hated being out here, not knowing what was being done, simply having been told that Dr. Lohdi, her obstetrician from the clinic, had been called in.

He had failed her…both of them –had let his need to be self-reliant get the best of him.

He had forgotten that as Alpha, he shouldn't rely on his wits alone but draw his strength from his pack…something he could have done long ago, since agreeing to be part of Sam's pack.

Instead, he had held himself apart, having difficulty in accepting any help of any kind, believing himself strong enough to be Alpha on his own.

And now, here he was…

"She's strong, Rick," Sam rested a large hand on his lean shoulder, "She's got a lot to live for…trust in that."

Rick didn't say anything, simply nodded as he clasped the large man's forearm in acceptance of his comfort, his breathe stopping as the doctor walked into the waiting room.

They all turned to look at the doctor, Seth rising to his feet to move to his mother's side, a cup of coffee in her shaking hands.

"Are you Leah Laskaris' family," the ER doctor asked, continuing in response to their nods, "We've managed to stabilize her blood pressure and stopped the bleeding but she did lose a good amount of blood before arriving. We need to do a transfusion of two units. She's O negative and the hospital's blood bank is out. I thought to ask if anyone here was compatible before I called the United Blood Bank…it'll take at least an hour for them to deliver two units to us, much less time if one of you is able to donate."

Seth grimaced, knowing he wasn't going to be able to help, neither was his mother. Leah had gotten her blood type from their father.

"I'm O negative," Sam's voice was quiet as he kept his eyes on Rick, not moving when the doctor turned towards the door, asking for Sam to follow him.

Rick didn't speak, simply looked over at Sam with a nod, the Quileute Alpha giving his shoulder one last squeeze before heading out the waiting room, quickly catching up to the doctor as he explained that they would do quick tests, from type and cross to HIV and Hepatitis A and C.

Sam knew he didn't have any diseases but he didn't argue –hospital policy was hospital policy.

Sue turned away from the closing door, setting down her coffee cup on one of the side tables as Seth returned to his seat, pulling out his phone from his jeans' pocket.

Looking over at her son-in-law, she could see the strong man was about to break.

"Rick," she moved across the room to rest her hand on his shoulder, completely taken aback as he moved into her arms, burying his face into her shoulder as he began to cry.

"I'm sorry," Rick's words were muffled as Sue wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders, his arms around her holding him in place, "It's all my fault…I'm so sorry."

Sue didn't know what to say in response to his guilt riddled words so she simply held him, patting his back as she let him cry.

For the first time since she met him, he was finally turning to others for help.

* * *

Leah let out a sigh as she opened her eyes, blinking a few times to clear her vision as she looked around the room, finally settling on the bed beside her, "Did Rick finally break your arm?"

Sam chuckled as he looked over at her, the back of his bed up to keep him in a sitting position, "Nah…more like he finally bend and let others help."

Leah smiled tiredly as her eyes moved from Sam's face to the IV machine between them, quietly watching as blood made its way from the IV tubing in Sam's left arm, up into the IV machine then down into her right arm, "I'm so proud of him."

"Yeah, make sure you tell him that," Sam pulled out his cell phone to call his wife, "He's beating himself up something awful."

Leah shook her head as she looked away from the needle in her arm, finding the nurse's call button by her left side.

A couple of minutes later, a nurse walked in, her dark red hair pulled back into a ponytail as she smiled at Leah, moving between the beds to check on the IV machine, "How are you feeling Mrs. Laskaris?"

"Much better," Leah smiled tiredly at her, "I would like to see my husband."

"I'll get him from the waiting room," the nurse assured her patient before turning to Sam, "Are you doing alright, Mr. Uley?"

"I am doing swell," Sam gave her a grin as he ended the call with Emily, having let her know that Leah was awake and joking –which meant she was doing well, "How much longer?"

"It's been one unit so far," the nurse looked at the screen on the IV machine, "I think ten more minutes should take care of the second unit. Once it's done, we'll wait an hour then check Mrs. Laskaris' blood cell count to see if she needs a third unit."

"Cool," Sam nodded, the nurse walking out of the room as he held his phone towards Leah, having turned on the camera.

"What are you doing," Leah looked over at him, frowning at the sound of the camera phone's shutter, "Sam, I look like crap."

"I know," Sam laughed as he looked at the picture on his phone screen, saving it before sliding the phone into his pocket, "You never look awful…this can serve as future blackmail."

Leah rolled her eyes, about to say something but the room's door opened. Rick walked in, his eyes locked on her face as he approached the bed.

Leah smiled at him, holding out her left hand, Rick taking it in his as he leaned over her, gently kissing her dry lips as he softly whispered, "Thank you."

Leah chuckled as she licked her lips, holding tight to his hand, seeing a lot of negative thoughts in his eyes that she knew she was going to have to dispel, "What for?"

"For being you," Rick whispered, stroking her hair back from her forehead, "For being mine. I love you so much, Leah _mou_."

She smiled as she lifted her head to kiss his mouth, whispering against it, "I'm so proud of you…never, ever doubt that."

"I don't know why," Rick gave her a one sided smile, stroking her cheek with his long fingers, "But I do know you're amazing and wonderful."

"You two are so darn cute," Sam cut in, feeling uncomfortable at being present during such a private moment but since he couldn't go anywhere any time soon, he needed to remind them he was still here, "Almost makes me want to vomit."

"Want me to get you a basin;" Rick asked in a serious tone as he looked across the room at him, "I'm sure there's one in the bathroom."

Leah and Sam laughed, both recognizing his joke for what it was.

"Have you seen her," Leah asked softly, looking up into his blue eyes as she waited for him to answer.

"Yeah," he nodded his head, unable to keep himself from kissing her forehead as he continued to stroke her hair, "I had to call Embry out for them to let me in to see her –"

"Why?"

"He's got the ID band," Rick laced his fingers with hers, his thumb playing with her wedding band, "Basically; he's legally responsible for our daughter while she's in the neonatal unit."

"Oh," Leah nodded in understanding, letting out a sigh as the nurse walked in, moving between the beds to check the beeping IV machine, "Can you go take a picture of her? Please?"

"Okay," Rick nodded, kissing her lips as the nurse stopped the IV, the two unit transfusion complete.

She turned to smile at Leah, her grey eyes wide and fringed with dark lashes, "Lab will be coming in an hour to do a blood draw –"

"A blood draw," Rick's eyebrows lowered as he asked the nurse, "She just got a transfusion, why the blood draw?"

"To make sure her blood cell count is up," the nurse answered calmly as she unhooked the tubing from Sam, doing the same with Leah's, "That way, we'll know if she needs a third unit."

"Oh," Rick let out a breath, looking down at Leah as he gave her a smile, "I'll be back in five minutes, okay?"

Leah nodded, closing her eyes as he kissed her mouth again, squeezing his hand before letting it go, able to hear his footsteps as he walked out of the room.

"Do you need anything," the nurse asked them as she jotted down numbers on her clipboard.

"Water please," Leah asked politely, giving her a smile of gratitude as the nurse poured her a cup of water from the pitcher on her bedside table, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"May I help you?"

"Yes," Rick smiled at the neonatal receptionist, "I'm here to see my baby."

"Do you have the ID band?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't. My…brother came in with her while I was with my wife so he has the band."

"Let me go get him for you," she moved around her desk, "What's the baby's last name?"

"Laskaris."

He stood there for several minutes, listening to the beeping of the machines past the double doors the receptionist had gone through, moving towards the sink to wash his hands as the doors opened, Embry coming out behind the secretary, "Hey. How's Leah?"

"She's doing better," Rick answered as he dried his hands, taking one of the paper gowns they were required to wear inside the intensive care unit, "She asked me to come and take a picture of her. How's she doing?"

"Ryan says she's stable enough to transition to the nursery," Embry led him towards the Level One section where Emerie laid in an open crib warmer, "He's just waiting for the EKG results."

Rick looked over at him as they approached the crib, Sadie beside it as she checked the baby's vital signs, "What's the EKG for?"

"To make sure there's no damage to her brain during those few minutes that she wasn't breathing," Sadie answered as she looked up with a smile, "Her echocardiogram came back already and there's no damage to her heart. Lab results should be available in a few minutes."

"What are those for," Rick moved to stand at one side of the crib, the infant's fussing stopping as soon as Embry spoke, "To make sure all her organs are functioning properly."

"Oh, okay," Rick smiled down at the little girl, touching the palm of her hand with one finger, her own little fingers wrapping tight in response, "Hey sweet baby girl…mama's asking after you. Has she opened her eyes?"

"Yeah," Embry nodded, reaching out to touch her waving little hand, her tiny fingers closing around one of his, "They're bright blue, just like Gabriel's when he was born."

"She looks like Leah," Rick reached out with his free hand to stroke the soft black hair covering her small head, "She's going to be gorgeous."

"She already is," Embry smiled, his eyes never leaving her small face as she kicked her feet, her little nose wrinkling as she scrunched up her face, "Ryan said she's perfect…he already called her pediatrician."

"Dr. Geraldine," Rick stroked his thumb over her small fingers, marveling at how tiny and perfectly made she was, "Is she coming in?"

"In twenty minutes," Embry looked up to watch Ryan approach them, holding papers in one hand, a chart in another, "Are the results in?"

"Yes," Ryan smiled at Embry before looking over at Rick, "Her echocardiogram is clear as is the EKG. The lab results are all good. As soon as her pediatrician gets here, we'll be moving her over to transition nursery."

"Thank you Ryan," Embry smiled at his future brother-in-law, feeling a whole new level of respect for the Irish man, "You are awesome."

"I'm glad I was there," Ryan smiled as he clapped a hand on Embry's shoulder before looking over at Sadie, "Honey, we can go home and pack after transferring her."

"You guys are still leaving today," Embry asked, turning his eyes back to his little princess, smiling as she waved her arms, taking his and Rick's finger along for the ride.

"We have to," Sadie set the chart on the side table, running her fingers through her hair; "I've got a shift tomorrow night and Ryan's got a shift to cover for one of the other neonatologists."

"You two drive safe," Embry told his sister sternly before giving her a smile, "You should bring him down in two weeks…we've got a bonfire and since he's going to be family, I think he should hear the stories."

"What stories," Ryan asked, looking over at his fiancée to see a flush slightly darken her beautiful copper toned skin.

"Tribe legends," Sadie shrugged her shoulders, tucking her dark hair behind her ear, "We grew up listening to them…they're a little strange but it's part of our heritage."

"Why are you embarrassed about that," Ryan asked with a smile as he reached out to cup her cheek, "I was raised with stories of my own."

"I think you should wait to hear ours," Sadie smiled up at him before turning to her brother, "We'll come down if we can make it…are they still at night?"

"No," Embry shook his head, watching Rick attempt to coax his daughter to open her eyes for the picture he was trying to take, "We get together at dawn now…I'll treat you two for breakfast if you come down."

"Sweet," Sadie laughed as she turned her attention to the tall Quileute woman approaching them, "Dr. Geraldine?"

Her dark brown eyes studied her for a few seconds before she grinned, "Sadie Call! I didn't know you were working here in Forks Memorial."

"I'm not," she smiled at the doctor that had been her boss, mentor and strong supporter in her dream to become a neonatal nurse, "I'm just here on a special case. I actually work up in Seattle…this is my fiancé, Dr. Ryan O'Regan. He's a neonatologist up in Seattle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. O'Regan," Samantha Geraldine held out her hand, giving his a quick professional shake before looking over at Rick, "I've been told your baby girl is ready to go into the nursery. How's Leah doing?"

"She's doing well," Rick smiled at the pediatrician, having met her several months before marrying Leah –she was Gabriel's pediatrician as well, "She was impressive."

"Yeah, she was," Embry agreed as he moved aside to let his sister prepare Emerie for the transition.

Dr. Geraldine's eyebrows raised in question as she looked over at Embry, turning her eyes back to Rick in silent question.

Rick smiled at her as he slid his phone back into his pocket, having gotten several pictures of his baby girl, all of them with her eyes closed –she was a stubborn little thing.

Just like her mother.

"This is Embry. He's…family," Rick introduced Embry to the pediatrician, watching as she politely shook his hand.

"All right then," Dr. Geraldine took the offered chart from Sadie, "The nursery nurse is ready for the baby so let's go, shall we?"

Ryan grinned as he handed her the results he was holding, "Let's."

* * *

"She's beautiful," Leah slid her finger across the phone's screen, smiling at the pictures of her little girl, "None with her eyes open?"

"No matter how much I begged," Rick had his arm over Leah's pillow, his cheek resting on her forehead as she studied each picture, "Embry says they're bright blue like Gabriel's."

She smiled as she moved on to the next picture, "How much did she weigh?"

"She's six pounds and nine point five ounces," Rick stroked her temple with his thumb, "Almost twenty inches long."

She smiled as she set the phone on her chest, looking up into his eyes, "Mom's going to be bringing Gabriel over later today to meet her…did you bring me my emergency bag?"

"The one in the closet," Rick asked, pointing over at the black duffel bag he had placed on the floor by the bathroom door, "Yeah. Did you pack clothes for her?"

"Of course," Leah let out a tired yawn, smiling up at him, "I want to shower…I feel so disgusting."

"You look wonderful," Rick smiled down at her, kissing her nose as he stroked his fingers through her hair.

"You two have got to remember that I'm still here," Sam spoke up, looking away from the phone in his hand as he grinned over at the couple, "Leah, for Rick's sake –as well as the rest of ours –think maybe you can have the next baby in the hospital?"

"There will be no next baby," Rick responded before Leah was able to say anything, his tone adamantly final.

Leah looked up at him, her dark eyebrows lowering over her brown-green eyes, "What do you mean, no more babies?"

"Just that," Rick looked into her eyes, his own slightly pleading, "I don't think I could go through that again. Besides, we have one of each now so that's enough."

Leah chuckled as she reached up to cup his jaw, "Honey, that was just a freak event…it's not going to be like that every time –"

"Of course not because there's not going to be another time," Rick stated emphatically, seeing in her eyes that she wasn't taking him seriously but he really meant it –the whole experience had scared at least ten years off his life, "I'm fine with two of them."

"You're being silly," Leah chuckled, pulling him down to kiss his mouth before turning her attention to Sam, "Do you have pictures of Lili?"

"Yep," Sam got out of the bed to hand her his phone as she handed him Rick's, "And I can finally see Em."

Leah laughed as she realized something, wondering why it hadn't crossed her mind, "Do you realize their nicknames are the same as mine and Emily's?"

Sam chuckled as he sat on the side of the bed, slowly flipping through the pictures on the phone, "I hadn't thought on it but I wouldn't put it past Emily to have done it on purpose…she's gorgeous, by the way."

Leah smiled over at him as she handed the phone to Rick, "So is yours…she looks just like Emily, doesn't she Rick?""

"Yeah," Rick nodded his head as he handed the phone back to Sam, taking his as a lab tech knocked on the door before entering, "She's definitely Emily's girl –you sure you had anything to do with making her?"

Sam laughed as he slid his phone back into his pocket, "We'll have to wait a few months. If she's anything like Bailey, then she's mine alright."

Rick laughed, "Yeah, that's just what you want, your wife blaming you for their stubborn personalities."

Leah looked between the laughing men, wondering if she had woken up in some alternative universe –not that she was complaining.

Having them get along was definitely a better alternative to the usual tension between them that now seemed missing.

It was just…strange. Pleasant but strange.

* * *

Embry couldn't look away from her, not that he was trying all that hard to do so.

His entire universe, the definition of who he was and why he existed –it all laid in that tiny crib wrapped up in that soft pink blanket Sue had brought over, her little hands waving in agitation as she cried, the glass between them keeping him from hearing but he knew she was hungry and in need of being held.

Although he could be of assistance with one he knew the other was going to have to be taken care of by Leah and as told by the nurse, they were soon going to be taking her into her mother's room.

"How is she?"

He quickly glanced to the side as Rick approached him, returning his attention back to the baby, "She's hungry. The nurse said they were going to be taking her into Leah's room soon."

"Leah's getting anxious to see her," Rick stood next to Embry, smiling as he looked in through the window, thinking she looked funny with her little face all scrunched up and red from screaming, "She would have walked over here but she got dizzy after getting out of the shower."

"She shouldn't be walking," Embry stated emphatically as he uncrossed his arms and slid his hands into his jeans' pockets, "It won't be long before they take her out…I'm sure after Leah feeds her, she can get passed around. Seth came by to let me know he was picking up Rose and the twins to bring them back to meet her."

Rick chuckled, having just ran into Seth and Sue, both of them on their way to see Leah before heading out to pick up the three toddlers, "Sue said Charlie called to tell her Gabriel was awake and excited about meeting his baby sister."

Embry grinned as he kept his eyes on her, starting to feel Emerie's agitation, wanting to find a way to assuage her needs but he couldn't be her everything –not the way she was to him.

"Listen," Rick turned around to look at Embry, waiting patiently until the younger man turned his attention to him, "I want to apologize for…for the hell I must have put you through, throwing you out of the room…I didn't think it was going to end up being so…"

"Traumatic," Embry supplied, giving Rick a smile that belied the echo of the terrifying panic he had experienced during those few minutes –hell was the correct word for the place he had momentarily occupied when her heart stopped, "Rick, you haven't…really understood the depth of imprinting…I mean, I guess in a way, you know…you learned during that month when Leah was in a coma how it affects you, the imprintee…but for us –the imprinter –it's so much more than being in a dark place without our imprint…it's…"

He couldn't continue and Rick didn't ask him too, simply nodded as he looked over his shoulder at his crying baby girl before turning back to look at Embry, "I understand but…Embry –I'm not doing this to be an ass or to keep you away from her…I've come to terms that's something that won't be good for her just like it won't be good for you."

Embry zeroed his complete attention on Rick, "Do what?"

"There's going to be rules, Embry."

"Rules," Embry stared in shock at Rick, consciously realizing whatever rules Rick was going to make, he was going to have to obey! –and not just because he was Emerie's father, "What rules?"

"I have no intention of letting you be at Emerie's beck and call…there's no need for you to be constantly watching her the way Brady does with Bailey, not when she has Leah and myself. I understand she's everything to you–Leah's been working hard at making me see that –but to me, it doesn't mean you should place your life on hold while she lives hers."

Embry stared wide-eyed at Rick, his stomach turning into a knot on what was to come but he didn't interrupt.

"With that said, here are the rules…they're simple, really, and shouldn't be too difficult to live with," Rick took a deep breath, not liking the look on Embry's face –he looked like he had just fallen down a sink hole, "First of all, she's never to call you uncle –you're going to be nothing but Embry to her. I believe she should know the truth about whom and what you are although that's something I still need to discuss with Leah. But other than knowing that you're her imprint, she won't be taught to see you as anything than a family friend."

Embry nodded, thinking that was it but Rick continued, "Two, you're to get yourself back into school…don't think I didn't hear you tell Seth you hadn't send in your application as you had been planning too. The deadline for the spring semester at SU is in July and I expect you to meet it. You had plans to further your education and I want you to follow through on those plans."

"But –"

"You can see her every weekend," Rick interrupted him, knowing he was going to object to not seeing her if he went off to Seattle for school, "Plus, you have the time between now and January. Do you think you can live with these rules?"

Embry stared at the reason for his existence, watching the nurse as she tried to console the crying infant before looking at Rick, "I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

"No, you don't," Rick gave him a sympathetic smile as he reached out to give him a friendly pat on the shoulder, "But know that I'm doing this for your own good…both of you…as for the other thing. Do you want me to talk to Sam for you?"

"No," Embry shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the nurse roll the crib away from the window, "He's been my Alpha since I first phased…it's only fair I be the one to tell him my allegiance has changed."

"Okay," Rick gave him a supportive squeeze on the shoulder before dropping his hand, moving away from the nursery window, "You let me know if there's anything I can do, right?"

Embry nodded, watching as the nursery door opened, the nurse coming out with Emerie's crib.

She stopped in front of Rick, grinning as he reached down to touch one of her waving fists, her small fingers gripping his immediately, "Will you look at that? She knows who her daddy is."

Rick grinned as he stroked her tiny fingers with his thumb, "Yeah, she does."

Embry chuckled, the sound somehow quieting down the screaming newborn as her small red face relaxed, her eyes opening as she looked around, "See Rick? She knows who you are so there's no reason –"

"I'm not changing my mind, Embry," Rick stated calmly without looking away from his daughter, smiling as she stuck her fist into her mouth along with his finger, "If you need, I'll look over your completed application…have it in the mail by the end of the month."

"I'm going to need a recommendation letter," Embry said in defeat, knowing there was no way to get out of it –he was going to college.

"I'll have it done by the end of the week," Rick followed beside the crib, not looking back at Embry as they headed down the hallway towards the private room where Leah was.

Embry stood where he was, letting out a heavy breathe as he watched them disappear into the room, the soft click of the door sounding final concerning the rest of his life.

Just great –his new Alpha was turning out to be even stricter than Sam had been.

Sam really didn't care what they did with their lives as long as they met their obligations to the pack but Rick –yeah, that was now turning out to be a whole different story.

He was going to find out why although he thought he knew.

As for the recommendation letter –he didn't really need one, he just wanted to know what Rick would say about him.

Hey, it was only fair for him to go about it sneaky like –after all, that's how Rick was getting his way as well.


	60. Chapter 59

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: YAY! new chapter! The next one is going to be climatic! So looking forward to putting it together! Enjoy what you read, it's all cute fluffiness with some bit of serious thrown in for substance.  
**

**Gaby -soooo look forward to your awesome review!**

**Lyn -where are you?**

**Ses -I got your postcard! Thank you! Look forward to the next one as well as your review!**

**Hilja -wherever you are, whatever you're doing, know that I am thinking of you.**

**Moani -I came up with Emerie after realizing that Emery is also a boy's name. So I switched the "y" for the "ie" to make it more girly. The name itself is a combination of Rick's mom's and sister's names. His mother's name was Erato, which is derived from _arastos_, which means lovely but is also the name of the muse of poetry. His sister's name was Amery which means brave or of brave heart. So technically, Embry's imprint is named "Lovely Brave."  
**

**Chapter Fifty-Nine**

"_This_ is how I find out one of my best friends is getting married?"

Mattie laughed at the image of Julie holding up one of Seattle's tabloids to the computer screen, "Honey, that's how I found out."

"Seriously," Julie slapped the paper onto her desk, "This is how he asked you?"

"He didn't ask," Mattie grinned as she chopped the green bell peppers, "He told everyone, including me, that we were getting married…he asked me later at his apartment."

"Down on his knees and everything?"

"Of course," Mattie smiled as she held up her left hand to the computer webcam, "Gave me my ring. Like?"

"It's gorgeous," Julie said in awe at the sight of the diamond and sapphires, "He's got good taste."

"Yes he does," Mattie tossed the chopped pepper into the crock-pot before turning her attention to the computer, "Speaking of tabloid news, how is it that I didn't find out from you that you and Usher are dating?"

Julie laughed at that, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "Mattie, tabloids are full of lies…well, except for the ones in Seattle, apparently. He asked me out but I haven't said yes."

"Why not?"

Julie gave her friend a look of surprise, "We're talking about Usher, Mattie. It's not like he's some guy off the street…I mean, we are only working together on one of his videos for that song he bought off of me and already everyone's commenting on our love life…which we don't share."

"Which you don't have," Mattie pointed out candidly, shrugging at the frown Julie gave her in response.

"Thanks for pointing that out."

"It's true," Mattie tossed in the washed green beans into the crock pot, followed by two cups of mixed vegetables, "Julie, you need to get out there and date…anyone, really, although Usher would be a nice start."

"He just got divorced, Mattie," Julie picked up a pencil, doodling on the edges of the planner she kept at her computer desk, "Besides, I just…I don't see the point when I know nothing's going to come out of it."

"The point would be that you get out there," Mattie locked in the lid on the crock-pot, washing her hands before starting to work on the cornbread, "Start working on forgetting Seth. We both know that's the reason you're not dating anyone –you're still holding on to him."

"I am not," Julie denied it as she tossed her pencil onto her planner, "I'm well aware that we're just friends…besides, it's not like he's in a relationship with Rose –"

"That may be so," Mattie agreed as she whisked the eggs, the faint sound of the front door opening and closing making her smile, "But we both know he will be as soon as she gives him the green light."

"If she ever does," Julie muttered under her breath, resting her elbow on the edge of the desk, her chin in her hand, "I hate calling him…she answers every time and it's like this knife, just sticking in my chest and twisting."

"Even his cell phone?"

"Yeah," Julie bit her bottom lip as she looked away from the screen, quickly blinking before looking back at Mattie, "That's one of the reasons why I don't video chat with him…I'm kind of afraid she might answer that too and that just…"

Mattie gave her friend a sympathetic smile that quickly turned into a pleased grin as Lance wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, kissing her neck before looking over at the computer sitting on the bar, "Hey there Jules."

"Hey Lance," Julie grinned at her friend, hoping he couldn't tell that she had been just about to cry, "Heard you're getting hitched."

"Damn right," Lance nodded, kissing Mattie's cheek before looking over at the computer, "Heard you're dating Usher."

"I am not dating Usher!"

"Well, that's just too bad," Lance slid one hand under Mattie's shirt, stroking her flat stomach with his long fingers, "He seems like he could show a girl a good time."

"He just might be more romantic than you," Julie teased as she held up the Seattle tabloid, "This is definitely not the most romantic way to propose."

"What are you talking about," Lance grinned at Julie as he tugged Mattie into him –he hadn't seen her in two days thanks to work and he was aching with the need to touch her, kiss her and make love to her, "She cried…that's the ultimate sign of romance."

"More like relief that you actually asked," Julie said in a sing-song voice before turning serious, "I'm going to let you guys go before this video chat becomes a triple x video."

"Julie!"

Lance nibbled on Mattie's red ear as he reached over to the computer, "She's got a point, baby girl. We'll be seeing you later Julie."

"Derek and Susie's wedding in August –I'll be there."

"Good," Lance nodded as he disconnected the connection but not before he and Mattie said good-bye.

* * *

It was raining in New York City, the gloomy weather perfect company for her down-trodden mood.

Julie shut off her computer as she stood up, moving across the large open living room towards the floor to ceiling window, crossing her arms as she watched life go on several streets below her, the rain stopping no one from going about their daily activities.

Letting out a sigh, she looked up at the gloomy sky, wondering about what Mattie had said.

Could it really be that easy to get Seth out of her head and heart?

She realized now that she had made a mistake, letting herself love him.

She had thought herself capable of loving him enough to enjoy their time together, had actually believed that she had held enough of her heart to be able to get over him, especially once the miles where placed between them but that was not so.

Without her realizing it, she had completely given him her heart, had done it knowing he would love and accept her for who and what she was, that he would never turn his back to her –but stupid that she was, she did all this _knowing_ he wasn't meant for her.

Stupidity was obviously not a learned trait –seemed like her mother wasn't the only one with poor taste in men…except her taste left her aching for what could have been.

Letting out a sigh, she moved away from the rain streaked windows, collapsing onto her plush sofa and laying there, staring up at the high ceiling in contemplation as she thought over Mattie's words.

One date –to get out there and start to forget.

Could it work?

There was only one way to find out.

* * *

Gabe couldn't believe how tiny she was as he intently watched her sleep, a small fist in her mouth.

She didn't open her eyes as she let out a tiny sigh, sucking on her fist for a few seconds before stopping, her face relaxing back into sleep.

He really wished she would wake up, that way he could play with her, even though mama had told him she was still too little to do anything.

He liked watching her kick and wave her arms, her blue eyes blinking as if she were surprised about something.

Reaching out with one finger, he gently stroked her fisted hand, pulling back quickly when she threw her arms out, a small sound that made him think of a kitten escaping her tiny mouth.

He didn't want to wake her up –he learned right away that it was not good to wake her up while she slept that first night mama and daddy brought her home.

She had cried and screamed for forever and it had really hurt his ears.

As much as he wanted her to open her eyes, he was going to have to wait until she wanted to do it.

Stretching out on his stomach, he rested his cheek on his arms, watching her as she continued to sleep, feeling a little sleepy himself.

A knock at the door had him jumping to his feet, running to stand on his toes as he used both hands to turn the doorknob, excitedly exclaiming once he opened it, "Uncle Embry! Did you come to see my baby?"

Embry chuckled, his eyes already locked onto the tiny baby in the middle of the pink blanket spread out on the living room floor, "I sure did."

Gabriel hopped over to where she was, going down on his hands and knees next to her as he whispered loudly, "She's beautiful, uh? She's my baby Love because mama and daddy made her!"

Emerie jerked in reaction to Gabe's high pitched excitement, scrunching up her face before letting out a cry.

Gabe looked up at Embry with a guilty expression on his face, "I didn't mean to wake her up…now she's gonna cry a lot."

Embry gave him a reassuring smile as he sat on the floor, scooping her up as he leaned against the couch, stroking his hand over her small silky head as she let out a shuddering breath, "It's okay, Gabe. I think she may be hungry."

Leah came into the living room from the kitchen, drying her hands on a daisy patterned hand towel, "Hey Embry, how's it going?"

He looked up at her with a grin, holding the tiny baby against his chest, her cries subsiding as she rooted against him, anxiously searching for a breast, "It's going great but I think Princess here is hungry and that's one thing I cannot help her with."

Leah laughed as she leaned down to take Emerie from him, Gabe staring intently at Embry before saying in a serious voice, "Her name is not Princess."

Embry grinned at the little boy, reaching out to tousle his hair, "That's my nickname for her."

"Why?"

He tried to think of how to explain it so the little boy could understand, finally responding simply with, "Because she rules my world."

Gabe tilted his head to the side as a chuckling Leah headed down the hall towards the nursery, calling over her shoulder, "Keep an eye on the stew, will ya, Em?"

"Sure," Embry got to his feet, Gabe hopping on one foot as he followed behind him.

Lifting the lid, he sniffed the savory smell of the stew, taking the spoon to stir it a few times before setting it aside and placing the lid back, turning to look down at Gabe, "Calling her Love –that's a nickname."

"I call her Love because I can't say her name," Gabe crouched down before leap frogging into the air, Embry laughing at the kid's inability to stay still, "There's too many ee's."

Embry laughed as he picked Gabe up, tossing him into the air before setting him on the kitchen counter to look him in the eye, "You can give her a nickname of your own, you know. Like…Em. That's the first part of her name."

Gabe frowned as he shook his head, "That's what Uncle Sam call's Aunt Emily…and mama calls you that too."

"True," Embry crossed his arms over his chest, doing his best to look contemplative, "That would be too many Em's and it could get confusing. Let's see…she's little –"

"Very little," Gabe interrupted with a nod, kicking his feet to bang the heels against the bottom counter door, "Maybe I can call her little Em."

"I know," Embry clapped his hands, giving Gabe a big grin, "How do you like Emmie?"

Gabe scrunched up his nose, tilting his head to the side to think about it before giving him a toothy grin, "I like it!"

"There you have it," Embry reached out to gently cuff his chin, "You now have your own special nickname for your sister."

"Yay!"

The kitchen door opened, Marc and Vivi traipsing in followed by Seth, Gabe jumping off the counter before Embry could do anything, landing on his hands and knees.

Pushing himself up, he ran to Vivi and Marcos, excitedly informing them, "I've got a baby and I'm calling her Emmie!"

Vivi gave him a bright smile as she clapped her hands, sharing in his excitement, "Can I call her Emmie?"

"Yeah," Gabe nodded vigorously, turning his blue eyes up to his uncle, "Who are those gifts for?"

Seth chuckled as he set the wrapped boxes on the kitchen table, "For your sister."

"She's too little," Gabe pulled out a kitchen chair to climb up unto his knees, Vivi clambering onto the other side of the chair as Marcos pulled out a chair of his own, "She can't open them."

"I guess you three can help her," Seth grabbed Gabe from behind, tossing him up into the air, the little boy's laughter filling the kitchen.

Vivi giggled in response to Gabe's laughter, even Marcos had a bit of a smile making its way across his usually serious little face as Seth returned Gabe to his chair, asking "Where's your sister?"

"Mama has her."

"I just finished feeding her," Leah walked into the kitchen, Emerie in her arms, swaddled in a pink and purple blanket, "She's dry, full and wants to cuddle. Who gets her?"

"I call dibs," Seth exclaimed, getting to Leah before Embry, laughing at the disappointment on his friend's face as he took his baby niece from his sister, Embry's whining making him laugh harder, "That's not fair! You can't call dibs on holding a baby."

"I can and I did," Seth smiled down at the wide eyed infant, gently tapping her small button nose, "If you don't believe me, look dibs up in Wikipedia. Besides, as her uncle, I have that right."

Embry didn't say anything, simply grinded his teeth as he leaned against the counter, Leah laughing at the whole thing as she headed towards the stove, almost tripping when Gabe threw himself against her legs, "Mama! I gave my baby a nickname!"

Bending down, she picked her little boy up, his arms and legs wrapping around her as they looked into each other's eyes, "What are you going to call her? Because I kind of like it when you call her Love."

"I'm gonna call her Emmie now," Gabe leaned forward to touch his nose to hers, laughing when she crossed her eyes, "Do you like it?"

Leah laughed as she buzzed his cheek, "I love it! Can everyone call her Emmie?"

Gabe's face puckered up as he looked over his shoulder to where the twins were sitting, both of them staring at the baby in Seth's arms, turning his attention back to his mother, "Vivi can…and Bailey and Brad too because they're cousins."

Leah's eyebrow arched up as she asked, "What about Marcos?"

Gabe's mouth tightened, wanting to say no but he knew he couldn't –not with the way mama was looking at him, "If he wants too…"

Leah's smile brightened as she buzzed his cheek again, whispering against his soft skin, "I'm so proud of you for sharing your nickname for our baby."

Gabe giggled, buzzing her cheek in return before wiggling to be put down, moving over to where Marcos was even though he wanted to be with Vivi, but she was sitting on Seth's lap, staring in awe at the baby cradled in his arm, "Daddy taught me how to do the fishing knot. Do you know how to do it?"

Marcos shook his head, "I'll teach you the square knot if you teach me that one."

"'Kay!"

Jumping off his chair, he followed behind Gabe as he ran out of the kitchen towards his bedroom.

"She's little bitty," Vivi reached out to touch Emerie's little hand, giggling when the baby gripped her finger tightly, "Can I play with her next week when she's bigger?"

Seth chuckled in amusement as he leaned in to kiss her forehead, brushing back her red gold curls, "Honey, it's going to take her a little longer than a week to get big enough to be able to play with you."

"Oh," Vivi's disappointed frown quickly turned into a smile of delight as the baby tugged at her finger, sticking it into her mouth and clamping down on it, "Seth, she's biting me!"

They all laughed as Seth helped Vivi free her finger, Leah opening the oven to pull out the dinner rolls, "Where's Rose, Seth?"

Seth looked up from his niece's droopy eyes as he gently bounced her in an attempt to get her to sleep, "Doing a pre-wedding photo shoot with Rachel and Paul since they already have a photographer for the wedding this weekend."

"She's coming for dinner, right," Leah had to verify that as she looked at the clock –Rick was going to be home any minute, "Embry, are you staying?"

"Am I invited?"

"Of course," Leah rolled her eyes at him as she placed rolls into a large red and blue ceramic bowl, "Need you ask?"

"Well," Embry lifted his shoulders to express his doubt, "With Rick, you never know."

"Never know what," Rick walked into the kitchen from the living room, reaching out to tweak Vivi's nose in greeting before taking his sleeping daughter, "Sorry, Uncle Seth, but Daddy's home and he gets prerogative."

Seth laughed at the disappointed look on Embry's face as Rick walked across the kitchen to kiss Leah, his sleeping baby cuddled against his chest, "It was actually Embry's turn."

"Embry can wait until after dinner," Rick stated as he leaned against the counter, his hand warm and secure on her back as she turned her head to face where Embry stood, letting out a sigh before staying still, her breathing steady as she continued sleeping, "Are Sam and Emily coming over?"

"I invited them but they had plans to go up to Makah," Leah pulled down the bowls she needed, setting them on the table before returning to get glasses, "Emily's grandmother can't make the trip down so they took the kids up for her to meet Lili."

"That's too bad," Rick said, not seeing the strange look Seth and Embry gave him. Turning towards Seth to ask after Rose, he stopped at the sight of Embry staring at his sleeping baby, "Your application done?"

"Uh," Embry looked up at his new Alpha with wide brown eyes, "Yeah, I just need to revise my essay one more time…and the recommendation letter."

"I'll have it done by tomorrow," Rick gave him a nod before looking over at Seth as the kitchen door opened, Rose rushing in with a slightly pink face and a little out of breath, "Hi Rose."

"Hi Rick," she smiled over at him as she set her camera bag on the floor up against the side of the refrigerator, "I'm sorry I'm late, I just…I couldn't work at my usual pace because of Paul."

"What did Paul do," Seth asked, not sure of what to think as Rose's face flushed a deeper pink.

"Nothing really," Rose sat down on the chair Marcos had vacated across the table from Seth, "I just…he would…he's funny, that's all."

Leah and Embry laughed, knowing Paul had probably been his usual dirty minded self but Seth didn't join them, not liking the idea of Rose being exposed to his pack brother's sex-saturated humor, "Was he inappropriate?"

"I…" Rose lifted her shoulders as she picked at the corner of a wrapped gift box, "I'm not sure what that means."

"Did he make you uncomfortable?"

"Probably," Embry said with a chuckle, Rose simply shrugging, not sure how to express what she had felt witnessing Paul's open expression of his feelings for Rachel.

It had been embarrassing and yes, somewhat uncomfortable, but it hadn't been because of what he had done and said –she hadn't understood half of what he commented on anyway –but because of the way it made her feel.

Watching him touch and hold Rachel while she laughed and told him to behave yet obviously enjoying his behavior made her wonder about things…it made her curious about what it would be like to be touched, held and teased.

Basically, it made her feel warm and a bit…strange.

She didn't know what it was that she was feeling or why and had no idea how to express it so she just shrugged again, feeling relief when Gabe and Marcos ran into the kitchen, keeping Seth from pursuing the topic, which she had been able to see from the expression on his face that it was exactly what he had planned to do.

"Daddy," Gabe ran up to his father, grabbing his pants as he stepped up to stand on his feet, "I tried to teach Marc the fishing knot but I forgot!"

Rick reached down to cup his son's cheek, smiling at him, "Dinner's ready so how about I teach you guys after we eat?"

"Okay," Gabe jumped off his father's feet, moving to his side to look up at his baby sister, "Is she still sleeping?"

"Yes," Embry answered as Leah finished setting the table, Rose having moved the gifts to the corner table where Rick kept his work stuff.

"She does that a lot," Gabe whined, bouncing in place for a few seconds before moving over to the round table, climbing up to sit on one half of a chair, Marcos sitting on the other side while Seth kept Vivi on his lap to avoid any fights –the boys were getting along famously and he didn't want anything to change that.

Unfortunately for Vivi who enjoyed playing with both Gabe and Marcos, she was the catalyst to every fight involving the two boys.

"It's going to be a while before she does more than just sleep," Leah informed him, kissing his head then Marcos as she set their bowls of stew on their shared place setting, "Just be patient."

Embry moved into the living room, coming back with the ottoman and squeezing in between Seth and Rick's chair, keeping his eyes on his little Princess, smiling when she turned her head again to be facing where he was –even asleep, she seemed to sense his presence and that made him very happy although he was smart enough to keep it to himself.

"Alright everyone," Leah set her own bowl on the table, sitting between Rick and Rose, "Let's eat."

* * *

Rick laughed as Gabe jumped up and down, jostling his father's knee, "Come on Daddy! Show us how to do the knot!"

"Alright, alright," he stood up from the armchair he had been sitting on, "Let me just give your sister over to Embry."

Emerie waved her arms as he moved over to the couch, holding out the baby as Embry reached up for her, pulling back at the last minute. The look on Embry's face made him chuckle, his baby cooing as she kept her big blue eyes on the younger man.

Holding her out, he pulled her back again before Embry could get a hold of her, this time laughing at the frustration that Embry was facially expressing, his baby letting out a tiny whine as she waved her arms towards Embry, "I honestly don't know who I'm teasing more, you or her."

"Will you just give him the baby," Leah looked up from the Candy Land board where she was playing with Vivi, Seth and Rose, the boys too busy with the multiple colored ropes Marcos had given to Gabriel for his birthday, "I don't want her to start crying."

"Wouldn't want Embry to start crying either," Seth teased, laughing at the way Embry completely ignored him as he finally got his hands on his niece, cradling her in the crook of his elbow as she stared up at him, the little fingers of one hand tightly wrapped around his finger.

"Before you go," Leah reached up to take Rick's hand, "We have something to ask Seth and Rose, remember?"

"Right," Rick stroked his thumb across the back of Leah's hand as he looked towards his brother-in-law and his...aside from imprint and roommate, he really didn't know what else to call her, "Leah and I were wondering if you two would be Emerie's godparents."

Seth stared in pleasure up at his brother-in-law, turning his smile to his sister before looking over at Rose, feeling slightly deflated at the look on her face, "Rose? Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes," Rose nodded as she looked over at Seth, feeling rotten at making them think she didn't see the honor in their request. Turning back to Leah, she fiddled with one of the game pieces as she shyly said, "I didn't know you were Catholic."

"We're not," Leah shook her head, wondering at the slight glimmer in her hazel eyes, as if she were about to cry, "It's mostly a matter of…being an influential adult in her life as well as agreeing to being a legal guardian in case anything were to happen to me and Rick."

"Oh," Rose looked down at the board for a few seconds, looking over at Vivi before turning her attention back to Leah, "I just…it's just that I was raised with a completely different understanding involving godparents…I mean, it's basically the same thing as what you just said but also –"

She stopped what she had been saying, lowering her eyes to the coffee table where they had the board game set out, tracing the grain of the wood with one slim finger as the boys ran into the living room, Gabriel yelling out, "Daddy, you're taking too long! Come on!"

Rick stroked his hand through Leah's hair, which she had cut soon after coming home from the hospital, leaning down to kiss the top of her head as he whispered, "I'll let you work this one out."

Leah tilted her head back, reaching up to cup his jaw as she kissed his bottom lip, his mouth covering hers briefly in response before he pulled back and headed down the hallway with Gabe wrapped around one leg as Marc walked beside him.

"Rose," Leah turned her attention back to the young girl, not sure of what exactly was going on, "I'm sorry if the question made you feel bad –"

"No," Rose looked up in consternation, mentally kicking herself for letting her own personal demons ruin what was obviously important to Leah, "Don't think that. It's really an honor, you asking me to be part of your daughter's life like that and…yes. I'll do it…Seth and I will be her godparents, right Seth?"

Seth smiled, reaching out to take her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, "Right…together, we'll be the best godparents ever."

Rose giggled, pushing aside her own turmoil as she looked over at Embry, the guy completely focused on the sleeping infant in his arms, "Why didn't you ask Embry? He's obviously dedicated to Emerie."

Leah chuckled as she looked over her shoulder, finding it amusing that he was oblivious to the rest of them, "Rick vetoed him otherwise I would have given it serious thought. Rose, are you sure –"

"Yes," Rose interrupted her, reaching out to squeeze Leah's hand in assurance, "I am sure...I'm actually godmother to the twins as well as their aunt."

"You are," Seth asked in surprise as he looked over at Vivi, the little girl nodding as she moved her piece up a ladder, her words sweet and innocent as she told them, "My papa was a priest so he baptized us after mama died, naming Tia Rosa as our godmother. He told her that her job as our godmother was to teach us about God and his love for us and the way to heaven."

Rose pushed herself to her feet, whispering a soft excuse as she made her way across the house and out the door, leaving them all a little flabbergasted as they stared after her –except for Embry, he was still immersed in staring at Emerie while she slept.

"I'm gonna go talk to her," Seth said quietly as he stood up, heading out the door as Vivi turned her big gold brown eyes to Leah, "Did I upset Tia Rosa?"

"I'm not sure, sweetie," Leah reached out to stroke her cheek, leaning in to kiss her forehead.

She really hoped that whatever demons were haunting Rose, Seth would be able to vanquish them.

* * *

He found her at First Beach, sitting on a log with her elbows resting on her knees, her chin in her hands as she stared out at the setting sun.

Quietly approaching her from behind, he stepped over the log and sat next to her, not sure of what to say.

Looking over at her, his heart nearly tore in two at the sight of tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. Reaching out, he pulled her into his arms, tucking her head under his shoulder as he stroked her hair, kissing the top of her head as he comfortingly squeezed her shoulder with his other hand.

"Do you believe in God," Rose whispered softly, wrapping her arms around his wide chest, keeping her eyes on the burning sky, her body soaking up his warm comfort as she waited for him to answer.

Seth rubbed her arm as he thought over her questions, finally finding the words to express himself, "I believe in a higher power that others call God."

Rose nodded, reaching up to wipe her hand over her cheek as she pulled back, "I was raised to believe in God…mama and papa taught us that He is full of love and mercy…"

Seth nodded, reaching out to cup her jaw, wiping his thumb over her cheek, "That's a God anyone would believe in."

"I don't," Rose looked down at her hands in shame before looking up at him, her eyes bright with tears, "It's hard to believe everything they told me about God when I lost my parents and sister the way I did."

"I understand," Seth leaned in to kiss her forehead, pressing his cheek against hers as he whispered into her ear, "Things like that can shake anyone's faith…not only that Rosie, but you were a little girl, so of course everything that happened had a bigger impact on you than what you were taught."

Rose nodded, resting her forehead against his chest as she reached up to place an open hand over his fast beating heart, "I made a promise, before God and a priest, that I would teach my sisters' children about God and his loving mercy…but I haven't kept that promise. How can I when I don't believe it to be true?"

Seth was having a hard time concentrating on what she was saying, her nearness making him grow even hotter, his senses drowning in the smell of her warm skin, "It would be difficult but I think, really, Marcos and Vivi pretty much teach themselves."

"But Emerie won't," Rose pulled away, giving him a brief respite as she pushed herself to her feet, walking several steps away before turning to look at him, "But it shouldn't be a problem if Rick and Leah aren't Catholic but…it's just that…"

"Rosie," he stood up, moving to take her shoulders in his hands, keeping her where she was but trying to assure her by physically touching her, "Emerie is Quileute…and Greek…I have no idea what they would teach her, if anything. Rick was raised believing in Zeus and all those other gods in mountain whatever. He tells their stories to Gabriel when they go camping on full moon nights…we have our own stories, which are just as unbelievably insane as his and just as important…to us. Basically…don't break your heart over it."

Rose stared up at him, her heart beating hard as she thought over his words, realizing that he was right, "Thank you."

Seth sucked in air as she moved into his arms, wrapping her own around his waist, her breasts pressed against his abdomen, making him instantly hard and throwing his thoughts into chaos.

He wanted to push her away from him –pull her in closer –tumble her to the ground and teach her what it was like to be a woman with a man.

Instead, he rested his hands on her shoulders, his voice choked as he whispered, "Rosie…"

She wasn't sure why but irritation welled inside her at the way he said that. Pulling away from him, she forced a smile on her face as she looked up at him, "Thank you for coming to talk to me…I need to go back to the house."

Seth stood there, watching her walk away.

Rubbing his hands over his face, he let out a heavy breath, trying to mentally bring his body into control with no success.

It was official.

He was going to lose his fucking mind.


	61. Chapter 60

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Things are happening! No worries, I've got plans. Enjoy and review please! This was a difficult chapter and it'll get even better!**

**Gaby, love...read, weep and review! Remember that I love you and that it's all going to be okay. Oh, and the Emily/Sam moment is dedicate to you darling friend!  
**

**Ses -enjoy sweetheart! You aren't expecting what's coming so I'm looking forward to what you have to say.**

**Lynn -where are you? I miss you.**

**Everyone else -review as you read, after you read, whenever but review!  
**

**Chapter Sixty**

_June 9th_

The atmosphere was light and celebratory as people mingled about, several of the couples on the dance floor while others chatted, laughing and enjoying each others' company.

Even though they had a paid photographer, Rose still brought her camera, enjoying the opportunity to capture several of her choice subjects –such as Leah and Rick, Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel, Daisy and Brandon, Quil and Claire –in a comfortable setting where they weren't even aware of her.

Zooming in on Leah and Rick as he spun her around the dance floor, she shot several pictures, capturing Leah laughing, her arms wrapped around Rick's shoulders as he dipped her over his arm, his eyes bright as he watched her face.

Changing her focus, she captured another set of pictures, these of Embry sitting alone at one of the round tables, his face expressing contentment as he kept his eyes on the small white blanketed bundle he held in his arms. That obvious connection was something she was currently trying to figure out.

She had specific people she wanted to focus on for this new exhibit of hers –all of them coupled with the one other person they seem to be connected with in some higher plane.

She wished she could understand their connections, actually find a label for it –somehow she knew if she did, she would finally be able to find that missing element to the entire work she was investing her time and passion in.

Smiling at the cuteness of the two little girls twirling at the edge of the dance floor, she sat down at the edge of her chair, capturing the moment as Vivi and Monika grabbed hands, spinning around and laughing, their coloring contrasting perfectly especially because of the matching dresses.

Bailey had been slotted as one of the two flower girls but had gotten sick along with her brother upon their return from the Makah reservation, which had Rachel asking Rose if Vivi could step in and even though the dress was a tad bit big on Vivi, she still looked absolutely adorable.

She had been lucky enough to be sitting at one of the front rows at the chapel, being able to capture the sweet moment of the little girls skipping down the aisle, gleefully tossing colorful rose petals up into the air, the sun-rays coming in through the windows bringing out the gold in Vivi's hair and the blue in Monika's.

Having reached her last frame, she quickly pulled out the film, sliding it into its canister and popping the top. Slipping it into her purse, she pulled out the second roll of film, expertly feeding it into her camera, closing the lid before tucking the empty canister back into her purse.

"Hey Rosie," Seth came up behind her, leaning down to whisper into her ear, "Want to dance?"

Rose shivered, not sure why when she used to love him using her father's nickname, now all of a sudden it got on her nerves whenever he called her by it.

Smiling up at him, she set her camera in the middle of the table they had been assigned to, smoothing her hands over the smooth fabric of the black skirt of her dress, the same one she had used for the exhibit in Florida, a beautiful hot pink hibiscus tucked behind her left ear, "Okay."

Seth took her hand, leading her to the dance floor, spinning her around once before pulling her into his arms, his breath slow and controlled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her soft dark hair brushing against his chin.

Despite the torture, he wanted the sweet pleasure of holding her in his arms that came along with it.

There were two sides to a coin, after all, and he couldn't have one without the other.

* * *

Emily let out a tired sigh as she walked down the hallway towards the living room, finally having succeeded in getting the fussy twins to fall asleep.

Passing the living room on her way to the kitchen, she stopped at the sight of her husband, wearing nothing but blue jeans, stretched out on the couch, one arm over his head, the other holding on to their baby girl, who slept on his chest with nothing on but a diaper, his hand on her small back keeping her warm.

Leaning against the archway, she crossed her arms over her chest as she watched them share sleep, a lump in her throat at how beautiful they looked together. She wished she had Rose's ability to capture this tender moment in a picture.

"Twins asleep," Sam asked, his voice slightly husky as he opened one eye to look at her, having felt her eyes on him in his sleep.

"Finally," Emily sighed again, giving him a soft smile, "I'm glad your mother came over for that hour and a half. It's just too bad we couldn't stay for the reception as well."

"Paul and Rachel understood," Sam yawned, looking down at his infant daughter as she turned her face the other way, her tiny nose pressed against his bare chest as she let out a sigh of contentment. Looking back at his wife, he gave her a smile, "Why don't you go take a nap? I'll keep an eye on the twins and Lili."

"Oh Sam," Emily let out a heavy breath as she ran a hand through her long dark hair, "I still have a lot to do."

Sitting up, he kept a hand on Lili's back so as not to jostle her, holding out his left one to his wife, pulling her into his lap once she walked across the living room to take it, "What has to be done today?"

"Well, there's dinner," Emily rested her head against his shoulder, reaching out to stroke Lili's dark silky head, Sam's arm wrapped around her waist, which –unlike Leah who already looked like she'd never given birth –was still ample, "Then I need to clean out the refrigerator, the pantry needs a good scrubbing, the oven –"

"Baby," Sam stopped her, reaching up to stroke her hair behind her ear, his fingertips brushing lovingly over her scarred cheek, "Dinner's the only thing that has to get done today and I can do that. Everything else is spring cleaning…and spring's already gone."

Emily chuckled, kissing his throat before pulling back to look into his dark eyes, "I was seven months pregnant and unable to get off the couch by myself during spring cleaning time. It has to get done, Sam."

"How about we have summer cleaning then," Sam kissed her smiling mouth, a smile of his own spreading across his handsome face, "Next month."

Emily laughed, reaching out to caress Lili's cheek, smiling as Sam whispered against the side of her neck, "She's as beautiful as her mother."

"You really think so?"

"Of course," Sam pulled back to look into her doe brown eyes, seeing doubt in them he hadn't seen in a long time, "Emily, you know you're the most beautiful woman I've ever loved."

Emily's eyes slid away from his, her finger drawing patterns against his chest as she whispered in a tortured voice, "Except for Leah."

To describe those three words as a bullet to the heart would be mild to the pain he felt, "Emily Lisa Young Uley, look at me."

Emily felt bad because she could hear the pain behind the stern words, realizing that in voicing her hormone driven doubts, she had hurt him.

Looking into his eyes, she was about to apologize but he spoke before she could, "Where did that come from?"

Emily shrugged, flashing back to Rachel and Paul's wedding ceremony, Leah and Rebecca standing with Rachel, wearing matching rich brown dresses with a faded pink sash tied around their narrow waists, "I just…Leah looked pretty in that dressed today, didn't she?"

Sam gave her a strange look, wondering where she was going with that question, "Leah always looks pretty. You, on the other hand, look beautiful, night or day, in jeans or in a dress, it doesn't matter."

"I just…" Emily gave him a sheepish smile as she rested a hand on her distended belly, "I sort of wish I were like Leah – able to get back into a size four after a month of giving birth."

Sam chuckled as he leaned towards her, nibbling on her jaw before he whispered into her ear, "You're a silly girl, Emily Uley. I wouldn't trade you as you are now for a size four Leah."

"Really," she bit her lip, not having meant to say it out loud but now waited with baited breath for his reassurance.

Sam looked into her eyes, reaching up with his hand to cup her cheek, "Will you believe me if I told you I love you more than I ever loved Leah?"

"Now," Emily whispered, stroking his jaw to soften the pain that came with that one word.

Sam took a deep breath, feeling the pain of his selfish choices tearing into his soul, "I was a selfish bastard, Emily, but I'll tell you now, although I'm sorry I hurt her, I don't regret it. I do, however, regret hurting you. I have no excuse, shouldn't have pursued you until I was emotionally free to do so but I just couldn't stay away. I didn't know how."

"It's okay, Sam," Emily reached up to touch the corner of his eye where a tear had gathered, feeling absolutely rotten at having voiced doubts she had settled long ago simply because her hormones were going every which way, "I know you love me, I don't doubt that. I just let my hormones get the best of me."

"Emily," Sam touched her bottom lip with his thumb, "You're not just my soul…you're the very beat of my heart. Coming home to you and our children is _the_ highlight of my days. The decisions I make, I do with you in mind. You make me into a better man."

Emily's eyes were bright as she smiled at him, leaning in to cover his mouth with hers, the kiss slow and sweet. Before either could see it coming, the kiss ignited, love and desire fuel that sent the flames sky high.

Sam sucked in air as he pulled back, leaning his forehead against hers, "We gotta stop…you still have two more weeks…two very long weeks. And I'm holding the baby."

Emily chuckled, able to feel his frustration pressing hard against her thigh. Pressing tiny wet kisses along his jaw, she whispered into his ear, "I can put the baby in the bassinet and we can cuddle here on the couch."

Sam chuckled, his body temperature going up a notch as he kissed her swollen lips, handing her the baby, "Why do I get the feeling you've got more in mind than just cuddling?"

Emily gave him a smile that made his heart skip and the rest of his body leap to attention, "You'll have to wait and see."

He sat there, watching her walk away, her gait still that side-to-side swing she had developed during her pregnancy.

Crazy woman, he thought to himself as he moved to the armchair catty-cornered to the couch, thinking he would want her to shrink down to a size four.

If she only knew how fucking sexy he found all those soft curves of hers.

"I thought we were going to cuddle," Emily stared at him in disappointment, holding a baby monitor in one hand.

Sam gave her a roguish smile as he held out his hand, "We are. The limited space is just a precaution so things don't get out of hand."

Emily laughed at her husband, setting the monitor on the side table before taking his hand, carefully climbing into his lap, laughing again as he fully reclined the chair back, sprawling her across his chest, her legs stretched out between his, "Now, baby, you gotta be quiet or we're gonna get caught."

Emily giggled as she wiggled in his lap to get comfortable, which only made him uncomfortable, "We'd get in trouble for sure being that you don't have one foot on the floor."

Sam chuckled, nibbling on her jaw, his hand slipping under her shirt to stroke her back, "There's a lot I can do with one foot on the floor."

Emily buried her face into his neck to muffle her laughter, spreading her fingers over the smooth skin of his chest, his heart beating a beautiful rhythm that echoed her own.

"I love it when you're shirtless," she whispered against his shoulder, placing an open kiss on his hot skin, "You have the sexiest chest ever."

Sam chuckled, tipping her chin up to kiss her mouth, "Weren't you the one who told me going around shirtless was indecent?"

Emily nipped his bottom lip, sliding the tip of her tongue over it to soothe the sting of the bite, "I was six months pregnant, looked like a manatee and that bimbo across the street leered at you every time she saw you."

Sam laughed, sliding his fingers into her hair, "I thought a girl had to be blond to be a bimbo."

"No," Emily moved until she was lying over Sam, his arousal pressed against her soft stomach, "She just has to have really big cans."

Sam almost choked on his laughter with that one, moving his hands down her back to cup her round bottom, giving it a slight squeeze as he whispered against her mouth, "Okay, I got it."

"Did you notice her boobs," Emily pushed herself up, forearms against his chest as she looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Baby," Sam moved his hands to cup her face, stroking her cheekbones with his thumbs as he looked deep into her brown eyes, "I'm unable to notice anyone but you."

Emily's face turned soft as she stroked his jaw, kissing him softly, her whispered words sweet against his mouth, "I love you Sam."

"Not as much as I love you."

"Impossible."

* * *

Seth easily led Rose into another slow dance, his eyes never leaving her face as she studied the other dancing couples, so focused on whatever she was thinking he wondered if she was even aware of him.

Unable to stand her inattention any longer, he leaned in closer to whisper into her ear, "What are you thinking?"

His lips brushed her ear, causing her to shiver as she turned to look up at him, unable to maintain eye contact as embarrassment over her reaction washed over her, "I was just wondering what it is that they share with each other. I mean, they're obviously connected emotionally but it's something that transcends love…"

Seth smiled down at her, feeling a bit hurt when she looked up at him then quickly looked away, sliding her hands from his shoulders to his chest, the space between them widening marginally, "You're very observant. What exactly is it you see that makes you think there's more than just love between them?"

Rose looked up at him, able to hear in his voice that she was on to something, "The fact that they don't look like two separate beings but one whole. They seem to mirror each other in everything they do without thinking about it, almost as if they think and feel as one person. You know what it is, don't you?"

Seth nodded, his eyes never leaving her face as he tried to decide if this was a good idea, finally taking a deep breath, "We call it imprinting."

Rose stared up at him, thinking over the word and the context in which she's heard it before, "You mean, like a baby duck?"

Seth's mouth quirked into a one sided smile, his nerves stretching tight as he continued, "Not exactly. It's…that one moment in time when our entire focus narrows down to that one person. The things that define us fall away because the truth of who we are is in that one being. They…are our gravity, the center of the world we live in…"

Rose stared up at him, enthralled with his explanation. As his words faded into the music, she looked over at Leah and Rick, watching them for a minute before turning her head the other way, avidly watching Brandon and Daisy, seeing what Seth had explained and she had observed, a smile of excitement spreading across her face as she looked up at him, dread replacing that excitement as she saw in his eyes what she had been observing between the other couples.

Seth had imprinted…on her.

"I can't," her whispered words were tortured as she looked into his eyes, her own wide ones filling with tears, "I'm sorry Seth, I just…"

Seth didn't say anything, simply led her around the floor, trying to keep the growing hole in his chest from swallowing him whole.

Rose wanted to cry, the devastation in his eyes tearing at her but she couldn't lie to him –she couldn't pretend, "I don't know how to…Seth, you're the only person I've been able to trust in such a long time…you make me feel safe and I…"

Seth nodded, swallowing past the lump in his throat, wanting to tell her that if that was enough for her, then it would be enough for him but instead, what came out was a strangled plea, "You're not even willing to try? To learn…to trust me with more than just your safety?"

Rose bit her bottom lip, her eyes on his chest as she torturously plucked at a button, a tear slipping down her cheek, pain at causing _him_ pain thrumming inside her.

He had given her so much, had turned his entire life upside down and inside out for her and the twins.

She didn't know what it is that he wanted from her but she could learn, right?

She owed him so much, so why not try?

Wiping the back of her hand across her wet cheek, she nodded as she looked up at him, "I can try…I can try to learn."

Seth gave her a smile but his heart wasn't in it, feeling a change between them as they continued to dance, the silence echoing within the sudden space that had sprung up, a gaping hole growing with each unspoken word.

* * *

_June 17th_

The sky was just turning into that sable blue that foretold the coming of the sun, the tips of its rays tinting the far off horizon as Rose set her tri-pod up, methodically locking it in place before crouching down to unzip her camera bag.

She normally wasn't out and about this early in the morning –she preferred staying in bed until the sun was well on its way up into the sky –but today was a special day.

Seth had told her a week ago –as they awkwardly sat next to each other on the couch while watching a movie with the twins –that there would be a bonfire meeting at dawn up at the top cliff.

She had shyly –she felt so stupidly shy around him now and didn't know why –asked what that meant, excitement growing as he explained.

A meeting of the tribe council where the stories of the Quileute people were re-told, for the sake of remembering but also for those who were either new or emotionally attached –the imprints, is how Seth referred to them.

This would be the first time she and the twins would get to hear the stories –as well as Daisy and Lyn.

Then there were the new additions, babies Emerie and Liliandra. They would be presented to the elders, their godparents receiving some sort of blessing and instructions.

That last part made Rose feel a bit apprehensive but as for the rest –she couldn't pass up the opportunity of having all the imprint couples in one place.

Now that she knew what it was that she had been capturing with her camera, that vibrant emotional connection blatantly obvious even through an image, she wanted to further explore the artistic implications of it.

She had shyly sought permission from Billy Blank and Quil Ateara Sr., explaining to them what she was working on and what she hoped to accomplish with it. They had listened to her attentively, nodding in all the right places then looked at each other, making her dread the possibility that they may not agree.

After some unvoiced conversation between the two men, they agreed with a smile that caused her own to bloom across her face, lighting it up with pleasure that caused them to blink a few times.

Shivering as she replaced her close view lens with a macro-lens, she straightened up, unsnapping the base connection from the tri-pod to screw it into the bottom of the camera, looking over her shoulder at the view over the cliff.

Leah had shared with her how her wedding had been right at this spot, with the sun coming up across the ocean as she and Rick pledged their love and life to each other.

As she watched the streaked sky, admiring the gold and pink and hot reds, she thought it a romantic idea, getting married way up here where the rest of the world was spread out below their feet.

Lifting her camera, she snapped a few pictures of the sunrise, the ocean water a brilliant blue that reminded her of baby Emerie's eyes, thinking that personally, she would have chosen the beach for an event like a wedding.

Snapping the shutter one more time, she turned her attention back to the tri-pod, carefully snapping the mounting bracket back in place, her camera now set on the steady base.

Her parents had gotten married by the seashore at Biscay; late in the afternoon while the sun was setting, creating a beautiful palette of colors that her mother had described as being wonderfully romantic and magical.

Rose ached with the desire to return to her hometown for a visit, perhaps capture a sunset similar to the one that witnessed her parents' union but she knew there was no way she would ever go back on her own…no matter how much she wanted too.

"Can I ask you something?"

Rose looked over to where Embry was sitting on a log, the breeze that swirled through the trees causing her to shiver again despite the long sleeve shirt she wore.

She had tried sneaking out of the house while it was still dark out, not wanting to endure another awkward conversation with Seth where they tried to pretend everything was alright between them when in reality, they were both attempting to ignore –as the saying goes –the elephant in the room.

He had imprinted on her –and she didn't know what to do.

Unfortunately for her, his words of that first night she had slept in the room next to him were proven correct –her bare feet apparently made enough sound on the carpeted hallway to wake him.

She had stuttered through an explanation, letting him know that she didn't need him to come along, that she would be fine out here on her own, setting up her camera and finding the mood of the area.

She had told him, while making coffee to avoid looking at him, that she would be more comfortable if he stayed with the twins until it was time for them to wake up and join the rest of the bonfire party.

Seth had agreed but only if she called Embry to have him keep her company so to avoid an argument –it was hard enough having a normal conversation with him as it was –she had readily agreed, pulling out her cell phone to speed dial Embry, completely missing the dark look that crossed over Seth's usually serene face.

"You just did," she said in a deadpan voice, grinning when he laughed at her teasing, "Go ahead…by you asking permission, I'm thinking it's going to be an awkward question."

"Probably," Embry tossed another log into the fire he had built as soon as they arrived the meeting place, "I've noticed how strange you and Seth have been acting around each other lately…did something happen?"

Rose shook her head, looking away from him to fiddle with her camera, not wanting him to see the tears she could feel gathering in her eyes, "No…yes…the thing is…he told me about…about imprinting and…"

Embry waited for her to finish but knew she wasn't going to as the silence grew, sympathy in his voice as he asked, "It freaked you out, uh?"

Rose shook her head again, blinking quickly to clear her vision before looking into the viewfinder, moving the camera to encompass the fire ring, "No…I knew there was something more to the couples around here…but I had no idea that Seth…that he…"

"Imprinted on you," Embry grinned at Rose as she snapped the shutter before leaning forward to rest his elbows on his thighs, "That's what freaked you out?"

"I didn't freak out," Rose stated in annoyance as she changed the scope, zooming in, "It's just…I wasn't expecting it and now…I just don't know how to act around him."

Embry chuckled as he looked over at the blue-green fire, shaking his head at the whole thing –it was like watching two awkward teenagers trying to get along once one of them revealed having a crush on the other.

"What's so funny," Rose frowned at him, resting a hand on her hip as she waited for him to answer, the breeze ruffling her hair.

"You remind me of my sister."

"The nurse that helped with Emerie," Rose returned her attention to her camera once Embry nodded, "How?"

"Back when she was thirteen," Embry chuckled at the look of offense she threw his way, "She and Meredith and Leah would hang out all the time, perfecting their rope jumping skills and gossiping about the cute boys in their class."

"How'd you know that?"

"I used to spy on them."

Rose gaped at him, "That's horrible!"

"That's what little brothers are for," Embry tossed another log into the fire as Rose, finally satisfied with the settings of her camera, sat on the log across from him, "Anyway, they heard through the grapevine –"

"Grapevine?"

"You know –a friend of a friend of a friend," Embry smiled at her as she nodded in understanding, "Anyway, Sadie was told by a friend of a friend that this boy in her class liked her."

Rose stared at him in interest as he continued, "Anyway, she got so uncomfortable around him, blushing and being all shy…the worst part for the boy was when she would get all mean on him…like a typical teenage girl."

"I'm not mean to Seth," Rose refuted that vehemently, biting her bottom lip at the skeptical look he gave her, "Am I?"

"Not intentionally," Embry lifted his shoulders as he assured her, "In fact, I'm sure you don't even realize when you do something that tortures him…most teenage girls don't."

"I'm not a teenage girl," Rose dug her toe into the dirt, kicking at a small rock, "I just…I don't understand what it is that Seth wants from me. I mean…I'm emotionally damaged, incapable of trusting anyone, unable to stand up to someone or fight for something…I don't…"

Embry watched as she wiped her hand over her wet cheek, her eyes on her sneakers as her dark hair created a curtain around her face.

He wanted to point out to her that she was emotionally giving to those around her, she trusted Seth as well as the rest of them, had stood up to Rosalie –voted the scariest of the Cullen vampires by the entire pack, including Paul –and had fought hard to keep her niece and nephew alive by running from a hunting vampire instead of just giving up.

But he didn't because he knew it would be for naught –she wasn't yet ready to see what she was capable of.

"You don't see yourself clearly," he settled with that, giving her a smile as she stared at him, taking a deep breath before letting it out, her open face letting him see that she had made a decision.

"Can I share something with you? Between us friends?"

"Of course," he nodded in assurance as he tossed another log into the fire.

"Now that I know…I get nervous around him and I feel so stupid sometimes. I hate that. I miss how, before, it was so easy to be with him and share stuff but now…when he comes near me I get all…all jumpy and I drop stuff…I broke a coffee mug this morning! And then –and then, he sits next to me and I can't concentrate on what we're watching because I feel all strange and I don't know why or what to do about it. It's so confusing, Embry, and I hate that I'm hurting him but I just don't know how to…"

Embry wanted to laugh but he bit the inside of his cheek, fighting for control because he knew if he did laugh, he would completely shatter her innocent soul.

Goodness gracious, when Seth had told him his imprint was a grown woman with the soul of a child, he wasn't exaggerating.

For that matter, if Embry had to label Rose's current emotional developmental stage, he would say she was entering the teenage years where hormones kick in and the opposite sex starts looking more interesting…but obviously, she hadn't had the education necessary to understand that transition.

"Did your sister ever explain –"

"You guys are here early."

Embry wanted to punch Collin in the face, hating the fact that their conversation had been prematurely aborted. Rose really needed to hear the explanation behind what was going on with her emotions, "Yeah…Rose needed to set up her camera and stuff."

Rose giggled as the white puppy with Collin and Lyn skipped up to her, his fluffy tail wagging so hard his entire body moved with it, his little silver medals on his royal blue collar jingling with the motion.

Reaching down, she picked him up to cuddle him in her lap, laughing as he licked her chin, "He's adorable! What's his name?"

"Bao," Lyn smiled over at them as she sat down on the log next to Rose's, Collin straddling it to sit behind her before pulling her into his arms, "It's Chinese for precious."

"That's so cute," Rose laughed, scratching between his ears, "I used to have a puppy. We named him Sissie."

Collin scoffed, letting out a groan in response to Lyn's elbow in his stomach, "What was that for?"

"Don't laugh," Lyn whispered to him, not seeing how Rose had turned her attention from Bao to the young couple.

"I'm sorry," Collin grinned down at her as he closed his arms around her, "But that's a very girly name for a boy puppy."

"It was short for Siesta, which is Spanish for nap time," Rose supplied an explanation in defense, "He spent a lot of time napping out in my mother's flower garden."

"That's so cute," Lyn grinned at her as Bao jumped out of Rose's arms to run over to Embry, "Before I moved up here from California, Bao would spent hours out in our backyard, chasing butterflies."

Rose giggled at that image, rubbing her hands over her jean clad thighs as she geared up some courage to ask something, being that she had noticed the tie between Collin and Lyn –another imprinted couple and she wanted to have them part of her project as well, "You're Julie's sister, right?"

"Yes," Lyn smiled at her, elbowing Collin so he'd let her go to give her the room to reach out and offer her hand, "I'm Lyn. I saw you at Julie's party but we weren't officially introduced."

"Rose De Lune."

"No way," Lyn stared at her open mouthed before continuing excitedly, "My sister loves your work! She went to your exhibit up in Seattle, told me how wonderful all your pictures were when she came back."

Rose blushed as she softly stuttered, "Th-thank you. I just sent a completed set to my art manager and she's doing the arrangements for the next exhibit. I'm currently working on a bigger project and was wondering if I could have your permission, both of yours, to be able to use you as subjects."

"Oh," Lyn blinked in surprise, a ray of sun slanting across her face, her purple eyes glittering like jewels, "Uhm, what exactly is the topic of your project?"

Rose wasn't sure if the whole imprint phenomenon was public knowledge so she simply stated, "Quileute couples."

"I'm not Quileute."

"But I am," Collin kissed her cheek as he slid his arms under hers and around her waist, "Therefore, we're a Quileute couple. Do we get anything in return?"

"Collin!"

"What," Collin laughed at the way she glared up at him, "I just thought I'd ask."

"You'll get copies of any and all pictures I take of you," Rose offered, which was the same offer she had given to all the other couples she had asked, "Is that enough?"

"I wouldn't mind ten percent of whatever profit you make," Collin joked, laughing again at Lyn's elbow in his gut –if this continued, he was going to have a bruise by lunch time, "Just kidding…sheesh, babe, you take everything so seriously. That would be fine, Rose. Right, Madelyn Rou?"

"Right," Lyn stuck her tongue out at him before turning her attention back to Rose, "We'll do it…do we need to sign anything for you?"

"At the moment, no," Rose shook her head, her face flushing as she caught sight of Seth coming towards them, Vivi in one arm, Marcos hanging off his back, "Once it's done, I'll be needing a permission for release."

Lyn nodded, seeing how uncomfortable Rose was looking and wondering why, "Okay, just let us know when and we'll sign."

"Thank you."

Rose stood up, heading towards her camera, wanting something to do so she wouldn't have to look at Seth, wishing once again for like the thousandth time, that everything were like it used to be.

She missed her friend.

* * *

Seth had to work hard to keep himself from glaring at Embry, his anger sprouting from the jealousy he felt in knowing that Rose felt more comfortable around Embry…which wasn't his friend's fault.

It had been two weeks since he revealed the truth to Rose, pushing her into agreeing to try feeling something more for him.

He was a fucking idiot, pushing her into something she wasn't ready for. He knew the moment he said it out loud, hell, even before he said it out loud, that it was a big mistake.

Go figure, just like every choice he's made in the past year, he managed to screw himself over along with the easy going friendship that had existed between them.

He hated how tense she got whenever he came near her or the way she would stutter whenever he attempted to carry on a conversation.

"Oh," Vivi exclaimed in excitement once they finally reached the fire ring, "It's a puppy!"

Seth chuckled as he let her down, Marcos dropping to the ground on his own, "His name's Bao and he only understands Chinese."

"Cool," Marcos moved towards the puppy, which Vivi was petting, the little dog whining as he skipped away from Marcos, its big brown eyes never leaving the little boy.

Marcos stopped, staying where he was as the puppy, still keeping its eyes trained on him, made its way towards Lyn, his fluffy tail between his legs.

"I'm sorry," Lyn apologized to the little boy, seeing his disappointment as Bao wiggled between her feet to hide behind her legs, occasionally letting out a high pitch whine, "He's not usually this shy."

Marcos shrugged, climbing up onto a log, Vivi sitting next to him, giving his hand a comforting squeeze.

Seth watched the whole thing, feeling bad for Marcos because he knew the little boy liked dogs. Unfortunately for him, dogs didn't like him and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

Looking over at Rose, he watched as she fiddled with her camera, her back to him. He knew she was simply doing whatever it was that she was doing to avoid looking at him and that hurt.

Two weeks of awkwardness, of her walking out of whatever room he came into instead of showing excitement at seeing him, of avoiding him as much as she could –it was starting to wear on him.

He just didn't know how to deal with all of this shit –he was going to lose it at any moment.

And if he did, he might as well kill himself because if his revelation had managed to drive a wedge between them, an outburst would blast an entire canyon, leaving her on the ledge while he hung off the opposite cliff wall…with no desire to hold on.

* * *

Rose wanted to cry, she was so nervous. Her skin was tight and itchy as she stood next to Seth, one month old Emerie in her arms as they received the blessing from the elders.

She was so edgy she couldn't hear a single word being said, concentrating hard on keeping the bouncing one month old in place, Seth's hand on the small of her back causing shiver after shiver to run up her back, just making her want to move away from him but she forced herself to stay still.

Feeling a nudge, she looked up to see that he was urging her towards one of the logs as Leah and Rick stepped before the elders, Emily handing them Liliandra so they could receive their blessing as her godparents.

Sitting next to Embry, she let out a soft sigh of relief when Seth didn't sit next to her, chuckling as Emerie reached out for Embry, her pudgy fingers closing and opening in a sign of wanting.

Letting Embry take her, she stood up and moved to her camera, undoing the timer before snapping the mounting bracket, moving several feet to her right to capture the picture of Leah and Rick's godparent blessing.

She then focused on Embry and Emerie, smiling as she captured the baby patting Embry's cheek, her round little face sporting a big toothless smile as she giggled, Embry making funny faces to keep her entertained.

Lowering her camera, she looked around the fire ring as Leah and Rick returned to where they had been sitting, Rick holding one month old Lili, her giggles making him smile as Bailey came to where he was to climb up onto his lap so she could play with her little sister, giggling as the baby gripped her fingers and waved them around.

"Okay, let's start the stories, shall we," Billy's words broke through the individual conversations going on around the campfire, those who were standing finding their seats.

Setting the camera back onto its' tri-pod, she reset the self-timer before returning to her seat next to Embry, a blush stealing across her face as she noticed everyone else giving her a strange look.

As Billy started the story-telling, Rose surreptitiously looked around the circle of people here, noticing the couples that were of interest to her, even picking up on a few new ones, such as Dougie and Monika…Brady and Bailey…Embry and Emerie…those were strange but they couldn't be stranger than her own situation.

She couldn't deny that her soul itself was attached to Seth's…that was established long before they even met. But there was more than just the soul, wasn't there?

There was the mind, the heart…the body.

Her face turned red as she looked down at her hands, admonishing herself to pay attention to what Billy was saying, everyone else focused on the words…except for one other person.

Looking over her shoulder to where Seth was leaning against a nearby pine tree a foot or so behind her, she blushed before turning her face forward. He was staring at her, his eyes dark with something she couldn't understand.

Biting her bottom lip, she tried to relax, taking a deep breath as she tried to focus on what Billy was saying.

It wasn't easy but eventually, the cadence of Billy's voice and the pictures the story wove captured her attention, narrowing her focus completely which gave her a respite from the constant tension that radiated between her and Seth whenever they were around each other.

Seth watched her as she listened to Billy, her beautiful face showing the intrigue in what she was hearing.

The sun light touched her skin, giving it a rosy tint that made his fingertips itch to stroke it, her dark hair lustrous as it brushed the tops of her shoulders, his nose twitching at the memory of her cherry blossom shampoo.

He was a fucking idiot, ruining the special bond they had shared, leaving himself still hurting, physically and emotionally, but this time, it was worst because he didn't have those special moments that had given him hope…not anymore.

She no longer greeted him with a big smile that just got bigger and brighter in response to his kiss to her forehead. There were no more sudden signs of affection, holding her hand, brushing her hair back, making her laugh.

Oh God, what the hell had he done?

* * *

They walked in silence, their hands joined between them as Bao skipped ahead of them, never getting too far thanks to the leash around Lyn's wrist.

Brunch was going to be over at Billy's today, as a casual celebration for Father's Day. Most of the couples had made their way earlier but Lyn and Collin had stayed behind for Rose to do some pictures, her sweet nature helping them relax and enjoy the whole thing.

But now…the silence was starting to get on Collin's nerves because he knew it meant Lyn was thinking through something and he wasn't sure what it was or if he was going to like it. His biggest fear was that she may be mulling over the stories she had just heard…he knew that eventually he would have to tell her the truth, that they weren't mere legends but actual facts but they're relationship was still too new for that kind of revelation.

He remembered how hard it had been for Jared after he told Kim and she avoided him for about a week or so…the echo of the shared pain made him cringe at the idea of having to experience it for himself if Lyn turned away from him.

As they continued to walk, he could literally feel the tension growing, knew that it was going to snap, unable to take it anymore, his words coming out shaky, "Are you okay?"

Lyn nodded, not looking at him as she watched Bao skip along, his fluffy tail wagging with the energy he always had, "Are they true?"

Collin looked over at her, wanting to say no but knowing he couldn't lie to her so he settled for pretending like he didn't know what she was talking about, "What?"

"The stories," Lyn finally looked up at him, her purple eyes searching his face, "Are they true?"

Collin stared down at her, his brain short-circuiting as he thought of what to say, how to explain, finally settling to answer with a question, "What if they are?"

Lyn's eyes grew wide as she stared up at him, the silence growing thicker with Collin's apprehensive fear, her words finally breaking it as she quietly demanded, "Show me."

"Now," Collin's eyebrows raised up as he closely studied her face, seeing nothing but curiosity in her eyes as she looked up at him, "Are…are you sure?"

She nodded, causing a piece of ash blond hair to catch at the corner of her mouth.

Reaching out, he used his thumb to move it behind her ear as he took a deep breath, finally nodding his head as he took her hand and led her towards the forest line, quietly explaining, "I need to take off my clothes so if you could turn your back?"

Lyn's face flushed as she nodded, turning her back to him as she bend over to pick Bao up, not sure of what to expect but not wanting her puppy to be frightened to death.

A couple of minutes later, she felt a shimmer of energy brush against her skin, a second later a soft warm puff of moist air against the back of her neck.

Turning around, she took a step back, her eyes wide as she looked at the reddish-brown wolf before her, feeling slightly terrified at the size of him as she took another step back but then she looked into his chocolate brown eyes and saw a flash of pain in response to her retreat.

Standing still, she stared at him, noticing how his face was darker than the rest of his body, his tail and legs too.

Bao let out a bark, wiggling with exuberance, wanting to be let down, which Lyn did, watching him as he ran straight to Collin before rolling onto his back to expose his soft belly.

She watched as Collin nosed Bao's belly, the puppy rolling to his feet, letting out a bark even she recognized as joyful recognition.

Reaching out tentatively, she touched the side of his face, his fur soft and thick as her fingers sunk into it, a smile slowly spreading across her face as she took a step closer, laughter escaping her in response to his wagging tail.

Sinking both hands into his fur, she let out a giggle as he sank down, his eyes closing in pleasure as she scratched him behind his ears, Bao attempting to climb onto him.

"Wow," Lyn sank down to her knees, laughing as Collin nosed the side of her face, "This is amazing!"

Collin let out a small bark, nudging her chin before looking over his shoulder to the woods, rising to all four legs and heading into the forest, Bao running behind him.

Closing her eyes, Lyn felt that energy shift again, like a ripple in the air, a squeal escaping her as arms wrapped around her and picked her up, spinning her around once before his mouth closed over hers, the kiss exuberant and full of gratitude.

"Thank you," Collin whispered against her lips, answering when she asked what for, "For not running away."

Lyn giggled as she reached up to cup his face between her hands, "You're so silly, Collin Littlesea…I love you, remember? Besides, being part of the supernatural world myself, it really wasn't all that shocking."

Collin pulled back to give her a look of confusion, "What do you mean, you're part of the supernatural world?"

Lyn bit her bottom lip as she looked into his eyes, feeling apprehensive at revealing her own secrets, "Did Seth ever tell you about his suspicions concerning Julie?"

"About her being a mermaid," Collin let out a small chuckle as he stroked Lyn's arms, "He said Julie told him she wasn't one…are you saying…"

Lyn gave him a shy smile as she looked down at his chest, tugging at a button for a few seconds before looking up at him, her purple eyes expressing sincerity and fear, "It's a long story but basically, yeah…me, my sister, my mother, my grandmother…my great-grandmother. Basically, my great-grandmother, who was born, lived and died in China, was a mermaid who, according to the legend of the sea, found true love with a land dweller who not only loved her but accepted her as she was. We're not supposed to tell anyone but our one true love…a rule that's been handed down from mother to daughter since then."

Collin's look of surprise slowly morphed into awe and excitement, "Seriously? You're a mermaid? Show me!"

Lyn giggled in amusement and relief as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his mouth, "I can't until the half moon…that's in three weeks. Can you wait that long?"

"Lyn, did I not tell you," Collin nibbled on her bottom lip, "I'll wait forever for you if that's what you need from me."

"I love you," Lyn hugged him tight, burying her face into his neck as she worked hard at controlling her emotions, wanting to cry and laugh at the same time.

Sinking his fingers into her hair, he whispered into her ear, "I love you too Madelyn Rou…mermaid of mine."

Lyn giggled as she pulled back, looking up at him with bright purple eyes, "Being accepted by the one we love allows us to be free to become the real us…kind of like you."

"Baby," Collin took her hand and tugged her towards Billy's place, Bao jumping around their feet as he followed, "This is the real me…not the furry dog."

"Wolf, not dog," Lyn corrected him, grinning up at him, "And I wasn't exactly born a tadpole."

"You would have made a cute tadpole."

Lyn laughed, leaning her head against his shoulder as she hugged his arm, "It's all about time for us, Collin. We have limited time to find the one we belong with."

"What if you don't," Collin knew she was thinking of her sister because she had that sad look on her face that always appeared whenever they talked of Julie.

"Then we return to the ocean…and we stay there until we die," Lyn looked up at him with a sad smile, a tear gathering at the corner of her eye, "Julie's running out of time."

"She'll find someone," Collin lifted his arm to wrap it around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head, "Don't lose hope Lyn. Your sister has a beautiful and open heart…she's meant to be loved."

Lyn nodded, "Aren't we all?"

He nodded his head, tipping her chin up to kiss her mouth, whispering against it, "I know you are."

* * *

_July 10th_

Seth couldn't concentrate no matter how hard he tried, tossing the ruler aside as he let out a heavy breath, rubbing his hands over his face before picking up his pencil again.

He needed to get his mind on track, at least for the next hour or so. The company Professor Zits sent his students' designs too had contacted him, interested in another of his designs, having already bought his first one for ten thousand.

They would have given more but they had also bought four other designs but this time, they were willing to up their prize.

Letting out another breath, he lifted the lid to his drafting table, pulling out a worn sketch book, closing the lid with a slight bang.

Irritated was mild to the way he was feeling right now. He just…he needed to…to…ugh!

Tossing the sketch book onto his desk, he shoved himself away from the drafting table, his stool falling with a loud clatter, making more noise as he kicked it aside, anger boiling inside him.

Walking across the bedroom towards the window, he leaned his shoulder against the frame as he watched the events out on his front yard.

Marcos and Vivi were kicking around a ball, Rose laughing at whatever conversation the two kids were having.

Closing his eyes, he let himself sink into the sound of her laughter, wishing he could enjoy it with her but he knew if he stepped out there to join them, she would get all quiet and reserved, biting her lower lip as she avoided looking at him.

Turning away from the window, he collapsed across his bed, staring up at the ceiling as he thought back to the last two months.

He took a deep breath through his nose as he tried to find some inner peace but there was nothing there for him anymore.

He was tapped out of anything good –patience, peace, willingness –something had to give and he had a feeling it was going to be him.

What he needed to do was find some space, give himself –and her –time to work through the awkwardness but he couldn't do that…not unless she told him to go.

Covering his face with his hands, he let out a muffled scream of frustration, wishing he could do more than just that.

"Seth?"

A hard breath escaped him before he tilted his head back, Vivi looking at him with a slightly shy smile. Turning around, he gave her an encouraging smile, glad that when it came to his relationship with Vivi and Marcos was still the same, "Hey Ladybug. I thought you were out playing with Marcos and your aunt."

Vivi nodded her head as she climbed up onto his bed, "I had to go to the bathroom…Tia Rosa's birthday is in five days."

"Really," he hadn't known that.

Pushing himself up unto a sitting position, he reached across to pick up Vivi and place her on his lap, "What would you like to do? A surprise birthday party?"

Vivi shook her head, smiling up at him, "I don't think Tia likes surprises…but maybe a dinner. We can invite Leah, Rick and Gabriel. Monika too with her parents and Sam with his family. Oh, Embry too. He's Tia's friend."

Seth nodded as he fought to keep his roiling emotions from showing…Embry was a contention point at the moment what with all the fucking time Rose was spending with him.

More than likely she was telling him the things that she couldn't –for some reason he couldn't fathom why –tell him the way she used too.

"That sounds like a good idea," Seth nodded, thinking of what he could do…perhaps it might help her relax a little around him, remind her of the friendship they had shared…

Maybe he could get to see her smile again.


	62. Chapter 61

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: this was a very difficult chapter to write even though it got done in three days. As you read, remember that I have greater plans -do not despair.**

**Gaby -looking forward to your review! You're going to make me laugh with all your honest anger and despair...let it all out.**

**Ses -look forward to your review of this chapter as much as I look to the one of the last chapter.**

**Lyn -why have you abandoned me?**

**Chelsea, lette, and you new occasional reviewers -I hope to hear from you all. **

**Read, cry and review.  
**

**Chapter Sixty-One**

_July 17th_

Rose worked so hard at it but she couldn't keep the tears from welling up, a sob escaping her as she pried the lid of the paint can open.

It wasn't fair, the way she was acting around Seth but she didn't know how else to act. She could see she was hurting him and she hated herself for it but it was almost instinctual, needing to be with him yet needing to be away from him.

Wiping the back of her hand across her cheek, she sniffed as she picked up a stirring stick, sinking it into the black paint, feeling like she too was sinking.

Taking a paint tray, she dropped it beside the can, finally letting herself cry, needing the cathartic release of her confused emotions. Wrapping an arm around her stomach, she bend over, her forehead touching the floor as tears just came, a fist in her mouth to muffle the sobs.

How she wished she could understand all these conflicting emotions inside her but she couldn't…instead, they constantly pulled her one way or another, almost making her feel like she was going to be ripped apart by them and it all just became harder to handle because she wasn't the only one and he didn't deserve what she was doing to him.

But she didn't know how to stop…

* * *

Seth leaned his head against the wall, his hands fisted against his drawn up thighs as he listened to Rose's sobs, wanting so bad to go in there and hold her but he knew if he did, she'd pull away.

It literally tore at his soul to see her struggling, unable to help her with the burden of her pain.

What made it worst was knowing that she was hurting because of his inability to be patient…if he had just kept his mouth shut, if he had only told her that he needed nothing more than her friendship because that was really what imprinting was about –giving her what she needed…

And she needed a friend…something he couldn't give her because he had demanded for more.

Closing his eyes, he felt a tear slide down his cheek in response to the many she was crying, his body shaking with the resonating echo of her pain.

He had to find a solution, had to find a way to turn this all around…for her.

* * *

_July 20th_

"Tia, what are you doing in here?"

"Hiding from Seth," she whispered under her breath as she pushed the roller up the wall, the black paint spreading evenly over the pale cream of the walls.

"Why are you hiding from Seth," Vivi walked deeper into the room, looking around in curiosity. The floor was covered in plastic, stainless steel sinks against one wall, a faint outline of where the window used to be on another.

"I'm not hiding from Seth," Rose looked over her shoulder at her niece, giving her a bright smile that wasn't quite right, "I just thought I could do some painting. I already finished a wall, see?"

Vivi nodded as she looked to the wall her aunt was pointing at, turning to look up at her with big gold brown eyes, "You said you were hiding from Seth when I came in. What's going on, Tia?"

Rose leaned down to dip the roller into the paint tray, shaking her head, "Nothing…I just…"

"Talk to me, Tia," Vivi sat down a couple of feet away from Rose, looking up at her with understanding, "Just the way you used to, remember?"

"You're a little girl, Vivi," Rose sank down to her knees, fiddling with the bracelet on her left wrist, tracing the intricate design made by three interlaced strands, one of tiny pearls, the other of equally tiny diamonds and the third a simple strand of silver.

Seth had given it to her after the birthday dinner he and Vivi had put together two days ago, his brown-green eyes begging her to like it…and she did. In fact, she absolutely loved it because it reminded her of the one Bailey wore except it was fancier. She had wanted to hug him, to tell him how beautiful it was but instead, she had blushed and stuttered a thank you, giving him a smile but unable to look at him long enough to see if that was enough for him.

"You were too," Vivi scooted closer to her, reaching out to take her hand in hers, "Maybe I can help…you won't know unless you share what's bothering you with me."

Rose stared at her niece, recalling the many nights when she had whispered her fears to her. Now that she thought about it, there was something strange about confiding in a child but back then…it had made perfect sense.

Blinking as tears welled up, she looked down at her bracelet, slowly counting the seed pearls before a tortured whispered slipped through her lips, "I hate hurting Seth…and I don't know why I'm doing it."

Vivi tilted her head to the side, her red-gold hair sliding over her shoulder, "Do you like Seth?"

"I do…but I don't know how to…how to…"

"He loves you, you know that, right?"

Rose looked up at her niece, her hazel eyes wide as a tear slipped down her cheek, "I know…but I don't know how…how I feel."

Biting her bottom lip, Vivi thought over what she wanted to say, finally settling for a question, "Whenever Seth touched you, or held your hand, what did you feel?"

Rose thought back to the last time she had felt Seth's touch without being self-conscience about it, "I…my skin would get all warm and my stomach would feel funny."

Vivi's smiled turned into a grin as she squeezed Rose's hand, "That's what it feels like when Gabriel holds my hand. Like butterflies in my tummy."

"But you're children, Vivi," Rose wiped the back of her hand across her cheek as she stared forlornly at the little girl, "I'm not a child."

"But your feelings for Seth are still like the feelings of a child," Vivi scooted closer, reaching out with her small hand to touch Rose's wet cheek, "They're born with that first smile and they start to grow with that first touch. Seth's feelings for you…they're much stronger than that. He's already grown past the butterfly stage and whatever stages come after that."

Rose's eyebrows lowered, finding Vivi's explanation strange yet making perfect sense, "What stage is he in now?"

"He's…he's…" Vivi gnawed on a thumbnail as she tried to think of a good metaphor –she had just learned that word the other day –for what she was trying to explain, her little face brightening once she figured it out, "He's a volcano! Hot and boiling and ready to explode."

Rose's face went a little pale as she imagined Seth doing just that, "It sounds violent."

Vivi shook her head, "It isn't…but it is all-consuming…right now, you have butterflies, Tia, but with time and space, you'll be a volcano too."

* * *

Seth leaned against the wall beside the door, listening to the girls as they talked, Rose's soft sniffles a razor blade digging into his heart.

Time and space…she needed time and space.

Closing his eyes, he quietly exhaled before turning away, heading down the hall towards his bedroom as he mentally circled back to the one solution that had been nagging at him for days.

Time and space…he was going to have to give it to her although in doing so, he would be tearing himself into pieces.

But she needed it…she needed time and space…and he needed to talk to one other person before he made a decision.

Picking up his cell phone, he dialed, listening to the phone ring before it was picked up.

"Sam…I need to talk to you. Meet me at First Beach."

* * *

_July 22nd_

All was quiet in the Clearwater household as they ate dinner, the twins occasionally looking at each other but not saying anything.

They knew something was wrong…had known for quite some time, actually. What really bothered them was that they didn't know how to fix it.

Marcos stuck a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth as he watched Seth pick at his food, pushing around the green beans, his fried chicken untouched.

Looking out of the corner of his eye, he frowned to see that Tia Rosa was doing the same, her eyes locked on her plate as she drew circles in her mashed potatoes with her fork, her dark hair a curtain around her face.

Looking down at his plate, he swallowed with some difficulty, realizing that it was going to happen today…it wasn't going to be good.

Vivi picked up her glass, her eyes moving from her aunt to Seth then back. It was uncomfortable how quiet it was even though it had been like this for the past month or so…but this silence just felt too…it was too loud and she hated it.

Taking a sip of her lemonade, she glanced at Marcos, her little heart breaking at the look of devastation on her brother's face. He knew it too…he knew that today was the day everything would go wrong...more than it already had.

Returning her glass to the table, she looked down at her plate of food, having only eaten a few bites of green beans and mashed potatoes, the food sitting in her stomach like a rock.

Any moment, she was going to cry but she knew if she did, it would make things harder for Seth.

He had explained, holding them while they cried, that it was the best thing for their aunt, that it was necessary.

Vivi didn't agree but she didn't argue with him, just promised along with Marcos that they would look after Tia Rosa, that they would give her the space she needed to be able to grow up.

Marcos and Vivi had always known that Tia Rosa was still a child in so many ways but they hadn't realized it would eventually become a problem.

"Can we be excused," Vivi asked softly, her voice slightly wobbly as she looked over to Seth, fighting hard to keep her eyes from filling up with tears.

Seth nodded, swallowing hard before speaking, "Go ahead. I'll…see you two later."

Marcos and Vivi nodded as they scooted off their chairs, both of them stopping besides Seth to look up at him, silently imploring him to change his mind.

Seth couldn't smile, no matter how hard he tried, so he settled with kissing Vivi's forehead, then Marcos, whispering to them, "I'll miss you."

Vivi and Marcos nodded again before quietly making their way out of the kitchen and up to Marcos' room, where as soon as the door closed, Vivi collapsed onto her brother's bed to cry, his little arms holding her as he too cried.

Standing up as he took the twins' plates, he looked over his shoulder at Rose, quietly saying, "Why don't you go outside while I clean up the kitchen? I'll meet you out there."

Rose looked up at him, her face turning red as she looked away, "I…I need to work on the dark room."

Setting the plates down with a little more force than necessary, he turned to look at her, his voice quiet and stern, "We need to talk. Wait for me outside."

Biting her bottom lip, she nodded as she pushed her chair back, the door softly shutting behind her once she walked out.

Breathing hard through his nose as he gripped the ledge of the kitchen sink, he forced himself to remember why this was necessary.

As hard as it had been to explain everything to the twins, it was going to be a hundred times harder with Rose…but it had to be done.

* * *

The sky was turning dark, the stars blinking on one by one, the breeze warm and pine-scented as Rose stared up at the waning moon.

She was nervous…afraid of what was going to be said, unsure of how she should respond.

She could discern from the way he had said those last four words that it was going to be something difficult for him…which will probably be difficult for her.

He watched her while she stood out in the middle of the yard, staring up at the sky, her arms crossed over her chest as the light breeze played with her hair.

The soft click of the door caused her to tense up, his chest growing tight at that simple yet very telling action.

"Nice night, uh," he asked softly, slowly walking to where she was, his hands in the pockets of his cut offs.

Rose nodded her head, swallowing hard as he stopped next to her, her arms drawing tighter around herself, "It's…its warm and breezy…the stars are going to be bright tonight."

Seth nodded as he kept his eyes on the forest line that bordered his backyard, trying to figure out how to tell her without success.

After a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence, he finally just came out and said it, "Rose…I'm leaving."

Her head snapped to the side as she looked up at him, wide-eyed as she softly asked, "Leaving? Where?"

"I don't know," Seth shrugged, not looking at her because he could feel her confusion, it was that strong, "But I…I think it's necessary…for both of us."

"How long," Rose finally turned to him, her arms dropping to her sides as she looked up at him, seeing something in his eyes that she couldn't define, "Seth, why? I don't…I don't think…"

He finally looked down at her, having a hard time swallowing with the lump in his throat, "Rose…it wasn't fair, me asking you to try…to try to feel something for me. I shouldn't have –"

"No," Rose shook her head, her eyes filling with tears, "No. Seth, I can try harder…I haven't been trying because I don't know –I don't know how but I can try harder. Please –please don't leave."

Seth's gut was turning in on itself, his heart painfully beating as he softly told her, "It's not a matter of you trying harder…or trying at all. This is something that just needs to happen…it needs the time…the time and space and I was wrong to push you –"

"Please, Seth," she reached out to touch him for the first time in months, her fingers fisting in his shirt, "I like you…I do…you're my b-best friend, I can't –you can't –"

Seth was about ready to break as he reached out to touch her cheek, wiping a tear away with his thumb, "Rosie –"

"Don't call me that," Rose pushed his hand away, a sob escaping her, her throat tight as she continued, "I'm not a child, Seth."

"Rose," Seth wrapped his fingers around her wrists, holding her in place when she would have moved away, "I've never…seen you as a child…that's the problem. You're not ready –"

"I am," Rose nodded as her tears finally broke free, "I can be. Please –just tell me –tell me what I need to do…Seth, please –"

He couldn't take it anymore so to stop her begging, he dipped his head to press his lips against hers.

The entire world stopped turning for him as soon as their lips touched, his entire being focusing on her and nothing else.

Not sure what she should do but knowing if she moved away he would leave she stood still, her heart beating fast as her face slowly turned red, tears quietly sliding down her cheeks.

Slowly pulling away, he reluctantly opened his eyes, seeing the confusion and fear in hers.

He had to find a way to make her let him go.

"Please Rose," he whispered, his nose briefly brushing hers before he stepped back, "Please let me go…this is what's best –"

"No," Rose reached out to grab his hand with both of hers, "I don't want you to leave…I can't –I don't think I can –"

"Don't," Seth stopped her, knowing what she was going to say, finally seeing how dysfunctional this whole thing was…yeah, he wanted to be everything to her like she was to him but that didn't mean he wanted her completely dependent on him without the ability to fully be herself, "Please…don't make me do this."

"Do what," Rose sobbed as Seth slipped his hand out of hers, reaching out for him but stopping when he held his hand up as he moved further away from her, "You're not making any sense. I don't want you to leave –please…I need you to stay with me, Seth."

He had no other choice.

Her vision was blurry as the tears kept coming, distorting the picture before her the same way sudden static interrupted the screen, so she wasn't sure what was happening until her vision cleared.

A scream escaped her as she tried to move back quickly, tripping on the uneven ground, scraping her hands across the rough dirt as she whimpered, "Get away…get away from me."

The large sandy brown wolf stood where it was, staring at her with large brown-green eyes as she continued to whimper, "Get away…"

It was almost like time slowed down for her as she watched a tear, the size of a golf ball, roll down the side of its' face, splattering on her thigh before he turned and vanished into the forest.

Staring at the large wet spot, her brain finally caught up as she realized…"Seth?"

Touching the wet denim with trembling fingers, her heart tightened as understanding of his retreat swamped her.

Stumbling unto her feet, she ran into the forest, yelling out his name, "Seth! Seth!"

Tripping over a protruding branch, she held out her bruised hands to break her fall, a cry of pain escaping her but she couldn't stop.

She had to follow him, had to stop him and tell him she loved him, beg him to stay because she did…she did love him.

"Seth!"

The echoing silence of the forest crushed her as she felt her heart seizing in pain, "Please…please come back…please. I love you…you can't leave me…"

Stumbling along the forest ground, she reached out to stop another fall, her hand scraping across the bark of the tree, "Please come back…"

Her sobs were coming hard and close together as she continued to try to catch him but she tripped again, this time falling to her knees.

"SETH!"

It echoed back to her, the hollow sound resonating within her as she cried, her voice almost gone but she kept trying.

"He's gone."

She turned her head to look over her shoulder, tears cascading down her face as she shook her head, "No…he can't…he can't be g-gone. I love him…he n-needs to come b-back."

Marcos' brown eyes had a wealth of sadness in them as he watched his aunt cry, swallowing back his own tears as he slowly approached her.

Her hands were bleeding and the smell of it was making him uncomfortable but he needed to get her inside, "Tia…you need to come back to the house."

Gripping her chest as the realization that Seth was truly gone swamped her, Rose bend over her knees, her tears falling onto the forest ground as she sobbed, her words incoherent, "No…he can't be g-gone…I l-love him…I n-need him w-with m-me…"

Wrapping his small arms around her shaking shoulders, he held her as she turned her face to cry into his small chest, his own tears flowing silently down his face.

* * *

He could feel the agony of breathing as oxygen clawed its way into his lungs, only to be forcefully dragged out again.

His paws pounded into the ground, his claws digging in to gain purchase, to keep the pull from forcing him back to where he ached to be.

As the scenery blurred past him, he could feel his strength slowly bleeding out, could feel the burning ache in the very center of his bones and he faintly wonder how much longer it would take before the debilitating pain brought him down to his knees.

Even then, he couldn't stop. Even down on his knees, he had to continue forward, had to go far away, even if he had to drag himself.

…it was what she needed…

He could feel himself being left behind, piece by piece, with every step he took, moving farther away from her.

Just thinking about her made him gasp in pain, her hazel eyes flashing through his mind, causing him to stumble…

Shaking his head, he dragged in a breath, the clawing a shocking agony despite its constant appearance since he had left.

The fast beating of his heart slammed into his ribcage in rhythm to the pounding of his paws against the forest ground, his harsh breathing escaping into heavy pants.

Pushing her out of his mind, he tried to recall what life had been like for him before she came along and turned it inside out.

Trying to recall his life before her was like looking through a warped and tinted pane of glass.

The aching pain muted any longing he might have for those fun, carefree, pain-free…purposeless days…

Each girl he met, each girl he dated…one challenge too many…

…those long ago fun days…care-free days…love 'em and leave 'em days didn't give him any needed comfort…not when they were empty, devoid of meaning and purpose and all because he had found her…

His meaning.

His purpose.

His reason for being…

* * *

_Thwack-thwack. Thwack-thwack._

The blue rubber ball bounced off the wall and back into her hand where she gave it a hard squeeze before setting it on the side table, pushing herself to her feet to move across the large living room towards the computer desk, glancing out the floor to ceiling window at the New York City skyline.

Julie needed to talk to someone about the humiliating fiasco her first date in months had been and the fact that it was splashed across the front page of almost every tabloid, which made it even more embarrassingly painful.

Normally, from her list of friends, she would have been talking to either Daisy or Mattie but they were both in Idaho today, helping with those last details for Derek and Susie's wedding, which was set on the first weekend of August.

She could wait until she flew into Idaho for the wedding but the whole thing was eating away at her and she needed to talk to someone…now.

Taking her computer out of sleep mode, she scrolled down her list of webcam contacts, biting her lip when she saw that Seth had his webcam on.

Tapping her fingers against her desk, she bit her lip as she thought over it, finally clicking on his name, the webcam light blinking before the blank screen turned on.

Her eyes widened at the sight that greeted her, "Rose? What's wrong? Why are you in Seth's room?"

Rose sat at the edge of the full size bed, clutching a pillow to her chest as she cried, "He l-left –he left me…"

Julie wasn't sure exactly what she was talking about but it was obvious the younger girl was complete distressed, "Rose, you need to calm down. You're going to make yourself sick."

Rose shook her head, "He th-thinks I don't l-love him b-but I do…w-what am I g-going to do w-without him?"

Julie hadn't prepared herself for something like this but she couldn't just leave her feeling miserable, "Rose, take a deep breath, okay? You're going to do alright –he'll come back."

"How d-do you know," Rose wiped the back of her hand across her cheek as she looked towards the computer on Seth's desk, the image of Julie's concerned face on the screen blurring as new tears welled up, "He didn't s-say when h-he would b-be c-coming back…what if he d-doesn't?"

Julie gave her a soft smile, "He'll come back because he loves you, Rose. He really does. I don't know what's going through his head right now or what his reasons for leaving are but I do know that he'll come back to you."

She buried her face into the pillow, her sobs muffled as her slender shoulders shook with the force of her tears, Julie feeling her chest tighten in pain on her behalf, "Rose, sweetie…you have to believe that he'll come back to you. Use whatever time you have to…to find yourself…to discover the woman within."

Rose hiccuped as she looked up at the computer screen, her red-rimmed eyes the only physical sign of her distress, "I don't know what y-you mean."

"Just…" Julie took a deep breath, organizing her thoughts before she softly said, "Explore yourself within the love you have for him so that when he returns, you can openly share it with him."

Rose nodded, not sure what Julie meant with that confusing statement but for some reason, it kept echoing deep inside her.

* * *

_Two days later_

He couldn't hold on to his shape anymore as he stumbled through a break in the trees, snow beneath his feet.

Breathing hard, every step dragging, he reached out to hold himself up, the ground beneath him shifting, the sky above swaying.

He was about to collapse, having done nothing but run the last two days, not stopping for water or food, afraid that if he did, he would turn around and return. He had to keep reminding himself, time and again, this was for her…it was for her…

A sharp sweet-sick scent assaulted his nose seconds before a cold hand grabbed him by the throat, slamming him up against a tree, the bark cutting into his skin, "You're trespassing into our territory…smells like a dog."

"He's one of them," another voice chimed in and although he tried, Seth was too exhausted to be able to completely focus on the three wavering silhouettes before him, "You're one of the dogs that killed Laurent, aren't you?"

He tried phasing but it didn't work. He had nothing in him he could turn into anger so he muttered a choked threat, "You kill me, they'll be here before you can think to run…and there are more of them than you."

"I'll risk it."

"Irina, no!"

The pressure around his throat let up, the sensation of falling swallowing him up as he landed face down on the snow, losing consciousness.

Tanya looked down at the naked man, the nippy wind tugging at her long strawberry blond hair.

Nudging his still form with the toe of her boot, she looked up at her sisters, Kate keeping a hold on Irina, "We can't kill him…not only is he right about the others but the Cullens have a pact with them."

"What does that matter," Irina growled, her short hair swinging against her face as she struggled against Kate's hold, "The Cullens are vampires like us –"

"Who fought the Volturi with these dogs," Tanya crossed her arms over her chest as she locked her eyes on her sister, "If they went up against the Volturi –killed Caius and the majority of his guard –they won't hesitate to side with them against us…I'm sorry, Ina, but we can't let you kill him."

"He killed Laurent," she made one last attempt to make them understand her need for revenge, "My Laurent."

Kate let out a heavy sigh, "Please…you know, as well as we do, that Laurent wasn't truly dedicated to our lifestyle…he was just using us to keep himself hidden from James and Victoria. You can keep trying to fool yourself, sister, but you can't deny that."

"What I'd like to know," Tanya turned her gaze back to the large man spread out on the ground, tilting her head as she admired the muscles of his back and buttocks, "Is what we're going to do with him…he passed out."

Kate looked over her shoulder, her chin length hair brushing against her jaw, "There's that cabin at the edge of our property –"

Irina pushed herself away from Kate, scowling as both of her sisters automatically positioned themselves between her and the passed out dog, "You're keeping him here?"

"We're not keeping him," Kate swiped her fingers over her black hair, butterscotch eyes never leaving her sister, "We can't exactly leave him out here either."

"I refuse to be anywhere around him," Irina pointed a shaking finger towards the unconscious man, "I cannot believe you would –"

"Ina," Tanya interrupted her, rolling her eyes in irritation as she propped her hands on her hips, "I think it's time for you to take another trip around the world…gain a little perspective…Laurent didn't care for you the way you cared for him. He was going to kill Bella, knowing she was under the protection of the Cullens, knowing we consider them friends."

Irina glared at her sister before turning on her heel and running off, leaving behind a deep trail in the snow as Kate turned to frown at Tanya, "That was a little harsh."

"Please," Tanya turned her attention back to the man, her arched eyebrows rising at the melting snow around him, "Her whining was starting to annoy you too."

Kate shrugged a shoulder as she moved towards her sister, the cold wind flapping the dark red leather coat she wore, the snow soaking up the hems of her boot cut black jeans, "How do you suggest we get him to the cabin?"

Tanya's full lips stretched as she tossed her long curls over her shoulder, moving towards the man's feet, "You can take the arms, I'll take the legs."

"You just want to ogle the man's ass," Kate chuckled at Tanya's salacious smile as she bend over to grab the heavily muscled legs.

Tanya chuckled as her eyes roamed over his bare buttocks and back, "I've never lied…I do like a fine male specimen…and this one is about as fine as it can get."


	63. Chapter 62

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Oh my goodness, I did not expect to finish this chapter so soon. This means I have my next four nights off to work on the next chapter ! Yay. To give you an idea of what's transpired time wise, Mattie and Lance have already married before this chapter (in September). The first part of this chapter is set in October, the second part in January (which means Embry is in school up in Seattle) and the third part is set in April (one month until our darling Emerie turns one -and the twins are already "two" years old). Okay, enough explaining, I shall just let you read.**

**Gaby -enjoy and thank you for the extra chapter idea!**

**Ses -I am still anxiously awaiting your last two reviews. Hope everything is good in your corner of the world.**

**Lynn and Hilja -I miss you. So much.**

**Cindy -honey, I think it's time for another review from you! Along with thanni, moani-sama, Chelsea and all you others -you know who you are.**

**Enjoy as you read, review for me please, and know that I love you by writing loveliness...or attempting too.  
**

**Chapter Sixty-Two**

_Three months, two weeks, five days, eighteen hours and fifty two minutes  
_

She had never noticed before how the sound of crashing waves could make the loneliness more intense.

Leaning forward as she rested her forearms on her knees, she watched the tide as it retreated, letting out a slow breath, a solitary tear slowly rolling down her cheek.

At the sound of footsteps, she looked to her left, a small smile appearing on her face as Leah stepped over the log to sit next to her, a thin sheen of perspiration covering her copper toned skin, "How was your run?"

"Wonderful," Leah let out a deep breath of contentment, picking up the bottle of water that was sitting by Rose's feet, "You should give it a try. Running is an amazing mood enhancer."

Rose chuckled as she shook her head, returning her attention to the ocean's antics, "I've done enough running to last me a lifetime."

"Mm," Leah finished swallowing, putting the cap back on the bottle, "When you think of it that way. What are you doing out here today?"

"Nothing, really…just the usual."

"Right," Leah stood up, stretching her arms over her head before bending over to touch the ground, stretching the muscles on her legs, "Feeling sorry for yourself being the usual."

Rose tensed up even though she had come to expect blunt honesty from her, "Got any other ideas?"

"Actually, I do."

Rose watched as Leah grabbed the towel she had left on the log along with her water bottle, wiping the sweat off her face, neck, arms, flat stomach and long legs, waiting until she finished doing that before asking, "And what idea do you have?"

"Rose," Leah knew she should be more careful with the way she was going to say the following but after three months of Seth gone and Rose's despondency, she was losing patience, "You need to take this time to grow up."

"I'm nineteen," Rose whispered, blinking rapidly to keep the tears at bay. Even though Leah had been there for her and held her while she cried during those first few days, she had come to see that Leah wasn't very patient when it came to Rose doing nothing except feel sorry for herself.

"That may be, but up here," Leah gently tapped Rose's temple as she gave her a smile to soften her words; "You're still six. Look…I don't know why my brother left and quite frankly, I don't want to know because any reason or excuse he may have is not good enough to justify his leaving. But I do know that you're here –to stay. This is your home, Rose."

"I know –"

"Then why haven't you done something with the house," Leah asked as she tilted her head to the side as she sat back down, "Seth told me how you helped the twins paint their room but you never painted yours."

"What does that have to do with growing up?"

"I'll get to that part," Leah gave her a teasing grin, glad to see a glimmer of a smile in her hazel eyes, "Make the house yours, Rose. Redo the whole thing –tear down some walls, put in new windows…move into the master bedroom. That's your home…put your mark on it."

Rose stared out at the rolling waves, intrigued at the idea of putting her own stamp on the house Seth had grown up in, "Okay…I do that…then what? Is that going to help me grow up?"

"Believe it or not, it will," Leah leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees, looking up at the sky to gouge the time-she didn't want to leave her husband too long with the three little monsters and their five month old, although Embry was there so it couldn't be all that hard, "It'll teach you how to set goals, envision an outcome and follow through with it. Not only that but it'll keep you from feeling sorry for yourself…I learned the hard way that pity me parties are a waste of time."

"I know how to set goals," Rose's voice was slightly tight with a hint of anger, which made Leah's smile grow wider, "I wouldn't be a known photographer if I didn't."

Laughing as she stood up, she reached down to take Rose's hand, pulling her to her feet, "I have a feeling that if it weren't for the twins' father, no one would know your name. But now that you bring it up –why did you stop working on that project of yours?"

Rose shook her head as they slowly made their way towards Leah's house, "It's…its too painful."

"You have to finish it," Leah kept Rose's smaller hand in hers as she gently elbowed her in affection, "Out of all the pictures you've taken, this particular project of yours is the only one that actually shows how you've started thinking about future. I mean –your Italy exhibit…that only came about because you took pictures while you were there. Same with last month's exhibit –this project…you actually saw something, began to formulate an idea, executed a plan, began a process…you have to finish it Rose. It's a good thing –to look towards the future and not live day to day."

"Day to day," Rose let out a sigh as she looked up at Leah, "That's how I've lived most of my life. Thinking into the future…that's something new."

"And necessary," Leah smiled down at her as they turned a corner, heading up the street, only a few blocks away from her small house, "Something everyone has to learn…something that's part of growing up."

Rose nodded, tucking her free hand into the pocket of her jeans, "You're right. Thinking of the future, of what I want to do and accomplish…of Seth coming back…right?"

"Right," Leah wiped her bare feet on the welcome mat before opening the front door, "And of the fact that you can't just sit on your ass and wait for it to happen. There are things to do between now and then –stuff to learn."

"What stuff," Rose followed into the house behind Leah, smiling at the sight that greeted them.

Rick was lying on the living room floor, blowing raspberries against Emerie's round tummy as she laughed and kicked, her tiny feet occasionally connecting with Rick's chin.

"Where are the kids," Leah asked as she walked into the kitchen, not noticing how her husband stopped what he was doing to look at her long legs as he answered, "In the backyard, playing tag with Embry. Five more minutes and we switch."

Leah came out of the kitchen with a glass of water, smiling down at her husband as his eyes roamed her body –which was only clad in running shorts and a matching sports bra, "You two have done a good job figuring out a schedule."

"Why wouldn't we," Rick pushed himself to his knees as he looked towards the armchair where Rose was sitting, "How are you Rose?"

She shrugged, smiling as Emerie rolled over unto her tummy, pushing her front half up as she looked up at her mother, "Just talking to Leah about doing some changes to the house."

"That's a good idea," Rick sat back, lifting a knee to rest his arm on as Leah picked their baby up, buzzing her cheek, the baby's laughter sweet to hear, "Let me know if you need any help."

"I will," Rose's smile turned into a grin as Leah moved across the room to hand her the baby, little Emmie reaching up to pat her mother's cheek before she stepped back, "Hola niña hermosa."

Rick and Leah grinned as Emerie wiggled to turn in Rose's lap, reaching up with both hands to pat her face, "I'm gonna shower then take Rose to my mother's."

"What for," Rose asked, looking up at Leah momentarily before turning her attention back to Emmie, nibbling on tiny fingers intent on getting into her mouth.

"For that stuff you need to learn," Leah said nonchalantly, grinning when Rick looked up at her in confusion as he asked, "What stuff?"

Leah waggled her eyebrows at her husband, attempting to shake his wandering hand off her leg, "I'm going to have mom teach Rose about the birds and the bees."

Rose wasn't sure why Rick laughed at that as she gave Leah a confused look, echoing the last part, "The birds and the bees?"

"See," Leah looked down at her husband, trying to step away from his hand without success, "She's completely clueless."

Grabbing her knee in one hand, he tumbled her down into his arms, her laughter causing his smile to grow, "Why won't _you_ teach her about the birds and the bees? It'll be good practice for when you have to give _the talk_ to our daughter."

"I don't want her getting all uncomfortable around me," Leah giggled as Rick wrapped his arms around her, laughing as he nuzzled her neck, "Rick, stop! I'm all sweaty!"

"I like you that way," he growled into her ear before tugging on it with his teeth, smiling against her hot skin in response to her laughter.

Uncomfortable was exactly how Rose was feeling as Leah tried to escape Rick's arms without success, her laugh attesting she wasn't really trying that hard.

Watching them play made Rose yearn…for what, she didn't know but she now recognized the feeling.

"Really, Rick," Leah pushed against his chest as she tried to give him a stern look, "I need to shower."

"Fine," Rick leaned in and kissed her mouth, slapping her bottom as she got to her feet, "And you should consider wearing more clothes when you go out to run."

Leah laughed as she leaned down to cup his face in her hands, kissing his mouth before whispering against it, "You're a silly man, Frederick Randall Laskaris."

Rick grinned as he watched her walk away, turning his attention to Rose and his daughter once the bathroom door closed, chuckling at the blushing evidence of Rose's discomfort, "That's part of the birds and the bees."

Rose wasn't sure what to say as she looked from Rick's teasing smile down to Emmie's adorable smile showing off two bottom teeth, so she just didn't say anything.

Rick couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him but he decided to show some mercy by changing the topic, "What are you thinking of doing to the house?"

Rose shrugged as she held Emmie, the baby happily bouncing, her tiny feet kneading Rose's thighs, "I'm not sure yet…put in some new windows…knock down some walls."

Rick laughed because he could actually hear his wife saying that, "I guess that's a start. I recommend you start with the kitchen."

"Knock down the kitchen," Rose asked teasingly as the initial embarrassment of watching Rick and Leah interact faded away.

"Ah, you would make Vivi miserable if you did that," Rick drew up his other knee as he leaned back against the couch, "Update the kitchen. New counters, new cabinets, new appliances. New tile, new paint."

"That's a lot of work," Rose mumbled around Emmie's fingers –the little girl had a thing about sticking her fingers into other people's mouths while they were talking.

"And it's just the kitchen," Rick said with a smile as he linked his hands between his knees, "You know, I think the window over the sink can be widened to let in more light…maybe even put in another window at the other side of the back door."

Rose nodded as she pictured what Rick was saying, liking the idea of it, "Maybe a garden window over the sink where I can grow herbs…my mama had one at our house in Spain."

Rick thought over the dimensions of the current window over the sink, nodding, "That can work…once we widen the opening a bit."

"You know how to do that kind of thing?"

Rick grinned at her as the bathroom door opened, turning to watch his wife hurry down the hall towards their bedroom, barely getting a glimpse of her wet legs, "I have some experience. My brother was a carpenter but he also did home renovations. I worked with him the summers that I was home from school."

"I can talk to Dylan's dad," Rose leaned forward as she stood Emerie on the floor, holding on to her as the baby bend her knees, her small feet patting the wooden floor before she lifted them up then placed them down again, "He did the dark room for us…installed the sinks and the door."

"Jace is a contractor so he should be able to tell you what you can knock down and such," Rick reached over to take his daughter from Rose, lifting her up over his head as she laughed, her legs kicking, waving her chubby hands towards his face, "But before you talk to him, think over what you would like to change and such, that way he'll be able to tell you if it'll work or not."

Leah came down the hall, wearing a pair of dark green flats that matched her halter top dress, the cotton fabric moving along with her, "I've called mom and let her know we're coming. She's invited us to stay for dinner, make it a girls' night."

"Lucky for you I don't have to go anywhere tonight," Rick growled playfully as he placed Emmie on the blanket, the little girl immediately rolling over onto her stomach, "Tell Charlie he's welcomed to come over for dinner. I imagine he won't be very comfortable with the bird and bees conversation."

Leah laughed as she leaned down to kiss him, slapping his arm as he slid his hand up her leg and under the skirt of her dress, "You need to learn to keep your hands to yourself when there's company over."

"A lesson I have no interest in learning," Rick said without any shame as he squeezed her thigh, the kitchen door opening, Gabriel running in, Marc and Vivi right behind him, "Embry."

"Yeah," Embry came into the living room, grinning in pleasure because as soon as Emerie saw him, she began babbling, scooting across the living room floor towards him.

"Dinner is now added to your tasks, along with watching Emerie," Rick stood up, swinging Vivi up onto his shoulders, "Charlie's coming over since Rose, Leah and Sue are having a girls' night."

"Oh boy," Embry picked up Emerie, the five month old patting his face before she laid her head on his shoulder, her chubby arms spread over his chest, "That should lead to some interesting conversations."

"Yeah," Rick gave Rose a teasing grin as he made his way towards the back door, Gabriel wrapped around one leg, Vivi sitting on his shoulders, and Marcos walking at his other side, "Leah is going to have Sue teach Rose about the birds and the bees."

Embry couldn't help it –he tried but there was just no way of stopping it. His laughter came out deep from inside him, Emmie lifting her head to look at him with wide blue eyes, a little hand reaching for his open mouth, "Oh, to be a fly on the wall during that conversation!"

"Okay," Rose finally exploded in frustration, "What is so funny about birds and bees?"

Embry, Leah and Rick laughed, the kids looking from the adults to each other as Rick finally reached the back door, calling out over his shoulder, "Sue will explain it all to you…and I'll be seeing you in a couple of days."

"Why in a couple of days?"

"Because you're not going to want to be anywhere near a man after Sue explains it all," Embry answered with a smile as Rick closed the back door, the kids' muffled yells easily heard, "At least until the embarrassment passes," he turned his attention back to Emmie as he picked up her bouncy seat, heading into the kitchen, "Well, Princess, you and I are making dinner. Let's raid your mom's recipe box and find something yummy."

Emmie giggled as she bounced in Embry's arm, her hands patting his face before sticking her little fingers into his mouth again, giggling when he nibbled on them.

"Let's go," Leah took Rose's arm, urging her out of the house, the front door closing behind them.

The drive into Forks was comfortable as they discussed the possible changes Rose could make on the house, her excitement growing as more ideas continued to pop into her head, Leah giving her some suggestions here and there.

Sue greeted them with a smile as they entered the house, wiping her hands on a hand towel, "You two are just in time. I've finished making dinner, the brownies are in the oven and I've got coffee brewing."

"Oh mom," Leah kissed her mother's cheek before walking into the kitchen, dropping her purse next to the phone on the counter, "You're too sweet although I think this is a bottle of wine kind of visit."

"Leah," Sue kissed Rose's cheek as they hugged before they came into the kitchen; "Rose is nineteen."

"Mom," Leah shrugged as she pulled out the bottle of red wine from the drawer where her mother kept the wine, "I honestly think a couple of glasses of wine will make it easier for her to handle tonight's conversation."

Rose looked from Leah to Sue, her eyes showing that, once again, she was completely confused about what they were talking about.

Leah chuckled as she pulled down three wine glasses from the cupboard her mother kept them in, "That's why I brought her over, mom. So you can give her _the talk._ Maybe even show her that book you used for my talk."

Sue shook her head as she took the offered glass, "After you told me about this, I went up into the attic to look for the book. We'll look through it after dinner. Let's sit down, why don't we?"

Rose pulled out a chair as Leah handed her a glass of red wine, "What book?"

Sue and Leah looked at each other, laughing as they worked together to set the table, "It's a book that mom used when I was a teenager to explain to me the difference between boys and girls and why those differences exist…and how they go together."

Rose smiled up at Sue as she set a plate of beef and pasta at her place setting before sitting down with her own plate, "I know about the differences between boys and girls. I did help with Vivi and Marcos before they could take care of themselves."

Leah smiled across the table, "But do you know why they exist and how they go together?"

"Uhm," Rose blushed as she picked up her wine glass, sniffing it the way she saw Leah do before taking a sip, the sweet taste bursting in her tongue, "I'm not…entirely sure."

Leah and Rose chuckled as they picked up their forks, "That's where mom and the book come into play."

Sue chuckled as she ate her dinner, rising at the sound of the timer's ding to take out the tray of hot brownies from the oven, setting it on the counter before returning to the kitchen table, "Leah, you need to stop teasing Rose."

"I can't help it, mom," Leah sipped her wine as she leaned an elbow against the table, turning sideways on the chair to cross her legs, "There's something about Rose having no idea concerning sex that just makes me wanna giggle."

"I'll be telling her about your reaction the first time I had you look at that book," Sue grinned at her daughter as she picked up her glass, looking over at Rose, "She turned white as a ghost and told me there was no way that could actually be true."

"I was thirteen, mom," Leah grinned at her mother as she sipped on her wine, "Those pictures were the most traumatic thing I had ever seen…I tell you, if I had actually seen Sam's…before we did it, it wouldn't of happened."

Rose turned wide eyes towards Leah, "Did what with Sam?"

Leah blushed slightly as she returned her attention back to her plate, "Sam and I dated back when we were in high school. He was…my first."

"Your first what?"

Leah turned to look at her mom, an eyebrow arched, her brown-green eyes dancing with humor, "See, mom? Innocence is sweet, granted, but she's got too much of it. So let's give her some education before the night is over and see where that takes her."

Sue laughed as she shook her head, picking up the empty plates and taking them to the sink, returning with the brownies and a stack of napkins, "You realize if Seth finds out what we're doing, he'll kill us?"

"Yes," Leah smiled with pride as she looked over at Rose, "But sine he's not here, he no longer has a say…that's where you and I enter the picture."

Sue and Rose laughed at that as the half full bottle of wine was brought to the table, the glasses filled up again, "Okay, Rose, let's start with what you do know."

Rose looked at Sue as Leah cut the brownies, giving each of them a generous portion, "Aside from the anatomical differences between boys and girls?"

Leah laughed, picking up a napkin to wipe her mouth before taking a sip from her wine glass, "I think being aware of a woman's monthly ordeal is about as informed as Rose is."

"How exactly did your sister explain that to you," Sue finished her wine, taking the bottle to pour herself another half glass.

Rose's face flushed as she drained her glass, "She told me it was something that happened to girls…that it was the first step towards becoming a woman."

"Very true," Leah took the bottle and filled Rose's glass, "Did she talk to you about how the twins were conceived?"

Rose blinked rapidly as she stroked the stem of her glass between her thumb and forefinger, "I…I never asked. I didn't…I never let her explain how it happened."

Sue could see that Rose carried regrets over that decision, reaching out to give her arm a comforting squeeze, "I'm sure your sister understood how hard it was for you."

Rose nodded, reaching up to wipe a tear away, annoyed with herself at how easily she cried these days.

Leah was right –pity me parties were a waste of time.

"Do you know what a bee does," Leah asked, the strange question effectively dispelling the sad mood.

"A bee…it takes nectar from flowers to make honey inside a beehive," Rose's statement ended as a question, raising her glass to take another sip of her wine.

"It also pollinates," Leah added as she bit into her third brownie.

Rose nodded, "That's how flowers multiply."

"Birds serve that purpose too," Sue finished her wine, setting the glass aside –two was her limit –before resting her elbows on the table.

"The birds and the bees," Rose stated with a grin, breaking off a piece of her brownie, feeling strangely light and warm.

"Yes," Leah pointed at Rose, a wide smile on her face, "That's why the talk is called the birds and the bees. See –women are like flowers. They grow…they bloom. Their color attracts birds, their scent attracts bees. Birds and bees are men…they dive into the flowers, peck at them, shake them up –spread the pollen!"

Rose giggled as she leaned back into her chair, her body feeling so loose and heavy, "That's funny…women don't have pollen, Leah!"

Sue laughed as she broke off a piece of her own brownie, not contributing to the conversation as Leah snapped her fingers, "No, we don't, but men do. We are fields –"

"I thought we were flowers," Rose said with a giggle as she finished her wine.

"We're both," Leah wiggled her finger at Rose before picking up the bottle to pour more wine into her glass, "Because we're women and we have the power to multitask. Right mom?"

Sue couldn't answer, she was laughing so hard at the whole ridiculous conversation.

"Lee," Rose leaned forward, grabbing on to the edge of the table, the sensation of falling overwhelming her, "Lee, it doesn't make sense. How can men have pollen if the bees and birds get the pollen from the flowers? And why would a man want to peck a woman?"

Leah practically bend over double with that one, tears escaping her eyes as she laughed, Sue in a similar quandary, rose staring at them in amused confusion, "I don't know why you're laughing. It just doesn't sound like something a woman would want."

Gulping in air, Leah's words came out choked, "That depends on the pecker."

"Leah," Sue gave her daughter a glare that completely went to waste because Sue wasn't able to keep herself from laughing.

"This isn't helping," Rose stated emphatically as she picked up her wine glass –she really liked the taste and how it made her feel –taking a generous sip, "I'm more confused now than before."

"Okay, okay," Leah took a deep breath, taking a few seconds before saying, "You know how the bee goes into the flower?" Rose nodded as she munched on her brownie, "Well, it's the same basic concept. The man goes into the woman."

Rose's eyebrows lowered over her hazel eyes as she swallowed her mouthful of baked chocolate, taking a sip of wine to wash it down before asking, "How?"

Leah giggled as she looked over at her mother, "This is where you come in."

Sue shook her head, "Unbelievable. I suggest you practice the talk many times before you have it with Emmie," she turned sideways in her chair to look at Rose, "Anatomical differences between boys and girls. A boy has a penis –"

"And a girl has a vagina," Rose exclaimed with a proud smile, slightly weaving in her chair as she held out her glass for Leah to re-fill.

"Exactly," Sue grinned at her, feeling slightly bad at the hangover the young girl was going to experience in the morning, "Well, basically, the penis gets hard –"

"How," Rose rested her elbow on the table, her chin in her hand.

"It usually involves a woman," Leah answered as she dipped her finger into the wine left in her glass, the bottle already empty, "If a man finds a woman desirable –she's beautiful, sexy, smells good –he'll physically react to her…which is the first step towards human multiplication."

Rose stared at her in confusion, fighting hard not to fall asleep, "Uh?"

"Baby making."

Leah chuckled at the blush that spread across Rose's face as she turned to look at Sue, "This is how babies are made?"

"It's how it starts," Sue gave her a smile, reaching out to take her hand and tug her out of her chair, keeping her steady as she led her into the living room, "This is where the book comes in."

"The book?"

"Yes, the book."

"Oh boy," Leah drained her wine glass in one swallow before following behind Sue and Rose, "I may never get to be an aunt."

* * *

_Six months, two days, fourteen hours, and twenty two minutes_

_Rose laughed as the kids jumped around her, their exuberance overflowing as Seth reached the opposite end of the large backyard, a football in one hand as he pointed at the far end, a cocky smile on his face, "Me against all of you. Are you ready?"_

_The kids yelled in agreement as they jumped up and down, Rose shaking her head, her eyes frowning wide as she watched Seth aimed the ball her way._

_He didn't toss it too hard, his aim perfect as it landed right into Rose's arms, feeling proud that she didn't duck like most girls would._

_Rose stared down at the ball as the kids jumped around her, all yelling that she needed to run._

"_Go, Tia, go," Marcos pointed towards the other end as Seth started to make his way towards them._

"_Don't let Seth catch you," Bradley screeched as he and Gabe ran to Seth, tackling his legs in an attempt to stop him without success._

_Rose started running, Bailey and Monika running behind her, Vivi staying where she was, jumping as she cheered, "Run faster, Tia!"_

"_Marcos, help," Gabe yelled as Bradley lost his grip on Seth's pant leg, rolling on the ground as Seth continued to make his way towards Rose, blocking her path._

_Letting out a squeal as she tried to change directions, laughing as Gabriel lost his grip on Seth, falling back on his behind as Marcos hung on to the waistband of Seth's jeans._

_Reaching out for her, he squelched her attempt to dodge him, his arm around her waist hauling her up over his shoulder as Marcos' fingers slipped._

_He jogged towards his end zone, an arm clamped across Rose's thighs, her laughing protests nearly drowned by the kids' yelling as he reached his end, raising his free arm in victory, "Touchdown for Seth Clearwater!"_

"_Not fair!"_

_Seth laughed as he swung Rose off his shoulder, holding her in his arms for a few seconds before putting her down, keeping his arm around her waist as she handed him the ball._

"_You cheated, Uncle Seth," Gabriel exclaimed with a scowl as he ran up to them, his fisted hands resting on his hips._

"_Did I now?"_

"_Yes," the three boys answered in unison, Bailey simply frowning her own agreement as Monika joined Vivi at the edge of the forest where the little girl had found a patch of tiny purple flowers._

"_Well then," Seth grinned down at them, his heart almost jumping into his throat as his fingers skimmed against soft skin, Rose's t-shirt having ridden up. Dropping his hand to his side, he cleared his throat before he continued, "You know what happens to cheaters, right?"_

_Gabriel's face lit up already familiar with this game, "They get tickled!"_

_Moving together as a unit, the boys tackled Seth, the big man purposely falling back onto the ground, laughing as the boys climbed onto him, Bailey along with them._

_Rose laughed, watching the kids swarm over Seth, Vivi and Monika running over to join in the fun._

"_You should help me," Seth said to Rose as he occasionally tickled one of the kids in retaliation but it wasn't easy what with having all six of them on him._

"_But I agree with them," Rose giggled, letting out a yelp of surprise as Seth grabbed her by the leg to tumble her into the pile._

"_No," Rose yelled as Seth ran his fingers down her sides, laughing as she tried to twist away but she couldn't because the kids had somehow included her in their punishment, "I didn't do anything!"_

_Seth's laughter harmonized with Leah's, the kids looking towards the open back door where Leah stood, scrambling onto their feet when they saw she had a tray of snacks in her hands._

_Working hard to catch her breath, Rose pushed herself into a sitting position, watching as Rick stepped out of the house, moving to where Leah was with a smile on his face as he said something to her._

_She smiled at the sight of Rick kissing Leah, his hands reaching out to touch her round belly._

_As they broke apart, she reached up to touch the heart shaped locket at her throat, her smile soft and loving as she said something to Rick, probably thanking him for the Valentine's gift –again._

"_You okay?"_

_Rose turned to look at Seth as he brushed away a tear, which surprised her because she hadn't been aware of crying, "They remind me of my parents."_

"_Your parents must have loved each other very much."_

_Rose nodded as she turned her attention back to Leah and the kids, Rick having gone back into the house to get ready for his night job, she supposed._

_Letting a soft sigh escape her, she rested her head on Seth's shoulder, wrapping her arms around her drawn up knees as she softly asked, "Why does one person's selfish decisions change so many lives?"_

_Seth didn't know the answer to her question, so he simply wrapped an arm around her shoulders, resting his cheek against her cherry blossom scented hair as she softly cried for what she had lost._

Seth tipped back the bottle, the smooth liquor burning a path down his throat as he thought it over, still unable to find an answer to such a seemingly simple question.

Why did one person's selfish decisions affect so many lives?

Thinking of his own selfishness…the guilt of how he had tricked Rose to let him go ate away at him as each day passed.

Taking another swallow of the amber liquid, he kept his eyes on the horizon, his legs stretched out, bare feet propped on the banister of the small cabin's porch, one hand on the half empty bottle, the other in his pocket.

Six months of being out here in the middle of fucking nowhere, memory after memory of the brief time he had with her swamping his every waking minute, triumphed over his attempt at drowning them.

Even in sleep he couldn't escape the aching pain of being without her, of hating himself for ruining what had been momentarily his.

He took another swallow, his burning nose a warning of an approaching leech but he didn't make any effort to move or phase, simply lifted the bottle to his mouth again.

"If you were a normal man, you'd have drank yourself to death long ago," Tanya stepped up onto the porch, her long hair in a loose plait over her shoulder, the reddish gold tint bright against the white leather jacket she wore over a white top.

Seth didn't look at her, just took another swallow of his liquor before asking in a snide tone, "Collecting rent?"

Tanya scoffed, not taking offense to his tone, having already decided he was simply a bad mannered dog-man, "No need. It's not like you're staying up at the big house. This is little more than a shack…Kate and I have started calling it the doghouse."

Seth's eyebrow was the only response she got for that dig as he drank the last of the Scotch, "Serves its purpose. Why are you here?"

Tanya held out a thick envelope, rolling her eyes when he wouldn't take it from her.

Tossing it onto his lap, she explained what it was, "You've been sitting on your ass for six months –"

"Two days, fourteen hours and thirty four minutes," Seth interrupted her as he set the empty bottle on the wooden porch floor, sitting back to take whatever relief he could from the numbing feeling the alcohol brought, knowing it wouldn't last long, just a few minutes more before he had to go looking for another bottle of liquor.

"Okay, that just proved the point I was trying to make about your pathetic behavior," Tanya leaned against the banister, crossing her ankles as she slid her fingers into the pockets of her dark blue jeans, "I enrolled you into the engineering program down in Anchorage…classes start in two days. Also, there's a gym near campus in need of a personal trainer. The manager is a friend of mine –"

Seth scoffed at that, having already become familiar with Tanya's _friends_ in the past six months of living at the edge of their property, still within view of the big house –a luxurious cabin more suited to serve as a skiing resort.

"And he's agreed to interview you," Tanya continued, ignoring Seth's attitude…if she thought she could get away with it, she'd find a rolled up newspaper to swat him in the nose a couple of times, see if that would teach him any manners, "He'll more than likely give you the job as soon as he sees you…unless, of course, your charming personality gets in the way."

Seth took the envelope on his lap, tossing it beside him on the bench as he lowered his legs, standing up slowly as he tried to think past the pain of moving, of breathing…the pain of being alive without a soul, "There's no need for you to be doing me any favors –"

"It's not a favor," Tanya straightened up, stepping back to keep space between them. Even though she thought him to be an absolute dish worth devouring, she never forgot the simple fact that he could just as easily devour her…and spit her out afterwards, "Think of it as…hell, all I know is that there's nothing more pathetic than a mongrel howling at the moon and that's pretty much what you've been doing since you arrived."

"Then stop coming around," Seth turned to walk into the cabin, the door staying open as he made his way to the kitchen area, opening one cupboard after another until he found what he wanted –his last bottle of vodka.

He was going to have to go shopping soon.

"Consider this a favor for that girl you left behind," Tanya leaned against the door frame, not stepping into the house because the scent of wet dog was much stronger in there than out in the open, "I'm sure once you finally find your balls to return, she's not going to want an alcoholic to look after."

"Don't," Seth glared at her as he opened the bottle, tossing the cap into the trashcan, "Mention. Her."

"Seth," Tanya stepped back, stopping several feet away from the porch as Seth returned to his seat, taking a deep swallow of the clear liquid, "You left her to give her the space to grow up –"

"Shut up," Seth growled, his hand tightening around the bottle as he stared at the scenery before him, angry at himself for having let his weakness debilitate him long enough to tell this coldblooded bitch as to why he was here.

Tanya knew she was pushing his buttons but she had one more thing to say before she made her escape, secretly hoping she didn't push him too far and have him snap, which would result in her running for her life, "You should take this time and do some growing up yourself."

Seth's hand convulsed around the bottle, the glass breaking, liquor soaking into his jeans, causing the deep cuts in his hand to sting as Tanya ran off, leaving behind utter chaos as Seth bend over double, his gut turning in on itself as he fought to breathe.

This was the reason why he drank –because if he didn't, the pain of being without her -without his Rose -would kill him.

* * *

_Nine months, one week, six days, eight hours and thirty minutes_

"Rose, this is amazing," Leah turned in a slow circle, admiring the detailed designs on the redwood window cornices, the color rich against the teal blue of the living room walls, the round corner fireplace painted a beautiful rich cream with a simple design across the mantle made of colorful tile squares no bigger than a stamp, "I absolutely love the colors –they're so rich and vibrant."

Rose grinned at her as she looked around the living room, the cream colored couch a perfect match to its' bookend armchairs, the rug under the redwood coffee table reflecting the colors of the tiled border on the fireplace, "I've always loved bright colors…they remind me of home."

"I normally would have thought that combining a yellow kitchen with a teal living room would be too loud but you made it work," Leah leaned against the cream colored arch that led into the kitchen, loving the way the lively ambiance of the two areas mingled together instead of clashing, "I never would have thought you had this much color inside you."

Rose laughed as she took Leah's hand and led her down the hallway, "What did you think of the twins' rooms?"

"Wonderful," Leah walked into the spare bedroom behind Rose, "I loved the window seat you put in for Vivi. It gives the room a romantic atmosphere. And the floor to ceiling bookcase wall in Marcos' room –exceptional work."

"Yes," Rose nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking around at the empty room that had once been her bedroom, "Your husband is very talented…he tells me its' skill, not talent but I don't agree…"

Leah laughed as she ran her fingers against the smooth white walls, "He never calls it talent, says Kristos was the talented one…it makes you wonder what he had been capable of, doesn't it?"

"Does it ever."

"So what are you going to do with this room," Leah moved across the stripped floor towards the window before turning to look at Rose, "Now that you've officially moved into the master bedroom, the possibilities are endless."

Rose looked around, a small smile on her face as she began telling Leah her plans, "I'm thinking of turning it into an office."

"An office," Leah looked around; she was trying to picture what a photographer's office would look like without success.

"Yes," Rose nodded as she began to paint the picture for Leah with words, "I'm going to have Rick install a bigger window to let in more light, do redwood crown molding around the room, have some track lights installed against that wall. I'll have the draft table on that corner by the window, then a long art high table next to it up against the wall. Then a desk on this other corner facing the door with a floor to ceiling L-shaped bookcase behind it, here in this corner."

Rose turned to point towards the area near the closet, not noticing how Leah was staring at her with tears in her eyes, "A sitting area here where he can meet with clients...put in shelves in the closet for his supplies –oh!"

Rose was surprised as Leah wrapped her arms around her in a tight hug, slipping her arms around her to reciprocate, "What is this for, Lee?"

Leah sniffed as she pulled back, keeping her hands on Rose's shoulders as she smiled at the younger girl, "You're turning this room into an office for Seth…"

"Well, yes," Rose stared up at her, obvious confusion in her hazel eyes, "This is his home, too. I thought, since I have my dark room then this should be his office."

"And you'll share the master bedroom," Leah couldn't help tease, chuckling as Rose's face flushed in embarrassment, "You're wonderful, Rose, doing this for him even though he left –"

"He'll come back," Rose lifted her shoulders as she stepped back, smiling up at Leah, "I asked you to come because I need help picking colors…you know Seth better than I do and I want this room to be perfect."

Leah's smiled widened as she reached out to take Rose's hand and give it a squeeze, "Well, sister of mine, I know his favorite color is green. He likes your photographs and his favorite scenery spots are in the woods. He enjoys a comfortable couch and loves to draw whenever he's not doing a design for school. He likes loud music of all kinds, has a strange fascination with suede fabric and prefers wood flooring to carpet."

Rose giggled as she looked around the room, "Basically, I can bring in the woods for him…paint the walls a dark green, put in redwood flooring to match the crown molding…I can put up some photos of the forest on that wall there, frame some of his drawings I found in his bedroom on the wall here above the art table."

"Don't forget one other thing," Leah pulled Rose towards the door, down the hall and into the living room, picking up her purse and car keys.

"What?"

"He's also crazy about you."

Rose blushed as Leah pulled her out of the house, the dark green door closing with a soft click behind them as they made their way to Leah's car, "Right…uhm, where are we going?"

"To the hardware store," Leah let go of Rose's hand to head around to the driver's side, smiling over the hood at the younger girl, "We're going to buy the paint so you can get started on that room."

Rose laughed at the exuberance in Leah's voice but didn't complain as she got into the car. She was, after all, excited to finish the room…it was the last one left and she wanted to take her time and pour herself into it and the sooner she got started, the better.

The drive to the hardware store was filled with easy conversation, the topic changing from the house to the kids to Leah's plans for a double birthday party for Gabriel and Emerie since they were both a month away from a birthday, Gabriel turning four and Emerie turning one.

"Embry's coming down this weekend, right," Rose asked as they walked into the store, not needing directions to get to the paint aisle being that she had frequented this store many times for the past six months.

"Yeah," Leah followed behind Rose, her nose wrinkling at the mingled smells of paint, turpentine, wood and rubber, "Rick will probably have him help with the room. You've ordered the window?"

Rose nodded as she studied the paint strips, "It already arrived, actually. Billy let me keep it in his garage. Rick's working on something special for me –a redwood cornice over the window."

"That'll be better than using curtains," Leah looked over Rose's shoulder at the two paint strips she had narrowed her selection down too, "I'd go for the Peridot over the Florada Isle."

"Really," Rose held up the strip Leah had pointed at, gnawing her bottom lip before looking at the other, "You're right, it's a little darker and will look really nice against the redwood. Hey, let's go look at the blinds, see if they have any redwood ones, that way they'll match the window frame and cornice."

"Sounds good," Leah took the strip they had chosen, placing it in her purse, "We'll grab the paint on the way out. Do you need any more paint brushes and rollers?"

Rose shook her head, about to say something but was interrupted by a tall man with dark hair and equally dark eyes approaching them, "Leah?"

Leah smiled as she reached out to hug him, "Matthew…it's been a while since I last saw you."

"Yeah, you were pregnant," Matthew laughed as he looked over at Rose, giving her a smile before turning his eyes back to Leah, "How's your husband?"

"He's doing great," Leah grinned at him as she stepped to the side, sliding her fingers into the back pockets of her jeans, "Right now, he's in practice with his track and field team. Mom's watching the kids for me. This is Rose De Lune, a really close friend of mine. Rose, this is Matthew Morrison. He and I dated a couple of times some years back before Rick and I got married."

"A pleasure to meet you," Matthew gave Rose's small hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go, his eyes moving over her petite frame in admiration that was obvious to Leah but not so much to Rose, "You girls got a project you're working on?"

Rose nodded as she slid her fingers into the pockets of her jean shorts, the pink top she wore making her skin glow, "I've been redoing my house…I've got one more room to finish."

"She's done an amazing job with the house," Leah looked at the slim watch on her wrist before looking up at Matthew, "We're actually on a time schedule but hey, if you want to catch up, give me a call at my old phone number. Rose lives at the house now but she can get me a message, right Rose?"

"Oh, sure," Rose nodded, smiling at Matthew as they headed out of the paint aisle, saying good bye before continuing their search for the blinds.

Rose was completely unaware that Matthew stepped out into the main aisle to look after them, admiring the way those denim shorts molded over her round bottom, her long shapely legs tapering to delicate ankles and small feet encased in pink Converse sneakers.

He knew what Leah had meant with that whole catch up thing –it wasn't like she was going to invite him over to her place for dinner what with her husband being the obviously jealous kind. No, being a smart guy, he had just gotten Rose's phone number from Leah without actually asking for the number.

Smiling to himself, he returned to what he had been doing –looking for varnish to redo the front porch of his mother's house.

After that, he was going to call Rose and ask her out for dinner.


	64. Chapter 63

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Here's the next one! I apologize on behalf of Seth ahead of time but just know, there's a reason for everything.**

**Gaby -love you! Thanks for the constant encouragement!**

**Madmaxi -you said it, I update, you review! Loved your reviews. You actually made the rest of last night's shift go by in a happy haze! thank you!**

**Ses -love you darling! April is here and so look forward to 'our' trip this month! Postcards, yay!**

**Lynn and Hilja -I think of you every time I post.**

**Thanni, moani, Chelsea, Cindy, all of you -reviews please?**

**Love you all! Enjoy as you read and review! I don't mind anger or criticism as long as it is well delivered!  
**

**Chapter Sixty-Three**

_Twelve months, fourteen hours and forty five minutes_

His little girl was twenty years old.

Grunting as he lifted the bar straight up, he didn't let himself think beyond that point, his biceps and triceps quivering as he lowered the bar until it touched his chest.

He had phased last night, just like he did at the end of every week per Sam's instructions, letting his Alpha know that he was still alive –barely –and allowing Sam nothing more than to say she and the twins were okay.

And it wasn't just Rose and the twins –he didn't let Sam tell him about anything going on at the rez aside from an 'all's fine at the home front.'

A cowardly thing to do, definitely, but he couldn't maintain the seemingly productive facade of his life when he wasn't a part of theirs –knowing he was missing so much was hard enough to deal with but to know the details of what exactly he was missing…

That he couldn't survive.

Another low grunt escaped him as he finished the third repetition, forcing himself to go for a fourth round.

A shudder racked his large frame as an ice cold weight settled on his stomach, "I've been told not having a spotter when bench pressing could lead to potential harm."

Seth grunted as cold hands settled on his sweat soaked chest, his words coming out in a deep guttural growl, "The only potential harm here is to you so unless you want to spend the next twelve hours searching for pieces to put yourself back together, get the fuck off me."

Tanya chuckled, pinching his side hard as she climbed off him, reaching out with blinding speed to grab the bar as Seth's arms buckled, effortlessly placing it back into the holding brackets, "See what I mean? That could have decapitated you…that is, if you didn't have your head up your ass for safe keeping."

Seth sat up, swallowing back a groan at the muscle pain that seemed to be a constant companion, shaking his head as he picked up a towel.

Tanya stepped back as she looked down at her purple silk shirt, disgust evident on her face at the wet spots, "Thanks. You just ruined my favorite blouse."

He simply cocked an eyebrow, wiping his face with the towel, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to ogle you," Tanya crossed her arms across her breasts, the obvious cleavage becoming even more pronounced with that simple action, "Didn't we establish, since I gave you something else to do aside from drinking yourself into a hole, that I get to eye fuck you every chance I get?"

"You established that," Seth stood up, wanting to pull off his sweat soaked shirt but didn't because he hated the way Tanya stared at him –not just her, though, but also his soon to arrive client, "I never agreed to it."

"Mhm," Tanya cocked her head to the side, her straight nose wrinkling at the dog sweat smell but that did nothing to detract from her enjoyment of his sweat covered muscles as she purred, "Are you accusing me of visually violating you?"

"No," Seth picked up his water bottle to take a long drink, wishing it were a bottle of Jack Daniels instead, "I merely choose to not acknowledge it."

Sitting back on the bench, he wasn't successful this time around at concealing the wracking pain that shuddered throughout his body at such a simple action.

"Robert told me you have a client that likes to do more than ogle," Tanya tossed her hair over her shoulder, "Thought I'd come and stake a claim on you on behalf of your girl, being that she isn't here."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," Seth growled as he leaned forward, closing his eyes in exhaustion –he was not in the mood to deal with bitchy catty women fighting over something that wasn't even worth their time.

"Nope," Tanya watched him as his breaths came fast and shallow, feeling that slight quiver of pity because she knew he was fighting hard at controlling whatever pain he carried deep within him, "This girl you're training –well, she has a bit of a reputation with the good looking trainers around here. Robert says she's handsy."

"Yeah," Seth exhaled, a slight grimace marring his face in response to the piercing pain in his chest…he seriously needed that bottle of liquor –it was the only way to momentarily numb the constant pain, "And here she comes. Keep your mouth shut, will ya?"

"No promises."

"Hi Seth."

Seth looked up at the petite dark haired girl that paid for a weekly two hour sessions, letting a heavy sigh escape him before attempting to smile, "Hi Gaby."

"So are we ready to start," she lowered her gym bag beside the bench before reaching out to squeeze his arm, "I see you warmed up without me."

"That would be my fault," Tanya smiled as she reached out to gently push her hand away from Seth's arm, "I tend to work him up the moment he sees me."

_Sure you do just not the way you're implying,_ Seth thought to himself as he dropped his head into his hands, wishing he were anywhere else but here.

"Your session's over, isn't it," Gaby tilted her head to the side, her ponytail sliding over her shoulder as she stared at Tanya with dark wide eyes that oozed innocence Seth knew she didn't have.

"Oh, honey, my session is never over," Tanya moved closer to Seth, her arm sliding over his shoulder as she covertly clamped her hand onto the back of his neck to keep him from pulling away, "Not only that, but our sessions are much more…intense. And sweaty."

"Oh dear God," Seth couldn't take the cattiness anymore, shoving himself to his feet to move away from the psycho leech and his lecherous client.

Situations like these made him realize how stupid he had been, thinking of Rose's innocence as a barrier instead of the blessing it had actually been.

"You were leaving, right," Seth glared at Tanya, wanting to get the whole damn day over with so he could go back to his hole and down that bottle of Jack waiting for him, "I have a job to do."

"Right," Tanya gave Gaby a smile filled with the kind of venom all women, including the live ones, were capable of exhibiting, "A job. I'll see you back at the cabin."

Shock was mild to what he felt in response to Tanya's kiss –right on the mouth –her hands wrapped around his wrists preventing him from wiping at his lips, her own face showing the struggle at fighting the need to do the same.

Finally letting go of him, she gave Gaby a look of triumph before walking away.

Grabbing his towel, he wiped his face to disguise the fact that what he was really wiping was his mouth, her disgustingly sweet scent still clinging to his nostrils.

His entire body shoo with painful tremors as he fought against the natural rage her smell elicited.

Finally calming down enough to be able to talk, he tossed the towel across the bench before turning to look at Gaby, "Let's warm you up before we get started."

Gaby smiled at him as she turned her back to him, "I was thinking we could focus on my butt today."

Seth closed his eyes as he pinched the bridge of his nose –he was already starting to get a headache, "Fine, whatever. Start with three sets of squats, twenty each."

Watching as she began to do deep squats, he thought back to that bottle of Jack Daniels sitting on his counter, covertly looking at his watch.

He still had an hour and forty five minutes to go.

He started in surprise at the poke she gave him, her hand rubbing his chest as she smiled up at him, "Sorry, didn't mean to poke you that hard. I was just trying to get your attention."

He took a step away from her, "Are you done?"

She shook her head, "Got one more set. I just wanted to know what you wanted me to do right after."

"Lunges. Three sets, twenty each," Seth blew out a tired breath as he watched her move from the last set of squats right into the lunges, her form perfect as her knee touched the mat with each lunge.

He didn't understand why Gaby needed a trainer. She was not only perfectly capable of directing her own workouts but she didn't really need to be exercising that much.

Before Rose, Gaby was the kind of girl that usually caught his attention.

But now…she annoyed the hell out of him with her touchy ways and inappropriate innuendos.

Looking at his watch again, he let out another sigh –twenty five minutes down, an hour and twenty minutes to go.

"Is there a reason why you're not completely here with me," Gaby asked as she finished her last set of lunges, turning around to look up at Seth, fighting the urge to bite her lip at the deliciously sexy sight of him in gym shorts and that sleeveless shirt he wore, showing off his perfect arms –if only he would take his shirt off, "You keep drifting off when you're usually on top of your game."

"Yeah, usually being when I'm drunk," Seth muttered under his breath before giving her a forced smile, "I have a project due at the end of the wee that's giving me a bit of a hard time. Let's move on to leg lifts."

Gaby laid down on her back, her arms stretched out at her sides as she lifted both legs up off the mat, "You're studying over at University of Alaska, right?"

"Yeah," Seth pushed her feet down, ready to do it again as she brought them up, not letting her heels touch the mat.

"Does your girlfriend go there too?"

"What?"

"The redhead," Gaby kept looking down at his chest as she continued the repetitive motion, wishing he would look at her but he just stared across the gym.

"Yeah," Seth assumed she did, being he saw Tanya around campus every once in a while –unless, of course, she was spying on him and pulling strings to keep him from getting expelled, being his habitual attendance to class smelling strongly of liquor.

In all honesty, he was disgusted at his own behavior but without the alcohol to numb the pain that ran deep into his soul, he couldn't concentrate for anything…hell, he had started off the semester sober but at the end of the first week, and after several failing grades, he gave up.

"She seems…difficult."

"She's a bitch," Seth said without thinking, wanting to slap himself, noticing the way her brown eyes brightened with expectation.

"You don't like her," Gaby pushed herself to a sitting position, giving him her hands so he could help her up.

Taking her by the wrists, he pulled her up, quickly letting go, "Like is mild to what I feel towards Tanya. Up against the wall, ten chair squats, sixty seconds each."

Gaby could tell he didn't want to talk about the redheaded bitch but she wanted to know if she had a chance. Granted, he hardly even looked at her but that could mean anything – he was probably a shy kind of guy who didn't know what to do with girls.

"How did you two meet?"

"I ran into her," Seth looked down at his watch, deciding to stop at the store before heading to the cabin –one bottle of Jack wasn't going to do the trick today, "I don't want to talk about Tanya so can we just get this session over with so I can leave?"

"Alright."

* * *

_Fifteen months, three days, twenty two hours and twelve minutes_

"Did you enjoy your weekend in New York?"

Rose smiled at Matthew as they walked up the drive towards her front door, "Very much. Embry's never been there before so he dragged me all over the place. Andy was really nice, showed us around and took us to all the touristy places."

"Mhm," Matthew reached out to place his hand between her shoulder blades, the soft smoothness of her warm skin causing a wave of desire to rush through him, "Why did Embry go with you? I mean, you two are just friends, right?"

"Yeah," Rose looked through her small hand bag, finally finding the house keys, "Leah didn't like the idea of me going to New York for the exhibit alone so she had Embry tag along. I had a lot of fun with him –and he was really helpful in keeping people away during the exhibit."

"That's good," Matthew watched her unlock her front door, deciding tonight would be the night for their first kiss.

They had been dating the past six months, mostly going to dinner, a movie or two, but he'd yet to kiss her because he could tell she had no idea what went on between men and women –not only that, but Leah had made it clear to him he needed to watch himself and take it slow –apparently, very slow.

"Hey," Matthew reached up to brush her hair away from her face, pushing it over her shoulder, the dark thick silk of it reaching a little past her shoulder blades, "Who is Andy?"

"He's a pilot with his own plane," Rose smiled up at him, feeling warmth radiating from where he rested his hand, the navy blue halter top she wore along with a denim skirt and black sandals leaving her shoulders bare along with her back, "I met him before moving into Forks. I found his card before buying airline tickets and called him to see if he would be available to fly us there and back."

"That's a handy friend to have," Matthew smiled into her hazel eyes, thinking –not for the first time –that she had the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen, bright and sincere with no artifice in them, a rare quality in women these days, "Maybe I can go with you to your next exhibit."

"That'll be a while," Rose blushed, the light beside the front door letting him see her pink cheeks, "I had fun tonight…it was a good movie. And thank you for the ice cream."

Matthew grinned at her as he reached out to cup her cheek, his thumb brushing her jaw as he leaned in closer, "You're welcome."

Rose knew what was coming, curious enough to let it happen, his lips warm and soft against her own.

She didn't close her eyes even though he did, the overwhelming loneliness that usually just made its appearance before she fell asleep flooding her heart, a tear slowly making its way down to pool between his hand and her cheek.

Pulling back, Matthew looked into her eyes, his thumb brushing her wet cheek, recognizing the sadness he saw in them, "You're in love with someone else, aren't you? That's why you've been keeping your distance."

"I'm sorry," Rose looked down, biting her lip before looking up at him as he quietly chuckled.

"There's no need to be sorry about that," Matthew dropped his hand as he leaned against the door frame, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "The guy you love –he's the one that should be sorry for leaving you alone."

Rose smiled sadly at him as she let out a deep breath, "I do like you Matthew –"

"As a friend," Matthew nodded, reaching up to run his fingers through his dark hair, "And that's fine with me. Everyone can use a friend…except that I am hoping to find someone I can love –and that can love me back, so…"

"I understand," Rose smiled at him as she reached out to touch his arm, "You deserve someone wonderful. You'll find her."

"I already have," Matthew reached out to cup her face again, "Twice over. I just…I need to find someone wonderful that's meant for me. Give me a call if you ever need anything, okay?"

Rose nodded, blushing as he kissed her cheek, giving him a sweet smile before he turned to walk down the porch steps to head to his car.

Opening the door, she walked into the house, flipping the switch that would turn on the soft track lights in the hallway, leaving the living room dark as she headed down the hall, opening the door into the room she had finally finished to her satisfaction two months ago.

Walking into the darkened room, she headed towards the dark brown suede couch, setting her purse on the redwood coffee table Rick had made as she sat down, leaning her elbows against her knees as she rested her chin on her fists.

Seth had been gone for a year and three months, never calling or anything. The only reason she knew he was even alive was because of Sam's assurance –which was the only thing he would give her.

She had no idea where he was, who he was with –every once in a while, that crazy little thought that he had gone to Julie would pop into her head and fill her with jealousy but she pushed it right out.

Especially now that she and Julie had become friends, talking over the computer a few times a month. Not only that, but she had stayed with Julie at her apartment during that weekend in New York for her last exhibit and there was no sign of Seth anywhere so she knew Julie wasn't lying when she said she didn't know where he was and that she hadn't even heard from him the entire time he'd been gone.

But the problem was that not knowing where he was still made Rose feel…jealous.

Leaning back into the couch, she stared at the wall, every drawing she had framed placed strategically around a large blueprint drawing of a wooden pier over a river. She couldn't see any of them since she hadn't bothered with the lights but she knew every detail of each and every drawing, having studied each one carefully after discovering them on a bedside table drawer.

The only one she hadn't framed was a crumpled up pencil drawing, the obvious signs of constant handling making her realize this particular drawing needed to stay where she had found it, so back into the bedside table drawer it went.

Letting out a sigh, she closed her eyes, forcing herself to think about something, anything, other than Seth.

Matthew.

Six months ago, he had called the house and asked her out for dinner. It had been surprising and she hadn't been sure of what to say so she asked him for time to think it over then headed straight to Leah's place, hoping she could give her an answer to Matthew's question.

Leah had not only told her to say yes but had helped her pick out an outfit, the memory of Leah's horrified expression when she looked through Rose's wardrobe still making her laugh.

"_Who the hell picked this out for you," Leah asked as she pulled out a soft green dress more suited for a young girl of fourteen._

"_Seth said it was pretty," Rose crossed her arms over her chest, feeling slightly embarrassed at the whole situation as Leah tossed the dress on the bed over several other ones._

"_Seth obviously had a problem," Leah pulled out her cell phone from the side pocket of her purse, "All these dresses are meant for a fourteen year old. No wonder my brother lost his marbles and split."_

"_Who are you calling?"_

"_The one person that can give you a wardrobe meant for a grown woman," Leah pulled out a pink and white dress, recognizing it as the one Rose had worn to Seth's graduation but before she could add it to the pile of little girl dresses on the bed, Rose snatched it away from her, "I'm not getting rid of this one."_

"_Okay, fine. You can keep that one. In the meantime, we'll have to see if Emily or Kim has anything appropriate for you –hey! Alice! This is Leah."_

"_Leah! How great to hear from you! How's everything over there?"_

"_About as good as it can get," Leah frowned as she looked through Rose's shoe collection –just as bad as the dresses, "I have a big favor to ask of you."_

"_What can I do for you?"_

_Giving Rose a smile of satisfaction, Leah said into the phone, "A new wardrobe for Rose. Everything down to shoes and underwear –she's twenty, not fourteen."_

"_Hallelujah!"_

Rose had been shocked at how fast her own clothes were replaced, packages arriving twice, three times a week, everything from shoes to dresses to jeans to –blush –underwear.

Even now that everything had been replaced, Rose would receive a package with a note from Alice simply stating she had seen it and just had to buy it for her, just in case something came up.

Thanks to those not so surprising surprises, Rose had been able to avoid a shopping trip for the perfect dress to wear to her New York exhibit, opting to take a black sequined dress that reached an inch or two above her knees, the bodice cut into a deep vee that showed off cleavage she had never been aware of before.

She chuckled to herself as she recalled how Embry had stared at her when she walked out into Julie's living room.

_She stood still, the three inch strappy heels giving her added confidence as Embry kept staring at her, "Well? What do you think?"_

_Embry's dark brown eyes moved over her for a few more seconds before he muttered to himself, "Seth ever finds out, he's going to cut off my balls."_

"_It's just a dress, Embry," Rose rolled her eyes as she took her silk wrap from the back of the cream colored arm chair, "What I want to know is if I look like a child?"_

"_Definitely not," Embry stood up as he straightened his black sports coat, "Now, about keeping people away from you…does this include having to beat men back with a stick? 'Cause I'm gonna need one."_

"_Would an umbrella work," Julie walked out of her bedroom, wearing a shimmering dress of silver silk, the skirt flowing down to mid-calf, the sleeveless bodice showing off her shoulders as she looked at Rose, "Woo-wee! I think a bat would be preferable. Rose, darling, you look ready to kill…I never thought I'd say this, but girl, I am jealous."_

"_Why," Rose brushed back a loose strand of hair, the rest of her dark mane piled on her head in sexy curls that had taken hours –and tons of hairspray –to make, "You look amazing."_

"_That may be so but you, my friend, look like sex on heels," Julie grinned at the dark blush that stole over Rose's face, reaching out to link her arm through hers, "I think we're ready to take on New York City."_

"_Yep," Embry muttered as he followed behind them, closing the apartment door with a soft click, "This is how I'm going to die…under the stampeding feet of New York."_

It had taken Rose quite some time, getting used to being comfortable in her new clothes, finding her confidence in being a woman with some sex appeal…well, according to Leah, a lot of sex appeal.

Another chuckle escaped her as she recalled the first time she wore a two piece bathing suit to one of the picnics the imprints put together at First Beach during the summer.

"_Holy shit!"_

_Rose looked up from having slipped off her khaki shorts, her face turning a dark red as she caught all the guys, including Rick, staring at her in open mouthed shock._

"_What?"_

_She quickly looked down to make sure the black two piece suit was covering everything that it should be covering –it was, after all, the most conservative of the five sets Alice had send._

"_Girl," Dylan dropped down to sit on a log, not wanting anyone to see his reaction to the sight before him, "You've got a body that is kicking."_

"_Kicking what," Rose was confused, her eyebrows lowering even more as the rest of the guys started laughing, shaking their heads, "What? What's so funny?"_

"_Honey," Leah looked over at Rose, resting her hands on her hips, the frilly two piece suit she wore showing off her adorable three month baby bump, "These idiots are simply trying to let you know that you look very nice in your suit."_

"_Don't lie to her," Rachel pulled out sodas from a box, grinning over at Rose, "They're all trying to keep from getting hard-ons…admittedly, I find you very sexy in that suit too…you've got curves, girl."_

"_Now that…is sexy," Paul said as he looked down at his wife with a lecherous smile, "Hey, maybe you can rub some sun block on her later on…let me watch."_

"_You're a pig, Paul," Rachel told him with a grin before returning to her task as Kim reached out to stop Rose from putting on the t-shirt she had taken off, "Don't, Rose. Any guy, married or not, is going to react to the sight of a beautiful woman. It doesn't mean anything; it's a purely physical reaction…kind of like a reflex. You've got an amazing body and you shouldn't be ashamed of it."_

"_Definitely not," Leah agreed with Kim as everyone else nodded in agreement, "Be proud of what you've got and to hell with everyone else."_

_Everyone cheered at that, Rose giggling as she dropped the shirt over her bag, sitting on her blanket as Emmie toddled over to her._

"_By the way," Sam picked up his Lili, gently tossing her up into the air then kissing her smooth cheek, "I can now understand why Seth lost it."_

_The guys laughed at that, Collin sitting behind Lyn on her blanket, his long legs bracketing hers as he grinned over at Rose, "That's because the guy has no balls…I mean, come on! Now that I've seen you –black is my favorite color by the way –I have no pity for Seth…the moron is a coward. He should have just grabbed and kissed you. That's what I did with Lyn."_

_Lyn laughed as she looked over her shoulder at him, "You did not grab and kiss me! I had to tell you to shut up and put out, remember?"_

_Everyone laughed as Collin's face flushed, his dark eyes dancing with humor as he looked into Lyn's purple eyes, "Have I not told you how this imprint thing works? You're supposed to keep my secrets and agree with everything I say."_

"_That's what bobble head dolls are for," Lyn smiled at him before giving him a kiss along with a playful nip to his bottom lip, turning to look at Rose, "By the way, I do love that suit. It's so chic. Where did you get it?"_

Letting a tired sigh escape her, she forced herself to her feet, the loneliness that came with readying herself for bed already crowding everything else away.

The house was silent; she was here alone since the twins were spending the night at Leah's, the way they did whenever she had a date with Matthew.

They didn't like Matthew, neither one of them tried to hide that fact. Then again, Rose was sure they wouldn't like any guy coming around that wasn't Seth.

But what was she supposed to do? Sit around and wait until Seth felt like coming back?

No way was she going to be doing that. During the past year, she had come to discover in herself a woman of strength and character.

She knew what she wanted in life now, knew what she was capable of accomplishing.

She wanted Seth, yes…sometimes, she would wake up crying, her body aching in a strange way that just made her dreams of him with her that much more painful.

But she refused to mope around, feeling sorry for herself while waiting for him to come back and take care of her.

She could damn well take care of herself.

What she wanted was for him to come back and love her for who she really was…strong, independent, opinionated, demanding…there was so much of her that he didn't know because she had yet to grow into herself.

Letting out another sigh as she readied herself for bed, she looked out the large window framed by sheer white curtains.

The moon was high up in the sky and all she could think as she crawled into the king size bed was a simple thought of him…

A hope that wherever he was, he was okay…and that he would come back to her because he needed –no, because he wanted to love her.

* * *

_Eighteen months, three days, nineteen hours and nine minutes_

He was not okay.

Seth tossed back a shot of tequila, placing the shot glass next to the half empty bottle as he turned his attention back to the blueprints spread out across the coffee table, picking up his graphite pencil and the ruler as he leaned forward to continue the design.

Even he had to admit –the whole damn thing was crap.

He could do better, had done better, but he was on his third bottle of tequila and the fucking numbers just didn't make sense anymore.

Something was going to have to give, and soon, or he wasn't going to finish the fucking program in four months like he had hoped.

Having taken classes throughout the summer and winter break had helped him shave off a semester from the two year program, but he was barely hanging in there, just a point above a three point o average, which was pathetic being he had gotten his Associate's with an easy three point nine.

Now here he was, struggling to make sense of this piece of shit of a design and wondering if any of it was worth it.

Tossing the pencil across the room, he filled up the shot glass before knocking it back, his eyes narrowing at the knock on the cabin door.

Fucking cold blooded leech just wouldn't leave him alone.

"Go away," he growled as he leaned back into the couch, closing his eyes to momentarily dwell on the numbing effect of the tequila.

"You have a visitor," Tanya's voice cut through the wooden door as another knock sounded against it.

"I don't want to see anyone."

"Well, she wants to see you."

Seth's heart literally jumped into his throat as he looked around the one bedroom cabin, rubbing his hands over his face and into his hair.

Had she come looking for him? Had Sam told her where he was despite him telling his Alpha to keep that information to himself?

Pushing himself to his feet, he quickly grabbed the liquor bottle and shot glass, moving across the room towards the kitchen area, shoving both into a cupboard, turning on the faucet to splash ice cold water over his face, rinsing out his mouth before turning the water off.

Rushing across the room, he picked up the few pieces of clothing he had, tossing them onto the unmade twin size bed before covering the whole thing with the brown comforter, grabbing the trash can overflowing with months' worth of liquor bottles and shoving it into the tiny bathroom.

"Will you hurry the fuck up," Tanya's voice was just a little louder as another knock sounded against the door, "She's gonna freeze out here."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Seth quickly looked himself over on the bathroom mirror, looking worse for wear but there was nothing he could do on such short notice.

He would have to explain to her that on his own, he was a pathetic mess.

Opening the door, his heart literally dropped from his throat down into his stomach as the small pool of light coming from the porch light revealed the tall redhead standing behind Tanya, her purple eyes showing uncertainty.

"How did you find me," Seth asked her as he stood there, fighting back the crazy sudden urge to cry.

Why couldn't it have been Rose?

"When money is no object, anything's possible," Julie stated calmly, her eyes shifting over to Tanya again and again, "I hired a private investigator."

"Well, now that you two are talking, I'll be leaving," Tanya moved away from the door, giving Julie a tight smile before she headed down the porch steps and disappeared into the darkness.

"Are you going to have me freeze out here," Julie asked as she stomped her feet against the wooden porch, the hollow sound echoing the beating of Seth's heart as he stepped back to let her in, "You look like shit, by the way."

Seth didn't say anything, just closed the door and headed straight into the kitchen, taking out his bottle of tequila and a shot glass as Julie looked around the one bedroom cabin, "Why are you here?"

"Everyone's wondering where you are," Julie moved towards the coffee table, looking down at the blueprints as she removed her thick coat, "But while everyone else respects your silence on that matter, I decided to find out and then see if I could talk some sense into your thick head."

"Good luck with that," Seth muttered as he tossed back a shot, quickly followed by a second one. That sudden burst of hope that perhaps Rose was on the other side of the door had brought a tidal wave of pain crashing into him.

He was a pathetic idiot, no contest there.

"Seriously? Drinking your sorrows away," Julie arched an eyebrow at him as she tossed her coat over the arm of the couch, the gray cashmere sweater she wore a perfect foil to her red-brown hair, "A little pathetic, don't you think?"

"Okay, new rule," Seth took out a second shot glass, filling it up before pushing it across the counter, "You drink or you leave. Your choice."

"You know what happens when I drink," Julie moved across the floor, taking the shot glass from the counter.

"Yeah, well, a bitch would be perfect company for this asshole," Seth tossed back another shot, picking up the bottle to see he only had one more shot of tequila left, "Time to get started on bottle number four."

Julie tossed back the shot before setting it on the counter, a cough escaping her at the burning liquid making its way down her throat before she said, her voice husky, "Bottle number four? What are you trying to do? Drink yourself to death?"

"Only long enough not to feel," Seth pulled down a new bottle of tequila, filling up Julie's glass with what was left of the old bottle, "Let's see how many it takes to get you into bitch mode, shall we?"

Six shots later, Julie was sitting next to Seth on the couch, her shoes kicked off, feet resting on the coffee table as he filled her shot glass up, "And here I thought that perhaps you were taking the time away from Rose to do some growing up yourself."

"Don't mention her name," Seth growled as he knocked back another shot, having lost count of how many he'd had in the past twenty four hours.

"A coward is what you are, Seth," Julie's words were slightly slurred as Seth poured her another shot, throwing it back before she continued, "Rose is doing great, growing into an amazing woman, learning to be independent and here you are…drinking yourself into a hole."

"Shut up," Seth slammed his shot glass onto the coffee table as he stood up, taking a deep swallow straight from the bottle as he moved away from the couch.

"Why," Julie hiccuped as she set her glass on the table, or so she thought but apparently she was already seeing double because it landed on the wooden floor and shattered into pieces, "Oops. Anyway, tell me this. Why does it bother you to know that she's not only able to live without you but has actually become an even better person? Not that she wasn't great to begin with but now–"

"Shut. Up," Seth interrupted her with a growl as he slammed the bottle onto the kitchen counter, having difficulty breathing, "Just shut the fuck up, Julie. I don't want to hear it."

"No balls," Julie leaned back into the couch, settling her hands over her flat stomach, "You have no balls. I never expected that from you."

Seth took a harsh breath through his nose, needing to find a way to make the gnawing pain go away, but Julie's words kept echoing in his head, bouncing around as they grew louder.

_She's able to live without you…she's become a better person…she's independent…doing great…_

"I used to dream about her," his words were low, each one filled with pain as they tumbled out of his mouth, a part of him horrified that he was actually saying this out loud but he couldn't seem to stop himself, "Every time you and I had sex, I would dream of her…"

Julie stared wide eyed at Seth as the words slowly sunk into her tequila soaked brain, her skin flushing at the slow growing anger that seemed to keep her bruised heart from breaking as he continued, "Granted, they were nightmares, and I would wake up feeling her fear and panic…that's why I always ended up in the bathroom the morning after fucking you."

Julie tried to breathe past the rage that was filling her up, wanting to tell him to shut up but instead, she stayed silent which meant he just kept talking, "But I needed to see her, even if it was just in my nightmares…but they only came to me after having sex with you…no other time…just you…"

She couldn't take it anymore, shoving herself to her feet, "What are you trying to say, Seth? That you want to fuck me so you can see her? Is that it? After all, you did it many times before so why shouldn't it work this time around, right? And being that I'm such a great friend, why the hell not?"

Seth watched her as she yanked her sweater over her head, tossing it aside as she moved across the floor towards him, the blue camisole she wore under it giving her skin a translucent glow as she kept ranting at him, "What are you waiting for? This time around, you won't have to come up with sweet words to whisper into my ear. There's no need for soft touches or laughter or anything like the way it was before, not when I know the truth. I'm just a means to an end but this time around, I'm giving you the go ahead."

"I hurt your feelings," Seth stated without any obvious remorse as he picked up the bottle to take a drink from it.

"Well, aren't you a fucking genius," Julie snapped at him, keeping her stance wide as the entire room kept spinning on her.

"You'd think I care," Seth muttered as he took another long swallow from the bottle, "But I don't. I'm an ass, after all."

Julie scowled as she reached out and yanked the bottle from his hand, throwing it against the nearest wall, the glass shattering as the amber liquid ran down the wall, "You do care…because if you didn't, you wouldn't have to drink to have the fucking balls to say what you just said. I never thought you'd be the kind of guy that would get his courage from the bottom of a bottle. Grow the fuck up, Seth Clearwater."

She turned on her heel, stumbling as she leaned down to grab her boots and sweater, heading towards the front door.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting the fuck away from you," Julie spun around to glare at him, a hand on the wall to keep herself from falling, "You did the right thing, leaving Rose. She's definitely better off without you and your fucking shit."

Seth watched her yank the door open, the cold hair rushing into the cabin as she stomped out, waiting a few seconds before he went after her.

Despite the fact that it was dark and the porch light only reached as far as the first step, he still caught up to her before she reached her car, pulling her around and tossing her over his shoulder as she screeched at him, "Put me down, you piece of shit! I want nothing to do with you!"

"You can start that once you're sober," Seth told her as he headed back to the cabin, closing the door behind him with his foot before he moved towards his bed, unceremoniously dropping her on it, "But you're not driving anywhere right now."

"I'm not sleeping with you," Julie struggled to get out of the bed but the damn room wouldn't stop moving on her.

"No, you're not," Seth reached out to gently push against her forehead, watching as she fell back onto the bed before he turned to head back to the couch, "You're sleeping alone, I'm taking the couch."

"Seth."

Seth sat on the couch, sinking back into the cushions, "Yeah?"

"You're a fucking douche bag."

"I know."

Morning came as a surprise to him, his empty stomach tying itself in knots as he looked bleary eyed around the room, trying to piece things together.

The events of the night before rushed in on him, jerking him up into a sitting position as he turned to look at the bed, finding it –not just unoccupied –but actually made. Pushing himself to his feet, he moved to the window beside the door, looking out to see that Julie's car wasn't there anymore.

Yeah…he was a fucking douche bag. He had just effectively cut all ties to the one person that had been there for him despite the way he had hurt her.

Groaning as he turned away from the window, he headed across the floor towards the bathroom.

What the fuck had gotten into him? He had never before treated a girl like that before, not even the handful of one night stands he had had. So what the fuck had triggered that shit?

In his own desperate need to get away from his pain, he had not just willingly but even gleefully caused someone else pain, had made someone else feel as worthless as he felt.

He just couldn't come up with enough epithets to call himself.

Washing his hands, he looked up at the mirror, his eyebrows lowering into a vee at the envelope taped to it, his name scrawled across the front.

Pulling it off, he turned the legal size envelope around and opened the flap, unfolding the letter inside.

_Seth,_

_I watched you sleep for a few minutes this morning before I started writing this letter, trying to figure out what exactly it is that I want to say to you._

_I bet you're not even aware at how much pain you exhibit even in your sleep –or perhaps you are._

_Last night –you lashed out at me because of that pain, deciding you'd rather dish it out than deal with it. That, of course, goes hand in hand with your insistence on drowning that pain in alcohol._

_Neither is going to work, as you well know. Instead, you're stuck in the same hole you began in with one less friend._

_I can't tell you that I understand –because I don't –but I do know why you said what you said. _

_I just hope that as you read this letter and think back on everything that was said, you realize what an idiot you are being._

_You left her in hopes that she would grow up, mature, become a woman that could fully love you as a man…the problem being, of course, that you're not behaving like a man but like a spoiled little boy that doesn't get what he wants._

_She deserves better Seth. Granted, in giving her better, you'll have to learn to deal with the pain but in the end, a strong man is what she needs, not some pathetic whiny excuse she'll have to constantly hold and reassure._

_If not for yourself, then do it for her…face your mistakes, Seth. Live and learn. That's the only way you can grow. _

_What you're doing right now –that's the loser's way out. _

_You may be many things –I don't have enough space to list them all –but a loser you are not._

_At least I hope that in that area, you'll prove me right._

_Don't call me, please. Give me the time to deal with the pain of last night's words on my own –if I ever feel ready to move past that, I'll let you know._

_Meanwhile, I hope you can see past yourself and into a future that deserves more than your self-pity._

_Julie_


	65. Chapter 64

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Here's a new chapter! Things are happening! Yay! Moani, answer to your question on the last chapter, yes, Leah was pregnant again. There's no introduction to the third Laskaris child so let me do them now. Please allow me the pleasure and honor to introduce Zakery Harold Laskaris, third child of Leah and Rick Laskaris, second son to both. Emmie was nineteen months old when her little brother was born on December 13th, a full moon night.**

**Just so you can figure out how long Seth has been away (two years) here's the major things that have happened during his absence: Mattie and Lance got married September of the same year Seth left, Embry is two semesters away from graduating with a double Bachelor's of Science in Automotive Engineering and Business Management from Seattle University, Collin and Lyn are on their last year of college and working on getting into one of Seattle's medical schools. Daisy and Brandon are engaged, Julie has won her first Grammy, Lian is on his second world tour, and Dylan has left the reservation for college in New Hampshire (yes, he's going to Dartmouth). I think that's all the updates for now.**

**Quick shout-outs so y'all can get to reading: Gaby, Ses, Madmaxi, Moani, Chelsea, Cindy -I love you all! Thanni, Lynn, and the rest of you, hope to hear from you soon!**

**Enjoy as you read and know that I enjoy your reviews just as much.  
**

**Chapter Sixty-Four**

_Twenty-one months, five days, eighteen hours and fourteen minutes_

The laughter was frequent and care-free, testament to the easy friendship between the girls, a friendship that had been carefully cultivated through bi-annual girl nights and impromptu shopping sprees for the past two years.

Of course, this meant no topic of conversation was sacred or left untouched.

"You have really cute feet," Daisy told Rose as she carefully applied pale pink glittery polish to Rose's toenails.

Rose giggled as she looked over her knees at her feet, "I never thought of feet as being cute. Seth used to stare at them every time I was barefoot."

Rachel laughed as she finished applying an avocado mask to Emily's face, "Who would of thought, little Seth Clearwater growing up to be a foot fetishist."

They all laughed as Rose's face flushed, knowing she was thinking of their last girls' night at Kim's house where fetishes had been discussed extensively.

The detail they had all gone into, as well as the wide variety of fetishes, had caused Rose to hide behind the sofa pillows as the rest of them laughed.

"I thought there was going to be food," Lyn walked into the living room from the kitchen, a glass of lemonade in one hand as she munched on a piece of cheese she had found in Rachel's refrigerator, "That's why I made Collin drive me down for the weekend even though I have a paper due on Monday."

"Oh, sure," Rachel gave Lyn a teasing grin, "That's the reason why. The margaritas and sex talk had nothing to do with it. Anyway, I sent Paul to pick up the food, we're having Chinese. Where the hell is Leah? She's supposed to be bringing the tequila."

"We all know why Leah's late," Daisy dipped the brush into the polish, efficiently starting on Rose's left foot having already finished the right one, "If I had me a husband like Rick, I'd be late too."

Rose blushed as the other girls laughed, Kim shaking her head as she said, "Mother nature knew what she was doing when she put that man together. He is all kinds of hot."

"Oh my God," Rose covered her face as they all erupted in laughter again, "We shouldn't be talking about Rick like that!"

Lyn laughed, almost choking on her drink, "Oh, come on! I know all the guys are hot and it's not like we don't pick on one every other time. Besides, you can't honestly say you don't think Rick is hot. You're not that naïve."

"Okay, so he's good looking but still," Rose felt like her face was on fire as she shrugged, "He's Leah's husband."

"Sam's my husband but you didn't complain the last time we ragged on all his physical attributes," Emily stated calmly as Rachel wiped her hands on a towel.

"I did too," Rose exclaimed as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "But I'm not as close to Sam as I am to Rick. I don't want to be talking to him and then have all of your comments flash in my head."

"Are you whores lusting after my husband again," Leah walked into the living room, having entered through the kitchen door to leave the bag with the tequila bottles on the counter.

The girls all pointed in unison at Rose, laughter breaking out as she gave Leah a horrified look, "What! No!"

Leah leaned against the wall, laughing hard as words tumbled out, "You ought to see your face! You look like a freaking tomato!"

"You are all horrible," Rose exclaimed as she started to get off the couch but Daisy grabbed her ankle, "Oh no, you're not going anywhere! These tootsies are not dry yet."

"About time you got here," Rachel handed a tube of moisturizing cream to Emily as she said, "Go wash your face then rub that in while I start the margaritas."

"Dear goodness gracious," Lyn slouched deep into the dark brown armchair as she stretched out her legs, balancing her lemonade glass on her flat stomach, "When is Paul getting here with the food? I'm freaking starving."

"You send Paul for our food," Leah leaned into the kitchen to give Rachel a disapproving look.

"Don't worry, it'll get here," Rachel opened the freezer to pull out the ice trays, "I forbade him to eat any of it."

"Yeah, and he's really good about obeying, right," Lyn quipped as she toed off her shoes, wiggling her toes in exuberance.

It felt good to be away from campus and just relax instead of having to go from class to class and doing projects and papers with Collin in the little free time that they had.

"Of course," Rachel came out of the kitchen to stand next to Leah, holding an ice tray in one hand, "Girly, you have got to realize that when it comes to our guys, we've got them wrapped around our little fingers. Right, Leah?"

"Mm," Leah gave Rachel a cheeky smile as she sat down in the armchair Emily had vacated, kicking off her shoes before throwing her long legs over the armrest, "I don't have Rick wrapped around my little finger...more like wrapped around my entire body…just the way I like it."

They all laughed as the front door opened, Paul walking in with several bags of Chinese take out, "Food's here!"

He watched as they all began to laugh again, Rose hiding her pink face into a couch pillow as her shoulders shook, "You weren't talking about me, were you?"

"No," Rachel handed the ice tray to Daisy as she gave the rest of them a wide eyed look to behave –it didn't work, "Thank you for bringing us our food."

Paul let her take the bags from him, smiling down at her as he pulled her into his arms, touching his mouth to hers, "You know I do very well when I'm rewarded."

Rachel smiled against his mouth, "In that case, don't come home until I'm good and drunk."

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Paul kissed her, giving her bottom lip a nip, "Now, don't talk about my dick with them unless you're bragging, ya hear?"

The laughter was instantaneous, Paul grinning at the sight of Rose hiding her face into the back of the couch cushions, able to see the blush spread to her ears.

Rachel grinned up at him as she used her body to push him towards the front door, "It's a good thing there's something there for me to brag about, then."

The laughter erupted again, Paul slapping Rachel's butt as he said with an affectionate tone, "You're a bitch. You ladies have fun, I'm gonna go out and do my thing with the guys. Now, you…get good and drunk, okay? You get frisky when you're wasted and I like it."

"Don't I know it," Rachel kissed him one last time, "Love you."

"Love you too," Paul couldn't keep from taking one more kiss before walking out, the door closing behind him as he headed towards Sam's place.

Rachel turned around just as Lyn made a grab for the bags on her left hand, "Whoa! Doesn't Collin feed you?"

"Food, yes," Lyn began to pull out the containers and placing them on the coffee table as Kim walked in with plates and forks, Daisy following behind her with a tray of margaritas, "But I went for a swim before coming here so I'm famished."

"Ah, yes," Rachel placed the rest of the bags in the middle of the table before taking a margarita from the tray, "Supernatural metabolism. God, I hate you and Leah…you too."

"Me," Rose looked up at Rachel in shock, "Why?"

"You're made up of every man's fantasy," Rachel took a plate as she set her glass down, "It doesn't matter if he's a leg man, an ass man or a boob man, you've got it all. Me, I have to do hard core workouts just to look half as good as you."

Leah laughed as she picked out brown rice, shrimp and hot wings to place onto her plate, "Rough sex does not count as hard core workouts."

"Why the hell not," Rachel threw a hand up in the air, working hard at not laughing as Rose's face went from pink to red –just the way it did whenever they talked of sex, "It keeps me toned, flexible and in good health. Isn't that what exercise is supposed to do?"

"Yeah," Daisy nodded as she sat on the floor, having set the tray of margaritas at one end of the coffee table, the rest of it taken up by the Chinese containers, "But you're not supposed to enjoy it. Everyone drink up! Time for the fun to begin."

Leah grinned at her friends, happy to be sharing her news with them, "Rose can have mine. I'm not drinking tonight."

"One drink won't affect your breast milk," Emily picked up her own glass before walking around the back of Leah's armchair to sit on the couch with Rose, "Besides, margaritas are your favorite."

"True," Leah's grin stretched wider, "But alcohol isn't allowed for the next eight months."

They all turned to look at her in shock as they realized what she was referring to, Rachel finally exclaiming, "Are you serious? Zakery is four months old for fucking sake!"

Leah laughed as she lifted her shoulders, "For fucking sake is the reason why I'm pregnant again…besides, you all know how hot my husband is…I can't help myself around him…especially on the full moon nights."

"Oh dear God," Emily took a big gulp of her margarita as Lyn asked in a semi-serious voice, "Have you never heard of birth control?"

Rose's face flushed bright pink which just served to get everyone's attention to move from Leah to her as Lyn asked curiously, "Why did that make you go red?"

Rose shook her head, not saying anything but Leah wasn't as discreet, telling the other girls, "I took her to see my gynecologist last month."

"You put her on the pill," Emily stared at her cousin with a shocked look, Leah laughing as Rose buried her face in her hands, "No. We talked about the possibility of her and Seth's relationship turning serious in that aspect once he comes back. Rose mentioned she wasn't quite ready to have a baby so I took her to see Dr. Lodhi."

Rachel gave Rose a teasing grin, "You're thinking about having sex with Seth? Well, aren't you growing up!"

"Leave her alone," Kim wiped her mouth as she set her half eaten egg roll back onto her plate, picking up her margarita glass, "At least she's got Leah to help her out through the transition."

"You could have used some help, uh, Kim," Rachel found her chopsticks amidst the containers, "If she had been around back then, your dad wouldn't have walked in on you and Jared doing the nasty."

Rose turned a horrified expression towards Kim as the rest of the girls laughed, "Your father walked in on you two?"

"Yep," Kim nodded as she speared a shrimp with her fork, "Daddy didn't like Jared so he was pushing for me to head off to college. Jared and I wanted to be together so we sort of…"

"Decided to get pregnant," Emily intersected, chuckling at the way Rose and Kim's blushing faces practically matched in color, "They, of course, weren't planning on getting caught doing the actual deed."

"But we did," Kim had a slightly sheepish look on her face as she picked up her glass, "It wasn't exactly planned that way but…it worked out well for us."

"I think you did it on purpose," Rachel bit into her pot sticker, chewing for a few seconds before swallowing and continuing, "It's not like you didn't know your father was going to get home from work in thirty minutes. Now, we all know that for it to be good, it takes longer than thirty minutes."

The girls –minus Lyn –nodded in agreement as Kim told Rose, "Daddy insisted we get married, even brought his shotgun to the wedding. He didn't talk to either of us until after Monika was born. That was…almost nine months after we got married."

"You got pregnant the first time," Rose asked in surprise, her naïveté shining through.

They enjoyed teasing her but none of them wanted to ever make her feel ashamed of the innocence that she possessed.

Kim shook her head as she finished her margarita, "We didn't actually finish what we were doing. It was my first time and I was really nervous. Jared was so sweet about it, really great actually. See, before we imprinted, he was a well known player at school, so I knew he had some experience –"

Rose interrupted as a sudden question popped into her head and out of her mouth, "Does Seth have experience?"

They were all quiet, unsure of what to say until they turned to look at Leah.

Clearing her throat, Leah decided to put the responsibility of that question where it belonged, "That's something you'll have to ask Seth."

"For a girl's first time," Emily spoke up, wanting to help pave the road for Seth with this particular situation, "It's better that the guy have some experience. It's less painful because he knows what to do, how to touch you in a way that would be pleasurable."

"But," Rose's face was slowly growing deeper in hue but she needed answers to the questions in her head so she soldiered on, "But I won't know how to –how to touch or please him."

"Oh, sweetheart," Rachel placed her empty plate on the floor next to her as she, "That's something you get to learn –together. He may have experience pleasing a girl but he has zero experience in pleasing you."

Daisy nodded as she jumped into the conversation, Lyn simply continuing to eat her meal as she listened avidly, "You'll be teaching him what pleases you just like he'll be teaching you what pleases him."

"I just…I don't want to feel dumb," Rose nibbled on her lip as she looked at her friends, feeling the heat in her face as they grinned at her.

"Dumb will be the last thing you'll be feeling when you're in the moment," Leah snickered as she picked up the glass of lemonade she had poured herself before filling up her plate, "Believe me, not knowing what to do will be completely obliterated when you two are hot and naked and horizontal."

"Or vertical," Rachel nodded as they all laughed at Rose's flaming red face, "You can pretty much do it any which way that fancies you…if you're flexible."

"If you want to get some experience before Seth," Daisy swallowed the last of her margarita, "You can always learn the basics with one of those three guys you've dated. I'm sure any of the three will be willing to teach you a thing or two."

"Basics," Rose asked timidly, a bit concerned as to what the basics entitled.

Lyn turned wide purple eyes towards her as she finally joined in on the conversation, "Kissing is considered being part of the basics. You've dated these three guys in the past two years; please tell me you've kissed them."

Rose blushed as she looked down at her half empty plate, "I…Matthew kissed me once…on our last date."

Leah's brown-green eyes widened in surprise, "Is that why you stopped seeing him? Because he kissed you?"

"Forget that," Rachel interrupted before Rose was able to explain, "Was it an open mouthed kiss?"

"There's more than one kind of kiss?"

"Yes," they all exclaimed in unions, Rose's face flushing again as Rachel continued, "For fucking sake, we've talked about fetishes but we've never explained kissing to her. No wonder the girl's completely clueless. We've completely screwed up her education."

Leah laughed at Rachel's exaggeration, asking with a smile, "Are you volunteering to teach her about the different kinds of kissing?"

Rachel turned her dark brown eyes towards Leah as she arched an eyebrow, "I'm only allowed to do that if Paul gets to watch. That was the condition, right Rose?"

Rose didn't think she could blush any harder but sure enough, the memory of Paul's words made her feel like she was getting heatstroke.

"Okay, hold on," Daisy waved her hand in the air to get the focus on what she was going to say, "Are you telling me you spend that weekend last month in Idaho at Colt's place and you two didn't kiss? Not even a peck?"

"She took the twins with her," Leah said in a droll manner as she broke her fortune cookie in half, "With Marcos around, I'm sure Colt didn't even get to hold her hand."

"Why did you take the twins," Daisy asked in shock as she finished Leah's margarita, handing the empty glass to Kim who was collecting them to go into the kitchen and make a second batch.

"He told me I could bring them with me," Rose defended herself as she explained, "He said he likes kids and that they would have fun at the ranch, which they did. Plus, one of the blue tick hound puppies his hunting dog had took a liking to Marcos and we get to pick him up next week since he'll finally be weaned."

"That's gotta be one dumb puppy," Leah muttered under her breath as she looked at her watch, wanting to go home to her husband and babies –it was a no moon night and she looked forward to spending some more quality time with Rick once the two youngest ones were asleep.

Thank God her mother had volunteered to take Gabe, along with the two sets of twins and Nika for the night so they could have a sleepover.

She felt bad for Charlie but not bad enough to decline.

A girls' night with her friends was always fun but not to the point of sacrificing the entire night.

"I can't believe it," Daisy shook her head as Kim returned with the new margaritas, "I knew he was a good guy, that's why I set you two up, but I had no idea he was a damn idiot."

"I don't think he's an idiot," Rose defended her new friend as she took the second margarita that Kim handed her, wishing it was wine instead, which she much preferred over the mixed drinks, "He's a great guy, really easy to talk too."

"Talking was not what you two should have been doing," Rachel stated emphatically, "The whole point of dating is to get to know a guy and see if there's any sparks –kissing is part of that whole sparks thing."

"I can't believe Colt didn't kiss you," Daisy shook her head in disbelief as she finished her margarita, "I tell you, back when we were in high school, he came down with mono."

Rose gave her a confused look to which Daisy just laughed as she explained, "It's known as the kissing disease."

"What about Andy," Lyn jumped in as she sat back into the armchair, having finally satisfied her hunger.

She loved food that was not made at the campus cafeteria, "He looks like the kind of guy willing to risk a slap in the face for the sake of a good kiss."

"Not to mention, he is fucking hot," Daisy laughed at Rose's face as she followed Kim into the kitchen to get started on that third batch of margaritas.

"Oof, yeah he is," Leah agreed as she stretched her arms over her head, grinning as she looked over at Rose, "Embry told me he was drooling all over you the entire weekend you were in New York."

"He was not," Rose exclaimed indignantly as she leaned forward to set her plate on the coffee table, "He's just a friend. Besides, he lives in New Hampshire."

"Isn't he flying in next month," Lyn asked as a small burp escaped her, blushing while the other girls laughed, "Excuse me. You mentioned you were meeting him in Seattle, right?"

"He's helping me out with the exhibit," Rose crossed her legs under her as Rachel shook her head at her, "What?"

"That's the reason you have no experience," she stood up, clearing the coffee table of empty containers, "You don't take advantage when you have these guys to yourself."

"I thought we got together so I could learn to figure out how to do that," Rose said with a slightly annoyed tone, blushing at their chuckling as she realized what she had sounded like.

"It's all theoretical," Lyn yawned, feeling the need for sleep kicking in, "It stays that way until you put it into practice. We can't exactly do that for you too, you know."

Rachel turned to give Lyn a teasing smile, "Have you been putting theories into practice yet?"

"No," Lyn let out a frustrated sigh as she wrinkled her nose, "You would think after two years of dating, and some serious make out sessions, he'd put out but nooooo…every time he leaves to go to his dorm room, it's like reliving my prom night all over again."

They all laughed, knowing Lyn had planned to lose her virginity to Collin on her high school prom night two years ago but it didn't turn out that way. It looked like the perverted little puppy was waiting for happily ever after.

"You know what you need to do, don't you," Rachel asked, tongue in cheek as she returned from the kitchen where she had thrown the bags into the trash can.

"Order him to fuck me silly," Lyn asked with an arched brow, all of them laughing, not just at her candid words but at Rose's blush –her propensity to turn red always led to seriously raunchy conversations just to see who could get the deepest hue to flush her face.

"Well, you could do that," Emily leaned back into the couch, stretching out her legs, "But you'll never know if he did you because he wanted too or if he's just doing what you want."

"I say, suck him," Rachel stated emphatically, laughing as Leah's head snapped up to look at her, "Rachel!"

"What," Rachel gave her a big grin as she sat back on the floor, Emily tossing her a couch pillow, "I'm sure you've gotten a mouthful of Rick every once in a while to change his mind. You wouldn't be pregnant for the fourth time otherwise."

"I didn't –oh my God," Leah covered her face, laughing as Rose asked with obvious curiosity, "What exactly do you mean by suck him?"

"Oh God," Daisy collapsed on her side, laughing so hard tears were running down the sides of her face.

"See what you've done," Leah kicked Rachel's thigh, "How are you going to explain this to her now?"

Rachel was on her back, laughing so hard she too was starting to cry, trying to catch her breath as she sat up, saying, "Too bad I ran out of bananas this morning!"

Emily screamed with laughter as she buried her face into the couch arm, the laughter increasing as Rose's face flushed a deep red, the realization of what Rachel was talking about finally hitting her, "You mean you actually…you…"

"Yes," Rachel gasped as she tried to breathe but she just couldn't stop laughing as a horrified look blossomed on Rose's bright pink face.

"Isn't that…dangerous," Rose was trying to wrap her mind around the thought but it just didn't make sense to her, "What with the teeth and all?"

They couldn't take it, all of them collapsing in fits of laughter as they held on to their aching stomachs, Rose picking up her margarita glass to finish the last of it as she waited, already used to riding out these laughing fits before getting answers.

Breathing hard, Daisy finally got control of her laughter as she sat up, keeping her weight on her arms, "It's all technique, Rose. And it takes practice to develop the right technique. Hell, I'm still working on it."

Rachel choked on her drink, reaching up to wipe her mouth, "My roommate was the one that showed me how to practice on a banana. Once you suck that sucker down without squishing it, you're set for life."

"Your roommate was a whore," Leah's words came out strangled as she laughed, Rose's face going into the danger zone of red as Rachel continued to explain, "Not a whore, exactly, but definitely in the slut category. She had this one boyfriend during nursing school –they went at it like rabbits every chance they got. They were so damn loud! I eventually learned to differentiate the noise from when he was fucking her to when she was sucking him."

"Oh dear goodness," Emily gasped as she wiped her face with the back of her hand, "That is so wrong –you actually staid in the room long enough to listen?"

The laughter started all over again, Rose drawing her knees up to her chest to hide her face long enough to calm herself before asking, "How do you develop technique?"

They all snickered as Rachel gave Rose a huge grin, "Practice baby. Lots and lots of practice."

"But what if he doesn't like –"

"Oh no," Leah buried her head into her arms, her words muffled as her shoulders shook with laughter, "Please let's not talk about blowjobs and my brother in the same conversation!"

"You brought him up," Rachel laughed as she fell back to the floor, the ceiling spinning slightly –oh good, she was starting to get tipsy, not to mention a little hot and bother.

It was definitely going to be a good night for her and Paul.

"There is no guy," Daisy answered Rose's unfinished question as she took another margarita from the tray, "That doesn't like being sucked. The best thing you can do is ask him to teach you. It'll drive him crazy."

"Will it ever," Kim said without thinking, blushing furiously when they all turned to look at her in surprise, "What? Jared is a guy…and very good at teaching too."

The laughter started all over again, Lyn turning in the armchair to hide her face into the cushion as Daisy supplied more information –which would probably not be okay with Brandon but what the hell, she was on margarita number four after all, "Brandon is very patient with me. See, I can get it going and everything. The problem is that once it starts getting good for him, my gag reflexes kick in."

"He's probably going too far back," Rachel sat up, taking another margarita glass, not sure if it was number four or five, "Have him lie down instead of stand up…that could limit his momentum."

Daisy cracked up laughing, falling back onto the floor, "Limit his momentum? There is no position that could do that. We've pretty much tried them all except for doing it upside down and believe me, momentum is Brandon's middle name…uhm…"

"What," Lyn asked in a choked voice as she looked over at Daisy, laughing at the dazed look on her face.

"I'm trying to figure out how we could do it upside down," Daisy kept her eyes on the ceiling as she continued, "That could be interesting."

"Not unless you're a fucking acrobat," Rachel let out a tired sigh as she pushed herself to her feet, making a grab for the wall as the room moved on her, "Doing it bungee jumping…that could work."

They all laughed, Lyn gasping, "We need to stop. This isn't helping my frustrated state of virginity and Rose is about to have a stroke."

Emily turned to look at Rose, reaching out to touch her arm, "Would you like us to change the conversation?"

She nodded, unable to say anything as she worked hard at pushing back the embarrassment over the entire thing.

"When are you putting Brandon out of his misery," Emily asked as she looked over at Leah, seeing the exhaustion on her face –the first three months were always the most tiring.

"I do it every night," Daisy said with a chuckle, laughing as Rose tossed a pillow at her, "You know what she meant by that!"

Sitting up, she looked down at the diamond on her left hand. Brandon had given it to her about a year and a half ago, "We set the date for three months from yesterday. Mattie's baby is due this month and I want to give her some time to recuperate since she's one of my bridesmaids. Not only that but Julie's tour doesn't end until next month and I definitely would like my maid of honor to be there."

"Does three months give you enough time to plan a wedding," Lyn asked, looking over at the clock on the wall, the numbers blurry but she could tell it was late enough which meant Collin would be showing up soon to pick her up.

Maybe tonight she could –

"Honey, I am an organizational freak extraordinaire," Daisy bragged, not realizing her words were slightly slurring, "The invitations went out last week and that was the last thing to get done."

"Are you going to be doing the pictures," Leah asked Rose as she turned to sit right, stretching her back before reaching down to search for her shoes.

It was time to go home soon but she needed to get Rose to her place and make sure she was safe before heading to her husband and children.

It was just too bad that Embry had to stay up in Seattle for a required summer internship otherwise she'd be more willing to stay longer with her girls.

"She won't let me pay her," Daisy whined as she pointed an accusing finger at Rose as she finished her margarita.

"We had a deal," Rose had explained this to her so many times but decided to do it once more, "I'm going to be using some of those pictures in my exhibit. Minerva stated that perhaps I should be giving you a percentage of what the exhibit will generate."

"Hell no," Daisy shook her head, stopping immediately as the room began to spin, "You're not going to pay me squat. We said pictures in exchange for permission of artistic freedom or whatever."

"Then why do you keep arguing with me," Rose asked in annoyance as she finished her margarita –her second one –licking the rim of the glass to get all the salt.

"Because it doesn't seem fair," Daisy pouted but Rose simply rolled her eyes at her before setting the glass on the coffee table.

"You've been working on that exhibit for a year and a half now," Leah finally found her shoes, slipping them on as she stood up, stretching again.

"I'm still trying to find the right venue," Rose licked the salty taste from her lips as she stood up, keeping her feet slightly apart so she wouldn't fall, "None of the galleries Minerva's found so far have the right floor plan for what I have in mind. Besides, I still have to complete a few of the series."

"Why haven't you shown us what you've got so far," Rachel was leaning against the living room wall, having gone to the bathroom to pee.

"Because it's not complete," Rose told her as she looked around for her sandals, finally finding them halfway under the couch where she had put them.

"I swear, artists are the most aggravating people ever," Rachel wrinkled her nose in response to Rose sticking her tongue out, "See, if you had done that to one of the guys, you'd know what the hell an open mouthed kiss is."

"Okay," Leah moved around the coffee table towards the front door as Rose followed behind her, "We gotta leave before this turns into another conversation that's just going to keep me away from my babies."

"That would be smart," Rose stated as she tripped on her own feet, her whispered words to Leah not as quiet as she had thought, "I'll never be able to look at a banana again."

Everyone inside the house laughed at that as Leah kept a hand on Rose's arm to keep her from falling down, knowing that as soon as Rose looked up, her face was going to turn red at seeing that a few of the guys were at the foot of the porch steps.

"Why won't you be able to look at a banana again," Paul asked with a grin, knowing why because he'd heard the story of the banana and Rachel's roommate before.

Rose's face flushed a deep red as she shook her head, following Leah down the steps –or trying too but everything moved on her, "No reason."

"So did you have a different opinion of bananas before tonight," Collin asked with a serious face, being that he too knew the story –pack mentality and all.

Rose tripped on her feet, recalling why that conversation even came to being, unable to look at Collin as Leah shook her head, laughter in her voice as she said, "You're such a lightweight Rose. You had, what, two margaritas?"

Rose nodded her head, flushing furiously as she heard Collin tell the other guys, "Seth's gonna like that. Drunken girls always put out."

"That's it!" Her words were those of someone who had just gotten a brilliant idea as she pointed over the hood of Leah's car, "Lyn! You gotta get him drunk!"

* * *

_Twenty-four months, two days, sixteen hours and twenty eight minutes_

He had a deadline by the end of this week but even knowing that wasn't going to keep him inside the cabin much longer.

He needed to walk, just for a few minutes, give himself some breathing space before returning to his draft table to finish the first draft of his newest design.

He had been working as a contracted engineer with a racing company based in Alaska –that just didn't make sense, why base a racing company in Alaska unless it was to design dog sleds? –for the past two months, having interviewed for the job about a week after graduating.

Although Tanya and Kate had gone to his graduation –so had Gaby –it hadn't been the same.

As he walked across the stage to get his diploma, he had imagined his family, all of them yelling out his name as he shook the university president's hand, had looked out to the stands and for a moment, had seen his sweet Rose grinning in obvious pride as she waved that banner over her head.

Three months sober –it hadn't been easy having to deal with the rushing pain the alcohol numbed but he had toughed it out because Julie had been right –Rose definitely deserved better.

Breathing in the pine scented air, he caught a whiff of cherry blossoms, not surprised because he'd been smelling it on and off for the past month.

It was almost like nature telling him it was time to go home.

He had been gone for two years, completely bottoming out three months ago.

That night when Julie had been here –it had been the straw that broke the camel's back.

He had finally snapped out of the alcohol daze he had kept himself in, working hard to survive the pain that came with being apart from Rose without the liquor as a crutch.

It had been difficult but in the end, it was the memories of her that had helped keep him sane.

At night, when he had difficulty sleeping because he couldn't breathe due to the pain that put pressure on his chest, he would close his eyes and picture her next to him, her breathing soft and slow, the cherry blossom smell of her shampoo easing the painful pressure.

In his mind's eye, he would watch her sleep, carefully studying every detail of her face, wanting to touch her soft skin but he never reached out because that was the one thing that was forbidden.

If he reached out for her, it all disappeared and the pain of being alone would rush in like a dark hole swallowing him whole.

So he just stayed still, breathing in the cherry blossoms and watching her sleep until morning came and he realized he had slept the entire night through.

Kicking a rock as he watched the lights undulate across the sky, he wondered to himself if it was time to go home.

He had responsibilities here now, but it wasn't like he couldn't work long distance. He was going to have to see about arranging that soon.

The thing was, he didn't know if he was ready to go back –to face his failure as a man and as a shape-shifter.

The coward's way out –it seemed that he was habitual in heading that way instead of standing firm and dealing with the shit that life threw at him.

If he had stayed –he finally realized through reliving his memories of her that she had been slowly opening up to him in a way that would have led to a relationship but in his impatience, he had taken a rosebud and forced it to bloom.

He had been wrong…now if he could just go back and admit it.

He felt energy in the air that hadn't been felt in years, knowing instinctively that something was wrong.

It had to be for the entire pack to phase simultaneously.

Yanking his jacket off as he ran towards the woods, he pulled off his shirt, kicking off his shoes as he stripped out of his pants, the heat that rushed up his spine taking over his entire body, his muscles shifting as he hit the snow in four legs.

**Seth: **_What's going on?_

**Jared: **_We're not sure. There's something weird out there but we can't quite get the scent of it._

**Paul: **_It keeps popping in and out of thin air, like that Harry Potter kid. What's it called?_

**Collin: **_Dis-apparate._

**Paul: **_I knew you were a Harry Potter dork!_

**Brandon: **_There's nothing on this side of the rez._

**Brady:**_ What the fuck! It's heading west!_

**Dougie and Quil:**_ We're on it!_

**Dylan:**_ Son of a bitch! Rick, Embry, it's heading your way!_

**Paul: **_Fuck! It disappeared again! Son of a bitch! I hate this bastard! _

**Seth:**_ What the fuck is going on? Sam!_

**Sam:**_ I don't know Seth, but you need to come home._


	66. Chapter 65

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: AHHHH! New chapter! I can say this was a favorite to write. It's a long one but not as long as some of the others...all of this happened in the span of one day...well, the end is the next morning. Enjoy!**

**Gaby -you're awesome!**

**Lynn -So happy to have you back!**

**Madmaxi -sweetheart...I'm growing to love you! Look forward to your review! **

**Ses -I am thinking of bringing you into the story like I did with Gaby...interested?**

**Moani (they have three children -Gabriel, Emerie and Zakery): Chelsea, Thanni, Lette, Cindy, Whitelily and all you others -I love your reviews! Can I have more? I'll give you more chapters in return.**

**Enjoy as you read, review so that I too may enjoy!  
**

**Chapter Sixty-Five**

She really wished Marcos would play with them instead of sitting over there with Einstein, watching every move that Gabe made.

Letting a small sigh escape her as she picked up the rubber ball, she took her turn at picking up as many jacks once the ball was in the air.

Gabe laughed as Vivi dropped a jack, her hands too small to be able to hold on to all of them at the same time as picking them up.

Taking the red rubber ball, he took his turn as Vivi set her jacks next to her, counting them one at a time before looking over at Gabe's pile, seeing him add five more.

Shucks. He was winning by three jacks.

"Your turn," Gabe smiled at her as he handed her the rubber ball, his fingers brushing against her palm, making the butterflies in her tummy start flapping like crazy.

"Don't touch her," Marcos said softly without any emotion in his words as he scratched Einstein between his ears, the puppy's eyes half closed as he wagged his tail in response to the pleasure Marcos' fingers was eliciting.

Gabe frowned at Marcos as he defiantly reached out to grab Vivi's hand, not seeing her close her eyes in defeat, "What you going to do about it?"

This was not going to end well.

Scooting out of the way just as Marcos launched himself at Gabe, Vivi pushed herself to her feet, her long pigtails sliding over her shoulders as she shook her head vigorously at them, yelling for them to stop but neither one was paying attention to her anymore.

She let out a sigh of aggravation –almost three years of this was starting to get old –before running towards the little house, yelling out for Leah.

It was the only way to make them stop, especially because Tia Rosa was in the woods right now with Embry, Rick and the babies, taking pictures.

She didn't want to interrupt her so to Leah she went, hoping they could get back in time before one of them caused some serious damage.

* * *

Seth yanked on the cut offs, zipping them up as he asked Sam, "Does anyone know I'm back?"

Sam shook his head as he handed him a t-shirt, "No. I thought it would be best for you to just…show up."

Nodding as he took the t-shirt, he made a quick grab for the cut offs to keep them from sliding down, giving Quil a look of surprise, "Did you gain weight?"

Quil shook his head, "Those are your shorts, man. Did you starve yourself?"

"When I wasn't sober," he muttered under his breath as he looked down at the jean cut offs, finally recognizing them, "How'd you explain to Rose about taking my clothes?"

"She's not at the house," Quil shrugged as if it weren't a big deal, Seth's head snapping so he could look at him, "What? Where the hell is she?"

"I don't know," Quil shrugged again as he looked from Seth to Sam then back, "Probably over at Leah's."

"Oh," Seth willed his heart to slow down as he pulled on his shirt one handed, the other holding on to the shorts, "Okay. Hey, you got a belt or something?"

"This will have to do," Brady handed him a piece of rope, moving back to give Seth a questioning look, "It took you two days to get to Alaska and one day to get here. What the hell? Did you fly?"

"It's harder to run fast when running away," Seth muttered as he strung the rope through the loops, tying it into a quick knot before taking his worn Converse sneakers from Quil, shoving his feet into them as he headed towards Leah's place.

"Hey," Sam yelled out after him, his hands up in the air in a show of surprise, "We've still got some strategizing to do!"

"Not right now," Seth shook his head without looking back, a single destination in mind and nothing was going to keep him from getting there, "I've got something to do first. I'll get back to you later."

The guys watched as he disappeared around the corner before looking at each other, "You think he'll recognize her?"

Sam shrugged as he looked over at Quil, "Your guess is as good as mine. We'll find out tomorrow, I'm sure. Meanwhile, Quil, I need you and Brady to take over the boundary between here and Makah. I'll go over to the Forks boundary to relieve Collin."

The two of them nodded before running into the woods, having completed their mission to be a three man welcoming party for Seth.

The pack was now complete –both packs, actually –so it was time to do some serious hunting and find out what the hell was out there that kept playing with them.

It was starting to get down-right annoying.

* * *

Marc was fighting back the natural urge to open his mouth and bite the little pest, opting to shove his face into the dirt instead, a small groan escaping him as a knee connected with his stomach.

It was annoying how before Gabe would stay away from his sister because he knew it would get him clobbered but now, the little twit actually challenged him.

"Get off me," Gabriel growled as he swung his elbow back, hitting Marc in the nose with a satisfying _thwack_, rolling back until he had Marcos on the ground, finally getting the upper hand.

"You can't –" Marc choked on the dirt Gabe shoved into his face, the blood coming out of his nose mingling with it and making him gag.

"I'll do what I want," Gabe exclaimed as he grabbed another fist full of dirt, a sudden yank on the back of his shirt pulling him off Marc.

Marc didn't care why Gabe got off him, he simply stood up and rushed to the blue eyed boy to tackle him to the ground again but a yank on his shirt collar stopped him short.

"Seriously," Seth stared down at the struggling little boys, neither one of them looking up at him as they settled for glaring at each other since they couldn't do much else, "I'm gone for two years and you're still pulling this shit?"

"He started it," Marc pointed at Gabe as he spit out dirt and blood from his mouth, wiping his bloody nose on his sleeve as Gabe kicked out without success.

"You tackled me first," Gabe growled at the brown eyed boy, wiping his hand over his equally dirty face.

"I told you not to touch my sister but you went and grabbed her hand anyway!"

"You can't tell me what to do, you turd!"

"Whoa," Seth looked down at his five year old nephew in surprise, "Where did you learn that word?"

Gabe didn't say anything, simply settled for glaring at Marc, his eyes growing wide at the boy's impudent words, "I can too because she's my sister!"

"This is my land, you piece of –"

Seth laughed as he gave Gabe a slight shake to stop him from continuing, "I'm so going to hurt Paul!"

* * *

Leah looked up from the computer screen as the kitchen door banged open, Vivi breathing hard as she ran in, "Leah! They're doing it again!"

Letting out a tired sigh as she stood up, she straightened her shirt over her four month belly, which looked like she was six months along, "I swear to God, those two are going to be my death."

Vivi shook her head as she took Leah's hand in her smaller one, "I don't know why they do it…every time, always the same thing."

"Because boys are dumb," Leah leaned down to kiss Vivi's forehead, knowing the little girl always felt guilty about the fights between Marc and Gabriel, "Just make sure you keep that a secret, okay?"

"Okay," Vivi nodded as they made their way around the corner to the side of the house where she had been playing jacks with Gabe, her gold-brown eyes going wide at the sigh before her.

"You're back," Leah's voice was filled with surprise as she stared at her little brother holding the boys by their shirt collars.

"Sheesh, Lee," Seth let go of the two boys, glad when they staid where they were albeit still glaring at each other, "My goddaughter is two years old and you're pregnant again?"

Leah frowned at him as she placed her hands on her hips, "You happen to have a nephew you haven't met yet."

"A nephew," Seth's eyes grew wide at that, "Seriously? Like, another one?"

"Yes," Leah narrowed her eyes at him, "His name's Zakery and he's eight months old. You would know that if you kept in touch."

"Aw, Lee –"

"Don't you aw Lee me," she wiggled her finger at him as she let herself verbalize the hurt she had been carrying inside for the past two years, "You up and leave without telling anyone what the hell's going on in your head. Do you honestly think you can come back here, act like you didn't hand us all a shitty deal, and not get a scolding for not staying in touch?"

"You left –"

"But everyone knew why," Leah yelled at him, her brown-green eyes welling with tears, "I called to let you and mom know where I was, that I was okay. You didn't even bother doing that! Did you think it was easy, having to ask Sam every week if you were fine? All he told us, every single time, was that you were alive and okay."

"Well, you knew I was okay –"

"I'm not done," Leah slapped his shoulder, not having realized she had moved across the lawn to stand before him, "You keep your mouth shut until I finish, you hear? You think you just left Rose? You explained to the twins why you had to go but did you think of explaining to me or mom? What about Gabe? No, you just decided to be a little pansy ass baby and take off without telling anyone what the hell was stuck up your craw. As if that weren't enough, I had to learn from Sam that you didn't want to hear about anything going on with the rest of us aside from asking if Rose and the twins were okay. What kind of brother does that make you, uh? A shitty one, if you ask me."

Seth stood there, letting her words lambast him because he deserved it. He knew he did.

Watching as tears ran down her face, he forced the words past his tight throat as he reached out to pull her into his arms, "I'm sorry. I was selfish, I know but…I couldn't survive knowing how much I was missing…"

"But I had to survive missing you," Leah wrapped her arms around his waist, crying into his chest as her shoulders shook, "You're my little brother…you've always been there for me…it hurt not knowing where you were or how you were…for two years."

"I'm sorry," Seth rubbed her back as he kissed the top of her head, holding her tight as her tears soaked his shirt, "I won't do it again."

"Damn right you won't," Leah pushed herself away from him, reaching up to wipe her wet cheeks with the back of her hand, "Because if you dare leave again, you better not come back."

Seth gave her a smile as he reached out to gently touch her round stomach, "I'm sorry I missed Zakery's birth…I promise I won't miss this one's."

"These," Leah placed her hand over his as she gave him a smile filled with the joy of an expectant mother, "There's two of them."

"Twins," Seth's mouth spread into a grin as he reached out with his other hand to rest on her stomach, "That's awesome! Boys, girls, or one of each?"

"We don't know yet," Leah sighed as she looked over at the three children before looking back at Seth, "Have you re-introduced yourself? You don't exactly look like the Seth of old, you know."

"Have I really changed that much?"

Leah studied his face as she reached up to touch his cheek, "You've lost that little boy charm you used to have."

"That's a pity," he said with a small chuckle as he went down on one knee to get to the three kids' eye lever, "You guys remember who I am, don't you?"

Gabe gave him a strange look before looking over at Marc who seemed to understand what he was thinking, "Yeah…you're Uncle Seth."

"Duh," Marc muttered under his breath as he wiped his nose, which was no longer bleeding, before turning his brown eyes to Gabe, "Wanna go find sticks for Einstein to fetch?"

"Yeah," Gabe exclaimed as they ran off towards the back of the house, the blue tick hound puppy bounding after them.

Seth watched them go, surprised at how easy it was for them to go from fighting to playing together before turning his attention to Vivi, who simply stared at him as she bit her thumbnail, giving him a shy smile in response to his.

"You're prettier than I remember," Seth reached out to tug at one of her long red-gold pigtails, a blush staining her porcelain cheeks as she dug the toe of her saddle shoe into the dirt, "How old are you now?"

She held up her hand, spreading out her small fingers to show him she was now five.

"Five years old, uh," Seth grinned as he rested his arm on his thigh, "Marc looks older than five, though."

"That's because he's six now," Vivi told him, her words soft as she continued to explain, "We're not twins anymore. Now he's my older brother."

Seth winked at her, "I bet that makes things harder for you."

"Uh-hu," Vivi nodded vigorously as she wrinkled her nose, "He's a really annoying big brother…more than when we were twins."

Seth laughed at that, "I'm sorry. Are you gonna go play with them?"

Vivi shook her head, pursing her lips before explaining, "When they want to play together, I don't play with them or they'll start fighting."

"Strange boys."

"Not really," Vivi lifted her shoulders in a show of acceptance, "Boys are dumb. Oh!"

She turned wide eyes up to Leah, "I didn't mean to tell the secret."

Seth swallowed back the laugh that tried to escape him, the hole in his chest seeming to shrink with every passing minute but it still wasn't enough for him.

He still needed to see one more person…the reason behind the hole in the first place.

"It's okay, honey," Leah placed her hand on Vivi's head in reassurance, "Seth knows boys are dumb. Right, Seth?"

"Oh yeah," Seth nodded with a smile as he straightened up, his back popping audibly, "Especially when it involves a pretty girl."

Leah grinned as she watched him look towards her house, knowing exactly who he was wanting to see, "Speaking of pretty girls…Rose is in the woods."

"What," Seth's eyes zoned in on Leah's face as his own grew pale, his heart racing as fear overtook him.

"Relax," Leah rolled her eyes at his overreaction, the little girl wrapping her arms around Leah's leg, her gold-brown eyes wide as she stared at Seth's shaking body, "Rick is with her."

"Rick," Seth forced his hands to stop shaking, trying to calm himself by taking deep breaths but it wasn't working, "That's like being protected by a smurf!"

"Hey," Leah scowled at him, "I'll have you know my husband is very fierce."

"In the middle of the day," Seth's doubt over Rick's ability to protect Rose made every word he said come out slightly derisive, "If he needs to protect her from humans, yeah –"

"Embry's with them," Leah finally told him, keeping her hand on Vivi's shoulder, feeling a slight tremor run through her small body, her gold-brown eyes never leaving Seth.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, "Okay…that's good. Okay. What are they doing?"

"What else? Taking pictures."

* * *

"Try making him laugh, Rick," Rose told the man that had become like an older brother to her as she zoomed in on eight month old Zakery, the baby sitting on the forest ground, surrounded by clover.

Rick tried to make him laugh but Zakery had a mind of his own already and he was set on staring at his father with quizzical blue eyes, the sun rays giving his dark hair a blue tinge.

"Bet Princess can do a better job," Embry bragged as he lowered two year old Emerie onto her feet, "How about it, Princess? Can you make your brother laugh?"

Emmie gave him a wide grin before toddling to where her brother was sitting, all the while saying with a sweet high voice, "Zak, Zak, Zak."

Crouching down next to him, she leaned forward towards him, placing her small hands on the ground as she pressed her rosebud mouth to his cheek, her attempt at buzzing him causing a gale of giggles to erupt from serious little Zakery.

Rose grinned as she continued pressing the shutter, going from one frame to the next, changing the angle slightly every time as excitement at developing this particular set welled up inside her, "Great job Emmie!"

The little blue eyed brunette gave her a grin before straightening up and heading back to Embry, opening and closing her little hands as she said, "Mou, mou, mou."

Zakery watched his sister as she held up her arms for Embry to pick her up before turning his big blue eyes back to Rose, a small smile grazing his lips when she blew him a kiss.

"Rose, dinner's in an hour," Rick looked up from his watch, shoving himself to his feet before moving towards his son, Zakery lifting his arms up in a similar action to his sister, a squeal of delight escaping him as Rick swung him up into his arms.

Glad she had caught that moment on film, Rose dug out the lens cover from the back pocket of her hip hugging jeans, "Are you five coming to Sue's for dinner?"

"I don't think so," Rick kissed his son's forehead as they made their way out of the woods, "Leah hasn't been feeling well lately…especially when she's in a car."

"That's a new one," Embry lifted Emmie up onto his shoulders, her laughter ringing throughout the forest as she grabbed fistfuls of his dark hair, "With Gabe, it was Seth's breathing. Emmie was the onions, Zak the milk and now these two give her motion sickness."

"I find it fascinating," Rose stated as she retied the knot of the man's shirt she wore, sliding her camera strap off her shoulder, checking to see how many frames she had left as Embry asked, "Why?"

"Because –" Rose's words died on her lips as they broke through the forest line into Rick's backyard, freezing where she stood as she stared across the wide expanse into Seth's brown-green eyes.

His heart had jumped right up into his throat the moment he had heard her voice, his brain completely short-circuiting when he finally saw her.

Standing yards away was his Rose…and yet, not his Rose.

She looked different…her light blue jeans hugged her round hips and long shapely legs, the man's shirt he recognized as one of his own tied at her bust line, leaving bare a flat stomach –and the sexiest belly button he had ever seen –for the sun's rays to caress.

She was…beautiful…not that she hadn't been before but this…this was a different kind of beauty.

Rose felt her heart slowly caving in on itself as she held out her camera, not looking to see if either Rick or Embry took it before letting it go, slowly moving towards Seth.

She swallowed back a sob as the sudden thought that she was hallucinating popped into her head, continuing to tell her that she was seeing things, she had finally lost her sanity, her grip on reality had slipped.

Halfway across the yard, she broke into a run, throwing all those warnings up into the air.

Seth barely had time to brace himself as she slammed into him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she buried her face into his chest, her sobs quiet as tears soaked his shirt.

"Please," Rose whispered against the hot skin of his throat, "Please don't go…please don't leave me again."

Seth wrapped one arm around her small waist, the fingers of his other hand burrowing into her thick hair which she had up in some sort of bun, her pleas digging deep into his soul, "I'm here to stay," he whispered into her ear, turning his head to kiss her temple as he breathed in the heady scent of cherry blossoms that was her alone, "I'm staying here with you Rose…no matter what, I'm never leaving you again."

* * *

Sue had much to say to her youngest child as she watched from across the dinner table but not knowing where to start, she opted to keep her silence as she ate the food on her plate.

If it hadn't been for Leah's phone call giving her fair warning, she would have fallen apart at the sight of her baby at her front door, his hand gripped tightly in Rose's as the twins grinned up at her, Einstein skipping into the house without an invitation.

Charlie cleared his throat as he picked up his glass of lemonade, having become used to lively dinner conversations in the past two years so this silence was starting to pluck at his nerves, "So, Seth…what have you done with yourself these past two years?"

Sue gave her husband a look of gratitude, she herself too tight-throated to ask.

"Well," Seth picked at his green beans, "Mostly worked and studied. I graduated three months ago with a Bachelor's in Automotive Graphics and Engineering."

"From where," Charlie picked up his fork, stabbing at a piece of turkey.

"University of Alaska," Seth finally put a forkful of green beans into his mouth, his eyes on his mother, still knowing her well enough to see she had a lot of hurt that she didn't know how to let go.

That was something they shared, he and his mother.

He tended to be a little more passive aggressive than she but he still preferred holding in hurt and disappointment. Sometimes, he wished he had the ability to explode and let go, like Leah, but that just wasn't him.

"Marc," he looked over at the little boy, catching him slipping a piece of turkey to the puppy sitting under his chair, "Don't feed the dog table food."

Marc gave him a blank stare before turning his eyes towards his aunt, watching as she squeezed Seth's hand, "It's alright, Seth. Einstein has no sense of smell so he won't eat unless Marc hand feeds him."

"Oh," Seth nodded, finally understanding the concept of Marc –a predator by nature –having a dog of his own, "I get it now."

Rose smiled at him before turning to Sue, keeping her hand over his on the table, "This is delicious, Sue."

"Thank you," Sue smiled as she looked over at the little girl happily eating her dinner, "Vivi e-mailed me the recipe."

"It's like Thanksgiving in July," Vivi chirped as she dipped her turkey into its gravy flavoring.

They all chuckled then continued to eat in silence.

Before long, dinner was done, Sue picking up the table with Rose's help as Seth joined Charlie and the twins in the living room, Einstein stretching out next to Marcos on the living room floor, resting his head on the little boy's lap in hopes of getting his ears scratched.

"How upset is she with me," Seth asked quietly as he watched the television, Charlie sitting next to him.

"I don't know what to tell you, Seth," Charlie took a swallow of the lemonade he had brought with him, "But I do know the sooner you explain things to her, the better for both of you."

Vivi yawned, getting up from the floor to climb unto the couch and into Seth's lap.

Smiling down at her as she placed her head on his stomach, he brushed back the curls on her forehead, "You're tired, huh Ladybug?"

She nodded her head as Rose and Sue came in from the kitchen, Rose's hazel eyes immediately searching him out.

"Thank you for coming to dinner," Sue placed her hand on Rose's shoulder, "I would love to have you stay longer but it's been a long day –for all of us."

"Yes, it has," Rose turned to hug the woman that had become a friend in the past two years, "Thank you for having us over. Next dinner is at my place."

"Deal," Sue kissed her cheek before moving back, "I enjoy spending time with my family, after all."

Good-byes were said, Sue kissing the twins, Charlie giving Vivi a tickle then tousling Marc's hair as the boy grinned up at him, Einstein jumping around their feet in hopes of getting some attention himself.

As they made their way down the drive, Seth looked over Vivi's head at his mom, "Would you be free for lunch tomorrow?"

Sue stared at him, her brown-green eyes filled with so many emotions as she slowly nodded.

He may have broken her heart with the way he had left but he was still her baby boy.

"Sure."

* * *

"Do you want me to tuck you in," Seth asked Vivi as Rose headed into the kitchen behind Marc, Einstein traipsing after her.

Vivi nodded as she rubbed a fist over her eyes, her long hair in braids, the pajamas she wore pink with silver stars. They both had changed soon after arriving, returning down stairs to say good-night.

Lifting her into his arms, he headed up the stairs, able to hear the conversation in the kitchen but he forced himself not to listen –they deserved to have the privacy they were seeking.

Rose watched as Marc pulled out the box of dog treats, recognizing his silence for what it was –he had something on his mind.

"What's wrong, Marc," Rose asked as she watched him meticulously pick a treat from the box before kneeling on the terra cotta tiled floor, holding out his hand to Einstein who trustingly gobbled up the treat, looking up at Marc with big brown eyes filled with adoration as he wagged his white tipped tail.

"Why are you being nice to him," Marc asked softly, not looking up at his aunt as he scratched between Einstein's dark ears, "He made you cry."

Rose smiled as she crouched down beside Einstein, petting his shiny spotted coat as she said to Marc, "I know he made me cry, Marc…but he came back. He's not leaving again –"

"So he says."

"He promised," Rose whispered, the doubts in her heart resonating with the little boy's angry words as he looked up at her with bright brown eyes.

"He promised many things," his words shook with emotion Rose was able to recognize as part hurt and part disappointment, "All those promises he made…if he could leave like that, then they mean nothing. His promises mean nothing."

"Oh Marc," Rose reached out to pull the little boy into her arms, his fight against tears making his small body shake as he held on tight to her, "He came back. I promise I won't let him leave again."

Einstein whined as he sat back on his haunches, his big eyes never leaving Marc as Rose stroked his dark hair in comfort, her other hand stroking his back.

"He shouldn't have left in the first place," Marc muttered fiercely as he pulled away from Rose's embrace, wiping his face with the sleeve of his navy blue pajamas, "He should have stayed and waited for you until you were ready."

Rose smiled softly at him as she reached up to wipe her thumb across his other wet cheek, "He thought it would be best –"

"He thought wrong," Marc's face was pinched tightly as he looked down at his dog, Einstein immediately rearing on his back legs to place his front paws on Marc's chest, his pink tongue poking out in a doggy grin.

"I'm sorry Marc."

"You're not the one that should be saying that."

* * *

_"'Good-night,' said the moon as she kissed, kissed, kissed the fairy's face, watching her close her eyes of gold, gold, gold as the moon rocked, rocked, rocked her gently before taking her away, -way, -way. The end, end, end."_

Seth closed the book, looking down at Vivi's sleeping face, smiling as he brushed back the red-gold curls on her forehead, softly kissing her cheek as he stood up.

Looking around the room, he admired the changes made, looking over at the window seat bracketed by long bookcases filled with children's books, large oval windows on each side letting in the moonlight.

All the walls had been painted a faded pink, the large kalachuchi flower he had drawn still on the wall behind the twin size bed.

All the furniture in the room was brand new, made of white wicker with pink detailing. The lamp on the bedside table was made of rainbow hued glass with a pink lampshade dotted with silver stars.

It was a girl's room, for sure, without any trace of it having once belonged to a teenage boy.

As he reached under the lampshade to turn the bulb off, he noticed a small pair of worn pink ballet slippers hanging from the side of the desk chair by its straps, realizing that at five and six, Vivi and Marc should be going to school.

Turning off the light, he wondered to himself if Rose had been able to get them admitted into the reservation's primary school, hoping his mother or sister had helped her out with that.

Closing the door –which was painted white with a pink border, a big silver star at eye level with Vivi's name written out in pink script –he made his way down the hall towards Marc's closed door, smiling at the simple silver plaque that had the boy's name edged into it.

Softly knocking, he opened the door at Marc's invitation, sticking his head in, "Just came by to say good-night."

"Yeah," Marc's voice came from the left side of the softly lit room.

Wondering where the light was coming from, he moved into the room, his eyes widening at the sight of the floor to ceiling, wall to wall window that looked out into the backyard, the moon's soft light bathing the entire room, letting him see how the walls were painted a dark color, the floor a light oak, the wall behind him completely transformed into cubbyholes and bookshelves, model airplanes, trains and cars placed here and there at optimal visibility between books of all sizes and thickness.

Marc stood up, petting Einstein in silent encouragement for the puppy to stay on his plush doggy bed before moving to the end of the window and pulling the string that quietly drew the navy blue curtains close over the window before he headed towards the full size bed, climbing in and drawing the navy blue comforter over his head, his words muffled as he said good-night.

"Tomorrow's Sunday," Seth stated, hoping Marc would say something but when he didn't, Seth continued, "I thought maybe we could go hunting…like we did before."

The silence lengthen until it began to get uncomfortable, Marc finally saying, "No thanks. I'm taking Einstein with me. Quil will probably come too."

"Oh…okay. Maybe another day, then."

"Maybe."

Closing the door, Seth knew he wasn't going to have it as easy with Marc…the boy was holding on to a grudge and he couldn't fault him for it.

What he needed to do was find a way to break through Marc's defenses and win back his trust…he wasn't sure if it were possible but he was going to try.

Heading down stairs, he found Rose sitting cross legged on the cream colored couch, her Converse sneakers tucked under the redwood coffee table.

She smiled up at him as he stopped at the other side of the table, "What do you think?"

He knew she was referring to the changes she had made, liking the way the bold colors blended with the neutral ones, "I like it…very much. You did a great job with the house, Rose."

She beamed up at him in pleasure as she stood up, moving around the table to take his hand in both of hers, "Wait until you see the master bedroom…oh! I extended the bathroom so it's connected to the bedroom too!"

Seth grinned at her enthusiasm as she flipped a switch, the living room lights going off while soft tracking lights in the hallway blinked on, "How'd you do that?"

"I got rid of the walk-in closet closest to the bedroom door…which means the bathroom is so much bigger now."

He chuckled as she led him into the bedroom, one of her small hands letting go of his to turn on the light, "I didn't realize it was small."

As he looked around the room, his mind completely blanked out of any other thoughts, its only functioning capability serving to take in the changes made to the room that had been his.

There were three windows now, instead of two, all of them large with white trim, sheer white curtains letting the moonlight filter in. The floor was a dark maple, the walls a pale blue, the ceiling white.

All the furniture had been replaced, the light oak headboard on the king side bed matching the bedside tables, dresser and vanity.

The two doors on his right were painted white, one leading to the walk-in closet and he assumed the other led to the bathroom.

But what really caught his attention were the black and white photographs placed strategically on the bedroom walls.

They were mounted on white, the frames black and they were all of him.

He hadn't even been aware of her ever taking his picture in half of those –like the one across from where he was standing.

It was a close up of his face with First Beach in the background.

Or the one between the two windows on his left –the forest trees thick behind him as he stared off into space.

"Do you like it," Rose asked softly, feeling so vulnerable and exposed: her shyness was evident in her voice as she watched him study the room that was now hers, knowing her heart was evident in every picture she had carefully and lovingly set on paper, mounted and framed before finding the perfect spot for it.

Seth nodded as he turned to look at her, still reeling at what he saw in each and every picture, "Yeah…it's very relaxing."

Rose smiled at him, unsure of what to do next as she shifted her weight, seeing him look down at her bare feet, her face going red as she recalled Rachel's words from their last girl's night.

Seth wasn't sure why Rose was blushing but he knew it was getting late and he needed to find a place to sleep, "I should probably head over to Leah's."

"Why," Rose stared at him, her face showing surprise and disappointment at his words.

"It's getting late…I need a place to sleep."

"Why can't you stay here? This is your house too."

"I…I suppose I could crash in the couch."

"No," Rose shook her head, pushing past her shyness as she took a step closer to him, "This is your room…our room."

Seth wasn't sure if he was still breathing, the feel of her small hand slipping into his electrifying him down to his very nerve endings.

He wanted to say something, tell her that she didn't have to let him invade her space in that way, but he'd forgotten how to talk.

"Do you…don't you want to stay," Rose's voice was tinged with doubt that practically ripped a hole into Seth's soul, her insecurities clearly spelled out in her beautiful hazel eyes as she stared up at him.

His brain finally caught up to everything that was going on, letting his mouth open up, "Yeah…yeah, I do."

Rose smiled at him in relief as she pointed at the six drawer dresser, letting go of his hand to move towards the bathroom, "Your pajamas are in that drawer. I'm going into the bathroom –to change."

He nodded, watching her until the door closed, staring at it a little longer before turning to look at the bed.

The king size bed had a pristine white comforter, the pillowcases matching except for the small stitched border of pale blue flowers. As he stared at it, he knew, being bigger than the old bed, there would be plenty of room for both of them…more than enough space.

Damn bed wasn't going to be big enough.

Unsure of which drawer she had pointed her, he opened a random one, swallowing back a groan at the contents.

The colors were all of a feminine nature, the fabrics varying and the styles mind-boggling.

Idiot that he was, he had opened Rose's underwear drawer, as if he wasn't having a hard enough time dealing with sharing the same bed, now he was going to have to work hard at not picturing her in –

He held up a pale pink demi-bra with black lace, swallowing back another groan.

The bed was definitely not going to be big enough.

* * *

"Okay Rosa. You're a grown woman…and that's _your_ man out there. He's yours…and you love him. Being a grown woman means showing your love by…"

Rose gulped as a blush stole across her face and down to her chest, her eyes big and frightened as she stared at her reflection.

Making herself take a deep breath, she picked up her hairbrush as she willed her heart to stop racing.

Pulling the brush through her long dark hair –the thick main now reached her elbows –she worked hard at getting her nerve back.

Feeling it slipping further away, she set the brush aside, brushing her teeth again as she mentally fortified herself, rinsing out her mouth then drying her hands, giving her reflection a stern look, "You're going to go out there because you can't sleep in here. This is Seth…you're going to…to…oh, God, I don't know what to do!"

Her moan was low as she gripped the lip of the sink, the tears that sprung up into her hazel eyes somehow giving her the necessary push to straighten her shoulders and reach for the doorknob as she whispered fiercely to herself, "Then fake it."

* * *

His mouth went dry the moment he saw her, noticing two things he hadn't realized before –one, she was as well endowed in the chest area as she was in the posterior one, the lavender thin strap top she wore along with dark purple pajama bottoms hugging an hour glass figure that would have had him salivating had his glands been working –the ones in his mouth, that is.

The second were the light scattering of freckles across her chest, from collarbone to collarbone.

God alone knew why but he was a sucker for freckles.

No one, not even his pack brothers, knew about this –freckles turned him on like nothing else and left him weak kneed and needy.

She smiled shyly at him before turning off the bathroom light, walking quickly towards the bed and climbing over him to her side instead of going around –this had Seth realizing that she wasn't wearing a bra.

For a girl that had never even kissed a guy, she sure as hell knew how to get him uncomfortably hard.

Seth was trying to tell his brain to tell his heart to start pumping but there was a breakdown in communication, it seemed –probably because the blood that was supposed to be going to his brain was heading down south instead.

Rose made a big production of getting comfortable; fluffing her pillow before reaching for the light blue Egyptian cotton bedsheets Seth had folded at the foot of the bed along with the comforter, spreading it across her lap as her long hair slid over her shoulders to create a curtain around her rosy face.

Once she had run out of things to procrastinate with, she reached up to gather her hair over her shoulder before looking over at him with a shy smile, "Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

He shook his head as he continued staring at her, knowing he was making her uncomfortable but he couldn't stop.

It had never before occurred to him that long hair would give her an air of maturity and sophistication, not to mention make her downright fucking sexy.

"Don't forget you have lunch with your mother," Rose said softly as she looked down at her hands, forcing herself to stop picking at her cuticles –if she ruined her manicure, Daisy would kill her.

He nodded, trying to clear his throat but with a lack of saliva it was near damn impossible.

"I have a photo shoot," Rose told him, the blush growing darker as he kept staring at her, wondering if she should do something…not knowing what, and not wanting to come off as being stupid, she decided instead on waiting, "It's kind of late so…"

Seth nodded again as he turned to reach for the light switch, the room softly lit by the moonlight filtering through the sheer curtains.

Sliding down, he turned on his side to face Rose, finding her on her side facing him, her eyes bright in the dim light of the moon as she reached out to slide her hand into one of his, softly whispering "Good night."

His words came out slightly husky as he forced himself to speak, "Good night."

Closing her eyes, she slowly breathed in and out, the smell of sea salt she had missed the past two years filling her with comfort and peace as she slowly sank into sleep, his hand in hers reassuring her far into unconsciousness that he was right there –next to her.

Seth watched her as she slowly drifted off, rubbing his thumb slowly against the back of her soft hand, his breathing deep as he took in the soft scent of cherry blossoms.

It was almost like his dreams of her the past three months, the déjà vu of it so intense he was afraid that if he closed his eyes, he would wake up to her gone, so he willed himself to stay awake, his heart beating in a slow rhythm as he watched her sleep.

* * *

Rose had not felt this unsure in such a long time, her heart beating fast, her hands clammy as she tried to think through the options but she just couldn't make up her mind.

So she just kneeled there on the bed by his side, watching him as he slept.

She was noticing certain things she hadn't noticed before –like the fact that he was very handsome…well, downright beautiful really.

His cheekbones were high, his eyebrows thick, his nose straight –she remembered him having a face very much like a boy's but now…his face was the face of a man.

_Maybe that was why I didn't see him as a man_, she thought to herself as her eyes moved over his well defined lips, his squared chin, down his throat to his chest, _because he made me think of a boy._

He was wearing one of those wife beater shirts she'd seen many of the others wear. Embry had told her they were undershirts but she didn't understand that concept being that most of them didn't wear them under anything.

Granted, she'd never seen Seth just wearing one of those without a shirt over it…she reached out to gently trace the tattoo on his left shoulder, recognizing it as the tribal marking all the shape-shifters had, including Leah.

Hers, of course, was smaller and set on her left shoulder blade, but they all had the same tattoo…just this one.

Letting her fingers trail down the thick muscles of his arm, she felt a shiver run up her spine as she realized how truly beautiful he was –his face had character, his chest was broad, his shoulders wide, his arms strong, his stomach flat, his –

Her face flushed as she quickly looked up at his face again, seeing that he was still asleep.

Taking a deep breath as she linked her fingers over her lap, she studied his face again, unable to keep her eyes from sliding down to his chest, nibbling on her bottom lip.

He really was…her face flushed as a word Rachel had used before to describe the shape-shifters popped into her head, making her giggle softly.

He was truly –fuckalicious.

"You know, it's kind of creepy to wake up to you laughing while you're watching me sleep," Seth's words were husky as he looked up at her with sleep hooded eyes, a smile spreading across his mouth as she blushed.

"I wasn't laughing," Rose looked down at her hands, forcing herself to stop picking at her cuticles, "I was giggling."

"About?"

Rose lifted a shoulder, thick hair sliding over it to create a curtain around her face as she kept looking at her hands, "Something Rachel said."

Seth chuckled as he reached up to slide his fingers into her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

His hand slid down her arm to rest on her thigh, unaware of the trail of goosebumps he had left behind as he tilted his head on the pillow to look at her pink face, "You look like you're trying to make up your mind about something."

"I am," she whispered softly as she looked up at him, her hazel eyes staring deep into his brown-green ones, seeing something there she had seen before but this time, she knew what it was –desire.

"Maybe I can help you," Seth's words were soft as he stared into her eyes, his heart beating fast as she reached out to place her small hand over his chest, wishing he wasn't wearing the stupid undershirt, wanting to feel her smooth skin against his.

His lungs ceased functioning as she slowly leaned over him, her long hair feeling like silk as it brushed his chest, her full lipped mouth hovering over his for a few seconds before she softly laid them against his, the pressure so delicate it made him think of butterfly wings.

Pulling back a fraction, she kept her eyes on his as she softly kissed his bottom lip, then his top lip, her heart beating hard against her chest as she pulled back.

Seth reached up to bury his fingers into her thick hair, his thumb brushing her jaw as he gently tugged her back down until their mouths touched again, his breath hot against her soft lips as he whispered hoarsely, "Open your mouth."

Rose didn't think of it, simply did as he said, her entire body flushing as he touched her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue.

Seth slid his other arm around her waist, his fingers brushing against the soft skin of her lower back as she stretched out over him.

Tucking her head into his shoulder, he deepened the kiss, his heart jumping into his throat as he felt her tongue slide slowly against his, a small hand sliding up to grip his shoulder.

This was…the most erotic, sweetest kiss he had ever had.

As their mouths fused, their hearts beating in tangent rhythm, he could feel his brain purging his memories, one by one, of all the other girls before Rose until all that was left were the memories of her and her alone.

Shifting, he slowly turned to the side until she was half under him, the kiss never breaking, her arms sliding over his shoulders to link behind his neck.

Rose felt so hot, her skin so tight as she continued to learn from him, her head reeling with the heady taste of his mouth, the electrifying sensations of his tongue against hers.

Now she understood –there were definitely different kinds of kissing and this was officially her favorite kind.

Seth let out a groan as something heavy landed on his back, the giggles letting him know who it was.

Reaching behind him to hold her in place as he moved away from Rose, he smiled as Vivi looked over his shoulder at her blushing aunt, a big smile on her angelic face as she turned dancing gold-brown eyes his way, "You two were kissing."

Rose blushed harder, turning her face into Seth's shoulder as a giggle escaped her, not realizing what it did to Seth's equilibrium.

"Why are you up early," Seth asked Vivi as he dragged her over him to sit on the bed next to Rose, the fingers of his other hand still tangled in her thick hair, "Sundays are for sleeping in."

"I'm hungry," Vivi crossed her legs as she rested her elbows on them, staring unabashedly at them, "You have breakfast duty."

"I do?"

"Uh-hu," Vivi nodded, scrambling onto her knees as she began to bounce, "I want scrambled eggs, sausage, and blueberry pancakes."

Seth laughed, leaning over to buzz her small cheek, "You got it."

Turning his smile towards Rose, he leaned down until their noses touch, "And what would you like for breakfast?"

Rose smiled as she reached up to touch his jaw, her face still pink especially because she could feel Vivi staring at them, "Pancakes will be fine."

"Alright," Seth kissed her mouth, giving her bottom lip a gentle tug before getting up, a big smile on his face as he walked out of the bedroom.

Rose took a deep breath as she stared up at the ceiling, a few seconds passing before she turned to look at Vivi, the little girl sporting a huge smile, "What?"

"I told you so," Vivi wiggled excitedly as Rose got out of the bed, running her fingers through her long hair, "Told me what?"

"Volcano…hot and explosive!"


	67. Chapter 66

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: A new chapter!  
**

**Gaby -your 10,000 plus anonymous review was awesome! Way to stick it to the man!  
**

**Thanni -Rose forgive too easy? She'll explain her reason behind her rationale but as for her being too forgiving, I've got three words for you...Wait for it...  
**

**Ses - you owe me two reviews! Catch up quick before it becomes three!  
**

**Lyn -you too owe me two reviews! I'll forgive you the ones before the last you left but these two chapters...I'd like to know what you think.  
**

**Madmaxi -answers to your questions. No, Seth has not seen the office. He won't see it in this chapter either. He offered staying with Leah because he didn't want to be presumptuous in assuming he could stay at the house.  
**

**As for the twins and how they age -subtract two years (three for Marc) to whatever age Vivi is claiming and that is their real age. Vivi ages slower because she's on a strictly cooked food diet (she's never had blood, animal or human) which is why she's so small and skinny (and always hungry...I think this is why she's fascinated by food). Marc was on a strictly animal blood diet for the first eight months of his life. He had cooked food for the first time during that Thanksgiving dinner Vivi made in NC (or was it FL?). Now, he supplements his diet with cooked food or he would be much older than six after three years. He currently only hunts once a week, on Sundays, but I think once he gets older, he might need to start hunting more despite supplementing with cooked food.  
**

**Hope that answered your questions, those were the two that I remembered.  
**

**Review after you read and as always, enjoy as you read!  
**

**Chapter Sixty-Six**

He didn't like waking up alone.

It was during that moment when he was between sleep and consciousness that the disorientation got the best of him, his heart beating painfully until he realized he was no longer in Alaska, waking from a delusion-induced sleep to find himself alone and hurting.

Rubbing his hands over his face as he took a deep breath, he smiled at the lingering scent of cherry blossoms on his skin, the sweet memories of the past four days rushing in and dispelling the anxiety that had gathered at the base of his neck.

Sitting up at the edge of the bed, he looked around the room he shared with Rose, feeling a tightening in his chest as a knot formed in his throat.

It was all the little things –like his jeans folded over the back of the vanity chair with Rose's shirt from yesterday tossed over them; his Converse sneakers next to hers; his wallet on the dresser with one of her necklaces over it.

Those little things reminded him how damn lucky he was –his Rose had not only welcomed him back with open arms and a giving heart but she wasn't holding any grudges against him even though he knew he well deserved it.

Rubbing his face again, he was surprised to find his cheeks wet, his emotions apparently more than he could hold in.

Wiping his cheeks as he stood up, he caught the tantalizing scent of bacon and eggs, shaking his head as he picked up Rose's shirt to grab his jeans, unable to keep himself from breathing in the cherry blossom scent that still lingered on the cotton fabric.

Placing the shirt back over the chair, he walked into the bathroom, still shocked at how Rose had completely transformed it.

It was bigger –with a shower stall at one corner, a deep sunk tub on the other, his and hers vanity sink with a long mirror, lights across the top.

She had replaced the off-white tiled floor with warm brown terra cotta tile that complemented the pale green walls, colorful pictures of flowers in white frames here and there.

It was a girl's bathroom, no doubt, and perhaps he was strange but every time he was in there, he became hyper-aware of the femininity that was Rose.

He washed his face, brushed his teeth, replaced his pajama bottoms with his jeans, grabbing a clean t-shirt from one of the shelves hidden behind the bathroom door, thinking again what a brilliant idea that new addition to the bathroom had been.

Walking barefoot down the hall, he wondered how many more times he was going to have to tell Vivi that cooking for the adults was not the job of a child.

As soon as he got a view of the kitchen, he stopped on his tracks, his mouth going dry at the sight that greeted him.

The radio was on and apparently Rose liked the song playing because she was bopping along to the rhythm as she mixed something in a bowl.

Her long dark hair was tied up in a messy bun of sorts, loose tendrils against the back of her neck making his fingers itch with the desire to stroke it.

He leaned against the archway as he let himself admire the rest of her, almost choking at the sight of the gray cotton short shorts with the word JUICY across the back, the pink letters matching the thin strap top she wore.

Dear God, with an ass like that, yeah, she was indeed juicy.

As he walked across the kitchen, he reflected on his long time belief that he was a breasts kind of guy…but apparently, that had either not been true or changed the moment he had gotten an eyeful of Rose's round bottom in tight jeans…granted, she wasn't at all hurting in the breasts department either but when it came to her ass…

Yeah, indeed, his baby got back.

Rose giggled as he kissed the side of her neck, wrapping his arms around her small waist, "Good morning."

Rose tipped her head back to smile up at him, "Good morning. Would you like pancakes or waffles for breakfast?"

"Mhm," Seth kissed her shoulder as he rocked her to the slow song playing on the radio, "Are you on the breakfast menu?"

Rose chuckled as a blush stole across her face, not sure of what to say when a sudden memory of Rachel telling her flirting was easy as long as one didn't try too hard at it.

Just go with the flow –play off of what the guy says.

"Well," Rose left the whisk in the bowl, turning in his arms to link her hands behind his neck, "I've got a busy day but maybe after dinner…it'll be an appetizer."

Seth grinned down at her slightly flushed face, "An appetizer is usually before dinner," he dipped his head to kiss her collarbone, his hands linked at the small of her back, "Besides, I would think of you as more of a dessert…can I have both?"

Rose laughed, mindlessly stroking the back of his neck, completely unaware of how that was affecting him, "I'll think on it."

Seth chuckled as he moved his lips up her throat to whisper into her ear "Can't wait to find out…maybe we can make it into a date."

Rose pulled back to look up into his brown-green eyes, "A date? Like, officially a date?"

"Yeah," Seth smiled down at her, his heart skipping a few beats at the way her beautiful hazel eyes danced as she looked up at him, "Our first official date."

Rose's smile widened as she rose up on her tip-toes to kiss his mouth before dropping back on her feet, "We can watch a movie…and I'll make popcorn!"

"Now that's definitely a date," he gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose, "Want me to wake up the twins for breakfast?"

Rose gave him a confused look, "The twins aren't here. They've already headed off to school."

"Ah," Seth looked over his shoulder to check the time on the wrought iron clock over the archway, "That explains the pathetic dog at the front door."

"He's sweet," Rose defended Einstein as she pinched his arm, turning to continue stirring the pancake batter, "He won't move from there until Marc gets back from school."

Seth chuckled as he kissed her temple before moving towards the counter where the phone was, seeing a folder with his name neatly written in block letters across the center, "What is this?"

Rose looked over her shoulder, "Oh, those are your messages. Sam called this morning, by the way. He said for you to go over to his place after you've had breakfast; something about getting you back into the patrol schedule."

Seth sifted through the multicolored note sheets, noticing how Rose had dated each one –the oldest dated two months after he had left, "I'll get to him."

He closed the folder as he watched Rose pour batter into the hot skillet, knowing he had a lot to apologize for, starting with the way he had tricked her into letting him go, "Rose, I'm…I'm sorry."

She didn't ask why or say no problem, simply flipped the pancake before looking over at him, her hazel eyes quietly watching him as he continued.

"The way I left…" he stopped, thinking of a different way to explain, "I would have eventually told you about…about my…my abilities. I made a decision that day, knowing it would be the only way to get you to let me leave…I shouldn't have done it that way. I scared you and…and I didn't stick around to explain anything to you."

Rose looked away from his face, placing the pancake on a plate before looking at him, the sadness in her eyes twisting his gut, "On a subconscious level…I already knew you weren't normal. Jacob assured me his people –your people –could protect the twins. I…never let myself think beyond his assurance –I already had enough to handle at that time. But a part of me knew for that to be true, you would have to be just as dangerous as them."

Seth moved towards her, a part of him afraid she would move away but she didn't.

She readily moved into his arms, wrapping hers around his waist as she rested her head over his beating heart, "I do wish I hadn't been surprised that way, mostly because you left thinking I was afraid of you when really…I was trying to catch up –mentally –with what was going on."

"I'm sorry," Seth whispered, resting his forehead on her shoulder, his breath causing goosebumps to break out across her chest, "Please forgive me."

Rose reached up to cup his cheek, lifting his face up to look into his eyes, softly kissing his bottom lip before whispering against his mouth, "I'll try."

Seth's smile shaped hers as he spread his hands over her back, the heat soaking into her muscles, "You're going to make me work for it, huh?"

Rose's smile tasted sweet against his lips, making it impossible to resist leaning in for another kiss but she pulled back with a giggle, "You need to eat breakfast. Go sit down."

"Well, aren't you bossy," Seth grinned down at her, reaching up with his hand to touch her bottom lip with his thumb, "Just one more kiss?"

"No," she nipped his thumb, smiling as she watched his pupils dilate, having learned in the past four days some of the small signs that let her know he liked what she was doing, "Now go sit down or you're not getting any breakfast."

Seth chuckled as he did what she said, watching as she continued making the pancakes, "Hey, why is the spare bedroom locked?"

"Because I locked it," Rose stated nonchalantly as she placed a fifth pancake on the stack, grabbing another plate and heaping a generous portion of scrambled eggs with eight strips of bacon.

"Why," Seth rubbed his hands together in appreciation as she set his breakfast before him, digging into it as soon as she sat down with her own.

Rose gave him a one-sided smile as she watched him pour maple syrup over his pancakes, "It's a surprise."

"A surprise for whom?"

"For you."

Seth stopped cutting into his pancakes, watching her intently as she cut into her own, "Can I see it now?"

"No," Rose stabbed her fork into a piece of her fluffy pancake, "Now eat your breakfast before Sam calls and blames me for keeping you from doing your duty."

* * *

The music was soft as Rose worked, dipping the four by five photo paper into the fixer, humming along with the song.

Turning, she hung the picture up next to a row of the other same sized pictures, smiling as she studied each of them…Leah was going to love the whole set.

Moving towards her work table, she pulled the bottom drawer open, searching the legal size envelopes until she found the one she wanted.

Pulling out the pocket sheets of negatives, she turned to get her magnifying loop from the light table, carefully studying each negative.

After twenty something frames, she found the one she had been looking for, uncapping her felt tip pen to dot the corners before straightening up, a small groan escaping her as her back popped from having been in one position too long.

She looked at the wall clock she had installed over the rotating door, the red numbers surprising her –she had one hour before the twins got home from school.

That was more than enough time –she just needed this one picture to complete the collection in Seth's study –she felt that nervous flutter in her stomach she got when she thought of showing Seth the room she had been working on for the past year, somewhat scared he wouldn't like it.

He had explored the rest of the house quite extensively, pointing out the things he liked most –and exclaiming over those he found fascinating.

Some of his comments made her giggle –how could their bathroom be a girl's bathroom? That was just silly –his open reactions assuring her that he truly liked the changes done to the house, including the backyard turned into a child's play zone.

But the office –that was a whole different matter compared to the rest of the house. She had done the entire room with him in mind –that was going to be his space, just like the darkroom was hers and the play ground in the back was the twins.

She wanted him to like it so bad she was nervous about letting him see it before she was absolutely certain it was complete.

Flipping the light off, she pushed the clips from the corners of the photograph paper, moving towards the sink to slip the fourteen by eleven paper into the developer, using bamboo tongs to swish it as she watched the details of the photo emerge.

It was one of her favorites, the individual personalities of Seth's pack brothers evident despite the obvious cohesiveness of them as a single unit.

Pulling it out of the chemical, she let it drip for a few seconds before sliding it into the fixer, placing one bare foot over the other as she hummed along with the song, nibbling on her bottom lip as she thought about their date that night.

She already had dinner planned out and the twins would spend a few hours in the backyard playing before taking their baths and going to bed.

Maybe she could show him the office after dinner…clipping the photograph up on the twine line, she covered the chemical pans before rinsing her hands, turning the red light off as she stepped into the door opening, rotating the panel until it opened into the hallway, heading straight to the bedroom.

Walking into their closet, she pulled her thumbnail out of her mouth as she tried to figure out what to wear, finally settling for denim short shorts and a hot pink halter top.

She wanted him to remember that she was no longer a little girl playing at being an adult.

Oh no, she was a grown woman who knew what she wanted and had the determination to go after it.

In this case, "it" being Seth.

* * *

Seth was having a hard time keeping his mind focused on what he was doing.

Being out in the woods, running mile after mile without catching scent of anything for the past three hours wasn't effective in helping him focus.

So really, the image of Rose from that morning popping into his head again and again wasn't entirely his fault.

He could feel his body getting hotter as, once again, the memory of her in those tiny gray shorts and pink top flooded his mind.

That was, by far, the sexiest sight he'd ever witnessed.

**Embry:** _Pfft. You think that's sexy? You should have seen her in that black dress…_

The image of Rose wearing a black sequined dress with a low cut neckline displaying an amazing cleavage, the rest of it hugging her small waist, round hips and shapely thighs to a few inches above her knees popped into his head, a growl rumbling in his chest as he realized this was a memory that belonged to Embry and was known by the others.

**Quil:** _Forget that. Remember the blue summer dress?_

Another image replaced the first, Rose wearing a wrap around dress of royal blue, the fabric hugging every one of her curves, the hem ending at mid-thigh.

**Collin:** _Osch, the little black bikini…mhm._

The others hummed in appreciation as Seth's mind was filled with multiple views of Rose at First Beach wearing a black two piece suit, the straps of the top connected to the bodice by silver hoops, similar hardware at the sides of the bottoms, the clingy fabric hugging her round bottom.

**Dylan:**_ Dude, you know what that does to me!_

**Collin:** _Oh, don't worry Dyl. I'm sure Seth won't mind knowing you jack off to that particular memory of Rose._

**Dylan:** _What? NO! That's not –oh fuck!_

**Collin:** _Run Dylan!_

They all laughed as Seth took off after Dylan, finally focusing on something other than Rose –unfortunately for Dylan, his focus consisted of beating the crap out of the perverted pup once he caught him.

**Quil:** _Were we too hard on him?_

**Collin:** _What are you talking about? We're his friends and as such, we need to catch him up on what he's missed. We should tell him about Andy._

**Embry:** _Now that's just mean. Andy's a decent guy._

**Collin:** _And he has the hots for Rose. Seth should know that, don't you think?_

**Embry:** _Has anyone ever told you karma's a bitch, Collin?_

**Collin:** _I've heard of such rumors, yes._

**Embry:** _I'm just saying, now that you have an imprint, you should be careful about messing with Seth._

**Collin:** _Seth don't scare me –_

A series of high pitched howls and yips filled the air as the wolves cringed in sympathy.

**Quil:** _Looks like Seth caught him._

**Collin:** _Poor bastard._

* * *

Rose closed the car door with a bump of her hip, hitching the paper sack higher up her other hip as she walked up the drive towards the back of the house.

Leah had called to ask if the twins could go over to her place for dinner, even going as far as packing some of the food for Rose to take back with her, teasing her about wisely using the free time she now had.

Tossing her keys on the honey brown stone counter, she placed the bag on the redwood kitchen table, starting to pull out the containers as she heard Seth mutter from their bedroom, "Where the hell is it?"

Setting the Tupperware container down, she moved down the hall, her hot pink flip flops softly slapping against the dark wooden floor.

"Seth," she was surprised to find the bedroom empty, "Where are you?"

"In the closet."

Moving towards the opened walk-in closet, she stopped in surprise as a jade green dress flew out to land on top of several other dresses on her vanity chair.

"What are you doing," Rose moved to look into the closet, her eyebrows lowering as she watched him flipping through her hanging clothes.

"Looking for –" he stopped as he pulled out the little black sequined dress, "When did you wear this?"

"Some months ago," Rose leaned against the closet's door frame, crossing a trim ankle over the other one, "I had an exhibit in New York City."

"And you took Embry with you," Seth tossed the dress out of the closet to follow the same path as the ones before it.

"Leah didn't think I should go by myself," Rose watched as he pulled another hanger off the rod, a red silk dress with a crossed bodice and low back hanging from it, holding it up as he asked, "And what did Leah think of this?"

"She liked it," Rose was seriously confused as to what was going on, "That's why she picked it out for me."

"She picked –" Seth gave Rose a wide eyed look of shock before tossing the dress out of the closet, the pile sliding off the chair into a multicolored puddle on the cream colored rug, "What the hell was my sister thinking, picking out that dress for you? Was she the one who redid your wardrobe?"

"Actually," understating was starting to dawn on Rose, her face and chest slowly flushing, "Alice Cullen redid my wardrobe."

"Alice Cullen," Seth wasn't looking at Rose as he pulled out a blue dress with multiple thin straps in a lattice pattern across the back of it, "Bloodsucking bitch has no sense of modesty."

The seconds ticked by quietly as Rose tried to contain herself –she wasn't successful, "Who. The hell. Do you think. You are?"

Seth's head snapped as he turned shocked eyes towards Rose, somewhat surprised to see the anger in her hazel eyes, "What?"

"You have –no right to come into my closet and go through my clothes," Rose's hands were fisted at her sides as she glared at him, "I am a grown woman, Seth Clearwater, and I don't need or want you to pick out my clothes or approve of them."

"Rose, I –"

"I don't want to hear it," she cut him off, her jaw tight as she continued, "Put my clothes back where they were. I swear, you ever try doing this again, I will hurt you."

He watched her turn on her heel, the sound of her flip flops slapping against the hallway floor letting him know she was stomping her way back into the kitchen.

He'd never seen her angry before and wasn't all that sure as what to do about it.

Looking down at the blue dress on the hanger, he supposed he could start by doing as she had said. As he studied the dress, he imagined her in it, his body leaping to attention at the image.

He didn't mind the obvious evidence that Rose's fashion style had evolved into something sexier and more alluring –oh no, not at all did he mind –but it killed him to know others were seeing the alluring sexy woman she was.

It was jealousy –plain and simple jealousy.

And stupid.

Once he was done putting everything back, he headed down the hall and into the kitchen, finding Rose at the sink, her back to him as she stared out the garden window.

"I'm sorry."

Rose let out a quiet sigh before turning to look at him, her bright eyes nearly bringing him to his knees, "Why would you that? You haven't said anything in the past four days about what I wear."

"I honestly didn't think of it," Seth reached out to hook his finger into the waistband of her denim shorts, slowly pulling her towards him, "It's just…the guys were being assholes and I…I kinda got a little stupid."

Rose spread her hands over his chest, feeling the heat of his body soaking through the cotton shirt, "A lot stupid. How could you think I'd be okay with you clearing out my closet as if I were a child?"

"I wasn't thinking that," Seth rested his forehead against hers, his arms loosely wrapped around her, "I was…I don't like knowing there's other guys that see you the way I do."

Rose slipped a finger into the collar of his t-shirt as she looked up at him through her eyelashes, "How do you see me?"

"Beautiful," Seth whispered as he softly kissed the tip of her nose, his own tracing her eyebrow as he moved his lips over her cheekbone, "Sweet. Smart, talented and giving," Seth pressed his mouth against the corner of hers, sliding the tip of his tongue from the corner down to the center of her full bottom lip, "And so…damn…sexy."

She giggled as she tilted her head back, her lips parting open in invitation, sliding her arms over his shoulders as the kiss deepened, their mouths fusing as she pushed herself up against his body, his hands moving up her back as a shiver made its way down her spine at the feel of his fingers skimming the bare skin exposed by the halter top.

Seth was drowning.

Dear God, he was going down fast.

He took a deep breath as he pulled back, his body tight as he tried to focus on something other than the feel of her luscious curves pressed against his body, "I like that garden window."

Rose gave him a strange look, stepping back because she could see he needed the space, "You already told me that. I brought lasagna for dinner…Leah made it."

"Is that where the twins are," Seth moved towards the cherry red open cupboards, taking down two plates as Rose finished warming up their food, "Yeah. Rick's going to be bringing them over after dinner. We can have our movie date once they go to bed."

Seth kissed her cheek as he walked by her to set the table, "Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Seth walked into the kitchen from having tucked Vivi into bed -Marc took care of himself, thank you very much -to find Rose popping popcorn the old fashion way –in a pot, "Don't we have microwaveable popcorn?"

"Yeah," Rose looked over her shoulder at him with a smile as she shook the pot, the popping sound increasing, "But I like making it this way. Have you picked a movie?"

"I get to pick?" Seth grinned, laughing when she arched an eyebrow at him, "From the ones I've already set on the coffee table, yeah."

Laughing as he headed into the living room, he picked up a couple of the DVDs she had set on the redwood coffee table, "Seriously? The Princess Diaries?"

"I like that movie," Rose said from the kitchen, lifting the lid to shake in some salt and butter flakes before placing it back again.

"Oh, come on, Rose," Seth exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen, a DVD case in one hand, "Alice in Wonderland?"

"I love Johnny Depp," Rose exclaimed as she poured the popped kernels into a large ceramic bowl, "I am on a mission to get every one of his movies. Besides, that one is great on Blu-Ray."

"About that," Seth returned to the living room, giving the new entertainment system a once over look, "What was wrong with the old DVD player?"

"Aside from the fact that almost all DVDs are Blu-Ray? Nothing."

"Well, now I have to figure out how to work this thing," Seth picked up one of three controls, pushing the ON button to discover it belonged to the stereo set up below the flat screen television, "Couldn't you get one of those universal remotes?"

"Stop whining and put the movie on," Rose set the pot in the sink, running hot water into it as she picked up the dish soap.

"I will as soon as I get this thing to open," Seth had turned off the radio, picking up the next control to discover it as the correct one, the television screen lighting up, "You'd think with all this technology, things would get easier."

Rose laughed, drying the washed pot as a knock sounded at the front door, "It's eight at night. Who would come around this late?"

"Don't know," Seth tossed the DVD onto the coffee table, "But maybe they'll know how to set up the Blu-Ray player."

Opening the door as Rose laughed, he cocked an eyebrow as he politely asked, "May I help you?"

"Uh," Tall, Dark and…douche-bag shifted his weight on the front step as he studied Seth, "I came to pick up Rose."

"Pick her up for what," Seth's eyebrows lowered into a scowl as he studied the guy, not liking the fact that he was clean cut above being good looking…and asking for his Rose.

"Our…date," he cleared his throat as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his brown slacks, a slight breeze ruffling his dark hair as he kept dark brown eyes on Seth.

"Date," Seth felt…he wasn't sure what it was that he was feeling, but it wasn't pleasant and if the guy didn't walk away and erase all memories of Rose from his brain, he wasn't going to be feeling anything pleasant either.

Looking towards the kitchen, he called out, his voice tight with barely controlled anger, "Rose."

"Oh, for goodness sake, Seth," Rose walked into the living room, the bowl of popcorn in one hand while she held two soda bottles in the other, "It's not that hard –Tony!"

Her eyes were wide as she set the bowl and sodas on the coffee table, heading to the front door, "Oh, I completely forgot about tonight!"

"I was getting that impression," Tony gave her a smile as she took his hand in hers, her apology sincere, "I'm so sorry! It's just…Seth's been gone for two years and –"

"I understand," he reached out with his free hand to touch her cheek, "I definitely know what it's like when old friends come into town."

"I feel so horrible," Rose squeezed his hand in both of hers as she smiled up at him, not seeing how Seth's hand tightened around the edge of the door, "Will you be willing to take a rain-check?"

"Sure," Tony grinned down at her as he squeezed her hand, a tight sensation between his shoulder blades telling him he needed to leave and do it fast, "Listen, give me a call and we'll figure something out, okay?"

"Of course," Rose grinned up at him as she rose up to her toes to give him a peck in the cheek, letting go of his hand as she stepped back, "Thank you so much. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sounds good," Tony's eyes flicked over to Seth, giving him a tight smile before looking back at Rose, somehow knowing there was going to be no more dates with this sweet girl –not when that big monster of a guy was glaring daggers at him, "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Rose waved at him as he headed down the paved walkway towards his car parked at the curb, "Thanks Tony!"

He waved his hand over his head in acknowledgement as he got into his car, executing a perfect U-turn as he made his way back to Seattle –he was going to call Lance and let him know that letting his wife set him up with a girl who turned out to have a guard-dog like that Seth guy was not cool.

Rose moved away from the front door, Seth closing it with a soft click although he wanted to slam it shut.

"So…" Seth watched her as she slipped the DVD into the player, setting the television channel to synchronize with the Blu-Ray player, "Where were you two going for your date?"

"To a movie," Rose chuckled as she moved around the coffee table, tucking her flip flops under the corner of the couch before she sat down, patting the spot next to her as she smiled up at him, "Aren't you going to sit down?"

Seth nodded as he sat next to her, stretching his arm over the back of the couch behind her head, "You two always go to the movies?"

Rose shook her head as she pressed play, setting the remote control on his lap before taking the bowl of popcorn from the coffee table, "Our last date, we went to dinner then he took me to this comedy club. I didn't really like the comedian much. Do you mind if we watch the previews? I enjoy them."

"No," Seth shook his head as he stretched his legs out under the table, watching her as she set her small feet on the coffee table, crossing her trim ankles as she munched on popcorn.

He had no right to demand for explanations, none at all.

He had, after all, left her alone for two years –it wasn't like he was expecting her not to…date some guy…or guys…

Really, what would a date or two in a movie theater matter anyway? They couldn't do much aside from hold hands…did that douche-bag hold her hand?

He forced himself to breathe, trying to pay attention to what was going on with the movie but his mind kept circling the drain –he knew for sure none of them had ever kissed her, no, because he was the one that taught her how to kiss –he was her first kiss.

So really, her dating some other guy…or guys…wasn't a big deal…and even if they had kissed her…but no, he taught her how to kiss.

She wouldn't pretend not knowing how to kiss –no way would she do that.

Breathe, Seth, he told himself as Rose laughed at something going on with the movie but to him, it was all just pictures and sounds, nothing registering as he told himself again and again, he had no right to demand anything from her…none at all…

Fuck that…they had been making out like a couple of horny teenagers for the past four nights –like hell he didn't deserve to know.

He picked up the remote control and pressed pause.

"Why are you pausing it," Rose looked up at him in surprise, unsure of what the look on his face was all about.

"Is he the only one you've dated?"

Rose's eyebrows lowered in confusion, "What?"

"Are there any other guys you've gone to the movies or dinner or comedy clubs too?"

She watched him as he leaned forward to set the remote on the coffee table before rising to his feet and moving towards the window, "Well, there's Matthew…Colt…Drew…Andy…and you've already met Tony."

Seth nodded as he stared out the window, a dark chuckle escaping him as he muttered loud enough for Rose to hear, "Just great. I'm in fucking freezing Alaska, drinking myself into oblivion and you're dating guy after guy."

"Not guy after –" Rose finally realized what was going on, getting unto her feet as she glared at him, "_You_ left _me_! Did you just expect me to sit around, twiddle my thumbs and wait for you to come back whenever the mood struck you?"

"No," Seth shook his head, shoving his fingers into his hair, "Of course not, but…did you really have to…date?"

"You wanted me to grow up, Seth," Rose tilted her head to the side, her long hair sliding over her shoulder, "You can't pick and choose what parts of me need to change."

"I never –" Seth took a deep breath, looking out the window as that distressing thought in his head finally got the best of him, "Did you kiss any of them?"

"What," Rose felt so confused, almost whiplashed as he turned to look at her, "Did you kiss any of them?"

"I…" Rose wasn't sure what to say, not really knowing how to handle this whole situation –it was just so new to her, "Matthew kissed me on our last date…about a year ago."

"Why?"

"Why what," Rose could feel a headache starting to gather at the base of her neck.

"Why did he kiss you?"

"I don't know," Rose shrugged her shoulders as she threw her hands up in the air, "I didn't exactly ask him –"

"Why did you let him?"

"Seth," Rose could see he was actually expecting an answer from her, "I…I liked him, he liked me…I was curious what it would be like."

Seth wanted to know who Matthew was so he could completely obliterate the asshole from the face of the earth, "What was it like?"

"What," Rose wasn't entirely certain what Seth was trying to accomplish but if tying her into knots was his mission, he was doing a very good job.

"What. Was. It. Like?" Seth moved across the living room, grabbing her by the arms as he pulled her up against his chest, "Did it make you feel the way you feel when I kiss you?"

"No," Rose exclaimed in surprise, pushing her hands up against his chest, feeling anger gathering at the bottom of her stomach.

"What did you feel, Rose? When he put his mouth on yours, what did it make you feel?"

"I felt…"

"What?"

"I felt lonely," Rose exploded, her eyes welling up with tears as she looked up at him, her face flushed, "He kissed me and the loneliness of my life without you rushed in on me. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Seth felt the guilt fill him up and push out the jealousy as he loosened the tight grip he had on her arms, lowering his head to kiss her, "Rose –"

"Don't," Rose moved her face away from him, a tear sliding down her cheek as she took a step away from him, "You hurt me Seth…you can't just…say those things and then try to kiss me…"

Seth knew he should let her go but something in him wouldn't allow it as he pulled her back into his arms, burying his fingers into her thick hair as he growled, "Don't ever turn away from me…" He stared deep into her wide hazel eyes as he softly whispered, "Please…"

Rose was shocked to the core to feel her anger morph into hot desire as soon as his mouth closed over hers, her fingers digging into his biceps as she tipped her head back, allowing him deeper access to her mouth, pushing her body flush against his as he moved her back until they both fell into the plush couch.

Seth had never kissed her like this before –he always kept his kisses slow and sweet. The heat in this kiss caused her body to grow hot and tight, her skin flushing as he moved a heavy thigh between hers, wrapping her leg around his as she fisted her hand into his hair.

Seth was losing it fast, moving a hand down to grip her hip and tilt her pelvis, creating friction that made her moan into his mouth as she moved her leg up to wrap over his hips, his hard arousal pressed against her thigh.

A loud throat clearing followed by a sharp bark had them jumping apart like guilty teenagers as Marc walked down the stairs, Einstein following at his heels, "I'm sure you didn't realize it, but screaming isn't conducive for sleeping children. Now, if you recall –Tia –I requested sound proofing my room but for some reason, you didn't think it necessary."

Rose and Seth watched as Marc walked through the living room and into the kitchen, the six year old boy still continuing with his monologue, "I'm really hoping that this rather uncomfortable situation, for both you and I, will make you reconsider my request."

He poured himself a glass of water before walking back into the living room to head up the stairs to his room, Einstein never missing a step, "Because if it doesn't, I have no compunction at retaliating. I'm sure Einstein barking will do well to ruin the mood for you two…so either save me the trauma by sound proofing my room or be prepared to be very, _very_ frustrated."

Rose's face was flushed a dark pink as Marc stopped at the second floor landing to look down at them, "By the way, Seth…you really have no right to make any demands of Tia Rosa. She's a grown woman, beautiful, and single. As such, she should be able to date or kiss anyone she likes."

Seth stared up after the boy, hearing him softly mutter before closing his bedroom door, "And you left her."

Seth took a deep breath as he looked at Rose's blushing face, "I'm sorry…Marc is right. I shouldn't have acted like a jealous idiot."

Rose scooted closer to him, tucking her feet under her as she moved into his lap, sliding her arm behind his neck as she rested her forehead against the side of his neck, "I grew up Seth…it's what you wanted…and that's part of growing up…isn't it?"

"Yeah, I just…" Seth kept his arm around her waist, his fist resting on her hip as he picked up her hand, sliding his fingers between hers, "I regret not being here when it happened, I guess."

"Regrets are useless," Rose whispered, her breath silky against his skin, "There's no point to them. You made a choice…it was a mistake. You learn to live with that mistake, learn from it. And never do it again."

Seth chuckled softly as he continued to play with her hand, his thumb drawing a line down the center of her palm that caused a shiver to run up her arm, "I have a lot to make up for…not just to you, but the twins…mom…my sister…Gabriel…the pack."

"You can't make up for something that's already happened," Rose softly kissed his cheek to soften the harsh truth of the words she was saying, "Seth, don't spend your time trying to make up for leaving…you'll be wasting it. Just…show us you've realized it was a mistake, apologize…and don't do it again."

Seth grinned as he looked into her hazel eyes, their noses brushing against each other, "That's the second time you've warned me not to leave again."

"I'm coming to realize you need things repeated to you," Rose grinned at him as he kissed her chin, running her fingers through his hair as he continued to play with her other hand, "It must have been very frustrating for your mother."

Seth's laughter was swallowed up as Rose covered his mouth with hers, the kiss slow and sweet as he slid his fingers under her halter top to skim the smooth skin of her waist.

Pulling back, she smiled down at him, kissing his cheek as she said, "Leah says I've forgiven you too easily…in all honesty, I just don't want to waste any more time by being angry with you…but that doesn't mean you get to walk all over me. I'm not a pushover Seth…don't make the mistake thinking that just because I welcomed you back into my life with open arms after the way you left me, you could do with me as you please. You try it and you'll be in for a nasty shock."

"So I'm coming to realize," Seth kissed her jaw line, moving his mouth down her neck to kiss her pulse, "I never knew you had a temper."

Rose giggled, tucking her chin into her neck to rest her forehead against his so she could look into his eyes, "I'm half Spanish and half Irish…of course I have a temper. We're going to have to get to know each other Seth…learn to trust each other…all over again."

"Yeah," Seth nodded, looking down at their joined hands, watching as she rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, "Are you…gonna call that guy?"

"Tony," Rose asked to make sure that was who he was talking about, answering when he nodded his head, "I told him I would."

"I don't want you to see him again," Seth said quietly, not looking into her face as he rubbed his thumb against the pulse at the base of her wrist.

"Why not," Rose rested her head against his, watching him as he continued to play with her hand, knowing the answer to her question but wanting to hear him say it out loud, "As Marc said, I'm a grown woman who's single. Why don't you want me to see him?"

Seth's mouth pulled up into a one sides smile, seeing what she was doing.

He was definitely going to have to work for it…which was okay, because that which was worth having was never going to come easy at getting.

"Because I want to be the only one you're seeing," Seth looked up into her hazel eyes, "I don't want you with anyone else but me."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend," Rose whispered as she kept her eyes on him, her heart beating furiously as he kept his brown-green eyes on her.

"I am, yes."

"Then ask."

Seth smiled as he tilted his head to kiss the corner of her mouth, whispering against her soft skin, "Rose…will you be mine? My best friend, my confidant, my support, my exclusive date…my girl?"

Rose smiled as she slipped her hand out of his, cupping his jaw as she stared deep into his eyes, softly whispering against his mouth, "Yes."

Seth slid his hand up her back to the nape of her neck, their lips fusing as he explored the sweet secrets of her mouth, her tongue sliding over his to do the same.

A sharp bark had them springing apart, laughing as they looked up to the banister before turning to look at each other.

"What do you say about sound-proofing Marc's room," Seth asked as he turned the television off, lifting Rose into his arms to make his way down the hall towards their bedroom.

"I say, date at the hardware store tomorrow," Rose whispered into his ear, laughing with him as he closed the door behind them.

It was time for sleep.


	68. Chapter 67

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: New chapter! I'm building their relationship, have patience...although I think in the next chapter or so, it's going to enter a new level of deepness...we shall see. I write what they dictate not the other way around.  
**

**Gaby -looking forward to your review!  
**

**Madmaxi -I am looking forward to yours too!  
**

**Chelsea -thanks for recommending my stories to your friend! Let her know I would love to read reviews of what she thinks.  
**

**Ses -you now have three reviews to write for me. Look forward to it! Can't wait for my next postcard!  
**

**Lynn -honey, so excited you're back to letting me know what you think.  
**

**All of you other reviewers (Moani, thanni, Cindy, and others) I so love hearing from you so don't be shy...speak up.  
**

**Review as you read! Or after you read! And as always, ENJOY what you read!  
**

**Chapter Sixty-Seven**

Rose stepped back, pursing her lips as she studied the wall.

The framed photographs were corner to corner in a checkerboard pattern, all of them the same size except for the photograph in the middle, which was the eleven by fourteen she had developed last week.

Gnawing on her thumbnail, she tilted her head to the side, her lips spreading into a smile as she looked from one picture to another, enjoying the beauty and emotion flowing from one image to the next.

_Ding. Ding._

Looking over at the desk, she moved around it to press ENTER on the keyboard, smiling as the video on the screen popped up with a greeting, "Hey cutie."

Rose chuckled, a blush stealing across her face as she tucked a leg under her to sit in the chair, "Hey Andy. How are you?"

"Better now that I've seen your pretty face," Andy grinned as her face flushed, chuckling at the way his teasing elicited that reaction, "I was just checking to see if we're still up for that Seattle trip."

"Oh, right," Rose tapped the screen to pull up her digital planner, flipping to the weekend after the coming one, "Yes, of course. Minerva is going to be meeting us there. She's starting to lose her patience with me. She said that it wasn't a problem, my turning down one gallery after another, but it wasn't very sporting of me to not share with her what it is that I want to do for this exhibit."

"Minerva is going to have to get her panties untwisted," Andy stated bluntly as he thought of the ice blond bitch he had met at his last trip to Seattle, her brass balls attitude having him go hard as he imagined what it would take to have her bend over and begging, "I'm thinking you might have to go a different route with this exhibit."

"What do you mean?"

"Does it have to be in a gallery," Andy cocked an eyebrow as he smiled at her, "I mean, perhaps a warehouse would work best. It's an open floor plan and you can pretty much build the walls you want to create any necessary divisions."

Rose bit her lip, twirling a piece of long hair around her finger as she thought over what he said, making him think of a daydreaming little girl, "Maybe…it would need to a warehouse within the Seattle city limits. Do you know of any?"

"I can get you a list of places," Andy picked up his phone, flipping through the numbers, "I've got a friend who does special events in uncommon locales. She should be able to give me some ideas."

"Wonderful," Rose beamed at him in pleasure, "You've been such a great help, Andy. How can I ever thank you?"

"You could go out dancing with me," Andy asked with a smile that slowly disappeared at the look of dismay dawning on her pretty face, "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Andy, I just…" Rose looked down at her hands, closing them into fists when she saw that she was picking at her cuticles again, "I'm kind of…I'm in a relationship –"

"With Tony?" Andy cocked an eyebrow, wondering why it wasn't upsetting him to hear this –probably because, "You two barely started dating last month, didn't you?"

Rose blushed as she bit her lip, taking a deep breath before looking at the screen, "It's not Tony, it's…Seth."

"Ah," Andy nodded his head in understanding, "The guy Embry mentioned like five hundred times in New York."

Rose nodded as she nibbled on her thumbnail, pulling it out of her mouth with a frustrated huff, "I need to stop doing that! Andy, look…I'm sorry if I…if I led you on –"

Andy laughed at that, running his fingers through his hair as his gray eyes danced, "Cutie, you didn't lead me on. Quite frankly, I haven't made any moves on you because I wasn't getting any signals of interest from you. I do want to ask, though…would I be wasting my time if I tried to win you away from Seth?"

Rose chuckled because she could hear the teasing in his words, having become familiar with the nuances of his voice, "Yes…he's the one I…the one I'm in love."

Andy grinned at her blushing face, "Lucky bastard. Well, I guess I can start looking somewhere else then."

"Are we still on for Seattle," Rose asked shyly as she nervously tapped her fingers on the redwood desk.

"Of course," Andy smiled as the ice blond bitch popped into his head again, "Say, has Minerva already scheduled her flight?"

"I don't think so, no. Why?"

"Give her a call; tell her I'll fly her in," Andy shrugged his shoulders as if it weren't a big deal, Rose's full lipped mouth spreading into a smile, "I thought you didn't like her."

"I'm doing it as a favor for you," Andy grinned, certain Rose hadn't picked up on the sexual tension between him and Minerva being as she was so damn oblivious to those kind things, "I'll give you a call once Sarah lets me know what places could work for you, okay?"

"Okay," Rose nodded with a smile, "I'll tell Minerva to call you."

"Thanks cutie. I'll be seeing you in two weeks, then."

Rose nodded as the video window closed on its own, looking over at the time on the corner of the flat screen monitor, quickly logging out of her account before getting out of the chair.

She still had more things to do before the twins got home from school and Seth returned from patrols.

* * *

"We should go to sleep," Seth whispered as he nibbled along Rose's neck, a groan escaping him as she slid her hands down his bare chest, her nails scraping against his nipples.

"Did I hurt you," she whispered into his ear, a small moan escaping her at the feel of his tongue against the skin over her collarbone.

"No," Seth kissed the hollow at the base of her neck, stroking his hands up her arms to cup her shoulders, "But it's only fair I show you what it feels like when you do that."

Rose turned her head to look into his brown-green eyes, sliding her foot up his leg as he settled his thigh between hers, "How?"

Seth smiled as he moved his hands down her back before moving them under her light green tank top, his thumbs brushing against her ribs as he slowly moved them up to her breasts.

Kissing her mouth, he nibbled on her bottom lip before sliding his tongue into her mouth, the heat of his body increasing as she arched her body in response to his thumbs against her pebbled nipples.

"Seth," Rose gasped at the sensations of his touch against her sensitive breasts, her body flushing as she dragged her nails down his chest before closing her arms around his narrow waist as she kissed his shoulder.

"It feels good, don't it," Seth's words were hot and silky against her skin as he placed small kisses across her chest, occasionally reaching out to touch her freckled skin with the tip of his tongue, "Just as good as it feels when you touch me."

Rose stroked her hands up his back, kissing his shoulder again before sliding her mouth across it and up his neck, tugging on his earlobe with her teeth.

"When you touch me," she whispered into his ear, a small moan escaping her at the feel of his tongue sliding over the swell of her breasts, "I feel like I've stuck my finger into a light socket."

Seth laughed as he rolled off her, sliding his hands out from under her top to pull her spoon-fashion into his arms, kissing the top of her head, "That could be dangerous."

Rose's breath came out in a shudder as she laid her arm over his, which he had wrapped around her waist, his hand splayed over her flat stomach, "It could also be a thrill."

Chuckling into the crook of her neck, he ran his fingers through her hair, kissing the soft spot behind her ear, "Like the risk, do you?"

She giggled as she snuggled her head into his shoulder, "Maybe…do you?"

"Sometimes," Seth slid the tip of his tongue over the edge of her ear, asking with a chuckle as she shivered, "What's wrong, baby? Are you cold?"

She knew he was teasing her response to his touch so Rose decided to turn the tables on him as she moved closer, wiggling her bottom against his decidedly hard… "A little."

Seth almost swallowed his tongue, his body going rigid as he sucked in a deep breath, knowing she had done it on purpose when he saw a small smile peeking out of the corner of her mouth –two could play this game –"I can warm you up, you now?"

"Mhm," Rose wrote her name across the back of his hand with the tip of her finger, "Can you now?"

"You doubt it," Seth gathered her hair to the side, exposing the back of her neck to place a kiss against it, "Would you like me to show you?"

"Yes," Rose turned her head to kiss his bicep, unable to keep herself from giving the muscle a nipping bite, Seth's hand against her stomach tightening, inadvertently pulling her tighter against him.

"Baby, you ought to be careful when you do that," Seth murmured into her ear as he slid his hand under her shirt, spreading his fingers over her stomach, his pinky sliding under the waistband of her pajamas.

"Why," Rose asked, her words slightly husky as she felt him probe her belly button with the tip of his finger, "Oh…"

"Mhm-mh," he hummed as he kissed her shoulder, stroking his pinky against her lower stomach before sliding his hand higher up, feeling her stomach muscles quiver under his hand, "Because from where I am, I've got the upper hand."

"Oh really," Rose lifted her arm up to wrap around the back of his neck as she turned her head, pulling his down, her teeth tugging at his bottom lip before she opened her mouth over his, a moan escaping her as Seth covered her breast, the nipple hard against the palm of his hand.

The kiss deepened, slowly gaining intensity as they explored each others' mouths, their bodies heating up with mutual desire.

Pulling back, Seth gasped for air, sliding his hand down to grip her hip and keep her still while he moved slightly away from her, "Okay, okay…you win that one. You've got the upper hand."

Rose tried to take a deep breath as she rested her forehead against his chin, smiling when he kissed it, "I wasn't trying to get the upper hand on anything…I just…I like it when you touch me."

Seth wrapped his arms around her as he tucked her head into his shoulder, resting his chin on the top of her head, "I like touching you too but if we don't stop, it'll get out of hand."

"Will that be so bad?"

Seth smiled as he whispered into her ear, "Not yet, baby. I'm…I'm not ready."

Rose turned her head to look at him, her hazel eyes wide and serious, "You're not ready? Don't you want me?"

"Oh God, Rose," Seth kissed the corner of her mouth as he slid his arms down to her stomach, pulling her into him, "I want you…so bad…you must surely feel that."

Rose blushed at the feel of him hard against her bottom, "Then why…why won't you…"

Seth rested his forehead against her shoulder blade, breathing deep in an attempt to get himself under control, "Rose, you're so…you're so small and I'm…just give me time, okay? I need to get used to…to knowing that I…that I'm going to be your first...and as such, I'm going to be hurting you...I'm not ready for that."

Rose nodded her head as she bit her bottom lip, placing her hand over his, a soft sigh escaping her as he turned one of his hands to weave their fingers together, "I understand."

He placed a kiss behind her ear, softly whispering into it, "Don't ever doubt that I want you…"

* * *

Seth yawned as he stretched his arms over his head, feeling a slight weight settle over his chest.

Opening one eye, he smiled at the view of Vivi grinning down at him, "Shouldn't you be asleep, Ladybug?"

"It's Saturday," Vivi whispered as she leaned forward to pat his cheek as he said to her, "Then you should be watching cartoons."

Vivi giggled at that, "I don't watch cartoons. We're having Grandpa Charlie's surprise party at the park today."

"Grandpa Charlie?"

"Uh-uh," she nodded her head, her bedraggled braids sliding over her shoulder, "Granma Sue said we could call them that because they're our family."

"Yes, they are."

Vivi grinned down at him before looking to his side, "Why is Tia Rosa on your side of the bed?"

Seth looked down at Rose, still asleep and tucked into his side, her long dark hair tangled around his arm as she used his shoulder for a pillow, "She got lonely on her side of the bed."

"It is a very big bed," Vivi stated as she crossed her legs, resting her elbows on her knees, "Why don't you get a smaller bed?"

"This one gives us more space."

"To do what?"

Seth was pretty sure his face had gone slightly red as she stared down at him with wide gold-brown eyes, her rosebud mouth quivering as she fought back a smile.

"To have tickle fights," Seth tickled her side with his free hand, her giggles making him grin, "How about you and I make breakfast?"

"Yeah," Vivi scooted off his chest to kneel on the bed beside him, "Can we make strawberry crepes?"

"I don't know how to make those," Seth gently untangled Rose's hair from around his arm, settling her head on his pillow before getting out of bed and grabbing Vivi, the little girl laughing as he tossed her over his shoulder, "You can teach me."

While those two worked on breakfast together, laughing as they enjoyed each others' company, Rose slept on in the large bed, a yawn escaping her about an hour later as she reached out for Seth, her eyes opening when she came up empty.

She hated waking up without Seth by her side.

Pushing her hair behind her shoulders as she sat up, she looked around the room, seeing his jeans thrown over the back of the vanity chair which let her know he was still in the house.

Tossing the sheets aside, she scooted out of bed, running her fingers through her hair as she made her way down the hall towards the kitchen, smiling at the sight of Seth in front of the stove, Vivi standing on a chair beside him to give step by step instructions.

Leaning against the archway, she watched as they talked and laughed, enjoying the play of light against his muscled back, the sheen of his russet skin beautiful, her fingers itching with the desire to touch him.

He was wearing flannel pajama bottoms and nothing else, having stopped wearing an undershirt to bed weeks ago…seven weeks of having him home and in her bed, kissing him and touching him, was slowly driving Rose crazy.

She wanted more from him; his kisses and touch elicited a yearning deep inside her that just kept growing and growing, almost like a balloon constantly getting filled with helium without any release.

Biting her bottom lip as she kept watching him, she crossed her arms over her breasts, almost whimpering at how sensitive they were, wishing she knew what to do to get him to…to…to love her.

"Is there a reason you're just standing here?"

Rose looked down to find two pairs of brown eyes looking up at her, one belonging to Marc, the other to Einstein.

"You two are just in time for breakfast," Seth called over his shoulder –having heard Marc –grinning at Rose as she turned to look at him, seeing desire in her hazel eyes that made him want to go over to her and take her into their bedroom.

Rose smiled at him as she moved to her seat, Marc climbing up unto his as Einstein crawled under the chair.

"Climb on up, Ladybug," Seth turned his back to have Vivi climb up, holding a plate in each hand.

Laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck, Seth took her over to her chair, letting her gain her footing before stepping away, placing the plates in front of Rose and Marc, quickly returning with his and Vivi's plates.

"Would you like milk or juice?"

Rose looked up from cutting into her crepe, "Milk," Vivi and Marc asking for the same thing.

"So I hear there's a party at the park today," Seth set down the glasses of milk on the table, sitting down before digging into his own breakfast.

"Yes," Rose nodded as she picked up her glass of milk, "It's a surprise birthday party for Charlie."

"Surprising a cop," Seth took a bite of his crepe, biting down hard on the fork tines as he felt a small foot slide up his leg.

Looking over at Rose, she gave him a smile of innocence as she continued to eat her breakfast, "That's not a good idea."

Rose tilted her head as she wondered what he was referring to, "What? Surprising Charlie? Sue is sure he'll love it."

Seth chuckled, swallowing back a groan as he felt her foot slide further up his leg, her toes tickling the inside of his thigh, "Oh, right, Charlie love a surprise party. If he's anything like Bella, I really doubt it."

"We've been planning it for months now," Rose picked up her napkin to wipe her mouth, hiding her grin at the look on his face as she moved her foot further up his thigh.

"Rose," Seth stood up abruptly, almost knocking his milk over as he looked at her, wondering what had gotten into her, "I wish you had told me about this, so I could have gotten him a gift."

"Oh, don't worry," Rose smiled up at him as she tucked her hands between her thighs, giving him a plumped up view of her cleavage that nearly gave him a stroke, "We got him a gift months ago…special ordered it."

"He's gonna like it," Vivi chirped happily as she finished her crepe, picking up her glass with both hands to drink her milk as Marc finished his own breakfast, "It was Tia's idea."

Seth swallowed back a groan as he tried to look away from Rose's cleavage but dammit, it wasn't easy –that was one hell of a spectacular view.

"We gotta get everything ready," Vivi exclaimed as she hopped off her chair, taking her plate and glass to place into the dishwasher, "Everyone's meeting us there, right Tia?"

"Right," Rose stood, picking her plate up along with Seth's, pressing her breast against his arm accidentally on purpose as she offered him first dibs on the bathroom, "Why don't you shower first, Seth? There should be plenty of hot water…oh, wait."

Rose gave him a sweet smile as she moved around him towards the dishwasher, "I forgot you like cold showers…right?"

Seth stared at her with wide eyes, unsure of what to do with this side of Rose, a smile finally breaking across his face, "A cold shower, yeah…I think you should take one too."

* * *

Seth heaved a sigh of relief as he parked the car, his hands shaking against the steering wheel as Vivi and Marc undid their booster seat belts to climb out of the car, the dog scrambling over the seats to follow them.

He was still shook up from nearly driving off the road –thanks to Rose's sudden decision to place her hand on his thigh and give it a squeeze –he didn't care about the dog's paws on his leather seats.

Reaching out to grab her wrist, he pulled her back into the car as he leaned across her to close the door, "You and I need to talk."

"Is something wrong," Rose blinked up at him with those big hazel eyes of hers, a sweet smile on her full lips that made him want to kiss her until neither of them could breathe.

"Don't give me that Miss Innocent look," Seth frowned at her, "I almost got us killed back there, thanks to your fondling. Are you trying to drive me out of my mind?"

Rose arched an eyebrow as she reached up to cup his jaw with her free hand, "You're driving me out of mine."

Seth chuckled as he closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers, "Baby, we've talked about this before. I need time –"

Rose pressed her mouth against his to stop his words, softly sucking on his bottom lip before pulling back.

"Baby," Seth was having a hard time breathing as Rose slid her fingers into the collar of his polo shirt, "You're so small and –"

She kissed him again, pushing him back into his seat as she leaned forward, pulling back to rest her forehead against his.

"Rosie," Seth slid his hand down to her waist as she kissed the corner of his mouth, "Baby, I don't want to hurt –"

Sliding her tongue into his mouth, she set her hands on his shoulders to keep her balance as she moved over the console of the car to straddle him, stroking the soft inside of his lip with the tip of her tongue.

Seth gripped her hips, a groan escaping him as she settled herself over his bulging crotch, her tongue sliding over his as she speared her fingers through his hair.

Their breathing was harsh and shallow as they pulled apart, Rose peppering kisses across his jaw and down his neck as he tried to remember what it was that he was arguing about.

Sliding his hands under the shirt she was wearing –one of his shirts, actually, with a royal blue tube top under it, along with tight knee length jean shorts –he stroked her lower back as he raggedly whispered against her throat, "It'll be your first time and –"

She covered his mouth again, framing his face with both hands as she deepened the kiss, rocking her hips forward, her moan mingling with his groan at the friction the movement created.

A sharp rap at the window had them breaking apart as the driver's side door flung open, Collin leaning down to look in on them, "You know, it's the side windows that are tinted, not the windshield."

Rose must have looked confused because Collin pointed over her shoulder, her eyes following the movement to find the majority of their friends and family standing several feet away, all of them laughing as they waved, "Oh God."

Seth laughed as she scrambled off of him, a groan of pain cutting into his amusement at the sudden contact of her knee against his crotch, not saying anything because he knew it had been an accident.

Rose was wishing the earth would just open and swallow her whole as she climbed out of the car, those horrid girls she called friends clapping as they let out cat-calls of encouragement.

"I knew you had it in you," Rachel said once Rose had joined them, Seth beside her holding her hand "See, Rose, now that you know what to do with a guy when you've got him to yourself, the world opens up to a whole new list of possibilities."

Daisy laughed as she handed Rose a cold soda can, "Now, darling, when you decide to attack your man like that, don't do it in public. You could get arrested."

"Collin, you jackass," Paul came up behind Rachel, wrapping an arm around her neck as he handed Seth a can of beer, "The show was starting to get good. Do you turn off free porn as well?"

"No," Collin said without thinking, his face blanching when Lyn whipped around to look at him, "I meant, I've never watched porn, free or not."

The guys all laughed at that, Lyn's purple eyes growing wide as she realized why they were laughing, "Collin Littlesea, you are a pervert!"

"Baby, no, wait," Collin ran after her, yelling over his shoulder, "You guys are assholes!"

They laughed as Lyn disappeared into the trees, Collin following right behind her.

"So, Rose," Paul turned his attention to the blushing girl as he waggled his eyebrows, "What were you trying to talk Seth into doing?"

Rose's face flushed a deeper red as she looked down at her blue flats, her words coming out slightly strangled, "Nothing."

Seth laughed as he dropped her hand to wrap his arm around her shoulder, leaning in to whisper into her ear, "Too embarrassed to tell them you want to get into my pants?"

The guys laughed –Leah hiding her flushed face into Rick's shoulder –having heard his whispered words thanks to their super-hearing.

Rose looked up at Seth with wide hazel eyes, her jaw tight as she hissed, "You're an ass."

Seth laughed as she stomped away, popping the top of his beer can open to take a swallow before calling out, "Baby, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I am, after all, very hot."

"Conceited is what you are," she yelled at him over her shoulder as she headed towards Emily and Kim by the food table to help them set everything out.

"Well, well," Paul grinned at his friend, "That does sound like the Seth Clearwater of old."

"Yeah," Rachel lifted Paul's arm off her, kissing his mouth before she headed towards the food table, "Conceited jackass and all. Sam just got here with the grills. Get to it, babe."

"You know what," Paul grabbed her arm to pull her back, leaning down to give her an open mouthed kiss as he slapped her bottom, "You need to stop ordering me around in front of the guys."

"Why," Quil joined the small crowd, Leah having moved away along with Rick to break up a minor disagreement between Bailey and Marc, "We all know she's got you by the balls."

"See," Rachel reached around to give her husband's ass a quick squeeze, "They all know."

"Bitch," Paul said good-naturedly, laughing when she pulled his head down to whisper into his ear, "No, baby, that would be you."

"You two should come with an R-rated label," Quil straightened up from leaning down to take out a beer from the cooler, popping the top of it, letting out a satisfied _ahh_ at the taste of the cold yeasty flavor, "That hit the spot."

"Hey, lazy asses," Sam yelled out at them as he set a grill a few feet away from the food table, "Get moving and set up the tables."

"You heard him," Paul headed towards the truck, the other following behind him, "Let's get this party started."

Several hours later, the picnic tables were set out, people from Forks and La Push arriving, the smell of grilling chicken and beef tantalizing as people chatted and mingled, the kids running around the playground, Brady and Dougie taking their turn to watch them.

Rose handed Rachel the bag of hamburger patties, still feeling embarrassed about the whole incident in the car and what Seth had said, "I can't believe he would say that in front of everyone."

"He was teasing you, Rose," Rachel set out the patties on the tray, picking up the seasoning, "Sort of like the way Paul teases me or the way Rick plays around with Leah. It's part of a relationship. He didn't do it to hurt you or embarrass you."

Rose bit her lip as she looked over to where she had last seen Seth talking with Quil and Embry, her eyes growing wide at the sight of two skinny girls, probably in their late teens, talking with Seth while he leaned against the side of a picnic table.

She didn't say anything to Rachel as the older woman continued to tell her about playful teasing in relationships, watching as one of the girls reached out to touch Seth's arm.

Rachel turned to look at Rose when she didn't get a reply, following her gaze to see what had her attention, getting angry on behalf of her friend, "Rose, go over there. Show those skanks who that man belongs too."

Rose bit her lip as she watched the girls laugh at something Seth said, "It looks like he's enjoying his conversation with them."

"Oh please," Rachel slammed the seasoning shaker onto the table, "Look at the way he's got his arms crossed over his chest. He doesn't want them touching him –little slut isn't getting the point."

Rose could feel a tight feeling in her stomach as the girl reached out to touch Seth's arm again, watching him move but the other one was at his opposite side –they had him boxed in, "Maybe he's just…showing off his muscles."

Rachel laughed as she picked up the tray of hamburger patties, "Honey, he needs rescuing. He keeps looking this way. Take pity on the poor man and put those two bitches in their place…which is far, far away from him."

Rose nodded her head, that tight feeling in her stomach forming into a hot little ball she recognized as jealousy.

Moving around the table, she headed towards Seth and the girls, her jaw tightening as she watched the other girl grip his upper arm, not dropping her hand as Seth pointed her way, probably telling them he had a girlfriend.

He better be telling them he had a girlfriend.

"Here she comes," Seth smiled at Rose as she walked towards him, grateful she had finally gotten his SOS signals.

"That's your girlfriend," the touchy girl asked as her friend turned to look at the petite woman moving towards them, "She's kind of fat, don't you think?"

"Fat," Seth turned to stare at the girl in shock, looking her over before saying, "She's got the body of a real woman; she's not fat."

The girl pursed her lips at that, crossing her thin arms over her flat chest, "She can stand to lose a few pounds, don't you think, Brandy?"

"Yeah," the other skinny bitch agreed as she slid her hands into the pockets of her shorts as Rose reached them.

"Seth –"

He didn't give her a chance to finish, simply reached out and pulled her to stand between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her mouth before giving the skinny girls a tight smile, "Thanks for keeping me company but I've got my girl so…"

"You two can find someone else to keep company," Rose smiled sweetly at them as she placed her hands against his chest, feeling his lips brush her temple as the girls frowned at her before turning away without saying anything.

Rose turned to look up at Seth as she heard one of them tell the other in a loud voice, "Did you see her ass? I guess some guys like them fat."

Rose's mouth dropped open as she turned to look after the girls, turning wide eyes up to Seth, "Am I fat?"

"No, baby, of course you're not," Seth kissed her cheek, trying not to laugh as he watched her look over her shoulder in an attempt to look at her behind, "You've got curves unlike those two girls…they look like boys –believe me, that is not attractive at all."

Rose bit her lip as she looked up at Seth, "Maybe I should start running…that would help make my butt smaller."

"Don't you dare," Seth lifted his knee up to anchor his heel on the picnic seat to hide his hands as he slid them down her back to cup her bottom, "I love your ass just the way it is."

Rose giggled as he squeezed her butt, sliding her arms up his chest to link her hands behind his neck, "Do you really? You don't think it's too big?"

"No such thing, baby," Seth whispered against her mouth as he pulled her hips into him, his arousal pressed against her flat stomach, "You look just the way sexy is supposed to look. Don't let those anorexic boy-girls make you think otherwise."

Rose angled her head to the side as she pressed her mouth against his, his tongue sliding over her bottom lip before slipping into her mouth, a groan deep in his throat as she lifted herself up unto her toes, leaning her weight into him, her sensitive breasts crushed against his chest.

Moving his hands up to grip her hips, he lifted her off her feet, his hard crotch rubbing against her lower stomach, unable to keep himself from doing it again as she moaned into his mouth.

"Okay, you two, stop that before Charlie comes over to arrest you for indecent behavior," Embry's voice broke their bubble, a flush spreading over Rose's face as Seth put her back on her feet, unable to look over at a laughing Embry, "You two must have some sort of voyeurism kink or something. Or do you just forget there are other people watching?"

"Shut up," Rose reached out to smack Embry's arm, a shiver running down her spine at the feel of Seth's hand stroking her bottom as she stepped away from him, "You're just jealous you don't have someone to do that with."

"Right," Embry rolled his eyes at her as he hoisted the volleyball net over his shoulder, "Because I want some girl grinding up on me in public. No thanks. I need to borrow Seth."

"So you can grind up on him in public," Rose asked with a smile as she locked her hands behind her back, laughing when Seth and Embry turned to look at her in open mouthed shock.

"That is so wrong," Embry frowned at Rose, shaking his finger at her, "You are a very naughty girl," he looked over at Seth, "You spank her when you get her home."

"Oh, I will," Seth grinned as the thought popped into his head, letting out a groan as Rose's small fist connected with his stomach, "You're just in a mood to misbehave, aren't you?"

"Maybe," Rose reached up to pull his head down, giving him a wet open mouthed kiss before stepping back, "Go help Embry. And don't talk to girls."

"They talked to me," Seth reached out to tug at the thick braid over her shoulder, about to lean down to kiss her but Embry grabbed his arm and pulled him back, "Oh no, you don't. I ain't got all day to put this shit up, you know? I've got me a little girl to play with so come on. You can do that later…when you're alone, preferably."

Rose blushed as the two of them walked away, turning to head back to the food table and other girls, her blush turning a deep red as a grinning Paul looked over at her from where he stood before the grill, "Rose, baby, you've got the makings of a porn star."

"Shut up Paul," Rachel threw a roll at him, which he easily caught and bit into it, turning his attention back to the hamburger patties on the grill as Rachel looked over at Rose with a look of pride, "I do think you two need to be locked in a room for the next forty eight hours and just go at it non-stop. It's almost like you two haven't even had sex yet."

Rose looked down at her feet as she bit her bottom lip, Rachel's eyes growing wide, "You haven't had sex yet?"

Rose shook her head as she watched Rick get up from the table, leaning down to kiss Leah's cheek, "I'm gonna go 'cause I really don't want to hear this."

"Neither do I," Leah grinned up at him before looking down at Zakery, the ten month old under a nursing cover, "But I'm pretty much stuck until your son's done eating."

"Sorry love," Rick laughed, picking up his little girl from the ground where she was quietly playing with a teacup set, "Come on, beauty girl. Let's go find something to do. You're still too young to be hearing this kind of conversation."

"Mou," Emmie asked as she looked into her daddy's blue eyes, her own wide and hopeful as Rick let out a chuckle, "Okay, yes, let's go find Embry."

"How come you haven't had sex yet," Daisy set her drink down, reaching out to pull Rose towards the table so she could sit down next to her, "It's not like there's not enough sparks between you two…hell, it almost seems like you're about ready to go at it every time you two touch."

"I don't…" Rose blushed as she looked over at Paul, knowing he could hear the entire conversation.

Grinning over at her, he flipped the patties one at a time as he reassured her, "Seth is going to learn nothing from me…heck, I'm not even listening. I'll just flip my burgers and think about Rachel wearing that black leather bustier she bought last week."

"And that better be what you're thinking about," Rachel tossed him another roll before turning back to look at Rose, "So, dish. Are you not ready? I mean, it's more than just a physical thing, you know. You have to be ready in all aspects –emotionally, psychologically –"

"It's not that," Rose picked at the checkered cover they had spread over the table, "I feel that I'm ready…it's just…he says he's not –"

They all turned to look at Paul as he scoffed, Rachel tilting her head to the side, "Paul…"

"I heard nothing," Paul smiled over at them as he placed the well cooked patties onto a plate, "I was just imagining you in that bustier with a garter belt…thigh high stockings…three inch stiletto heels…"

"You tease Seth about this," Rachel pointed at him as she gave him a look that let him know she was serious, "And you're never going to have that particular fantasy come true."

Paul nodded as he turned back to the task at hand, placing a row of wieners for hot dogs on the grill as Rachel turned back to Rose, "Why isn't he ready? Has he told you?"

Rose nodded as she swept away the little pieces of plastic she had torn off the table cover, "He says he's not ready to hurt me…that I'm too small and that it'll be my first time and that…ugh, he frustrates me."

Daisy tucked a strand of blond hair behind her ear, the sun reflecting off the matching stones set in her engagement and wedding ring, "Rose…these kinds of things shouldn't be rushed. He's…I can understand his concern. You're much smaller than him. Although a woman's body is made to accommodate a man's, it's not easy when there's a big difference in…size. Especially when you haven't…the first time is almost always painful. Seth isn't looking forward to hurting you…making love with you, yes…he's probably been thinking of that long before you were, but he's not thrilled about having to hurt you. Give him time…give each other time."

"You two are fooling around, right," Rachel asked as she leaned an elbow on the table, resting her chin in her hand as Leah let out a groan, "Oh God."

Rose blushed as she looked down at her hands, the girls snickering at the shy nod she gave in answer to Rachel's question.

"That'll help," Rachel reached across the table to cover Rose's hand and give it a squeeze, "Believe me, in a way, he's working at getting you there…it can be frustrating but it'll be worth it. A little bit of patience Rose…good sex doesn't happen in a bang."

"At least not the first time," Paul muttered under his breath as he picked up a cooked wiener, sticking it into his mouth as Rachel turned to glare at him, "Paul Lahote!"

"What," Paul turned brown eyes oozing with innocence towards his wife, "I was thinking about the three inch stilettos…you can take them off just not the first time around."

"Right," Rachel rolled her eyes at him, unable to keep herself from smiling as she looked back towards Rose, her brown eyes growing wide as she got a glimpse of a familiar face coming their way, "Uh-oh."

"What," Leah looked over Rose's head, grimacing as she turned to look around for Rick, quickly slipping her nursing bra back in place and straightening her top as she removed the nursing cover, all without disturbing Zakery's sleep, "This is not good."

"Definitely not," Daisy looked over to where Embry and Seth were still struggling to put up the net, Emmie bouncing in her father's arms as she clapped her small hands in encouragement for Embry to hurry up.

Rose looked up, a smile breaking across her face as she stood up, "Matthew!"

"I thought it was you," Matthew smiled down at her as he hugged her, giving Leah a smile as well, "Hi Leah –I see congratulations are in order…again."

Leah laughed as she adjusted Zak in her lap, his head resting on her round stomach, "Thanks. How have you been, Matthew?"

She didn't hear anything, watching out of the corner of her eye as Rick made his way back to their table, Emmie patting his head as she demanded, "Back to Mou! Back to Mou!"

"Do I know Mou," Seth asked as he concentrated on the ties around the pole.

"Yep," Embry grinned as he moved on to the next tie, "That was actually her first word. Leah said she lasted a week saying it. They thought she was just babbling until I came home for the weekend. As soon as she saw me, her face lit up and I've been Mou ever since."

Seth laughed as he finished tying his side of the net, giving it a tug to make sure it was secure, "I've heard Rick call Leah that but I never asked what it meant."

"It's Greek for mine," Embry tied the last pair of strings, tugging at his side of the net, "Even at two, she seems to know I'm –"

"Oh, hell no."

"What," Embry looked over at Seth to find him staring across the park.

Following his gaze, Embry grimaced at the sight of Rose hugging Matthew, "Oh shit."

"Who the fuck is that," Seth asked as he headed that way, Embry following close behind, "And why the fuck is he hugging my Rose?"

"They're just friends, Seth," Embry tried to explain in hopes of defusing the situation but he could already see it was going to be bad as they reached their crowd of friends.

Seth pulled Rose back to stand beside him, his hand wrapped around her slim wrist as he gave the guy a strange look, "Don't I know you?"

Matthew stared at Seth for a few seconds, a smile spreading across his face as recognition set it, "We met some years back –I dated your sister for a few months."

A growl escaped Seth, the echo of it coming from Rick, Matthew taking a step back in surprise.

Rose tugged at Seth's hand but he didn't acknowledge her as he turned to look for his sister, "Leah, I know you're hiding behind Rick."

"Watch yourself," Rick warned his brother-in-law as he hoisted Zakery higher up his shoulder, having taken him from Leah after lowering Emmie at her insistence so she could go over to Embry, "You yell at my wife and I'll have to hurt you."

Seth took a deep breath in an attempt to control his growing anger because he knew Rick wasn't spouting off empty threats, "Did you set Rose up with Matthew?"

"Yes," Leah didn't step out from behind Rick, staying where she was as she continued, "He's a nice guy and Rose needed to get some experience."

"Experience," Seth's face flushed a deep red, "He's twice her age!"

"And knows how to treat a girl with respect," Leah peeked around Rick's shoulder, pulling back at the look on her brother's face.

"Respect," Seth was close to busting a blood vessel in his attempt to control his anger, "He kissed her!"

"What the hell did you expect," Leah yelled over Rick's shoulder, Zakery jerking awake, blue eyes blinking as the ten month old looked around, "We weren't going to lock her up until you came back."

"You need to calm down Seth," Rick stated calmly, not liking the way Seth was shaking, looking over at Embry, the younger man understating his Alpha's silent order as he moved further away from Seth, holding a wide-eyed Emmie in his arms, "You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"Nothing," Seth's eyes widened as he turned his attention to Rick, "My sister –my own sister –set my girl up with this jackass –"

"I set her up with Colt," Daisy interrupted Seth's tirade, Brandon sitting behind her with his arms around her waist, attentively watching Seth's shaking form, "And Mattie gave Tony her number."

"And I introduced her to Drew," Lyn stuck a potato chip into her mouth, Collin standing beside her with a hand between her shoulder blades, his brown eyes never leaving Seth as Sam slowly reached out to take Rose's other wrist.

Seth wasn't sure what to think as he glared at those he had believed to be his friends, "Which one of you traitors introduced her to Andy?"

"Him I found on my own," Rose's voice shook with anger as she yanked her wrist out of Seth's hand, pulling away from Sam before turning to look at Matthew, "I apologize for his behavior. Sometimes his stupidity gets the best of him."

Matthew smiled at her, having found the entire episode rather fascinating, "It happens to the best of us –especially when it involves a girl like you. I don't fancy a fist in the face, so I should go."

"I'll call you," Rose gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest, ignoring Seth as he gave her a shocked look in response to her next words, "We need to have lunch or dinner soon."

"Sounds great," Matthew nodded as he moved away, "Evelyn would enjoy getting to see you again…she really likes you."

"I like her too."

Everyone was quiet as Matthew walked away, Seth trying to figure out what to say, "Rose –"

"Don't," Rose looked up at him, anger still evident in her hazel eyes, "I don't want to talk to you right now."

Seth didn't say anything as she walked away, Rachel following behind her.

Looking around, he could see the look of disappointment in his family's faces as Paul handed him a hot dog, biting into his before saying in a deadpan voice, "Looks like you're not getting any tonight."

* * *

Seth stared at the bathroom door as he waited for Rose, still not sure of how to explain what had happened earlier at the park.

Thanks to his jealous tantrum, the rest of the evening had been tense between him and Rose.

Now, here he sat on their bed, leaning against the headboard as he wondered how much longer she was going to take –he wouldn't blame her if she decided to stay in there all night.

He will simply stay awake until she was ready to come out.

His behavior had been atrocious at the park.

Rose understood jealousy –she had felt it earlier with those two girls –but she was having a hard time understanding Seth's overly possessive attitude despite Rachel explaining it to her.

As a shape-shifter, Seth had to deal with a separate entity that seemed to have a sizable amount of influence in their relationship –plain and simple, the wolf in him did not like other males encroaching on what he believed to be his territory…his property.

Rose wasn't a feminist liberal –she didn't mind Seth believing she belonged to him. In fact, the very thought of belonging exclusively to him made her skin flush and her stomach muscles tighten.

No, that wasn't the problem at all –the problem, to her, was that he didn't truly believe that…to her, his jealous tantrums exhibited doubts about their relationship.

She wasn't sure what to do about that –Rachel had said it would be a work in progress –but she knew giving him the silent treatment wasn't a solution.

Setting her brush down on the marbled vanity top, she took a deep breath as she gave herself a look in the mirror, the edges still fogged up from her hot shower.

She needed to push past the humiliation of the way he had acted –as if she and their friends had betrayed him –and find a way to have him understand he truly was the one she had always loved –even before they had met.

Seth lifted his head as the bathroom door opened, Rose flipping the lights off as she stepped out, the only light in the room coming from the bedside lamp.

He watched her watch him, a hand gripping the door frame as she stood there, saying nothing.

Seth himself was drawing a blank, finally holding out his hand in invitation for her to join him.

A small smile flitted over her lips as she moved across the room, slipping her small hand into his larger one as she climbed up unto the bed, settling sideways on his lap.

"I'm sorry," Seth whispered as he laced his fingers with hers, wrapping his other arm around her waist.

Rose settled her arm across his shoulders, their joined hands resting on her thigh as she rested her forehead against his, "Why do I have the feeling I'll be hearing that a lot from you?"

Seth chuckled softly as he looked into her eyes, "Probably because I tend to act like a fucking idiot when it comes to you."

Rose smiled at that, running her fingers through his hair, "You were worst than an idiot today, Seth. You were actually blurring. What if you had –"

"I know," Seth moved his head to place it on her chest, his breath hot against the soft skin of her breasts, "Sam already tore into me for that. Rose…I don't know what happened. I saw him hugging you and I just…I couldn't think past wanting to tear him to pieces for daring to touch you. And then, finding out that Leah –"

Rose kissed the top of his head, sliding her fingers into his hair, "Seth…Leah and the others were simply helping me find my way into becoming an adult. You need to stop acting like they did something wrong –like I did something wrong."

"You're mine Rose," Seth looked up at her, letting go of her hand to capture her chin in his, never looking away from her eyes, "You always have been, always will be. Everything that is you…it all belongs to me. It drives me crazy –it kills me to know there are others out there who have memories of you…memories that belong to them…memories that should be mine."

Rose reached up to wrap her fingers around his wrist, "Do you really believe that?"

Seth's eyebrows lowered over his brown eyes as he stroked his thumb over her bottom lip, "Of course."

"I don't think you do," Rose leaned in closer, her nose brushing against his as she whispered, "Something, I don't know what, has you doubting that…you act like they're actually a threat, like they could pull us apart. I belong to you Seth…I won't argue that…because you belong to me too. I know that, with everything in me, I know that is true. Just like I knew you would come back…like I knew we would be together eventually…"

"You could have fallen in love with one of them, Rose," Seth's words were tortured as he buried his face into her throat, wrapping his arms tight around her small waist, "You could have decided to share your life with one of them and I would have had no choice but to step back –to let you go so you could be happy with the one you love."

Rose smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering into his ear, "That would never have happened."

"Why not," Seth slid a hand under her pale blue top, spreading his fingers against the silky skin of her back, "They're all good looking and probably nice guys or they wouldn't have set you up with them. None of them would have left you or broken promises the way I have…they wouldn't have tried clearing out your closet or acted like a Neanderthal caveman just because you hugged another guy. So why wouldn't you have fallen in love with one of them?"

Rose reached down to pull his face out from hiding, smiling into his brown-green eyes, "It wouldn't have happened…because I was already in love with you."


	69. Chapter 68

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: An update so soon? Well, can't help it when it's all snowballing towards the finish line! Just to let you know, we're in the month of October.  
**

**Gaby -your reviews mean the world to me! No matter where you give them or what you say in them, they mean so much! I love you friend!  
**

**Ses -you how me...is it three or four reviews now? I can't recall, but I look forward to each and every one of them  
**

**Madmaxi -darlin', you're welshing on our deal here...a new chapter up and no review for the last one? Look forward to two amazing awesome reviews from you.  
**

**Lynn -love hearing from you! I do!  
**

**Jessley -wonderful to know you love this story! Hope to hear more from you!  
**

**All you other reviewers -Cindy, Chelsea, thanni, moani, lette: more reviews darlings! They inspire me!  
**

**As always, enjoy as you read...and remember reviews feed my muse!  
**

**Chapter Sixty-Eight**

The humidity in the air could still be felt as the sun hid behind the graying clouds, the heavy scent of rain hovering over the reservation as fog swirled between the thick forest trees.

His patrol times had been changed –from two hours before dawn to two hours before noon–to accommodate Dylan's absence, the boy having headed off back in August to Massachusetts for his first year of college.

Weaving through the trees, Seth kept his nose to the ground, picking up scent after scent but never the one they were looking for.

He had been home for three months now and although the others had picked up that strange scent throughout that time in one patrol or another, he had yet to smell it himself…the thing that kept him going around in circles was a tight sensation between his shoulders warning him there was danger out there.

**Sam:** _Have you told Rose?_

**Seth:** _About whatever the hell's out there? No._

**Sam:** _I think she needs to know, Seth. _

**Seth:** _ Why scare her unnecessarily? Brandon is keeping an eye on the twins during the day –hell, we don't even know what is out there._

**Sam:** _We know it's not human, Seth. We know it's dangerous. We know it keeps coming back, that it's looking for something…or someone. Seth, it would be best for Rose to know about this –_

**Seth:** _No. She'll freak out, yank the twins out of school and run. _

**Sam:** _Seth –_

**Seth:** _They are my business, Sam. Don't make this into a pack issue._

Seth and Sam stopped their argument as they picked up a scent through the mind connection, Brady running up the mountain with Dougie close behind him as they chased after it.

Paul let out a howl as a second scent –identical to the first one –popped up at the opposite side between the Forks and La Push border, Brandon letting out a howl to let Paul know he was coming.

**Sam:** _This is what I'm talking about, Seth. Whatever the hell it is, it's dangerous. He's everywhere and nowhere at the same time and it's driving me up the fucking wall!  
_

**Paul:** _You and me both! Bastard's scent just disappeared._

**Brady:** _We've still got a faint trace over here…_

**Dougie:** _It's heading north!_

Seth felt his heart contract painfully, changing directions on the fly as he headed north.

**Paul:** _This one smells stronger than ours! Maybe you've got the actual leech!_

**Brandon:** _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Same scent heading to Forks!_

**Sam:** _Stay on it Brandon! Dougie, Brady, stay on that trail! Paul, go join them. Seth, where the fuck are you going?_

**Seth:** _Rose is in Seattle._

* * *

"As you can see, the floor plan is completely open," the young brunette that Andy had introduced as Sarah pointed towards the railed balconies; "There are areas on the second level that you can use either for refreshment set ups or sitting areas...or both."

Rose nodded as she looked around, holding her portfolio in one hand as she turned towards her art manager, "What do you think, Minerva? Would the space be big enough?"

"If you tell me what you want to do, I can answer that question," Minerva had her arms crossed over her chest, annoyed beyond belief at not only Rose –who would not show her or tell her what she wanted to do with this exhibit –but also at the cocky pilot constantly asking her questions from the moment he picked her up in New York, almost as if he wanted to annoy her on purpose.

"I want to create multiple exhibits within one exhibit," Rose nibbled on her bottom lip as she turned in a circle, liking the big windows that were on the second level, looking up to check the lighting, "It has more than enough adequate lighting so I won't have to worry about that –"

"Most art exhibits are during the night, Rose," Minerva interrupted her musings, sometimes wondering if the changes in Rose were really worth dealing with –she preferred to be the one to make the decisions so it was beginning to get difficult dealing with Rose's sudden interest in being involved in the minute details…at least with this exhibit, "Lighting this place for a night exhibit would be absolutely monstrous…and costly."

"I'm sure I can afford it," Rose brushed aside the concern as she opened her portfolio, looking at the sketch she had made of what she wanted to do with the space, "Minerva, I'll need you to contact Jace," she handed the blond woman a business card, "He'll take care of everything; the partitions, the lighting…everything. Sarah, how can I book this place for the next eight to ten months?"

Sarah's brows arched over her green eyes as she opened her iPad, "I can definitely put in an application for it…the thing is, it usually takes a few weeks for a long term contract to go through."

"Do whatever you need to do," Rose looked over her shoulder, about to say something to Minerva but she was angrily whispering something to Andy, his cocky smile not giving her an idea what the conversation was about, "Just let me know, as soon it goes through so we can get started on everything. I've talked with Jace and he's certain the work can be completed in two months, which will mean we can set up the exhibit soon after."

"That sounds splendid," Sarah smiled at the small woman, thinking her brilliant as she tapped her touch screen, "I'll start the process today and stay on it."

"Thank you, Sarah," Rose reached out to shake her hand, smiling in pleasure, "Make sure you e-mail me your contract –I'll have Reuben, my financial manager, look it over and take care of the details."

"It's going to be a pleasure working with you," Sarah looked over her shoulder as one of the double glass doors opened, her eyes widening at the vision of man that walked in, "Oh…wow…"

"Seth," Rose walked around Sarah to make her way to him as he took long strides across the concrete floor, "What are you doing here?"

"I just…" Seth could feel the frantic panic that had driven him across half of Washington dissipate as he pulled her into his arms, "I was missing you so I thought I'd come looking for you."

"How did you know where I was," Rose whispered, resting her hand on his chest, able to feel the increased heat of his body she had learned to associate with recent phasing, "Did you run here?"

"Yeah," Seth whispered into her ear, kissing below it before pulling back, telling her in a low voice only she heard, "And I always know where you are…its part of the imprinting."

"Well, ain't that handy," Rose took his hand as she pulled him towards her recently hired event coordinator, "Seth, meet Sarah Ruskin. She's a friend of Andy's and my new event coordinator. She's going to be helping me get this place for my new exhibit."

"A pleasure to meet you," Sarah held out her hand with a smile, thinking she had never seen a man so wonderfully put together before…he was drop dead gorgeous…unfortunately for her, he was also taken.

Such was her luck.

"Same here," Seth shook her hand with a polite smile before dropping it, his other arm still around Rose's waist as he looked over at the couple fiercely whispering to each other, trying not to laugh at what they were saying, "I take it that's Andy."

"Seth," Rose gave him a look of warning, hearing something in his voice that made her wonder if he was going to go into one of his jealous tantrums, "Don't start."

"I don't think I have much to start on," Seth swallowed back a laugh at the retort Andy had given the blond, seeing the way her face flushed as she glared up at him, "Collin said Andy had the hots for you but I'm thinking he's got a whole atomic bomb for the blond over there."

Rose frowned as she looked over at her friend and art manager, "Minerva? They don't like each other."

Seth chuckled as he looked down at her, "Sometimes, liking is not necessary for there to be attraction of that kind."

Rose shook her head, "They're always fighting, Seth."

"Baby, that's not fighting," Seth leaned down to whisper into her ear, "That's called foreplay. I bet you ten dollars they'll go at it before the weekend's over."

"You're being ridiculous," Rose slapped his stomach with the back of her hand as Minerva moved towards them, her platinum blond hair in a sleek up-do that seemed to look even lighter in contrast to her pink flushed face, "Minerva, I'd like you to meet Seth Clearwater…my boyfriend."

Minerva gave him a tight smile as she quickly shook his hand, "You must be the reason behind all of Rose's changes."

"She's the reason behind all of my changes," Seth responded as he looked over at Andy, hiding the smile that almost broke across his face at catching the dark haired guy in the brown leather bomber jacket checking out Minerva's ass, "I'm sorry if I interrupted your meeting but I thought I'd come and see if Rose would like to have lunch with me."

Rose looked up at him in surprise, "Really? I thought something was wrong."

Seth shook his head as he looked down at her, "Of course not. I was simply thinking of you and wanted to spend some time…just us two."

Rose smiled up at him, her hazel eyes dancing with joy, "That sounds pleasant…oh, Minerva, we were going to do lunch, weren't we?"

"Don't worry about me," Minerva shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest, causing the white button down blouse she wore to go taut over her breasts, something Andy noticed immediately, "I'll get a taxi to the hotel and call this Jace guy."

"I'll share the taxi with you, Minerva," Andy offered as he slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he looked over at Seth and Rose, "I recommend La Rustica on Beach Drive…they have an excellent menu."

"I don't know if I'm dressed for anything fancy," Rose looked down at her denim mini skirt and pink flats that matched her halter top, her hair in a French twist ponytail, "Neither is Seth."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Andy placed a hand on Minerva's lower back, gently herding her towards the doors, "It's a casual place with good food. I'll escort Minerva to her hotel room. Sarah, I'll give you a call later."

"Of course," Sarah grinned at him, having known him since they were children back in Kentucky where they had grown up –she could see he had one thing on his mind and that was getting Minerva alone…poor woman didn't stand a chance, despite her ballsy personality, "Enjoy yourself Andrew."

He cocked an eyebrow, a one sided smile on his face as he opened the door for Minerva, "Oh, I will, Sarah LeAnne."

Seth chuckled as he looked down at Rose, wagging his eyebrows in a way that made her laugh out loud.

"It was a pleasure meeting you both," Sarah gave them a professional smile as she closed her iPad, "I'll get my contract to you before the end of the day and give you a call as soon as the application goes through."

Rose and Seth shook her hand, watching as she walked out of the building, the door swooshing close with a soft click.

Looking around the open building, Seth frowned as he finally looked down at her, "You're doing your exhibit here?"

Rose grinned up at him as she opened her portfolio, showing him the sketch she had done, "I want to put up partitions…create mini galleries, each one dedicated to a specific exhibit –one for each of the couples."

"Couples," Seth took the piece of paper, studying the amateurish drawing.

"Yes," Rose moved away to face him, her smile lighting up her beautiful eyes, "The imprint couples. The idea came to me when I did Leah's family photo shoot and it all just came together, especially after you explained it to me. This is going to be my first live subject exhibit and I want it to be…exceptional."

"All your exhibits are exceptional Rose," Seth handed her the sketch, reaching out to cup her elbows as he pulled her into his arms, "You have the ability to capture so much emotion in your photographs –"

"Yes, but that's my emotions," Rose gripped his upper arm as she looked up at him in earnest, "This time, I'm displaying emotions belonging to others…it's an entirely different thing, Seth. I want it to be perfect."

Seth smiled down at her, enjoying the passion for her art blazing in her eyes, "And it will be."

Rose smiled up at him, bringing his head down as she rose up on her toes, their mouths softly meeting in a soul-stirring kiss.

* * *

Rose let out a disappointed groan as Seth rolled off her, "Seth –"

"We have to stop, baby."

"Dammit," Rose sat up as she fixed her white tank top, her hair a tangled mess thanks to Seth's hands, "Why do we have to wait, Seth? This is driving me crazy."

"I know baby, but –"

"Don't give me excuses," Rose drew her knees up into her chest, her body shaking with unfulfilled desire as she turned her head to look out the window, "This is seriously getting frustrating, Seth."

"You think I'm not –"

"Apparently not," Rose didn't let him finish as she laid down, drawing the bed sheet over her as she turned her back to him, "It just seems too easy for you to stop so I'm thinking no, you're not as frustrated as I am."

Seth stared at her back in open mouthed shock, "Rose –"

"Let's just go to sleep," Rose interrupted him again, tired of hearing the same excuse, her eyes welling with tears as she wondered if it would be as easy for him to stop if she looked more like Julie and less like herself, "I have to wake up early to do some work in the dark room."

Seth studied her silhouette for a few minutes, his heart squeezing painfully as he watched her shoulders moving, the occasional sniffle she couldn't hold in flaying him open a little more, "Rose."

"What," Rose sat up, wiping her hands over her face before looking over at him, "What do you want now?"

Seth tried not to laugh –he never would have guessed that a sexually frustrated Rose would end up being this mean – "I don't like waking up alone."

Rose looked into his eyes, feeling herself melt at his words as she moved to cuddle into his arms, "I don't like waking up alone either."

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he kissed her forehead as she rested a small hand against his beating heart, "Let's make a deal, yes?"

"What kind of deal," Rose looked up at him, smiling when he kissed her nose, wondering what it was that never let her stay mad at him for long –probably the fact that she loved him, idiotic behavior and all.

"From now on, neither one of us gets out of bed until the other one's awake," Seth whispered as he softly rubbed his mouth over hers, her fingernails scraping across his chest causing his body to go up in flames again, "Okay?"

"Okay," Rose whispered against his mouth, arching her back as he slid his hand down to cup her bottom, his other hand burrowing into her hair as he explored her mouth, her tongue sliding over his as she wrapped her leg over his hip.

He rolled her onto her back, never breaking the kiss as he wedged his thigh between hers, tilting her hips to create friction that made her moan, her fingernails digging into his back as he slid his mouth down her throat, "Seth, please –"

"Shh," Seth's breath against her chest caused her nipples to harden even more, a slight whimper escaping her as he kissed the valley between her breasts, his hand sliding under her top as the other one tugged the strap off her shoulder, "Let me take care of you, baby. I promise you'll feel better."

A soft sob escaped Rose as he slid his tongue over the swell of her breast, arching her back as he flicked the tip of his tongue over her nipple before sucking it into his mouth, "Seth –"

She felt almost frantic at the way the fire inside her was growing, practically consuming her, the sucking rhythm to her breast tugging deep within her, the tight sensation in her lower abdomen growing tighter as she rubbed her center against his thigh, trying to find relief.

"Please," she whispered as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders, a low moan escaping her as he exposed her other breast, his breath across her sensitive skin causing her to shiver as he slid one hand down her flat stomach and into her pajama pants, his fingers tugging at the elastic of her lace panties before slipping under it, "Seth –"

"Trust me, baby," Seth whispered against the side of her breast, his hand slightly shaking as he slid it further down between her thighs, "Just let go…I'll catch you."

Rose was slightly frightened of the swirling emotions inside her, whimpering as that tight sensation grew as his fingers slid between her folds, her hips jerking as he touched the tight little bud of nerves with the tip of his index finger.

She didn't know what was happening but she could feel herself expanding, almost like her skin was shrinking around her.

Another whimper escaped her as he licked the underside of her breast, his finger sliding over her opening before he slowly pushed the tip into her, his words hot against her skin, "You're so wet, Rose…God, baby, you smell so fucking good."

Rose lifted her hips off the mattress, her inner muscles pulling his finger deeper into her as a moan escaped her, the feeling of being stretched overwhelming as she arched her neck, fighting against the pressure to split apart at the seams.

"Don't fight it, baby," Seth whispered as he kissed her neck, giving the tendon connecting her shoulder to her neck a gentle bite before whispering into her ear, "Let go, Rosie. I'm right here; I'll catch you…just fall into it."

As he slowly pulled his finger out then pushed it back in, he used his thumb to stroke her clit in tight circles, her hips moving with each stroke as he slowly inserted a second finger, stretching her even more.

Rose couldn't take it anymore, couldn't hold on to herself as he slightly curled his fingers inside her, rubbing up against a soft spot that send her flying into space, bright colors bursting as she splintered apart, a low cry of wonder escaping her as he wrapped his arms around her, his thigh pressed tightly against her center as the pulsing sensations rippled through her.

Burying her face into his neck, she held on tight to his shoulders as her body shook with the after effects of her orgasm, her tears hot against his skin as they slid down his neck.

"Shh," Seth stroked his hand over her hair as he rolled onto his back, gently adjusting the top to cover her breasts as he tucked her into his side, "You're okay, baby. I'm right here."

"Seth…" Rose didn't know what to say, didn't know how to describe what she had just experienced as her body melted into his, feeling herself relaxing into sleep.

"Sleep, Rose," Seth kissed her forehead, breathing in the smell of her release, finding it absolutely intoxicating but this wasn't about him, "Just close your eyes and sleep."

"What about you," Rose whispered softly as she snuggled her head into his chest, her arm spread across his tight stomach.

Seth chuckled as he buried his nose into her hair, "I'll survive…this was for you."

Rose sighed softly, her breath silky against his bare skin as she turned her head to kiss his chest, "Thank you."

"Mmm," Seth rested his cheek against the top of her head, listening as her breathing slowed down as she drifted off to sleep, whispering into the darkness, "My pleasure, love. It was totally and completely my pleasure."

* * *

He didn't knock on the door, simply opened it –after all, it was his sister's house and she was six months pregnant with two infants in the house so really, even if Rick was home, he was not likely to walk into any embarrassing situations.

He froze where he was, not sure of what to think until finally a burst of laughter escaped him.

Embry looked up at him, cocking an eyebrow as Emmie reached up to plaster a heart sticker against his chin before crouching down to pick another sticker from the book he held in his lap, "What's so funny, Clearwater?"

"You look like a preschool project," Seth closed the door behind him, chuckling as Emmie stuck a star on the tip of Embry's nose, the little two year old giggling as she patted his cheek, "Pretty Mou."

Embry smiled at her, kissing her forehead before she crouched down to pick another sticker, "I'm not going to be here this weekend –I have a project to complete by Monday morning –so I came down to spend some time with Emmie. I won't be seeing her until next Friday and she gets really down whenever I'm gone that long so I came down to spend some time with her."

"Yeah, I can see that," Seth grinned as he moved across the living room floor, getting down on one knee to reach out for Emmie, "Hey, pretty girl. Come give your Uncle Seth a hug."

Emerie let out a screech as he pulled her into his arms, her blue eyes welling up with tears as she pulled away from him and ran to climb into Embry's lap, wrapping her little arms around his neck as she cried.

"Sorry, Seth," Embry rubbed her back as she hiccuped, big tears rolling down her face as Zakery looked to where they sat against the couch, his fun at stacking blocks completely forgotten as he blinked his eyes, tears rolling down his face in empathy for his big sister, "She doesn't recognize you…she was only three months old when you left after all."

"Yeah," Seth felt like complete shit as he leaned back to sit on the floor, his knee drawn up against his chest as he rested his arm against it, "No one to blame but myself."

Embry nodded as he looked down into Emmie's face as she looked over her shoulder at Seth, her big blue eyes bright with tears as she sucked on her thumb, "He's your Uncle Seth, Princess. Think you can give him a hug?"

"No," Emmie shook her head as she looked up at Embry, popping her thumb out of her mouth, "No hug."

"What about a kiss," Embry tickled her tummy, smiling as she giggled, shaking her head as she reached up to tug at one of her pigtails, "No. No kiss."

"Can you wave at him," Embry asked as he gently pinched her nose, a sweet high laugh escaping her as she wrinkled her face, "No. No wave."

"Can you do it for me," Embry smiled at her as her bottom lip poked out, turning to look at Seth for a few seconds before she lifted her hand, closing and opening her fingers in a wave, laughing as Embry buzzed her cheek, "That's my girl!"

Laughing, Emmie clambered out of Embry's lap, toddling over to her little brother, "We okay, Zak. Mou here."

Zak smiled up at his sister before returning to his blocks, quietly stacking them into a tower before Emmie reached out to knock it over, both of them laughing as Zak began stacking them all over again.

"That's their favorite game," Embry looked at his watch as he closed the jumbo sticker book he had brought for Emmie, "Rick will be getting home in half an hour which means I'll have to go. Leah's still napping. So, what's up, Clearwater?"

"Nothing much," Seth shrugged as he watched his niece and nephew play, Emmie occasionally helping Zak to build his tower by bring him blocks before she knocked it down, "My transfer to the Seattle company finally came through, which means back to work for me. What about you? Still in school?"

"I'm working on two Bachelor's," Embry defended himself as he pushed himself to his feet, tossing the book onto the couch, "I've got one more year before I complete the programs."

"That's good," Seth watched as Emmie ran to Embry, wrapping her arms around his legs as she looked up at him, "Mou stay. No go."

"I'm not leaving yet, Princess," Embry leaned down to swing her up into his arms, "I'll be going when your Daddy gets home."

"Mou no go," Emmie's eyes filled up with tears again as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "Mou stay."

Embry hugged her tight as he looked over at Seth, "This is always the hard part…having to leave her."

"Why do you," Seth handed a block to his nephew, the quiet little boy studying him for a few seconds before reaching out to take it in his small hand.

"Because my Alpha says so," Embry kissed her round cheek as he rocked her, whispering into her ear, "It's okay Princess. I'll be back next week. I promise."

Emerie sobbed into his neck as if her little heart were breaking, the pain on Embry's face almost making Seth want to cry too as he looked away, giving his friend the privacy of comforting his imprint as he smiled at his nephew.

Zak tilted his head to the side, pointing up at his sister as his blue eyes welled up again, "Em?"

"She'll be okay, buddy," Seth reached out to stroke his pudgy cheek, wiping away a tear that escaped his big eyes, "She's just sad because Embry's leaving."

"No go," Emmie hiccuped as she turned her head on his shoulder, taking a shuddering breath as the front door opened, "Mou stay."

Seth looked up to watch as his brother-in-law set his gym bag on the floor by the door, Zakery pushing himself to his feet to toddle to him, holding his arms up for his father to pick him up.

Rick lifted his little boy up into his arms, kissing his cheek before he looked over at Embry and his crying little girl, "I take it you have to leave."

"Yeah," Embry sighed as he moved across the living room to hand him his Emmie, the little girl crying as she wrapped her arms around Rick's neck, "Da, Mou stay."

"I'm sorry, _morakee_," Rick kissed her forehead as he cuddled her into his chest, Zakery reaching out to pat his sister's cheek; "He's got to go back to school. Embry's gonna learn more things so he can teach you."

Emerie sobbed into his neck as Rick looked over her head at Embry, the younger man nodding before walking out, closing the door behind him.

Embry let out a sigh as he reached up to take the stickers off his face while heading towards his car, the ache in his chest hard to handle but he didn't let himself dwell on it.

It was hard to leave her, yes, but Rick believed it to be necessary for both of them and when it came down to it, Embry trusted his Alpha's decisions.

They weren't easy to deal with but perhaps they were for the best.

* * *

Rose tore off one last piece of tape, slipping it under the red bow, pleased when it stayed in place as she stepped back.

Seth was in their bedroom, just having gotten out of the shower.

Today was his twenty-fourth birthday and he wanted to take her out dancing to celebrate, already having had his surprise breakfast party thanks to the twins –mostly Vivi being Marc was still not making anything easy on him –and lunch had been at his mother's house, which almost collapsed with the amount of people that were coming and going throughout the meal.

Dinner was just a couple of hours away and that was just going to be her and Seth –they were going to Port Angeles to La Bella Italia and then to some club for dancing.

She already had the perfect dress for tonight –incidentally, it had just arrived in the mail earlier that week, thanks to Alice and her uncanny ability to know when she was going to need something spectacular.

But before they left, she wanted to give him her birthday gift…now that she was finally satisfied with it.

Stopping at the bedroom door, she bit her lip as she watched him combing his hair back, wearing a pair of black slacks and nothing else, his dark blue button down shirt still on the bed along with black socks, shined shoes and a silver buckled belt.

Breathing in the sea salt smell that she always associated with him, she moved across the bedroom floor, wrapping her arms around him from behind as she pressed a kiss against the skin between his shoulder blades.

Seth placed the comb back on the dresser top as her hands moved over his flat abdomen, sucking in a breath as she moved her mouth across his back.

Lifting his right arm, he watched with hooded eyes as she continued to leave behind a line of small kisses, making her way around him until she stood before him, her hands sliding down his muscled back as she kissed his chest, her breath silky and cool against his hot skin.

"I have a surprise for you," she whispered against his skin, able to feel the fast beat of his heart against her mouth, her hands sliding inside the waistband of his slacks to give his ass a squeeze.

Seth swallowed as he stroked his hands over her hair, tilting her head back to kiss her neck, "Another one?"

Rose giggled as she pulled her hands out of his pants, reaching up to take his hands in hers, "That one wasn't a surprise."

"Really," Seth let her lead him out of the bedroom and down the hall, "'Cause it sure surprised the hell out of me."

Rose laughed as she stopped before the guest bedroom door, his eyebrows arching as he looked at the big red bow, "That was me unable to help myself…you are very hot, you know."

Seth laughed as he pulled her into his arms, dipping her back to kiss her mouth, "As are you, Rosie-babe."

Rose laughed as she ran her fingers through his damp hair, "I need you to close your eyes."

"Mhm," Seth grinned at her as she reached for the door knob, "Are you going to undo my pants once I close my eyes?"

Rose laughed as she pinched his side before taking his hand in hers, "Not right now. You aren't peeking, are you?"

"Of course not," Seth tried to sound offended but failed as he let her pull him forward, his bare feet stepping from hardwood floor to soft carpet.

He stopped once she placed her hands on his chest, reaching up to cover her hands with his much bigger ones, "Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet," Rose slipped her hands from under his, his acute hearing picking up her soft footsteps as she moved around the room, several soft clicks making him think of light switches but it was impossible for one room to have more than one, maybe two, of those, "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Seth was silent as he slowly took in the details of the room, his heart beating hard against his breastbone as he looked from the familiar draft table, slowly moving towards the lighted tables against the wall, sliding a finger over the glass as he studied the framed sketches on the wall, recognizing them as his own.

Moving towards his drafting table, he felt a lump in his throat as he skimmed a finger over the scarred surface, a small smile on his lips as he touched the blue airplane cup holder where his pencils were.

Sliding his fingers over the redwood trim of the enlarged window, he looked at the cornice, amazed at the detailed carvings of trees, a moon in the middle with a wolf under it on his haunches, head thrown back; the detail was so minute Seth could practically hear its howling.

Moving towards the redwood desk, he touched the matching bookshelves, trying to swallow past the lump as he picked up a framed picture of Rose, Vivi and Marc –it was a smaller version of the Christmas picture the Cullens had send as a graduation gift.

Setting the picture back, he moved around the desk to look at the pictures on the wall, all of them checkerboard cornered to each other, all of them in black and white…

All of them of his pack family…in wolf form.

The eleven by fourteen picture in the middle showed the entire pack –minus him –all lying on the forest ground, side by side, with Sam and Rick sitting at each end, both looking like the mighty Alphas that they were.

He looked at the other pictures, smiling as he reached out to the touch the glass of one of the frames, recognizing his sister's wolf form stretched out between Rick's front paws, Gabe holding baby Zak and Emmie leaning against Leah.

Looking at the picture above, he chuckled at the image of Lyn leaning against wolf-Collin, Bao sitting on his haunches between Collin's large paws.

As he moved from one picture to another, his wonder grew at how amazing they were –each imprint with her wolf…literally.

Wolf-Sam with Emily, Bailey, Bradley and Lili.

Rachel sprawled over wolf-Paul.

Ian climbing over wolf-Jared, Kim sitting cross-legged before him with Monika in her lap.

Daisy staring into wolf-Brandon's eyes.

Bailey holding out a ball to wolf-Brady.

Wolf-Embry lying on the floor with Emerie's small arms wrapped around his neck.

Monika scratching between wolf-Dougie's ears.

In between those heart tugging pictures where the fun pictures of his brothers playing around.

Dougie, Brandon and Dylan ganging up on Paul.

Brady sneaking up on Jared.

Sam and Rick sitting next to each other, staring the opposite way…

Turning from the wall, he took in the closet, seeing the doors had been removed, the entire thing turned into storage, deep cubbyholes and shelves made of the same redwood as the bookshelves.

Running his hand over the back of the dark brown suede couch, he kept his bright eyes on Rose as she turned in the middle of the room, keeping her eyes on him as he moved around the couch towards her.

Biting her bottom lip, she clasped her hands before her as he slowly approached her, the cream colored rug under his feet contrasting against the dark wood floorboards and flooring.

He reached out to touch her cheek, his hand shaking slightly as she looked up at him with big hazel eyes.

He slowly pulled her bottom lip out from between her teeth with his thumb as he framed her face with his other hand, unable to contain the emotions inside him as a tear escaped him, slowly rolling down his cheek.

Rose felt like her heart was going to break as she saw a second tear follow the first, reaching up to stroke her fingers over his cheek, whispering hoarsely, "I'm sorry, I didn't…don't cry Seth…please."

Seth gently placed his forehead against hers, their noses touching as they stared deep into each others' eyes as he whispered into her face, "You make me…so happy…"

"Why are you crying, then," Rose whispered as she slid her hands up his chest to link behind his neck, "Do you not like the room?"

"Rose, I…I love you," Seth whispered as he softly kissed her mouth, "In our bedroom, in the kitchen, in the living room…I'm surrounded by you…in here…it's like…like you're holding me deep inside your heart."

A small sob escaped her as she pulled his head down, their mouths melding together as he tugged her into him, her body molding to his like she was meant to be a part of him.

Leaning down slightly, he easily swept her off her feet and into his arms, never once breaking the kiss as he moved towards the couch, sitting down with her in his lap, his hand moving up the entire outside of her body to bury itself into her hair as he delved deeper into her mouth, the salty taste of her tears mingling with his sweetening the kiss even more.

Pulling back, Rose ran her fingers through his hair as she whispered against his mouth, "You love me because you want too, Seth? Because you choose to love me?"

This was a question Seth had heard before –a question that had never been posed to him but to his other brothers by their imprints.

Each of them had given their own answer to that question, had spoken from their hearts and Seth did nothing less as he touched his thumb to her swollen lip, "Fate has made me into what I am…it has chosen you to become the center of my world, the gravity that keeps me in place…I choose you to become the center of my heart, the gravity that holds my soul where it belongs. Heart and soul, Rose…we've learned they can be separate entities, each struggling with their own desires or they can merge into the one true being we are meant to be. I am meant to be the man in your life…a man that was lucky enough to be gifted with your love. You, my beautiful Rose, make me into a better man who will stop at nothing to give you everything you could want and desire."

Rose smiled as she blinked tears away, angling her head as she whispered into his mouth, "I desire you…only you."


	70. Chapter 69

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Another chapter! Oh, man, it's going, it's going! Just a few more and it's going to end! I don't want it to end!  
**

**Gaby -Looking forward to your review on this chapter!  
**

**Ses -you owe me four reviews! Four, right? Look forward to them (and that postcard!)  
**

**Madmaxi -you're slacking darling! Three reviews pending!  
**

**Chelsey and Chelsea -yay on your reviews! Can I have more?**

**Lynn -review more darling, review more!  
**

**Moani, thanni, and all you other lovely readers -review!  
**

**Must I say it again? Inspire me my dears and more greatness shall ensue.  
**

**Enjoy as you read...and REVIEW!  
**

**Chapter Sixty-Nine**

"Rose, baby, are you ready yet," Seth called from down the hall, checking his watch as Rose called out, "Ten more minutes."

"Baby, we have reservations."

"I wasn't the one that kept us in the office longer than necessary," Rose stated calmly, still in the bathroom getting herself ready for their dinner date, "Make yourself useful while you wait and see if the twins are packed for tonight. Leah's going to be here in thirty minutes."

"Okay, right," Seth headed up the stairs as he checked his watch again, "Vivi, Marc, how are we doing on the packing?"

"You're sure anxious to get rid of us," Marc stated darkly as he came out of his room, dropping his duffel bag at his feet as Einstein sat beside him, wagging his tail and staring up at Marc in utter puppy adoration.

"That's not true," Seth got down on one knee to look Marc in the eye, "Marc, there's no way we would want to get rid of you."

Marc tilted his head as he stared at Seth, "Right…just long enough so you can kiss and touch my aunt."

Seth was surprised to hear the edge of anger in the little boy's words, "Marc, I love your aunt –"

"So much that you hurt her."

Seth reached out to place a hand on Marc's shoulder but the six year old boy stepped back, leaving Seth's hand in the air, "I'll never hurt Rose…ever."

"You're a liar," Marc reached down to pick up his duffel bag, lifting the strap over his head to settle it across his small chest, "You already did."

"Marcos," Vivi stepped out of her room, dropping a pink duffel bag on the floor, her teddy bear Emmett tucked into the crook of her elbow, "_No seas grosero."  
__*_Don't be rude.*

"_Es la verdad_," Marc lifted an eyebrow at his sister, a disdainful tone to his words. *It's the truth.*

"_Son groserias_," Vivi frowned, shaking her small finger at him for emphasis, "_Eres un niño grosero."_ *It's rudeness. You're a rude boy.*

"_Y tu eres una metiche,_ Viviana," Marc stated calmly as he walked by her. *And you're nosy.*

His sister's mouth dropped open in shock as she stared after him, "That's not true!"

"Sure it is," Marc stopped at the top of the stairs to look at his sister, "No one invited you to the bashing conversation. Let's go, Einstein."

The puppy bounded down the hall, his tongue lolling in happiness as he followed Marc down the stairs, Vivi turning to look at Seth, not liking the stricken look on his face, "He's just angry, Seth. Don't listen to him."

"He's right," Seth whispered as he looked down at his hands, leaning against the wall before he gave the little girl a smile, "You're taking Emmett with you?"

Vivi nodded as her red and white ribbons fluttered against her round cheeks, "Emmie gets sad when Embry isn't here so I'm taking her Emmett to keep her sad feelings away."

Seth chuckled as he reached to give the teddy bear's polka dotted bow a tug, "I thought he wrestled nightmares away from your pillow."

Vivi hugged her teddy tight with both arms as she smiled with pride, "I promoted him. Now, he keeps sad feelings away _and_ wrestles nightmares from my pillow."

"That's a big job to do," Seth stroked her cheek, feeling somewhat soothed at the way Vivi had just let him back into her life with no recriminations or hesitation, "When did he get his promotion?"

"When you left," Vivi looked down at Emmett, kissing the top of the bear's head as she gave him a squeeze, completely missing the pained look that crossed over Seth's face, "I was sad all the time and hugging him made me feel better."

Looking up at Seth, Vivi's smile fell at the look on his face, reaching out to touch his cheek with her small hand, "Don't feel bad, Seth. I missed you a lot but Tia Rosa told me every night that you would come back…and you did."

Seth tried to smile as he swallowed, the act difficult due to the lump in his throat, "I shouldn't have left –"

"You said you had too," Vivi rested her small hand on his shoulder, giving him a serious look that almost made him laugh, "Tia Rosa learned how to be an adult and it would have taken longer if you hadn't gone. Never regret the choices you make. Move on and try to make better ones."

Seth cracked a smile, thinking it amazing he had two little kids in his life reminding him of his stupidity in two completely different ways, "You're right. You're a smart girl, Vivi, how did that happen?"

Vivi shrugged her shoulders, "I watch the learning channel. Emmie likes watching it too. Would you like me to leave Emmett with you? You still look sad."

There was a knock at the door, Rose yelling out from their bedroom, "Seth, that's your sister! Let her in!"

Vivi watched as the sadness in his brown-green eyes disappeared, his smile spreading into a grin, "Nah, Vivi. Go ahead and take Emmett with you…I've got your aunt. She makes me happy –always keeps the sad feelings away."

Vivi giggled as Seth got to his feet, picking up her duffel bag, surprised at how heavy it was, "Ladybug, what did you pack?"

Vivi looked up at him as they walked down the hallway towards the stairs, "My dollies –Emmie likes to play with them. And I packed my books for Leah to read when it's bedtime. And my pajamas –they have fairy dust all over them and I wanted to show them to Gabe. And my pillow so I won't leave my dreams behind –I had a really nice one last night that I want to have again and see how it ends. Oh! And my ballet clothes 'cause I have practice tomorrow morning and Grandma Sue is going to take me. I'm going to be a fairy for the end of year recital! Did Tia Rosa tell you?"

Seth chuckled as they headed down the stairs, "Yeah, she did. She said she's going to have to make your costume."

"Grandma Sue knows how to sew," Vivi hopped down the stairs, her long curls bouncing against her small back, "She can make my costume. Tia Rosa might hurt herself if she tries…it was horrible when she first started learning how to cook but Grandma Sue never says quit and now, Tia Rosa can cook real good."

"You talk too much, Vivi," Marc said quietly from his seat in one of the armchairs as he played with a wooden puzzle ball, Einstein sprawled on the floor with his head resting on the duffel bag.

"Na-ah," Vivi stuck her tongue out at Marc as Seth opened the front door, Leah giving him a tired smile as she walked in, Zakery perched on her hip, "Leah, tell Marc I don't talk too much."

Leah chuckled, seeing it was going to be one of _those_ nights, "Marc, your sister talks just the right amount."

"Which is too much," Marc hopped down from the armchair, sticking his puzzle into the bag before picking it up, Einstein on his feet, tail wagging in excitement, "She also packed a lot of stuff…it's just a sleepover, Vivi."

"I need stuff," Vivi frowned at him as she placed one foot over the other, twisting to look up at Seth with big gold-brown eyes begging for understanding, "I'm a girl…I always need stuff."

Seth chuckled as he leaned down to kiss her forehead, patting her cheek, "You're right…even Leah packs a lot of stuff –"

"Hey," Leah stopped him with a slap to his arm, Zakery sucking his thumb as he looked down at Einstein, his little mouth spreading into a smile around his thumb as the puppy sat back on his haunches to look up at him with a doggy smile –the blue tick puppy loved children, "I happen to have three children…stuff is absolutely essential…besides, as a girl, I have the right to pack whatever I want. Right, Vivi?"

"Right," Vivi nodded in a definite manner, the whole thing settled in her mind, "Is Gabe and Emmie at the house?"

"Yep," Leah reached down to stroke her hair before doing the same to Marc, the sullen little boy smiling up at her in devotion that had grown in the past three years, "Gabe's got a new set of planes he wants to show you, Marc."

"I packed my activity book," Marc told her as he reached up to tickle Zakery's bare foot, the little boy laughing as he pulled it away, "It's all about planes and it's got stickers too."

"Gabe will enjoy that," Leah looked up to tell her brother not to worry about picking them up early – having already planned to take them to the zoo –along with Rick who would make sure they didn't get lost among the primates –then to the pizza place for lunch –but her attention was completely derailed at the sight behind him, "Oh, wow…Rose, you look amazing!"

Seth turned around, his brown-green eyes going wide, his lungs no longer functioning as he let his eyes slowly take in the sight of Rose –his sweet little girl…

She was wearing three inch silver sandals, the extra height making her long legs look longer and sleeker, the hem of the dress an inch above her knees, the sides of the skirt split several inches up to mid-thigh, the red sparkly fabric molding to the curves and dips of her body, the bodice tight across her flat stomach, hugging her small waist all the way up to her breasts until it stopped in a straight line over her collarbones, the top held in place by thin straps over perfectly rounded shoulders.

She was wearing long dangly earrings of silver, her hair sleeked back into a ponytail at the base of her neck, the only other jewelry a silver bracelet on her left wrist –the very bracelet he had given her on her nineteenth birthday.

Spreading her arms to her sides, she smiled at him as she set her clutch purse, an exact match to the dress, on the entertainment center, turning around in a slow circle, "What do you think?"

Seth practically choked on his tongue as he tried to breathe, the sight of Rose's entire back completely bare –from neck to waist –almost made him pass out from lack of oxygen.

What did he think?

Shit, she was definitely not wearing a bra under that thing…he couldn't really call it a dress when it was missing a fourth of the fabric.

And the way it clung to her body, almost like a second skin –was she wearing any panties?

The sudden thought made him seriously uncomfortable, considering the other inhabitants currently residing in the same room.

"Well," Rose dropped her hands down to her sides, feeling foolish for having taken so much time to look just right when Seth was just standing there like an idiot, staring at her like he'd never seen her before.

"You look…you…Oh God," Seth tried to remember how to talk, swallowing to get rid of the dryness in his mouth, "I'm going to be killing someone tonight."

Rose's eyebrows lowered in confusion, not understanding why he would say that until Leah slapped his shoulder as she explained, "What my idiotic brother is trying to say is you've taken his breath away…very F.S. Rose. I'm definitely impressed…and glad Rick isn't here."

Rose blushed furiously as she picked up her clutch purse, recalling what F.S. stood for –Fucking Sexy –and thinking it appropriate considering she was hoping tonight would be the night, "Like he has eyes for anyone but you…especially when you're pregnant."

Leah laughed as Rose moved across the living room to kneel down between Vivi and Marc, kissing their cheeks as she looked at them, "You two behave tonight, okay? Marcos, no fighting."

"What if he tries to hold her hand," Marc gave her a pleading look as he reached out to tap his aunt's earring to make it dance, "Even when I tell him not too?"

"You let him," Rose leaned in to rest her forehead against his smaller one, her breath sweet against his nose as she told him, "He'll just keep doing it because you keep fighting him –"

"I keep fighting him because he keeps doing it," Marc exclaimed as he looked into her eyes, his brown ones studying her face, noticing the darkened lashes and light plum color swept over her eyelids, her lips shiny and red like a berry, realizing for the first time that his aunt was a beautiful woman.

"You two are one of a kind," Rose kissed his forehead, brushing his hair back, "Play nice tonight, okay?"

"Okay," Marc sighed before looking up at Leah with a smile, thinking that maybe Tia Rosa was beautiful but Leah…she was heaven, "Can you make cookies with Vivi tonight?"

Leah chuckled, knowing why he was asking –by keeping Vivi in the kitchen with her, she'd be keeping her away from Gabe, "If Vivi would like too, yes."

"I love making cookies!" Vivi didn't catch on to her brother's tactic as she reached out to hug her aunt's neck, whispering into her ear, "You look beautiful, Tia. Truly, truly beautiful…just like the moon."

Rose smiled as she hugged Vivi, kissing her round cheek, "Thank you Vivi. Be nice to your brother, okay?"

Vivi wrinkled her nose as she looked over at him, recalling he had come up with the brilliant idea of making cookies with Leah, her little rosebud mouth spreading into a bright smile as she nodded, "I'll make him double chocolate chip cookies…they're his favorite!"

"Yeah, they are," Marc nodded with enthusiasm, reaching down to take Einstein's collar, "Let's go, Einstein!"

The puppy let out a bark of excitement as they ran out the door, Seth handing Vivi's duffel bag to Leah as she turned to follow after the kids, looking over her shoulder, "Oh, Seth."

"Yeah," Seth looked at his sister as he took the black coat that belonged to Rose, trying to figure out how to talk her into leaving it on once they got to the restaurant.

"Make sure you behave tonight!"

* * *

Seth was certain he was going to drop dead at any moment –his poor heart couldn't possible take any more having already been put through its paces and then some by little Miss Innocent.

First, he had failed to convince her to leave her coat on once they were at the restaurant, finding his comment about the cold making her sick asinine and telling him so.

He had then proceeded to practically bite off the waiter's head –the dipshit stared at Rose a little too long –her hand on his thigh keeping him from actually ripping the guy's head off his shoulders.

Oh, and when she got up to go to the bathroom, he had covered his face until she returned, not wanting to embarrass her by losing his cool and punching faces left and right, knowing that every male –and possibly some females –in that restaurant watched her as she walked across the floor.

"That was fun," Rose turned her head against the headrest to look at him as he exited the highway, driving through Forks towards La Push, "I really enjoy dancing."

"Baby, that wasn't dancing," Seth shook his head as he recalled their time at the club, the memory of Rose's curves rubbing up on him in rhythm to the pounding music making his cock leap to attention.

Rose lifted her head to frown at him, "Rachel said I was really good."

"Was she the one who taught you to dance like that," Seth glanced over at her, moving one of his hands from the steering wheel to take hers, their fingers intertwining.

"She said I had natural rhythm. I just needed a little education about styles," Rose rested her head back, giving him a tired smile, "You're a good dancer."

"Yeah, but I reiterate," Seth lifted her hand to kiss the back of it as he gave her a teasing grin, "That wasn't dancing."

"What was it, then?"

Seth flashed back to the feel of her supple body in his arms, her breasts against his chest and then, when the song had changed to some booty grinding rhythm, he'd about lost it right then and there when she turned in his arms and proceeded to leave a brand of her ass on his crotch, "That was…sex standing up."

Rose giggled as she left his hand on her thigh, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair and down his neck, a shiver following her caress, "I've had sex explained to me and that wasn't it."

"Who explained sex to you," Seth looked over at her as he stroked her thigh, slowly inching the skirt of her dress up her smooth leg.

Rose smiled as she tugged his ear between her thumb and finger, "Same person that introduced me to wine."

Seth's hand froze what it was doing as he turned shocked eyes towards her, "My mother told you about sex?"

Rose laughed at the utter horror on his face, the street lights faintly lighting the inside of the car as they got closer to La Push.

"Please tell me she didn't show you the book," Seth squeezed her knee before returning his hand to the steering wheel, needing both hands because what she was doing to the back of his neck was completely distracting him to what he should be doing –which was paying attention to where he was going.

Rose blushed as the memory of the book flashed through her mind, mindlessly squeezing the back of Seth's neck, turning to look at him with worry when he let out a low groan, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Seth's voice was husky as he turned lust-filled eyes towards her, "But if you do that again, I might drive us off the road."

"Do what again?"

Seth shouldn't tell her –he knew he shouldn't tell her. It was his one weak spot and if he told her more than likely she would use it against him so he wasn't going to tell her, "My neck…when you play with the back of my neck, my brain shuts down."

Rose smiled as she stroked a finger up and down the back of his neck, "So…you stop thinking when I do this?"

"Baby," Seth made a sharp turn into the street leading to their house, "I kinda need to be thinking when driving."

"Sorry," Rose dropped her hand onto her lap, looking out the window with a smile as she thought about the new information she now had.

"I can see the wheels in your brain turning," Seth looked over at her as he slowed the Mustang down, smoothly turning it into the driveway behind Rose's gray-black Bentley, "You are not allowed to use it against me, you hear?"

Rose simply smiled at him as he turned the key, the purring engine going silent as he opened his door, "You didn't state that condition before divulging the information."

"I ought to forbid you from spending time with Rick," Seth undid her seatbelt, kissing her smiling mouth before getting out of the car, his door slamming shut as he made his way around to open her door, holding her hand as she swiveled in her seat, the skirt of her dress riding dangerously high, making his mouth go dry and another part of his anatomy go hard as he wondered, once again, whether she was wearing panties under that dress.

Rose smiled as she straightened up, sliding her body against his, the heels giving her the needed height to be able to press herself against him.

Swallowing, he looked into her dancing eyes, a small smile spreading across his face as he leaned down to whisper, "You're a little tease."

"Really?" Rose widened her eyes, her full lips trembling with the urge to laugh as she pressed her body up against his again, feeling his arousal against her stomach.

"Really," Seth caught her bottom lip between his, giving it a soft nip as he pushed her up against the side of the car, "Just remember, you're new at this and I can very easily turn the tables on you."

Rose smiled at him as she reached up to tug at his shirt collar, darting her tongue out to touch his upper lip before whispering, "I don't know Seth…you don't seem like the teasing kind of guy."

"Mhm," Seth smiled against her mouth as he let go of her hand, sliding his big hands around her hips then down to cup her round ass, "It's been driving me crazy all night so tell me, are you wearing any panties?"

Rose blushed as she gripped his shirt, rising up unto her toes to whisper into his ear, "Why don't you find out?"

Seth chuckled as he bent his knees, sliding his hands under her skirt, "Alright."

"Seth," Rose exclaimed in shock as she pushed his hands away, "Not out here!"

Seth laughed as she slammed the car door shut and walked away, following after her, "Baby, I was just teasing you."

"You're an ass," Rose said over her shoulder as she opened her purse to dig for the keys, Seth's arms wrapping around her from behind, his lips on her neck, "I'm trying to find the keys, Seth."

"Can't be that hard what with that thing being so small," Seth slid his hands inside her coat, pulling her hips back into him as he nibbled on her neck, "It's probably the only thing you have in there."

Rose swallowed back a moan, her entire body flushing as he nibbled and sucked on her neck, his hands sliding over her lower stomach, up to stroke his thumbs against the outside of her breasts then back down her waist to her hips, "Seth…I can't get the key in."

"Let me help," he whispered into her ear, sucking on the lobe as he covered her small hand with his much larger one, keeping it steady to insert the key into the keyhole, Rose's breathing increasing as she watched their hands turning the key, the tumblers clicking before releasing.

Pulling the key out, he let go of her hand to turn the door knob, the door swinging inward as he urged her inside, his mouth never leaving its ministrations of her neck, his other hand stroking over her flat stomach as they entered the dark kitchen.

Reaching to the side, he flipped the switch, the lights flickering on as he closed the door behind them with his foot, sliding his hands over Rose's shoulders to remove her coat, tossing it onto the kitchen table.

Rose's hands were shaking as she dropped her purse and keys on top of the coat, her entire body aching with desire as she turned in his arms, sliding her hands up his chest and around his neck to pull his head down for a kiss, the smoky taste of his mouth exploding across her tongue.

"Are you hungry," she whispered into his mouth as he slowly moved her backwards across the kitchen floor.

"Starving," Seth slid his hands over her bare back, leaving behind hot trails as he lightly dragged his short nails over the soft skin until he reached the curve of her ass.

"I can make you something to eat," Rose offered as they turned the corner into the dark hallway, her stomach tightening with nerves and desire…and a bit of fear.

"What I want isn't in the refrigerator," Seth whispered, tugging her bottom lip with his teeth, "I have it right here, in my arms."

Rose moaned as he angled his head, their lips sealing completely as he explored her mouth, their tongues rubbing against each other, teasing as they retreated before adventuring forward again.

Rose gave a gasp of surprise as she felt the back of her knees hit the edge of the mattress, sitting down abruptly as Seth got down on one knee, the smile he gave her turning her insides into jelly, "Let's get you out of these shoes, yes?"

Rose nodded mutely, watching him as he undid the tiny buckles, tossing the shoe towards the closet, its twin following soon after.

Seth placed a tender kiss on her knee as he slid his fingers up her calves, Rose letting out a shuddering breath as his hands kept moving up over her knees and under the skirt of her dress.

Kissing her swollen mouth, he slowly urged her onto her back, toeing off his shoes before placing a knee on the bed between her thighs, helping her move further up the bed as he dragged the dress over her hips and up her torso, his tongue sliding over her bottom lip before he nibbled his way down her throat, sucking on the soft skin stretched over her collarbone.

Rose reached up to tug at the buttons of his shirt, the soft fabric feeling almost offensive against her hands, simply wanting to feel his hot skin against hers.

Completely tugging the dress off her, he tossed it over his shoulder as he sat back on his heels, looking down at the heavenly sight before him, the moonbeams filtering through the curtains to touch her lightly tanned skin, the small shadow caused by the indentation of her belly button making his mouth water…

Or maybe it was the sweet scent of her arousal lingering in the air and growing stronger that was causing him to salivate.

"Take your shirt off," Rose whispered, tugging the fabric out of his slacks, undoing his belt buckle with trembling fingers as he undid the buttons of his shirt, a groan escaping him at the sight of her pink tongue sliding over her bottom lip, "Rose, baby, you're killing me."

"You're so beautiful, Seth," Rose whispered as she traced his abdominal muscles with a shaking finger, her nail scraping against the hot skin, causing the muscles to contract, "Heavenly."

Seth chuckled as he tossed his shirt to the side, pulling his belt out of the loops of his slacks to send it flying too as he leaned over her, his hands on each side of her head, his thigh pressed against her center, "You're the one that's heaven, Rose…my very own personal angel."

Rose opened her mouth to respond but a small cry escaped her instead as Seth ducked his head to take a nipple into his mouth, her breasts responding the way they always did at his touch –instantly causing the tightness in the pit of her stomach to grow tighter with each suck, each tug bringing her closer to the edge, his hand at her other breast, the nipple hard between his thumb and finger as he gently rolled and tugged at it.

Her scent swirled thick around him, driving him crazy until he couldn't stand just smelling her –he needed to taste her, all of her.

Sliding his tongue down between her breasts, he placed a kiss there, moving his hands down her ribs, his mouth leaving behind a wet trail as he made his way down her stomach, that belly button of hers practically calling out to him.

Rose wasn't sure what was going on but she didn't want it to stop, the fire burning inside her so amazing she wanted more. Her stomach quivered at the wet sensation of his tongue against her skin, his breath causing goosebumps to erupt as he dipped his thumb into her belly button, the tip of his tongue following soon after, "Seth…oh…"

Seth gently bit into her lower stomach, his chin brushing against the red lace panties she wore.

Pulling back to look at the bit of fabric, he slid his finger over the vee shaped waistband, kissing her hip bone as he slid a hand under her, fingering the scalloped edges of the panties, which left the bottom half of Rose's ass cheeks bare, his fingers sliding down to grace the crease between the back of her thigh and ass, urging her to move her leg as he settled himself between her thighs, his breath hot and silky against the soft skin of her lower abdomen.

"Seth, what…" Rose pushed herself up onto her elbows, looking down at him as he kissed the inside of her thigh, his fingers tugging at her panties, "What are you doing?"

"Let me love you, Rosie," he whispered, his breath against her heated skin making her shiver as he slid the panties over her hips and down her thighs, "Let me show you how much I love you."

Rose watched as he moved back onto his knees, pulling the red lace down her long legs, her eyes going wide as he brought them to his nose and took a deep breath, "_Dios mio…"_

"You smell amazing, Rosie," Seth let the panties drop to the floor as he laid over her, kissing her quivering stomach, "So sweet and spicy at the same time…God, you must taste so good."

"Wha –" Rose sucked in a huge breath as Seth moved his mouth down, her shaking arms unable to hold her up as she fell back, eyes closing as the sensations his mouth were eliciting swept through her, her back arching as she reached down to fist her hand into his hair, "_Seth…oh dios…que…que…oh!"_

Seth had been right –she tasted so fucking good he was sure he could stay here all night, every night.

Slipping a finger into her, he pushed the flat of his tongue against her clit, her moans growing louder as she kept mumbling in Spanish –he didn't understand what she was saying but the hand fisted in his hair was letting him know she was enjoying it…that and the fact that her inner muscles were clamping down on his finger as he moved it in and out in slow strokes, inserting a second one as he moved his tongue down.

Rose let out a sharp cry as he pulled his fingers out, his mouth covering her, pushing his tongue into her.

Her soul splintered as she fell into space, her entire body growing tight as the rippling sensations moved through her, growing with every second until she was flying up and up and out into space, the stars shooting past her as colors swirled around her, the silky air brushing against her hypersensitive skin.

Seth watched as she came back down from her climax, enthralled at the way her face glowed, her body relaxing into the mattress as she whispered, "_Increible…fue increible."_

Seth smiled as he kissed her quivering stomach, moving up her body to kiss her mouth, chuckling as she touched his bottom lip with the tip of her tongue, "Addicting, isn't it? You're my favorite flavor, Rose…officially the best taste ever."

She giggled softly as he wrapped his arms around her, rolling onto his back as he pulled her over him, yanking the comforter out from under them to cover her.

Rose closed her eyes as she snuggled into him, her brain fuzzy with the pleasant after effects of her orgasm.

Running his fingers through her hair, he stared up at the ceiling as he listened to her breathing even out, trying to control the raging need that was still rushing through his body.

He was going to make love to her –had decided it was time to merge their bodies and soul into one but…

He fisted his hand into the hair at the back of his head, the fingers of his other hand still playing with her hair, gently tugging at the red leather band she had wrapped around the ponytail, finally freeing all the tiny pearl buttons, her hair cascading down her back and over his arm as he placed the band on the bedside table before continuing to stroke her hair.

He was a pansy-ass, yeah, maybe but he had a right to be.

Hell, he had tried to insert a third finger into her as she climaxed but she was so damn tight he hadn't been able to get it halfway in…if she hadn't been completely overtaken by her release, he was sure she would have felt the pain of being stretched.

Don't get him wrong, it wasn't like he had a huge monster of a cock –hell, he was sure some of his other brothers were bigger in that department, not that they put them out on the table and measured.

But he knew he was bigger than what Rose could handle…he knew he was going to hurt her and chicken shit that he was, he didn't want to do it tonight…or any other night.

Dear God, was this ever going to happen for them? Or was his fear going to keep them from fully merging into one being, the way they were supposed to be?

* * *

Seth wasn't concentrating on what he was drawing, his mind going back to what had happened just that morning, his pants growing uncomfortably tight as the memory washed over him.

_Small hands and soft lips moving over his chest woke him up, a smile spreading over his lips before he opened his eyes, cupping the back of her head, silky hair sliding between his fingers, "Good morning to you too, baby."_

_Rose smiled as she moved over him, her breasts rubbing against his chest as she kissed his smiling mouth, "I've been thinking…"_

_Seth chuckled as a blush stole across her face, sliding his fingers down her bare back as he whispered against her cheek, "I've been told that's never a good thing…a thinking woman, that is."_

_Rose bit his chin, laughing softly at his sharp intake of breath, "Last night…Seth, it was…I don't have words good enough to…"_

"_You can say it in Spanish," Seth reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, kissing her jaw as he stroked his thumb across her cheekbone, "I won't understand but you'll get to express yourself."_

_Rose stared at him in confusion, her face flushing as she realized why he had said that._

_Burying her face into his chest, she kissed the hot skin, flicking the tip of her tongue over his nipple, watching in fascination as it puckered up._

"_Rosie –"_

"_Let me love you Seth," Rose whispered as she looked up at him, her hazel eyes bright, "Please Seth –"_

"_Baby," Seth cupped her cheek as he looked into her eyes, "You don't have to –"_

"_I want to, Seth," Rose laid her cheek against his chest, a lone tear escaping the corner of her eye, rolling down to drop onto his hot skin, "I just don't know how…please…teach me how to love you…like you do with me…please…"_

_Tremors ran through his body, his throat tight as he pulled her face up to wipe his fingers over her wet cheek, his other hand covering the one she had resting on his stomach._

"_Say you love me," he whispered into her mouth, a groan lodging into the back of his throat as she slid her fingertip around the rim of his belly button, her whispered words sweet against his lips, "I love you, Seth."_

_Moving their hands lower, he slipped them under the waistband of his pajama pants –he had changed in the middle of the night while Rose slept –moving his lips over her warm cheek to her ear, "Say it in Spanish."_

_Rose sucked in air as her fingers brushed against velvet steel, her hand trembling as he wrapped them around his thickness._

"_Say it Rose," Seth sucked at the patch of skin under her ear as he moved her small hand up his hard cock, groaning as she tightened her grip on him, "Tell me how much you love me."_

"_Te amo," Rose's voice was shaking, an unexplainable feeling of power coming over her in response to his dilating eyes as she rubbed her thumb across the tip, smearing the drop of liquid over her fingers, "Te amo con todo my corazón, Seth."_

_Seth groaned as she moved her hand down his shaft, pulling out his hand to frame her face, kissing her mouth over and over again as she stroked him, "Squeeze me harder, baby."_

"_Won't it hurt," Rose asked shyly as she flexed her fingers around him, her thumb rubbing against the underside of his dick._

"_No," Seth rubbed his lips against hers, his hips jerking in response to her grip on him, "It feels so…fucking…good…ah, fuck, yeah…just like that, baby."_

_Rose watched him as his breathing grew labored, smiling before she covered his mouth, her tongue stroking over his in rhythm to her hand._

_Seth was certain his eyes were about to cross as he groaned, tightening his hand on the back of her neck as he felt his orgasm building, his breath hot against her lips, "Fuck, baby…I'm going to com –"_

_Ding-ding. Ding-ding._

Seth jerked out of his reminiscing, looking over his shoulder at the computer on the redwood desk, seeing the video-chat pop up box blinking.

Turning his attention back to his design, he reminded himself he was on a deadline –hell, he was lucky he didn't have to start from scratch thanks to Tanya taking initiative and mailing him all his blueprints along with the meager supplies he had left behind in Alaska.

_Ding-ding. Ding-ding._

Seth ignored the computer, knowing Rose had been the last one on it and probably forgot to log herself out of her account –besides, she'd be back soon from the store.

Setting the ruler aside, he picked up his gum eraser, making some changes as he tried to concentrate on the numerical logistics of what he was trying to accomp –

_Ding-ding. Ding-ding._

Rolling his eyes as he let out a frustrated sigh, he dropped his graphite pencil into the airplane cup and swiveled in his seat, moving across the floor towards the desk in three long strides.

Might as well answer the damn thing and take a message –probably Minerva asking, again, to see what Rose had for the new exhibit.

Tapping on the ENTER key as he sat on the chair, his eyes widened as the video screen blinked on.

"Seth," Julie's face showed surprise at seeing him instead of Rose, "What –when did you get back?"

"About three months ago," he answered somewhat awkwardly, the last time he had seen Julie still fresh in his mind, knowing he owed her more than just an apology, "Didn't Rose tell you?"

"I haven't talked to Rose since…" Julie looked down for a few seconds, her fingers picking at something on her desk, "Anyway, is she around?"

"She went to the store to pick up some stuff for dinner," Seth toyed with the mouse for a few seconds before taking a deep breath, "Listen, Julie, about that night –"

"Don't," Julie looked him straight in the eye, her own purple ones looking slightly brighter than usual, "I'm not ready to hear you apologize Seth."

"Julie, there's no excuse for what I said or the way I acted –"

"There isn't," Julie cut him off as she reached up to wipe her fingers over her eyes, "So there's no point for you to try to come up with one…or an explanation."

"Julie, you gotta let me talk," Seth was starting to get a little upset –hell, he was trying to make this right and she wasn't letting him!

"Why," Julie dropped her hand to give him a dark look, "Isn't that what got you in trouble that night? You just shot your mouth off without thinking –actually, you were thinking, weren't you? I'm partly to blame, really…I was a fucking idiot going to Alaska, thinking I could talk some sense into you."

"You were trying to be a friend," Seth's lips thinned out as he stared at her, the guilt thick at the way she was looking at him, "I fucked up…I wasn't in the right state of mind for anyone to help –that doesn't mean I should have said those things –"

"Stop," Julie slapped her hand against the surface of her desk, "I told you, I don't want –Seth, you purposely said those things, wanting to hurt me just because you were emotionally beating yourself to death. Dammit, Seth! You fucked up your life and then took it out on me. Do you honestly think it's easy to get past what you said? Every word…"

Julie shook her head, her words petering out, eyes lowering as she took a deep breath, fighting to control her emotions –she didn't want him to see the hurt that was still raw deep inside, "Just forget it, Seth."

"I don't want to lose your friendship, Julie," Seth swallowed hard as he watched a tear slip down her cheek, the feeling welling up inside him familiar yet not as intense despite the fact that this time, he was the one feeling like shit and not Sam, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You should have thought of that before you said those things," Julie let out a tired sigh as she reached for her computer mouse, "Things like that –they can't be taken back. Let Rose know I called."

"Julie, don't –" Seth let out a breath as the video-chat screen went dark, rubbing his hands over his face before shoving them into his hair.

No matter how hard he had tried, he'd done to Julie the same thing Sam had done to his sister.

* * *

Rose moved quietly through the kitchen, her chest feeling tight as she turned on the faucet, blinking her eyes quickly to keep herself from crying as she washed her hands.

She had gotten home a few minutes ago, putting the groceries away before grabbing the bag of Twizzlers she had bought for Seth, knowing licorice was his favorite candy since he was a kid thanks to Leah.

His voice, low and deep, had stopped her just outside his office, her smile slowly ebbing away as the conversation between him and Julie –she knew it was her simply because Seth had said her name out loud –began to register.

In her attempt to keep herself from being heard, she had covered her mouth with her hand to keep in the surprised sob that had welled up, returning to the kitchen and tossing the bag of licorice onto the table before moving to the sink.

Gripping the edge of the sink as the water kept running, she fought against the pain welling up inside her, losing as hot tears slowly made their way down her face, a sob pushing past her tight lips as her shoulders began to shake.

"I thought I heard something," Seth walked into the kitchen, a grin breaking across his face as he spotted the bag of licorice on the table, "You bought me Twizzlers! Baby, you're the best."

Rose didn't respond or turn around, working hard at not falling apart as she tried to focus on the view outside the garden window, the tears making it impossible.

Ripping the bag open, Seth pulled one of the licorice strands out, biting into it as he moved across the kitchen floor, "Julie called you."

Rose nodded her head, reaching up to wipe her hand over her wet cheeks, moving away at Seth's touch on her shoulder, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Seth swallowed the licorice he had in his mouth, setting the rest on the kitchen counter as he looked down into her face, the sadness in her eyes devastating him, "You heard…"

"Yes," Rose sniffed as she grabbed a napkin from the roll on the counter, wiping her face as she shut off the faucet, "Did you call her? Did you tell her to come?"

"No," Seth shook his head, reaching out to pull her into his arms but Rose stepped away from him, throwing the sodden napkin into the trashcan, "She hired a private investigator…found me through my university registration. Rose –"

"Did you two have sex," Rose whispered as she moved away from him, crossing her arms over her chest in a protective manner.

"No," Seth shook his head as he moved towards her but she kept moving away from him, "Rose, I downed two bottles of tequila and said some things to her that…"

Seth stopped, seeing the disbelief in her wide eyes as she stared at him, "Rose, you gotta believe me! I haven't thought of any woman like that from the moment I laid eyes on you."

"What about before," Rose moved into the living room, keeping out of Seth's reach, "Did you and Julie…before you imprinted on me, did you and Julie have sex?"

Seth stared across the living room at the small woman that had become his entire world, his stomach tight at the pain he could see in her eyes, "Julie and I…we were in a relationship, Rose. Yeah, I cared about her but…as soon as I realized what the dreams and feelings I was experiencing were about…I…we stopped…we became friends –"

"Were there others," Rose whispered as she turned her back to him, staring out the window as the feelings of inadequacy and rejection welled up inside her, "Before Julie, were there other girls?"

Seth felt like his entire world was collapsing in on itself, not sure how to keep it from happening, "I…Rose, I wasn't…I wasn't a saint…I hadn't…I hadn't planned on falling in love, on imprinting, on…dammit, Rose! That was all before you."

"Yet, you won't have sex with me," Rose turned to look at him, her face streaked with fresh tears, "What's wrong with me, Seth?"

"Rose," Seth stared at her in shock, his brain trying to catch up to the conversation, "No, baby, no! There's nothing wrong with you –"

"Then what," Rose tightened her jaw as she looked away from him, "Why won't you –"

"Baby, I don't want to hurt you," Seth stopped as she held out her hand to shut him up, giving him a look of disbelief as she muttered, "Stop with that. That excuse is getting old –I bet you didn't even think of that when you were with Julie."

"I…" Seth ran his fingers through his hair in agitation, "I wasn't Julie's first –she's had previous relationships so I didn't have to worry about –"

"Oh, I see," Rose felt her rejection turn into anger, wiping her hand across her wet cheek as she made her way to the front door, "Well, I can always go to Tony or Andy, I'm sure they'll be willing to help you out with that."

"What," Seth's mouth fell open in shock at her words as she yanked the front door open, rushing outside after her, "Rose –"

"Better yet," Rose turned to glare at him as she pulled the keys for the Bentley out of the pocket of her jean skirt, "Why don't I just go to Dylan –you two would be comparable in size, right?"

"What the fuck," Seth grabbed her wrist to stop her from getting into the car, "Rose –"

"Don't," Rose looked up at him, her eyes bright with tears, a bruised ego making it impossible to see the hurt in his eyes, "I…I need some time to myself, Seth. Just…please pick up the twins from school and make dinner."

"Rose –""

"Please," she looked up at him, trying to swallow past the lump in her throat.

Seth let go of her, seeing the need to distance herself from the situation in the eyes that were the center of his world.

Stepping back to let her go was the hardest thing he had ever done but he did it…because she asked it of him.

* * *

Rick closed the book without folding the corner to mark where he left off; tossing it onto the coffee table, he let his head fall back onto the back of the couch.

The silence in the small house was practically echoing, making him feel like he was bouncing around in some big vacuum. He really couldn't understand why Leah thought it a good thing to _give him time to himself_ when he'd never asked for it.

He didn't need time with his thoughts…what he needed –what he wanted –was to spend time with his family.

To hold Leah's hand, bounce Zakery on his knee, teach Emerie the Greek alphabet, help Gabriel with his airplane model –that's what he needed, not sitting here in the empty living room, trying to read a book that held no interest whatsoever.

A knock at the door broke his self-rant; pushing himself to his feet, Rick reached the door and opened it, surprised at the sight of Rose at his doorstep, red-rimmed eyes evidence of her crying, "Rose, what's wrong?"

"Is Leah home," she asked quietly, reaching up to wipe away at a tear escaping her eye, sniffing as she wrapped arms around her middle.

"No, but please, come in," Rick stepped aside, thinking how she looked like a lost little girl as she walked into the living room and slumped into an armchair, "No one's hurt, right?"

Rose shook her head, not knowing he asked because he was aware of what was going on out in the woods, being part of the night patrols himself, "I…I had a fight with Seth."

"Ah," Rick nodded as he walked around the coffee table to sit back down where he had been, "I was wondering when that was going to happen."

"What do you mean?"

"Every couple goes through…situations that either help them grow closer," Rick leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, "Or tears them apart. Some of those situations…well, it's easier, I suppose, to see the bigger picture when you talk to someone else about it."

Rose nodded her head, needing to talk to someone now, "Seth slept with Julie."

"Uhm," Rick locked his hands between his knees as he pursed his lips, "Recently?"

"No," Rose shook her head, wiping her hand under her nose, "Before we met, he and Julie were in a relationship and they had sex."

Rick fought back the urge to laugh, hearing the jealousy in her words and thinking her somewhat cute for it, "Rose, you knew Seth had a past before you two met…most everyone does."

Rose shook her head again as she looked at him, her face flushing, "He had sex with her but he won't have sex with me."

"Oh, boy," Rick leaned back into the couch, rubbing the back of his neck as he stretched out his legs, "I can see why this conversation would be better with Leah."

"Where is she?"

"She has this crazy idea that I need time to myself and takes off with the kids for a few hours. I spent every night on my own, out there in the woods…where would she get the asinine idea that I need more time alone than that?"

"Rick," Rose wiped the back of her hand across her cheek, "I need to talk to someone now."

"Okay, okay," Rick rubbed his face with his hands, "Just give me a few seconds to pretend I'm not me and you're not you."

Rose watched him as he took a deep breath, rolling his head and shaking his shoulders before he opened his eyes to look at her, "Why won't he have sex with you? Has he told you?"

"He says he doesn't want to hurt me…because it'll be my first time," Rose said it all with a hint of annoyance that caused Rick to smile, "It's ridiculous."

"Actually," Rick leaned forward again, looking down at his hands, "I can understand his concern…he's much…larger than you Rose…and the first time for a woman…especially one who's…small and…untried –"

"Oh God," Rose buried her face into her hands, breathing in deep before she looked up at him, "So what? Because I'm too small, it's not going to happen for us?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Rick let out a deep breath as he tried to make up his mind, finally deciding to share a bit of his past with her, "Rose, you know I was married before Leah."

Rose nodded her head, having been told by Leah.

"Ileana…she was beautiful…and very sexy…I was twenty-one when I decided to get her into bed," Rick leaned back into the couch, stretching out his legs, "A year later we got married…being I never got her within a foot of a bed –or any horizontal surface –I was very much looking forward to the wedding night."

Rose chuckled along with him, her cheeks red but she kept listening, "What I didn't know was that she'd never been with a man before…I assumed because of the way she looked…either the men in my pack were completely blind or she kept herself well hidden until I came back home."

Rose nodded as she watched one emotion after another flash over his face, recognizing regret and shame among them, "That night –it was supposed to be a beautiful memory for both of us but…because I didn't know, didn't ask and she didn't say –I wasn't careful with her, didn't do enough to make sure she got some enjoyment out of it…I was too damn eager and…a stupid kid who knew very little about lovemaking or pleasing a woman."

Rose watched as he took a deep breath, staring at a spot on the wall as the silence grew before he finally snapped out of his thoughts and turned his blue eyes back to her, "What I'm trying to say is…there's no need to rush into it, Rose. Your first time…for both of you, should be something beautiful and moving. It should be a memory you don't regret remembering. If he needs time…give it to him…besides, I'm sure with you around him all the time, he'll eventually find the courage to push past the fear of hurting you and let his desire of you take over him."

Rose sniffed as she thought of his words, reaching up to tuck a hank of hair behind her ear, "I love him, Rick. I just…I want to be with him, for us to be one soul…the way you and Leah are."

Rick chuckled at that as he reached out to squeeze her hand, "Believe me, _glikia_, it took more than sex for Leah and I to become one soul…you and Seth are well on the way to doing that now. Sex is…the cherry on top of the ice cream sundae."

Rose's lips tugged into a smile as she squeezed his hand in return, "And I guess Seth and I…are still putting the ice cream sundae together."

Rick chuckled with a nod as he stood up, pulling her to her feet, "I say you're at the chocolate syrup stage…it won't be long before you top it."

Rose laughed as he pulled her into a brotherly hug, "Thanks Rick…you…you really did help."

"I'm glad," Rick smiled down at her, reaching up to tuck her thick hair behind her ear, "It's good to practice on those kind of conversations…you know, for when it's Emerie's turn."

"I don't know," Rose stepped back, pulling the car keys out of her pocket, "I have a feeling Emerie is going to have the perfect imprint story…complete with proud daddy and all."

Rick laughed as they walked towards the front door, "Do me a favor and drop me off at Sue's, yeah? I'd like to get my wife and kids back –there's only so much time alone I can spend before I lose my mind."

* * *

Sue's eyes widened as she rocked Zakery in her arms, the ten month old asleep while Gabe played with Emmie in the living room, "Rick…what are you doing here?"

"I came to get my family," Rick smiled as he walked into the house, Emmie pushing herself to her feet to toddle towards him, "Is Leah in the bathroom?"

"She, uh…she went to the grocery store for…for...for sugar," Sue told him, feeling really guilty about lying to her son-in-law, "I was going to make a pie but forgot to buy sugar and didn't have any more."

"Really," Rick could tell Sue was lying –she wasn't very good at it –but what he didn't understand was why, "What kind of pie? Gabe, come here _kyrio._"

"Cherry -Leah's favorite."

Gabe dropped the crayon he had been using to color his picture, moving towards his father, "Yes Daddy?"

"Where's your mom, _kyrio_," Rick got down on one knee, hugging his baby girl to his side as he reached out to run his fingers through his boy's hair.

"She went for coffee," Gabe answered, looking up at his grandmother as she stammered, "I forgot about that…she was going to buy coffee and sugar. Charlie likes his coffee and I ran out this morning."

Rick smiled at his mother-in-law before looking at his blue eyed five year old, "Where did she go, Gabriel?"

"To the shop," Gabe answered, looking up at his grandmother again, giggling at the way her face turned red as Rick straightened up, Emmie going back to the coloring book she had been scribbling on.

"Sue," Rick reached out to gently squeeze her shoulder, "I think it's sweet that you're covering for your daughter but you really need to work on your lying…and remember that Gabriel can't lie or keep secrets."

"I can too keep secrets!"

* * *

Guilt swamped Leah as she looked up from the book she was reading to find her husband standing before her, the small round table between them seeming too small, "Rick…what are you…doing here?"

"I got tired of spending time by myself," Rick smiled at her as he tilted his head, "So I went to your mother's to pick my family up…only to find out you're not there."

"How did –" Leah sighed as she slipped a bookmark in between the pages, "Gabriel."

"Yep," Rick pulled a chair out, moving it to sit besides her, stretching an arm over the back of her chair, "Why didn't you tell me you were the one in need of alone time?"

"I just…" Leah looked down at the table as she slid her hand over her swollen belly, "I feel like a horrible mother."

"_Moro mou,_" Rick slid his fingers into her hair as he pulled her head to rest it on his shoulder, "You have a five year old, a two year old and a ten month old –not to mention carrying twins. You have no time to yourself whatsoever…do you think I wouldn't understand your need to be alone for a while? I wish you had told me, _agape_, instead of having me spend time away from you…I'm more than willing to take the kids out and let you have some time to yourself. I sure don't need time alone."

He waited for her to respond but when she didn't, he looked down, smiling at the sight of her sleeping on his shoulder, her arms resting over her protruding belly.

Kissing the top of her head, he reached for her cup of coffee, taking a sip to discover it was de-caffeinated, which he detested. Setting it aside, he picked up the book she had been reading, turning it to read the excerpt in the back, swallowing back a laugh as he opened the cover to start the first chapter.

An erotica novel…yeah, this could hold his interest for a while.


	71. Chapter 70

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: The poem at the end of the chapter was written by me and being passed off as an "old" Quileute lullaby, which it is not. But hey, imagination is wonderful so make it work for you! It's getting so damn close to the end! I don't want it to end! Good thing there's another story coming after this one ends.  
**

**Gaby -I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!  
**

**Madmaxi -you are still needing to catch up, my friend. A deal's a deal and I'm practically finishing this story week by week and you're falling behind. I enjoy your reviews very much so I definitely want to read them just like you want to read my story.  
**

**Lynn -frustration mustration! This chapter has it end! Look forward to your review  
**

**Ses -how's vacation? Hope you're back home 'cause you got lots of catching up to do! Five chapters? Or is it four? It's already three too many, that much I can say.  
**

**All you lovely reviewers (thanni, moani, Chelsea, Chelsey, Cindy, Lette and all others) more reviews darlings!  
**

**As always, enjoy as you read and review so I can get more inspirations!  
**

**P.S. Yes, this one's shorter than the last chapter...I have a cold so give me a break.  
**

**Chapter Seventy**

Seth watched quietly as Rose sat before the vanity, slowly running the silver back brush through her thick hair, hazel eyes watching him watch her through the mirror.

The past few days had been somewhat quiet between them, Rose refusing to talk about their fight, telling him there was no need for explanations about anything.

During the night, she would seek him out, softly whispering for him to hold her and he did –he would hold her tight in his arms, her ear pressed against his chest and his nose buried in her hair.

They would drift off to sleep, wrapped up in each others' arms, to the sound of his heartbeat and the smell of her hair, neither one of them saying anything.

The slight tension between them was starting to wear on him but he kept quiet because he could sense she needed the emotional space.

He knew he could just do the deed and get that monkey off his back but that wasn't the way he wanted it to be between them.

He wanted it to be special, an act of love that she as well as he, would remember with fondness and warmth, a memory that would glow with eternal desire.

Watching her as she continued to pull the brush through her straight hair, he finally decided to break the silence by asking something that had been in the back of his mind since he got back –it wasn't really of great importance but he was curious.

"I've been meaning to ask you something," Seth got up from the bed, hiking up his pajama pants as he made his way to stand behind Rose, gently taking the silver back hairbrush from her and running it through her long thick hair, the fingers of his other hand following behind every stroke.

She smiled at him through the mirror, warmth slowly spreading from her scalp down to the rest of her body as he continued brush-stroking her hair, "What?"

"Your hair...why did you let it grow out," Seth placed the hairbrush on the vanity top, the fingers of his other hand combing through her thick hair, "I remember you telling me it was easier to do your work with short hair."

Rose blushed as she looked down from the mirror, pleating the shiny fabric of her pajama bottoms, her voice soft as she answered, "I just...I thought perhaps you would like it better long."

Seth smiled at that as he continued to comb his fingers through her hair, a shiver making its way down her spine as his fingertips stroked the back of her neck, "I like your hair however you like it best," Seth stroke his hand over her hair before gathering it all into his fist, "Whatever made you think you had to grow it long for me?"

Looking into his eyes through the mirror, she took a deep breath as the blush staining her cheeks deepened, voicing some of her insecurities out loud, "Well...Julie...she has long hair and..."

Staring at her in surprise, he let go of her thick hair, moving to kneel before her, taking her hands in his as he stared up into her hazel eyes, "Rosie...what Julie and I had is in the past. It was something that lasted briefly...like a star that burns itself out after a few years. You and I...we have something so much stronger. It will burn for generations to come…long after you and I are gone, people will still feel our love."

"Just like the sun," Rose whispered as she dropped one of his hands to reach out and touch his cheek with her fingertips, "My sun."

Seth smiled up at her as he reached to tuck her hair behind a small ear, "I've heard that many times before but have never been told the story behind it."

Cupping his face in her small hands, she leaned forward to rest her forehead against his, smiling as she softly whispered, "Take me to bed and I'll tell you the story."

His entire body went on alert at her soft words, his lips spreading into a smile while he wrapped his arms around her small waist, pulling her into a hug as he stood up, her arms tight around his neck.

He softly pressed his lips against hers, walking around the chair towards their bed.

Lowering her onto the mattress, he stretched out above her, sliding his tongue over her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth, giving it a gentle tug then letting it go, his words soft against her moist lips, "Tell me the story."

Rose was scared that this was going to just end up like the times before but soldiered on because how was she to know if she didn't try, right?

"A long time ago," Rose whispered against his mouth, sliding her hands over his shoulders and up his neck, her fingers spearing through his hair, "There was the sun...and the moon...and they were so in love with each other."

Seth kissed her bottom lip, moving his mouth across her jaw and down her throat as he stroked her arms, sliding his hands down her ribcage.

"Their love...it was beautiful and splendid and so strong," Rose's breath hitched in her throat as she felt Seth's hands slide under her cotton top, his fingers rough yet gentle against the soft skin of her flat stomach, "No one had ever seen a love like theirs before."

Opening his mouth over her soft skin, he gently sucked at her pulse, slowly pushing the fabric up towards her full breasts, already knowing she didn't wear a bra to bed.

Sliding a heavy thigh between hers, he moved his mouth down her neck, kissing her shoulder as he moved his hands further up her torso, her back arching along with the movement of his hands.

"But the moon...she started feeling like she was less than the sun," Rose stopped to take a deep breath at the feel of Seth's thumbs brushing the delicate undersides of her breasts, her body growing hotter with every passing second, "Because he was hotter...brighter..."

It was always her breasts –Seth had come to realize the most erogenous zone in his little girl's body was her breasts and he used that to his advantage as he rubbed his thumbs around her nipples, never touching the hard little buds, able to smell her arousal hanging in the air.

"Silly moon," he whispered against her skin, nipping at her collarbone before moving his lips down her chest, using the tip of his tongue to trace a line connecting the light freckles scattered across it –God, how he loved those freckles, "Does she not know that she's the reason behind the sun's ability to burn?"

Rose wanted to feel his mouth on hers, wanted to kiss him until he couldn't think past being with her in this most beautiful and basic of ways.

"She forgot about that...and the sun forgot to remind her," she stroked her fingers down his jaw, lifting his face to capture his lips with hers, her tongue licking his bottom lip before it slipped inside his mouth, a moan deep in her throat as he finally covered her breasts, her nipples hard against his rough palms.

The kiss deepened as the seconds passed, the desire they had for each other burning hotter with every tongue stroke, their lips sliding together in an intimate dance they had perfected in the past few months.

Rose pulled back, filling up her burning lungs with air, arching her neck as he ducked his head to kiss the soft skin of her throat, his tongue leaving behind a wet trail as he pulled the cotton top over her head and tossed it to the side, his words hot against the soft skin of her breasts, "What happened next?"

"They began to fight…all the time," Rose moaned low in her throat, arching her back as his hand slid down her waist, squeezing it before taking hold of her knee, pulling it up and over his hip, her small foot sliding against the flannel of his pajama bottoms, "It got so bad that the sky decided to separate them...he gave the sun the day and the moon the night."

"Tragic," Seth whispered as he kissed a trail down the valley between her breasts, every other kiss followed by a lick of her sweet tasting kiss, "Absolutely tragic."

"It was," Rose was having a hard time talking, her breaths coming in shallow bursts as he moved his mouth down her stomach, remembering how he had send her flying into space the last time they had done this, "It didn't take long for the...for the moon to get lonely...so the-the sky gave her the stars...for company."

"It wasn't enough," Seth whispered against her lower stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button, his hands on her hips kept her from bucking from the overwhelming sensations running through her, "She missed her sun, didn't she?"

"So much," Rose dug her fingers into his shoulders, urging him up her body as she spread her legs until he was cradled between them, the only thing separating them the fabric of their pajama bottoms, "It hurt to think...that the sun didn't miss her at all."

"What a crazy thought," Seth whispered hotly against her mouth, sliding his thumbs under the elastic of her pajama bottoms and underwear, slowly tugging them over the roundness of her hips and bottom, kissing her mouth again and again as he continued, "The sun not miss his moon? It would be like the desert not missing the rain or the bee not missing the flower...I bet he was miserable without her."

"He never said," Rose whispered as she tried to take a deep breath, a moan escaping her at the feel of his thumbs brushing against her most sensitive area as he dragged the bottoms down her long legs, leaving her naked and vulnerable under him, "He was very proud, didn't let anyone see what being without his moon was doing to him. No one knew that without her -"

"He was dying," Seth gave her an open mouthed kiss, their tongues sliding against each other as she drew her knees up, kicking off her pajamas, a small squeal of surprise escaping her as Seth rolled onto his back, pulling her over him, her long hair sliding over her shoulders creating a curtain around their faces, taking the world and narrowing it down to just the two of them, "Without her, he was burning himself out because there was no other purpose to being who he was."

Rose stared down into his brown-green eyes, taking a hitching breath as he slid his hands through her hair and down her back.

Feathering her fingers over his jaw, she leaned down, sucking his bottom lip between hers, her tongue sliding into his mouth, stroking the sensitive skin inside his lip.

Sliding his fingers into her hair, he framed her face between his big hands, pulling her closer to deepen the kiss, her hands sliding over his broad chest, leaving behind a trail of heat that made his heart race faster.

Pulling back to take a burning breath, she rested her forehead against his shoulder, trying to gather her thoughts together to continue the story, "He couldn't take not having her with him," she kissed his collarbone, smoothing her fingers over his russet colored skin, thinking how beautiful it was –how beautiful he was –as she moved her head to kiss his other collarbone, "He would hear others talking about how beautiful she was...so he asked the sky –"

"To bring them together," Seth sucked in air as she kissed his left nipple, her tongue darting out to lick the perspiration covering his hot skin as her small hands slid down his ribcage, "Even if just for a few hours...because that would be better than the nothingness he was dying in."

"Yes," her whispered words were hot and silky against his skin, her lips tracing the lines of his abdominal muscles, her fingers tugging at the elastic of his pajama pants –she wanted to feel his hot skin against hers and nothing else, "So the sky did –one day, he brought them together –"

Turning until she was under him once again, he maneuvered himself out of his pajama pants, kicking them to the side as she wrapped her long legs around his waist, his erection pressed against the inside of her soft thigh, her breath hitching at the feel of him naked in her arms.

Rose wasn't sure if she was going to be able to continue the story; her entire body was drawn so tight she felt like her skin was going to split apart as he moved over her, his mouth teasing hers as he whispered, "Keep going."

"I -I," Rose dug her fingers into the muscles of his shoulders as she felt him slide over her folds, pushing into her, slowly spreading her open, the feeling uncomfortable yet exhilarating in a way she couldn't explain, "They covered each other...their love was so...so complete, so bright that...that..."

"It completely eclipsed everything else," Seth whispered raggedly as he moved another inch into her, breathing hard to keep his control, her tight muscles rippling around him, almost driving him over the edge, "They –they remembered what...what it was like –how being together –"

"How it made them feel alive," Rose whispered tightly, her back arching as he slid in deeper, the full feeling growing along with a slight pain she worked hard at not showing, instead focusing on the pleasure of finally becoming one with him thrumming in her soul, "They were each others' reason for being...they remembered that –"

Her breath hitched as she felt him stop, wondering if this was it –because if that were the case, the pain he and the others had referred to had been grossly exaggerated.

"Without the other," Seth moved his lips over hers, having gotten to the point where he knew he was going to cause her intense pain, 'They would not exist."

His entire body was shaking with the effort of holding himself in place, covering her mouth with his, taking his courage from her lips moving over his as he pulled out of her slightly, then pushed in that final inch, swallowing her sharp cry as her fingers dug into his shoulders, her nails breaking through the skin.

Rose felt like she was being torn in half, her eyes shut tight as tears of pain escaped against her will, her breathing fast and shallow as she tried to focus on something other than the burning pain.

His breath against her neck, the feel of his slick back under her hands, the comfort of his weight…

Seth wrapped his arms tight around her, breathing into her neck as he fought back the urge to move, her tight muscles rippling around him, making it almost impossible to think of anything past the desire to fully claim her as his.

He felt her slowly relax, her breathing slowing down as she flexed her fingers, the broken skin over his shoulders healing within seconds as she moved her hands up to his neck, her fingers soft as she stroked them through his hair, her bright eyes looking into his as she softly smiled.

Staring deep into her hazel eyes, he felt overwhelming emotion swamp him, his throat closing up as he gently kissed her swollen lips, words husky as he tried to apologize for the pain he had caused her, "I'm sorry...I didn't...I'm...I love you Rose."

Smiling up at him, her eyes still bright with tears of pain that was starting to fade from memory, she traced his features with the tips of her fingers, lifting her head to kiss him, her whispered words causing a shudder to run through his body, "_Te amo...con todo mi corazon..._with everything in me...make love to me Seth."

Seth couldn't do anything else but what she asked, his entire body shaking as he slowly withdrew from her, his eyes staying on her face as he moved back in, her eyes glazing over as he kept a slow and steady rhythm, her body moving with his.

Rose couldn't describe the feeling of being one with Seth in this manner –nothing her friends had ever said could even come close to how perfect and amazing this was –like being completed, truly completed, and made whole.

Moving her hands over his shoulders and down his back, she wrapped her legs tighter around his hips, her pelvis tilting and inadvertently bringing him in deeper into her, a gasp escaping her lips at the new sensations rippling through into her.

Seth's arms were shaking so bad, his heart almost bursting out of his chest as he tilted his hips to nudge against that soft spot deep inside of her –he needed her to come now because he wasn't going to last past the next five seconds.

Rose felt like she had been shot out of a cannon, her world spinning and splintering into beautiful colors, a small cry of wonder escaping her as Seth wrapped himself tight around her, holding her in place yet letting her fly.

Seth couldn't hold back anymore, thrusting into her hard, his own release rushing in on him at blinding speed, hitting him right between the eyes and ripping him wide open –mentally, emotionally and spiritually.

As Rose slowly descended from her high, she registered the feel of Seth's shaking body, closing her arms around him as she turned her head to kiss his jaw, tasting a thin film of sweat against her sensitized lips as she ran her fingers through his hair, her other hand stroking the back of his neck to help him calm down.

Seth swallowed the thick knot in his throat, kissing her shoulder, the salty taste of his tears on her skin surprising him as he moved back, her small hands wiping his cheeks as she stared deep into his eyes, seeing him as he was –completely vulnerable, open, with nothing worth hiding from her.

"I love you," she whispered as he rested his forehead against hers, her soft words a balm to his raw emotions, her small hands moving over his face, his throat, his shoulders and chest, "You are my sun, Seth. You're the one I've been aching for all of my life."

Seth's lips hitched into a smile as he kissed her top lip, the tip of his tongue playing with the corner of her mouth as he whispered, "My moon…how I've missed you. Never again will I let you go."

Rose smiled against his mouth, tightening her thighs around him as he started to move, "No…I don't want you to leave me…ever."

"I won't," Seth whispered against her lips, stroking his hands down her sides, his thumbs brushing the sensitive skin of her breasts, nipples immediately perking up against his chest, "But baby, I need to take care of you."

"You are," Rose's nose brushed against his as she nodded, her arms wrapped around his neck, "Just like this…please…just a little while longer."

Seth buried his face into her neck, his arms tight around her as he complied with her wish, breathing in a new scent –one that was a perfect balance of cherry blossoms and sea salt…

It was their scent.

* * *

Those damn mutts were starting to get on his fucking nerves.

He climbed the twenty foot pine tree, throwing out another trace of his scent, this time northeast from where he was, his jaw tightening at the howl that echoed through the timbered forest, the mutts picking up the scent and following it.

At first, it had been amusing to see the pea brain dogs confused as they chased their tails after one scent, then another, but it was obvious they were starting to smell the difference between his actual scent and the ones he projected.

He had never had need to stretch himself this thin, projecting multiple scents in different directions, causing his concentration to waver and break, forcing him to drop several of the scents while keeping others.

He reached the top of the pine tree, his blood-red eyes narrowing as he caught the scent of wet dog coming from the dark house.

Fucking great –the one night he was able to make it past the pissed on boundaries and one of the mutts was inside the fucking house.

The bark crumbled under his tight grip, his teeth screeching as he tightened his jaw, his eyes moving over the dark windows.

He already knew the boy-halfling was in the wall to wall windowed room, having seen him many times standing before it with that hound by his side.

The girl-halfling –he didn't know what window was hers –not that it mattered.

He wasn't going to be able to get into the house to carry out his plan and still make it out in one piece.

The trunk of the thick tree cracked with a reverberating echo through the forest as his fist connected with it, forcing him to jump onto another tree, this one closer to the house.

Forcing himself to keep his growl in check, he sniffed the air, his eyebrows lowering at the slight scent of blood and something else…

His cold lips spread into a sadistic smile as he chuckled to himself, amused at the realization the mutt had turned the girl into a woman.

Interesting girls, those two –one falling in love with a vampire and the other with a werewolf.

He wondered if there weren't any human males able to meet their needs being they had seeked love within the supernatural.

A howl ripped through the air, snapping his attention back to his current situation as he looked down, catching sight of the mutts making their way towards his position, hissing in anger as he realized he had dropped his projections.

Quickly throwing out three strong scents –west, east and north o him –he jumped from one tree top to the next, moving with a blinding speed through the forest towards the mountains, his mind solely focused on getting out of the clearly marked boundaries.

Once he got a safe enough distance to slow down, he let his frustration out through a growl, the silence in the wooded mountains attesting to nature's knowledge of a predator in the area.

Stopping at a high point overlooking the forest and reservation, he tightened his hands, his lip curling in rage as he retracted his scents, the acid in his stomach testament to the raging need for revenge he carried inside.

He was going to have to find a different way to get to Eduardo's little bastards.

The boy was a smart one, always in company of one of those mutts whenever he went into the forest to hunt.

The girl never left the reservation except for school and even then, she always seemed to be in the middle of the fucking pack.

It had been his fucking bad luck the day he found that damn letter in the cabin reeking of their scents, heading to Tennessee only to realize they weren't there.

Months of hard work had eventually paid off…but once again, it almost seemed like a higher being was protecting that which belonged to Eduardo.

Of all places for those little brats to end up, right in the middle of a pack of werewolves.

Turning away from the sprawling view, he headed further up the mountain, his brain spinning as he thought of an alternate plan.

He was going to get his hands on those two half-breeds, one way or another.

To him, it didn't matter that Eduardo no longer walked this earth –he was set on completely obliterating anything having to do with him and that included his bastard children.

He was going to get his hands on them but now he had to look into a different avenue…possibly use the girl.

He had nothing against her –in fact, he had much to thank her.

If it hadn't been for her –and Estrella's burning need for revenge over disillusioned love –he would never have found Eduardo.

The prick had been good at hiding.

Thanks to Eduardo's rescue of the girl, he had picked up on the scent he'd lost over a hundred years ago, stirring his vengeful anger into a frenzy as he went after him.

No, as he'd said: nothing against the girl but he was going to have to use her.

Through her, he'd be able to exploit the boy's over-developed sense of responsibility and have him sacrifice himself and his sister for the sake of their aunt.

Now all he had to do was figure out how to get his hands on the girl.

A cold smile broke across his cold face as he thought of her, his body reacting in a way it hadn't for years as he recalled the glimpses he caught while she went about her business at the reservation, Forks, Port Angeles, Seattle…oh yes, she was definitely going to come in handy.

He'll probably let her go after killing the half-breeds –after all, he had nothing against her –but then again, perhaps he would keep her for a while…

Enjoy her himself before tossing her back to the dogs.

* * *

Seth let out a slow breath as he slowly woke up, turning his head to the side, her warm forehead meeting his nose.

Breathing in the scent that clung to her, he smiled as he pressed a kiss to her warm skin, looking over at the clock on his bedside table.

He had a few hours before she woke up and if his nose was telling him the truth, Vivi was in the kitchen, making…he sniffed the air –waffles.

Kissing her forehead again, he slowly de-tangled himself from Rose, standing up and stretching before looking down to watch her burrow her face into his pillow as she closed her arms around it, her long hair spilled over her shoulder and down her back, the light blue bed-sheet covering her from the waist down.

Leaning down, he tucked her hair behind her ear, kissing her sleep-warmed cheek as he whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Pulling on jeans and a shirt, he moved down the hall towards the kitchen, kissing the little girl's cheek once he reached her, "Haven't I told you making breakfast is not your job?"

Vivi tilted her head back to give him a bright smile, "Yes, but waffles aren't dangerous to make. Besides, I didn't want to interrupt your sleep."

Seth chuckled as he washed his hands, "Well, I thank you for that. Here, let me finish."

"No," Vivi shook her head, her long braid swishing against her small back, "I'm almost done…you should go out and get something special for Tia Rosa."

"Something special, uh," Seth frowned as he thought it over, a small smile spreading into a grin as he looked over at Vivi, "What's your aunt's favorite flower?"

"Roses," Vivi said as if it were something Seth should already know, "The pink ones."

"Right," Seth kissed her cheek again, tugging at her thick braid, "Don't wake up your aunt yet, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Okay," Vivi nodded as she looked over her shoulder to watch him walk out of the kitchen, her small face lighting up as she turned her attention back to the waffle cooking.

Things were definitely working out for Tia Rosa and Tio Seth…definitely working out.

* * *

Rose sighed as she snuggled into his side, her eyes opening slowly at the feel of cotton under her cheek.

"Good morning," Seth whispered as he brushed something velvety and sweet smelling over her lips, her sleepy eyes shining as she focused on the light pink rosebud.

Pushing herself up into his arms, she rested her head on his shoulder, she reached out to touch the rosebud with a finger, "It's beautiful."

"Mhm," Seth kissed her forehead as he handed it to her, reaching around her and bringing out another rosebud, her swollen lips spreading into a smile as she took this one too, "Seth…"

Her smile spread into a grin as he handed her a third pink rose, then a fourth and a fifth.

Laughing, she moved to look over her shoulder behind her but Seth didn't let her, capturing her chin between his thumb and index finger and kissing her mouth.

A small moan escaped her as his tongue slid over hers, letting go of the roses to reach up and cup his jaw, her fingers stroking the side of his neck before sliding into his hair to pull him closer.

Sucking her bottom lip as he pulled back, he brought forward five more roses, the buds brushing against her lips and the tip of her nose, her breath silky against his throat, "How many did you get me?"

"I tried to get you one for every day I've known you," Seth took another five buds from behind her and placed them in her hands, already adding up to sixteen, "But they didn't have enough at the flower shop so I settled for every month."

Rose took the next five roses he handed her, closing her arms around the twenty-one roses as she buried her nose into them, breathing in the sweet smell of them as he gave her another five, "These are beautiful, Seth."

"Not as beautiful as you," Seth whispered as he handed her another fistful of roses, "But they're lucky to come close."

Giggling as she added them to her growing bouquet, she tilted her head back onto his shoulder, her thick hair spilling over his arm, the silky of it brushing against his skin and causing goosebumps to break out.

"There's thirty five of them," Rose whispered as she touched one rosebud, all of them ranging from pale pink to a brilliant fuchsia, "We've known each other for thirty one months."

"These four," he pointed at random rose buds, "Are for the months before we met, when I started having dreams of you…"

"What were the dreams about," Rose whispered as she touched the rosebuds he had pointed out, her fingers slightly shaking.

"You," he whispered into her ear, not wanting to ruin this special moment with painful memories, "They were always about you."

Rose smiled as she turned her head to look up at him, her lips brushing against his, "You're wonderful, Seth…and I forgive you."

"Forgive me for what," Seth's eyebrows lowered in confusion as she gave him an impish smile, "For breaking our deal."

"This doesn't count," Seth stated emphatically, finally catching on to what she was talking about, "I got back in bed before you woke up."

"Semantics," Rose sat up, a small whimper escaping her at the soreness of her legs, catching a flash of guilt move over Seth's face, "Stop that."

"I can't help it, okay," Seth moved out of the bed, removing the rose bouquet from her arms before he lifted her out of the bed, the sheet around her waist dragging across the floor as he made his way to the bathroom, "I don't like hurting you."

Rose stroked the back of his neck, her other hand resting against his beating heart, "This time around Seth, I didn't mind."

Seth chuckled as he sat at the edge of the tub, keeping her on his lap as he turned on the faucet, "I know you didn't…but it's still hard on me to know I'm to blame for you being in pain."

"I'm not in pain," Rose told him softly, wincing as he leaned over to test the water's temperature, her weight shifting in his lap causing her some discomfort, "Just…just a little sore."

"This should help, then," Seth dripped the water on an exposed thigh, "Too hot?"

She shook her head, resting her forehead against the side of his neck, "I've gotten used to hot…"

Seth laughed as he tugged the bed-sheet away, lowering her naked into the full tub, reaching out to turn off the faucets, "Something else I'm to blame. This should help relieve the soreness."

Rose smiled up at him, a wet hand dripping onto his cotton t-shirt, "Join me?"

"Rosie," Seth could feel his body stirring with interest as he ran his fingers through her hair, "You need time to heal, baby."

"I'm just asking you to join me," Rose dropped her hand, her face slightly red as she looked down into the water, drawing her knees up to her chest, "But if you don't want –"

"Of course I want too," Seth leaned forward to kiss her shoulder, moving his mouth up the side of her neck to whisper into her ear, "But if I get in there with you, I won't be able to help myself."

Rose looked up into his eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips, "Maybe I don't want you too."

"Baby –"

"Please."

Seth had no defense against that, letting her small hands tug his shirt off before he stood up and undid his jeans, keeping his eyes on her face as he dropped them, the way her eyes widened and her mouth opened as she stared at his semi-erect penis which just got harder as he watched the tip of her pink tongue poke out to lick her bottom lip, "God, you're going to kill me woman."

Rose giggled as he stepped into the deep tub, scooting forward to let him sit down behind her, sinking back into his arms as soon as he was settled, his arms wrapping around her waist as he nuzzled the back of her neck, "You smell so good."

"I smell like you," Rose leaned her head back onto his shoulder, turning her head to kiss his Adam's apple as she breathed in his scent, "And you smell like me."

"A combination of yours and mine –a new favorite smell," Seth whispered as he dipped his head to kiss her lips, drawing her tongue into his mouth and sucking on it before delving deeper into hers, moving a hand down her stomach and between her thighs.

Rose let out a whimper as he slid his fingers between the folds of her sex, the rough pads of his fingertips against the sensitive skin causing her to squirm in discomfort.

"I'm sorry," Seth whispered against her mouth, removing his hand from her pussy to cover her lower abdomen, "I just wanted to make sure I didn't tear you open."

Rose stared up at him, her hazel eyes studying his face for a few seconds before she smiled, "I'll heal, Seth."

"Mhm," Seth wrapped his arms around her as he kissed the crook of her neck, smoothing his hands over her ribs to cup her breasts, "However long it takes is going to be too long."

Rose giggled as she looked towards their feet, stretching her legs between his bent one, her toes playing with his as she drew patterns against his thigh under the water, "You made me wait for a long time…only fair for you to wait on me now."

"Baby," Seth kissed her shoulder, lightly biting the muscle, "I've been waiting for you long before you were waiting for me –"

"We're not going to get into a fight on who waited longest," Rose stated as she stuck her big toe between his, curling her other toes over his longer ones, laughing when he jerked his foot back in response, "I don't have time for that so how about we finish our bath and get some breakfast? I have to finish getting my negatives ready for the meeting with Minerva this weekend."

"Right," Seth kissed the top of her head as he stroked his thumbs over her swollen nipples, her breasts heavy in his hands, "I forgot about that."

"You have a deadline too; remember?" Rose looked up at him, kissing his jaw as she drew invisible designs over his knees, "How is your design going?"

"Almost done," Seth kissed the soft spot behind her ear, licking before he gave it a nipping tug, "I'll meet the deadline, no problem."

"You're so confident," Rose stated as she arched her back, his hands at her breasts pushing her desire onto a higher plane as her thoughts fought to hang on to their conversation.

"I just know what I can do," Seth whispered hotly into her ear as he rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, "Know how far I can go when I think on it…what I can accomplish as long as I keep at it…"

Rose couldn't think anymore as his words further pushed her desire, tightening her thighs against the tingling feeling at her core, her stomach quivering.

He needed to stop because he wasn't going to be able to follow through without causing her more pain. Moving his hands away from her sensitive breasts, he let them rest on her stomach as he kissed her temple, whispering into her hair, "_Quo pat._"

Rose looked into his green-brown eyes, "What does that mean?"

"It's Quileute for I love you," Seth told her as he kissed her nose, his hands taking hers and lacing their fingers together, "My grandmother Cee Cee spoke very little English…she was Dad's mother."

"What else can you say in Quileute," Rose asked curiously, finding it intriguing that Seth could speak a different language, wondering if this was how he felt whenever she spoke Spanish.

"Well," Seth rubbed his thumbs against the back of her hands, "Grandma Cee Cee used to tell us an old Quileute lullaby at night whenever we stayed with her. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes."

***Says it in Quileute***

_You are my everything_

_The beat of my heart_

_The air in my lungs_

_You give sight to my eyes_

_Meaning to my life_

_You are my everything_

_The ground upon which I stand_

_The chains that tether me in place_

_You keep me from fading away_

_You are who I am_

_You are my everything_

_My soul, my thoughts_

_My dreams, my needs_

_You are all of these things_

_You are my everything_

_I love you_

Seth reached up to wipe a thumb across her cheek, a tear trembling on the tip of his thumb before it rolled down the curve, "Someday, I'll tell you what it means. For now, we need to get ready for today…Vivi made waffles for breakfast."

Rose smiled as she turned in his arms, her small hands on each side of his neck as she placed her forehead against his, looking deep into his eyes as she whispered, "_Te amo…tu eres todo para mi…y te amo_."


	72. Chapter 71

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: The Spanish in the chapter is not translated. Basically, Rose is sending Marc to his room and telling him to think on what he did wrong before she goes up to talk to him. Anyhow, enjoy the chapter, apologies for having taken so long on it but it's getting rather difficult for me to spin the yarn as the wool starts running low. A few more chapters before this is all over...it makes me cry. Then again, it means I can start on the next one...yes! The confirmation of it all has come through, there will be a next GONE story...but whose?  
**

**Gaby -you're the reason I continue updating even if the others take longer to review. Look forward to your review darling!  
**

**Ses -Catch up quick! The story is almost over!  
**

**Madmaxi -you owe me oh so many reviews! You're just waiting for me to finish the story, aren't you?  
**

**Lynn -lovely, I enjoy your reviews. I love you, I do.  
**

**Everyone else, please, review! It's what motivates me to keep writing.  
**

**Enjoy as you read and as always, REVIEW!  
**

**Chapter Seventy-One**

Seth bounded up the front steps, whistling as he opened the front door to his house.

He had just dropped Vivi off at his mother's house –she had convinced Rose it would be best for Grandma Sue to do her recital costume –before heading to Seattle to buy some needed supplies, dropping off the finished designs at the Seattle office while he was there.

Closing the door behind him, he tossed his keys onto the top of the entertainment center as he arched an eyebrow at the dog on the couch, "Marc, the dog's not allowed on the furniture."

Marc looked away from the television, his fingers scratching behind Einstein's floppy ear, "Tia Rosa didn't say anything."

"That may be but I live here too," Seth set the bag of supplies in the armchair as he kept his eyes on the little boy, "And I don't want the dog on the furniture."

"He's got a name, you know," Marc tilted his head to the side as he stared at Seth, the puppy closing his eyes in ecstasy as he wagged his tail, "It's Einstein."

"Alright then," Seth slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans, "Tell Einstein to get down."

Marc looked down at his puppy stretched out on the couch, the oversized paws resting on Marc's lap, his muzzle between them as he let out a doggy sigh of contentment.

"No," Marc looked up at Seth, his dark brown eyes studying the older man's response.

Seth cocked an eyebrow as he stared back at the boy, his mouth tightening slightly, "I don't want Einstein on the furniture, Marc."

"I don't care," Marc stated emphatically, scrambling off the couch to stand, Einstein lifting his head to watch as the boy stared defiantly up at Seth, "I don't care what you want, I don't care what you think and I don't care what you say."

"Marc –"

"No," Marc interrupted him, his hands fisting as he glared up at him, "Just because you're sleeping with my aunt doesn't mean you can order me around."

"Have some respect for your aunt, Marc," Seth's face was immovable as he stared down at the little boy, seeing more in the kid's eyes than what he was voicing.

"I respect my aunt," Marc stated, his small jaw tight as he fought back angry tears, "It's you I don't respect."

"Marcos Andres de la Luna."

Marc froze, his eyes wide before turning to look towards his aunt standing outside her dark room, hands on hips and obvious displeasure on her pretty face.

"I, uh…"

"_A tu habitación_," Rose pointed up the stairs as she stared at him, her lips tight as she waited for him to obey.

"_Pero_–"

"_No peros_," Rose shook her head at him as she set her hands on her hips, _"A tu habitación, Marcos. Piensa por qué te estoy enviando y estare allí en unos minutos para hablar contigo."_

"_Sí_, Tia," Marc looked down at his feet as he moved around the coffee table, Einstein jumping off the couch to follow him, stopping when Rose called out, "Einstein, stay."

The puppy whined as he looked from Rose to Marc, who was slowly trudging up the stairs, finally lowering himself to lie on the rug, his eyes following Marc as he kept up the pitiful whining.

As Marc disappeared from their sight, Seth turned to look at Rose, giving her a reassuring smile, "It's not your fault, baby. Marc…I've been trying to get through to him since I got back but he won't let me get close…Gabe's making it just as hard to make amends –"

"I don't care if he's mad at you, he isn't to talk to you that way," Rose moved towards him, letting out a soft sigh as he pulled her into his arms, "What he needs to do is lay it all out for you but he's so used to holding on to his anger along with his guilt, I think we'll have to force him into it."

"If you think it'll help," Seth wrapped both arms around her small waist, nuzzling the side of her neck, "I'm more than willing to deal with the blowout."

Rose giggled as he nibbled down her neck, his hands stroking against the soft skin of her lower back before slipping his fingers inside the waistband of her skinny jeans, "I'll have him meet you outside, that way he'll feel free to…get things off his chest in his own way."

"Mhm," Seth hummed as he skipped his lips over the strap tied behind her neck to kiss her shoulder, moving his hands deeper into her jeans to squeeze her ass, "Hopefully that'll help us become friends again."

"Right," Rose kissed his Adam's apple, sliding an arm under his to wrap around his back, her other hand resting at the back of his neck, her soft fingers stroking in a slow up and down motion, "He won't make it easy for you. He has a hard time trusting anyone as it is –"

"I know," Seth pulled back to look into her eyes, smiling as she stared up at him, her body molding to his, "And I'm willing to earn that trust again…but we've got to bring down the walls to do that."

Rose smiled at him, rising to her tip-toes to kiss his mouth, whispering against his lips, "I love you."

Seth smiled against her soft lips, touching her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue before whispering, "I love you too."

Angling her head, she sealed their lips together, their tongues stroking against each other in a slow rhythm that had him pulling her off her feet, his erection pressed against her center as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Rose swallowed his groan as she rubbed up against him, his hands on her ass helping her as their kiss got hotter, their desire leaping from flame to inferno in seconds.

As Seth pulled her tighter against him, she moaned, moving her swollen lips over his jaw and down his neck, teeth scraping against his skin causing another groan to escape him.

He moved a hand out of her jeans and up her back, sliding it under her yellow midriff halter top, his thumb tripping over her ribs as he moved his large hand up to cup her breast but before he got there, a sharp bark brought them back to a world that included more than just the two of them.

"I hate that dog," Seth growled under his breath, her giggles making his skin tighten as his temperature shot up another few degrees.

"I need to talk to Marc," Rose whispered raggedly as she looked into his eyes, biting her bottom lip at the way he was staring at her, his pupils dilated so wide all she could only discern was a brown-green ring around them, "We can finish this tonight."

"Oh, we're definitely finishing this tonight," he growled into her neck as she straightened her legs, lowering her down to the floor, her body sliding down against his, "Go talk to Marc…I'll wait outside."

Rose smiled, rising up on her toes to give his bottom lip a nip, "Good, I'll be in the dark room. I have to finish the negative displays today since Minerva is coming in from New York tomorrow to see them."

"Right," Seth didn't want to let her out of his arms but Einstein's whining was starting to get a high pitch tone that was grating on his nerves, "Andy's flying her in, right?"

"Yes," Rose moved around him, giving Einstein a hand signal the puppy understood meant to stay where he was, displaying unhappiness with a series of yipping barks, "And I expect you to be nice to him."

Seth scrunched up his nose, enjoying her rich laughter as she climbed up the stairs, disappearing around the corner into the hallway.

Narrowing his eyes as he looked down at the whining puppy, he tightened his lips, staring at it as big brown eyes stared up at him, his sharp pitched whines softening as he rolled onto his back to expose his soft belly, "Not gonna happen."

* * *

Rose knocked on the door, a soft smile on her face as she opened it in invitation to her nephew's soft voice, "Marc –"

"I'm sorry," Marc gave his aunt a look of regret, sitting at the foot of his bed, "I'm sorry I said what I said."

"Or are you sorry that I caught you," Rose arched an eyebrow as she closed the door behind her, moving across the plush navy blue rug to sit next to him, "Marc, you have every right to be angry at Seth but nothing gives you the right to be disrespectful –to anyone."

Marc didn't say anything, simply looking down at his hands as he let the shame wash over him, feeling horrible at the words his aunt was saying.

"I understand your anger," Rose ran her fingers through his dark hair before resting her hand on his small back, "He hurt you, Marc –"

"No, he didn't," Marc sniffed as he hunched his shoulders, fighting back the tears that were welling up, "I'm angry at him because he hurt you."

"Marc," Rose reached out to lift his small face up, giving him a soft smile as she looked into his brown eyes, bright with unshed tears, "I've forgiven him for that…but you haven't forgiven him for leaving you…instead, you focus on what he did to me and that's not good."

"Why not," Marc sniffed, reaching up to wipe furiously at the tears that finally broke free, "He broke his promise to look after you."

"Some promises can't be kept," Rose pulled him into her side, his small head resting against her chest as she tilted her head to the side, his hair silky against her cheek, "And some can be renewed. Marc…I think it's time for you to tell Seth how you felt when he left. If you need to scream at him, then do so…let all the pain and anger come out so that you can move on. He wants to be your friend, like before, but he can't do that if you don't help him."

"What if he leaves again," Marc whispered as he wrapped his skinny arms around her waist, his tears soaking into the fabric of her top, "What if something happens and he breaks his promises again?"

"Oh Marc," Rose hugged him tight, kissing the top of his head, "No one is able to keep all their promises…that's why you have to be careful when you make them. This time around, though, Seth won't be on his own –I'll be helping him keep those promises…and he'll help me keep mine."

Marc nodded, wiping his nose across the back of his hand before looking up at her, "I'll…I'll try."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

Marc collapsed into Seth's arms, his little body shaking from the exertion of venting his anger and disillusionment.

Seth held him as he leaned back to rest against a tree trunk, rubbing Marc's back, the last of his angry tears rolling down his face.

"Feel better," Seth asked quietly as Marc moved out of his arms to sit cross-legged next to him, the little boy wiping his hand over his wet cheeks, unknowingly leaving behind streaks of dirt as he nodded, his dark hair falling over his forehead.

Reaching out to smooth his hair back, Seth smiled at him, "You're in need of a haircut, buddy."

Marc nodded again, too embarrassed at the way he had broken down and cried like a baby to look at Seth.

"I really am sorry, Marc," Seth pulled his knees up, resting his forearms against them, "I thought leaving would be good for your aunt but I was wrong…it was a selfish decision I made because I wasn't strong enough to deal with the situation."

Sniffing, Marc forced himself to look at Seth, "She trusted you…she still trusts you."

"But you don't," Seth tilted his head to the side, "And I don't blame you. I couldn't see beyond my own pain to see what my leaving would do to everyone…what it would do to you."

Marc shrugged as he looked down to drag his finger in the dirt, "The others in the pack stepped in…even Sam went hunting with me a few times."

"I'm glad they were there for you," Seth hooked his forefinger over his thumb, his linked hands hanging between his drawn up knees, "For all of you…they're my family and you are too."

Marc nodded as he studied the picture he had drawn in the dirt, "Seth."

"Yes Marc."

"Why haven't you told Tia Rosa," Marc looked over at the older man, studying his face as he expounded, "About the hunter?"

Seth opened his mouth to ask Marc how he knew but stopped himself. After all, Marc was smart beyond his acclaimed six years and he did have a vampire's sense of smell, "Have you told her?"

Marc shook his head as he continued to add details to his drawing, "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to scare her," Marc did a few curly cues in the dirt before looking up at Seth, "Is that why you haven't told her?"

"Yeah," Seth nodded, looking down at his hands as he took a deep breath, "I don't want to scare her either."

"I thought maybe you were scared if she found out, she would leave."

Seth let out a deep breath, surprised at his surprise of the little boy's insightfulness, "Yeah…that too."

"She won't leave," Marc shook his head as he looked back down at what he was drawing, "Tia Rosa loves you…she believes you can protect her…us too."

"I will," Seth's words rang with conviction, "You can trust in that, Marc. Even if I have to die to keep all of you safe, I will."

"Don't die," Marc gave him a one sided smile, causing a dimple to appear in his right cheek, "That will really hurt Tia Rosa and I'll just get mad at you again."

Seth chuckled, reaching out to tousle his hair, Marc laughing as he tried to duck without success, "I'll do everything possible to make sure I don't."

"Good," Marc scrambled up to his feet, wiping his dirty hands on his jeans as he asked with gleaming eyes, "Can I take my bike over to Leah's?"

"Sure," Seth got up, slapping dirt off his jeans, "Go grab your bike and I'll walk you over."

Marc whooped as he ran to the small shed, opening the bright red door to pull out his two wheeler bike, the paint dark blue with silver shooting stars, "Gabe's got one too, and Brad and Bailey. We like to race them down the street."

Seth laughed as he followed behind Marc, the little boy peddling up the slight incline, the training wheels never touching the asphalt.

* * *

Seth had enjoyed himself on the walk over to Leah's, listening to Marc as he went on and on, telling him about the bike races and how many times he won and why he would come in second to Gabe at times.

Opening the front door, his smile froze,cocking an eyebrow as he stared at the sight that greeted him, "Rose, I don't want the dog on the furniture."

Rose looked up at him, giving him a smile as she continued to scratch Einstein's stomach, the puppy on his back with his head on her lap, "He's only allowed when one of us is here."

"Yeah, no," Seth shook his head as he hooked his thumbs into the pockets of his jeans, "I don't want the dog on the couch at all…or your lap."

Rose tilted her head, chuckling as her hazel eyes danced.

"What's so funny?"

"Are you actually jealous of Einstein," Rose asked with a teasing smile, her fingers moving up to scratch the puppy's chest.

"He's got his head on your lap," Seth growled, causing Einstein to sit up, his floppy ears perked as he stared at Seth, "I don't want any dog's head on your lap…except for mine."

Rose laughed as she nudged Einstein, the puppy hopping off the couch to lie at her feet, "You are seriously twisted, Seth. He's just a dog, keeping me company."

"Well, there's no need for him to keep you company," Seth moved around the coffee table to sit beside her, pulling her into his side as he kissed her forehead, "I'm here now…and I'm not twisted just…the man in me doesn't want other men near you and the wolf…he includes dogs on the list…male cats too."

Rose laughed, resting her head on his shoulder as she stretched an arm over his stomach, "Just my luck, having to deal with two jealous males in one."

"Mhm," Seth breathed in the cherry blossom scent of her hair, "Both of them love you to distraction –that should make up for it, shouldn't it?"

Rose lifted a shoulder as she pulled back to give him a teasing smile, "It's still too early to tell."

Seth laughed, cupping her jaw in his large hand as his nose brushed against hers, his lips softly touching hers as he whispered, "Guess we'll have to work hard at convincing you."

"Definitely," Rose whispered before tilting the final bit to press her lips against his, their breath mingling as their tongues simultaneously reached out to explore, their individual tastes mingling into a sweetness that made them both hungry for more.

He slid his hand into her hair, tugging at the hair tie that held the thick mass in a bun as he moved his other hand over her bare stomach.

Rose was certain she was going to melt as she shifted on the couch, tugging at his t-shirt until she was able to slip a small hand under it, her fingers stroking over the tight muscles of his stomach, her breathing harsh as he moved his mouth down her throat, his words hot against her skin, "I want you…so bad, Rosie."

Her long hair spilled down her back and over her shoulders, Seth's fingers at the nape of her neck.

"I want you too," Rose placed a hand on the side of his neck as she moved to straddle him, his hands moving down to cup her butt, "It's just you and me…maybe we could –"

Seth smiled as she tugged at his lower lip with her teeth, "Mom's gonna get here with Vivi before dinner…like in twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes," Rose licked his bottom lip as she rocked her hips forward, smiling against his jaw in response to his groan as he gripped her thighs, "We can do something in twenty minutes, can't we?"

"Twenty minutes isn't enough for what I have in mind," Seth whispered against her throat, letting out a laughing groan as she curled her fingers into the waistband of his jeans, "We have to stop before –"

A knock at the front door had them both jumping off the couch, Seth's arm around her waist keeping her from falling back onto the coffee table as Einstein let out a bark, his ears flopping as he ran to the door, letting out a joyous bark as Seth called out, "Come in!"

"Are you sure," Sam's voice preceded the open door, Vivi skipping in with a bright smile on her face, Einstein jumping up to greet her, "'Cause I can always come back later."

"No, please, come in," Rose smiled at Sam as she moved away from Seth, leaning down to hug her niece as the little girl kissed her cheek, "How did it go with Grandma Sue?"

"Wonderful," Vivi skipped over to Seth, laughing as he swung her up into his arms, "She got started on making my wings! And Grandpa Charlie said he was gonna buy me my tiara!"

"Tiara," Rose's eyebrows rose up in surprise, "I thought you were going to be a fairy."

"Fairies wear tiaras," Vivi pursed her lips as she turned to look into Seth's eyes, "Right?"

"Right," Seth smiled into her inquisitive face, "Fairy princesses wear tiaras."

"But I'm only a fairy," she whispered as she leaned closer to Seth's face, "Not a princess…can I still wear the tiara?"

"Honey," Seth reached up to cup her cheek, "You're already a princess…the fairy part is what you're pretending to be."

Vivi's little face brightened at his words, smooching a kiss on his cheek as she wiggled to have him lower her to the ground, running up the stairs to her bedroom as she yelled, "A princess! That's what I am!"

Rose chuckled as she stared at Seth, the love she had for him bright and evident in those hazel eyes he loved so much as Sam chuckled, "I was hoping to talk to Seth…I went by Charlie's to talk to him about a…a situation I was hoping he could give me some insight on and since I was going to be coming here, I offered to bring Vivi with me."

Rose finally broke the eye contact between her and Seth as she turned to smile up at Sam, "You're welcomed to stay for dinner."

"Thanks Rose," Sam grinned at her as he reached out to give her shoulder a squeeze, his hand dropping immediately at the slight growl he heard from Seth, Rose missing it completely as she moved towards the kitchen, stopping long enough to kiss Seth's cheek, "I would never pass up on your cooking."

Seth watched her walk to the kitchen, admiring the way those skinny jeans of hers hugged her round bottom.

Sam's low chuckle broke his attention, turning to look over at his Alpha, "What?"

"I apologize for interrupting what I'm sure was turning into a really hot make out session," Sam's voice was low as he followed Seth down the hall into his office, looking around the room in mild interest, "At least that's what it sounded like when I walked up the porch steps."

"Oh God," Seth ran his fingers through his hair as he moved across the room towards his drafting table, "We were just kissing, nothing else."

"Right," Sam moved towards the small fridge Seth kept in what had been the closet, the doors no longer present, the entire space a series of shelves and cubbyholes used for supply storage, "Is that why your zipper's down?"

"What," Seth looked down at the fly of his jeans, his face ruddy as he pulled up his zipper, "Damn, I didn't even realize…that girl has got nimble fingers."

"Naughty," Sam closed the fridge, popping the top off the beer bottle as he gave his young friend a grin, "You're a lucky bastard, Seth."

"Yeah, but we're not talking about why," Seth sat on his stool, turning it around to look at Sam as he sat down on the couch, "So what's up, Sam?"

Sam took a swallow of the cold beer, not yet sure how to tell Seth about the breach to their boundaries, having been able to keep it from him the past four days by letting him off with some lame ass excuse about the other guys and what-not, "Seth…don't blow your top, okay?"

"What," Seth hooked his heel on the stool's rung, his other foot flat on the floor, "Why would I blow my top?"

Sam looked down at his beer bottle, dangling it between his knees as he took a deep breath, "You're going to have to keep your cool if you don't want Rose to find out."

"Just tell me Sam."

Sam nodded, taking another swig of his beer before he looked over at Seth, "Four nights ago…

* * *

Seth was having a hard time concentrating on his current design, his knuckles white in his effort to keep a light grip on the graphite pencil he was holding but Sam's words kept echoing in his head, making it difficult to keep his anger under control as tremors of rage ran down his spine.

He took a deep breath in an attempt to reign in his rage but it didn't work.

The bastard had broken through the perimeter, actually got onto the reservation within a mile of his house and his family –the strongest scent had been clinging to a tree near the border of their backyard.

To think of how close the hunter –as Marc called him –had gotten to his family was making Seth see red.

The threat had always been there, sure, but now that it was literally at their front steps, Seth couldn't think past the desire to find the hunter and destroy him, to ensure that his family –Rose, Vivi and Marc –would never have to fear for their safety again.

"Seth."

The soft tone of his name snapped him out of his blood-lust musings as he controlled his expression before turning his head towards the door, smiling at the sight of his Rose leaning against the door frame, the pink cotton top she wore along with red pajama sleeping shorts making him think of lust but not the bloody kind, "Hey baby."

"It's time for bed," Rose moved across the room, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he turned to pull her closer, his thighs bracketing her hips, "You've been in here for three hours and it's almost midnight."

"Yeah," Seth buried his face into her neck, breathing in her sweet scent as peace grew in him, his thoughts narrowing down to her and what it did to him to have her in his arms, "I just got stuck on some of the math and lost track of time."

Rose's smile tickled his ear as she smoothed her fingers down the back of his neck, causing a shiver to run down his spine as she whispered into his ear, "We can do our own kind of math…you know, you plus me equals a really good time?"

Seth laughed, his hands sliding down from her waist to her bottom, his thumbs hooking into the waistband of the sleeping shorts, "I like that kind of math."

Rose's smile spread into a grin as she pulled away from him, sliding her hands down his arms to take his hand, pulling him off the stool as she walked backwards across the office floor.

Her eyes never left his, words unneeded as they walked out, Seth flipping the light switch before they headed down the dark hallway and into their dimly lit bedroom.

Keeping her hand in his, she climbed up onto the bed, staying on her knees as he moved closer until his knees hit the edge of the mattress.

Letting go of her hand, he placed his on her hips, leaning his head down to nibble on her neck as she reached for the waistband of his jeans, her fingers nimble as she undid the snap and zipper.

"Seth," Rose whispered into his ear, her teeth tugging at his earlobe as she pulled at his cotton shirt, her fingernails scrapping against the hot skin over his tight abdominal muscles, "Kiss me."

Moving his mouth up her neck and across her jaw, he covered her lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth as he pulled her silk shorts over her hips and down her thighs as she pulled off her own top.

Her long hair spilled down her back as he whispered into her mouth, "Leave your arms up."

"Why," Rose whispered as she watched him with half-hooded eyes, a breath of surprise escaping her as he lowered his head, his mouth opening over her perked up nipple.

His other hand closed over her breast, her entire body jumping into hyper-awareness at his sucking as her head fell back with a moan, "Seth…"

Tugging at the hard little bud, he let it go, covering her mouth again as he pushed her onto her back, sliding his hand down her thighs to pull her knees up, taking off the silk shorts as she tossed her top aside.

Breaking the kiss to take a deep breath into her burning lungs, she moved her hands over his shoulders, tugging at his shirt to bring it over his head and throwing it to the side as she whispered, "Take your pants off."

"Yes ma'am," Seth chuckled at her bossy tone, moving off the bed to stand by it as he took off his jeans and boxers, his eyes moving over her naked body, stopping at her eyes as she watched him, her white teeth biting down on her plump bottom lip, making him groan.

"You're so fucking sexy," Seth growled under his breath as he climbed over her, his eyes dilated to black as he stared down at her, watching the way her chest moved to her shallow breathing, the moon beams coming through the sheer curtains falling over her highlighting the scattering of freckles over her chest and breasts, "Especially with those freckles of yours."

"My freckles," Rose's words sounded surprised as he kissed a freckle on her collarbone, giggling as he lightly dragged his lips across her chest, kissing each freckle he came across, "How can they be sexy?"

"Mhm," Seth chuckled as he kissed each of the ten freckles that were part of a small cluster on the outside curve of her left breast, "For an artist's soul, freckles are a medium on which we can create art," Seth moved his mouth down her ribcage, finding five more freckles that led him across her stomach to another scattering of freckles over her hip, "Besides, it gives me the opportunity to explore your body."

Rose giggled, running her fingers through his hair, her other arm resting above her head with thick hair wrapped around it, "Well, that makes more sense than the art thing."

Seth kissed her right hip, his palms rough against the soft skin of her thighs, "You'll eventually understand that part…I see there's more freckles back here."

Rose laughed as he urged her onto her stomach, his lips moving over the curve of her bottom to the crease that lead to the back of her thigh, "That tickles, Seth!"

"You're going to wake up the twins, Rosie," he whispered against the small of her back, his fingers kneading into her thighs as his mouth moved up her spine.

Reaching her neck, he used his nose to nudge her hair aside before biting the back of her neck gently.

Rose let out a moan at the lightning sensation that shot through her at the feel of his teeth scraping her skin, "Seth, please…"

"Getting impatient now, are you, baby," Seth whispered into the side of her throat, kissing behind her ear before turning her back around, settling himself between her thighs, "Things like these are so much more enjoyable if you learn a little patience."

"You're a tease," Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to capture his mouth in a passionate kiss.

His blood rushed through his body, hot and thick as he moved into her, the wet slickness of her pulling him deeper into her tightness as she hoarsely stuttered, "Or…or maybe not."

Seth's chuckle almost sounded like a growl as he kissed her, sucking on her bottom lip before thrusting his tongue into her mouth, her hands fisting in his dark hair as he began to move.

She planted her feet on the mattress to push her hips up, bringing him deeper into her, a moan escaping her at the overwhelming sensations of their melding bodies.

Before long, they were both lost in the wonder of being together, their slick bodies moving in rhythm to their fast beating hearts.

Digging her nails into his back, Rose arched up, a low cry escaping her as the world spun out of control, Seth's arms tight around her allowing her to spin right along with it.

Seth could feel his soul splintering as he gave into his release with a groan, emptying himself deep inside her, his sweat slick body shaking as they slowly descended back to earth, their breathing coming fast and shallow.

Smoothing her fingers up his back, she stroked his neck, kissing his jaw as he buried his face into her neck, whispering into his ear as she ran her fingers through his hair, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Just like the first time, Seth felt completely ripped open, everything he held inside him spilled out where she could see and to hear her say those precious words was like hearing validation for the person that he was –a commendation for the man he was becoming.

* * *

"Baby, you need to relax," Seth looked up from the steaks he was marinating, watching Rose as she got out of her chair for the tenth time to go look out the living room window, "She'll get here."

"She said between nine and noon," Rose returned to the kitchen, crossing her arms over her stomach as she leaned against the counter, giving the silent phone a look of intense concentration for a few seconds before looking over at him, "She's never done that before. Usually, it's 'I'll be there nine sharp,' and she is."

"Is it always nine sharp," Seth teased her, covering the bowl with saran wrap before placing it into the fridge.

"Oh, you know what I mean," Rose pushed away from the counter, moving to stand next to him, lifting the lid to check on the boiling potatoes, "She's always punctual. She's never given herself that wide of a time frame when it comes to our meetings."

"Bet Andy's got something to do with it," Seth bumped her shoulder in a playful manner as he began slicing tomatoes.

Rose rolled her eyes as she leaned her hip against the counter, her hazel eyes dancing as she looked up at him, "They don't like each other, Seth."

"Wanna make a bet," Seth placed the sliced tomatoes into a plate, setting the knife aside to rinse the romaine lettuce before he began to tear it apart.

"How will we know, short of asking," Rose placed a bare foot over the other, the skirt of her light green dress brushing against her legs as she pouted up at him.

Seth grinned, unable to keep himself from leaning down to kiss her pout, "Pay attention to the way she acts…if there's a difference, believe me, it'll be because of Andy."

"Oh please," Rose leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his, "What if she decided to make a change? Why should we assume Andy had anything to do with that?"

"Baby, with women like Minerva," Seth set the lettuce leaves onto the plate with the sliced tomatoes, drying his hands before he turned to pull her into his arms, "It takes a man and a good fucking to get her to loosen up."

"Seth," Rose exclaimed in shock, her face turning red as she slapped his chest, "That's crude!"

"It's the truth," Seth laughed as he leaned down to kiss her nose, "There's the few sweet girls like you…those are meant to be loved. Then there's women like Minerva –they're the kind a guy can –"

"Stop it," Rose laughed, reaching up to cover his mouth with her hand, biting her lip when he wrapped his lips around two of her fingers, her pupils dilating as she watched.

Giving her fingers one last suck, he let them slip from his mouth before asking with a teasing smile, "Remember what you said last time I did that?"

Rose couldn't talk as she nodded, her stomach quivering as the night he had used his mouth to love her flashed through her mind.

Framing his face, she pulled his head down for a kiss, hot and wet, their mouths melding together, tongues forging ahead into familiar yet exhilarating territory.

A knock at the door had them pulling apart, Rose giving him a quick kiss before running out of the kitchen, Seth following close behind.

She reached for the doorknob as a second knock sounded, Seth's hand against the door keeping her from opening it as he leaned down to whisper into her ear, "We still haven't settled on what I get if I win that bet."

Rose looked up at him with narrowed eyes, pursing her lips as she slowly asked, "What do you want?"

Seth grinned as his lips brushed against her ear, causing her to shiver, "I want you…tonight…on top."

Rose's eyes grew wide as she looked up at him, her silky hair sliding over her shoulders, "On top? I don't know what –"

"You won't be doing it alone," Seth kissed her cheek as he dropped his hand, another knock reminding them both there was an art manager with a stick up her ass on the other side of the door, "Now open the door before Minerva starts huffing and puffing."

Rose laughed as she did just that, her eyes showing surprise to see Minerva –not because she was there but because of the way she looked.

Her platinum blond hair, usually slicked back into a tight ponytail or fancy chignon, was flowing down her back in loose curls, her face bright with a smile (she actually smiled?), ice blue eyes bright with inner…happiness?

"Hi Minerva," she smiled at her art manager, watching as the usually icy exterior she portrayed around Andy didn't appear as he walked up the porch steps, placing a hand at the small of her back, "Hi Andy!"

"Hey Cutie," Andy grinned at her, his gray eyes twinkling as he looked over at a frowning Seth, having heard a distinct growl, "Relax, Hulk. She's like a little sister to me."

"You call your sisters cutie," Seth's voice was serious as he draped an arm around Rose's shoulders, his eyes moving from him to Minerva and back, noticing the way she looked up at him, as if the sun rose and set at the blink of his eyes.

"Yep," Andy looked down at Minerva, cocking an eyebrow as he told her, "Except for Samantha. I call her Cutie Pie 'cause she kind of looks like a Q-Pie doll."

Rose watched as Minerva laughed at that, her ice blue eyes dancing as her cheeks got a slight pink tint to them, "She does. So, Rose…can we come in?"

"Oh," Rose shook her head as she stepped back along with Seth, "Please, come in. I'm sorry, I just…I'm a little surprised by, uhm…by how different you look."

"Minnie's been learning how to loosen up her ponytail," Andy closed the door behind him, letting out a slight huff at Minerva's elbow connecting to his stomach as she glared up at him, "Don't call me Minnie."

Andy laughed as he slid his hand into her hair, giving the back of her neck a squeeze, "Go and do your thing with Rose. Seth and I are going to…have a beer, yeah?"

"Sure," Seth slapped his hand on Andy's shoulder as Rose and Minerva headed towards the dark room, Andy tossing his bomber jacket onto the cream colored armchair, "Dark beer okay with you?"

"Just fine," Andy followed him into the cheery kitchen, smiling as he looked around at the bright bold colors, "Rose did a pretty good job with this place."

"How did you know it was Rose," Seth handed him a beer bottle as he closed the refrigerator door with his foot, popping open his own bottle, "Did you help her?"

"No, no," Andy popped the top off his own bottle, taking a healthy pull from it before he explained, "The colors around here pretty much scream Rose…I've seen a few of her exhibits and color is something she's good at."

"True," Seth leaned against the kitchen counter, crossing his ankles as Andy leaned against the refrigerator, "Minerva's looking pretty relaxed."

"Nothing a ride…in a Harley can't fix," Andy grinned as Seth laughed, taking another swallow of his beer as Seth gestured towards the front of the house, "Yeah, saw the bike…pretty sweet ride."

"Take it with me everywhere I go –perks of owning a plane. It took some smooth talking to get Minnie on it…one ride down a long empty road and she was hooked. Now she's trying to get me to teach her how to ride."

"Is she now," Seth chuckled as he finished his beer, "Bet there was more than just the bike."

Andy chuckled as he finished his own beer, "I'm sure you know what it takes to get girls like Minerva to relax and let loose. Not all of them are sweet like Rose…besides, in all honesty, I'm having a whole lot more fun with Minnie than I would with sweet and innocent."

"Don't knock it," Seth's mouth hitched up into a side smile, "Sweet and innocent is turning out to be…much more fun than I previously thought."

They laughed, turning towards the kitchen archway as Rose and Minerva walked in, their faces showing curiosity at the guys' laughter as Rose moved across the floor to wrap her arms around Seth's waist, "What's so funny?"

Seth closed his arms around her, his hands locked at the small of her back, "We were just having an interesting conversation on motorcycles."

"You okay," Andy wrapped an arm around Minerva's shoulders, reaching up with his other hand to touch the corner of her red rimmed eye as she nodded, smiling up at him, "I'm fine, it's just…Rose's new exhibit…it got to me, you know?"

"Must be a really good exhibit if it made you cry," Andy teased, sliding his arm down her back to curve it around her waist and pull her into him.

"I'm not as emotionless as people think, Andrew," Minerva stated, her eyes expressing hurt at what he had said, turning her head away as he leaned down to kiss her, his lips landing on her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Andy whispered against her soft skin, his arm around her waist not making it easy for her to move away, "It was just a joke…insensitive and stupid and I'm sorry."

Minerva stared at his gray cotton shirt for several seconds before reaching up to pluck at it with slender fingers -her painted nails were a pale pink -as she looked up at him with a small smile, "What can I expect from a stupid, insensitive man, right?"

Andy chuckled, not taking any offense to the words as he kissed her forehead, "Yeah…see, that's what you're going to be changing."

Minerva wrinkled her nose at him before looking towards Seth and Rose, blushing slightly at the way they were smiling, "What?"

"Nothing," Rose shook her head as her smile grew, "I just…you two look so…listen, we're going to have some friends over for a cookout. We get together every other month…would you two like to join us?"

"Sure," Andy answered for both of them, looking over at Seth, his own smile just as big as Seth's, "What are you grinning about?"

"Not much, really," Seth tightened his arms around Rose as he looked down at her, waggling his eyebrows as he stated, "Just feeling like a winner…bet Rose is feeling like she's on top of the world too."

Rose's mouth fell open in shock as she looked up at him, unable to think of a comeback.

The back door into the kitchen opened, Paul walking in with Rachel behind her, both of them holding grocery bags as Paul looked from person to person before grinning at Rose, "Hey, porn star! What's cooking?"


	73. Chapter 72

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: New chapter's up! Enjoy as you read and review!  
**

**Gaby - I love you! So looking forward to your review!  
**

**Ses -so proud of you for catching up so fast! Read this one at your leisure (don't skip lunch again).  
**

**Lynn -love hearing from you every time  
**

**Madmaxi -not losing hope to hear from you soon on all the chapters you've still to catch up on  
**

**Chelsea, Chelsey, Lette, Moani, Thanni, Wolf Presence -more reviews darlings!  
**

**Chapter Seventy-Two**

The sound of running water filled the bathroom, steam fogging up the mirror as well as the shower's glass doors.

Rose slicked back her wet hair, the hot spray of water falling over her face and down her body as she tried to get her thoughts under control.

She didn't know why the paranoia was coming back –there was nothing in her life that could be considered frightening except for that nagging feeling of being watched.

That's what was getting to her –the itch between her shoulder blades that had told her many times before she was in danger but that was ridiculous.

Seth would have told her if something wasn't right just so she could be more careful.

But he hadn't mentioned anything –besides, with the way the pack was constantly patrolling, she was certain it was merely her imagination, this heavy sensation of being watched…observed…stalked…

"Stop it," she whispered fiercely under her breath, sticking her head under the spray, wishing she could wash all those frightening thoughts out of her head but they just kept going round and round.

Was she being stupid?

After all, Brandon had been at the school, just a few feet from the window that belonged to Vivi's first grade class, but being that Daisy was a third grade teacher at Forks Elementary, more than likely he was waiting for her and not standing guard over the twins.

Then there was running into Brady at the grocery store…he had said something about buying some last minute stuff for Emily –she was baking cupcakes for Bailey and Bradley's first grade class –and considering that boy spend the little free time he had doing errands for his Alpha's wife, Rose just brushed it aside as another coincidence.

What was hard to explain was the sandy brown wolf she could have sworn she had seen out of the corner of her eye in the woods running parallel to her car as she returned to the reservation.

Vivi and Marc had been in the backseat, talking about world domination –interesting conversation considering that Marc's comments made her think he just might be the one to accomplish such an ambitious feat.

Scrubbing her hands over her face, she reached up for the moisturizer bottle on the stone ledge, a small scream escaping her as arms wrapped around her from behind, the bottle missing her toes by a couple of centimeters.

"Hey," Seth's voice gave her the needed incentive to start breathing again, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Rose nodded as she laid a hand on her chest, willing her heart to calm down, "I'm sorry. I didn't hear you."

"I didn't mean to scare you," Seth murmured as he tightened his arms around her, her shoulders leaning back into his wide chest, the hot water running down over them both.

"Oh no," Rose sighed as she lowered her hand from her chest, leaning her head back into his shoulder to look at him, "You didn't scare me, just…you surprised me, that's all. I thought you were doing patrols."

"Quil came down from Makah to relieve me for the day," Seth kissed the side of her neck, sliding his hands up her wet stomach to cup her breasts, her nipples perking up in immediate attention, "We have that parent-teacher event tonight, right?"

Rose nodded, her breathing shaky as she shifted her weight, her stomach quivering in response to Seth's thumbs rubbing small circles over her nipples, her breasts heavy and tender in his hands, "Yeah…we're…we're having dinner with your mother and then…oh…"

Rose stopped talking as her eyes fluttered close, Seth's mouth on her neck causing lightning to flash through her body.

Her blood was running hot and heavy through her veins as he moved one hand down her stomach and between her legs, a moan escaping her as he rubbed his thumb over the hidden nub of sensitive nerves.

"I heard the water running when I came in," he whispered into her ear as he slowly pushed a finger into her wet pussy, the muscles clamping around it, "Since I needed a shower too, I thought maybe we could conserve some water…take one together."

"Right," Rose nodded, reaching down to push his hand away as she turned around and pushed him up against the stone tiled wall of the shower, dragging her fingernails down his chest, a groan escaping him as a small hand wrapped around his hard cock, "Because saving water is important."

"Yeah," Seth's words came out in a rush as his head fell back, hitting the shower wall with a dull thud but the pain didn't matter when all he could focus on was Rose's hand on his cock, her fingers tightening around the tip with every upward stroke, "Important to…to…ah, fuck, baby."

Rose kissed his chest, her tongue darting out to lick his skin as she moved her mouth up his throat, reaching up with her free hand to cup the back of his neck, squeezing it as she pulled his head down for a tongue thrusting kiss.

Seth was about ready to explode in her hand but that wasn't how he wanted to come. He wanted to be inside her…to empty himself and fill her up with all the love and desire he had for her.

Grabbing her by the waist, he turned to push her up against the wet tile, her legs wrapping around his hips as she guided him into her before wrapping both arms around his neck, her tongue dueling with his as he buried himself to the hilt.

"You…feel…so…fucking…good," he growled into her mouth with every thrust, his hands cupping her butt as he pulled out completely before thrusting back in, her moans increasing with every thrust.

"_Más_," Rose whispered as she dug her fingers into his shoulders, tilting her hips to take him in deeper, "Seth,_ por favor…quiero…quiero más…más de ti_."

Seth growled before sliding his open mouth across her jaw and down her throat, latching on to a patch of skin and sucking, unable to keep himself from thrusting into her a little harder.

His ears were buzzing due to the rushing blood and rapid heartbeat, his breathing harsh as he felt himself rushing to the edge of his orgasm.

Rose let out a cry as she dragged her nails down his back, her thighs tense as she fell off the edge of the cliff, rushing head first into a mind numbing orgasm, Seth right beside her as he came inside her, his knees locking to keep them from buckling.

"Wow," Seth panted as he planted a hand against the tile, wrapping his arm around her waist to keep her from sliding down the wall as he rested his forehead against hers, "That was…fucking amazing."

Rose nodded, her entire body feeling like pudding as she slid her forehead down the side of his face to rest it against his shoulder, her words so soft they would have been drowned out by the rushing water –which was no longer hot –had Seth not had super hearing, "I can die happy now."

* * *

"What are the twins' teachers like," Seth finished buttoning up his dark blue shirt, looking over at Rose, smiling as he watched her slick on some of that berry tasting lip-gloss, her dark hair falling down her back and over her shoulders.

"Didn't you meet them," Rose capped her lip-gloss, placing it back into her make-up box –a Christmas gift from Rachel –before pulling out her mascara, "When you picked the twins up?"

"Yeah," Seth tucked his shirt into his black slacks, walking into the closet to pull out a black belt, "They weren't very…teacherie, if you know what I mean."

Rose twisted her mascara close, placing it into the box as she looked over her shoulder at Seth as he finished buckling his belt, sitting on the edge of the bed to pull on his black shoes, "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

Seth straightened up, resting his elbow on his knee as he smirked at her, "Is it working?"

Rose pursed her lips as she stared at him for a few seconds before standing up, her black slacks molded to her hips and thighs.

Resting a hand on her hip as her hair slid over her shoulder and down her chest, a red silk bra with black lace a sexy contrast against her light golden skin as she pursed her lips in thought, "I'm not sure…did either of them touch you?"

Seth chuckled as he stood up, placing his hand on her hip as he stepped closer, reaching up to slip his fingers into her hair, "Well, Miss Annie shook my hand…"

"Oh," Rose looked up at him with an arched eyebrow as his fingers slid through her hair down her shoulder to trace the edge of her bra, "What a hussy."

Seth chuckled as he slid his other hand up her back, the rough pads of his fingertips against her soft skin causing a shiver to run down her back as he grinned down at her, "Then, Miss Joanne…she asked for my phone number…told me a line on how she needed it for Marc's records."

Rose wrinkled her nose as she stared at him before giving him a small smile, "I knew that second grade teacher was a slut."

Seth laughed, kissing her bottom lip as he turned her around and slapped her lightly on the bottom, "Go finish getting dressed or we'll be late."

Rose laughed as she walked into their closet, coming out a few minutes later in burgundy high heels, tucking in a matching off the shoulder blouse into her slacks, a gold chained belt around her waist, "I'll make sure and try to be civil to them."

Seth laughed as he ran his hand over his hair one last time, "Oh, baby, you don't have to do that. Just…don't scratch their eyes out."

They both laughed as they walked down the hall into the living room where Marc and Vivi were playing a game of chess, Brady sitting in an armchair as he played with his Smartphone, "Hey Brady. Thanks for bringing the twins from school."

Brady gave Seth a nod before turning his smile to Rose, "Not a problem, Rose. You know I'd do anything for you."

Seth frowned at Brady, his eyebrows lowering into a vee, "Are you flirting with my girl?"

"No," Brady shook his head as he stood up, slipping his Smartphone into the pocket of his jeans, "She just happens to make really good pies."

Rose laughed as she returned from the kitchen, handing him a covered pie dish, "And here's your chocolate mousse pie…tell your mom I said happy birthday."

"Thanks Rose," he grinned as he took the pie dish from her, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek despite Seth's murderous look, "You totally saved my ass."

Rose chuckled, patting his chest as she moved towards the twins, "You two ready to go? We need to be at Granma Sue's in thirty minutes."

"Hold on," Marc held up his hand, his eyes focused on Vivi as she gnawed on her bottom lip, tapping a small finger against her chin, "She's got one more move before I win."

"Maybe," Vivi murmured as she tilted her head to the side, red-gold curls tumbling over her shoulder, a smile breaking across her face as she reached out for her bishop, "Maybe not…checkmate."

Marc's eyebrows rose in surprise as he looked at the board, his little mouth slowly falling open in shock as he saw it was indeed a checkmate, "What? How did…Embry gave you the moves, didn't he?"

Vivi pursed her lips to keep herself from laughing as she hopped up onto her feet, her puffy pink skirt twirling around her knees, "Nope…and as per our deal, now that I beat you, I never have to play chess with you again."

Marc couldn't believe it, studying the board as he went over the moves in his head, trying to find where he messed up but, "How? Vivi, how did you win?"

Vivi lifted her shoulder as she picked up her purple sweater, slipping it on with a small smile, "Skill."

"Alright, alright," Seth handed Marc a navy blue sweater, the little boy frowning as he pulled it on, "Marc, you can figure it out later."

"I will," Marc looked over at Vivi, narrowing his eyes at her, "I'll figure it out 'cause one way or another, I'm getting my marble back!"

Seth groaned as he opened the front door, "Again with that marble!"

* * *

All the pack cubs were hanging out at their place for the day, something that the _wolf_ girls took turns on doing.

Vivi and Monika were playing in the child size dollhouse, Emmie and Lili picking flowers from the little garden beside the pink painted house as they chattered to each other in their own little girl language.

Bailey swung from the small monkey bar dome, Ian in the middle of the dome playing with a Tonka truck while Marc, Bradley and Gabe raced their bikes around the perimeter of the yard, Zakery playing in the sandbox with a bucket and plastic shovel.

"No," Rose's flip-flops slapped against the stone walkway towards the open kitchen door, Seth following after her as the little brood of kids swarmed around their backyard, neither one worried of leaving them alone because Brady and Dougie were on patrol, "I'm not playing football with you and the kids. Last time we played, you cheated."

"I did not cheat," Seth glanced over his shoulder to see where all the kids were before following Rose into the house, leaving the back door open, "I merely…changed the game plan."

"Ha," Rose moved down the hallway towards their bedroom, grinning at him over her shoulder, "You had me ambushed by five kids…there's more of them now, I doubt I'd survive."

Seth laughed as he followed her, "They barely reach your kneecaps, Rose. Okay, maybe my knee caps, yours are a little closer to them than mine."

Rose turned to give him a wide eyed look, "Are you calling me short?"

"Well," Seth held his hands up, trying to figure out how to say yes without hurting her feelings, "You're not exactly…short, per say."

"What exactly am I," Rose moved slowly around him as he countered her every step until the bed was behind him –right where she wanted him, "Per say?"

"Well," Seth couldn't tell what she was thinking, her narrow eyed stare and pursed lips making it hard for him to gauge whether she was playing with him or not, "You're…you're below average height…according to medical statistics. For me, you're just fine."

Rose arched an eyebrow as she slowly moved towards him, not stopping until they were toe to toe, "I heard that you don't like short girls."

"What," Seth's mouth opened and closed for a few seconds before he finally sputtered out, "Who…who told you that?"

Rose wanted to laugh but it would completely ruin her plan to ambush him, "When I met Mattie, she was surprised to find out I was the girl you…anyway, she eventually told me about your aversion to short girls…Lyn confirmed it."

"That was…" Seth rubbed the back of his neck, studying her face to try to figure out what the hell was going on –all he had wanted to do was play touch football with his girlfriend! "I like short girls –let me rephrase that –I like you being short."

"You like me being short," Rose repeated softly, reaching out and placing her hands on his sides as she bit her bottom lip, "Why?"

"Turns out short girls have better leverage," Seth said with a teasing grin as he placed his hands on her shoulders, catching a glint of humor in Rose's hazel eyes, her lips losing the fight against smiling.

"Better leverage, uh," Rose slid her hands under his t-shirt, her fingers skimming over his ribs, her smile spreading into a grin as he tried to twist away, "You mean to do something like this?"

"Rose, no, stop," Seth tried twisting the other way but instead fell back into the bed, Rose following him, her fingers never letting up, "Stop! Who told you I was ticklish? No!"

Rose laughed as she kept tickling him, using her knees on his thighs to keep him from moving too much, "Your sister."

Seth couldn't stop laughing as he tucked his elbows into his sides, "I'm going to hurt –stop! Oh God!"

Rose laughed, letting out a squeal of surprise as Seth slipped his hands under the hem of her pink top, his fingers sliding over her ribs, "No! Not fair!"

Seth laughed as he managed to tumble her off him, rolling onto his knees as he kept tickling her sides, "All's fair in tickle fights. You should know that."

Rose laughed as she drew up her knees, trying to twist away but Seth was merciless, "Seth, stop! Please! I'm going to pee myself!"

"Now that would be funny," Seth moved his fingers up to her armpits, leaning down to nibble on her neck, her laughter increasing as she tried to push him away, catching sight of her nephew at their door, "Stop! Marc, help me!"

Seth turned in time to see the little boy run across the room and clamber up onto the bed before leaping on Seth's back.

Rose laughed as Seth let go of her, reaching back to grab Marc under his armpits to pull him over his shoulder, the little boy laughing as Seth tickled his sides, "Your aunt screams and you come running. What about me, uh?"

"You're big…" Marc said through his laughter, twisting into Rose's side to get away from Seth, "You don't need rescuing!"

Rose laughed as she reached across Marc to tickle Seth's side, Vivi's voice having them all stop and turn towards the bedroom door.

"Zaky tried to climb out of the sandbox," Vivi rubbed her hand under her nose, Nika standing next to her with a doll tucked under one arm, "He fell and hurt his knee."

"Oh God," Rose scooted across the bed to get down but Seth stopped her, tousling Marc's hair as he kissed her cheek, "I'll take care of it, that way if Leah's in the mood to bite off heads, you can keep yours."

Rose giggled at that as he walked out of the bedroom, Vivi laughing as he swung her up into his arms, Nika letting out a squeal as he wrapped an arm around her to do the same.

Letting out a sigh, she fell onto her back, wiping her cheeks as she smiled at her nephew, "Thank you for saving me."

Marc nodded as he rolled onto his stomach, looking down at the white comforter as he picked at it, "Tia."

"Yes Marc," Rose ran her fingers through her hair, the ponytail she had tied it in having come undone sometime during the tickle fight.

"You love Seth, don't you?"

"I do, yes."

"A lot?"

Rose let a sigh escape her as she smiled at her nephew, reaching out to caress the side of his face, "Yes."

Marc crawled closer to her, looking down into her eyes as he asked in a quiet voice, "Are you going to marry him?"

Rose stared into his chocolate brown eyes as she thought the question over, reaching up to run her fingers through his dark hair, the shade exactly the same dark rich brown as her sister's had been, "He hadn't asked me –"

"And if he did," Marc sat back, crossing his legs as he studied her face, watching as a dreamy smile spread across her face, "Would you say yes?"

Rose's heart fluttered, reminding her of those butterflies she had felt whenever Seth touched her before she understood what they meant.

She slowly nodded as the image of her in a white dress, walking down an aisle towards Seth, formed in her mind, the details becoming crystal clear with every passing second, "Yes…if he asks, I'll say yes."

"Tia," Marc tilted his head to the side, drawing invisible pictures onto the white comforter as Rose's gaze focused on him.

"Yes Marc."

"Why do you have to wait for him to ask?"

* * *

"I always worry when you bring me cherry pie," Leah pulled out her pie cutter, placing two plates and two forks next to the pie dish as she smiled over at Rose, "You want some advice and I'm really hoping it has to do with parenting or career problems."

Rose grinned at her as she cut through the pie, "It's a cherry cheesecake."

Leah picked up her plate, forking a bite into her mouth, a moan escaping her as the creamy tart taste exploded across her taste buds.

"Okay," Leah nodded as she swallowed, licking her fork before cutting another bite from her piece, "You can ask me anything you want."

"If Seth ever found out you're trading his secrets for cherry pie," Rose shook her head with a smile, taking the plate Leah handed her, "He might hurt both of us."

"That's why he's never to find out," Leah let out a sigh of contentment as she finished her piece, staring at the pie for a few seconds before cutting herself another piece, "I know I shouldn't –I'm already the size of a duplex –but dammit, this is about as close to an orgasm as I can get nowadays!"

Rose blushed as she cut a bite of her piece, "Aren't you and Rick…"

Leah chuckled at Rose's inability to finish the question, "I'm so tired all the time…and the kids never leave us alone. Zakery is still sleeping in our room and Emmie climbs into my bed in the middle of the night so when Rick gets home in the mornings…not that anything could happen when I feel like a bloated whale twenty four seven –how sexy can that be?"

"Rick thinks you're sexy," Rose slipped the fork into her mouth as she looked at Leah, thinking how uncomfortable she must be with her body stretched out to the max, "Isn't that what matters?"

"I swear, he must have some fat girl fetish," Leah scrapped the last of her graham cracker crust into her mouth, "That's gotta be the reason he keeps getting me pregnant."

Rose laughed, coughing as she tried to clear her throat of graham crumbs.

"Here," Leah handed her a glass of milk, sipping at her own glass, her eyes twinkling as Rose finally cleared her throat, her eyes watery as she looked at the pregnant woman, "From what I've heard, you're the one after Rick within months of giving birth."

Leah laughed, setting her glass to the side, "I have this thing where…I don't like being told what I can and cannot do. Having Rick tell me no more babies is like…"

Rose laughed, her face turning red as she leaned against the wall, Leah cutting herself another piece of pie as she continued, "It's not like I sperm jack him! When the time comes, he's more than willing."

Rose buried her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking in laughter as Leah continued, "I give him fair warning…it's not my fault he has no control of his baser instincts."

"And you exploit that," Rose shook her head, wiping a hand over her wet cheeks, "With these two, you have a basketball team."

Leah pursed her lips as she balanced her plate on her stomach, chuckling when it stayed in place, "I'm going for the soccer team –I never did like basketball. Will you look at this? I'm like the wide side of a barn!"

Rose laughed as Leah forked a piece of pie into her mouth, "You have two more months to go…any change those boys will come early?"

"I doubt it," Leah removed the empty plate from her stomach, setting it in the sink before she looked over at Rose with a twinkle in her brown-green eyes, "Now that we've gotten my drama out of the way, why exactly did you bring me cherry cheesecake? You're not needing sex advice, are you? 'Cause that's going to be very uncomfortable, what with Seth being my brother and all."

"Uhm…no, no sex advice," Rose's face flushed as she leaned her elbows against the counter-top, gnawing on her bottom lip, "We're…we're actually doing alright on our own."

Leah laughed as she covered the leftover cheesecake, picking up her glass to take another sip of her milk, "I'll say. Good to know my brother found his balls and followed through."

Rose stared at Leah in wide mouthed shock, "How did you know?"

Leah tapped her nose before turning to wash the plates and forks, "Your scent changes…kind of like and invisible signal to let all other males know you're spoken for…it serves the same purpose as that hickey on your neck."

"What," Rose reached up to touch her neck, her fingers touching the tender spot, "Is that what this is for?"

Leah laughed at the offended tone to Rose's words, "Don't get all bent out of shape. They do it in the heat of the moment without any thought about what they're for. I get my fair share every once in a while…especially after Rick notices some cute guy checking me out."

Rose tried to hide her incredulity but Leah caught it, arching an eyebrow as she placed a hand on her hip, "I saw that. You may think it crazy but I still get checked out even though I'm the size of a cow…I'm pretty sure it's the boobs…they're huge!"

Rose nodded with a chuckle, resting her chin on a fist as her ponytail slid over her shoulder, "They are pretty big but I'm certain it's your face. You have a beautiful face, Leah…which gets even more beautiful when you're pregnant."

Leah pursed her lips as she thought over Rose's words for a few seconds shaking her head, "Nah. It's the big boobs."

Rose laughed, "Fine, have it your way. It's the big boobs."

Leah shrugged, her smile spreading into a grin as she dried her hands, "I tell you. So if it's not sex advice, what can I help you with?"

Rose bit her bottom lip as she thought over what she wanted to ask, finally taking a deep breath, her words coming out slowly, "What do you think about a girl making the first move?"

Leah stared at her for a few seconds before lifting a shoulder, "It's the twenty first century. If a girl knows what she wants then she should go after it. No use wasting time, sitting around and waiting for the guy to get up the courage to do it first."

Rose nodded as she thought over what Leah had said, "That makes sense."

"It all depends on the guy, though," Leah moved across the kitchen, several woven placemats in one hand, folded cloth napkins in the other, "Take Rick for example. He's thirteen years older than me, old-fashioned and from a different cultural upbringing. When we first met…you can say I made the first move, which led him to believe that I was okay with a no strings attached sexual…arrangement."

Rose watched as Leah slowly set the table, occasionally stopping to rub the small of her back as she continued, "It took…some honesty in my part for him to understand that there was more than just sex involved…at least for me."

Leah let out a small sigh as she moved across the kitchen, taking down the plates and glasses, "When he came looking for me, I let him make the first move basically, I let him set the pace, mostly because I was afraid of putting myself out there and getting rejected again. In time, I realized it was the right thing to do. Rick's the kind of guy that likes being in control…making the first move…initiating the chase, I suppose."

Rose moved across the kitchen to take the plates from Leah, setting them at each placemat as she softly asked, "What kind of guy is Seth?"

"Oh," Leah pulled open the cutlery drawer, "Well…my brother…uhm…most of the girls he dated, they asked him out."

"What about Julie?"

Leah nibbled on her bottom lip as Rose finished setting out the glasses and silverware, knowing that particular topic was still a bit risky to discuss at length with Rose, "With her, he…he wanted until she told him she wanted a relationship. He didn't push her, just…told her he was interested but only if she was too."

Rose let out a breath she hadn't been aware of holding, her finger tracing the woven pattern of a placemat, "He did the same thing with me…it's a very passive approach, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Leah shook her head as she smiled at Rose, "But don't think that means he doesn't care either way. My brother…he's a smart one. When he wants something, he's really laid back about it…even as a kid. He never begged for anything, simply mentioned it once and then proceeded to win over my parents by doing chores without being asked. They rewarded him by getting him that one thing he mentioned in passing…that's how he got Pepe."

"Pepe?"

"A three hundred dollar parrot that flew out of his open window two weeks after he got it for his tenth birthday," Leah chuckled as the memory came to her, "It was actually kind of sad. He stood out in the yard every evening after school for an hour, calling out Pepe's name. After four weeks, he gave up, never asked for a pet again…not even a fish. My parents got him a hamster for Christmas that same year…he gave it to me."

Rose blinked away the tears, wondering if Pepe had anything to do with Seth's hostility towards Einstein, "I kissed him."

"I should hope so if you two are having sex."

Rose blushed as she shook her head, "No. The first time…the morning after he got back, I was the one that kissed him first."

Leah nodded her head as she studied Rose's face, "Have you had to initiate past that first kiss?"

Rose dropped her eyes to watch her finger as it traced the intricate pattern, thinking back on the last few months since Seth's return, looking up at Leah with a small smile, "No…after that first kiss, he…it was like he took it as permission to move forward…granted, he took it slow but he was the one that moved us from one phase to the next."

Leah nodded with a smile as she moved to the refrigerator, "It seems to be working for you two. Are you wishing he had made the first move?"

Rose shook her head as she watched Leah pull out thawed chicken breasts, several red and green bell peppers along with an onion and two tomatoes, "No…I'm actually glad he let me make the first move…I've…I've come to learn a lot about myself because of that. I never would have realized that I…that I have the ability to be brave enough to go after what I want."

"I'm glad," Leah took down a frying pan from the copper rack hanging over the stove, setting it on the stove-top, "I'm making chicken fajitas for dinner. You're welcomed to stay, call Seth and have him bring the twins over."

"Thanks," Rose moved to stand beside Leah, washing the vegetables as Leah began slicing the chicken breasts into strips, "I just realized –the house is pretty quiet."

Leah laughed as she opened her spice cabinet, "Rick took the boys to the lodge for some guy time. Embry and Emmie are at the park. Those two worked it out so I could have some time to myself –which is the reason why I finally got the laundry done, finished that book I started two months ago, and got to take an hour nap. I would have taken a bath but I was afraid of getting wedged into the tub so I nixed that idea."

Rose laughed as she began to slice the vegetables, "Between Rick and Embry, you're very well looked after."

Leah smiled at Rose as she poured a bit of olive oil into the pan, "They're my pack…we look after each other."

"Damn right we do," Embry walked into the kitchen, Emmie sitting on his arm, black pigtails lopsided, her little rosebud mouth painted blue, "What were you two talking about?"

"Why is my daughter's shirt wet," Leah asked as Emmie grinned at her as she babbled, "_Nepo. Nepo._"

"She discovered the water fountain," Embry grinned at Leah as he gave the two year old a look of pride, "It took her an hour to master it."

"Great," Leah set the pan aside before taking her daughter from Embry, "Let's see how long it takes for her to get a cold."

"What," Embry's smile fell as he looked at the happy little girl as she patted her mother's cheeks, "God, I didn't think of that. Lee, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have –"

"Don't worry about it," Leah kissed Emmie's cheek as she giggled, rubbing her button nose against her mother's, "I'll get her into dry clothes…having you hold her kept her warm, which is good."

"Okay," Embry let out a sigh of relief, his face lighting up as he remembered something, "Hey, check this out! Princess, where's your nose?"

Emmie giggled as she touched a finger to her nose, "_Myti._"

Rose laughed as Embry asked, "Where's your ear?"

Emmie grinned as she reached for her ear, "_Auti._"

Leah shook her head as she moved towards the nursery, "I need to get her into dry clothes, Em."

"One more, one more," Embry reached out to gently tug at Emmie's pigtail, "Show me six fingers."

Emmie held up a little hand with fingers spread as she tried to hold up the index finger of her other hand, her face scrunched up in concentration.

As soon as she got her fingers tucked into her palm, she looked up at Embry with a big grin and said, "_Exi._"

Leah laughed as she buzzed her chubby cheek, her baby laughing in response, "You're a smart girl, Emerie Rachel."

"Smart," Embry scoffed as he tweaked her little nose, "She's a genius."

Emmie laughed, wrapping her little arms around her mother's neck as Leah walked down the hall towards the nursery, her big blue eyes watching Embry until Leah turned into the room.

"Impressive," Rose finished seasoning the chicken, setting the oiled pan on the stove burner, "Have you been teaching her all that?"

"Rick's the one teaching her the Greek words," Embry leaned against the counter, watching Rose as she placed the chicken into the hot pan, "She picks up really fast…I'm thinking she'll grow up to be a rocket scientist."

Rose chuckled as she took a spatula to move the chicken around, "Or find the cure for cancer."

Embry nodded with a grin, quiet for a few seconds before looking at her, "How are you doing, Rose?"

"I'm doing great," Rose tossed in the onions, her eyes widening as she realized something, "Embry, you know how to draw, right?"

"I'm not as good as Seth but yeah," Embry pushed away from the counter, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a juice bottle, "Why?"

"If I describe something to you, would you be able to draw it?"

"I can try," Embry opened the bottle, taking a long pull from it, "When would you like to work on it?"

Rose bit her lip as she tossed in the peppers and tomatoes, "Can I call you?"

"Sure," Embry moved behind her to look into the pan, smiling as she heard Emmie coming down the hall, her sweet voice high as she called out, "Play with Mou! Play with Mou!"

"Gotta go," Embry gave Rose's shoulder a squeeze as he made his way to the living room, looking over his shoulder to give her a teasing grin, "Nice hickey, by the way."

* * *

Their breathing was slowing down as they laid in the middle of the bed, Rose's head resting on his shoulder as he ran his fingers through her hair, his other hand drawing random patterns down her arm as he kissed the top of her head, "You…absolutely blow my mind…every time."

"Is it always like this," Rose let out a satisfied sigh as she turned her head, pressing her cheek against his hot chest, "It's as wonderful as the first time yet gets better and better every time."

Seth smiled into her hair, slowly dragging his finger up her arm as she turned her head to look out the window, the moon filtering through the sheer curtains, "And it's going to keep getting better…every time."

"Will it ever reach a point where it doesn't get better," Rose asked in a whisper as he kissed her neck, his lips brushing over the bruised mark he had left there a couple of days ago as he whispered, "Not if we don't let it. A relationship takes work, baby. It doesn't happen in a vacuum."

Rose smiled as she let out a deep breath, a shiver running through her body at the feel of his lips moving against her neck, "Why did you give me that hickey?"

He smiled against her skin, as he brushed a finger over the mark, "It's a love bite. Answer me this question first. Every time you caught sight of it, did you think about what we did when I gave it to you?"

Rose blushed as a smile spread across her face, turning in his arms to stretch an arm over his chest, her breasts pressed against his ribs as she drew a leg over his hips, her small foot tucked between his thighs, "Yes…was that what it was for?"

"To remind you," Seth pressed his lips against her forehead, dragging his fingertips up and down her spine, "Yes. What did you think it was for?"

"Leah said something about…about you marking me…so other guys could…could –"

Seth laughed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as he dropped kisses over her face, "I consider that a bonus but no…that wasn't why I did it."

"Good," Rose leaned her head back as he moved his mouth over her cheek and down to her lips, "Because I think a tattoo would work better if that were the case."

"Mhm," Seth sucked her bottom lip as he slid a hand down her back to lightly pinch her bottom, "My name…right here."

Rose laughed at that, ducking her head down to bite his neck, his fingers digging into her hip as his erection pressed against the inside of her thigh, "I'm not getting your name tattooed on my butt."

"That's too bad," Seth's voice was husky as he turned to the side, pushing a thigh between hers as he gave her lips nipping kisses, her hands moving up his chest and into his hair, "I think it would look really sexy…and I would be the only one to see it."

Rose chuckled as she slid her knee across his hip, a moan escaping her as he sucked her tongue into his mouth. Fisting her hands into his hair, she angled her head for a deeper kiss, his hands stroking up her thighs.

"How flexible are you, baby," Seth whispered into her mouth, their breath hot as his nose brushed against hers, poking his tongue into the corner of her mouth as she smiled, sliding the tip of her tongue over the inside of his lip before she whispered, "I do yoga every morning."

"Mhm," Seth grinned as he moved his arms under her knees, slowly pushing her legs up towards her chest as he got on his knees, "That's good news."

Rose giggled as she pulled his head down, giving his top lip a tug before sliding her tongue over his bottom lip, "The question is…are you flexible?"

Seth grinned as he kissed her chin, moving his mouth down her throat, his tongue sliding over her skin, "We'll be finding out."

Rose's lips stretched into a grin as she tilted her hips, a soft moan escaping through her swollen lips at the feel of the tip of his cock brushing against her opening.

Her thigh muscles were shaking, her stomach quivering with building anticipation as he stayed there without moving, "Seth…please…"

Seth smiled against her mouth, running the tip of his tongue against the edge of her teeth before whispering, "I like it better when you beg in Spanish."

A small sob escaped her as she tilted her hips but he moved away while still touching her, "Seth…_por favor…hazlo ya."_

Seth covered her mouth as he slowly pushed in, tight muscles rippling around him with every inch gained.

A long howl ripped through the air, Seth's head snapping up as another howl followed the first, followed by a third.

"Shit," Seth could hear the urgency as the howls increased –all of them within the reservation –as he scrambled off of Rose, running into the closet to grab a pair of cut offs, "I gotta go."

"Seth," Rose grabbed the bed-sheet, pulling it up to her breasts, "What's going on?"

"I don't know, baby," Seth yanked on the cut-offs, moving towards the bed, his fingers burying into her hair to pull her up and give her a quick kiss, "Sam's sending up the alarm, I don't know why. Don't go outside. Keep the doors locked, I have a key okay?"

Rose nodded, scrambling off the bed, wrapping the sheet around her as he ran out of the room, moving over towards the window that looked out to the front, watching as the dim moonlight spilled over the grass, bleaching out the color of everything it touched, including Seth as he phased right before hitting the forest line.

She didn't move from the window, watching and listening, the howls breaking the silence every few minutes, her fingers digging into her arms wrapped around her stomach as the realization hit her.

Stumbling away from the window, she turned in a circle, tripping over the sheet as she tried to breathe, her chest growing tight as she sat at the edge of the bed.

He found them…he had found them.

Rose looked around the room, stumbling to her feet, reaching out to grab the edge of the dresser to keep from falling, her breathing coming fast and shallow as she looked over her shoulder then out the window.

He was out there.

She wasn't crazy…he was out there…he was watching her…watching the twins.

She yanked a drawer too hard, a frantic sob escaping her as the drawer clattered to the beige carpet, the contents scattering across the floor.

Tears streamed down her face as she leaned down to pick up a pale pink camisole, her breathing hitching as another round of howls broke the night silence.

The fear finally crowded in on her as she fell to her knees, her vision narrowing until everything finally blacked out.

* * *

The frustration and anger was riding him hard as he trudged up the porch steps, digging into the pocket of his cut offs for the front door key.

Quietly unlocking the front door, he stepped into the house with silent steps, hoping his Rosie had gone to sleep although he was pretty sure she was still awake…more than likely waiting for him to answer questions.

Turning away from the door, he stopped in surprise at finding Rose, dressed in jeans, a sweater and her Converse sneakers, curled up on the couch, her hair spilled over her shoulder and hiding half her face.

Setting the key on the entertainment center, he quietly moved across the living room, crouching beside the couch as he gently brushed her hair away from her face as he gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Rose gasped as she jerked away, her hazel eyes wild as she looked around the living room, Seth's hands cupping her face as he whispered to her, "Shh. Shh. It's okay baby. It's me, it's okay."

"We have to leave, Seth," Rose reached up to wrap her fingers around his wrists, "We have to take the twins and go!"

"Rosie, baby, listen to me," Seth pushed her hair behind her ears, brushing his thumbs over her cheekbones, "You're safe, okay? You're safe. He's not coming anywhere near you or the twins."

"But he found us," Rose sobbed, tears running down her face as the tip of her nose turned red, "He knows we're here…oh God!"

Rose pushed his hands away, standing up to walk away from him, wrapping her arms around her waist as she shook her head, "He won't stop…he won't stop until he gets to the twins. I can't let that happen, Seth. I can't!"

Seth watched her pace back and forth for a few seconds before standing up to move towards her, pulling her into his arms, "He won't…we'll get him, babe. We've kept him off the reservation, he won't go anywhere near you."

Rose shook her head, digging her fingers into his shoulders as she cried, Seth's hands stroking her hair back from her face, "Please, Seth…please don't let him hurt them…they're mine –ours –we can't let him get them."

"He won't," Seth kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back as he whispered into her ear, "I promise you…he won't hurt any of you."

Rose nodded as she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his throat, "Seth…"

"Yes baby."

"Make love to me," Rose whispered against his throat, her fingernails dragging across his back, "Help me feel safe."


	74. Chapter 73

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: So close to the end! Makes me want to cry.  
**

**Gaby -so looking to your review tonight!  
**

**Ses -loved the Melbourne postcard! So excited for your review and the coming postcards of your coming travels!  
**

**Madmaxi -you are missed. So are your reviews.  
**

**Lynn -Love you girly!  
**

**Thanni, Moani, Lette, Chelsea, Chelsey, Cindy -darlings, leave behind your reviews. I love them too.  
**

**As always, enjoy as you read and review!  
**

**Chapter Seventy-Three**

"This is a very interesting piece. I detected some Irish influence to the design."

"My mother was Irish," Rose supplied the information as she took the black leather box he handed her, slowly opening the top, a surprised breath escaping her, "It's…just like I remember... you did a wonderful job, Mr. Moreau."

The gray haired man politely inclined his head, "My grandson takes care of all the commissioned orders. I'll make sure and pass your compliments along."

"Please do," Rose closed the box, reaching out to shake his hand, "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"The pleasure was all mine, Miss De Lune," he gave her a sincere smile as he added, "If you ever need our services again, please."

"I'll keep you in mind," Rose walked to the front doors, looking over her shoulder, "Happy holidays."

"Happy holidays," he echoed with a smile as she walked out of his shop, watching through the glass doors as she walked up to a tall, dark haired man, wide shoulders stretching the black t-shirt he wore with jeans, briefly thinking they looked good together despite the height difference before turning to help one of his employees with a customer.

"All done," Embry asked with a smile as they headed down the street, the Rabbit parked several blocks from the shop.

"Yes," Rose pulled out the leather box from her purse, "Want to see it?"

"Sure," Embry stopped as he took the box from her and opened the lid, his eyebrows going up in surprise, "Damn. I'm better than I thought."

"You did a very good job," Rose grinned up at him as he tilted the box to look at it from another angle.

"Very nice," Embry nodded as he snapped the lid close, handing her the box as they started walking again, "It's not traditional, what you're planning to do."

"I didn't grow up with tradition, Em," Rose got into the car as soon as he opened the door for her, waiting for him to get into the driver's side before continuing, "I lost my parents at a young age, then my sister. I struggled with the twins' nature for so long. And now…" she stared out the window as Embry made his way through the streets of Seattle towards the south bound highway, "Now, I have family. I have people that I love and that love me. I guess I just…I don't want to wait for tradition to make it official."

Embry chuckled as he lowered his window, "Rose, we'll always be your family, official or not. Don't ever doubt that."

Rose smiled as she looked down at her lap where her purse rested, slowly pulling out the leather box to open the lid, running a finger over the intricate design, "Papa had one exactly like this…I can't believe I was able to remember so much of the details. Mama gave it to him the day they got married…it had been her father's. Handed down from father to eldest daughter to give to her husband…had they lived, Mari would have been the one to get it…to give to the one she married. Instead, he was buried with it…at least I hope he was."

Embry looked over at Rose, catching her wiping her fingers across her eyes as she sniffed, closing the box and placing it back into her purse, "You don't know if your parents were buried?"

Rose shook her head, biting her bottom lip as she looked out the window, releasing a soft sigh, "We never went back to San Sebastian…never knew if she spared the rest of our family."

Rose swallowed back a sob, blinking to clear her vision, tears rolling down her cheeks as she turned to give him a sad smile, "I was going to have a little brother…mama told us the week before…she was going to name him Esteban Deaglan."

Embry gave her a soft smile as he reached out to squeeze her hand, "A name like that must be very meaningful."

She nodded, reaching up with her free hand to wipe her wet cheeks, holding on tight to his hand as she brokenly whispered, "Esteban is a Spanish name…it means crown of victory…and Deaglan…Deaglan is an old Irish name meaning…full of goodness."

Embry pulled off to the side of the one o one, letting go of her hand long enough to set the car in park before he undid her seat belt and pulled her into his arms, her body shaking as she cried on his shoulder.

"It's okay to cry for them, Rose," Embry rubbed her back, wishing he could absorb her pain, finally understanding Seth's struggle with the overwhelming emotions, the months before Rose showed up in Fork, "It's okay to mourn them."

Rose didn't hear the soft knock on the passenger side window, Embry motioning Seth to open the door and step in on the situation with a simple wave of his fingers.

The cold wind didn't make it into the car, Seth's large frame blocking the open door space as he took Rose into his arms, her sobs soft as she hiccuped, stepping out of the car with Seth's help.

"Want a ride," Embry asked as he handed Seth her purse, nodding in understanding when he shook his head, "Thanks, Em, but no. We'll walk."

As soon as the passenger door closed, Embry set the car into drive and pulled back onto the empty road, glancing at the rearview mirror as Seth wrapped his arms around Rose, smiling at the picture they made.

Seth held her tight as she cried into his shoulder, her hands fisted against his bare chest as he rubbed her back, his other hand moving through her hair in long, slow strokes that helped her calm down, her shoulders jumping with the occasional hiccup.

"I'm sorry," Rose hiccuped softly as she wiped her nose against the sleeve of her jacket, Seth stroking his thumbs over her wet cheeks, "We were talking about traditions and family and I just…I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, Rose," Seth whispered into her face as he rested his forehead against hers, smiling into her hazel eyes, "Sometimes things crowd in on us and it's good to let it out."

Rose let out a shuddering breath as she reached up and cupped the side of his face, "I'm so happy with you, Seth…I really am. Don't doubt that, please."

Seth smiled, giving her mouth a soft kiss before he pulled back, handing her the purse as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side before they began the long walk towards the reservation, "I'm not afraid of tears, Rose. Whenever you need to cry, for whatever reason may it be happy or sad, I won't shy away from being your shoulder and I won't second guess what we have."

Rose leaned her head against his chest, wrapping her arm around his waist as the cold air swirled around them, the occasional ray of sunlight breaking through the overcast sky, "How did you know?"

He knew what she was asking even though the question didn't seem clear, kissing the top of her head as he explained, "I always know where you are…I know when you're in trouble…I can feel you, right next to my beating heart…your happiness, your tears, your pain."

"Because of the imprint," Rose asked softly as she looked up at him, smiling when he kissed her forehead.

"My sister once told me…imprinting is finding the place where your soul truly resides," Seth kicked at a pine cone as they got closer to the reservation, "My soul in you and yours in mine. It seems to be fate's way of bringing together that which was torn apart."

Rose grinned up at him, her hazel eyes bright with love he could feel as well as see.

Stopping as they entered the reservation, she thought of the black leather box in her purse, knowing it wasn't the right time but wanting to explain to him how she felt, "Sometimes…I feel like you've always been with me. It was strange but there were times…before I came here…when I would feel happy –for no reason at all. I would wake up in the morning, wanting to experience life."

She reached up to touch his face, her fingers trembling slightly as she whispered, "You are life, Seth. You…are happiness, and joy…everything that is good. I don't like remembering why I am here –it hurts too much –but I can tell you this: I'm glad my life…my life is ending with you."

Seth stared into her eyes, his heart squeezing painfully at her words as joy choked him up.

Swallowing the urge to cry, he dipped his head and captured her lips with his, her arms wrapping around his neck as they kissed, their lips soft, their tongues slow, their souls stirring within the love that flowed in a continuous cycle between them.

A ray of sun broke through the clouds, bathing them in the golden light, creating a perfect moment that wrapped them up outside of time and space as their souls found their resting place.

* * *

_Thanksgiving Day_

"Ah, look at that," Seth gestured towards the television as he looked over at his stepfather, "Your team has the worst defense ever, Charlie."

"They're still ahead ten points," Charlie tipped back his beer can, setting it aside before turning to look at Seth, "No matter what you say, your team is being slaughtered."

"Not for long," Seth stretched out his legs, setting his hands on his stomach, feeling sleepy from all the turkey he had consumed, "With that kind of defense, my team will be winning by third quarter, right Rick?"

Rick looked over at his brother-in-law before glancing at the television, Zakery sitting on his lap with a read-n-play book, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"What," Seth gave him a surprised look, "Its football!"

Rick chuckled as Zakery reached up to pat his cheek to get his attention, "I don't really like football."

"Damn," Seth shook his head as he turned his attention to the television, "Where's Embry when I need him?"

Gabe looked up from the game of Hungry Hippos he was playing with Vivi, "You're a sore loser, Uncle Seth."

Rick and Charlie laughed as Seth stared at his nephew in surprise before reaching down to grab and pull him up onto the couch, the little boy laughing as Seth tickled him, "Sore loser, uh? We'll see who the sore loser is!"

"Stop," Gabe laughed as he tried to get away from his uncle but it didn't work.

He knew every one of his escape maneuvers, "Not until you cry uncle."

"Never," Gabe declared as he tried to curl up but Seth was still able to get to his sides, "Marc! Help me!"

"Hold on," Marc yelled from the kitchen, "I'm getting another piece of pie!"

Zakery giggled too as he watched his big brother and uncle, looking up at his father as he pointed at them, "Tickle?"

"Want me to tickle you," Rick asked, the little boy shaking his head as Vivi scrambled onto her feet, taking a running leap onto the couch, "I'll save you Gabe!"

Zakery leaned forward to grasp his toes, giggling as he wiggled them while he watched Vivi's attempt to get Gabriel out of Seth's grasp, Gabe telling her quite emphatically that "Girls can't save boys! Boys save the girls!"

"Okay, okay," Seth dropped his hands to his sides, Gabe collapsing over his lap as Vivi sat back onto her bottom, "I give up…I had way too much turkey for these kinds of shenanigans."

"Blame it on the turkey," Marc stopped at the end of the couch next to Charlie, a plate in one hand as he dug his fork into a piece of pumpkin pie, "Truth is, you saw me coming. That's why you gave in."

Seth laughed as the little boy stuck his forkful of pie into his mouth, showing no remorse as Gabe glared at him, "You suck."

Marc shrugged as he cut another piece of his pie, "This is really good pie. Wanna play checkers?"

Vivi giggled under her breath, snuggling into Seth's side, an excited yelp escaping her as she pointed at the television, "Your team scored a touchdown, Tio Seth!"

"Yes it did," Seth felt something inside him expand at her words, smiling down at her before looking over at Charlie, "By the end of third quarter, you'll be the sore loser."

Charlie grunted, saying nothing as he looked over his shoulder as Sue and Rose walking out of the kitchen, having finished with the Thanksgiving dinner clean up, "Your son is being a pain in the ass."

Sue laughed as she handed him another can of beer before sitting in the armchair catty corner to the couch, "He doesn't know how to be anything else."

"Hey," Seth looked over at his mother, giving Rose a smile before he let out a sigh, "Ah, forget it. I'm too sleepy to muster any indignation. Are Leah and Emmie still napping?"

"Yes," Sue leaned back with a tired sigh, "So please keep the noise to a minimum."

"Zak is the one making all the noise," Seth pointed at the little boy, making a funny face that the eleven month old giggling as he leaned back into Rick.

Sue laughed as she turned her attention to the boys at her feet, their conversation humorous as they played checkers, Marc occasionally having to remind Gabe of the rules.

Rose leaned over the back of the couch, wrapping her arms around Seth's neck as she whispered into his ear, "Take a walk with me."

His head fell back as he looked up into her hazel eyes, "Baby, I had way too much turkey to go for a walk."

She gave him a pleading look, her bottom lip poking out in a pout, "Please?"

"Okay," Seth chuckled as he gently moved a sleeping Vivi, settling her into Charlie's side before he stood up and stretched his arms over his head, his words coming out in a yawn, "But if we come up to a hill, you'll have to roll me."

She laughed, taking his hand once he moved around the couch, Seth looking over his shoulder at his smiling mother as Rose opened the front door, "We'll be back soon, mom."

"You two take your time."

* * *

Rose was nervous.

He could feel her pulse tripping along as her small hand gripped his tightly, the silence comfortable yet electrifying as they made their way towards First Beach.

Sliding his other hand into the pocket of his jeans, he fingered the smooth band, the edges of the cut stone scrapping against his fingertips in assurance, his nerves revving up as he thought of what he wanted to do…what he wanted to ask.

The crashing waves played a rhythmic song that seemed to help Rose relax as she let out a soft breath, her hand relaxing in his, his little finger tingling painfully as feeling rushed back into it.

Looking down at her, he wasn't sure how to start this conversation, his brain two steps behind his heart, making it hard to come up with words for his open mouth to spill.

Before he could get his crap together, she let go of his hand, turning to face him with a shy smile as she took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it out.

"I've been thinking," she laughed with him, sweet memories of before when she had said that phrase coming to them, "I know, I know, never a good thing but…I think this time…"

She looked down at her feet, taking another deep breath before looking up at him, resolve evident in her hazel eyes, "You don't know me…I mean, you know me –the most important things about me –but you don't know everything and I think it's fair…that you do before…before I ask you something important."

Seth nodded even though he wasn't exactly sure where her ramblings were heading to, "Okay."

Rose took another deep breath, grasping her hands tightly before her, "My real name is Rosa Maria de la Luna. I was born on July 15th in San Sebastian, Spain, near the Bay of Biscay. My parents were Carlos Jaime and Shauna Ryanne, my older sister Maribel Andrea. I would have had a little brother named Esteban Deaglan had my parents lived."

She stopped to blink away tears, Seth reaching out to pull her hands apart, gently rubbing her fingers before intertwining them with his, the simple gesture giving her courage to continue, "My parents were killed by a vampire –she did it out of revenge because my father fell in love with my mother, leaving her at the altar when she was human to be with my mother," she took another deep breath, taking comfort from him as he squeezed her hand gently, "I was six when it happened. I didn't go to school –my sister taught me what she knew, which at twelve wasn't much. We found Eduardo Javier De Soto at a cathedral in Soria, Spain when I was eight –he taught both of us everything we would have learned at a school but I never got a high school diploma."

Taking another deep breath to still the nausea in her, she waited for a minute or two before the queasiness subsided, "I didn't talk for six years. I was twelve when Eduardo gave me my first camera…somehow, that broke my fear induced silence. I didn't go to my first exhibit, which was in Germany when I was fifteen. Eduardo took care of all the details –Minerva, the contract, payment –everything."

She stared into his eyes, seeing his heart in them which gave her courage to continue, "On my sixteenth birthday, we were hiding in Constantina. I was taking pictures and didn't realize a storm was coming until it got dark and windy. I headed back to the hostel we were staying at –the streets were empty, everyone's shutters were closed and…I ran right into Estrella –the vampire that killed my parents and spent the past ten years chasing after us," Rose reached up to touch the small scar near the corner of her left eye, "She broke my arm and gave me this scar when she threw me up against a stone wall…Eduardo got there just as she was about to kill me."

She was going to continue, tell him how by saving her, Eduardo had brought upon them an even bigger danger in the form of the hunter –a vampire with centuries of thirsting for revenge under his belt, but the rage on Seth's face dissuaded her, his body shaking with slight tremors.

Reaching up with her free hand as she stepped closer to him, she stroked the back of his neck, her hair spilling over her shoulders and down her back as she looked up at him with a soft smile, the top of her head barely reaching his breastbone as she continued with trivial information, "My favorite color is pink. I love roses because of my name and because mama loved growing them –my favorite ones are the pink ones.

"I'm allergic to bananas, which I didn't know until I ate one when I was ten…Mari got hysterical when I started getting all blotchy and swollen –I was wheezing by the time Eduardo got me to a hospital. I love chocolate and strawberries –especially when they're combined. Thunderstorms terrify me –I'm sure you remember that."

Seth was finally breathing normally, his hot body still against hers, the muscles on his neck relaxing under her hand, "I don't like waking up before the sun has risen and I hate sleeping alone on my side of the bed."

Seth chuckled, dropping her hand to wrap his arms around her small waist, resting his forehead against hers as he teasingly whispered, "Oh, I knew you were a bed hogger from the first night we slept together."

Rose laughed as she slid her hand down his chest, his heartbeat steady as she hooked her finger into the collar of his blue t-shirt, "I don't like cats –they scare me. Math comes easy to me and I can never sit still long enough to finish a grown up book."

Seth chuckled as he kissed her cheekbone, moving his lips over her cheek as he whispered, "You have a trigger temper that makes your accent thicker. There's a small cluster of freckles behind your right knee shaped like a heart and you smile in your sleep when you're having a good dream, frown when it goes bad."

Rose watched him intently as he slid his nose up the line of hers, reaching up to cup his hand over the side of her face, "You get this little crease here between your eyebrows when you're trying to figure something out," he gently lipped her bottom lip, smiling at the way her breath hitched, "You always hum right after we break off a really good kiss."

Rose was having a hard time breathing as he moved his lips across her cheekbone to whisper into her ear, "And when you come for me, you glow so bright it's like I'm actually holding the moon in my arms."

She tilted her head back, their lips brushing against each other before sealing into a soft kiss, her arms wrapping tight around his neck as he pulled her off her feet, their tongues dancing until the heat between them erupted into a consuming fire that had them gasping for air once they broke apart.

He moved his mouth down the side of her neck to kiss the soft spot behind her ear, his words hot against her flushed skin, "I know you, baby, but I've yet to know everything."

"I want you too," she pulled back to look into his eyes, her own bright with overwhelming emotions she needed to release before she started crying, "I want to spend the rest of my life getting to know you and have you get to know me. I want to fight with you, love with you, laugh and cry with you. I want us to hold each other when things don't go our way."

She stared into his eyes, her face serious as she whispered softly, "I want to experience life's ups and downs with you, make a family –a life together that we can be proud of."

Seth stared into her hazel eyes, seconds slipping through the hourglass of time before he asked with a teasing smile, "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Rose blushed as she bit her bottom lip, nodding slowly before she whispered with a shy smile, "Will you marry me, Seth?"

A rush of air escaped him, surprise evident on his face despite his teasing.

Rose felt nervous as she stared at him, waiting for his answer, letting out a surprised gasp as he dipped his head down to capture her lips, his arms tight around her as he pulled her off her feet, whispering against her mouth, "Yes."

Rose smiled, her lips molding his as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck, laughing when he twirled her around once before letting her down, body sliding against body as he gave her one of his cocky grins, "I do have one question, though."

Rose fisted her hands on his t-shirt to keep her equilibrium, feeling like everything around her was moving in joyous circles, "What question?"

"Being that you were the one to pop the question," Seth cocked an eyebrow as he reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, brushing it over her shoulder to hang down her back, "Where's my ring?"

Rose laughed, taking a tentative step back before she reached into the front pocket of her maroon sweater, pulling out the small black leather box, "My mother gave her father's ring to my father –it's been passed down from father to daughter for generations. Embry helped me draw out the design –it looks just like I remember it."

Seth took the offered box, staring into her hazel eyes as he opened the box, finally tearing his gaze away to look down at the titanium ring, brushing his thumb over the intricate design carved into the cool metal, "This is…amazing. You remembered every detail?"

Rose lifted her shoulder as she nodded, "Most of them…" she gave him a teasing grin, "I know it's not a diamond but I'm hoping you'll like it anyway."

Seth laughed as he plucked the ring out, slipping it onto the third finger of his right hand as Rose gave him a look of confusion, her eyebrows lowering into a vee, "I thought it went on your left hand."

"It does," Seth slipped the box into the right pocket of his jeans as he pulled out an antique ring he had asked his mother for two weeks ago out of his other pocket, "But for me, that'll happen during the wedding. As for you…"

Rose's mouth dropped open as he help up the small silver ring between his thumb and forefinger, the sun bringing out the intricate details edged into the band, rainbows bouncing off the multifaceted diamond set in the middle.

Smiling down at her as he took her left hand, he got down on one knee, "This is also a family heirloom, so to speak. My father gave this ring to my mother almost thirty years ago, along with a promise I now give to you."

Rose's eyes welled up as he slipped the ring onto her finger, his eyes earnest, his words wrapping tightly around her heart, "I promise you that although there will be times we may not like each other, I will always love you," holding her small hand in both of his, he watched as she bit her lower lip, a tear rolling down her cheek, "Life never comes with guarantees but my love does –it will never die or turn away…it will grow with every passing day and it will do so for you and you alone. If some day comes when you feel like life has taken a wrong turn, I'll be right beside you if you decide to change the course of our lives because I can't possibly be anywhere else when you hold my heart."

Rose reached up to wipe away at the tears, her lips quivering as she tightened her fingers around his, a brilliant smile breaking across her face as he said, "So now it's my turn to ask you. Rosa Maria de la Luna…will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Rose laughed as she threw herself into his arms, toppling back onto the pebbled ground as she kissed his face over and over again, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

* * *

Seth let out a sleepy grunt as he turned his head on the pillow, opening one eye to see what the scuffling sound was, watching for a few seconds before softly asking, "What are you doing, babe?"

Rose looked up from locking the tri-pod in place, a beautiful smile spreading across her face as she reached up to straighten the collar of his white button down shirt over her shoulder, "I woke up with this great idea for our engagement pictures!"

"Of my butt," he asked through a yawn as he slid his hands under his pillow, stretching for a few seconds before watching her through heavy lidded eyes as she snapped the mounting bracket onto the tri-pod, the camera –a digital one he had never seen before –already in place.

"No, silly," Rose poked her tongue out at him before turning her attention to the camera as she explained, "They're not going to be explicit just…tastefully suggestive."

He chuckled as he rolled from his stomach to face her, the bed-sheet covering him from hip to thigh, "Pictures taken with us in bed? I think that's more than just tastefully suggestive, baby."

"We're not going to be doing anything," Rose frowned at him as she programmed the settings to the digital camera, occasional conferring with the manual she had spread out over the top of the vanity, "I'll be covered and so will you."

"I don't know, Rose," Seth grinned as his eyes roamed over her body, the luscious curves of her silhouette visible through the white dress shirt, "That shirt of mine looks very sexy on you…"

"I needed a white shirt," Rose looked through the viewfinder as she continued to explain, "To serve as a contrast. Will you move to the middle of the bed?"

Seth cocked an eyebrow as he complied, sitting up to cross his legs, the sheet covering his lap, "Are these the pictures we're going to be giving to family and friends? And use for the newspaper announcement? 'Cause I think that's illegal –producing and distributing pornography, I mean."

Rose's mouth dropped open in surprise, staring at him wide-eyed for a few seconds, "We are not going to be doing anything! They will be…you are a dirty, dirty boy!"

Seth laughed as he leaned forward to rest his arms on his thighs, thinking how much like Vivi she sounded at that moment, "I'm not the one wanting to take naked pictures, baby."

Rose sniffed at him, her nose scrunched up as she finished programming the camera, "I'm not going to be naked and neither are you –don't you dare take that sheet off!"

Laughing as he dropped the bed-sheet back over his lap, he held out his hand to Rose, "Okay, fine. They'll be PG-13 pictures then. Get on up here so we can get that done and move on to some fun R-rated activities."

Rose giggled as she moved around the tri-pod to her side of the bed, "I need to fix the lighting first."

He watched her as she removed the lighted lamp from the bedside table, setting it on the floor before running over to the tri-pod to look through the viewfinder, swallowing back a groan as he tried to banish the thoughts her naked legs elicited out of his mind.

_She wants these pictures to be tastefully suggestive so keep your mind out of the gutter, Clearwater._

"Okay," Rose gave a little jump of excitement before moving around the tri-pod to crawl up the bed and kneel before him, "It's got a three hundred frame space capacity –it's the first time I try digital photography so I'm kind of excited."

Seth chuckled as she placed her hand on his shoulder, reaching out to take her small waist in his hands to help her straddle him, her bottom resting on his thighs, "I thought that was a new camera."

"I bought the software along with it," Rose wiggled her bottom into a more comfortable position, completely oblivious to what that did to Seth –although he was sure she knew exactly what it was doing to him, "And a new printer –I can actually edit my pictures before I print them," she smiled down into his eyes, the light from the lamp on his side of the bed bouncing off the diamond on her left hand as she reached up to stroke his jaw, the soft shutter of the camera beginning, "I have it set for every ten seconds."

Seth laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tighter into him, "Shouldn't you be setting up the mood or something? Here we are, taking our engagement pictures, and you're talking about digital photography. Not romantic."

Rose giggled, reaching up to run her fingers through his bed hair, resting her forehead against his as she whispered, "We need to talk about something, don't we?"

Seth gave her a cocky grin as he kissed her bottom lip, moving his mouth across her jaw to whisper into her ear, "Definitely, that way I can keep my mind off the fact you're not wearing panties under my shirt."

Rose blushed, ducking her head to bury her face into his neck, smiling against his skin as he chuckled, her small hand gripping his bicep as the collar of his shirt slid off her shoulder.

Kissing her throat, he reached up to pull at the hair tie that kept her hair in a messy bun at the nape of her neck, letting out a groan at the feel of her teeth sinking into his earlobe, his entire body growing hotter by several degrees as he moved his hands down her hips to grip her thighs, "Baby, you know what that does to me."

Rose tugged at his ear one more time before letting go, framing his face between her hands as she smiled down at him, "It's payback for talking like that. You know what it does to me."

Did he ever.

He slid his hands up under his shirt, smiling in victory as Rose let out a low moan, his thumb burying into her wet folds to find his treasure, her back arching as he rubbed his thumb in slow circles against it, "I never would have pegged you for a dirty talk kind of girl."

Rose's breathing was growing shallow as she unconsciously rocked her hips forward, the pleasure shooting through her like a lightning bolt, "What kind of girl…would you have –oh!"

Seth grinned as he reached up for a fistful of her thick hair, pulling it gently until her neck was exposed, the tip of his tongue leaving behind wet trails of fire as he made his way down to her chest, "Flowers and wine…pretty words maybe," Seth pushed a finger into her tight pussy, her gasp ratcheting his own desire up a few more notches, "But definitely didn't think telling you how fucking sexy you are would get you wet and ready."

A moan escaped her as he slowly pushed in a second finger, trying to rock her hips when he didn't move his fingers but he had drawn up his knees, keeping her tightly wedged between his hand and thighs, making it impossible for her to move in search of relief, her inner muscles quivering and rippling around his fingers.

"Seth…" his name came out in a sob as she arched her back, her breasts pressing against his chest sending another jolt of pleasure through her before it dissipated into the tight knot growing tighter in her lower abdomen, "Please."

Sliding his mouth up her chest, he dipped his tongue into the hollow at the base of her throat before he let go of her hair to move his hand to the buttons of his shirt, kissing each patch of skin revealed as he made his way down the row of buttons, his words hot against her skin as he inserted a third finger into her, "You're so fucking tight, Rosie. If you only know how fucking good it feels to have you -hot and wet and so fucking tight around me."

Rose moaned, looking down at him as he pushed the shirt off her shoulders, his mouth leaving behind a trail of nibbling kisses from one breast to another before he reached out to flick his tongue over one hard nipple, her stomach muscles quivering as he did it again to her other breast, "Seth, please…"

"Tell me what you want, baby," Seth whispered against the soft skin of her breast, tugging at a nipple with his teeth, her inner muscles clenching around his fingers in response, "Tell me how you want it, Rosa."

She stilled her frantic attempts to move, her glassy eyes focusing on his as he looked up at her, waiting for her to answer but she wanted to hear him, "Say it again."

Seth kissed her bottom lip as he finally –Rose couldn't hold back her moan –moved his hand, his fingers curling inside her as he pulled them out just to push them back in again, "Rosa…my beautiful…sweet…sexy as fuck Rosa Maria."

A harsh breath escaped her before she slammed her mouth over his, her hands fisting in his hair, tongue thrusting past his lips.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he lifted her off his thighs long enough to shove the bed-sheet aside, bringing her down onto him in one hard thrust, his groan and her moan swallowed up in their hot kiss.

Her eyes opened wide as she broke the kiss, her breathing erratic as the overwhelming feeling of being full flooded her senses, Seth having spread her thighs wider to push himself deeper into her.

Looking into his dark eyes, she experimentally clenched her muscles around his hard cock, her fingers digging into his shoulders as he groaned, reaching up to grab her hips to still their rocking, "You haven't told me how you want it, baby. Slow, hard, hot or fast?

Rose felt like her lungs were seizing, several seconds passing before they finally let out a long breath, perspiration covering her skin as she whispered, "I…I don't know."

Seth kissed her throat, her chin, then whispered into her mouth, "Let's do all four…that way, next time, you can choose."

Rose's eyes grew wide but she didn't say anything, the thought of doing all of that with Seth in one night making her insides clench tighter, her body quivering with desire as Seth lifted her off of him only to bring her back down slowly –so slow she could feel every inch of him spreading her open.

The moonlight filtered through the curtains, softly draping over them as their bodies moved in a rhythm uniquely theirs, the soft shutter of the camera lost in the sound of their breathing.


	75. Chapter 74

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Oh Zeus! Two more chapters after this and it's all over! Wahahaha! Good thing I've already got the skeleton, beginning to end, for the next one. Well, enjoy the chapter. I'm gonna get to working on the next one (already started) as soon as I update this one.  
**

**Gaby -can't WAIT until your review...but I will.  
**

**Ses - you've fallen behind again...two reviews.  
**

**Madmaxi -tsk, tsk girl. You've welshed on our deal. What's up with that?  
**

**Thanni, Moani, Cindy, Chelsea, Chelsey -review darlings! Review!  
**

**As always, ENJOY what you READ and don't forget to REVIEW!  
**

**Chapter Seventy-Four**

"Oh fuck no! That is one hideous dress."

Rose let out a sigh as she turned a frown towards Rachel and the iPhone she held up, "Do you have to take my picture with every dress?"

"This is the only way to get Leah's two cents in," Rachel turned the phone to get a full length picture of Rose, "This way, you'll know what she thinks without her vomiting all over my car. Enjoying your allotted glass of wine, Lee?"

"You're a bitch, Rach," Leah's voice came from the phone's speaker, "You know very well Rick doesn't let me have wine."

Chuckling as she lowered the phone, she picked up her flute of champagne, her voice slightly smug as she spoke towards the phone, "Sucks being imprinted to an Alpha, don't it? Gotta do what the big man says."

"Screw you."

"You only wish you cold, Lee," Rachel lowered her flute, courtesy of the bridal shop, "So what do you think of the dress?"

"Oh, total disaster. Try another one, Rose."

She send a glare towards Rachel and her phone as she stepped down the platform, grabbing another dress from the full rack, the ruffled skirt of the dress in her other hand to keep herself from tripping on the excess fabric, "We've been here for two hours and I've tried on fifteen dresses. Neither one of you has liked any of them –I wasn't even planning on doing this today!"

Rachel giggled as Rose stomped into the dressing room, catching Rose's flushed face as she said over her shoulder before closing the door, "All I wanted to do was buy photo paper for my new printer!"

Setting the champagne flute on the round table next to the white couch, Rachel rose to her feet to move towards the rack, leaving the phone on the couch's arm where Leah could hear everything, "You ought to see her face Lee! She's lit up like a Roman candle. What was the photo shoot about, Rose?"

"None of your business," Rose swung the door open, her face bright red as she tugged at the bodice of the strapless dress she was wearing, "There is no way in hell I'm getting this dress! My boobs are practically falling out of it!"

Rachel laughed as Leah called out, "Seth would like that dress."

"I don't care," Rose had a mutinous look on her face as she glared at Rachel, "I'm pretty sure he won't be happy with it when I flash everyone in the middle of the dance floor."

Rachel and Leah laughed at that, Rose crossing her arms over her chest, her mutinous look turning downright murderous, "I'm done –I hate shopping and this is not how I wanted to spend my Wednesday."

"Okay, okay," Rachel held up a hand to placate her, always finding it amusing whenever Rose got angry –it was like watching a kitten start hissing and showing its claws, "Here, try this one. If we don't like it, we'll go get your photo paper then head home. Deal?"

She snatched the dress from her with a growl, "This better be it or I'm calling Alice Cullen."

"Don't you dare," Rachel and Leah exclaimed in unison, Rachel ignoring the stares she was getting from other patrons in the store as Leah continued, "You will not take this away from us. We're your friends and this is something you do with friends, got it?"

"I've been engaged for two weeks," Rose's voice was muffled by the closed door but her frustration was easily heard by both women, "We haven't even set a date! I shouldn't have to be picking out a dress –I still have time to do this."

"What's got her panties in a twist," Leah asked Rachel with a chuckle.

Letting out a sigh as she reached for her champagne flute to drain it, she told Leah, "My fault. I made the mistake of asking for all size four dresses."

"She's a size four?"

"A perfect size four."

"God, I hate her."

Rose opened the dressing room door, letting out an unladylike snort as she glared towards the phone, completely missing the look of awe on Rachel's face, "Like it's my fault you keep getting pregnant."

"What a bitch," Leah said in a sing-song voice that made Rose giggle as she stepped up onto the platform before the three sided mirror, "Rachel, why so quiet?"

Rachel was still staring at Rose, a long breath finally escaping her, "Oh, wow."

"What," Leah's voice cut into the moment as Rose stared at her reflection, her hazel eyes filling up with tears, "Dammit, Rachel! Send me a picture –now!"

"Sheesh," Rachel shook her head, picking up the phone to tap the camera icon on the screen, "Hold the twins' in, will ya?"

Rose giggled, pressing trembling fingers to her lips, unable to look away from her reflection.

It was a beautiful dress, the bodice made of intricate lace, the neckline a wide vee leaving her shoulders bare, the short sleeves hugging her slim arms.

The laced bodice cupped her breasts, tapering down to a rounded waistline, the white satin skirt flaring out at her hips, trailing several inches on the floor.

"Wow," Leah's voice sounded just as awes as Rachel's had, "Rose, that dress is…"

"I know," Rose whispered, trailing her fingertips over the intricate lace, remembering her mother's wedding picture, thinking how much this dress looked like hers, "This is it."

Turning around to look over her shoulder, she smiled at Leah and Rachel's simultaneous agreement, "Definitely."

Wiping away at a tear, she thought of how much Seth was going to like this dress. The low vee that ended in the middle of her back left her freckles on display, the same with the ones on her chest and over her shoulders, "It's perfect."

"We'll only have to alter the hemline," Rachel pressed her hand against her chest, unable to look away from the image of Rose –she looked almost ethereal, "Other than that, it fits you perfectly."

Rose turned to face the mirrors again, looking from one to the next as Rachel continued, excitement growing in her voice, "We can pick up your hair on the sides with combs, curl it so it'll fall down your back –do you want to wear a veil?"

Rose shook her head, liking the image that Rachel was painting with her words, "I think just the combs –maybe pearl ones?"

"That would look beautiful," Leah spoke up, sounding just as excited as Rachel, "We can find pearl earrings with a matching necklace and maybe even a bracelet –you'll look so beautiful –old world classic."

Rose laughed, turning with a bright smile towards Rachel as one of the sales lady that had attended them –Joann –approached them, "This is it –this is the dress."

"You make a very beautiful bride," Joann said with sincerity, smiling up at Rose, "We can get any alterations done within a week."

"Just the hemline –"

"We need to find the shoes first," Rachel interrupted her, looking up at Rose as she explained, "The hem length will depend on the height of the heel."

"We are not going shoe shopping," Rose gave Rachel a wide eyed look of warning before turning a beautiful smile towards Joann, "Could we purchase the dress and return for alterations another time?"

"Of course," she agreed amiably, watching as Rose carefully lifted the skirt to step down from the platform, "Will you be wanting a veil or a tiara?"

"No," Rose shook her head politely as she made her way to the dressing room, "The dress will be all for today. I'll get anything else I may need when we return for the alterations."

Rachel gave the sales lady a smile of apology as Rose closed the door, "She doesn't like shopping –unless it's for photo paper."

"Excuse me," Joann arched her eyebrows, her ice blue eyes showing confusion as she smiled politely at Rachel.

"She's a photographer," Rachel explained as she heard Rose moving around behind the door, "Very famous –Rose de Lune. I'm sure you've heard of her."

Joann's eyes widened in surprising awe, "We have one of her photographs in our VIP area –I wish you had mentioned this when you came in! We could have given you one of our larger private fitting rooms."

"No need," Rose smiled at Joann as she came out of the dressing room, wearing a pale blue cashmere sweater with tight faded jeans tucked into calf length black boots, "This was just fine."

Joann took the dress from Rose, her face flushed as she continued to gush, "I'm so sorry –I could have made this an even better experience for you."

"The experience was just fine," Rose smiled at her as they followed her to the front of the store, Rachel putting on her jacket, Rose's draped over her arm, "Rachel shouldn't have said anything."

"Why not," Rachel draped her arm around Rose's shoulders, squeezing them as she gave her a smooching kiss on the cheek, "I'm very proud of letting everyone know you're one of my best friends."

Rose laughed, shaking her head as she handed her credit card to Joann, "You can let everyone know I'm your best friend but there's no need to tell them who I am."

"Oh, come on," Rachel leaned against the counter as the sales lady carefully placed the dress into a large box, tissue paper crinkling loudly, "It makes me awesome by association."

Rose grinned as she shrugged into her black peacock coat, "You're already awesome without any need of association."

Rachel laughed as she took the dress box from the sales lady being that it was three fourths Rose's size, "I won't argue with that."

Taking her receipt and credit card, Rose beamed as Joann smiled at her, "Congratulations on your wedding, Miss de Lune. I really hope it'll be a wonderfully special day for you."

* * *

_December 12th_

The wolf within him stirred with interest as Seth stopped in the middle of the hallway, giving the door of the dark room a dubious look as he sniffed the air.

His little girl was in there, doing something that was getting her all hot and bothered and he couldn't help being curious about what it was.

Walking into the kitchen, he placed the box of the kiddies' party favors on the table, looking out the large window to the backyard, smiling as he watched the twins for a couple of minutes.

Marc and Vivi were taping up streamers to the edges of the tables while Embry fooled around with the air machine connected to the bouncing castle Rose had rented, she had insisted the kids would really enjoy it.

He didn't disagree with that but he couldn't help thinking about the bigger "kids" that won't be able to resist getting into the bouncing castle, possibly popping it –yeah, it wasn't going to be relaxing keeping an eye on Dougie, Brady, Collin and Dylan –home on Christmas break –throughout this party.

Sniffing the air again, he made his way to the dark room, quickly glancing at his watch, pleased to see he still had two hours before people started showing up –plenty of time to find out what Rose was up to.

Stepping into the open space, he rotated the doors until they opened into the dark room, the light bulb casting a soft red light, giving the room an erotic feel that was enhanced by the thrumming tension coming from Rose, the smell of her arousal thick in the enclosed room.

He watched her for a few seconds, his inner wolf growling in desire, "Baby."

Rose glanced up, eyes wide as she took a sharp breath, bottom lip tucked between her teeth, the photo paper she had been pulling out of the chemical pan falling right back in.

"Didn't mean to startle you," Seth's voice was low as he smiled at her, looking at the line of photographs hanging from the twine tied from one end of the room to the other, not seeing any of the images because they were facing away from the door, "Just came in to let you know we have two hours before people start showing up."

Rose nodded, gnawing on her bottom lip as she shifted her weight, Seth's eyes sliding down her long bare legs to her small feet.

She wasn't wearing any shoes, as was her custom when working in the dark room, and the sight of her naked feet, one planted on top of the other, strangely added to his currently horny stage, "What are you working on?"

"Uhm," Rose looked down at the photograph floating in the fixer, knowing it was ruined as she reached up to touch the back of her neck, feeling grateful that the dim lighting of the room hid her flushed face, "Just…uhm…I picked out our engagement picture. It's over on the work table, if you want to look at it."

Seth moved to where she had pointed, his eyes staying on her as she shifted her body against the lip of the stainless steel sink, her eyes never leaving his as she tried to bring her erratic breathing under control, her breasts rising with every failed attempt.

Reaching that table, he looked down, his eyebrows rising in genuine surprise at the picture she had picked, the soft lighting around the edges of the work table bringing out the details.

She had cropped it to a portrait close up, from their shoulders up, the soft sepia tone bringing out deep emotion as they stared into each other's eyes, Rose's smiled soft, his own wide, the only bright color in the photograph the rainbow hue of the diamond ring on Rose's left hand against the side of his neck, "This is…I like this picture, Rose. It's very –telling."

Rose nodded, watching with wide eyes as he slowly made his way to where she stood, her skin tingling as she watched his fingers skim the edge of the table, his own dark eyes staring into hers.

He stopped a foot away from her, glancing up at the pictures handing on the line, "Ah…well, now –makes a whole lot more sense."

"What," Rose took a deep breath, her stomach quivering with mounting desire as she watched him carefully study each one of the pictures.

Seth smiled as he pointed at the last picture in the line, looking down at her wide eyed face, "This is more than just suggestive, Rose."

"Nobody is going to see them," Rose whispered, biting down on her lip for a second before she shyly asked, "If no one but us sees them…it's not really porn, is it?"

Seth's smile had a slight predatory edge to it as he took a step closer to her, an eyebrow arching when she moved back, following her until her back met the wall, "Considering it turns you on…and that's what porn is for…"

Rose sucked in a breath, her eyelids fluttering close as he touched a finger to her cheek, leaving behind a trail of tingling nerves as he moved it down her neck and her chest until he hooked it into the open neckline of her mint green blouse, his fingertip grazing the tops of her sensitive breasts, "How do…how did you know?"

Seth leaned down to run his nose up her jaw, taking in a deep breath of her warm skin before he whispered into her ear, "I could smell you out in the hallway. Now, my pack brothers will be here in a couple of hours. It would be less embarrassing for you if I…"

He sucked her bottom lip between his teeth, staring into her eyes as he slowly bit down on it, giving it a gently tug before he pushed his tongue into her mouth, swallowing her moan as she tilted her head back to give him better access.

Rose lifted her hands to his chest as he pushed a leg between her thighs, a surprised gasp escaping her swollen lips when he took her wrists, lifting her hands over her head to hold them up against the wall, his mouth moving down her neck, words hot against her skin, "Tell me how you want it, baby."

Rose moaned as the memories those words evoked washed over her, eyes closing for a few seconds as she tried to find her equilibrium before looking up into his dark eyes, her voice shaking slightly as she whispered, "Hard…and fast."

The corner of his lips lifted into a smile as he took both her wrists in one hand, sliding the other one up her thigh and under her khaki skirt, hooking his thumb into the waistband of her silk panties, tugging at them as he sucked her tongue into his mouth, his words shooting hot spikes of desire through her quaking body.

"Good choice."

* * *

_December 12th_

"You have no idea how grateful I am for you doing this," Leah let out a sigh as she walked into the kitchen, the birthday boy awake from his nap and quietly perched on his mother's hip.

Rose looked up from the cupcakes she was decorating with blue and white frosting, giving Leah a bright smile, "It was no problem at all. We have the bigger yard and you're just about ready to pop. Besides, I had fun throwing Zaky's first birthday party, right Zaky?"

Zakery giggled, tucking his head under Leah's chin as he stared at Rose with those big blue eyes of his, thumb in his mouth as he looked over at the cupcakes for a few seconds before stretching out his little arm to point at them, "Cake?"

"You want a cupcake, Zak," Rose asked, the little boy nodding with a shy smile that spread into a grin across his little face as Rose picked one up, "I want a kiss first."

Zakery stretched out his arms so Rose could take him, planting a smacking kiss on her cheek, a giggle escaping him when Rose exuberantly returned it, "That's my Zaky! Let's sit you down so you can eat your cupcake, okay?"

Zakery nodded, his dark hair falling over his forehead as Rose set him down on the kitchen floor by her feet, taking a plate to paper plate to place the cupcake on before setting it before him, laughing as he immediately dug his fingers into it.

Leah rubbed the small of her back, leaning against the counter with a sigh as Rose returned to decorating the cupcakes, "Did Seth like the dress?"

"He hasn't seen it," Rose said with a shake of her head, glancing down at Zakery, chuckling as she watched him suck blue frosting off his fingers, a good amount of his smeared over the bottom half of his face, crumbs scattered on the floor around the plate, "I asked Rachel to keep it at her place. We've yet to pick a date so I didn't want him to, like, freak out or something."

"My brother is too laid back to freak out," Leah said with a laugh, reaching out to take Rose's left hand, her thumb moving over the familiar ring, "It looks so beautiful on you –I've always loved this ring."

"Oh," Rose turned wide eyes towards Leah, a tight sensation in her chest, "This should have gone to you –"

"No," Leah shook her head with a sincere smile, giving Rose's hand a squeeze before letting go, "I always knew it was meant for Seth's future wife –this ring belongs to you, Rose. I'm so happy you're going to be my sister."

Rose's smile widened as she set the frosting tube aside, reaching out to hug Leah, their laughter warm at the awkwardness encountered with Leah's large stomach between them, "I'm thrilled you're going to be my sister too."

"I always wanted a sister," Leah reached up to wipe away at a tear, "Someone that would play dolls, tea parties and dress up with me. It didn't matter how much I begged, Seth refused to play with me and my dolls –he was all boy so I had to learn to climb trees and surf."

Rose laughed, picking up the frosting tube, turning to look over her shoulder at the sound of the front door opening, grinning in pleasure when Mattie and Lance –who was holding their ten month old daughter in his arms –walked into the kitchen, "You guys made it!"

"Took us a while to make it out of Seattle, but here we are, as promised," Mattie hugged Rose, then Leah before she stooped down to kiss Zakery's forehead, the little boy looking at her with that serious look of his before smiling as she said, "Happy birthday Zaky!"

He turned to look up at Lance, giggling when little Abigail waved her hand at him, pointing up at her as he turned blue eyes towards his mother, "Abby?"

"That's my smart baby, remembering Abby's name," Leah grinned down at him with pride, watching as he stuck a frosting covered finger into his mouth, giving it a hard suck before he turned his blue eyes back to the little girl, his baby voice high as he pointed again, "Abby?"

"Want to play with Zaky, sweetie," Lance looked into his daughter's eyes, mirror images of his own, her dark brown curls falling over her forehead as she nodded, crawling over to Zakery as soon as he set her down, "So, Rose, Mattie tells me you're now engaged."

Rose grinned as she nodded, the kitchen door opening to let in the sound of kids out in the backyard, Seth walking in with Rachel and Paul close behind him, "We're going on three weeks now."

Paul took three long strides across the kitchen to pull Rose into his arms, a wide grin spreading across his face at the growl he heard coming from Seth, "I haven't congratulated you properly, porn star."

"Yes, you have," Rose shoved her small fist into his ribs, laughing at his fake groan as he let go of her, "And don't call me porn star."

"That's just me hoping," Paul rubbed his side, either deliberately ignoring Seth's warning glare or unable to read facial cues, "I'm amazed you're so relaxed what with the party and exhibit and all that stressful stuff."

Rose shrugged, her face turning red as Paul waggled his eyebrows at her, "What's your secret to keep yourself relaxed? Aromatherapy? 'Cause I've noticed you smell –ow! Ow! Ow!"

Rachel pulled his head down by his ear, looking over at Seth with a smile, "I'll take care of him."

Seth pointed towards the hallway, a big grin on his face as Rachel towed Paul across the kitchen by his ear as she scolded him, "He told you to leave it alone, didn't he, Paul Lahote?"

"Ow! Ow! Baby, that seriously hurts!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not done."

They disappeared into the hallway, those left in the kitchen laughing at the hilarity of Paul's current situation.

Squatting down, Seth reached over to pick up baby Abigail, "Will you look at that? A Mattie clone –except for the green eyes. Can I have a kiss, Abby-girl?"

The little girl shook her head, sticking her thumb into her mouth as she looked over at her father, holding out her other arm in a silent request for him to take her.

Lifting her into his arms, Lance grinned over at Seth, "Sorry, but this little princess only kissed her daddy, right honey?"

Abigail giggled, throwing her arms around him as she laid her head on his shoulder, looking down at Zakery for a few seconds as she sucked on her thumb, popping it out of her mouth to point down at the floor as she looked into her father's eyes, "Da? Da?"

Lance kissed her button nose, placing her back onto the kitchen floor before looking over at Seth, "Congratulations on the engagement, by the way."

"Thanks," Seth reached out to pull Rose into his arms, leaning back against the counter beside his sister.

"Have you set a date yet," Mattie asked, moving to stand next to her husband, her arms around his waist as he draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Not yet," Rose answered, looking up at Seth with a smile before she returned her gaze back to Mattie and Lance, "We're enjoying just being engaged for now."

Lance's face split into a grin as he looked down at Mattie, her face flushing as he waggled his eyebrows at her, "Oh, I remember enjoying the just being engaged stage."

Mattie laughed along with the rest of them, hiding her red face into Lance's side before she turned to Leah, knowing if she didn't change the conversational topic, Seth and Lance were going to get started on a seriously embarrassing conversation just for the sake of making her and Rose blush, "You are looking very uncomfortable, Leah. When are the twins due?"

"January twenty-second," Leah sighed as she placed one hand on the small of her back, the other one moving over her large stomach, "I have half a mind to get into that bouncy castle out there and see if I can induce labor."

"That would be one hell of a mess to clean up," Seth said in a deadpan voice, his eyes dancing as Leah reached out to smack his shoulder, the ringing phone cutting off what she had been about to say.

"Can you finish decorating the rest of the cupcakes," Rose asked Seth as she moved across the kitchen to get the cordless phone, "We'll be singing happy birthday in ten minutes."

"'Kay," Seth nodded, turning towards the counter as Rose walked into the living room, Mattie asking Leah where Rick was.

"He and Sam are in charge of the grilling," Rose heard Leah's answer as she moved into the kitchen, pressing the TALK button before lifting the phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Rose, hi."

"Oh…" Rose's face flushed as she looked out the living room window, feeling so awkward all of a sudden, "Julie…hi."

The silence that followed was uncomfortable as Rose internally scolded herself for not having called Julie after her fight with Seth because now she had no idea what to say to her.

Julie cleared her throat before letting out a soft sigh, "I guess…Seth told you about Alaska."

"Yes," Rose bit her bottom lip as she moved towards the window, leaning against the wall beside it, "He –he told me about what happened."

The silence was tense, Julie's voice slightly choked, "Everything?"

"Yeah," Rose let out a long breath; her thoughts were jumbled as she tried to think of what to say, "Julie –"

"I should have told you –I should have told you where he was instead of going myself. I really thought I could talk some sense into him but instead…I'm sorry, Rose."

"Julie," she sighed, blinking away tears, feeling so bad for the obvious pain in her voice, "Seth feels really bad about what happened –he's so sorry about everything he said. He shouldn't have –didn't really mean –"

"Yes, he did," Julie interrupted her, an audible sound of swallowing back tears coming through the phone, "He told me the truth about how he…Rose, I wish I had told you but –I was so embarrassed about the whole thing –and I just…"

"He really cares about you, Julie," Rose bit her bottom lip, her heart heavy for her friend, "You're one of his best friends."

Julie didn't say anything to that, letting a soft sigh escape her before she softly said, "I value your friendship, Rose –you've become an important person to me but if –if my keeping quiet was –I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me again."

"Julie, no," Rose reached up to wipe away at her tears, "I like you –I think of you as one of my close friends. You were so supportive when –when Seth left. I just –I just wish it hadn't happened the way it did –for you."

"No one to blame but myself," Julie let out a self-deprecating chuckle, "I thought I knew what I was getting myself into, thought I could handle it –I made a mistake and now I'm paying the consequences –just like I knew I would."

"I'm sorry, Julie," Rose whispered, her heart aching at the defeat she heard in her voice.

"Don't be," Julie sighed, her next words cryptic had Rose not known the truth about her, "Nothing time can't heal. Eventually, a day will come when nothing will hurt anymore."

"Julie –" Rose thought of something Lyn had shared during one of their girls' nights, how time was always against their kind, the ocean a cold solace to a broken-hearted mermaid.

"I didn't call to bring you down, Rose," Julie interrupted her, knowing that Rose knew the truth, not wanting to discuss the fact that time for her spilled through an hourglass, "I called to give you my best –Lyn told me about the engagement and I wanted to say congratulations. You deserve the best and Seth…he loves you so much –you know that more than I do."

"Thank you," Rose's soft smile was evident in her words, "Julie –it'll happen for you."

"I don't know," Julie let out another sigh, a tapping noise filling the silence before she softly whispered, "Sometimes I think living without pain is preferable to having love."

"It's not," Rose stated with quiet confidence, wanting to encourage her but Julie didn't let her, "All I have is time, Rose. I wish you so much happiness –you have no idea how much."

Rose's voice was soft as she looked towards the kitchen entrance, her eyes meeting Seth's, "I hope you find happiness, Julie. In whatever you do."

"Thank you. I'll let you get back to whatever you were doing. Take care."

"You too," she listened to the short silence before the dial tone began to chime, letting out a sigh as she turned the phone off.

Giving Seth a small smile, she walked across the living room and into his arms, whispering into his chest, "She called to congratulate us…Lyn told her about the engagement."

"I tried calling to tell her myself but she never answered," Seth wrapped his arms around her, pressing his lips to the top of her head, "How is she?"

"She sounds…" Rose let out a sigh, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his narrow waist, "Depressed."

Seth took a deep breath, staring into space for a few seconds before softly kissing the top of her head, breathing in the heady scent of her hair, "She'll be okay, Rose. Julie's a strong girl –it'll take more than a guy like me to break her."

Rose pulled back to look up at Seth, a teasing smile slowly spreading across her face, "You, Mr. Clearwater, broke a lot of hearts."

Seth knew she was teasing him but he wanted to make sure she understood the seriousness of his words as he cupped her cheek, stroking his thumb over her cheekbone as he stared deep into her eyes, "I was a stupid kid playing at being a grown-up. It took a sweet girl like you to make me understand that love is real and precious…not something to play with."

* * *

She sank her spoon into her chocolate ice cream, looking over at Rose with a smile, "Thanks for inviting me to come with you, Rose."

She grinned over at Kim, her hazel eyes bright as she got onto the highway out of Seattle, "I needed an artistic viewpoint, Kimmy, what with Minerva being down in Kentucky on vacation with Andy."

"I'm not an artist, Rose," Kim said off-handedly, spooning some ice cream into her mouth, swallowing before she asked, "Are things getting serious between Minerva and Andy?"

"This is the first time I've ever heard of her taking a vacation," Rose switched lanes, glancing at the stereo to check the time, "I've known her for six years and she's a completely different person around Andy so I think, yeah, things are definitely getting serious between them. So what did you think of the set up?"

"Mhm," Kim swallowed what she had in her mouth, sticking her spoon back into the ice cream, "Very good use of space although I think you might want to open up the last two exhibit areas –create more standing room. The floor plan definitely offers the space to be able to do that."

Rose nodded, resting her elbow against the door as she glanced over at Kim, "Sarah –my event coordinator –has already started looking into what she needs for the reception areas. She mentioned searching for table decorations –"

"Where are you putting tables," Kim asked, letting out a sigh as she stretched out her legs –although it had felt good to have some girl time with Rose, she was ready to get back to Jared and her babies.

"Up on the catwalks," Rose tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, doing a quick mirror check before she looked over at her friend, "I was wondering if I could buy some of your bowls –the small ones you make. Sarah can fill them up with flowers or something –they'll be amazing table centerpieces."

Kim looked over at Rose in surprise, "Rose…I'm sure you can find something more, I don't know, elegant?"

"Kimmy, I love your pottery. You have an eye for color and shape –it would be an honor to display your artwork at my exhibit."

"It's just a hobby, Rose," Kim shrugged as she set her cup of ice cream on her lap, "Throwing pots is something my mother taught me so we could spend time together. I really don't see how they can fit into a classy photo exhibit."

"Will you let Minerva and Sarah look at some of them," Rose asked as they entered Forks, heading straight towards the school where she was meeting Seth and the rest of their friends and family from the reservation for the end of school program hosted by the kids' teachers, "Minerva really liked the one you gave me for my birthday, told me she knew of someone that does what she does, but with pottery, if you are interested."

Kim lifted her shoulders, opening her mouth to argue but let out a long breath instead, "I don't see how my pottery could be as big of a deal as your photographs, but if you want them, you can have them."

"I want to buy them from you, Kimmy."

"Of course not," Kim gave her a frown as Rose pulled into an empty parking space, "I'm not going to sell them to you –you're my friend!"

"How about this," Rose climbed out of the car, winding her turquoise scarf around her throat as she buttoned up her peacock coat, "I'll have Minerva set up a sort of starter exhibit –that way, anyone interested can buy your pots."

"Gosh, Rose, it's just…" Kim closed the passenger door, moving to stand next to Rose as she dug through the things in the trunk, moving aside blankets as she searched for something, "To do that, wouldn't it be better for the pots to sort of blend in with your exhibit?"

"You have time to make new ones, if you want," Rose pushed aside an empty duffel bag, "I'm hoping to open sometime in April."

Straightening up, she let out a frustrated breath, "Damn. I swear I put my camera bag in the trunk."

"You always have your camera with you," Kim looked into the trunk, not seeing it there although she had some of her other equipment she used for outdoor photo shoots.

"Normally, yeah," Rose sighed again as she reached up to close the trunk, pulling the car keys out of her coat pocket, "Tonight's special for Vivi and Marc –Gabe too. I cannot go in there and not take pictures. I was in a hurry to pick you up and get to Seattle in time to meet Jace that I must have simply thought about it but forgot to get it."

"I'm sure Sue has her camera," Kim switched her ice cream container from one hand to the other, wiping her moist hand on her dark jeans.

Rose shook her head, heading back to the driver's side, Kim following behind her, "I want to take my own pictures. Will you tell Seth and the twins that I'll be here in, like, fifteen minutes? I still have half an hour before the whole thing starts."

Kim wasn't so sure about this, "Rose, I don't know if you should be going alone."

"Don't be silly," Rose closed the door, lowering her window to give Kim a smile, "It'll only take me ten minutes to get there and back."

"But Seth –"

"Kim, don't worry," Rose flipped the headlights on, the engine purring to life before she slowly pulled out of the parking lot, "Rick's making rounds by this time."

Kim nodded, watching as she slowly drove through the parking lot, looking up at the darkening sky as something Jared had told her flashed through her mind, her stomach hollowing out but Rose was already out of earshot, not hearing Kim's yell.

"Rose, wait! There's no moon tonight!"


	76. Chapter 75

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: Well, here's the next one! I really hope the intensity is all I was aiming for. Enjoy as you read and REVIEW! Just ONE more chapter to go!  
**

**Gaby -thank you for sticking with me so so so long and giving me awesome reviews EVERY time.  
**

**Ses -you are three chapters behind. Catch up soon girl!  
**

**Madmaxi -once the story ends, I am expecting a review for each of the chapters you've yet to review since your last review. That make sense?  
**

**Lynn, Chelsea, Chelsey, Cindy, Thanni, Moani, Lette -Lovelies, hope to hear from all of you!  
**

**All you others, please leave a review, a thought, a criticism, a question...anything and everything is appreciated *(Criticism should be constructive not destructive -Thanks!)**

**Chapter Seventy-Five**

Seth wasn't going to be happy with her, she knew that, but she had to get her camera to capture this special moment in the twins' lives –turned out she had left it on top of the entertainment center, so it hadn't even taken her two minutes to get in and out of the house and back on the road.

Vivi had been absolutely over the moon the closer tonight got, twirling and pirouetting all over the house, wearing her tiara and sparkly fairy wings every chance allowed, leaving glitter strewn all over the house.

As for Marcos, he had shyly told her how his second grade teacher –who had opted to put on an art exhibit for her students –had picked four of his drawings to display –his very best ones.

And Gabe –poor Gabe wasn't excited at all about having to sing with the other boys of his first grade class, since none of them had wanted to be part of the ballet number the first grade girls were putting on.

She was actually looking forward to getting a photo of his grumpy little face –probably the same face he made every time Leah had him practice the song at home, Vivi's reassurance that he sounded great completely ignored over Marc and Bradley's ill-hidden snickers.

Glancing at the time on the stereo, she turned her eyes back to the empty street, only a few miles away from the school, the Benz' headlights reaching far into the dark distance, the sky a navy blue that was slowly growing darker.

She let out a soft sigh, smiling as she thought about the last few days.

Seth was in between projects, which meant he could spend most of his time doing family things with them…like the other day.

They had gone out in search of a Christmas tree, what with the holiday being a week away.

Vivi and Marc had been so excited, following behind Seth from tree to tree as they pointed out what was wrong with each one, stating they had to find the perfect one.

She was certain her nose was going to freeze by the time all three declared to have found it –a ten foot tree deemed perfect to be their Christmas tree.

The adventure of making hot chocolate with the twins once they got home had dispelled her grumpiness, laughter filling the place as Seth wrestled the tree into its' base with Marc giving a play by play for Rose and Vivi in the kitchen, plenty of time left afterwards for them to decorate while listening to Christmas carols.

Vivi and Marc had gone crazy with the tinsel, tossing it all over the tree, a good amount ending up on the wooden floor, all of them laughing as they enjoyed their time together –as a family.

They had finished the night piled onto the corner of the couch, Rose snuggled into Seth's side, and the twins curled up on their laps with a blanket over them as Seth read _The Night Before Christmas._

Her favorite part of the night had been after they had tucked the twins into their beds.

Once the bedroom doors were closed, Seth had led her downstairs to the living room by the hand, the soft strain of guitar strings playing Christmas music coming from the hi-tech stereo.

Seth pulled her into his arms –a slow dance had led to a slow kiss, ending with them making love on a blanket under the Christmas tree.

The sweet memory gave her a sudden desire to listen to Christmas music even though she was only around the corner from the school.

As she reached for the dial on the stereo, she saw a white blur out of the corner of her eye, a gasp escaping her as she slammed down on the brakes, the tires skidding against the asphalt.

A high pitch squeal then the sound of screeching metal and breaking glass filled her ears as the front of the car wrapped itself around something hard and immovable, the impact sending her flying forward, her forehead hitting the steering wheel before she flew back into her seat.

_Seth…_

His name was a soft whisper in her mind, her consciousness dimming with each passing second until there was nothing but silent darkness.

* * *

He pursed his lips, tilting his head to the side as he listened to the stillness of the night, his eyes scanning the forest line for a few more seconds before he took a step back, glass raining down onto the asphalt around his feet.

It hadn't been that hard, getting the girl…simply put, a lucky opportunity presented itself.

The problem now was getting those two half-breeds away from the mutts without any detection.

The soft whisper of the wind amongst the treetops was the only sound he heard as he made his way around the crumbled hood of the car, his silent steps measured and slow, his approach to the passenger side door of the grey-black Mercedes Benz unhurried as he tried to think of the next step.

This was unplanned so now here he was, with his leverage and no idea how to deliver the ransom note.

He let out a quiet breath of frustration as he opened the passenger door, leaning down to look in, having no problem seeing through the darkness inside the car, his eyes studying the trickle of blood down the side of her face, a purple bruise already forming over her cheekbone, her bottom lip split open, probably against her teeth.

He knew she was still alive –could hear each shallow breath she took –but he still reached out to slide his hand under her chin, her pulse steady against his cold fingers.

Gently cupping her jaw in his hand, he tilted her head towards him, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip, wiping away at a drop of blood.

"No…" she moaned softly, her eyes staying closed as she feebly attempted to move her face away from his hand.

His frustration was mounting as he came up blank on his next step, but he did know if he didn't get her out of the car and far into the woods soon, this was all going to be pointless.

He moved further into the car, a knee on the passenger seat keeping him balanced as he undid her seat belt, sliding a hand under her thick hair to support her neck, his other arm around her waist as he pulled her out of her seat and into his lap.

"Please…" her breath brushed across his face, the sweet molecules settling on his tongue, the ache in her plea momentarily tugging at something deep inside him, briefly feeling guilty at having to use her to get what he needed.

"_Tá brón orm, __cailín __beag__...__is é seo an__t-aon bhealach__is féidir liom a__fháil__ar mo__síochána__féin.__" __*****_**I'm sorry, little girl…this is the only way I can find my own peace.***

Lifting her up into his arms in one smooth motion, he turned away from the wrecked car, walking across the road into the forest, a small smile spreading across his cold face as he finally figured out how to get those twins within his reach.

It was a minor gift, one he had never been able to develop, but it should work long enough for what he wanted to do.

He made his way around the dense trees, his steps silent as he moved deeper into the forest, his destination already in mind as he concentrated, trying to focus all his thoughts on the boy, his forehead creasing with the effort.

Stopping when he felt the soft fringes of the boy's thoughts, he took a deep breath, thinking hard on his message and hoping it would work, otherwise he was going to have to figure out a different approach.

_Come to the meadow with your sister and no one else or your aunt dies._

* * *

Marc swallowed back the urge to cry, knowing that what he needed to do right now was be strong –for his aunt, for his sister –for them, he needed to be strong.

He quietly made his way around the throng of people, making sure not to touch any of them, not to call any attention to himself.

Dashing around a corner, he looked around it to make sure his teacher was still busy with that crying little girl –it hadn't taken much, just a bit of mental persuasion from his part for her to throw a tantrum.

He knew it was wrong, using his gift to make someone feel bad –especially Betty, a sweet girl that always shared her animal crackers during recess with him –but he had to get away without his teacher realizing it.

Turning his attention back to the school's front entrance, he tried to calm himself, to get his ideas in line –he couldn't just go gung-ho after his aunt…what if the hunter was lying? What if he didn't really have her?

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, blocking out all the noise just the way Rick had taught him, mentally reaching out to touch his aunt's thoughts but all he found was quiet darkness.

He bit his bottom lip as panic welled up inside him, breathing deeply in an attempt stay controlled as his eyes moved over the crowded entrance, finally landing on Seth standing by one of the school displays, Leah and Rick beside him with Sue and Charlie on the other side.

Looking over the crowd of people –parents and family members –he recognized many of the pack members, wondering if there were any left at the reservation –he didn't see Dougie…or Dylan.

His eyes snapped towards the front doors, widening at the sight of Kim rushing in, panic on her face –Tia Rosa was supposed to be with her!

Tightening his jaw in a fight to control his tears, he turned away, rushing down the hallway and around the corner towards the auditorium, knowing his sister was behind the stage curtains, stretching and prancing –or whatever it was dancers did before a show –with her other classmates.

Rushing up the side steps to the stage, he pawed the heavy navy blue curtains in an attempt to find the opening, finally giving up after a minute and getting down on his hands and knees, lifting the weighted hem to look under.

Scanning the group of little girls, he couldn't really distinguish one from the other. They were all wearing pink leotards with pink tights, silver ballet skirts tied around their waist, pink ballet shoes and silver leg warmers.

Dammit. Scanning the small group again, he finally caught sight of a gold-red head of hair tied up into a sleek bun, his sister sitting on the floor with legs stretched out before her, "Vivi!"

His hiss disappeared into the chattering voices of the little girls, his frustration mounting as he watched Viviana bend forward to grasp her toes, "Vivi!"

He was about ready to scream when he realized there was another way to get her attention –he would be breaking a promise but right now, he didn't care.

Concentrating on her, he picked up on her thoughts, fighting his desire to roll his eyes as he connected his own to them.

_Skip, skip, pirouette, curtsy –TURN AROUND!_

Vivi straightened up, her eyebrows lowering as she turned to look behind her, gold-brown eyes growing wide at the sight of her brother's face smooched between the floor and curtain.

Scrambling to her feet, she looked over to see her teacher, Miss Annie, helping Cindy with her curtsy, her kind voice blending in with the giggles and high voices of her other classmates.

Making sure no one was watching her, she quickly ran towards the curtains, turning her back to them as she tried to find the opening, never taking her eyes off Miss Annie, almost falling back when she came upon it.

Marc caught her before she hit the hard floor, his eyes wide when she turned around to smack his arm, "You promised you would never do that to me!"

"He's got her, Vi," Marc told her, not wanting to waste time beating around the issue, "He wants us to meet him in the meadow."

Vivi's eyes grew wide, tears welling up as she softly whispered, "Are you sure?"

"I just saw Kim come into the school," Marc grabbed his sister's hand, leading her across the stage and down the steps, "She's not with her –I tried to pick up her thoughts but there's nothing there."

"You don't think he –"

"No," Marc shook his head as they ran past the rows of fold out chairs, "He wants us –he won't hurt her if he gets us."

Vivi stopped, yanking his hand back, Marc stumbling in surprise as she looked at him, "We should tell Seth –"

"He'll kill her," Marc whispered fiercely, wanting to shake her for wasting time, "It's us he wants…if he hears or smells Seth before he gets us, he'll kill her…we can't let that happen…not to Tia Rosa."

Vivi bit her bottom lip, a tear finally breaking free to roll down her smooth cheek, "We could die, Marc."

He took a deep breath, wanting to lie to her but he couldn't…because what she said was true, "We could…I'll do everything I can for you…and Tia…I promise."

"What about you," reaching up with a small fist, she furiously scrubbed her eyes, sniffing back her need for a full on crying fit.

Marc shook his head, knowing that if he were to succeed in keeping his aunt and sister alive, there was very little chance of him surviving too, "We're running out of time, Viv. We need to go."

"Out the back," Vivi pointed to an exit door at the far end of the auditorium area, her small hand tightening around his as they ran across the tiled floor, a high pitch tone sounding as soon as Marc pushed the door open but neither one of them slowed down.

Running across the lighted parking lot where the teachers' cars were, they disappeared into the darkness as soon as they hit the forest line, no clue left behind for someone to follow.

* * *

He stared at her face as his finger slowly traced over her arched eyebrow, the tips of her long eyelashes tickling his hard skin, his knuckles brushing her cheekbone –the unbruised one –sliding them down her jaw to rest against the pulse at the base of her neck.

She was beautiful –it wasn't going to be a hardship at all, keeping her to himself for a while.

Letting out a sigh as he looked up at the sky for a few seconds, he wondered how much longer –the two mutts that had stayed behind were currently on the other side of the forest, chasing after one of his fake scents but he knew they would eventually realize they were retracing the same path.

If those two didn't get here soon, he was going to have to take her up the mountains…across the sea.

Far away where he couldn't be found by her mutt but still close enough to give him a second opportunity at grasping his brass ring.

Little bastards –that's what they were. The brass ring –always just out of reach.

A whimper broke into his ire-filled thoughts.

Looking down at her, he realized he had been putting pressure against her throat, removing his hand as he watched attentively, her eyelids fluttering before they opened, hazel eyes wide and filled with confusion as she stared up at him.

"_I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt you…not yet, at the least. And not unless it's necessary."_

He watched as the confusion turned into fear, her struggles to get away from him thwarted by the rope tied around her, keeping her anchored to the slim trunk of the tree she was leaning against, "_I apologize for that. I know it's dreadfully uncomfortable but unfortunately, it's necessary. I can't have you trying to escape."_

Rose was fighting back the urge to vomit, trying to collect her scattered thoughts as she reached up to grasp the thick rope with her hands.

"_It's no use, dear. I happen to have quite the skill for tying knots –learned it as a boy."_

She stared at him, her heart hammering furiously against her chest as he stared back at her, his ruby-red eyes revealing nothing as he softly continued, reaching out to touch a finger to her bloody temple, his hand staying in place when she moved away, "_It was a skill we learned together, Eadbhard and myself. You, of course, knew him as Eduardo."_

Her eyes widened even more as she tugged at the rope, freezing when he closed his eyes to let out a long breath of frustration, a few seconds passing before he opened them again, his words thickly accented as he spoke again, "Please forgive my rudeness. I was under the impression Eduardo had taught you Gaelic."

Swallowing hard, she shook her head, looking up at the sky as she mentally screamed out for Seth, remembering how he had told her he could feel when she was in trouble.

"What a shame…to have turned his back on his origins…then again, turning his back was what he did best."

"Why," Rose's voice was husky, her throat dry with fear as she tried to push herself away from him, not liking how close he was to her, "Why are you doing this?"

""To you?" He cocked an eyebrow, reaching out to grasp her leg several inches below her knee, needing to keep her still –she was making too much damn noise, "No reason except that you're the one that will get me what I really want."

"They're children," Rose whispered, bending her free leg to place her foot against his arm, her boot leaving a dusty print on his beige suede jacket as she tried to break the hold he had on her other leg, "They've done nothing to you."

"You. Have. To. Keep. Still."

Rose's scream was muffled by his hand, the sharp snap of bone breaking ringing across the meadow, her tears seeping between his fingers as he looked over his shoulder, tilting his head to the side to listen, giving himself a small nod before turning his eyes back to her, "My apologies but I cannot have you giving away our location until I have what I want."

Rose sucked in a breath as soon as he removed his hand, trying to reach up to wipe the sick-sweet taste of his hand off her mouth.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket, handing it to her, tucking it into her hand when she refused to take it, "I don't make a habit of hurting women –especially beautiful ones like yourself. I will have those two little bastards and you seem to be the only way for me to get them."

"Why," Rose gasped as another sharp pain traveled up her leg, tears running down her face as she turned wide eyes towards him, wondering if he was going to answer.

Slowly rising to stand, he let out a sigh as he stared at her, stepping over her to move further into the clearing, the breeze ruffling his dark brown hair as he stood still for a few seconds.

His shoulders lifted as he took in a deep breath before turning to look down at her, his face an emotionless mask, "Eduardo and I grew up together…we roamed the hills of Monaghan, Ireland from the moment we could walk. We were ten when we made a pact –we would not be what our fathers wanted us to be, instead we would go off on adventures, roam the seven seas, find treasure…bed beautiful women."

He moved towards her, crouching down beside her as he reached out to touch her cheek, his jaw tightening when she moved away but he didn't follow after her, simply continued his story, "When push came to shove, Eab couldn't stand up to his father –at sixteen, he was send off to seminary and I…I left to sail the seven seas, search for treasure and bed beautiful women," he tilted his head to the other side, his eyes moving over her face and down her body, settling on the diamond ring on her left hand, "I was not planning on…this."

He motioned to himself with a lazy wave of his hand before reaching out to grab her left hand, his thumb brushing against the silver band as she closed her fingers into a fist, futilely attempting to tug her hand away from him but he didn't let go, simply held it as he stared deep into her frightened eyes, "It took me…years to get control over my incessant thirst. Once I did, I returned to Monaghan, in search of Eab. I knew he would have completed his studies, like the good boy he was, and taken over his father's post as priest for our old hometown."

He attempted to open her fingers but she clutched them tight, her wide eyes bright as she stared at him, the muscles on her arm aching with the effort in trying to break his hold.

"By that time…I thirsted for absolution…from what I was…what I had done," he let go of her fisted hand, the sudden release causing it to slam against her ribs, his lips pursing at the small gasp that escaped her, lowering a knee to the forest ground as he rested his forearms on his drawn up thigh, "I was raised a good Catholic boy –most Irish boys were at my time. I searched out my friend, certain he could give me the absolution I needed, help me find the peace I yearned for deep down in my soul."

Tilting his head as he studied her pal face, he leaned in closer, the sweetness of his breath causing her to fight back her gag reflex, "Did he ever answer that question for you? When your sister asked him what it was like to walk this earth without a soul, did he ever answer?"

A sob escaped her, followed by a whimper as he grabbed her chin in his hand to keep her from looking away, "He asked me that same question…refused to give me what I needed…what I yearned for so much it hurt. He told me that without a soul, absolution would be wasted on me."

He let go of her chin, standing up to listen to the sounds of the forest, closing his eyes in concentration, minutes trickling by before he looked down at her, "He dared deny me forgiveness. As a man of God, he had the power to close the doors of heaving on me…too bad he didn't realize until it was too late that I had the same power."

Rose could feel the tears slowly rolling down her face, swallowing back bile as he blurred, his face appearing inches from her, one hand around her throat, the other against the tree trunk above her head, "You feel sorry for him…you shouldn't. His selfish nature got the best of him, didn't it? He…killed…your…sister. All he needed to do…was forgive my transgressions…funny, the things that make those like me thirst for revenge."

Rose couldn't breathe, her eyes wild as she looked up at him, her fingers clawing at his stone cold hand, gasping in air as soon as he let go.

"They're taking too long," his lips thinned as he scanned the surrounding forest before looking back at her, "A pity…seems they inherited their father's selfishness…I'm sorry about that, Angel."

He tipped her head to the side, breathing in deep as he ran his nose alongside her face until his cold lips came to rest against the frantic beating of her pulse, his cold breath sending shivers down her back as he whispered, "No need to worry, child. You deserve heaven, I'm sure. I won't condemn you to my hell."

"Let her go."

* * *

Seth looked down at his watch, wondering where the hell Rose was.

Granted, she was only five minutes late but it was making him nervous as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans, trying to pay attention to what his mother was saying when in reality, all his focus was on the front doors.

He closed his eyes, sucking in his breath at the sudden sharp pain that burst at the base of his neck, staggering back as he reached out to grab the wall, strong hands grabbing his arm and shoulder instead.

"Seth," Leah reached up to touch his pale face, pulling back at the clammy feeling of his skin, "What's wrong?"

"I don't…" he shook his head, stopping immediately as the pain in his had intensified, his hand resting on Rick's shoulder while his brother-in-law held on to him, "I'm not sure."

"Seth!"

H turned at the sound of his name, the pain in his head shooting down his neck to his shoulders, his heart lurching as Kim moved through the crowd towards him, "Kim, where's Rose?"

"She went to the house," Kim bit her bottom lip as she stared up at him, feeling guilty at the fear and anxiety in his brown-green eyes, "She forgot her camera, told me she would be here in ten minutes."

Seth shook his head, pushing away from Rick as he staggered towards the front doors, Leah reaching out to grab his arm, "Seth, she'll be here."

"Something's wrong, Lee," Seth stared down at her, his eyes begging for her to understand, "I have to go find her."

"Seth, you can't even walk –"

"Then help me!"

Those within earshot turned to look at them but Leah didn't care as she looked over at Rick, "Take him outside. I'll find Sam."

Rick nodded, helping Seth move through the crowd of people, which easily parted to let them by, whispering as they looked at Seth's ashen face.

Rick pushed the front doors open, Seth taking a deep breath as he stepped outside, his chest growing tight as his head cleared, "I have to go, Rick. She's in trouble."

"Leah's looking for Sam," Rick knew he wasn't going to be able to stop Seth nor did he want too but he also knew that it wasn't a good idea for Seth to go alone.

"I can't wait," Seth moved across the parking lot, Rick following close by him as they made their way towards the forest across the street, "He'll be able to find me."

Rick nodded, watching as Seth pulled off his shirt, catching it when he flung it his way, "We'll round up the twins, keep them safe."

His gut twisted as he kicked off his shoes, his body already blurring as he looked over at Rick, "They're not here…he's got them –all three of them."

* * *

_He tipped her head to the side, breathing in deep as he ran his nose alongside her face until his cold lips came to rest against the frantic beating of her pulse, his cold breath sending shivers down her back as he whispered, "No need to worry, child. You deserve heaven, I'm sure. I won't condemn you to my hell."_

"_Let her go."_

Vivi was shaking hard so he squeezed her hand as a reminder that he was still there, his eyes never leaving the hunter.

It had been a terrifying sight, watching those razor sharp teeth descending towards Tia Rosa's exposed neck, her pulse beating so frantically even he could see it from where he stood.

A growl slipped through Marc's teeth as the hunter closed his teeth with a sharp snap, his lips brushing against Tia's throat in a kiss before he moved back, his burgundy eyes moving over him and his sister, "Well, well. Brave little things, aren't you?"

Marc's face was an emotionless mask, his dark brown eyes never leaving him.

A gasp of fright escaped Vivi as the hunter stood and moved towards them, all in one fluid movement taking seconds but Marc didn't flinch, simply tilted his head back to accommodate for the man's height, "We're here…now let her go."

"So willing to sacrifice yourself," he slowly crouched down to get to their eye-level, slowly looking from Marc to Vivi then back, "And your sister…for a human?"

"She's out aunt," Marc stated calmly, his grip on Vivi's hand tightening to keep her from moving.

"Papa said sacrifice is the way to get into heaven," Vivi whispered, her voice shaky as she stared at him, her gold-brown eyes wide with fright, swallowing hard when he focused on her.

"Indeed it is, little one," his voice was soft as he tilted his head to the side, his eyes moving over Vivi's face, seconds trickling by before he reached out to touch a finger to her smooth cheek, smiling when she jerked away, "You are everything that made your father human. He must have loved you very much…"

He turned to look at Marc, his smile disappearing as he stared into the little boy's dark brown eyes, pursing his lips for a few seconds before he let out a soft scoff, "And you…you are everything your father hated about himself."

Marc's jaw grew tight, his face immovable, none of his thoughts showing as he felt a stirring within him that let him know they were no longer alone out in the woods, "I am everything that made my father strong."

Everything happened at once.

With a loud growl, Seth cam flying out of the darkness of the woods as Marc turned to the side in a blur, grabbing Vivi to pull her out of the way, the hunter stumbling into the ground as Seth landed on his back, his sharp teeth sinking into a cold stone shoulder.

Scrambling to their feet, they ran over to their aunt, the sounds of screeching metal and loud snarls filling the meadow as Vivi fell to her knees beside Rose, reaching up to touch her aunt's pale face while Marc ran around the tree, studying the knot for a few seconds before he started undoing it.

Rose couldn't take her eyes away from the fighting duo, wincing as the vampire's foot connected to Seth's side, a loud whimper echoing as the sandy brown wolf slid several feet across the forest ground, his claws leaving grooves in the dark dirt as he struggled to his feet, panting as he rushed towards the hunter, ducking a swinging fist before he clamped his teeth around a wrist, braking it off with a sharp twist of his head.

The rope fell loose around Rose, Vivi tugging at her hand as Marc rushed over to her other side, "We need to go, Tia."

Rose looked up just as the hunter wrapped his hand-less arm around Seth's neck from behind, gripping Seth's snout in his only hand, yanking it back with the obvious intention to break Seth's neck.

"No! Seth!"

Rose struggled to her feet but the pain shooting up her broken leg caused her to crumble with a scream, bringing Vivi and Marc down with her.

Vivi tried to wake Rose up, patting her cheek as Marc's eyes grew wide at the realization that Seth's struggles to break free of the hunter's grip were unsuccessful.

Ignoring Vivi's scream for him to stop, he ran across the field, leaping onto the hunter's back, his small arms wrapping tight around his neck as he bit down on his ear, his sharp little teeth cutting right through.

Marc's venom spread like painful wildfire over his face and neck, the hunter letting out a scream as he released Seth to reach back and grab Marc by the back of his neck, easily sending him flying over his shoulder, the little boy hitting a tree before he landed on the ground in an unmoving heap.

The short distraction gave Seth the opening he needed, sinking his teeth into the hunter's thigh, bringing him down just as Sam broke through the forest line, Dylan and Dougie following close behind.

Between Seth and Sam, the hunter was destroyed in short order, Dylan and Dougie phasing back, one boy running over to Marc while the other began gathering the large pieces of cold stone, pulling out his lighter and tossing it into the pyre.

Vivi had her face buried in Rose's chest, her tears soaking into the fine wool sweater Rose was wearing, her little body shaking against her aunt's.

"Shh," a gentle hand smoothed over Vivi's back, her gold-brown eyes growing wide when she looked up into butterscotch eyes, the compassion on his face making her tears fall harder, "Its okay, Vivi. It's all over."

"M-my brother," she reached up to rub her fist under her red nose as Carlisle pulled out a penlight from his pocket, lifting Rose's eyelids to check her pupils, not liking the lack of response, "Marc has a broken arm but that's all. Vivi, how long has your aunt been unconscious?"

"F-five minutes," Vivi sniffed, looking over to where Dylan was with Marc, Seth still in wolf form, Sam crouching beside him, running his hands over Seth's ribs, "We tried to get her up –we didn't know she had a broken leg."

Carlisle nodded, moving his hands over Rose's legs, reaching down to tear the fabric of her pants, frowning at the tense and swollen shiny skin of her lower left leg, deep purple bruising already visible, "Vivi, I need you to go over to Seth. Calm him down so he can phase back."

"Why can't he phase back," Vivi asked, looking down at her aunt, not wanting to leave her alone, her anxiety over Marc making it even harder to move.

"He's got broken ribs," Carlisle tucked the penlight back into his pocket, needing to do an emergency fasciotomy to relieve the painful pressure inside Rose's leg, not wanting Vivi to witness it, "You can stay with Marc after Seth phases."

Vivi looked up at Carlisle, her eyes wide with fear, "What's wrong with Tia Rosa?"

Carlisle took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before answering honestly, "The break on your aunt's leg has caused the nerves, blood vessels and muscle to compress –it's called compartment syndrome. I need to make a long incision alongside the leg to relieve the pressure before she goes into shock."

* * *

Seth clenched his teeth as he leaned forward, his ribs protesting at the movement but he needed to touch his Rose, a small hand tightly grasped in his, the fingers of his other hand softly stroking her hair as he gently kissed her forehead.

"Open your eyes, baby," Seth whispered as he rested his forehead against hers, stroking his thumb across the back of her hand, "Please."

Seconds trickled into minutes, the only sound in the bright room the vitals machine's steady beeping.

Letting out a sigh, he straightened up, wincing as another sharp pain flashed over his ribs, looking over his shoulder at the hospital room door as it opened.

"Seth," Carlisle smiled at him as he walked into the room, pulling out a pen from the breast pocket of his lab coat as he picked up Rose's chart from the end of the bed, "How are the ribs doing?"

"Hurting like a bitch," Seth muttered, another grimace crossing his face as he moved.

"Give it time, Seth," Carlisle flipped through the chart, stopping every once in a while to read something, "I only taped them up ten hours ago."

Seth nodded, looking down at Rose, his fingers stroking her hair, "Why hasn't she woken up?"

"Seth," Carlisle made some notations before closing the chart and hanging it back on the end of the bed, "She just got out of surgery two hours ago. The anesthesia should wear out in another hour or two."

Seth nodded, looking down at Rose for a few seconds before looking over at Carlisle, "How's Marc?"

Carlisle clicked his pen close before slipping it back into his pocket, "We got the swelling down. It's a clean break so they're fitting him with a cast right now."

Seth nodded again, feeling somewhat mollified enough to finally ask, "What are you doing in Forks, Dr. Cullen?"

Carlisle smiled as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his charcoal gray slacks, "Believe it or not, I'm here on a consult. I was getting out of my car in front of the house when I heard the commotion, but don't worry, I'll be heading back tomorrow."

"I'm glad you were here," Seth let out a heavy breath as he looked down at Rose again, stroking his thumb over her eyebrow, "Very glad."

Carlisle nodded with a smile as he headed towards the door, quietly turning the doorknob, looking over his shoulder before stepping out, "Congratulations on the engagement."

* * *

Her eyelids fluttered, a low groan escaping past her lips as she tried to move, fright and confusion evident in her eyes the moment she opened them.

"Hey," Seth pushed himself out of his seat, leaning over her, a slight grimace on his face before it smoothed into a smile, "It's good to see those beautiful eyes of yours."

She reached up to touch his jaw with her fingertips, "You're okay…I thought he –he…"

"Sam got there just in time," Seth brushed his fingers through her hair, pressing a soft kiss onto her forehead; "He's gone…he'll never come after you again."

Rose's lips stretched into a relieved smile, her fingers curled on his t-shirt, keeping his face near hers, lips brushing against his jaw as she whispered, "Marc and Vivi? Are they okay?"

"They're great," Seth cupped her cheek, the muscles over his ribs stretching painfully, "Ouch."

"Are you okay," Rose whispered, stroking her hand over his jaw as she studied his face, kissing his bottom lip softly, "Did you get hurt?"

"Broken ribs, that's all," Seth stroked his thumb over her chin, kissing her top lip, his mouth opening in surprise at the soft touch of her tongue to his bottom lip, "That'll definitely make it better…another one, maybe?"

Rose's smile shaped his as she slid her fingers into his hair, pulling him closer as their mouths fused and melded, their tongues moving slowly in an erotic taste of familiarity and reunion.

"I see you're feeling better."

Seth pulled back, nipping Rose's bottom lip before he straightened to smile over at his sister, "She just woke up."

"Which means you should be taking it easy on her," Leah teased, chuckling at the way Rose's rosy face flushed a darker red, moving across the room to stand by the foot of the bed, a hand on the small of her back, the other over her round stomach, "At least give her a couple of days to rest before you jump her bones."

Seth laughed as Rose blushed harder, smiling down fondly at her as he stroked her hair before he turned a cocky grin towards his sister, "She was the one anxious to get her hands on me."

Rose smacked his arm as they laughed, her face turning an impossible shade of red she tried to hide into Seth's arm, "I do not find it funny when you tease me about this."

"About what? Sex," Seth asked with an innocent look on his face that didn't last past Rose's pinch on his arm, "Baby, it's just Leah. No big deal."

"Yeah…let's not," Rose shook her head, pushing herself into a sitting position, Seth moving quickly despite the pain to prop pillows behind her, "How are the twins?"

"They are doing great," Leah smiled tiredly as she set a hand on the foot-board, "Marc was so brave when they were putting on his cast –"

"What," Rose's eyes widened as she looked up at Seth, "You didn't tell me he got hurt!"

"He saved my life," Seth leaned down to kiss her forehead, cupping her chin as he stroked his fingers against the side of her throat, "He's wearing that cast like the proud little hero he is."

Rose let out a sigh as she leaned back into the pillows, "Did Vivi get hurt?"

"No," Seth reassured her, giving her a soft smile as he studied her face, "But she was very brave, staying with you until it was all over, then helping me phase."

Another sigh then her eyes moved back to Leah, "Do you think you can bring them to see me? When am I going to get out of here? And what happened to my leg?"

"You had surgery this morning," Leah explained with a smile, reaching out to squeeze the toes of Rose's uninjured leg, "The doctor says you'll be good as new, pending eight to twelve weeks of physical therapy. I'll bring them in after lunch, okay?"

Rose nodded, feeling suddenly drained as her eyes drooped, Seth rubbing his thumb between her eyebrows as he smiled over at his sister, "Thanks Lee. Can you let everyone outside know they can visit after lunch? By then, she should have had a nap and some food."

Leah nodded, squeezing Rose's toes again before she walked out of the room, giving Seth a smile as she walked out of the room, the door closing softly behind her.

Rose smiled up at Seth in gratitude as she settled deeper into the pillows, letting out a tired sigh, "A nap sounds nice."

Seth nodded, watching as her eyes closed, his fingers slowly combing through her hair, "Rose."

"Mhm?"

"Let's get married."

Rose smiled as she opened her eyes to look up at him, "Weren't we already discussing that?"

"I mean," Seth cleared his throat, feeling nervous all of a sudden, "Right now. I can find the hospital chaplain –"

"Seth –"

"We can do it right here in the room today –"

"Seth –"

"Well, after lunch so you can have a nap but this way, you won't have to do all that wedding planning –"

"Seth!"

He stopped, his eyes trained on the hand he held, his thumb rubbing slow circles on the back of it, "Yeah?"

Rose waited for him to look at her but when he didn't, she softly said, "I already bought the dress."

Seth's eyes snapped up to her face, shock turning into pleased surprise within seconds, "You did?"

"Yes."

"Can I see it?"

Rose smiled at him as she reached up to touch his bottom lip, "No."

Seth frowned for a few seconds before smiling down at her again, "So…you want to marry me, uh?"

She giggled as she squeezed her hand, "I thought that was a given when I answered yes to your question," she finally caught sight of her bare hand, her heart jumping into her throat, "Seth, where's my ring?"

"I have it right here," Seth pulled out the silver band from the pocket of his jeans, slipping it back to where it belonged, "They had to take off all jewelry before you went in for surgery."

Rose let out a sigh of relief as she looked down at her hand, wrapping her fingers around his as she smiled up at him, "We should set a date."

"That's what I've been trying to –" Seth shook his head as he let out a huff, "How about next weekend?"

Rose laughed, reaching up to wipe away at the tears that sprang to her eyes, "A week is not enough time to plan a wedding."

"It is for Alice Cullen."

"You talked to her," Rose's eyes were wide as she dropped her hand to her stomach.

"I…mentioned the idea but told her I would have to see what you thought first."

"There are way too many women in our lives that will make us miserable if we allowed Alice to plan the wedding," Rose shook her head, closing her eyes for a minute before she focused on him again, "Leah and Rachel have made it clear they want to be part of the wedding planning."

"Uh," Seth twisted his lips into a thoughtful frown, his eyes moving over her face without focusing, "How long does it take to plan a wedding?"

"Anywhere from six months to a year."

"Six months!" Seth stared down at her in horror before shaking his head, "No, uh-uh. I am not waiting six months."

"Then how about four," Rose asked as she stared at him, already thinking of a date as she waited for him to answer.

"That's slightly better than six months, but not by much," Seth reached up to touch her cheek, his fingers soft over the bruised skin, "Why can't we just go to Vegas?"

"You're willing to deal with your mother if we do that," Rose asked, tongue in cheek, successfully keeping herself from laughing at the way his face went pale at the thought, "That's what I thought."

"Four months, then," Seth stared into her dancing eyes, trying to give her a stern look that failed miserably, tenderness and love the only emotions he expressed as he slid his thumb down the bridge of her nose, the tips of his fingers tracing her eyebrow, her jaw, her ear, "You have a specific date in mind?"

"April twelfth," Rose smiled at the surprised look on his face over her quick answer, "It was the day my parents got married."

He stared at her for a few seconds before his mouth stretched into a smile, leaning down to softly kiss her lips, his whispered words against them warm and smooth like silk:

"I like it."


	77. Epilogue

**All characters except for Annabelle Causley, Frederick Randal Laskaris and Rosa Maria de la Luna and a few others belong to Stephenie Meyer…and, of course, the writer is not receiving any profit for this story whatsoever.**

**AN: I know, it's a long chapter BUT it's the last chapter and I just had to go with the flow! Enjoy it all and please, please, PLEASE leave me reviews. Also, the lyrics to LUCKY by Jason Mraz are being claimed as Lian Young's work in this chapter but they don't belong to Lian, only in this AU.  
**

**Gaby -thank you darling! You've been awesome and continue to being awesome!  
**

**Ses -I know when you have the time, you'll leave awesome reviews for the chapters needing them.  
**

**Madmaxi -I trust in your word, so review, review, review!  
**

**Lynn, Thanni, Moani, Chelsea, Chelsey, Lette, Cindy -all of you, you have left reviews here and there, left and right and I thank you for them. Please, leave one last one -show me some love!  
**

**Everyone else that has reviewed occassionally -there's so many of you that I can't list you all but know that I love you and love every review you left me. Please, darlings, leave me a last review, every one of you that read this story to the end, leave behind a post or two.  
**

**Enjoy as you read and once again, REVIEW!  
**

**Epilogue**

"Good morning, future Mrs. Clearwater," his warm breath tickled her ear, bringing her out of a deep sleep.

Smiling, she kept her eyes closed as she snuggled deeper into her pillow, "Good morning…I thought your mother said you couldn't be in here today."

"I snuck in through the window," Seth moved his lips from her ear down her jaw, running his fingers through her sleep tousled hair as he pulled her into his arms, her back to his front, "There's no one in the world able to keep me away from you."

"Really," Rose's smile spread into a grin as she turned in his arms to lie on her back, her eyes closed as Seth nibbled his way across her jaw towards her mouth, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yep."

"Seth Liam Clearwater!" Leah's voice carried throughout the house, running footsteps resounding on the stairs as she headed up towards the bedroom, "I'm getting there in five seconds and if I find you, I'll skin you alive!"

"Gotta go."

Rose laughed as Seth gave her a quick kiss on the lips, watching him jump out of the bed and rush towards the open window, holding on to the ledge as he climbed out, giving her a grin and a wink, "See ya at the altar, babe."

Rose held herself up on one elbow, pushing her thick hair behind her shoulder as she turned to look at an angry Leah bursting into the room, giving her a brilliant smile, "Good morning Lee!"

Leah gave her a narrow-eyed look before she headed to the open window, looking out to scan the ground ten feet below before turning her attention back to Rose, "Time to start getting ready, Rose. You sure you want to marry my brother? He doesn't follow rules very well."

Rose laughed as she tossed the mint green comforter aside, sitting on the side of the bed as she slipped on a pair of slippers, "If I had wanted someone that would follow rules, I would of gotten a dog."

"You did," Leah's lips spread into a huge grin, "Now you'll have two of them."

Rose laughed, the bubble of joy inside her expanding with each passing minute as she looked out the window; the sun had began to break through the horizon, painting the sky in beautiful pale colors.

She was getting married today!

* * *

Her skirt was pink, sparkly and puffy.

She loved it!

Vivi twisted her midsection to make the skirt flare out, liking the way it waved before it settled, twisting the opposite way to make it wave again.

"Vivi, I need you to stay still," Leah's voice was calm and Vivi could hear a smile in her words so she tilted her head back as far as she could go, giving her a bright smile, her eyes dancing with excitement, "Sorry."

Leah kissed her forehead before urging her to look forward, "I'm almost done."

"Okay," Vivi nodded, the curls pinned up at the back of her head bouncing as they brushed against the back of her neck, "Tia Rosa said I could wear my fairy wings."

Leah chuckled as she slid a pin into her hair, the last curl finally in its place, "Mom has them downstairs. There, you're all done."

She couldn't help herself, her excitement growing as she did a half twirl to face Leah, her skirt looking pretty as it spread open for a few seconds, "Can I go see Tia Rosa now?"

"One more thing," Leah leaned forward to pick up a white box from the bedside table, Vivi's eyes growing wide as the lid was removed, "Rose told me you can wear this for today."

It was a tiara!

The little flowers were made of small pearls, smooth and white, the centers tiny diamonds that sparkled, silver holding it all together, "I saw this in one of Tia's magazines! It's for me?"

"She picked it out just for you," she carefully took it out of the box, the soft sound of crinkling tissue paper background to Leah's words as she set the box aside, "Told me she wanted you to be a fairy princess today."

Vivi blinked, trying not to cry as she stared into Leah's pretty eyes, keeping her head still as she gently placed the lightweight tiara on her small head, making sure the combs slid into her red-gold hair and out of sight.

"Does Tia feel guilty," Vivi asked quietly, grasping her fingers before her as she tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth.

She could feel a yucky bubble growing inside her, filling up with fear and worry, Leah's soft smile making it disappear, her long fingers brushing over her jaw as she looked down at her, "Your aunt knew how important that night was for you. This is her way of saying thank you for giving it up for her."

She could feel tears welling up but she didn't want to cry –this was a happy day, a special day –so she pushed aside the dark fear that welled up whenever she thought about that awful night.

Looking away from Leah as she blinked her eyes to try and make the tears go away, she gazed at the sleeping babies, just two months old, identical boys down to the dimple on their right cheeks, "She's my aunt."

Taking a deep breath then letting it out slowly, she looked up at Leah again, giving her a small smile as she softly explained, "She gave up a lot for me and Marc…even her belief that we were bad."

Leah's soft smile made her feel better, her own smile growing as she looked back at the babies to find a pair of blue eyes staring at her, his tiny fist firmly placed in his mouth as he sucked on it, "Andrey's awake…and I think he's hungry."

Leah looked down at her boys, both of them wearing matching dark blue onesies with black pants, Converse print socks on their tiny feet, "I can never figure out how you do that. Even Rick has a hard time knowing which is which."

Vivi giggled, not telling Leah that each one of the boys had their own ribbon, a soft green for Andrey and a bright blue for his brother Alyx, "How do you tell them apart?"

Leah took the diaper bag from the floor, placing it on her lap to pull out her polka dotted nursing cover, glad Rose had chosen a halter top style for the bridesmaid dresses –it was going to make breastfeeding her boys much easier, "Andrey's the quiet one, just opens his eyes and sucks on his fist until I can get to him. His brother, on the other hand, is a screamer. That's why I try to feed Andrey before his brother wakes up."

Vivi giggled, leaning against the bed to stretch out an arm, touching her finger to his tiny palm, giggling when he wrapped his tiny fingers around hers to pull it into his tiny mouth –he was so small! "Maybe Andrey's quiet because he knows he's the oldest one."

Leah chuckled, reaching to pick up her chubby baby, Vivi getting her finger back as he waved his arms, nuzzling against Leah's chest as soon as she set him on her lap, "Gabe's the oldest of them all and he's not a quiet kid. I just think he's got Zaky's temperament."

Vivi didn't know that word so she made a mental note to look it up later –she really liked the way it sounded, "I'm gonna go see Tia Rosa."

"Okay."

Giving baby Andrey one last wave, she turned and ran out of Granma Sue's bedroom, heading down the hall towards Gabriel's room, the one he slept in whenever he staid over with Granma.

It was now called Bridal Central.

Vivi giggled as she thought back on the way Rachel had said that, waving her finger at Tio Seth's face and telling him to stay away.

Stopping several feet into the room, her rosebud mouth rounded into an _O _of awe at the sight of Tia.

She was beautiful!

Her hair fell down her back in big fat curls with pearl combs holding up the sides, blushing pearls dangling from her small ears with a matching one the side of a pea hanging from a thin silver chain to nestle in the hollow between her collarbones.

And her dress! It was so pretty, white and lace and puffy! She looked like an angel!

Vivi couldn't hold in her awe anymore, her voice breathy with awe, "You're…beautiful!"

Tia Rosa turned away from the full length mirror to smile down at her, the soft swooshing sound the dress made as she moved across the room sounding so pretty to Vivi's ears.

"So do you," Tia leaned down to cup her face, her thumb brushing over her cheekbone, "Do you like your tiara?"

Vivi nodded as she reached out to touch the soft silk of her dress, fingers skating over the smooth fabric, "You put the moon to shame, Tia."

Her laughter was free and happy, the kiss she placed on Vivi's forehead so nice, warm fingers soft against her cheeks, "And you look just like a fairy princess…except you're missing your wings."

"Granma Sue has them downstairs," Vivi reached up to touch a curl that had slipped over Tia's shoulder to lay against her chest –it was such a beautiful color, deep and rich and so romantic, "Thank you for my tiara –it's so pretty."

Vivi loved Tia's kisses the best –they were always so warm and sweet and she was glad when she got another one.

A yell down stairs then a slamming door had them all turn towards the door, Rachel walking through a few seconds later with a shoebox in one hand, the other waving over her head in agitation, "That boy is incorrigible! Sending Embry to spy for him! Oh, as soon as this is all over, I am going to pinch him!"

"You are not," Rose gave her a narrow-eyed look of warning that Rachel completely ignored, stopping before the bride, her knee length skirt dancing for a few seconds before it settled.

Vivi loved the bridesmaid dresses, they were so pretty! The top was a halter –Tia had told her that –of soft pale pink that got deeper in color the farther down it went until it ended a deep fuchsia three inches before the hem, the skirt an A-line –Tia Rosa had also told her that.

"We've got two hours before having to head to La Push," Rachel planted her hand on a hip as she tapped her foot against the carpeted floor, "We would have more time but it took quite a bit of effort to get Emmie away from Embry and then get him out of the house –I tell you, if that little girl hadn't given us the heads-up, he would have gotten a picture of you and taken it to Seth."

"And you want his first look of you to be when you're walking down the aisle," Kim stated as she tossed her mascara into one of the many make-up bags on the desk turned vanity. She looked real pretty with her dark hair smoothed back into a twist, the high waist of her dress –Tia had told her it was an Empire waist –giving a four month baby bump room to poke out.

Vivi liked the way it looked –perfectly round and pretty, like her pink ball –the one that bounced really high.

"Did you find the shoes? That's all she's needed to be ready," Kim tugged at the bodice of her dress, readjusting the knot at the back of her neck as Rachel held up the box, "Right here. Someone put them on the gift table –an honest mistake."

Vivi moved around them, catching a glimpse of a beige shoebox with black letters on the lid –oh, Manolo Blahniks! Vivi remembered those! Alice and Rosalie had taken her shoe shopping and had explained the merits of Blahniks and how they compared to Louboutins' –Alice didn't like Christian Louboutin but Rosalie did.

Vivi still couldn't tell the difference –shoes were shoes…but she did remember Manolo Blahnik shoes being so, so pretty!

"Alice didn't send me any pictures," Tia said as they crowded around Rachel, Vivi stepping back to avoid getting smothered by all those silk skirts, standing on her tip-toes but she still couldn't see when Rachel removed the lid, "Oh, wow…they're beautiful!"

"Definitely goes with the shoes," Daisy stated with a nod as she moved back to the makeshift vanity, turning off the curling iron before giving her reflection a last critical look, "I must say, she definitely has a knack for fashion."

Vivi reached out to tug at Rachel's skirt, smiling up at her as she bounced excitedly on the ball of her feet, "I want to see them!"

Rachel lowered the box for her, a smile on her face as Vivi looked over the shoes, white silk and seed pearls and tiny bitty diamonds in pretty patterns that looked like flowers, "They're pretty! Tia, you're going to be so tall!"

They all laughed as Rachel pointed at the bed, "They're just three inch heels, although five, five is considerably taller than five, two."

Vivi giggled as Tia stuck her tongue out at Rachel who did the same thing as she got down on her knees in front of Tia, setting the open shoebox beside her, "No need to get nasty, Shorty. Pick up your skirt and stick out your foot, Cinderella."

Vivi's eyes grew wide, scrambling up unto the bed as she looked at Tia, picturing Cinderella but no, Tia was much prettier with her dark hair and pink cheeks –oh! She was Belle from Beauty and the Beast!

That was her all time favorite Disney movie!

She watched avidly as Tia Rosa held out her right foot, Rachel taking a shoe from the box to slip it on, the tiny buckle was silver and shaped like a heart.

She carefully watched as Rachel threaded the strap through it, leaning forward as Rachel looked up at Rose, "Tell me when it's too tight."

"Too tight," Tia rotated her ankle –Rachel had stopped at the fifth hole!

Tia sure had very small ankles.

Vivi lost interest as Rachel proceeded to put on the other shoe, looking up at Tia as she looked over at the clock, perking up when she turned to look at Rachel, "Do you know if the band's here yet?"

"Seth just called," Leah walked into the room, baby Alyx awake and bouncing in her arms, blue eyes wide as he looked around the room, waving his arms as he gave all the girls a toothless grin, his right cheek dimple making him look very cute, "They just arrived and are getting set up."

"Good," Tia nodded as she dropped her skirt, Rachel standing up and reaching down to rub her knees, "What about the photographer?"

"He's downstairs," Rachel answered as she moved towards Leah, reaching out to tickle Alyx's tummy, his baby giggles high as he grinned up at her, "He got here half an hour early, scared out of his wits. Did you really tell him you will have to settle with sub-par photography since you can't do your own wedding pictures?"

"I never said that," she exclaimed, her face turning pink as she stood up, carefully placing weight on her left leg –this was the first time she had worn heels since the incident that night –the hem of her dress barely brushing the carpeted floor.

"Seth told me you almost made the guy cry," Leah teased as she bounced Alyx, hoping to get him back to sleep but the baby was too busy flirting with Rachel –Vivi just knew he was going to grow up and break lots of girls' hearts, "Seriously Rose, are you that much of a snob when it comes to other photographers?"

"I did not –" she closed her mouth, her lips tight as she let out a long breath through her nose before calmly explaining, "I merely pointed out alternate options on lighting and positioning that could improve his photography."

"Ouch." Vivi looked over at Daisy, watching with interest while she slipped on her pearl colored shoes, adjusting the back strap as she gave Tia a teasing grin, "That's like someone telling me what I need to do to be a better teacher."

"That's not –" Tia's face sure looked funny, all red with her lips in a flat line, Vivi unable to hold back her giggles, covering her mouth with both hands when Tia turned to look at her, her mouth relaxing into a smile before turning to look at Rachel again, "Has the cake been delivered?"

"An hour ago," Rachel tweaked Tia's skirt then brushed her curls back so they tumbled down her back, "Will you relax? Everything is ready and in its place. I am, after all, wedding planner extraordinaire."

"What you are is a bitch with a headset," Leah stated, her eyebrow raised in a look meant to shame but it didn't work on Rachel –it never did...Vivi wondered what her secret was, "Everyone in the wedding business hates you."

"But I got it done," Rachel adjusted Tia's necklace, sliding the catch to the back of her neck, "In four months –without any help from Alice Cullen. In fact, her constant nagging makes all I accomplished that much more impressive."

"Okay," Tia took a deep breath, pressing her hands against her stomach, Vivi wondering if she was feeling butterflies –probably a whole swarm of them, with big wings and bright colors!

"You were the best wedding planner, it's no contest. Where's my bouquet? That's all I need now."

"Downstairs in the fridge with the rest of them," Rachel stepped back to look Tia over, Vivi hopping off the bed to stand beside her, "You look perfect, Rose. Ready to get married?"

Vivi looked up at Tia, watching as her face –so pretty with light pink over her eyelids, the lashes long and dark, her pretty mouth a glossy red-pink –like a grapefruit –slowly brightened with joy from deep inside where all those good things were born, "Yes…definitely, without a doubt, I am ready."

"Yay," Vivi clapped in excitement as she jumped up and down with joy of her own, "Let's get married, Tia!"

Everyone laughed, Tia reaching out to cup her face as she grinned down at her, "Let's get married!"

A ringtone cut into the joyful moment, Leah rolling her eyes as she held up her cell phone, Alyx waving his pudgy hand towards it as he tilted his head back to look up at his mother as she let out a frustrated sigh, "It's Seth –again. That boy is driving me crazy!"

Flipping it open, she set it on speaker phone, "What now, Seth?"

"Why isn't she here yet?"

"We still have an hour," Rachel answered his question, rolling her eyes as Tia muffled a giggle with a hand, "Relax, will ya? It's not like we're trying to change her mind."

"Rachel Amber Lahote, you dare do that and I swear I'll –" a short pause before he stated with quiet conviction, "I'll kill Paul."

"Hey! What the hell?" Paul's voice sounded in the background, all the girls laughing as a hollow sound of a hand smacking a head came through the line, "I haven't done anything for you to threaten my life!"

"Gotta hit her were it'll hurt," Seth explained calmly, his tone easy-going and relaxed, "Is she ready?"

"Yes," all the bridesmaids answered in unison, laughing as they looked over at a silly grinning Tia –oh, she was so head over heels for Tio Seth. It was great!

"Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at the phone in Leah's hand, "She's wearing a new dress, new shoes and new unmentionables."

"She's got my great-grandmother's pearls," Kim smiled at Tia, her own smile filled with sincere gratitude as Kim continued, "That covers old and borrowed."

"What about the blue? She's got something blue, right?

Vivi watched in fascination as Tia's face flushed a bright red, the girls snickering as Leah winked at Tia, a teasing tone to her words before she shut the phone off:

"That's for her to know and you to find out."

* * *

Seth gave his phone a speculative look as his sister's teasing words danced around his head.

Mhm, where could his Rose have placed something blue to have all of them giggling like schoolgirls?

He knew, traditionally, most brides tended to put blue ribbon, lace of whatever on the garter but his Rose wouldn't do something so common or traditional –she did propose first after all…even got him an engagement ring, so to speak.

Maybe the corset she wore had little blue bows down the middle, which he could take his time undoing one by one…or maybe she was wearing a lace garter belt with blue garters holding up white silk stockings…he could slowly roll them down her long legs, kiss every inch of skin until he got to her small feet –

A lusty growl escaped past his lips, surprising him out of his reverie –four months without sex was really doing a number on him…not to mention his inner wolf.

He loved his Rosie, he really did, but that had been the stupidest idea she had ever come up with…then again, he was even stupider for having agreed to it –grudgingly, yeah, but he agreed nonetheless.

_Fucking idiot,_ he thought to himself as he rubbed his chest, making sure none of the guys in the living room had heard him –especially Paul. Dirty bastard would have a field day with his current state of frustration.

He looked down in response to a small hand tugging at his slacks, smiling into dark brown eyes as the little boy held up a pewter gray tie, "Can you do my tie? It's supposed to be an ascot knot and I don't know how to do that one."

Chuckling as he took the silk tie from Marc, he squatted down before him, looping it around his neck, "Rachel had me practicing for hours, so you came to the right guy."

Marc's lips twitched into a smile as he tucked his chin down to look at what Seth was doing, only to have to tilt his head back at Seth's nudge to his chin, "I hope so. Rick's been working on Gabriel's tie for ten minutes now and Sam has no idea which end is which."

Seth laughed as he wrapped one end around the other, bringing it behind and over, finally lining up the two ends, using his middle finger behind them to form the upside down triangle, "Got the stickpin?"

Marc brought up his left arm –recently freed from its cast two months ago –a pearl stickpin clutched in his small hand, "Does Tia Rosa realize a pink and pearls theme is not very…manly?"

Seth laughed as he removed the small silver catch at the end, carefully pushing it through the fabric until the only thing visible was the pearl, the living room light bringing out a blush sheen to it, "At least the vests and ties aren't pink."

Marc smoothed his hands over the silk pewter grey vest –an exact shade to the tie –as he nodded, looking into Seth's eyes, "True…Vivi calls you Tio Seth."

"Yes, she does," Seth twisted the small silver ball onto the end of the stickpin, making sure it was secure so it wouldn't fall off and poke Marc in the chest.

"Do I have to call you Tio Seth?"

Smiling as he tucked the ends of the tie into the vest, he tilted his head to the side, "Only if you want too."

Marc nodded again as he pulled at the edges of his vest, making sure it was straight, "Thanks. Now, all I need is my jacket and I am ready."

"I should probably give Rick a hand," Seth stood up, brushing the creases out of his black slacks, "I'm sure Gabe's about to lose it if he's had to stand still for ten minutes."

Marc scoffed softly as he followed behind Seth, "You think? Tia should have just gotten him a t-shirt like Zaky's."

Seth laughed as he looked over his shoulder at his one year old nephew, the little boy quietly stacking blocks, occasionally holding one up to intently study the picture before placing it on top of his growing stack, "That would have been a good idea except for him being the ring bearer."

Marc studied Zaky's outfit –black pants with high top Converse sneakers, his printed t-shirt specially made to look like their tuxedos down to the pink rosebud on the left side breast pocket before looking up at Seth, "You sure he won't drop the ring? He can't seem to stand still for long."

Seth chuckled as he walked into the office where the other guys were finishing getting dressed, Marc close behind him.

Taking the hanger that held Marc's small jacket from the rack, he handed it to him before moving towards Rick and Gabe, able to see both his brother-in-law and nephew were about ready to shred the tie, "He's done it once before, so I'm sure he'll do great."

"They're on a pillow, Seth," Marc shrugged into his jacket, tugging at the lapels to straighten it over his small shoulders before he slipped the buttons into their place, "Very different from carrying a ring in a pocket."

"They're tied to a ribbon, Marc, and the pillow is in a basket," Seth stated as he gave Sam a pat on the back –the poor guy was struggling with Bradley who did not want to put on his small navy blue blazer –before taking the tie from Rick and crouching down in front of Gabriel, "Besides, Vivi will he helping him –between them two, there's no way they'll drop anything."

"About that," Marc watched as Seth got a wiggling Gabriel to stand still, his eyes following the big hands as he worked on the tie, "Is it absolutely necessary for Vivi to help him? Like you said, it's a pillow in a basket with rings tied to a ribbon."

"Gabe won't hold the basket alone," Seth took the stickpin from Rick as he gave Marc a look he knew very well, "And your aunt wants to do it this way, so I don't want to hear you griping about it anymore, okay?"

"Fine," Marc gave his jacket a hard tug, his face set in a scowl that only lasted a few seconds, snickering at the look of relief on both Rick and Gabriel's faces when Seth said he was done.

"Seth," Embry walked into the office, looking at his watch as he fixed the cufflink on his shirt, "We've got half an hour and you still need your tie, vest and jacket. Get cracking, man."

"Did you see her," Seth asked as Sam handed him his tie, efficiently doing the ascot knot, lowering his hands as Rick slipped the stickpin in place.

"Well," Embry ruffled Gabe's hair as the little boy hopped past him, Bradley right behind him, "I made it into the house and was halfway up the stairs when Emmie spotted me. Rachel kicked me out with threats of bodily harm."

"Don't tell me you gave up," Seth gave Embry a hard look as he shrugged on his vest, straightening it over his shoulders before he buttoned it up.

"Of course not," Embry rolled his eyes as he slid his hands into the pocket of his black slacks, "I climbed up the tree outside the window –which, by the way, wasn't easy to do with these shoes."

Seth waited for Embry to finish as he took his jacket from Rick but when he didn't –"And?"

Embry's smiled turned into a grin as he started chuckling, Seth shrugging on his jacket as he gave his best man an exasperated look, "What?"

"They papered the window with magazine pictures of swimsuit models."

Laughter at the look of shock on Seth's face increased as Paul exclaimed in indignation, "That bitch! I knew she was behind my missing porn magazines!"

Collin spoke up from the corner of the couch where he was sitting, all ready to go, "You have porn magazines?"

"Had," Paul shrugged because he didn't see the big deal in that, "After I imprinted on Rachel, I shoved them all into a box and stored them in the back of a closet. I don't look through them anymore but the least she could have done was asked."

Seth shook his head, laughing as Rick handed him the cufflinks, slipping them into place as Gabe crawled out from under the coffee table where he and Bradley had been "camping," tugging at Rick's pants with frustrated urgency, "Daddy?"

"Yes _kyrio_," Rick smiled down at his son, his face blanching then flushing as Gabriel earnestly asked, "What's porn?"

Jaw tight, he turned to look at Embry them Paul, "Which one of you am I killing?"

Paul pointed his thumb at Embry, "He brought it up."

Embry turned his head to glare at Paul, "You said the word!"

"No killing today," Seth finished with his cufflinks, standing still as Rick placed the pink rosebud in place –left side breast pocket, "That'll leave us one groomsman short and Rose will flip out –not to mention scary Rachel."

"I can always step in," Lian spoke up from the desk chair where he had been observing the interactions with interest.

Seth looked over at him, "You're in charge of the music –that's your job."

"Yeah, yeah," Lian lowered his legs from the edge of the desk, straightening up on the chair, "Still hurts I'm not the best man."

"Stop being such a girl," Seth ran his fingers through his hair as he looked down at his watch, "One, we haven't seen each other in years. And two –you had to schedule a concert in Seattle just to be able to squeeze my wedding into your busy life."

"Stop whining," Lian stood up, straightening his black Armani jacket, which he wore over a white t-shirt that stretched across his broad chest, washed out designer jeans and black scuffed up boots, giving him a bit of a casual-elegant look, "I'm here, aren't I?"

"Daddy!"

Rick sighed, knowing as he looked down at his impatient son that he was still waiting for an answer to his question, "Who is going to explain porn to Gabriel? I don't want him asking his mother."

Seth laughed alone with the others as Marc hopped off the couch to move in front of Gabe, "I'll explain."

Shaking his head in surprise, he looked down at the little boy, "Excuse me?"

Marc didn't acknowledge Seth, looking into Gabriel's blue eyes as he stated each word carefully to make sure he was understood, "Porn is something you'll discover when you're older –and alone with no chances of ever getting a girlfriend. This will happen sometime after you're thirty."

They all stood in silence, Lian finally letting out a scoff he couldn't hold in anymore, laughter rippling throughout the room as Marc looked up at them with a puzzled look, not sure why they were laughing –he hadn't been joking, after all.

"Fifteen minutes," Embry said with a chuckle as he looked up from his watch and across the room at Seth, "Time to get going. You ready?"

"Yep."

"I can't believe you're actually getting married," Lian said with a shake of his head as he moved across the room to where Seth stood, placing a hand on his shoulder as he gave him a hard stare, "Are you sure about this?"

"This is your last chance, dude," Embry moved to stand before Seth, placing a hand on his other shoulder, "There's no going back once we step out of this room."

"You're about to marry one woman," Paul held up a finger, his mouth tight to keep from grinning as Collin stood up, giving his jacket a tug as he added, "Same face –every morning, every night."

Seth knew what they were doing –he had, after all, joined in on this particular ritual since the first pack wedding, which had been Sam's.

Brandon gave his tie one last tug as he joined in, "Breakfast, lunch and dinner –she'll be there."

"With mood swings that'll make you want to cry," Sam nodded as he added on to the list, an impassive look on his face that actually impressed Seth.

Rick rolled his eyes but went ahead and said his piece just like he'd been told too, "And more headaches than medically possible."

"So as your best man, I ask you," Embry gave Seth a narrow-eyed look meant to scare him, "Are you ready for a lifelong commitment to monogamy, monotony, insanity and frustration?"

Seth shook his head as he laughed, thinking of his Rose in relation to those four things: Monogamy, monotony, insanity and frustration… "Definitely."

"Alright then," they all nodded simultaneously, heading towards the door, Seth in the middle of the group, "Let's get you hitched!"

* * *

Gabe hated being surrounded by girls.

He let out a sigh as he looked around him, pink skirts everywhere as they all moved around, doing girly things.

He shifted from one foot to the other, making a soft buzzing noise as he imagined himself in an airplane up high in the sky –he wondered how high he would have to fly to be able to reach the moon.

"Gabe," Rachel looked down at him as he squatted down with the intent of jumping up as high as he could, "I need you to stay still just a little longer, okay honey? Just a couple more minutes before we start."

Gabe let out a sigh as he nodded, reaching down to rub at his shiny shoe before standing up, tugging at his jacket as he looked over at Grama –she was helping Vivi with her fairy wings.

She looked so pretty with that thing on her head –oh yeah, she had told him it was a tiara.

Only princesses wear tiaras so he supposed that meant Vivi was a princess…but only a prince can marry a princess so now, he had to figure out how to become a prince…he'll have to ask mama about it, she'll know.

Smacking his lips as he looked for his mama, he smiled when he found her sitting in a chair, his baby brother –he didn't know which one –sitting on her lap.

She looked so pretty in that pink dress with her hair up on her head –then again, mama always looked pretty no matter what.

She was his favoritest girl –he didn't have many of them, just his mama and his sissy…and Vivi, of course.

He caught sight of his cousin Bailey as she ran across the small room, remembering how he liked playing with her better than with Vivi but she wasn't a favorite girl because she was mean to Vivi.

He liked Vivi, a lot, but she liked playing girly games, like dolls and tea parties and jump ropes and house.

Not him. Na-ah. He liked his trucks and planes and trains and so did Bailey –that's why he liked playing with her because she always wanted to play with him and Brad and Marc instead of playing girly games with Vivi and Nika –oh, she liked to race her bike with them too!

That was the best. It was like she was a boy expect that she wasn't because Bailey was a girl's name so she was a girl.

Emmie liked to play with trucks too –his trucks. Gabe wished mama would get his sister her own trucks so he wouldn't have to share his with her anymore…

He would share them with Zaky 'cause Zaky was a boy and with Andrey and Alyx but not 'til they were old enough to be able to play but Emmie liked to put her dolls on his trucks and drive them around –that wasn't what they were for!

He bumped against someone, looking up as his Aunt Emily smiled down at him, her soft hand stroking his cheek, "Just a couple more minutes, Gabe."

He sighed as his shoulders drooped –that's what Aunt Rachel had said forever ago!

Soft music started to play, the clicking of shoes sounding like rain as all the girls moved into a line, Gabe stumbling back as he tried to get out of the way of all those puffy skirts.

"Stand here, honey," he looked up at his mama as she took his shoulders to move him to the back of the line, Grama holding his little brother, the other one in Daddy's arms and Zaky was in Grampa Charlie's, "Remember, you and Vivi are going to follow after me and Embry but not until we get to the front. Got it?"

"Got it," Gabe nodded, wrinkling his nose as his mama smoothed her hands over his hair –he didn't like it when she did that 'cause he was already too old for it…he was gonna be six next month!

"Come here, Vivi," Leah held out her hand to the little girl, her wings trembling as she skipped over to stand next to Gabe, "There you go, just like we practiced last night. Where's the basket?"

Daddy handed her a white basket with a pillow in it, two silver rings tied to a pink ribbon –this was just so not cool.

He was a boy, holding a basket…at least he wasn't holding it alone.

He smiled at Vivi as they took the handle, their hands touching as the music behind the closed doors got louder.

"Okay," Rachel clapped her hands as she looked over the wedding party, "Everyone in place? Let's get this show started!"

Gabe leaned to the side to watch as the wooden doors opened, the music changing as Lyn and Collin walked down the long red carpet, then Brandon with Daisy, Uncle Paul and Aunt Rachel, Aunt Emily and Uncle Sam then his mama and Uncle Embry.

Gabe moved to follow but Vivi pulled back on the basket, her gold eyes on him as he looked at her, his heart skipping when she smiled at him, "Not yet, Gabe. We need to wait until they get to the end."

He nodded, moving back to stand next to her, shifting from one foot to the next, accidentally bumping her shoulder.

A small growl behind him made him look over his shoulder and into a pair of angry brown eyes.

Marc was glaring at him but Gabe knew he couldn't do anything –not at his Tia Rosa's wedding so he smiled at him before turning to look forward, stepping a little closer to Vivi as she tugged at the basket and started walking forward, quickly moving to walk right next to her.

Their arms touched and rubbed as they headed down the red carpet, Gabe seeing how people were looking at them, whispering and pointing at Vivi and he knew they were talking about how pretty she was.

He looked over at her, blinking as she turned her big smile at him, her eyes bright like gold, her hair making him think of the sun when it dived into the ocean before the moon came out.

He smiled at her as they reached the end, moving to stand next to Uncle Seth like they had been told last night, turning towards the open doors as Emmie and Lili came down the red carpet, tossing pink and white petals up into the air, their giggles making the people sitting on th benches smile.

He turned to look at Vivi again, watching the way the sun coming through the window made her face look so pretty, the tiara on her head sparkling every time she moved.

She sparkled brighter than the sun and stars, looked more prettier than the moon…Gabe was sure looking at Vivi was looking at the universe.

Yep, he was going to ask mama how to become a prince because when he grew up, he was going to marry Vivi.

All he had to do was tell her.

* * *

Marc was not feeling very happy at the moment as he watched his sister walking down the aisle beside Gabriel, their hands on the handle of the white wicker basket touching, their arms bumping every other step.

Stupid little boy –he knew Gabe was doing it on purpose because he couldn't do anything about it but oh…just he wait 'til the wedding was over.

He had to find a way to keep him away from his sister –Gabe was not good for her.

"Hey."

He looked up at his Tia, his dark brown eyes softening as he studied her, giving her a small smile as he took the hand she offered him, his small fingers wrapping around the side of her hand as he softly told her, "You look beautiful, Tia."

"Thank you," she smiled down at him, Marc's chest expanding as she reached up to rub her thumb between his eyebrows, "Smile, Marc. You're giving me away, after all."

Marc's mouth lifted into a smile as the music changed, violin strings with a piano melody filling the small community center turned chapel and Marc knew it was time.

As they slowly walked down the aisle, he took a deep breath, his eyes on Seth, watching the way he stared at his Tia, his brown-green eyes bright with emotion –gosh; Marc sure hoped Seth didn't cry.

That would just be embarrassing.

The closer they got to the front, the harder it was getting to swallow past the lump in his throat, his jaw tight as he fought back the urge to cry –it wasn't like he wouldn't see his Tia after this.

_For God's sake, Marco, get a freaking grip! You're still going to be living with her._

H took a deep breath; they were only a few steps away and he just had to know –had to be sure.

Reaching out to touch Seth's thoughts, he didn't add any of his own, just wanted to pick up on the last ones…

_My whole world…there's my whole world…_

He broke off the connection, knowing that any longer would just link his own thoughts to Seth's and he didn't want that –he just wanted to know.

They stopped before Seth, Marc looking up at Tia as she smiled down at him, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his forehead, a tear escaping against his will as he kissed her cheek before handing her hand over to Seth, wiping a fist over his eyes as he moved to stand in front of Leah at Tia's other side.

He knew that the person giving the bride away always sat in the pews but Tia had told him to stand with her and Seth, just like Vivi was so he did.

Clasping his hands in front of him, he took a deep breath as the pastor started talking, his brown eyes flicking over to Vivi and Gabe, watching with growing anger as they stared into each others' eyes, their silly smiles making him want to growl but he held back.

Looking away, he turned to watch Emmie and Lili as they played with the rose petals on the steps, tossing them up over their heads and giggling as they floated back down.

They were pretty cute flower girls, their little girl antics helping Marc's anger go away as he watched them.

They were wearing matching white dresses with pink sashes around their waist, pink flowers dotting the skirts, their shoes pink with frilly white socks.

Their dark hair –Lili's just a little bit darker than Emmie's –fell around their small round faces in waves, brushing their shoulders, pearl headbands on their heads.

Lili looked up at him as she bend down to pick up several petals, her dark brown eyes sparkling as she gave him a big smile.

He smiled back at her before turning to look up at Tia and Seth, forcing himself to not look at Gabe and Vivi –he didn't want to get mad, especially not now when they were about to say their vows.

* * *

Rose stared up into his eyes, her hands warm in his as she took a deep breath to curb the urge to cry, only half listening as the pastor held out his hand, "The rings, please."

Vivi and Gabe moved to hold up the basket, the pastor pulling at the ribbon to undo the neat little bow, taking the slim platinum ring along with the titanium ring Rose had given Seth as an engagement ring.

She barely registered the words being spoken as the pastor held out his hand to her, letting go of Seth's hand to pick up the wide band, her trembling fingers brushing against the etched details before she got a firm grasp on it.

Turning her hand in his, their palms rested against each other as she slipped the ring onto his finger, her words soft yet clear as she stared into his eyes, "Seth…I've learned life does not guarantee happiness. There's no way to reverse choices made or undo what has been done. I can't change the past…but I can shape the future –with you. Having you in my life has brought me…so much joy…and laughter…and love…"

She stopped for a few seconds to take a deep breath, her eyes bright with tears as she swallowed before continuing, "You are the very sun my world revolves around…without you, I wouldn't be able to reflect…what is good and beautiful…and perfect. I love you…because you've shown me what love really is."

She reached up to wipe her thumb over his cheek, a tear trembling for a second before it rolled down to her palm as he leaned down to press his lips against hers.

"Uh," the pastor reached out to touch Seth's shoulder, gently pushing him back as he gave him a stern look, "We're not there yet."

Chuckles from the wedding party and guests swelled as Seth took a deep breath, taking the small ring from the pastor's hand, lifting Rose's left hand up to his lips before he slipped the ring onto her finger, "Rosa Maria…_tu eres…todo para mi_." ***You are everything to me***

Rose's mouth fell open in surprise, tears rolling down her face as she stared up at him in awe, each carefully pronounced word making her heart beat faster as he slowly continued, _"Eres…el latido…de mi corazon. Eres…el aire…que respiro…y das vista…a mis…ojos." _***You are the beat of my heart. The air that I breathe and you give sight to my eyes.***

Rose couldn't hold back anymore, reaching up to frame his face in her small hands, standing on tip-toe as she pulled him down, her lips closing over his as his hands slid around her small waist to pull her up against him.

The pastor wedged his arms between them, pushing them apart as he looked over at Rose, "Not yet."

The chuckles turned into laughter, a few sniffles audible, Rose's face flushing as the pastor gave her one last look of warning before turning to Seth, "Continue, please."

Seth reached up to cup her face, his thumb brushing away the tears as they rolled down her smooth cheek, "You're the very reason I exist, Rose. You've given a purpose to my life that I never had before. I once thought…that having no purpose meant having a life free of pain and disappointment and hurt…but without that…without you…I wouldn't know what joy and love and happiness truly was. I want to experience…everything with you…because without you…nothing's worth experiencing."

He touched his thumb to her bottom lip, leaning close until their foreheads touched, "I love you…and that's an experience worth anything that comes at me."

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife," the pastor placed his hands on their shoulders as he grinned, watching them stare into each others' eyes for a few seconds before saying in a faux tone of annoyance, "You can kiss her now."

Rose laughed as Seth pulled her off her feet, slanting his mouth over hers as everyone began to clap, several wolf whistles echoing in the small space as Seth leaned forward, Rose's body curving against his as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms tight around her, a hand buried into her hair.

"This is where we bust out the popcorn," Paul whispered loudly at Brandon, "I know this was going to turn into an R-rated wedding."

"Paul Lahote," Rachel leaned forward to glare at Paul as Seth and Rose broke apart, the guests laughing, catching a glimpse of Rose's bright red face before she buried it into Seth's chest, "Keep your mouth shut!"

Seth laughed as he hugged Rose tight, burying his face into her hair to take a deep breath of her sweet cherry blossom scent before whispering into her ear, "Can we leave now?"

The pastor called out in a happy voice as he spread his arms out, "A big applause for Mr. and Mrs. Seth Clearwater!"

Everyone applauded, standing up as Rose and Seth made their way down the steps and onto the aisle, the wedding party following behind them as trumpets sounded, whistles and applause and shouts resounding in the enclosed space, Seth looking down at Rose with an arched eyebrow, "Well?"

She grinned up at him, her arm threaded through his, face glowing with bright burning joy, "We still have the reception."

"Dammit!"

* * *

He was beautiful.

Vivi gave him a shy smile as she clasped her hands behind her back, blushing when he smiled back.

Biting her lip, she looked down at her shoes, rubbing her toe against the hardwood floor that had been laid out several yards away from the surf at First Beach, taking a deep breath before looking up at him again, "I'm Vivi."

He laughed, leaning forward to rest an elbow on his knee as he studied her face, thinking her pretty cute with those big gold eyes of hers and the light dusting of freckles over her turned up nose, "The infamous Ladybug, right?"

"That's what Tio Seth calls me," Vivi exclaimed joyfully as she moved a step closer, her straight little teeth giving her a brighter smile as she fluttered her eyelashes at him, "I don't know who you are."

"I'm Lian –Seth's cousin," he laughed as the flirty look she was giving him slowly slipped into disappointment, thinking her the cutest little girl ever as she nibbled on her thumbnail for a few seconds.

"Seth is now my uncle," Vivi tapped her finger against her lips as she thought of the connection, "And you're his cousin so…does that mean you're my uncle too?"

Lian gave it a bit of thought for her sake before nodding, "I suppose it does, yes."

"Oh."

Laughing, he reached out to gently chuck her chin, "Don't sound so disappointed, Ladybug. I can still take you out on a date."

"Really," Vivi's eyes grew wide as her beautiful smile returned, her eyes dancing as he nodded.

"Sure. I'll take you out for ice cream before I leave. How does that sound?"

"Great!"

"Vivi!"

She looked away from Lian as Gabe ran up to them, her face bright as she beamed at him, "Gabriel! Guess what?"

"What," Gabe gave Lian a narrow-eyed look, Lian fighting back laughter at the obvious anger and hostility he saw in those blue eyes of his as Vivi bounced excitedly.

"Lian is taking me to get ice cream," Vivi clasped her hands in front of her, turning her smile to Lian as she shyly tucked her chin into her shoulder, "It's going to be a date."

Gabriel stared at Vivi, mouth hanging open and eyes expressing shock before his little face darkened in anger, "Na-ah!"

Vivi's face went from shy joy to confusion as she looked at Gabe, "Uh-hu. He said so himself."

"You can't go on a date with _him_," Gabe pointed at Lian as he gave Vivi an angry stare, her confusion growing as she tilted her head to the side, "Why not?"

"Because you're going to marry me!"

Vivi's eyes grew huge in surprise, her mouth open for a few seconds before she asked in a slightly high pitched voice, "I am?"

"Yes," Gabe had a look of determination on his face, obviously prepared to tell Vivi why she was going to marry him if she asked.

Lian had his hand over his mouth; his shoulders were shaking as the band began to play but he stayed where he was for a while longer because he really wanted to hear what Vivi had to say to Gabe's awfully assertive proposal.

Vivi blinked as she stared at Gabe, her pursed lips slowly spreading into a smile as a blush blossomed over her cheeks, "Okay."

Lian stood up, tousling Gabe's hair, the little boy smacking his hand away as he glared up at him, his scowl turning dark when Lian tweaked Vivi's nose as he teasingly said, "Congratulations on the engagement, you two. I gotta go and get this party started now."

As he headed towards the two foot high platform stage, a laugh busted out of him as Gabriel yelled after him, "Yeah, you better run!"

Laughing as he jumped up onto the platform, he pointed at his drummer then the bass guitarist before taking the microphone off the stand, his smile big as he looked out at the people gathered to celebrate his cousin's future, "Looks like love's in the air…hello, everyone! I'm Lian, cousin to the groom…but not the best man."

"Get over it," Seth yelled from the back of the crowd where the wedding table was set up, Lian laughing as he pointed towards him, "Oh, don't you fret your little heart. I'll find a way to get back at you."

"Like you'll ever get married," Seth yelled out, a small huff escaping him as Rose elbowed him in the gut.

"Damn right I'm not getting married," Lian declared as he passed the microphone from one hand to the other, "Marriage is for the stronger man and that's not me."

Laughter rippled throughout the guests, Lian nodding as he continued, "Back when we were kids –and started noticing the girls –Seth and I swore we would never get married. There were just too many pretty girls to choose from."

There was more laughter from the guests, some sitting at their assigned tables, others milling about the hors d'oeuvre table, everyone listening to him as he kept going with his impromptu speech.

"The only problem Seth and I ever had growing up was, well," Lian turned to the side as he whispered into the microphone, "We had the same taste in girls. It got a bit competitive, if you know what I mean. Seth, right here, right now, in front of your bride, did you sleep with BJ?"

The laughter swelled as Seth dropped his face into his hands for a few seconds before looking up at Lian, "NO!"

"I knew it," Lian pumped a fist in the air, doing a little victory dance that stopped when Seth yelled out, "Neither did you!"

"That is true," Lian grinned at his cousin, tucking the fingers of his free hand into the pocket of his jeans, "But you admitted it first, therefore, I win."

Lian waited as the laughter swelled and resided before continuing, "As for Rose and I…we got to know each other over the last two years."

"What," Seth looked up at Lian before turning to look at Rose, her face turning a bright red that had everyone laughing as Lian explained, "Hey, you were gone, dude. Besides, it was just over the phone…although they were pretty hot conversations, right Rose?"

Rose couldn't stop giggling despite the scowl on Seth's face, looking up at Lian, saying in as loud a voice as she could, "I told you a pumpkin pie burns at four hundred degrees."

"Yeah, you did," Lian lifted his shoulders as he switched the microphone to his other hand again, "And you know what? You were right."

More chuckles and laughs as Lian looked over his shoulder to nod at his bass guitarist, the pianist stopping as a deep constant note came out of the speakers, turning to look at the guests again, "But in all seriousness, two months ago, Seth called me up…told me he was getting married and I was not at all surprised…a guy would have to be an idiot not to snatch up that girl right there."

He pointed at Rose with a smile as he moved his finger to Seth, wagging it for a few seconds before dropping his hand to his side, "And my cousin ain't no idiot. He asked me if I could be here…take care of the music…but most importantly, he asked if I could write a song for his Rosie, one that could be their song…so I did."

Stretching out his arm before him, he called out his invitation with a big smile, "Mr. and Mrs. Seth Clearwater, if you could please come up to the floor for your first dance as a married couple."

Applause thundered, blending with the sound of the crashing waves, the hot rays of the sun bleeding through the white silk of the canopy tent, creating a natural spotlight as Seth led Rose around the wedding table towards the middle of the dance floor, the drummer joining the bass guitarist as a blue eyed blond joined Lian up in the stage, a microphone in one hand as she gave Lian a nod.

"I gotta say, Seth," Lian smiled down at his cousin as he pulled Rose into his arms, "You're one lucky guy. This one's especially written for you two."

The drummer stopped and all that sounded was the constant _thrum, thrum, thrum_ of the bass guitar before Lian lifted the microphone to his mouth, his voice strong and smooth as Seth led Rose around the dance floor.

_Do you hear me?_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water_

_Across the deep –blue –ocean_

_Under the open sky_

_Oh my, baby, I'm trying_

He nodded towards the blond, her voice a sultry alto, the drums and piano joining in as Seth spun Rose out, under his arm and back into his arms, her laughter sweet with obvious happiness.

_Boy, I hear you_

_In my dreams_

_I feel your whisper_

_Across the sea_

_I keep you with me_

_In my heart_

_You make it easier_

_When life gets hard_

Seth stared into Rose's eyes, feeling every word of the song his cousin wrote, amazed at how perfect it was the duo sung the chorus, Rose looking up at him, her hazel eyes bright with the love he felt choking him up inside.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooohh oohh ooohh ooohh ooohh_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say good-bye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you_

_I promise you, I will_

Seth leaned down to kiss Rose's lips, her arms wrapping tight around his neck as he softly sang against her lips, every word resonating through both of them.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

Lian smiled as he watched them dancing, seeing how perfectly natural they looked together, like they were two parts to one whole. Despite his attempt at covertly clearing his throat, his voice came out a bit husky as he sang his next part.

_And so I'm sailing_

_Through the sea_

_To an island_

_Where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music_

_Fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

He nodded over at his duet partner, Janna, tapping his boot in time with the music as she sang her last verse.

_Though the breezes_

_Through the trees_

_Move so pretty_

_You're all I see_

_As the world_

_Keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here, right now_

Rose slid her hands up his neck to frame his face, their noses brushing as they softly sang the last chorus together, their lips moving against each other in unison with every word.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love in every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_Ooohhh ooohhh ooohhh ooohhh_

_Ooohhh ooohhh ooohhh ooohhh_

* * *

Vivi's heart beat against her chest like hummingbird wings as she hopped from one foot to the other, keeping her eyes on Tia's pink and white rose bouquet, the ribbons fluttering as she held it above her head, looking over her shoulder at the small group of unmarried girls gathered in the middle of the dance floor.

Vivi waved excitedly at Tia, her smile big as she pointed at herself, hoping she would get the clue to toss it her way.

She wanted that bouquet –Gabriel had asked her to marry him and now all she needed to do was catch the bouquet and it will happen.

She'll have to wait until they're older but with the bouquet, it will be a sure thing!

She held her breath as Tia swung her arm up, her gold-brown eyes following the bouquet up into the air, her heart sinking because she knew it was too high –she wasn't going to catch it.

In fact, she had better move out of the way quic –

She skipped several steps away from the small crowd, turning to look on with horror as several of the girls fought over the bouquet until Lyn broke away, holding it up over her head as she did a victory dance, people laughing when she stuck her tongue at a groaning Collin, who stood at the edge of the dance floor with a pretend look of horror on his face.

Vivi blinked back the tears, telling herself it didn't mean anything…but she had really wanted to catch it.

Letting out a sad sigh, she looked down at her feet, blinking a few times before bending down to pick up a single rosebud, the petals tightly wrapped around each other, the color a perfect shade of pink.

Lifting it to her nose, she smiled, straightening up to look around her, finding Gabriel standing on a chair of one of the tables, Bradley on another and Marc on the opposite side as they played with the salt and pepper shakers, having taken a few from the other empty tables.

Moving across the floor as music started playing again and people went back to dancing, Vivi reached their table, standing between Gabriel and Marc as she gripped the edge of the table with a small hand, standing on tip-toe to look at what they were doing, her eyebrows lowering at the way they had lined up the shakers into neat little rows, "What are you playing?"

"War," Marc answered, taking another shaker from his pocket, Bradley clambering down from his chair to run several tables from theirs, getting on a chair to reach for the shakers before getting down and returning, "You can't play 'cause girls don't go to war."

"What do girls do when there's war," Vivi asked as she watched Bradley add the two shakers to his rows.

"Stay at home," Gabriel answered as he finished lining up his shakers before looking at Bradley then at Marc, "Now we draw our battle lines and the war can start."

"With what," Bradley asked as he got down to his knees on the chair, ready to take post as second in command.

Marc shrugged as Gabriel looked around the table; his eyes settled on the pink rose Vivi held in her hand, "We can use that."

"No," Vivi shook her head, clutching the rose to her chest, "This is mine."

"Married people share everything, Vivi," Gabriel stated in a serious face as he looked down at her, his blue eyes focused on hers as she bit her lip.

"You're not married," Marc turned to look at Gabriel, his dark eyebrows lowering over equally dark eyes.

"We will be," Gabe stated emphatically, staring at Marc without flinching despite the growing anger obvious on the boy's face.

"Says who," Marc's eyes narrowed as he leaned slightly forward, his body tight with suppressed anger.

"I do," Gabe cocked his head to the side, jutting his chin out in an unspoken challenge, "She said yes."

"I say no," Marc planted his hands on the table as he leaned forward, his dark brown eyes flashing with rage, Vivi biting her lip as she looked around.

There weren't any adults and she knew the look on her brother's face –he was seconds away from throwing himself at Gabe and with the way they were both standing on the chairs, someone was gonna get hurt.

"Vivi! Marc!"

She let out a sigh of relief, reaching up to tug at Marc's pants, "Come on, Marc. We need to go say good-bye to Tio Seth and Tia Rosa."

Marc scowled at Gabe, the blue eyed boy never looking away, tense seconds trickling by as Vivi waited, holding her breath until Marc hopped down from the chair, walking away with a stiff gait.

Following after him, she stopped, thinking for a few seconds before turning back to the table, handing her rosebud to Gabriel as she looked up at him with big gold-brown eyes, "Please don't break it."

* * *

Seth held the back door to the limo –courtesy of the Cullens –open as Rose kissed the twins again, looking up at Sue with a smile, "If anything comes up, don't hesitate to call. I left the information on the notepad by the phone. The B & B is in Port Angeles so we're not too far away."

"Baby, we gotta go," Seth reached out to touch her arm as Sue hugged her again, "Don't worry, honey. You'll be back Sunday evening to have dinner with us and open your wedding gifts."

"And then we leave Monday morning for two weeks," Seth touched her arm again, feeling very anxious to get on their way to their pre-honeymoon weekend, "But for now, we gotta get going."

"Will you hold your horses," Rose looked over at him, blushing when he leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Four months! Let's go!"

Rose laughed as she turned to hug Leah, kissing the twins before turning to kiss Zaky's cheek, the little boy sleepy in his father's arms, "Okay, I'll see everyone Sunday evening."

"Don't be late," Sue wagged her finger at Seth before pulling him into another hug, pulling back to look up at him, "Dinner's at five. Got it?"

"No promises, ma," Seth kissed her cheek, tousling Marc's hair as he picked up Vivi to kiss her cheek, her giggles making him smile as he set her down, "Rosa Maria, we're going now or I will pick you up –"

"Okay, okay," Rose stroked Emmie's cheek, the little girl asleep in Embry's arms before turning to hug Charlie, laughing as Seth grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the limousine, "Sheesh, Seth, if you're in this much of a hurry –"

"No rush," Seth kissed her cheek as he helped her into the car, pushing the skirt of her wedding dress in as he turned to wave at their family, "We'll see you Sunday evening!"

They all waved back as he got into the car, closing the door, no one able to see what was going on behind the dark tinted windows.

Rose laughed as Seth pulled her into his arms, "Seth, what's gotten into you?"

"Four months, baby," Seth nibbled along her jaw, sliding his hands over the bare skin of her back, "Four months. Besides, it's been driving me crazy, not knowing where you have something blue. It wasn't on the garter or the garter belts."

Rose giggled as he moved his mouth down her neck, "I never said it was."

"So is it the corset," Seth hooked his finger into the vee of the bodice of her dress, looking down in an attempt to see but the bodice hugged her curves like a second skin, "Do you have little blue bows down the front of the corset?"

Rose giggled, pulling his hand away, lacing their fingers as she kissed his jaw, "No…they're pink."

"Then where's the blue," Seth asked as he looked up into her eyes, grinning at the mischievous twinkle he could discern in them, "Come on, baby, tell me…where is it?"

Rose laughed, dark curls tumbling over her shoulders as her head fell back, his mouth placing a kiss on her throat before she looked back down into his eyes, leaning closer to whisper something into his ear, his eyes growing wide as his mouth slowly fell open in shock.

Pulling back, he looked into her dancing eyes, obvious disbelief on his face, "Seriously?"

She nodded, her smile growing big at the way his eyes lit up.

"No way!"


	78. Author's Note

**Howdy wonderful readers!**

**Thank you so much for sticking with me throughout this story, which is much, MUCH longer than the first two but oh so much more fun to write!**

**I truly enjoyed spinning the wonderful story of Seth and Rosa, bringing out other connections and spinning together complicated webs that will continue to grow and glimmer.**

**As I am sure most of you have picked up, I will be writing a fourth GONE story, this one based on Gabriel Michael Laskaris. The story with be titled STAY GONE, so I really hope that y'all will be keeping tabs on it.**

**As usual, here's the lyrics to the song that inspired Seth Clearwater's story, which is by 3 Doors Down. The other one, "LUCKY" by Jason Mraz is in the Epilogue so I am not posting those lyrics again.  
**

**WHEN I'M GONE**

There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind...

Or maybe I'm just blind...

_[Chorus]_  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone

Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be

I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good

So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

When your education X-Ray  
Cannot see under my skin  
I won't tell you a damn thing  
That I could not tell my friends  
Roaming through this darkness  
I'm alive but I'm alone  
Part of me is fighting this  
But part of me is gone

_[Chorus]_

Or maybe I'm just blind...

_[Chorus]_

Love me when I'm gone...

Love me when I'm gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone  
When I'm Gone

**Well, my dearest darlings, thank you again for staying with me throughout the long chapters, the short chapters, the dark chapters and the fluffy chapters. Look forward to 'seeing' you again in the next story.**

**Love ya!**

**HolyMae**


End file.
